Its my life
by MadMaxxCoyote
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have never gotten along. But a greedy plan inadvertently locks them together. In one fell swoop Sesshomaru's outlook on life is crushed, pain and regret fill his heart. Little brothers need their big Brothers. Can Sesshomaru fix it
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Oh and this is all new, re-betaed by Lyiint, you can find her at yaoi./user/lyiint/#comment6200631

It was times like these that Inuyasha truly had to wonder why he even bothered to wake up in the morning. Times meaning situation, situation being driven so hard into the earth that it left craters.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome shouted, and with every single utterance of that accursed word, Inuyasha was crushed deeper and deeper into the earth, as if some massive titan was stomping on him. Face buried in raw earth, Inuyasha pushed back with all his strength, arms shaking with effort. His back felt like it was breaking, the pressure was ungodly. But to make matters worse, he couldn't breathe, and if he was being brutally honest with himself, that was probably the worst part. The inability to breathe, the burning feeling in his lungs, and the blind panic that rose within him, he couldn't help but wonder if one of these times his so called -friend- Kagome wouldn't over do it and suffocate him. Then as quick as it came, the pressure released, and Inuyasha forced his head out of the dirt, breath coming in deep raged breaths.

"God….damn it," he choked out, for several seconds he did nothing, nothing but lay there and breathe. Then slowly, painfully he crawled up and out of the hole. Taking a look around Inuyasha took in the sight of his pack, his supposed friends. Shippo was laughing his ass off at Inuyasha's latest -sitting- all the while sucking on….oh what did Kagome call it? Candy? Miroku and Sango were sitting together on a log, Miroku rubbing the bridge of his nose muttering something about "the pigheadedness of Inuyasha", while the slayer agreed with him.

And then there was Kagome, the bratty little human had her arms crossed, and a pissed off expression on her face as she mumbled something about him being an "insensitive jerk", and oh look, who's that looking down on him with a smug grin? Why it's the wolf prince himself Koga. Yes it wasn't just enough that Kagome constantly defied him as alpha male and pack leader, wasn't enough that she constantly forced him to do acts of charity, helping other human's who wouldn't even piss on him if he was on fire, wasn't enough that she had to try and force her will upon him again and again, to mold him into what she thought he should be, and it even wasn't enough that she had to publicly embarrass him in front of everyone, other people, the wolves, and even his own brother. No, she also had to side with other people against him. He wasn't allowed to defend himself against others, wasn't allowed to get angry as the wolf tossed insult after insult at him. No he wasn't allowed to do that, he had to just sit there and take it. Because if he tried to do something about it. Boom, sit.

Slowly he pulled himself to his feet, bones aching in protest. Sure he healed fast enough, sure he could take one hell of a beating and keep going. But did she ever think of his well being? Nope, the pain and damage to his body with each sit? Nope, the feeling that his lungs would burst due to lack of air? Hell no.

"That was a good luck for you mutt-face, down in the dirt were dogs belong," Koga quipped. Inuyasha couldn't help but growl.

"Now Koga, that's not nice," Kagome said, all the while throwing Inuyasha a dirty look.

"One of these days Koga…..one of these days," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, to softly for anyone else to hear. Tucking his hands into his sleeves Inuyasha made his way over to a tree, before easing himself down to sit against it. To think he had once seriously considered mating that girl, to think that he had been falling in love all over again. Only to have all those good feelings beat out of him time and time again. Inuyasha couldn't quite pinpoint when his feelings for Kagome turned from loving to contempt.

Maybe it was after Koga kidnapped her, He of course had rushed off to her aid, plowing through the wolves, and he had even single handedly took out the disgusting birds Koga's tribe had fought, with a single stroke of his Tetsaiga. But when he had attempted to finish off the wolf, the same wolf that had kidnapped Kagome and put her in harms way. What did he get? "Sit boy."

Or maybe it was the many, many sits he got for trying to discipline Shippo, his supposed adopted child. Inuyasha snorted, yeah he was supposed to be the runt's father, but if he tried to teach the child something, Kagome interfered. Try to get the brat to show him the proper respect., Kagome interfered. Inuyasha chuckled darkly to himself. Yeah the kit was pitiful, couldn't fight, could barely track, couldn't even hardly use his own Youki powers. Basically the kit was going to grow up weak, and probably die if someone wasn't around to protect him. But honestly Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

Lets not forget then monk and slayer, sure they seemed nice enough, but Inuyasha couldn't recall a time where they had stuck up for him, defended him against Kagome, nope no one time. They weren't as blatantly malicious as the girl from the future, but honestly, the whole Its-all-your-fault-Inuyasha attitude was starting to leave a bad taste in his mouth.

To top it all off, he was expected to protect them, make sure they had places to sleep, got the rest they needed, had food to eat. He was expected to track Naraku, to follow the scents, to take down the biggest foes.

Sure he was alpha, but he didn't decide where they slept, when they rested, when they went out in search of the shards, when they returned back to the village, when they ate, or how much. Kagome did, and if he dare to open his mouth, dare to assert his dominance. Well all the girl had to do was open her mouth and say ONE FUCKING WORD. He couldn't dare refuse the girl anything either, he had to eat what she put in front of him, had to remove his clothes to have his injuries tended to, despite the fact he never needed it, and if he refused? Tried to show some modesty? SIT! Boom. That always struck him as incredibly stupid, here she was trying to tend his wounds so what does she do? Slam him into the ground, what kind of fucked up shit was that?

Inuyasha fingered the beads around his neck. More and more lately he was beginning to feel like a dog on a leash, that's all he was to them, a dog, a slave. Do this, do that, don't do this, don't do that. He couldn't even eat as much food as he needed, he was bigger, he was stronger, his body simply needed more, but don't dare ask because if he did he was a -pig- and if he gave into his demon nature and just took it? SIT! Boom. Then the one time he had gone out hunting to fill his needy belly, he had brought down a big buck, but could he eat in peace? Nope, Kagome had caught up with him, and when she saw him eating the deer, raw at that, she had sat him half-way to the center of the earth. That was another thing, they all said they didn't mind him being a hanyou, didn't mind his demon heritage. But if did something his demon side told him to do, he was punished. No he had to act like a human. It was his life, but he couldn't do what he wanted.

His father would be ashamed of him, he was sure of it. He had to ignore his mighty demon blood time and time again, and to make matters worse something was happening inside of him, he could feel it. He didn't know what it was but….it was happening. He wanted to ask Myoga, but the damn flea was never around when he needed him. Some retainer he turned out to be. Inuyasha couldn't help but sigh, it wasn't like he could ask Sesshoumaru either. No that was just asking for verbal abuse…and maybe more.

Well one thing was for sure, Inuyasha was sick of this and one way or another.

Things were going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Oh and this is all new, re-betaed by Lyiint

Inuyasha watched the others walking ahead of him, he'd been doing a lot of that lately, hanging back while they traveled, and just….watching. It wasn't anything special really, every so often Shippo would beg Kagome for a treat while he sat in the basket of her bike, and she'd give it to him. Inuyasha scoffed, what was the kit to good to walk nowadays? He really couldn't believe how lazy the brat was, then again, it's not like anyone was trying to teach him different. He sighed….this would probably be a mistake but he'd try anyway. "Oi, Shippo? Your legs broken or something?" he asked.

"Um…..no," Shippo replied.

"Then why don't you walk? You're a demon, act like it, or are you gonna let humans coddle you forever?" Inuyasha quipped.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so mean," Kagome scolded. Shippo didn't say anything, but Inuyasha could see his grin, he was just waiting for Inuyasha to be -put in his place-

"….Whatever," Inuyasha muttered. Well damn it he had tried, but he knew, he just knew if he kept going, he'd be eating dirt, and he'd already received two sits today as it was. So he simply went silent, and renewed his group watching. Oh look, the monk is going to grab the slayers ass….wait for it……waaait for it…….

"Miroku you pervert!" Sango shrieked before clocking the monk in the head.

"It's not my fault! It's this hand! It's cursed!" Miroku retorted. Inuyasha sighed again, day in and day out it was the same thing. You just watch any second now Kagome would decide it was time for a break….right about…………

"Hey guys, why don't we take a little break?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha allowed himself a smirk. So predictable, still….they had just had lunch an hour ago, and his stomach took the time to remind him that he really needed to eat more then he had, and stopping now was simply ridiculous.

"You're kidding me? We just started, are you humans really that weak?" Inuyasha spat out before he could stop himself. Kagome turned to glare at him.

"What's your problem Inuyasha? You've been all nasty for days now, ever since Koga's visit," Kagome said.

"My problem is that we never get anything done, we are always stopping, always taking little side trips, and I just know in a few days you're gonna want to go home." Inuyasha replied. "It's no wonder we have so few jewel shards with you being such a lazy ass wench!"

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome screeched, WHAM! If Inuyasha wasn't currently face first in the earth he would have smacked himself. Here he was just congratulating himself on how he had the groups, he a long since stopped thinking of them as his, patterns down, only to forget rule number one. Kagome gets what she wants…..always….no matter what, no discussion allowed.

As Inuyasha pulled himself up for the third time today, he couldn't help but feel a little twinge of sadness in his chest. Didn't anyone think it was wrong she could do that? Didn't anyone remember he was a living being too? Or maybe….did they…..did they all just think of him as their dog? "You know I really don't think it's fair that every time I say something you don't like you sit me Kagome," He said.

"Well if you weren't being such a jerk I wouldn't do it," Kagome retorted. Well didn't that just answer everything?

"Hell I would simply not talk but I bet after a day or so of that Kagome would be up my ass with the _Whats wrong with you Inuyasha?_ and I just know if I told her she'd sit me, If I stayed quiet, she'd sit me. I just can't win," Inuyasha thought.

After a while later the group got up and continued on their way, once again Inuyasha allowed himself to fall into the back. Honestly he didn't know how much more of Kagome he could take, and for the first time since they had started the search for the jewels, Inuyasha wanted nothing more then for her to go home, and to make matter worse that feeling inside of him was getting more and more pronounced. His stomach was tightening up, demanding more food then it had ever. He'd already had to sneak away twice today just to eat again. His insides felt so hot, his blood thick, and he could swear that his senses felt sharper, his instincts pulling harder. What was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull. He knew this village, he used to live here…with his mother. Yeah…he had nothing but bad memories of this place. "I don't wanna stay here…..lets keep going," he announced. The others stopped at the entrance of the village. Miroku looked confused, Sango as well. Kagome however looked rather annoyed.

"Why not? What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"Everything…can we….can we just keep going? I'm sure there is another village not to far of, and it's not even close to dark yet," Inuyasha stated.

"I see no reason why we should, plus I'm tired. Why must you always make a big deal out of stupid little things?" Kagome questioned, before stomping off into the village. The others followed her, except Miroku, who stayed behind.

Miroku couldn't miss the look of apprehension on the Inu-hanyou's face. Slowly he made his way over to Inuyasha, the rings of his staff clinking together. Gently he laid his hand upon Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" the monk asked.

"It's….nothing," Inuyasha replied.

"Now, now, there's no reason to lie. Please, tell me what is wrong with this village my friend," Miroku said, voice concerned. Slowly Inuyasha met the monk's eyes.

"Do you really care?" he asked. Miroku's eyes widened slightly in shock, and he griped his silver haired companion's shoulder tighter.

"Of course I care…..you're my friend, and something is obviously bothering you," Miroku answered. Inuyasha just sighed.

"I….I used to live here, with my mother. This place holds nothing but pain for me Miroku. You don't…..you don't know the things these people used to do to me," Inuyasha said. Miroku was stunned. He'd never seen Inuyasha like this. The hanyou's body was tight, his shoulders slumped, and his eye's had a far away look, as if reliving some distant memory.

"Surely they must have all passed on by now? I know your life span is much greater then ours," Miroku said.

"It hasn't been that long….not really. Why can't we just keep going? I don't want to stay here. Don't I ever get a say?" Inuyasha asked. "Or is it perfectly okay for us to stay in a place where the other children shunned me? Where I was beaten time and time again. Where we starved because the others wouldn't even allow us to BUY food. Where our water supplies would _Mysteriously_ vanish overnight, no matter how many jugs we filled. Where my mother herself was attacked more then once!" Inuyasha's voice rose to a near shout, his body tight with rage.

Miroku was appalled….had these people actually done such things? Well one thing was for certain, Inuyasha had absolutely no reason to lie.

"Well then, lets hurry and catch up to the others," Miroku started, and with that Inuyasha couldn't help but snarl at the monk.

"Did you not hear what I said? Or do you not-" He started

"We need to catch up to Kagome and the others so that we can explain why we can NOT stay here. I will not allow it," Miroku interrupted.

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he held Miroku's gaze. Was the monk actually going to defend him? He didn't smell like he was lying. "Miroku…….thank you." Inuyasha whispered.

"Anytime my friend…anytime," Miroku replied. The two of them then turned, and made their way into the village.

Things hadn't changed much, Inuyasha noted, as they past the first few houses, a few new homes here and there, the old well in the center, and the looks of disgust and hatred that had always been tossed his way seemed to remain as well. Inuyasha wanted to shrink into himself, no matter how many times it happened, facing the reality that the whole world seemed to reject him at every turn never ceased to hurt. Taking a deep breath he held his head high, pulled his shoulders up and continued to walk with dignity. Fuck them, he was the son of the great Inu Taisho and he damn sure wasn't going to whimper and crawl like some weak little pup.

"Ah there they are!" Miroku exclaimed. "Wait here Inuyasha, I'll explain things to her." As the monk hurried off towards Kagome Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little bit warmer inside. Someone was sticking up for him. Maybe things would finally start to get better.

Then as with most things in his life…..it just had to turn to shit.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Inuyasha…..never thought I'd see your mongrel face again."

Inuyasha turned towards the voice, and there stood some decrepit old man, leaning on a cane for support, back arched over.

"You got some kind of problem with me old man?" Inuyasha growled, in the distance he could hear Miroku and Kagome arguing while Sango tried to referee.

"Only that a half demon son of a whore is once again tainting our village with his presence!" the man yelled.

WHORE!? Inuyasha's blood began to boil….how dare this….wait a minute, Inuyasha took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the man….he knew him. "Eiichiro." he snarled out.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha struggled against the arms holding him, desperately trying to get free, but there were too many, and he was just too small.

"Half-breed son of a whore!" Eiichiro screamed, as he, and the other boys forced Inuyasha's head back down into the water.

He tried to fight, tried to get his legs under him, but two other boys were holding them up. He couldn't get any leverage, vainly he tried to claw them, but again they were holding him to tight. He couldn't breathe and he started to panic, to fight harder. "AIR! I need to breathe!" he thought. Pain shot through his head, neck and down his spine, apparently it wasn't enough to drown him, Eiichiro had resorted to rabbit punching him in the back of the neck. Everything was starting to go black, he felt so weak, his lungs on fire.

"Please….don't let it end like this….father please help me someone…anyone," Inuyasha thought.

The next thing he knew his mother was kneeling over him, trying to pump the water from his lungs, Choking and sputtering he rolled over onto his hands and knees and began to vomit up the all of his stomach's contents.

"Oh my baby, oh what did they do to you?" his mother sobbed. She reached for him, wanting to take him into her arms when suddenly her head snapped back, and she let out a sharp cry as a rock belted off of her skull. Weakly Inuyasha crawled to her as she lay there, blood pouring down her beautiful face. Roaring with rage he looked around, screeching, and there he saw him. Eiichiro.

"That's what a demon's whore gets!" The boy cried out, laughing as he ran off. Inuyasha cradled his mother's body, claws digging deep into his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha," his mother whispered as her tears began to mix with her own blood. Inuyasha held her tighter, his smaller body shaking with effort.

"It's not your fault mother…it's not your fault," he said, eyes burning, and there he swore, some day, some way. He WOULD pay them back.

**End flashback**

"Yeah I remember you….I remember you Eiichiro," Inuyasha growled, taking a step towards the man. Yeah it would figure that his worst tormentor would still live. But this time….he wasn't a pup. "Yeah….time to fulfill that oath," he thought. With one quick movement he had Eiichiro up by the throat, strangling him with one hand, as he flexed the claws of his other. In the background he could hear people gasping and shouting, but he didn't care. He'd waited years for this, for himself, for his mother.

"Yeah I remember you! Not so big and bad now? Where's your friends to help you drown me?! Where's your ROCKS TO THROW AT MY MOTHER!!" he screamed. He dragged the kicking old man to the well and roughly shoved his head under the water. "How do you like it you bastard!" he roared as he pulled Eiichiro up. "How's that feel!?" he asked before forcing him under the water again. Inside he felt a sense of satisfaction he hadn't felt in years, his demon side was purring with approval. "Your dead…..no games, no nothing, just die," he whispered.

"Inuyasha!! What are you doing! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome shrieked. The effect was instant, the bead around his neck yanking him down, his face smashing into the side of the well, tearing a chunk out of the brick as he lost hold of Eiichiro, before meeting, not with the mushy earth, but the hard stone of the man-made walkway. With every word the pressure on his spine increased. The pain was incredible. Blood flowed from his now injured mouth. Slowly his senses became to come back to him, and the first sound he heard was Eiichiro's laughing.

"Yes, that's right! Face first on the ground, where you belong. How appropriate. Heel dog!" Eiichiro cackled before spitting in right in Inuyasha face.

"What do you think your doing Inuyasha! Attacking an old man like that!" Kagome screamed.

"Now Kagome I'm sure there is an-" Miroku started, coming to Inuyasha's defense. He'd been close enough to hear most of what Inuyasha had said, and had gathered that this man was one of the tormentor's the hanyou had spoken of.

"Explanation?! He's being a stuck up bully!" Kagome cried out. Just as the spell began to wear off Inuyasha shook his head slightly, trying to gather his wits, still helpless. Just then his face exploded in pain, and stars burst in front of his eyes. Blood began to gush from his now broken nose. Eiichiro had kicked him. That worthless human bastard had fucking kicked him!

And it was all Kagome's fault.

With a growl his pushed himself of the ground, and leaped into the air, heading towards the forest.

The others simply stood there, Kagome's face was red with anger, Sango was nothing short of confused and Shippo….well he's Shippo. Miroku began to make his way towards Eiichiro.

"Feh Good riddance, I hope we never had to see that bastard demon son of a-Oomph!" Eiichiro forced out as Miroku's staff drove right into his stomach.

"For your sake, be glad I'm a monk," Miroku spat out before rushing off in the direction Inuyasha had fled, ignoring Kagome's outraged cry.

"Wait! Miroku!" Sango cried out.

But Miroku had already gone.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!!" Inuyasha roared as his fist slammed into a tree, the force of the blow ripping right through the trunk, sending it crashing to the ground. "HOW DARE SHE?! HOW….FUCKING DARE SHE?!" His whole body felt hot, his blood pulsing through his veins, his demon was enraged. He could feel it surging inside of him. His body felt thick, it was almost if he was going to transform. But Tetsaiga was right at his side, he shouldn't change…should he? He had to do something, his body felt like it was going to burst, his senses sharper then ever.

With a mighty Inu roar, he sank to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground. Again and again, making the earth buckle under him. "After everything I've done, she fucking humiliates me in front of that bastard. Forcing me to lie at his feet, allows him to spit on me! To kick me!" he ground out, teeth locked tight together. He felt like ripping her apart, piece by piece. He sunk his arms into the earth, fingers curling around the rock before he began to pull with all his might. With a groan the earth gave way as he hoisted an enormous chunk of earth over his head before letting out an inhuman scream and hurling with all his strength. He felt so strange, as if he had thousands of ants crawling under his skin.

Wisely Miroku had hung back during all of this, but as Inuyasha chest began to heave, drawing in oxygen in massive gulps, he slowly made his way over to his hanyou friend. "In-Inuyasha?" Miroku tentatively spoke.

Inuyasha turned suddenly, fangs bared, eye's blood red. Miroku's pulse sped up as he looked up at the enraged Inu….wait looked up? Had Inuyasha gotten taller?

"Mir-Miroku…." Inuyasha whispered softly as he forced himself to calm down. The monk didn't deserve his wrath, after Miroku had stuck up for him. As Inuyasha's eyes slowly bled back to their normal gold color, Miroku couldn't help but be awestruck. Inuyasha was taller! A good five or six inches.

"Thicker too," Miroku thought, "his shoulders, chest, arms, abdomen….they all look larger….like he…like he had one massive growth spurt."

"She has no right Miroku….she has no right to do that! I'm not a fucking dog!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha I…." Miroku said.

"She needs to go home……you….you go back and you send her home, I don't care what it takes just get her the FUCK away from me," Inuyasha said.

"Y-yes. Yes your right….I think….I think we could all use a break," Miroku said. "I'll come get you when she leaves." With that the monk sped off, heading towards the village as fast as he could. "Buddha help us…." Miroku thought.

Slowly Inuyasha made his way over to a tree, before leaning against it and sinking down to sit. His body quivered with rage……and then he had an idea….and horrible…..awful………WONDERFUL idea.

Who said he had to protect Kagome so much?

Who said he might not….be a little late next time the bitch landed herself in hot water.

His human side cried out against it….but for once he could barely hear it, as if it was far, far away.

His demon side liked it. Oh yes, it seemed like a wonderful idea. After all, if he was just a split second to late….well no one could fault him. After all, as everyone constantly reminded him. He wasn't perfect, and he couldn't stop the feral grin that spread across his face. So entranced with his thoughts he never noticed that he was being watched.

"Very interesting," Sesshoumaru thought. "Very interesting indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

One of Sesshoumaru's rules in life was very simple. Expect nothing.

While after many years of life certain situations could be very easily predicted, it was never wise to assume anything would happen. But despite this long standing rule, he himself, could not help but be surprised when his hanyou half-brother tore into the clearing ahead of where he had been resting, spewing forth strings of curses that would have had even the most foul of mouths blushing. Even more surprising was the level of destruction the hanyou caused, to say nothing of the speed it was accomplished. It was somewhat impressive, and a little….arousing.

The lord of the west snarled to himself, his youkai was acting up again, had been for months now. Apparently his body had decided it had gone without a mate for long enough, which was annoying, but more annoying still was that every impressive feat seemed to fascinate it, both mentally and physically.

Just a few moons ago, a wise tactical decision by one of his general's during a minor revolt, had his youkai squealing. It had been most troublesome, the attention it had devoted on the demoness. It had been so……unworthy of his time. But now the insult it brought upon him was even greater. His youkai was positively moaning in ecstasy over the show of sheer physical might that was being shown.

"This is inexcusable," Sesshomaru thought. Although he understood the reasoning behind his youkai's delight, a stronger mate meant stronger pups. Stronger pups meant better chances of survival and the continued existence of ones bloodline. His instincts were remarkably simple, which was usually a good thing. The fact that it was a male wasn't a problem. It was rather common among demons after all. Though as a rule Sesshomaru had trained himself not to look at male demon's as possible mates, his youkai couldn't care less, but that it was a hanyou….and half breed, a stain upon not only his father's name and blood, but Sesshomaru's as well.

Still this outburst was quite out of character for Inuyasha, and as the hanyou growled out curses of…"That fucking bitch." and "She has no right. I'm no one's pet", he couldn't help but be curious. It wasn't because he wanted anything to do with the slime, no, no, and it certainly had nothing to do with the hardening of his manhood as the enraged Inu-hanyou began to hurl large sections of earth in all directions, absolutely not. It was only Sesshomaru's will, and besides the hanyou was in his lands, not to mention if he went off on a rampage it could further embarrass his family.

Yes that was it.

Very carefully he made his way downwind of Inuyasha, taking care not to be seen. It was remarkably easy, as caught up in the grip of rage as Inuyasha seemed to be, it was still surprising that the hanyou's normally hypersensitive reactions could totally miss him.

The thought of how vulnerable his little brother was, strangely, left a bad taste in his mouth. Although most demons would eagerly avoid a demon who had displayed such ferocity and power, some would capitalize on the momentary lapse of focus. Why he himself could easily rush forward and rip that smooth…white throat out. Oddly, the thought of anyone performing such an act made Sesshomaru's pulse race and temper flare.

He himself would never think of doing such a thing, it would be dishonorable to attack Inuyasha from behind. No he was a foe that not only deserved to be met head on…..he NEEDED to be met in such a fashion, missing arm notwithstanding.

Sesshomaru had to begrudgingly give Inuyasha's combat prowess respect. Not only was the hanyou far stronger then most demons he knew, he had nearly twice as much experience. But the question still remained.

"What could have possibly angered Inuyasha so?" Sesshomaru thought. The wind blew gently upon the lord of the west's face. Taking a breath he allowed Inuyasha's scent to flow thought him, well not exactly through…no a great deal of it seemed to settle in his now throbbing groin. Gritting his teeth Sesshomaru forced the seemingly siren's call of his baby brother's scent from his mind.

_**"Ooooh, but he smells soooooo good."**_ His youkai whispered through his mind.

Yes….yes he did smell good, oddly enough, vile little bastard. But wait….Sesshomaru took another, deeper breath. Something was different. It was not the way his brother usually smelled. It vaguely reminded him of the last time Inuyasha's scent had changed. Only it was even different from that. "

Just what is going on?" He couldn't help but wonder. Just then the monk from Inuyasha's little group burst into the clearing. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle as the monk very cautiously made his way over to Inuyasha. Very carefully Sesshomaru listened in, trying to glean what he could from the conversation. Though what he could hear wasn't very useful. Something about a bitch, and having no right. No right to what? Now Inuyasha was telling the monk to send her away.

"One of the women then?" Sesshomaru thought. Well if it was a bitch then it had to be, as stunted and backwards as the hanyou tended to be, he still was an Inu. Focusing in on the two Sesshomaru couldn't help but let out a small gasp. "When did Inuyasha become larger?" he thought. Although still smaller then himself one could clearly see that Inuyasha now towered over the monk. Drawing back into himself as the monk left, Sesshomaru couldn't help but be puzzled.

"Interesting," he thought. "Very interesting." If Inuyasha had nothing but his father's pure blood running through his veins, Sesshomaru would have said the boy was reaching his first level of maturity, which tended to result in a growth spurt. After all, the hanyou was still very young. In fact, he was at an age that most demon children would not be allow out of their parents homes, at least not without guard.

Something about that thought made the ice Lord of the west feel slightly guilty, a feeling he quickly forced down. "Even still, if Inuyasha was maturing, I've never heard of such a sudden spurt in growth." Indeed, both several inches and pounds of raw muscle seemed to have added onto the hanyou, although not bulky by any means, he was clearly larger.

Was this normal in hanyou's? Sesshomaru had to admit, he didn't know. After all, most half-breeds tended to be killed at birth, or shortly thereafter. He had never heard of one actually reaching even two hundred years of life. If this was true and Inuyasha was maturing then that meant…..

_**"That means he can take a mate!"**_ His youkai suddenly screamed out. Again Sesshomaru snarled, here he was trying to sort out important matters about his baby brother and his youkai, and hormones, were jumping in. Sesshomaru was so annoyed by this that he failed to notice that indeed the hanyou was totally filling his thoughts, not to mention that the usually lowly Inuyasha was suddenly the most important thing on his mind.

"This is ridiculous," he thought. "This Sesshomaru will unravel this new hanyou related mystery." Shoving some foliage aside Sesshomaru made his way into the clearing. "Inuyasha!" he bellowed.

The half-breed whipped around to face him, fury blazing in his eyes. "What the fuck do _**you**_ want!" Inuyasha roared.

"Why do you smell so strange? What is the cause of this growth spurt of yours?" Sesshomaru asked, his icy tone broached no questions, but as always….Inuyasha never followed as he should.

"What the fuck are you babbling about? Has your brain finally turned to shit asshole?" Inuyasha snapped.

This was unacceptable, not only was he not answering as he should have, he was insulting his betters once again. Once he got his answers perhaps he would show Inuyasha his place. "Do not play coy with me you filthy hanyou, you will answer this Sesshomaru's questions and you will answer them now!" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha shot back.

And then it happened. Something impossible, Inuyasha surged forward, with speed he shouldn't have, catching Sesshomaru against his chest and shoving him backwards, ramming him into a tree so hard the oak cracked and splintered.

_**"Mmmm, he's strong."**_ Sesshomaru's youkai purred. No one, save his father had ever even come close to manhandling him like this! "Shut up." He thought, snarling at his youkai.

"Who the fuck are you to demand anything from me!" Inuyasha roared, drawing his right hand back and slamming it into Sesshomaru's ribs with such force that three of them cracked as the breath was forced from his lungs.

"This isn't right….he shouldn't be so strong, he shouldn't be anywhere near this strong…" Sesshomaru thought.

"You think YOU can order me around? Its bad enough that bitch thinks I'm her dog, but now YOU'RE ordering me around!? It's my life!" Inuyasha raged.

"I am your elder. Your lord. Your life belongs to me," Sesshomaru spat out.

"Oh, if I'm _**yours, **_then where the fuck were you when I needed you? When I was small and needed to be protected?! Where were you when my mother and I needed your strength!?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have no obligations to protect a pitiful stain on our family's name, nor need I protect his filthy human mother," Sesshomaru snarled, his temper flaring. How dare Inuyasha question him?! Just has he was coiling his strength to hurl Inuyasha off, Inuyasha stuck. His fist drilling into Sesshomaru's temple where it couldn't, _**shouldn't**_ have. Stars filled his vision as pain ripped through his skull.

"UH, UH fucker, that's not how it works! You can't claim someone without taking them under your care. Besides that, you had, and technically still have, an obligation to me! I am also Inu Taisho's son! He was obligated to me and after his death you not only inherited his title and lands, but his debts as well!" Inuyasha screamed.

"That's…..that's hardly…." Sesshomaru sputtered, before Inuyasha stuck him again, this time right above his cheekbone. "Your mother was perfectly capable of caring for you," Sesshomaru stated, voice very unstable. He couldn't focus his thoughts. His head was swimming and unfamiliar and unwanted feelings were welling up within him

"You're an honor less fuck. _**You are**_ the disgrace on father's name. Or did it make you feel big? Leaving a little child out in the cold," Inuyasha stated. "Maybe your right, maybe my mother could have cared for me all alone, but you still ignored your obligations to me, not only as my brother, but also as the lord of the west. Plus you can't say it's because I'm half human either, because we both know you have a little human girl under your care right now. What, is she so much better then me? Me who has father's blood coursing though his veins while she has none!? Oh, and let's not forget after my mother died, you still did not lift ONE FUCKING HAND TO AID ME!" Inuyasha roared, hurling Sesshomaru away, face first into a tree before leaping off into the distance.

The impact was sickening, blood flowed from Sesshomaru's injured nose and mouth, but beyond the physical pain, a different sort of hurt was forming. Not only had Inuyasha manhandled him, he'd also beaten him down with pure reason.

"Nonsense," Sesshomaru muttered. Just because his father might have been obligated to the boy because he was his son, that didn't mean his heir had to……had to…..it wasn't as if he……just because he was lord……

Sesshomaru's insides froze. It's one thing for someone to insult his honor….but now his own sense of self was tarnished. The fucking hanyou was right, he had totally ignored the debt that had fallen upon him, like it or not. For one of his standing, such a thing was a terrible smear upon his name and clan. Slowly Sesshomaru pulled himself up, "Well then….it's settled. This Sesshomaru will not allow," he spoke out loud. The physical pain was now all but a memory. He would take care of his debt to the half-breed, and he would erase the taint on his own honor. Hatred or not, he would not allow his honor and name to be drug down like this, not by anyone.

Not even himself.

As he began to walk in the direction Inuyasha had went, following the still fresh trail, he failed to realize that the course of action he had just sworn himself to required him to be in nearly constant contact with Inuyasha.

Which was just what his, now grinning youkai, wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru had only gotten about half-way to the village before his head cleared and his pride kicked in. "This is absurd." He thought. "I owe that half-breed moron nothing." Obviously those unexpected blows to his skull must have rattled his brain. If anything, he had more then repaid any debt owed by allowing Inuyasha to live as long as he had. Yes, surely that was enough. Most demons would not even allow that. Indeed he had shown Inuyasha great clemency, he could have killed him at any time, why just a scant few moments ago he had had the perfect opportunity to claim Inuyasha's life.

But he hadn't.

Truly there was nothing stopping him from returning to the comforts of his fortress stronghold. Just as he turned, setting himself on the path that would lead him home, his ribs began to throb again, right where Inuyasha had struck him. What was happening inside the hanyou? He simply should not have the speed necessary to catch Sesshomaru himself off guard, let alone the strength needed to pin him and harm him with such common blows.

The Wind Scar was one thing, but simple punches?!

Indeed, if he left now he would likely never get any answers on the matter. Not to mention Inuyasha should be punished for laying his hands upon him, the Lord of the west. However, he really did not wish to stay in the company of his baby brother. His youkai on the other hand was all for remaining near the hanyou. How annoying.

But what was he supposed to do? Hide in the shadows like some common thief. "Information gathering." A small sly voice whispered through his brain. Hmmm….why yes, that would do nicely. He simply would be observing, not only a potential threat to his lands, but he also would be looking out for possibly embarrassment to their blood. Thus it would be wise to stay at an optimal distance to gather such desired information, and he certainly couldn't leave such a task up to just anyone. They would only fail. No, Sesshomaru himself would have to be up to the task. Clearly that was the only reason, it certainly had nothing to do with a sudden desire to lap at one hanyou's smooth, milky white skill, and it had absolutely **nothing** to do with any guilt, unwarranted guilt at that, about totally ignoring his duty. Such notions were beyond foolish. With that in mind Sesshomaru continued to follow the hanyou's trail.

Inuyasha couldn't believe the arrogance his brother had, just storming out and start demanding things. Like he had the right!? Even if he did have the answers to the bastard's questions, why in the world would he tell him? What had Sesshomaru EVER done for him?! Leaping from tree top to tree top Inuyasha simply tried to relax, to let his anger go. He only hoped Miroku was successful in getting Kagome to return home for a while, he really didn't think he could deal with her at the moment.

And to top it all off, the strange feelings inside were increasing. How could it be that he felt so strong, so fast, so…sharp, yet his insides felt so hot and thick. He could he seemingly feel his heart pumping his blood through him, but the pace felt all wrong. It felt slow….yet powerful, as if each pump was forcing massive gushes of blood through his system. Slowly he perched himself within a tree, maneuvering his hand under his top and laying it on top of his heart. The beat was strong and steady….but slower then usual. "What is happening to me?" Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku had tried. By all that was holy he had tried, but the miko from the future simply wouldn't listen.

"What do you mean he wants me to go home?!" Kagome asked.

"Kagome…..I'm telling you, something is happening inside of Inuyasha. Not to mention you have seriously angered him," Miroku said.

"You mean to tell me he's pissed because I wouldn't let him kill a helpless, innocent old man?" Kagome huffed, face red.

"Kagome I believe that man is hardly innocent," Miroku said, the miko wearing even his patience thin. "You didn't even give him a chance to explain before you used the rosary."

"Explain? EXPLAIN?! Miroku he was drowning an old man. Besides what is Inuyasha going to explain? You know how he is," Kagome said.

"No Kagome….I don't think I know what you mean," Miroku said. He didn't like the sound of this. He wished Sango would help him in this, but she had decided to stay out of it.

"Miroku….his first reaction to nearly everything in violence, he's rude, insensitive, unfeeling and…" Kagome started.

"…..and he protects you all, is trying to kill Naraku to not only avenge what was done to him, but also to save Miroku from his Wind tunnel, and free Sango's brother," Inuyasha finished.

Great….just great. Miroku shot Inuyasha a sympatric look as Inuyasha crossed his arms, slipping his hands into his sleeves.

"Just what are you trying to say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'm saying you're unfairly judging me for one thing….but you know what. I really don't want to talk about it," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha….." Kagome said, tone warning. "Hey….wait…..you look….bigger since when…"

"Since about twenty minutes ago, no I don't know why, no I don't know how. But what I do know is YOU need to GO HOME," Inuyasha forced out. "I need some space….besides don't you….don't you have some of those……tests…or something coming up?"

"Yes but…." Kagome whispered.

"But nothing Kagome…..you need to be there….and I need a break….I've got to much going on….so please…just give me what I ask," Inuyasha said, trying to pull his old feelings for the girl back into his heart.

"Al-alright," Kagome whispered.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said.

As the little group headed out, heading for Kaede's village….and the well, Inuyasha couldn't help but stop, and peer into the forest behind him. Taking a deep breath, his mind sifted through the stream of scents, finding nothing out of the ordinary. He spared only one moment before continuing after the others. But damn it…..he could have swore he heard something.

Sesshomaru cursed at himself, only ten minutes in and he almost got caught. Obviously Inuyasha's physical attributes were not the only thing that was increasing. Sesshomaru couldn't help but allow a small smile to form on his lips. Ahhh, a challenge, something truly rare in his life. You know….maybe this would turn out to be worth his time after all.

The trip back was actually almost pleasant, Kagome had attempted to interrogate him about what was going on, and something told Inuyasha that she wouldn't be satisfied with a simple -I don't know- and that was something that always threw him. How many times had she asked him a question, one of which he answered truthfully, only to have her get upset over him being stubborn, like he was hiding some awe inspiring, important information. Well, there had been none of that this time, he'd cut her off, instead asking her about the subjects she was currently studying. Listening to her ramble on about her…oh what did she call it? Biology exam? Was actually…somewhat pleasant. It brought back those warm feelings deep inside and he couldn't help but soften a little. Kagome had always been easy on the eyes and she had such energy about her. She could be so wonderful when she wanted to be. "By the way, why do you ask Inuyasha? You've never seemed to care before," Kagome asked, jarring him from his thoughts.

Inuyasha felt a faint heat rising in his cheeks, "Well…..I've never had much formal education, never had time really, just what my mother taught me. I've really only ever been concerned with surviving, but there are times…..that I wish I would have had the opportunity," He said.

"Oh……I didn't think you wondered about stuff like that, being a half-demon and all," Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Well, look at Sesshomaru….he's probably spent years receiving lessons, and he's a full demon," Inuyasha said, unable to keep the burning feeling of jealousy down. The bastard got everything, and why? It wasn't fair.

"I never really thought about that," Kagome said. "He does seem somewhat refined."

Hidden nearby Sesshomaru was once again gripped in mild surprise, which was fast becoming a tedious habit. He never thought Inuyasha was even slightly inclined towards intellectual pursuits, let alone jealous of Sesshomaru's own studies. For some reason he found himself filing the information away.

_**"Who cares about that?! Look at his ass, just look at it! God we could just sink our teeth right into…"**_

Sesshomaru sighed.

Despite all this, however, the hot thick feelings within Inuyasha continued, and to make matters worse his clothes no longer properly fit. The legs were now a few inches too short, as well as the sleeves. He really wished Myoga would pop back up or something.

"I swear next time I see that coward he is seriously gonna get it," Inuyasha thought. What was the point of having a vassal if they were never around? The whole thing seemed to only serve to prove to Inuyasha the difference between him and his brother. Sesshomaru got the title, the lands, servants, power, and all that. Inuyasha got was a flea….and a sword, and hell the asshole had wanted his sword on top of it all.

"Hey Inuyasha….maybe…maybe I could bring you a few books? Just to read on down time or something?" Kagome asked. That shocked Inuyasha, with all the crap that had been going on lately, Kagome offering to do something nice for him, was totally unexpected. It was….sweet.

But of course, as with all good golden moments in Inuyasha's life, they just had to be ruined.

The sound of the twisting winds had been Inuyasha's only warning as Koga burst past him, nearly knocking him over to get to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, how's it going?" Koga asked, and just like that, all of the girl's attention was instantly turned towards the wolf prince.

Inuyasha let out a low growl, as Koga shot him a cocky smirk. Inuyasha was willing to believe Kagome had no idea the deeper meanings behind her actions sometimes. But Koga did, Koga understood what he was doing every time he insulted Inuyasha. Koga wasn't some innocent person pulled from an environment they had grown up in and dropped into something completely different like Kagome.

"What are you looking at mutt-face?" Koga blurted out. "You got some kind of staring problem?"

"Don't push it Koga," Inuyasha snarled.

"Then quit eyeing my woman," Koga snapped.

"Now, now, you two," Kagome chided.

Fucking wolf….coming in here like he's something special. Disrupting the group, acting all tough. What had he ever done? He didn't protect them, and he definitely didn't protect _his woman_ it was ridiculous.

"First off….she isn't your woman. I don't see any mark upon her, and if I ever even **think** you're gonna pull some shit like that, I'll rip your wolf-shit head clean off!" Inuyasha said, flexing his claws.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. Ignoring her he took a step towards the wolf. Something inside of him pulsing, demanding he put Koga in his place once and for all.

"As if you could puppy! You couldn't take me on your best day! As a matter of fact I could take you and your old fart father at the same time, if he wasn't already a corpse." Koga shot back, apparently the only one who hadn't noticed Inuyasha's increased size.

"Oh sure your real tough. Hey, and speaking of corpses, how is that pack of yours? Still dead I'm assuming? Yeah you're a real good protector, couldn't even keep them safe from one wind bitch with a fan!" Inuyasha roared. Koga snarled, his eyes flashing with anger. "Oh please wolf boy, I'm begging you, give me a reason," Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome stay-" Miroku started.

"INUYASHA!? SIT BOY!" Kagome cried out. WHAM! And for the second time today Inuyasha found himself smashed into the ground. Though strangely, it didn't hurt nearly as much as usual, "At least it's improving my pain tolerance." He thought.

"You're lucky she saved you mutt. Be a shame if your group had to watch me rip you up." Koga quipped. "See ya later Kagome." Koga waved to the miko before taking off, in a whirlwind burst. But not before stepping right on top of Inuyasha's head, driving his face deeper into the mud.

Inuyasha snarled, trying to push himself up to leap at the wolf, but the spell hadn't worn off yet. His insides were on fire, a voice deep inside screaming for action against yet another insult. "I've been smashed, spat on, kicked, and now stepped on like a bug. I don't know how much more of this shit I can take," Inuyasha thought.

"You know, just when I start to think that you're a nice guy, you have to go and prove your nothing but a insensitive, selfish, rude asshole!" Kagome shouted. "Well I've had enough! I'm going home!" With that, she spun on her heels, grabbed her backpack and took off for the well.

"And just when I think you're not an annoying, self-righteous, disrespectful bitch, you have to go and prove me wrong," Inuyasha whispered as he pulled himself up. He narrowed his eyes in the direction the wolf prince had fled. "One of these days Koga…..she's not gonna be here to protect **you,**" Inuyasha thought, hands clenching "And I can't wait for that day."

It had taken all of his will power not to burst out from his hiding place as he watched the strangely dressed miko once again utter the word that seemed to drop Inuyasha like a mountain fell on him. Could his brother not even be allowed to defend himself? To top it off, she humiliated him in front of a rival. Sesshomaru didn't know how Inuyasha could stand it, especially after the wolf had stepped on him. Either his brother had more restraint then he would have thought, or that spell did more then cause him to fall. "Perhaps it holds him there? But what causes it….is it that necklace? I don't recall him wearing it before he joined those humans," the Lord of the west thought, "This is inexcusable, the son of Inu Taisho brought to his knee's by some human treachery?! I may have to have words with this priestess."

Then it hit him.

Since when did he care about whether or not Inuyasha was humiliated?

_**"Because he's drop dead gorgeous? Smells really good, and is one of the most powerful beings we've ever seen?"**_ his youkai supplied.

Ridiculous, it had nothing to do with that, only……only that it might cause their blood ever more embarrassment should the rest of the demon would find out about it. Yes, he would have to do something about that. Not for Inuyasha, only for the sake of his name and family of course.


	6. Chapter 6

Unsure of how long Kagome would stay gone, Inuyasha decided to attempt to use the time to figure out just what the hell was going on within him. Unfortunately, Myoga was still annoyingly missing. "That figures, just when I want him he is no where to be found. Just what does he do when he's not sucking blood out of me anyway?" Inuyasha muttered.

Sango knew hundreds of ways to kill a demon, but very little about their inner workings.

So that left Miroku, and maybe Kaede. Sniffing the air Inuyasha was surprised at how powerful the monks scent was. Considering the distance he should have just barely been able to catch it.

As his body cut through the sky Inuyasha closed his eye's and allowed the feelings to wash over him for a moment. He'd always enjoyed this, hurling through the sky, the wind whipping over his hair and ears. He'd often pretended he was truly flying, that he could stay remain in the air forever, and nothing could touch him. To bad reality was always harsher.

Opening his eyes Inuyasha peered down taking in the scenery. Uneasiness filled him as he realized that his current leaps were nearly twice as high as they used to be. "Damn….I didn't even kick off as hard as I could….not that I mind being stronger but….I don't like not knowing what's going on," he muttered. Spotting Miroku sitting in the center of a near by field Inuyasha touched down upon the soft grass and began to make his way towards the monk. "Hopefully this might turn up something even slightly helpful," Inuyasha thought.

Miroku allowed the last few months events wash over him, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were racing towards something, and picking up speed all the time. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it would be, was this far away event good? Evil? Indifferent? Miroku sighed.

"Oi Miroku," Inuyasha suddenly said.

Miroku gasped, leaping to his feet, spinning around. "Inuyasha?!" Miroku shouted. "Goodness….you scared me half to death!"

"Didn't you hear me land?" Inuyasha asked, as his eyebrows lifted.

"N-no…I didn't hear a sound," Miroku stammered.

"Well, calm down, its not like I was trying to sneak up on you or anything," Inuyasha said softly.

"Never…never mind, what brings you to me my friend?" Miroku asked.

"I was wondering….if maybe you could help me figure out what's been happening to me?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Eh? Well….I'll help any way I can, but I really don't…perhaps we should go somewhere a little more comfortable and then you….can tell me more," Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha nodded before gesturing over to a large tree, with ample amounts of shade. The two men failed to notice the shadowy blur that darted closer to their new destination.

Gently, Miroku lowered himself to sit at the base of the tree, while Inuyasha simply planted himself on the ground a short distance from the monk, facing him. "Why don't you start by telling me what has been going on?" Miroku asked.

"I wish I could, but I'm not sure. I mean I've been feeling weird for a while now," Inuyasha answered. The hanyou's whole demeanor screamed of annoyance, confusion, and a tad bit of uneasiness.

"Weird? Weird how?" Miroku asked, focusing himself on the task at hand. There would be no distractions, no mental pictures of Sango's lovely bottom. No, Miroku was gearing himself up to be totally, deathly serious.

"Well…mostly I feel all hot and itchy. But it's strange, my blood feels thick, hotter then usual as well," Inuyasha said, clearly grasping at straws over the changes.

"Thick? How so?" Miroku asked.

"Like…..honey, you know how it just sticks and oozes out of a jar, well that's what it feels like. But while everything inside feels thick and slow, everything else is sharp as ever. My nose is stronger, my ears picking up things from distances I shouldn't be able to. Tastes are more pronounced. When I touch things I get so much more….definition from it. My eyesight is clearer, it's almost as if I've been wearing a bag over my body my whole life that is slowly being pulled off. I'm stronger, I'm faster, but I don't understand what's going on. Even my heart is all weird," Inuyasha said.

"You heart? What do you mean?" Miroku asked, puzzled. Was something wrong with Inuyasha's heart? If so this was very serious.

"It's slower….but it feels stronger…I don't know…..here, just let me show you," Inuyasha said, pulling open his jacket and inner shirt.

For a moment Miroku was shocked. "So me? What is he going to slice open his chest?!" he thought. Hopefully the hanyou wouldn't be that rash.

Thankfully Inuyasha did no such thing, only taking Miroku's hand and pulling it against his chest. "See? Can you feel that?" Inuyasha asked.

Actually, all Miroku noticed at first was the tone of Inuyasha muscles, but then he felt it. Slipping his other hand under his own clothes, and onto his own chest, he closed his eyes and focused. THUMP! Miroku's hand jumped slightly, it felt like a hammer pounding within Inuyasha's chest.

"Its much slower then my own….but so much harder…stronger," Miroku murmured. "Does it hurt you?"

"No not at all," Inuyasha answered, his voice sounding slightly strained. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five," Miroku counted in his head. THUMP! That couldn't be. Opening his eye's Miroku jumped slightly again, as his eye's met the hanyou's, who was now staring right at him. Inuyasha eyes were filled with uneasiness…and something else?

"Are you absolutely sure you are ok? You feel fine? No problems?" Miroku asked.

"No, none at all, in fact I feel better then I ever have," Inuyasha answered. "Why do you ask?" Inuyasha's tone filled with slight anticipation.

"Well for one your heart beats once ever five times of my own. That's…very odd," Miroku stated, taking his hand out of his own shirt, but leaving his other upon Inuyasha's chest.

"That is odd," Inuyasha thought, why would his heart be beating slower? And if something was wrong with him why did he feel so good? Suddenly Miroku stretched his fingers, the soft pads of his fingertips teasing along Inuyasha's skin.

Inuyasha sucked in a quick breath, fuck that felt good. But it didn't last, as Miroku jerked his hand away.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, obviously confused over his reaction, and more then a little concerned.

"Its…its nothing, like I said…my skin's….sensitive lately," Inuyasha stammered. Then a thought occurred to him. Fixing his shirt and closing his jacket Inuyasha stood up. "Hit me," he said.

"Excuse me?" Miroku asked. Standing up he looked over at his half demon friend. Inuyasha sighed, crossing his arms and tucking them into his sleeves.

"I want to test something….I'm serious Miroku. Hit me. I won't hit you back, promise," Inuyasha replied. "Better do it with your staff though."

"Are you serious?" Miroku said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"For fucks sake yes! And don't puss out either, I mean really hit me," Inuyasha snapped. Steadying his staff in his hands Miroku swallowed hard.

"Ready?" Miroku asked, still unsure about the whole idea.

"Yes…." Inuyasha growled out, arms tightening,

Miroku whipped his staff forward, choosing to use the bottom end instead. Staff met flesh as the length of Miroku's staff slammed into Inuyasha's stomach. A small grunt was the grand total of Inuyasha's reaction to the blow. The shock from it thrummed down the staff and into his hands, causing him to drop it to the ground. Rubbing his hands that now throbbed slightly with pain, Miroku shot Inuyasha an annoyed glare.

"Happy now?" Miroku grumbled, his hands still tingling

"I barely felt that," Inuyasha whispered, eyes furrowed. "You didn't pull it, and it barely hurt…..just like when Kagome sat me before she left."

"Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

"I don't get it, how can those things barely hurt, but….your touch feel so good?" Inuyasha muttered, hand rubbing his jaw quizzically.

"G-g-good? What do you mean good?" Miroku stammered. Inuyasha blushed.

"Ah….well…I mean good…as in not hurt….you know….uh," Inuyasha explained weakly.

"It must have something to do with your demon blood. Perhaps we should seek out Lady Kaede's assistance. She knows more about the bodies inner workings then I," Miroku suggested, quickly changing the subject. His touch stimulating Inuyasha…wasn't a topic he wanted to dwell on. It was just too…as Inuyasha would say -fucking weird-

"Y-yeah…let's try that," Inuyasha said.

As Sesshomaru watched the two walk away from his hiding spot, he rolled the new information around in his head. After hearing all that, he was becoming more convinced that Inuyasha was, in fact, beginning to mature. But it was still different from Sesshomaru's own first milestone, later too. "Although being pinned to that tree for fifty years might have something to do with that," Sesshomaru thought.

Oh he had been so pissed when news of what had happened reached his ears. He had even raced to the very spot Inuyasha had been pinned. At first he had thought his baby brother to be dead, an unexpected anguish, not felt since the night his father had died, had tore through him. Before he knew it, he found himself wrenching upon the arrow buried in Inuyasha's chest, attempting to pull it out with all his might. But the arrow wouldn't budge. Forcing himself to calm down, and chastising himself for his actions, he focused all his senses on Inuyasha.

When he had discovered Inuyasha to be alive, yet frozen, he had been understandably annoyed. Yet another embarrassment on his family's name. So he did the only reasonable thing. Smacked the hanyou around a little, hurled some insults and left, though he had returned a few times over then years.

Pulling himself back from his little trip down memory lane, a new fact raced through Sesshomaru's brain. "His scent is changing," Sesshomaru thought. Now that was out of place, very (deleted the other very – you only need one) few demons experienced a change in scent from something as simple as their first milestone. If only he could place what it smelled like.

"_**I still say we should track the monk down and beat him for daring to touch Inuyasha in such a fashion,"**_ his youkai groused again.

"I do not care who touches Inuyasha's filthy body," Sesshomaru shot back.

"_**Filthy? Are you eye's damaged, its called HOT H-O-T. If anything that monk should lose his filthy hands for daring to try and force Inuyasha's much purer body to feel pleasure."**_

"And just who, pray tell, do you think should touch Inuyasha's body to cause pleasure?" Sesshomaru asked.

"_**Duhhhhh….us you twit."**_

Sesshomaru simply rolled his eyes. As if he would ever attempt to pleasure Inuyasha. The boy might be useful to relieve Sesshomaru, but that was it. Besides the honor of simply being someone this Sesshomaru would plunge into was something a….thing like Inuyasha didn't deserve.

"_**You're so full of it you know? Well if that's a problem then perhaps Inuyasha should be seme?"**_

"Absolutely not! I would never allow that filthy mongrel inside of my body." Sesshomaru snarled.

"_**Right, right…..whatever you say."**_

Just as Sesshomaru was about to lay the preverbal mental, verbal beat down upon the more annoying parts of his brain, a scent entered his nose. A scent that should NOT be within his lands, let alone so close to his person. Turning around slowly to face the intruder Sesshomaru reminded himself to remain calm at all costs. "Hello Nefrume," Sesshomaru said.

The lady of the south simply looked at him. How he detested her.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Nefrume returned.

"Despite the fact that I have forbidden you from entering my lands, risking death and war, here you are," Sesshomaru said, cutting right to the heart of the matter.

Nefrume wrinkled her nose slightly. At one time she had greatly tried to mate with Sesshomaru, with plans of adding his bloodline's power to her own and merging their respective kingdoms. If you could even call her lands that. Sesshomaru far out matched her in every way, and she had caused quite a stir for quite some time after he had completely, totally, and utterly rejected her.

"Word is that your baby brother Inuyasha is going through some…interesting changes," Nefrume purred.

"What business of that is yours?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why, the youngest son of the great Inu Taisho might just be coming of age. That's very interesting….opens up all sorts of…..possibilities," Nefrume answered. Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to rip her arrogant throat out. He could do it to….but if he did it would lead to problems he did not feel like dealing with…..although she was trespassing after being explicably told to stay out of Sesshomaru's lands.

"I fail to see where any of these _possibilities_ would be any of your concern," Sesshomaru said.

"Why the boy is possibly old enough to have a mate…..thought I might introduce myself," Nefrume replied.

_**"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY INUYASHA BITCH!!"**_ his youkai raged within his head.

Sesshomaru opted to be a bit more subdued.

"You have no business with Inuyasha…period," He growled.

"Perhaps…perhaps not," Nefrume said. Sesshomaru could already guess at her plans, if she couldn't get the Inu blood from Sesshomaru, she could get it from Inuyasha, half only, but the potency of their blood was unmatched.

"You may not mate with Inuyasha, I will never allow it, nor would I ever grant permission for such a thing," Sesshomaru said.

"For anyone else that would be the end of it, but I think we both know Inuyasha doesn't listen to a word you say," Nefrume said.

"No one would ever recognize your union, even if you did somehow achieve it. You would risk total open war?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course not," Nefrume replied smugly. "As I have stated before, a union between the south and west would be most….exquisite, but you are without a mate."

"Despite your best efforts," Sesshomaru said, allowing a small smile. The effect was intentional.

"You watch your mouth! You're not as untouchable as you seem to think!" Nefrume shrieked.

Ah, so that was her game, Sesshomaru could just see it, if she mated with Inuyasha that would give her a link to the west. So technically, if something happened to Sesshomaru, she could move in, claiming Inuyasha to be the heir to the throne. Any other way and it would cause all out war between her and his people, but with Inuyasha there would be a direct link. Some might complain…but most would accept it. Especially if there was a big show of morning Sesshomaru's passing, and he would stake his name that shortly after some unfortunate -accident- would befall the hanyou.

"So that's your plan? Mate my brother, kill me, and take our lands?" Sesshomaru asked. Nefrume blanched.

"Of course not!" Nefrume protested, but her eyes gave her away.

"Do you think this Sesshomaru is that stupid? I did not take control over my father's lands, hold them despite numerous attempts to take them from the shadows, through two wars, and then mold them into the prosperous lands that they are by being a fool Nefrume," Sesshomaru stated. "Besides I highly doubt Inuyasha would have ANY interest in you. Thus I state again. STAY away from my brother and STAY OUT of my lands. Otherwise I will slay you." He allowed the poison to un-dam from his claws, dripping to the ground, hissing as it ate away at the earth.

"We will see about that!" Nefrume screeched, before taking to the sky, speeding away.

Stupid hyena-demon bitch….between her and Inuyasha's annoying miko, Sesshomaru was beginning to understand males who chose to mate with other males. If she thought she was going to do ANYTHING with Inuyasha then Sesshomaru would introduce her to a sudden, bloody, violent end.

_**"I'll rip her goddamn guts out and hang her with them if she so much as breaths in his direction,"**_ his youkai snarled.

And for once Sesshomaru couldn't agree more.

The trip to Kaede's proved fruitless. All she could tell him is that she could find no ill effects to his health due to his recent changes.

"Which is a good thing I suppose," Inuyasha muttered to himself. Honestly he didn't know who else to ask. He told the others that he was going to take a walk to clear his head, but it really wasn't helping much. Even worse his emotions where starting to act up on him.

Almost continuously every night he was hit with a bout of loneliness, a desire to have another in his arms. Which…often lead to other…..desires. "Fucking never ends I tell you, first all this crap and now my hormones have to kick in," Inuyasha spat.

Other then his recent troubles, he'd come to the conclusion that one simple word was the cause of 95 of all his inner turmoil. Mate. He wanted a mate. He wanted TO mate. He wanted it really badly. "Where is all this coming from?" He asked, almost hoping for an answer to be shouted down from the heavens. Not to mention when it came to mates, he was striking out rather badly. First Kikyo and then Kagome.

Just as he reached the edge of the forest, a scent reached his nose. Wolf….

"Koga…" Inuyasha whispered. As if on cue a whirlwind burst in front of him revealing the wolf prince.

"Hey mutt face, where's my woman?!" Koga demanded.

"She went home, deal with it," Inuyasha answered. Koga balled up his fists and even, and Inuyasha couldn't believe this, stamped his foot. "And people call me childish?" Inuyasha thought.

"Then take me to her," Koga snapped. "I'm really not in the mood for your shit."

"_**Perfect chance….take him into the woods,"**_ a voice rang through Inuyasha's head.

"What the fuck?! Hey who is that?" Inuyasha roared within his head.

"_**I'm you,"**_ the voice replied.

"Riiiiiight," Inuyasha thought. "Then how come I couldn't hear you before?"

_**"You couldn't hear me, I tried talking, I really did. Talked myself half to death. But things are getting clearer now aren't they?"**_ it replied.

"I don't believe you," Inuyasha thought. The voice simply sighed, and Inuyasha could almost picture it rubbing the bridge of its nose, and shaking its head. But he couldn't quite get a clear picture of it.

_**"Look I know you don't trust easily, and hell that's a good philosophy, but you CAN trust me. I've only your best interests at heart, plus if you die, then I'm gone as well. You never could hear me, but you could feel me, always, and I've always done everything I could to keep you alive. I'm the one that warns you when there is danger. Look we don't have time for this, this is perfect, just trust me and lead him into the forest, deep, like real deep. This guy is a total moron, we can take him easy,"**_ the voice stated. (I added a few periods here in place of commas as the sentences were too long, just thought I'd let you know because they're hard to see)

Inuyasha hadn't quite made up his mind when it was abruptly made for him. SMACK! His cheek stung as Koga ripped him from his thoughts.

"HEY! Don't fucking ignore me mutt!" Koga roared.

"He slapped me….he put his fucking hands on me!" Inuyasha thought. Rubbing his cheek Inuyasha said "You slapped me…"

"Your damn right I did, and unless you want it again, you'll be a good dog and take me to Kagome!" Koga shouted.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?!" Inuyasha thought

_**"Seriously, just play it all submissive, I know it'll be hard, but eat that shit and lead him away. Trust me,"**_ the voice rang out. Well hell…why not?

"I'm sorry Koga…here follow me," Inuyasha said, turning towards the forest.

"About damn time you learn your place pup," Koga said smugly. Inuyasha could just hear the grin on his face.

**"Ignore it. He'll get his. He's so fucking full of himself he doesn't pay attention, I've watched him, and if past experience says anything, after all that shit with Kagome he doesn't even see you as a threat. Let's use that,"** the voice said.

Slowly Inuyasha lead Koga deeper and deeper into the forest, the forest that bore HIS name. Even frozen in sleep, the villagers had feared him. Thus, in a sign of respect, named the forest after him.

"Hey mutt! What's taking so long?" Koga asked.

"It's a long way, but we are almost there. It takes a while to get to, helps keep her safe. It won't be much longer." Inuyasha could feel his mouth moving, hear words, but he didn't actually try to say them.

"Nice choice," Koga replied.

_**"Slow down."**_

He did.

_**"Easy now…just a bit more."**_

Koga was so close.

_**"Look at him, he's not even paying attention."  
**_

No he wasn't.

_**"Arrogant prick."**_

Damn straight.

_**"Just a little more."**_

Inuyasha felt anticipation coiling in his gut. He ran his tongue along his lips, wetting them.

_**"NOW!"**_

It had actually been an extremely boring walk, Koga himself had never been much for sight seeing. As a matter of fact the only sight he wanted to see was a naked Kagome writhing under him. Oh well, pretty soon he would have it. He had been rather shocked at Inuyasha's sudden about face, but he simply chalked it up to not having Kagome around to interfere, or for the mutt to try and impress, so the pup had accepted his place. It made sense, now if only they could move it along a bit faster. Hmm come to think of it the mutt was going slower; he was awfully close to Koga. Normally Koga would never allow that, but honestly with Inuyasha, he wasn't worried in the least. "Hey mutt are we almost -UGLK!!"

Inuyasha had suddenly whipped around, claws out. Koga hadn't had time to react as the hanyou's left hand claws ripped through his throat. Blood spurted everywhere and Koga's hand came up, clutching at the wound, trying to stem the blood flow.

He stumbled backwards, but not nearly fast enough as Inuyasha's claws on his right hand tore into his belly a mere second after his throat had been slashed. "What the fuck!" Koga thought, as pain surged through him. His legs turned to lead, body falling in a heap.

"Anyone ever tell you, that you're a fucking moron Koga?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face. "I mean, what kind of demon, lets another MALE demon get that close to him without fucking paying attention?"

Yeah…Koga had to admit, that was really stupid.

WHUM!

Koga felt a few of his ribs break as Inuyasha caught him in the side with a brutal kick.

"You know what's making me laugh though? The fact that I didn't even have to try," Inuyasha preened.

"F-f-fuck you…" Koga rasped. DAMN! The mutt had really gotten him good, both his stomach and throat were still bleeding, which could only mean the wounds were deep. "I'm never gonna live this down," Koga thought as he turned, moving to crawl away.

Inuyasha brought his foot down on the back of Koga's head, driving his face into the dirt. Koga tried to push up, to move away, but he just didn't have the strength. "I…I can't breath," Koga thought. "Fucking mutt, what's he want?"

"How does it feel? How does it feel to have YOUR face in the dirt?" Inuyasha asked, using his foot to roll Koga over.

"Ka…Kagome's gonna-" Koga sputtered.

"She's gonna what? A whole lot of nothing. How's she going to find out? And even if she does, big deal. I'm DONE taking shit from the both of you," Inuyasha snapped as he drew his sword, the blade instantly transforming. Koga's eyes widened, and for the first time fear pulsed through him.

"He's….he's gonna kill me?!" Koga thought. He tried to get up, tried to flee, but Inuyasha held him down with one foot.

"You're nothing, Koga, nothing. All you have is some speed, but that's only because you have those shards in your legs. You've never even been CLOSE to my power. What have you ever done? Huh? Can't here you?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh that's right, NOTHING. And you dare to insult me?! I have to admit, you've got balls, but absolutely no brains. You once said something about respecting your betters? Well I'm YOUR better, you wolf shit bitch." Inuyasha rested Tetsaiga on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't….you cant…." Koga rasped.

"Sure I can, I took you down legit, not my fault you weren't paying attention. The demon world is real rough. You should know that Koga, some prince you are." Inuyasha quipped. Then he brought Tetsaiga high over his head.

A whimper came out of Koga's damaged throat.

And Inuyasha brought the blade down.


	7. Chapter 7

THUNK!!

Koga twitched as Inuyasha's blade sunk into the earth next to him, the blade drawn across his throat. Involuntarily, his body began to shake, he didn't want to die.

"Inuyasha…." Koga whispered. Inuyasha pressed two of his fingers against Koga's lips.

"Shhhh," Inuyasha shushed, lowering himself to straddle Koga's belly, Tetsusaiga's blade still drawn across the Wolf Prince's throat. "Listen very closely Koga." Inuyasha pushed down ever so slightly upon his sword, the edge just barely cutting into Koga's still damaged skin, a red line of blood spilling out.

"In-Inuyasha….." Koga shuddered, trying to force his body deeper into the earth, and away from the blade. He didn't want to, but all his instincts were screaming at him to be as submissive as he could. Against his will, his head tilted back exposing even more of his throat, and a low whine spilled forth from his lips. His body was begging, crushing his already wounded pride.

"It'd be easy you know. All I would have to do is just push down," Inuyasha said, tone soft. The pressure on Koga' throat increasing minutely.

Koga's eyes widened, as the plea once again came from within him, a bit more shrilly this time.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, something deep inside of him rumbling contently at the wolf's show of submission. Dipping down, Inuyasha took a deep breath, the tip of his nose ghosting along the wolf's flesh. The scent of Koga's fear sliding through him as Inuyasha spread more of his body upon Koga's. As he lapped at the blood that flowed from the cut the scent and taste burned within him and he ending up face to face with the wolf, his own throat pressed up against the dull side of his sword, mirroring Koga.

Koga was way past confused, he wanted to scream, to curse the hanyou, but he didn't dare. What was Inuyasha doing?

"_**He's at our mercy. I say we enjoy it,"**_ the voice echoed in Inuyasha's head once more.

Oh he would, he would indeed. But Inuyasha did remember that he had a few more points to get across. "Look at me Koga," Inuyasha whispered, his lips only a tiny distance from Koga's own. Should he dip his head down only slightly, he would taste the wolf, a fact that oddly made things low within his body tighten slightly. A disturbingly intimate situation for the subject matter.

Wolf eyes met Dog as Koga complied with Inuyasha's request. "I could easily kill you, and perhaps I should. BUT I will spare you, provided you understand a few things," Inuyasha said. "You WILL show me the proper respect from now on. Should you feel the need to insult me arise, then you had better keep your tongue clenched firmly behind your teeth. Understand?"

"Yes…" Koga whispered, His own youkai was confused, clearly the hanyou wanted his submission, but some of his actions spoke of someone who wanted to mate. Did Inuyasha want his life, or his body? He didn't think Inuyasha actually wished to make him his mate, but….the fact was that the Inu-hanyou could easily remove his clothing and force his way into his body. That fact scared Koga, and he willingly prayed to whatever deities that were listening that, that thought was NOT on Inuyasha's mind.

"Secondly, all this **Kagome is my woman** shit stops. I hold claim over her, so you'd best accept that. However, should I withdraw my claim then you're free to pursue her," Inuyasha continued.

"How am I supposed to know if that happens?" Koga asked, hoping it wouldn't raise Inuyasha's ire. This whole situation was beyond bizarre. The hanyou's behavior was like nothing Koga would have ever expected, not in a million years. Obviously the neat little position he had placed Inuyasha in clearly didn't fit him, which….well just plain sucked.

"You use your brain, or just ask," Inuyasha answered. "If you push me again, I will kill you Koga, don't doubt that. But play it right, and be a good boy, and everything will be fine. Hell maybe we can even be friends. Of course you can refused to accept my proposal in which case I'll just take your fucking head right now. Your answer Wolf Prince?" Inuyasha shifted his body slightly. For some strange reason, being pressed so closely against Koga, eased the aching spot within him.

"I….I accept," Koga said. It's not like he had a choice in the matter, not if he wanted to live. But as Inuyasha shifted Koga realized just how big the hanyou had become. He couldn't believe he'd let his ego blind him so much, how in the seven hells did he miss that?! On a bit more frightening note, Inuyasha's shifting had led to his groin being pressed right against Koga's own. Koga felt he had to risk pissing Inuyasha off. "Inuyasha," Koga said.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked with a slightly puzzled expression on his face.

"Well that's a good sign. At least he's not pissed," Koga thought. Swallowing a rough spot in his throat Koga again tried to pull his throat away from the blade, but there just wasn't anywhere to go. "Please tell me you're not going to try and mate with me now," Koga said.

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well, its just the way your laying on me….and…and your face is rather close to mine. Honestly I have no fucking idea what your doing, but I do not wish to be your mate, nor a warm body for you to sate yourself with," Koga hurriedly spoke.

"Uh…oh…..well uh not sure why…I'm like this," Inuyasha said, blushing slightly. "Going through some issues lately." Inuyasha rose slowly, removing Tetsusaiga from the ground and placing in back within its sheath. Leveling a stern glare upon Koga, Inuyasha spoke again. "But don't forget what I said wolf. I'm not kidding in the slightest. Oh, and you can run to Kagome if you want to, but don't think it'll help. She's going to learn her place just the same." Coiling the muscles in his legs Inuyasha sprang up into a nearby tree before leaping off into the distance. Leaving an emotionally shaken, confused, freaked out, still injured Koga lying on the ground.

"Not the way I wanted this day to go…." Koga muttered to himself.

Sesshomaru was actually a tiny bit impressed with the ease Inuyasha had handled the wolf. That the hanyou had actually shown guile and strategic thinking in leading the wolf away from anyone who could hear him or interfere was not something Sesshomaru would have thought Inuyasha would do. His baby brother had always shown himself to be more of a straight forward violent type. Inwardly his youkai was all aflutter over the situation, praising Inuyasha for his _intelligence_ and _savvy._ It was going on and on about how Inuyasha could be diplomatic when needed, something a mate of Sesshomaru would indeed need. That was up until Inuyasha seemingly stretched out upon the wolf, and began to speak to him extremely face-to-face.

_**"Why the hell is he laying on him!"**_ it raged.

"Perhaps Inuyasha is attempting to show his superior size," Sesshomaru answered. "Rather stupidly I might add."

_**"And why the hell is he so close?! GODAMN IT! His lips are way to close to the wolf! Make him move!"**_

"This Sesshomaru will do no such thing. Clearly he is speaking to the wolf, informing him of his place by the sounds of it," Sesshomaru said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Many people assume that, to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was the most annoying thing is his life. That was simply not true. Easily the most annoying thing in his life was his own youkai. How it was a part of him he would never know. It certainly didn't think like him, it often wanted the most ridiculous things.

_**"He still shouldn't be laying on him…..he should be laying on ME! I'm very layable. As a matter of fact I would go so far to say that I am the single most layable creature in the world!"**_ it shouted.

"Layable is not a word…" Sesshomaru corrected. But it wasn't listening, no instead it was listing all the reasons Inuyasha should in fact be laying on -him-. With a sigh, The Great Lord of the West, Sesshomaru resisted the urge to bash himself senseless just to shut it up. After all, splitting his head open would not help his agenda one bit.

A few hours later Inuyasha had perched himself up on a large tree branch and as he watched the sun set he felt rather pleased with himself. Though it wasn't the full out beating he had always imagined himself delivering to Koga, it still had been quite satisfying. Now all he had to do is figure out his standing with Kagome, once and for all, and get the rosary off of his neck. After that, he was free to set his own path. Though, if the worst case scenario came to pass, the group probably wouldn't last. Although he didn't feel it would come to that, he really hoped it wouldn't anyway. Idly he watched Shippo chase after fireflies.

"_**We really have to do something with him,"**_ the voice suddenly said, startling Inuyasha slightly.

"Perhaps, but what? He listens to Kagome over me, especially because she babies him. So soft…." Inuyasha said. Honestly the whole -voice in the head- thing was sorta weirding him out. But so far it seemed like it could be trusted. Then again he'd been wrong before.

_**"Assert yourself as alpha, you tell him like it is, point blank,"**_ it said.

"Kagome first, I'm not doing anything till this rosary is off my neck. If I don't, he'll just run to her and she'll just start screeching. I've had it with that shit," Inuyasha replied.

_**"Hmmm point taken. Though I want you to know that I'm not to keen on mating with her. Period,"**_ the voice grumbled.

"Well, on that note, I've got to ask. Just what the fuck are you anyway? And how do I know your not just some ploy of Naraku's?" Inuyasha asked.

_**"And just how would that slimy little shit get me into your head. Or more specifically your blood,"**_ it asked.

"Nothing would surprise me when it comes to that bastard. Wait….my blood?" Inuyasha questioned.

_**"Good point. But again I remind you that I am a part of your very being."**_

"Then why do you seem to have a mind of your own? I mean a human who talks to themselves and hear voices are obviously deranged," Inuyasha said.

"_**I just….do? As I've said, I'm your demon blood, more or less,"**_ It said.

"Then how come I don't hear my human side?" Inuyasha asked.

_**"Uh…you know that's a good question, I mean you can hear me now…so why not that annoying little ass. Honestly I don't know."**_

Just as Inuyasha was about to continue his rather strange questioning of himself Kagome's scent nipped at his nose. "Huh back already? Well….not like there is any reason to put it off," Inuyasha thought, shoving his body out of the tree, the wind whipping around him. "One down, and one to go. Let's hope this goes well."

Kagome wasn't to sure what to expect when she had poked her head out of the well. Everything had been so bizarre lately, between Inuyasha's behavior and the sudden changes, she wasn't sure what to expect.

The walk to the village had been fairly uneventful, except for the rabbit that had darted out of the bushes in front of her, startling her. "OH!" Kagome cried out. "Little bugger….jumping out like that." Pressing her hand to her chest, she stopped for a moment, allowing her heart to regain its normal pace. "It's so quiet tonight," She whispered to herself.

It really was, she couldn't hear any birds, not even an owl, even the bugs seemed silent. The realization made her chill slightly, it wasn't normal for it to be so quiet even this late at night. Cursing herself she peered off into the darkness, oh why hadn't she just waited until morning? Though that was kind of weird how time wouldn't pass even though she was going back in time, if it was midnight at home it was midnight here, she wasn't sure how that worked either. Suddenly Inuyasha's words rang out in her skull.

"_If your ever in the forest and the world goes quiet, Get moving. Odds are something big and hungry is stomping around"_

Starting to walk again, Kagome couldn't help but feel slightly frightened, she didn't so much mind the dark, but it was like Inuyasha had once said.

_"Its not the dark that you gotta be afraid of…..its what's in the dark."_

And he would know to, having lived alone for so long. He had been so young, far too young to be all on his own. It made Kagome's heart wrench, why hadn't his brother came for him? It was baffling to her, if Souta had suddenly been without parents Kagome knew that she would do her absolute best to care for him. But it seemed demons didn't share her ideals.

Heart starting to pound Kagome began to jog, the surrounding darkness suddenly seeming so insidious, as if reaching out to clutch at her body and drag her deep within its depths. She felt a soft pang of relief in her heart as she saw a fire in the distance, and what appeared to be Miroku and Sango. A branch snapped behind her, and her heart leaped into her throat. A frightened noise escaped from her mouth, she could almost feel something baring down on her and she didn't dare look back as she poured on the speed, pushing her body as hard as her could. She winced as some of the underbrush tore against her bare thighs, but she didn't dare stop. Bursting into the clearing, a startled Miroku leaped back.

"K-Kagome?!" Miroku stammered.

Bending over, with her hands on her knees, she simply nodded as she tried to catch her breath. "Sorry…I know…I know its silly, but I could have swore-" Kagome started before Shippo's frightened cried interrupted her.

"Kagome look out!"

Kagome turned, just to see some lower level demon hurling towards her, fangs bared, drool spilling out of its mouth. She screamed, stumbling backwards, there wasn't time, and the others were too far away to do anything.

A pale clawed hand shot out, snagging the beast by its throat and with a simple flick of the wrist and a sickening crack, its neck was broken, head tilted at an unnatural angle. With yet another nonchalant gesture the corpse was tossed into the distance, the darkness swallowing it up.

Heart pounding so hard that Kagome thought it would burst she looked up, eyes struggling to focus. A red and white blob slowly formed into the well known shape of Inuyasha. Slowly, he reached out, offering his hand.

Hand shaking, Kagome reached out, sliding her hand into Inuyasha's as he gently lifted her up. "Than-Thank you," Kagome whispered.

"Your welcome," Inuyasha replied, voice soft, eyes full of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes…just a little shaken that's all," Kagome replied. Gently Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his embrace, surprising her.

"I told you never to wander around after dark, it's not safe," Inuyasha chided softly as he gently ran the tips of his claws through her hair. Taking a deep breath her scent curled within him. That was one thing he loved about her time, the quality of her bath supplies. In fact, other then his mother, he felt that Kagome smelled better then anyone he'd ever met, well….Sesshomaru also tended to smell very pleasant but the bastard was always so unpleasant it kind of ruined the effect. Sighing pleasantly he continued to hold her, waiting for her shakes to stop.

"It's alright, just relax," Inuyasha whispered. Looking over he met the gazes of Miroku and Sango. Offering a small smile he acknowledged them with a slight nod.

After a short while Kagome had calmed down and Inuyasha released her, although he kept her hand in his, slowly running his thumb across her knuckles. Her eye's widened slightly. It was unusual for Inuyasha to show even the smallest form of affection.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, I need to speak with you, in private," Inuyasha said, but the scent of fear spiked, sliding off of Kagome and into his nose so he quickly added. "I don't mean off in the woods, one of the huts will do."

"I don't know….I mean, what's so important that you can't say it in front of everyone?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"It's uh…..kinda personal. You understand," Inuyasha answered.

"Actually, I don't," Kagome said. "I mean-"

"Hey anything you gotta say to her you can say to us!" Shippo suddenly shouted out. Inuyasha turned his head to glare at the kit.

"Shut your hole, runt!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha?! Don't be rude!" Kagome spat, pulling her hand from his. Inuyasha growled slightly.

"Look…I don't think it's something you want me to-" he started.

"Shippo's right…anything you want to say you can say to us all," Kagome said.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, he politely asked for her to talk with him privately, something she always seemed to want, time alone with him, and she turned him down?

_**"This is stupid, there are better candidates for potential mates out there,"**_ the voice butted in.

"Shut up," Inuyasha thought. "Kagome….are you sure? I don't want you to yell at me later," he said.

"Yes, I'm sure, go ahead," Kagome answered. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Inuyasha geared himself up. The time was now.

"I need to know how we," he gestured between them, "stand."

"Stand?" Kagome asked, obviously confused.

"Together wise…..I mean….eh," Inuyasha stuttered. "Okay, have you ever given any thought to being my mate…of mating with me?" The voice made gagging noises in his head while Kagome's eyes widened in shock

"M-mate?!" She squeaked.

"Not…not right away, I mean….just oh damn it," Inuyasha spat. "I need to know if it's a path you would like to walk."

"Well, I mean…this is just….just so sudden," Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry, but I need to know Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. The others were rendered speechless.

"He's actually going for it?" Miroku thought "Go Inuyasha!"

"Oh my…this is unexpected," Sango thought.

"Holy crap!" Shippo thought.

Just then, a slightly bloody Koga stumbled out the woods, still healing pink scars adorning his throat and belly. Kagome gasped before running over to the wolf prince. "Koga!? What happened!?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was floored, here he was talking about very important things and she ditches him to check on the wolf. "Kagome," Inuyasha said.

_**"We should have just killed him I tell you,"**_ the voice spoke. Koga jumped slightly at Inuyasha voice.

"I'm fine Kagome, just a little demon issue," Koga said. He himself couldn't believe it, he knew the girl could be easily distracted at times, but if he heard right Inuyasha had been discussing a union, and you just didn't take off during such discussions.

"Are…are you sure, you look horrible. Do you need help?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha said again, his tone a tad sterner.

"No, I'm fine, hey you know Inuyasha's talking to you, it's kind of rude to just ignore him like that," Koga said.

"But…are you sure you do need help? What did this to you?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha was getting more and more irritated. Once again the wolf was taking her attention off of him. Well at least it wasn't totally Koga's fault, and he was attempting to point it out to her.

"Ka. Go. Me," Inuyasha snapped.

"What?!" Kagome returned. Finally turning to face him.

"Do. You. Wish. To. Be. My. Mate. Yes or no?" Inuyasha asked, he was sick of all the interruptions and delays, he needed to know.

"How can you be talking about things like that when something attacked Koga?" Kagome asked.

_**"Should we tell her it was us?"**_ the voice asked. Ignoring it, Inuyasha pressed on.

"I'm asking you if you want to mate with me someday," Inuyasha took a step towards her. "If you wish to be with me," another step. "To settle down with me," yet another. "To build a home." One more, now so close to her. "To make a family." He slid his hand across her cheek, cupping her face.

"I uh…..this is…..God, talk about being put on the spot," Kagome stammered.

"Again, I'm not saying now…I just want to know. I care for you, Kagome. I know you are young, but I've got lots of time, tons in fact. I'm just asking….if you'll be with me one day, be my mate…be my….oh what's the human word….wife?" Inuyasha said with a smile. "Though in my opinion mate sounds so much better."

"Well…I mean yes….I have thought about it," Kagome answered. Inner Kagome was jumping up and down with glee. Inuyasha was finally trying to start a real relationship with her it seemed.

"Is that a yes then?" Inuyasha asked, voice eager.

"I..guess so," Kagome said.

"Then say it…please," Inuyasha softly asked.

"Yes," Kagome said with a smile.

"Finally," Miroku thought.

"Wow…this is great," Sango thought.

"Holy double crap," Shippo thought.

_**"Oh gag me with a fucking sword,"**_ the voice muttered.

Easing himself down on his knees, Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. "Then I need you to do one small thing for me Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Oh? What's that?" Kagome asked. Gently Inuyasha took her hands in his, pulling them to his chest and setting them on the rosary.

"Please take it off," Inuyasha asked.

"The rosary?!" Kagome gasped.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered, nuzzling her hand. "Set me free."

"Set you free? You're not a slave," Kagome said, tone slightly annoyed.

"Then take it off. Please Kagome. I need you to do this, to prove to me I can truly trust you with my heart," Inuyasha replied. But to his shock Kagome pulled her hands away.

"What are you talking about. Of course you can trust me," She said.

"Then take it off," Inuyasha said, keeping his voice calm and soft. "Please."

'You know I can't do that, I mean what if your demon side goes nuts again? How will we stop you from killing yourself or others, you know what happens when it takes over," Kagome said.

_**"Oh fuck you too. You know you'd be pissed off too, if you were almost killed twice, one of the times almost dissolved. All because you can't make your voice heard, and on top of that, how would you feel if YOU were sealed up for a few hundred years, unable to be heard. Why don't you just bite my ass you stupid human…."**_ the voice ranted in his head.

Shoving it aside, even though it continued its tirade, Inuyasha pressed on. "Kagome…..please. I'm asking you to take it off. Please, I mean I just saved your life. I protect you. I've kept you safe all this time. I've opened myself to you, offered myself. Please, please Kagome," Inuyasha said, voice cracking. He couldn't believe she was denying him. "Please…if anyone can hear me, don't let this happen…don't make me give her up, don't make me risk losing my friends," Inuyasha begged in his thoughts.

"I can't, besides, there's no reason to," Kagome said.

"Yes there is, and if you truly care for me you will remove it," Inuyasha said, his tone a little angry now.

"Inuyasha, you're being unreasonable," Kagome spat, hands on her hips. Feeling his heart crack and his stomach churn Inuyasha switched gears.

"No I'm not. All I want is for you to take this damn leash off of me," he said.

"And I said no, and it's not a leash," Kagome replied. Inuyasha could feel his claws digging into his palms.

"The fuck its not! I'm not your dog and I'm not your slave! I offer you everything, everything I have, and you just throw it back in my face?! What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you enjoy plowing me into the earth that much? Do you ever stop to think how much that hurts? What you put me through?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome ground her teeth together as her temper began to rise. "You'd be dead a dozen times over if not for me. Hell, even more then that. You have a lot of fucking nerve! And you know what, forget it. I wouldn't mate with you if you were the last person alive."

_**"Hell yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!"**_

"You're such a jerk! How dare you! Is this some kind of game to you?!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome I think-" Miroku started only to be interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Me? I've done nothing, and no, this isn't a game, I just want this thing off. Now you take. It. Off," Inuyasha growled.

Koga looked at the two….man he had the feeling this was about to get ugly. "Just do what he asks, Kagome."

"No," Kagome said. Her eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to her. "Is Inuyasha the one that hurt you? Did he do that?"

"Yes I did, showed him his place. Now, I'm asking you nicely, and I'm losing patience. Take the rosary off," Inuyasha said.

"You attacked Koga?! What's wrong with you!? Si-uhg!" Kagome cried out as Inuyasha surged forward, hand wrapping around her throat, hauling her up so she was looking at him eye to eye.

"No, you don't say it. You don't hurt me anymore," Inuyasha growled as Kagome swatted at his hand.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted out, hand reaching for her massive boomerang. "Put her down," Inuyasha eyed the slayer carefully, his insides burning.

"Gladly, as soon as she takes this thing off," Inuyasha returned.

"Inuyasha, please release Kagome, I'm sure we can come to a compromise," Miroku stated.

"No, she takes it off, that's all there is to it," Inuyasha said, looking at the squirming girl. "I don't want to hurt you Kagome, but I'm done being your slave. You've already proven you don't love me, so take it off or I will hurt you. And, if you continue to refuse, then you leave me no choice but to kill you," Inuyasha coldly explained. Kagome eyes widened in shock, and she began to claw at his hand as it tightened slightly.

"Inuyasha I'm warning you!" Sango shouted, readying her weapon.

Inuyasha felt like crying. "I'm going to lose my friends….I'm going to be all alone," he thought. "Please Kagome, I'm begging you….don't make me do this, I'm begging you. Please take this thing off. I don't want to hurt you," Inuyasha said, catching her hands in his grip he pulled them towards the rosary, placing her hands upon it. "Please."

Kagome thrashed, gasping for air, trying to pull her hands away. "DO IT!" Inuyasha roared, doubling the force upon her slender throat. He was tired of being nice, he'd asked as kindly as he could, he had offered her everything he had to give, and it still wasn't good enough for her.

Kagome's eyes bulged slightly, as the bones in her neck began to bend inward. Clawing wildly at Inuyasha's chest her hands clutched the beads, giving a solid pull the string snapped, the beads exploding everywhere. Instantly, Inuyasha released her.

Kagome clutched at her throat as she crashed to the ground, coughing horribly as she struggled to regain her breath.

Inuyasha leaped back keeping his eyes on the slayer. "There, I let her go, now back off," Inuyasha growled.

"I can't believe you attacked Kagome," Sango snarled.

"I defended myself, I'd like to see you deal with being smashed into the earth, into rock. Let's see you try to breath with your face shoved down in the dirt. Or is it okay because I'm a hanyou? Yeah that's probably it. You kill demons anyway, so why not enslave a half-breed." Inuyasha snarled.

Sango's head snapped back as if she'd been struck, eyes wide with shock.

Inuyasha turned to Shippo, "And you, little kit, you like to say I'm your adopted father, right? Then why do you disobey me? Insult me? Why do you shame me by being so weak? Because you like being babied by Kagome, that's why. You're pitiful Shippo. You should be much stronger then you are now, but no, you think Kagome will take care of you. Wake up runt. You'll outlive her by millennia. That is if you don't get yourself killed. But you've shown you don't want me as your father, and that's okay, because I think I'd be ashamed to have a child like you," Inuyasha half shouted. Shippo's head went low as he began to sniffle.

Tears began to flow down Inuyasha's face. Did no one ever care for him? Did they all truly think of him as some kind of beast of burden? Slowly Inuyasha turned to face Miroku. His insides froze as he realized the monk was fingering the seals that held his wind tunnel at bay. "Are you going to try and kill me now, Monk?" Inuyasha sobbed. "I thought….for fucks sake I thought you people were my friends."

"Inuyasha…." Miroku spoke softly "I would never…you just scared me."

"Yeah right….the dog's off his leash, better put him down…..God damn it. What do any of you know!" Inuyasha shouted. "All my life I've been mistreated. I've starved, been hounded, had to fight for EVER SINGLE FUCKING MINUTE OF MY LIFE!" The tears flowed freely now. "I'm not your slave! I've protected all of you! I've done my best. You have no right to treat me like I'm your property! It's my fucking life!!" Inuyasha screamed before leaping into the air with all his might. He had to get away…away from all of them.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Miroku cried out.

But he was already gone.

Sesshomaru almost couldn't believe what he had witnessed. First his brother saves the miko, proposes to mate with her, asks her to free him, then all that chaos. The fact that Inuyasha had physically forced her to release him was surprising. He had always defended her so valiantly. Sesshomaru couldn't believe how the humans had reacted. Especially the girl, Inuyasha's request had been simple, and well deserved. Yet she refused him. Inwardly Sesshomaru made a mental note to make absolutely sure Rin did not grow up to behave like that. What had shocked him even more were Inuyasha's tears. Sesshomaru had not witnessed Inuyasha crying in….well over a hundred years. It bothered him terribly, although he didn't know why, but the sight and scent of his baby brother's tears had never failed to make his insides wrench.

_**"She doesn't deserve him,"**_ his youkai said.

Sesshomaru agreed, how could the girl be so selfish? Especially after Inuyasha had saved her from a painful death only moments before. Then she became angry about him showing a rival his place? "Humans….so….absurd," he thought. "So lowly, so stupid. Inuyasha shouldn't waste his time on them."

_**"Go comfort him,"**_ his youkai cried out.

The idea was ridiculous, but Sesshomaru found his feet moving towards the hanyou none the less. It's not like he cared about the hanyou or anything…no of course not. But….well in the hanyou's distressed state one might exploit Inuyasha's moment of weakness and attack him.

"_**A moment of perfectly deserving weakness I might add,"**_ his youkai butted in

His baby brother might be dishonorably killed by some wretch to cowardly to face him. "Unacceptable, this Sesshomaru will not allow that, Also…Nefrume might still be lurking."

Yes, Sesshomaru would watch over Inuyasha….just to make sure nothing happened to him that might dishonor their blood.

Yes, that was it.

Not because he cared or anything

Because he didn't.

Not one bit.

_**"You're such an idiot."  
**__****_


	8. Chapter 8

Rin was worried. Really, really worried. Lord Sesshomaru had been gone for a long time, and although Master Jaken had simply told her to calm down, that Lord Sesshomaru was perfectly able to take care of any situation, she was still worried. She wished he had told them just what kind of _business_ he had to take care of, or at least taken them with him. Although, if he was doing something dangerous it made sense to leave them behind at the castle so he didn't have to worry about them. But the thought of Lord Sesshomaru in danger made her shiver. More then anything she wanted to hop on Ah-Un and look for her lord. However, Lord Sesshomaru had clearly ordered her to remain on the grounds, and she did not want to disobey. Perhaps a nap would clear her mind and brighten her sprits. As she headed off to her room she still couldn't help but wonder what the lord was up to. "I'm sure he's fine. After all, he is Lord Sesshomaru," Rin thought.

Lady Nefrume couldn't help but wonder just how to properly approach Inuyasha. Although he was an important part of her plans, she also knew the hanyou was extremely closed off to people, especially one's he did not know. Despite watching him ever since her little tiff with Sesshomaru she still couldn't decide on the proper plan. After that whole episode with that strangely dressed girl, Inuyasha might be more pliable, if not eager to look for new possible mates. Any demon would be, but therein sat a problem, would the Inu's human blood cause unwanted complications?

Most demon's would move on quickly, especially if a relationship ended violently before it had even started, as the one between Inuyasha and that girl Kagome had seemed to. She had to admit, though, that the inu-hanyou's actions spoke of a deep seated affection towards the girl; which could either help or hinder her plans.

On one hand, Inuyasha could be totally closed off from anyone attempting to get close to him, and if he did not mate with her willingly then all her effort would be for nothing. On the other hand, it might do the opposite and leave him quite hungry for affection, and even if he did go on a tirade about women, she could always point out that although she was female, she was a full blooded demon which was greatly different from a human female. Indeed, just the fact that a demon was taking an interest in a hanyou might thrill the younger boy. "The trick will be reading Inuyasha right, and responding appropriately," Nefrume spoke to herself.

Although, that still left Sesshomaru, and she had no doubt the arrogant prick would attempt to get involved should he learn of her actions. Obviously if she could gain Inuyasha's aid in dealing with him then the bastard was nothing to worry about. However, if Sesshomaru somehow turned Inuyasha away from her, the results would not be good. She had to question her odds against Sesshomaru head to head, going against Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both would be suicidal.

She did know that the two brothers were not on the best of terms, she also could see that deep down, Inuyasha desperately wanted a family, and would possibly do what his brother told him to regardless. Inuyasha may absolutely hate being told what to do, but the fact that he knew Sesshomaru never lied might carry enough weight.

"Clearly I must drive a wedge between them, a chasm so wide that Sesshomaru's voice will not be heard. Indeed, if I could somehow bring Inuyasha's wrath down upon Sesshomaru's head it would solve many problems. An offer of aid against his brother might just help to sway Inuyasha to me." Nefrume muttered. "Plus Sesshomaru's death is a necessity, and the sooner the better."

But what to do, sinking deeper into her thoughts she focus's entirely on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's relationship. Easily noticed was their polar opposite personalities, Sesshomaru was icy cold while Inuyasha tended to be volcanically hot. She knew Inuyasha hated Sesshomaru's attitude with a passion, on that she could relate, the whole _I'm so superior to you that you should be in complete ecstasy that I even looked in your direction_ was beyond annoying. She could also see that Inuyasha resented the life he had been forced to lead compared to Sesshomaru's. That could possibly be of use to her.

Then there was Sesshomaru's physical abuse towards Inuyasha throughout his life, surely that could prove useful? After all, all little brothers despised being abused by their older siblings. However, few could boast the sheer amount of damage Sesshomaru had heaped upon Inuyasha. There was even a well informed rumor that the Lord of the west had even driven his hand clean through Inuyasha's abdomen. She also knew that Inuyasha harbored serious rage and resentment over Sesshomaru's abandonment of him as a child.

Nefrume really couldn't say she was surprised about that situation. She really could not picture Sesshomaru taking care of a child. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru's failure to care for him was a rather raw spot for Inuyasha……Wait a minute…..Didn't Sesshomaru have a ward now? Yes indeed, a little human girl; a human girl that he was raising, a human girl that he was…….caring for.

A sly smile spread over Nefrume's face. "That's it. That's perfect," she said to herself. It was the perfect opportunity.

The nap had done nothing to ease her mind. Rin had woken up after an icky nightmare. It was about wolves, always about the wolves. Normally, after such a nightmare, she would stick close to Lord Sesshomaru's side. He didn't have to say anything really. His presence alone was enough to comfort her. The sheer power and regality that always seemed to radiate off of him made her feel safe and secure. But now with the Lord gone, she found herself jumping at every unknown noise, her eyes darting to every corner and possible hiding place. As if wolves would leap out from the shadows, charging her.

"Maybe I should just go outside?" Rin muttered to herself. Slowly she made her way out to the garden. It usually made her feel better, and indeed, within moments, some of her panic began to fade. The glittering sunshine and brightly colored flowers seemed to be a good cure.

"Excuse me?" A female voice behind her said.

"AH!" Rin exclaimed, whirling around to face this new person. "Oh don't do that….you scared me half to death!" The new person was a tall demon woman, richly dressed and beautiful. "Who are you?" Rin asked.

"I wish I had time to explain, but I must find Lord Sesshomaru's ward, it is imperative that I find her," The woman said.

"Ward? You mean me?" Rin asked. It was true that she was often called Lord Sesshomaru's ward. Though…she wasn't quite sure what that meant.

"You are the human child Lord Sesshomaru is caring for?" The woman asked, seemingly wanting to make absolutely sure.

"Yup that's me!" Rin beamed proudly, she always took great pride in her association with the Lord of the West. The woman suddenly seemed extremely relieved and even let out a soft sob.

"Oh thank goodness I found you! It's Lord Sesshomaru, he is in danger. He needs your help immediately!" The woman said. Rin felt her heart spike in fear.

"Danger?! But….what kind of trouble could he be in that I could be of help?" Rin asked. She always wanted to help Lord Sesshomaru, in any way she could, but she also did not want to be in his way.

"I…..I'm not sure, all I know is that he asked for you, said that you were the only one who could help," the woman said. "Please, if you come with me I'll take you right to him." The woman held her hand out to Rin. Well that settled it, if Lord Sesshomaru said he needed Rin, then that's just what he would get.

"Alright then let's go!" Rin shouted as she took the woman's hand.

As Nefrume pulled her youki around her and took to the sky she had to hold back laughter, instead opting for a small smile. "To easy," she thought.

Inuyasha looked down at his reflection in the lake below the low hanging tree branch he had perched on. He felt miserable and elated at the same time. On one hand he was free, no more abuse, no more sits. On the other hand he didn't know what to do with himself at the moment.

He wanted to continue hunting Naraku, but could he? He couldn't sense jewel shards like Kagome, and he seriously doubted he'd be welcomed back into the group after what had happened. "Damnit!" he growled. It wasn't his fault, all he had asked the girl was to take that damn leash off of his neck. How dare she refuse him, especially after everything he had done for her!

He'd been so upset and angry that he couldn't stop the tears that had flown down his face, the same tears that were again threatening to drop once again. Miroku's actions hurt almost as much as Kagome's, he truly had thought the monk and him where growing closer as friends. Had the monk really planned on trying to suck him into his Wind Tunnel?

"_**You could always go back and ask?**_" The voice rang out.

"Yeah…right, how doubtful is that," Inuyasha mumbled. It didn't help matters that his body was feeling weirder then ever, his clothes felt tighter and where just barely fitting him. All in all he felt itchy, achy and irritable. "How much longer is this shit gonna last?" Inuyasha grumped. Tilting his ears to the side slightly Inuyasha caught the sound of footsteps heading towards him. "Oh what now," he muttered, hoping down from his tree perch. "Alright I know your there, show yourself!" Placing one hand upon the hilt of his sword he steadied himself. Knowing his luck, god only knows what could pop out at him. But much to his surprise a richly dressed, demon woman stepped out, with her hands tilted up, palms out.

"Please Lord Inuyasha. I mean you no harm," the woman said. Inuyasha just looked at her.

"You know me?" he asked, keeping his hand on Tetsusaiga.

"Oh indeed I do Milord," she said. Inuyasha looked her over. Her clothes reminded him of Sesshomaru's. Her skin was tanned darker then his own. Long brownish, orange hair littered with black spots spilled down her back.

_**"Hmmm not bad….not bad at all, Hyena demon…wonder what she wants?"**_ the voice whispered.

"Good question," Inuyasha thought. "Who are you, how do you know me, and just want to you want?"

The woman slid her hand around her chin, looking down her nose at Inuyasha, a small pout forming on her lips, as she let out a little chuckle. "Well first off, I am Nefrume, the lady of the south," she said.

"Lady of the south….your a ruler or something I suppose," Inuyasha said, his body still tense.

"Indeed I am," Nefrume replied. "And as for how I know about you, well…how could I not? Your strength is well known, I've heard all about you, and I was so…intrigued that I just had to meet you. And I must say, I'm really very……." Nefrume trailed off, eyeing Inuyasha up and down, "…impressed."

"_**You know…I'm liking where this is going,"**_ the voice piped up.

"I…see," Inuyasha said, not quite sure how to take all this. He was confused. Before full demons had always shown him nothing but utter distain, even his own blood shunned him.

"And as for what I want. Well, I am without a mate, as are you. Thus I came to…..mmm, well, check you out," Nefrume purred.

Inuyasha instantly blushed. No one had ever talked to him like that. Not Kikyo, not Kagome, no one.

"E-Excuse me?" he stuttered. This was really not something he had expected to happen…ever. Something to kill, he could handle it. Someone lost; he could point them on their way. Some animal wandering around, ignore it. But this?

"Ah…I hope I haven't offended you Lord Inuyasha, perhaps….perhaps I over-stepped myself. Perhaps I should have listened when Lord Sesshomaru said to stay away from you," Nefrume said.

Inuyasha eyes narrowed. "Sesshomaru said what about me?" he asked.

Nefrume looked down for a moment, she looked embarrassed. "Well I'll admit I don't know too much about you and your brother's situation, but as proper, I came to your brother to ask for permission to get to know you. Your legend has filtered through my lands, like some great hero in a book. But when I did, he turned on me. Snarling for me to stay away from you, and that he would kill me if I attempted to meet you. It was extremely strange, almost as if he was saying he didn't want you to have a mate," Nefrume answered.

Inuyasha's temper spiked. "You mean to tell me a ruler of another land comes in asking about me, and he threatened you?" Inuyasha said.

Nefrume nodded. "Yes, and he even insulted me for taking an interest in a well….I don't want to offend you, but he made disparaging comments about you being a hanyou. Such hatred towards family puzzles me," Nefrume said.

Yeah that sounded like Sesshomaru alright.

_**"What the hell? Now that bastard is even trying to keep us away from potential mates?!"**_ the voice raged.

"Here's what I really don't understand, he goes off on a tangent against you, due to your human blood. But now I've heard reports that he is rushing off to save a young human girl that he has been raising. Although I guess that is admirable, perhaps after raising you he wished to indulge in it again. Although, I must admit, he never has struck me as paternal," Nefrume said.

Human girl?…Oh that girl Rin…. "Wait…what do you mean raising me?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep his tone level. This Nefrume had done nothing to him. In fact, she had been nothing but polite and kind, a real rarity in his life. No, his building anger was for Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru alone.

"Well, I mean…I heard your mother died when you were young, my apologies by the way, and your father had already passed on before that. So it is my understanding that your brother would become your caretaker. Surely he took care of you?" Nefrume asked.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, claws digging into his forearms. "It's not her fault…she doesn't know not to go there," Inuyasha thought. "Actually no, he left me out in the cold. He never lifted one finger to help me," Inuyasha spat.

A sharp surprised gasp echoed from Nefrume as she gently touched her lips. "Oh…oh my. That's….that's unbelievable……But…..I mean. Well, if he refused to care for you, his own brother, then why would he take in a human child?" Nefrume asked.

"Good question." Inuyasha answered. "It's been a pleasure meeting you Lady Nefrume…..perhaps we could continue sometime? But…if you'd please tell me of my brothers whereabouts?"

"Of course. Well, he was reported to be headed for the cliffs a little north of here," Nefrume said.

"Yeah I know where that is," Inuyasha whispered.

"Well, Lord Inuyasha, I would love to accompany you, but I'm afraid it would probably only lead to conflict. I have no desire to cause a fight between you and your brother," Nefrume said.

"No, no, I understand, and just so you know, that bastard had no right to threaten you over me. I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions," Inuyasha growled.

Nefrume smiled, before starting to walk closer to Inuyasha, her hips swaying seductively. She stopped just short of touching him. "Oh I'm quite sure that you can, and please, if you wish, when this business is concluded perhaps you could come visit me in my lands? I'd very much like that," Nefrume purred, gently nuzzling Inuyasha's face.

Heat race though Inuyasha's body. "Perhaps I will," he whispered, voice breathy.

"Very well Milord, I will await your possible arrival with great…..anticipation," Nefrume said. As she watched Inuyasha race north, Nefrume let out a small chittering laugh. "Well at least he looks good….but that went better then I thought," she thought. Everything was going perfectly so far.

Jaken raced up and down the halls of the castle screaming Rin's name. "Oh where is that girl?!" He screeched. "Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if anything where to happen to her!" Bounding from room to room, hall to hall, Jaken finally ended up in the garden. One of Rin's self proclaimed -favorite places- but she wasn't there either. He was just about to give up and organize a search party when someone grabbed him from behind, hauling him up, and clamping a large hand over his mouth. He tried to struggle, but the assailant was just to strong

"Listen up runt….the little human is in our hands, so you tell your Lord, that if he wants her in one piece he needs to come to the cliffs overlooking the northern forest," a rough growling voice said. "Of course he doesn't have to; a free meal is always nice. I hear human girl is pretty good stewed."

Jaken's eyes widened. Someone dared to abduct a person under Lord Sesshomaru's personal protection?!

"Remember, the cliffs over the northern forest, and he better hurry," the voice spat before hurling Jaken face first into the ground. Pain exploded through the little green retainer's skull.

Slowly he pulled himself up, only to find that his attacker had disappeared. "Oh my…oh my…." Jaken panicked. "I've…I've got to tell Lord Sesshomaru!" Dusting himself off, Jaken took off towards the stables, to where Ah-Un was kept.

Sesshomaru had spent the last few hours just watching Inuyasha sulk. After reaching the lake the hanyou had done nothing but lie upon a tree branch and stare into the water. His baby brother did not appear to be in tears anymore, yet he still didn't look happy.

_**"So why are we not making with the comfort? Hellllllo? Get over there! Hug him! Oh, oh, let's take him home with us!"**_ His youkai cried out.

The damn thing had not shut up once since he'd located Inuyasha. Thankfully, he was well out of hearing range, or Inuyasha very well could have been alerted to his presence just from the amount of growling to himself he had done. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he was somewhat startled when Jaken and Ah-Un had came crashing down right near him. The toad was screeching something, and Sesshomaru quickly caught him by the throat.

"Jaken!? What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru snarled softly. "Answer me NOW and keep your voice down!" With that he eased the pressure upon his retainer's throat slightly.

"L-Lord Sess-Sesshomaru….Rin! Its…..someone has Rin…going to kill her! They said for you to come to the cliff's overlooking the northern forest," Jaken spat out.

"What? Who dares threaten one under this Sesshomaru's protection?!" Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashing red.

"I…don't know. I didn't see who it was, just a deep growling voice," Jaken sputtered.

Wasting little time Sesshomaru tossed Jaken away as he gathered his youki around himself, forming a cloud and taking to the sky. But who would kidnap Rin? And why? And just how did they get into his castle?

_**"Something is wrong with this situation."**_ his youkai said.

Speeding through the air Sesshomaru's mind raced with possibilities. He'd already revived Rin with Tenseiga once before. Could he do it again? Sesshomaru growled deep within his chest.

"Whoever dares try to harm what is under this Sesshomaru's protection shall pay….dearly."

Coming down on the cliff's Sesshomaru looked around, it seemed quiet enough. Was this some kind of trap? Or did they plan on trying to ransom Rin? All thoughts were torn away as Rin's scream flooded Sesshomaru's ears. Leg muscles surging, Sesshomaru made his way towards the sound. Then he saw it.

Rin was tied to a large rock, her eyes wide with fear. Following her line of sight Sesshomaru saw the object of her terror. A large Demon plant was pulling its way towards her, Sesshomaru recognized it, it was much like a Venus Fly Trap, only much larger, more aggressive and deadly. Once within is maw, one only had to look forward to a very slow, very painful death via liquefaction.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!" Rin screamed. Her eyes locked on his. Sesshomaru launched himself forward, drawing Toukijin as he charged towards the plant demon. Suddenly he was rather painfully hurled back, only his perfect balance kept him from landing ungracefully on his ass.

"A barrier?" He spat. Was this Naraku's doing? Drawing back his arm, he lashed out, driving Toukijin into the barrier, attempting to break it. Energy sparks exploded from the contact point, tearing up the ground around his feet, but the barrier held.

Rin's screams became more frantic as the demon oozed closer and closer. Again and again Sesshomaru struck the barrier with all his might, but it just wasn't enough. His sword didn't have the power to break such barriers. Mind racing, Sesshomaru fought to come up with a plan. "I cannot break it….but what can….what has the…………Tetsusaiga, I have seen Inuyasha break through Naraku's barriers with it," Sesshomaru thought. But Inuyasha was so far away, surely Rin would be within the vile creatures clutches by the time he returned to Inuyasha, collected him and came back.

But then, as if sent by the fates themselves, Inuyasha suddenly landed behind him.

_**"WOOO HOO! Yes! I'm telling you he is perfect for us!"**_ his youkai cried out.

The hanyou looked mildly confused, and rather annoyed. "What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha asked, looking over at the slimy plant demon inching its way towards the girl.

"Inuyasha! Draw Tetsusaiga and break this barrier!" Sesshomaru ordered. But to his annoyance and shock his baby brother just looked at him.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Why should I help you?"

"Inuyasha…do not test me. Break the barrier now!" Sesshomaru reiterated. What was going on in Inuyasha's head? Did he not protect humans? Would he allow a small child to be eaten alive?

"I say again….why?" Inuyasha asked.

Rage tore though Sesshomaru, his ward was in danger and this stupid hanyou has the nerve to disobey him?!

_**"Ask nicer! Be polite! That should work!"**_ his youkai shouted, but Sesshomaru was in no mood to be pleasant. Rushing forward he caught his brother by the throat, digging his claws deep into flesh as he wrenched Inuyasha into the air. Blood began to poor down his baby brother's neck as Sesshomaru shook him by the neck.

"God damn it Inuyasha! How dare you disobey me! Now break the barrier or I will tear pieces off of you until you do!" Sesshomaru roared, hurling Inuyasha into the barrier.

Inuyasha had a moment to brace himself before he smashed into a barrier of some kind. He couldn't believe it, he had never seen Sesshomaru so….frantic. He looked over at the Demon Lord who had his eyes locked on the human girl. "He's so concerned about her…why?" Inuyasha thought as pain tore through his chest. Sesshomaru had never shown HALF as much concern for him. What was so important about that girl?

Drawing his sword, Inuyasha felt the pulse surge through his blade and into him. As the blade bled into crimson Inuyasha readied himself. He couldn't just let the girl die after all. With one swing Tetsusaiga tore through the barrier, the concussive force popping his ears slightly.

Sesshomaru wasted no time, charging at the demon that was now pulling the girl towards its mouth. Just as Sesshomaru raced past Inuyasha, he clearly heard Sesshomaru snarl. "Stupid filthy hanyou, she's just a child!"

Those words shredded right through Inuyasha's very soul. Rubbing memories best left alone. As Sesshomaru began to slice away at the demon, Inuyasha felt an inner urge to run….just to get away, far, far away. Away from Sesshomaru.

So he did.

As Inuyasha tore though the forest, tears once again began to spill down his face as the memories welled up within his mind.

**From Inuyasha's childhood memories.**

Inuyasha cold and wet, the rain pouring down on him, curling himself into a little ball as he pressed up harder against the truck of the tree, trying to get more protection from the rain. It wasn't right….Mama had only passed away a few weeks ago, why….why did she have to die? Why did he have to be so cold, so wet…so hungry. He hadn't eaten in so long. And what was worse…he was being hunted. Four lower demons had chased him all over the forest. He could only hope that the rain would throw him off. "Mama….." Inuyasha sobbed. He didn't understand. This all seemed so wrong. He was so young….yet here he was, out in the cold, running for his life.

Why hadn't his brother come for him? His mother had told him more the once that he had a half-brother out there; a Lord, but not just any Lord, THE LORD of the west. Surely his brother had to know about him, about his…mother. So why hadn't he came? Why hadn't he protected him and his mother? And why now that she had died, why hadn't he come for his baby brother? Inuyasha didn't understand.

He pulled himself tighter as his belly growled. "Ohhhh….I'm so hungry," he whimpered. After his mother had passed on, the villagers had wasted no time in casting him out of the village. Honestly he shouldn't be surprised, but how could they? He was so small, so young. He shouldn't be out on his own. He didn't even know what to do. With no where really to go, he had waited a week to see if his missing brother would come for him, and when that didn't happen, he had decided that the only thing that made sense was that obviously his brother didn't know about his situation. That had to be it. Surely his only family wouldn't abandon him.

Gathering up all the berries and little nuts he could find he had begun to make his way west. He wasn't sure where to go, but surely if he went far enough, his brother would find him somehow, right? It hadn't been easy, his food had run out quickly, and so far he hadn't been able to find more. Then those demon's had found him. They had tried to eat him! They were still trying to eat him! Luckily it had started to rain, and he had ducked under a large tree.

"There he is!" A voice rang out. Inuyasha's head whipped around, there they were! Crap they were so close! His little heart pounding, Inuyasha sprang up, racing as fast as he could into the forest. He had to hide, had to get away. Looking behind him to see where they were, he never saw the large demon until it was too late.

Crashing face first into a leg, Inuyasha cried out in pain, before falling flat on his butt. Looking back he could see his three pursuers carefully keeping their distance. Looking up, Inuyasha took in the sight of the sliver haired, silk clad demon. "So your Inuyasha….father's little hanyou," the demon said.

"Y-yes….my name is Inuyasha…are….are you…my-my brother?" Inuyasha asked. He was so scared….he didn't want to die….oh please, oh please let this be his brother…please just once let something good-

"Yes," the demon said. Instantly Inuyasha felt joy surge within him, his brother had found him! He had been looking for him! Gently picking himself up off the muddy ground, he looked back again, only to see the three demons keeping a safe distance. Fearfully, Inuyasha eased himself closer to his brother.

"Everything will be okay….you're safe now," Inuyasha thought. "What….what is your name?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru said, and with that he turned on his heel and began to walk away. Quickly Inuyasha followed, his little legs pumping quickly.

"Where are you going? Are you going home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha felt so excited. A real home! With his family! It would be warm and dry. He bet there would be food, and maybe a real bed!

"Oh, I can't wait to see it, I've never been there. Will it take long for us to get there?" Little Inuyasha asked.

"Whoever said we were going anywhere?" Sesshomaru asked as a cloud formed around his feet, and he began to float up into the air.

Quickly Inuyasha jumped up, trying to grab a hold of it, only to find that he passed right though it. As Sesshomaru began to fly away, Inuyasha chased after him.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Inuyasha cried out. One glance behind him showed that the demons were beginning to stalk him again.

Fear began to build up in Inuyasha's little heart. His brother couldn't be leaving him?! He couldn't! "Wait! Please wait!" Inuyasha yelled, his tiny legs pushing with all their might. But Sesshomaru was going higher and faster, and the demons were gaining speed as well. "Please wait for me! You can't leave me!" Inuyasha screamed.

Oh my God….he was leaving…he was abandoning him. His own brother…how….how could. "Wait! PLEASE WAIT!!" Inuyasha pleaded. "You can't leave me! BROTHER, PLEASE!!" Looking behind he saw the demons gaining, only 7 feet behind.

"SESSHOMARU!! PLEASE DON'T GO!! I'LL DIE!! BROTHER PLEASE THEY'LL KILL ME!!" Inuyasha screamed with all the force he could muster, terror flooded through him. He was really leaving…he was going to let his own brother be eaten alive. Tears began to pour down Inuyasha's tiny face as he looked behind him.

6 feet.

Pushing his little body as hard as he could Inuyasha raced forward. "I'm doomed…I'm going to die." Inuyasha thought.

5 feet.

4 feet.

Inuyasha cried out as the ground beneath him disappeared, he'd been so focused on them…he hadn't seen the cliff. The rain continued to pour down as the young hanyou tumbled down, rocks cutting into his flesh and battering him senseless. Above, he could hear the infuriated howls of the demons that had been cheated out of a meal. A jagged rock smashed into Inuyasha face, tearing open a large gash, and smashing his nose. Blood began to run down his face and mouth as he landed in a river.

The current was strong and Inuyasha could feel himself being pulled under as he fought to swim to the surface. He needed air….his lungs began to burn. His head burst above water, and he sucked in a deep breath before being pulled under again, as the current raced down river. Still he fought, limbs pushing for all they were worth, but he was so hungry, and getting so tired….so tired…..

Out of sheer luck his tiny claws dug into the side of the river bank and he was just barely able to pull himself out of the river. Choking and sputtering Inuyasha crawled across the ground, lucking out and managing to find a small cave. Now protected from the rain the little Inu-hanyou began to retch up the water that had filled his lungs. Sobbing, he continued to heave. If he had had anything in his stomach he probably would have puked. Wiping his face with his muddy hands, Inuyasha crawled over into the corner, sobs wracking his body uncontrollably.

"How could he do that?...how….I'm….I'm his brother….I'm just a kid….I cant live on my own," Inuyasha sobbed.

"I'm just a kid….I'm little….I need help…..I'm just a child."

**Present day.  
**

"I was just a child…." Inuyasha sobbed. Somehow he had sunk to his knees, after tearing up the trees around him. "How could he…..how could he abandon me."

That had been the first time Inuyasha had ever seen his brother Sesshomaru….and it had set the tone for everything. Sesshomaru had refused to care for him…but now….now he was raising some little human girl?! Protecting her!? Sheltering her!? How dare he?! HOW FUCKING DARE HE!?

_**"He has no right"**_

Inuyasha could feel something clawing up inside him. It felt just like it did before his demon side had taken control. But how? Tetsusaiga was right at his side.

"_**He has no right!"**_

He could feel his claws and fangs elongating, his blood pumping harder and hotter. His eye's bleeding to crimson.

Fury.

Unbridled rage boiled up inside him.

"_**HE HAS NO RIGHT!!"**_

Inuyasha reared back, his body seemingly moving on its own as an infuriated howl burst from his lips. Then his body was moving, hurling through the sky.

"_**You have NO right Sesshomaru, how dare you ignore us! Abandon us! You will pay! We are more important! Not some stupid human girl!"**_

Sesshomaru's scent tickled at Inuyasha's nose as he felt his rational mind slipping away.

_**"I'll get you, you bastard….how dare you."**_

"You have no right."


	9. Chapter 9

In the face of Sesshomaru's fury, the slimy plant Demon hadn't stood much of a chance, with one simple stroke of Toukijin, Rin had been freed from its clutches, two more had reduced the demon into vile smelling, slimy chucks.

Sesshomaru was furious, how dare Inuyasha disobey him! Obviously he needed to remind his little brother of his place in life.

_**"You didn't have to be so mean about it you know. A little kindness might go a long way. Besides it's not like you've ever shown the poor boy anything of the sort,"**_ his youkai nagged.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. For countless years now his youkai had pestered him about his baby brother, trying to push him into taking the hanyou into his home, screaming in protest when he had engaged Inuyasha in battle, smugly bantering on about he deserved the loss of his arm.

"Silence yourself! I have more important matters to attend to," Sesshomaru snarled within his head. Nothing controlled him. Nothing. Sesshomaru and ONLY Sesshomaru would dictate his actions. He would bow to no one, not even a part of his own being.

_**"You know its really fucking scary to think that perhaps you've ignored and mistreated Inuyasha all this time, simply to do the opposite of anything I suggest. I bet that's true too, you really are that petty. I say help him, you beat him. Take him in, you abandon him. What the fuck is wrong with you?"**_ his youkai snapped.

Sesshomaru simply ignored it, instead focusing on the sobbing human girl clutching at his legs. "Rin. Cease your crying. Tell me who lured you here," Sesshomaru said.

Slowly the girl began to tell the tale, sobs and hiccups disrupting its flow. "It..it..it was some….woman, a….a…a…a….demon lady, told Rin that Lord Sesshomaru needed help," Rin sobbed.

A woman? "What woman? What did she look like?" Sesshomaru asked. Perhaps, if the barrier was anything to go by, it was a newer apparition of Naraku's.

"She…didn't say her name, um….tall woman, dressed nice. Kinda brown red hair with black spots in it. Sharp looking teeth…had a southern symbol on her belt," Rin answered.

Sesshomaru's muscles instantly tensed, as he digested the new information. There was only one demon woman that he knew that fit that description.

Nefrume.

Sesshomaru snarled inward. How dare she? Obviously she had grown weary of living indeed to perform such actions. How had she gained access to his home? "Obviously a questioning of the guards is in order," Sesshomaru thought. So help him if he found out that someone had let that bitch from the south into his home, he would personally go to great lengths to insure said person truly understood the definition of pain.

But another question was raised. If Nefrume had desired Rin's death, why not kill her on the spot? Why take her here, and someone had alerted Jaken, who in turn had reported to Sesshomaru himself. Why go to such lengths to draw him to this place? If it had been a trap, it was a very poor one. Surely Nefrume didn't believe that a lowly plant demon would be enough to take him down. It didn't make any sense.

Then there was the question of Inuyasha's timely appearance, it was doubtful that his baby brother had been actively seeking him out. So just why was Inuyasha there? It was far too much of a coincidence for Inuyasha to show up at the right place, at the right time. Someone must have alerted his brother. But who? And why?

_**"LOOK OUT!!"**_ his youkai screamed.

Quickly Sesshomaru scooped up his young ward, leaping away, just as Tetsusaiga tore into the ground right where he had been standing.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru roared. "How dare-" The sight of the hanyou cut Sesshomaru's voice off, making his eyes widen slightly. Gently he set Rin down. Inuyasha snarled at them, his eyes dark crimson.

"Rin, run. Go and hide, and await my return," Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded. "Hai Milord!" she replied, sprinting away.

As Sesshomaru watched his young ward head for cover, he just barely had time to duck as Inuyasha's blade nicked the back of his head. Pivoting on his left foot Sesshomaru heaved his shoulder into Inuyasha's chest, shoving him back. As Inuyasha stumbled back, Sesshomaru trekked back a few paces, giving himself more room to move. "He's gotten bigger again," Sesshomaru thought.

Indeed, Inuyasha had once again grown, now only a little under a foot shorter then Sesshomaru himself, the hanyou glared at Sesshomaru. Slowly drawing Toukijin, Sesshomaru readied himself.

Inuyasha's clothes were torn in several places due to his increased mass. The shoulders were splitting on his jacket and pants up to his knees.

"What is going on with him?" Sesshomaru thought. Closer inspection showed that even Inuyasha's claws and fangs had grown slightly. They hanyou's eye's were filled with deep crimson and purple markings slashed across his cheeks and wrists.

**"You had….no fucking right!"** Inuyasha spat, his voice deeper then normal. How was this possible? Tetsusaiga was right in Inuyasha's hand, yet clearly his baby brother's youkai had taken over.

"No right for what? What are you babbling about hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked. What had caused this? Inuyasha's life was in no danger.

Instead of an answering Sesshomaru's question Inuyasha charged forward, twisting slightly as he horizontally swiped at Sesshomaru's chest with Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru reacted quickly bringing Toukijin up to deflect the blow. But to his shock, the sheer force behind it hurled him back.

_**"He's strong,"**_ Sesshomaru's youkai muttered. Indeed, Inuyasha's physical power had once again grown. Again Inuyasha charged, raising his blade high, before bringing it back down towards Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru spun, twisting out of the blades path, pushing his body forward as he turned and driving his elbow into Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha reacted a split second before the blow landed as he hurled himself back to lessen the impact, arching his back Inuyasha flipped over, twisting on his left hand before landing on his front, pushing with all his might he surged up from his lowered position swinging Tetsusaiga in an upward arch.

Sesshomaru pushed back, the blade just skimming his face, but his armor was not spared. Cloth and rivets exploded outward as Tetsusaiga sliced under Sesshomaru's armor tearing it clean off of his body, but the force of the swing had thrown Inuyasha off balance, his feet leaving the ground.

Thinking quickly, Sesshomaru dropped Toukijin, cursing the loss of his left arm, and gripped Inuyasha's hands at the wrists. Twisting to the side Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha forward, managing to wrench Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's hands. As the blade transformed and clanked against the ground, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha forward, whipping his left leg back and sending it crashing into Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru pushed downwards and released, sending Inuyasha crashing face first into the ground. "Inuyasha! Cease this at once!" Sesshomaru ordered.

_**"Something tells me he's not listening,"**_ his youkai quipped dryly.

Indeed, Inuyasha simply leaped to his feet, hurling himself at Sesshomaru once again. Leaping to the side, Inuyasha's claws tore into Sesshomaru's clothing, tearing his upper garments clean off. The now topless Sesshomaru backpedaled, but not fast enough to avoid Inuyasha's full body tackle.

Lifting Sesshomaru up upon his right shoulder, Inuyasha raced forward, driving the lord of the west into the side of the cliff. Rock exploded outward as Sesshomaru was crushed between the cliff and Inuyasha's body.

Sesshomaru could feel his ribs crack slightly under the pressure. Growling, Sesshomaru reached down, digging his claws into Inuyasha's back as he lifted the hanyou one handed, above his head, whipping his body to the right. Sesshomaru hurled Inuyasha away, sending his brother crashing into the rocks in front of them.

Inuyasha's top had caught on Sesshomaru's claws, removing it totally from the hanyou's body. Tossing the fire rat material away Sesshomaru took the offensive.

Leaping into the air Sesshomaru came straight down, aiming to drive his knee into the back of the half naked Inuyasha's neck. But Inuyasha stood up faster then anticipated.

Inuyasha's hands shot out, curling around Sesshomaru's leg and the hanyou twisted, pulling Sesshomaru over his shoulder and planted him face first into the ground. The ground caved in at the impact, the rock crumbling under them, sending both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tumbling down the side of the cliff.

Sesshomaru recovered first, twisting to land on his feet before he hit the earth, but instead of trying to land on his feet, Inuyasha landed on top of Sesshomaru, sending them both crashing to the ground once again.

Sesshomaru thrashed under Inuyasha, trying to buck him off. Inuyasha's head surged forward and Sesshomaru had just enough time to wrench out of the way to protect his throat as Inuyasha teeth dug into his shoulder. Hissing in pain Sesshomaru closed his fist, bringing it down with all his might into the back of Inuyasha's neck, rabbit punching him, not once, not twice, but three times.

Still the hanyou hung on, and Inuyasha began yanking his head back and forth, aiming to tear a large chunk from Sesshomaru's body.

Sesshomaru could feel his own youkai clawing its way up from inside him. He tried to fight it, but the feel of Inuyasha's fangs within his flesh served only to fuel his instincts. Sesshomaru could feel his consciousness sinking deep within him self. "NO!" Sesshomaru roared within his head, before being swept away.

_**"Go to sleep. This isn't the place for you,"**_ his youkai snarled.

The now crimson eyed, youkai controlled Sesshomaru curled his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder, hooking his fingers inside the hanyou's nostrils and with a savage pull he managed to tear Inuyasha's jaws from his flesh.

Inuyasha howled in pain, clawing wildly at the hand that threatened to rip part of his face off. Bucking up Sesshomaru hooked his legs under Inuyasha's arms, before shoving down hard, sending Inuyasha head over heels, off of him.

However, as Inuyasha spiraled off of Sesshomaru, he managed to sink his claws into Sesshomaru's thigh, tearing large gashes into Sesshomaru, and almost completely shredding the lord of the west's pants.

The two Inu's glared at each other, Inuyasha snarling, body trembling. Sesshomaru darted forward, using his still superior speed to his advantage. The larger Inu crashed into Inuyasha full force, sending them both tumbling down the cliff and into the forest.

Miroku felt horrible, and he couldn't help but think that perhaps he could have prevented the events that led to Inuyasha's disappearance. He was crushed that his hanyou friend would actually believe he would attempt to unleash his Wind tunnel upon him. "Though with the treatment Inuyasha has received throughout his life, is it any wonder?" Miroku thought. He hadn't meant to alarm Inuyasha, but throughout the years, Miroku had developed a bit of a nervous gesture. Whenever he was confronted by unsettling physical actions, he had a tendency to finger the beads that held his Wind Tunnel at bay. He didn't really mean to, and likened the action to a samurai touching the hilt of his blade when danger was near.

Inuyasha obviously didn't realize that, but to be honest, Miroku didn't hold it against him. "I'd probably feel a little leery if I were in Inuyasha's place," Miroku thought. But enough about the past, time to focus on the task at hand.

Not long after Inuyasha had left, a large fight had erupted among the remaining members of the group. Miroku himself had strongly pushed for them to go after Inuyasha, to find his friend and set things right.

Sango on the other hand had been totally against it, advocating that Inuyasha actions showed him to no longer be trustworthy and, in fact, placed him in the possible enemy category.

Kagome had simply cried over Inuyasha actions, going on and on about how she -couldn't believe he had done that.

Shippo had stayed surprisingly quiet, seemingly lost in thought.

Strangely Koga had somewhat defended Inuyasha's actions against Kagome. Stating that, although he didn't agree with what Inuyasha had done, he totally understood it, and in fact, stated that if he had been in Inuyasha's place, he would have done the same thing.

That little tidbit of information had sent Kagome on a tirade, screaming barbaric demon blood, stubbornness and abuse.

This last had made Miroku laugh darkly, and he couldn't help but point out that if anyone had been abused, it was Inuyasha and maybe the earth itself, from Kagome's frequent sits. That had gone over about as well as chronic flatulence at a diplomatic meeting.

But Miroku had refused to get dragged into some pointless argument with the Miko, instead opting simply to state his intentions to seek out his friend whether the others approved or not. Shippo had piped up that he would go with Miroku for -his own reasons.

Knowing that he would have a hard time tracking the hanyou on his own, Miroku elected to ask Koga for his aid, which after he had grumbling some, had agreed. Kagome had shouted her intentions to come along as well to -set Inuyasha straight- whatever that meant.

Miroku silently vowed to support Inuyasha through whatever strange plot Kagome had in store. This only left Sango, who reluctantly agreed to come, if only to keep everyone safe.

"I still don't understand what brought all this on," Kagome said.

Miroku resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Honestly, was the girl that dense?

"I guess you'll have to ask him yourself Kagome," Shippo answered. The little fox kit had been extremely silent and introverted the whole time they had been searching for Inuyasha. He had even refused to ride in Kagome's cart, and even more shocking, refused the treats she had offered him.

"Do you think we are getting any closer to finding Inuyasha Koga?" Miroku asked.

Koga took in a breath. "Hard to tell, but yeah, I think he's been here. There is another scent to," Koga said as he sniffed around. "Hyena Demon is my guess." Koga took a quick breath through his nose, exhaling forcefully. "Female," Koga finished.

"Why would Inuyasha be hanging around girl hyena demons?" Kagome asked hotly.

"Well, I don't smell any blood. So I don't think they were fighting," Koga replied. "And I don't smell any……well they weren't mating either."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Some type of courting perhaps?" the monk asked. In a way he was actually excited about the prospect of Inuyasha gaining love, even if it wasn't from Kagome.

"Dunno, that kind of thing doesn't leave much of a scent, so I can't tell," Koga answered

"What do you mean you can't tell? Why not?" Kagome huffed.

Koga shot the Miko an annoyed glare. The last few days had been akin to hell. He never knew the girl could be so demanding, nor so seemingly unwilling to understand. In all honesty Koga was beginning to truly sympathize with Inuyasha despite the actions the hanyou had inflicted upon him. "If I were putting up with this kind of crap day in and day out, I'd be pissy as hell," Koga thought.

"I can't tell because **talking** doesn't really leave a scent," Koga answered instead.

Miroku closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath as Kagome began to mutter about _stupid Inuyasha_ or some such thing. "Where ever you are my friend, I hope you are well." Miroku thought.

Crashing through trees and other foliage the two Inu's finally came to a stop, smashing rather unceremoniously into a large boulder. Inuyasha reacted first. Snarling, he reached out to curl his fingers into Sesshomaru's hair, twisting and yanking Sesshomaru forward. Inuyasha savagely smashed his older brother's face into the rock. Blood spurted from Sesshomaru's nose as he howled in pain.

Reaching back Sesshomaru caught a hold of the inside of Inuyasha's thigh, making Inuyasha yelp as Sesshomaru's claws dug deep into his flesh. Grunting with exertion, Sesshomaru hoisted Inuyasha over his head before planting the younger Inu into the ground.

Pushing off the ground, Inuyasha's foot shot back, slamming into Sesshomaru's knee just below the knee cap, a sickening pop merged with Sesshomaru's roar of pain. As Sesshomaru fell back Inuyasha leaped up and away from him, despite Sesshomaru's claws still imbedded within his thigh, the end result left large bloody gashes in Inuyasha's flesh, and even less material covering him.

Grunting in pain, Sesshomaru shoved his knee back into place. "_**Well that was unpleasant,"**_ Sesshomaru grumbled. Slowly he stood up, eyeing his baby brother.

"_**We are slick with sweat and blood, both breathing hard, our bodies hot, and we are both pretty much naked. Remove most of the blood, add in some closeness, and this situation would be immensely more pleasant."**_ Sesshomaru's youkai mused. _**"Hell I can see his proof of manhood from here…and all this action seems to have him a bit aroused…..mmmm oh the things I could do."**_

Inuyasha growled. "Stop staring at me." The hanyou snapped.

_**"You attacked me pretty hanyou, surely I am allowed to watch you after you try to harm me,"**_ Sesshomaru purred. "_**Let us not forget how delectable you look.**_" He added on mentally.

Inuyasha's lip curled. "I intend to do much more then simply try!" The Inu-hanyou roared as he charged forward.

Sesshomaru rushed forward as well, catching Inuyasha off guard. Using Inuyasha's own bent knee as a platform Sesshomaru pushed up and used his newfound elevation to drive a savage elbow into Inuyasha's upturned face.

Inuyasha stumbled forward, his brain bouncing around in his skull from the force of the blow.

Sesshomaru curled his legs around Inuyasha trying to flip the boy away, but Inuyasha's legs gave out from under him, and they fell. Sesshomaru pulled back trying to wiggle out from under Inuyasha

Inuyasha hooked his arms under Sesshomaru's knees trying to hold him.

Sesshomaru's shoulders slammed into the ground, causing his hips to buck up.

Inuyasha's upper body was shoved forward. His groin crashed into Sesshomaru's ass.

Sweat and blood had already mixed. It was just slick enough.

Sesshomaru cried out.

Inuyasha groaned.

_**"OW, fuck**_!_**"**_ Sesshomaru thought.

_**"**_Oh…wha….I_**."**_ Inuyasha stammered.

Slowly Inuyasha eased to the ground, Sesshomaru's legs had locked tightly around him.

_**"Good gods that hurt!"**_ Sesshomaru thought, his ass felt like it had just been split wide open. There was pain, deep biting pain, but thankfully Inuyasha had gone completely still, giving Sesshomaru time to adjust to the abrupt, rather violent filling.

Slowly Sesshomaru drew in a few deep breaths, trying to relax his more then a little defensive feeling body, and slowly, very slowly his body did begin to relax, the harsh tightness of his opening beginning to loosen up. A small part of him found it strange that he did not feel even the slightest urge to remove Inuyasha from within him.

"I'm….I'm_**."**_ Inuyasha babbled. He didn't know what was going on; his brain was struggling to pull all the facts together. One minute they were fighting and the next he found himself buried in something oh so warm and tight. Inuyasha couldn't help but push his hips forward. Sesshomaru gasped.

_**"Inuyasha….**_" Sesshomaru whispered.

Slowly Inuyasha pulled back, sliding out one inch at a time, before slipping back in.

Sesshomaru moaned at the feeling of Inuyasha's weight against him. It had been so long since he had been touched, but never before had he been touched like this. So full. So very full.

Inuyasha placed his arms on either side of Sesshomaru, pushing himself up. He couldn't think, couldn't talk, couldn't do anything but feel as he began to thrust into Sesshomaru. The sweat from their exertion, indeed their very blood mixing to allow their union made it all that much more personal.

Sesshomaru moaned low in his throat, his own arousal trapped between his and Inuyasha's bodies. Not that he was complaining, Inuyasha's stomach was warm and slick from the fluid leaking out of Sesshomaru, and with every thrust the hanyou's muscles slid up and down on his aching member. The pressure and friction were absolutely exquisite.

Sesshomaru cried out, his back arching as Inuyasha shifted his hips to gain better leverage, but with the new angle the hanyou's hardness caressed the special spot deep inside of him.

Inuyasha groaned as Sesshomaru's body tightened around him. It was almost too much to bear. Inuyasha let out a feral growl as his thrusts increased in speed and force.

Sesshomaru's breathing quickened, his body trembling as Inuyasha continued to assault that oh so wonderful spot inside him. Though hooded eyes, Sesshomaru watched the hanyou.

"_**So good…..so…full…If only I could keep him. If only I could keep him."**_ Sesshomaru's youkai thought. Then he had an idea, a wonderful, luscious, delectable idea. _**"Might take a little work thought. But perhaps it would make up for….for…."**_ Sesshomaru dare not think it; dare not during such a…positive act.

Inuyasha let out a high pitched whine, his hips slamming against Sesshomaru's body. The boy mirrored Sesshomaru, seemingly trying to gulp down all the air around them.

A particularly deep thrust tore Sesshomaru from his thoughts, he wanted so much to just let go, to simply drift off and enjoy. _**"So much…so deep….ugh…..Inuyasha……ahhhh…..s-soo close."**_ Sesshomaru moaned.

Inuyasha half purred, half growled in acknowledgement, he was to far gone to think, to do anything put revel in the slick heat wrapped around him, to do anything more then thrust into that tightness.

Sesshomaru's own arousal pulsed, thick and aching with his own impending release, he wanted to curl his hand around himself and quicken his own pleasure, or better yet have Inuyasha do it for him. Unfortunately he needed at least one hand for his plan. "_**This would be so much easier if that stubborn prick hadn't cost us our arm,"**_ Sesshomaru thought. _**"Ok…focus, focus….ugh…..oh, oh gods…..feels so…..No focus you idiot! AH!…..fuuuck!…..ok…ok…..ahh…S-so I'm having the best sex of my life, but if you really want this again then damn it body; do what I say."**_ he mentally berated himself. Reaching up, Sesshomaru curled his hand around Inuyasha's head, pulling him down to crush their lips together.

Inuyasha seemed confused by the action, his lips stiff. Slowly Sesshomaru worked Inuyasha's mouth open, as his tongue slid against the hanyou's, Inuyasha seemed to get the idea, eagerly returning the kiss, dancing his tongue against Sesshomaru's.

_**"Mmmmm that's nice….like hot wet velvet….uhhh…oooh….I wonder what it would be….like to have it wrapped around..my…..Damn it! Focus you dumb ass!"**_ Sesshomaru thought.

Reaching down inside himself, into his very core, Sesshomaru withdrew a small piece of his power, his energy, indeed a piece of his very life force. Pulling it up through his body, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha down harder, sealing their lips together even tighter. Sesshomaru's gift spilled up into his mouth before being pushed into Inuyasha's.

The Inu-hanyou stiffened as the small part of Sesshomaru glided through him, dancing along his insides before merging with his own being.

"_**Now yours….please give me yours…..don't hold back,"**_ Sesshomaru mentally pleaded.

On pure instinct Inuyasha began to do the same, the primal part of him realizing a mark had been made upon him, one that must be returned. Sesshomaru's youkai could have cried out in contentment as the special little piece of Inuyasha merged with him.

Gasping for breath Sesshomaru broke the kiss. "_**Just….just one….more…thing….only…..UGH…..gods…..I can't…..I can't………Damn it, yes, I can…I can and I will!"**_ Sesshomaru declared within his mind. The ground on either side of Sesshomaru's head cracked and burst as Inuyasha's fingers dug deep, an expectant look sparkled in Inuyasha's crimson eyes.

"_**He's close……Ahhh…..so am I….."**_ Sesshomaru panted. He really needed to hurry; no way could he do anything on the throes of what he expected to be one hell of an orgasm. _**"Which…is probably why this part….is usually done BEFORE sex,"**_ Sesshomaru grumbled.

Slipping his fingers into one of the wounds Inuyasha had given him, Sesshomaru coated his fingers with his own blood, gently coating one of Inuyasha's wounds with it, using tiny bits of his power to force the fluid into Inuyasha's veins.  
Returning to his wounds once more, he again coated his fingers, this time slipping the digits into Inuyasha's mouth.

Diligently Inuyasha sucked on the digits, rolling his tongue along them, Sesshomaru's life-blood gliding down his throat.

"_**Ohhhh!….ugh….Yes….."**_ Sesshomaru moaned, the gentle suction on his fingers slowly turning his brain into even more mush. It stood in stark contrast to the harsh rutting his rear was getting. He needed his hand….needed to finish…but he couldn't pull away, he just didn't seem to have the strength. _**"I need my hand….need to finish….I must-"**_ Sesshomaru thought.

Inuyasha yanked his head away from Sesshomaru's hand, his back arching as he thrust deeply into Sesshomaru, a deep primal shout tearing from his throat as his seed pumped into Sesshomaru. The hanyou twitched and shook, still ever so slightly thrusting into Sesshomaru.

It was all the Lord of the west could take, the feel of Inuyasha's release, the hot, thick fluid splashing against his special spot triggered Sesshomaru's own release, his seed spilling forth and coating his and Inuyasha's bodies as his howl mixed in with his baby brother's.

As their bodies continued to spasm the two Inu's clutched tightly at each other, as if with the slightest opportunity something would tear them apart. Slowly their labored breathing began to even out, and Sesshomaru lightly trailed the tips of his claws along the back muscles of his dog eared lover who currently had his face buried Sesshomaru's warmth.

Sesshomaru knew he needed to finish….but he felt so soft….so relaxed. "_**Mmmmm, Inuyasha,"**_ Sesshomaru purred, slowly relaxing his legs from around Inuyasha. He felt like he could just stay here forever, the hanyou buried inside of him.

Suddenly he felt cold….and so empty. Blinking, he struggled to focus and his eyes met the now golden eyes of a now very panicky looking Inuyasha.

"W-What…..huh…wha…….the fuck……I…." Inuyasha stammered. To his utter shock Sesshomaru watched as the hanyou fled, sprinting away as fast as his shaky legs could carry him.

_**"HEY! What the hell? What ever happened to enjoying the afterglow!? You think you can just fuck This Sesshomaru and then leave!"**_ Sesshomaru growled. He wanted to hurl himself after the hanyou….unfortunately his legs didn't want to cooperate with him….plus he felt so drained…and….

Slowly his pushed himself up on his elbows when a cold tremor jolted through him. He didn't get to finish…he HAD to finish. Sesshomaru was just about to get up regardless of his bodies protests when his other half's young human ward burst into the clearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Are you alright?! Why are you naked!? What happened?" The girl panted.

Oh damn it all…what lousy timing.

Sesshomaru leveled his gaze on the girl…he had to get her to leave so he could track Inuyasha down….now what was her name? Regain? Rinnal? Raga?

_**"Rin….I'll have to explain at another time….but perhaps you would be so kind as to find me something to cover myself with?"**_ Sesshomaru asked. Gods he hoped he had gotten her name right. To his relief Rin quickly saluted him.

"Right away my Lord!" Rin shouted before sprinting off. Perfect, now to catch the pretty one. Slowly Sesshomaru tried to push himself up, before pain exploded through his lower body. Gods, he was so sore! Unable to really do much he simply allowed himself to collapse on the ground. It was a good thing he wasn't human, because if he had been, Inuyasha would probably have very well broken him in half. But he couldn't just stay there, he needed to finish. The first mark was only half done, and leaving it as such would NOT be a good thing. But to finish he needed Inuyasha's essence…..wait…..essence?

"_**It….should work…I think,"**_ Sesshomaru mumbled.

Reaching down he slid two fingers inside of himself, hissing slightly in pain. _**"Its official…he's an animal."**_ Sesshomaru chuckled. He withdrew his fingers from himself with Inuyasha's fluid coating them. Now where to place the mark……

At that moment the bite Inuyasha had given him earlier throbbed. Sesshomaru smiled, it wasn't a traditional love bite but it would do, coating the wound with Inuyasha's fluid Sesshomaru returned his fingers for more, quickly licking them clean. "_**This better work or I AM going to be pissed,"**_ Sesshomaru growled.

As Inuyasha's seed trailed down his throat and burned within his wound, Sesshomaru felt a slight pop and a gentle tug. Ah ha…it worked. The first mark was complete. Now he was partially bound to the hanyou, and the hanyou bound in turn. Not only giving him greater insight into Inuyasha, it would also give him extra leverage against his stubborn other half.

Grinning he allowed himself to lie back down, he felt like giggling. The scent of their coupling, the dull throb in his bottom pulsing in time to phantom thrusts, the feel of Inuyasha's seed inside of him, which was very strange and very unexpected due his status as an alpha, was all together divine. Although the hanyou wasn't his mate yet, he was one step closer.

Gently, a cool cloth slid across his flesh. He looked to see the young girl; apparently she had found a sheet somewhere. He tuned her out as she began to babble about….something.

"_**Allow me to rest for a few moments Rin, and then we will return home. There I will rest….and when I awake we will….sort out this days events,"**_ Sesshomaru said.

"Yes Milord!" Rin replied.

"_**Perhaps you are what I have been waiting for, for so long Inuyasha. My blood runs hot for you, and although That Sesshomaru may push you away, This Sesshomaru has every intention to give you such pleasure as you've only dreamed of. You will be mine….and mine only. You will be my mate,"**_ Sesshomaru thought.


	10. Chapter 10

The Past  
Sesshomaru wasn't sure why he had felt the sudden urge to take a tour of the countryside. He had simply been sitting in his study looking over various reports, when suddenly the air had felt so hot and thick, the wall of the room seemed to loom over him, threatening him. The whole atmosphere felt so oppressive. Despite an inner nagging that said he should be focusing on the reports, his entire being felt as if he should be on the move. "The border could stand a brief patrol," He thought.

Yes that was it, he wasn't simply wandering off, and he would, in fact, be ensuring the safety of his lands.  
"Yeah because talking a walk is soooooo irresponsible," his youkai chuckled.

"Indeed, you would have me galloping across the countryside nearly nude or worse," Sesshomaru growled.

"And you would have us locked in a room, reading mindless reports, blocked off from the wild, the open. What is so wrong with the wind on your skin, earth under your bare feet, and a fresh kill's blood on your tongue? Why must you deny us these simple pleasures?" his youkai asked. Sesshomaru shivered, closing his eyes slightly as the mental picture of such acts and the urges from his youkai swept over him.

Snapping his control back in place, Sesshomaru stalked out of his home and into his lands. As he walked, Sesshomaru scoffed at his youkai and its desires. It knew perfectly well why he did not perform such acts. He was the Lord of the West, and he would not be looked upon like his father had. Indeed, his father had always advocated listening to one's youkai, to running wild on occasion.

But look where that had gotten him, an impregnated human and an early death.  
"I wonder what happened to the child, our brother," his youkai mused.

"Half-brother," Sesshomaru snapped. "And most likely it perished, after all, if father did not survive, then it is extremely unlikely a human woman and a newborn hanyou would have."

"Perhaps that would not have happened if you would have simply allowed us to assist father," his youkai growled. It just had to bring that up again didn't it?

His father's death had never truly stopped hurting. He had been so close to his father, had truly loved him, and he had wanted to be like him. He had often gone to Inu-Taisho; confided in him, told him things he would never have told any other living soul. He had kept no secrets from his father, he hadn't needed to.  
In turn his father had also revealed much about himself to Sesshomaru. One of Sesshomaru's greatest joys in life had been lounging around a fire, warm and comfortable, listening to one of Inu-Taisho's tales of his past. And Sesshomaru had listened, absorbing ever little pearl of wisdom, devouring ever fact. He had never laughed longer or harder in his life then he did during some of the tales of his fathers exploits. The older Inu-youki had lived one hell of a life.

They had been so very close.

But then, one day, everything had changed. His father started disappearing for days at a time. At first Sesshomaru hadn't thought anything of it. After all Inu-Taisho was the Lord of the West, that in itself carried a great deal of responsibility. But slowly Sesshomaru began to feel ignored, and even a bit unwanted. Gone were the tales of the past, the personal talks, even the hunting trips and wild runs they would indulge in every so often seemed to become just a distant memory When Sesshomaru had confronted his father over the increasing distance between them, Inu-Taisho had become slightly combative, and seemingly unwilling to provide a real answer.

Although Inu-Taisho had been quick to apologize, stating that he had a lot on his mind, Sesshomaru couldn't help but be crushed that his father would verbally lash out at him. Then one day, his father had requested a private talk with him, and for a brief moment he had been overjoyed. Perhaps things were going back to how they had always been. But to find out that all the distance and secrecy was over a human woman, a human woman who had become pregnant; was utterly shocking. The idea that a pitiful human woman had come between him and his father had left Sesshomaru confused, and more then a little angry.

Ignoring his father completely he had stormed out of the castle, he didn't have any destination, indeed he didn't really have any place else to go. Of course he could survive on his one easily, but the idea of losing his home and all that was familiar was extremely disconcerting.

"I wish to bring them here," his father had said. "This will be their home as well. Can you believe it? Another son, guess I've got nothing but boys in me."

Inu-Taisho was so excited over bringing another male Inu into the family and didn't seem to understand Sesshomaru's distress. So what other choice did he have but to leave?

"A new son," Sesshomaru had thought "Their home." What about the old son? Was he being replaced? Why would his father hide it from him for so long? Why a human? None of it made any sense.

For months Sesshomaru wandered the lands, growing more hostile and agitated as time went on. His path was covered in blood, for indeed even the slightest offense, real or imagined, human or demon, brought down the full force of his wrath. He was so confused, how could life have changed so suddenly, and why?

One day as he walked he saw a figure in an open field ahead of him, as he drew closer he realized that the figure was none other then his father, Inu-Taisho. Part of him wanted to change his path and avoid the Great dog demon. The little boy inside of him wanted to run to his father. But the part of him that had been growing merely kept walking, paying Inu-Taisho no heed.  
Inu-Taisho uncrossed his arms as Sesshomaru neared. "Sesshomaru." Inu-Taisho greeted him, but Sesshomaru paid no attention, instead staring straight ahead, not even looking at his father. He passed Inu-Taisho without a word, their shoulders nearly touching. But just as he passed, he felt his father's hand grip at his arm. "Sesshomaru..?" Inu-Taisho whispered.

"Release me," Sesshomaru growled. Refusing to look at his father, Sesshomaru tried to pull away, however it was not one of his better efforts as his fathers grip only increased.

"What has gotten into you, my son? You storm out of our home; disappear for months, abandoning your duties and your family. Why? And what of these reports of senseless violence that have reached my ears. Why would you do such things to your people? In your future lands no less. This isn't like you," Inu-Taisho asked.

"My people, my lands...really," Sesshomaru whispered.

"What are you talking about? Sesshomaru...talk to me. Your baby brother will be born soon, and I would like all conflicts resolved before then," Inu-Taisho replied, voice soft.  
Rage burned though Sesshomaru. Was that all his father wanted? Not to have his eldest back at his side, but to tie up any loose ends so everyone could focus on the hanyou bastard? When had he become so unimportant?

"Why is some hanyou so important? Have you gone mad? How could you sully our name like this? Do you have any idea what the other lords will think?" Sesshomaru asked. Inu-Taisho's eyes widened slightly. "This is...absolutely ridiculous! How can you just toss me aside like this? How can you intend to replace me with a filthy half-breed?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes, trying to hold back his anger.

Inu-Taisho's hand released Sesshomaru's arm, moving up his body to cup his face. "Is that what this is all about? Sesshomaru...no one is replacing you. You are my heir, my eldest son, I love you Sesshomaru, never doubt that," Inu-Taisho said. For one small moment Sesshomaru felt totally at peace, his father's fingers sliding against his markings. Was he just being silly?

Inu-Taisho chuckled "Just tell me how you feel, let us get past this, and you know when you were smaller you used to ask for a sibling. I guess I was just a little late." Then Inu-Taisho tone hardened "However, be careful of your insults. The little one is still my child, and I will not have you insulting him like that. You are not yet full grown, but you are much stronger then he will be, and I will protect him from you if it comes to that," And with that one comment, Sesshomaru's peace was shattered. He pulled away from his father, staring into the older Inu's confused eyes.

"Are you threatening me?" Sesshomaru asked. He couldn't believe it, would his father actually stand against him?

"Don't look at it that way...I only meant that I will not allow you to harm my youngest. This is why I want us to work though this issue. You obviously have some problems with it. I do not wish to ignore your grievances, but if all you have is that he is a hanyou, then that is a rather silly thing to become so upset about," Inu-Taisho answered.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing; his father was actually saying that he would side with a mongrel hanyou over his pure youkai son? Sesshomaru couldn't help but growl. There was no discussion, it was clear that his father had already decided what he would do, and was stating that Sesshomaru had to go along with it, regardless of his feelings, or his father would physically harm him.

"You would attack this Sesshomaru for a hanyou? Am I so easily tossed aside father? I, who have stood by you for so long...how can you..." Sesshomaru trailed off, his eyes misting up slightly. How could he have become so unimportant? Turning Sesshomaru attempted to leave, only to once again find himself being restrained by Inu-Taisho's hand. Why wouldn't he just let him leave? It was obvious he wasn't wanted anymore. What, was he suppose to just return to the castle, not even his home anymore, and play nice with a human bitch and a fucking hanyou?

"Sesshomaru you're being irrational, I will defend my youngest, yes. But you know I would defend you should anyone ever try to harm you...You cant-" Inu-Taisho started, only to be interrupted by Sesshomaru wrenching his arm out of his grip.

Sesshomaru lashed out, his claws tearing across his fathers face. It was fair...he had done nothing to deserve this. How could Inu-Taisho do this to him? To their family? They would be the laughing stock of the youkai world.

Taking a step back, Sesshomaru readied himself for Inu-Taisho's attack. The older Inu's head still hung back, rocked from the force of the blow. Blood ran down Inu-Taisho's snowy white skin, blood was under Sesshomaru's claws and splashed upon the ground.

Instead of retaliating, Inu-Taisho merely looked at his oldest son, hurt and confusion pooling inside him and his eyes reflecting that.

"Why do you strike at me my son? Why are you so angry?" Inu-Taisho asked.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, snarling he stormed off into the distance, moving as fast as his legs would take him. His father called out of him, his voice cracking, and just before Sesshomaru had gotten out of range he could have swore he smelled tears mixed in with his father's blood.

He didn't see his father again for nearly two months.

One day, as Sesshomaru was bathing in a stream, a very odd feeling came over him. A feeling of dread and pain, leaping out of the stream he quickly dressed. "What is this?" Sesshomaru thought. He could feel a tug at his heart, pulling at him, compelling him to hurry. Before he knew it his body was on the move, racing as fast as he could to some unknown destination. However, after racing for hours at a breakneck pace, Sesshomaru was unsure of what to think when he arrived at the place his blood had pulled him to. Hoards of demons lay dead on the ground, the earth shattered and bloody, the large Dragon youkai Ryukotsusei pinned to a cliff.

And in the center of all this was his father, Inu-Taisho. His father's clothes were torn, armor cracked and broken and blood flowed freely from numerous wounds. Sesshomaru gasped at the damage his father seemed to have sustained. "What...Father, what happened here?" Sesshomaru asked. Slowly his father turned to look at him, his face torn and bloody.

"Sess-Sesshomaru? Have you come to aid me my son?" Inu-Taisho's voice rattled in his chest. Guilt tore though Sesshomaru, obviously his father had been involved in a titanic battle...and he had not been at his side.

"Father...your wounded...let us return...home...you need to rest. I shall carry you," Sesshomaru said.  
Inu-Taisho merely shook his head.

"I...I cannot. My son, your brother...his life is in danger, I can feel it. I must save him," Inu-Taisho said.

"His body bloody and torn, his bones broken, yet still he thinks only of his family. A father to be proud of," Sesshomaru's youkai whispered.  
Sesshomaru shook his head, holding back his temper. His father was seriously injured, his wounds could prove fatal if not properly treated and he was worried about some stupid hanyou?

"You are too badly hurt, you require medical attention. Do not throw away your life for a hanyou, father. Please...come with me," Sesshomaru pleaded, holding his hand out to Inu-Taisho.

"I could no more abandon him then I could abandon you. Please...Sesshomaru...will you aid me in saving your brother's life?" Inu-Taisho asked.  
Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably, he wanted to help his father, but even with his help the exertion of racing to save a hanyou would likely be the end of his father. He had to get his father to leave with him.

"You need time to heal Father. You can not be racing off anywhere. You need to rest and recuperate. Now please, come with me," Sesshomaru replied.  
Sadness filled Inu-Taisho's eyes as he turned away from Sesshomaru, his shoulders set, his back stiff despite the pain he must have been in. "Do you have something to protect?" Inu-Taisho asked. Without waiting for an answer, the Great dog Demon of the West took off, powerful legs pushing for all they were worth.

Sesshomaru could only stare at the place where his father had stood, and the puddles of blood that pooled there. He wanted to chase after his father so badly, but he doubted he could catch him in time, not to mention it was obvious he was not going to be able to sway his father to his side.

It was the last time Sesshomaru had ever seen or spoke to his father.

Hours later Sesshomaru still lingered, feet still rooted to the same spot he had stood while he and his father had spoke. Out of nowhere an ungodly pain tore though him, lancing through his heart. The sheer force of it drove Sesshomaru to his knees. Tears spilled unbidden down his face, and he just knew...he just knew...

His father was dead.

Inu-Taisho, The Lord of the West had fallen.

Rearing back, Sesshomaru let out a mournful howl, and another, and another. Till his throat was raw and cracked, till no single sound would come out.

So caught up in his recollections of the past, Sesshomaru didn't realize how far from his castle he had walked, it wasn't until something had crashed into his leg that he was torn from his thoughts. Looking down his eye's focused on a little silver haired child. The child stared up at him with wide golden eyes. Taking a curious sniff, Sesshomaru almost didn't believe what his nose told him. It was a hanyou, an Inu-hanyou, an Inu-hanyou that smelled like him, that smelled like his father. The child's scent reeked with fear, a glance to the side told him why. Three hungry looking demons stood in the distance, not daring to come any closer due to Sesshomaru's presence.

"So you're Inuyasha...father's little hanyou," Sesshomaru said. Was this really his father's youngest child?

"Y-yes...my name is Inuyasha...are...are you...my-my brother?" Inuyasha asked. And there it was.  
Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snarl. His father had perished, but the little slime of a hanyou survived?

"Obviously father saved him. You know he wouldn't let anything stop him from doing what he set out to do. Thank goodness he ran into us. Is he all alone? Either way it's up to us to care for him now," Sesshomaru's youkai piped up.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. The hanyou was his brother...no point in denying the truth. The small child moved closer to Sesshomaru, obviously still afraid, subconsciously asking for Sesshomaru's protection.

"Nothing wrong with that. He's so very small...how...how long do you think he's been on his own? Where is his mother? Why did she never come to us?" his youkai pondered.

"What...what is your name?" Inuyasha asked. Why was the boy asking so many questions? What good would it do him to know Sesshomaru's name?

"Sesshomaru," he answered before turning on his heel and beginning to walk away. Much to his annoyance the hanyou continued to follow.

"Now, now, calm down. He's just a child. Why don't you carry him? He's obviously tired, hungry too, by the sound of his belly," his youkai said.  
As if he, Sesshomaru would ever touch a filthy hanyou.  
"Not a filthy hanyou, OUR brother, OUR FATHERS child."

"Where are you going? Are you going home?" Inuyasha asked. Again with the questions.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. Again it was true, he was going home, the whole idea of leaving his home had been foolish in the first place, he had work to do, and if he hadn't left he wouldn't be dealing with the realization that the child responsible for his father's death was currently following him.

"Oh, I can't wait to see it, I've never been there. Will it take long for us to get there?" Little Inuyasha asked.  
Us? What us? Did the boy actually think Sesshomaru would be taking him in?

"Of course we are taking him in, he is ours, and he needs us. What are you thinking?" his youkai asked.

"Whoever said we were going anywhere?" Sesshomaru asked as a cloud formed around his feet. The little hanyou attempted to jump onto his cloud, only to find that he would pass right through it. Slowly Sesshomaru began to drift into the sky. Stupid hanyou...

"Hey. What are you doing?" his youkai asked.  
It was all the hanyou's fault. All of it.

He could hear Inuyasha crying out to him, begging him to wait, and shouting that he would be killed. As if Sesshomaru should care, after everything the hanyou had taken from him.

"Stop, damn it you can't just leave him!" his youkai roared. As Sesshomaru rose higher and farther away, Inuyasha's plea's grew louder and more desperate. The boy's terror tore into Sesshomaru, his body disobeying him as he began to shake. Everything in him screamed to turn back, to rush to the child's aid. His blood clearly saw Inuyasha as his, and thus something to protect. Mustering all his will Sesshomaru simply stared into the distance, ignoring the pleading child.

A particularly loud cry ripped into Sesshomaru, his body quivering, muscles tight. He could feel unwanted tears pooling up behind his eyes. Wiping at his eyes furiously, Sesshomaru growled at himself. Stupid...stupid fucking stupid! His youkai was raging, slamming into the walls that held it back, clawing to get out.

But all Sesshomaru could think of, was the time he spent with his father, the little boy who would ride upon Inu-Taisho's shoulders. He thought of sleeping on his father's chest when he was scared and little, of his father's laughter, his jokes and stories; all the things that the bastard hanyou had cost him.

"IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!! HE'S JUST A CHILD!!" his youkai screamed.

A shrill cry echoed behind him, and that was all it took. Sesshomaru felt his youkai tearing at him, pulling him down into the depths of himself, and he couldn't even fight it. "Father..." Sesshomaru thought.

The now youkai controlled Sesshomaru leaped off of his cloud, plummeting to the ground. Sniffing furiously he picked up Inuyasha's terrified scent before he had even touched the ground. The instant his feet touched earth he shoved off again. Not even bothering to avoid trees, bushes, rocks or any other obstacles in his way, Sesshomaru merely smashed his way through them, tearing rock and wood to shreds. Up ahead he spotted the three lower demons' who had been stalking his baby brother. Letting out a savage roar, Sesshomaru charged them.

Not even bothering to stop he crashed into the middle one, his fist catching the demon right in the face. Blood splattered all over as the demon's head soared away, torn clean off from the force of Sesshomaru's blow. Spinning he caught the other two demons around the throat.

"The boy! WHERE!!" he roared. Unfortunately, his grip was too much for one of the demons to bear. A sickening crack echoed as the demon sputtered and gurgled helplessly, his head bent at a twisted angle, his pitiful neck broken. Hurling the demon away Sesshomaru focused on the remaining one. Placing both hands on either side of the demons head, Sesshomaru lifted him high. The demon's eyes started to bulge from the pressure, legs kicking as Sesshomaru roared once more. "TELL ME!! NOOOW!!"

"Gack...ugh...uh...T ook...Took...a tum...tumble off ...the the...cliff!" The demon sputtered.  
Snarling, Sesshomaru began to squeeze, blood spurting as the demon's skull began to crackle. Pushing in with all his might, Sesshomaru was greeted with a satisfying plop as the demon's head imploded in his hands. Tossing the worthless pile of flesh away, Sesshomaru turned to face the cliff.

Sparing not a single second, Sesshomaru leaped off of the cliff, spiraling down towards the raging river. "God damnit!...please be alive," Sesshomaru growled. Crashing into the water Sesshomaru plunged into the icy depths, swimming deeper; eye's searching for any evidence of the red robed child. Pulling himself along the bottom, Sesshomaru darted this way and that, before being forced to surface for air.

Breaking the surface, Sesshomaru gasped, pulling all the air he could into his lungs, preparing to dive again. But the current was to strong, and was pulling him farther down river. Limbs surging, Sesshomaru fought the current, refusing to give in. He would search every inch of the river if he had to. His claws dug into earth at his side and he pulled himself out of the water, intending to leap back upstream, when a scent entered his nose. Blood.

Looking down Sesshomaru clearly saw little splotches of blood, and tiny little foot prints. Dropping down on all fours, Sesshomaru practically shoved his face into the wet earth; the rain would wash away all scents if he wasn't quick about it. Sniffing frantically at the ground, Sesshomaru caught a whiff of Inuyasha's scent. Were the footprints his? Had the boy managed to survive? Quickly, Sesshomaru followed the foot prints, which led into a nearby cave.

Quietly slipping in, Sesshomaru peered into the darkness. There soaking wet, shivering, face bloody, lay Inuyasha. The boy had curled into a tiny ball, attempting to stay warm. Sleep had overtaken the child; either that or he had simply passed out.

Sesshomaru's heart soared. "He's alive...oh thanks all that is holy," Sesshomaru thought. Everything would be alright, he'd take the boy into his arms, keep him warm, take him home, feed him, clothe him. He would keep the boy safe. Taking a few tentative steps forward a horrible thought occurred to Sesshomaru. "Can I keep him safe? I can protect him from anything...but what of my other half? If he refuses to cooperate, what can I do? I cannot stay in control forever. I will have to rest. Then he may throw the boy back into the cold...or worse. I could retrieve him each time...but..." Sesshomaru's youkai thought. Reaching deep down into himself he addressed his buried other half. "We must care for him."

"I refuse," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Why? How can you? He is our blood; we have a responsibility to him," youkai shot back.

"Ridiculous, he is the reason for father's death; he is filth, a stain upon our name. He deserves death," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"He's a fucking child! He didn't ask to be born, didn't ask for any of this! Father chose his own path, Inuyasha had nothing to do with that," youkai roared.

"I will not care for him, nor will I kill him...yet. Once he is older I will wipe the insult to our clan away. I will not allow you to take him in," Sesshomaru replied.

"Damn you...DAMN YOU! How can you do this? He is just a child! Our sibling! Our family!" youkai raged.

"He is a mistake...he should have never been born," Sesshomaru snarled.

"If you refuse to care for him like you should...I will...I will..." youkai threatened.

"You will what? To harm me is to harm yourself. There is nothing you can do to force me to take in that filthy hanyou." Sesshomaru fired back.

"Please...you can't do this. He needs us...he has no one," youkai said.

"What he has, or does not have, is none of my concern," Sesshomaru replied.

"What is wrong with you? Father would want us to care for him, it's our responsibility!" youkai screamed.

"I will not take Inuyasha into my home, and nothing you say will change my mind. Now...release me," Sesshomaru said.

Like hell he would, hugging himself tight Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. The child whimpered in his fitful sleep, the small cry ripped at Sesshomaru's insides. Damn it...he couldn't just leave the boy like this. But...his other half wouldn't cooperate. He wanted so much to go to Inuyasha, to take him into his arms. To warm his chilled little body. But if the boy woke up, what would he tell him? "I'm sorry but my stupid, stubborn other fucking half is an asshole that wants to leave you in the cold." Well that just wouldn't cut it. The child wouldn't understand.  
Holding back a snarl Sesshomaru clenched his teeth together so tight he was surprised they didn't shatter. He had to do something...damnit...but what? A rather loud gurgle cut into Sesshomaru's concentration. Carefully, he looked over Inuyasha. "Was that his stomach?...When was the last time he ate?" Sesshomaru thought. Well that did it, there was at least one thing he could do.

Charging out of the cave, Sesshomaru slid into the woods, tearing off a few tree limbs, leaves and vines. Working quickly, he managed to weave together a good sized crude knapsack. Over the next several minutes Sesshomaru proceeded to gather together different forms of sustenance, berries, nuts and a few various fruits.  
"Meat?...should I try to find a few small animals?...perhaps not, they may rot before he could eat...still," Sesshomaru mumbled. Sniffing carefully Sesshomaru came across a small rabbit den. Getting down on all fours he reached into the den, catching hold of its occupants. Quickly killing the small creatures, Sesshomaru wrapped them carefully, tying them tight to try and prevent rot.  
"My apologies little ones, but my blood comes first," Sesshomaru whispered. Pulling off a vine from a tree Sesshomaru tied the small pack off.  
"Damnit...if only I had salt...I could try to preserve these...water...what about water? Fuck...I don't have anything to put it in. Let's hope his nose is up to the task," Sesshomaru growled. He was furious at himself...he was the Lord of the West, ruler of thousands, one of the most powerful demons in the world, and he couldn't even take care of his own family.

Making his way quietly back to the cave he set the pack down near Inuyasha. The boy was still shivering, his clothes damp. "Fuck it...I don't know what to say if he wakes up...but at least for a small time I can provide some comfort," Sesshomaru thought.  
Slowly, carefully he made his way over to Inuyasha, opening up his own jacket. Ever so gently he sat down on the cave floor and picked Inuyasha up, holding him close to his chest, the hanyou's icy flesh pressed against Sesshomaru's own. Instinctively Inuyasha curled closer to the source of the warmth. A small whimper slipped out of Inuyasha's mouth. "Brother...he..lp..."

Anguish lanced through Sesshomaru "Oh little one...I'm sorry...I am so very sorry," Sesshomaru whispered.  
The boy stirred slightly, all Sesshomaru wanted was to hold his baby brother closer, he didn't want to leave...he didn't. But he could feel his other half stirring again, and he certainly didn't want to lose the battle for control with Inuyasha in his arms.

Very gently he set Inuyasha down, the child immediately whimpered due to the loss of warmth. The sight and sound smashed at Sesshomaru's heart. Slowly he made his way out of the cave, the morning light seeping through the clouds.

Kicking off the ground, Sesshomaru leaped into the sky, not even bothering with his cloud. He needed to get as far away as he could before that Sesshomaru regained control. Digging his claws into his palms Sesshomaru made a silent vow to himself. "No matter how long it takes some day, some way. I will make you pay. Do you hear me? This Sesshomaru will punish you for what you've done."  
Present day.

Inuyasha tore through the woods, his legs still weak from his release. "What the fuck? I mean seriously what happened?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"I...I don't know..." the voice said. Naked and more then a little confused, Inuyasha made his way back up the cliff. He needed to find his sword. "Did we really have to leave so soon?" the voice asked.

"Of course we had to leave, what the hell kind of question is that...I cant...I just...what...Damn it..." Inuyasha growled.

"I mean...well it was our first...I think it would have been nice to lay there for a while...it was warm...and it felt great," the voice replied.  
Visions of the events flash through Inuyasha's mind, the tight heat wrapped around him, the soft slickness as the thrust in and out, and the sheer force of his very first release with another. Just the thought made Inuyasha's knees weak, and drew a soft moan out of his mouth.

But another male?

Another male who happened to be his brother.

Another male who answered to the name Sesshomaru.

What the fuck?

"Somebody tell me, just how in the hell did we go from kicking his ass...to...to..." Inuyasha stammered.

"Look I don't know...I mean...it just...kinda happened. You know...why don't we focus on something else for now...like our sword...and maybe some clothes?" he voice suggested.  
Inuyasha blushed, the state of his undress popping back into his mind. The sad part was, that more then anything else in the world, all Inuyasha wanted to do was go back and push himself back into that tightness. Which...was really muffed up...first off, men just don't...don't...fuck...other men, let alone their own brothers. To say nothing of his and Sesshomaru's history. But as Inuyasha attempted to make his way back towards where the bulk of his clothing had been lost, a new question popped into his head.

Why hadn't Sesshomaru made any attempt to stop him? That in itself didn't make any sense.

"Maybe he was enjoying himself? He sure seemed like it...I mean he...err...never mind," the voice said.

"Enjoying? Yeah right, I'm surprised his insides weren't ice. Wait...what do you mean never mind?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, no...it...It's nothing...just...something he...did...I'm sure it's nothing for you to worry about," the voice said.  
Inuyasha was about to make a bigger deal out of it when he finally stumbled on to his and Sesshomaru's clothes...or what was left of them. Walking over he finally located his sword, and its sheath.  
"Speaking of sheaths..." the voice started.

"We aren't..." Inuyasha growled. Slipping Tetsusaiga into is sheath, Inuyasha began to pick through the clothes. "Great...just great..." Inuyasha mumbled. Not one piece of clothing was undamaged...crap...he couldn't just keep wandering around naked. To his right lay Sesshomaru's coat and armor, both reasonably intact..."Hmmm...well if I had a needle...and some thread...maybe..." Inuyasha muttered. Picking up the pile of material and Sesshomaru's armor, Inuyasha made his way down the cliffs.

Sniffing around, Inuyasha caught the scent of a near by village. Setting the pile of torn clothes down in the woods Inuyasha sprinted forward, darting into an empty house. Searching around, Inuyasha was able to locate several spools of black thread, but unfortunately no needle. "Eh...fuck it," he whispered, darting back out of the house and into the woods.  
As he surged forward, Inuyasha was a tad uneasy about how much faster he was moving compared to usual. "I have GOT to find out what's going on...if Myoga won't pop up I'm going to have to either find him, or find someone else who might know," Inuyasha thought.  
His body still felt all weird, and it seemed to be picking up the pace. Scooping up the clothes, Inuyasha made his way up into a large tree. Digging at the trunk of the tree Inuyasha tore out a few splinters of wood, if it was one thing he had learned all those years on his own, it was how to mend his own clothing with whatever he had. Fashioning a few crude needles out of the bark, Inuyasha set to his task. Using the torn fragments of his jacket, Inuyasha managed to patch up the large tear in his pants, extending the length of the legs to cope with his increased height. Inuyasha was very pleased to discover that, although severe, the damage was easily repaired.  
Slipping the pants over his naked frame, Inuyasha secured them with his belt, which had, thankfully, survived the fight intact. With that job complete, Inuyasha turned his attention over to the repair of Sesshomaru's old coat.

Using strips of Sesshomaru's utterly destroyed pants, Inuyasha managed to do a rather satisfactory patch job. Although the seam on the one shoulder was a bit noticeable...not to mention a potential rip in the making. Setting the coat to the side for a moment Inuyasha picked up Sesshomaru's armor. A quick look at it revealed no damage. A closer look showed that the moorings that held the spiked metal craft in place had been torn by his sword strike. "Easily fixed," Inuyasha thought. A few moments later Inuyasha slid the chuck of armor over his shoulder, covering the seam.

It...felt good, in a strange way, the snug armor resting upon his body. Further proof of his increased mass, as it never would have fit right before. For a moment, he was able to pretend that it had been made for him, that he wasn't an unwanted orphan with no family. Now all he had to do was find something reflective so he could see how he looked.

Suddenly, a yawn burst from Inuyasha's lips. Blinking quickly, Inuyasha allowed himself a look inward. Indeed he was tired, not a surprise really, all things considered. The events with the group, Kagome's actions, the meeting with Nefrume, the interaction with Sesshomaru, the fight with Sesshomaru, the subsequent rutting and release. Yeah, sleep sounded really good right now.

Slowly easing himself back, Inuyasha stretched out in the tree and was pleased to find the armor was well padded on the inside, and didn't dig into his flesh. Allowing his body to drift into his normal sleep alert system, Inuyasha slowly drifted off.

Sesshomaru awoke in his bed, naked, stiff, and feeling incredibly dirty. Slowly he pushed himself up, his lower body protested. What the hell had happened? Gods he felt so grimy and sticky, he hoped he didn't smell half as bad as he felt. But on the other hand, his body felt satisfied...sated. His body was a happy body.  
Taking a sniff Sesshomaru realized he couldn't smell anything, but vaguely dried blood. He had a mental flash of Inuyasha driving his face into stone, which would explain his stopped up nose. Scoffing in disgust, Sesshomaru pulled himself out of the bed, Stumbling slightly "What the?...why do I feel so strange?" Sesshomaru thought.  
Indeed his lower body was sore and stiff, his neck and shoulder throbbed. Just what had happened in the fight between him and Inuyasha? Obviously he hadn't lost, but somehow he doubted his youkai had killed the hanyou. Walking out from his room, Sesshomaru didn't even bother to dress, instead taking his private path to the bathhouse. He was sure his stiff muscles would enjoy the warm water.

Hobbling into the bathroom, Sesshomaru felt the urge to simply leap into the bath water; the steam rising off of the water seemed to call to him.  
Rubbing his neck gently, Sesshomaru struggled to recall the events with Inuyasha, but nothing was coming up. He remembered Inuyasha biting him...but it should have healed by now. Pausing for a moment, Sesshomaru peered into the mirror that had been placed in his private bath for his grooming needs. Tilting his head to the side he took a better look at the bites. Only they didn't look like...bites.  
Digging some of the filth off of them, Sesshomaru leaned in closer. The four fang marks had branched out, and merged. The bites themselves looked like little hollow suns, with tongues of flame licking down his chest and over his shoulder. As a matter of fact, if he didn't know any better...

"They look like...mating marks," Sesshomaru mumbled. His eyes furrowed, it wasn't possible. Who could have put marks upon him? They were small...but noticeable. Who in the world?

From Sesshomaru's memories.  
It was simply time to take a mate. There wasn't much use in putting it off any longer, he needed heirs to keep his bloodline going, and he wanted his advisors to cease nagging him. To that end he had extensively searched though literally hundreds of youkai women, carefully and methodically eliminating undesirables. Love wasn't a factor in all of this, indeed ever since his fathers death, Sesshomaru had swore he would never heed much of the advice his father had given him. "Follow my heart, listen to my youaki. How stupid," Sesshomaru thought. His father had done that, and look what had happened. No, Sesshomaru would do this his way.

After a year of searching, Sesshomaru had finally found a candidate. She was intelligent, powerful, graceful, knew her place, politically inclined, and pleasant on the eyes, not to mention a fellow dog demon. In short, she was everything he felt he ought to have. Curiously though, his youkai had remained uncharacteristically silent during all of this.  
Then came the day where they would be mated, his mate to be was annoying cheerful. Sesshomaru had decided to perform the actual mating part before the mating rites and ritual that would bind them together, indeed if he chose to do the whole thing at all. He wanted to sample what he would be with before being stuck with it. After all, he certainly didn't want to be stuck with a mate who was unable to at least sexually please him. Things had been going very well. Indeed, she seemed to be able to perform quite nicely until Sesshomaru noticed one thing as she began to reach for the ties that held his pants up.

His body had not reacted to her touches, not even a twitch. Pulling her hands away he instead pinned them above her head, choosing to ravage her mouth with his own. "What is wrong with me?" Sesshomaru thought. She moaned into his mouth, her naked breasts pressed into his own naked chest. Still nothing. He could not mate with her like this.

"That's the point boy," his youkai suddenly said.

"What? What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked within his head.

"Well, incase you have forgotten, let me remind you that in addition to governing our demon powers and instincts. I also govern our mating," his youkai quipped.

"Yes I know that. What does that have to do with my body failing to harden?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Thought that was obvious, but let me spell it out for you. I. Will. Not. Allow. You. To. Mate," his youkai replied.

"What?!" Sesshomaru roared.

"That's right, no mate for you, not her or anyone else, and while I'm at it, say good bye to sex period," his youkai smugly announced.

"You can not be serious," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious. Remember what I told you all that time ago when you force me to abandon Inuyasha? When YOU left him out in the cold, as he is STILL out on his own? Despite still being a child? Remember how I told you I would make you pay? How I would punish you? Well this is it! Besides if you can't take care of our brother then obviously you can not care for any pups we may bring into the world," his youkai snapped.

"What about heirs? What if something happens and we die? What of our bloodline?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Fuck our bloodline. I told you I'd punish you and this is it. Oh, and won't it be fun when she tells everyone of your little problem? If you thought they'd mock you for taking in a hanyou, imagine what they are going to do when they find out that the Lord of the West can't get if up?!" his youkai taunted, bursting out into laughter.

Sesshomaru's mind raced, how in the world was this happening? Sesshomaru had never heard of anyone having their own youkai block them from mating...it couldn't be serious.

A knock rang at the door. "Milord, I am ever so sorry to interrupt, but there is an urgent matter that needs your attention," one of his servants reported to him. In an instant, Sesshomaru had sprang off of the female Inu-youkai.

"Sesshomaru you can't..." she said.

"This will have to wait; this Sesshomaru's lands come before himself," he said before racing out the door.

"Ooooh, lucky bastard. Hahahaha, oh well. Guess you'll just have to keep your pants on from now on, unless of course you owe up to your debt to our brother," his youkai taunted. "The great Sesshomaru! The youkai Lord who can't get his dick hard! HAHAHA!

He had never been so glad that someone had attempted to revolt in his life.  
Present time.

Pulling out a cloth, Sesshomaru blew his nose roughly, forcing out the dry blood. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Sesshomaru reached in and used his claws to dig out the leftovers. Almost instantly the smell of blood and sex flooded his senses. He was coated in it, he could smell his own release upon himself...which was strange, his youkai had rutted with someone...and not put his seed within them? It was then another scent hit him, Inuyasha...Inuyasha's blood...and...

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Inuyasha's sex. "What the hell!" Sesshomaru snarled. Taking deep breaths, Sesshomaru bent over, the smell seemed to be coming from...coming from...

Sesshomaru froze; it was coming from inside him. His ass reeked of the hanyou's seed. His mind flooded with images, Inuyasha above him, lying between his legs. Inuyasha thrusting inside of him, of their mouths meeting, tongues sliding together, his own body releasing after nearly 200 years of buildup, of their cries mixing together as Inuyasha's seed spilled inside of him.

The images were so powerful that it tore an unwanted groan of passion from Sesshomaru, and his sex, which had remained useless for so long, twitched and hardened slightly.

"What is the meaning of this!!" Sesshomaru raged within his mind.

"Hmmm?...oh sorry, I'm a tad out of it at the moment. What is the meaning of what?" his youkai asked in a lazy drawl.

"This...Inuyasha...smells...mate...what the fuck!?" Sesshomaru sputtered.

"Oh...that." His Youki giggled. "Uh well...we got fucked good and proper..."

"How!?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Gods, do I really have to explain this? Well it was kinda an accident, but what it boils down to is Inuyasha put his penis, or dick, or cock or whatever you want to call it, into our ass, or butt, or rectum, or opening, excreta, excreta, and proceeded to thrust in and out, assaulting our prostate deliciously, at a steady pace causing us to have an orgasm, due to lack of sexual stimulation over the last century or so, then proceeded to release himself within our walls. Got it?" is youkai chided.

"I know how it's done! I'm not stupid," Sesshomaru snapped

"Well you asked..." his youkai started.

"That's not what I meant!" Sesshomaru roared. "Why didn't you stop him? What is the meaning of this mark upon my body!?"

"Well, in my defense I was getting my brains fucked out. I mean, it was hard enough to concentrate on putting my first mark upon him and getting him to mark me in turn, let alone stop him from doing so," his youkai chuckled.

"You...you did this? You marked him!?" Sesshomaru raged.

"Yuuuup...that little buzzing feeling in your head, that's him, so keep it down. He's sleeping," his youkai said. "I gave him part of us, and in turn took a part of him. It's inside us right now."

"How...how could you let him mount us!?" Sesshomaru cried out. "How could you give part of us away, and even worse take part of his bastard being into us?!"

"Top, bottom. It's all the same to me, besides I never knew how good the bottom could be. I mean you can be a complete lazy ass and still have the time of your life," his youkai replied. "How could I? Pssh...how could you do some of the things you've done?"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it...after all that time of having no mate...of being alone. His youkai up and marks his brother! Granted, they weren't fully mated yet, but they were still bound together.

"Better get used to it. Look on the bright side; at least we can get laid now," his youkai laughed.

"I do not want filthy hanyou touching me!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Oh come off it, first off, you have an ass full of his seed, secondly your hard as a rock just from the smell of him on you. Who would have thought, the boy you abandoned so long ago would turn out to be your future mate," his youkai taunted.

It couldn't.

It shouldn't.

Gods.

FUCK!

Sesshomaru's enraged roar echoed through the castle, so loud the walls actually shook.

There was no way to get the mark off...he was stuck...unless

"What makes you think I simply won't kill him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, first off all you haven't exactly had great success in doing that in the past. Oh, and need I remind you that the closer you get to the one who bears our mark, the more power I have?" his youkai replied. "But hey, look at it this way, the kid's got some talented hips, I predict we will be nice and sated from now on."

Talk about ruining a perfectly good bath.


	11. Chapter 11

Miroku's feet hurt, his eyes felt grainy and he really would have liked to rest for a few moments. But they still hadn't found Inuyasha, and Miroku was reluctant to allow more distance to be put between the group and the hanyou. However, Koga had remarked that Inuyasha's scent was getting stronger as they neared the northern cliffs and to top it all off the brown haired wolf didn't seem tired at all.

"Don't compare yourself to me Miroku, we are different species, you and I, plus wolves are known for there stamina," Koga whispered, as if reading Miroku's mind.

Miroku shook his head roughly; he hadn't even noticed Koga coming up alongside him, which wasn't a very good showing of his awareness at the moment. Looking back Miroku' noticed the girls beginning to slow.

Outwardly Sango showed nothing. The slayer stood tall, not a trip or a stumble, Kagome on the other hand, looked utterly exhausted, and Miroku couldn't help but be surprised that she had not voiced a single complaint yet. Had Inuyasha himself been leading them, he was almost dead sure she would have.

"We haven't found Inuyasha yet." Miroku replied, keeping his voice low. Inwardly, he felt foolish, whispering like a couple of school children. But in recent days it was practically a necessity, as any mention of Inuyasha would inevitably draw Kagome's attention, and Miroku really wasn't in the mood to deal with what that could bring.

"So you don't intend to rest until he is found?" Koga asked….his voice….strange.

Chalking it up to his own stress and mental fatigue, Miroku answered. "If need be."

Koga shot Miroku a thoughtful look, before a cocky smirk spread upon his face. "Alright people, lets take five kay?" Koga said coming to a halt.

Miroku glared at the wolf prince. "What happened to that stamina you were bragging about?" Miroku commented snidely as he slid to rest against a tree.

Koga's eyes met Miroku's. "Monk….you have no idea how much…….stamina I truly have," Koga quipped, voice slightly husky.

Miroku felt his face get slightly hot. Just what did Koga mean by that?

"Well I'm gonna go take a look around….don't get eaten or anything while I'm gone." Koga said as he walked off into the woods.

Sango and Kagome had already begun to make themselves comfortable, and Kagome had begun to dig through her pack, searching for the food she stored in there. "Have I ever told you how much the things from your time help out, Kagome?" Sango said. "It's all really amazing; I wish I could see it."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sango, well maybe I could bring you some pictures to look at," Kagome gushed.

"Pictures?" Sango replied, obviously confused.

As the girls continued to talk, Shippo dropped to the ground next to Miroku. The little fox kit looked absolutely miserable. "Hey Shippo….are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"No. Not really," Shippo whispered. Before Miroku could reply Koga came back through the trees.

"Miroku, could you come with me? I need your help with something," Koga said.

Miroku looked over at the wolf prince. What could Koga need his help with?

"Is it dangerous?" Sango asked, touching her large bone weapon.

"No, nothing like that, it's a male thing," Koga answered. As Miroku stood up, he looked down at Shippo.

"Shippo would you like to come with us?" Miroku asked. Shippo looked up, his eyes filled with emotions he couldn't quite read.

"No," was the kitsune's soft reply.

Miroku chewed on his lip as he walked towards Koga, the wolf turning and leading them into the forest. Shippo's behavior worried him, he had never seen the child like this, and it wasn't just him that that was worried. Not even Kagome could shake the child out of it, indeed, if anything, the little fox seemed to be pulling further and further away from his adoptive mother.

Miroku sighed. "So many problems, when did the world flip upside down?" he thought. Looking over at Koga again Miroku noticed just how far into the forest they had gone. "Where are we going Koga? What did you need me for?" Miroku asked.

"Technically nothing. I found a hot spring and I don't feel like waiting for the women to go first, plus there are a few things I want to talk to you about," Koga replied.

Although Miroku had harbored some reservations about bathing before the girls, it just wasn't gentlemanly, his misgivings melted away as the warm water slipped around his naked skin, enveloping him. Letting out a pleasant sigh Miroku slid his body into a groove in the rock wall of the spring and let his eyes drift shut.

"Enjoying yourself?" Koga's voice rang out.

Miroku didn't even open his eyes to answer. "Mmmhmmm."

"Good, a relaxed body helps relax the mind, and you monk, have been very uptight lately," Koga said. "Does Inuyasha leaving your group bother you so much?"

Miroku really did not want to think right now…more then almost anything he wanted to simply drift in that warm, refreshing water. But more then that, he wanted to find Inuyasha.

"He is my friend; I am worried about him, about his safety and his health," Miroku answered.

"I hate to point this out Miroku, but Inuyasha can survive on his own without any of you," Koga said.

"Maybe so, but there is still his mental health to be concerned with. The poor hanyou has been pushed so far in his life," Miroku snapped. What was Koga suggesting? That they just give up and leave Inuyasha out on his own?

"No need to get cranky, monk….I'm just saying that Inuyasha is far more powerful then you give him credit for. But…..if the scent is anything to go by, then we should be almost on top of him," Koga said.

Well that was good; honestly, Miroku wasn't sure what would happen when they finally did catch up to Inuyasha. All he knew was he did not want the last thing Inuyasha thought of him being a person who was trying to hurt him. He needed to explain himself, to explain why he had touched the beads.

"Good to know…" Miroku whispered.

"You're….you're really loyal to Inuyasha aren't you?" Koga said, his voice taking a soft tone.

Miroku opened his eyes slowly, leveling his gaze on the wolf. Koga was staring at him strangely, and Miroku couldn't quite put his finger on what the wolf prince's look might mean. "Yes. Of course I am. He's one of the few people to ever willingly get close to me. As you might imagine, having a hole in your hand that pulls things into oblivion doesn't really inspire friendship in people," Miroku answered.

"You know….loyalty is a big plus among wolves, especially in…certain roles," Koga said. Miroku's eyes narrowed, what in the world did that mean?

Shippo felt horrible. As a matter of fact, he hadn't felt this bad since his parent's death and this was without the call for vengeance filling him. Inuyasha's words kept ringing within his skull. It really hadn't bothered him very much at first, after all, Inuyasha often said lots of things he didn't mean. But he didn't usually leave like that, and he certainly didn't stay gone, and with every second his adoptive father remained gone, his words drove deeper and deeper into Shippo's mind. It hurt….it really, really hurt and what was worse was the realization that it was all his fault. He'd been horrible to a person who had taken him in when he didn't have anywhere else to go.

Sure Kagome had had a hand in it, but when it came right down to it Inuyasha had done the most. Who had killed the thunder brothers thus avenging his dead parents? Inuyasha. Who had watched over him while he had slept? Inuyasha. That was one thing that Shippo was now beginning to appreciate more and more. Since Inuyasha had left, Shippo could hardly sleep. He didn't feel safe, even buried against Kagome's side.

And it wasn't just that Inuyasha had left, he had left without even thinking of taking Shippo with him, and so it was obvious that he didn't want him at his side. The thought drove into Shippo's little heart, causing tears to begin to form once more, and for once Shippo couldn't blame him. He never would have even THOUGHT about treating his birth father like he had Inuyasha.

For one thing the older fox would not have tolerated it for a second. Discipline would have been in order, no doubt about that. But looking back, Shippo could clearly think of times when Inuyasha had been set on punishing him, only to have Kagome plant him into the ground. On one hand that saved his ass from a whooping and on the other Shippo could see just how much that would frustrate Inuyasha. If he couldn't demand the respect that was rightfully his, then why should he bother attempting to raise his adopted son? After all, the whole situation ended up making Inuyasha his father in title only, and the more he thought about it the more Shippo felt more then a little ashamed of himself.

He had reveled in Inuyasha's helplessness before Kagome, in the thrill of being able to get away with nearly anything, and now because of his selfishness and blatant disobedience, here he was, a small young demon, left without a father.

Sure he had Kagome, but Inuyasha's words rang true, she didn't know the first thing about demons really, and how could he be raised by someone who even under the best of circumstances wouldn't live even a third of his lifespan, if Shippo even lived that long. Kagome wasn't nearly as strong or alert as Inuyasha, and even if he did somehow manage to survive with her, after an all too short period, he would be left alone, with barley an inkling of how to care for himself.

His mind filled with such thoughts, Shippo couldn't help but wander away from Kagome and Sango. He meant no offense to them, but he just wanted to be alone for a little while. Planting himself down at the base of a tree Shippo continued his brooding thoughts. His youkai had been berating him in its own way, although he was too young to hear its voice, he knew within time its strength would grow. Even though he couldn't hear it, he could feel the message it was trying to get across.

_**Inuyasha's never had a family,**_ it rang within him. _**Now just imagine how it made him feel, the one who calls himself his son treating him like that. He tried to reach out to you, to care for you and look what you did, you spurned him, hurled his attempts back in his face.**_

That wasn't all true….it wasn't all his fault, Kagome never had to do what she'd done. But…..he'd never said anything, had he? No, he had never come to his father's defense, even worse he'd laughed at him.

Another pain tore though Shippo. "I….never even called him father….I called him dog-boy all the time…never even…" Shippo whispered to himself. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he sobbed to himself, he missed Inuyasha, he wanted to apologize, and he wanted to prove himself worthy of being Inuyasha's son.

He wanted his father back.

Pain and regret bubbled up inside him, filling him to the point of bursting; he just couldn't hold it back any longer. Tipping his head back Shippo let out a mournful howl, calling out to Inuyasha. He was sorry….he was so sorry.

As they walked back from the hot spring, Miroku's mind continued to churn, trying to uncover the meaning behind Koga's words and looks. What was the wolf up to? He was acting so strange, and for the life of him, Miroku couldn't figure out why. Koga had never acted like this before; as a matter of fact he had only started a short while after Inuyasha's departure. He was just about to bring the matter up with Koga himself when a low sobbing howl slid through the air.

"What was that?" Miroku asked, gripping his staff tight. Were the others in danger?

"It….it sounds like Shippo," Koga murmured with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is he hurt? Has something happened? We should hurry back!" Miroku half shouted.

"Calm yourself monk…he's aright, physically anyway. He's just doing what any young demon would do," Koga said.

"What any demon would do? Do what? What's going on?" Miroku asked. The howl rang out again, cracking slightly, the raw emotion so thick it actually made Miroku's chest ache. Looking over at Koga, Miroku noticed the wolf prince was rubbing his heart gently, as he must have felt it to.

"He's calling out. He's alone, he's scared and hurting," Koga answered.

"Alone? But Kagome and Sango are there," Miroku replied.

Koga shot him an annoyed look. "They are human. It's different. And if I had to guess I'd say he is calling out to Inuyasha," Koga said.

"To Inuyasha?" Miroku muttered. The wolf prince nodded.

"That's my best guess," Koga said.

Inuyasha sat up quickly, his ears straining. "What was that?" He mumbled. It sounded like…..like Shippo. Why would Shippo be out here crying like that? A second howl filled his ears as he turned in the direction of the cry, his chest aching from the feeling. How many times had he cried out like that? Memories of sitting alone in the icy cold, and pouring rain filled Inuyasha. How many times had he called for protection, for love? Howling till his throat was raw and cracked. He had called out for Sesshomaru all those years ago, wordlessly begging the older Inu to come for him.

And now Shippo was doing the same…..and he was calling out to **him**. Inuyasha's fists clenched. What? Had Kagome tossed the little kit out on his own when Inuyasha left? That couldn't be…..they wouldn't…..Shippo was just a child.

"_**And so were we. But that never stopped us from being abandoned,"**_ the voice spoke. That was true….but…

A third howl rang out, even more desperate then first two. The fear, sadness, pain and regret of the cry settled into Inuyasha's heart. The fox kit was begging, begging just as Inuyasha had begged all those years ago. But the one Inuyasha had called out for had never answered, would he do the same? Could he allow another to suffer as he had? Slowly Inuyasha tilted his head back, and allowed his own howl to fill the air.

"Shippo why are you making that noise? What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Shippo just ignored her, crying out a third time…..He felt like he was going to fall apart…

But then a new howl rang out, louder and deeper then Shippo's own. Hopping to his feet the kit's ears twitched.

"Shippo! What's going on? Stop making that noise, you're going to bring something hungry to us or something," Kagome chided.

Again Shippo ignored her, tilting his head back he cried out again, louder, more urgent. A few moments went by, the fox clutching his chest, his heart pounding. Again the full throated answer rang out, long and proud. Ignoring Kagome's protesting shout, Shippo sprinted forward, racing towards the source of the sound. Forgetting all semblance of a civilized human demeanor, Shippo dropped down on all fours, pushing his body forward with all his might.

Koga and Miroku had almost gotten back to the others when they heard Shippo howl for the third time.

"How long is he going to do that?" Miroku asked. Such sounds coming out of one so young concerned him.

"I can't really say, to be honest he could keep it up till his throat gives out," Koga answered.

"That doesn't sound too healthy, perhaps we should-" Miroku started before he heard a deeper howl answered Shippo's.

Instantly Koga tensed, his ears twitching. Shippo's cry rang out again, more eager sounding, but a few minutes later the other howl tore through the air.

"Whatever it is it sounds big….but….it…it sounds like Inuyasha," Koga stated.

"Could he be answering Shippo?" Miroku asked becoming excited, to think they had searched all this time and all they really needed to do was have Shippo make noise.

"Yeah…I think he is…in fact I think-" Koga began before a red blur darted out of the bushes leaping up on and off of Koga's head before disappearing into the forest.

"Was that Shippo?" Miroku asked, staring into the bushes where the fox kit had disappeared into.

Rubbing his head Koga answered. "Yeah….yeah I think it was, and I bet he's making a beeline straight to Inuyasha." Just as Koga finished Sango and Kagome came bursting through the woods.

"Did Shippo come through here?" Kagome panted.

"Uh…yeah….you just missed him, looks like he got Inuyasha attention," Koga answered.

"We gotta catch up to him!" Kagome shouted as she sprinted off again, Sango in tow.

"We do?" Koga asked as he turned to look at Miroku…..only to notice the monk had already started after the fox and the two girls. "Seriously….why do we have do catch him?" Koga muttered before beginning to walk after them.

Panting for breath, Shippo continued to race through the underbrush. His muscles were beginning to ache and his lungs where starting to hurt. But he had called out to Inuyasha….and Inuyasha had answered, so there was no way in hell he wasn't going to get himself to the hanyou's side. He could faintly smell Inuyasha's scent; he had to be getting close!

Suddenly something slammed into the side of his head, hard. Blinding pain shot through Shippo's skull as his body was hurled back, crashing into the trunk of a large tree. Shaking his head, Shippo tried to regain his wits. Peering into the darkness he blinked rapidly, trying to force his eyes to focus, to discover what had stuck him with such force. Then he saw it, a large low level panther demon.

Fangs bared, the cat charged Shippo. The fox kit back peddled as fast as he could, struggling to get his feet under himself. Very quickly Shippo found himself back up against the tree again, and he had just enough time to let out a shrill scream as the large demon cat leaped at him.

Tramping though the forest searching for a demon fox kit, who may or may not have been dashing towards the very Inu-hanyou they had been searching for, was most certainly not what Miroku had wanted to do now that the sun had gone down. However, considering that it might just lead to Inuyasha, not to mention the fact that Miroku could not leave Shippo out on his own, he simply resolved himself to the task. Fortunately, Koga had caught up with the group, and with a quick sniff had pinpointed the path the fox had taken.

Just as Koga had begun to steer the group in the direction Shippo had taken, a frightful scream rang out.

"That did NOT sound good," Miroku spat out. Pushing himself harder, he raced after Koga who had already located the direction of the scream. "I hope to all that's holy that he knows where he is going," Miroku thought.

With Kagome and Sango behind him, the four of them tore though the woods. Suddenly, Koga stopped and Miroku was forced to stiffen his legs suddenly to keep from crashing into the wolf. "What did you stop for Koga?!" Miroku whispered harshly into Koga's ear, not sure if it would be wise to make much noise. Looking over Koga's shoulder, Kagome let out a horrified gasp.

Following her line of sight, Miroku located the source of her trauma.

Splattered all over the ground lay pieces of flesh that led up to a mangled torn lump of meat, and Miroku was unable to determine what it had been. Soft sobs reached Miroku's ears as his body tensed. There was no way Shippo could have done such a thing, so whatever had done it was probably still out there. "Koga….do you see what did-" Miroku started only to be silenced by Koga literally pressing his hand over his mouth.

While still holding Miroku's face in one hand Koga pointed over to the left with his other hand. Slowly Miroku steadied his gaze on the spot Koga pointed at. Squinting his eyes slowly, the picture came into focus.

Intricate red and white silk designs, spiked steel armor on one shoulder, long silver hair cascading down the large man's back. Could it be…Sesshomaru?

Tightening his grip on his staff Miroku stepped forward, he would gladly suck Sesshomaru into his Wind Tunnel…however, on the off chance Sesshomaru knew the whereabouts of either Shippo or Inuyasha, Miroku decided to take a less violent path. "Sesshomaru! Where is Shippo? What have you done with him?!" Miroku cried out. Even over the hiccupping sobs, Miroku could hear a soft chuckle.

"Oi, monk…are your eyes that bad?" Inuyasha said, turning around to face the group, the shaking fox kit in his arms clutching at his clothing.

"Inuyasha?!" Koga, Miroku, Kagome and Sango gasped in sync.

"You're huge!" Miroku spat out.

Inuyasha simply smirked. "Yeah…I noticed….part of the reason for the rigged up clothing," Inuyasha returned.

Once Inuyasha had heard Shippo's eager reply, he had felt compelled to meet him. It wouldn't do to have a small child prancing around in the woods this late at night, it wasn't safe….and he would know, having done it several times himself. So in an odd way, he really was not surprised to hear Shippo's scream ring out in the dark. Extremely pissed off yes, but not all that surprised. Catching up to Shippo at just the right time, Inuyasha had simply tore the pitiful panther demon apart….he wasn't sure why really, just something about the creature attacking the young fox seriously pissed him right the fuck off.

Before he could even begin to question the little kit, Shippo dove head first straight into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably, making blubbery claims of being _so very sorry_. The poor little thing was shaking so badly that perhaps, for the first time since he had met Shippo, he didn't find himself becoming annoyed with his antics.

He actually felt the kid was in the right, after all how many times would he have liked someone to hold him and comfort him when he was younger? Hell he couldn't even count that high. Yet it was kinda weird how easily comforting the brat came to him, it wasn't as though he had much practice.

As he heard the sounds of others crashing through the woods Inuyasha sighed. A quick sniff identified the group, and Inuyasha found that he really wasn't much in the mood to deal with his ex-group at the moment. "I don't want to fight….but I'm not about to take any shit either," Inuyasha thought.

His head was still screwed up over the whole sex with Sesshomaru thing….which wasn't becoming any easier as time went on. He did however find it somewhat humorous when Miroku addressed him as Sesshomaru. Sure he'd gotten bigger -again- and his upper garments did at one time belong to his brother. Part of him felt rather uplifted to be confused with the youkai lord, it just proved once again that despite everything Sesshomaru said, he did fit the bill.

"So….what are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha asked wearily.

Miroku stepped forward, edging closer and Inuyasha instantly tensed….if the monk so much as reached for those beads…..

"Oh thank goodness…..you're both alright," Miroku suddenly gushed.

Huh? What the crap?

"We live….." Inuyasha snapped.

Koga simply looked bored, Sango pensive, and Kagome….well she just looked like she usually did when something annoyed her.

Ignoring them for a moment Inuyasha focused on the still slightly sobbing child in his arms. Gently, he pressed his thumb against Shippo's lips, hushing the fox. "Shhh little one…..no more crying," Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha……I……….I," Shippo stammered. Taking a deep breath, the kitsune tilted his head back, exposing his throat, and let out a low submissive whine.

"Shippo?! What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha ignored her, it was easy to see what the kit was doing, he was accepting Inuyasha's dominance, begging for protection and obviously attempting to get into Inuyasha's good graces. What better way to show sincerity then to offer his very life to the alpha male? With but a simple move Inuyasha could tear that little throat to ribbons. The simple gesture spoke volumes.

"Do you truly wish to make up for what you've done Shippo?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Yes….I….I don't want you to see me as…as a failure…I want….I want…" Shippo started.

"You want?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want….to…to….prove…myself…w-worthy of….being….your……..son," Shippo squeaked out. Inuyasha was more then a little surprised….was the kid actually going to side with him over Kagome?

_**"Hey maybe he isn't so dumb….obviously your words hit hard,"**_ the voice said.

"Truly Shippo?" Inuyasha asked "I do not want any confusion over the matter, if you are mine then be mine, I refuse to be overruled or insulted…you will respect and obey me."

"I….I understand….please…..give me a chance…..Inuya-……..father," Shippo answered.

Again Inuyasha was surprised. "Father?….me?……" Inuyasha thought, a warm feeling threatening to build inside of him. Father? A son?….a family? "You don't have to call me…." Inuyasha started.

"If you are in the role of my father….shouldn't I…..shouldn't I call you father?" Shippo asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"I think that'll work out just fine. But I warn you Shippo, I do not intend to coddle you…you will be worthy of being my son…I will tolerate nothing less. But I will not mistreat you, little one…that I promise you," Inuyasha said. "You will be trained….and you will not argue, it will be hard, but you will be strong."

"….I….I understand….but….may I ask one thing before we start anything?" Shippo asked.

"You may," Inuyasha answered. It felt so weird being so proper…he couldn't name a time another had shown him such respect. The fact that he hadn't even felt the urge to curse or speak plainly was…odd.

"Can I rest first? I haven't been sleeping well at all……I can't….I just cant sleep……I don't feel safe," Shippo replied.

That one little sentence broke Inuyasha heart, for he knew that feeling all to well, the feeling of helplessness, of being stalked…..of never being safe.

"Yes…yes you may, you can sleep now Shippo….I'll stay with you," Inuyasha said.

Gently the kitsune smiled, burrowing himself deeper into Inuyasha's arms, sighing pleasantly.

Looking back at his old group Inuyasha spoke "I intend to keep Shippo with me, I'm going to get some sleep and so is he, I do not want to be bothered, and should any of you get the idea to attack me…..don't. Just don't." Slowly Inuyasha turned away from the others.

"Wait…Inuyasha, a moment please?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha paused. "What is it monk?"

"Tomorrow…may I speak with you? It is very important," Miroku said, his voice strained.

Well…why not what could it hurt? "Alright," Inuyasha replied before leaping up into the trees, ignoring Kagome's protests.

"Of all the nerve…." Kagome grumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

As the sun began to peer over the skyline, Inuyasha looked down on the little fox kit buried in his arms. Shippo looked so peaceful and although Inuyasha was eager to start whipping Shippo into respectable shape, he was extremely reluctant to wake the boy. The fact that Shippo could sleep so soundly only because of Inuyasha's own presence stirred up strange emotions within him. It was wonderful and yet….frightening and painful. It served to remind him of his own helplessness and abandonment. Not to mention….a few other fears.

"What if he changes his mind and runs back to Kagome?" Inuyasha thought.

"_**I don't think that will happen honestly, he seemed to be quite sincere,"**_ the voice responded. "_**Just refrain from totally kicking his ass right from the get go, ease him into it so to speak."**_

Still, it was unnerving to think that he could open up, take the child in, declare him to be his own and then have his 'son' abandon him. The very thought made Inuyasha's heart ache. As a matter of fact, all this was bringing a single clear realization into focus.

He was tired, tired of all the fighting, the blood and death. A demon's life was sure to be filled with the occasional conflict, hell, wars could even break out, but ever since he was a small child it had never stopped. The only break he'd ever truly gotten was when he spent those fifty years pinned to a tree, and that hadn't exactly been restful. Had he ever truly been able to relax? To have some small measure of calm? His heart was fairly made up "_After Naraku's death. Home. A real home…."_ Inuyasha thought. A good mate would be fan-fucking-tastic as well…and maybe one or two……

Keeping his eye's on Shippo, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what his own pups would look like.

Pups.

The word made Inuyasha feel strange…..a feeling he couldn't quite label just yet.

_"I guess it would depend on my mate,"_ Inuyasha thought.

Mate.

How could one little word cause him to ache so?

"And it's not like people are lining up to be my mate. Fuck, I could very well die without one; you'd think my body would know that by now. Stupid hanyou…." Inuyasha growled.

_**"Don't be that way, there are plenty of potential mates out there,"**_ the voice whispered.

For a hanyou though? Inuyasha held no illusions about the cruelty of life. Hanyou's were hated by both humans and demons, history had shown him that.

Shippo stirred in Inuyasha's arms, yawning softly the kit rolled over, blinking as he looked up at Inuyasha. "Mmmm….morning." Shippo mumbled.

"Good morning kid." Inuyasha replied. Slowly Shippo burrowed himself deeper into Inuyasha's arms.

"You're so…warm."

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, thanks Shippo, I try."

_**"You know…speaking of warm…."**_ the voice started.

_"I swear if you say anything about what happened with Sesshomaru I'll find a way to hurt you," _Inuyasha mentally snapped.

_**"Geez….we lose our virginity and you're still this crabby?"**_ the voice shot back. Before Inuyasha could retort he was distracted by a tugging on his shirt.

"Father….I….I don't want to be a bother…but….what are we…going to have for breakfast?" Shippo tentatively asked. The innocence of the question drowned the anger that had been building within Inuyasha. Shippo was obviously a bit afraid of him…..and that hurt. To be addressed as father was going to take some getting used to as well.

"First off Shippo…relax, I'm not going to get mad at you for being hungry, and to answer your question…well I guess I'm going hunting," Inuyasha said.

Shippo's eyes widened slightly, and Inuyasha chuckled. "Oh yeah that's right, FRESH meat….been a while since that's been in your belly huh?"

"Y-yes…." Shippo said. "Kagome's food is good and all, but…not really satisfying. I was always told that you should always be grateful for any food because it's better then none."

Man wasn't that the truth…having starved on more then one occasion, Inuyasha had to agree to that mindset.

"Indeed….so let's get you all situated so I can hunt," Inuyasha said leaping down. "Half of the food says Kagome bitches if she sees us."

"You know…..Miroku has been really, really worried about you," Shippo said, still curled in Inuyasha's arms.

Huh? The monk? Worried? "Oh? Is he pissed that he didn't get to suck me up?" Inuyasha spat.

"Well I don't know all the details, but I know it was his idea to come looking for you, and he is the one who talked Koga into helping. Not to mention things have been tense between him and Kagome recently," Shippo replied.

How interesting….

Sauntering into the small clearing where his former rag-tag pack had made camp, Inuyasha suppressed the urge to shock them into waking. Although it would be amusing to watch them flail about until there senses focused, it ultimately wasn't worth the trouble. After all, he did have better things to do with his time.

"Have a seat here kid, relax a bit while I hunt," Inuyasha said, placing Shippo on the ground.

"Alright," Shippo replied. "Hurry back."

Inuyasha smirked before leaping off into the forest.

Shippo rubbed his belly slowly, saliva slowly pooling in his mouth. Ohhhh, fresh meat. Oh boy….oh man, he just couldn't wait. It had been sooooooo long since he'd sunk his teeth into a fresh kill. Slowly, he began to pace, unable to contain his excitement as his baser instincts slathered at the prospect. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that Shippo never noticed Miroku.

Or his face.

Or the fact that he had walked up Miroku's head, across his face, over his chest, before crunching a nice portion of said monk's male parts.

Needless to say said monk did not remain sleeping.

Groaning in pain, Miroku sat up, rubbing at his face and clutching his injured manhood. With one eye he spotted the kitsune culprit. "You know Shippo….there are easier ways to wake people," Miroku mumbled.

Looking over at Miroku, Shippo blushed and rubbed his head in embarrassment as a sheepish grin broke out over his face.

"S-sorry Miroku…I guess I wasn't paying attention," Shippo replied.

"Yeah…I would hope that wasn't on purpose. Especially after all those times I defended you from Inuyasha,s head thwaps," Miroku said. Wait…..if Shippo was up and moving around, that meant Inuyasha should….

Crawling over to the fox kit, Miroku looked him right in the eyes. "Where is Inuyasha?! He didn't leave again did he?" Miroku spat out. He so did not want to have to go searching for the hanyou again.

"N-no….he's out…hunting for our breakfast," Shippo stammered his eyes wide.

_"Crap…I didn't mean to scare him,"_ Miroku thought. Gently, he patted the child's head. "Sorry if I spooked you, I just…..really wish to speak with him."

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, I told him about that, he should be back soon," Shippo said. "I mean…it shouldn't….I'm not sure how fast a hunter he is." Suddenly Shippo tackled Miroku and with two handfuls of his shirt, Shippo pulled them face to face. "Fresh meat Miroku! Do you know how long it's been since I've eaten that! OhmanIcan'tevenwaittosinkmyteethintoit!" Shippo shot out so fast that it made Miroku chuckled lightly.

"Shippo, we've had fresh meat before, over an open fire if I'm not mistaken with that….barbecue stuff from Kagome's time, only a few weeks ago."

Shippo shook his head so furiously Miroku was surprised his neck didn't break. "Nonononono! Not like that! Fresh meat!" Shippo exclaimed.

Miroku felt rather confused. What they had before had only been brought down by Inuyasha himself a few hours prior to the cooking…what could be fresher then that? Shaking it off Miroku asked. "Well then, how about some fresh water to go with that fresh meat?" Miroku suggested.

With a startled shout, Miroku jumped back as a very large and obviously very dead buck crashed down in front of him, a second later a good sized pail of water was gently placed next to it by a milky white clawed hand. Looking up, Miroku shouted. "Damnit Inuyasha! You scared me half to death! Make some noise next time would you please?"

A grumbling 'Hnn' was Inuyasha's only reply. Miroku watched as Inuyasha sat himself down next to the large animal.

"And now for breakfast," Inuyasha said as he began cutting strips of meat out of the buck with his claws. Miroku was confused; they hadn't even gathered any firewood yet. Surely they weren't going to eat it….

"Hey kit here," Inuyasha said handing Shippo a few strips of the meat. "Dig in."

…..raw…

Miroku watched in rapt fascination as Shippo began to gnaw on the bloody meat. Within the first few bites Shippo's eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a pleasure filled moan.

Inuyasha let out a chuckle as he began to begin to eat. "Been that long eh Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo nodded rapidly, taking another bite. Chomping powerfully the little fox looked at Miroku. "See THIS is fresh!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I….I see," Miroku mumbled. Looking over at Inuyasha, Miroku couldn't help but ask. "You're really not going to cook it? Aren't you afraid of getting sick?"

Inuyasha smiled slightly, taking another bite of his own meat. "Miroku….we are demons, demon's don't have to worry about the same things you humans do. Yes, I've enjoyed cooked and seasoned meat, and you know I'd love to have some side dishes right now, but the fact is there isn't anything better for a demon then fresh meat from a fresh kill," Inuyasha answered.

"Oh….I didn't…know that," Miroku replied.

A wicked grin spread over Inuyasha's face. "Oh yes, nothing like the taste of a fresh kill…the meat's still warm, the blood is still hot," Inuyasha purred. After a few more bloody bites, Inuyasha spoke again. "So you wanted to talk right? Then talk monk."

Miroku's brain quickly jump started. "I simply wanted to make it clear that I had no intention, nor would I ever have the intention of trying to use my wind tunnel upon you," Miroku said.

Inuyasha leveled a flat stare on Miroku. "Oh really? You could have fooled me," Inuyasha spat coolly.

"It's….a bit of a nervous tick I've devolved….Inuyasha please….you must understand I would never……" Miroku started, sighing, he looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes. "I've seen you touch your sword when you are nervous….I'm no different."

Inuyasha continued to look at Miroku, eyes unblinking. "And if I would have snapped Kagome's neck?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku scoffed. "You would never do something like that."

"Really?" Inuyasha whispered.

Inuyasha couldn't be serious; he would never have actually killed Kagome….

"You wouldn't have done it….would you?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "I wanted that collar off Miroku….I'm not a slave….she…..you can't imagine how I feel," Inuyasha said.

"I…see," Miroku said. "Well…either way it's in the past….by the way might I ask why you're wearing what appears to be Sesshomaru's coat and armor?"

Inuyasha blushed, his pale cheeks turning rosy. "Uh…..um….we sort of got into a fight…my top half was torn up. I had to make due with what was left," Inuyasha answered.

"I…uh thought your fire-rat robes repaired themselves? Something to do with your…demonic energy or something?" Miroku asked.

"Um….normally yes….but I couldn't find them….and…..well, I wasn't in a position to be wandering around," Inuyasha replied, turning an even brighter shade of red than Miroku ever thought possible. Taking another bite of meat Inuyasha changed the subject. "I don't…..trust easily Miroku…and this whole thing has….really shaken me."

Miroku felt compelled to look away, it was rare for Inuyasha to open up period, for him to actually admit he was having trouble truly said something. "I stand with you my friend….you can count on me….I'll prove that somehow," Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku, a small smile playing at his lips. "Thank you," Inuyasha said.

Looking down at the carcass Miroku was surprised to see how large of a chunk Inuyasha had already eaten. "Hungry there Inuyasha?" Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha actually scowled. "Yes actually, you people always keep me from eating my fill, and it's my kill and I'll eat as much as I fucking want. Got that?" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku jerked back slightly from the sheer acid in Inuyasha's tone. "No…no need to get upset…"Miroku said.

Inuyasha sighed. "I know…I know…I'm just a little testy about that…I've spent over a century being hungry, Miroku," Inuyasha whispered.

"Even with us? Why didn't you ask for more?" Miroku asked.

"How many times has Kagome called me a selfish pig? None of you seemed to understand my needs, and no one ever listens when I voice them. So I just ignored it," Inuyasha answered.

If that was true then Miroku felt horrible….to think that his friend couldn't even fill up his stomach and yet had to battle with all his might so often. "I'm sorry," Miroku said. He felt so ashamed.

Inuyasha huffed slightly. "It's not your fault….don't worry about it ok?" Inuyasha said. There conversation was interrupted by Shippo popping up in-between them.

"Aw man….burp….I am so stuffed," Shippo groaned, patting his belly as he made his way over to the pail of water, before dipping his head down near the water. Shippo's tongue shot out, lapping up the water. Shippo let out another burp as he pulled his head up.

Inuyasha chucked at the kits actions, wiping at his mouth

Shippo looked back at the carcass. "Maybe….one more piece," Shippo mumbled.

Grinning, Inuyasha looked over at Miroku before slicing off another piece before tossing it to Shippo. Catching the piece of meat Shippo dug his teeth into it with glee. Miroku couldn't help but laugh at the childs sheer excitement over something so simple.

Suddenly a shriek tore through the air "Shippo what are you doing!!" Kagome's voice rang out as the Miko came rushing up, swatting the remnants of the deer out of Shippo's hand. Wide eyed, the fox kit stumbled back in the face of Kagome.

"What's wrong with you?! Do you want to get sick!" Kagome raged.

In a split second Inuyasha was in front of her, his fangs bared, snarling. "Don't you ever touch him," Inuyasha growled.

"You moron! Do you have any idea how many bacteria are in raw meat! Are you that lazy that you can't even take the time to build a fire!?" Kagome shouted.

"You're calling me a moron!? We are demons you stupid bitch! We don't get sick! Fresh meat is one of the best things for young demons to grow on. You don't know shit about us and now your gonna tell me what do!" Inuyasha roared back.

"Your out of your-" Kagome started.

"He's my son! DON'T tell me how to feed him!" Inuyasha belted out, before tuning and scoping the kit up. "Now Shippo are you still hungry?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring the fuming girl from the future.

"No…I'm….I'm actually pretty full," Shippo answered meekly.

"Food poisoning, salmonella, you obviously don't understand just how bad raw meat is for a person," Kagome fumed, either unwilling or unable to understand Inuyasha's words.

"For a person perhaps, but Shippo is a demon," Inuyasha snapped. Walking back over to Miroku he set Shippo down at the monk's feet. "Oi Miroku, watch Shippo for me for a bit would you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure…" Miroku said, slightly confused "I can do that."

Inuyasha nodded. "Good I'm counting on you," Inuyasha replied. Bending down he addressed Shippo face to face. "Ok kit, now I want you to stay here, no wandering off. Just relax and let your body digest alright. Stretch your body out a bit, but don't be exerting yourself much. I have a little training exercise for you. Understand?"

Shippo clenched his fists, with a determined look on his face the fox answered. "**Yes!**"

Inuyasha smiled. "Good I'll be back in a few, if your thirsty drink, if you have to relieve yourself do so, other then that stay put. Oh, and none of that _candy_ crap either," Inuyasha ordered as he bounded off into the forest.

"Stubborn jerk…what does he know about anything?" Kagome huffed.

Out of the corner of his eye Miroku could see Koga walking into the clearing.

"Actually Kagome, he's right, fresh meat is actually better for a demon's body then cooked, especially when they are young. As a matter of fact, the only time I ever eat cooked food is around you," Koga said as he made his way over to Miroku. "Baby sitting for the moment, monk?" Koga asked.

Miroku nodded, but apparently Shippo didn't appreciate the baby comment.

"Hey! I'm no baby!" Shippo shouted.

"Oh indeed, you are a mighty grown fox," Miroku joked.

Shippo snorted in a very Inuyasha like manner before beginning to begin to stretch his little muscles out.

Miroku was about to comment on the young kit's antics when he noticed Koga looking at him funny…..again. "Koga," Miroku muttered.

"Hmm?" The wolf prince grunted.

"Why are you staring at me?" Miroku asked, although he was annoyed that Koga seemed intent to pursuing his own agenda.

"You know….I think you'd look a lot better if you'd let your hair grow out a tad," Koga said.

Huh? Where did that come from? "I….what?" Miroku sputtered.

Koga moved in closer, his right hand reaching out as his fingers slid though Miroku's hair. "You have such nice soft hair, and I think it would look very nice splayed across your shoulders," Koga whispered.

To be honest Miroku was a tad freaked out. Koga had been acting weird for days now, always watching him, commenting on his movements, looks, and even mannerisms. Miroku didn't know how to take it all. Even when the wolf was behind him, Miroku could swear that he could feel Koga's eyes upon him. "And just where…did this come from?" Miroku asked.

Koga shrugged. "Just tossing a few ideas out for you that's all," Koga answered.

Miroku mentally sighed, just what was going on with the wolf prince? And why did it have to have something to do with him?

Inuyasha sighed to himself as he made his way back to Shippo. He really didn't feel like putting up with Kagome, and something just told him she had a bitch fest just waiting for him. Not that he had to listen to it anymore, not now that he was free of her stupid rosary.

He had seen red when she has smacked Shippo's breakfast out of his tiny hands. What right did she have to do such a thing?! The only thing that kept him from putting her in her place, once again, was that he didn't want hurt the girl, and definitely not in front of Shippo. After all the fox had considered the girl to be his mother at one time and probably still did. Honestly, he didn't feel that Kagome was worth his time anymore. He hadn't heard shit from Sango, but he had to admit it was nice to make up with Miroku.

"_**The monk does seem to be trustworthy,**_" the voice rang out. Indeed, how odd that the one of the group who was technically the smoothest with deception and trickery seemed to be the one he could actually count on. Spotting the kid and the monk in the clearing, Inuyasha smirked to himself.

"Well now, let's see what the kid can do," Inuyasha thought. As the other's eyes tuned towards him, Inuyasha walked over to a large tree. Using both hands, he proceeded to rend a large X into the wood. Taking a step back to admire his handiwork he hummed to himself. "Yeah that ought to work." Inuyasha thought before turning and heading towards Shippo and…Miroku who seemed to be….shying away from Koga.

As always just as he neared the group Kagome opened her mouth.

"Inuyasha, we need to tal-" Kagome started before Inuyasha held up a hand to silence her. Looking down at his young charge Inuyasha was pleased to note the determined look on the kits face.

"Well kid, this one's going to be tough, so I certainly hope you're ready," Inuyasha said before tossing a small ball of plant material tied with vines to Shippo.

The young fox carefully sniffed at the ball in his hands, before immediately recoiling in disgust. "Oh god! That is rank!" Shippo spat.

Inuyasha merely grinned. "Distinctive, yes? So, think you could find something that smelled just like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Be pretty hard not to….God that is like the worst thing I've ever smelled," Shippo answered.

Inuyasha suddenly got serious. "Good, because that's just what your going to do. Here's the deal kid, in the forest behind me, I've hidden something that smells just like that does, and guess what? You're going to find it. And you're on your own till you do," Inuyasha said.

Shippo's jaw dropped.

"Now before you panic too much about how hard that's going to be, notice that large X I ripped into that tree?"

Shippo nodded.

"Good because there are dozens of them around the forest, I've basically blocked off your search area, so if you see one, don't go past it ok?"

Shippo gulped. "Totally on my own?" Shippo meeped out. The small child shook slightly.

Inuyasha sighed. He really didn't want give this part away…he really wanted to gauge where Shippo stood at his very best…but... "No…I'll be watching, but you won't see me, and I don't intend to get involved in the slightest unless your life is on the line go that?" Inuyasha said.

"I….I understand." Shippo replied.

Inuyasha crossed his arms looking down on the fox. "Good, so then take a minute to gather anything you think you're going to need, and then get going. The sooner you find it, the sooner you can come back," Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha watched as Shippo hurried about with a little pack he seemed to have found somewhere. To be honest, it looked like something from Kagome's time, but Inuyasha felt that he could let that slide. Kagome herself had pitched quite a fit over his training idea, but now that she couldn't plow him into the earth he was finding her much easier to ignore.

"Inuyasha, this seems a little harsh," Miroku suddenly said.

Inuyasha just looked at him. "It's not that bad. This is a good test to see where he stands. How well he can track, how he can fight, what he knows about survival, and I'll be watching the whole time," Inuyasha replied.

Just as Shippo was about to enter the woods Inuyasha felt compelled to say something, the kid looked way to pensive. "Oi Shippo! Be strong and show me what you can do!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes!" Shippo shouted back, his fists in the air, a big grin on his face as he darted into the woods. Waiting a few minutes to give the fox a head start, Inuyasha leapt up into the air, intent on watching Shippo from the tree tops. Inuyasha grinned, if nothing else this would be interesting to watch.

As night began to fall Inuyasha situated himself upon a large tree branch. Down below him sat Shippo and the kit was getting a drink from a small stream. Not a bad first day, Inuyasha thought. He honestly hadn't expected him to succeed very quickly. Although the fox had been absolutely clueless about how to start for the first several hours, he did seem to be getting the hang of it, but it was obvious the child knew very little about tracking.

"Well that's what this whole thing is for….to see what he can do," Inuyasha thought as he watched Shippo begin to make a small bed for himself.

"_**He's not really going to sleep on the ground is he?"**_ the voice asked.

Yeah that would be bad….generally if you were small and easy to eat, you didn't want to be down low. That was a lesson Inuyasha himself had learned a long time ago, which was part of the reason he had taken to sleeping in trees.

"I think he is," Inuyasha muttered

"_**You going to say anything?"**_ the voice asked.

"No….I'm not going to interfere at all, unless he is in serious trouble," Inuyasha answered. He watched as the kit continued with his activities, but suddenly Shippo stopped.

"I wonder why Inuyasha always sleeps in a tree?" the kit mumbled. "He's got to have a reason…."

Inuyasha had to stop himself from laughing as Shippo began to bitch about having to do this one his own. It was funny, but Inuyasha did feel a moment of pride when Shippo abandoned his forest floor bed and began scrambling up a nearby tree. He let out a tiny snort as Shippo began to make himself comfortable, complete with little snips of "stupid bark", and something about getting splinters in his butt.

Inuyasha continued to watch until Shippo had fallen asleep. Confident that the kid was safe for the moment, Inuyasha turned his attention inward. He still couldn't figure out what had happened with Sesshomaru….and what they had done.

Before he could get too far into his thoughts, his attention was drawn to a strange tingling feeling on his chest. Pulling his ex-Sesshomaru shirt open, Inuyasha noticed for the very first time a strange mark on him.

"What the hell?" he muttered peering down upon it. It must have come from Sesshomaru, but how? He'd never been left with a scar before. The bastard must have used some kind of poison on him, but that didn't make any sense either, after all, the prick had shoved his whole hand through Inuyasha's abdomen before and, although it had hurt like hell, it hadn't left a mark.

Upon closer inspection Inuyasha noticed the mark did not look like a normal claw mark. In fact it looked as if he had gained one of those human tattoo things. Five crescent moons adorned the spot right above his heart in a tiny semi circle, and each moon was intertwined and interconnected by what appeared to be delicate thorny vines. Seriously what could Sesshomaru possibly have done to leave something like that on him? Did the bastard have ink in his claws as well as poison?

Gently Inuyasha traced his fingers along the mark, and was unprepared for the burst of warmth that spread though him. Gritting his teeth against the feeling, Inuyasha could swear he could suddenly smell Sesshomaru as if the Ice prince was right next to him and a flash of irritation blew though Inuyasha, one that felt very much like Sesshomaru himself.

Sucking in a sharp breath Inuyasha could practically taste his brother on his tongue. He pressed his fingers into the mark harder and the warmth spread through him further. Why did it feel like Sesshomaru was right there, inside of him? With his claws still tracing along the mark, Inuyasha felt extremely confused. "Sesshomaru?" he thought.

If Sesshomaru had to rank today on the list of all time bad days, he could say without fear of rebuttal that it ranked right up near the top. He honestly didn't know what was worse, the fact his body could still feel Inuyasha's actions, or the fact that his youkai felt obliged to continue to tease him about it. How in the hell did it happen? How could this Sesshomaru, have been…mounted by his disgusting half breed brother? How could he have been…..have been…

_**"Fucked by that very same hanyou?"**_ His youkai giggled.

Sesshomaru snarled to himself, if the constant reminders had not been bad enough, his youkai seemed to be rather amused by sending flashes of memories of that act to him.

It was most aggravating.

To keep from thinking on it, Sesshomaru had thrown himself into his work. The first order of business had been a thorough investigation into the events concerning his young ward, and the bitch of the south, Nefrume. A questioning of the guards had turned up nothing, something that displeased Sesshomaru greatly and that, coupled with the events with Inuyasha, had forced him to express his displeasure with the demons charged with keeping intruders out of his home.

It had not been pleasant. But they would live.

A careful examination of the outer wall had unveiled her route into the castle and the fact that she had simply scaled the wall without drawing anyone's attention had, as Inuyasha would have put it, 'pissed him right the fuck off.'

_**"See now, your starting to think of him more, how cute**_" his youkai giggled.

"Shut…..up," Sesshomaru mentally snapped. He had decided to increase the patrols along the wall both in numbers and frequency, and had made it clear that failure would be punished accordingly. He had also felt the need to assign two guards to accompany Rin at all times. All the trouble over Nefrume, doubled with the work he already had to perform as the Lord of the West, had made for a very tiring day.

One that Sesshomaru could not wait to end.

As he begin to walk down the hall that lead to his private chambers, he reached up to massage the stiff muscles of his neck, inadvertently rubbing the mark Inuyasha had placed upon him. Growling at the tingling warmth that slid though him, Sesshomaru tore open his chamber door before slamming it shut and locking it tight.

"Stupid mark….stupid youkai….stupid Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snapped as he flung himself upon his bed. Willing sleep to come over him, Sesshomaru buried himself within his furs and bed covers.

What a troublesome day.

"_Sesshomaru?"_ Inuyasha's voice nipped at his brain as crimson eyes opened and youkai-Sesshomaru sat up.

"_**Inuyasha?"**_ Sesshomaru whispered, his hands playing at his mark. He could feel the pull of the one who had marked him….even still this was very odd….

It was not unusual for one mate to call out to another…but was Inuyasha actually calling out to him? Sesshomaru grinned

"_**Well…only one way to find out."**_

Sesshomaru was only glad his other half had gone to sleep before Inuyasha had called out to him. "_**Who knows what that brat would have done,**_" youkai-Sesshomaru muttered as he launched himself out of his chamber window and into the sky.

_**"Wait just a few minutes more Inuyasha, for this Sesshomaru is coming for you."**_

Inuyasha was pissed. Not only did his brother's scent seem to want to linger inside of his nose and mouth, but all that warmth that had rushed though him had seemed to be settling in one place. Inuyasha growled at his now hard, throbbing member. What the fuck was going on? And since when did touching a mark on his chest bring out Sesshomaru's scent and make him horny as hell? Scowling at his groin, Inuyasha spoke. "You don't give me any trouble for over two hundred years and NOW all of a sudden you want attention…what the hell dick….where did all of this come from?"

_**"Might have something to do with the whole losing our virginity situation,"**_ the voice chimed in.

Could that be it? Inuyasha had never really touched himself before. There had never been time, with his life being in almost constant danger, and then having his group around him all the time. And it wasn't like anyone else had ever touched him. Sure, the few kisses he had received had made him ache…but never like this. The spat with Sesshomaru had led to his very first orgasm…not only with another person, but first ever at all.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to ignore the aching need that was welling up within him, demanding attention. Unbidden, his hand began to trail down his body and he sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers ghosted along the material covering his body, his claws tracing up and down his aching need.

_**"Don't ignore yourself…..no one can see….there is no reason not to,"**_ the voice whispered.

That was true….now would be the perfect time, with Shippo asleep and all. Inuyasha let out a tiny moan as he closed his fingers around his clothed flesh, teasing it lightly.

"_**That's it….see no harm done."**_

Sliding his hand down to his waist, Inuyasha slid his pants down just enough to free his aching flesh. He shivered slightly as the night air caressed him, teasing him further. "Damn…when did I get so sensitive?" Inuyasha thought. Leaning forward, he looked over at Shippo. Reassured that the kit was asleep, Inuyasha leaned back into the tree….the very warm tree….that breaths?

_**"Mmmmm….is that for me Inuyasha?"**_ a voice whispered into Inuyasha's ear. Wait…that voice…..

Sesshomaru! FUCK!!

Inuyasha surged forward, only to have Sesshomaru's arm snake around his chest and pull him back.

"Sesshomaru?! What are you doing?" Inuyasha hissed. Damn it, it just figured that the one time he tried to take some time to himself and didn't pay attention……shit….. "This is EXACTLY WHY I DON'T DO THINGS LIKE THIS!" Inuyasha mentally roared.

"_**Well how was I supposed to know he'd show up!?"**_ the voice shot back.

_**"You called me, Inuyasha…"**_ Sesshomaru whispered again, his hot breath sliding around Inuyasha's ear…an ear that suddenly seemed very sensitive.

Inuyasha didn't know whether to be enraged, terrified or embarrassed, he was caught with his pants down….literally! "I didn't call you…I wasn't doing anything! What's wrong with you…and what the hell did you do to me? What is this mark on my chest?!" Inuyasha snapped as he tried to keep his voice down. The last thing he wanted or needed was for Shippo to wake up and see this.

_**"Oh but you did. Mark?….oh you mean this mark?"**_ Sesshomaru purred as his hand slid inside Inuyasha's top, his long elegant fingers playing along the mark.

Inuyasha's eye's closed at the feeling. Warmth even greater then before spread though him and his body relaxed, despite his attempts to gather his strength.

"_**That's it….just relax little brother, I swear I'm not here to hurt you."**_

"What's…going on with you…….you never……" Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru's mouth began to trail down his neck, biting and sucking at the flesh there. "Your not….Sesshomaru….this is some kind of trick."

_**"Oh, but I am Sesshomaru….just not the one your used to dealing with. But you've met me before…do you not remember? Do you not remember being inside me?"**_ Sesshomaru said as he licked a long wicked line down Inuyasha's throat, his lips sealing against the flesh as he nipped lightly.

Inuyasha tensed, almost waiting for Sesshomaru to tear his throat out. But even though part of his mind worried for his life, another part flashed with images of their previous joining. What the hell was going on?!

Sesshomaru finger's danced across Inuyasha's skin, slipping over one nipple.

Inuyasha let out a shuttering soft moan as Sesshomaru's thumb began tracing circles over the hardened nub of flesh. "Sesshomaru….tell me…what…..ugh…" Inuyasha sputtered.

"_**Shhh…don't talk…just feel,"**_ Sesshomaru muttered as he switched to the other side of Inuyasha's neck, attacking the flesh there.

Inuyasha couldn't help but flush with embarrassment as his body hardened even further from Sesshomaru's actions. A gasp tore out from Inuyasha's mouth as Sesshomaru both bit down upon his neck and gave his nipple a sharp squeeze at the same time. "I have…I have to get away….ugh…I…unnn…."Inuyasha thought as he tried to tighten his muscles to leap once more, only to have Sesshomaru's fingers brush against the mark. Why did his body do that every time Sesshomaru touched that stupid thing?

"_**Relax, Inuyasha…please…."**_ Sesshomaru whispered, his voice soft.

"Sesshomaru….I…" Inuyasha's voice was cut off again as Sesshomaru continued to attack his neck and nipples at the same time. That wicked tongue and those elegant deadly fingers darting across his flesh making Inuyasha let out a long low moan. Gods his body was aching…he didn't know how much more he could take, how could he possibly get so hard?

With an audible pop, Sesshomaru released Inuyasha's neck and moved his mouth back up level with Inuyasha's ears. _**"Mmmm…..these seemed sensitive earlier,"**_ Sesshomaru whispered as his tongue flicked out, teasing along the edges of Inuyasha's right ear.

"Ohhhh" Inuyasha groaned.

_**"Ooooh, that's a nice sound,"**_ Sesshomaru chucked, taking more of Inuyasha's ear into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

"Nghhh….Sesshomaru….s-s-stop….I can't…..I can't take…..stop…just stop…" Inuyasha gasped. He couldn't handle the double assault to both his chest and ears.

"_**Oh poor boy….why didn't you say so? I would never ignore your need,"**_ Sesshomaru purred.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Sesshomaru's hand playfully walking down his stomach towards his cock. Inuyasha breath caught in his throat as Sesshomaru's fingers plays upon the taunt, hardened flesh. Was this actually happening?

"_**I didn't mean to tease you so, say something next time Inuyasha."**_

Next time?! "You….actually…ugh….ooh…plan on…." Inuyasha panted, letting out a low whine as Sesshomaru's fingers closed around his aching member.

"_**Ohhh….I see….you need release so very badly don't you? Mmm…so hard, little brother. Had I known your need was this great, I would have…brought some oil,"**_ Sesshomaru whispered, his hand pumping slightly.

Huh?….what did that mean "Oil?…..why so…ahhh….you could…..burn me or…unnnn…something?" Inuyasha groaned as Sesshomaru squeezed him, manipulating his flesh with long, slow firm strokes.

"_**Hardly….oil to make….things slick,"**_ Sesshomaru replied, voice husky. _**"Another time perhaps….mmmmm, Inuyasha, I can feel you throb….you need this so badly don't you?"**_

Inuyasha didn't reply. Sesshomaru's hand was beginning to pick up speed, becoming slippery from Inuyasha's leaking fluid. Inuyasha's body quivered and he could feel Sesshomaru's hot breath on his right ear. Oh gods, he wasn't going to….

Sesshomaru's mouth closed over Inuyasha's right ear as his strokes increased in firmness.

Inuyasha began to squirm. His body feeling like it was going to burst. "Ahhh….Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha moaned.

"_**Again Inuyasha….say it again,"**_ Sesshomaru panted, totally immersed in Inuyasha's pleasure.

"Sess….Sess….ho…maru…uhgn...please…I…." Inuyasha gasped.

"_**If there was more room….I think I'd like very much to take you into my mouth, I want to taste you Inuyasha,"**_ Sesshomaru purred, his voice dripping with lust.

The image in Inuyasha's mind was powerful enough to make him bow his back slightly as a low throaty moan spilled into the night's sky. "Fuck…Shippo is going to hear this…." Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru licked along the outer edge of Inuyasha's ear. _**"Your kit is still sleeping peacefully, relax and enjoy Inuyasha,"**_ Sesshomaru replied. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's tempo picked up speed, forcing Inuyasha to breathe in tight bursts.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as his body began to tighten. He was so close….so close. Swallowing hard, Inuyasha's hands shot out, clutching at the tree behind him and Sesshomaru, clutching at anything just to anchor himself.

"_**Yes….that's right…..let yourself go….Gods Inuyasha you are so beautiful….come…..spill for me…..please…..oooh…don't fight….just spill….give…."**_ Sesshomaru moaned.

The words shot right though Inuyasha as the point of no return was reached. Inuyasha's back bowed, his head snapped back as he drew in a shuttering breath.

Sesshomaru's lips came crashing down upon Inuyasha's and their tongues intertwined as Sesshomaru swallowed Inuyasha's cries as his seed pumped out of his body.

Inuyasha's hands tore though his hand holds in the tree from the sheer force of his release. He couldn't think, couldn't do anything, but clutch at the demon lord plundering his mouth and wringing pleasure from his body. Slowly Inuyasha's release began to ebb as both Sesshomaru's hand and mouth became slower and softer, until Inuyasha's body had no more to give. The kiss became something tender then, something soft.

Inuyasha could do nothing but breathe, and for a brief time, enjoy the mouth upon his, the tongue that lapped and curled around his own. Panting for breath, Inuyasha broke the kiss and slowly he opened his eyes. Sesshomaru's breath caressed his face, and Inuyasha finally met the crimson eyes of his brother.

Crimson eyes!

In Inuyasha's mind, crimson eyes on Sesshomaru equaled massive poison/acid for saliva that came from a large dog that wanted to kill him.

On shaky legs, Inuyasha pulled away, yanking his pants up as he slid further down the branch away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at him with concerned eyes….eyes that seemed to hold…hurt? _**"Have…I done something…wrong?"**_ Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha just stared at him. A person who had done nothing but abuse him, who had tried to take what little possessions he had, tried to kill him, had suddenly molested him, was now asking if he had done something wrong?

"The last time your eyes….went….like that…..I had to cut off the arm….of a big white…dog trying to eat me," Inuyasha panted, still trying to recover from his release.

"_**Oh…that…..no worries then, I told you….I'm not like that Sesshomaru,"**_ Sesshomaru said.

What the fuck?! There were two Sesshomaru's!! That just wasn't fair. Inuyasha was about to say something when Sesshomaru lifted his hand up to his lips and began lapping at it. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "What….what are you doing?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"_**Mmmm…tasting you….you got me all sticky. Be a shame to just wipe it off. It's a precious gift,"**_ Sesshomaru answered.

That part made Inuyasha brain hurt…seriously. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?!" Inuyasha snapped. "I mean first we…..we…"

_**"Fucked? Rutted? Joined? Is that the word you're searching for?"**_ Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha snarled. "Don't mock me…..damn you. What's your aim….gods I hate you! Haven't you don't enough to me? Is this all some kind of game to you?! That's it isn't it? Some plan to hurt me some more, either to try and take my sword or kill me. That's all you ever do!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru's shoulders slumped and his eyes were actually filled with….sadness? Regret? "_**I…..that's wasn't me….that was my other half. I've never wanted to hurt you,"**_ Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha's temper flared, after everything he had been though Sesshomaru was pulling this shit? "What's your aim Sesshomaru? You've never cared about me, you've made that damn clear," Inuyasha spat.

"_**No….you don't understand, I'm not that Sesshomaru…I'm what is called his youkai,"**_ Sesshomaru said, his voice full of hurt. _**"Please…I don't wish to fight, not with you."**_

"Youkai? What the fuck are you talking about? Isn't that just another word for demon?" Inuyasha said.

"_**Don't you have….a voice deep inside you, something that tries to guide you? Or do you ignore him as I am ignored?"**_ Sesshomaru asked.

What? A voice….inside?

"_**He means me….I'm your youki, he is Sesshomaru's version of me basically,"**_ Inuyasha's youkai said.

"What? That's what you are? Why didn't you say something?" Inuyasha thought.

"_**You didn't ask….as a voice or your youkai, it's just a title,"**_ Inuyasha's youkai replied.

_**"Inuyasha….you must understand….I tried….I tried so hard to make him take you in….but he wont listen! He has completely shut himself off from me ever since father died. I've done everything I can think of to help you,"**_ Sesshomaru said, his tone pleading.

"So you're a different Sesshomaru, huh….well obviously you can take over him, so why don't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"_**It doesn't work like that….I can only have control for short amounts of time, just like when yours had taken over. We control your powers, your demonic energy…but we must rest. He is the dominate half of our being, just as you are the dominate half of yours,"**_ Sesshomaru explained.

"So you're saying you tried?" Inuyasha asked.

_**"Yes….and I'm still trying….but he is so stubborn…all I have ever wanted is for us to…"**_ Sesshomaru started.

"So you failed then," Inuyasha said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and it tore though Sesshomaru. Yes he had failed…. "Just leave….I want nothing from you…and don't do this again."

_**"Inuyasha….you…"**_Sesshomaru whispered**.**

"Leave," Inuyasha growled**.**

"_**But mate…..I"**_Sesshomaru pleaded, crawling towards Inuyasha, reaching out to him**.**

MATE?!****

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Inuyasha snarled, lunging forward and catching Sesshomaru around the throat, driving him into the tree "HOW DARE YOU? How dare you call me your mate? That's so fucked up on SO many different levels."

Sesshomaru didn't even try to fight, his hand just reached for Inuyasha's face, his eyes glistening.

Inuyasha snapped at the hand that reached for him.****

Slowly Sesshomaru reached over, pulling his shirt away from his neck, exposing Inuyasha's mark**. "**_**Do you see this? You marked me Inuyasha,"**_Sesshomaru said, before reaching over and pulling Inuyasha's shirt open**. "**_**And that is mine, we have marked each other….that is why I called you mate."**_

Inuyasha's blood froze…he couldn't be mated to the asshole….no way…** "**We are mated?" Inuyasha growled. To be honest he did not know much about how a demon claimed his mate….he certainly didn't think males could, or would mate with each other. He simply had always though his instincts would tell him what to do when the time was right.  
**  
**Sesshomaru shook his head, or the best he could with Inuyasha's hand around his throat**.**

"_**No….it is just a mark of possession….a first step so to speak,**_**" **Sesshomaru said.****

"Can it be overridden? Can I still take another mate?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked shocked that Inuyasha would even ask such a thing.

**T**he pain in his brothers eyes unrepentantly tore through Inuyasha, but he merely pushed it aside….as he had been pushed aside so many times.  
**  
"**_**Y-yes….but…it would cause the abandoned mate….great pain,"**_Sesshomaru answered**.**

"So if I take a mate it will hurt you? Is that what you're saying?" Inuyasha said.****

_**"Yes."**_

"Huh…sounds good," Inuyasha said pulling away from Sesshomaru. "Now leave….I don't want to see your face." Slowly Inuyasha stood up on the branch looking down on his brother.  
**  
**_**"Inuyasha…..I….don't do this…please I can help you,"**_Sesshomaru said.****

"You're over two hundred years late bastard," Inuyasha spat. "How dare you put a mark on me, its bad enough with everything else you've done…now you try to….just leave…"****

_**"Inuyasha….I told you that wasn't me…..but I truly believe if you will only help me, we can get him to accept you. I know it!"**_Sesshomaru pleaded.****

Inuyasha placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Leave, or it will be a fight between us," Inuyasha growled.****

Sesshomaru looked at him for another moment before flinging himself out of the tree and into the sky.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru disappeared into the darkness. Slowly he settled himself back down in the tree, intent on trying to get at least a little sleep tonight, when a anguish filled howl ripped though the air, Sesshomaru's howl. It sliced into Inuyasha's heart, and he had to bite down with all of his might to keep from answering, tears began to form in Inuyasha's eyes, pooling up, before falling slowly down his cheeks.  
**  
**All Inuyasha had ever wanted was his brother's love….****

That's all.****

It wasn't much to ask was it?  
****

"Damn you Sesshomaru…..damn you."


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru awoke to the soft chirping of birds. He was somewhat surprised to have slept so late, but then again he had never really been much of an early riser, if anything he hated mornings and had only trained himself to arise during them simply because the Lord of the West couldn't be sleeping all day. As he sat up within his bed, however, pain suddenly shot though him, for all the mental good a single night's sleep had given him he was shocked at how much his body hurt, even his face was throbbing.

"That's strange," he thought and to make matters worse there was a horrible, somewhat salty aftertaste in his mouth. His eyes ached, and he could smell salt on his face as well. Could it be possible that he had been crying in his sleep?

Why would he? As he stood up, he realized his muscles felt perfectly fine, no soreness or stiffness, so clearly he had not over exerted himself the day before. Carefully walking over to the full length mirror in the corner of his chambers, Sesshomaru stood in front of it. Staring at his reflection, Sesshomaru actually flinched at the sight that greeted him. Angry red gashes adorned his body; wicked claw marks slashed across his body, his arms, his legs, torso and even his face. Nothing had been spared.

Leaning in closer Sesshomaru noticed that, although painful, none of the wounds looked even remotely life threatening. Even still, why had they not fully healed yet? Clearly they were at least several hours old, his body could easily handle such damage, so why did they remain?

An even better question formed within Sesshomaru's mind. Who had inflicted such damage upon his person, and how? Although he had always enjoyed sleeping through the morning, he had never been a deep sleeper and he hardly believed a person could both enter his personal chambers and attack him without waking him. And even if he had remained asleep, why in the world would his attacker refrain from taking his life? It didn't make sense and Sesshomaru could already feel a headache coming on.

Reaching up, Sesshomaru began to gently massage the bridge of his nose, attempting to will away the nagging aches and pains that continued to pester him. Then it hit him, the distinctive scent of his blood, stronger then anywhere else, looking down at his hand for the first time, Sesshomaru did not know what to make of what he saw there. Dried blood clung to his fingers, bits of flesh and sticky gore incrusted under his claws.

"What?….what is…" Sesshomaru mumbled, judging from the sight and scent before him it would appear that his attacker was none other then….

Himself.

Granted, that would explain why the wounds remained. If any where capable of inflicting any lasting damage upon Sesshomaru it would be….this Sesshomaru himself. But why? Had some product of a dream had him attempting to claw something off of himself? But that did not make any sense either, even his most horrid childhood nightmare had not produced thrashing capable of this much harm, his entire body was littered with gashes!

Sighing, Sesshomaru leaned forward, closing his already weary eyes and resting his tilted forehead against the cool surface of the mirror. It was far too early for all of this! Opening his eyes, Sesshomaru stared at the floor….for the love of all….his feet were filthy! Obviously he needed to speak with the servants charged with cleaning his chambers. It was ridiculous for the Lord of the West to have to put on his boots just to keep his feet from becoming caked with mud once he got out of his bed!

Wait a minute.

Mud?

Looking around his room at the smooth white stone of his floor, Sesshomaru did not see any traces of dust, let alone a mud puddle. So it would seem he had been outside once he had removed his boots last night, which could only mean one thing…

"And might you be so inclined as to inform me where you went last night?" Sesshomaru coolly asked his youkai. Silence was his only answer.

Sesshomaru ground his teeth together. Was nothing going to go right today? "After all these years, is this what finally silences your inane prattle? A simple question?"

"_**Fuck you,"**_ his youkai spat out.

"What?" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

_**"You heard me…so fuck off. Yes, I clawed us; deal with it you fucking asshole,"**_ his youkai growled.

"Why would you do such a thing? And what is this strange taste in my mouth?" A low growl echoed though Sesshomaru's mind, rippling through his blood.

_**"Why? WHY?! Why don't you take a look back at all the times we have disagreed, at all of the horrible things you've done to Inuyasha. As for that taste, well that's Inuyasha's seed bright boy. Sorry I didn't rinse out our mouth, and things turned to spectacular shit after I had finished that act,"**_ his youkai snapped.

Sesshomaru's temper spiked. Could he not even sleep anymore without his unruly other half performing God knew what actions?

"You took that….that….rag-tag runt into our mouth?" Sesshomaru seethed.

_**"Hand actually, there wasn't enough room, or yes, I would have gladly engulfed him, pulled him to the back of our throat and wrung every last drop of pleasure from him with our lips. I would have done that and took great pleasure in doing so. As a matter of fact, had I had the forethought to bring some type of oil, I would have taken him inside of us. I would have allowed him to mount us and I would have enjoyed every thrust. I would have encouraged him, cried out for him, held him….accepted him,"**_ his youkai shot back.

"Why? Why would you….shame us like that? What is your obsession with him?" Sesshomaru asked, he didn't understand, in all of his years he had never heard of anything like this happening.

_**"Why? Again you ask why? Because I love him, there is no shame in that, I love him and I want him. I loved him as a brother for decades, but you denied us any such contact. So I watched him grow, held at bay by your cold heart. I watched him grow strong, grow beautiful, watched his muscles begin to fill out, the delicious curves of him. In spite of everything, he has survived, more beautiful and noble then any I have ever laid my eyes upon. Thus I began to love him more, till I realized I wanted him, not only as a loving brother, but as my mate, to hold close and to love for all time,"**_ his youkai answered.

"That is hardly-" Sesshomaru started.

_**"As a matter of fact, he called to us last night. Granted it was only an accident, but he did call out to us, with his fingers on our mark and our name upon his lips, we filled his senses. I heard his voice. You would have heard it as well had you bothered to listen. **_

_**So I went to him, and do you know what I found? My beautiful Inuyasha had opened himself to the night air, I could not ignore his need, nor did I want to. Had we not been in a tree there would have been many more options open to us, regretfully I did not want to try to move us and break that moment. **_

_**The fullness of him throbbing in our hand and those delicious noises spilling out into the night, his lips against ours, our tongues sliding together and the sweet tastes of him in our mouth. It was so wonderful….so beautiful. But as quickly as it came…it was over. He turned upon me. The more I attempted to reach for him, the more I was pushed away,"**_ Sesshomaru's youkai quietly said.

"_**I attempted to explain our marks, and his rage only grew. When I addressed him as our mate, I was left helpless in the full face of his fury, and I could say nothing….because he was right…right on all accounts. My mate…my beautiful mate….denied to me. And….its….ALL…YOUR FUCKING FAULT!!"**_ Sesshomaru's youkai roared, its raw rage rocking Sesshomaru. The sheer force of it causing pain to shoot through Sesshomaru's skull.

"Now…just…just a minute.." Sesshomaru stuttered.

"_**NO GOD DAMNIT! Why, why have you done all of this!! Our mate despises us and it's your fault! You did it! You did it all! FUCK YOU!! I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!?**_

_**And know this, had it been within my power I would have tore out the heart that you have blackened! Count yourself lucky that it's against my nature to end our life, or on our father's name I swear I would. **_

_**What's worse is this isn't the real you and you know it! You have built up walls around your heart. You've lied to yourself for so long you don't know anything. You've played this part for so long you can't even remember the real you from the act! Gods…..ARGH! What does it take! What does it take to make you see!! "**_ Sesshomaru's youkai screamed.

"_**I am you! I am not some separate creature living inside of your blood. I am you, you little bitch! Don't you understand that?! No prejudice, no outside forces, I am raw, unrestrained Sesshomaru, but you don't believe that do you? No, you think I'm just some unwanted part of you….you could be so much more then you are….and know this….you will never be as powerful as you can be if you continue to forcibly separate us, you must stop fighting and accept who you truly are!"**_

"And thus when you say you hate me, it's actually me saying that I hate myself for how I am?" Sesshomaru scoffed.

_**"Yes…"**_ Sesshomaru's youkai growled. Sesshomaru sneered, really how ridiculous….

Yet his youkai's words rang within him. His insides were quivering with rage and annoyance, he was so angry….it literally hurt. It felt strange to have such rage boiling inside of him, directed at him….from him. Still, confusion pooled within him, and a small sliver of fear. Could his youkai actually kill him? Sesshomaru did not fear death, but the idea of being killed by his other half when he couldn't defend himself was slightly chilling. And just what was all that about forcibly separating himself? It didn't make any sense…

Sesshomaru sighed.

Why did Sesshomaru get the feeling that today was going to be even more aggravating and draining then the previous one?

Why did Sesshomaru just know that this day was going to, as Inuyasha would say, suck even harder?

**AND WHY THE HELL WAS HE THINKING WHAT INUYASHA WOULD THINK?!**

Inuyasha watched as Shippo continued to amble around the forest. He hadn't really expected the kid to do very well at this test, though he had to admit the kit was progressing quicker then he would have thought. However, it was becoming rather obvious Shippo did not understand how to properly dissect scents from each other in order to follow a certain one whilst blocking out others.

Admittedly, Inuyasha had sort of deliberately made it so. While the scent was incredibly distinctive it was not overpoweringly strong. Any fool could follow the stronger of the scents. The true trick was wading through a multitude of more powerful scents to reach the one you were actually tracking. Inuyasha smiled from his perch as Shippo pulled out the ball of matter Inuyasha had made and sniffed at it for what must have been the 350th time today.

Yeah, the kit really didn't seem any closer to finding his target then when he had started. Though Inuyasha was pleased at how well the kid was taking care of himself. Obviously it helped that Inuyasha's scent was all over the boy, and the forest, thus keeping most of the predators away. Even still, the child had shown he at least had some inkling of how to survive.

Inuyasha slowly twirled his finger around the spikes of the armor around his shoulder. It still felt strange wearing Sesshomaru's discarded, repaired clothing. He really wished he still had his fire rat robes. Where could they have gone to? His robes had been all that he had owned for most of his life, and the loss of them weighed heavily upon him.

He didn't even want to think about what had happened with Sesshomaru last night, none of that made any sense. The bastard could be trying to trick him….but other then that bullshit with the Un-mother; Sesshomaru had always been rather straight forward with his assholery. But why show up and….and…..damn it, he couldn't even think it.

He could almost write off their first encounter as an accident fueled by raw hormones and lust….after all, he couldn't really see Sesshomaru getting laid a lot….still the idea of his own brother writhing underneath him whilst he thrust into that tight heat…….well damn it, that just didn't match up with how Inuyasha knew the world worked. What next, up turned into down?

But Sesshomaru voluntarily coming to him….or being called, then jerking him off? Not to mention that evil, evil roaming mouth! Then there was the whole 'I wish I had brought oil', thing….Sesshomaru had practically said he wanted, or at least would allowed, Inuyasha to have him again. That **REALLY** didn't make any sense!

Could it have all been some sort of trick?

That made a little more sense, for it to not really be Sesshomaru, but who would send a copy of Sesshomaru? How would they make it? It sounded like Sesshomaru, smelled like him, looked like him….and…..fuck…..well, its mouth tasted just like Sesshomaru's as well. Naraku MIGHT be able to pull of some shit like that, but why? Why would Sesshomaru give pleasure to him instead of kill him?

Of course it could always be just what Sesshomaru had claimed, another part of him coming out and taking over. But that didn't seem right to Inuyasha either, that there could exist some part of Sesshomaru that…loved him…wanted him, as a brother, as family….and…as…a…

Mate.

That word burned within Inuyasha. How dare Sesshomaru call him that?! Besides…men didn't mate, and brothers EXPECALLY didn't mate.

They didn't….right?

Inuyasha growled at himself as he continued to crawl though the trees observing Shippo, resolving himself to keep an eye on the kit, and quit thinking so much.

Obviously today was going to suck, and suck hard.

Or as Sesshomaru say, today was going to be even more aggravating and draining then the pervious one.

…..**AND WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM!!**

**One week later.**

Sesshomaru fought back a yawn as he walked through the corridors of his home. He didn't really have a destination in mind, he simply felt the need to….wander…..quite mindlessly at that. He sighed to himself, ever since the argument between himself and his other half, Sesshomaru had felt totally out of sorts. More then anything he felt tired and cranky and considering how many weak, simple minded fools he had to put up with on a day to day basis he was surprised he hadn't popped someone's skull just to stop the incessant noises that spilled out of their mouths.

More and more he found himself thinking over his youkai's words…and more annoyingly, his thoughts, despite how many different paths he forced them down, continued to end at the same place.

Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru had even forced himself to think of the most ridiculous things he could think of to stop his mind from wandering to his brother, none of them had worked.

'Is Rin eating too much corn?' somehow led straight to Inuyasha….

'Since he was Lord of the Western lands, did that also mean that the direction west belonged to him as well?' Right back to Inuyasha again...

'If Rin brought him 365 apples, but dropped 3 dozen of them, and upon attempting to pick them up, was only able to find one-third of the apples she dropped, how many apples did she bring him?' HOW THE FUCK DID THAT LEAD TO INUYASHA?!

Pausing for a moment, Sesshomaru continued to reflect on past events. He had never heard of anything like this ever happening….never heard of a demon's youkai not only verbally lashing out, but causing physical harm as well. He certainly had never heard of the type of rage and….seemingly hate that his youkai had blasted at him with, let alone the declaration that the other half of his being had felt an urge to kill him. The very idea seem absolutely preposterous, and Sesshomaru didn't know what to make of it.

He did have to admit that a majority of his more intellectual studies had occurred after his fathers death, and as such he had ignored many of the teachings that seemed to fall in line with his father's method of thinking. After all it was that very same line of thinking that had led to his father's death had it not? So why listen to it at all? Sesshomaru cursed himself as he realized how little he had paid attention to nearly anything about inner youkai. He had already made up his mind about it, and perhaps that had been a rather…glaring mistake.

Perhaps the most unnerving new development was the complete and utter silence on the part of his youkai. Ever since he had woken up after the argument with his youkai, his body littered with claw marks, it had had not uttered a single word.

It…..bothered Sesshomaru after having spent so many century's with his other half chattering within him, to have such quiet, left Sesshomaru feeling incredibly alone within his own mind. It was beyond strange, for if you had told him years ago that one day his youkai would go quiet and he would miss it, he would have actually allowed himself to laugh out loud. But he couldn't believe that after hundreds of years of telling it to shut up….that when it finally did, he felt lost and alone. His body felt different to…as if his edge had dulled slightly.

He needed counsel….that much was certain, but he didn't dare go to his resident scholar, quite frankly he was almost certain he would kill the pompous twit. No, that simply would not do, he wanted simple answers and straight facts. What he did not want was a long winded lecture filled with hidden meanings that he would have to search for. While his mind was easily up to the task, quite frankly, he wasn't in the fucking mood for games, which left him with one other option….

Turning on his heel Sesshomaru quickly slid around the corner already quickening his pace. The sooner he got there, the sooner he could deal with the attitude and get his answers. Coming to a stop outside of his family's healer's chambers Sesshomaru rapped the door hard with his knuckles before entering, taking a deep breath and steeling himself for any possible outbursts.

Slowly Sesshomaru entered the room….while there was no doubt that his healer knew practically everything on the medical side of things….the creature could be insanely random. Sesshomaru huffed to himself slightly, "But really…what else could be expected from a wind elemental?" Sesshomaru muttered.

"Daigon….Daigon are you here?" Sesshomaru said. A slight wind rippled though the room.

"Ahhh….Lord Sesshomaru, mmmm…and what brings you so flashily to this one? You don't appear to be harmed. Which is quite nicely, this one must say. Though this one was a tad curiously about those claw marks that this one sparkly swears he saw just a scant week ago," Daigon said.

"No…I am not hurt, however I do….require consul on a….sensitive matter," Sesshomaru replied.

Clad only in pair of tight red shorts, Daigon came around the corner to face Sesshomaru. Despite being even older than Inu-Taisho, the healer still appeared as a sixteen year old boy, a fact that often confused many visiting Lords and Ladies that required treatment. However, Sesshomaru knew that as an elemental, a wind one at that, Daigon's appearance had never changed once, since the time he was….well not really born…but same thing.

"And just what could you possibly want to ask dear, dear sweet Daigon?" Daigon asked.

"Yes, well…I need further information on youkai," Sesshomaru said. How he loathed to need another's knowledge or advice, first that old tree over Inuyasha's blood and now his idiot savant healer. Asking for a better understanding was not the same thing as asking to be taught he told himself, sparing his pride another blow. Even so…things did seem to be proceeding smoothly so far.

"Youkai?….Mou…..thought that was something you didn't need to learn more about If you want the lesson, why not visit one of your old teachers? This one is certain you'll find at least one of them in the library. Though this one isn't sure how receptive they would be, considering how you brashly brushed the lesson off the first time. Then again, they do seem to forget their place quite often," Daigon replied.

Sesshomaru sighed mentally, why was nothing ever easy? "I require answers to certain questions…and perhaps a……hypothetical situation, not a lecture. Besides that, this Sesshomaru simply thought you had a better understanding of the subjects, considering your broad studies of the body and mind," Sesshomaru said. Perhaps a slight inflating of the pride might move things along quicker. "Was this Sesshomaru mistaken in his reasoning?"

Daigon grinned as he flicked a strand of his long green bangs out of his face, Sesshomaru never understood while he kept it cut so short in the back, only to let the front and his bangs grow wildly, if they did grow at all. "You were not wrong my Lord, this one does indeed know much about what you seem to require, but you needn't resort to flattery to gain anything, this one has pledged himself to your flashily family. So ask away, quick, quick, quick," Daigon said.

Irritation flushed though Sesshomaru, he didn't need to worry about Daigon refusing him, yet he needed to ask quickly? Stupid elemental…. "For simple review, all romance aside, I have been under the impression that an inner youkai is simply a demon's instinct given voice," Sesshomaru stated.

"Ano…..ki….kai….no no no no…..You are not mistaken about that…however, youkai are so much more then your demon instincts just blathery-babbling at you," Daigon replied.

"Elaborate," Sesshomaru said, trying not to appear too eager. No, it would not do for him to seem desperate for answers. He hated being left in the dark, not only due to the fact a lack of knowledge could lead to problems, much like the one he was currently in, but it could be seen as weakness to have to seek out another for answers. And he, Sesshomaru, was NOT weak. He could rationalize it however, as he had only ever received consul from those who either served him, or were somehow bound to his family, like Bokusenou.

"Welly, well….this one is sure that you know how a demon child very rarely ever hears his youkai, he can feel it, but not hear. Most think this is simply because the youkai has not the strength to speak. Never, however, is this the only reason for its existence," Daigon quipped. "You see, when one is young, they are still so much un-molded clay."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snarl…good God he was starting to rhyme already. Sesshomaru hated when Daigon felt the need to play word games. "And once they are….as you say, 'molded'?" Sesshomaru asked, praying for a straight answer.

"Well you see, as you grow, hit a certain peak, a certain time in your life that is different for everyone where the outer stimuli help turn you into the person that, barring any brasty, nasty occurrences, you'll be for the rest of your life," Daigon said.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, focusing on the smaller creature. Would it be so bad to bash his head off the wall? On that note….was it possible to bash a wind elementals skull off the wall? Refocusing himself Sesshomaru chalked up his feelings of irritation and desired violence to all of the unsettling events he had been forced into lately.

"Meaning?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Koma ka…..it means that once you pass that point, once your….shall we say core is formed, your youkai begins to represent your truest feelings, your….raw, naked self. Without any influences, it is you at your brightest most sparkling pureness," Daigon said.

That's just what Sesshomaru did NOT want to hear. He really wanted to here: W_ell its just some annoying voice in your blood that you should probably ignore as it only wants what it wants and has nothing to do with you._ Anyone else and Sesshomaru could brush it off as perhaps a wishful theory, however Daigon…much like himself, never lied, and if it was one thing Daigon hated, it was stating something untrue. The elemental could be childish, random, and beyond annoying, but he would never answer a question unless he was absolutely sure what he was saying was true. That one simple answer added crushing weight to his youkai's angry words. Was it true? Did he really hate himself for what he had become? Had he simply been lying to himself all these years?

"Daigon….let's say ones youkai was considerably upset over….several events over a period of years, all leading up to a violent outburst and a declaration of hatred…what might that mean?" Sesshomaru asked, hoping Daigon didn't pick up on the fact Sesshomaru was indeed talking about himself.

"Hypothetically this one is assuming?" Daigon questioned. Sesshomaru simply nodded. "Well this one would have to say that said demon must have been going against his blood in nearly everything, depending of course of the level of patience of said demon. Mou…mou…..ah yes….welly, well, well, well. Much like the demon itself, such words could be spoken in anger, and not truly meant," Daigon said.

"What if said youkai had harmed the demon in sleep, biting or clawing said demon, and even threatening that if it could, it would end the demon's life?" Sesshomaru asked. There was a chance Daigon might realize what was going on, but Sesshomaru felt compelled to risk it, he needed answers.

Daigon's mouth made a perfect O shape. "Well…this one would have to say that said youkai was indeed pissed off, not at all in his happy place, this one must assure you. Are we assuming something has happened that caused the youkai great anguish?" Daigon asked.

Again Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well given that said demon apparently ignores his youkai in all things, the youkai may have lashed out at himself in anger and frustration, and perhaps to prove a point, to make sure he had the demon's complete and full attention. After that the youkai may very well pull away, deep into the demon's blood. After all, why should it speak? This one would have to say that the youkai's actions would speak of, shall we say…. a hidden, or as of yet, unrealized self loathing on the demon's part. Perhaps the youkai of this demon has spent so much time absorbing the ignored negative feelings on the demon's self that it simply could not take anymore," Daigon said.

As Sesshomaru paused to digest the information given, and not liking the implications one bit, Daigon spoke again.

"Unfortunately my Lord, as much as this one does enjoy exploring the inner workings of his patients, this one does have much to do today. So if that is all, perhaps we may continue our discussion later?"

"One final question," Sesshomaru said.

Daigon's eyes flicked back to Sesshomaru's face, a light smile gracing his lips as he nodded.

"Suppose all of these youkai problems have recently come to a head over a….potential mate. An unacceptable mate at that, a mate who despite all of the demon's efforts, the youkai continues to desire and the explosion of rage was caused by it being rebuked by the mate in question due to the demon's _completely justified actions_. Why then does the youkai not accept this?" Sesshomaru near whispered, his voice soft. He did not like this inner turmoil, nor did he like his whole life being thrown into disarray. Perhaps if he could find the key to his youkai's infatuation with Inuyasha…he could some how break it and take a more acceptable mate.

"That is more then one question, however, it seems to be causing some bubbly trouble for you. This one would like to know just why the mate is so…unacceptable, and what actions the demon has taken against the mate. This one must assume the demon and the mate know each other, but perhaps the youkai refuses to accept the mate's refusal by the demon because it feels the reasons are petty and inconsequential. Perhaps it sees what the demon refuses to see. And maybe….just maybe, the demon's objections are a simple mask for deeper feelings within the demon. Perhaps the demon regrets his actions upon the mate so long ago, only he continues to ignore it. Perhaps not even realizing what he is doing. As this one has said, a youkai will only advocate what is truest in the demon's heart, whether said demon wants to accept it or not," Daigon said as he began to walk away from Sesshomaru.

Had it been anyone else, Sesshomaru would have punished them severely, however due to the level of excellence Daigon preformed his duties, and the degree of loyalty the elemental had shown his family, Inu-Taisho and therefore, Sesshomaru, had always allowed him a bit more leeway. Besides, if a war ever broke out a creature with Daigon's skills would easily be worth ten times their weight in gold. Plus….Sesshomaru had….always been fond of Daigon, in a great deal because of how the healer had patched him up in his younger years.

Turning on his heel Sesshomaru made his way out of Daigon's sanctum. At least some of his questions had been answered, although the answers had NOT been what he had wanted to hear. Indeed they only served to confuse him more.

He could hardly believe that his youkai was merely reflecting his own feelings about Inuyasha back to him. The very idea was absolutely preposterous, but….Daigon wouldn't lie….and if he thought he would somehow be mistaken he would never answer the question.

Sesshomaru suddenly found himself wishing that Daigon was much less of an honest creature. Though the elemental was always up for a prank, Sesshomaru severely doubted this was one of them. Just as he was about to turn the corner a voice called out to Sesshomaru.

"My Lord?" Daigon said, as he poked his head around the doorway, a small rabbit perched upon his head, his disembodied hand petting the small creature.

Sesshomaru hated when Daigon did that, how he could separate his body at will, although it did make the healer impossible to cut, it was also extremely unnerving. Mostly due to the fact that one never knew what Daigon might be up to, depending upon his mood. "Yes?" Sesshomaru answered.

"Perhaps your youkai would not give you nearly as much trouble if you attempted to find some nice soft in the middle ground with it. And perhaps the mate it has chosen for you isn't as bad as you might think. This one believes Inuyasha is more then you give him credit for, besides the fact that the child has been away for far to long. It is beyond time for him to come home, and this one does greatly wish to see him walking though the halls na da," Daigon said before pulling his head back into the room, closing the door behind him.

Sesshomaru's jaw nearly dropped.

How??

But….

Had he somehow said too much? How had Daigon…..it didn't……

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples with his hand, suddenly remembering an old childhood game. Was it too late to call 'do-over' and try this day again?

Inuyasha watched as Shippo continued to frantically search the area, feeling a smile tug at his lips.

"Its here! I know it is!" Shippo shouted to no one in particular. He was right too.

Inuyasha remembered right where he put Shippo's goal. Hell, the kit had walked right past it about three hundred times as it was. _"Come on Shippo, you're so close. Just stop just running around like a moron, sniffing like crazy and focus,"_ Inuyasha thought.

Suddenly, Shippo stopped, taking in deep breaths and quickly dropping to his knees, clawing at the dirt.

Inuyasha did grin then. _"Ah ha…so you can smell it. So close Shippo, so close,"_ Inuyasha thought.

"Come on…come on!" Shippo growled as his little claws tore though the earth. How deep could Inuyasha have possibly buried it? Of course, he could always be wrong about where it was. The smell was weird after all, even if there was no mistaking the scent. But Shippo had already discovered that other odors could cover up the one he was looking for. A patch of flowers had drowned out the scent of the ball in Shippo's possession, and it had only been a few feet from his nose at the time. "That was a dirty trick Inuyasha…." Shippo growled.

Shippo's hands closed around something in the earth, it might just be a root, but…. Slowly Shippo began to pull, attempting to wrench the object from the earth. With a sharp pop he freed it, the strength of his pulling causing him to fall backwards onto his butt. Once again that horrible, rotten smell slipped into his nose. Snapping his head away, Shippo coughed before turning his gaze onto the square block in his hands.

Then he saw it, the writing clawed into the block. 'Congratulations Shippo.'

"I…..I…did it," Shippo whispered. "I did it!" Hopping back up onto his feet he held his target high above his head. "YES! YES, YES YES!" he cried out as he began to race back to the camp site.

Inuyasha chuckled before leaping back through the branches, soaring high through the sky and it didn't take him long to out distance Shippo. From high above he could see the small clearing where Shippo's task had started, and he was somewhat surprised to see that Miroku, Sango, and Kagome had remained there, although he didn't see Koga anywhere. "_Oh well, its not like I care what the wolf is up to,"_ Inuyasha thought as he came down, right behind Miroku.

The monk jumped, turning around to face Inuyasha. "Damn it Inuyasha! Stop doing that! You nearly stopped my heart," The monk roared.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, it was so fun to tease Miroku. Focusing his gaze on the two women however, some of Inuyasha's humor faded. Kagome looked agitated, though that didn't surprise Inuyasha, Sango looked vaguely defensive.

"I was starting to wonder what you were up to," Kagome said. Her tone was fairly non-combative.

"Just watching over the kit," Inuyasha said.

"Is he alright?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, just fine, as a matter of fact he'll be here in a few. So where's the wimpy wolf?"

Miroku blushed slightly. "Uh well….he said he had to go check on something, something about his pack I believe," Miroku answered.

Before Inuyasha could reply the chanting of 'yes, yes, yes!' broke into the clearing, seconds before Shippo could be seen, still holding the block Inuyasha had made.

Sliding to stop in front of Inuyasha, Shippo began to jump up and down. "I did it! I did it!" Shippo exclaimed.

Taking the block out of Shippo's hands, Inuyasha pretended to examine it, before tossing it over his shoulder, damn thing stunk. "Yup! Sure did Shippo! You did it alright," Inuyasha replied as he scooped his little fox son up in his arms. "I'm proud of you, good job."

With that one tiny compliment, Shippo practically beamed as bright as the sun.

"I knew you could do it Shippo," Inuyasha gushed. He was slightly impressed, not as much as he put on, but he knew it would do the kid good to be praised. Looking the kit up and down Inuyasha had to hold back a laugh, Shippo was filthy. Lightly running his fingers through his fox son's hair, Inuyasha tsked. "Kiddo, you need a bath."

Shippo growled slightly, looking up at Inuyasha. "Well what do you expect? I've been wandering around the woods for like a week!" Shippo huffed.

Inuyasha did grin at that. "Yeah, but you know you could have like….bathed," Inuyasha teased.

Shippo crossed his arms, glaring at Inuyasha.

"There is a hot spring over there past the trees," Kagome said, pointing over to the left.

Inuyasha looked at her, to be truthful he already knew that, but something in her tone….something stopped him from making a snappish statement. "Thanks Kagome, come on kid, time to clean you before you REALLY start to stink. Are you coming Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku nodded. "I think that would be most agreeable."

"Wait here a moment," Kagome said, running over to her bag. Quickly, she pulled out several of her futuristic bathing articles before rushing back over and handing them to Inuyasha. "I'm sure these will help."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he sensed something of a peace offering in the girl's actions. Admittedly he was almost positive he'd never look at the girl from the future as he once had, but still she had freed him from his frozen sleep. It couldn't hurt to try and rebuild a friendship could it? He still felt the need to proceed with caution, however. Inuyasha nodded to her as he accepted her things, if nothing else Kagome's time had the best soaps and hair treatments he'd ever seen.

Inuyasha sighed pleasantly as the warm water slid around his naked flesh. Shippo and Miroku likewise echoed his statements. As Shippo began to bath himself Inuyasha turned towards Miroku.

"Oi, monk….what's up with Kagome? Not that I'm complaining, but there is a distinct lack of bitching that I have come to expect," Inuyasha said.

Miroku snorted at Inuyasha's choice of words. "Not sure exactly, but before he left, Koga explained to her a lot of the differences between human and demon physiology. I think a lot of her actions are beginning to sink in. After that Kagome, Sango and I had a long talk," Miroku answered.

"Well….it'd be nice to keep her as a friend, but I don't think I can put her back into the mate category, once bitten, twice shy and all that. Nothing against humans, so don't take offense, but I think I'd like to explore the possibility of mating with a demon. Speaking of mating; how's things with Sango going?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku blushed instantly, sputtering he struggled to answer. "In-Inuyasha!?….you shouldn't speak of such things…in…in front of Shippo," Miroku babbled out.

"Well he's gonna learn about mating sooner or later, and I don't need my nose to tell me how much you want the slayer," Inuyasha drawled as he squeezed some of the red gel like fluid from the bottle of Kagome's and began to work it into his hair.

"That….that is hardly the point. And….and I'm a monk Inuyasha! I do not mindlessly lust after a woman like Sango," Miroku snapped.

"Ok then, you knowingly lust after a woman like Sango," Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha!!" Miroku ground out.

"Ok fine, fine, well, if you love her, why not say something?" Inuyasha asked before he dunked his head under the water to rinse the lather out.

"Who…said…I l-l-l-l-love…her?" Miroku stammered out. He then began mentally cursing himself over his lack of vocal control. But damn it all! How could he have predicted Inuyasha would start talking like this?

"You don't? Love her I mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"How…..I…..I don't know, Inuyasha. I mean….do we have to talk about this?" Miroku asked?

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, a motion that was very, very doglike. Inuyasha felt a little ping of guilt shoot through him; he hadn't meant to upset the monk. "I'm not trying to give you a hard time Miroku…..its just….aw hell….my mind has been preoccupied on a mate a lot recently. I'm just trying to release some of that," Inuyasha said.

"By teasing me?" Miroku asked with a smirk. "What's all this about a mate?"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to blush. "I want a mate Miroku….things are happening inside my body, you know that. But….it's like a hunger. I ache for my mate, Miroku," he whispered. Inuyasha had always guarded his privacy rather rabidly, but he just needed to get it out, he'd never really had anyone to talk to. Sesshomaru was supposed to be the person to fill that role…but well….assholery and all that.

"Inuyasha…." Miroku said, tone light, he understood just what Inuyasha had shown him. "Well…uh…I'm not familiar with how the whole thing works, but I can't help but get the feeling that for you, and perhaps other demons, that a demon's mate is a bit more then a humans spouse."

"Indeed it is, dear monk," A female voice purred out.

Inuyasha turned, he thought he'd heard something, but it hadn't sounded very big, and along with Miroku faced their visitor, who stood only a few feet from the spring.

Nefrume.

Inuyasha looked at the lady of the south. He hadn't liked that she had somehow snuck up on him.

"Downwind…and you weren't paying attention," Nefrume said, seemly answering Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Do…do you know Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, looking at his hanyou companion.

The hyena demon smiled. "Oh indeed, I've spoken to Lord Inuyasha before," Nefrume answered.

"And what brings you to me this time?" Inuyasha questioned. He wasn't sure what to think of the female hyena, she had given him good information before, however, though he wasn't sure how he felt about her.

"Well…." Nefrume's voice dropped to a velvety octave. "I just wanted to see you again, Lord Inuyasha. I told you…you've….mmmmm…really caught my interest."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at that as something tightened in his insides. He had wanted to explore the possibility of a demon mate, all Sesshomaru fucked up-ness aside, and he found it hard to believe that the heavens would just plop a supposedly interested female demon into his lap. "I….I'm not sure how to take that Nefrume. You'll have to forgive me," Inuyasha said.

Nefrume gently smiled. "I understand. With how you've been treated in your life, how are you supposed to trust? I mean, considering how your own family….well I wont dig into those wounds. However, I have a bit of a….proposition for you," Nefrume replied.

"Preposit..propostion?" Shippo asked.

Nefrume's eyes flicked over to the fox kit, and Inuyasha could swear he saw a hint of murderous irritation, but as quick as he thought he saw it, it was gone. Perhaps he was only imagining things.

"Yes, well….I'd like to invite you to my lands, my home actually. There are a few things I'd like to discuss with you, and more importantly, I'd like to get to know more about the man behind the legend," Nefrume said.

Inuyasha could feel a slight heat rising within him. A legend?? Him? He still didn't believe it. "Uh, well…I'm not sure…I mean, I wouldn't call myself a legend. And just what would you like to discuss by the way?" Inuyasha asked, feeling slightly foolish speaking to a sovereign ruler naked in a hot spring.

"Then by all means, leave the water, I wouldn't complain to see that body of yours naked in front of me," Nefrume purred.

Wha?…how in the world….

"But indeed, you are a legend, which has filtered down into my lands. As to what I would like to discuss, well despite what your brother would like to think, you are in fact a Lord of the west. I have also heard disturbing reports of some creature named Naraku….reports that I don't like."

Naraku eh?

"So what's this about my brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well…I don't want to cause anymore problems between you two, however, to listen to Sesshomaru speak, the youngest son of Inu-Taisho either died with his father, or is completely unworthy of mentioning," Nefrume answered.

"Has Sesshomaru actually said that? I hope you would not be extrapolating," Miroku asked.

"I would not lie. However, I do not think I need to tell Inuyasha of the full force of his brother's cruelty," Nefrume said.

"That's not lie," Inuyasha muttered.

"So Lord Inuyasha, how does my offer sound to you?" Nefrume asked.

To be honest Inuyasha was a tad leery, and he didn't like the idea of going with a practically unknown demon, let alone into their home where they would have the advantage. Something told him it wasn't such a good idea. Inuyasha dropped his eyes, preparing to inform Nefrume of his negative response. Just then the mark Sesshomaru had put on his chest caught his attention. All the hell Sesshomaru had put him through in his life flashed through his head, most prominently the recent sexual encounters and red-eyed Sesshomaru calling him his mate…..how dare he! "Yes I think I'll take you up on that, however I hope you don't mind if my son comes as well. Otherwise I will have to decline," Inuyasha answered. No way in hell was he going to leave his son behind.

"Your son? I….wasn't aware you had taken a mate….let alone conceived a pup," Nefrume stammered, her entire demeanor changing.

Inuyasha reached over, scooping Shippo up into his arms. "This is my son, his name is Shippo, I have no mate….however, I have adopted him. He is mine," Inuyasha replied. He could understand Nefrume's change. After all, if she really was scoping him out as a potential mate, it would be shot all to hell if he already had one.

Shippo grinned, beaming with pride over Inuyasha's words.

"I…I see, well then, of course he may come," Nefrume said, sounding relived.

"Perhaps I have no place speaking here, but I for one would very much like to continue to travel with Inuyasha. I cannot speak for the others, however," Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, then back at Nefrume. A flush of warmth pooled within his chest. Perhaps after all these years he had acquired a true friend.

Nefrume's face faulted for a tiny moment, but it happened so fast that Inuyasha wasn't sure if he actually saw it.

"Sounds fine to me, as long as the others aren't going to give me a lot of shit," Inuyasha said.

"Well…if that is what Lord Inuyasha wants, then I shall comply, however, I will make in clear that should anyone become hostile to my guest, then they will be removed from my home and my lands," Nefrume said. "I shall await you within the clearing with the rest of your group. When you are finished and dressed, I would ask that you join me there so that I may escort you though my lands," Nefrume said before turning and making her way towards the clearing.

As she disappeared from sight Miroku moved closer to Inuyasha. "Do you think she's trustworthy?" the monk whispered softly.

Inuyasha made a small face. "Not totally sure…however, I have had dealings with her before, but even if she isn't, she's just one demon. Even if Kagome and Sango don't want to go, I'm sure the two of us can handle her. Besides, it can't hurt to have another strong ally against Naraku," Inuyasha whispered back.

Miroku nodded before hoisting himself out of the water and drying himself off.

As Inuyasha pulled himself out of the water, he turned away from Miroku to hide Sesshomaru's mark. "_Put this mark on me….try to claim me…what the fuck,"_ Inuyasha thought.

Well he'd show him.

Half a day later.

Inuyasha listened as Kagome, Sango and Shippo walked behind him, the two girls listening intently as Shippo seemingly regaled them with the tale of his survival trial. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm the girls responded to Shippo, and he could tell it was doing the child good, if the increased setting back of his shoulders and puffing out of his chest were anything to go by.

Although he didn't much like the kid being so far away from him, Inuyasha figured that unless something came up behind him, that those in the back would be rather safe. Besides, Kagome and Miroku's abilities to sense auras and his, Kirara's and Nefrume's own demon senses, only added extra security.

Inuyasha was surprised they even agreed to come. He had spoken briefly with Kagome, but he could tell that Sango was still slightly leery of him.

Kagome's soft words still rang with his skull. _"I really think we need to talk….about a lot of things. Maybe not right away, but sometime,"_ She had said.

Inuyasha had agreed they did need to talk. His feelings for the girl were so jumbled up, but he did wish he could keep her as a friend. It was probably best that they hadn't tried for anything deeper, she wasn't from his time after all, and he certainly couldn't see her forsaking her entire life just for him. He wasn't quite sure if she would have agreed with that anyway. Even so, that was a moot point, and Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to think of negative 'what ifs.'

Miroku seemed lost in thought as he walked in the middle of the group. Inuyasha almost couldn't believe that the dark haired man wasn't staring at the girl's asses or something equally perverted. Miroku actually looked as if something was on his mind, although what that could be Inuyasha had no idea.

He and Nefrume led the group. It felt strange to have another demon at his side, one that kept looking at him so appraisingly was…different as well.

"So do you have many dealings with my brother?" Inuyasha asked. He wanted to know the likelihood of running into Sesshomaru in the southern lands.

"Not hardly; and when I do have to deal with him it's never in my own lands. It seems that the great Sesshomaru can not be bothered to leave his own lands, so those that wish to do any sort of business with him have to come to him. Oh, and lets not forget he may very well turn you away, regardless of its importance. He seems to set a very high level of importance upon himself," Nefrume grumbled.

Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms as they continued to walk. "Yeah that sounds like him."

"Yes indeed. I must say for all his talk, I think it is he who tarnishes the name of Inu-Taisho," Nefrume said.

Inuyasha gut clenched as a cold chill went though him. "He actually says things like that to others?" Inuyasha asked. Although he shouldn't be surprised, it hurt him to think that, not only would his brother abandon him, but then he would bad mouth him behind his back to other demons, _important demons_, that Inuyasha could end up meeting, each with preexisting notions about him.

"Your brother is a strange creature. He makes no move to hide his prejudice and hatred. Which is one of the reasons I wanted to meet with you, to see if the real you fit Sesshomaru's 'worthless, pitiful wretch' description," Nefrume answered.

Fury boiled within Inuyasha, coupled with Sesshomaru's insulting mate comments made him wish he had started a fight that night. Sesshomaru really could use his head beaten in.

"Ah, there it is now," Nefrume said, pointing into the distance.

Inuyasha and the others looked as the fortress of the South came into view. Inuyasha had to admit it was an awesome sight, and from the sounds of the others behind him, they agreed. Still, he couldn't help but feel deep down that something else was even greater then it…something he could almost see. Pushing those feelings aside, Inuyasha continued to follow the lady of the south into her home.

Sesshomaru sat in his study, slowly reading over the day's documentation, he hadn't made any more leeway with his youkai just yet. The damn thing still wasn't talking, and nothing he had said seemed to be able to draw it out of its shell. Above all that, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was happening, something personal….

Inuyasha had never really been inside a castle before, and he couldn't help but want to explore the one he was in now. The only reason why he hadn't already was because he certainly didn't want to piss Nefrume off. After all she hadn't shown him any sort of malice, but he couldn't help but feel that he couldn't completely trust her. He didn't know where the feeling was coming from, but it rang out through him. She had invited him into her home, arranged a nice little meal for him and his companions, and even given each of them a room to retire to. Although everyone else had already set off for bed, Inuyasha wasn't all that tired, and felt compelled to remain awake. He was leery about leaving Shippo alone in a strange place so Miroku had taken the kit with him, which strangely eased Inuyasha's mind. A part of him felt certain the monk could watch over the kid, nevertheless, Inuyasha had every intention of collecting the child before retiring for the night himself.

"I must say, Inuyasha, it seems strange for you to be wearing clothes and armor that I simply know I've seen adorning Sesshomaru's body before," Nefrume said as she rounded a corner, coming to stand near Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at the shirt, coat, and armor that sat upon his upper half. "Oh…this…well yeah….uh, you see, me and him kinda got into it and I ended up losing some of my clothes…and these…..well, they were all that I could find, so I repaired them and well, here they are," Inuyasha answered, feeling extremely foolish.

"Well, if you get tired of those hand me downs, let me know, I'll have my tailor whip you something up," Nefrume said. "I don't mean to be rude, Lord Inuyasha, but have you given any thought to your future?"

His future? Well yeah, but he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Why would she be asking anyway? "My future?" he asked, he didn't know what to say to that so he simply decided to stall a little.

"Yes, dear Inuyasha, your future. You should have lands, a title, things of your own, you certainly shouldn't have to scavenge clothing, but your brother keeps all those things from you. More so…surely you've thought of a mate?" Nefrume said.

Actually he had….how the hell did this woman seem to know what he was thinking so damn much? "Yeah….I've thought of some of that," Inuyasha mumbled, again feeling foolish. He felt like he was playing a game with only one piece and that no one had told him the rules.

Nefrume took another step towards him, now only a few inches in front of him, the scent of her curled up his nose. "I hope you don't find this to forceful, but I am looking for a mate, and you….well, I must say that more than anyone else I've ever met, including that ice prince brother of yours, you interest me. Everything I've ever wanted in a mate you embody," Nefrume said.

What the?..

Again Nefrume moved in, slipping her hand into Inuyasha's coat before he could move. Gently her fingers played upon Inuyasha's chest, sliding across Sesshomaru's mark. Inuyasha's stomach lurched and a wave of nausea washed over him as this throat constricted and his stomach began to churn and heave. Gods, he felt like he was going to vomit! Quickly Inuyasha took a step back, Nefrume's fingers caught on his coat and pulled it open.

"Inuyasha? What is wrong?" Nefrume asked.

"Dunno….I just feel like I'm going to be sick," Inuyasha answered.

"Sick? Why would…." Nefrume started, before her eyes focused on the mark. "And what is that? I thought you said you didn't have a mate."

Inuyasha did not like her tone, it set off a least a half a dozen warning alarms within him.

"I don't…..this mark…I don't know…..I got into it with Sesshomaru…..stuff…..stuff happened. I don't really remember all of them. The next thing I know I've got this thing on my chest and he pops up after I touched it once. Stupid asshole. I'd love to bash his head in," Inuyasha snapped.

Nefrume's face once again softened, but something seemed wrong about it….Inuyasha couldn't quite place it. "He really is a domineering bastard, isn't he? Now he tries to keep you from taking a mate. You do realize that very few demons will even consider mating with you when you bear another's mark of possession. But I also hope you realize that you can still mate, which will remove the mark, and strike a blow against your hateful brother," Nefrume said.

"Yeah…yeah I'd heard that. I'm sorry Nefrume, you've been a great host so far, and as much as I'd like to stay and speak with you…I think I should get some sleep right now. It's all been so much, I don't know what the fuck is going on anymore, especially when it comes to Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

"Of course, of course, I understand completely. Please rest well, and I'll see you in the morning. And Lord Inuyasha? I wish for you to know that this doesn't change my interest at all. I understand how treacherous Sesshomaru can be," Nefrume said.

Inuyasha nodded to her as he made his way to Miroku's room to collect Shippo. Something was wrong about this whole situation, he wasn't sure what. But something just wasn't right.

Three days later.  


Nefrume was furious. She had not been able to move her plan along in the slightest. If anything, the stupid hanyou seemed to trust her less and less. Not only that, but he was becoming harder and harder to read and she wasn't sure why. That mark of Sesshomaru's on him worried her. Was the arrogant Lord of the west on to her? Why in the hell would he mark his own brother!? She was almost certain the ice lord had no intention of mating with the hanyou.

Well, one thing was for certain, she would not be thwarted. If she couldn't get the hanyou to go along with her plans naturally, then she'd just make it so he couldn't do anything about it.

Inuyasha had learned to always listen to his instincts. They had served him well his entire life. He didn't know why, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he couldn't quite trust Nefrume. She had been nothing but polite and kind, but more and more Inuyasha could see little cracks in her armor. Compared to Sesshomaru, the woman was a complete novice at hiding things. It was quick, but he could see it, he was now convinced that what he had seen that day at the spring was real, he had not been imagining them. She was hiding something…but what.

Well, all that aside, he felt like he should collect the others and leave. Sniffing about he began the task of locating Miroku and the others. Damn it! The monk had Shippo with him too. Nefrume also seemed to be going out of her way to keep him away from the group, which also didn't make any sense, but she was constantly trying to drag him away from them. Granted, it could be because she wanted something….private, but something just told Inuyasha that that was wrong.

_**"I agree….something weird is going on. I say we high tail it out of here, and don't look back,"**_ Inuyasha's youkai said.

Catching the scent of human's, Inuyasha turned down a corridor. He didn't really want to grab the others and run, but he really didn't want to run into Nefrume again. However, as he began down the hallway, he saw Nefrume come out of one of the rooms ahead of him. Worse yet, she saw him and began to walk towards him. Curse his luck. Did anyone ever smile down upon him?

"Lord Inuyasha," Nefrume greeted him.

"Lady Nefrume. Have…have you seen my party?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. They are gathering for breakfast. Why do you ask?" Nefrume replied.

"I feel….I feel that we have taken enough of your hospitality, and it's time to get going. It doesn't feel right leaching off of you like this, plus we do have things to do. I for one have business to attend to with my brother. I intend to sort out whatever is going on with him, and this mark," Inuyasha said. Oh please let her buy that.

Again Inuyasha could see a change in Nefrume's face and demeanor. Inuyasha could swear he saw a glimpse of rage and disgust before it was washed away.

"Very well, I hope I have not offended you. You'll find your party down the hall and to the left, I shall be there in a minute to show you off," Nefrume said before walking down the hall and around the corner.

Quickly Inuyasha made his way down the hall, only to find that the simple 'down the hall and to the left' was an extremely long left. Inuyasha growled. He ended up going halfway across the castle, through the common grounds, and around another corner before he came into the dinning room, only to find that Nefrume had beaten him there.

"Kinda long left there," Inuyasha said.

Nefrume shrugged. "My apologies, I need to remember that you are not familiar with my home's lay out," Nefrume said. "We have just being waiting for you, I have informed you party of your decision."

"Ready when you are," Miroku said.

"It was nice to visit a place like this. I can't wait to tell Mom and Souta," Kagome replied.

"It was cool," Shippo said.

"Yes, a nice change of pace," Sango said.

Inuyasha smirked, before jerking his head towards the main door. He remembered it from when they had first entered. Suddenly Nefrume came to his side.

"Well, it was a pleasure to have you within my home Inuyasha. Perhaps we can meet again sometime soon," Nefrume said.

"Perhaps. You never know what life will hold," Inuyasha answered, not wanting to commit to anything. A sharp surprised gasp followed by several audible thumps sounded in Inuyasha's ears. Whirling around, Inuyasha was greeted with the sight of Shippo, Miroku, Kagome, Sango and even Kirara passed out on the floor/table with tiny needles sticking out of them.

"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha roared, turning to face Nefrume as several sharp pains stabbed into his back over and over, dozens of them. Inuyasha tried to raise his hand to his sword, but his whole body began to go numb. _"Fuck! FUCK! FUUUUUCK!!"_ Inuyasha thought. How could he be so stupid!? He crashed to the floor as his legs gave out, his vision beginning to blur.

"Stupid, stubborn hanyou, I don't need your consent to get what I want out of you. You could have gotten a good deal too, but no, you had to be difficult. You and your brother….grrrr…..argh…..you both piss me off!" Nefrume roared.

Inuyasha managed to raise his right hand slightly as he fell forward onto his face, his hand slid inside his coat, the slight warmth bursting though him. _"I must…have touched that…stupid mark. Damn. Stupid fucking bitch…God damn hyena, I'll cut your fucking head off,"_ Inuyasha thought before everything went black.

Sesshomaru had been relaxing in his chair. The day had, thankfully, been rather uneventful. Rin had been pleasant, Jaken not too annoying and Daigon had not been a pest. His youki had remained silent, and his thoughts still continued to drift towards Inuyasha when a slight warmth slid thought him, making his legs quiver. _"…mark……damn……stupid…… bitch……cut……fuck……off…" _Inuyasha's words rang though Sesshomaru's mind.

What the hell? Sesshomaru's limbs felt vaguely numb, and that smell. He knew that scent.

Nefrume.

_**"Inuyasha?"**_** Sesshomaru's youkai whispered.**

"Oh so now your talking," Sesshomaru snapped.

**"**_**Shut up and focus! What was that? I feel Inuyasha, and I smell that bitch Nefrume. Something is wrong,"**_** his youkai shot back. **

Something did feel wrong, and somehow, he didn't know how, but he just knew Inuyasha was in danger, and for some reason that really pissed him off.

"_**Well then get moving! He needs our help!"**_** his youkai shouted. **

Now wait a minute. Why should he help Inuyasha? Still, he'd told that bitch to stay away from his brother, and she had put his young ward in danger, which had led to the hanyou mounting him. So in fact she was responsible for that indignity. She needed to be taught a lesson. Yes, indeed. He was well within his rights to crush her if he so wished.****

And he wished.****

Quickly pulling himself out of his chair and gathering up his swords he placed them at his side. A few quick movements and his new battle armor rested snugly upon his body. Two quick steps and he had reached the window, and with one shove of his legs, he was airborne, his cloud forming at his feet as began his journey south. He had warned Nefrume, she had overstepped her bounds. Inuyasha was no one's plaything. His life belonged to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru alone. She had brought his wrath upon herself for disobeying him.

It had nothing to do with any supposed inner feelings for Inuyasha.

Nothing of the sort.****

Miroku awoke slowly, his head buzzing. As his mind began to clear he realized he was chained securely to a wall, a quick look around the found his companions in similar states. Even Shippo was entrapped.****

"Oh, so you're awake huh. I guess I underestimated the amount needed to keep a human under," A female voice rang out.

Miroku's eyes searched the room before finding the source. Nefrume, the lady of the south, stood across the room from him in front of a still unconscious Inuyasha. Focusing his eyes, Miroku realized Inuyasha's chest was bare, his upper garments removed. Why would….****

"What is going on here? Why are you doing this?" Miroku snapped. He knew it. He had felt that there was something nefarious about her, having dealt with such creatures his whole life, he recognized their vile aura. A wave of guilt slid over him. He should have voiced his concerns to Inuyasha! Even if the hanyou had received the same vibe from the woman, Inuyasha never had been above taking consul.  
**  
**"You don't need to know my plans human. The only reason you're not dead right now is I have more important things to do then kill you," Nefrume coolly stated.****

"Where are his clothes?! What are you doing to him!?" Miroku snarled. If she tried to defile Inuyasha in any way, so help him, he would gladly suck her into oblivion. In a flash, Nefrume was there, her hand rocking across his face. Pain exploded through Miroku's skull at the force the blow, his neck groaning at the sudden powerful movement.  
**  
**"If you value any part of your existence, you'll keep your worthless mouth shut. This hanyou should be thanking me, his life is worth about as much as festering cow shit, but I'm going to give him a purpose. So you just…" Nefrume growled, before an extremely loud, extremely angry roar split the air, shortly preceded with an earth shattering boom that shook the entire castle.  
**  
**Nefrume's body straightened, muscles tightening. "Damn it….how did he find out so quickly?" She whispered before racing out of the room and up a set of steps Miroku could just partially see.

How did who find out so quickly? What in the world was going on? Spitting out a small amount of blood, Miroku pulled at his restraints, testing their strength. His arms and legs were secured with a solid band of iron locked around his waist. A few tugs revealed that it would be unlikely that he would be able to pull them apart. Not for the first time he found himself wishing he possessed Inuyasha's brute strength. Even so, he couldn't give up. Next to him, Kagome groaned, perhaps waking up, but Miroku wasn't sure she could do much either. He had to think, he needed a plan.****

Sesshomaru stood amidst the rubble that had been the main gate to the fortress of the south…and a good chunk of the wall…..and part of the upper and lower floors. Ok…so maybe he'd gone a little overboard, but damn if it hadn't felt good to do, very cathartic. The few guards that had been posted that had not died from the attack that had opened his way into the castle had posed little threat. Killing them was hardly worth his time. Nefrume's disgusting flowery scent hit his nose a few moments before the Lady of the south made her appearance, rage contorting her features. Gods she always smelled so putrid. Was that natural or was she putting some kind of crap on her self? Not like Inuyasha. Now there was a scent that…..

"Stupid…" Sesshomaru muttered.  
**  
**"Well if it isn't Lord Sesshomaru. And what brings you to my lands, tearing up my home, killing my servants. Do you wish war so badly?" Nefrume growled.

Oh, so she was going to pretend she didn't know what this was all about…how typical. "Come now Nefrume, don't pretend to be stupid, although perhaps in your cause you would not be pretending. You know why this Sesshomaru is here. Return my brother and there is a slight chance I won't kill you," Sesshomaru said.

Nefrume snarled, her large teeth forcing her mouth into a wicked smile. Bravado aside, Sesshomaru knew to be cautious. Nefrume was strong enough to rule her lands largely without question, and as a hyena demon she possessed some of the strongest jaws a demon could possess. Not that he had any intention of allowing her to bite him, it was still worth noting. Sesshomaru had also heard disturbing accounts of reported mental abilities Nefrume was said to posses. Though Sesshomaru seriously doubted she could actually cause any real damage with her mind.****

"And just why would I have your sludge blood brother in my home?" Nefrume snapped.

Sesshomaru's temper spiked. How dare she insult his brother's blood! Granted, half of it was human, even still, their father's pure blood still flowed through his veins._****_

"Why so angry? Haven't you said the same thing to Inuyasha more then once?"his youkai pointed out.

Yes well, that was totally different.****

"Do not insult my intelligence Nefrume, I know Inuyasha is here. And your attempts at removing his scent from these halls is rather lackluster, perhaps you should reprimand the servants charged with cleaning your filth," Sesshomaru replied. Just then he felt the air behind him shift. He bent slightly at the knee to get below the blade of the hidden guard's sword as it sliced the space near his head. Straightening back up, Sesshomaru's hand shot out, fingers straight and claws bared, catching the demon that was now off balance right under the chin. His hand plunged into the demon's flesh and up through his skull, into his brain.

The demon twitched in death, but was unable to utter a sound. With a simple flick of his wrist, Sesshomaru sent the body sprawling into the corner of the room accompanied by a set of wet pops. "And perhaps you should ensure that your guards are capable of employing a bit more subtly and grace," Sesshomaru quipped. "My brother. Now."

"You are an arrogant, overbearing, vile…" Nefrume started.****

"You test my patience hyena. I will not say it again," Sesshomaru snapped**.**

"And you piss me off dog. Since when do you care about what happens with your brother?" Nefrume questioned, widening her stance slightly. Honestly did she actually thing Sesshomaru couldn't figure out her plans? "Or do you actually want him yourself? Judging from that mark on his chest, I'd say someone has some designs."

"What I do with my brother is none of your business," Sesshomaru said.****

"You a mate, huh, that's hell on earth, I'd be doing the snot a favor by killing him," Nefrume snapped. "I doubt you even know how to properly mount a mate, as if an ice bastard like you would care anything about comfort or a mate's pleasure. Unless of course….he mounted you?"

Heat rose into Sesshomaru's cheeks at the memory, and he was unable to shove the feeling down quick enough.

A moronic grin plastered itself on Nefrume's face. "Is THAT what happened? The Ice Lord on his hands and knees?"  
**  
**Sesshomaru snarled. Enough of this. Pressing off on the tips of his toes Sesshomaru surged forward, his arm snapping out aiming to rip Nefrume's face off.

The lady of the south ducked and pivoted on her heel, her left arm hooked inward, cutting though the air towards Sesshomaru's ribs just as his hand barely skimmed over the top of her head.  
**  
**_**"Not that I don't wish for the feeling of our claws slicing through her flesh, but there is a rather powerful sword at your side,"**_Sesshomaru's youkai whispered.

Slipping out of the way of Nefrume's attack, Sesshomaru caught her around the throat and hoisted her up into the air. He had let his temper get the best of him; being mounted by Inuyasha was a sore spot for him. Pulling down and twisting, Sesshomaru drove Nefrume into the floor with all his might, the stone of the floor shattering under the force. The two of them plummeted down into the room below.****

Miroku heard muffled voices snapping above him, although he had been unable to understand just what they were saying. Suddenly, a loud crash echoed above him, right before the ceiling began to give away. Massive rocks crashed everywhere and amidst all the shattered rock, Miroku could see Nefrume and another figure hurling down towards the center of the room. Nefrume landed first, before leaping back away from the figure in white. Squinting Miroku could not believe what he saw.  
**  
**Sesshomaru?!****

As Sesshomaru touched down on the lower floor, he caught the sight of Inuyasha's party shackled and chained to the wall, the monk appear to be the only one awake at the moment. Looking back towards Nefrume, Sesshomaru had just enough time to pull away to keep her jaws from locking around his throat. Unfortunately, her teeth sunk into his bent arm and surrounded his elbow, one side of her teeth in his forearm, the other in his bicep.

Driving a knee into the hyena demon's stomach, Sesshomaru cursed himself. He certainly could not afford to lose his remaining arm, and taking his eye's off his opponent like that was inexcusably stupid. Sesshomaru was forced to admit how seriously 'off' he felt, this whole situation with Inuyasha and his own youkai had thrown him off more then he would like to admit.****

"She is still no match for this Sesshomaru!" he bellowed within his mind, before shoving Nefrume forward, bashing her up against the wall. Still her jaws would not relent, but Sesshomaru was beginning to understand her fighting style now. She seemed to prefer to stay low to the ground, attacking the abdomen and legs so as to cause her opponent to drop down enough for her to lock her teeth into their throat.

_**"I don't much care for suffocating because our windpipe is being crushed. Break that fucking jaw,"**_his youkai advised.  
**  
**What wonderful advice.****

Sesshomaru pulled back, before slamming Nefrume into the wall, again and again, until blood began to ooze from her mouth,

Nefrume tried to struggle, biting down harder, flailing at him with her arms, but her strength simply was not a match for his own.

Pushing forward with all his weight, Sesshomaru began to force his elbow farther down her throat. Slipping his head forward, Sesshomaru drove the curve of his skull down into her nose. Blood erupted from her damaged face and the crimson fluid began to drain down into her throat.

Gagging, she tried to draw air into her lungs via her mouth, the same mouth that was full of Sesshomaru's arm, but the point of his elbow was now completely blocking off her windpipe. Whipping her head back and forth, Nefrume attempted to get to an angle that she could draw breath from, but Sesshomaru persisted despite the pain of her teeth threatening to rip through his arm's bone's and muscles.****

"_Choke on your own blood and die bitch,"_ Sesshomaru thought. _"Or let go of my arm and then die."_  
**  
**Then he felt it, the pressure of her jaws elevating slightly and Sesshomaru pulled, wrenching his bloody arm out of her mouth.

With a sputtering gasp, Nefrume pulled air into her lungs. But Sesshomaru wasn't about to allow her a respite,

Whipping his fist forward, Sesshomaru drove it into Nefrume's face, slamming her head back into the wall causing the rock giving away. A flurry of blows followed that, textbook punches, savage elbows, rib busting knees and even a set of titanic kicks rocked into Nefrume. She slid to the floor in a crimson heap, her face tore, jaw obviously cracked.  
**  
**Sesshomaru backed off slightly. He could hear her breathing and her heart still beating. The lady of the south still lived. Begrudgingly, Sesshomaru granted her a small token of respect. Not many could survive a beating from him, but he felt that she was at least incapacitated enough for him to locate Inuyasha. He did not know why, but the urge to insure his brother was safe tugged at his mind.

Inuyasha could be injured, perhaps even dieing at this very moment. That was unacceptable, Inuyasha's life was his to end and he would allow NO ONE else to end the hanyou's existence. However, he was unwilling to take his eyes off of Nefrume a second time. Drawing in breath Sesshomaru could smell Inuyasha's scent behind him so he slowly began to walk backwards towards it, refusing to take his eyes off of Nefrume.****

"Good Gods…." The monk gasped at sight of Nefrume's battered body**. **

Sesshomaru snorted, she deserved more. After a few feet, Sesshomaru's back pressed up against solid flesh. He could hear Inuyasha's breathing, the powerful beat of his heart, which seemed slower and louder than Sesshomaru remembered it. Reaching back, Sesshomaru touched Inuyasha before realizing his baby brother's chest was bare. Running his hand along the flesh of his brother, Sesshomaru's jaw tightened as he realized Inuyasha was missing patches of flesh, which obviously had been cut off of him. Had Nefrume planed to skin Inuyasha alive?****

_**"Kill her,"**_his youkai snarled**. **

Oh he was planning on it, no one hurt his Inuyasha and NO ONE disobeyed him so blatantly, insulted his blood, or attacked his person without punishment. Turning around Sesshomaru faced his baby brother.

Inuyasha hung limp, traces of blood staining his smooth white flesh. Sesshomaru could clearly see the healing knife marks in his skin and a glace to the side revealed where the chunks of his flesh and been tossed. Sesshomaru had never possessed a weak stomach, but for some reason he had to stifle a gag. A quick look over Inuyasha revealed several steel needles in his skin. Obviously, these were to keep him unconscious. Damn bitch didn't even have the courage to face Inuyasha head to head, dishonorable wench.****

Quickly, Sesshomaru began to remove the offending objects from Inuyasha's body._****_

"How dare she…..how dare she do this to him, trick him…..grrrr….This kind of thing wouldn't happen if you would do your job! He is too young to be out on his own,"his youkai growled**. **

Sesshomaru pushed away the guilt that washed over him. This was not his fault. The hanyou should know better, he should know who he could trust and who he couldn't.

Inuyasha made a small noise as Sesshomaru finished removing all of needles within him, and Sesshomaru was almost overwhelmed by the need to press his lips against Inuyasha's own. The need to draw him into his arm and hold him tight was almost more than he could bear.  
**  
**"Stop that," Sesshomaru chided his youkai.****

"Sesshomaru!!" The monk cried out a warning split seconds after Sesshomaru's own instincts flared with alarm.

Pain shot through Sesshomaru's back and stomach as a blade slid into him. Damn it! Why was he so out of sync even now? Twisting his upper body, Sesshomaru drove his wounded elbow into Nefrume's face, sending the lady of the South crashing to the ground once again. Sesshomaru was just about to turn and face the southern bitch when ungodly, fiery pain exploded within his skull.The pain was so great that Sesshomaru's vision blurred, and his body lurched forward, leaning more heavily onto Inuyasha's own body**.**

"**I'LL CRACK YOUR FUCKING MIND LIKE AN EGG!!"**Nefrume roared, her voice distorted by blood and her damaged jaw.

Sesshomaru cursed himself, he had heard she could do something with her mind, hadn't he?! FUCK! Sesshomaru's knees buckled slightly as he grabbed onto Inuyasha to steady himself and the hanyou's face slid along the mark he had put on Sesshomaru's own body. The mark reacted, despite the clothing between them, as warmth and the feel of Inuyasha inside of him began to pulse.  
**  
**"_Inuyasha,_" Sesshomaru thought before darkness took him.  
**  
**When Sesshomaru opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of darkness. It was dark everywhere, all around him. He seemed to be floating it in, a sea of black. What was he resting on? There was nothing there….****

_**"I don't know whether to be irritated or thankful, but I'm sure I'll figure it out,"**_a very familiar voice rang out behind him, a voice that sounded just like….****

Himself? How could that be? He only heard his youkai's voice within his head, not with his ears. Turning his head slightly, Sesshomaru was greeted with the sight of…himself standing above him. "What are…" he started when the other Sesshomaru reached down and caught him around his neck, hauling him up face to face. The other Sesshomaru looked just like him, but crimson eyes sat in its face, and its demon markings were even more pronounced, even stranger was the fact that it had both of its arms.  
**  
"**_**I'm your youkai,"**_it said.

Grabbing its wrist, Sesshomaru attempted to pull it away from his throat, only to find that he couldn't. He couldn't even budge the other Sesshomaru. "How is that possible? My youkai lives inside of me, inside my blood." Sesshomaru replied. How could this creature be stronger then him? What was going on?

**"**_**How we got here I don't know. I think it has something to do with whatever that bitch Nefrume did,"**_Sess-youkai said. _**"But while I have this once in a lifetime chance, I think I'm going to knock the holy high hell out of you."**_It said as it cocked its fist back.

Just then the darkness shifted, and they fell. As they landed the darkness began to fill out, and a snow filled landscape appeared.

"_What the?"_ Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt unimaginably cold, he had never felt so cold in his life. Then his stomach felt like it was about to split itself in half from hunger. What was going on? Sesshomaru groaned, clutching at his stomach as his body began to shiver uncontrollably.  
**  
**_**"What's wrong with you?"**_his youkai asked, looking down on him.

Sesshomaru tried to answer, but his jaw was rattling too hard. _"G-g-g-gods…this isn…isn't….g-good. I…n-n-n-n-ee-d….to find…..some…someplace to ….to…to…stay, a tiny miserable voice suddenly said._ Both of the Sesshomaru's looked over to see a very young, very small Inuyasha huddled under a tree, hugging himself tightly, trying to hide from the violently icy biting winds.****

_**"Inuyasha?"**_Sess-youkai said**. **

Inuyasha made no move that he heard anything, and slowly Sesshomaru's youkai made his way over to Inuyasha**. "**_**What are you doing out here? What's going on?"**_ he said as he bent to pick the child Inuyasha up, only to find that his arms passed right though him.

Another screaming pain of hunger ripped though Sesshomaru and he felt as if he were starving….which didn't make any sense. He had eaten only a few hours ago. Hugging himself tightly with one arm he watched as his youkai again tried to interact with the child Inuyasha, only to find that he could neither touch the boy, nor could the boy apparently hear him. What the hell was going on?_****_

"Why can't you hear me?"Sess-youkai asked Inuyasha, before tromping over and grabbing Sesshomaru and tossing him on top of the boy, only to find that he too went right though the young Inu.  
**  
**"W-w-w-was…..gah…..th-that…necessary?" Sesshomaru chattered. His youkai merely glared at him.

_"It's so cold……wh-what am I-I-I-I-I-I going….to-to do? I'll….I'll die….if…if I can't…..can't….find a place….to-to…sta-stay," Inuyasha stammered, rubbing his body furiously_.

Sesshomaru's watched as Inuyasha slowly stood up, his body shaking from the cold. It was then Sesshomaru recognized where they were, they were in his lands, he knew the area. But it wasn't winter, and Inuyasha was no longer such a child. As a matter of fact, Sesshomaru couldn't remember a winter this bad in over a hundred years. And if you considered Inuyasha's age in this vision and the winter scene, well then Inuyasha would be about the age he appeared to be now.

_Inuyasha stood, the wind tearing at his skin. Gods it was so cold! He couldn't hear anything but the howling winds, couldn't smell anything except ice and snow. Slowly, he began to track though the snow, every step hurt as the freezing white ripped into his feet._

Pain tore into Sesshomaru's feet, why was he in so much pain? Why was he so cold?

_Not sure where to go, Inuyasha began moving as fast as he could towards a patch of darkness in the distance. Maybe it was a forest; maybe he could find a cave, or a house. He was just a child…surely…surely someone would help him if they found him. A pang of hunger rumbled in his belly, he hadn't eaten for over a week.  
_**  
**Sesshomaru had tried to stand, but his body shook so violently that he nearly fell down, shooting the creature that claimed to be his youkai a dirty look as he went down. "If you really are my youkai…you…yo-you….brrr…gods….you could have..h-helped me up…." Sesshomaru snapped.

Just then another one of those hunger pains tore though him, doubling him over, at the same time as Inuyasha did the same.

Sesshomaru's youkai looked at him, then back at Inuyasha, then back again.** "**_**You're feeling what he is feeling,"**_he whispered.

Sesshomaru scoffed, that was impossible, but as Inuyasha began to move away from them, they began to float, flying after the little Inuyasha as if they were chained to him somehow. Suddenly, Inuyasha tripped, his face coming down into the ice, at the same time Sesshomaru's face felt like thousands of cold knives were digging into his face….which was probably just what it felt like to Inuyasha. How? What?  
**  
**_Slowly, Inuyasha picked himself up and spit out the ice. Why had his brother abandoned him like this? He left him to be eaten months ago….and now….now, he was going to freeze to death or starve. Inuyasha choked back a sob. He didn't have time to cry, he had to keep moving. He didn't want to die….he just didn't.____"Brother….why did you leave me? What have I done to make you hate me? I'm just a child. Why did you leave me?" Inuyasha thought, his heart wrenching as he continued though the snow.__****_

Sesshomaru's eye's widened. He could hear Inuyasha's thoughts! As he watched Inuyasha rubbing his chest as if something was hurting inside, Sesshomaru knew, he just knew that the frightened, saddened pain within his own chest was coming from the boy.****

"I am feeling what he is feeling….I……" Sesshomaru muttered, his youkai simply looking at him. "But I….I….get the…f-f-feeling…you're not." His youkai merely shook his head. Why didn't he feel it to?****

_Inuyasha tried to pick up speed, tried to run, but all he could manage was a slight jog. He was just to cold…to hungry. Trying to push away his hunger, his fear and the coldness that threatened to kill him, he finally made his way into the forest, but the tree's were barren and dead, and offered little in the way of shelter. Inuyasha sobbed as he hugged himself tightly, rubbing furiously, desperately trying to general even a tiny bit of warmth. Then something caught his eye, something in the distance, and hope leaped up into his heart.__****_

_A house__**.**_

_Dropping down to all fours, Inuyasha raced forward, ignoring the cold and the icy thorns that dug into his hands and feet. He could see light in though the door, surly if there were people in there he could get help, and even if it was abandoned it would protect him from the wind. Reaching the door, he burst in, slamming it shut behind him. Looking around there didn't appear to be anyone home. But then the heat hit him._

A fire_**.**_

_Inuyasha practically cried out in joy as he raced over and plopped himself down in front of it. Ohhhhhh that felt soooo good. He sighed pleasantly as his frozen body began to thaw.__****_

A wave of warmth brushed over Sesshomaru, causing him to moan. Oh, that felt good. He had to resist the urge to plop himself down on the floor like Inuyasha had, it would not do to face all of this sitting down, still, it wasn't like he had to walk or anything._****_

"Any guesses as to what's going on?"Sesshomaru's youkai suddenly asked**. **

Sesshomaru simply shook his head. He really had no idea, but he didn't want to think right now, he simply wanted to enjoy the warmth that pulsed though his aching, frozen body**.**

_Inuyasha's stomach rumbled, he was still hungry, but he was so tired. Slowly his eyelids began to droop, the warmth of the fire washing over him, the sound as the wood popped and snapped lulling him to sleep__**.**_

_"Someone had to have started this fire, and when they come back I'll ask for help," Inuyasha mumbled, before drifting off into a light sleep__**.**_

"I recognized the woods outside, we are in our lands. I know it, but how? There is no way we are in the past. I would not be in the form I am if something like that were possible. Where could we be?"Sesshomaru's youkai muttered**.**

"I….do not know, but I can hear his thoughts," Sesshomaru said.****

"_**Inuyasha's thoughts? I…I can't hear them. I don't understand this at all,**_**" **Sess-youkai whispered**.**

Sesshomaru didn't understand it either, one minute he was fighting Nefrume, then the next he was in a dark void with his youkai in a physical form. Then he was in a frozen hell hole with a child Inuyasha that could not see or hear them, but apparently Sesshomaru could feel what Inuyasha was feeling, physically and emotionally. A pang of hunger rippled through Sesshomaru, tearing him away from his thoughts. How could anyone be so hungry? It hurt! It felt like his stomach was ripping itself apart.****

_The sound of the door opening and a loud gasp tore Inuyasha from his slumber. Slowly turning his head, he saw a man, a woman, and two small children all bundled up. Shaking his head slightly to dissipate the sleepiness, he cleared his throat.  
__**  
**__"Hello, I'm…" he started when the man interrupted him.__****_

_"Demon!" The man growled as he reached for the ax on his back. Through the still open door, Inuyasha could see firewood. So that's where they had gone to. _

_Holding out his hands, Inuyasha tried to show his harmlessness. "I'm just a half demon….Please….I'm all alone….I need help please," Inuyasha said.  
__**  
**__"You're after our children, aren't you! Vile creature!" The woman shrieked, pulling the two children closer to her__**.**_

_"What? No no! I was just lost in the storm. Please, I can help, I can, I can do work….just don't.." Inuyasha begged. _

_The man rushed forward, ax held high, before bringing it down towards Inuyasha.____"Die demon!" The man shouted__**. **_

_Inuyasha jumped to the side, his body screaming in protest. Quickly, he backed into the corner of the room, holding his hands out, again his heart was pounding. Why wouldn't they help him? "Please…I…I wont hurt anyone. I'm just so cold…so hungry……" Inuyasha pleaded. He looked over at the woman and the children. "Please, my mother is dead, my brother has left me. I'm just a kid, just like them. Please help me…please, please!"  
__**  
**__"You'll never take my children!" The man shouted, rushing at Inuyasha again. Why wouldn't they listen?! Why wouldn't they help him?!__****_

_Dodging the axe again, Inuyasha was forced to rush out the open door and the icy coldness slammed into him like a wall. Behind him the door slammed shut, and he could hear it lock. He was alone again._

"Why?" Inuyasha sobbed. "Why?" Trying to ignore his weak limbs and empty stomach, Inuyasha rushed into the night. He knew he couldn't survive out in the cold, he also knew if he didn't get something to eat soon it wouldn't matter._****_

Sesshomaru's heart was pounding, Inuyasha's very real terror and heartache crashing through him, doubling him over. The sheer callousness of the humans had shocked him. "How could they do that?" Sesshomaru gasped as the coldness washed over him again. Never before in Sesshomaru's life had he felt such cold, such hunger._****_

"I don't think I need to remind you who left Inuyasha out in this cold in the first place. How could they do it? How could you?"Sesshomaru's youkai growled.

Guilt welled up inside of Sesshomaru that was hardly….** "**There is no proof that any of this actually happened. It could all be a trick," Sesshomaru retorted, feeling very shaky.  
**  
"**_**Maybe, but I don't think so. I think we are in Inuyasha's memory somehow. Nefrume mentioned something about cracking our mind, and when we touched Inuyasha our marks opened. Maybe we got sucked inside of his mind,"**_Sesshomaru's youkai snapped**. **

Well that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. How in the hell did his youkai come up with that? "What made you think of that obvious stretch of logic?" Sesshomaru shot back.  
**  
**_**"If you have a better theory I'd love to hear it,"**_his youkai said**. **

As it just so happened……he didn't. Damn.

_Gingerly Inuyasha made his way through the trees. He had to find someway to get of the cold. His stomach growled again, more painful this time, forcing a pained cry from his lips.  
__**  
**_Clutching his stomach, Sesshomaru echoed Inuyasha.****

_Food. He needed to eat. Gods he was so hungry!! He had never been this hungry in his life. Tears began to slide down his face as he continued to walk, perhaps walking towards his grave. "Mama, why did you have to die? Why did Papa have to die? Why didn't he protect us? Brother, help me." Inuyasha sobbed. His legs shook, and after every step he felt weaker then the last. He felt his mind slipping and suddenly he ran into something hard. Pain jolted him back to awareness as he fell backwards onto his butt. He looked up, a little bit of relief flooding his mind. A cave! Quickly Inuyasha crawled inside, it was still freezing, but at least it gave some cover from the wind. Finally Inuyasha's legs gave out and he crashed to the floor, so tired…..so hungry……  
__**  
"If he falls asleep, he'll die,"**_Sesshomaru's youkai whispered**.**

"If that happens then we know this is not real," Sesshomaru retorted. He swallowing hard, his stomach hurt so much._****_

_The sounds of a horse and wood clanking forced Inuyasha's eyes open. Someone was coming. Forcing himself to stand, Inuyasha made his way to the mouth of the cave just in time to see a man walking alongside a horse that was pulling a cart. A cart full of furs….warm, soft furs. Inuyasha bit his lip. The man could always attack him, but he needed help._

"Excuse me," Inuyasha said. 

_The man stopped and turned to face him, gasping when he finally laid eyes on Inuyasha. _

"_Please sir, please I need help….I….I….please help me," Inuyasha plead. Please what ever Gods were listening, please let this man help him._

"You….you're a demon," The man said. 

_Inuyasha's heart lurched. Gods no, please no. "Half demon…my…my mother was human. Please….I'm so cold, I'm starving. I don't want to die….please help me." Inuyasha begged, tears rolling down his face.__****_

_"I've heard about demons like you, you trick people into helping you, and then when they take you in, you kill them and their families. You won't trick me!" The man shouted__**.**_

_"NO! It's not like that! I'm just a kid!" Inuyasha shouted back, rushing over to the man and clutching at his legs. "Please…just a little food, I'll carry anything I can, I'll help you load it…move it…anything. Just don't leave me out here," Inuyasha sobbed.___

_The man grunted, kicking Inuyasha off of him and then reached into the cart and grabbing a good sized club._

"_Why? Why attack me?" Inuyasha asked. _

_The man didn't answer. He just rushed at Inuyasha with the club raised high, before swinging it down at him. _

_Inuyasha snarled, leaping up, driving his shoulder into the mans throat, his tiny arms locking around the man's neck.  
__**  
**__The man stumbled back, crashing into the cart. The horse reared and bucked, all the activity scaring it. As the horse wrenched itself free, it slammed into the man sending him falling backwards before racing off into the night, leaving the cart behind. Inuyasha clung to the man as he fell onto the ground, his head slamming against a tree.  
__**  
**__CRACK!!  
__**  
**__Inuyasha felt something within the man's neck give way due to his tight grip. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at the man. Brown, lifeless eyes stared unseeing into his own._

"N-noo….."Inuyasha sobbed. "Oh no, please no! I didn't mean it! Mister please, I didn't mean to! Please wake up! I didn't mean…..it…..it was an accident. I just wanted help." Horror and shame washed over Inuyasha. He'd killed him. Oh gods, if Inuyasha had had anything in his stomach, he would have vomited right there_**. **_

_Sobbing, Inuyasha pushed himself away from the dead man. Then he heard growling behind him. Looking back, Inuyasha saw a big dog standing on top of the cart. It must have belonged to the man. Inuyasha cried out as it pounced on him, tearing into his shoulder with its teeth. _

_Inuyasha clawed at the dog, ripping though its flesh as it continued to gnaw on his shoulder. It hurt, but the dog's teeth hadn't gotten though his fire-rat robes, but if it went for his throat…  
__**  
**__Growling, Inuyasha pushed upwards, his teeth digging into the dog's throat. The dog yelped shrilly as blood began to pump into Inuyasha's mouth, seemingly on its own, Inuyasha's throat began to gulp down the crimson fluid as he hung tight, digging his claws and teeth deeper into the dog as its struggles grew weaker and weaker before going very still. Slowly, Inuyasha released his would be killer…and began to cry, pushing himself up into a sitting position. All of a sudden he lifted his head up, letting out a long mournful howl, crying out. Again and again, over and over until his throat was raw and cracked. No answer came and again he howled, begging with all his soul. Nothing……_****

Sesshomaru felt like he was going to die, the hunger, the pain, the fear, the horror, the shame, the ice cold ripping at him, and if that wasn't enough, Inuyasha had began to howl. The sound drove Sesshomaru to his knees, Inuyasha was calling out…..calling out to him. Over and over the tiny hanyou howled, begging for help, for protection. Sesshomaru's chest began to constrict, his eyes beginning to mist. He could feel it, deep within the hanyou.  
**  
**Hope**.**

Hope that Sesshomaru would come for him, that he didn't really hate him.****

Inuyasha's hope settled down inside of Sesshomaru like acid, burning at his insides, guilt tearing at him with more force then even the Wind Scar**.**

"Shut up," he growled. Shame and guilt overwhelmed him as Inuyasha continued. He could hear the boy's throat cracking, distorting the call; he could feel the rawness of Inuyasha's tiny throat. His heart ached….it hurt…..it hurt.****

"_**Do you see what you've done…..look at him! Why!? Why couldn't you just take him in?!"**_Sesshomaru's youkai roared.

Sesshomaru looked over at his other half, tears spilling freely from it's eyes and down it's face…down HIS face. "He….its his fault….father died," Sesshomaru gasped**.**

"_**He was just a baby!! Father chose his own path and you fucking know it!"**_his youkai screamed, his fists clenching**. **

Sesshomaru had to wonder if a beating was coming his way when suddenly Inuyasha's howls stopped. Sesshomaru tried to stand…but his legs wouldn't listen****

_No one was coming. Either no one could hear…or no one cared. Slowly, Inuyasha licked the taste of the dog's blood off his lips. His stomach rumbled and his body began to crawl over to the dead canine. It was still warm….it…..Inuyasha's mouth hovered over the dog. He looked back to the cart. There were piles and piles of furs on it, probably for the man's village or family, but he would put them to good use. He was hungry….so hungry. Looking back at the dog Inuyasha swallowed hard. It was ok, right?  
__**  
**__It was meat._

It was a dog, he was a dog…

It was ok…

Wasn't it?

"I'm sorry…it's you or me. I'm sorry" Inuyasha thought.

Slowly, very slowly he lowered his mouth to the large animal…and sunk his teeth in.  
_**  
**_Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's shame and wondered why he should feel that way? The man had tried to kill him, as had the dog…..****

Abruptly the scene shifted again, the frozen tundra changing to a greener outlook. All the cold, all the hunger all of it was suddenly gone, but Sesshomaru could still feel the echo of it within him.  
**  
**_"What do you want you filthy hanyou?" Sesshomaru said.___

_Inuyasha gulped. Why was his brother always so angry? This was only the third time he had ever even seen him in his entire life. "I……I was just going to take a…..a….bath," Inuyasha said. _

_Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow before launching himself forward, catching Inuyasha by the throat. Fear slid up Inuyasha's spine as Sesshomaru lifted him up off the ground._

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru, you have been following me for quite sometime now. Why?" Sesshomaru asked_**.**_

Sesshomaru watched as his past self held Inuyasha up, he remembered this….and if he remembered this he knew it had happened, that what he had just witnessed must have happened as well. Inuyasha was only a few years older then he had been a few moments ago. Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha's fear, his desperation, his confusion.  
**  
**_"What have I ever done to you?" Inuyasha asked.__****_

_"You stain my family's name, you are a disgrace," Sesshomaru snarled as he dropped Inuyasha unceremoniously to the ground.___

_Inuyasha looked up at his brother, what had he ever done to this man? "Isn't….isn't it my family name too?" Inuyasha asked. Seconds later, pain exploded within Inuyasha's face and for a brief moment he felt like he was flying before he crashed into a tree, hard. Blood dripped out of his damaged nose as he struggled to pull his wits about him. What had happened? Did….did Sesshomaru just kick him?_

"Never, _EVER__ say anything like that again. How dare you, you are nothing more then a worthless mistake. And know this half-breed, one day, when you are older…this Sesshomaru WILL take your life," Sesshomaru said as he turned and stomped away.__****_

_And that little spark of hope within Inuyasha grew smaller.__****_

"Oh now THAT was real mature,"Sesshomaru's youkai snapped**. **

Sesshomaru bowed his head in shame, he had been so angry….felt so right. But just then he had seen it for what it was, a teenage bully kicking a child in the face for daring to say the truth. It was Inuyasha's family, but he hadn't wanted the boy to try and claim that. He wanted to ignore Inuyasha, to pretend he never existed. How honorable was he? Granted Sesshomaru had still been in his teen years at the time….even still…_****_

"Father would be ashamed of you,**" **his youkai said**. **

Yes….yes he would.****

A wave of nausea and vertigo washed over Sesshomaru as the scene changed again, from a spring like setting, to the fall.****

Pain shot through Sesshomaru, causing him to groan aloud, collapsing further onto his hands and knees, he could still feel the previous memories agony within him, and now it felt like had been savagely beaten._****_

_"Hold still, damn you!!" A voice roared. Three pairs of hands fought to hold Inuyasha down. Snarling, he clawed at the demons above him. The reached under him and flipped him over onto his hands and knees, one of them yanking his pants down.__****_

_"Think he's still got a cherry?" one of them asked.  
__**  
**__"Who knows? Either way he's just a hanyou, they aren't good for anything, but boy this one sure had fight in him," The second answered__**. **_

_Fear and rage tore though Inuyasha, he had only been trying to get a drink when they had attacked him. He had tried to fight back, but they were just too strong. And now they were talking about….talking about raping him!  
__**  
**_Sesshomaru gagged, he could feel their hands upon Inuyasha, prodding him, trying to hold him in position. His youkai roared, charging forward, claws darting out to attack the demons, but he merely passed through them. Still he tried, clawing, biting and kicking, but nothing could harm them.  
**  
**Sesshomaru felt cold waves of fear push past the pain of being beaten. This Inuyasha was just into his teens, still so young and now….now….****

The fear was no longer just Inuyasha's, but Sesshomaru's own fear joined it. This couldn't be happening. Inuyasha couldn't be raped, NO! NO!****

_Inuyasha tried to kick away, but the other two held his lower body still and he was getting tired. The leader fisted his hand into Inuyasha's hair, pulling his face level with his crotch, unzipping his pants with his other hand and freeing his member.___

_Inuyasha's stomach knotted, as he tried to turn his head away. He felt a finger poking at his ass and he snarled. "Stop it you fuckers! Let me go!" he screamed.__****_

_"Such a mouth. Let's put it to good use," The leader sneered__**.**_

_"Better not try it, he might bite it off," The second one warned. _

_Yeah that's right asshole! Try to stick that thing in my mouth…._

"Not when I'm done he won't," The leader said, pulling a small hammer from his belt. "Always feels weird, but better then nothing. I'm going to use every part of you for myself, no worries there." Yanking Inuyasha's head back he swung the hammer at Inuyasha's face, pain ripped though him as it slammed into his mouth, a few of his teeth busting from the force of the blow.  
_**  
**_Sesshomaru cried out, clutching at his mouth, pain shooting though him again and again as he watched the demon smash his hammer into Inuyasha's mouth, over and over. The sobs of his youkai reached Sesshomaru's ears, and for once Sesshomaru wanted to cry himself. Only his rage kept them at bay, not rage for Inuyasha, but for the men doing this to him…and…..to himself.

_Inuyasha's head swam, his vision blurred, his mouth was a torrent of pain and blood. Most of the teeth on the right side of his mouth gone, a few on the left side were cracked. If he swallowed he would choke on his blood and broken bits of his teeth. If he spit, the demon would shove his disgusting dick down his throat. He could feel the demon behind him positioning himself to shove into his vulnerable body. He had to do something!__****_

_Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha forced all the air out through his lungs and spit his blood and teeth fragments into the leader's eyes. Thankfully, the pig reacted just as Inuyasha had hoped. He let go of his head and Inuyasha managed to get his legs under him, using the surprise that he could still fight to his advantage. Pushing up, his fingers lunged at the leader's throat, the claws on his right hand out and ridged like a spear head. His claws tore though the demon's flesh and his hand sank in up to the wrist.___

_Without a seconds notice, Inuyasha kicked off, forcing his beaten, weary body into the sky. As he landed a few hundred feet away from the demons, he found that he didn't have the strength to jump again, so he ran. He ran with all of his might, with everything he had.  
__**  
**_Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief as Inuyasha quickly outdistanced the wretched demon who had wished to violate him. His body hurt so much and his mouth felt like thousands of bloody glass shards were embedded in his gums. After what seemed like miles, he watched as Inuyasha collapsed, falling at the feet of a very familiar demon.****

Himself.  
**  
**"Oh no…." Sesshomaru groaned, oh, Gods no…he…he remembered this now. Please no…_****_

_Inuyasha looked up at his brother, a slight relief flooding him. Even if Sesshomaru hated him, he would never allow him to be raped. He just wouldn't. Slowly, very slowly, Inuyasha tried to sit up, clutching at Sesshomaru's legs. He had not been this glad to see Sesshomaru since….well since the very first time he had ever seen the demon.__****_

_"Half breed, why are you touching me? Do you wish to provoke my wrath?" Sesshomaru asked__**. **_

_Inuyasha yanked his hands away like he had been burned, shaking his head from side to side violently, which only served to cause his mouth to hurt even more. He could feel the blood still pooling up inside of it. Without warning he found himself up in the air, held by his neck, a position that seemed to go with Sesshomaru quite well. _

"_What do you want, you disgrace? Why do you throw yourself at my feet?!" Sesshomaru snapped. Gods he sounded pissed. Surely just being touched by Inuyasha wasn't enough to do that, after all, he was touching Inuyasha right now. _

_Inuyasha opened his mouth, frantic to explain himself, to ask for his brother's help. Surely Sesshomaru would not turn down this request. "Please don't hurt me." Inuyasha meant to say, however all that came out was a gout of blood that splattered onto Sesshomaru's coat. The Lord of the west looked at the blood stain, then very slowly, body shaking with rage, looked back at Inuyasha.__****_

_"YOU DARE??" Sesshomaru snarled.__****_

Sesshomaru's eye's widened in horror, he remembered this day. He had been so angry, the other lords had been extremely difficult, some of them mocking him about his age, calling him the 'baby lord'. It had been one the most infuriating days of his life. And then he had happened upon Inuyasha, who often merely the sight of would infuriate Sesshomaru. Then the hanyou had spit upon him, mocking him as those Lords had done, who now cowered before him. Or so he thought.  
**  
**"_Please don't hurt me."__****_

Although Inuyasha had not been able to say those words at the time, hearing them now lanced through Sesshomaru. He watched with tear filled eyes as past self's hand cocked back.  
**  
**_"I didn't mean to Sesshomaru! Please! Don't hurt me! Brother, I beg of you!"_ Inuyasha's thoughts rang within Sesshomaru's skull.****

"No…please stop…NO!" Sesshomaru screamed as his past self backhanded Inuyasha with all his might causing the hanyou's head to rock back. Sesshomaru himself half shrieked as ungodly pain ripped through his mouth. Dear Gods…he had even hit Inuyasha in the most wounded part of his mouth. The pain grew larger as Past Sesshomaru slapped Inuyasha across the face again, before hurling him face first into the ground, and laying a solid kick to the poor boy's ribs that sent him crashing into the bushes.  
**  
**"What have I done?" Sesshomaru sobbed. "What have I done?"****

_Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru stomped away from him, everything hurt so badly….he just wanted to crawl into a tiny ball and die. He had only wanted his brother's protection…why…..why……  
Hatred boiled up within Inuyasha, he had never done anything to the demon lord, and yet he was treated like this. And the hope for his brother's love and a place at his side grew a little smaller._

"There he is!" A voice_****_

"NO! NOOOOOO!" Sesshomaru cried out as two of the demons from before burst into the clearing converging on Inuyasha. The hanyou tried to run, but he had been battered far too much. His legs gave out and they caught him. Sesshomaru had already left. He would have never, never allowed them to rape Inuyasha.****

_**"Yeah you would have…..fuck you probably would have watched,"**_his youkai spit at him. No…not that, never that.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha kick away, only to get a few feet before collapsing again. "Leave him alone!" Sesshomaru roared, tears now spilling freely from his eyes. "Damn YOU! NO! You cannot do this! NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Everything hurt, hurt so much, so much pain, so much fear. Sesshomaru dug into the ground beneath him, pulling himself forward, crawling on his hands and knees until he lay between Inuyasha and his would-be rapists.  
**  
**"Leave him alone! Don't you touch him! Fuck off!" Sesshomaru snapped, holding his arm up defensively, but they didn't hear him. "Take me then! Damn you leave him alone! Don't….don't you do this to my brother…..take me…."  
**  
**The tears that flowed from his eyes would not stop. He could feel the revulsion spilling off Inuyasha as their hands closed around him once more. Damn it, could he do nothing? If…..if they raped Inuyasha, he would kill himself…..he could have stopped this….  
**  
**"Gods please don't let this happen. Father please!" Sesshomaru begged. It was all too much, his walls, his defenses, they all crumbled under the strain of Inuyasha's agony.****

_"You killed our brother! Now you're gonna scream, bitch, we're gonna use you reeeal good," The first demon whispered.  
__**  
**__"I call his ass," The second demon said.___

_First dibs, my ass! Inuyasha snarled, snapping his legs out and curling them around the demon's neck, twisting savagely. Inuyasha's features twisted into a feral grin showing his broken teeth, as a pained cry and a loud snap greeted his ears. Quickly pouncing on the other demon, Inuyasha drove his fist into its face, over and over in a brutal flurry, until the skull cracked and he was no longer punching its face, but only further driving brain matter and skull fragments into the earth. Only then did Inuyasha stop, dragging himself away from the demon's corpses, pulling his tired, beaten body up into a tree, hopefully far, far away from anyone who would hurt him. And for the first time in his life, he added his brother Sesshomaru to the list of people who desired nothing more then to hurt him.  
__**  
**_Again the scene shifted, pulling away from Inuyasha and his attempt to rest in the tree. More pain, countless amounts of pain, the memories flowed though Sesshomaru; beatings, icy cold winters, long weeks without food. So much pain….so much….****

"NO MORE!!" Sesshomaru screamed. His face pressed down into the ground, his back arching as he watched years of pain and decades of agony at the hands of others, and himself roll though his mind. Betrayals, unimaginable loneliness… "MAKE IT STOP!" But the memories continued, until Sesshomaru's whole body knew nothing but Inuyasha's suffering. Until finally, Sesshomaru's youkai could take it no more.

_**"Damn you!"**_he roared as he charged Sesshomaru, picking him up by his hair**. **_**"Do you see what you've done? Why didn't you listen to me!! WHY!! Fucking monster! All of this, all of it could have been prevented!"**_

"I'm sorry….I'm…….Inuyasha….I'm so sorry." Sesshomaru sobbed, he couldn't think, couldn't be proud. It was just too much.  
**  
**And the scene shifted again.****

Sesshomaru's youkai dropped him with a snarl, attempting to discern where they were now**.**

Sesshomaru waited for the pain, the hunger, the cold, but nothing came. Wiping his eyes, he looked up and saw himself standing before Inuyasha. He could feel the hope inside Inuyasha, but it was so small. Then he watched as he caught Inuyasha around the throat and plunged his fingers deep within the hanyou's eye.****

"The sword fight huh….what is it with me and choking him?" Sesshomaru chuckled to himself. Now he understood Daigon's words, where his youkai's hatred came from. It was from himself….from all the horrible things he had done, and had by extension, allowed done. "He is the last of my family." Sesshomaru whispered**.**

He watched then, as he and Inuyasha fought over their father's sword, and when the battle finally ended, as his true form hurtled over the side of their father's grave. As Inuyasha watched him fall, Sesshomaru felt no feelings of triumph from his baby brother. Not adulation. Only regret…and pain**.**

And that tiny spark of hope, that tiny little spark that had persisted for so many years… Went out.  
**  
**_"He hated me for no reason. I'd never done anything to him. I was just a kid. But now he has a reason….I took his arm……and he'll never forget that," Inuyasha thought__**.**_

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha and the miko left his father's grave, he waited for the scene to change again, but it didn't. Taking a few deep breaths Sesshomaru tried to sit up, only to fail. Everything hurt far too much. All of Inuyasha's pain, all of his most horrid memories, now lay within Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru could feel one more thing, at the very corner of Inuyasha's being, he was so very lonely, he ached for a family, and most of all. A mate.

"I'm sorry…." Sesshomaru panted. His pride was shattered. Guilt and shame festered with him. Slowly Sesshomaru looked over at his father's body. "What would you think if you could see me….."  
Tenseiga pulsed at his hip, and he could feel a pull, without warning the scene shifted to black again, and Sesshomaru could feel himself falling.****

_"What now?"_ his youkai shouted. Indeed…what now….  
**  
**Sesshomaru shrieked as unimaginable pain crashed into him, worse then anything he had ever felt. His body felt burned, cut, crushed and torn. Forcing himself to look up he found himself staring at the still burning ruins of a castle. Suddenly he could feel someone in his head….and it wasn't Inuyasha?****

_Inu-Taisho slowly began to dig himself out from under the burning rubble. Goddamn castle had collapsed on him. Human built piece of shit……Slowly, he freed himself from the rubble, pulling himself away from the flaming wreak. Everything hurt. Burns littered his body and he was bleeding from dozens of places. It was so hard to breathe, but at least he had saved Inuyasha and Izayoi.__****_

_"Damn it all….pull yourself to…together Inu-Taisho…you've got to much shit to do to die here," Inu-Taisho growled as he struggled to pull himself to his feet, only to collapse once more.__****_

"Father…." Sesshomaru whispered. Tenseiga had pulled him into his father's memory? But how? Sesshomaru looked over his father and gasped at what saw.****

By all rights his father should not have even been alive. Large patches of his skin had been burned away, cuts and scrapes adorned his entire body, half of his face was a mangled mess, and each time Inu-Taisho tried to stand Sesshomaru could see blood pouring out of the wound in his stomach, and from the right angle…..oh Gods, he could see right THOUGH his fathers stomach. How….how could he still live? It was no small wonder Sesshomaru could feel such pain.  
_**  
**__"I can't……I can't die here……Inuyasha…who will raise Inuyasha? And Sesshomaru…he's not ready to become Lord of the west. He still has so much childhood," Inu-Taisho spat. Slowly he began to try to stand once more. "Get up." One foot under him. "Get up NOW!" His other foot under. "Get UP! GET THE FUCK UP!!" Defying pain, defying death, defying all, Inu-Taisho stood. "I cannot die here….my sons….my sons need me," he gasped.  
__**  
**_Sesshomaru's heart ached, how could his father stand? He could feel his father's thoughts, he and Inuyasha filled them. Sesshomaru sobbed as the blood continued to flow from his father. Then Sesshomaru knew. He was witnessing the great Inu-Taisho's final moments.****

_"Walk you bastard!" Inu-Taisho roared. "Sesshomaru…..Inuyasha……hold on my sons. Your father is coming. I will not leave you to this world alone." _

_Slowly, agonizingly Inu-Taisho began to walk. There was no grace, no dignity, only raw determination. "I…I can do this…Sesshomaru needs me….Inuyasha needs me. They don't know enough…I haven't told them I love them enough." His vision blurred and he was forced to lean upon Tetsusaiga to keep from falling. He could almost see death's outline in front of him. _

"_Fuck off! I refuse! You can't take me…even…even if most people would pass out from these wounds, I cannot fall! Even if these wounds would kill most, I cannot die! My sons need me…and I will not allow you to take me yet," Inu-Taisho snapped. _

_Using his sword as a crutch Inu-Taisho continued to limp forward. He had so far to go to reach home, but he refused to think about that, and he continued on one step at a time. "You brought this upon yourself you old fool. You should have moved faster! You spent too much time fighting that fucking human," he grumbled._

Sesshomaru could not believe what he was seeing. His father should have died a hundred times over from those wounds. Yet he stood, yet he walked, fueled not by pride or power, but by the love for his sons.  
**  
**_Inu-Taisho choked and sputtered as blood surged up his throat and ran down his face. No…he couldn't die yet. Sesshomaru…he still had so much more to do for the boy. _

_Sesshomaru's last words rang within his head, the anger, the hatred, he could still feel the claw marks on his face. "I love you Sesshomaru, I love you so much. You misunderstand, I do not love Inuyasha more then you, I love you both equally, he will be good for you, I know it. You need someone to stand at your side, so you do not have to face it alone as…hack…ack…arh…as I did…I……why would you not aid me my son?" Inu-Taisho whispered__**. **_

_He could feel his heart beginning to slow, everything was getting so dark. NO! He would not die! He forced himself to take another step, before planting his sword into the ground, leaning upon it heavily. Then a thought ran though his head. "Is that why you remained behind Sesshomaru? Did you know something like this would happen?" Inu-Taisho whispered__**. **_

_He could see him; Sesshomaru, his son standing before him. "Is that why? Did you want to make sure your brother would be cared for, that our lands would be safe?" Inu-Taisho smiled. "Always the smart one….you….you do your father proud Sesshomaru." _

_Inu-Taisho reached out, reaching for the son that he could see. "I….can count on you, can't I Sesshomaru? You're always there…always dependable. I know…argh…I know…I can leave…everything…to you." _

_Tears began to stream down Inu-Taisho's damaged face. "Inuyasha…I only got to hold him once….hold him close for me, Sesshomaru, and never let go. I love so much…I know you will do well…Sess……ho…ma……ru." And then he saw it, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, playing in a field of gold, laughing and wrestling, so happy……so very happy. So beautiful, so beautiful, his sons… Inu-Taisho's head slumped forward, yet still he stood, sword in hand._

Tear's poured down Sesshomaru's face. He had felt his father die.****

"_FATHER!! FAAAAATTTTTTHEEERRRRR!!"_ Sesshomaru screamed. His father had loved him….loved him to the very last. Sesshomaru looked at Inu-Taisho's form once more before it faded out. Still on his feet, death could not take his father on his back, death had been forced to fight him for his life, and even death itself could not bring his father to his knees. A father to be proud of….so proud of.  
**  
**But then Inu-Taisho's last thought ran though Sesshomaru's mind, of him and Inuyasha. And shame beyond any Sesshomaru had ever known boiled up within him, causing his insides to churn and bile to force its way up his throat. Gagging, Sesshomaru drew himself up onto his knees.  
**  
**His father had been counting on him to take care of Inuyasha, to hold the child for him, to wrestle and play and laugh and sing and cry…..

And he had FAILED.

Failed his brother.****

Failed his father**.**

"I….I have no honor. I am the wretch, I am the stain…..father…..I am so sorry," Sesshomaru sobbed**.**

It was all too much. Inuyasha's suffering had broken him and driven him to the ground. To know that he had failed his Father so completely, it utterly shattered him. How could he live? How could he live with this shame, this dishonor…Could death erase it? It was such a massive burden. Perhaps not even his blood could wash it away**.**

Wiping his eyes, Sesshomaru hugged himself tight. How could everything have gone so wrong? His father had loved him, believed in him, COUNTED on him**.**

_"Lady Nefrume? What are your plans?"_ a voice rang out in the darkness. Sesshomaru snarled. Nefrume!  
**  
**_"Very simple really, the youngest son of Inu-Taisho and I have fallen in love. However, his horrid older brother wishes his younger sibling nothing but torment and thus attacked us. We were forced to defend ourselves and Inuyasha slew Sesshomaru, but his mind and body were so damaged in the battle that it left him a complete invalid. I, of course, must assume the mantle of ruler of the west in his place. Unfortunately, not long after that, Inuyasha will tragically perish, succumbing to the wounds given by his own brother,"_ Nefrume answered.  
**  
**_"Will it work?"_ the voice asked.****

_"I believe so. The only problem is that it seems Inuyasha's sword will work for no one but him. And I must make it look like Inuyasha killed Sesshomaru. Once I do that, I am free to finish Inuyasha off,"_ Nefrume replied.****

Inuyasha still lived?! Sesshomaru tried to stand, but his legs refused, sending him crashing back onto the floor. Everything hurt so much, but if Inu-Taisho could stand with such wounds….then this pain was nothing.

"Youkai! Help me stand," Sesshomaru ordered, looking over at his other half.  
**  
"**_**Why should I help you with anything?"**_he asked**.  
**  
"Not for me, for Inuyasha. I will not allow Nefrume to use him like this. I…I must repair this damage. I must not fail my brother; I must not fail my father!" Sesshomaru roared**.**

"_**You….you intend…"**_

"I…I have much to make up for…..I am not even certain I can, but I can not allow myself to die yet," Sesshomaru said. He had to save Inuyasha….his life belonged to Inuyasha. Once the hanyou was out of danger Sesshomaru would deliver it to him.

But no, that would make Inuyasha the lord of the west, and he wasn't ready for that. So, he would have to educate Inuyasha in how to perform the duties, he would need to properly train Inuyasha. Until his brother was ready Sesshomaru would have to live in dishonor.  
**  
"**_**I take it you are not going to pursue him as a mate?"**_his youkai asked**.**

"I….I haven't the right to court him. Unless…unless he gives permission. But I dare not think that far, our life is Inuyasha's to do what he will. If he forgives….then….then I must build the bond as his brother….and….and if that can be done, then we will see about being his mate," Sesshomaru answered**. **

Sesshomaru's youkai made his way over to him, pulling him up to his feet.** "**_**I don't much like it….but I agree. But he does want a mate…he wants it so badly."**_****

"Good….now to get out of here. And I realize his desire, but I am not sure if I am the proper one to be his mate. If that is the case, you'll have to accept that," Sesshomaru said….although he wasn't sure how to do that. "I will save you Inuyasha…this Sesshomaru swears it!" He would not be the same as he was, he could not….He would not fail his father again. He would NOT continue to fail his brother.****

"You….you will need to help me to make this change. I fear it will not be easy," Sesshomaru said.

His youkai smiled**. "**_**I'll do my best."**_

Miroku looked around the room, he still couldn't figure out anyway to escape. Kagome and Sango had already awoken, only Shippo remained asleep. Nefrume had taken Inuyasha upstairs after Sesshomaru had strangely passed out. The Lord of the west currently lay on a table not far from where Miroku himself stood. Sesshomaru's restraints seemed similar to their own.

"Any ideas?" Sango asked.

"Not a one," Kagome said.

"Damn it! If only I could get to my wind tunnel, or if I could just make myself smaller….grrr…" Miroku snapped…..wait….smaller? Shape….changing….SHIPPO!! "Shippo, Shippo wake up!" Miroku cried.

"Miroku why are you yelling at him?" Kagome said.

"He can get out! Shippo! Little fox wake up!" Miroku shouted**.**

"Mhsh?…whas?" Shippo mumbled as he began to wake. Slowly, the fox kit began to move, looking around the room. "Wuz goin on?" he asked.

"Shippo, you can change your shape right? You've got to make yourself smaller so you can get out of these shackles!" Miroku said. This had to work, it just had to!

"Huh? What? Shackles? Hey, why the hell am I chained to this wall? What's going on?" Shippo snapped.

"Can you get out Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Y-yeah I think so," Shippo said and with an audible poof Shippo transformed into a small pink ball with eyes. With another poof he changed back, his arms and legs now free. "Yeah eat that! Don't mess with the kitsune!" Sucking in his stomach, Shippo managed to wiggle free. "Alright! Uh now what?"

"Sesshomaru is over on that table over there, Shippo, you've got to wake him up," Miroku said. Sesshomaru was the only one who could break their restraints. Miroku only hoped he was in a helping mood.

"Sesshomaru?! But….he's scary," Shippo said.

"I know Shippo, but he's the only one who can help, and if we don't hurry who knows what Nefrume is going to do to Inuyasha," Miroku said.****

"Father…oh…alright. Here goes," Shippo said, slapping himself on the cheeks a few times before rushing over to Sesshomaru. Quickly hopping up onto the table, Shippo slowly walked across Sesshomaru's chest. Gulping, Shippo moved to Sesshomaru's face, before bending down right near his ear."WAKE UP!!" Shippo screamed in Sesshomaru's ear, then immediately dropped down for cover. When a bloody death did not come for him, Shippo peered up at Sesshomaru's face. He was still out of it.

What to do, what to do? Walking over top of the unconscious demon, Shippo's claws pulled Sesshomaru's coat open, and there he noticed a weird set of marks on his shoulder area. They looked like little suns….weird….  
**  
**Sesshomaru was sure he had heard someone tell him to wake up, but how? He could even swear he felt little feet on his chest. He seemed to be locked in his own mind, now how did one get out of their mind; figuratively speaking**.**

"Well it might work," Shippo muttered before bending down and sinking his little fangs right into the marks.

Sesshomaru cried out in pain as his eyes shoot open. "What are you doing!!" he roared.

"WAAAH!" Shippo screamed before falling back between Sesshomaru legs. "I'msorrybuttheytoldmetocauseyourtheonlyonewhocansaveInuyasha**!! "**

Sesshomaru blinked. Hadn't the little biting bastard ever heard of taking a breath? Wait…Inuyasha? "Where is Inuyasha!?" Sesshomaru asked.****

"I don't know, but Miroku said to wake you up so you could set them free and we could save Inuyasha!" Shippo said.

Feh! Sesshomaru needed no help to save Inuyasha…..well….maybe he did, because to be honest, he felt like ten pounds of shit in a one pound bag. Looking down at the steel restraints that held him, Sesshomaru growled. Wrought iron steel vs. the will of Sesshomaru?

No contest.  
**  
**Flexing his arm, Sesshomaru popped the steel band around his wrist like paper, before freeing his torso and legs. Quickly, he slid off of the table, only to stumble from a severe bout of vertigo. Shaking it off, Sesshomaru stumbled across the room towards Inuyasha's companions.  
**  
**"Thank goodness. Please, My Lord, free us so that we may help Inuyasha!" the monk said.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow before he ripped the restraints off of the monk, the miko, the slayer, and finally, the slayers neko. "Saving Inuyasha is my number one concern right now monk, be useful or remove yourself from my path," Sesshomaru said, as he began to trudge his way towards the stairs. "Inuyasha is above…I can smell him."****

"My lord, you don't look well. Do you need assistance?" the monk asked.

"Depends on the problem," Sesshomaru muttered, before saying louder. "No. Do not concern yourself with me, Inuyasha is more important."

The monk nodded, and although Sesshomaru appreciated the help, he was mildly annoyed that a group of humans, a neko and a kitsune were beating him up the stairs.

****

Nefrume growled as her attempts to grip Inuyasha's sword were once again repelled by some type of barrier. She sighed in agitation, why did everything concerning these Inu's have to be so fucking difficult? Moving over to the hanyou, Nefrume smacked him in the face. "Why won't your stupid ass sword work? Or is just a piece of junk?" Still locked away within his mind, the hanyou didn't answer.****

"Get away from him, you bitch!" a girl's voice rang out.

Nefrume turned, just in time to see that strange looking Miko fire an arrow at her. It ripped through the air and the hyena demoness stumbled back, the arrow tearing though the top half of her shoulder. Powerful…but a lousy shot. Suddenly, Nefrume heard another girl's voice….Hiriko?…Hirino?…what the hell did she say? Nefrume looked over just in time for a massive boomerang to smash into her face.  
**  
**Blood spurted from her still damaged noses as Nefrume fell back, crashing into the ground. "Guards!" she roared. Three of her best warriors charged into the room.****

"Excuse me?" a male voice said.

The guards looked behind them at a man in black and purple.

"Wind Tunnel," the man simply said, removing a small piece of cloth off of his hand.

Nefrume watched in amazement as her guards were suddenly sucked up into some kind of void in the monk's hand, before once again closing it with the cloth. How the hell did they get free? Nefrume stood up snarling, just in time to see Sesshomaru charging her. Now how the hell did he wake up?!  
**  
**Miroku watched as Sesshomaru tackled Nefrume, driving her back into the wall. "He's got her! Let's get Inuyasha!" he ordered as he raced over to his inu friend. A quick look revealed Inuyasha to be secured by similar bands that had held them.****

"Damn it Inuyasha, now wake up!" Miroku snapped. Several attempts from him, Shippo and Sango also failed to awaken the hanyou. Miroku peered over at the two ruler's battle. It was furious, and despite having defeated Nefrume earlier, Sesshomaru seemed to be struggling slightly. It must have had something to do with whatever happened to him earlier.  
**  
**"He won't wake up!" Shippo wailed.  
**  
**"I have an idea," Kagome said, rushing over to Inuyasha's head and leaning down in front of his left ear, she held it open, took and deep breathe, and whistled….LOUD!  
**  
**"AAAARRGGGH!! GOOOOOD DAAAMMNN IIIT!" Inuyasha roared, sitting up so quickly that the steel bands on his arms and torso completely burst off. "What the fuck, bitch!? That was my fucking ear!!"****

"Well, I'm sorry, but you wouldn't wake up!" Kagome shot back****

"Still hurts like a motherfucker!" Inuyasha rubbed his ear. "Wait…what's going on. Is that…is that Sesshomaru brawling over there with that bitch Nefrume?"

"Yes, he came to save you Inuyasha. He freed all of us," Miroku said.****

"Save me? Well that's different," Inuyasha muttered. Quickly Inuyasha popped the bands around his feet and hopped off the table before stumbling and almost falling, only to be caught by Kagome. "Thanks," Inuyasha blushed. "Now if you excuse me. I've got a score to settle."  
**  
**Nefrume growled as she ducked a punch from Sesshomaru before pinning him to the ground. Her jaw was still damaged, so ripping his throat out was not a possiblility. "You think locking you in your mind is all I can do? Stupid dog, I can do so much better than that. I'm smarter than you, I'm faster, I'm stronger!" She snarled.

Sesshomaru seemed to look at something behind her, but she wouldn't be fooled.

"Well if that isn't the biggest pile of bullshit this Sesshomaru has ever heard, I do not know what is. But none of that matters; do you wish to know why?" Sesshomaru asked.

Nefrume smiled, she held the upper hand and he was still acting superior? "Why then?" She asked.****

"Because I am taller then you," Sesshomaru said, before shoving his hand under her chin and pushing her head up.

She reached down, only to find she couldn't reach him, then Sesshomaru pulled his hand away just as she felt a sharp pain against her neck. Then she was flying through the air, the world spinning….what was going on? Oddly enough, her body didn't hurt anymore. Nefrume couldn't seem to get her legs under her as she landed on the floor, only to see Inuyasha standing over her body, his sword over his shoulder.

"_NO! It can't…can't…end like this…it can't…I won't…lose…to these stupid…dogs……"_ Nefrume thought, but everything was going black.

"Fucking bitch," she heard Inuyasha say.

**  
**Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha, he had seen the hanyou coming, and had taken perfect advantage of it.

"You look like shit, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru allowed a tiny smile to adorn his face. "You don't look much better little brother," he said as he picked himself up. Looking over at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru knew he had a daunting task ahead of him. He had so many things to do, so much to say. He knew he would have to think of a way to get Inuyasha to return home with him. It wouldn't be easy, but he would do it.****

Because he was Sesshomaru, and he had made a vow

He would not fail again.****


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshomaru's mind whirled. There was so much he wanted to say to Inuyasha, so much he wanted to do, but he did not know where to begin. He knew if he said too much, to fast that Inuyasha would become suspicious and close himself off. That simply would not do, this would have to proceed slowly.

_**"I hate slowly,"**_ Sesshomaru's youkai groaned.

_"It can't be helped,"_ Sesshomaru thought.

First things first, he would have to get Inuyasha to return home with him. But how? Ordering him would only lead to provoking Inuyasha's rage. Simply asking him would arouse his suspicion and lead to questions Sesshomaru did not want to answer just yet. He knew Inuyasha would not believe the truth so quickly. After a life time of abuse and neglect, how could he expect Inuyasha to believe he intended to change and make up for his past mistakes? He could only rely on the small chance that the hope that had burned inside of Inuyasha, the hope that he had felt extinguish itself, could be rekindled.

Looking down, Sesshomaru fixed his eyes on Nefrume's headless corpse, and then over to her head. The frozen expression of horror and shock on her face made a small chuckle rumble within his chest. Even in her final moments, she apparently couldn't believe she was capable of losing. Sesshomaru's eyes slid back over to his baby brother. The hanyou and the monk appeared to be searching for the rest of Inuyasha's clothing. However, it seemed that Nefrume had simply torn them up out of spite. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha picked at the ruined remains of his old coat, undershirt and armor.

"To fucked up to fix…" Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshomaru's insides tightened as he watched the topless Inuyasha move around the room, or more precisely, he watched Inuyasha's muscles ripple as he moved. Inuyasha twisted his torso, to work a kink out of his back. Sesshomaru had to close his eyes and take a deep breath as the urge to rush over and press his lips into the tight hollow of Inuyasha's back and lick his way up Inuyasha's spine to ravish the flesh of his neck, washed over him.

Where had that come from?

_**"You cannot deny his beauty,"**_ his youkai whispered. _**"And we have gone so very long without intimacy….**_"

_"I am not trying to, however, this sudden attraction is unbalancing, I am…not used to such feelings, and if Inuyasha smells arousal from me, he is not likely to react in a pleasant way,"_ Sesshomaru thought. It was almost not HIS fault they had been denied the pleasure of another.

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes to the floor once more as the cooling pool of Nefrume's blood continued to collect at his feet. The south was without a leader, which could very well throw the land into chaos. The remaining two Lords, and the Baron's under them, would wish to know why Nefrume had been slain, and if he could not convince them his actions were indeed justified they could very well unite against him. Many of the Baron's feared him, and he was not on the best of terms with the Lord of the East, therefore, this would give them the perfect excuse to make an attempt on his life and either place someone they could control on his throne, or assimilate his lands into their own.

He did not fear the other Lords, and the Baron's were beneath his notice most of the time, but he truly did not wish a war. His lands were peaceful and prosperous, not to mention the largest body of land with the people united under one banner. However, his grievances with Nefrume were well known and it would not be an easy task to convince them. Inwardly, Sesshomaru fumed, he did not lie! And he truly hated being accused of such an act. Then it hit him, Sesshomaru looked back over to Inuyasha.

_"That's it!"_ he thought. Inuyasha could testify on his behalf, and not only would it give him a legitimate reason to ask his brother to come home, but also none of the Baron's nor the two Lords would dare stand against both son's of Inu-Taisho. For once the strife between himself and Inuyasha would be useful. No one would believe Inuyasha would lie to help Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

The hanyou tilted his head at Sesshomaru, their eyes meeting. "What?" Inuyasha replied, somewhat snappish.

Sesshomaru bit down a degrading reply. Old habits die hard and all that. Slowly, Sesshomaru began to walk towards Inuyasha, doing his best to ignore Inuyasha's bare nipples; nipples that obviously needed licked and sucked.

_**"Mmmm, now THAT sounds a lot better then arguing with a bunch of stuffy old men in a stuffy old room,**_" his youkai whispered.

Indeed it did…..strangely enough.

"This Sesshomaru requires that you return home to the western lands with him," Sesshomaru said, trying his best to keep his tone neutral and soft.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at him. "What for?" the hanyou wanted to know.

"Yeah, why should Inuyasha go anywhere with you?" the miko said.

Did that selfish human wench actually think she had a say? Ignoring the strangely dressed human Sesshomaru answered. "The lady of the south is dead, by our own actions and the remaining lords will wish to know why. If they believe our actions were not justified they may declare war upon the western lands."

Inuyasha snorted at hearing that. "Yeah? That sounds like your problem, not mine," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru bit down on the urge to berate his little brother. It was his own fault Inuyasha was so disrespectful, the child had not been raised properly. "Perhaps, but they will know of your involvement, undoubtedly one of Nefrume's servants is rushing to inform them as we speak. It is not just me they will attack little brother, but you and yours as well," Sesshomaru replied.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Everything you claim as yours, your companions here, that human village you dwell at, everything," Sesshomaru answered. It was harsh, but it was the truth.

"Wait, you're saying that they will declare war on me? Attack Kaede's village?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yes, that and more. And it will not only be a few men either, but a whole army. You may wield Tetsusaiga, but how many writhing masses of demons can you slaughter on your own before you fall, and what of your friends? Can you protect everyone from the combined might of the north, east and south? Nefrume may have ruled, but there are others in line to take over her place. A cousin of hers in particular, will jump at the throne in an instant, and he is not much better then she was," Sesshomaru replied. In truth he didn't actually think they would send a large army to attack the human village, but Inuyasha didn't need to know that.

"That's BULLSHIT! She attacked me!" Inuyasha roared.

"Indeed, Nefrume took action against Inuyasha and us, he was merely defending himself," The monk chimed in.

"Correct, this is why he must accompany me to explain such facts," Sesshomaru returned logically.

"What if they don't believe us?" Inuyasha asked.

Yes, that was a possibility, but Sesshomaru was on good terms with the Lord of the North. The old bear and his father had been friends.

"I will stand at your side, if you will stand at mine," Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he understood what Sesshomaru's words meant.

"What has that got to do with anything? We are talking about people getting hurt, about Kaede and the village! Who cares where people stand!" the miko screeched.

"Kagome, he means..." the slayer started.

"Are you that stupid? He means that if I help him, he will help me," Inuyasha huffed.

"Don't call me stupid! You actually think he can be trusted? How many times has he tried to kill you already?" the miko shot back.

Sesshomaru's hackles rose. Once again someone doubted his words, and hadn't the miko aided Inuyasha just a few short moments ago? How anyone could flop around so much was beyond him.

"I'll let you have that point. How do I know I can trust you Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said.

"Because I said so, I give you my word. If you lend this Sesshomaru your strength, then this Sesshomaru will lend you his," Sesshomaru replied.

_**"Count this Sesshomaru in too!"**_ Sesshomaru's youkai shouted.

"What good is his word?" The miko asked.

"Kagome, perhaps you shouldn't…" the monk started.

"This Sesshomaru does not lie!" Sesshomaru roared. He was sick of people referring to him as a liar. The miko took a step back, the slayer coming up to stand beside her.

"I don't suppose I really have much choice, do I brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, you really do not, Inuyasha, not if you wish to be left in peace. For that I am sorry. But there are other advantages if you chose to come with me," Sesshomaru answered.

"Like what?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha wanted peace, wanted it badly. Nefrume's mental attack had left Sesshomaru drained, had driven him though more agony then he had ever felt in his entire life, had turned his whole life upside down. But he now understood his brother better then ever.

He knew Inuyasha's deepest wishes.

He knew Inuyasha's greatest pains.

And he, Sesshomaru, was intelligent enough to know how to use that.

"Food, shelter, a place to rest, and a tailor to fashion you a new set of clothing," Sesshomaru answered.

"I can get myself new clothes all on my own. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and any who travel with me. What makes you think I want what you offer?" Inuyasha asked.

_"Liar…"_ Sesshomaru thought. He had seen Inuyasha's eyes as he had answered him. The hanyou might have been capable of taking care of himself, but his eyes gave away everything. Inuyasha wanted to be taken care of, deep down, his baby brother wanted a real bed, to not to have to worry about acquiring food, to not have to worry about finding shelter. His baby brother was so young….and having seen deep into the dark corner's of his mind, perhaps even his soul, Sesshomaru knew his offer held appeal, especially to someone who had nearly starved to death and frozen to death; on more then one occasion. How could it not?

The memory pulsed within Sesshomaru causing his heart to ache. Oh, how he had failed.

"Be that as it may, the offer is there, you may accept it, or you may stand on your own. I cannot help you if you chose that path. I will have far too much on my own hands," Sesshomaru answered. That…was not totally true, yet not a lie. Should Inuyasha refuse to aid him, then he had no cause to lend his strength to the hanyou.

But he would anyway. Inuyasha didn't need to know that either.

Inuyasha shot Sesshomaru a suspicious look. "I don't trust you Sesshomaru. I want your word that this is not some kind of trick," Inuyasha flatly stated. Annoying, but reasonable, all things considered.

"Once more, you have my word Inuyasha. You and yours shall not be harmed by me, nor shall I order any of mine to perform such acts," Sesshomaru said, adding the last part just in case Inuyasha was feeling particularly paranoid.

Inuyasha sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "This sucks…..alright, damn it…it doesn't seem like I really have a choice. I'll have to come with you," Inuyasha groaned.

Sesshomaru's tail twitched as he ran his fingers though its fur.

_**"Boy, doesn't HE sound enthused. I can think of a few ways to cheer him up,"**_ Sesshomaru's youkai whispered.

A few images flashed though Sesshomaru's mind, causing him to grip at the furry appendage curled over his shoulder as his stomach fluttered and lower extremities tightened. _"Can you please focus?"_ Sesshomaru thought. _"There is so much to do before such things can even be thought of."_

_**"What can I say? I'm simple like that, and I hate waiting,"**_ his youkai replied.

Focusing his attention back on his brother Sesshomaru spoke. "Then we should leave, the sooner we are back within the western lands the better. I, for one, would feel more at ease." Sesshomaru turned, hoping Inuyasha would get the hint and follow. Somehow, he knew if he just started walking and assumed Inuyasha would follow him, the hanyou would likely get upset. And with so much on the line, both personal and business, Sesshomaru felt the need to proceed with a certain amount of caution.

Inuyasha bent over, scooping up the little fox kit before setting him on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru could have smiled as Inuyasha took the first few steps towards him.

"A moment please," the monk said. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked over at Miroku.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said in time with Sesshomaru.

"I would very much like to continue to travel with Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"I've got no problem with that," Inuyasha replied, looking sideways at Sesshomaru.

The Lord of the West resisted the urge to sigh; he really did not want any of Inuyasha's group getting in the way. He wanted his baby brother alone, and all to himself, but perhaps the monk could be of some use. After all he at least appeared to care about he hanyou. "Very well," Sesshomaru relented, before turning and continuing to make his way towards the shattered remains of the main gate.

Miroku and Inuyasha filed in behind him. That bothered Sesshomaru, why wouldn't Inuyasha come to his side? Then one of Inuyasha's horrid memories flashed thought his mind.

_**"Perhaps that has something to do with it?"**_ his youkai quipped.

_"Just…shut up,"_ Sesshomaru thought. Though it did prompt another thought within Sesshomaru's mind. Why did he want his brother by his side so badly all of a sudden? He could understand why he felt the need to make amends….how could he not? But this sudden change within him was so utterly confusing.

They had only traveled but a few feet when the miko, Kagome, spoke. "I don't believe this. You're actually going with him?"

Inuyasha stopped looking back at the girl. "Yeah, you heard him, I don't want to have to deal with all of that shit, especially not if I can prevent it," Inuyasha said.

The girl scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh come on. You're going to trust him just like that? After everything he's done? Are you out of your mind? Have you forgotten all the times he's tried to kill you?" Kagome screeched.

"She is right, Inuyasha. Miroku, surely you much agree," The slayer said, although her tone was much less offensive then the miko's.

Sesshomaru ground his teeth together, he wasn't sure how much more of his word being questioned he could take. One glance at the monk revealed eyes filled with a light that clearly said he didn't want to get dragged into an argument.

Miroku opened his mouth to answer when Inuyasha spoke up. "I ain't forgotten anything, Kagome. Sesshomaru is a vicious asshole, and I trust him about as far as Shippo could throw him, but on the off chance that he's not full of shit…..I can't take that risk. He's brutal, sadistic, and colder then ice….but he's doesn't lie."

Sesshomaru found himself wincing at every word Inuyasha used to describe him, and another wave of shame washed over him. What bothered him even more was the fact that if he had not found himself stuck within Inuyasha's mind, had not experienced his baby brother's anguish and suffering first hand, then he would most likely never have bothered to change.

"Excuse me? Does Un-mother ring a bell? How honest was that?" Kagome snapped.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's face darkened, and he cursed under his breath. The last thing he wanted was for Inuyasha to stay rooted in the bad places of the past, one could not move forward if they kept looking back. The problem was that, the good places of Inuyasha's past were few and far between.

"Just what is your problem Kagome? Seriously? What the fuck? Things were just starting to improve between us, and now this…." Inuyasha snapped.

"What about Naraku?! What about the jewel shards, Sango's brother, Miroku's wind tunnel? Are you just going to ignore all that? You're always accusing me of wasting time and now you're just going to run off?" Kagome shot back. "And what about us?"

"Don't try to drag me into this," Miroku quipped.

"First off, I haven't forgotten about any of that, but I can't very well focus on any of that if I'm under attack by fucking army after army! And what about us? There is no us!" Inuyasha growled.

"So you're just going to toss everything aside, just to head off with your psychotic brother!" Kagome snarled.

"Kagome…you're getting a little carried away," Sango muttered.

Kagome shot the slayer a look. "I am not! Since when is Sesshomaru our friend? How do you know he's not lying, Inuyasha, all he has ever done is hurt you!" Kagome spat.

"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru roared, causing everyone in the room to jump. He had more then enough of his word being questioned and mocked. Not only that his youkai was positively in an uproar about the girl claiming herself somehow bound to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha and my past is our own Miko, it is of no concern of yours." Sesshomaru snapped.

"You just can't stand anyone questioning you! You're nothing but a bully! I'm not about to let you hurt Inuyasha anymore!" Kagome shouted back. Her hands crossed in front of her.

Sesshomaru was somewhat impressed by her bravado…did she actually think he WOULDN'T kill her? "Correct human, I am not going to accept anyone, let alone a human girl, question MY word. Who are you to dictate what Inuyasha should and should not do? I am his brother, his Lord. You are not. He is not your slave, I am looking for his best interests, our families best interests, and what is best for our lands!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Uh guys….I'm standing right here, you don't have to talk about me like I'm not!" Inuyasha huffed.

"His Lord? What is that supposed to mean? And since when do you care about his best interests? All you've done is abuse him!" Kagome shouted, stamping her foot hard upon the floor.

_**"Can I hurt her? Pleeeeeease tell me I can hurt her. Bitch thinks she can tell us what to do with OUR Inuyasha?"**_ Sesshomaru's youkai growled.

"It means, stupid human, that you have only lived for a scant fifteen or sixteen years. How could you possibly understand we who have already lived for hundreds? Yes, this Sesshomaru has inflicted harm upon Inuyasha, but you foolish girl….so have you!" Sesshomaru snapped. How dare she! How dare SHE!

"What are you talking about?" Kagome sneered.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I have seen you humiliate my brother, driving him into the ground when he displeased you. But you no long hold power over him, do you? I will not deny what I have done onto Inuyasha's person, but at the very least my actions were honest. I never proclaimed to care for him, never spoke tender words along with my actions, unlike you," Sesshomaru growled.

"Are you trying to justify what you've done?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru sighed, his chest tightening. God damn it! For once he did not want to fight with Inuyasha, he wanted to heal…. "No. No I am not," Sesshomaru answered. "Inuyasha, I have explained myself, I have nothing more to say, you may chose not to come with me, not to stand by me. But I, Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West am requesting for you to accompany me. Both for my aid and for your own benefit, I ask that you come with me Inuyasha……please."

Inuyasha's eye's widened at Sesshomaru's words, Sesshomaru hadn't meant to sound so needy, but it had merely come out that way. He wanted his brother to come with him. He NEEDED his brother to come with him.

The depth of the need shocked Sesshomaru. It was so confusing to have his feelings change so radically over such a short span of time. Nevertheless, he refused to be denied because some annoying, selfish human opened her big mouth. Hesitantly, Inuyasha nodded, and Sesshomaru turned, spinning on his heel, as he stomped out of the southern castle.

Half a day later.

It felt good to be back within his lands, even the air smelled better, fresher. _"Although we would already be home if not for the humans…"_ Sesshomaru thought. To be fair the monk had done a fairly good job of keeping up, the fox kit's stamina had long since ran dry, and he was currently half asleep perched up on Inuyasha's shoulder. The two girls, however, seemed to be in no great hurry. The fact that they had decided to travel with him both surprised and annoyed Sesshomaru.

Though…..Inuyasha had not made it clear that he wanted them to come, and Sesshomaru would have no problem with simply scooping Inuyasha up, summoning his cloud and taking to the sky. The hindrance to any such action was the monk. It was getting late, and although Miroku said nothing, Sesshomaru knew he was getting tired, unlike the girls the dark haired human male had strove to keep the pace with both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, step for step. Interestingly enough, every time the monk slowed, Inuyasha very subtlety slowed to match him. Weather it was because Inuyasha did not want the monk to feel inferior, or if it was over concern for Miroku's safety, Sesshomaru did not know, however he could tell that they would undoubtedly be forced to stop and rest for the night soon.

Sesshomaru did not want to stop. He wanted to be home, preferably in his large bed, under the silk covers, surrounded by warm furs. Ooohh, that sounded good.

_**"We could have Inuyasha within our bed as well,"**_ Sesshomaru's youkai supplied. That too sounded good, not only because of his body's sudden crave for his little brother, but simply for the touch of another Inu.

Inu-Youki often slept in something of a pile, the size could vary, depending on the family, particularly after upsetting events. At least until they had families of their own, because if you had a mate and pups, you wouldn't be snuggling with your parents any longer. Sesshomaru himself had not nested in centuries, but he could remember the feel of his father's fur around him, and he could not help but wonder if Inuyasha had ever felt the urge to nest as well. Would his baby brother feel the call of flesh and fur?

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru heard the monk say, his voice soft and gentle. "What happened back there? Why wouldn't you wake up? What did Nefrume do to you?" Sesshomaru could not help but tune his ears in tighter to their voices. He did not want to eavesdrop, but….

After several deep breaths Inuyasha answered. "I'm not…I'm not sure….I….I really don't know how, but it's like she somehow made me live though my past again. Things…..things I'd rather not think of……or talk about.

"I'm…I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't..." Miroku started.

"No…it's ok. It's not your fault," Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru's heart lurched, so that was what had happened. Inuyasha had been relieving his past, but because of their marks, Sesshomaru had been drug along for the ride instead of being locked within his own mind.

Damn Nefrume….Damn her! How dare she force Inuyasha though those horrors again. But…..if she hadn't, he would have never seen how Inuyasha had been forced to live, he would have never seen the consequences of his neglect so personally. Inuyasha's pain still rippled within Sesshomaru, and he was torn between a fucked up sense of gratitude and the desire for Nefrume to be once again among the living so he could rip her spine out and ram it down her throat. Sesshomaru's attention was drawn in by the soft curses of the miko as she struggled to walk in the dark. The girl appeared to be tripping over all manner of things.

Sesshomaru sighed gently. He had forgotten how helpless humans could be in the inky black of night.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, lets call it a night," Inuyasha said as he came to a stop.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to smirk at the look of relief, not only on the monk's face, but the two girls as well. Though the slayer's little neko did not appear tired and Sesshomaru found himself mildly pleased at the underlying irritation in Inuyasha's voice. _"So I am not the only one who knows we could have made much better time on our own,_" Sesshomaru thought.

For a moment, Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to linger upon Inuyasha's naked torso once more. His little brother looked very uncomfortable, but why? There was no denying the splendor of Inu-Taisho's youngest with smooth, perfect white skin and well toned muscles sitting perfectly in place. Modesty was one thing, but Sesshomaru had noticed that the entire time they had traveled, that Inuyasha had been attempting to cover himself as best he could, crossing his arms around his chest, flipping his long silver mane so that it spilt over his shoulders and back, covering him even more. It was very….strange.

"God…the ground is so hard, I hate sleeping outside…." the Miko Kagome mumbled to herself.

"No one asked you to come human," Sesshomaru coolly stated. He simply could not fathom how his little brother had managed to put up with so much whining, complaining and just plain weakness for so long. Kagome harumphed, shooting Sesshomaru a dirty look as the human members of the group began to settle down for the night. Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru noticed a light smirk adorn Inuyasha's face as the monk sighed pleasantly after stretching himself out upon the earth. Slowly, Inuyasha rocked his head in a small circle, working the muscles of his neck.

"Oi Miroku, can I ask you for a favor?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Mmm? Yes, of course," Miroku answered.

"Can you watch Shippo for a tad?" Inuyasha replied as he set the little sleeping fox kit down against Miroku's side.

"Sure….can I ask why?" Miroku asked.

"I'm going to go soak for a little while. I smell water, and I don't want to be bothered for a little while, ok?" Inuyasha said.

"Hot spring?" Kagome suddenly piped up.

"No, just a cold water brook leading into a lake, by the sound of it," Inuyasha responded, his tone tight and hushed, irritation easily noticed. Inuyasha was correct, if Sesshomaru recalled, there was a river that flowed into a small lake and then out the other side near here.

"Figures…." Kagome groaned before drawing herself deeper into some strange yellow bag.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before beginning to make his way north, shooting Sesshomaru a sideways look as he walked past.

Sesshomaru watched his brother walk into the distance. He didn't like the idea of Inuyasha going off on his own, and he could not help but notice that Inuyasha's legs seemed stiff, his body sluggish. _"It would seem that the events with Nefrume may have left a greater mark then I anticipated,"_ Sesshomaru thought.

Minutes ran past as Sesshomaru continued to stand, unsure of how to proceed. On one hand, he truly felt he should go to Inuyasha, if only to watch over him, but on the other hand Inuyasha had stated that he wanted to be left alone. As he continued to ponder over what the correct course of action would be, Sesshomaru was slightly amused at watching the human's attempt to become comfortable upon the hard ground. The monk and the slayer appeared to be adept at sleeping where ever they could, but even they appeared to be struggling a tad. Sesshomaru himself had never had such a problem. Then again, the humans did not have a large, soft, warm tail to curl up in. He loved his tail….he really did, though he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever gain a second tail, or if his father had simply been unique in that regard.

Slowly, Sesshomaru began to run his fingers though the fur of his tail. It was something of a habit of his, and he had to admit, a part of him was actually glad he had only lost an arm, instead of his tail; silly, but strangely true. Although he certainly would not complain once his arm grew back, or even if he could somehow reclaim his lost appendage from his father's tomb.

_"Will Inuyasha ever grow a tail?"_ Sesshomaru wondered. He knew that his tail had already begun to grow before he had even been Inuyasha's age. He had certainly not forgotten the pain it had caused, almost like teething out of his ass, well, upper tailbone, but still. It did seem unlikely that Inuyasha would gain a fluffy appendage now, but perhaps the reason it had not started to grow just yet was due to his human blood.

He wasn't sure why the thought had suddenly slid into his mind, he just….well, he loved his tail, had been so proud when he was capable of tossing it over his shoulder much like his father did, and he found himself wanting Inuyasha to have such an option. Not to mention the fact that large fluffy tail equaled insta-bed, and he knew Inuyasha would take pleasure in soft bedding to sleep upon. Sesshomaru jolted himself back to the present when a thought occurred to him.

It had been over twenty minutes since Inuyasha had left.

Sesshomaru began to worry slightly. Intellectually, he knew Inuyasha could handle himself quiet well, though the boy was more a brawler then a warrior, it still weighed upon his mind. As a matter of fact, this situation was doing nothing but throwing him off track, just battering him this way and that. He was Lord of the West, THE Sesshomaru; he took what he wanted, when it wanted it. He was not used to thinking of another's feelings, let alone caring.

But here he was. Caring. Caring how Inuyasha felt, caring if Inuyasha would become angry with him.

It simply would not do for Inuyasha and him to be at odds. They needed to be strong right now, and once all the trouble was done with, Sesshomaru would do his best to ensure that they were able to heal.

Though, if he went to Inuyasha and Inuyasha became angry at being disturbed, he could offer what he suspected were the causes of the changes in Inuyasha's body. That could mollify him. It was obvious that the hanyou had absolutely no idea what was going on.

_**"That's not all is it?"**_ his youkai suddenly said. _**"You want to be close, to ensure his safety and…..for comfort."**_

Sesshomaru sighed. _"I…yes, I do,"_ Sesshomaru thought.

_**"There is no shame in that, and you know that. He is the last of our family. It's Inu nature after all."**_

That was true, and he did feel so horrible. Inuyasha's memories had lodged themselves deep inside his skull and his pain still burned though him, settling within his muscles, his bones, and his heart. He had not felt so utterly horrible since his father had died, and somehow because of his Tenseiga, he had felt THAT too.

_"I only got to hold him once. Hold him close for me Sesshomaru, and never let go."_ Inu-Taisho's words suddenly rang within his skull. Sesshomaru actually smiled. Well, that was it then, wasn't it? Sesshomaru turned, his nose catching Inuyasha's scent easily as he began to make his way to Inuyasha. After all, far be it from him to deny a request from the great Inu-Taisho.

Inuyasha groaned. God he felt like total fucking shit, as if he had been stuck in-between two grindstones for about a year and a half. Soaking in the water didn't seem to be doing jack either, though it had been a pleasant surprise to find a relatively deep body of water that was cool and clean, hell he could even see the bottom. The cool water did feel good against his strangely hot skin, but that was about it.

He wasn't sure how long he had been gone, and although he knew he should be getting back soon he just…didn't want to. The fact that all he had to wear were his fire-rat pants….he did not like walking around with his upper body bare. It was embarrassing, not to mention after so many years of being called disgusting, wretched, vile, and all other manner of name's, the youngest son of Inu-Taisho had developed a bit of a complex. No one had ever seen him naked, not willingly anyway, not Kikyo, not Kagome…no one. Except maybe Sesshomaru, but damn it, that wasn't willingly and he STLL didn't know what the fuck happened.

Inuyasha stretched his body, his joints popping slightly before his muscles immediately coiled back up. Inuyasha growled; would his body ever relax? His muscles were so tight that they were aching and seizing up. Granted the cool water was not as soothing as hot water would have been, but it still wasn't cold enough to cause his body to lock up like this. He could always get out of the water and try to stretch and massage his muscles sure, but he felt so hot. Whatever was happening within his body was becoming almost impossible to ignore, it felt almost as if he was racing towards something, and picking up speed at every step.

_**"See, this is why we need a mate to rub us as needed,"**_ his youkai said.

_"Pervert…honestly would you shut the fuck up about a mate? It's NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. Hanyou live alone, hanyou suffer ALONE, and HANYOU DIE ALONE!"_ Inuyasha roared.

**"**_**Ok, first off, when you insult me you're really just insulting yourself, and secondly, don't be like that, ok? I know things have been rough, but don't give up, ok?"**_ his youkai shot back.

Stupid….stupid! stupid! stupid! Grrr…..

"FUCK! Why am I so hot!?" Inuyasha snarled. His insides felt molten and his tail bone was starting to ache.

Inuyasha didn't like this, didn't like feeling these strange changes, and he most certainly did not like not knowing what was going on.

Speaking on changes, what the fuck was up with Sesshomaru? His asshole brother was acting really friggin weird. First, he offers protection and aid, about a hundred and fifty years too late, and then Inuyasha could swear he had caught Sesshomaru stealing little glances at him, and his eyes had looked…..sad…regretful.

Was Inuyasha only imagining things? It bothered him that his brother's sudden change in behavior just so happened to occur when he, the half-breed scum, was suddenly **needed****; w**hich, honestly, pissed him off…big time. More then anything he had wanted to tell Sesshomaru to fuck off, to just shove it all up in his ass.

_**"Speaking of his ass…."**_ Inuyasha's youkai whispered.

"We're NOT!" Inuyasha growled. That was another thing that was getting on his damn nerves. The fact that this supposed part of 'him' kept trying to bring up what happened with Sesshomaru on the cliffs, and frankly Inuyasha didn't want to think of that, he just wanted to forget it. He wasn't sure how it had happened. All he knew was that it should NOT have happened.

Yeah, he wanted to tell Sesshomaru right where he could stick his meeting with other Lords, but he really did not want to have even more people gunning for his ass, especially not people with an army and resources and all that crap. He certainly did not trust Sesshomaru to truly have his back if they decided to attack anyway. He did believe that Sesshomaru was telling the truth, however, that these other 'Lords' would stick their noses in business that wasn't there own. Though he couldn't help but wonder why Sesshomaru had gotten involved in the first place.

Miroku had claimed Sesshomaru had come to save him, but Inuyasha believe that about as much as he believed Naraku was really a gentle person who only wanted a hug. Sesshomaru had probably come because he couldn't stand the idea of someone other then him abusing Inuyasha, not to mention Nefrume's whole plan of trying to use Inuyasha to take over the Western lands.

Make no mistake though, Inuyasha had no intention of believing that his asshole brother cared about him, that ship had sailed long ago. He had to be careful, especially once Sesshomaru got what he wanted. That was the time when the bastard would stick him in the back if he could.

Inuyasha's ears tilted to the side as foot steps began to approach, and a simple sniff revealed the intruder.

Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha growled to himself, had he not said that he wanted to be left alone? He shot Sesshomaru a glare as the full-blooded demon came to a stop at the water's edge.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha snapped.

"You have been gone for a lengthy amount of time. I thought to check on you," Sesshomaru replied.

"Feh! As if I need you to check on me. I can take care of myself, and have been for over two hundred years," Inuyasha snapped.

"You are still very young Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said softly.

Huh? What the…. "And what's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha growled. Not surprisingly this was starting to really grate upon him, he had asked to be left in peace and here was Sesshomaru….being weird, this had to be some kind of trick.

"You are at an age were you should not even be permitted to leave your home, at least not without your parents or a guard of some sort," Sesshomaru answered.

"Are you calling me weak? If so, that's big words from the one armed bandit-asshole. Besides I have NO home and my parents are dead, unless you forgot that shit-sucker!" Inuyasha spat with sheer venom in his voice, the hilt of his blade filling his hand as he stood up, the water bursting around him. Almost instantly his muscles locked up tight, pain roaring though him. Outwardly, Inuyasha only gritted his teeth tighter. _"It doesn't hurt…it doesn't hurt, it can't hurt until I say it hurts and it doesn't hurt,"_ he chanted to himself.

Sesshomaru looked upon Inuyasha's naked, wet, trembling body, his eyes reflecting something Inuyasha could not quite read.

"No, I am doing nothing of the sort, I was merely answering your question on why I felt the need to ensure your safety," Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh that's right…I did forget, all of a sudden I'm useful to you," Inuyasha sneered.

Sesshomaru sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Shall I assume you are going to berate me at every possible moment?" the demon lord asked.

"Gee let me think….to give the asshole shit….or not to give the asshole his well deserved shit," Inuyasha sarcastically wondered aloud.

"Do you truly think it wise to provoke this Sesshomaru? I have been cordial to you, and let me remind you that we will need a show of unity when we face the other Lords," Sesshomaru asked, his voice beginning to chill.

"What did you think, that I was just going to play nice with your stupid-" Inuyasha started.

"I would hope you would understand the seriousness of the situation, however, should you feel the need to be your usual disrespectful, vulgar self, I would ask that you do it behind closed doors," Sesshomaru interjected.

"So what, I'm supposed to kiss your ass? I don't think so!" Inuyasha snarled, having seemingly totally forgotten that he was currently standing in cool, crystal clear water, totally naked with a sword in his hand arguing with his brother.

"Hardly, I simply require that when we are not totally secluded, that we put on a front of unity, should they believe our relationship is fragile, they will most certainly try to pick at it," Sesshomaru calmly replied.

"Well shit, just one problem there, we don't have a relationship," Inuyasha shot back.

"Perhaps…..things change. Nevertheless, it will not kill you to refrain from insulting me with every breath," Sesshomaru stated.

"I don't get you….I really don't, and one other thing, why would these supposedly powerful Lords be shaking in fear at the two of us? I'm bad, but damn you make it sound like they would be terrified of attacking us," Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha, you wield Tetsusaiga, which I need not remind you is capable of utterly decimating even the most massive demon horde," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah…so?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru sighed again, and Inuyasha could almost hear his older brother berating him in his mind. "Which means you could easily wipe out even their mightiest army with but one sword stroke," Sesshomaru explained.

"I know that, but….well fuck I'm not untouchable," Inuyasha quipped.

"Yes, I think I myself have proven just how **touchable** you are, however, killing you would be rendered moot as I could simply revive you with Tenseiga," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"But you can't do that over and over…can you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do not know, but NEITHER do they. Understand, little brother? It must also be mentioned that my power alone intimidates them. How do you suppose I keep the peace so efficiently? So how can they attack? Dare they face me? Knowing full well what this Sesshomaru can do? Now couple with that a power that can rip through their armies like paper, which they cannot stop," Sesshomaru answered.

"So just kill you first then," Inuyasha stated.

"A task that is not so easily achieved, but what good would it do? When you could simply restore this Sesshomaru to life with Tenseiga, Sesshomaru replied.

"But, I can't use your sword anymore then you can use mine….can I?" Inuyasha asked.

"I truly do not know, but neither do they. Do you understand my words, Inuyasha? How can they face a set of forces that is more then capable of massacring even their best troops in but a few moments, couple that with the army of the West and we make a very potent threat indeed little brother," Sesshomaru smugly stated.

All Inuyasha wanted to know was this…how the _**FUCK**_ did Sesshomaru think of that on the spot.

Slowly, Inuyasha slid his blade back into its sheath before laying it upon the ground within reach once more. It was then that he noticed his lack of dress. Embarrassment washing over him, Inuyasha attempted to cross his arms around himself for some form of cover when, suddenly, pain exploded through his body, causing him to cry out as his body began to knot up horribly. His right arm trying to twist itself into some strange claw, his left was wracked with horrible tremors

"Fuuuuuuuuuuk," Inuyasha groaned. What the hell was happening? His body felt like it was trying to tear itself apart. The next thing he knew was that Sesshomaru was kneeling in front of him holding his face. Their eyes met and Sesshomaru's were ablaze with….concern?

"Inuyasha! What is wrong? Answer!" Sesshomaru barked.

Inuyasha tried to push him away, tried to open his mouth to tell Sesshomaru off, but he couldn't move. His body coiled even more, his limbs trying to twist themselves in extremely unnatural positions, not to mention the sharp stabbing pain around his tail bone. All that came out of his mouth, much to his embarrassment, was a low pitched pained whimper.

Sesshomaru instantly pulled Inuyasha closer at the sound, nearly jerking him up and out of the water. Sesshomaru's hand roamed over Inuyasha's back as Inuyasha himself clutched at Sesshomaru's clothing, his hands locking into the material, and refusing to unclench.

"Your muscles are very tight," Sesshomaru muttered, his hand wandering down Inuyasha's back, attempting to massage the poor hanyou.

Inuyasha's body began to spasm harder, mini seizures rocking though him. It hurt…God it hurt. As if all the shit with Nefrume wasn't enough, now this. Then Sesshomaru's hand touched the spot over Inuyasha's rounded bottom, Inuyasha's fangs dug into Sesshomaru's armor as he tried to stifle a shriek. THAT hurt worse then anything else, instantly Sesshomaru's hand shot away from the suddenly very tender spot.

"Am I to be correct in stating that, that spot is a painful place to touch?" Sesshomaru softly asked.

"W-what….a stupid….f-fucking question," Inuyasha grunted out, his pride taking a serious blow. Not only was he completely helpless in front of Sesshomaru at the moment, but he was naked and pressed up against him, and he couldn't get his hands to let go!

"Tight body….painful spasms…." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Yesssss," Inuyasha hissed. This sucked, here he was in pain, a recurring problem in his life it seemed, and Sesshomaru had made no move to help…..not that that was much of a shock.

"Your skin is also very hot. You're burning up little brother," Sesshomaru whispered, and there was something in his tone, almost as if he was talking to himself more then Inuyasha….and something else….like….like he was checking something off.

"Not s-s-shit…..fuuuck……I noticed," Inuyasha groaned. Then it started, from the tips of Inuyasha's toes, his body began to shake. The tremors shot right up Inuyasha's legs, into his tail bone, ripped right up his spine, before settling in his head, causing it to bash against Sesshomaru armor. Inuyasha's breath came in red hot, pained gasps. This was it….he was dieing….he knew it….this had to be how hanyou finally died, if they lived long enough. He couldn't believe it, his body was collapsing in on itself and he found himself pressed up against his sadistic, nasty, asshole brother, who was probably enjoying the show.

"There must be a way……to relax…..ah, that's it!" Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha tensed as Sesshomaru's arm held him tight and snaked around the back of his neck, long, elegant, deadly fingers caressed across the mark of possession along Inuyasha's chest, fingers held carefully with practiced ease to keep razor sharp claws from slicing into the intricate, intertwined crescent moons. Pleasant warmth burst through Inuyasha, pushing the pain back, and slowly, very slowly, his muscles began to unclench and his body became loose once more. All at the hands of a man who had told him on many occasions, over and over, ever since he was small…

That he would kill him.

Inuyasha could not stop the pleasant sigh that slid past his lips. The pain had stopped and his body felt loose and soft, but then he suddenly found himself back in the water. This eased his burning skin, but deep down he could feel the tightening, the cramping licking at him.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha snapped. It would figure that Sesshomaru would toy with him, but that was ok, Inuyasha didn't want him touching him anyway.

"Your skin is very hot and I am assuming that the cool water of the lake helps ease that," Sesshomaru replied.

"Yeah….but…" Inuyasha started, he could feel his walls crumble slightly. That brief moment of comfort had thrown him, and even though he didn't want to admit it, whatever Nefrume had done to his mind had shaken him, badly.

To feel all that pain again. The cold. The hunger. The aching loneliness.

Inuyasha's emotional defenses were at an all time low, and the short moment of care Sesshomaru had just shown him, really hurt.

Snap!

Thunk!

Inuyasha's head whipped back to Sesshomaru as he both heard and saw the Lord of the West's armor hit the ground, before Sesshomaru began to quickly undo his upper garments, his coat and undershirt slipping to the earth, his two swords gently placed next to each other upon the ground. Inuyasha's eye's widened as Sesshomaru quickly undid the ties around his waist, his pants falling around his ankles. Gracefully, Sesshomaru stepped out of the clothing that pooled around his feet, and Inuyasha got a clear, unobstructed view of his brother's body, the curves of the muscles of his back, the demon markings Inuyasha had always been jealous of slashing across Sesshomaru's hips, back, forearms and other places, almost screaming taunts at Inuyasha. Look what I am, they seemed to say, look at what you will never be.

_**"You know….he is an asshole and all that, but I have to got say……THAT is one mighty fine ass,"**_ Inuyasha's youkai purred.

What. The. FUCK?!

_"What the fuck are you talking about!!"_ Inuyasha roared.

_**"I'm just…..I'm just saying you know….nice ass….and all that,"**_ his youkai fumbled.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, trying to ignore the cramping that was building in his muscles once more.

"Undressing," Sesshomaru answered.

"I can see that, fucker! I want to know why!" Inuyasha snapped. It was then he noticed that Sesshomaru's stupid fluffy thing was still over his shoulder. Inuyasha had always thought it was part of his coat. "And just WHAT is that fluffy thing?"

Sesshomaru turned, blinking at Inuyasha. The view of his sex was blocked by the fluffy thing that curled around him…..did it just move? "Well first of all, I am undressing because I am going to get into the water, and I do not wish my clothing to become wet," Sesshomaru replied. "And as for my _fluffy thing_, it is my tail Inuyasha."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Your fucking kidding me….that stupid thing that you toss me around with is your tail?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Is it so hard to believe? Yes, I have a tail. Father had two," Sesshomaru said, turning around once more, showing Inuyasha his back so his little brother could clearly see the fluffy white appendage that was connected to Sesshomaru just above that very white, smooth bottom.

Growling at himself Inuyasha averted his eyes, looking down into the water. "I don't have one."

"You are a hanyou." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha's temper spiked, his head snapping up to glare at Sesshomaru….or he would have if the asshole had been there. Where did….

Slowly, Sesshomaru's arm circled around Inuyasha's chest, pulling him backwards into Sesshomaru's lap. A part of Sesshomaru submerged tail stayed between Inuyasha's bottom and Sesshomaru's…..lower parts, for modesty's sake.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest when Sesshomaru's fingers found their way back to his mark, rubbing it gently. The effect was immediate, Inuyasha's body relaxed and the cramping dissipating without a fight.

"Why does that happen?" Inuyasha muttered. This felt weird….sitting in Sesshomaru's lap, their flesh pressed against one another with Sesshomaru's arm cradling him. It stirred something inside of Inuyasha, something warm…something safe.

"The mark is designed to show who one belongs to, it is generally in an easy to see, easy to touch place, and will often cause discomfort and nausea should anyone other then the one who left the mark touch it. As for the relaxation of your muscles, the mark has the added effect simply to calm one's mate easier…if needed," Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh….." Inuyasha whispered. He didn't want to admit it, but this felt good. Not only because it removed his pain, but because it felt good on another level…one he didn't understand. "You can let me go now."

Sesshomaru's fingers continued to play upon the mark, ignoring his brother's weak protests. Inuyasha was becoming lulled by the soothing warmth at his back, and the rhythmic rise and fall of Sesshomaru's chest. He simply could not afford to fall asleep around Sesshomaru, but he couldn't get away. He could move, but he couldn't gather his strength, just like the last time.

"I do not wish to," Sesshomaru stated. "I wish for us to be close right now."

"What!?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Since when do you….what the fuck!" A boost of anger shoved away the weariness within Inuyasha, at least for the moment. Sesshomaru buried his face in Inuyasha's sliver mane, taking a deep breath. "What are you doing?"

"Do you not feel it?" Sesshomaru asked. "The warm pull deep inside of you, do you not wish to nest?"

Nest? The hell? They weren't birds. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, let me go!" Inuyasha growled. He…he did feel warm inside, this did feel….soothing….it felt….it felt like…..

Home.

And that, Inuyasha could not accept.

Sesshomaru was not warm. Sesshomaru was not safe. Sesshomaru was NOT home.

"Do you truly not feel it? The warmth that is calming on your nerves. Do you not feel safe? Does my touch not chase away the darkness that threatens you?" Sesshomaru asked with an anxious tone.

Actually, that was a pretty damn good explanation for how Inuyasha felt right now. "I really, really, **REALLY** don't understand you right now Sesshomaru," Inuyasha sighed, as he leaned back slightly onto his brother. Sure, Sesshomaru might take this chance to kill him, but at the moment, Inuyasha could do little to stop him.

"I will explain if you answer but one question little brother," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh really? What is it?" Inuyasha mumbled. The younger Inu did not like how vulnerable he felt right now. He actually was having to keep himself from getting emotional or spilling his guts to Sesshomaru about how he really felt right now. It was beyond strange….he'd never felt like this in his whole life. Could it have something to do with what was happening in his body? Or was it because of that bitch, Nefrume?

"I wish for you to answer me honestly, Inuyasha. How does this feel to you? And have you ever wanted this before now?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha blinked, tilting his head back to look at Sesshomaru's face. He was surprised to see his brother looking down on him, his eyes pensive.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru merely nodded and Inuyasha sighed. "It would figure you'd ask some fucked up personal question. I don't know how to explain how I feel right now….how I feel, and how I know I SHOULD feel…don't seem to be matching up. As for wanting this….." Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Yeah….I used to…a long time ago. I don't pay much attention to it anymore."

"I…I see," Sesshomaru replied. "Very well….this situation with Nefrume…it has left me…..very unbalanced."

"Unbalanced…yeah, that's one way to put it," Inuyasha groaned. He felt like one giant, gaping emotional wound. He always tried to not think of his past, but then to have it shoved in his face like that.

Devastating.

But this…this felt good. Why did it feel so….so…

Right.

"I wanted this…..to be close like this. Brother, I wanted this," Sesshomaru admitted, his tone very soft.

Inuyasha's eyes jerked open, glaring up at Sesshomaru. He didn't know what was going on in Sesshomaru's head, but if he could have coiled his strength he would have punched Sesshomaru right in the face. After all those years of shoving him away, NOW he says he wanted him close? What the fuck??

"I know….I know what is most likely running through your mind, Inuyasha. Allow me to explain. This….what we are doing right now….is actually very natural to Inu-youkai, and if you say you feel its call as well, then obviously it is the same for Inu-hanyou. You do feel its call, do you not?" Sesshomaru continued.

He did feel something.

"I….I think I do. I feel…" Inuyasha whispered, not sure why he was opening up, but it just seemed so hard to put up his walls right now, and a part of him was telling him, loud and clear. He didn't have to.

"It has a few names, depending on the race, but father always called it nesting. The urge to be close….to hold and be held; every creature desires comfort when injured. But for us…for Inu…it is something more. Our bodies react differently, our blood changes." Sesshomaru smiled. "Father used to say, that if there were enough of us, we would all sleep in one big 'puppy pile'. This is right Inuyasha, this is right," Sesshomaru whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

It did feel right but….he didn't want it.

Didn't want to be so close to Sesshomaru, didn't want to be touched.

"Sesshomaru….can you let me go…I…" Inuyasha said. For a moment Inuyasha saw hurt rolling through Sesshomaru's eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with this Inuyasha…..I do not understand…" Sesshomaru said.

"Look….ok, I'm willing to buy that some freaky Inu-blood thing caused you to do this, and I appreciate you making the cramping go away, because that sucked, but I'm not about to let this happen just to have it thrown in my face when you go back into asshole mode. We both know what you think of me, Sesshomaru. You've made it crystal fucking clear over the years, and I…" Inuyasha spat.

"Then, this never happened," Sesshomaru stated.

"What?" Inuyasha huffed.

"This never happened, we never speak of it, and we never tell anyone what happened here. It will never be brought up. It never happened," Sesshomaru whispered. "I give you my word."

Inuyasha wanted to argue. But he was so wore out…he really needed to rest, to get some sleep, to eat, to regain his strength. He needed a damn holiday. All those spasms and clenching had left his body sore and tired, on top of the mental weariness from Nefrume.

"What in the hell is happening to me anyway," Inuyasha whispered, almost too softly to hear.

"I can not say for sure, but I believe that you are in a maturity cycle, a zenith of the first stages of your life. However, I am not totally sure if this is what you are going through due to your hanyou status," Sesshomaru stated.

"So you're not sure?" Inuyasha asked. He hated having to rely on Sesshomaru, but he wanted answers, and wanted them badly.

"No, I am not. However, you are exhibiting many tell tale symptoms: Rapid growth, increased appetite, massive muscle spasms, and minor seizers brought on by your body growing so quickly. It draws parallels to my own first period of growth, as my body began to take its first steps towards fruition, but I was much younger then you…." Sesshomaru explained.

"How long are you going to play with that mark?" Inuyasha asked, his voice thick with sleep, his head was already slowly beginning to rest against Sesshomaru's chest.

"We wouldn't want your body locking up again. Father and a few servants had to spend hours massaging the kinks out of me, and in comparison, this is remarkably easy," Sesshomaru answered, with a small bit of humor in his tone.

"Mmm…ish thash…soooo," Inuyasha drawled out. He really did not want to fall asleep, but he was comfortable, no aches, no pains, he wasn't hot, and for some reason Sesshomaru scent was having a different effect then usual. But he fought it anyway, he wasn't about to totally let his guard down.

"You may sleep, Inuyasha, no harm will come to you, and you are safe," Sesshomaru whispered.

"Yea…right….pro..probably drown meh….never can…trust you…" Inuyasha muttered. Gods, but he was so tired….

Sesshomaru smiled as Inuyasha breathing began to even out, and sleep washed over him. This is what he had wanted in the first place, to ease Inuyasha's pain, and allow him to rest. He just hoped that he had not tipped his hand to much….but they needed this. In reality they each were all that the other one truly had; the last of their family.

But Sesshomaru had not expected Inuyasha's hate filled words and angry glares to hurt so much. It had hurt, especially when Inuyasha had tried to put distance between them once more, although Sesshomaru understood his reasoning. It was becoming obvious that his baby brother simply did not know what was good for him, and it made Sesshomaru feel sick to his stomach that Inuyasha was willing to throw away comfort, attempts to better his health, and even safety in which to rest, simply because of his feelings towards Sesshomaru.

Suddenly healing the hurt between him and his brother seemed a very wide chasm indeed.

Looking down on the slumbering Inu-hanyou Sesshomaru's breath caught as he was able to gaze upon Inuyasha's upturned sleeping face. It had been obvious that his brother had been fighting to remain awake. Inuyasha had not so much fallen asleep, as he had collapsed. How could he get his brother to trust him? Was it even possible? It had to be! He was Sesshomaru and he would NOT give up.

Sesshomaru continued to gaze upon Inuyasha's face, until a certain part seemed to capture his full attention.

Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha's full…..plump…..soft….pink lips.

A tiny tremor ran though Sesshomaru's stomach, and his mind was slowly clouding with but one thought.

He wanted to taste those lips.

Sesshomaru let out a tight breath that he hadn't known he was holding, and shook his head slightly, trying to dislodge the thoughts filling him. He couldn't. Inuyasha was so vulnerable….and if he gave into these sudden basic desires and Inuyasha woke up…

All could be lost.

But they seemed to be taunting him. Kiss us! They seemed to scream. We need you, your love and your protection! Don't fail us!

Which was absurd….they most certainly were NOT saying that.

_**"OH COME ON!! Just a little kiss! Just once taste?"**_ his youkai begged.

How annoying, he most certainly would not….Then he felt the faintest brush against his own lips, and focused his attention back on the moment.

When had he gotten so close to Inuyasha?

His own lips were now only mere centimeters away from Inuyasha's own, and he certainly did not recall bending down anytime in the recent past. It wouldn't take much, just a slight inclination of the neck and then he would be tasting Inuyasha. It wasn't as if anyone would try and stop him, he was, after all, the Lord of the West, he could have what he wanted.

And even though it confused and scared him….He wanted.

_**"Just a little kiss….come on it won't hurt! He's so relaxed and hot right now. My gods you can't just….can't just NOT taste him. Please…..plllleaseeeeee?"**_ his youkai panted.

Well a small, tiny taste could not hurt….just a few moments.

Sesshomaru dipped down ever so gently, his lips sliding against Inuyasha's. Mmmmm, they were so soft….slowly, gently Sesshomaru's mouth worked against Inuyasha's and the Lord of the West's spine beginning to tingle.

And then he could taste, perhaps the most exquisite taste that had ever melted upon his tongue…and he wanted more, it was then that he realized he had slipped his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth. Shock jolted through him as he pulled away, gently, but with speed.

_**"Noooo….come on! More, more, more!"**_ his youkai shouted.

Thankfully, Inuyasha had remained asleep, and a small bit of shame washed over Sesshomaru.

_"Taking advantage of him as if he were some common harlot…"_ Sesshomaru thought. This sudden attraction had him very ill at ease. He had never felt so strongly about anyone in his whole life, except perhaps his father, but he had never wanted contact with his father like this….that was just plain disgusting.

Well, that was it then. First, he was going to have Daigon examine his baby brother, and then he and the wind spirit were going to sit down and unravel the mystery of these feelings for Inuyasha.

Slowly Sesshomaru rose, doing his best to hold Inuyasha with but one arm. With great care, he led them out of the water before making his way towards their respective clothing. Gently, he rested Inuyasha upon the ground, and began to softly dry him with the still dry part of his tail. Quickly, Sesshomaru slid into his lower garments, vigorously shaking his tail, expelling the water from it, and not for the first time he was glad the fur of his tail was highly resistant to water. Delicately, he slid Inuyasha's pants upon him, and was pleased that the hanyou barely even stirred. Leaving his armor off, Sesshomaru instead simply slipped into his coat, leaving his undershirt upon the ground. Inuyasha did not seem to like having his chest bare, so Sesshomaru decided to simply place his own undershirt upon his little brother.

Having clothed Inuyasha, Sesshomaru tenderly wrapped the sleeping hanyou up within his tail, before lifting him off the ground. Quickly, Sesshomaru gathered up their swords and his armor, and began to make his way back to where the rest of Inuyasha's group was. He just hoped they were all fast asleep by now.

As luck would have it the human's were indeed deep in slumber, and for that Sesshomaru was glad, he simply was not in the mood to put up with anyone other then Inuyasha. And Inuyasha was more then a handful as it was.

Slowly, Sesshomaru lowered them to the ground, quietly placing their weapons near by. It was then that Sesshomaru discovered that the human girl, Kagome, had been correct, the ground was very hard. Sesshomaru sighed….well that simply would not do.

Lying upon his side, Sesshomaru drew Inuyasha close to his chest, and lifted them slightly as he began to wrap his tail around them, serving both as soft bedding and warm blanket.

Carefully, so as not to wake his temperamental sibling, Sesshomaru positioned them so that he was in the protective position at Inuyasha's back, so that anything that might happen upon them would see Sesshomaru first, and not Inuyasha. He would not have his baby brother being attacked, however unlikely that might be, and they would have to go though Sesshomaru before they could get any angle of attack upon Inuyasha.

Sighing pleasantly, Sesshomaru buried his face in Inuyasha's hair, sleep tugging at him. It had been so long since he has nested and been able to sleep like this. So long, in fact, that he had long since stopped thinking about what Inuyasha would think waking up in such a position, and had simply let his instincts take over. Just before sleep took him, Sesshomaru was gripped with the curious realization that Inuyasha's scent had changed….and his baby brother had begun to smell so much like their father.

_"Interesting…"_ Sesshomaru thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

This is _**Youki speaking**_

This is _Thinking._

Inuyasha awoke slowly, he wasn't sure where he was and he could not clearly remember falling asleep. He stretched lightly, he was warm, he was comfortable, and although he wasn't sure what he was laying on, damn it felt nice and soft. Inuyasha blinked rapidly, his eyes struggling to focus, from what he could tell it was still very early, the sun had not yet even begun to peak over the horizon. Sleep still tugged at him and he was finding it difficult to resist its pull.

Well it was still early, no real reason he couldn't lay back and enjoy the warmth that enveloped him. Had he ever been this warm before? Sighing pleasantly Inuyasha snuggled back into the warm deep breathing body behind him, the arm around his waist tightening slightly.

Wait….

What the?

Arm around his waist?

Warm body at his back?

Scooting his body down a little Inuyasha was able to twist just enough to turn his head face to face with his warm snuggler. What he saw instantly jolted him out of his sleepy haze.

Sess-fucking-homaru.

Not sure what the hell was going on or how the hell he got here, Inuyasha tried to pull away, only to have Sesshomaru's arm and the fur curled around them tighten. Murmuring in his sleep Sesshomaru nuzzled his face into the hollow of Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha growled, now realizing that it was Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around him. He was waaaaaaaaaaay to close to his bother for his own comfort. Inuyasha continued to struggle quietly, the last thing he wanted to have happen was for the others to wake up and see this. His efforts were in vain however as Sesshomaru threw his leg up over Inuyasha's hip, curling around it before snaking in between his legs, effectively locking his right leg in place.

"Sesshomaru! Let me go!" Inuyasha hissed, keeping his voice down. Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he let out a small groan, before he nipped lightly at Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha growled his displeasure once more, louder then the last time. Even asleep Sesshomaru was basically telling him to shut up. "Asshole….let go of me! I swear that I'm going to knock the ever loving shit out of you!" Inuyasha whispered, trying to pull away once more. Groaning louder Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha back in, tighter this time.

"Mmmmm….too….early." Sesshomaru mumbled. Confusion ran though Inuyasha, he couldn't believe how deep a sleeper Sesshomaru seemed to be. Inuyasha generally awoke at the drop of a hat, and he felt a moment of moment of deep jealousy that his brother had been able to sleep with such security all these years.

Inuyasha continued to struggle, twisting and turning, trying to get some sort of leverage. Sesshomaru grumbled before rolling slightly, placing a greater amount of weight upon Inuyasha, pinning him slightly. Inuyasha huffed, this was ridiculous!

"Father….." Sesshomaru whined, the bastard actually whined! "It's to early….Sess and Yash need sleep." Inuyasha's jaw dropped, and he was forced to fight back laughter that rumbled in his chest. To hear such a childlike whine come out of the Ice Lord's mouth was damn amusing. Even still, Inuyasha wanted to get up, he was tired and just wanted to get back to sleep, and wait a minute….did Sesshomaru just call him Yash?

"_**So go back to sleep, your warm, your comfortable, what's the problem?" **_His Youki drawled.

"_I'm not sleeping with Sesshomaru!" _Inuyasha shot back. Wiggling Inuyasha attempted to free himself, if he didn't get free pretty damn soon, he was just gonna punch Sesshomaru in the throat or something. Bucking his hips Inuyasha managed to almost get free, only to have Sesshomaru growl in his sleep and pull him back in, it was then Inuyasha found his face buried in Sesshomaru's chest. Snarling Inuyasha bared his fangs, that was it! He was just going to tear a chunk out of Sesshomaru, see if the bastard wouldn't wake up then. Leaning in Inuyasha reached up, yanking Sesshomaru's coat open and prepared to sink his teeth into his older brother's flesh when two things caught his eye. One, Sesshomaru's inner shirt seemed to be missing, and two, the mark Inuyasha had left on Sesshomaru on the cliffs came into view. Intellectually he had known he had marked his brother, but seeing it sent a warm flush though him, and made it all that much more real. A thought coursed through his mind, if he bit Sesshomaru once more, would that bite turn into another mark? Or would it just be another normal bite? What had turned his first bite into a mark anyway?

"_I would think that a normal bite would have healed by now…and not…changed into the design that one has. So that should mean that the bite was NOT normal and had something behind it…right?" _Inuyasha thought.

He had no clue…..

Damn it.

It was then Inuyasha realized that he was wearing a shirt, and a quick inspection reviled it to be none other then Sesshomaru's shirt. The realization sent little flutters in motion within Inuyasha's stomach. Quickly he shook the feeling off, so the bastard had put a shirt on his back, big deal. Still….Inuyasha found himself pulling the shirt tighter onto himself, it smelled of his brother, and Inuyasha was not surprised to find that it was constructed of a fine silk. Why would Sesshomaru put his own custom tailored clothing onto a body that he had, more the once, proclaimed to be a disgusting, vile, dirty pile of flesh. Inuyasha decided to chalk it up as more of Sesshomaru's new found weirdness. But he was not about to just file it away, Sesshomaru was obviously up to something, and he would need to be careful if he was going to avoid his brother's trap….

Whatever it was…

Inuyasha was however, grateful to have some cover; he hated to bare his body, especially in front of other people. His body was freaky and he knew it, he was a half-breed, neither one nor the other, a mutant really. He could not be at peace, even with his own skin, his human and demon halves were constantly tearing at each other, one punting the other one out whenever it got the chance. His human half getting its opportunity each and every new moon but his demon half would counter that if he did not have Tessaiga on him during times of danger, and for a half-breed….dangerous life threatening situation's just came along with the label.

On one hand he hated his human nights, hated them so fucking much. He hated the weakness in his limbs, the pathetic dulling of his senses. He hated how easily he could be injured. It didn't help that those nights were either filled with an uneasy mild panic, or full blown terror. Oddly enough, the very first time he had turned human, he had been so happy, because he would finally be able to fit in. Surely everyone would accept him if he was finally a full-blooded something? He would stop being abused so much, and his mother could have finally been at ease because now her son would have been fully human.

Then the sun rose, and that little dream had been shattered forever, and from that time on, although he loved his mother more then anything, he had hated his human blood.

And on the other hand, he couldn't allow his demon blood full reign either. The fact that he could not control himself was unsettling, honestly although he could not clearly remember everything that happened while he was under its influence, he could remember bits and pieces, but he had seen the carnage after his demon blood pulled back, which helped fill in the blanks, that, coupled with his human friends recounting of the events that had transpired, was both terrifying and disheartening. He was not about to lie to himself, because if he could, he would keep his demon blood at the forefront at all times, if he could have controlled his actions and not been overwhelmed by such bloodlust then he would have never taken Tessaiga up again, unless for some reason he needed it's strength. But Inuyasha did remember the feel of his demon side's strength, the rush of raw power burning though him. It had felt so good, to feel that powerful. He was ashamed to admit it, but he had enjoyed ripping though Goshinki after he had transformed for the first time. He had enjoyed splattering Gatenmaru and his bandits all over the ground. He had even torn massive gashes into Ryukotsusei while his demon blood had taken over. But he could not control it, and for that he was deeply ashamed. It certainly did not help to learn that his father had actually had Tessaiga crafted partially to restrain Inuyasha's demon blood from overwhelming him. To learn that his father had known that he would be so weak….

It burned.

Inuyasha focused back on the sleeping Sesshomaru, his older brother, the man who perhaps tied Naraku in terms of hatred for Inuyasha, and in that moment, Inuyasha began to hate back, it bubbled and churned inside of him, as he stared at Sesshomaru's sleeping face, taking in Sesshomaru's demon markings, the proper Youki ears perched on the side of his head, the smooth silver hair that never seemed to get dirty or tangled. Sesshomaru was everything Inuyasha should have been, and Inuyasha hated that. Sesshomaru had even purer blood running though his veins, and yet he was always in perfect control. Sesshomaru never lost it, never turned into a snarling killing machine. Why could he control it, and Inuyasha could not? Did Inuyasha's human side weaken him that much? Or was it simply because Sesshomaru knew how to do it, could that be it? Could it not be that Inuyasha was weak, but only that he lacked the proper training to control the power within him?

But if so, wouldn't Myoga have told him? The flea was a coward and a pain in the ass, but Inuyasha would think he would have been told if he could somehow learn to truly harness his demon blood. But then again maybe Myoga would not; the flea was a pain in the ass like that, probably would think that because there was no one to teach Inuyasha, that he didn't need to know. Or maybe his father had order Myoga to hide the information from his youngest son, so Inuyasha would not somehow ignore his human side. To be honest, it sounded like something Inu-Taisho would do….at least the parts of Inu-Taisho, Inuyasha knew.

Gods he was so tired….just so tired of everything.

"_**So get some rest, the sun isn't even up, relax and go back to sleep." **_Inuyasha's Youki muttered.

Fuck that.

He was NOT sleeping with Sesshomaru, he had to get away, away from this stupid smug bastard who did nothing but rub in all of Inuyasha's weaknesses, who did nothing but remind him with his very presence, everything Inuyasha was supposed to be. Sesshomaru had everything, the lands, the home, the care, he even had the other half of the blood that Inuyasha should have had.

Inuyasha loved his mother more then anything else in the world, more then he had loved Kagome, and even more then Kikyo. But Inuyasha should have been born pure, it wasn't fair….it wasn't fair.

Snarling at Sesshomaru, all Inuyasha wanted to do was kill him, rip his fucking throat right out, the fact that Sesshomaru could sleep so soundly next to him only showed how dangerous Sesshomaru felt he was. Gods Inuyasha wanted to kill him, not quick…oh no, he wanted it to be slow; he wanted Sesshomaru to look at him, wanted to see the realization of who had killed him creep into Sesshomaru's eyes.

But he couldn't have that, so at the very least, he was NOT going to sleep next to him. He didn't care how comfortable it was, or how warm it was, or how good his body felt, or how nice and soothing Sesshomaru felt against him, and he certainly was not going to allow that nagging sense of rightness keep him from getting the hell away from the asshole.

"_**Oh yes…those are perfect reasons for us to move out into the cold, and into a hard, uncomfortable, scratchy tree." **_His Youki quipped, voice dripping with sarcasm. _**"How dare he make us feel warm, comfortable and safe. The royal bastard." **_

"_You know what…..FUCK YOU. You're supposed to be a part of me and yet you're a Sesshomaru cheering squad? He's just using us and whatever the reason he decided to do…to do this, probably has something to do with some fucked up plan of his. You know if you're just going to say stupid fucking shit like that, then why don't you just stop talking. I got along perfectly fine before you started rambling and I'll do just fine when you're gone." _Inuyasha raged.

"_**Using us huh? Then why not use him back? Enjoy this while it last. It's not often…hell EVER that we are in a position like this, warm, soft and safe. Lastly…chill the FUCK OUT with the attitude ok? I'm not your enemy, and you do realize that the demon side you just spend a good ten minutes agonizing over just so happens to be m-"**_

"_Shut up…shut up…shut up, shutupshupshupshup! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" _Inuyasha screamed, he couldn't take it, the changes in his body, the buzzing in his head, all the bullshit he had been subject to….he just wanted some peace, just a few FUCKING hours of peace. Inuyasha twisted, pushing against Sesshomaru, he wanted free and by god he was going to get free, but Sesshomaru was holding him so tight, not just the arm, but his tail was wrapped around them so securely. There had to be a way to make him let go! If only….if only the bastard would relax so Inuyasha could get away….but every time he did, and Inuyasha tried to pull away, Sesshomaru tightened up again…..how in the hell was he going to….?

Inuyasha stared at the marks on Sesshomaru's neck.

"_That's it……that's it!" _Inuyasha thought, if those stupid things relaxed him to the point where he couldn't move, then the same thing ought to happen to Sesshomaru.

Right???

Inuyasha slid his hand up Sesshomaru's chest, reaching for the marks, sliding into the junction between Sesshomaru's neck and shoulder, Inuyasha's fingers found them, gently he rubbed back and forth, and was puzzled to find that the marks even had texture to them. Sesshomaru's moist lips parted slightly, a light little gasp shuddering through them. Inuyasha felt the arm and tail around him begin to loosen slightly, and he grinned in triumph. Just a few more moments and he would make his move, and once he was up….well maybe he couldn't kill Sesshomaru in his sleep at the moment, after all if the bastard was right about the other Lords coming after him, he wasn't about to trade one bastard that he knew for two he didn't. But he was however going to lay a good solid foot right in Sesshomaru's smug face.

But then, as with so many other things that involved Sesshomaru, it just had to go right to shit.

Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru mutter something intelligible, and his older brother suddenly twisted, wrapping his legs tighter around Inuyasha's, securely, but not at all painful, before his arm curled around Inuyasha's neck, pulling his face into his chest. Inuyasha did his best to bite at the chest his face was suddenly way to close to, but all he could manage was a light nip, the angle all wrong. Sesshomaru made another noise, before dipping his head down, burying his face in Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha could hear his brother's heart beating and for could have sworn he heard his name when Sesshomaru began to purr.

That was the best way Inuyasha could describe the deep rumbling that resounded within Sesshomaru's chest, and began to reverberate inside his own body.

"_Stupid…stupid moron, dogs don't purr! Cats do!…stupid…" _Inuyasha groused before yawning. He suddenly felt tired again, taking a deep breath Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru scent had changed ever so slightly, it was slightly sweeter, a bit fuller….and making Inuyasha drowsy as hell. Inuyasha tried to shake it off, but he couldn't…his eyes felt so heavy. Slowly they closed, and he forced them open again, only to have the droop once more. "What's…what's going on?…why….why can't….yaaaaawn…..maybe…just….just a few minutes…just rest a few minutes…then….then I'll get up…" Inuyasha muttered, as his eyes drifted shut once more, his breathing evening out, body going limp.

And Sesshomaru continued to purr.

Koga continued to race across the land, his nose testing the world around him. Why did Inuyasha and his group always have to move around so fucking much? Would it kill them to sit still? It didn't help the fact that when Inuyasha was leading them the hanyo often did little things with his scent, randomly jumping around the place, walking in a large circle, making sure to put much of his scent upon the surroundings as possible, before quickly making his away in a different direction. The silver haired freak was always agonizingly painful to track. Was it not bad enough that Koga had to spend days arguing with the elders around his choice to take the monk Miroku as his consort. That had caused one hell of an uproar, stupid old bastards, he couldn't believe they couldn't understand, that it had taken him that long to pound it though their collective heads. Of COURSE he wasn't going to take the monk as his mate, that would just be fucking stupid. The human could not bare him any pups, and even if he could, they would be hanyo, and Koga had, had more then his share of stupid fucking hanyo. Granted, Kagome would have also bore him hanyo…but she could sense jewel shards, she had been special, but that was also before he found out how much of a pain in the ass she was, and before had to deal with a pissy hanyo over and over. Miroku would be his consort, his concubine…why did that take them so long to get? Over and over he had said 'not mate' but they just didn't seem to listen. Why in the hell would he even think of mating himself to a human male? Stupid…

Miroku was fairly strong, and he was also loyal, Koga was sure he would serve him and the pack well. Granted the monk might resist at first, but Koga was sure that once he got Miroku alone….he could easily persuade him. Koga didn't know why, but he just got the feeling that the monk would be one hell of a good Uke….one that he couldn't wait to sink his body into. It was almost as if some higher power that Snagged him and Laughed, was whispering it into his ear. Sniffing the air Koga caught the group's scent….although there seemed to be another Inu scent mixed in….weird. Either way, the monk would soon be his.

Koga smiled. Oh yes….he wasn't going to get cheated out of what he wanted this time.

Sesshomaru had been sleeping peacefully, more soundly then he had in decades. The little one he was curled around felt so warm and good. He was able to have the rich scent of his family fill his nose, and it was thick on his skin and in his fur, soothing his nerves and relaxing his mind, he had been on edge for so many years, all alone without anyone for so long, he had been so lonely.

He had been able to keep his loneliness at bay during the day, filling his time with tasks and responsibilities. But when the light faded and he crawled into his bed, it had always torn at him then, making his heart ache and his rest fitful. He had ignored it for so long….that he had simply gotten used to it, and had ceased realizing it was there. But now, with his family so close, he was feeling whole for the first time in….well he couldn't remember how long.

Why had he not taken his sibling into his bed earlier? In his sleep filled mind Sesshomaru could not remember. But he had to agree with his instincts, he would be keeping his baby brother close from now on. But then the little one began to twist and turn, disturbing Sesshomaru's much needed rest. It was probably some soft of nightmare, the primal part of him reasoned, so Sesshomaru pulled his wonderful smelling sibling closer, holding him tighter, letting him know he was safe. But for some reason Inuyasha continued to thrash, shaking Sesshomaru even harder and the Lord of the West woke just enough to know that it was far to early for them to rise. Then he caught a whiff of what smelled almost like his father, was that it? Was the little one not thrashing but being shaken awake by father? Father was always like that….the man truly was the enemy of slumber.

Sesshomaru groaned out a few words, telling father to leave them in peace, then vague noises began to flood into Sesshomaru's ears and the little one still would not hold still. Sesshomaru wrapped himself tighter around his little brother. They needed sleep, and Sesshomaru didn't know what all the fuss was about but whatever it was, it could wait. For but a few moments peace was obtained, but then his baby brother started moving again, seemingly attempting to roll over and Sesshomaru loosened his grip, he certainly had no problem with it if his brother wanted to snuggle closer, burying his cute little face into Sesshomaru's chest. As Inuyasha seemed to achieve his desire to roll over Sesshomaru pulled him close once more, only to have Inuyasha begin to thrash once more, this was getting ridiculous…..

What was the problem? If this continued Sesshomaru was going to have to fully awaken, and that was something he did NOT feel like doing. Was something wrong with the little one?

Sesshomaru felt his coat open, and a hand slip inside, the next thing his sleep hazed mind knew bursts of warmth were flooding through him. That's right…..he had almost forgotten, Inuyasha was his intended, well that changed everything, it was obviously that his mate-to-be could not sleep for some unknown reason and was requesting Sesshomaru's aid. Instinctively Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha closer to him, his body beginning to take the necessary steps to sooth his intended, Sesshomaru began to purr softly as his heart began to pump harder, sending his blood racing through his veins, as his body began to manufacture a subtle chemical and release it into his blood, the changes seeped into the scent that oozed through his pores, slowly his baby brother began to stop thrashing, his breathing beginning to even out before taking the tell-tale deepness of slumber. Inwardly Sesshomaru sighed contently; his new sweeter scent had eased his intended to sleep; now everything would be fine. They would be able to rest, and the day would go better because of it.

He was sure of it.

"What do you think they are doing?"

"Well I am but a simple monk, but I would have to say that they are sleeping Kagome."

"Well no duh! Since when do they sleep together? They hated each other last I knew."

"Well I have heard that most Inu prefer to sleep close to each other."

"Really? That's kind of weird Sango."

"Well they are dogs…and siblings. I used to hold my little brother close when we slept, did you not ever sleep with Souta?"

"Well yeah I have….but me and Souta never tried to kill each other."

Inuyasha stirred slightly as the voiced invaded his ears.

"…..They look like a giant marshmallow to me."

"They look pretty damn warm and comfortable to me."

"Yeah I'll say a lot better then sleeping on the ground, I'm the kid here how come I didn't get invited?"

"I do not know Shippo, maybe it an Inu only kind of thing?"

Inuyasha scowled, who the fuck was talking and why wouldn't they shut the hell up? Groaning Inuyasha scooted forward, pressing himself tighter into great smelling warmth in front of him.

"Oh. My. God. Did Inuyasha just nuzzle Sesshomaru chest?"

"…It appears so."

"So….the two Inu boys are snuggling."

"That is so…..cute!"

"K-Kagome?!"

"What? Well it is…."

"Were you not just angry at Inuyasha like…yesterday?"

"Well I'm still not happy but I still think this would make a cute picture to show my mom. Did I bring my camera?"

Inuyasha could hear a faint rustling in the background. Honestly what was all the fuss about?

"….They are rather beautiful. Its not often you can see such ethereal demon's like this. I'm almost jealous."

"My dear Sango, if you wanted someone to cold you close why did you just say so?"

"Touch my ass and lose the hand monk….."

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something, something important. But would be that be? A shadow fell over the side of Inuyasha's face.

"Inuyasha." The voice said. "Are you ever going to wake up?"

Wake up? Now why in the seven burning hells would he want to do that? He felt great….

"Maybe whatever happened back there with Nefrume is happing again?"

"That could be but….why does it look like Sesshomaru is shielding Inuyasha?"

"It's probably an Alpha thing, you know the oldest and strongest protected the younger and weaker of the family."

"I think Inuyasha would seriously protest the weaker comment."

"Well….I don't know about all of that, but I do know mom and dad used to hold me like that when we slept."

"Is that so Shippo?"

"Yeah, but I was usually in the middle of the two of them."

"Makes sense, parents protecting their child."

"I could have sworn I brought my camera! The problem is I have too much junk in my backpack!"

Suddenly something began tugging at Inuyasha's hair.

"You'd better wake up father; something tells me you don't want Kagome taking one of those pic-tur-es." Inuyasha growled, raising his hand and swatting at the noisy hair puller. "Come on now, its afternoon already, you never sleep this long!" Afternoon?

"Hey I think I found it!"

"Uh oh….well I just know I'm going to get it if I don't stop her so……you asked for this father…." Inuyasha felt his ear be gently tugged open, before an ear splitting whistle tore through it.

"ARRRGGGGH!!" Inuyasha roared as he swung himself up in a sitting position, clutching his right ear as the red headed fox kit was sent sprawling. Unfortunately Sesshomaru's tail was still curled around him, and his movement had jerked the Lord of the West up as well and the momentum sent Sesshomaru headfirst into a large rock at their side. The side of the demon Lord's skull smashed into the rock with a dull thunk, and instantly Sesshomaru was also awake, Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha as he hissed in pain and clutched at his injured head.

"I should hope….you have a good reason for doing that." Sesshomaru growled out, voice laden with sleep, still groggy from the abrupt awakening.

"Alright who the fuck did that? That shit hurts!" Inuyasha raged, ignoring the brother at his back, and the tail that still enveloped him.

"I'm sorry!" Shippo wailed, "It's just that you wouldn't wake up, and I thought that maybe you were under a spell again, I mean why else would you be snuggling with Sesshomaru?" What? Snuggling with Sesshomaru? Why the fuck would he….

Inuyasha looked down at the tail wrapped around his body. SHIT! He'd fallen asleep again!

"Get this fucking thing off of me!!" Inuyasha snapped as he began to claw at the fluffy appendage.

"Be still. It is too early for such commotion." Sesshomaru groaned.

"Um….my lord? Its already afternoon." The monk Miroku stated.

"…..To early after such a jarring awakening." Sesshomaru quickly amended.

"Damn it! Why the fuck are you sleeping next to me? Why wouldn't you let me go earlier!? How the hell did I get here anyway!?" Inuyasha snarled, still trying to free himself from Sesshomaru's tail…and failing.

"You fell asleep in the lake; I brought you back to the camp." Sesshomaru muttered, stifling a yawn, that was the best sleep he had indulged in, in decades…..so why did it have to end so soon?

"And whose fault is that?! YOURS! If you would have stopped fucking touching me! I swear….I'm gonna kick your ass Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru was touching you? While you were naked?" Miroku asked.

"Well….I…….he snuck up on me! And….and….." Inuyasha stammered.

"It was necessary….or would you have preferred I leave you to the cramping?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Cramping?" Sango exclaimed.

"I…..oh fuck you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha roared.

"…..Still as elegant and charming a speaker as ever Inuyasha." Sesshomaru mused as he stood, uncurling his tail from himself and his sibling.

"About fucking time!" Inuyasha yelled as he sprang up onto his feet. "Why wouldn't you let me go when I woke up before the sun came up!?"

"……"

"Don't ignore me!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hey! When did they get up! I wanted to get a picture!" Kagome suddenly said, as she came running up, so strange looking device in her hand.

"Just now….." Miroku muttered.

"Damn…." Kagome grumbled.

"Well? Why wouldn't you let me go! And what the hell did you do to make me fall asleep again!" Inuyasha continued, ignoring the rest of the group

"…….."

"I swear I'm going to fuck you up Sesshomaru! I'm going to jam Tessaiga right up your ass if you don't answer me!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru turned and began walking away. "HEY! Fucker! Don't you walk away from me!" Inuyasha shouted as he began to chase after his brother.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Shippo cried out as he raced after Inuyasha.

Miroku sighed as he turned to the others.

"We'd better hurry up and follow them if we don't want to get left behind."

Quickly the human members of the group gathered up their things and began to follow after the two Inu brothers.

"…..I still say it would have been a great picture." Kagome muttered.

"I agree." Sango said.

Inuyasha's voice could be heard for miles around.

"God damn it! If you don't answer me right now, I'm going to strangle you with that fucking fluffy thing!"

"……."

Ooooh….that was it….he was going to make Sesshomaru's day a living hell from here on out.

Ok it's a short chapter I know, and I apologize, but I've have recently had some serious drama pass through my life which has left me with a MAJOR case of writers block. I didn't want to leave you all hanging, so I managed to whip this chapter up, I hope it's not to disappointing, I hope to get to the meeting of the Lords in the next chapter and the finishing of Inuyasha's bodily changes soon. But I'm not sure how long that will take, so I hope this will tide you all over for a little while. Thanks for reading everyone, you guys and your wonderful reviews mean the world to me.

On a side note I have been asked about the nesting, to make a long story short it comes from two of my parent's dogs. Bruiser Brody and Smoke-man, basically Bruiser HAS to lay on someone when he sleeps and one day he just flopped on top of Smoke, who proceeded to grump and groan in his doggy way, but made no attempt to move, well anyway they then feel asleep, but they had all their Dog blankets around them and it looked like a big birds nest…..so there you have it!

Mysteriously Moi: Run on's? Huh….I thought got all the comma's where I need them….well obviously I missed a few. Yes I think Inuyasha with a tail would be rather cute. As for Koga and Miroku….well….I'm got a few ideas.

Inusoshi: Well I don't know if he over reacted to the nesting then, but he did react to it haha.

midnight whispers: Oh it was just the typical religious style hate mail; I'm sure everyone who has written a yaoi has gotten one or two of them. What a coincidence it makes my day when I open my inbox and see I have a new review, so everyone's happy I guess.

Cat Happy: Yeah for this story a dead Inu-Taisho is rather necessary.

szaugglaughs: Hey Szaug! I was wondering where you'd gone. I worked really hard on the last two chapters, and I so hope this one doesn't bomb. Well Koga is coming back, but I'm not sure what's going to happen, I tend to enjoy angst so you can probably expect a little bit more before its all said and done. The scene with Sess inside of Inu's head was a thought that I had, had in mine for a while now, that chapter was the one I wanted to get to while I was writing all the others. I hope you enjoy this chapter like you did the others, as for my mail, meh I wasn't upset by it, some people are just like that, they see something they don't like and they go off, as I've said, I imagine I'm not the first, nor the last, to receive such mail. I left something special in the story for you; see if you can find it.

ginger75125: Don't like my tail idea? Awww…and I thought it was such a good idea.

ladytokyo: Haha no sorry Daigon isn't yoda, but stay tuned for more clues on him. Sesshomaru does have his work cut out for him, but he's motivated now. I'm really not sure what to do with the girls but I'm not sure if Kagome will be around much longer. I like to add little touches to their way of life, because well….they aren't human, so it gives all kinds of opportunities to do new things. I'd pretty much decided Nefrume was dead the moment I made her haha, sorry if her death wasn't clear. Hope you enjoyed the morning after.

LadySess: Sess has got a LOT of leading Inuyasha around in his future, after all that's kind of what older siblings are for.

Bibi11: Sesshomaru isn't just another pretty face, there's a damn good mind behind all of that, and he's gonna have to be subtle if he is going to get Inuyasha to do anything he wants. Inuyasha really is confused and battered right now, so yeah Sesshomaru will kinda be on eggshells around him, the trick is, can the Ice Lord keep everything in check so that he doesn't drive Inuyasha away? Because yeah, more verbal and maybe physical abuse is in his future.

Tai-san: More then potatoes eh?….Mmmmm potatoes….ahem Sessho is trying but its going to be a long road. Fortunately little Inu is just so open right now.

Hi: Writers block is punting me around the room, but I haven't given up yet.

Pipsqueak: You don't have to be good at writing reviews to do one, just say what you like, and what you don't like.

Lady Yueh: Thank you so much for your praise. You seem to think along the same lines I do, because that's exactly why I started this story in the first place. I can't stand the submissive Inuyasha whose brain turns to goo the moment Sesshomaru touches, now admittedly some of those stories are very good, but its still not what I wanted to do, and your right, I'm really in no hurry for Inu to forgive Sesshomaru, and although I do intend for some lemony content in the future, I'm not looking to dump them into bed either. The Inu-Taisho death got me misty as well, and yes I to love Sess-Youki; he's fun to play with. Inuyasha has been through some serious hell in his life and I don't intend to ignore that, so I'm very glad you have enjoyed my story and I hope to keep you just as interested.

gen50: I myself enjoy a good cuddle, I felt like Nefrume's actions would leave a lasting echo for a while, plus I wanted a cool down chapter. I find Miroku easier to write then some of the other characters, but yeah I think he's a good person all around.

hyperactive pup: I'm a cliffy kinda guy, I like to leave with one good last sentence, even though I always growl at other people's cliffys so I guess this is my revenge? Haha it's not to torture you, but I do want to leave you wanting more. Kagome may be bitchy but I still think she's not to extreme; she does seem to have major mood swings even in the manga to me though. Inuyasha is having a hard time, I mean he's been told his disgusting and vile his whole life, it'd give anyone a complex you know? Yes Sesshomaru's scrambling to get a foothold on mount Inuyasha; it's not going to be easy either. Koga's coming back, but who knows what he is going to do when he gets there.

star_struck: Hanyou eh? Well every story I've read seems to say its hanyo…so that's what I went with. I have very little knowledge of Japanese. I know I'm not the best writer, but then again this is all kinda practice for me. I need a good editor really. I try to update as often as I can, I think I can at least get a once a month thing going, although I'd like to do more. Gollum? Nope, Daigon isn't from Gollum, good guess though.

Once again thank you to everyone who had read, I hope this chapter is enjoyable for you all and I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try to do better, I just got so stuck and I didn't want to make everyone wait, so I figured I'd just make one more chapter inside of one big one.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi._**This is Youki speaking**_

_This is Thinking. _

This chapter is a tad heavy on the dialogue, so fair warning there.

Sesshomaru groaned inwardly, he could not believe that they were still so far from home, they should have reached the castle's gate hours ago, but they had not, and why hadn't they? One word.

Inuyasha.

The hanyo was being positively wretched, it truly seemed that his brother was doing anything and everything he could possible do to slow them down. What was worse was the fact that Inuyasha seemed to be using the miko Kagome and her complaints to his advantage, which on one hand was rather intriguing that Inuyasha appeared to be capable of subtle manipulations, and on the other annoying as all hell. The miko had made some grumblings about lunch and to Sesshomaru's shock Inuyasha had immediately agreed, not only that but Inuyasha had become extremely unpleasant each and every time Sesshomaru had approached him.

That had bothered Sesshomaru, more and more he was feeling the pull to go to his brother, he just wanted to speak to him, to hear his voice, to converse as he and father had once done.

But Inuyasha was having none of that.

The so called -lunch- had dragged on for nearly three hours before Sesshomaru had lost all patience and left, he was most certainly not against Inuyasha filling his belly, and the hanyo had devoured a great deal of food, enough was enough. Though Sesshomaru did make a mental note to keep an eye on how much food Inuyasha ate in each sitting.

It had not taken Inuyasha long to catch back up with him, and the human's had rejoined them quickly enough, Sesshomaru still found himself at a loss. Why was Inuyasha acting in such a manner? Was it due to their nesting? Inuyasha had demanded answers but Sesshomaru had assumed it had been entirely for show, after all, his baby brother was a private person and Sesshomaru could hardly believe that Inuyasha would want such a personal situation discussed in front of everyone. He had to admit however, he was surprised that they had slept for so long, perhaps that could be why Inuyasha was so upset, the idea that Inuyasha had been angered due to oversleeping made little more sense but if that was the case then Sesshomaru hardly felt like apologizing, they had needed the rest.

Not to mention the fact that it had felt sooooooo good to hold his little brother close, he was surprised at how comforting curling his body around Inuyasha had been, it made him regret the loss of his arm more seriously then anything else had, for with only one arm his options with regard to holding Inuyasha were limited.

Or perhaps that was it? Did Inuyasha not wish to be held? Sesshomaru brushed that thought aside, he had gazed into the depths of his baby brother's soul, and Inuyasha ached for comfort. So then why was Inuyasha making his day a living hell?! Taking a glace behind him, Sesshomaru locked his eyes on the hanyo, with his hands tucked into his sleeves Inuyasha's face carried a look that promised a mouth filled with acidic barbs, and Sesshomaru just knew that the moment he opened his mouth to speak to the younger Inu, the boy would unleashed the sharp tongue hidden behind those very….luscious lips.

Still as delightful as Inuyasha lips looked Sesshomaru's heart ached at the fact that he could not coax even a neutral word out of Inuyasha. Could he truly not speak to his sibling? Or was this merely a mood that Inuyasha could either be drawn out of or have expire upon its own.

Inuyasha had been so talkative when he was a child, there simply had to be a way to open him up once more, yet the walls around the Inu-hanyo's heart were so thick….

"_**I know just what to do." **_Sesshomaru's Youki said. _**"We go over there, look straight into his beautiful golden eyes, and then we kiss him, and we keep kissing him until he opens his mouth and lets us in." **_

"…_Yes and once his bites off my tongue and shoves his claws into my lungs what then?" _Sesshomaru quipped.

"_**Must you ruin everything that's fun?" **_His Youki sighed.

"_I am merely pointing out the flaws in your plan." _Sesshomaru stated.

"…_**.Nipples….go right for them, a good set of deep kisses and a slow handling of those cute little nubs and he'll fall right into our lap." **_His Youki purred. _**"Mmm yes….work the pad of our thumb slowly in a circle, get them nice and sensitive, and just they become soft inside and almost to point of tickling, a good solid squeeze to draw the breath from his lungs, and to ensure that they remain pleasurable instead of going numb." **_

Sesshomaru could almost see his Youki drooling within his mind's eye.

Sesshomaru stiffened slightly as warmth flushed though his stomach at the thought of tasting Inuyasha so intimately.

"_Cease this at once. I am going to repair our brotherly bonds, not mate." _Sesshomaru thought.

"_**Really? And here I thought you never lied." **_His Youki whispered slyly. The memory of their joining on the cliffs once again flashed through Sesshomaru's mind and he was forced to stop walking to keep from stumbling. Sesshomaru took a deep breath to steady himself, which turned out to be a mistake, especially with his brother so close, and his scent still so thick on Sesshomaru. The rich powerful scent made him ache in ways that were definitely NOT brotherly. Tilting his head to the side Sesshomaru could see Inuyasha approaching him, unconsciously Sesshomaru's tongue darted out, moistening his lips and he was just able to stop a lusty animalistic growl trapped behind his teeth.

His eyes drank in the sight of the silver haired beauty walking towards him; he paid particular attention to the slight sway of the little one's hips, back and forth, back and forth. A light sigh escaped from Sesshomaru, he wanted to grasp those swaying hips and pull them close and tight. His eyes darted to Inuyasha's lips, oh and how he wanted to plunder the sweet depths hidden behind those plump lips, he had had such a small taste last night and he wanted more, so much more.

Suddenly the little beauty was very close to him, and Sesshomaru could hear his name upon Inuyasha's lips. It was such a good sound to hear but the Lord of the West knew he could make it sound even better. Words that Sesshomaru could barely make out began spilling forth from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had another one of those feelings that he was forgetting something, and why did he feel so hazy?

Never mind, that wasn't important, what was important, was that his intended was so very close and those lips were so ripe and ready for the taking. His mate-to-be suddenly placed his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped "Answer me!"

Answer him? Had his intended asked him a question at some point? Sesshomaru's eyes locked with Inuyasha's, the hanyo's eyes were filled with anger, confusion and what looked to be a small amount of worry. Sesshomaru did not like that look and felt the need to correct it.

Sesshomaru slid his hand up into Inuyasha's hair, tightening his fingers around the silky silver strands as he gently pulled his little one closer, his Inuyasha began to make noises, angry noises. Why would his little one be so angry? Surely Sesshomaru could ease whatever was on his gorgeous little Inu's mind, after all they loved each other.

Wait…..

Love?

No….they….

Sesshomaru shook his head violently, trying to shake himself from the haze that surrounded his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Special plan -Make Sesshomaru's day Hell- had been moving along smoothly, and Inuyasha could tell he was getting to the asshole, and although Inuyasha was scowling on the outside he was grinning like hell on the inside, oh sure Sesshomaru was subtle about it, there were no dramatic sighs, no rolling of the eyes, nor any tapping of a foot. But after getting the chance to watch Sesshomaru uninterrupted for several hours Inuyasha could see the change in his older brother's body langue. Sesshomaru's back was stiffer, his footsteps fell a little bit harder, and Inuyasha could just hear the faint sounds of Sesshomaru's teeth grinding together.

It was enough to make Inuyasha want to giggle, but he held it in and continued to inwardly wallow in pleasure of Sesshomaru's displeasure. If Inuyasha had known that he could fuck with his bastard half-brother's head he would have tried years ago. It was like the man on the TV box in Kagome's house had said, "Psychological warfare baby!"

Granted his new found ability was only due to the chance to watch Sesshomaru without having to worry about a slow, painful evisceration. Yes Inuyasha was learning a lot about Sesshomaru, like the fact that Sesshomaru was not the unfeeling, unshakable block of perfect ice Inuyasha had thought he was, no the older Inu just knew how to go blank and look perfect, but Inuyasha could see the tension built up between Sesshomaru's shoulders, and although he did not know how he knew, but he knew that something was up with Sesshomaru.

Of course he also could not help but wonder what it would be like to massage the tension out of those shoulders, which Inuyasha did not understand the source of that sudden urge, granted the idea of having Sesshomaru be helpless clay under his hands would mean Inuyasha would have power over him, which was probably where that idea was coming from in the first place. It was weird, but a lot of weird things were happening to him lately.

For instance, when he looked at Sesshomaru, and **really** focused his attention on him, he simply knew that his brother was tense, upset and hurting. He didn't know how he knew, and it didn't seem to happen unless he was focused upon Sesshomaru. As they all walked Sesshomaru made several attempts to talk to him, at first Inuyasha had snapped at him out of anger and to agitate Sesshomaru further, after all Inuyasha wasn't about to forget the sleeping debacle or Sesshomaru's refusal to answer him, but then for some reason Inuyasha began to really pay attention to Sesshomaru, he wasn't sure why exactly, something about trying to study the regal way Sesshomaru walked, the demon lord had presence, Inuyasha had to at least admit that much, if he walked into a room everyone who saw him would immediately know he was someone important and powerful. Sesshomaru wore the title Lord like most people wore clothing and Inuyasha was curious to see if he could copy it, to give off that sense of significance and might.

"_I may not be important but damn it all I have power! And I'm beyond tired of being disrespected all the fucking time_._" _Inuyasha thought.

So to possibly achieve that aim Inuyasha had zeroed in on Sesshomaru, a short while later Sesshomaru had spoken to him about…..something, what Inuyasha couldn't be sure, he hadn't been paying attention to Sesshomaru's words but he replied with another biting statement and he could almost feel the stab of pain that tore though his brother, the realization that his brother was in pain had shocked Inuyasha. At first he had not been sure if it had been real, but after he had duplicated the incident a few times made him start to believe it was indeed real.

It wasn't so much that he could 'feel' what Sesshomaru was, it was more like he could see it, the little daggers of pain that lanced through Sesshomaru's body, it was like seeing little wisps of mist almost, and then a little voice popped into his head and whispered "He's in pain." It would say, only there was no voice, it was more like Inuyasha had the thought…without thinking it. It was extremely confusing, how could he think something without thinking it?

Then Kagome's voice had drug Inuyasha out of his musing, suggesting lunch and some time to rest, and Inuyasha had jumped on it. Not only did he want the time to think, but to gather his bearings, for one he suddenly became aware that he was rather hungry, that and he found himself slightly dazed, he wasn't sure how much time had past since he had started watching Sesshomaru till now. It was almost as if he had blacked out, but….still been awake.

What was causing all this? Was it the mark? Could Sesshomaru see what he was seeing? Tearing another bite out of his food Inuyasha concentrated all of his attention on Sesshomaru, and it was as if everything else in the world slid into the shadows, and he rapidly became totally away of every part of Sesshomaru's being, he could hear his brothers strong, steady heart beat, and the rich rush of his blood flowing through his veins. Inuyasha's eyes traveled over Sesshomaru, taking in every single detail, no matter how minuscule. He could see Sesshomaru's muscles flexing under his skin, and Inuyasha's gaze traveled up Sesshomaru's back and settled upon flowing strands of silver hair glistening in the sunlight, he could see every strand, could probably count them all if he wished. Again the mist seemed to surround Sesshomaru, slipping around him, sliding through him, it was a soft, dark color, almost a red…but not quite and somehow…it was almost like Inuyasha was reading a book, a book without words that he could read none the less, and he simply knew that something was troubling Sesshomaru greatly, and Inuyasha was struck with the warm urge to comfort his elder brother, to rush up and wrap his arms around the larger Inu.

……Where the hell did that come from? Inuyasha shoved the though aside brutally, had Sesshomaru ever comforted him? Ever held him? That was a big fucking NO!

Well alright there was last night but that so didn't fucking count. After all that was……that was……well Inuyasha didn't know what fuck that was. As Inuyasha was drawn back into his own thoughts the detail around Sesshomaru began to fade, the world rushing back in to fill the darkness once more.

Pushing his thoughts aside Inuyasha moved to bring his attention back upon Sesshomaru once more, but the moment his eyes locked upon Sesshomaru and the world began to melt once more, white hot pain exploded inside of his skull. Inuyasha tore his eyes away from Sesshomaru and instead placed them on the ground.

Fuck that hurt!!!

It felt like someone was twisting a friggin spiked mace inside of his head. Red flooded his vision, and he was forced to lock his jaw as tightly as he could to keep from howling in pain. His vision blurred for a moment and Inuyasha rubbed his eyes to attempt to clear them. Just as his eyes began to lose the little blurry dots that obstructed his view, a massive headache crashed into him.

"_Alright GOD DAMN IT! What the hell?! What's going on now? Why is it always me? Can I not have two fucking minutes peace? Is that how much of a bastard Sesshomaru is? Is this some kind of cosmic sign? I look at him thus the KING OF ALL FUCKING HEADACHES graces me with his presence?" _Inuyasha screamed.

"_**I….fuck…..gods that hurts….what the hell did you do?" **_His Youki whimpered.

Didn't he just ask that question?

Seriously though.

What.

The.

Hell???

One minute he was fine and seeing things like never before and the next he was being tormented by tiny little fuckers with big fucking hammers running around his brain beating it. For some reason Inuyasha could just picture hundreds of little Kagome's running around in his head, grinning wildly and bashing everything they could see all while chanting "SIT SIT!"

It was enough to make a hanyo want to inflict bodily harm on something that would scream…..

Where the hell was Koga when you needed him?

Inuyasha looked back up, and was greeted with the sight of Sesshomaru, for some reason his brother had stopped, Inuyasha clenched his teeth together, trying to will away the pain as he made his way towards the older Inu. Sesshomaru's head slowly eased itself to the side, and Inuyasha could see Sesshomaru peering at him though his long locks of silver hair. What was going on now?

Irritation flushed through Inuyasha, this was ridiculous, and it was getting to the point where he didn't know who to be angry with about what.

"Oi Sesshomaru, what's going on?" Inuyasha snapped, he actually didn't want to be pissy at the moment, but his head hurt so fucking much…

Sesshomaru's eyes followed Inuyasha, his head turning slowly to track him as the young Inu came to a stop in front of his older brother. Sesshomaru's eyes looked so different….so….soft….almost like…a liquid, something thick perhaps….honey came to mind…so different from the cold slabs of amber Inuyasha was used to looking at. It worried Inuyasha a little, what was happening inside of Sesshomaru's head? Was he going though something like Inuyasha was?

"Sesshomaru? Hey! Why did you stop?" Inuyasha asked, he could hear the rest of the group coming to a stop a ways away from them.

Still Sesshomaru did not answer; it was almost as if he were in some sort of trance. Great…that was the last thing Inuyasha needed, a Sesshomaru whose brain had shut off. Reaching out Inuyasha grasped Sesshomaru by the shoulders, shaking him roughly; hopefully it would snap him out of it.

"Sesshomaru! Answer me!" he snapped.

"Inuyasha? What is going on?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha was about to turn and answer him when Sesshomaru's hand slid up his back and snaked into his hair. Inuyasha's attention was instantly on his half-brother; Sesshomaru's hands touching him had never been a good thing. Inuyasha poised his claws for an attack as Sesshomaru's fingered tightened in his hair, and he found himself being pulled forward.

"What the fuck Sesshomaru?! Let me go!! Damn it! I mean it! Don't make me rip your fucking lungs out!!" Inuyasha growled. He was NOT in the mood for this, he head already fucking hurt…although Sesshomaru's hand did feel nice, it made the throbbing dull slightly…

Inuyasha was just about to shove his claws into Sesshomaru's gut when Sesshomaru gently tilted Inuyasha's head slightly, and their eyes met. It was a look Inuyasha had never seen before, especially not in Sesshomaru's eyes. It was such a warm, soft look.

"Sesshomaru?…W-What…" Inuyasha stammered. His insides felt funny, his stomach fluttering slightly. Sesshomaru's head dipped down further and Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's breath upon his lips.

"_**Ok….now….is it just me….or does it look like we are about to get some lip action, I'd like to know what is up…I mean the man does give some damn good kisses, from what I've seen so far anyway….but…uh why's he trying to make out with us right now?" **_Inuyasha's Youki whispered.

Make out?

With the bastard?

Fuck NO!

"_On a small side note you don't sound nearly as disgusted and adamant about not sucking face with Sesshomaru as I would expect." _Inuyasha thought.

"_**Think we can fuck him again? It was reeealy nice the first time. Its….its not that I want this kind of attention from Sesshomaru…its just that……look damn it we are like two hundred and fifty fucking years old, and in all that time we have had sex once. ONCE! Is it so wrong to want some tender attention? Besides I'm pretty basic and I think it's about time we get more of our needs met." **_Inuyasha's Youki said.

"_He's our brother!! No fucking of the family! Its…its wrong!" _Inuyasha's sputtered, he couldn't even begin to explain all the reasons things like this definite should NOT happen.

"_**But it felt sooooo good….." **_his Youki purred.

Growl….stupid voices and there stupid stupid-ness!

Inuyasha twisted, his right hand beginning the surge upward that would lead into the uppercut that would meet Sesshomaru's stupid asshole jaw, but then Sesshomaru pulled back slightly, shaking his head furiously, and Inuyasha could see his eyes begin to harden once more.

"What…I…." Sesshomaru muttered

"Damn it Sesshomaru! What's wrong with you!?" Inuyasha snarled. Sesshomaru's eyes were filled with confusion when they once again met Inuyasha's; the lost look in his sibling's eyes tempered Inuyasha's anger slightly. Sesshomaru looked over at his hand, still curled within Inuyasha's hair; with a surprised jerk he slid it out in one quick movement.

"What's going on?" Kagome suddenly said, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked over the small group of humans, both had missed the fact that they had all moved closer. Whipping his head back to glare up at Sesshomaru Inuyasha growled.

"That's what I'd like to know? One minute we are all walking and the next your zoning out, so what is going on Sesshomaru?!"

"It…it is nothing." Sesshomaru replied.

"Milord if you are having some sort of difficulty-" Miroku started

"I said it's was nothing monk, so cease your banter." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Hey! Don't yell at Miroku! Besides it's obviously something….." Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru's sighed, his hand coming down to smooth the cloth of his shirt, which now sat on Inuyasha's body.

"Does it fit well?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha's eyebrow quirked up.

"My shirt, is it satisfactory?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well…uh yeah I guess…I mean…..HEY! Wait a minute! Don't change the subject." Inuyasha snapped.

"This Sesshomaru does not know what you are talking about." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes you do! You're changing the subject to try and distract me. You can't do that." Inuyasha growled.

"I am the Lord of the West I may do as I please." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha smacked at the hand on his chest, doing so caused his shirt to flap open, revealing his chest.

"Listen you…." Inuyasha began before Sesshomaru leaned in; the older Inu flicked his hair to the side, covering his face before he whispered.

"Later little brother, I refuse to discuss our personal business in front of others, especially humans."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, damn it….he wanted answer's….and he didn't want to wait.

"Just one….what just happened? Does it have something to do with what Nefrume did?" Inuyasha whispered.

"….Yes…in a manner of speaking I believe it does." Sesshomaru replied softly, far too softly for the others to hear, before he leaned away and turned to leave. "Let us continue on."

"Wait a minute! What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

"In short miko? None of your business." Sesshomaru quipped.

"Hey!" Kagome huffed.

"Just drop it Kagome….the bastard obviously isn't going to answer." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha an agitated look.

"You will cease referring to me in such a manner Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated.

"Sorry…it's just I have this thing about calling bastards, bastards." Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply when Sango suddenly spoke.

"As humorous as it is to watch siblings bicker, am I the only one who has noticed Inuyasha has some kind of tattoo on his chest?" Miroku tilted his head to the side to get a better look.

"Indeed…Inuyasha what is that?" he asked. Looking down Inuyasha realized that his shirt was open and he quickly closed it and tied it shut.

"It's….its…" Inuyasha stammered. Abruptly a burst of wind blew though the area, whipping the groups clothing and hair all around.

"It appears to be a mating mark." The wolf prince Koga said.

"It…it..it's a what?" Kagome stammered.

"Mating mark?" Miroku muttered.

"I didn't know Inuyasha had a mate…" Sango said. Shippo pointed a finger at Inuyasha.

"You have a mate and you didn't tell me?!" The little kit accused.

"I don't have a mate!" Inuyasha roared.

"But…you have a mating mark?" Sango asked. "Or is Koga just making stuff up?"

Miroku slid forward, grinning lecherously, and playfully elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs. "So who is the lucky lady eh?"

"Miroku…." Inuyasha growled.

Miroku leaned in, whispering softly.

"Remember when you teased me in the hot spring? Payback is…as they say…a bitch."

"Wait a minute does this mean Inuyasha is like…married or something?" Kagome squeaked.

"Well….if that's just a mark of possession, then its more like someone has laid a claim, declaring their intentions." Koga explained.

"So it's like an engagement?" Kagome asked.

"Will you people just shut up about it!?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oooh does this mean our little grumpy Inu-hanyo finally plumed some maidens silky depths?" Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha quickly whipped his hair around his face to hide the blush that was rapidly rising. Inwardly he snorted.

"_**I wouldn't call Sesshomaru a maiden…"**_ Inuyasha's Youki drawled. Although the others had missed his blush, Miroku had been close enough that he had caught it, however as he was about to continue his teasing two things stopped his voice in his throat.

One was Inuyasha's claws lightly tapping the material covering Miroku's delicate family jewels.

"Ever hear of the word castrated monk?" Inuyasha threatened softly. Miroku gulped, but what shocked him to silence even more was Kagome's abrupt outburst.

"Hey! The only maiden Inuyasha is supposed to be with is ME!"

Inuyasha blinked.

Kagome gasped and clamped her hands tightly over her mouth.

Inuyasha blinked again.

"_**Oh gods….oh lord…..I think I'm going to puke." **_Inuyasha's Youki retched _**"I'd rather lick my own fun bits then mate with that bitch from the future." **_

Blushing furiously Kagome dropped her head down, hiding her face, and avoiding everyone's stares.

"A-ahem….it…it wasn't Nefrume who marked you was it Inuyasha?" Sango asked, and Inuyasha was stunned to hear real concern in her voice.

"_**Oh man….blech….I don't know what's….the idea of being bound to Kagome…or the headless hyena….don't' these people realize we just ate? Hurf….ack…..don't….. wanna…… puke…" **_Inuyasha's Youki continued to gag.

"_Will you please stop it?" _Inuyasha chastised.

"Well who is Nefrume?" Koga asked.

"The ruler of the southern lands from what I gather." Sango explained. "She attacked us, and Inuyasha was forced to behead her."

"Well if she's dead then those marks wouldn't be hers. Marks of any kind disappear if the one who placed them is killed." Koga responded. "But a mark of possession carries the scent of the one who laid the claim inside of it."

"Inside? But who? And…why?" Miroku asked, generally intrigued, he had had no idea demon mating could be so complex, it sounded nothing like human courtship.

"Well you mix your blood inside to help create the mark, so that's probably the source of the scent, as for why….well you want everyone to know what belongs to you right?" Koga answered.

"Hey here's an idea! How about we fucking drop this subject and get a move on eh?" Inuyasha exclaimed. However at that very moment Kagome chose to recover from her prior embarrassment.

"Wait does that mean you could smell the mark and tell us who it is Koga?" She asked, her hands were planted firmly on her hips and the look on her face left no questions to be asked about what she wanted.

"_**See! See! There is like two completely fucking different people inside that head of hers! No normal person can jump around like that!" **_Inuyasha's Youki ranted.

"Well it would be a matter of matching up the scents but…in theory…yeah." Koga answered.

Before Inuyasha could properly react the wolf prince stepped forward and yanked his shirt open. Snarling Inuyasha knocked Koga away as the wolf leaned in to sniff at the mark on his chest.

"You never learn do you wolf-shit? Touch me again and I'll hang you with your own guts." Inuyasha snapped,

"You wish half-breed." Koga shot back before he darted forward and smack his palm against the mark. "Touch." Koga sneered.

Inuyasha's stomach lurched, and he swallowed back the bile that surged up into his throat before shoving Koga back once more.

"You know considering who easily I could have killed you last time you pissed me off….one would think you would know better Koga." Inuyasha stated coolly.

"You got lucky last time puppy. Up front, no tricks I could not only kick your ass, but also stomp the rest of your mongrel family at the same time.. That is if you had one flea bag!"

"Koga!" Kagome/Miroku/Sango chided. After having traveled with Inuyasha for so long, they all knew that the wolf prince was pushing the WRONG buttons.

A low angry growl rumbled with Inuyasha's chest.

"I'm going to paint the earth with you wolf…"

"N-now now…there is no reason to fight….I'm sure….I'm sure this can be resolved peacefully." Miroku said, trying to defuse the situation. He wasn't sure how well Koga could have matched Inuyasha before the hanyo's strange growth, but now Inuyasha seemed even more powerful to begin with, and although Miroku felt Koga was totally out of line talking like that, he had no wish to see the dark haired demon eviscerated.

Inuyasha's muscles locked as he prepared to leap onto Koga and begin the beating when his vision was seemingly instantly filled with an intricate red and white design. At first Inuyasha was confused, Koga had only been but a foot away, where the hell did this wall come from? It was then he realized that somehow Sesshomaru had gotten between them.

"_But how? What did he jump straight up into the air and come down perfectly?" _Inuyasha thought. Somehow it didn't surprise him that Sesshomaru might be able to pull of some crap like that. It certainly did not amuse him to learn that Sesshomaru could see move faster then Inuyasha could see, what did amuse him was the realization that Koga was in a position that Inuyasha was rather familiar with, off the ground with his feet kicking helplessly, with steel like fingers wrapped around his throat.

"So…rectify me if I am incorrect, but this Sesshomaru believes that he heard you claim that you could defeat not only Inuyasha, but the rest of his family as well yes?" Sesshomaru sneered. Koga could only manage a small gurgling noise in response. "Well I am Inuyasha's remaining family, and I would be positively delighted to test your little theory. How dare you insult our family…I give you but once chance to provide me with a reason as to why I should not rend you limb from limb."

"S-since….wh-when…do you…gack…..care about-" Koga managed to rasp before Sesshomaru's fingers tightened further. As much as Inuyasha was enjoying the sight of Sesshomaru throttling someone other then him…he also could not help but wonder about Koga's gurgled question as well. Hmm…there was a way to find out.

"I have to second that, since when did you start caring about what people said about me?" Inuyasha asked. "And last I knew you weren't including me in -THE- family He wasn't angry per say, but he was curious. It probably had something to do with Sesshomaru's apparent play nicey plan. Without releasing Koga Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha almost took a step back from the level of rage he saw burning in Sesshomaru's eyes. Inuyasha had seen Sesshomaru pissed before, but for some reason he got the feeling that on a level from one to ten on the pissed scaled…this looked to be an eleven. They were different, Sesshomaru's eyes, not the amber he was used to…but…they also were not the burning red he was used to, it was as if someone had placed little droplets of blood inside of Sesshomaru's pupil, droplets that swirled and shifted inside of his eyes.

"I care….leave it at that for now, and even in my worst moments…I've…never denied that you were my brother." Sesshomaru growled, hell even his voice sounded different. By all rights Inuyasha should have been on the alert, ready for anything, but he actually felt rather calm, as if there was nothing wrong with Sesshomaru's sudden change. With a flick of his wrist Sesshomaru tossed Koga back, the wolf prince landing on his ass before rolling backwards ass over end. Koga shot Sesshomaru an evil look as he rubbed his throat. "So wolf….shall we begin? Are you prepared for your inevitable death? Are you truly prepared to face the sons of Inu-Taisho?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha was shocked to hear Sesshomaru actually refer to him as Inu-Taisho's son and he was about to make his feelings known when he realized Sesshomaru was serious!

It was easy enough to see, Sesshomaru's muscles were tightly coiled, his lungs taking deep even breaths, a quick glace downward reveled the position of Sesshomaru's feet, and the Lord of the West was up on his toes, his weight evenly distributed. The ice prince was NOT fucking around. A tiny part of Inuyasha that had not reared its head for years suddenly made itself known once more. Sesshomaru was defending him? Granted it was only Koga, and Inuyasha was certain he could rip right though the wolf, the fact was…Sesshomaru was stepping up…for him. Almost instantly Inuyasha's defenses slammed into place, no no NO! That dog would NOT hunt, whatever Sesshomaru was doing had nothing to do with care or love, although it was somewhat nice to know that the bastard was willing to go the extra mile to get Inuyasha to do what he wanted, it still pissed Inuyasha off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru had never been more ready to break another living being in his life, he had hung back at first, listening to Inuyasha and his group banter about his mating mark. He had simply been trying to decide what the best course of action would be to take, it was obvious Inuyasha was not going to inform them who had place the mark upon him, and Inuyasha's actions and words left no question that the hanyo did not want to speak of it. Sesshomaru was starting to get annoyed at the long, jagged dagger of hurt that drove into his heart each and every time Inuyasha denied he had a mate, granted they were just affianced at the moment…but still…it bothered Sesshomaru. However other then that it had been somewhat amusing to listen to Inuyasha and his companion's bantered and it had become downright delicious when one of the monk's comments had forced a red hot blush into Inuyasha's face. For that alone Sesshomaru would allow the 'maiden' comment to slide. The miko's comments had almost broken Sesshomaru's sudden good mood, did the girl still think she could claim Inuyasha for herself?

"_**I'm thinking face full of our poison, you?" **_His Youki muttered.

Yes actually that sounded quite acceptable. Unfortunately that idea left the chance of angering Inuyasha out in the open, so Sesshomaru was forced to abandon it. In spite of this once the wolf boy had made his appearance, Sesshomaru found his good mood dwindling fast.

His blood had begun a slow boil as the wolf attempted to bury his face in his baby brother's chest and he was pleased when Inuyasha swatted the dark haired demon away. But then the wolf had done it.

He touched the mark.

It wasn't bad enough that the wolf had touched HIS intended.

Oh no.

He just had to touch the mark.

**HIS FUCKING MATING MARK!!**

That filthy little wolf bitch put his stupid disgusting had upon **SESSHOMARU'S MARK OF POSSESSION**!

Sesshomaru saw more then red, the entire world had caught fire.

There would be blood.

There would be pain.

NO ONE touched what was his.

To add even more fuel to the fire his ears had caught the wolf boy's words, his boasts, how dare he insult their family by even THINKING he could harm one of them.

Oh yes…there would be much pain in the future.

Sesshomaru had been so caught up in his fury that he had almost missed his little brothers question, and although something told him to be discreet, to not give away too much, Sesshomaru had found it necessary to make sure Inuyasha understood that he, Sesshomaru, did indeed care.

Having tossed the wolf away, he would ensure the runt would be able to defend himself, not that it mattered. Sesshomaru prepared himself to attack when Inuyasha's words again pierced the veil of his anger.

"Awww forget it Sesshomaru. We have better things to do." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru leveled his eye's upon his brother, while keeping his remaining senses tuned on the wolf, it simply would not do to allow himself to be caught off guard by one so obviously beneath him.

"You intend to allow this….pathetic wretch live after such a boast? After touching your body?" Sesshomaru half asked, half growled, he tried to rein himself in, to resume his calm icy demeanor, but was met with great difficulty.

"He's not worth it; we have important places to be don't we?" Inuyasha asked. That was true, returning home and ensuring peace in the west was more important then splattering the wolf all over the surrounding area. Oh but how he wanted to do just that. Stupid flea ridden mongrel, touching Inuyasha, HIS Inuyasha.

"Hn….good point little brother." Sesshomaru admitted, focusing his eyes back on the wolf Sesshomaru growled "Your life is spared, simply because our home beckons, and its call is far more important then your tiny life." Sesshomaru whipped around, trying to force his anger down as he resumed leading the group to the western castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga rubbed at his throat as he watched the two Inu's walk away, part of him was beyond pissed, and wanted to rush up and tear that arrogant bastards head off, but….the other half of him seemed to think that he had just barely dodged the blade on that one. Picking himself up, Koga warily began to follow, trailing behind the humans.

"Are you alright Koga?" Miroku suddenly asked.

"Yeah…ahem….yeah I'm alright." Koga answered.

"I believe this goes without saying, but what you just did…was NOT smart Koga." Sango muttered. Koga held back a snarl; honestly did this human's actually think he was helpless? So what if the other dog had gotten the jump on him…..granted that was Sesshomaru…the Lord of the friggin West….maybe a little bit of restraint was in order.

"Stupid mutts….all I came here for was Miroku. I've made up my mind, the monk would be a perfect consort for me, and I'm not about to be thwarted this time." Koga whispered to himself, to softly for any human to hear. Unfortunately for him there happened to be a rather curious kitsune within the group.

"_What's a consort? And why does Koga want Miroku to be one? I'll have to ask Inuyasha later. I get the feeling that it might be important." _Shippo thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru cursed to himself as they continued to walk, what had come over him? He had nearly given himself away not once but twice! And he could tell Inuyasha's suspicions had been aroused, all he had to do was focus upon Inuyasha and the tell tale signs became apparent. Then hanyo was defensive, and shielding much more then he needed to. Damn….well….no one had ever said his work would be easy. On the brighter side of things was the fact that Sesshomaru could just make out the tips of the walls of his home in the distance, it would not be long now and they would be home. Perhaps that would do his cause some good? It was possible that finally being home would soften Inuyasha slightly.

He could only hope.

He could hear his baby brother's footsteps falling behind him, and again that bothered Sesshomaru. Making eye contact with Inuyasha once more, Sesshomaru jerked his tilted head forward in one quick motion. He resisted the urge to smile as Inuyasha sighed and quickened his pace to come to Sesshomaru's side.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped. "What do you want?" Well….that certainly was not what had wanted.

"Nothing, do I need to want something from you Inuyasha? I merely wished for you to walk at my side. Is that so strange? For allies and brothers to walk together?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You know your pissing me off with all this shit, your acting really fucking weird." Inuyasha stated.

"You think I am attempting to trick you are you not?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"What do you think? Honestly Sesshomaru I'm not stupid, you don't have to play any games…I know what you think of me." Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, there truly were no bonds between them, Inuyasha viewed him as a threat and an enemy, and it was as simple as that.

"Why do you believe I am trying to trick you little brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well let's see…..you've treated me like absolute shit my entire life, and now that I'm suddenly useful to you for something, so you're acting different. Hmmm yes….what could make me question that I wonder." Inuyasha answered.

"Perhaps I should remind you that you would not be 'useful' if I had not come to your aid against Nefrume." Sesshomaru stated. Several moments went by before Inuyasha answered.

"Hn…I was under the impression that you and the hyena bitch didn't like each other all that much, so maybe you saw this as a perfect chance to do something about it. Either way I don't trust you bastard." Sesshomaru ground his teeth together as his temper spiked. No, no…he could not get angry, although it certainly didn't help that Inuyasha was technically correct, he had not originally come to aid Inuyasha…

"I have been civil to you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah so what?" Inuyasha spat "That'll change as soon as you don't need me anymore."

"Inuya-" Sesshomaru started.

"Don't ok…just don't." Inuyasha sighed "I Know what you are and I know what you think of me, you don't care and you've never lifted a finger to help me when I really needed you. Fuck….you'd just beat me and leave me worse off then when I ran into you." Out of the corner of his eye Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha absentmindly rubbing the side of his face, along his jaw, and particularly where his teeth lay and Sesshomaru knew just what memory was running though Inuyasha's mind at that moment.

"_Please don't hurt me." _

Yet another wave of shame rolled though Sesshomaru and his insides clenched.

"Perhaps the future holds better." Sesshomaru whispered.

"And just what the fuck does that mean?" Inuyasha snapped.

"It means what it means." Sesshomaru replied.

"That's not an answer damn it….but let me guess it's the only one I am going to get right? Stupid ice cold asshole….." Inuyasha muttered. Frustration surged though Sesshomaru, he had barely even begun and already he was struggling.

"_Is there no kind word in you for me Inuyasha?" _Sesshomaru thought.

"No there isn't….not like you deserve one." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha in confusion, what was he talking about? It was then he realized he had asked his question out loud. Damn it all….

Sesshomaru's mind whirled rapidly; he just didn't know what to say….are you looking forward to seeing the castle? That would probably anger Inuyasha. Is there anything you would like me to do? That would most certainly lead to rude, graphic suggestions from Inuyasha.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked, breaking Sesshomaru's concentration.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru grunted.

"You look like your thinking hard about something, I was wondering what." Inuyasha said.

"To be honest…..I am trying to think of what to say to you….nothing seems acceptable." Sesshomaru stated softly.

"Why would…I mean since……what?" Inuyasha fumbled.

"There…..there is much we need to speak of…but later….I do not wish to spend another night out here." Sesshomaru said. As if on cue the two Inu's heard the foot falls behind them stop. Turning they both noticed the human's looking at them. The little fox kit darted between the two girls and came to rest at Inuyasha's feet.

"Can I….?" Shippo began, before Inuyasha reached down, snagging the red headed child by the shirt and tossed him up on his shoulder. "….Thank you"

"Its getting dark…I think we should stop for the night." Kagome said.

"_**You have GOT to be kidding….how weak are these people? We are almost there! We are like 15 miles from a bed…and I want that bed and I want my Inu snuggling!" **_Sesshomaru's Youki growled.

"I refuse." Sesshomaru flatly stated. The miko growled at that.

"Well who cares what you want, we have been walking all day!"

"I'm actually fine to keep going, provided we are nearing our destination. Sorry Kagome, but I don't much feel like dragging this out." Sango said.

"I agree." Miroku said.

"We are perhaps ten or fifteen miles away, and we would have arrived hours ago if it was only Inuyasha and I." Sesshomaru said.

"Fifteen miles! How in the world do you expect us to do that in the dark?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed.

"Frankly miko…I do not care." Sesshomaru stated. Turning his head slightly, he focused his eyes upon the slayer. "You slayer, your neko can fly correct?" Sango simply nodded. "Well….if you intend to follow then you had best hope she can carry you all." In one quick movement Sesshomaru caught a hold of Inuyasha, before he tossed both his baby brother and the fox kit in his brother's possession up over his shoulder. All he wanted to do was get home, so much was happening, and he was so confused, he wanted to talk to Daigon, he wanted to figure out the nature of these sudden feelings….

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Keep up…or don't, this Sesshomaru cares not either way" Sesshomaru said before his powerful leg muscles launched him straight up into the air. They rose higher and higher, before Sesshomaru's cloud formed at his feet, and continued towards the western castle.

Much better….they would be home in a few short minutes this way.

"Let me go Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled.

"No." Sesshomaru stated plainly

"Waaaah! We are so high up!" the kit screamed.

"Indeed, falling from this height would not be pleasant for either of you." Sesshomaru said. Unconsciously he tightened his grip on Inuyasha; the last thing he wanted was to drop Inuyasha.

"I'm going to kick your ass Sesshomaru." Inuyasha threatened.

"Be quiet and be still, we will be home soon. I can't believe you would even think of wasting another night out in the wild." Sesshomaru replied.

"I didn't….wait what do you mean 'home'?"

"I meant just what I said…."

"…..I hate you…"

Ok….I really had had high hopes for this chapter, but it just seemed to drag and drag. I'm sorry for so little happening and all that, I really wanted more, but a lot of drama had been going on in my life.

First off someone slashed one of the tires on my car recently, which has not made it easy to get back at forth to work at the moment.

And to top it all off my dad got into an accident Sunday and ended up breaking his back in 3 places. So yeah….bad things.

I apologize again, and I hope this chapter isn't too much of a let down. I promise to do better next chapter, if you'll only stick with me. I've just been so depressed over all sorts of things lately that I haven't been able to write anything worth reading. This is really the best I could come up with and I didn't think you'd all want to read some garbage that I just whipped together when you expected important events.

So in closing I just want to say, thanks for reading everyone, you guys….I can't even begin to say how much it means to me to read your thoughts and comments.

PirateCaptainBo: Yup Koga is back….but is that a good thing or bad thing?

Snowfall: I wanted a nice warm breather from all the pain, so I'm glad you liked it, I've read a few of your writings as well so I think its kinda cool to hear from someone I've read. I tried to get some more humor involved because as much as I enjoy a good chunk of angst; I also like to lighten it up from time to time. Leave you anticipating the next segment? Well I hope this doesn't disappoint too much.

LemonLoki: You know I have a story with a character named Loki. Glad you like the story, although I don't Kagome bash just for the hell of it, I just wanted to work out some of my frustration with how she treats Inuyasha in the manga and other stories simply because I think she gets away with so much.

Silenthoughts: I myself love a good cuddle. Sesshomaru has a lot of new feelings to work though, and its not going to be to easy to get on Inuyasha's good side.

LadySess: For some reason the idea of a forceful cuddle amused me. I'm glad you find the plot enjoyable. I always worry people wont like it…..I probably worry too much eh?

Ethereal Siren: I was originally going to allow her to take the photo, but some how I got the feeling that Inuyasha would destroy it if he found out, besides who says Kagome is allowed to enjoy any Inu cuddling that may or may not occur.

MysteriouslyMoi: The whispering in the background has come from my own life, I always hate it when you're trying to sleep and suddenly everyone in the world gathers around you and starts talking.

Nikkie23534: Well Inuyasha hasn't realized that his brother is a tall, handsome, manly, sexy oozing god just yet. And I agree….I wouldn't mind having one or two certain Inu boys chained in my basement XD.

Tai-san: Yeah Sesshomaru's tough, of course the real tough part will be figuring out just what to do. I'm kinda surprised everyone accepted Koga/Miroku so easily. That is….if it happens _….._…….^_^

lady Tokyo: Well Bruiser Brody was my dads favorite wrestler a long time ago, Smoke-man was originally just smoke due to the color of his fur, but it just became Smoke-man some how. All five of the dog's names are. Buster. Belly. Bruiser Brody. Smoke-man. And The Vixen. Nope Sessy is not a morning person at all, neither am I haha. I've got an idea for Kagome's wake up call; hope you enjoy it when it happens. Koga might be coming but you never know what might happen. Always nice to hear from you Ladytokyo.

Wbk: Yes I just noticed my Breath and Breathe, for some reason it totally eluded me for a while there. I like the inner Youki, it gives me the chance to have a part of the character say or do things they normally wouldn't. When you break it down though, the Youki are the most simplistic, they don't really want much. I really need a proof reader I know, I know my story is slow, but I think that one can use that time to build tension and good "moods" I'm not really someone that feels that we need thinks to happen *snap snap snap* you know?

DD: Well then, thanks so much for reviewing. I've been thinking about giving Sango more to do, but I must admit, I kinda want to cut some characters out, its hard to think of something for them to do while they are all clumped together. Boy everyone seems to like Koga/Miroku….I have to say though…I'm not a big Koga fan.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Being slung over Sesshomaru's shoulder was not the way Inuyasha would have preferred to travel; still he couldn't help but notice just how much ground they had covered in such a small amount of time. He just wished he could somehow calm Shippo down, the poor kit had plastered himself to his chest and it didn't seem like he'd be moving anytime soon. "Are we there yet?" Inuyasha growled. It was obvious Sesshomaru was not going to let him go, and Inuyasha wasn't sure what would happen if he just hauled off and punched his brother in the head.

"Soon. A few more minutes." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well you damn well better be letting me go when we get there." Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru hmped slightly in reply.

"I can't believe you did this, what is with you and embarrassing me today?" Inuyasha groaned. He didn't even want to think about how it must have looked to everyone else.

"I do not know what you mean." Sesshomaru replied.

"Yes you do!" Inuyasha snapped. "First that shit wile we were sleeping and then you toss me over your shoulder like I'm some pup!"

"There is nothing wrong with how we slept." Sesshomaru said.

"Everyone saw!" Inuyasha spat.

"So? What is your point little brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My point is now I'm going to be taking shit for it!" Inuyasha answered.

"Did you not enjoy it?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Fuck no!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Liar. You slept soundly and comfortably." Sesshomaru chided.

"That's not the point!" Inuyasha snarled.

"You do realize of course that your entire argument makes little to no sense." Sesshomaru stated.

"If you had to put up with the kind of shit I do then you'd be pissed off too!" Inuyasha informed.

"They are human, and the miko no long holds power over you, you are more powerful then they are. Thus you will only take as much -shit- as you allow." Sesshomaru declared. Although Sesshomaru did in a way, have a point, something about the smug, matter-of-fact way he said it just tore right into Inuyasha's nerves.

"What are you some kind of expert now?!" Inuyasha raged as he thrashed slightly.

'This Sesshomaru routinely deals with many different kinds of difficult people, or perhaps you believe that ruling the western lands is a simple thing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh like that means anything, you don't have to fight for respect, people know if they give you shit they get crushed or killed." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Right." Sesshomaru purred, clearly indicating that that was the whole point.

"Oh I suppose I should just kick there asses each and every time they do something I don't like?" Inuyasha asked.

"It would solve many of your problems to be more dominate within your pack. They rely heavily upon you; therefore it is only right that you receive the proper respect." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well there is just one problem with your plan you ass. They aren't likely to stick around if I start knocking them around, not to mention the fact that friends don't treat each other like that." Inuyasha stated.

"And I suppose the treatment you suffered at the hands of the miko was friendly? They will not leave you for they depend on you far too much, without your strength they would surely die." Sesshomaru countered. Inuyasha's temper was continuing to flare, Sesshomaru's arrogant ass knows it all attitude was already starting to drive him nuts, and they were supposed to work together?

"Maybe it works that way with demons, but not with humans." Inuyasha retorted. "You don't know shit about living with them, and from the sound of it, I bet everyone who serves you is damn near pissing themselves with fear all of the time."

"That is not true. The ones under my care live quite pleasantly." Was Sesshomaru's indignant reply.

"Oh yeah, like they would ever tell you any different." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well then, you will simply see for yourself now wont you." Sesshomaru said tersely. "But I will have you know that I perform my duties superbly. I see to it that those under my banner are cared for adequately. I am responsible for many and I take those duties very seriously." The slow burn of Inuyasha's anger erupted within him like a fiery torrent from hell. Took his duties seriously did he?

"Is that so?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"Yes it is." Sesshomaru answered.

"Alright then, answer me this, if you are so responsible, and do such a good job of taking care of people…then why…oh why dear brother have I been homeless and abandoned my entire FUCKING LIFE!!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth once, and then quickly closed it; however his silence only served to fuel Inuyasha's anger.

"Oh what, where his all of your wisdom now?" Inuyasha mocked.

"I have never claimed to be wise." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Well you sure act like it sometimes." Inuyasha growled, his entire body shook with anger, he couldn't believe Sesshomaru actually had the balls to tell him how good he was at taking care of people. Had the bastard actually forgotten what he had down or was he just trying to piss him off? Because if that was Sesshomaru's aim the by gods he had succeeded. Shippo whimpered softly as a steady growl began to reverberate though Inuyasha's chest.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Which sounded way to much like an order for Inuyasha's taste. Forcing his anger down for the moment Inuyasha did his best to sound calm when he spoke.

"So just for review, you say that I should knock the crap out of people when they piss me off?"

"I did not say that, you are oversimplifying my words-" Sesshomaru started to say.

"Yes. Or. No Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sighed. "In a certain context…..yes." The Lord of the West said carefully.

"Good….now that I know you agree, you can't really complain much when I do this!!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he pushed himself up for the moment, drawing his fist back and whipping it forward towards Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru was just able to twist his head to the side, which caused Inuyasha's fist to wiz paste his head, and the momentum behind the blow caused Inuyasha to lurch forward, nearly falling out of Sesshomaru's grasp and the older Inu was forced to rapidly redistribute Inuyasha's weight in order to keep him from plummeting down to the hard unforgiving earth.

Totally ignoring the fact that his brother had just saved him from massive bodily harm or worse, Inuyasha pushed himself up once more, preparing to strike out at Sesshomaru once more.

"Inuyasha! Stop this at once!" Sesshomaru ordered. Like hell he would! The asshole was at least getting one fist to the head.

'Oh but I thought you said I should knock the crap out of people who piss me off remember? And no one pisses me off like you do!" Inuyasha shouted as he continued to thrash, trying to get the right angle to smack Sesshomaru's brains out of his skull.

"You are being ridiculous!" Sesshomaru shot back.

"And you-" Inuyasha started before a set of sharp pains drew his attention to his chest. It was then he realized he was bleeding slightly, for Shippo's claws had a death grip in his flesh. The kits eyes were impossibly wide and he was trembling.

"Please….stop….moving." Shipp managed to squeak out.

"Oh shit Shippo! I'm so sorry!" I totally forgot…." Inuyasha sputtered.

"It's ok…." Was Shippo's meek reply. Quickly Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around the little kit. Damn it he had forgotten all about Shippo. That was not good, he had let his temper be the better of him, which had put Shippo's life in danger…..some parent he was turning out to be.

He would have to control himself better; at least when Shippo was around, because sure a fall from this height would not feel pleasant to himself, but it would probably kill Shippo. A wave of guilt washed over Inuyasha, here he was screaming at Sesshomaru about not taking care of his responsibilities, and neglecting his own at the same time.

"You have not had the kit under your care for long, you will learn Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said softly. What the? Was Sesshomaru trying to consol him? That didn't…..what…….

"_Araagh! Brain pain!!" _Inu thought.

"_**You scare me sometimes you know that?"**_ His Youki muttered.

All of a sudden Inuyasha realized that they had come to a stop, and Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru had landed on some sort of a tower and with one movement of his shoulder Sesshomaru deposited Inuyasha back on his feet. But before he could say anything about the fact Inuyasha's eyes drank in the parts of the castle that he could see, and he had to resist the urge to gape. It wasn't anything like he had ever seen. Every inch seemed to be made of some kind of bluish white stone, and it looked as if the entire castle had been carved from the same stone. Try as he might Inuyasha could not see even one grove within the walls where two blocks would have been placed together.

Slowly Inuyasha moved to be able to get a better view of the gigantic structure, and then he did gasp. Perhaps it was the way the dwindling sunlight came down, or maybe it was the stone itself. But the castle seemed to shimmer and glow, and it was almost as if the stone itself were not stone at all…but water, it had to be some sort of trick on the eyes but it almost appeared to be flowing, with little patterns shifting and changing like gentle stream.

It was nothing like Inuyasha had always thought it to be, he had always imagined it to be a massive warlike fortress, after all how could someone as cold as Sesshomaru live in anything that wasn't just like him.

"Shippo…you really should look at this." Inuyasha whispered.

"I'm…not moving." The kit replied, tension thick in his voice.

"Kid we are on solid ground now." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Don't care. Not moving." Shippo ground out. Inuyasha sighed, had the kit actually been that rattled?

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's voice broke Inuyasha away form his admiring.

"What?" He snapped. couldn't Sesshomaru just shut up for ten friggin minutes? Sure he might have seen the place millions of times….but this was the first time Inuyasha had ever laid eyes upon it….the place that should have been his home.

"Come." The older Inu said as he turned and headed through a doorway. Grumbling to himself Inuyasha reluctantly followed, knowing his crap luck this was going to be an elaborate trap designed to fuck with him as much as possible.

As he entered through the doorway two things caught his attention. The first was the fact that the interior of the castle was entirely different from the outsight. Smooth pristine white stone surrounded them, a startling change from flowing blue toned white from outside. It looked almost…sacred, as if only the truly privileged could ever hope to walk down these halls, and at the same time Inuyasha felt….different, he could feel something inside of him…something that resonated with every step. He had to forcibly control himself to keep from trembling. It was a powerful feeling….one that he couldn't quite place….

Doing his best to push the feeling away Inuyasha instead forced his attention upon the structure once more, and he noticed that he could not detect even a hint of dirt anywhere, which brought forth the question of how the hell did they keep it so clean? Or did the place somehow clean itself? Indeed the untouched whiteness seemed to glow with a soft light, for even though the sun was beginning to fall behind the horizon, the hallway was well lit, yet there were touches that he could see to illuminate the hall. Even the floor was completely smooth under his feet, no grittiness whatsoever.

The second thing he noticed was the hallway was filled with guard, with weapons, sharp deadly weapons that were being pointed directly at….him. Baring his fangs Inuyasha took a step back, placing one hand on the hilt of his sword. "God damn it…I fucking knew it." Inuyasha snarled. But before he could draw his Fang, Sesshomaru was in front of him, fangs bared.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"M-my Lord….you…you told us to be-" A very young looking kitsune guard started to say.

"Yes and while following my orders is wise, perhaps you may have noticed that invited him in." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"W-well…re-reports of Lady Nefrume's death have reached us and we thought…" Another guard stammered.

"Thought what?" Sesshomaru sneered. "That he is some sort of assassin that snuck in behind me? Do you think me that unobservant?"

"My Lord." A much more impressive looking demon stepped forward, though Inuyasha could not quite tell what he was. "We are charged with your protection and the protection your home. Now this….hanyo…has entered illegally and…"

"Garith." Sesshomaru growled "I have known you since I was a child, and your consul is welcome on occasion. However this 'hanyo' was brought here by my hand and will. Not only is this 'hanyo' my guest he is also my father's youngest son, and my brother. Inuyasha." More then a few jaws dropped, and Inuyasha himself was rather surprised by Sesshomaru's words. The bastard was just shocking him left and right lately…it was starting to get annoying.

So distracted by his brother's words and actions that Inuyasha almost missed the sudden shift in the air behind him. He turned, just in time to see the blade of an axe bearing down on him. Cursing himself for letting his guard down, there just wasn't enough time to bring his sword up, it certainly didn't help that his sword arm was currently cradling Shippo, and it wasn't like he had practiced drawing his fang from the left side with his left hand, and the damn hallway was to narrow and crowded for him to be able to get out of the way. He was just going to have to grit his teeth and bear it. He had just enough time to twist so that the blade not strike Shippo nor catch him in the face, no…it looked like he was about to have a nice sized gash put into his shoulder…..argh….this was going to suck….but the axe wielding bitch was so going to regret this.

Just before the axe bit into his flesh there was yet another rush of movement behind him and something slammed into the back of his knee, causing his leg to go out from under him, which set him crashing onto his ass. Metal clashed about him and Inuyasha looked up to see the young kitsune guard from before blocking the axe blow with his own drawn blade.

"Did you not hear Lord Sesshomaru Garan? Or are your ears so full of yourself you can't hear?" The fox spat before shoving the guard, Garan, back.

"Feh! As if a disgusting hanyo is actually nergh!" Garan began to say before Sesshomaru simply appeared in front of him, his hand closing around the top of the guards head, claws digging into flesh as Sesshomaru savagely wrenched him up into the air

"_**Hey look at that! He's gonna crush his head, that's different, he's usually more of a strangulation kinda guy." **_Inuyasha's Youki chuckled.

"**You dare!!?**" Sesshomaru seethed, each syllable enunciated carefully, and Inuyasha knew from personal experience that when Sesshomaru did that, the demon Lord was well and truly pissed. "I find myself coming up with very, very few reasons not to crush the life out of you at present time, so it would be in your best interests to enlighten me. Quickly." Sesshomaru threatened squeezing down harder upon the demon's skull. To be honest Inuyasha as at least half expecting it to pop any second now.

Garith abruptly threw himself do at Sesshomaru's feet, face down, as low to the floor as he could. "My lord, please….I beg you for mercy." Garith pleaded. Slowly Sesshomaru turned his head to stare at the prone guard.

"And why are you begging for this?" Sesshomaru asked, jerking his head towards Garan, who was currently torn between the instinctual push to try and free himself and the knowledge that striking Sesshomaru would be a very bad thing indeed. Inuyasha actually had to resist the urge to laugh; now he had something else to pick on Sesshomaru about. He had always imagined anyone who served Sesshomaru would be cool, calm, and extremely disciplined. Yet he had only been in the castle but a few minutes and already cracks were appearing in the 'perfect ness'.

"He is my son." Garith answered.

"_**Garith and Garan? Are those even real names? Seriously who the hell comes up with something like that? Is it just me or does that sound like some kind of bowel movement? Something like, hey guys…I gotta go to the Garith and drop a Garan…I knew I shouldn't have eaten that cheese." **_Inuyasha's Youki quipped.

"Hmm…is that so?" Sesshomaru muttered before turning his attention back on the gasping demon. Garan's struggles were getting weaker, and Inuyasha had the hunch that some of Sesshomaru's poison probably had something to do with that. "So you not only disobey my orders, not only attack my brother, but you also shame your family. Perhaps ending you would be for the best." Sesshomaru said, with so much coldness that Inuyasha involuntarily shivered.

"Lord Sesshomaru please!" Garith howled "I….I will do whatever is necessary to right this. Please do not kill my son. Think of it as a favor for an old friend?" Sesshomaru's face softened slightly.

"Very well Garith." Sesshomaru replied dropping Garan who now clutched at his at his head and began coughing and sputtering. "You owe your father much, for if it were anyone else I would not grant such a request. However Garith, perhaps you should remind your son of the meaning of discipline, respect and his duty. I expect much more from your house then this." Sesshomaru stated.

"My house has already been sent into disgrace." Garith whispered bitterly.

"You act as if I have somehow decided to spite you. It was a fair match; I cannot help it if it did not go your way." Sesshomaru replied. Garith said nothing but the implication was there. Inuyasha had the feeling that there was more going on then he knew. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment before turning his attention back on the still prone Garan. "You…boy, what is your rank and station?" Sesshomaru asked.

With streams of blood running down his face Garan struggled to answer. "First…first class, -gasp- rear wall and…s-southern wing." Sesshomaru's eyes held thought for a moment before speaking.

"From this day forward your answer will be. Sixth class, mess hall and kitchen duty." Garan's eyes went wide.

"What?!" he managed to spit out. Sesshomaru merely cocked an eyebrow and Garan promptly shut shit mouth and lowered his eyes. Looking back at the guards Sesshomaru waved his hand dismissively.

"All of you…return to your posts." He ordered, before pointing at the kitsune guard. "You however, stay." The fox gulped slightly, his back stiffening. As Garan and the rest of the guard began to file out, Garith slowly returned to his feet, his eyes locked on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could practically taste the tension coming off of the guard. "Yes Garith? Is there something else you require?" Sesshomaru asked.

"N-no…I only…." Garith muttered.

"Only what? This is not like you Garith…not like you at all." Sesshomaru said.

"Sixth class sir?…..Guarding the mess hall?…taking orders from cooks….do…do you have any idea how humiliating that will be?" Garith asked.

"I do, that would be the whole point. I'm not sure what is in your son's head…but perhaps this will remove it." Sesshomaru answered. Garith sighed, and it was a heavy disheartened sigh.

"My house….why….why are you crushing it…my lord?" Garith whispered.

"Garith….you have served me well, and served my father well before that. I was and still am saddened by what has transpired. But you agreed to it before hand. I would have to break my word to undo what has been done and you know I can not do that." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha as beyond confused. Just what the hell was going on, he was tempted to ask….but given the fact that Sesshomaru was refusing to answer any questions unless they were alone lately, he didn't see much point.

"I don't trust her, and I do not see how you can." Garith spat, his temper rising.

"Whoever said I did? If you would like to reclaim your position, then make a formal request. Until then there is nothing that can be done." Sesshomaru replied coolly. "You may go." Snorting Garith spun on his heel, and stomped out of the now much emptier corridor.

"Well that was…different." Inuyasha drawled.

"Indeed….I had not expected all that, and no…before you even say it. This is not normal behavior here." Sesshomaru said. Damn…how did he know? Well….that didn't mean Inuyasha couldn't give him shit about it later.

"Ah-ahem…my Lord…you wished for me…to stay?" The fox stuttered. Judging by the look of him, Inuyasha figured that the kitsune couldn't be much older then himself, youth, combined with how violent Sesshomaru had just been…..well Inuyasha couldn't really blame the guy for being nervous. Judging by his looks, the kitsune probably made all the girls swoon, rich lime green eyes twinkled with undoubtedly hidden mischief, his skin was smooth and tan, although Inuyasha was unsure if it was due to exposure to the sun or birth, the fox's bottom lip was noticeably larger then his top one, which gave the impression of a everlasting pout. Armor and cloth hid the body from his eyes but based on the size of him, Inuyasha figured he had to be at least decently built, if not a little lithe.

…..and why the fuck was he checking the guy out?!?

"_**Mmmmm…well he's no Sesshomaru, but I'll give him at least a 6 and a half, maybe even a seven if he put some effort into it.…mmhhmmm he looks….**__**flexible**_" Inuyasha's Youki whispered slyly.

"I had not forgotten." Sesshomaru responded. Inuyasha wasn't sure how it was even possible but the fox stiffened even more.

"Sorry…I…I..I…meant….um.." The guard stuttered. Given his reaction Inuyasha had the feeling this was the first time the fox had really stood in Sesshomaru's presence like this, let alone have the Ice Lord speaking to him. Inuyasha supposed for someone who didn't really know Sesshomaru all that well, it might just be an awe inspiring event.

"At ease child, out of all the guards who had assembled here, you are one of the few who is within my good graces." Sesshomaru said, a small smirk adorning his lips. But if the fox relaxed at all, Inuyasha couldn't see it. "Your name and rank." Sesshomaru asked.

"You don't even know who he is?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have a great many serving under me Inuyasha, and there are many more who have recently graduated from the academy." Sesshomaru answered.

"Wait….academy?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Did you think my servants appeared out of air?" Sesshomaru said.

"I've never been here…so how the fuck am I supposed to know how shit works." Inuyasha snapped.

"Umm…if…if…I could interrupt for a moment. My…name is Atrius*, third class, east wall and…uh…compost storage and removal." The fox, Atrius said meekly. Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgment, Inuyasha however started to chuckle.

"Wait…you guard trash?"

"Uh…well….no…I don't….guard it…per say…and I'll admit its not…what I had in mind when I…" Atrius mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"I do not see what is so amusing to you Inuyasha. It is an important duty, perhaps not a glamorous one, but vital none the less." Sesshomaru informed.

"Who in there right mind is going to steal garbage? Or do you think you are so important that people would actually want your leftover crap?" Inuyasha asked.

"No Inuyasha….however there have been occurrences where intruders have attempted to gain access onto the grounds during refuse removal, and if it means anything to you, your own mother's life was saved due to the actions of a guard such as Atrius." Sesshomaru answered. Well that little factoid stilled Inuyasha's mirth. Addressing Atrius once more Sesshomaru spoke.

"Am I to assume by your display there with Garan that you are at least somewhat versed in combat?"

"I….well I graduated top of my class, but I mean….I don't have much…actual combat experience." Atrius replied. Inuyasha popped his knuckles lightly, something that made Atrius jump slightly.

"Neither does Garan by the look of it." Inuyasha scoffed. "The runt is lucky the hallway was so damn crowded." Inuyasha completely omitted the fact that he had also been pushing away nagging feelings of glee at his brother coming to his defense. Another trick, nothing more nothing less.

"Bastard wasn't anywhere near my level, not then nor now." Atrius growled, showing a hint of steel within him for the first time.

"Yet he outranked you." Sesshomaru stated more then asked. Atrius actually blushed.

"_**And what a cute blush it is." **_Inuyasha's Youki said.

"_Man….what the fuck? I mean first Sesshomaru and now the fox…what the fuck is up with you?" _Inuyasha thought.

"_**Lonely. Horny. Want attention. But you are right….Sesshomaru is leagues ahead of him." **_Inu-Youki replied.

Ugh….gods help him….

"Well….Garith…commanded when I first arrived here…and I am…lowborn." Atrius explained.

"Ah." Was Sesshomaru's reply, as if it explained everything. Personally Inuyasha was damn confused.

"Lowborn? The fuck does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha spat. Atrius fidgeted slightly, obviously not used to the kind of language Inuyasha was using.

"It means his house is not as prestigious as Garan's." Sesshomaru said. To his credit Inuyasha managed to rein in his tongue for the moment.

"Yeah like that has anything to do with anything. Oh so your -house- or whatever is -higher- and all of a sudden your better? Give me a break." Inuyasha snorted.

"I will not argue with you, however you can not adequately argue that point anyway. Perhaps I should point out that despite your human blood, you are one of the highest born, noble blood runs though your veins." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, oh yeah he was so -highborn- that he was lucky if he could find a tree to rest in so he didn't have to sleep with his head in the mud. "Now Atrius." Sesshomaru said. The Fox's body instantly stiffened. "You will escort Inuyasha to the dinning hall, you will guide him around the castle if he wishes. You will report any disrespect of him to me directly and more importantly you will follow his orders. To. The. Letter. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Atrius exclaimed.

"One more thing." Sesshomaru said as he pulled some rolled up piece of paper out of his coat and handed it to Atrius. "You will deliver this to Retsu the moment you enter the dinning hall."

"Yes sir! I understand sir!" Atrius repeated. Wait a minute…what the hell did he need this kid to lead him around for? Annoyance sweep over Inuyasha.

"I don't need a fucking babysitter bastard." Atrius choked slightly at Inuyasha's words.

"My Lord…..you-you really should not speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that." Atrius whispered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No _you_ shouldn't speak to Sesshomaru like that. I however do what I damn well please." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru sighed before turning and beginning to walk down an adjacent hallway. "Oi! Now where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have work to attend to, and I highly doubt you want to sit and watch as I go over reports and speak to my Baron's. Not to mention I doubt you could even keep quiet loud enough for anything to get done." Sesshomaru answered. As Sesshomaru neared a corner that would take him out of sight Atrius glared at Inuyasha like he was something that had never been seen before.

"I can't believe you would speak to him like that. Th-the disrespect…the audacity….I've never…." Atrius hissed, although his tone was more amazement then scolding. Inuyasha shot the fox a sideways look and grinned.

"Oh really? Hmm then you'll love this." Inuyasha said before raising his voice. "Oi Sesshomaru!!" He called down the hall, his brother's head soon peaking around the corner.

"Yes?" The Lord of the West replied.

"You're a bastard." Inuyasha said, grinning ear to ear as Atrius sputtered.

"Hnnn" was Sesshomaru's only reply before he continued to his destination. Inuyasha continued to gaze at the spot Sesshomaru had occupied before his stomach alerted him to its lack of occupants. Dinning hall eh?

"Well alright Atrius….why don't you show me and the kit here to the food eh?" Inuyasha said.

"Right…uh…wait kit? As in kitsune?" Atrius replied, instantly perking up, hell his ears even popped up and twitched.

"Yes…." Inuyasha drawled. Honestly could this guy not smell Shippo?

"Um where?! O-Outside?" Atrius stuttered, obviously excited about something. It was at that moment that Shippo chose to peak his head up out from his hidey hole inside of Inuyasha's shirt.

"Uh….hi" The little kit said sheepishly waving slightly. Atrius looked Shippo over, before visibly deflating.

"Awww you're just a kid." Atrius whined.

"Well I'm only 20 you know!" Shippo snapped. Really? Inuyasha had never been sure how old Shippo really was, demon's aged different the he as a hanyo did. He just never wanted to ask, the last thing he wanted was to look stupid or something.

"Damn…." Atrius sighed. "Oh well….follow me please." Atrius gestured slightly before beginning down another hallway. Humorously enough Shippo immediately ducked back down inside Inuyasha's shirt, obviously more then a little rattled by the previous events and the drastic change in setting.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The little fox whispered.

"Not entirely." Inuyasha confessed. Catching up to Atrius Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder why the guard had been so excited to hear about a kitsune. "So what was that all about?" Inuyasha asked. "You have a problem with my kit?"

"Err….your kit?" Atrius asked. Inuyasha just nodded, and he could feel Shippo perform a mini happy dance. "Adopted I assume?" Another nod from Inuyasha.

"Haven't seen another fox in a while or something?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Uh well no….its just….well most of them are taken. Nothing against other species, but I'd like to….make time with one of my own."

"Make time?" Inuyasha puzzled. Atrius blushed, and began twiddling his fingers.

"Um you know….fool around…maybe….mate.." The last word was squeaked out.

"Ohhhh I see….well even if you wanted to wait he is a boy and all." Inuyasha said. Shippo snapped at his stomach.

"I can hear you, you know." The child grumbled. Atrius simply shot Inuyasha a confused look.

"What ever you say my Lord." And Inuyasha got the feeling that Atrius did not understand what he was hinting at. Which didn't make sense….boys didn't mate with boys. All Sesshomaru…….stuff…aside. Pushing thoughts about Atrius's desires and his own would be mating aside Inuyasha still found himself rather enthralled by the splendor of the halls he now walked though, and that feeling in his chest, it wasn't that it was getting worse….because he still couldn't quite identify it, but it was getting stronger.

"What is this place made out of?" Inuyasha wondered allowed.

"Can't say I know." Atrius said. "Whatever it is I think it must be rather rare. Um….I think they say that some ancestor of yours found it, and another later decided to construct the castle from it. But I also heard that this place was seriously damaged in some conflict hundreds of years ago, so it is said that the current look and build of the estate was designed by Inu-Taisho himself."

Continuing on their way they soon turned a corner and bare white walls gave way to rich tapestries and various paintings of different styles. As jaded and Spartan as Inuyasha had become in his life, he couldn't help but feel a little sense of innocent wonderment.

"My old man huh?" Inuyasha muttered.

"So it is said, but Lord Sesshomaru would know for sure I'd think." Atrius replied before veering the topic. "My Lord…if I may be so bold, why is this the first time any of us have ever seen you?" He asked.

"What?" Inuyasha replied, not really paying attention.

"Well it is just that…I have been in Lord Sesshomaru's service for at least 6 years now and I've never laid eyes upon you, and from the sound of all the confusion when be first found you and Lord Sesshomaru, other's who have served longer then I did not recognize you either. I'm sure you are busy with your own duties but do you never wish to visit your family?" Atrius asked. Inuyasha's often dormant but never truly gone anger burst back up through him, what did this little shit actually think he'd been out of his own by his own choice?

"And just what do you think I do with my life?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well…I'm not sure….I guess I assumed you had your own lands to rule or something as I've never seen you at Lord Sesshomaru's side." Atrius innocently replied. Inuyasha had to resist the urge to smack blond haired kitsune guard. No…he had to remain calm, Shippo was around…and there was also the chance that Atrius had no idea of his and Sesshomaru's situation.

"Well let me make the situation clear for you kid. The reason you've never seen me, and the reason none of your little guard buddies has either. Is that this is the first time I've ever set one foot into this place." Inuyasha stated. Calm…be calm, breath in, breath out…..

"Why would you avoid your family like that?" Atrius asked, a bit of distain creeping into his voice. Oh so the fox boy had a mouth on him it seemed.

"Gee….lets see…Ah yes now I remember, it has something to do with Sesshomaru making it deathly clear that I have never been welcome in his home, it also might have something to do with him beating the shit out of me for the majority of my life, and I'm almost positive it has something to do with that very same bastard you call Lord abandoning me when I was just a child, real shitty day that one was." Inuyasha spat, just barely keeping himself in check. This kid was REALLY rubbing the **WRONG** wound.

"What?….I'm sorry but if this is a joke it's not very funny. Lord Sesshomaru is an Inu after all, and all Inu are violently protective of their families and Lord Sesshomaru is by far the noblest demon I have ever met." Atrius responded, a bit of admiration evident in his voice.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Inuyasha snarled, just barely restraining himself from pouncing on Atrius.

"Well…uh…no…it's just..its hard to believe that Lord Sesshomaru would ever…" Atrius began before a loud screeching voice broke through his own.

"What are **you** doing here!?!" It rang out. Turning his head Inuyasha located the high pitched screamer.

Jaken.

The little toad clutched at the staff of two heads in his hands, his large bug eye's bulging out even more then usual.

"You have something to say to me you little squirt?" Inuyasha asked, ah what perfect timing, now he had something he was perfectly fine with pounding on. After all, Atrius didn't seem to know what all had transpired between him and Sesshomaru, but Jaken….well that little shit knew all about it.

"How dare you defile these hallowed halls with your putrid presence!" Jaken shrieked. Atrius's head whipped around to stare at Jaken, surprise ruling over his features, and he was just about to speak when Inuyasha interrupted.

"Oooh big words from the slimy toad." Inuyasha taunted, and once again he was struck with the odd question of why the hell did Sesshomaru keep the little scum sucker around anyway?

"You know you are most certainly not welcome in Lord Sesshomaru's home. Just how did you get in here anyway? The Lord will have your head for this!" Jaken cried out.

"My head huh…" Inuyasha said. "Well you know…Sesshomaru has tried, more then a few times, and he hasn't had the greatest of a track record."

"The only reason you have survived my Lord's assaults is because of sheer dumb luck!" Jaken spat.

"Hmmm, maybe or maybe not. But I'm here now, and I don't see the bastard anywhere so just what are you going to do about it!" Inuyasha replied smugly.

"I….I would gladly give my life to protect my Lord's home from the likes of you!" Jaken shot back. But Inuyasha didn't need any heightened senses to see that the little toad's body quaked with fear. "So remove yourself from Lord Sesshomaru's estate or be prepared to forfeit your life your slime!" Inuyasha growled, baring his fangs.

"Oh you must be feeling mighty brave to be ordering me around." He snarled. Jaken's eye's widened even further, and the small toad took a step back. Inuyasha was surprised he hadn't pissed himself.

"Even if you kill me, there are many others! So leave while you still you disgusting hanyo!" Jaken shouted, although fear clearly laced his words.

"Hey!" Shippo cried out, popping his head out from under Inuyasha's shirt. "Why don't you shut your friggin mouth before I come over there and kick your little green butt!" Inuyasha actually had to hold back a chuckle, but it did do his heart good to have someone stick up for him, even if it was just a little fox kit yelling at a slimy toad who he could crush with a sneeze.

"I most certainly will not be quiet! The two of you have no business here, this is the honorable Lord Sesshomaru's home. A mongrel like Inuyasha has no right to be here!" Jaken snapped. Inuyasha had to wonder if the toad screeched and shouted all the time, or did he ever just talk normally, because as much as he seemed to shriek Inuyasha was surprised his head didn't explode or something, of course if he didn't stop all of that noise pretty soon, Inuyasha was going to have to do with himself.

Only with his hands.

And a lot of squeezing.

Because as funny as it all was, he had a friggin headache.

Granted he normally would have been rather pissed at what the toad was saying and would have probably busted him up shortly, the humor brought on by Shippo's actions was greatly dulling his anger.

With a short jump Shippo popped out of Inuyasha's shirt, landing in front of Jaken Shippo pointed at him accusingly.

"Honorable my red fur tail covered butt! He left Inuyasha to die when he was just a kid, he was probably younger then me! And then he's tried to kill him and steal his sword. What kind of a brother is that?!" Shippo snapped. Jaken bristled with anger and Inuyasha became a little more alert. If the little snot even tried to point that staff at Shippo he would soon find himself without a head, the toad was a joke, but the gouts of flame that two headed staff spat out weren't.

"Lord Sesshomaru has the right to do whatever he pleases. Inuyasha is a stain upon his name and the Tessaiga should rightfully belong to Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken blustered.

"Well it doesn't! Inuyasha's dad left it to him!" Shippo shot back.

"Grrr…I've heard enough!" Jaken growled before looking at Atrius as if he hadn't noticed him before. "You there! Guard, why are you just standing there? Remove this filth from Lord Sesshomaru's home!" Atrius scowled.

"First off toad, you don't order me. Now I have held my tongue partly because I was unsure of what action to take and partly because you people keep shouting over me." The older fox positioned himself between Jaken and Inuyasha and Shippo, the smaller kit still standing his ground in front of Inuyasha, before continuing. "Lord Sesshomaru brought Lord Inuyasha here. I am under direct order's from the Lord to escort Lord Inuyasha to the dinning hall where he may receive a meal should he wish. This -filth- is Lord Sesshomaru's guest and his sibling and I have also been ordered by the Lord himself to report any and all disrespect to him personally. So if I where you I'd start practicing begging for forgiveness right about now.

"Ridiculous! Lord Sesshomaru would never…" Jaken started.

"What you believe or do not believe is of little to no concern to me. But you can explain to Lord Sesshomaru the meaning of your behavior later I'm sure. Now if you will excuse us." Atrius said as he roughly shoved Jaken out of the way with his foot. "Follow me please."

Interesting…but what was more worth it? Food or beating Jaken. _"Easy answer."_ Inuyasha thought, strolling forward Inuyasha caught a hold of the back of Shippo's coat and with a flick of his wrist flipped the small fox kit back up onto his shoulder as he followed Atrius, leaving the sputtering toad behind.

As the continued on Inuyasha noticed a complete change in Atrius's demeanor and he was sure if he should ask about it or not. After all the guy was just a guard, not a good friend of his, and he was kinda glad that the older kitsune had shut up, he had really been pissing him off earlier, then again Inuyasha supposed it wasn't really the guy's fault, he obviously didn't know Sesshomaru and his history.

"How far is it?" Inuyasha asked. It was getting late, he was hungry and he was sure Shippo could also use a bite to eat. He couldn't help but wonder if the others would show up. Normally he would be sure Kagome would be making a bee line straight for him, she always did that, even if it meant Inuyasha would have to save her from almost certain death for doing so. But after everything that had happened he wasn't totally sure what might go down.

"Still a ways away. Its on the other side of the castle, we will have to cross the main hall." Atrius replied, voice clipped and tight. A complete change from the change from the bubbly warm voice from before. Inuyasha sighed.

"Alright…I know I am going to regret asking this, but what crawled up your ass?" Yet to Inuyasha's disbelief Atrius immediately answered.

"I..I have always looked up to…Lord Sesshomaru, I am indebted to your family as Lord Sesshomaru himself save me, my mother and my father from Panther demon traders."

"Traders?" Inuyasha puzzled.

"There are demon's who….how shall I put this…wish to were the pelts of other demon's. Granted there are also human's who wish the same, but most demon's will not allow themselves to be hired by lowly human's, but…you'd be surprised of the number who will. And when anyone offers gold for something, there always seems to be someone willing to collect." Atrius replied, his voice thick with past emotion.

"Just like the Thunder brothers…." Shippo muttered, clutching at Inuyasha's shoulder.

"The who?" Atrius asked.

"The kid's parents were killed by a pair of brothers. The bald one took to wearing their fur around his waist." Inuyasha explained, sensing Shippo's distress over the memory Inuyasha slipped his hand up and into his kit's hair ruffling it roughly, before sliding his fingers down to lightly rub Shippo's neck.

"And what happened to these brothers?" Atrius asked, his voice tight and angry.

"Dead." Inuyasha stated plainly.

"Good!" Atrius spat, nodding his head in time with his words. "I am sorry little one." The blond fox looked over at Shippo a warm smile sitting on his lips. "I know how it is to lose your parents to such greed."

"Hey I thought you said Sesshomaru saved you guys?" Inuyasha muttered. Atrius nodded and continued.

"It is a very serious crime to kill demons for the fur of our true forms. Although one way to get around that is to win them in a dual, it is still looked down on here in the western lands. We had lived in a small village, just us and a few dozen other demons'. But in the weeks prior our village had been attacked several times, and a few of my neighbors had been killed. Then they found out that me and my parents lived there, and I guess they had a back order for kitsune fur…." Atrius growled. "Word had reached Lord Sesshomaru about what had been going on, and I guess he took it pretty seriously because he and a few other soldiers showed up. My father had tried to stop them at first, I didn't really know how to fight…so I couldn't do much, but he was no match for them. Fortunately Lord Sesshomaru showed up, and made quick work of them. It was….amazing to witness how powerful he was….and a little scary. Unfortunately my father ended up dieing from his wounds not long after, my mother….she lingered for a few months, but the loss of her mate shattered her, she was a good kind woman, but I couldn't say she was very strong, and she soon past on."

Inuyasha made a small vocal acknowledgement but said nothing, he had lost everything before he had even been able to have much, and he knew words like I know how you feel did nothing, so why say them?

" After that I knew what I wanted to do, I wanted to be strong, to learn how to fight, so I would be helpless again, I also wanted to keep the same from happening to anyone else. So joining the army of the western lands seemed like a good path to chose. I was also grateful for Lord Sesshomaru's aid but more then that, it was the stories my father had told me of Inu-Taisho, the great dog demon of the west. Apparently my father had met him once, and the memory stuck with him for the rest of his days. He told me of the ideals Inu-Taisho fought for and the creed of his family, and I felt that if I could see this for myself, if I could somehow help such a Lord, then my debt would be repaid, and also…now as a homeless orphan…it might give my life some great purpose." Atrius said, becoming a bit more energetic at the telling of his dream. It was innocent in a way that made Inuyasha feel so very old…and jaded.

"Creed? What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, he really hated how in the dark he was about everything. Atrius glanced at him, an even more confused look on his face.

"The creed of your family…your code….you truly do not know of it?" Atrius asked incredulously.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking now would I?" Inuyasha snapped, becoming slightly annoyed. Atrius swallowed.

"I guess not. It is just strange. Anyway um…well…I'll do my best to uh…..crap ok here goes. One. Allow no trespasses go unpunished. An Inu's lands are their and theirs and none shall have them. At least…I think that's how it goes, don't quote me ok? All I know is Inu usually look at their lands as sacred to them, and out o fall the breeds of demon I know, Inu defend theirs the most zealously." Atrius explained.

"I wouldn't know, I have no lands…hell I don't even have a hut." Inuyasha grumbled. It was true, he didn't have anything not really. Just his sword, and clothes, and now he had lost half of them. Sometimes he wondered if the lack of anything to call his own might have something to do with why in the center of his being he always felt so empty and lost. It certainly didn't help that he didn't belong anywhere.

"Um…Two. Loyalty is to be honored, always care for those who serve you and those you govern. That's the one that always spoke to me. I've been able to see much in my time here, but from what I've seen, Inu, or at least your family take care of their people much better then most. I think it goes back to Inu possessiveness. I can't tell you how horrible I've seen some of the other breeds treat their people and there seem to be no end to the tales of Inu-Taisho great kindness and charity, and not just in the history books, but seemingly any demon of a certain age probably has an Inu-Taisho story for you." Atrius continued. That one Inuyasha could sorta understand, his rage had always bubbled to the surface when someone tried to harm his group, but all the disrespect made it hard at times. "And finally, at least to my knowledge, is the very cornerstone of your family. Three. Family is Sacred. Three simple words. Although under that I remember reading how important family is to Inu, or at least your branch of your breed, I know in particular that pups hold a great deal of important. Even it was like your brother's cousin's second mate's grandchild, if it shares your blood you are to look after it, protect it, and feed it, etcetera, etcetera. So if….Lord Sesshomaru truly did abandon you as a child….then he broke your most sacred of law and I just…I can't conceive of it." Atrius finished.

Inuyasha's hackles rose slightly….well wasn't that interesting.

"You know, not to but in but I can't help but think that it's pretty sad for you to learn about your own family from strangers." Shippo whispered. Inuyasha ground his teeth together, his own family huh….

Some fucking family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru cursed himself as he stormed though the halls, he couldn't believe how fast things had grown worse. He had not intended to anger Inuyasha, he had sincerely wanted to help, but Inuyasha's naivety had amused him, he couldn't help but pick on him a little, and for the first time in his life he felt a little bit of a brotherly tug in his heart, no Youki, no instincts, just a small desire to play with his little brother a little….and then he had walked right into a hole.

He had only been attempting to gain Inuyasha's trust, and he had to admit that he was proud of how well he had been able to handle things after his father's untimely death. Well….he was still proud of himself in all areas but one.

Inuyasha.

Oh if only he knew then what he knew now…..not that that mattered at this point. What he had done was a massive offense, he knew that then, and he knew it now. But he had always been able to lie to himself, and it had not helped that some of the elders had supported is actions. Hatred towards Hanyo wasn't something he alone possessed, indeed many considered Inuyasha to be Inu-Taisho's greatest mistake, the one true blemish on a truly great Lord.

Feh…if father were still around he'd be beating the shit out of a great many demon's. Sesshomaru included. But Inu-Taisho was no longer here….so Sesshomaru was going to have to step up.

But how?

Well obliviously he was going to have to be very careful with what he said around his brother. Or maybe he shouldn't? Maybe he could go straight to the truth. It would be so much easier, he wouldn't have to hide things, to think of ways to slowly introduce Inuyasha to the truth. It would be so much easier….

But he just didn't feel that Inuyasha would accept the truth. This was obviously going to take some time, and a great deal of it. He just had to hope that finally being home would soften Inuyasha, if only slightly. What he needed was time to observe his little brother, to discover how he worked.

Sesshomaru continued on his way to the administrative chambers, passing numerous servants of his without even a word, a plan slowly forming in his mind.

The first thing he was going to have to do is have Inuyasha pampered. After a lifetime of harshness surely his baby brother could appreciate a nice hot bath, some good clothes, and maybe even a massage. Sesshomaru smile inwardly, a part of him wished he could be the one doing the massaging. But with only one arm his attempt would be less then stellar, a fact that angered him, but he was willing to bet that Komar's talents would do the trick, melting his foul tempered sibling, hell….after the week he had already had, perhaps he would also be calling on Komar, and the man did enjoy his work.

Finally he reached his destination, the guards at the door standing straighter in attention.

"Have Imalia sent to me." Sesshomaru ordered, one of the guards opened the door and Sesshomaru proceeded though it, closing it behind him. Quickly he made hi way to the large chair in the center of the room, he usually preferred to sit at his deck, but after such a tiresome, trying day, he more preferred the large, soft cushion's of the chair that he had named "The Lord chair" in his childhood. Smiling at the memory Sesshomaru sighed pleasantly as his body slide into the soft material, his feet and back thanking him immediately. Sleep sounded good right about then, but he knew that he still had things to do before he could afford to retire for the night. For one thing he knew that the moment Daigon learned that Inuyasha was now within the castle the wind elemental would undoubtedly want to conduct a thorough examination of him. However he suspected that his fiery younger brother would be able to tolerate the antics of his eccentric healer. So perhaps it would be best to put off such a meeting, at least until tomorrow. "Why do I think I am not going to get much rest tonight…" Sesshomaru muttered to himself. His stomach grumbled slightly and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And to top it all off my body ordains to remind me that it wants something."

"_**Well at least it's not reminding you of Inuyasha's affect on it eh?" **_His Youki snickered.

A small blessing.

A firm knocking radiated from the door.

"Who requests to enter my chambers?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to sound official and agitated all at the same time. He hoped that it was nothing important, he wanted a few more moments of peace. It was too late in the night for it to be Rin however, and that lowered the chance of it being a trivial visit. Maybe his words and tone would scare them off?

"It is Imalia milord. You sent for me?" A strong accented female voice said.

Well……Damn.

"Enter." Sesshomaru said. Slowly the door opened at the demoness entered, closing the door firmly behind her. Resting in his chair Sesshomaru looked over the woman who was now in charge of his entire army, the demoness who had defeated Garith in combat and taken his place. It had been a very ancient law, one that decreed that one could claim a position by defeating the current holder in a dual. Sesshomaru himself had forgotten that such a law was even on the books. The woman had caused quiet a stir actually, bursting in to the academy and demanding entrance. Sesshomaru himself had no been there at the time, but from the report that he had read it seemed that Garith had taunted Imalia, questioning her heritage and combat prowess, apparently Garith had, had a hard time believe that a woman could do the things Imalia claimed have done and be able to do. Apparently Imalia had simply wished to join the forces of the west at first, but Garith's taunting had, as the report put it -pissed her off-. Somehow she had known of the law, and thus challenged Garith and Garith had accepted. Perhaps foolish pride was to blame, Garith was a good friend, an excellent general, and a good trainer, but he often put far too much importance of birth and lineage. He simply refused to believe that a non-noble, ex mercenary from a far away land could possibly defeat him. So an official presence was requested, and then the impossible had occurred. Garith had been defeated, quite easily by eye witness accounts, Garith had simply not been able to come up with an answer to the dual blade, almost dance like, exotic style Imalia commanded.

When Sesshomaru had learned of what had transpired he had not been pleased. It wasn't bad enough that his highest ranked officer had been crushed by some stranger from a foreign land, but now she was also by law in a position that only one of his most trusted servants should be assigned, and short of killing her there was nothing he could do to change it. Oh he could cast her out, but without adequate reason the political backlash would be tremendous. He might not care what the elders thought, for some reason his people had become enamored by the bronze skinned beauty. The very idea that a person of humble birth could earn a prestigious position purely on their own merits had simply delighted the masses of his subjects and thus Imalia had gained a sizable measure of influence whether she knew it or not, and while Sesshomaru had no particular problem with someone earning their way though life in such a fashion, he did not like the situation one bit. He did not trust her, and he was confused as to why his people thought he could. He was uneasy with the woman's popularity, and while he still seemed to be the more beloved figure, he did not like the idea of someone being more loved and respected by his people then him. Such a thing was dangerous for a ruler, for if someone of lesser prestige somehow managed to kill him and attempt to take his place, all of the west would revolt. But if someone who was held higher then even himself was to perform such an act…the same could not be counted on. Fortunately him, his father before him, and his family in general were lionized in the west, and Sesshomaru supposed that was one advantage demon's had over human's, demon's lived a great deal longer, and thus ended up forming much deeper bonds of loyalty then a human ever could. Still should he unjustly rid himself of Imalia, it could damage him in the eyes of his people, and that angered him. He had gone to great lengths to gain his people's love, and Sesshomaru had to admit, as a ruler, he to loved his people. But he was Inu, and Inu never liked any sort of threat to what belong to them. He also knew that there was a large chance he was worrying over nothing, but as his father had once told him.

One did not make an effective leader if one could not observe all the angles.

Having forgotten about such an inconvenient law was annoying, but what was even more annoying was when he was told by his justices that he could not simply abolish that law, as it would look as if he were attempting to protect persons who were unworthy of their positions, solely because of personal feelings. After all shouldn't the best and brightest hold such offices. In theory yes…in practice no. It was infuriating to be told that some believed that he could not have his court the way he desired it. More importantly it would be viewed as disrespectful in the eye's of the elders, to think that he knew better then one of his founding ancestor's. The pompous old fools always took that stance when someone younger attempted to do anything.

Best to wait till the next judicial review his justices had said. Then he could remove it quietly without spectacle, after all only a person willing to read literally hundreds of books would realize it was gone, and such an act would take decades, after all such a person had obtain his approval to conduct such research, and he certainly did not have to hand the correct collection of text until they had read each and every one.

So he had simply amended it, the law now read that such duals could only occur with his explicit permission and under his supervision. He had justified this to the few questioning elder's by stating that he could not risk losing key member's of his court, especially not in times of crises where spies and traitors could be anywhere, to simply anyone lucky enough to win a fight. Trust and reliability beat out raw strength. Not only had he not been questioned, but he had actually been praised for his forethought. Of course they agreed…they always agreed when it was something that might save their own necks. Now he understood why his father had hated having to stand in front of the council of elders so very much, any change, no matter how small, if it was different then what they were used to, or -how it was done in their day- they panicked. It was as if they were determined to fight the very flow of time and change, because to hear them talk, the values they held close, indeed the very blocks of the foundation of existence were under constant attack. It was beyond ridiculous, and Sesshomaru was reminded of the many times throughout the history of the western lands that things that everyone knew were wrong, ineffectual, or otherwise worthless, the elders had fought tooth and claw to keep in place. It would seem that any change to any part of life was simply unbelievable to them, the words _it's always been that way_ sprang into Sesshomaru's mind, because he had certainly heard that enough times since his ascension as Lord.

Fortunately their power was solely political, and if push came to shove, Sesshomaru felt he had very little to worry about, and as far as he was concerned if the elder's ever lost favor with the people, something they spent nearly everyday trying to prevent, then Sesshomaru would do away with their office altogether.

Cracking his neck Sesshomaru brought himself out of his musings. "Perhaps you have heard of the ruckus we had in the northern hall a short while ago?" Sesshomaru asked. Imalia stiffened, technically the responsibility of such offenses fell directly upon her head.

"Yes I have." She answered.

"I think it goes without saying that I was most displeased. However I realize that little of the blame rests upon you." Sesshomaru continued. Garith was now captain of the guard, and his presence, not Imalia's told Sesshomaru exactly who had ordered the guards to gather. Imalia gave him a look that clearly asked why she was there. "I have a few questions for you." Sesshomaru said.

"I will answer to the best of my ability sir." Imalia replied.

"First what do you know of Garan?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Garan?" Imalia muttered. "You mean Garith's son?" Sesshomaru nodded. Imalia wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Snobbish, conceited, disrespectful. He has an over inflated ego and little to back it up. He seemingly refuses to accept that anyone knows anything that he does not, I have never seen such refusal to learn in all my life. I think he even frustrates his father at times." Imalia answered.

"And his combat skills?" Sesshomaru inquired, if the boy had merit Sesshomaru would not keep him in the kitchen longer then needed.

"Sub-par in my opinion. He favor's the battle axe but he's not particularly skilled in any one area." Imalia responded.

"Then just how did he raise to such rank? First class does not come easily." Sesshomaru stated. Fearing he already knew the answer to the unspoken question.

"Well I believe you can thank his father for that." Imalia replied. He thought as much, although he wasn't sure how much he could blame Garith. He knew from experience with his own father that parents would do anything for their children. Still…Sesshomaru did not believe of awarding anything that was not earned, after all his father could have very well of place him in the very same position Garith once held.

"Hmmm, well perhaps it is not a great loss then." Sesshomaru mused.

"What do you mean?" Imalia asked.

"Garan is now on kitchen duty. I also demoted him, first class to sixth." Sesshomaru informed. The first burst of snorting laughter that forced its way out of Imalia before she was able to stop it was not exactly dignified but it did give Sesshomaru greater insight into her thoughts on the matter.

"That….well he won't like that." Imalia said.

"That would be the whole point, or am I to assume that you disagree with my judgment on the matter?" Sesshomaru asked. Imalia shook her head.

"Oh no, but I hope you don't expect him to excel at his new duties, and I certainly would not have him have any part of important dinners. He is quite spiteful from what I've seen and would undoubtedly cause problems." Imalia responded.

"Then he shall be punished now won't he?" Sesshomaru stated more then asked.

"Very good sir." Imalia said, a bit of a grin on her face.

"Now then, I would also like to know what you can tell me about a guard named Atrius?" Sesshomaru continued. He was curious about the kitsune and although he knew that Inuyasha could take care of himself, the assistance the fox had lent had pleased him. If not for Atrius Inuyasha would have very well ended up with an axe buried in his shoulder, which would have not doubt have led Inuyasha to splatter Garan all over the hallway, which would have probably taken weeks to properly clean. Sesshomaru always made it a point to reward those who had pleased him, even if it was a small thing, he had found that letting his servants know that he appreciated their effort's tended to boost morale greatly. "Take care of those who serve you. Being recognized for your actions often makes one strive to do an even better job." His father had once told him.

"Atrius….the blond kitsune? Why do you ask about him?" Imalia asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Sesshomaru shot back. Yet another reason he felt he might need to replace his new general. She was constantly questioning him.

"N-no…I suppose not." Imalia muttered. She actually sounded more annoyed then anything. "He's what some might call lowborn, I believe he entered into training shortly after the Kibla village poaching incident. I think his was one of the families you ended up saving." Sesshomaru nodded, he remember that little excursion well. When reports of his subjects being killed and skinned had reached his ears….well he had not been happy to say the least. Gathering a contingent of his soldier's he had ventured out to personally see to it that then offenders were adequately punished, had they given themselves up they would have only had to endure imprisonment and a few hundred hours of capital punishment. Instead they had decided to resist, and he had been forced to promptly execute them. Shame really*

Now that he thought about it he almost remembered seeing a much younger Atrius there. Perhaps it was….well at least he now understood why the kitsune was in his service. Sesshomaru had little tolerance for such acts, and shamefully he had rather enjoyed ending the lives of such filth.

"I know he did rather well for himself in the academy, quite the swordsman in the practice ring. Use's a more traditional style, but he tends to use the reverse hand, which can be somewhat confusing to those not used to encountering such a fighter. He is something of a trickster not surprisingly, and I know he's pulled a few good ones on his fellow guards. From what I know he is an honest, trustworthy person who works hard, though he is rather innocent. Incidentally I know that he and Garan do not get along." Imalia reported.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru responded. Well that was interesting…

"Indeed, I know that they clashed greatly during their training, though to call them rivals would be doing Atrius an injustice, from what I hear Garan has never been able to defeat him. Their encounters are often extremely heated, and I have taken to keeping them on opposite sides of the castle as much as I can. Though Garith tends to move Garan around as he pleases." Imalia said. Sesshomaru rubbed his jaw lightly, such things were rather common, stick a noble in with pauper and sparks tended to fly.

"I am thinking of granting Atrius a promotion." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh? From third class? Might I ask why?" Imalia asked.

"To put it simply he followed my orders when other's did not and he prevented harm from befalling my younger brother." Sesshomaru answered.

"Your brother sir?….I wasn't aware…." Imalia started before Sesshomaru raised his hand to quiet her.

"Inuyasha is his name, he is technically my half brother, the son of my father and a human woman." Sesshomaru said.

"A hanyo then? That must have caused quite a stir." Imalia mused.

"You have no idea. Garan attempted to harm him when we first arrived, despite my orders to stand down, hence his punishment. More to the point I currently have Atrius escorting my brother to the dinning hall, I intend for him to guard Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated.

"Attack him?! That stupid fool…" Imalia muttered. "That could very well be considered treason."

"I'm quite aware of that. But what was done is done. Now then, I would like you to join Inuyasha and Atrius in the dinning hall. I want you to inform Atrius of his guard duties and for you to join him." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Me my Lord? Surly my time would be better used elsewhere." Imalia retorted.

"Perhaps, but this is my wish. While you are there I want you to observe Atrius and then report back to me on his performance." Sesshomaru added.

"So you want me to be a bodyguard now? If I may be blunt….I find this assignment rather disrespectful." Imalia spat. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl, why was everyone arguing with him all of a sudden?

"You will do as you are told. My brother is a high priority. But if I have to be extremely direct I will. Inuyasha has an extremely short temper and does not always think before he does something. Although I expect you to protect him, you will more then likely be protecting others from him." Sesshomaru said. "He is crass and vulgar, but I expect you to be respectful do you understand?"

"I am not a babysitter." Imalia replied. Sesshomaru's temper finally broke though and he shot up out of his seat.

"What you are is unwelcome, and I will not tolerate such disobedience!" Sesshomaru snapped. Imalia's jaw tightened.

"I have heard reports of Lady Nefrume's death, why am I not being briefed on that? I know very well what it may lead to, I am better of preparing for our defense if need be." Imalia retorted.

"That will be taken care of. You have your orders." Sesshomaru said. Imalia growled, her green eye's flashing with anger.

"I am your general, why do you keep so much from me? I earned this position. I have fought thousands of battles in countless wars; I am more then up to the task." Imalia spat.

"I do not know you. Do not expect my trust to come easily. I am not pleased with this situation." Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"So you would rather have that bigot Garith leading your army?" Imalia snarled.

"Correction. I lead my own army into battle." Sesshomaru stated.

"What?" Imalia muttered.

"Did you think I would simply hide in the castle while my soldiers fight and die?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Everyone I've ever worked for has." Imalia informed. A feral grin grew on Sesshomaru's face.

"I am not everyone else. This Sesshomaru fights for his lands, his people, like his father before him and his father before him. That is another reason I do not trust you, a great mercenary leader you may have been, but I can have no loyalty to those who have none to themselves." Sesshomaru said with pride. He didn't care about angering her, didn't care if she knew of his feelings about her.

"I had no loyalty to anyone because no one had any to me." Imalia replied.

"Perhaps, but you ask why I give you such duties and I answer, and what do you do? Defy me…do you expect to earn anything with disrespect and rebellion?" Sesshomaru growled. "I give you a simple task, and for your information my brother Inuyasha just so happens to be the single most important thing on my mind right now, and take this to heart, if you try and harm him, I will _**kill you.**_" Imalia took a step back, confusion and wariness filling her eyes.

"Why do you threaten me? I have given you no reason not to trust me." Imalia asked.

"You also have not given me any reason to trust you. I am not sure why you came into my lands, nor why you wished to enter my service. It was a outdated and poorly thought out law that allowed you into such a position, but do not think that simply because you proved to be the better fighter that I will welcome you as I would a trusted friend who I have known since I was a pup." Sesshomaru barked. Suddenly Imalia dropped her eyes and sighed.

"I am sorry milord….I do not mean…I am not used to…." Imalia fumbled. "May I speak freely sir?" Maybe it was the sudden openness in her demeanor, or the drastic change in tone but Sesshomaru found himself curious so he answered.

"You may."

"Ever since I have entered into your service I have been disrespected. The men whisper behind my back, my orders are ignored and no matter what I do no one will take me seriously. I have trained many, yet not one of the one's trained by Garith will taken any lesson I try to give them seriously. I am openly mocked and you do nothing. And now you give me such an assignment, and everyone will laugh. I do not mind the duty, and I can understand the reasons you give it to me. But I am trying to build respect, and having to watch over a foul tempered hanyo will not gain me that." Imalia explained.

"Garith inspired great loyalty in his students; I would not think it would be easy to sway them. I am sorry that you are having problems, but if I step in it will only make you look weaker. And you are wrong about watching Inuyasha, I have no doubt that more then one guard will provoke his wrath, and should this happen….well you'd be surprised what saving one's life will do." Sesshomaru replied.

"Is he that dangerous?" Imalia asked, sounding honestly intrigued.

"Very, his style is more brawler then anything, but the raw power Inuyasha puts behind his attacks is not to be taken lightly. He possesses an indomitable sprit and an extremely sharp tongue. He also wields Tessaiga, which in itself makes him a force to be reckoned with." Sesshomaru explained, no harm in telling her, it wouldn't do for her not to know what she was walking into, and he really did not want Inuyasha unleashing the Wind Scar within their home.

"Tess…saiga?" Imalia muttered.

"Tessaiga, the sword originally crafted for my father, which now belongs to Inuyasha. Tessaiga, the sword which can kill one hundred demons in a single stroke. Inuyasha's iron-crushing fang. Word from the wise, if he decided to use it….do not be in its path." Sesshomaru quipped, remembering his own unpleasant encounter with the Wind Scar, the only time in his entire life were he actually thought he was about to die. "Now then, I expect you to do as I've asked, perhaps you do not understand, but until I am sure that you are not some sort of spy sent to infiltrate my house, which you've already done, I am not likely to put much trust in you. But if you would like some advice, I would suggest focusing more on the new recruits and less on one's already established. That will be all." Sesshomaru said before sitting back into his chair. Imalia nodded before exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

Reaching over Sesshomaru caught a hold of the small door in the wall to his right, opening it up he looked at the several colored ropes within it. A rather ingenious invention, he wasn't sure which of his ancestor's came up with the idea, but he knew he was grateful for it. A simple tug would sound a bell within the appropriate room, a perfect way to summon someone without having to have anyone hunt them down. Sesshomaru smiled as he took a hold of the yellow, green, red, blue and purple candy striped one and gave it a firm tug. Leave it to Daigon to choose something other then a single simple color. Leaning back in his chair Sesshomaru rubbed at his the bridge of his nose as he waited for his healer to arrive.

They had much to discuss.

"_**I just wanna cuddle with Inuyasha…" **_His Youki whined.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Please shut up…."

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

Authors notes.

Ok, I'm oh so sorry for the long wait everyone! Drama has been occurring.

I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving, I know I did, once the holiday got there that is.

You see I work in retail, a meat department to be exact. So I had to deal with thousandsI'm not kidding either of pounds of turkeys, and even more rude, nasty customers. All of which made me very very tired and sore. Not to mention leaving me with a nasty case of writers block.

Thank you everyone for your kindness and well wishes, you might be happy to know that my Dad is doing much better.

This chapter was going to be much longer, but I really wanted to get in update it. I know not that much happened again, but I wanted to take the time to introduce some more of the characters that will be featured within this story. Oh and just so you know Inuyasha's group is not out of the story just yet, so no worries, Miroku, Sango and Kagome fans!

Originally I wasn't going to explain so much in this chapter, but the moment I basically wrote "Imalia beat Garith so she has his job now" I thought to myself "Well I have to explain it!" So I ended up getting a little political there, but that is something I wanted to show. We have seen Sesshomaru fight, seduce and so on an so forth. But you never really seem to see him rule, and I wanted to give a little taste of that.

I have at least one more character planed to make an entrance, but I need to iron him out a little more.

Atrius= A-TREE-US

Imalia= IM-MALL-YA

*Some patented Sesshomaru sarcasm here.

Nikkie23534: Always nice to hear from you, glad you enjoyed it

PirateCaptainBo: I'm not much of a Koga fan, but I do have some plans for him. Maybe I'll surprise you

Princess Sin: Eh I worry about things like that, its how I am. Kagome is still something of a child, and I do find her to be unreasonable at times. Koga is going to make his move soon enough, if he doesn't get himself killed first, and Miroku still thinks about Sango, its just that I would rather focus on Inu and Sess, and when I start trying to write a large group of people all doing stuff at once, I have a hard time.

Twistedhilarity: I really didn't have much of a direction in that chapter, but I'm glad you enjoyed it all the same. I try to keep things funny, I like a little humor in my writings, and for some reason it seems easier to get a laugh with Sesshomaru then Inuyasha. Weird no? My dad is healing up well it seems, thanks for the concern.

LadySess: A lot of the things Inuyasha wants; only Sesshomaru can give to him. Deep down Inuyasha wants Sesshomaru to accept him, but after so much has happened, he really won't believe him. Sesshomaru has to do more then treat Inuyasha well; he has to…oh un jade him if you will.

wolfluv: No, no wheelchair thank God. I really like the interactions between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and I hope to have more of them, alone, soon.

Ethereal Siren: I like little moments of laughter. I tend to write as if it's all in the characters head even if they are not thinking….if that makes sense. I find that when I'm doing something, every so often a one-liner will just echo in my brain. The whole thing with the picture was mostly for laughs but the idea came from a picture I saw of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sleeping done by a person named Zyephen. I thought to myself "Now if someone stumbled on to two people who look like they do sleeping like that…what would they do?"

Xzylne: I have no set number of chapters in mind, but I think it's going to be a long one. I have no intention of doing an Inu/Kag lemon in this story; I mean for one it just wouldn't fit the story. As for the pairings well it is Inu/Sess and Miroku/???? At the moment. But inu/sess will be the main pairing.

AKB: Thank you, I'm not in any real rush to hurry the story along. I think that, that is a mistake, I think people are more patient then most give them credit for, and when you rush things, you miss out on a lot of nice moments.

hyperactive pup: Well I pushed myself to get this done on the 30th but as it's after midnight I guess I failed. Lol. Thanks for the concern though, it means a lot to me.

ladytokyo: I like to slowly build things, but the inu bonding has begun if only slightly. I intend to do a lot more explaining next chapter, so stay tuned. They can't hear each other's thoughts but they are catching bits and pieces of each others body language, which now that they are being around each other for something other then bloodshed, is starting to teach them about each other, whether then realize that or not. The talk is coming, but there is a lot that has to happen before that. And yes Naraku will be shown in this story; he will be a part of something kinda big and nasty so get ready for that.

gen50: I put up a stopper this time, so I hope that keeps it from being to confusing. I know not much happened last chapter…or this chapter really, well I didn't introduce a lot of people, that counts right? Lol

wbk: Sometimes I wonder if I over develop people; I know I tend to go off on long tangents from time to time. I try to keep the characters in the kind of character that everyone knows as opposed to doing something wildly different, but at the same time I like to play around with them. Actually I have the event that will win Inuyasha over in my mind, but it's a secret! Muwahahahahaha!

C-LOKE: For some reason your name reminds me of my Loki Devyi character, and as for continuing…well I just did! XD.

Thanks for reading everyone, every message I get makes me smile. I'm so happy to have readers as kind as all of you.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

It was doing it again, Inuyasha cursed to himself. This was fucked up on so many levels. He shouldn't be noticing this, but damn it he was.

"_Stop it!" _He mentally chastised the object of his torment. But the bouncing offender continued mocking him. Inuyasha wasn't sure why Atrius's tails continued to entrance him, or why he had noticed the fluffy cluster in the first place. But perhaps even worse was the object the animated ball of blond fluff underscored.

Tight Kitsune ass.

Inuyasha felt like bashing his own head off the wall, he didn't want to look, he really didn't, but he couldn't help it, and every time he looked, something primal within him rumbled.

"_**Did you notice that it's shaped kinda like a heart?" **_His Youki asked.

Yes…yes he did.

"_**God it looks tight, can you just imagine what it would feel like as it closed around us as we slid deeper and deeper inside."**_ Inu-Youki drooled.

No, he really did not want to think about that.

"_**Just imagine how much those tails would bounce if we let him on top of us to ride-"**_ Inu-Youki started.

"_SHUT UP!!"_ Inuyasha roared. This was ridiculous! It was wrong…and….not how he should be thinking! He liked girls! His mind should be filled with thoughts of round soft breasts, not tight firm ass! Male ass! This was all Sesshomaru's fault!! If he hadn't made Inuyasha fall on him back at the cliffs, if not for that then he wouldn't have….and then they wouldn't have……DAMN!!!

"_**Well I don't see any girls, do you? Ooh and speaking of Sesshomaru, not THAT was a one hundred percent, grade A ass there. So white and smooth…and how it griped! All those years we have been fighting when we could have been something oh so much better!" **_Inu-Youki rambled. _**"Seriously this Atrius kid has a nice booty….but Sesshomaru's uuh…heavenly."**_

Resisting the urge to shove his own claws into his skull Inuyasha focused on Atrius's back. Why was his shirt so damn tight anyway? Inuyasha could see every muscle flex and glide, or was that because of whatever caused Inuyasha to see all that stuff around Sesshomaru earlier? Slowly his eyes drifted down once more, down to the four bobbing fox tails.

"_**Touch it." **_Inu-Youki whispered. He definitely would NOT be doing that. That would be invasive and….rude…and….stuff….

Something warm and soft slid around Inuyasha's fingers and he tugged on it slightly as rubbed it between his clawed digits. Atrius gasped a mixture of surprise and…something else. The Kitsune guard turned around halfway, just enough to look at Inuyasha, and the softness around his fingers was almost jerked away, unconsciously Inuyasha held it a bit tighter. Atrius's eyes were wide and bright as he tried to speak.

"M-my-my Lord? Wh-why….."

Something within Inuyasha caused him to gently tug at the warm fluff once more and Atrius jumped, a low noise spilling out of his mouth, his eye's fluttering shut for a moment.

"My…Lord Inu-Inuyasha….my tails….please…please release…" Atrius gasped. Inuyasha looked down at the fluff in his hands and it was then he realized that it was Atrius's tails. Inuyasha jerked his hands away as if he had been burnt.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't….I didn't mean to…" Inuyasha stammered, completely thrown off, when did he grab a hold of the fox's tails?

"_**It's just as soft as it looks. Mmmm you know…if we took him from behind we could play with it some more. He seems to like it." **_Inu-Youki whispered seductively. Indeed the fox's breath was coming in, in slight pants, his skin flushed.

"Please…do not….my tails are sensitive…..I must ask that you…not touch them like that." Atrius stated. Inuyasha lowered his eyes for a moment and tried to look apologetic.

"I am sorry…I didn't mean to do that." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean? You reached right out and grabbed them. I watched you do it." Shippo chimed in. Inuyasha had to fight back the urge to bop his kit on the head, of course as his parent he would be allowed to do that right?

"Shut up! It's not all my fault…if the damn thing wasn't so bright…and…and bouncy-" Inuyasha started.

"Bouncy?" Atrius interjected. Inuyasha could only sigh.

"I didn't realize I did it, it's this idiot in my blood, Stupid Youki….." Inuyasha muttered. But Atrius's eyes grew wide at Inuyasha's words and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Your…your Youki wants to play with my…tails?" Atrius squeaked.

"_**Oh I would like to do much more then that you cute little fox"**_ Inu-Youki drawled.

"Not….I mean…ok look something is happening to me and this twit has all sorts of weird ideas. But you'd better not go around running your mouth about that! I hate having other people in my business and the only reason I'm telling you is because it seems to concern you right now." Inuyasha growled.

"So…..you're going though a period of change…and your Youki is acting up?" Atrius asked slowly. Inuyasha merely nodded and the kitsune guard became visibly relieved.

"That happens, no harm done my Lord. I know how….one's Youki can get at times." Atrius said.

Well that was a relief, the last thing Inuyasha wanted was for Atrius to get all pissy, although he guessed that he could understand it if he did.

"Thanks…again…I'm sorry. I-" Inuyasha became to say before he heard someone gasp moments before someone crashed into him, back first, right into his chest, stumbling as if they had tripped. The impact knocked Inuyasha back and sent Shippo careening off of his shoulder and onto the floor, the young kit landed with a yelp and Inuyasha suddenly saw red. Snarling he caught the creature around the back of its neck, spinning it around before lifting it up and slamming it into the wall, his chest against its chest and his lower body pressed tight against its own as he pinned it, his left hand drawn back, claws poised to strike. Leaning down he positioned his face close to its own and growled threateningly, dominantly…..

Then Inuyasha's eyes met perhaps the most exotic eyes he had ever seen, eyes of purple, red, yell, green and a multitude of other colored diamonds that sparkled in the light. Eyes that were slitted like a snake, and that dilated at his growl, and a soft…almost unheard breathy moan followed.

"Forgive me….I…I slipped." A soft yet not quite feminine voice said. A small hint of arousal reached Inuyasha's nose and he pulled back slightly, confusion overriding his anger.

"Be more careful then!" Atrius snapped.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha found himself asking.

"Komar." The man answered. If it was a man….his face was far too angular, his skin clean and smooth and seemed to shimmer. "May I ask your name?" Komar inquired.

"Inuyasha…." The hanyo found himself answering. Finding his will for the moment Inuyasha released Komar, gently allowing the man to slide back down onto his feet. But perhaps that had been a mistake, as Inuyasha could now see much more of him. He was tall, though not as tall as Inuyasha himself though he would have been taller then Inuyasha had the hanyo not have gone through the recent growth spurts, slim but well defined arms lead down to hands with long elegant fingers, hands that seemed to be made of some sort of smooth scales rather then skin, hands that possessed fingers with wicked looking silver talons. For some reason Komar was topless and Inuyasha's eyes began to drink in the slight of him. His skin was pale, but not like Sesshomaru's or even his own, for it looked as if it held a hint of a light green, almost as if that aloe lotion of Kagome's had been mixed in. Taunt little nipples caught Inuyasha's attention, perhaps it was a chill that had them so excited or perhaps it was something else…

Light violet scarves hung around his neck and wrists, running though some kind of hoop bracelets that connected them all, gently slipping around his body as if caught by some breeze and it was almost as if they were caressing him and teasing Inuyasha to do the same. Drifting down further Inuyasha was greeted with a strange sight. A belt like chain hung around a narrow waist and other smaller chains hung down from the main chain, little metallic balls at the end of each one. There were four in all, one at each hip, one handing down in front of his groin, and from what Inuyasha could see there was another one in the back, probably sliding down his ass and over that spilled long auburn hair, it looked soft and straight, and gleamed in the light.

The next thing he noticed were the tightest pair of pants he had ever seen, he wasn't sure what thy were made of but they glittered slightly in the light. They were black, with intricate crimson designs running up and down the front and sides. Very interesting…

Although Komar's waist was slim, his hips were not, they were much curvier, fuller some how, not like hips he was used to seeing on a man, they stuck out more.

"_**Curvy hips usually mean a nice plump ass. Sesshomaru has nice curvy hips and a down right sinful bottom because of it." **_Inu-Youki muttered, sounding extremely distracted.

Inuyasha blinked as he realized Komar also had a tail; it looked…sorta like some kind of lizards. But it didn't look gross or slimy. It was smooth, with red, violet and black scales that looked a lot like the little pebbles at the bottom of Kagome's fish tank. At the end of that appendage sat two bright yellow barbs, the color was rather eye catching, they too seemed to glow, but something told Inuyasha it was a warning, and he felt it would be best to avoid that part at least. Dragging his gaze back up Inuyasha focused on Komar's face and his stomach tightened at the sight. Blue lips twisted up in a amused smirk, allowing a glimpse at the teeth behind them, what caught his attention there were the fangs, instead of just a longer, sharper set of canines like he possessed, both the tooth in front and the one in the back of the canine were razor sharp looking, though not as long and the canine tooth itself was curved, much like a fish hook. High cheek bone's sat above a sharp angular jaw, but once again the eyes drew him back in. Thigh dark lashes surrounded the jewel like eyes, the darkness around the eye and in the lashes reminded Inuyasha of the models in the fashion books Kagome would sometimes read while she complained about her looks. Was this guy….wearing makeup? Inuyasha hated to admit it but only one word came into his mind to describe Komar.

Gorgeous. Almost……Sesshomaru like.

It was as if every single part of Komar was designed to catch your attention and hold it. So caught up in it was Inuyasha that he totally missed that he had subconsciously attributed Sesshomaru as a way to describe extreme beauty. Which probably meant something….something he wouldn't like if he ever realized it.

"_**Fuck….I mean DAMN….ok now that is at LEAST a nine and a half. I still have to rate Sesshomaru higher but this guy is definitely someone who can give him a run for his money. Can we have him?" **_Inu-Youki gushed. _**"Hmmm but what position to have him? Oooh I know, how about under us, that way we can watch those pretty eye's while we take him." **_

Suddenly something was poking Inuyasha in the leg.

"Father you've been standing there staring for like seven minutes now…." Shippo said as he jabbed at Inuyasha's calf.

"Huh?" Inuyasha mumbled. Shaking his head he tried to clear it, that was twice now he had zoned out.

"Indeed my Lord you have been staring quite intently." Atrius added.

"Oh I do not mind at all. It's a bit flattering to be ogled by the brother of the Lord of the West. Although I guess that would make you a Lord of the West as well wouldn't it." Komar purred. Inuyasha felt a blush starting.

"I'm sorry…I didn't…" He fumbled. What the hell? Had he ever apologized so much in his entire life? God when was this shit going to end? All these changes were messing with his head, and if this kept up his reputation was going to get ruined. Komar held a hand up to silence Inuyasha's apologetic attempts.

"Again it is no problem, but I will gladly accept your apology if you will answer me one question. Do you like what you see?" Komar asked slyly. Before Inuyasha could fumble for an answer Atrius spoke up.

"Accept his apology? You are the one who should be apologizing! You ran into him! What's wrong with you anyway? Stumbling around like a drunk, or can you not walk properly in those heeled boots of yours? And how do you know who he is already?" Komar looked over at the irritated Kitsune guard.

"Word travels fast you know, and that little spat in the southern hall is a juicy morsel. Tell me….do you guards always act with such blatant disrespect? I'm actually a little surprised Lord Sesshomaru didn't slaughter the lot of you for your behavior." Komar snapped.

"I should have known that if something was going around you'd be on top of it." Atrius spat. Inuyasha could almost feel animosity and tension coming from the two of them.

"_**I wonder just what he is…" **_Inu-Youki mused. Inuyasha echoed the question aloud. Komar turned his attention back to Inuyasha and smiled and something about it made Inuyasha's insides tighten further.

"I am a western Ruyoki Dragon." Komar answered. Dragon? Well the only Dragon Inuyasha had ever met was Ryukotsusei…and this guy sure wasn't acting anything like he did, didn't look like him either. Then again Inuyasha hadn't seen any other form other then the giant ball of death spitting dragon, or maybe they were not the same kind of dragon?

"No I meant….wait…you said western…are you from around here?" Inuyasha puzzled. Komar merely chuckled.

"No milord, my kind live on a series of islands to the south. But I must ask, if you did not wish to know my species, then just what did you wish to know?" Komar retorted.

"Are you…uh…male….or….female…?" Inuyasha fumbled. Granted he did not see any breasts or anything like that, but maybe dragons were different? And Komar's scent was….odd. It didn't seem to lean to either male or female, it was all around pleasant, but it didn't have any of the traditional streams of scent Inuyasha was used to using to identify gender. But still Komar was just a little too damn pretty to not be a girl. Komar laughed at that, damn the guy seemed amused by everything, how many times had he laughed now? It was a full throated warm sound, before taking a few swaying, almost strutting steps that left him right in front of Inuyasha, their bodies almost touching.

"Oh I'm all male my Lord." Komar purred as he looked up at Inuyasha though his full lashes, it was a seductive look, one that straight up hurled Inuyasha into a massive pool of confused. No one had ever looked at him like that before.

"_**Not true, Sesshomaru looked at us just like that, only even hotter, as we were plunging into his searing, tight body." **_Inu-Youki informed him.

That **so **did not count.

"Oh." Was the only would Inuyasha could think of, but he couldn't keep a small amount of disappointment out of his voice, where ever that came from. Granted he did want a mate, and had been hoping to connect with a female demon and perhaps start creating the building blocks of a true relationship…..of course that is what led to all the trouble with Nefrume, which had landed him here….so maybe Komar being male was for the best.

"Oh?" Komar echoed. "Were you hoping for me to be a woman?" Inuyasha fidgeted slightly, gods this was so out of his league, he was used to kicking ass not…..all this talking nonsense.

"Uh no…I mean yeah kinda….its just that….well your so pretty." Inuyasha weakly replied, he felt all hazy again, like everything in him was slowing down, it was almost like when you blink repeatedly, you see some things, but miss little sections of what is going on. Komar's lips curled upwards in a playful smile.

"Why thank you milord, you are quite the looker yourself." he replied.

"_**Oh I like this one." **_Inu-Youki whispered.

"Ok, ok enough already!" Atrius suddenly spoke. "Komar we have places to go and you are holding us up." Komar simply glanced over at the kitsune guard, but only for a moment.

"So what do you do here? You don't look like a guard." Inuyasha asked, trying to buy himself some time to clear his head.

"Oh well I am part of, and currently the leader of the Keera of the castle." Komar answered.

"The what?" Inuyasha asked. Was that even a word? Seriously who came up with this crap?

"The Keera. We are the entertainers. I also plan all the social and diplomatic events. Singing, dancing, music, you name it. That is what we do." Komar answered.

"That's...different." Inuyasha said, he wasn't sure what else to say. "That doesn't sound all that important to me, though I guess someone might enjoy such things." Komar simply rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Yes yes, we are just sooooo useless. Why does Lord Sesshomaru even keep us here, we should be cast out into the wild to die for all our uselessness." Komar snapped sarcastically and Inuyasha could tell he had just stepped in a rather big hole. Atrius snorted and Komar looked as if he were about to make an issue of it when Inuyasha spoke.

"No I didn't…mean it like that. I've never had something like that, so my opinion about it doesn't me much. I've always eaten in silence, unless there is someone around to talk to, which was very rare for most of my life, but I can totally see why you'd need something like that if you had huge groups of people like I bet gather here from time to time." He felt the need to apologize, after having been called worthless and looked down upon for so long he knew it was not right to judge someone like that and he wasn't about to act like the one's who had tormented him throughout the years.

Komar tilted his head to the side, his right hand coming to rest on his chin as he tapped at it with one finger. "Well…you're forgiven." The dragon said.

"_**His lips look soft, let**__**'s kiss em!" **_Inu-Youki urged, and with that Inuyasha found his eyes once more drawn to the thick blue pillows of flesh, the color kinda reminded him of the sky.

"_I thought you liked Sesshomaru."_ Inuyasha dimly thought.

"_**Oh I do, but he's not here right now and I'm oh so lonely." **_Inu-Youki pouted. _**"And he can be so mean sometimes. But I guess we could go find him, but we have such a luscious prize right in front of us. I wonder who would be the better mate?" **_

"_Where the hell did that come from? We just met this guy." _Inuyasha shot back.

"_**Listen….I'm not saying now….but you can not deny how badly we need a mate. That bitch Kagome ruined everything, which is ok because I never liked her, but we are both so tired of being alone, and it's not fair! We deserve more then what we get, we've worked long and hard, and damn it it is about time we get our reward!" **_Inu-Youki exclaimed vigorously.

Hmmm…well good point, maybe it was time to start looking…but Komar was a guy…and so was Sesshomaru! And he was also their brother!

Well that was it; obviously his Youki had gone insane at some point.

"_**Oh har har har….why don't you kiss my ass." **_It shot back.

"You are on your way to….?" Komar asked, jarring Inuyasha out of his own mental discussion.

"I don't see how that's any business of yours." Atrius answered. Man the kitsune had seemed alright, but the second this Komar showed up he had like morphed into an asshole. Then again Sesshomaru was his boss, and Sesshomaru was the Alpha asshole….

"_**Maybe it's something in the water?"**_ Inu-Youki quipped.

Komar snorted, flicking his hair to the side and away from his face.

"Then it is a good thing that I did not ask you." He muttered. Inuyasha wasn't sure what the issue was between the two, but it was obvious that they did not seem to like each other much.

"Dinning hall is where we are going, or so I am told." Inuyasha interjected. But to be honest he was still leery about this whole situation. He didn't think he was being led into a trap per say but….if he was, they were in for one hell of a nasty surprise.

"Ah well you are headed in the right direction then." Komar replied almost as if he could sense Inuyasha's misgivings. "Will you have need of one of us?"

"_**Oh I can think of plenty of uses for you…" **_Inu-Youki muttered. So perhaps it was out of spite that Inuyasha answered.

"No I don't think I will, I've never needed something to watch or listen to while I eat. Besides I tend to eat quickly anyway."

Komar looked as if he would pout.

"Perhaps for simple company then? I can't imagine Atrius here being much for conversation." Komar continued.

"_**I wonder why they are blue like that, why would he make them blue?"**_ Inu-Youki muttered.

"_Hey can we focus here? _Inuyasha thought.

"_**I am focused. On those pretty blue lips." **_It replied. Inuyasha growled inwardly, fine then…he would just ask and get it over with. But before he could do so his hand moved up, the tips of his index and middle fingers brushing across Komars lips. They were soft, but to Inuyasha's mild surprise the blue did not rub off. A sharp intake of breath sounded from Komar as Inuyasha ran his two fingers back across once more. It was then Inuyasha's turn to gasp as Komar's tongue slipped out, lightly moistening the tips of Inuyasha's fingers and he suddenly had the almost overwhelming urge to plunge them into Komar's mouth.

Inuyasha then noticed the tongue that seemed to invite him in, it was forked much like a snakes, but much thicker. Maybe he used it to scent the air like a snake did?

"It's not coming off." Inuyasha found himself muttering. Komar lightly chuckled, but not enough to remove Inuyasha's fingers.

"That's because it's my real color so to speak." Was the dragon's husky reply.

"But their blue." Inuyasha protested, his fingers still traveling back and forth slowly.

"It's a part of me and in case you are wondering about my eyes, both the color of, around and the color of my lashes is natural as well." Komar informed his voice never losing that warm edge.

"That's…interesting." Inuyasha mumbled. Still it seemed weird, was their a purpose to the color? Then again for someone who had dog ears on top of his head maybe he shouldn't be criticizing.

"Forgive me for asking my Lord, but how long do you intend to rub my at my lips? Not that I mind, but it does make conversing slightly difficult….or did you have something planned?" Was Komar's sultry whisper.

No not really.

…..Well there was something he wanted to do, but something told him that he shouldn't. Something inside was screaming at him to stop. But why?

Inuyasha crooked his fingers to keep his from cutting into flesh as a precaution and to his amusement Komar's mouth opened for him slightly.

"_**See…he wants it too." **_Inu-Youki rumbled. But before he could follow through something started tugging at his pants. Looking down Inuyasha's eyes met with Shippo's.

"Can we go now? I'm hungry." The little kit whined. Shaking his head tightly Inuyasha managed to focus himself once more and when he realized just what he had been about to do he jumped back with a start. This time Komar did pout.

"Awww…no need for that. I don't bite….unless you want me to."

What was he doing?! What was wrong with him?! For the first time a small trickle of fear wormed its way into Inuyasha's heart. Could he not even control his own body anymore?

"We….we should go." Inuyasha fumbled.

"Indeed….this way sir." Atrius spoke at last. As Inuyasha scooped Shippo up once more Atrius stepped forward and caught a hold of Inuyasha's arm, almost dragging him down the hall.

"Goodbye for now milord! I look forward to seeing you again!" Komar called after them, waving his arm, his voice rather smug. Quickly they made their way down the corridor and came around a corner.

"_**Damn damn double damn! I wanted to see what his mouth felt like. Must everyone ruin everything that is fun?" **_Inu-Youki whined. Inuyasha's anger made itself known within him once more.

"_You?! You're the one doing all this weird shit?!" _Inuyasha raged.

"_**Well yeah." **_It replied.

"_Why?" _Inuyasha demanded.

"_**Why not?" **_It countered.

After a few feet down the next corridor Inuyasha pulled his arm away from Atrius.

"Thanks…but I'm ok now." He said.

"Youki again?" Atrius asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Well I've heard of them doing much worse, so I wouldn't worry much, I know mine gave me all kinds of hell when I entered my teens. Still I'd be careful, depending on what it wants; you could end up in all sorts of situations you'd rather not be in."

Wouldn't worry?! He had basically made a complete fool out of himself, not once but twice, in less then ten friggin minutes! Yeah he was going to have to stay focused, like never before. Damn it this wasn't fair, could he never relax? Turning his head to the side slightly Inuyasha whispered.

"Thanks for the save Shippo."

"No problem." The kit answered. "You can pay be back with something sweet, besides I could tell that something weird was going on, so just what is going on?"

"I don't know Shippo….I really don't know." Inuyasha replied softly.

"A word of advice milord. Be careful around Komar, especially with your words. That man is probably the biggest gossip in the entire castle. Anything that enters his ears tends to soon end up being rather common knowledge around here." Atrius warned.

"Oh? He seemed nice enough." Inuyasha muttered, not really thinking of what he was saying as he was more focused inward at the moment. Besides Komar's actions had been rather passive…it was him that was the problem.

"He's always like that, smooth as silk, especially since you're basically new here." Atrius snorted.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked.

"Well….its not really something….meant for the ears of little ones like yourself." Atrius answered.

"Well I second that, what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. The next few moments only the sound of their footsteps echoed though the halls.

"Well to put it bluntly….Komar is….a harlot….extremely promiscuous. He prefers men in case you haven't noticed…." Atrius responded hesitantly.

"Hey! No fair! You said bluntly!….Using words I don't know…" Shippo huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance. Well Inuyasha understood, though he could just picture Shippo bugging him about it later. Still having been judged unfairly his entire life caused his hackles to rise slightly.

"And just how do you know that?" He asked.

"Its not like it's some big secret, I can't even begin to tell you how many Komar stories I have heard in the guard's quarters." Atrius responded.

Feh…..and just how many times had he been chased out or attacked because someone had heard -stories-

"They have any proof?" Inuyasha asked. He wasn't sure why he cared really, it was just after taking so much shit in his life, and he had developed a bit of a complex.

"Like witnesses or something?" Atrius answered. "Well no…nothing like that. But I trust the men who have told me and a few of them have had claw and teeth marks on them. I guess Komar is a little wild in bed…."

Interesting but still that didn't prove much.

"You ever thought about just asking about him about it?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Well I might if he wasn't so aggravating. I can't stand to be around him. The other Keera aren't so bad. But to be honest I really don't care for any of them." Atrius replied.

"And why is that?" Shippo wanted to know.

"We do the fighting, the dieing, we protect the people in this castle and beyond. Yet they all turn their noses up at us." Atrius growled.

"I see." Inuyasha quietly replied. For some reason he was sure there was more to it then that. But then again it wasn't like it was his problem; after all it was highly possible that he would never see any of these people again after Sesshomaru gave him the boot. Soon they came to a large set of doors, which Atrius opened and gestured for Inuyasha to precede though. As he did Shippo gasped and Inuyasha was inclined to agree.

The room was filled with people, going this way and that, which was surprising to him due to how late it was. But more then that it was the décor that got him. Large paintings of various Inu hung on the walls, going all around the room, almost as if they were watching anyone who entered. A large crystal object hung down from the middle of the ceiling, glittering in the light. It looked like some kinda of….chandelier, but so much large and more intricate then any he had seen in Kagome's time.

Two large stair cases led up to the second floor, each covered with some kind of rich red carpet, a stark contrast to all of the white stone.

"The main hall, we are almost there now, please continue following me." Atrius informed. Not really listening Inuyasha continued to follow anyway. His eyes were again draw to the large portraits, where they his ancestors? Was his father up there somewhere? Inuyasha felt the need to ask later, because if Inu-Taisho was around there somewhere, then Inuyasha wanted to see him, and he found himself wanting that so very badly, to have a face to put with the name. At that very thought he felt the nagging tug in his heart grew a little stronger, but Inuyasha pushed it aside once more. He was really getting tired of all these changes and new feelings. It had been bad enough outside, but now that he had entered what -should- have been his home, new stuff was coming into the picture.

_**And I'm getting tired of the lack of needs being met; can we please do something for ourselves for once?" **_Inu-Youki begged.

Oh for fuck's sake…shut up….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru actually felt a small sliver of relief rush though his body as Daigon entered the room with his typical grin plastered on his face.

"Greetings Milord! You rang this one's sparkly bell? Are you unwell?" Daigon chirped. Sesshomaru shook his head no.

"No? Tama, tama…then when did you deign to call upon this one?" Daigon asked.

"Inuyasha is now within the castle." Sesshomaru stated plainly. And with that simple little piece of information Daigon became even more animated then usual, dancing around slightly.

"Indeed? At long last…..well then, this one had better prepare, much to do, much to do!" Daigon spouted excitedly.

"Not tonight Daigon." Sesshomaru said. Gods please don't let him start yelling, Sesshomaru wasn't sure his head could take it. Daigon stopped his back and forth dancing, turning to face Sesshomaru once more the wind sprit put his hands on his hips and leveled a rather impressive glare on the demon lord.

"And just why not? After so many decades alone all manner of injuries and illnesses could have been heaped upon the young Lord. What could possibly be more important then making doubly sure that he is in sparkling, _pristine_ order? This one does demand to know." Daigon actually growled. Growling was better then yelling….he could handle growling, and it actually pleased him that the ever bubble headed Daigon of the wind could grow instantly serious over the matter of Inuyasha's health.

"To be honest? Nothing comes to mind, however it is already late and the day has been….tiresome. I have sent him down to receive dinner and after that intend to escort him to his personal chambers and see that he is properly situated so that he may obtain a suitable nights sleep. Time permitting I will also inform him of his visit with you and the nature of it. First thing in the morning after breakfast I will personally accompany him to your chambers for his examination, if I am not able to inform him of this before he retires, then I will do so at the morning meal. I feel that his body needs time and energy to restore itself, that way you do not detect anything that was actually caused by lack of rest or food. I also believe a well fed; well rested Inuyasha will be much easier to deal with then a hungry, tired, extremely grumpy one." Sesshomaru explained, although he did decide to leave out the part about Inuyasha possibly leveling the east wing due to one of Daigon's ill timed pranks. Daigon's face softened and he smirked before lowering his eyes and nodding his head.

"Wise words my Lord. Forgive this one for failing to realize such a thing quicker." The healer apologized.

"No need, I know how excited you get about your duties, especially when it concerns our family, how you have managed to have such enthusiasm for something for so long….is something that still baffles me." Sesshomaru said. Daigon rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly before raising a victory sign accompanied by a massive grin.

"This one made a vow a long time ago. Besides out of the countless creatures this one has been able to tinker around with, you Inu always prove to be the most interesting." Daigon replied. Sesshomaru nodded, indeed if there was one person within his court whose loyalty he never questioned, it was Daigon. The man was handy in more ways the one, centuries of living had left him with much wisdom, not to mention Daigon was something of a political powerhouse, not something a castle healer, regardless of how well they preformed their duties could usually claim. But having been around for so long made the elders look fondly upon Daigon, and the people loved him due to the work he had done, and continued to do to keep them safe from illness and to care for them should they fall ill or injured. It wasn't uncommon for Daigon himself to make house calls to even the poorest of Sesshomaru's subjects, not to mention that Daigon tended to enjoy training others, and also despite his strange way of speaking, no one took better, more comprehensive notes then Daigon.

"Is there anything this one should know?" Daigon asked.

"I thought you did not like having preconceptions." Sesshomaru stated. Daigon nodded, his long green bangs bouncing up and down.

"Well there is much you could tell this one ne ne? However this one did not mean that he wished for a diagnostic, more of a….shiny glimpse into what may come tomorrow." Daigon clarified.

"Inuyasha has a foul temper and does not posses the most positive of attitudes, he is also very private. So gaining information may take some work." Sesshomaru responded "Oh…and one further note of interest, he also possess an extremely foul mouth."

"_**Not true, it's a sweet, innocent mouth. I tasted it myself; it gets the Sesshomaru seal of approval!" **_Sess-Youki chimed in.

That so was not what he had meant…..

"And might this one ask as to just how diligent he should be..?" Daigon asked. Sesshomaru had to smile at that.

"Have you ever allowed even one scrap of information escape you, specifically if it concerns our family?" Sesshomaru countered. Recalling the time during his childhood when his tail had begun to come in, he had been somewhat embarrassed over the aid he had needed due to the pain and had tried to hide the fact from the wind sprit. Daigon had hung him upside down from a rafter and spun him until he nearly puked, before he had finally, figuratively spilled his guts. Daigon simply grinned a wild, toothy almost maniacal grin and tapped his fingertips together in sync. "That is what I thought." Sesshomaru chuckled. "So…why ask?"

"Just super, mega, deluxe curious about what you would say ne dee." The healer answered. Ah ha, so that was it, Daigon was fishing for information on how much Sesshomaru actually cared.

"I want him taken care of to the absolute best of your abilities." Sesshomaru whispered and Daigon's face took on a thoughtful expression.

"This one can be counted on." Daigon assured.

"I have no doubt." Sesshomaru concurred.

"Is there anything else?" The wind requested.

"Yes. I myself…will require your time." Sesshomaru hesitantly responded. It was going to be horrible…having to open himself up like he would most likely have to, but he needed answers, he was so confused…so…out of sorts.

"Truly?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I would like to begin now, but I to require rest and a meal. I would also…like time to…properly gather my thoughts. So after Inuyasha's exam then." Sesshomaru said. Daigon crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Is it an injury milord?" The healer asked.

"In…a manner of speaking." Sesshomaru responded.

"Perhaps you could be so kind to clear the fog surrounding the questions bubbling around in this one's brain?" Daigon pressed.

"Mental….spiritual…..emotional…."Sesshomaru whispered. He had been so badly thrashed on all levels.

"Ah then the whispers of the wind are true, something has happened Daigon thinks." Sesshomaru just nodded in agreement. "Very well, this one will do his best to aid you. But this one can not help but wonder just what caused this change in Inu-hanyo policy." Daigon queried. Sesshomaru hesitated; he found that he did indeed wish to talk about it, so very badly. Yet he did not want to share such personal business with anyone, save Inuyasha. "You know, this one was once the great Inu-Taisho's closest confidant, save maybe his son, and this one had once told the Lord one simple thing." Daigon suddenly said.

"And just what did you say?" Sesshomaru asked his voice thick with repressed emotion.

"What is said to this one stays with this one." Daigon answered. Good point, Daigon had kept secrets for him in the past, even from his father.

"I do not wish to speak of all the details at this time. But it needs to be said that I want Inuyasha to come home. I wish to make amends to….heal the hurt." Sesshomaru said softly.

"This one is glad to hear that and will aid you however he can. Still….this one worries for you and your sibling, this one is very, very old and can tell when something is eating away at you. You can trust this one he assures you, so if you need a friendly ear….Daigon will be waiting." The wind sprit replied. Sesshomaru toyed with his hair for a moment, trying to distract himself from the whirlwind of memory and emotion within him.

"I have yet to even inform Inuyasha of my decision and the reason….and it simply does not feel right to talk to anyone else about it before I speak to him. And I will not have him learn these truths anyway other then from my very own mouth. The rage that would undoubtedly surge out from him from such a thing is not something I wish to see." Sesshomaru informed.

"Wise again, but why haven't you told him? This one would think he would be overjoyed to finally be allowed his rightfully right place." Daigon mused. Sesshomaru smiled grimly.

"Quite the opposite actually, I have not spoken to him about it because I feel he will not believe me, I do not have his trust, though I hope to gain it though my actions before I press upon it with my words. I know Inuyasha…he will be anything but overjoyed." Sesshomaru said softly, rubbing at his heart as small pang of pain stabbed into it.

"And that bothers you doesn't it? That he does not trust you?" Daigon asked. Sesshomaru nodded slowly and Daigon smiled. "And for that, this one is glad." The healer whispered before bowing slightly and walking out the door, closing it behind him. Only Daigon could get away with such behavior.

"Makes you glad does it?" Sesshomaru mused.

"_**Is all the work done? Can we go get Yash now?" **_Sess-Youki asked.

"_No." _Sesshomaru thought. It would figure wouldn't it? Could he have no peace?

"_**Oh come on! He'll be old and gray by the time you get your ass in gear." **_Sess-Youki growled.

"_First we do not age as humans do, so his being -old- will mean nothing. Secondly his hair is already silver." _Sesshomaru shot back.

"_**Look you….who knows what could have happened to him. What if he's hurt! -Gasp!- what if someone else tries to claim him! He's so very beautiful I just know someone is going to try to steal him!" **_Sess-Youki ranted. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, Inuyasha could take care of himself even without any sort of guard, and he highly doubted that his stubborn little brother was going to end up mating in such a short time.

"_He is fine." _Sesshomaru countered.

"_**Prove it! Go get him!!!" **_Sess-Youki demanded. Sesshomaru cracked his neck and got up out of his chair.

"_If you would silence yourself then I might be able to get things done at quicker speeds. Is bad enough having all this to do so late in the night, but to have you screaming in my head does NOT help matters." _Sesshomaru grumbled.

Opening the administrative office door Sesshomaru stepped back into the hallway. Passing the guards with a curt nod he began to make his way to the gate outpost. It would have been easier to simply summon the necessary personal to his chambers, but perhaps the walk would help focus his thoughts and appease his Youki, plus after the little event earlier Sesshomaru felt it might be prudent to remind everyone just who should be obeyed if he went and delivered his orders personally, and it would also give him the opening to personally remind such persons just what would transpire should he be disobeyed. He also found that a periodic yet random patrol of the grounds kept any who wished to neglect their duties from doing so. Like his father once told him.

"**Nothing straightens a slacker out quicker then having the Lord of the West walk up behind him while he's goofing off." **

Thankfully there was less of that then even he would have guessed, the castle tended to run quite smoothly, something he was rather proud of as a matter of fact. Which was also part of the reason the recent events rather pissed him off. After a short walk he neared his destination, coming to a stop at a door, firmly Sesshomaru rapped his knuckles against the solid wood of the door. Normally he would simply walk in, but if someone happened to be using the ladder that lead to the above look out, the last thing he wanted was to smash them with the door, no that had been embarrassing enough the first time he had done it decades ago.

"Lord Sesshomaru?!" A voice above him rang out, glancing up he just barley caught sight of a head pulling itself back though a peep hole. Banging around could be heard above him before he caught the sounds of someone clamoring down the ladder, taking a step back he waited patiently. Quickly the guard burst out of the room as if someone had thrown him. Eyeing the eagle demon appraisingly Sesshomaru spoke.

"Do you always throw yourself though doors with such force?" He couldn't help but pick at the guard a little, besides after the days that he had been though; it was only fair that he made someone else squirm a little.

"Um…um n-no my Lord. It's..It's just uh…well its you…and I thought….oh my….how may I serve you this evening sire?" The demon fumbled. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to chuckle, he'd never quite outgrown teasing his subject. Father would probably scold him if he had been here…then again father had been known for doing the very same.

"There may be a small group of human's seeking entrance into the castle arriving sometime tonight or perhaps tomorrow." Sesshomaru said. "I would like a lookout kept for them at all times, and I want to be notified the moment they reach the gates."

"Yes sir!" The demon barked. "Might you give me a description so that we will know exactly what we are looking for?" Thorough….something Sesshomaru appreciated, he would have to remember that.

"A male monk, a female slayer with a neko, and a very strangely dressed, obnoxious female miko. They are to be granted entrance into the castle, provided they behave, have rooms prepared for each of them, but have them monitored at all times, I do not want them wandering my halls unattended." Sesshomaru said before another thought popped into his head. "The monk and slayer should receive adequate accommodations, the miko however does not need to be….to comfortable." Inuyasha seemed to be fond of the monk, and the slayer did not seem to be to terribly disrespectful, the miko Kagome however…..well as Inuyasha might say -fuck her-. She had abused his brother and pissed him off.

"The rough room then?" The guard asked. Indicating the -special- room Inu-Taisho had commissioned to be made explicitly for people he did not like, be they political opponents, rival demons and what not. At the time Sesshomaru had thought it rather childish, now however he could appreciate it. Sesshomaru nodded, and the guard smiled. "Leave it to me. I'll see to it milord. Is there anything else?" Sesshomaru took pause to think about that for a moment before an answer came to him.

"Yes. There may be a wolf demon with them. He is not permitted to enter. Period." Sesshomaru replied. Stupid flea-ridden mangy wolf, if it had not of been for Inuyasha distracting him he would have gladly removed this "Koga" from his head.

"It shall be as you say Lord Sesshomaru. Shall we deal with any persistence in the normal fashion, or do you have something special in mind?" The guard asked.

"I believe standard procedure will do." Sesshomaru answered. The guard saluted before bowing to Sesshomaru, and the demon Lord waved a dismissal before turning and beginning to make his way towards his next destination.

"_**Are we done **__**YET**__**?" **_Sess-Youki whined.

"_Almost." _Sesshomaru sighed.

"_**What could we POSSIBLY have to do now?" **_Sess-Youki growled. Bitch, bitch, bitch….it was hard to believe a part of him could be so damn whiny.

"_If you must know I am going to set the chambermaids on both cleaning and preparing Inuyasha's personal chambers. I will not have him in some simple guest room. Now do you have any complaints about that?" _Sesshomaru snapped.

"_**You're just lucky it has something to do with my mates comfort…." **_Sess-Youki threatened. Yes Sesshomaru was fairly positive if it did not immediately concern Inuyasha then his blood would simply have to nag him.

"_He is not our mate." _Sesshomaru protested. Well he wasn't…hell he could hardly even talk to Inuyasha at this point.

"_**Not yet, but I'll have him…oh yes indeed." **_Sess-Youki vowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the dinning hall?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yes….is there a problem?" Atrius asked tentatively.

"It's friggin huge!" Inuyasha awed. And it was….it might have even been possible to fit Kaede's entire village in there! The whole room was bathed in a soft light, bright enough so that you could easily see your food and what might be going on, but not so bright as to distract or bother. There were a set of double doors with little round windows in them down to the right of them. In the center of the room sat the biggest table Inuyasha had ever seen, from the looks of it, it might be possible to sit like…a hundred people! Inuyasha simply followed Atrius over to the table, where the kitsune guard pulled the chair to the right of the chair in the center of the end of the table.

"Well have a seat milord. I have to deliver Lord Sesshomaru's orders to Retsu, but I'll bring a taller chair for the little on when I return." Atrius said before bowing and making his way though the double doors at the right of the room. Slowly Inuyasha set himself into the chair, it was rather comfortable, and Inuyasha noticed that while it had cushions on the seat, back, and arms the chairs that sat farther down the table did not. Perhaps someone important was supposed to sit here?

"Talk about fancy." Shippo mumbled, the awe apparent in his voice.

"Yeah no shit…" Inuyasha whispered. How big was this place? As they sat there Inuyasha was beginning to regret not accepting Komar's offer for company. It was quiet as the grave in the room, at least when he had eaten alone he had had the sounds of the wild surrounding him. As a matter of fact it was when everything went still and quiet that something bad usually happened. It was setting him on edge, his nerves bundling tight. He had spent a lifetime honing the skills necessary to survive, and even though intellectually he knew he was at least reasonably safe his instincts were screaming at him to move. It was a habit, he knew that, but it wasn't like he could break it now.

The sudden sound of the double doors crashing against the walls as a figure came bursting excitedly out of them nearly caused him to leap out of his chair.

"Ahh! The young Lord! You are most welcome!" The grinning male demon exclaimed, his arms held wide in a greeting, Atrius following behind him with a high seated chair. Walking around to the left of Inuyasha the guard removed the unused chair and replaced it with the new one.

"There you are young one." Atrius said. Shippo hopped off of Inuyasha's shoulder and into the chair, which Atrius then scooted in closer to the table before taking a few steps back and standing at attention behind and to the right of Inuyasha.

"And how may I serve you today?" The newer demon asked. Inuyasha looked over at him, this demon was dressed plainly, just a pair of tight brown pants and a red shirt that reminded Inuyasha of his old inner shirt. He wore a broad smile that lit up his face and his face was pleasant enough, but nothing compared to Sesshomaru or Komar. An unruly mop of medium chestnut hair was perhaps most striking feature. His eyes were a warm brown, and seemed open and friendly enough.

"_**Eh…I'll give him a five, he's not too bad, but I don't see anything to special." **_Inu-Youki said. Well thank the gods for that, maybe now he wouldn't embarrass the shit out of himself for a third time today.

"Well who are you?" Inuyasha asked somewhat defensively. Not that this new demon looked threatening, but Inuyasha was more on guard incase his dipshit Youki tried to pull anything this time.

"Ah forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? My name is Retsu. I am the senior chef of the castle and I am the one who will be preparing your meals for you. So if you would simply tell me what you would like, I will get started right away." Retsu said clasping his hands in front of him, his fingers locking together. Inuyasha and Shippo glanced between each other.

"Well I don't know." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I don't even know what there is to choose from!" Shippo cried out causing Inuyasha to wince slightly. Yup…it was getting late and now the kit was getting cranky.

"I am quite skilled, I highly doubt there is anything that you could request that I don't know how to make. Just name a dish." Retsu informed. Still Inuyasha was stumped, other then what Kagome had made from time to time, and what his mother had been able to make when he had been a child, he'd never really had a meal in the sense of different dishes with different names. It had mostly been whatever he could find, meat, meat on a bone, whatever vegetables he might have been able to steal.

"I don't know any dish names….or whatever...isn't a dish a plate?" Shippo muttered.

"I….don't know any either.." Inuyasha reluctantly admitted. Ok now this was becoming more of a hassle then it needed to be. "Honestly I don't care what it is, as long as its food, I've never cared." A puzzled look appeared on Retsu's face.

"I…I see. Well I could just…randomly prepare something I suppose. But I always strive for the greatest amount of satisfaction for those I cook for, if you do not tell me what you want, how will I be able to please you?" Retsu asked, obviously confused.

"Uh…geez, just meat….some kind of vegetables, I don't care what kind, maybe some bread…yeah bread sounds good." Inuyasha forced out. "Same for the kit, just keep in mind his size, no reason to waste food." Retsu nodded.

"Yes sir…um….What kind of meat? We have several different choices, also would you prefer it raw or cooked? If cooked are there any specific seasonings that you would prefer?" Retsu asked innocently. Oh for fucks sake….

"I don't care what kind….just…surprise me. Which is faster to make? Raw I'm assuming?" Inuyasha almost snapped.

"Y-Yes." Retsu answered, a bit of worry in his voice.

"Then raw it is. Ok? Any other stupid questions? You know….I don't even want to be here, I don't want to do any of this, but I was told I could have food and I'm hungry, all I want is food, I don't give a shit what it is as long as I can eat it and it doesn't make me sick." Inuyasha snapped, his temper getting the better of him. But he was hungry and that stupid feeling in his heart just would NOT stop. All the humor and good nature drained from Retsu's face, being replaced by uneasiness and upset.

"Ye-yes sir…right away." He mumbled before rushing though the double doors.

"I was gonna ask for that stuff Kagome likes to make….but I don't know what it's called." Shippo said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Me neither, but I don't see what the big deal is, food is food." Inuyasha said, to which Shippo nodded in agreement. A few minutes went by as they waited, it was still so quiet and Inuyasha wasn't sure how much more his nerves could take and to make matters worse Atrius was standing behind him, and he couldn't see the kitsune. That bothered Inuyasha, he did NOT like having anyone behind him, especially one that he couldn't see simply by turning his head, but he could hear the guard breathing so he knew he was there. Finally he could take it no more. "Would you NOT stand behind me? You're making me nervous." Inuyasha snapped.

"Sir? Uh…this…this is where a guard is supposed to stand…so that he may-"Atrius started.

"Well I don't like it ok, why don't you come over to the other side of the table here so I can see you, I don't like people behind me." Inuyasha interrupted.

"As…as you wish Sir." Atrius stammered before coming around the table, standing in Inuyasha's line of sight. "Here milord?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah that'll work." The hanyo muttered. Only a few minutes more had passed when the double doors once again burst open, Retsu rushing out of them, two plates balanced carefully on the palms of his hands. Quickly the brown haired demon set the plates down in front of Inuyasha and Shippo, before placing eating utensils next to their plates. "Wow…that was quick." Inuyasha muttered somewhat amazed. Retsu flushed slightly.

"I…I thought it best to….I mean you seem as if your in a hurry…and I did not want to displease…" Retsu stammered and Inuyasha felt like something of an asshole…he wasn't sure but something was telling him that the demon chef didn't understand where he was coming from.

"Well….no need for that…uh take your time. Uh…let's see something to drink, how about water?" Inuyasha said trying to understand why he felt the need to sooth Retsu.

"Yes right away!" Retsu said, looking a little relieved, before making his way back past the double doors which Inuyasha had to assume led to the kitchen. Looking back at the meal in front of him he was actually amused by what he saw. Steaming vegetables sat in carefully organized portions, none mixed together, while several slices of bread lined the outside rim of the top of the plate, the rather generous slab of meat was also arranged carefully, and it smelled rather like…lamb? And was already cut in several spots and Inuyasha bet if he wanted to he could easily peel strips off at his leisure.

All in all an awful lot of work for something that would be gone in a few short minutes. Glancing over to the side Inuyasha had to smile at the sight of Shippo digging into his food, a kid after his own heart, didn't have to tell him to eat, because he was already there. Inuyasha was just about to follow his lead when a growling stomach caught his attention. Looking up at Atrius, Inuyasha simply raised an eyebrow.

"Err….sorry my Lord…" Atrius apologized as his gripped his stomach in his hands even over his armor, and Inuyasha could just hear him chewing himself out in his head.

"Hungry?" Inuyasha asked. Atrius's face flushed slightly.

"N-no…I…I am fine my Lord." Atrius fumbled. Inuyasha could only roll his eyes.

"Liar….sit down." Inuyasha said gesturing towards the chair across from him.

"My Lord? No…I couldn't….that is a spot meant for-" Atrius began.

"Then sit in the one next to it." Inuyasha ordered. Atrius looked torn…but then slowly eased himself into the sat to the left of the one across from Inuyasha. "So are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked.

"A little…." Atrius admitted. "I wasn't able to eat my dinner….Garith called most of the guards into the halls when…uh when you and Lord Sesshomaru showed up. We weren't told who you were, actually I don't think Garith knew either." Inuyasha caught a hold of a piece of bread and brought it to his lips, taking a large bite out of it he was shocked to discover it was still warm and soft. No way had that Retsu guy baked it that fast…

"Interesting." Inuyasha muttered. Retsu soon came out carrying a set of glasses and a large jug, coming to the table the demon cook set the glasses in front of Shippo and Inuyasha, pouring them water out of the jug. "Hey Retsu….get Atrius something too." Inuyasha said.

"Wait…my Lord…I can't…." Atrius fumbled. Inuyasha just looked at him as he continued to eat.

"Aren't you supposed to be listening to me?" Inuyasha asked. "Your hungry right? So eat." Atrius took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'll…I'll just have some honey basted chicken and a small bowl of stew please." Atrius said very softly. Retsu smiled and nodded.

"Right away my Kitsune friend." Retsu replied before heading back towards the kitchen.

"Thank you.." Atrius said softly. Pausing in the act of eating his meal, the stuff was damn good! Inuyasha spoke.

"Why are you acting all weird now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am supposed to be guarding you not to mention this table is explicitly for the Lord and his guests." Atrius replied. Inuyasha scoffed and popped a chunk of meat into his mouth.

"Looks like every other table I've ever seen, only bigger." Inuyasha said. "So this Retsu guy called you friend, you two close?" Inuyasha wasn't normally much for conversation, but the silence was killing him, and he couldn't help but think this might be a chance for him to find out more about how things worked in this place. He still didn't trust Sesshomaru and if something was going to happen he wanted to know everything he could just incase it came in handy.

"No…I've only met Retsu a handful of times, he's just a very friendly person from what I have gathered." Atrius replied. Soon the demon in question emerged from the double doors once more, carrying what was probably Atrius's food.

"And here you are." Retsu said setting the plate and a bowl in front of the kitsune. "Is everything ok with everyone?"

"This is great!" Shippo exclaimed and Retsu smiled.

"I'm very happy to hear that little one." Retsu replied.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha said, taking another bite of the meat.

"I…I see. Very well, I will leave you all to your meal, if you need anything further, just ring the bell." Retsu said as he set a good sized hand bell down on the table and retreated back though the doors. Slowly Atrius began to eat, and just something about the way he was doing it made Inuyasha want to laugh, the guy was eating like he thought it was going to try to eat him. Then again after nearly starving to death more times then he ever cared to remember Inuyasha had developed a rather quick method of eating.

"You know…something I've noticed….there are like NO girls in this place, I mean I can kinda understand not seeing many among the guards, but I didn't see hardly any anywhere. I saw a few in the main hall, and a couple more when we were in the other side of this place, but that's it." Inuyasha said. "What does Sesshomaru not have any female help?" Atrius took a moment to think about it, his forehead creasing slightly.

"You know…you are right in a way, there really aren't that many females in this castle, I know most of the chambermaids are female, and there used to be two women in the Keera…but they left months ago. The stables are entirely run by women that I do know. But all in all there are more men in the castle." Atrius replied.

"Any idea why?" Inuyasha asked, it wouldn't surprise him if Sesshomaru had deliberately made it that way, his brother was a bigoted asshole….so it fit the bill.

"No…none. I do know that any position can be filled by anyone who wishes to attempt to obtain it. Granted Lord Sesshomaru has the final word, but I've never heard of him dismissing anyone based on gender." Atrius answered.

Suddenly the door behind Inuyasha opened, out of habit he turned just enough to see who might be creeping up from behind him, his hand automatically coming to rest upon the hilt of his fang. A woman he did not recognize walked in. She was tall, with short spiky lavender hair on top of her head. Her armor was similar to Atrius's only much fancier. Long slim swords sat on her belt, one at each hip. She did have a certain air about her and Inuyasha had a hunch she might just be someone important.

Not that he gave two shits.

With a determined stride she made her way towards Inuyasha, stopping near him she opened her mouth as if to speak when she seemed to notice Atrius and her eyes went wide before narrowing in anger. The kitsune for the most part didn't seem to be paying attention, his eyes were down on his food. It didn't seem like he knew she was there, although Inuyasha was at least somewhat sure he had to of heard her, it was more likely that to the fox, a door opening was not cause for alarm. After all , not everyone had grown up where even a single sound could mean life or death.

"Atrius!" the woman bellowed. The poor guard jumped, slamming his knees into the underside of the table, fast hands just narrowly preventing his food form flying everywhere.

"General Imalia?!" Atrius exclaimed, springing to his feet, his arms at his sides, his back stiff. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he'd ever seen someone get up so fast in his entire life.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Imalia snapped. "You are supposed to be guarding the Lord Inuyasha, yet if find you stuffing you face? And sitting at the Lords own table? How dare you?!" In a way it was rather amusing to watch the color drain from the kitsune's face.

"I….I mean….you see….oh dear…I was…" Atrius stammered.

"You'll nothing….and to think Lord Sesshomaru had just asked me to rate your performance. Well I certainly will know what to tell him now!" Imalia spat. Atrius dropped his eyes, his hands balling into fists. "Now you return to the guards-" Imalia started to say.

"Sit down Atrius." Inuyasha interrupted as he dug his teeth into another slice of the warm bread. In a way he loved bread most of all, it was always so hard for him to actually get some and if he did it was generally stale and moldy, but warm, fresh bread…oh man…

Both Atrius and Imalia looked over at Inuyasha. Slightly annoyed that Atrius was still standing Inuyasha pointed at the fox.

"You." He pointed down at the recently vacated chair. "Sit." Hesitantly Atrius sat himself back into the chair, clearly tense and worried. Imalia then opened her mouth to say something else when Inuyasha spoke again. "Food shouldn't be wasted. Eat." he ordered.

"My Lord…I…" Atrius mumbled.

"Aren't you supposed to listen to me?" Inuyasha asked. The fox nodded and very slowly, very cautiously began to eat once more, this time his full attention on Inuyasha and Imalia. Imalia herself scoffed.

"You must be Lord Inuyasha then? I would very much like to know the meaning of this." Flicking one of his claws down Inuyasha popped another slice of meat into his mouth, chewing slowly.

"Do I really have to tell you anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"Technically no." Atrius whispered which earned him a glare from his commander. Inuyasha just shrugged.

"He was hungry so I told him to eat." Inuyasha stated simply. Imalia crossed her arms and glanced at Atrius.

"And just how did you come across this information? I would certainly hope you were not complaining about such a simple thing to your superiors Atrius, you are to guard…not bitch." Imalia said. Not bitch huh? Well she was doing an awful lot of that.

"He didn't say anything, I could hear his stomach growl and I asked. He's doing what he was told to do so just shut up about it." Inuyasha huffed. Imalia's eyes flashed in anger but she said nothing. "Just who the hell are you anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am Imalia, high general of the army of the west." Imalia answered, her chest puffed out with pride.

"_**And it is a rather nice chest, but then again I can't much of it. Pity." **_Inu-Youki muttered.

Finally!!! Something he was supposed to pay attention to!

"So you're in charge of those twits that attacked me." Inuyasha stated. Imalia nodded.

"However you have Garith to thank for such behavior, I gave no such orders, nor did I order the guards to gather as they did." She replied.

"Feh…well if it happens again be prepaired to pick up body parts." Inuyasha growled. If it hadn't of been for the fact that Sesshomaru moved so damn quick he would have done something right then and there. Though he had to admit it did feel…kinda nice to have Sesshomaru stick up for him, even though he knew it was only part of the trick.

"Indeed, however from the report that had been delivered to me, had it not been for Atrius Garan would have seriously wounded you. So forgive me if I do not take such threats to terribly serious." Imalia said. Inuyasha couldn't tell if she was taunting him or not….but didn't it just figure? So much for women being kinder.

"Got lucky is all he did. I was….distracted and I still would have ripped his guts out regardless, but someone interfered." Inuyasha shot back.

"A true warrior should always be on guard." Imalia stated plainly. Which those simple eight words Inuyasha's temper roared back to life. Who the fuck was this lady to lecture him?

"I'm not sure that is fair, after all why should Lord Inuyasha not think he was safe, especially within his brothers own home." Atrius protested.

"Naw she's right, when King fucking bastard Sesshomaru is involved I should always be ready. Shit this food is probably poisoned knowing that asshole." Inuyasha said. Just as before Atrius looked as if he were about to have a heart attack but said nothing. Imalia however…..

"How dare you speak of Lord Sesshomaru like that?! Even if you are his sibling you cannot refer to the Lord as such!" She snarled. Boy Sesshomaru sure did have some fan around here didn't he? Did Sesshomaru have a side he'd never seen? One that was actually kind? If that was true Inuyasha was going to be even more pissed, he'd always assumed Sesshomaru was a bastard to everything and everyone around him, but if it turned out that his brother had only been cruel to him, while sparing everyone else such treatment…..

A Tessaiga enema would be in order.

"Ever second, every minute, every hour of every day." Inuyasha stated.

"And just what do you do with such frequency little brother?" Sesshomaru's voice suddenly said. Looking back towards the doors Inuyasha watched as his older brother entered the room.

"Oh you know, just referring to you as the asshole you are." Inuyasha answered. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he came around to sit at the head of the table, his gaze settled upon Atrius and he raised one eyebrow quizzically. The fox demon tensed…big time.

"He's doing what I told him to do." Inuyasha said, not wanting to get into it again. Sesshomaru just nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer.

"And just what caused this urge to insult me once again?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well I don't really need a reason…but the cause of this particular one can be traced right back to queen I-cant-keep-my-nose-out-of-other-peoples-business-and-conversations here. Just comes right on in and starts yelling and shit." Inuyasha answered, jerking his thumb back towards Imalia.

"I think I have every right to question when one of the soldiers under my command is doing something extremely out of the ordinary." Imaila retorted.

"That is a sound assumption." Sesshomaru replied.

"And I still do not see where my questioning gives you the right to insult the Lord and question his integrity." Imalia continued. Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed at that.

"Question my integrity?" Was the Lord of the West's confused mumble.

"Your brother suggested that you might have had his food poisoned. Though I should think that it was a jest." Imalia answered. Sesshomaru turned his gaze on Inuyasha and the hanyo shrugged.

"I really wouldn't put it past you." He replied, and he wouldn't either, the bastard was capable of anything. He WANTED to think that Sesshomaru was too honorable for such tricks…but he wasn't about to write off something that could lead to possible excruciating pain and/or death.

"I…see." Sesshomaru whispered before reaching for the bell on the table, catching a hold of it he rang it firmly. Not even a full minute went by before Retsu came walking back thought he double doors.

"Yes how may I….Ahhh Lord Sesshomaru! I see that you have summoned me, tell me how may I serve you my Lord?" Retsu asked.

"Retsu…was Inuyasha's food poisoned?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha himself once again found himself confused, just what was Sesshomaru doing? The demon Chef blanched.

"Why goodness no!" Retsu insisted. "What would make you think such a thing? Has the meal I prepared made you ill my Lord?" Retsu locked eyes with Inuyasha, genuine concern shinning in the brown orbs.

"Nope." Inuyasha answered, actually the food had been damn good, and much better then he would have thought something so simple could be.

"Then why?" The chef gasped, clearly distressed.

"Inuyasha suggested Lord Sesshomaru might have had his food tampered with." Imalia answered. Well it looks like he lost the Lord prefix on his name…oh well fun while it lasted right?

"I see….well no actually I do not. I am well and truly confused." Retsu responded.

"It happens." Inuyasha stated somewhat teasingly.

"More to the point I would like a beef tritsu." Sesshomaru said. Retsu visibly brightened, obviously much happier to be on familiar ground.

"Yes sir!" Retsu said enthusiastically as he spun on his heel and headed back the way he came.

"As for the two of you, you both are dismissed for the time being, you may return to your usual duties." Sesshomaru ordered. Imalia nodded and began to make her way towards the exit. Atrius also stood and attempted to collect his dishes when Sesshomaru spoke again. "Leave them, they will be taken care of. I will call upon you for your report later." The kitsune nodded and bowed before likewise making his way out of the room giving Inuyasha a small salute as their eyes met. And then there were three…

"Nice kid." Inuyasha muttered.

"You realize of course that he is older then you." Sesshomaru stated more then asked.

"Feh….he might be older in years but he's still a kid compared to me." Inuyasha retorted.

"I suppose you are right." Sesshomaru relented. Silence again flooded the large room and once again Inuyasha was compelled to break it.

"So why the fuck is this table so damn big?" Inuyasha asked, trying to disguise his curiosity. Whether Sesshomaru bought it or not was anyone's guess but none the less the older Inu answered.

"Only the section we now sit at remains here, the rest is for political occasions or special events. One such event came upon us recently and there simply has not been time to remove it." Sesshomaru answered.

"Huh and here I thought you'd be the type who would expect things done NOW." Inuyasha quipped.

"It is quite a time consuming task, I can accept that." Sesshomaru responded.

"So just what kind of event was it anyway?" Inuyasha asked, he wasn't sure why he cared but…it was better then listening to dead air, and Sesshomaru wasn't being an asshole just yet.

"A gathering of the elders." Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha expected him to elaborate…but he didn't.

"Sounds like a pain in the ass." Inuyasha muttered.

"You have NO idea little brother…." Sesshomaru said. Soon Retsu made his way back into the room once more, this time carrying a tray with a good sized bowl, a set of chopsticks, a bottle and an elegant looking glass. Carefully the chef arranged the contents in front of Sesshomaru, it was then Inuyasha noticed that the bottle was opened already. In a fluid movement Retsu placed the glass within easy reach of Sesshomaru before pouring some sort of red liquid into it to which Sesshomaru shot Retsu a questioning look.

"I had a hunch." the brown haired man responded, Sesshomaru offered a small smile at that.

"To think I once did not have you in my service, dark days indeed." Sesshomaru said wistfully. Retsu's face flushed at the compliment.

"It is my pleasure as always milord." He responded. Retsu then placed his hand upon the neck of the bottle and locked eyes with Sesshomaru.

"You may leave it." Sesshomaru said. Retsu nodded again looked at Inuyasha.

"And is there anything I may get for you my Lord?" He asked. All this milord and my Lord crap was getting on Inuyasha's nerves. On one hand he liked it, to be given respect for once, even if it was an illusion. On the other hand he hated it because it WAS an illusion. This would all be gone just as quick as it came. Still…he had finished his meal and he found that he did indeed want something.

"Yeah actually…" Inuyasha muttered and Retsu looked at him attentively. "I want something….sweet."

"Sweet milord?" Retsu responded.

"Yeah….sorry if it's a hassle, I'm not sure what….I just have a…craving." Inuyasha admitted.

"Oh its no trouble at all, in fact I think I have just the thing." Retsu beamed.

"Hey Shippo do you-" Inuyasha started to ask as he turned to look at the child, only to find his little kit passed out, his head resting on the table, a light snoring echoing out from him. Inuyasha smiled. "Poor kid, I knew he was tired but that food must have just done him in. He always gets drowsy after he eats and well…it has been a long ass day."

"That it has…" Sesshomaru agreed. Turning to face Retsu Inuyasha spoke.

"I guess it's just for me then." The demon chef nodded with a smile.

"I will get started then." And with that Retsu took off again.

"He sure runs around a lot." Inuyasha mused.

"He seems to enjoy it, he could have someone else deliver our meals but he prefers to do it himself." Sesshomaru informed. Hnn…interesting to know, and Inuyasha was shocked to realize how easily he found himself slipping into this kind of life. The realization hit him like a slash of cold water and he nearly jerked in his seat. He was NOT going to get used to this….there was no way he was going to let himself get used to being all cushy and comfortable…as stupid as that sounded. But sooner or later Sesshomaru was going to give him the boot, and he wasn't going to let the jolt of being tossed back out into the world as he'd always known it tear him up. So he was going to eat whatever Retsu gave him but after that he was going to have to tighten up, he wasn't about to let himself be pampered…..

The next few minutes when by in silence, Inuyasha just watching Sesshomaru eat. It looked just like a bowl of rice with slices of beef. On top of that the slow meticulous way Sesshomaru ate wasn't something Inuyasha had really ever seen, sure the other's always ate nice and neat but even that was nothing like this. Hell even his portions looked nearly perfect and there was even a rhythm to it. Rice, meat, then rice and meat, take a drink….Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder if it was something intentional or if Sesshomaru just did it out of habit.

"Is there something interesting about my eating little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, startling Inuyasha out of his observations.

"You eat weird." Inuyasha fumbled. He didn't think he'd been staring or anything, hell he didn't even think Sesshomaru would pay attention to anything he did. But well….shit….

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru said. "Because I do not shovel it into my mouth?" Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"Making fun of me now big brother?" Inuyasha asked, adding a bit of mocking on the last two words. Sesshomaru took another bite, chewing steadily and swallowing before answering.

"No. Simply stating that you do not eat properly."

"And you've never been truly hungry." Inuyasha shot back. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side as if thinking before his hand moved to catch a hold of his glass. But of course he didn't grasp it in a normal way, oh no. Instead of wrapping his fingers around it he slid his hand under the glass so that the bowl of it rested in his palm, he base of it sitting between his ring and middle fingers. Sesshomaru took a good sized gulp before making eye contact with Inuyasha. Slowly Sesshomaru rotated his wrist slightly stirring the deep red contents of the glass.

"What is that anyway? It smells funny." Inuyasha stated. Staring into Sesshomaru's eyes made him want to fight, but he simply refused to back down and look away…although for some reason he didn't get the feeling of being challenged like he normally did.

"It is wine little brother. Surely you've had a taste of spirits in your life." Sesshomaru responded. No actually he'd never had wine…

"Oh is this when I find out that you're actually a closet alcoholic?" Inuyasha mocked. Sesshomaru leveled a rather bored look upon Inuyasha at that comment.

"Hardly." the older Inu retorted dryly. Taking another sip Sesshomaru licked his lips slightly, something that mad Inuyasha's stomach jump.

"_**This is not nearly as fun as I thought it might be…damn it."**_ Inu-Youki whined.

Oh for fucks sake don't start now…..

"It's a good year, would you like to try?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms.

"No. Nothing good would come from me getting drunk, especially not here. Besides I don't make a habit of eating or drinking new things that I'm not familiar with." Inuyasha answered. Besides he was trying so hard to stay focused right now, he didn't need anything distracting him from that. He could feel something nipping at him…and just knew if he let his guard down for one second he was going to do something else that he DIDN'T want to do. Whatever it was it was stronger then before, and Inuyasha let his shields drop just a little to see what it might be when his mind was flooded with an image of him…..

_Crawling across the table and into Sesshomaru's lap, pressing their bodies tight together, before sliding his hands into all that long rich silver hair on his brothers head before pulling him in to taste that wine in a much different way then what had been offered. And then he---_

Inuyasha slammed his mental shields back into place, locking off the images and whatever was pushing for them.

Holy……

**FUCK!!**

Ok that had been a bad idea….yup…not doing that again. What the hell? What the fuck was wrong with him…he didn't want…he couldn't….ARGH!

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and scoffed bringing Inuyasha's attention back whether he knew it had left or not and he set his glass back onto the table.

"You could likely drain the entire bottle and three more just like it and still not feel a third on the effects a human would." Sesshomaru said.

"And your gonna drink that whole bottle?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I may." Sesshomaru admitted.

"Why?"

"Why not? Can I not enjoy even this simple pleasure? Again this Sesshomaru consuming a bottle is very much like a human allowing themselves a glass. Are you sure you would not like a taste?" Sesshomaru asked. But the moment the word pleasure left Sesshomaru's lips it caused Inuyasha to shiver slightly, and at the word taste nearly caused a small hungry noise to leave Inuyasha's mouth. Fortunately Sesshomaru's eyes were not on him right then and he had been able to hold back the sounds in his own throat.

"_**Yes….**__**YES!**__** I want pleasure….I want to TASTE….give…give, give, give, GIVE!" **_Inu-Youki chanted.

"I don't bother with any so called pleasures. I mostly focus on not dieing." Inuyasha spat, trying to cover the sudden strange burst of warmth throughout him at Sesshomaru's words, however he could not stop his own words from coming out breathy.

"That will have to change." Sesshomaru said softly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked. This was all just so surreal, he and one of his deadliest, if not THE deadliest, of enemies just sitting at a dinner table eating and talking. It made Inuyasha wanted to pinch himself to make sure he was not dreaming.

"It means you will have many more options open to you now." Sesshomaru replied. Which just knocked Inuyasha right back into confused as all hell land. But before he could say anything further Retsu came back into the room.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what it was Retsu was carrying and soon set right in front of him. It had obviously been molded into the shape it was in, round with raised sections that curved across it and it had wisps of cold coming off of it. Had it been in ice? Inuyasha looked at the dish suspiciously before looking back at Retsu. The chef put a spoon down near Inuyasha and a napkin.

"Enjoy." Retsu said.

"Not to be ungrateful or anything…but what is this?" Inuyasha asked, poking it with his spoon, which easily slid into…whatever it was. The brown haired demon chuckled.

"Oh I'm not surprised you've never seen it before, it is a dish from another land. It's a type of flan." Flan? What the hell was a flan? Inuyasha was about to say more when a loud crash rang out from somewhere behind the double doors and Retsu's head whipped around to glare in the direction of the sound. "I swear to the gods if that moron has screwed up my kitchen yet again I'll gut him, fillet him and serve him up with three sides and a bottle of sake…" the chef growled as he stomped back into the kitchen. So much for getting any additional information….

Well he didn't want to waste….whatever it was. Wasting food just went against everything Inuyasha believed in. Slowly he scooped up a small portion of it. Cautiously he lifted it to his lips, sniffing at it, it didn't smell dangerous…

Carefully he dipped his tongue into it, taking a small taste. Not really being able to make a judgment from such a small bit Inuyasha sighed gently.

"_Oh well…here goes…" _He thought and popped the spoon into his mouth. He swished his tongue around in his mouth as it was far too soft to have to chew. It was creamy and although he couldn't quite place the taste he had to admit….it was good! Swallowing that bite Inuyasha then scooped out another, it was sweet and silky, and felt kinda nice as it slid down his throat. He didn't know what it was, or how Retsu had made it but…it was just what he had wanted.

"And did you not just make a statement about not eating unfamiliar things dear brother?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha glanced up at Sesshomaru and was about to make an unkind comment when he actually focused on his brother. Sesshomaru had a small smile on his face and was leaning forward with his arm on the table, his head resting in his palm. Inuyasha had never seen his brother so….improper.

"It's good…" Inuyasha feebly retorted.

"I'm glad." Sesshomaru said softly. Inuyasha took notice of the fact that over half of the win bottle had been drained and if Inuyasha didn't know better he would say Sesshomaru was a bit drunk, but on the whole his asshole demon Lord of a brother did seem more relaxed. "Tomorrow will likely be quite busy Inuyasha." Sesshomaru told him. Taking another bite of the soft pile of sweetness Inuyasha was glad to have something to distract him from the sudden change in Sesshomaru's demeanor.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked warily.

"I intend to allow you a good portion of the morning to rest but I am afraid you must rise a bit earlier then you would most likely wish to. You will be given time to bath and clothes shall be prepared for you and I will bring you here for breakfast, after that I will escort you to Daigon." Sesshomaru explained. To be honest Inuyasha was annoyed with Sesshomaru's -this is what will happen- attitude, but he didn't think it was worth arguing about, not when he had the dish of awesome to be eating, not to mention even if he did Sesshomaru would probably get his way regardless.

"Who is Daigon and why do I have to go to him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Daigon is our healer, he has served our family for three generations and if anyone can discern just what exactly is happening to you it is him." Sesshomaru answered. At that Inuyasha's attention was instantly intensified. Finally! Some answers! If this Daigon could tell him what was happing inside of him and what to do about it then Inuyasha might just think about forget about how badly Sesshomaru had embarrassed him today.

"So why not see him right tonight?" Inuyasha inquired. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take really. So far his body had yet to cramp back up, yet he could feel it on the horizon as if it were peaking around a corner at him, but as much as that hard hurt, the apparent lack of control over his own body had scared him. To do things and not be aware of it, it was annoying and embarrassing right now, but if it happened at the wrong time it could prove to be rather deadly to him.

"There are many reasons for the delay." Sesshomaru said as he poured himself another glass.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked. Maybe Sesshomaru had a few legitimate reasons and maybe he didn't. If he did…ok….if he didn't then Inuyasha could always ask a barrage of questions as to why, Sesshomaru hated that.

"Well for one the examination may take several hours and it is late. I felt it would be better to give you the chance to eat and rest to replenish yourself. I know you Inuyasha, you are not the most composed person under the best of circumstances, stick you in a room where who knows what type of tests will have to be done and now add in a lack of sleep and an empty stomach….I do not wish to see what would transpire in such a situation." Sesshomaru replied.

Ok you know what?

……damn it he was right. Inuyasha hated when Sesshomaru was right….

"So what now then?" Inuyasha had to ask, he was almost finished with his desert and couldn't help but wonder just what he was in store for next.

"Well you can collect your little kitsune and I will guide you to his room where you may tuck him in for the night. Then I will show you to your own quarters." Sesshomaru answered.

"What do you mean his room and my quarters?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"I took the liberty of having a room prepared for him and instructed my chambermaids to clean and ready your rooms for use." Sesshomaru informed.

"He stays with me Sesshomaru, I'm not going to leave him alone, especially not here. So don't take liberties alright…" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a bored look before speaking once more.

"He will be perfectly safe."

"Oh yeah…cause I totally trust you." Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha…I am not going to have your kit harmed. He will have a guard and knowing most children thrilled to have his own room, in addition he will be located directly next to Rins room." Sesshomaru shot back.

"Again so what?" Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru groaned lightly and cracked his knuckles, an action which always made Inuyasha tense, that motion pretty much constantly meant that poison claws would be coming his way. You know…like at his face, or though his stomach.

"_**Oh how I hate the poison claw to the face." **_Inu-Youki groused.

"The room has already been prepared, time and effort went into doing that and although perhaps you do not care, but it is a meticulous job, and several of them were awakened just to perform this task. Is it right to tell them that they did all that for nothing? Just because you want to have an attitude?" Sesshomaru snapped. Oh he just had to do that didn't he? Asshole…just pile on the guilt.

"Can't…can't I just move the bed to my room?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not easily and it is a large bed, it would be difficult to place within your chambers, more work that does not need to be done. And even then do you think that readying a bed is all that they had to do? I ask again, would you throw away all their hard work?" Sesshomaru countered.

Fuck…..no he didn't want that. They were people who served Sesshomaru, maybe not willingly, and maybe because they had no other options. He had met many people in his life that did jobs that they hated or did not want just to survive…so they probably deserved some slack. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak when Sesshomaru decided to forge ahead.

"He will not be all that far from you and the room will serve has his own, a handy thing should he wish to rest or to play in. Also it will be a place to send him if he misbehaves. Its location next to Rins will also prove beneficial as he will have another child to play with, because face facts Inuyasha, how often does the child even get to play? Besides your own day will be busy whether you wish it or not, which will not be enjoyable to a small child should you force him to accompany you everywhere."

Damn…..Inuyasha wanted to argue…he really did, but Sesshomaru just had to go and keep making good fucking points…..asshole. Shippo never really got much of a chance to just be a kid, something was always happening, usually of the someone-is-trying-to-kill-us variety. But even when there was clam Shippo was still surrounded by people much older then himself. Of course Inuyasha had never really had time to be a kid either, on account of the whole -you could die any moment- thing. But it wasn't like he wanted someone else to have to live like he did.

Huffing Inuyasha sat back in his chair, eating the last of the delicious flan stuff sullenly.

"Shall I take that dramatic little outburst to mean you relent?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha just snorted. "Very good, I knew you could see reason." Sesshomaru chuckled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, trying to tuck his hands into his sleeves, oh how he missed his fire rat robes. Staring at his brother Inuyasha just wanted to throw something at his head, stupid, smug, intelligent bastard….

Sesshomaru drained hi glass one last time before setting the container down and pushing it away from him. Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru had finished off the bottle while they had been talking.

"You really did drink it all." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yes. However I am not drunk so still any comments you may be wanting to launch." Sesshomaru said, stopping him before he could even start. Crap…..well as much as Inuyasha liked getting on Sesshomaru's nerves he wasn't sure if he wanted to see a drunken Sesshomaru anyway, considering how nasty a sober Sesshomaru could be and somehow Inuyasha couldn't picture Sesshomaru being a happy, huggy drunk like some humans were. But hell…Inuyasha could picture Sesshomaru even laughing, really laughing.

As he thought about all Sesshomaru had just told him and started to think about how he wanted to go about it all he realized something.

"How come you're doing all this yourself?" he asked. He'd never though Sesshomaru was much of the touring type and the older Inu had made it known how he felt about being around Inuyasha years ago, it all seemed odd.

"Hmmm?" Sesshomaru grunted.

"How come you're doing all this escorting me around? Figured you would just dump me off one someone else." Inuyasha repeated.

"Why not do it myself?" Sesshomaru asked. Damn it! Inuyasha hated when someone answered a question with another fucking question.

"Well there is that whole you hating me issue." Inuyasha snapped. For one brief moment Inuyasha could have swore he saw anguish fill Sesshomaru's eyes before his brother blinked and his eyes behind hi hair.

"I….feel…it would be best….should I take these duties upon myself. Also when we finally face the other two Lords we will need to be united, so it is best if adjust to each others presence in advance." Sesshomaru replied. Sounded reasonable, had it been anyone else saying it that is, but something rang hollow about it. What was going on with Sesshomaru? He had almost been an entirely different person ever since they left the southern lands. A part of him wanted to think that maybe Sesshomaru was changing, that maybe at long last he would be accepted by his brother. But Inuyasha refused to let such hope take root inside of him, that ship had sailed long ago.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what else to say but Retsu soon burst back into the room, saving him from having to try. The chef was grumbling about some -damn moron- but seemed to make an effort to become more pleasant once he reached the table. Quickly he collected up their dishes.

"Will there be anything else?" Retsu asked.

"No I think that will be all." Sesshomaru said before looking at Inuyasha, the hanyo simply nodded. "It was exquisite as always Retsu." Sesshomaru said.

"So very glad you enjoyed it Lord Sesshomaru." Retsu said, a bit of a blush rising up in his cheeks. Then he turned his gaze upon Inuyasha, a slightly expectant looking in his eyes. Shit…was he supposed to say something? His mother had taught him a little bit of edict but that had been over a hundred years ago! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Uhh….what had always made Kagome happy?

"Um…thanks, I….aspirate the effort…you put into it so late at night." Inuyasha fumbled feebly. There that sounded good didn't it? He didn't want to piss the guy off if he was where the good was coming from, might do something icky to whatever Inuyasha ate and all Inuyasha could think of is how shitty Kagome got when she felt that he wasn't thankful for everything she did.

"Oh….your welcome." Retsu replied sounding disappointed, his ears where actually drooping slightly, come to think of it, Retsu's ears looked a lot like Inuyashas only on side of his head not the top. But he wasn't a hanyo was he? He had demon markings, something Inuyasha didn't have. Quickly Inuyasha got up out of his chair, gently picking Shippo up and into his arms, the kit tossed slightly and mumbled something about tot wanting to eat the green stuff.

"Sooo…uh…to the bedroom right?" Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru looked at him for a moment and then nodded as he rose from his chair, stretching lightly Sesshomaru then made his way over to Inuyasha's side.

"Good night then my Lords." Retsu said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Come." Sesshomaru said as he headed for a door, a different one then the one Inuyasha and Atrius had come through. Inuyasha just watched Sesshomarus back as he followed him, he had to admit he was a little tired, not that he needed to sleep, it was more of a desire just to rest for a little while without anything happening. Still….sleep did sound nice but would he even be able to fall asleep here? The entire castle smelled of Inu….which made Inuyasha feel…different, but Sesshomarus scent was easily distinguishable from the general Inu scent and Sesshomaru's scent was one that he had trained himself to instantly awaken should it reach him.

"_**Didn't stop you from falling asleep right in his lap not to long ago." **_Inu-Youki pointed out.

"_Oh that doesn't count at all…he was touching that chest mark!" _Inuyasha thought.

"_**And you slept with him all curled up around you.**_" Inu-Youki teased. _**"Wasn't touching the mark then." **_

"_And I woke up didn't I? It was that weird purring crap that made me fall back asleep." _Inuyasha fired back. The sounds of a door opening drew Inuyasha away from his internal argument. Sesshomaru jerked his head towards the open door behind him. "You first." Inuyasha said, he did not want Sesshomaru behind him. The older Inu shook his head in exasperation before stepping into the room, slowly Inuyasha followed him inside. The room was dark but Inuyasha could see just well enough to make out the general layout of the room and he was somewhat annoyed at the size. Was every room in this place bigger then any place he'd ever been able to stay in before? Sesshomaru gestured towards the bed and it was so not a kid's bed….you could easily fit two full grown adults in the bed if not more. Reluctantly Inuyasha placed Shippo in the bed, laying his little head gently down on the pillow, and tucked the furs that covered the bed around the fox. _"This had better not turn out to be a bad move…."_ Inuyasha thought as he turned around. Sesshomaru had already left the room and Inuyasha could hear him talking to someone, though he couldn't quite make out what was being said. Making his way to the doorway Inuyasha looked back one more time at the sleeping kitsune before closing the door behind him.

Spotting Sesshomaru and another demon talking a few feet away Inuyasha stomped his way over, if this was the so call guard then he had a few words he wanted to say.

"So you understand then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I will not let you down sir." The guard, looked like some kind of moth demon, replied. Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha waved for him to follow. Well Inuyasha wasn't sure what kind of orders Sesshomaru might have deliver but he had a few of his own the guy had damn well understand. As he was about to pass the demon Inuyasha paused for a second, tilting his head to the side to glare at the man he whipped his hand out, snagging the demon around the throat and shoved him back, driving him into the wall. Leaning his face in only a few inches away from the guards Inuyasha bared his teeth menacingly.

"Now I'm not sure what Sesshomaru might have said but I want this understood. If something happens to the kit then something **real** bad happens to you." Inuyasha threatened. Instead of fighting back, or even attempting to cry out for help the guard merely stared at Inuyasha with serious eyes and nodded the best he could.

"Yes sir. I understand." He said. That actually threw Inuyasha a little but for all he knew the guard could be very used to this sort of thing. After all Sesshomaru had hauled him up by the neck more times then Inuyasha could count, so who was to say he was the only one Sesshomaru gave such treatment to? Releasing the mans throat Inuyasha growled.

"You'd better." And then stomped off towards his half-brother. Nodding to the guard Sesshomaru soon took the lead once more and after they had turned a corner Sesshomaru spoke.

"That was not necessary Inuyasha. I had fully explained the situation." Inuyasha snorted.

"You were talking to soft for me to really understand what was being said. Besides sometimes you have to make sure are done yourself. I meant that to you know….if Shippo is hurt I will kill that man and any others that get in my way and depending on the seriousness of the injury I might just kill them all…" He meant that too…if he found Shippo dead then EVERYONE was going to have hell to pay.

"First off I was keeping my voice hushed because there are more then a few of my servants asleep on this wing. Secondly you do not have to threaten so much. I understand your point and can even support it to an extent. But I must ask why you feel you would need to kill those who had nothing to do wit it. Those like Atrius for example." Sesshomaru said.

"Wouldn't you?" Inuyasha shot back.

"No I would only punish the responsible parties. Your suggestion is unreasonable and slightly psychotic. Not to mention mass killing sprees do not exactly inspire loyalty among the people." Sesshomaru answered.

"Reasonable and sane, two things I've never found you to be." Inuyasha muttered. He hadn't meant for Sesshomaru to hear him, but for the briefest of moments Sesshomaru's whole body locked and Inuyasha could have swore he heard a faint noise slip past his brothers lips. But that, just like the look in Sesshomaru's eyes form before, happened so quickly that Inuyasha had to wonder if it had actually happened or if it, and the look, had been some sort of fucked up inner wishful thinking on his part.

"Here we are." Sesshomaru said softly as he stopped in front of an ordinate red door. Why the hell would a door be so fancy looking? Sesshomaru then turned placing his back on the wall next to the door, facing Inuyasha.

"Enter little brother." Sesshomaru said motioning towards the door.

"If you think that I am going to give you my back Sesshomaru you've got another think coming. I'm not giving you the chance to stick your fucking claws through my back and out my stomach again." Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru just sighed, had Inuyasha ever heard his brother make such a despondent noise before? And so many times?

"I am not going to attack you Inuyasha, I simply thought that you would like to be the first one in your room." Sesshomaru stated.

"Why would waking into some guest room be such a big deal to me?" Inuyasha mocked. Seriously….was that really wine or did Sesshomaru just drink a whole bottle of stupid?

"Because it is not some simple guest room, as you call it. It is your room." Sesshomaru tried to explain.

"Big deal, you've thrown some stuff in a room and called it mine. I'm still not-" Inuyasha started.

"It has always been your room." Sesshomaru interrupted firmly. "Father made it before you were born. He made it explicitly for you." Inuyasha breath caught in his throat for a moment. "The bed, the furniture and more, all of it placed within this room by father and a good majority of it made for you **by father.**" Sesshomaru continued. For…him? Hand made?

"Wait you….you said the room was made for me?" Inuyasha asked softly. How do you -make- a room? Especially in a place made out of stone….

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Originally there was nothing here, just a very thick wall, the castle is enormous as I am sure you have noticed but I highly doubt if even half of the available space is being used. Father got it into his head that none of the existing rooms were good enough. So he plotted this space out, and once he figured out it was simply what you might call -filler- and began carving." Sesshomaru said. A lump formed inside of Inuyasha throat and he had a slight difficulty in swallowing it back down.

"All by himself?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes. Oh he did have a few helpers, but I would say about ninety percent of it was done by Father. Carving, sculpting, wood and stone work and even painting were something of hobbies to him and he always believed that it meant more for him to do it himself, though I think he just liked to do it in any case. Some fathers might make you a bookshelf or a pair of boots. Inu-Taisho was well known for going over the top once he got excited about something. He did the very same for my room….I….I remember him teasing me once as a child, about all the hard work he had put into it only for me to have my things scattered all over. I must confess though….I have never set foot into your chambers before." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha took a step forward and placed a hand on the door, running his fingers over the intricate designs.

It looked as if a massive pack of Inu had been carved into the wood, looking more carefully Inuyasha realized that all of the Inu were on a giant mountain, some alone, some in groups, the detail was startling….

It was then he noticed a name carved into the center of the door…..his name.

_**INUYASHA**_

Something inside of Inuyasha pulsed as his eyes ran over the characters the comprised his name and the tug in his heart pulled so hard that it took nearly all of his will to push it away once more. Firmly he pressed at the door, it opened and he stepped inside. The room was huge, there was a large bed over in one corner with four posts raising high on each corner and deed purple silk hung down from them, hiding the bed from view. There was a desk against the wall opposite the bed, it to was large with a multitude of drawers and a big empty bookcase on top of the desk. There was even a chair pushed into its resting place beneath the desk, but not just an ordinary chair, it looked as if it had cushions on the seat, back and arm rests. As with the other parts of the castle the room was bathed in a soft light, but Inuyasha wished that it was a bit brighter so that he could see better.

Amazingly the light did seem to grow brighter as he thought about it, did his eyes grow more accustomed to the dark, or did the light actually grow? Before Inuyasha could continue down that vein of thought he noticed the walls of the room. Murals had been carved into the stone and then realistically painted. Inuyasha himself didn't know much about such things but even he could tell that it had to of been a painstaking process. Inu were everywhere, a different story on each little panel. Inu playing, Inu hunting, Inu sleeping, there was all of this and more. A wave of emotion washed over Inuyasha and he tore his eyes away form the walls to keep it from overwhelming him. Instead he placed his eyes upon the ceiling only to find yet another carving.

A giant white Inu, much like Sesshomaru's true form only much….bigger looking. He wasn't sure why he thought that but it just looked like this Inu was…thicker, like it had even more muscle, more size, and more power.

"Father." Sesshomaru whispered causing Inuyasha to whirl around to face him, he hadn't even realized his brother had entered the room…and what was worse he didn't even realize that he had giving Sesshomaru his back. He wanted to yell, to get angry, especially for putting his life in danger like that, Sesshomaru could have killed him, and Inuyasha was a little surprised he hadn't gone for something, but instead of all of that a question slipped past his lips instead.

"You mean….?" Sesshomaru smiled softly, the corners of his mouth just barely moving upward…but they did.

"Father decided to carve a portrait of himself on the ceiling as you can see, so that you would always know he was watching over you." Sesshomaru explained. Wetness seemed to rush into Inuyasha's eyes and he drew on all of his rage at the emotions that welled up within him.

For you see, although Inuyasha wasn't sure what dwelled at the center of most people, but he did know what was at the center of his being.

A bottomless pit of ever bubbling, always churning, raw white hot rage. He wasn't sure exactly when it had arrived, he knew his mother's death did a great deal to fill it up, but it was always there, always waiting. And while it may have made him a liability is most social situations, it also gave him a never ending source in which to fuel his strength, because the sad fact was his body would give out long before his rage did.

And he would not cry! Not in front of Sesshomaru, he would not like his asshole sibling have that satisfaction. Turning away from Sesshomaru Inuyasha pretended to cough only to quickly wipe his sleeve at his eyes to rid them of any unwanted wetness. But when he lowered his arms he spotted another door at the far side of the room. Odd….where there two ways into this place? Turning his head Inuyasha was about to ask Sesshomaru when he saw that there was yet another door on the other side of the room opposite the one he just found.

"They lead to your private bath and training rooms respectively." Sesshomaru enlightened.

"Wait…you mean there are more rooms then this one?" Inuyasha gasped.

"Of course." Sesshomaru replied as if it were the most normal thing in the room. Like who didn't have multiple rooms just to themselves?

"Did father make these too?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes and the bath may be the most impressive, I have never seen it but considering the amount of detail he put into my own I would expect he did no less for yours." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha's mind reeled, he had gone his entire life with nearly nothing to his name and now he was told he had at least three rooms made almost entirely by hand by one person just for him. On the wall opposite of the way they came in there were a set of double doors, but the looked different from the other doors, more ornamental and not as sturdy looking. Where there four rooms?

"So where does that go?" Inuyasha asked, pointing at the newly discovered doors.

"That leads to the balcony." Sesshomaru answered as he walked over to them, pushing them open. A cool gentle breeze flitted into the room and carried on that breeze was the most wonderful scent, a multitude of flowers that his nose was just delighted to sift though, cool clean water, and the rich smell of tilled earth. "Come." Sesshomaru said as he walked outside, curiosity got the better of Inuyasha and he followed and once outside was absolutely stunned. The balcony itself was nothing special, there was room for a few people and he could probably put a chair and a small table out here. There was also a slopped overhanging to keep out the rain and the snow. It was all very nice however it was what the balcony overlooked that stole his breath away.

It was the largest garden he had ever seen and even though it was dark he could see a multitude of different colored flowers, reds dominated the landscape but there were also whites, yellows, oranges, purples and the lush green of trees. They appeared to form some sort of shape, but it was to dark for him to adequately make it out. There was also some type of fountain statue in the center and Inuyasha could just make out the soft sound of flowing water.

"There had originally just been an empty lot, occasionally used for outdoor storage, but father had it converted into what you see now, he thought that the sights and scents would be good for you, so you had something to look upon and that it would give the air a much more pleasant tint." Sesshomaru explained and although Inuyasha was not looking at Sesshomaru he could hear the smile in his voice.

"Do you have a garden like this too?" Inuyasha asked, this voice thick.

"Yes, the layout and color scheme are different from yours however. Yours possesses a great majority of red roses, mine likewise possesses white." Sesshomaru answered. "Father liked red for you." Inuyasha's chest began to ache.

"Why are you showing me all of this?" He asked.

"Father went to a great deal of trouble for all of this, I thought it deserved use after all this time. I understand that you have almost no memories of father…so I wanted to show you the extent that he loved you." Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha's head whipped around to stare at Sesshomaru so fast he was surprised he didn't break his own next. He couldn't believe Sesshomaru just said that….Sesshomaru would NEVER say anything like that.

But he just did….didn't he?

"I never even met him." Inuyasha lamented. He felt so…weird…so calm. He knew he should be fighting, yelling at Sesshomaru, but it was almost as if his body decided he didn't have that option, oh he had the will to do it, but it was if something was curbing it.

"You did once, but you were far too young to remember." Sesshomaru said, his voice so soft, so gentle so…..not Sesshomaru. Yes mother had told him how his father had saved them from death in that burning castle.

"Tell me he didn't make this too." Inuyasha whispered.

"He drew up the plot, and oversaw the design and construction but no he did not actually plant any o fit. Father did have many talents but a green thumb was not one of them." Sesshomaru answered, a bit of amusement in his voice. Probably a funny story that was attached to that or something. Inuyasha did not reply but in a way he was glad, he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Gratitude wasn't even a good way to describe it, it was so much more, so much deeper. He didn't even know the word to describe how he felt right now.

He had always liked gardens, his mother had a little one when he was still a child. He had to admit though, it wasn't watching the plants grow that he liked, nor was it the brilliant colors that dazzled the eye that he enjoyed. It was the smells, he suspected his Inu blood had something to do with it but he had always enjoyed sorting though the different spectrums of scent. It brought him something akin to pleasure. Before his mother died he used to lay on his back surrounded by her flowers and spend hours just picking though the different scents, sometimes it would bring such sensation to his little nose that he would writhe a little, his hands and feet clawing lightly at the air and his mother would laugh then, such a beautiful sound, and she would come over and tickle his belly, he would laugh and kick and she would play with him and when he could finally laugh no more she would pull him in to her arms and hold him. Those were the happiest times of his life….

How long ago had that been? How long since he had been so happy, so safe?

Emotion surged up from within him, a collage of all the positive the recent exploring of his room brought him mixing with all the negative that his memories held, causing his body to quiver. Fuck….he was going to break down, he could just feel it.

"I need you to leave…." Inuyasha whispered hoarsely.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru puzzled. The first shuddering breath left Inuyasha, it was just too much, seeing everything he had been denied, he and his mother should have been taken care of, she never should have gotten sick, never should have died. He had never met his father but how he ached for the man, he would have been loved. His father not only etched and carved such beauty, just for him, he had imprinted his feelings into the room and Inuyasha could feel them, Inu-Taisho had imbued the room with raw love, and Inuyasha could feel that, he didn't know how but he could feel it, pressing in on him on all sides, like a warm soft blanket.

"Go!" Inuyasha snapped. Please just for once let Sesshomaru do something he asked, just to leave him in peace, give him time to mourn for he had been lost….and what could have been.

"I can smell them Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said causing Inuyasha to turn to face him, the hanyo was confused, smell what? The flowers? "Your tears…I can smell them."

"Oh fuck off…I'm not crying you dumbass." Inuyasha growled, but his voice lacked even a hint of the steel he had been trying for. Sesshomaru's hand came up to his cheek with one finger gliding along it and when he drew it away Inuyasha could see a sparkling drop of water.

"You do not need to hold it in little brother. I will not mock you, I am here for you to lean upon. I offer what comfort I can give." Sesshomaru told him honestly.

And a long time ago Inuyasha would have been ecstatic, would have thrown himself into his brother's arms and wept. But that was a very…very long time ago, before the deathly cold and the screaming hunger, before the insults and abuse. Now it just served to enrage him, the person most responsible for his suffering now pretending to care? HA!

The pit deep inside him churned and erupted, spewing out its contents, mixing with his sadness, bring his mind and heart to a fever pitch. Snarling he shoved Sesshomaru back, sending the demon Lord stumbling though the balcony door.

"**You pus sucking, shit licking, pig fucking, heartless, honor less, dickless son of a bitch!!!" **Inuyasha roared before he threw himself at Sesshomaru, driving his shoulder into Sesshomaru's gut with all his might, the impact once again heaving Sesshomaru up onto his shoulder as he charged for the wall. Ohhhhh he was going to put the fucker right though that wall! And every single one after that! Break his fucking back! Make him scream!

"Inuyasha stop!" Sesshomaru ordered as he tried to wrench himself free. Locking his grip even tighter Inuyasha plowed forward, moments before impact however Inuyasha caught sight of the mural on the wall that he was about to drive Sesshomaru into. It was two Inu playing in a field, one was pure white, and the other had more of a red tint. While most of the others had been carved right into the wall, this one had simply been painted. Which although did not afford the mural the same longevity, time would eventually fade the paint, it did allow for much greater detail and just the sight of it caused Inuyasha to halt his charge, It looked to be a golden field of wheat blowing gently in the breeze on a warm summers day. The white Inu was larger, much more regal looking, its stance much more calculated, the red one was smaller but appeared much more energetic, its body language displaying unpredictability. Gee…who did that remind him of? If Inuyasha had any doubt to who the two were supposed to be the name plate above the painting sealed it.

**Brothers**

Is that how father had thought they would be? How he hoped they would be?

Using Inuyasha's momentary paused Sesshomaru managed to tear himself free, vaulting over his little brother, wrapping his legs around Inuyashas body thereby pinning his arms at his sides, as Sesshomaru came down behind him. The added weight caused Inuyasha to stumble back, instinctively trying to regain his balance but Sesshomaru's tail curled around his legs, yanking them out from under him sending him crashing down on his ass. The next thing Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru's tail was curling around them, pressing Inuyasha tight against Sesshomaru's chest, further trapping him. It all happened so fast that Inuyasha barely had time to think. But soon his mind focused, still brimming with the urge to hurt Sesshomaru. He tried to thrash, to free himself but it was no use, he was being held to tight.

He twisted his head around, trying to turn just enough to bite Sesshomaru when the elder Inu's arm curled around his neck and soon enough Inuyasha found his throat resting against the crook of Sesshomaru's elbow and bicep, with his forearm going up the side of his head, pressing tight against his and temple and he could feel Sesshomaru's hand curled in his hair. Inuyasha froze, he knew he was in real deep shit now, Sesshomaru could tear his throat out or break his neck. His mind worked furiously, trying to find an escape to his current predicament, desperately he kicked with his feet, trying to move, trying to stand up, but he found that all he could do was scoot them backwards.

"Stop…please just stop." Sesshomaru whispered into his ear. What did he mean by that? Did he really think Inuyasha would just hold still and wait to be killed? Granted….it wasn't like he could do anything and oddly enough Sesshomaru wasn't actually hurting him. Sesshomaru's fingers began to run though Inuyasha's hair, massaging the little bit of scalp that Sesshomaru could reach with just the use of his wrist. It felt good….

At that Inuyasha did still for a moment, utterly confused. Sesshomaru's grip upon his body never loosened but for the next few minutes all they did was sit there upon the floor in silence, only the soft sounds of their breathing filling the air while Sesshomaru's fingers continued to play in Inuyasha's hair.

"What have I done now Inuyasha? How have I upset you this time?" Sesshomaru asked softly. He sounded sad, he sounded tired.

"Look at the painting on the wall.." Inuyasha growled.

"The brothers…" Sesshomaru responded.

"Funny isn't it….did he actually think we'd be like that? Well…maybe we would, guess we will never know." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru began.

"After everything that has happened to me. Now I see all of this, all you had to do was leave, that's all I wanted, a little time to myself. But you had to go and open you stupid mouth. Who are you to offer me comfort!? When you're the reason I'm hurting inside so fucking much!" Inuyasha accused.

"I….I just wanted to help." Sesshomaru said, his voice barely above a whisper. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru tremble at his back. What the..?…"I do not….want to fight with you anymore little brother. I want this blood feud between us to be over. As far as I am concerned it **IS** over." For a brief moment everything inside of Inuyasha froze, he wanted to believe…gods he wanted to believe…

"What are you talking about?" He asked, it wasn't that he didn't understand what Sesshomaru said he just…couldn't comprehend it. Since he was small Sesshomaru had told him over and over that he would kill him one day and now this?

"No more violence, no more blood, no more pain. I can not do this anymore….I don't want to do this. I don't want to fight. Its over…please…let it be over." Sesshomaru reiterated.

"Let it be over! Asshole you're the one who started it in the first place!! You always are the one to start it! You think you can just say -stop- and it's all over? That I'm just going to forget everything that you've done!" Inuyasha raged.

"If I am the one to start it, isn't it only proper that I also end it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Fuck you. This is a bunch of bullshit…your up to something and I damn sure don't trust you." Inuyasha snapped.

"_**He sounds sincere….maybe he really is telling the truth, maybe he is finally going to accept us?" **_Inu-Youki whispered.

Yeah….and soon Naraku was going to open an orphanage and dedicate his life to taking care of the needy.

"Inuyasha…." Sesshomaru sighed. "Very well…let us think logically. I could kill you right this very moment. In at least three different ways and yet all I am doing is preventing you from attacking me out of that easily provoked anger of yours. If I am so untrustworthy then why are you still alive? Why have I not torn your throat out? Broken your neck? Why do I not tighten my arm and cut off your air?" Inuyasha shuddered involuntarily. Gods that would be a horrible way to die, trapped, unable to do anything about it. It would be slow too, it was one way Inuyasha never wanted to die, being strangled or drowned. Trying to breathe but unable to….the stuff of nightmares.

"Because you need me." Inuyasha replied, trying to the bit of fear that squirmed within him.

"A true statement. However you have proven that you are difficult to kill, thus making this situation a chance that very well could never reappear." Sesshomaru said. "Why do I not take it?"

Fuck….Inuyasha didn't have an answer to that.

"I don't get you….I really don't" Inuyasha muttered.

"Time will perhaps change that. It occurs to me that this is the second time you have preformed this shoulder block charge." Sesshomaru said. Strange change of subject, but considering the fact that Inuyasha still could not move and Sesshomaru's fingers were starting to make there way towards his ears, perhaps he did need a distraction.

"It works. Nailed you twice." Inuyasha replied defiantly.

"The first time you caught me by surprise I must admit, but this second time succeeded only because I allowed it." Sesshomaru said. Smug asshole….

"Oh? And just why would you do that, getting your sparkling pretty ass messed up never was your style." Inuyasha snapped.

"Simple, all of my options would have left you maimed or dead, and I do not wish that." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh I see and I suppose that would happen because you're just so fucking great right?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Well…this Sesshomaru is an excellent warrior. However in this case it's simply your poor style being factored in." Sesshomaru said, for some reason it almost sounded like Sesshomaru was teasing him. Inuyasha wanted to yell but Sesshomaru's fingers suddenly began to play lightly upon his right ear and he was forced to close his mouth for a moment to keep any embarrassing sounds from slipping out.

"_**Now this is what I'm talking about…not the position I would have liked but I am liking the path that that hand is starting down." **_Inu-Youki rumbled.

Gods don't start now….

"So if you're done talking yourself up you egomaniac then why don't you tell me just what is so poor about how I fight, because you know, you know I've left your ass laying not once but **twice**_**.**_" Inuyasha managed to spit out, his voice only slightly shaky.

"Yes and both times you were able to do something I did not expect. All of our other confrontations have not gone well for you Inuyasha. More to the point what is wrong with your style is that you rely far too much upon your physical strength, you focus solely on overwhelming your opponent." Sesshomaru informed.

"Yeah? So what? Surly its better to be stronger then the guy you're fighting." Inuyasha argued.

"Indeed however you seem to struggle greatly against anyone whose strength surpasses your own. Does anyone come to mind?" Sesshomaru retorted. "Its something we will need to correct."

That….

But…..

Son of a bitch…

"I really hate it when you're right you know . I want you to know how much I hate that." Inuyasha grumped. Sesshomaru actually chuckled, the movement of his chest sending a pleasant thrill down Inuyasha's spine. He would have asked if Sesshomaru would be so kind as to let him go when he felt hot breath on his ear, as it would seem Sesshomaru's mouth was getting very close to it.

"_Oh no…"_ Inuyasha thought.

"_**Oh yes!" **_Inu-Youki cheered.

"Uh…Sesshomaru…my ear.." Inuyasha fumbled.

"Hmm?…Yes what about it?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha shivered as Sesshomaru's lips lightly touched the bass of his ear.

"Well….mouth….lips…on….ear….stop…please?" Inuyasha squeaked.

"You'll have to speak clearer little brother. Even my ears cannot understand what you just attempted to say." Sesshomaru whispered, just as calm as you please, though he did sound a little hazy…

Inuyasha would have liked to have been clearer, but as Sesshomaru's oh so soft, moist tongue began to trace the edges of his ear he found himself unable to properly vocalize himself. He felt weird again to…that -you're missing something- feeling was back.

Slowly Sesshomaru's tongue traveled from the base of Inuyasha's right ear to the very tip. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's head rise and he knew right then what was about to happen.

"My ear is about to be in your mouth!!" Inuyasha managed to gasp out.

"Wha?….well so it is….I….ahem…" Sesshomaru fumbled, sounding just how Inuyasha felt as his head pulled away from Inuyashas ear, much to the hanyo's relief.

"_**DAMMMMN IT!!" **_Sess-Youki and Inu-Youki yelled within their respective 'owners' heads.

An awkward silence filled the air, the two Inu both unsure of what to say, unsure of what just happened.

"If…if I release you, do you intend to attack me? I would ask that you do not, if not for my own safety then for the safety of your chambers. A battle between us would utterly destroy all of Fathers hard work and I do not wish to see such effort go to waste." Sesshomaru said, breaking the silence. It seems his older brother didn't want to acknowledge what had just happened, well that suited him just fine.

"I wouldn't either, so I guess I'll let you off the hook. I'm not really all that mad anymore anyway." Inuyasha answered. Sesshomaru made a skeptical noise but slowly his tail began to unwind around them. Soon it was off him completely and Sesshomaru unlocked his legs from around Inuyasha body, springing to his feet without so much as a noise. Inuyasha rolled over, rubbing his arms lightly, Sesshomaru's legs had cut off the blood flow and now they were all tingly, and stood up. Inuyasha looked over at the spot Sesshomaru had stood at, only to find it empty, scanning the room he quickly located the Lord of the West standing over by the bed, Sesshomaru had pulled the purple material to the side, giving Inuyasha a chance to see the bed itself. There appeared to be a set of clothing on the bed and Inuyasha's curiosity drew him closer. The bed itself was huge…not king size….not even double king….hell Orgy size was the only way Inuyasha could describe it. What had Father thought he would need so much room for? Sesshomaru gestured towards the clothing and said.

"For you." Inuyasha took a step closer and closed his fingers around the shirt. It was thin and soft and certainly wouldn't offer much protection. "They are to sleep in." Sesshomaru said, answering Inuyashas unspoken question. "You certainly can not sleep in what you wear now, a borrow shirt and the bottom half of your fire rat robes. Clothing will be ready for you when you awaken, it may not be the best fit however, until we can have you properly fitted by a tailor."

"Well then where did these come from?" Inuyasha asked raising the clothing to eye level.

"They are mine…I should think they would do for now." Sesshomaru said. Hey hand-me-downs! Inuyasha had always heard about little brothers getting stuck with these, although they smelled like Sesshomaru they certainly did not seem well worn. For a few moments Inuyasha simply looked at Sesshomaru, hoping the elder Inu would get the hint. Sesshomaru however just stared back. "You may change." He said. Inuyasha resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"A little fucking privacy maybe?" He snapped. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a flat look, but stepped back only to reach up and twist something, allowing the thick material to fall back down, separating the two of them. It was then Inuyasha noticed that he had at least 3 three feet between the curtain and the bed. Inuyasha could still see the outline of Sesshomaru, but the other Inu turned and appeared to walk over to one of the walls as if to look at something.

"_**He's seen it you know and he has held it inside him, why bother with modesty now?" **_Inu-Youki asked.

"_Its…it's the principal of the thing so shut up!" _Inuyasha retorted. Removing Tessaiga from his side Inuyasha place his blade on the bed, swiftly shedding his clothing. The new set was a light blue, with little red designs on them, they almost reminded Inuyasha of the design on Sesshomaru's shirt, only smaller and more like waves. The new clothing felt cool and soft against his skin, much different from what he was used to, it seemed to flow around him.

"Finished?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha muttered. The dark material once again was lifted and Sesshomaru stepped though, only to release it behind him once again. A small gasp escaped from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha set his eyes upon Sesshomaru. "What?" The hanyo grumped.

"You look…..very….nice." Sesshomaru said sounding very un-Sesshomaru like and somehow Inuyasha just knew that -nice- was NOT the word Sesshomaru had been about to say. Shrugging it off Inuyasha tossed Sesshomaru shirt at him, which Sesshomaru simply tossed to the side once caught. Hmmm…not what Inuyasha thought he would do to something that belong to him. Sesshomaru then held out his hand once more. "The rest please." Well the only thing he had left was his sword and the remnants of his fire rat robes. He was simply going to have to go back to those cliffs and try to find them. "They need to be cleaned little brother."

"They stay with me." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha….I am only going to have the filth cleaned off of them, which they could use a hundred times over. They will be returned to you if you wish." Sesshomaru informed.

"No. They stay with me." Inuyasha repeated.

"You are being needlessly stubborn over something childish Inuyasha." Sesshomaru chided.

"Says you, these are all I have in the world, and I'm not giving them to anyone. I wouldn't expect you to understand, but my clothes and my sword are all that belong to me in this world." Inuyasha snapped. To his surprise Sesshomaru's face soften and he nodded, only to spot Tessaiga lying on the bed, in one quick movement Sesshomaru scooped the sword up, apparently being able to touch the scabbard but not the hilt, and began walking around to the other side of the bed.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK-" Inuyasha roared. Only to have Sesshomaru stop and place the blade on some sort of rack in the headboard of the bed, within easy reach and apparently made for just such use.

"Relax Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Well damn it Sesshomaru had tried to steal his Tessaiga on more then one occasion, what was he supposed to think? "Are you going to stand next to your bed all night?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why do you ask…you gonna tuck me in or something?" Inuyasha responded.

"Do you want me to?" Sesshomaru teased causing Inuyasha to growl.

"No!" He spat but he did pull the furs back and slid into the bed. It was soft and seemed to mold around Inuyasha as he crawled towards the middle, why was this damn thing so big? Still…Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like on his back. Years of sleeping in trees and wherever he could find tended to make him rather sore and Kagome's sits had not helped the situation. Inuyasha wasn't about to say he had a back problem but…hell close enough.

Finally reaching the center of the bed Inuyasha moved to sit cross legged, his back resting against the head board because despite what Sesshomaru had said he still wasn't comfortable with laying flat on his back around his brother. To defenseless a position for his taste. Closing his eyes for a second Inuyasha let a few past events flow though his mind, trying to decipher them. He was totally unprepared for any of this, he was used to being out in the wild, fight for his survival. Now he was going to have to try to sweet talk a couple of pampered Lords in order to convince them he hadn't murdered Nefrume all so they wouldn't try to bring the hammer down on his ass. He couldn't believe he was wanting it, but he had to pray that Sesshomaru would be in excellent form for the event. He hated that he was going to have to rely on his brother's help. Just as all of this was running through his head he felt the bed dip near him, a weight settling upon it, opening his eyes he found that Sesshomaru had sat himself down only a few feet away from him. As before he wasn't used to seeing Sesshomaru sit himself down but even stranger was how Sesshomaru was sitting. With his right shoulder facing Inuyasha Sesshomaru's head was down, his hair spilling around him, his back was arched forward slightly, his shoulders a tad slumped and to top it off he was holding his head in his hand, his fingers curling around his temples. It was a very sullen look, one that Inuyasha had never seen from Sesshomaru. Part of Inuyasha wanted to know what was wrong, what could possibly driven his proud asshole brother into such a state, another part of him wanted to crawl over to Sesshomaru, to wrap his arms around him and pull him tight against his chest and the rest of him wanted to beat those other parts over the head.

"Did I say you could sit on my bed?" Inuyasha asked. He honestly wasn't sure if he could consider it his, but he wanted to see how Sesshomaru would react. Sesshomaru only scoffed, his body slumping a little more.

"No. No you didn't. Shall I stand?" Sesshomaru replied. Well that wasn't what he had expected.

"Would you if I said to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, if that was what you truly wanted." Sesshomaru answered. Huh…somehow he doubted that but for some reason he didn't feel the urge to find out. Sesshomaru did sound sincere, then again who knows what kind of sweet talker Sesshomaru might really be, though he had never been one to try such a thing on Inuyasha.

"Eh…I guess you can stay…but why are you sitting….don't tell me there is more we need to go over." Inuyasha muttered.

"I wish…to…talk." Sesshomaru forced out, his voice thick and strained.

"What could you possibly want to talk about now? We just damn near had a fight right in this room and you want to talk now? Can't it wait till tomorrow? I just want this day to end." Inuyasha groaned. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru's remaining arm curled around himself, his tail slipping around his shoulder and resting on his lap. It took Inuyasha a few minutes, he couldn't believe his eyes, but it really looked like Sesshomaru was holding himself!

"_**That is soooo totally not like him at all. I'm starting to think something really is wrong with him."**_ Inu-Youki supplied. Sesshomaru had always been unassailable, untouchable and yet now it appeared he was showing genuine emotion. Or was this merely for Inuyashas benefit?

"I do understand that and I wholeheartedly agree. But I simply must…I have to….I am…I am choking on things unsaid little brother. I can not hold all of this inside of me for much longer." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Hold what inside you? What…what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, he didn't want to say he was concerned but he was curious.

"How…how do I say this? How do I even begin? I….know not the words…." Sesshomaru bemoaned. Slowly the demon Lord cocked his head to the side to look at Inuyasha. "You really are not angry anymore are you?" Well that was a quick change.

"No…not right now.." Inuyasha confessed.

"How…is it that you can leap from one side to the other like that? One minute you are in a blind rage and the next you appear to have collected yourself." Sesshomaru asked.

"I dunno…I just do. I guess I have had practice, I have had to swallow my anger a lot in my life, if only to survive sometimes." Inuyasha replied. Where was Sesshomaru going with this.

"I can not do that." Sesshomaru admitted as he shook his head. "My anger stays with me, sometimes for days or even weeks."

"You always look pretty damn calm to me." Inuyasha said.

"Practice…when in court with other nobles it is often best to hide your true feelings." Sesshomaru informed.

"That could prove to be useful to know but it seems you've sorta changed the subject there Sesshomaru." Inuyasha drawled. Sighing the demon Lord suddenly kicked off his boots before swinging his legs up upon the bed, quickly Sesshomaru scooted himself backwards till his back was resting against one of the four bed posts, stretching out his legs and crossing them, resting his hand upon his knee. A lounging Sesshomaru, something else Inuyasha had never seen. Hell he'd never even seen Sesshomaru's feet before. Full blood and half breed stared at each other from across the bed before Sesshomaru spoke.

"I was not always as you have come to know me. I was once very…different. Some people can never pinpoint the event that caused them to change…but I can." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha wasn't sure where this was going or what it was about, but something told him it would be better to stay silent for the moment. "I loved Father so very…very much. He was my hero, my goal, my dream. I too lost my mother when I was very young, I never learned how much losing her devastated Father until much much later, he always seemed happy to me, always laughing and smiling. It wasn't until after his death that I realized much of that was simply for me. I think I made him happy." Sesshomaru looked away for a moment, looking away at some distant past that only he could see. "We were very close as I was growing up. He was not only my father, but also my best friend and closest confidant. I will never forget how Father would push everything else aside, no matter how important, if only to answer a question that I had asked. Looking back it is almost frightening to think how many times he risked all out war, just because I burst into a room and asked him a question." Sesshomaru smiled then, more then his tiny half smile he tended to wear, this one appeared much more genuine. "As I grew older I realized the folly of my behavior and yet his door was always open to me. I could go to him whenever I wanted, whenever I needed, it could be the middle of the night and I could slip into his room and wake him, just to talk….and he never once yelled at me, or chastised me in anyway. Never once did he complain, he would simply take a moment to collect himself and we could talk. It didn't matter how tired he was or what he had to do the next day, he was always there for me." Inuyasha could hear the sadness within Sesshomaru's voice and he realized that Sesshomaru had just said more words to him just then, then he had ever said before in Inuyashas life.

"Sounds like a great guy…" Inuyasha muttered, what else could he say? He knew next to nothing about his father, not to mention the fact that he was struggling to believe that Sesshomaru was actually sitting near him and just…talking.

"He was…indeed he was. We spent so much time together…he taught me so much…and when I had become a little older, a little bigger, he began to include me into his business. He would take me to meetings with other nobles, we would patrol the borders together…all of it and more, it was partly his own way of teaching of the position I would one day hold, the position I now hold, but it was also as if he just wanted me around. As wonderful as it was to spend so much time with him, to see him in all of his glory…it was also very challenging, he would not let me simply sit back and observe, no…he frequently thrust me right into the middle of it…called upon me to make decisions, to hold meetings, to….do….the Lord of the West's work. I tried so hard, if only to please him, and even when I failed he never grew angry with me, he merely smiled with patience, pointed out my mistakes and helped me to correct them. To think…the great Inu-Taisho, feared thought the lands for his ferocity and power could be so gentle and kind. Despite all this I think my favorite times were when we would go on hunting trips together. Just the two of us…and it was…so…" Sesshomaru seemed to struggle for the right words. "Powerful…to see father just be himself, no duties, no work, no need to be the Lord of the West, just plain old Inu-Taisho. A side I do not think very many ever saw." Slightly confusing…but Inuyasha could follow.

"Sounds…fun?" Inuyasha fumbled causing Sesshomaru to level a warm looked upon him, one that made his heart feel light.

"You need not feel obligated to say anything Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "I do thank you for your patience though." There were so many things Inuyasha could say, many of them very snide but he instead chose to fall silent again. Never before in his life had he passed up a chance to insult Sesshomaru but he had never seen Sesshomaru like this and he wanted to see just where it might go. "As I became a little older and my skill in the arts of war grew, Father began to send me out on my own to perform whatever duties he dictated to me. At first they were little simple things, meeting with shipping representatives, resolving disputes within the border villages, things of that nature. While these duties were neither glamorous nor prestigious I still strove to do my very best. I just wanted to please him…." Sesshomaru continued.

"For some reason I'm not sure if I can even picture you doing piddily work." Inuyasha interjected. That was for sure….Sesshomaru had one of the biggest egos of anyone Inuyasha even heard of.

"Soon I began to get more worthwhile assignments. But to be honest there were times it did annoy me, me the prince of the West performing such common tasks. Still after every successful assignment Father would praise me. It felt so good to hear such words….no matter how annoyed I might have been, all of that, all of my anger at the situation would just melt away once Father smiled and began to speak." Sesshomaru said.

"I guess I can understand that." Inuyasha replied. He had always enjoyed making his mother proud himself.

"After a time of medium level work, work of much greater importance then what I had initially started but still not at the level of a prince, however then one day I began getting some of the most important assignments. It was then I understood why Father had started me out with so small. If I could not perform, or balked when given so simple, then how could I be counted on when lives were on the line. When Father did finally decide to test me, and it was a test, I had never been so challenged in all me life, but I was ready. Then came a day I will never forget…." Sesshomaru said, his voice and tone starting to drift into that soft dreaminess that retelling memories tended to bring.

"Something big huh?" Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded slowly.

"Father called me into his private chambers one evening. At the time I was at a loss as to what it might have been about. It wasn't that he had summoned me, it was the seriousness of his tone when he asked me to come to his room while we were at dinner. I must confess….I had actually assumed I was in trouble. However once I arrived I realized the situation was much more grand then a simple mistake on my part. Father had been under a great deal of stress around that time, a change from his normal jovial self. Bandits had been raiding the outlining villages, this had been a common problem for centuries but never to terribly large a problem. Your typical bandit of the Western lands may land one or two good raids but nevertheless ends up just like all that came before. Dead. It makes one wonder why anyone bothers to take it up in the first place. However this time the different bands had united under one banner, a simple thing but rather unheard of considering their status as little more then an unruly mob. With greater strength then ever before their successes began to increase rapidly and they grew bolder and bolder with each attack, their leader even going so far as to proclaim himself the -True- Lord of the West. It was beyond insulting…." Sesshomaru growled. "Several times we had attempted to crush them like the bugs they were, yet each time we failed. It was as if they knew our plans, knew the signals we would you to diversify our attacks. After a few humiliating losses it became clear that someone, or several someone's had betrayed us. But Father was at a loss as to who they might have been and wished to speak to me about it. I was a bit taken aback that out of all of his personal, a great many that had seen much more combat then I, he had chosen to call upon me. It was then he told me the reason he called upon me and not them. Trust. He wasn't sure if there was a spy or if someone had submitted to torture or any number of other possible situations. Above all others he trusted me, not only because I was his son, but because I had proven myself time and time again, I had crawled my way up from the very bottom because he had forced me down there, yet I never once complained…at least not openly, what I said behind closed doors was a personal, private affair and was treated as such. He told me how he felt he could always trust me regardless the situation, he told me that I was the one he trusted most. As serious as the predicament was I can not begin to tell you how much that meant to me."

But Inuyasha could hear the levels of emotion in Sesshomaru's voice, this meant a lot to Sesshomaru, although he didn't know what it had to do with what Sesshomaru supposedly wanted to talk about. Still…in a way it was rather nice to finally learn something about his sibling. He waited patiently for Sesshomaru to continue, but he didn't and Inuyasha had never been known for possessing high levels of patience.

"So what happened?" He had to ask. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and smirked at him.

"I would like to tell you that we rooted out the traitor though months of meticulous detective work. But the truth is Father finally broke though the bandit's ranks, faced off with their leader and bashed his head repeatedly off of a boulder. The moral of that story being, never refer to yourself as Lord of the West when the real Lord of the West has you at his mercy. As for the traitor, it turns out that it was a former instructor from the academy who had been banished for attempting to sexually assault a member of the Keera, Father could have executed him, but chose to show him mercy." Sesshomaru explained. Oooook…not what he had been expecting.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Inuyasha asked.

"No…but….it does tie into it." Sesshomaru admitted.

"Can't you just come out and say it?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I would very much like to…but I can not seem to find the proper words. I apologize again…I am trying to explain as best I can." Sesshomaru replied. "I told you my mother died, truth be told no one really knows why, I was a mere one hundred and forty seven years old. Yet after all this time I can still remember her face, its faint…but I remember. It hurt Father so much, not only to lose his mate but also to not know why she passed on. Was it murder? Did her body give out? Did she kill herself? These questions remain unanswered to this very day. Father put on a brave face, I myself was young and stupid…so I believe it. As I grew older I was slightly surprised that Father never took another mate, I was not the only one either, and I assumed it was because he felt he could never love another like he did my mother. I'm sure you can understand how the lose of one parent causes you to cherish the remaining one even more…." Sesshomaru trailed off. For a brief moment Inuyasha allowed himself to focus in on Sesshomaru completely and just as before the world melted away, he only took a quick look, he sure as hell didn't want that king fucking headache back, but this time the mist surrounding Sesshomaru was a deep blue, with streaks of purple within it and the jagged daggers of pain still drove deep into him. Pulling back Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what could possibly shake Sesshomaru so much?

"It started innocently enough, Father began to disappear frequently and for lengthy spans of time. At first I thought nothing of this, the Lord of the West is more then just a title and it carries a great deal of responsibility. However before long it was as if Father was never within the castle and it seemed as if each time I did see him the time we spent together, the time we talked with one another grew shorter and shorter. To everyone else in the castle Father appeared to be in greater spirits, more jovial then he had in centuries yet to me he was becoming so very distant. I wasn't sure what to do or what was going on, I tried to ask Father…but each time he would tell me it was nothing. I wanted to believe him…however I could sense that he was keeping something from me. This went on for months…..then one day I noticed my mothers things started to disappear, a portrait of her in the family room was gone, and her sculptures likewise disappeared from their bases. At first I had assumed someone had stolen them which infuriated me, Father was once again gone so I took it upon myself to interrogate various servants. Everyone claimed they had no knowledge of what had happened, I became a bit frantic, so little of my mother was left and now that to was missing!" Sesshomaru said, anger creeping into his soft sad tone. It was something Inuyasha could understand as well, he had been devastated when he had not been able to keep even a single thing of his mothers, the villagers who drove him out destroyed everything…and there had been nothing he could do to stop them.

"When Father finally returned he…he did not even come to greet me, he went almost straight into his private chambers. The only reason I even discovered he was home is due to his scent becoming much fresher throughout the halls. Everyone was talking about what a good mood Father was in, how much he was smiling and laughing. I thought then that he could not know what had transpired so I rushed to his room. All the while I kept wondering why he did not come to greet me….he always came to me when he returned from a trip, it was almost always the first thing he did. I did something very rude then, I did not bother to knock, did not ask permission, I simply burst into his room. He was working on something, he had papers spread all over a table, yet when I entered the room he spun around, blocking my view of his work with his body. I began to try and tell him what had happened but before I could even get a single sentence out he….he yelled at me. Father had never yelled at me before, never once raised his voice in such manner. He asked me why I had burst into his chambers like some heathen…did I not know how to announce my presence? To ask permission to enter? I was stunned….admittedly I knew my behavior was rude, but I was upset and it was not like I had not done the very same thing countless times before. Without answering his question I forged ahead, telling him what had happened, how my mother's belongings had vanished. That is when he told me…told me that it had been him to remove them. He said he planned on having everything placed into one room that he wanted to devote to my mother. He apologized and said that he had been so busy he had forgotten to tell me. He asked me if that was all and I said it was so he asked me to leave…and then he turned back around and continued with whatever it was he was working on. I could not believe what I had heard not to mention how he had dismissed me so abruptly. He looked back once and when he saw I was still standing there he said my name…very sternly. So…I left…I was very shaken as I closed his door. I remember thinking….only one room? My mother was to be locked within a single room? Her things had been scattered throughout the castle and it had always been something of a pleasure and a comfort to me in that no matter where I went, there was always something of mother there." Sesshomaru continued. "Soon…new things began to appear, new pottery and the like, things of obviously inferior craftsmanship and quality compared to my mother work. Yet I noticed they began to occupy the spaces that my mothers had….and finally it hit me…Father was replacing Mother. But why? I could see no reason and Father provided no explanation. Surely he had not taken a new mate…it was preposterous to think he would have done something of the sort without informing me. If he had even considered courting another he would have brought it to my attention, taken my feelings into consideration and I would not have stopped him. Finally…one night as I lie in my bed I came to realize I could take it no longer, I had to know what was going on, I couldn't sleep…my mind simply would not stop churning and let me rest. I needed answers…my entire life was being turned upside down…so I went to Fathers room, I could see the light escaping though the crack under his door, so I knew he was awake. Yet remembering what happened the last time I chose to knock upon his door. Several moments went by with no answer, so I knocked again, harder this time. Still nothing….I did not want to pound my fist into his door, but my heart was aching…why wouldn't he answer me? I knocked one final time, hoping that perhaps he did not hear me and finally he answered. His door opened and he came to stand within the doorway. At first I made a small move to step inside, but I quickly noticed that he had not moved. I found it strange that he made no move to welcome me inside, soon he asked me what it was I wanted. It was rather embarrassing considering I was standing right in the hall, anyone could hear me and I have always been more comfortable divulging personal business behind closed doors. I told him I needed to speak with him, that it was important." Sesshomaru paused for a second. "Then…for the very first time he said that he was busy, that he did not have much time to talk, he asked me if it could wait until morning. I became very angry…the very same man who had once told me that his door was always open to me, that I could come speak to him whenever I needed to was now refusing to allow me in and was telling me he did not have time for me."

"That doesn't sound like what you said he said." Inuyasha interjected. Sesshomaru spat out a humorless chuckle.

"No…no it wasn't, however that is how I took it. I was upset already and then he made me angry, so I yelled at him, I demanded to know why all these new things were replacing my mothers, I wanted to know where Father had been going, why he was so distant over the last few months. He avoided my question, told me he would explain later and then urged me to return to bed. Sometimes I wonder if my outburst did not influence Father to be as cautious as he became. More time past, I no longer bother to even seek Father out, he would return home and I would simply retreat to the opposite side of the castle that he was on, I was of the mind that if he did not wish to have me at his side any longer, then I would not crawl to him. It was around that time that a great deal of construction was going on, Father was devoting massive amounts of time to it….and I don't think you need to be told what he was doing. I stayed away during all of this, I was angry and Father did not seem to notice, we talked very sparsely during it all, usually he would hunt me down only this time it was I who had no time for him. Finally…the day came….Father summoned me to what you might call the throne room, I had a strange feeling but nothing could have prepared me for what happened once I arrived. The first thing I noticed was the scent of a human woman within the room something I had not expected, nor did I expect how Father tensed at my approach. It was then he revealed what had been happening, he introduced me to his new mate, your mother. It also did not take me long to realize that she was pregnant. I will not lie…I had never liked humans, I considered them weak and stupid. But I had never hated them….not until that moment. I realized that it was for this human that my Father had ignored me for so long, it was this human that was taking my mothers place. I grew angry but before I could do or say anything Father stepped in very close to me, the growl that echoed from his mouth was a clear threat, he would protect his mate from me, he would protect his child. Even so I still think the situation could have been calmed down had I not realized one simple thing. I figured out why Father had not came right out and told me, I found out why he had been hiding everything for so long. He did not trust me. And I can not even tell you how much that hurt." Sesshomaru half sobbed. "I had worked so very hard for his trust, and then some stupid human gets his pup inside of her and all of it disappeared. The realization hurt me…and enraged me, I started thinking how Father had removed all of my mother's things to make her more comfortable, how her things where now on display. But I then realized that there was one more thing of my mothers left…….Me. The second that thought came to me another followed it. She was already carrying my replacement. I didn't want it to be true….but I couldn't think, there was far too much emotion bubbling inside me…so I left. The next few months were not pleasant, me and Father clashed frequently, he announced his intention to move your mother into the castle, that you and she would live with us. I felt like I was being pushed out…that my home was no longer mine. So with that in mind…I left Fathers side and went out into the wild. One would think that the time away would help to calm me down…but it did not. I became angrier with every passing day and I took my anger out on anyone who crossed me."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, he had a feeling he already knew though. To be honest Sesshomaru trip down memory lane both intrigued and annoyed him. But he was willing to do what his brother had never done for him, stay calm an listen.

"Humans…demons…animals….anything that crossed my path and did not immediately remove themselves died. I cut a bloody swath across the western lands…..until one day the Lord of the West came to discover what had been happening in his lands. He confronted me and we argued but for a moment…it was like it had always been, Father wanted me to talk, to get out all my feelings and frustrations…I think if I had...things would have gone better. But then he said he wanted all our problems solved before you were born and with that one statement he brought back my wrath. I see now what he meant by his statement but at the time I only saw it as my needs being pushed aside for yours. I tried to leave….he stopped me from doing so and I struck him. I think I hurt his heart more then his body with my blow but rather then try to talk it though…once again I left. I did not see Father again till the night of your birth. He had been in a great battle and his wounds were many but all that was on his mind was saving your life from the humans who wished to take it. I understood that then however I feared for his life, I implored him to leave with me….and he implored me to come with him." Sesshomaru explained.

"So even then you wanted to leave me to die…" Inuyasha snarled. Typical…But Sesshomaru shook his head no.

"It…it wasn't that I wanted you to die Inuyasha. I just wanted my Father to live. He did not ask me to go in his stead, he asked me to go with him. But his injuries scared me…and I just wanted to take him home. But yes, even though it will make you angry, I was perfectly willing to sacrifice you to save him." Sesshomaru replied.

"Would you have gone if he would have stayed?" Inuyasha felt compelled to ask.

"Yes…I might not have liked it but I would have….if only he had asked. But time was short….and he made his decision. I stood in the very same spot for a long time…then it hit me…that horrible rending in my heart and I knew….I knew my father was dead." Sesshomaru said his voice raw with emotion.

"But you still never came for us…" Inuyasha muttered.

"I did not know that you were alive little brother. My thought process was that if the great Inu-Taisho had fallen then what were the chances of a human woman and a hanyo pup. I simply assumed you all died together." Sesshomaru responded.

"You still could have looked!" Inuyasha snapped.

"My father was dead. I was now the Lord of the West, my lands were in a state of upheaval, and I was being challenged on a nearly constant basis. When did I have the time to look even if I had had wanted to? For some reason people seem to think that the transition from Inu-Taisho to Sesshomaru went smoothly….it didn't. The first several years of my rein were defined with almost constant battle. The Lord of the East saw his chance and went for it, he threw almost everything he could at me. Had it not been for the support of the North and some very lucky breaks the lands of the West would no longer be ours. You have no idea how much I had to fight, how many lives were lost….the fact that I still must have dealings with that….that…..bastard makes me want to heave." Sesshomaru shot back.

"Great…and he's one of the people we have to convince?" Inuyasha groaned.

"I do not think we will be able to do that however forcing him to back down is just as good." Sesshomaru answered before heading back into his story. "Finally I was able to achieve some semblance of peace and very slowly begin rebuilding our shattered lands. There was just so much to do…and I wasn't ready. But I had made a vow…I would not be like my father, I tossed away his advice and dove down my own path and thus the demon I was…turned into the demon you met. I was so heart broken over Fathers death…and sometimes I think I will never truly be over it."

"Uh huh…" Inuyasha grumbled. He wasn't sure what to say and this whole thing was giving him a headache.

"I do not know why my Youki compelled me to leave the castle that evening, sometimes I think it had to of been more then just a coincidence, something had to of guided us…but on that night…I found you. Or perhaps it was you finding me. Nevertheless…we met…..at first I could not believe it. Could you really be my baby brother? You may think this to be a lie…but so much of me wanted to take you in, my Youki screamed for it. Yet all I could think of is how Father had died, how Father had tossed me aside, how I had lost his trust…I thought of everything that had happened to me as a result of your conception….I did not know what to do….I did not want you to exist…so I left…or I tried to…" Sesshomaru said.

"What the fuck do you mean you tried to? You DID leave you asshole!" Inuyasha growled.

"You fell off a cliff….and into a river…and you managed to pull yourself from a watery death and crawled into a cave before you passed out." Sesshomaru stated causing Inuyasha's eyes to furrow and his muscles to lock. How did Sesshomaru know that? "The demons who wished you to be their meal were killed. My Youki took over and raced back to you and tracked you to that little cave. Its desire was to take you in…but I refused. Again choices were being taken from me…your needs over mine…would no one think of me? Had I been given time to calm down…things would have been different, but the demands came and I was still angry over everything that had happened. So I left and yet I kept finding you…especially when something happened to upset me…you would be in my path and that would anger me even more….why…why would you just go away? Did you have to be there? Always there? Like a weed that keeps choking your garden you were there. Sometimes I would wonder where you disappeared to and why you always seemed to be where I was. Could it be coincidence? Or once again was something drawing us together. But to make matters worse I found out that Father had left you what I had always believed would be mine." Sesshomaru said.

"Tessaiga." Inuyasha stated.

"Yes. I could not fathom why he would leave it to you, if only it had been in my hands after his death I could have easily routed those who strove to steal our lands, how many of my people could I have saved? Again in my mind it showed me that he intended to replace me with you, that he loved you more despite all my love and loyalty…-" Sesshomaru started.

"Fuck you! I didn't ask for any of this, it's not my fault! You asshole how could you take your shitty moods out on me?!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"No…it wasn't your fault. But you fail to see that I was in my teens when the drama around you began to unfold, still a child….still having so much more maturing to do. But I was wrong…I admit that. I was wrong…and I am sorry. I had no right to do what I did." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha had been preparing to launch into another tirade but Sesshomaru's words floored him. Was the asshole actually admitting that he was in the wrong?

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha stammered.

"I was wrong. However I refuse to take the full brunt of the blame…Father is also to blame. He mishandled the entire situation. Why did he not sit me down right from the beginning and be honest with me? I know things would have been different if he had. It would have been hard…but Father could talk me into setting my hair on fire if he really tried. But he didn't try…he made an assumption, and my actions did nothing to help the situation. But he should have been honest with me…..even though I understand why he was not. Like it or not his instincts saw me as a potential threat to his pup and his mate, he could do no less, he had to protect the two of you….but he should have stopped and thought about it." Sesshomaru said.

"What…what does this have to do with anything?" Inuyasha asked. He was a bit rattled by Sesshomaru's tale….where his words true? Would he have been accepted if his Father had only been honest? He had to admit…as much as he didn't like it, it was a pretty shitty deal that Sesshomaru had gotten. In a way he could understand…but it was not an excuse. "I hope you are not trying to justify what you have done to me. Yeah I'll admit it was a shitty deal all the way around, but you still carry a great deal of the blame."

"Yes…yes I do. However you have often asked me why I have done what I have done. Thus I have told you…and now you know." Sesshomaru replied as he slid of the bed, scooping his boots up he walked around the bed heading towards the door. "Goodnight Inuyasha…I think we have talked quite enough. I thank you for listening…and for holding your temper."

"Wait…this can't be everything you wanted to say…there's more…I know there is more…I can tell…" Inuyasha insisted but he did not want to give away this new mode of sight to Sesshomaru if his brother did not already know.

"No…there is more…however for now I have said all I am able. In time I can tell you more….in time I will make it clear. Tonight is just a first step little brother….and we have a very long walk ahead of us." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru stepped away from the bed, dropping the silk back down, which allowed Inuyasha only a silhouette to gaze upon. As Sesshomaru neared the door a thought slipped into Inuyasha brain and he quickly spoke.

"What will happen if my group followed us?" Inuyasha asked, mentally kicking himself. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about them.

"I have already told the gate keepers to keep a watchful eye, should they arrive they shall be accommodated and given my hospitality…all but the wolf Koga…he will not enter my home." Sesshomaru answered as he opened the door.

"Works for me." Inuyasha said. Not like he liked Koga anyway…flea bitten wolf-shit…

"I'm glad. Goodnight Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight…..Sesshomaru.." Inuyasha found himself whispering. Well now he had a lot of crap to think about didn't he? His relationship with Sesshomaru had always been simple. Sesshomaru was an asshole and Inuyasha needed to avoid him. Now it just became a whole lot more complicated….

Son of a bitch….

And just how it you get the lights to go on in this place anyway.

"I hate trying to sleep with light in my eyes." Inuyasha muttered only to find the light to be slowly dwindling before it left him in darkness. Ooook…fucking weird….

Slowly Inuyasha slid himself into the bed wrapping the furs around himself. It only took a few moments before his body was fully settled and….oh my god…it felt so soft and good….oh it was so much better then a tree….

And despite his worries he would not be able to sleep, sleep claimed him quite quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had not gone as smoothly as he would have liked but Sesshomaru felt a little better, it was a start after all. He was sure opening up like he had would confuse his little brother, it was not the behavior Inuyasha was used to, and if he knew Inuyasha like he hoped he did, that confusion would lead Inuyasha to wanting answers and then Sesshomaru could slowly give him what he wanted, it was obvious that the task could not be done in one felled swoop, Inuyasha's outburst in his room and proven that. No it had to be done little by little, like building a road brick by brick.

"_**It didn't go the way I had hoped I'll tell you that."**_ Sess-Youki grumped.

"_You need to cease your interference." _Sesshomaru ordered.

"_**Hey…my idea would have been much more pleasant."**_ Sess-Youki shot back.

"_Maybe so but there is a time and place for everything. Your are hindering me more then you are helping. Pleasuring Inuyasha would be a fleeting act and will not earn his forgiveness. If anything it would cause him to shell up even more. Besides he did not want such attentions." _Sesshomaru snapped.

"_**Oh yes he did." **_Sess-Youki gushed.

"_He brought your actions to my attention, thereby stopping them." _Sesshomaru informed.

"_**Silly mouth noise. Why did his body go soft? Why did he not struggle? He wants attention…so why not give it to him?" **_Sess-Youki countered. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head in disbelief….was he going to have to fight both Inuyasha and his own being to achieve his goal? Reaching his own chamber door Sesshomaru opened it, bed sounded so good right now. Although he supposed he could go receive Atrius's report and possibly get some other work done but……fuck it….tomorrow would be the time…but for now…rest. Stepping into his chambers Sesshomaru closed his door behind him, tossing his boots into a corner, beyond caring at this point Sesshomaru began to shed his clothing as he walked towards his bed, allowing the garments to fall unceremoniously to the floor. Fully nude he finally slid into his bed, moaning lightly as the soft fur glided against his naked flesh. Gracefully Sesshomaru collapsed face down on the bed….which was actually not all that graceful. _**"Nude now huh? I like it." **_His Youki rumbled.

It would be to much of a hassle to go into his closet…find clothing to sleep in…put it on…ugh…besides it wasn't like anyone would be coming into his room without first asking permission, the only one who would do so was Inuyasha and for some reason the thought of the hanyo finding him naked and splayed out upon his bed did not bother him in the slightest. Closing his eyes Sesshomaru sprawled himself across the bed, stretching his limbs and taking up as much room as possible, the desire to be comfortable outweighing the need to be proper.

"_Please let tomorrow go well and give me the strength and wisdom to do right for Inuyasha." _Sesshomaru silently prayed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is entirely too early for this." Miroku grumbled. The sun had only risen an hour ago. But they had all agreed last night shortly after Sesshomaru took off with Inuyasha and Shippo that they would rise extra early so that they could be sure that they could catch up to Inuyasha before the day was out. But just because he agreed did not mean he had to like it.

"I second that." Sango yawned.

"Not much for getting up early Miroku?" Koga asked smugly. Miroku ignored the wolf prince, instead choosing to take a page out of Inuyashas book, raising one finger in one of the hanyo's favorite salutes at Koga. The wolf demon chuckled. To be honest Miroku really had no idea why the wolf continued to travel with them, while he would be grateful for the extra muscle should they be attacked, something told him that Koga had his own reasons for his actions.

Much to everyone's surprise it was Kagome who was the most awake.

"I think we are almost there, but I hope we aren't coming around to the back or something. I'd hate to have to walk all the way around." Kagome muttered. The girl was a mystery to Miroku at the moment, on one hand he knew she was genuinely concerned about Inuyasha and Shippo and on the other hand he knew she was still angry and something had increased that anger. Miroku had the feeling it had something to do with Sesshomaru's actions and he could only hope that she was not planning on doing anything rash. Kagome was a good friend and in his mind a good solid human being, but she was also rather immature and there were times she just did not seem to -get- the way things worked in this time.

Time passed as they continued to travel, Koga had mentioned that he felt they were almost there…apparently there were some type of signs that the wolf could see, Kirara began to walk a little stiffer, a little more respectfully. Which sort of made sense considering they were approaching the home of one of the, if not the, greatest demon noble in Japan. Which was all fine and dandy but he just wished Koga would stop walking behind him. It was making him uneasy and he could feel eyes burning into his back. Had he angered the demon somehow? Or maybe it was all his imagination, a product off all the stress lately.

Well he would have to rectify that.

Discreetly moving a bit more to the right Miroku's hand was slowly filled with warm, sweet flesh.

"_Mmmm…soft." _He purred.

"PERVERT!!" Sango roared. SMACK!! Miroku's cheek cried out in pain but it was totally worth it…

Now the day felt right.

Demon senses or no soon it became very apparent to everyone that they were nearly there for once they came to the top of a very steep hill the largest and most beautiful castle Miroku had ever seen burst into view.

"Goodness." Sango muttered.

"Wow." Kagome awed.

"Damn…" Koga whispered. Miroku merely whistled. As the two girls began to make their way down the hill Miroku found himself restrained by Koga's hand on his shoulder. "I'd like to talk to you for a moment." The wolf said.

"Right now? We are almost their, I would like to arrive as soon as possible, after all we may be turned away, if so we will need time to plan our next move. Perhaps we can talk as we walk." Miroku responded as he attempted to continue down the hill, only to have Koga stiffen his arm to prevent him from moving.

"I would prefer now." Koga said firmly, his grip tightening…which was beginning to cause Mirokus shoulder to ache. The monks temper rose a little, if it was one thing he hated in life it was being manhandled. Carefully Miroku positioned his staff, one flick of his wrist and Koga was going to get an unpleasant surprise between his spread legs.

"You are hurting me Koga. I'm not sure what you want but I must tell you this is the wrong way to get it." Miroku said calmly. Koga's face darkened before it jumped to a pleasant yet slightly surprised as he removed his hand.

"Sorry about that man…sometimes I forget that your human, seeing as how you handle yourself so well." Koga said.

"_Flattery will get you nowhere, you can't sweet talk a sweet talker." _Miroku thought. Out loud he said. "We had better hurry, wouldn't want to be left behind now would we?"

At that he began to make his way down the hill, using its natural steepness to quicken his pace, hopefully he wouldn't blow out a knee or something and somehow he got the feeling that Koga would not mind at all if they fell behind. Quickly Miroku made his way to Sango's side, the demon slayer having paused once she noticed that they were not following. Swiftly Miroku positioned himself with Sango between him and Koga. Sango made a gesture, asking him what was wrong.

After a few years of traveling with Inuyasha and Kagome the two of them became used to the fact that there would be times when and argument would break out between the miko and the hanyo. Well there had been many times when one of them might know what was going on while the other one didn't and having a Inu-hanyo with very sensitive hearing who did not like his business being discussed made it difficult to cue the other one in on what had happened and/or being forming a plan to help the two quarrelling companions patch things up. Even whispering so low one could barely hear it was futile, for it seemed that if they could barely hear it then Inuyasha tended to be able to hear it rather well, sometimes Miroku had to wonder if, in addition to his already impressive sense, Inuyasha had not trained himself to tune in even more once certain key words made their way into his ears.

As a demon slayer Sango had been trained in the use of hand signals, often used when tracking a target so that they could communicate without having to give away their positions and once during a long boring stretch of time when Kagome had 'finals' Sango had attempted to teach it to him and after a few days of it Miroku came to the realization that they could use it to get around Inuyashas ears, he had brought the idea to Sango which had intrigued her and with a little ingenuity they were able to develop a reasonably functional language and Inuyasha always appeared to be none the wiser not to mention that due to Kagome and Inuyashas frequent spats they had ended up getting a lot of practice at their little creation…and it looked like it was about to come in handy again.

{The wolf is being weird.} Miroku signaled.

{Why?} Sango silently asked.

{Don't know. Makes me nervous, hurt my shoulder too.} Miroku answered.

{Odd…why so aggressive?} Sango wondered.

{Don't know. He wants something.} Miroku reported.

{Watch?} Sango wanted to know.

{Affirmative.} Miroku replied. Sango nodded and it brought a small smile to Miroku's lips, it might not be the manliest thing but he liked it when Sango got protective. He also had no problem bowing to her expertise, he was a monk and had been rather well trained if he did say so himself, he was used to dealing with demons and spirits but Sango had been exhaustively trained for combat with demons ever since she was a child.

"You two are awfully quiet." Koga said.

"Just admiring the scenery. I don't think I have ever seen anything quite like it. Its size, its beauty…I find it rather breath taking." Miroku half lied. It was a true statement after all…although not the reason for the silence.

"Indeed I would have to agree." Sango added. Something was clicking in Kagomes hands as she walked ahead of them.

"I'll say, I just hope the film turns out ok. Mom and Souta just have to see this. I bet Gramps will flip!" She said.

"Pomp and glitter don't mean a thing and the size just makes it an easy target." Koga growled, was that a hint of jealousy and bitterness in the wolf princes tone?

"Surely you must have something similar, being the leader of your pack and all." Miroku needled. He was trying to provoke a reaction, he had a feeling that Koga was up to something and although he had no reason to distrust the wolf prince his gut told him to be wary.

"Phessh…We wolves don't bother with such nonsense." Koga spat. Barring Koga's strange irritation they soon found themselves nearing some sort of draw bridge over a very wide moat, which upon nearing yielded not only water but also hundreds of wicked spikes.

"Ok now lets try to do this right, we do not need to be upsetting anyone. Perhaps you should do the talking Miroku, you seem to be the only one here with a silver tongue." Sango said. Miroku wasn't sure if he should protest Sango's not so subtle implying or not…but he guessed the shoe did fit.

Taking a deep breath Miroku stepped to the font of the group as they were ordered to stop.

"Am I the only one who is nervous right now?" Kagome whispered as two intimidating looking demons began to make their way towards them. Miroku opened his mouth to speak as the two stopped only a few feet in front of them locking their weapons in a X with a loud clash, but before he could get a word out one of them reached into the inside of his chest plate and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Hmmm monk, slayer and neko…strangely dressed miko…she does look weird….well they do fit the description." The demon of the left muttered to his partner.

"Eh…they couldn't be more descriptive could they?" The taller one on the right grumped.

"Well there is mention of a wolf demon, besides this is per Lord Sesshomaru himself…not much room to complain about." Lefty replied. Per Lord Sesshomaru? They were expected? Inuyasha must have said something.

"We are friends of Inuyasha…he is Lord Sesshomarus younger brother." Miroku informed hoping that it would help identify them.

"We know who Lord Sesshomaru and his family are monk…" Righty snapped.

"Geez your pissy today. He's probably just trying to help." Lefty chuckled.

"They could be imposters." Righty insisted.

"How many monk, slayer, miko and neko groups could there be just wandering around?" Lefty asked.

"It is our job to keep the unwanted out of the Lords home…still you have a point. So for your sakes you had better be who you claim." Righty said menacingly.

"Or what?" Kagome asked.

"You'll be killed." Lefty said with a smirk.

"But you seem honest….so proceed, you will be met by your escort as you near the gate. I would suggest that you be respectful and follow orders." Righty said. The two then uncrossed their weapons allowing Miroku, Kagome, Sango and Kirara to pass but when Koga attempted to follow their weapons clashed back together, startling Koga and blocking his path. "You on the other hand are not welcome." Right stated.

"And why not?" Koga snapped.

"Lord Sesshomarus orders." Lefty said simply.

"This is ridiculous! I am prince of the northern wolf tribe, humans are permitted to enter yet I am not?" Koga growled. Hearing all of the extra noise Miroku stopped for a moment and looked back.

"Wolf tribe huh? Heard a good chuck of them were killed a while back." Lefty said.

"Prince or no you're a long way from your caves boy. Best be on your way." Righty suggested.

"But-" Koga started.

"I should warn you that we have permission to kill you should you persist. Its kind of standard procedure, but I guess you must've pissed Lord Sesshomaru off because he outright stated that we could. Personally I hope you do, I could use a new fur lining in my boots." Lefty quipped. Koga looked over Lefty's shoulder at Miroku, obviously wanted him to say something. Lefty looked back curiously at Miroku while his partner kept an even stare on the wolf prince. Well he could try to speak up on Kogas behalf but….

His shoulder still hurt.

"Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western lands, his orders must be followed. Not to mention it is his home." Miroku said with a smile earning a chuckle from Lefty and a jaw dropped look from Koga. With that Miroku turned and continued on. He certainly hopped nothing bad would happen to the wolf, he wasn't all that angry but surely a prince would have enough sense to know when to leave.

Nearing the gate and the others Miroku spied yet another demon leaning up against the wall. He couldn't quite place what kind of demon it was but he could feel power rippling off of the demon. This one wasn't a child, he was old and not to be trifled with. Kagome and Sango had already come to a stop in front of him and Miroku quickly situated himself next to the two girls, this would be a perfect opportunity to get a nice double handful of luscious ass…but the situation was just too serious at the moment.

He would consider it a lost opportunity and mourn it as such.

Nodded to them the demon pushed off of the wall and faced them.

"It has been dictated to me to greet you, so welcome to the fortress of the West, you should feel honored, very rarely are humans allowed within these walls and you are the first humans to be offered hospitality during Lord Sesshomaru's rein. My name is Tural and I will escort you to your rooms. Are there any questions?" Tural asked.

"We have rooms?" Miroku inquired.

"Yes. Lord Sesshomaru had them prepared in case of your arrival. I dare say you were expected." Tural answered.

"That was very kind of him." Miroku stated. Well it was…and besides over his life he had discovered that kissing the ass of the Lord was seldom a bad move. As Tural shot him an appraising look and a nod with a small smile Miroku felt that he had made the right choice.

"Where is Inuyasha? I want to see him." Kagome half-said half-demanded.

"Lord Inuyasha." Tural replied, and Miroku could hear the emphasis on the word -Lord- "Is sleeping within his quarters thus it will not be possible to see him now."

"Then wake him up…its important." Kagome insisted.

"I will most certainly not be doing anything of the sort." Tural sneered. Kagome was about to speak again when an elbow to the side from Sango stopped her.

"Ow! What was that for!?" The miko whispered harshly.

"I am worried about Inuyasha and Shippo to and I don't know how things go in your time but you are dealing with demon nobility. Not exactly the kind of people you make demands on. Use your head Kagome." Sango whispered back. Arming himself with his best smile Miroku leaned upon his staff nonchalantly. The demon snorted before turning and started to walk away.

"Follow me." Tural ordered. "I will escort you to your rooms and there you will stay until you are sent for, should you need again thing you will have an attendant."

"Why can't we leave?" Kagome asked.

"Because your identities are still in question, even if they were not your travel throughout the castle would and will still be restricted per Lord Sesshomaru's orders." Tural replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

"And the Lords orders must be obeyed and besides I am sure as guests of such a noble bloodline we will be well taken care of." Miroku said turning on the charm. Tural looked back over his shoulder a bit of a grin on his face.

"You are either very intelligent or possess quite the silver tongue. Maybe even both.." The tall demon said. Despite the power that rolled off of him and the fact that Miroku's ability to sense aura's told him the demon had been around for a while, he still possessed that youthful beauty that so many higher demons tended to have.

"I assure you sir, my mouth is utterly innocent." Miroku replied. And no one could prove otherwise damn it!

"Oh there are ways to…change that." The demon purred, jarring Miroku slightly. He didn't mean what…it sounded like he meant did he?

"Well I guess I do have some homework I need to catch up on." Kagome muttered.

"I myself intend to catch up on some sleep." Sango stated. Miroku echoed her statement but he couldn't help wondering why demons, first Koga now this one, seemed to be making rather…provocative looks and statements to him. Surely they didn't….

No he was being silly….

Wasn't he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jakens insides clenched, this was horrible! First that half-breed slime Inuyasha and now his human group were within the castle. Just what was going on here?! The fact that they had an escort was puzzling…was the Lord planning an execution? Though he couldn't see Lord Sesshomaru going though so much trouble just to have a hanyo and a few humans killed. Still…there seemed to be a change in the very air of the castle and it had Jaken worried.

Something was happening or had happened. But surely the Lord was aware of what was transpiring within his own home. But what if he didn't?

Jaken was worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guard outside Lord Sesshomarus chambers stood diligently, slowly counting down till he was to awaken the Lord at the time that had been dictated. Soon he spotted the little toad that Lord Sesshomaru had entrusted with the staff of two heads. Why Lord Sesshomaru had done so and why he allowed the little imp to live was beyond him.

"What do you want?" The demon growled as the toad stopped in front of him.

"Many strange things have happened recently, I merely thought it would be prudent to check on the Lord." Jaken said. The guard rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes I am sure the Lord sleeps so soundly knowing you are watching over him." He mocked. "However I have orders from Lord Sesshomaru himself not to allow anyone, save Daigon and Lord Inuyasha, inside his room." The toad gripped the staff tighter. The guard had to give the little snot credit though, he took his duties, both real and imagined, rather seriously. Which was probably why the Lord allowed him to live….well that and because his human ward Rin seemed fond of the toad.

The guard was about to tell the imp to bug off when voices reached his ears.

"Garith is the true commander!" One yelled.

"Imalia holds the position now, Garith fell." A second growled.

"A fluke!" the first voice shot back.

"And what of the additional four victories?" The second replied smugly.

"She's…she's using some form of devils trickery!" The first stammered.

"HA! A weak excuse. Regardless of anyone's feelings she is the commander now, you might as well accept that." The second stated.

"I do not see how Lord Sesshomaru could allow such a thing!?" The first snarled.

"Garith accepted the challenge, and lost fairly. Perhaps he should have kept his mocking statements to himself. Lord Sesshomaru recognizes this." The second responded.

"Then Lord Sesshomaru is a stupid fool to lose one such as Garith as commander." The first raged.

"Watch your mouth boy!" The second shouted.

The guard as Sesshomaru's door scowled. This stupid bickering war of Garith vs. Imalia was getting very old and even more annoying now that a good portion of the guards were beginning to split off into two separate groups. The whole thing was ridiculous, he himself did not care who the commander was so long as they did their job and so far Imalia had down the job, very well surprisingly. The whole thing was about stupid politics, something he felt had no business in a soldier's life.

The highborn had lost their proudest son not to mention staunchest supporter. Under Gariths command it was much ,much easier for a highborn to rise in the ranks even if being highborn was all they had going for them, which was something that was NOT true under Imalia's command.

The lowborn were finding themselves under more equal footing then ever before and were lauding Imalia as something of a hero.

Imalia for her part was avoiding getting involved in it at all, treating it as if it were benign her altogether. Something that many guards, and this one in particular respected her for. A commander should focus on their duties and responsibilities, which Imalia was doing. Garith however….Garith was playing the game. But what he hoped to accomplish was a mystery. It could be suggested that if he could get he could get enough troops on his side they could refuse to follow Imalia's orders in an attempt to cause Lord Sesshomaru to reinstate Garith. Of course such actions could also be considered treason and Lord Sesshomaru could then stage the largest mass execution in recent memory.

The whole thing was a massive waste of time but he had been around long enough to know that things like this tended to happen from time to time. Something similar had happened during Lord Inu-Taisho's rein, although for much different reasons, and the guard was willing to bet it had happened during every other Lord before his rein was well. The guard had been a part of that first polarization of the guards and the entire debacle had given him the opinion he now possessed. That it was stupid.

However while bitching was acceptable for the most part, annoying but tolerable, insulting the Lord, calling him a stupid fool…now THAT was quite worthy of punishment. Steeling himself the guard stomped his way toward the two bickering guards, preparing to give one of the pup guards a nice old fashioned ass beating for his stupidity. However this left Sesshomarus door unguarded, which was just what Jaken needed…

Using the momentary distraction, Jaken wasn't sure what it was, he could hear two other guards talking in the distance but his hearing was not nearly good enough to decipher what they were saying, he darted into Lord Sesshomarus room. He knew the Lord would punish him punish him severely if he was discovered, but the Lord was the noblest, most intelligent, fiercest, most _beautiful___Lord in the entire world, Jaken had swore to do anything to serve him and so he simply had to make sure the Lord was in good health.

Jaken still could not believe that he had confronted Inuyasha within the halls and that the mongrel was not in chains, which was all the more reason he felt he should check on his Lord. Perhaps the traitor's hanyo had done something to Lord Sesshomaru, poisoned him or put some sort of spell on him.

Carefully Jaken made hi way across the room, a cool breeze was blowing in from an open balcony door. It had blown back the pine green curtains surrounding one side of the bed. The billowing fabric combined with the tiny bit of sunlight that was filtering into the room only added to the sanctifying atmosphere.

Being Lord Sesshomarus bedroom it was practically sacred ground after all!

Coming close to the edge of the bed Jaken was able to use the staff that Lord Sesshomaru had entrusted to him to lift himself up to a level that he could see the Lord. His bug eyes bulged out even more once he realized that the Lord was very…very naked. Lord Sesshomaru was on his side with his back to Jaken and the imp was only able to glance at a small portion of Sesshomaru's well defined thigh near his knee when he did the only thing a lowly imp like he could do in such a situation.

He passed out.

Wiping the remaining blood off of his knuckles the guard made hi way back to his post. Perhaps that would teach the impudent young pup his place, after all a good six months in the infirmary would leave him with plenty of time to think about his folly. If it didn't? Well then another, more sever beating would be in order, one the pup might not survive.

Coming to stop in front of Sesshomarus door he was about to turn back around in the customary guard position to keep an eye out for threats when he noticed that the door was slightly ajar and he was positive it had been closed before. Wait a minute…..

Where was the stupid imp?

Growling to himself the guard quietly made hi way into the room and quickly spotted the toad unconscious on the floor. Huh….had Lord Sesshomaru awakened and hurled something into the imps head? Removing his eyes from the little green annoyance the guard caught side of the Lord's naked back before he swiftly averted his eyes. He'd only seen a small portion of the Lord's shoulders….which was more then he should have seen. He'd have to punish himself for that transgression…a few thousand laps around the courtyard ought to do it…

It was very disrespectful to gaze upon the Lord without his permission and obviously the imp had seen more then he should as well. Thankfully from the position Lord Sesshomaru was in it would be no easy feat to get a good look at anything private. Catching a hold of the toads neck the guard lifted the little green midget up before grabbing the staff of two heads and carried both out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him. Leaning the staff against the wall the guard debated what to do about the toad. The guard had no doubt that if he told Lord Sesshomaru about the imps transgression that the little snot would be promptly killed….however that would lead to questions as to how the toad go into the room in the first place. Which meant that it would be his ass in the fire…once he explained that he had been defending the Lords honor he might be granted a bit of leniency. After all what else could he do?

He was old school, he had served Lord Inu-Taisho before Sesshomaru and he was he was taught that when someone disrespects your Lord you do something about it. Loyalty to the Lord before all is how he had been brought up. It was his no nonsense, do the duty, attitude that had landed him such an assignment, one he was honored to perform, he was still going to be in the hot seat for this. Growling he looked around…there had not been any witnesses and if the imp was smart he would never bring up what he had done, not if he wanted to live.

Still…the imp needed to be punished and there was no way he was going to take the heat for the little green runt. He had no problem taking punishment for his mistakes but that stupid pup needed a lesson and the toad knew better. Spotting the small pull down door on the wall an idea popped into the guards head. Walking over to it he pulled it down, set the imp inside and shut the door just as the little moron being to slide down. Wiping his hands together he made his way back to his post once more. Maybe a little ride in the compost chute could teach the runt a lesson. After all it was a long disgusting way down and there was no way the imp would get through it without an injury. A shrill scream echoed up the shut as the toad obviously must have regained consciousness

The guard merely grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru groaned as he felt a strong demonic presence enter his chambers, he had felt it hours before but it had left rather quickly…perhaps it would again?

"Lord Sesshomaru." A voice said.

Well…fuck…

"Yes." Sesshomaru managed to spit out clearly enough. Through blurry eyes he glanced at the shape though the fabric surrounding his bed.

"The time you instructed to be awoken as come." The voice said. That had to be a joke….surly it was not time for him to rise yet?

God damn it.

"Thank you, you may leave and assume your next post." Sesshomaru said with politeness he did NOT feel at the moment. As the door shut Sesshomaru rolled over onto his back and raised his arm up to rest the back of his hand against his forehead. Sesshomaru let out a pent up sigh….did he really have to get up already? Was there anything that said he HAD to get out of bed?

"_**Inuyasha and everything that concerns him." **_Sess-Youki informed.

Well yes there was that….

"_**Course we could always take him into your bed, or just go to his and climb in with him. That sounds nice, I like that idea." **_Sess-Youki suggested. That was an idea….not one that would probably go over real with Inuyasha himself but a good idea none the less. Well if it was time to start the day…then it was time to start the day. Besides if things went smoothly enough he might be able to gain a little bit of Inuyasha's goodwill. In his sleep hazed mind Sesshomaru had to chuckle, who would have ever thought that he, The Sesshomaru, would ever be bending over backwards to try and please his hanyo brother.

Not many he could assure you.

Climbing out of bed he made his way over to his closet, first things first, get dressed and go to his office, see what needed the morning paper work might be, god he hoped there wouldn't be any, have Atrius sent to him to receive his report, arrange for breakfast, wake Inuyasha, gods help him there, eat, escort Inuyasha to Daigon and then attend his own meeting with his healer. It seemed like a good plan…so with that in mind he began to dress himself.

A half an hour later after he had dressed and groomed himself Sesshomaru sat in his chair within his office. Looking over the morning paperwork Sesshomaru was please to find that there was very little of it. If it was one thing he hated…it was spending hours on tedious paperwork. He had already sent one of the guards to go fetch Atrius so he was really only using the papers to fill the time.

First was a written request from the chief of one of the border villages explain that there was conflict brewing between to wealthy familes within the village and was requesting official aid to deal with the problem. Normaly Sesshomaru wouldn't have spent a lot of time on such a little thing, but the fact that the request had filtered all the way up to him gave him the feeling that this was not the first one that had been sent. Plus it was so very well written, he was slightly impressed at how well the chief commanded the written language, the distress bled though easily, it was obvious the woman was at her wits end and a little frightend that there would be mass bloodshed. So Sesshomaru signed a form dictating for a mediator and a good sized group of troops to be sent to the village. Attaching the form to the request Sesshomaru placed them both in the bin to be filed.

The other two were tiny little issues concerning the inner workings of the castle, one from a noble complaining about Gariths recent loss of his position, not that he himself wasn't annoyed by it, and the other was simply a statement informing him that the broken gear to the northern gate had been repaired.

As he set the papers in their proper places a knock resounded at the door.

"Enter." Sesshomaru said. The door then opened a sleepy, yet still fairly proper Atrius made his way in closing the door behind him.

"You sent for me sir?" Atrius asked, his voice laced with sleep. The kitsune probably had not been able to get much sleep either.

"Yes. I would like your report." Sesshomaru stated. Atrius shook his head slightly, trying to focus himself.

"Well…there is not a whole lot to report. We ran into the little toad Jaken…he was extremely disrespectful, referring to the Lord Inuyasha in a very coarse manner." Atrius said. Sesshomaru nodded…he would have to take care of that. "Then….well uh…" the fox blushed. "Lord Inuyasha…grabbed my tails."

"Your tails?" Sesshomaru muttered. Why would Inuyasha do such a thing?

"Y-yes….he umm…sorta ran his fingers though them….tugged a little….it felt…rather good but oh that's not something you want to know." Atrius flustered. "He said….something about his Youki acting up lately. He didn't seem to be aware he was doing it."

"_**I have a tail! A very fluffy soft tail! Inuyasha can play with it all he wants." **_Sess-Youki exclaimed.

"Acting up you say? I'm sure that must have been rather distressing to you." Sesshomaru said he would ignore the feeling good part; after all it wasn't his fault Inuyasha had apparently found an erogenous area.

"It…was a little. It startled me. It actually seemed to bother him a great deal more and then we ran into Komar….or more specifically Komar ran right into Lord Inuyasha." Atrius said his tone becoming angry. "I'm not sure why he did it; perhaps he slipped although I think he did it on purpose. Lord Inuyasha grew angry and drove Komar into the wall, that coupled with his growling was an obvious dominate statement. But Komar reacted….well the way Komar does. I think that confused Lord Inuyasha." Sesshomaru had not expected Inuyasha to meet the leader of the Keera so soon…he was slightly disappointed he had not been there to see that.

"And then?" Sesshomaru prodded. Atrius actually began to fidget.

"Well…Lord Inuyasha seemed to stare at Komar for a looong time. At least seven minutes or so…he didn't say a word…his eyes just…roamed over Komar. The little kitsune with the Lord brought this to his attention and again he seemed startled by it…like he had not realized what he was doing. He and Komar then talked for a short while, Lord Inuyasha was confused over Komar's gender and species. At first Komar simply answered Lord Inuyashas questions…I think he was amused by it. But then he began to come on to the Lord." Atrius said.

"_**What…" **_Sess-Youki growled.

"Interesting…" Sesshomaru muttered.

"One thing to note is that apparently Lord Inuyasha had assumed Komar to be female and seemed slightly disappointed when he found out the dragon was not. Komar himself pointed this out, asking if the Lord would prefer him to be female, Lord Inuyasha did not seem to be able to answer that question and simply stated that he found Komar to be, and I am quoting, -pretty-. If I may make a guess it seems that Lord Inuyasha is not aware that males can and do mate with males." Atrius continued.

"_**Pretty? Pretty!? The hell? I'm fucking gorgeous! How come I never get any compliments? I mean I made him come and he still yelled at me!" **_Sess-Youki barked.

"_Calm yourself." _Sesshomaru soothed. "Again interesting…" he wasn't sure how much Inuyasha knew about demon behavior…it wasn't looking like he knew much.

"I tried to get Lord Inuyasha to leave, but I was ignored. Komar complimented the Lord on his own looks and I must say Lord Inuyasha seemed a bit….off. He reminded me of someone who had been struck very hard in the head, just befuddled. Komar was being very nosey, asking were we were going and such; I tried to tell him that it was none of his business…but Lord Inuyasha answered anyway. Then um…." Atrius trailed off.

"Yes? What then?" Sesshomaru asked. Atrius seemed at a loss for words…what could have happened?

"Lord…Inuyasha he um…he started playing with Komar's lips." Atrius stated.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"_**Yes…just what do you mean?" **_Sess-Youki rumbled.

"He started to stroke them…running his fingers back and forth." Atrius said, mimicking the movement with his own hand on his lips. "He seemed to be confused at to the coloring of Komar's flesh as he stated he expected it to rub off. Komar explained that it was natural. Again the Lord seemed off…this treatment continued for several moments before Komar interrupted, asking the Lord how long he intended to do what he was doing and if he had anything planned. Then Lord Inuyasha…he….he crooked his fingers slightly…and I swear it looked as if he was going to push his fingers into Komar's mouth but then the little kitsune caught his attention, asking if we could go and telling him he was hungry. Lord Inuyasha seemed startled, like a man coming out of dream, he practically jumped away from Komar…who was being his normal flirtatious self, I think Komar was upset that the little Kit had interrupted. As we left Komar said goodbye and that he was looking forward to seeing Lord Inuyasha again. When we got a chance I explained to Lord Inuyasha about Komar's gossipy nature and that he should be careful. If I may be so bold my Lord but I believe Komar should be reprimanded for his actions." Atrius said. Interesting…it seemed like Inuyasha's Youki was doing….was doing….

Just what his Youki had been doing to him….

"_**What the hell!? No Inuyasha flesh shall enter any mouths but mine! I told you we shouldn't have let him go on his own! Look what happened! -gasp- what if we lose him!? Go get him!!" **_Sess-Youki roared.

"Duly noted." Sesshomaru said trying his best to ignore his Youki. "Anything else?" He knew all about Komar, he had brought him to the castle himself. He also knew that nearly all the rumors about Komar were false and that there was more to the dragon the met the eye. Komar was leader of the Keera yes…and he took those duties very seriously. However had other duties that only Sesshomaru knew about.

"Well….Lord Inuyasha and Commander Imalia didn't seem to get along. They had words…the commander implied that Lord Inuyashas combat skills were less the stellar, the Lord seemed to take offense to that." Atrius said. What a shock….Inuyasha getting angry…still Imalia should not be insulting Inuyasha although knowing her it was more meant as an observation then anything "But after that you arrived and dismissed us." the kitsune finished. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes thank you…you have been rather…helpful." Sesshomaru said. More so then the fox probably knew.

"Sir…I don't mean….to be rude but….something….Lord Inuyasha said a few things…things that…don't make any sense." Atrius suddenly chimed up. For some reason Sesshomaru did not like the sound of that.

"Things? What kind of things?" he asked.

"Well…I….I feel as if it was partly my fault. I was curious as to why I had never seen him before, he claimed that it was because he had never been inside the castle before, I must admit…I did become a little upset, family means a great deal to me, and I asked him why he would avoid his own family like that…it was then he said….well…." Atrius fumbled.

Shit….

Sesshomaru knew it was going to get out sooner or later…but not even a day in?

"What did he say?" Sesshomaru asked although he already knew the answer, in fact he could just picture Inuyasha going off on the poor kitsune guard.

"I know it's not my place…..but my Lord I have always looked up to you…you save my life…you saved my family." Atrius said meeting Sesshomaru's eyes. The guard looked confused and conflicted. "But what he said…couldn't be true…..it can't…"

"Atrius." Sesshomaru said, prompting the guard to stiffen. "I feel I know what was said however I am going to have to ask that you keep such information to yourself, do you understand?" The blond fox nodded.

"Yes sir…but….you couldn't…you didn't.." He stammered. Sesshomaru sighed. He wanted to get angry, a guard certainly had not place to question him and he absolutely did not have to explain himself….but he just couldn't seem to do it.

"My brother's health and safety are top concerns of mine right now. I intend to welcome him home and integrate him into the inner workings of the castle. It will take some time but it is very important to me." Sesshomaru said completely skipping over Atrius's fumbled questions. Oddly enough it seemed to satisfy the kitsune as he immediately perked up.

"I understand sir." Atrius said. "I will be more then happy to assist or perform any duties you may require." Sesshomaru chuckled lightly.

"Fond of my brother are you?" He asked.

"He does…have a certain charm about him sire." Atrius responded before a yawn burst out of his mouth. The guard looked embarrassed, a red hue rising in his cheeks. "My…my apologies. I was unable to get to sleep at a decent hour last night."

"No need…I understand." Sesshomaru said as he reached over and quickly filled out an order. "Here." He said as he extended it towards Atrius, the guard stepped forward and took possession of the document.

"Sir?" Atrius questioned.

"I am granting you the day off, you served well and I am please. I will have Imalia informed of my decision and should anyone attempt to question simply show them my orders." Sesshomaru said. "Take the time to rest and ready yourself. I may have an important duty for you at a later date." Atrius tucked the document into his chest plate.

"Thank you sir!" Atrius exclaimed obviously excited about the idea.

"You may leave. But remember…keep what Inuyasha said to yourself, I do not want rumors floating around the castle, his and my personal business is our own and I will be very upset should I discover you have disobeyed me." Sesshomaru said. A bit of seriousness creped into the kitsune's eyes and he saluted Sesshomaru.

"Yes sir, I will remember sir." Atrius said before making his way out of the room, closing the door behind him. Closing his eyes Sesshomaru sank back into his chair. He would have thought that Inuyasha would not have said such things; his brother was a private person almost obsessively so at times, still he should have known that if someone said the right thing that it would provoke Inuyasha…but at least the hanyo had not become violent.

Still….this was a mess waiting to happen, he had been so caught up in his own personal agenda that he had failed to realize just how much political damage Inuyasha was capable of doing to him. Not that that was going to stop him…he had made a vow and he was going to keep it. He just wasn't looking forward to all the ruckus.

Now the information about Inuyasha's supposed 'offness' now that was interesting. It made him a bit eager to learn just what was happening inside of the hanyo. It sounded as though Inuyasha was surprised at the level his Youki could influence him but why would that be? Inuyashas Youki should have been active within him for years now and Sesshomaru could clearly remember the first time he had ever gazed into its eyes. Those red filled orbs and stopped him dead in his tracks that day, everything about Inuyasha had screamed violence, his posture, his scent…everything. But now it seemed his Youki had something much different in mind.

Was Inuyashas Youki actively searching for a mate? The thought made Sesshomaru's insides chill slightly, although…Inuyasha had seemed rather sedated last night when Sesshomaru's Youki had caused him to take an interest in his ear. Was it just the attention from another Inuyasha's body desired? Or was Inuyasha on the cusp of a heat? Oh Sesshomaru really hoped that was not the case, Inuyasha was bad enough…but an Inuyasha in the throes of a heat….the thought made Sesshomaru shiver and not entirely in a bad way.

But hanyo did not go into heat, or at least not that he had ever heard of, as a matter of fact Inuyasha should have already experienced at least one, considering Inuyashas age, his brother should have gone into heat not that long after his group had joined together. But Sesshomaru doubted that he had, simply because the miko remained untouched. It had been obvious that his baby brother had feelings for the girl and once in heat….well…the girl would not have remained 'untouched' for long. Granted she could have used those beads to subdue Inuyasha…but a heat lasted for about a week, give or take a few days, and such constant…'sitting' for such a period of time would have undoubtedly left his brother seriously injured.

He could always ask Inuyasha about it…but how would he react? It was a very personal question and there was a large chance that even if Inuyasha had gone into heat he would not have known what was happening to him. Still Sesshomaru did not believe Inuyasha had ever experienced a heat after all he had been forced though the kaleidoscope from hell that was Inuyashas memories and he had not seen such an event.

Drawing himself away from his thoughts for a moment Sesshomaru was about to reach for the rope that would summon his chef so that he could have breakfast readied when a knock at the door stopped him. Now who could that be? He was not expecting anyone…..ugh….please don't be a problem….he really didn't need more problems right now.

"Enter." Sesshomaru said and to his mild surprise Retsu entered. Very strange considering Sesshomaru was just about to call upon him. Watching as his chef came to stop in front of him Sesshomaru found himself a bit confused as Retsu bowed low and began to speak.

"I have come to apologize my Lord."

"Apologize? Whatever for?" Sesshomaru asked.

"For failing in my duties. I am sorry that I failed to adequately please your brother with my efforts." Retsu said. Oh lord….Sesshomaru liked Retsu, he found the man rather interesting at times and prepared perhaps the most wonderful food Sesshomaru had ever eaten….but he was so sensitive. "I will try harder Lord Sesshomaru, I promise."

"Retsu…raise your head please." Sesshomaru said. Slowly the brown haired demon straightened his body. "I do not believe you failed at anything, I do not believe my brother is used to having someone cook for him."

"But….he did not…" Retsu began.

"He did not say he disliked the food now did he? It is very likely that Inuyasha did not realize you wished for him to critique your work." Sesshomaru said. Neither had he….when the chef first arrived at the castle no one knew what to think, it did not help matters once Retsu proclaimed that he did not wish to be a solider, rather he wanted to be the personal cook for the Lord and his guests. The fact that Retsu had burst in and practically demanded the chance to show his abilities had thrown his old chef into a rage and had intrigued Sesshomaru. When acquiring kitchen staff it was normal to have to seek them out, never before had one come to him. Not knowing what to expect Sesshomaru had decided to grant Retsu's request for a…cook off as he called it. His old chef Biro had not liked it one bit, one of his age and position did not expect to be challenged for it but it had been an interesting idea and if nothing else Sesshomaru thought it would help keep the day from becoming to monotonous. So everything had been set up, the dishes prepared, Biro's was its normal self, and Sesshomaru was used to Biro's cooking, having eaten it since he was a child. It had never been anything special, but on the other hand the man had never made an awful meal. Retsu's on the other hand…..had been amazing. Sesshomaru had never tasted anything so good. Retsu was bold and flashy….implementing dozens of herbs and spices, the man was constantly experimenting and creating new dishes. Retsu referred to cooking as art and although Sesshomaru had laughed when he first said it, he had to admit…Retsu was an artist. He had been so impressed that he installed Retsu into the kitchen staff proclaiming that if the demon could be consistent…then he had the job….and much to the chagrin of Biro, Retsu had delivered. The man claimed to have spent most of his life on a ship and had sampled food from around the world. Unrepentantly Retsu had helped Sesshomaru out politically as well, the man had teamed up with Komar and together the two of them had teamed up to make his gatherings, castle events and balls a smash hit, the excellent entertainment coupled with exquisite food had his guest raving for months. But it would figure that all this good fortune would have a downside….Retsu was an absolute perfectionist, striving to make everything, from complicated dinners to simple snacks, the very best they could be. So he requested to be critiqued after every meal, something Sesshomaru had not understood at first, and often fell into a brooding depression when he did not get it…which only spurred him to try harder. After a few months of simply thanking Retsu for his efforts Sesshomaru found him crying his eyes out in the dinning hall one day and when the chef realized Sesshomaru was there he actually crawled over to him, begging for forgiveness, stating that he had tried everything he could think of and still could not please Sesshomaru, Retsu had stated that he had one last effort he wanted to try and if it was not satisfactory he would leave forever. Sesshomaru had been confused and a little amused, he could not fathom how someone could do so well and yet get so upset. So he asked Retsu to explain himself and when finally had Sesshomaru realized that Retsu was not jesting in the slightest, he was deathly serious about preparing the greatest food he possibly could. Whether out of sympathy or humor or the fact that he did not want to lose Retsu and his cooking, Sesshomaru had taken to telling Retsu just what he liked and did not like after a meal, that had seemed to please the chef and Sesshomaru had to admit, once he had informed Retsu of his desires the quality of the food, in his mind, had increased.

"But he practically yelled at me! I tried…but he would not tell me what to make. I tried my best based on what he said…but…" Retsu almost sobbed.

"Retsu…calm yourself. Inuyasha has had a very….narrow pallet for most of his life…he very likely does not know anything beyond what he asked for. I do know he enjoyed your desert very much." Sesshomaru said. It was silly but he did not like it when Retsu was so upset, the man was so honest and open that Sesshomaru could not help but care about the demon, he actually considered Retsu as something of a friend.

"Oh." Was all the demon chef could say. "But how will I know what to prepare if he does not tell me?"

"Perhaps you could a small menu for him to choose from?" Sesshomaru suggested. To his amusement Retsu actually smacked himself upside the head.

"Ohhhh now why didn't I think about that….yes I know just what to do." Retsu said, sobering almost instantly. Such a strange man….

"Well I suggest you get started, as I will be awakening Inuyasha soon for breakfast." Sesshomaru said. Retsu nodded excitedly before practically racing out the door almost forgetting to close it behind him.

"Well that was…different." Sesshomaru muttered after the cook had left the room.

"_**I'll say…"**_ Sess-Youki added. Well now that that was settled then he could move on to awakening Inuyasha. But before he could rise yet another knock echoed out from his door. Now what?

"Enter…" Sesshomaru said, a small bit of impatience creeping into his tone. He couldn't help but begin to drum his fingers against the armrest of his chair as Tural entered the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Tural said as he bowed his head. "I have only come to report to you that the humans or someone claiming to be them, you asked us to watch for arrived early this morning. I escorted them to their rooms and had each of them assigned them an attendant. We were not totally sure of their identities so we have kept them in their rooms as a security measure." So they were here now? Well….might as well…the sooner he took care of them the sooner he could have his baby brother all to his self.

"Thank you, please have them escorted to the dinning hall, I am sure they are who they are supposed to be, but if not…it shall be taken care of. Is there anything else I should know?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Well…the miko is a bit disrespectful and annoying, though she seems like a sweet girl, it is almost as if she is out of place….like she belongs…else where. The slayer is a slayer and seems to understand where she is and how to act accordingly. The monk is quite the sweet talker, easy on the eyes too." Tural said.

Yes…that certainly sounded like the rag-tag band.

"Taking an interest in the monk are we Tural?" Sesshomaru asked. He had grown up with Tural and had always loved making him squirm. The guard did just that as he answered.

"I'm sure I could have fun with him." Tural responded with a near blushed.

"I'm sure you could, dismissed." Sesshomaru chuckled. Tural bowed and then left the room. Sesshomaru almost got up…but decided to wait a few moments to see if someone else requested entry….when the next few minutes went by with nothing he got up and made his way to the door, swearing that if someone did knock…he would hit them with the door. Exiting his office he began to make his way down the halls, a little bit of bounce creeping into his step. Oddly enough he was actually somewhat excited to see his baby brother…was this how brothers were supposed to feel?

It was not long before he reached Inuyashas door, the guard he had stationed there moving aside without a word. Quietly Sesshomaru made his way into his little brothers chambers. Making his way to the bed Sesshomaru eased back on of the curtains and sat down on the edge of the bed. Looking down upon his sleeping brother Sesshomaru was a little surprised that once again, Inuyasha did not awaken at his approach. Perhaps that meant something?

A rumbling purr radiated inside of Sesshomaru's chest as he watched Inuyasha chest rise and fall, Sesshomaru found himself enjoying the sounds of Inuyashas light breathing, the sound of his strong steady heartbeat. His baby brother was so precious…how…how had he not seen this before?

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha it is time to awaken." Sesshomaru said softly. Inuyasha's face scrunched up and he rolled over on his side. It was so cute… "Come now Inuyasha…I've allowed you to sleep much longer then I did." Sesshomaru continued. Inuyasha pulled his legs in towards his chest, groaning loudly.

"Go 'way….seeping…." Inuyasha muttered. A genuine smile spread across Sesshomaru's lips. So. Very. Cute. Sliding up closer to Inuyasha Sesshomaru reached over to rest on finger on his baby brother's nose, gently he began to swirl the tip of Inuyasha's nose in a small circle.

"Wake up little brother….time to join me" Sesshomaru almost purred. Had someone suggested to him being in this situation before it happened he would have said he would be very annoyed, instead he found himself filled with a warm emotion that he had not felt before.

Could this be how an older brother felt?

Grunting Inuyasha reached up to swat Sesshomarus hand away. Undaunted Sesshomaru began to tease other body parts, first his feet, causing Inuyasha to pull his feet under the furs that covered him, and then he moved to pull lightly upon Inuyasha's fingers, causing him to shove them under himself. Grinning Sesshomaru slid up the bed till his mouth was only mere centimeters away from Inuyasha's ear.

"Wake up little brother." Sesshomaru whispered into Inuyasha's ear, the triangular flap of flesh twitching as his hot breath blew over it. "Awaken Inuyasha or I am afraid that you look so cute and yummy that I might just have to give into one of my Youki's desires…" his threat only earned him yet another grunt. So he did just as he said he would, it was so hard to resist anyway. Slowly he ran his tongue up Inuyasha's ear before nibbling lightly on the very tip. The effect was instantaneous as Inuyasha shot up into a sitting position with his hand clutching his recently molested ear.

"Ahhh! What?!….ear!!…fuck!!" Inuyasha shouted. Sitting up himself Sesshomaru had to chuckle…that had been worth this morning's irritation.

"How eloquently put little brother." Sesshomaru said softly. Whipping his head around to glare at him, still clutching his ear Inuyasha growled.

"What the fuck were you doing?!"

"Waking you." Sesshomaru replied. "You refused to get up."

"Ever think of just shaking me or something?" Inuyasha snapped.

"No. There would be a very good chance that you strike out at me besides I thought you would awaken as soon as you felt my presence." Sesshomaru informed.

"I uh….that still no reason to mess with my ears!" Inuyasha fumbled.

"What's done is done…" Sesshomaru said as he stood up. "Breakfast is soon and I took the liberty of having my tailors prepare you a set of clothing for today, it is only a rough estimate but I believe it will serve rather nicely."

"Taking liberties with me again?" Inuyasha muttered as he too stood up next to Sesshomaru.

"Well I could allow you to roam the halls in my barrowed sleeping clothes or allow you to walk around naked." Sesshomaru said.

"_**Oooh option two**__**! Pick two! Come on two would be fantastic!" **_Sess-Youki gushed. Inuyasha snorted as he swatted at the purple material in front of him, knocking it out of his way as he stomped away from his bed. Sesshomaru followed, although not nearly as violent, and found himself Inuyasha with his arms crossed, his foot tapping slightly.

"Your group arrived…they shall be meeting us." Sesshomaru informed. Maybe that should lighten Inuyashas mood. Was the hanyo always like this in the morning?

"They did huh? Well that's good…." Inuyasha muttered. As he watched Inuyasha Sesshomaru was struck with the sudden urge to greet Inuyasha as a brother would…he found that he very much wanted to hold Inuyasha, if only for a few moments. Touch was such an important thing to Inu and after all the decades without Sesshomaru was starting to ache for it, the pulse in his body having grown strong with the neglect. Still…how would Inuyasha react if he did so?

Only one way to find out….

Slowly making his way up to his little brother Inuyasha turned to face him as he neared.

"Yeah? What?" Inuyasha said.

"Nothing…" Sesshomaru replied. The pull was so strong…it was amazing how much he had missed having family….just how had he ignored this feeling for so long? It hurt…

In one fluid movement Sesshomaru slid his hand along the back of Inuyasha's head, his fingers intertwining in the soft hair, it felt a little coarse…Inuyasha needed a little grooming obviously. Before Inuyasha could protest Sesshomaru pulled him forward causing Inuyasha's face to bury into his chest as Sesshomaru laid his chin down on top of Inuyasha's head.

"Good morning little brother." Sesshomaru whispered.

It felt nice…the heat from Inuyashas body and for a moment…just a moment Inuyasha's hands gripped his sides and almost made the move to slip around him when Inuyasha seemed to jolt back into himself before he shoved at Sesshomaru pushing him away.

"What…what are you doing?" Inuyasha asking, his voice filled with a soft edge despite his attempts at anger.

"Greeting you…" Sesshomaru said softly. His insides had wrenched when Inuyasha pushed him away. It hurt…granted he knew why Inuyasha did it, but his body didn't understand, all it knew was that his brother had rejected his greeting. Still…he had had a moment of warmth and that was enough.

For now.

"So what am I supposed to do while I wait for this supposed clothes?" Inuyasha asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"You could bath…your hair could stand a good treatment." Sesshomaru recommended. Inuyasha scowled at him, the hanyo's arms once again crossing in front of him. Inuyasha seemed to do that a lot…and Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder why.

"Yeah yeah…fine…" Inuyasha muttered as he began to walk towards his private bath.

"I will wait here for you clothing to arrive, as for the bath…just press the blue stone down little brother." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha closed the door behind him.

"_**I say we go take a bath with him." **_Sess-Youki suggested.

"_I say you shut up." _Sesshomaru fired back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stupid Sesshomaru fucking with his ears….and trying to hug him…make him feel all warm inside…asshole. Inuyasha was fuming as he entered 'his' bathroom. To his surprise the room was well lit despite the lack of windows, but honestly…he really needed to stop being surprised by all this weird shit. Cracking his neck he began to take in the room.

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

The room was beautiful, intricate paintings of a mountainous scene was splashed across the walls, the bath itself was a rich white marble and rather large, there were four carved statues of Inu sitting down on each corner of the tub, each with a content expression on their face. The ceiling was painted to look like the afternoon sky and Inuyasha had to admit it was rather realistic. There were towels hanging on a set of dowels and a rich looking black robe hanging next to them. The bedroom was fancy…but this blew it away. A large mirror sat in one corner along with a stool and several different types of brushes. Slowly Inuyasha began to make his way towards the large tub, peering inside he spotted yet another scene painted on the bottom giving the illusion of the bottom of a lake, complete with little fish and other creatures. Inuyasha noticed a basket near the bath, what was that for? His clothes?

Still there wasn't any water in the tub…didn't someone have to heat water and bring it up to fill it up? Sesshomaru had said something about pressing a blue stone….what would that do? Call someone? Great more waiting…

Spotting a turquoise stone set in a little depression Inuyasha placed his hand upon it and pushed down. Slowly the stone sank and to his surprise four slots opened under each Inu and steaming water began to pour in. Inuyasha watched as the tub began to fill up; he had never seen anything like this. Just as Inuyasha started to wonder how he would stop the water and keep the tub from overflowing the stone he had pressed popped back up and when it did the little slots closed. Looking down at the pool of steaming water Inuyasha was slightly puzzled, he knew Kagome's time had things like this….but this had to be different…so how did it work?

Shrugging Inuyasha slipped out of his light sleeping clothes, he wasn't going to figure it out right now so why bother thinking about it.

Slipping down into the hot steamy water Inuyasha let out a pent of groan of pleasure as his body settled into a nice comfy depression right under one of the Inu statues. Oh that felt good…oh his back as loving this. First the bed now this…he was dangerously close to becoming spoiled.

"_Just think of it as a hot spring…nothing more, can't miss a hot spring…there are plenty." _Inuyasha thought.

"_**Your still going with that -don't enjoy this- crap aren't you?" **_Inu-Youki muttered.

"_Its better then being all forlorn once Sesshomaru gives me the boot." _Inuyasha growled. And he would…it was just a matter of time but Sesshomaru was acting very strangely…Inuyasha did not want to read to much into it however, it was probably better off being left alone. Allowing himself to submerge completely Inuyasha then resurfaced in the center of the bath. The thing was huge! He could practically swim in it….

Spotting several bottles in a small rack over to the side of the tub Inuyasha made his way over to it, enjoying the feel of the water gliding around his flesh. Each bottle held a different color liquid and each on smelled so very good….there was a symbol caved over each row of bottles, on was a head of hair; one was a body and a few others. Interesting way to label but it was helpful. Sighing pleasantly Inuyasha caught a hold of a green bottle and began working the contents into his hair. It smelled rather nice actually….

As he continued to wash himself Inuyasha's thoughts drifted to the days events. Could this Daigon really tell him what was going on? He certainly hoped so…yet in a way he was afraid to find out, what if Sesshomaru was wrong? What if his body was not maturing but giving out on him instead…How long did hanyo live anyway? He had always figured that he would have a lifespan comparable to a full blood but the simple truth was…he didn't know. Oh he was sure he could have asked Myoga at any time he wanted but he didn't want to know if he was only going to get 250-300 years…What if he asked…and the flea told him he only had ten or twenty years left? He shivered slightly at that thought; it was just easier to think that he would live as long as Sesshomaru would. Though that would figure wouldn't it? Hundreds of years of pain, suffering and loneliness only to drop now….ugh…

Shaking his head to clear the dark thoughts Inuyasha dunked his head back into the water to rinse his hair. Think positive…a few of the changes in him seemed to be good, he had become bigger and stronger, and his speed and senses had increased…surely that had to mean something good right?

A cold pulse creped into his chest.

…It had to be good….right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru traced his fingers along the carvings in the wall, the scenes were different but no less detailed then in his room. He hoped that Inuyashas clothing would arrive soon, he was unsure of what to do to fill the time, he was feeling the pull to go to his baby brother so very hard now, so at least if he had Inuyashas clothing he would have an excuse to go to him.

He wanted….he wanted….

Well he wasn't sure just what he wanted…but how he ached for it. He did want his brother accept his greeting and greet him in return. It had hurt to be shove d away like that….and it was still hurting. How could such a little thing, Inuyashas rejection, pain him so?

A knock at the door drew Sesshomarus attention, opening the door Sesshomaru was pleased to see a servant with Inuyasha's new clothing folded in her arms. Taking the garments from her Sesshomaru thanked her and then dismissed her before shutting the door to his brother's chambers. At least now he could pass some time with Inuyasha. Making his way into Inuyasha's bath chamber Sesshomaru's old habit of entering family rooms unannounced had returned. Gently closing the door behind him Sesshomaru raised his eyes from the door only to be met with the sight of Inuyasha's wet, dripping well muscled back. Sesshomaru breath caught in his throat as his eyes began to drink up the sight before him. As he watched the little water droplets slide there way down Inuyasha's body he was struck with the thought that he too would like to travel such pathways.

Only with this tongue.

Sesshomaru's previously dry mouth began to fill with saliva as his eyes finally settled on Inuyasha's tight little bottom. It looked smooth as silk and flexed as Inuyasha continued to dry his front apparently oblivious to demon gazing upon him from behind.

If Sesshomaru had the time he would have realized that several times over the last few days Inuyasha had failed to notice his presence on several occasions.

He was just a little too busy with other things to realize this however…

"_**Ooooh go get him! For the love of all that is good and holy…pounce man! Pounce!" **_Sess-Youki demanded. Gnawing gently upon his bottom lip Sesshomaru nearly groaned as his long neglected manhood thickened slightly.

And then Inuyasha turned around.

Oh my…

Sesshomaru had to clamp his teeth together so tight he was surprised he didn't break a tooth, to keep from moaning as Inuyasha's sex came into view, thick and partially erect from his drying. A shuddering pulse rippled though Sesshomaru's chest, stomach and groin.

Inuyasha's hair was still wet and hung down, splaying across his shoulders and chest. Had Sesshomaru ever seen such an erotic sight before?

In one fluid move Inuyasha pushed the bangs that covered his eyes away, golden orbs that for a moment were warm and soft, eyes that made Sesshomaru's insides tighten and his blood turn hot. But then Inuyasha noticed just who was in front of him.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted as his hands dropped to cover himself. "The hell are you doing?" Swallowing thickly Sesshomaru held the new garments up for Inuyasha to see, however he was unable to keep the breathy, hungry tone out of his voice as he spoke.

"You're…your clothing."

Growling Inuyasha wrapped himself up in the towel he had been using to dry himself, depriving Sesshomaru from seeing that oh-so-beautiful flesh, before stomping over and swiping the garments form Sesshomarus hands.

"Well…knock or something ok?!" Inuyasha spat. Ducking around the only corner available to him the hanyo disappeared, leaving Sesshomaru in the tiny hallway that led to the bath, although the Lord of the West could no longer see Inuyasha, he could still hear the tell tale sound of his brother dressing….and he could still smell him….

Oh lord could he smell him.

"_**I can't believe your letting a chance like this slip away!? Inuyasha! Naked! Naked Inuyasha! Must I spell everything out for you?! G-O G-E-T H-I-M!" **_Sess-Youki complained. Storming back around the corner Inuyasha stopped a few feet away from Sesshomaru.

"Well?!" Inuyasha half shouted, throwing his arms out at his sides. "Are we going?" Well it seemed angry Inuyasha had decided to make an appearance.

"No." Sesshomaru said as he stepped in closer to Inuyasha. "Your hair." Inuyasha tilted his head back to stare back up at Sesshomaru defiantly. Oh little hanyo….this has nothing to do with intimidation…

"What about it?" Inuyasha snapped.

"It needs to be patted dry and properly brushed." Sesshomaru responded, he was close enough now that he could feel the heat coming off of Inuyashas body.

"Why? I've never done that before, I just like it air dry anyway." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru took another half-step forward, leaning his face down close to Inuyashas.

"Because you are Inu and we need to be groomed." Sesshomaru purred as he let his fingers curl around the wet strands of Inuyashas bangs. "You will find that you can spend hours with a brush running though your hair…and you will love every moment of it…trust me." Sesshomaru had such a strong urge to nuzzle his face against Inuyashas. Why did he have to resist?…Gods why couldn't they just be how they were supposed to? Why did he have to cause them so much damage?

"It…that would take to long.." Inuyasha fumbled his voice catching slightly. Inuyasha's thick rich scent continued to curl up Sesshomaru's nose, causing things low in him to pulse, causing his heart to call out within his chest.

"We come at our leisure, which is an advantage of being who we are." Sesshomaru said.

"I…I don't know how…" Inuyasha stated.

"Then I offer my services little brother…" Sesshomaru whispered. Maybe it was the his confusion, or maybe it was the sensual way Sesshomaru said what he did, but Inuyasha took a step back but Sesshomaru matched him that step, taking another one forward.

"Why are you acting like this Sesshomaru? I don't understand…what…what do you want from me?" Inuyasha said.

"Want? At the moment…that is a difficult question, I am however offering to brush your hair for you." Sesshomaru said. That would be good and it could gain him much, on one hand he could touch his baby brother and thus appease his instincts, performing a service upon Inuyasha could please the boy and soften him a bit more and most importantly it could give him time to center himself. Placing his hand upon Inuyashas chest, Sesshomaru gently pushed him back before forcing the hanyo to turn and then easing him onto a stool in front of the large mirror.

"Hey! You don't have to be so pushy…" Inuyasha snarled. Rolling his eyes Sesshomaru reached for the rack of brushes, dozens of them sat in their own little slots, large ones and small ones, brushes with large wide spaced teeth and combs with small spaced fine little teeth. Catching a hold of the first, and largest he turned to look at his baby brother's eyes in the mirror.

"This will most likely be uncomfortable at first…." Sesshomaru warned. Indeed Inuyasha's hair was full of knots…had the boy never brushed his hair before? Rather then waiting for Inuyasha to say anything Sesshomaru began to slide the brush though Inuyasha's hair which proceeded to catch on the knots as he forced them out of Inuyasha's hair, which also had predictable results on the hanyo….

"Ow! Fucker! Ah! AH!….Your ripping my hair out shitface! OOOWW! You said brush not -OW!- torture! Damn it! OOOOW!" Inuyasha raged. Yet despite all the yelling, Inuyasha made no attempts to get away…a good sign perhaps?

"It is not this Sesshomarus fault if your hair is one massive knot, hold still, this will be finished soon and I can move on to the next step." Sesshomaru said as he continued to slip the brush though Inuyashas hair, he was actually trying his best to be gentle…

"Next step? OWW! You've been over that spot five fucking OOOWW! Times! What next step?!" Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru had to smirk, ah yes…Inuyasha had never been primped had he?

"I have at least five more brushes and three combs to go through before I am finished little brother. But fear not…it will get more pleasant from here." Sesshomaru informed.

"Eight?! You have to be shitting me-OW! Just watch the ears! What the hell do you need so many for?" Inuyasha asked.

"One is for knots, one is for smaller tangles, then to straighten, to further clean dirt and debris out and so on and so forth." Sesshomaru answered. Confident he had removed all of the major knots the older Inu replaced the large brush and moved on to the next one. He actually found himself starting to enjoy this despite the hanyo's complaints. Then he had a thought…could this be a good time? Could they talk as brothers again? He had needed last night…and enjoyed it despite the heaviness of the subject matter…still to open up to Inuyasha like that…it felt like a large chuck of the weight that was crushing his heart had dissipated. The next few minutes passed in silence, Sesshomaru meticulously brushing each section of his little brother's hair and Inuyasha slowly starting to relax under his older brother's attentions. Switching over to a new brush Sesshomaru grinned inwardly, this was going to take at least a half hour….looks like the humans would be waiting then…for some reason that amused him.

"Did you sleep well?" Sesshomaru asked breaking the silence, maybe light conversation would be best…not everything had to be quite so dramatic.

"Yes…my back certainly enjoyed it." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I'm glad…" Sesshomaru whispered as he switched to another brush, the bristles now gliding smoothly though Inuyashas sliver mane.

"Can't help but wonder why everything…is so damn big…bed is huge…rooms are huge….tub is almost a pool…" Inuyasha said his voice starting to lull.

"Father had this idea of the room growing with you…there is no telling how much a child will grow and after putting so much effort into it I think he wanted it to last." Sesshomaru said. "Either that or he wasn't skilled enough to make anything smaller." Inuyasha made a small noise in his throat but otherwise remained silent. Watching Inuyasha in the mirror Sesshomaru smirked as he noticed the hanyo's eyes had fallen shut. Sesshomaru couldn't blame him, he had loved when Father would brush his hair….and Father could be so very fussy about hair…hours could be spent doing so if Inu-Taisho was in the right mood. Switching over to the first of the combs Sesshomaru marveled at how much longer Inuyashas hair actually was when it was brushed out straight. A good five or six inches suddenly seemed added to the hanyo's head. Still…this was not having the calming effect he had hoped it would have on him, if anything he wanted to throw the comb to the side and run his fingers though all that rich silver hair.

Damn.

Well…maybe he could…a little later.

Moving through the last two combs Sesshomaru technically was finished but he spotted one last brush on the end and could not hold back a toothy grin. It was the brush Father designed. Whereas the others had specific purposes this one was more for pleasure…it gently pulled the hair and massaged the scalp. Not being able to resist seeing how Inuyasha would react Sesshomaru slid his hand around its handle and began to work it into Inuyasha's hair.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Inuyasha let out a small moan and his body began to move in tune to Sesshomaru's brushing. Sesshomaru fought the urge to chuckle as he watched Inuyashas ears start to twitch each time the brush neared them.

So cute.

Slowly a little rumble began to echo from Inuyashas chest and Sesshomaru did chuckle then. His baby brother was purring…

"Does little brother like that?" Sesshomaru asked teasingly.

"Mmmhmmm." Inuyasha moaned.

So Sesshomaru continued, he wondered if Inuyasha realized the content noise that he was making. Sesshomaru himself felt a warm rush within his chest, Inuyasha might have rejected his greeting but baby brother was enjoying this.

And for that Sesshomaru was glad.

Nearly forty five minutes since they had begun Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled always, placing the brush back into its slot.

"We are finished Inuyasha." He said. As if awakening from a dream Inuyasha opened his eyes, taking a minute to remember where he was and what had happened before stood up. Inuyasha stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes…just running his fingers through his hair. Sesshomaru wasn't used to Inuyasha being so silent. Was something wrong???

Slowly his little brother turned to face him and Sesshomaru did gasp them.

Beautiful….

Inuyasha was so beautiful.

The hanyo's hair glittered in the light, clean and pure, falling about Inuyasha like a sheet of liquid mercury. Inuyasha's eyes were warm and soft once more.

"No one has ever done that for me before." Inuyasha stated sounding a little hazy. Sesshomaru could not believe how ethereal his baby brother looked at that moment. The clothing he had requisitioned for Inuyasha was based off of the same design that his Fire-rat robes were. Sesshomaru had thought Inuyasha would be more comfortable if they were at least slightly familiar. They were a deeper red then Inuyasha's old ones and right above Inuyashas heart, stitched in a deep black, was their family symbol.

Never before had Sesshomaru gazed upon such beauty. How had he ignored this for so long?

"_**Please go get him! I'm begging you….I know I've been a pain in the ass. I know I've kept us from enjoying any carnal pleasures but I'll be good! I promise! Just please, **__**please kiss that boy! PLEEEEEEAAASSSSEEEE!!!!**__**" **_Sess-Youki begged.

Could he resist?

Was he strong enough?

Dare he resist?

No.

Gliding towards Inuyasha Sesshomaru cupped his little brother's face, his hand sliding along Inuyashas cheek bone and into his hair. Slowly Sesshomaru dipped his face down towards the beautiful, wonderful smelling creature.

"Sess-Sesshomaru…I…feel weird…I…can't think…" Inuyasha muttered.

"The do not bother thinking little brother." Sesshomaru said.

And then his lips met Inuyashas.

Sesshomaru groaned into Inuyashas mouth as the hanyo's hands caught hold of his hips and pulled him in tight to his own body.

And then they tasted each other like sampling a fine wine, slowly at first, before delving into the sweet pleasure of each others mouth.

And then for a moment, if only for a moment.

All was right in the world.

To be continued.

Holy ever loving crap!! Well Merry Christmas and Happy New year to everyone. Hope you all had a nice set of holidays, mine were pretty good. I tried to get this done before Christmas, because I wanted to give it to you all as a Christmas present from me to all of my wonderful, **wonderful **readers. But…it proved difficult. I had a lot more in mind for this chapter but I was dying to post it and also I wanted to end it on a warm fluffy note.

Still at 521 KB and 127 pages….its worth the wait eh? Chapter 13 was the longest thing I have ever written and this dwarfs it haha.

twistedhilarity: Don't you just hate that blue bar? I know I do. When I was thinking of the OC's it was more of a desire to have something more then "Guard number one." Plus I've read Inu going to Sess's castle dozens of times, but he never seems to develop much of a relationship with anyone in the castle other then Sess, so that was and is my goal. As for Jaken I just figured if there was anyone who wouldn't shut their mouth and blur out a bunch of info….it would be Jaken. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Snowfall: I love Daigon too, cute little healer he is. You like Atrius and Imalia? I was nervous as to how everyone would react to them and about Garith and Garan…well maybe they will get theirs, or maybe they really are not the bad guys. Something to think about XD. It's not so much that Sesshomaru has gotten lazy; it's just that there is a bit of political upheaval going on at the moment. Sess is still very much in charge, Garan is just stupid…and as for Sess sending Imalia to watch out for Inu, that was more of a test, plus if Inu got pissed and took her out, well Sess's hands are clean, after all he did warn her. Garith getting beat wasn't totally all bad for moral, not everyone liked him, and it's a complicated issue. I tried to get deeper into it in this chapter. I'm a big fan of your work as well.

LadySess: I know this chapter took a while to get there but I hope you enjoy it. I wanted Inu to come in with a bang and I had some characters I wanted introduced so I did haha. Well Kagome and the others just got there so we will see what happens eh?

wolfluv: Ugh don't remind me, someone screwed up so we had HUNDREDS of turkeys all through Christmas too….I'm trying move the story along nice and easy, I'm not in any real hurry and yes I'm happy that my Dad is ok too, he seems to have healed up pretty nicely.

Ethereal Siren: Sesshomaru has dug himself into a real hole and it might not be so easy to get out of. But….well a lot of that hinges on Inuyasha himself. I wanted to add so political stuff because it seems like a little too often things seem to run way to smoothly in Sesshomaru's lands. You have to have a little strife right? I see Imalia as a wild card, she really could go any which way.

wbk: Normally Sesshomaru probably would have iced Garan, but Garith is an old friend and I can picture Sesshomaru granting a favor based on that. I like the Youki voices too, but sometimes its hard to work them into the natural flow of the story, it's the easiest when it's just Inu or Sess by themselves, or together at the most. Imalia just came out of nowhere in my mind but I wanted her to be a woman; I'm not sure why….it just felt right.

gen50: Yeah sometimes when I write I have to go back and read again just so I can remember where I am. I'm glad Atrius and Imalia seem to be liked, I was worried about that. Inu-Youki and Sess-Youki will be in the story for a long time so if you like them you'll be seeing them.

Hyperactive pup: Back again and kicking ass again pup.

ladytokyo: Inu doesn't know a whole lot of things, which will both help and hinder Sesshomaru. Garan is an idiot; the sad thing is I know a lot of guys like him. Atrius? I don't think it's from a myth; I just like the sound of it. For some reason I picture Imalia being from way out in the desert so it'll take some adjusting for her. Still…never know what she might be up to. I'm sure Inuyasha and Imalia will come to a head, Inu has that effect on people.

midnight whispers: I just thought it would be funny, Shippo going off on Inu's behalf. I have some plans for Atrius so you'll being seeing more of him. I've been getting a little deep with Sesshomaru so I hope everyone will like that. I'm trying to really break him down and show how hard he is trying to pull everything together.

Bibi11: Yes poor Sessy is very love sick and both the Inu boys are a little off kilter. Inu does know how to get to Sess and does enjoy doing it, like any little brother. Inuyasha has a lot and I do mean a lot of anger inside of him and it is something Sesshomaru is not going to have an easy time with. Daigon is coming up and has a nice little role to play if everything goes according to my half ass plan. Oh and yes I will be explaining just why Inu is feeling like he is now that he is home. Gonna have to wait and see.

Faery Goddyss: Admittedly Chapter one of this was something of a rant, but it has become so much more. I don't mind Kagome all that much I am just trying to show Inuyasha from my point of view. Far too many times in FF and the actual manga I see Inuyasha get abused and just take it and take it and take it. As for Inuyasha freaking out of her…well what else could he do? What would you do? When you're practically as slave and your being injured due to the whims of another a lot of aggression can and will build up inside of you.

diobeckstead: Glad you like it, I work pretty hard on it and I try to do well. Thank you for reading, it really means a lot to me.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

The mouth on Inuyasha's was warm and soft, it molded to his own perfectly, just the right amount of pressure, just the right angle. It fit as if it had been tailor made just for him. The lips parted slightly and Inuyasha could not resist the urge to explore. It tasted sooooo good….almost like pomegranate and cinnamon….yet not, a hot, tart flavor that tingled on his tongue and slid right down his throat. The mouth groaned into his own, the sound rippling down Inuyashas esophagus and through his stomach in a burning wave before settling in his already aching groin.

Growling possessively Inuyasha plunged his tongue deeper into the zesty, tart cavern. Without thinking Inuyashas hands constricted hard enough to bruise on the plump hips in front of him, pulling them in tighter to him, pressing his aching deeper into the warmth against him. Then the hips started to rock into him, causing something else hard and firm to press into his own cock. Ooh…oh that felt good and he moaned his appreciation into the mouth on his. But then the mouth became much more aggressive, weight settled against his chest as he found himself pinned to the wall behind him. Before he could even try to do anything a tongue forced its way past his own and into his mouth, it was long and clever, darting around his mouth, running across his teeth and rubbing against the roof of his mouth. The tongue curled around his own seemingly determined to taste every inch of his mouth as the hips began to thrust deeper into his own. It felt wondrous, but the level of contact just wasn't what he needed it to be, but he couldn't think on how to change that.

For a moment he could do nothing but be overwhelmed, he could not fight the hand that curled in his hand and pulled him in, the hips that pushed the hardness against his own, and the mouth that drank him down and filled him up at the same time.

And he wasn't sure if he even wanted to try to fight.

He wanted all that attention, all of it, all to himself. In fact….

He wanted more.

His hands slid father back, leaving the hip he had gripped so possessively, the owner of the hips groaned softly, mourning the lost of contact.

"_**Poor thing….well just wait till we get to our next target…see how that goes over." **_Inu-Youki purred. But the groan grew deeper, more feral as Inuyashas hands found their destination. The smooth, firm round globes of flesh that composed his kisser's tight bottom filled his hands, the owner sighing appreciatively into his mouth as he began to kneed them with his hands. Then his fingers found the edge of a waistband….interesting.

Curling his fingers inward Inuyasha was able to get the backs of his claws under the material so that when he flexed them once more he succeeded in pulling the fabric away from his prize and he drove his hands inside. Both he and the wonderful mouth moaned as his fingers glided across the smooth flesh of his kisser's ass.

The mouth on his broke away for a moment, only for a moment, gasping in air before it crashed back onto his own. Slowly his fingers began to play upon the firm tissue under them, rubbing up and down, gripping and pulling, and then he found a split in the two silken globes. Slowly Inuyasha slid his middle finger down the path, eager to explore this new territory. The mouth on his broke away and drew in a shuddering breath as the tip of his finger brushed across a tight little hole.

"Inuyasha…" A voice gasped. Yes that was his name and it sounded very good coming out of the mouth that he had so enjoyed. The voice sounded so very familiar though and he had a feeling that he was forgetting something…

"_**Doesn't matter, this is more important, focus on how you feel, focus on **__**now**_." Inu-Youki suggested. That sounded like good advice and his cock did ache so….

The hand in his hair drew him back to the fantastic mouth as he began to stroke his finger across the little hole and a chittering moan rushed into his mouth for him to swallow down. He almost jumped as the hand left his hair only to soon make its way down to his own bottom, and slipping into the back of his pants the fingers now began to caress him, his legs shook slightly, he could not decide with it felt amazing or just tickled. His whole body stiffened as he felt one of the fingers began to travel down the same path that his own had, he wasn't sure how he felt about someone, even someone who was making him feel as good as his kisser, touching him there…things trying to go in there had left many, many bad memories in his mind. But perhaps his fears were unfounded as the finger merely teased his opening, not pushing, not piercing, just a light circular rubbing.

Shifting his hips he attempted to press himself directly against the hardness of his partner but their knees kept colliding. Inuyasha growled in his throat, it was bad enough that they had all this soft…yet thick….stuff separating their flesh from each other but now they couldn't even seem to reach other. Pressing in with his knees Inuyasha attempted to slip in between his kissers legs, that would be better…then they could be nice and close. But the legs stiffened, the hand that had been teasing him coming up to grip his back, the mouth stilled its attacks, the lips remaining lightly pressed against his, yet not moving. His partner seemed rather hesitant to let him in…but why? Pushing again gently Inuyasha moaned heatedly as the legs parted, allowing him to slide in between them. Leaving his right hand to play with the tiny opening he used his left hand to draw one of the legs up to rest on his hip, the leg wrapping around his own slightly and then he was able to press right against the hardness and both of them groaned, their hot breath mixing, at the increased contact.

Slowly Inuyasha began to trace along the edge of the opening before pressing against it causing his partners hips to buck into him as he just barely breached his partner, the thrust felt rather exquisite as it was, Inuyasha began to slowly rock his finger back and forth hard enough to continue to just barely breach but no more. He felt like had to be careful, his kisser was so tight and so…dry, the skin did not want to move against itself easily. Doing his best to retract his claw Inuyasha began to push steadily and sucked in a sharp breath as his luscious kisser's body opened and his digit slipped inside. His partner shivered and keened softly and Inuyasha felt his hair being pulled away from his neck before the mouth left his and found the soft flesh of his throat, Inuyasha began to gasp as the mouth began to suck and bite at his flesh, the hot tongue lapping at his skin, the teeth lightly grazing at times as the mouth pulled more of his throat into itself. All the activity caused Inuyasha to sink his finger deeper into the tight body of his partner.

"_**Mmmm now that feels nice." **_Inu-Youki gushed. His kisser, now neck attacker suddenly leaned into Inuyasha more, forcing him to support a little more of the weight, he didn't mind much as his partner once more turned aggressive, taking the control from him. Inuyasha soon found himself leaning against the wall for support himself as his partners surprisingly strong body began thrusting against him. Inuyasha began to writhe and pant, drawing in deep lungful's of precious air as his neck attackers hardness thrust right into his own. Then it did it again…..

And again..

**And again**_._

During all the activity Inuyasha felt his finger sink all the way inside of the tight, tight body.

"Inuyasha…." A voice muttered breathlessly. His partner had such a sexy voice, such a hot mouth and its body felt sooooo good. If only they could get rid off all this….this stuff that he couldn't remember the name of that they were wearing off…just to get it off so that they could touch…

"_**And he is soooo tight. Mmmm oh this is going to be so good…" **_Inu-Youki purred. He? Just who was his partner….why couldn't he seem to remember? Opening the eyes he hadn't realized that he had closed Inuyasha caught the sight of magenta strips on a creamy white cheek.

Ok now think back…how did he get here? First Sesshomaru was being a prick and woke him up, he took a bath….then Sesshomaru brought him some clothes….and walked in on him naked, bastard. Then Sesshomaru was brushing his hair, which was weird and it had hurt! But it had started to get better later, especially with that last brush, it had made his toes curl and his ears tingle. He had felt such a warm, content feeling in his heart when Sesshomaru had been doing that and he had started to doze a little bit. Then Sesshomaru had stopped and he had stood up, he had felt a strange pull in his heart, something he had never felt before, no one had ever attended to him like that, not even his mother had spent so much time on him, not like that anyway.

He had felt all hazy again, a lot like now actually, and then…..

And then Sesshomaru had moved in very close to him….then….

"_**This is not important, don't want to do this delicious body injustice by ignoring it do you?" **_Inu-Youki chided. Well no he didn't want to do that, but shouldn't he know who it was? At the very least have a name to whisper into his partner's ear. He knew that he knew…but he just didn't seem to be able to remember.

The sweet thing in front of him panted slightly as he began to thrust his finger gently into the tight little hole, he kept the thrusts short and slow, the skin didn't want to move very well. Without thinking Inuyasha withdrew his hand, bringing it up to his lips before spitting a great deal of saliva into his palm, coating over his finger as his slipped back down his partners back, working the tip of his finger back into his partners body he thrust it back inside, this time the flesh gliding together much easier. His partner rewarded him with a perfectly angled thrust right against him, a spike of pure pleasure caused Inuyasha's eyes to flutter shut once more at the feeling of that long hardness sliding right up his own.

"_**Oh that was just evil…." **_Inu-Youki groaned. _**"Alright that's it…get this crap off of us, lay him back…or turn him around, mmm that might be nice, and get inside of him. But we have to get him slick…." **_Inuyasha shivered at the thought of all that tightness wrapped around him, it was already putting a good amount of pressure on just one finger. So how would it feel with his neglected member inside?

It was so much thicker then his finger.

"_**It will be fantastic!" **_Inu-Youki exclaimed. _**"He is so hot, so tight and so responsive. Last time was so fucking good, I can't wait till we have him again. Ooooh hurry, please hurry!" **_That did sound very good….his needs had been neglected for so long, Kikiyo had always told him no, that they had to wait and Kagome had been much more open then the other Miko but even though their ages had been about to same Kagome was so…young…not ready, not ripe….he knew he had to wait, even though he had not wanted to, Oh gods had he not wanted to. Mmmhmmm…but now….oh now he could……

Wait…..

..Again?

They had done this before?

But the only person he had ever been with was….

"_**Don't! You leave that thought alone! I want this! We need this!!" **_Inu-Youki screamed.

Forcing his surprisingly heavy eyelids open Inuyasha leaned his head back to get a better look at his soon to be lover. Using his free hand he tilted the creature's head up, his kisser had such pretty silver hair, and gazed upon the face that held the oh-so-heavenly mouth….

OH.

MY.

GOD!!!

"Sess-SESSHOMARU?!?!" Inuyasha squeaked, the sight blasting away the fog that had formed in his mind.

"Mmmm…Inuyasha." Sesshomaru rumbled. Inuyashas eyes met Sesshomarus and they were not the eyes he was used to. Once again red swirls sat inside the gold of Sesshomaru's irises. Sesshomaru tiled forward as if to capture Inuyashas lips once again when the hanyo brought his left arm up, pressing his forearm into Sesshomarus chest. The confused expression on Sesshomaru's face was almost comical. Sesshomaru pushed forward again only for Inuyasha to keep his arm stiff, Inuyasha did not like the wounded expression on Sesshomaru's face and he really did not like it when Sesshomaru used the leg on his hip to pull him forward enabling Sesshomaru to bury his face in the crook of his neck, as short of falling on his ass there was nothing he could do to push Sesshomaru away.

"Get off of me!" Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru! I mean it!"

"Do not push me away." Sesshomaru's surprisingly strained voice said. "You cast aside my morning greeting and that was unnecessary, asking is much more polite, you need to learn to be so violent." What the??? Alright fine….

"Will you please get off of me and back up?" Inuyasha asked.

"I cannot." Sesshomaru replied, raising his head so that he could look up at Inuyasha.

"Asshole! You just told me to ask and now you tell me no? Back. OFF!" Inuyasha snapped, trying to push Sesshomaru back once more but he did not have the leverage to make his older brother move.

"As I have said. I cannot." Sesshomaru reiterated. Inuyasha snorted.

"Bastard…I swear if you don't move then-" Inuyasha started.

"Where is your right hand Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked. His hand? Well it was….oh dear…his right hand was still on Sesshomaru's bare ass and his finger remained nestled inside.

"Uh…" Inuyasha grunted.

"How can I move with you holding me in place? Not to mention the damage your claw would do if I attempted to force my way back." Sesshomaru said just as calm as you please. "If you wish for me to move then you must release me." Good point…damn….

Inuyasha wiggled his finger slightly, trying to pull it free, Sesshomaru was a bit clenched in his position, and then he felt something touch against his finger.

"_**Ah ha…there it is." **_Inu-Youki purred. Inuyasha felt his finger flex without his consent, brushing against…whatever it was. Sesshomaru drew in a quick short breath though his nose and went completely still. What was that? His curiosity getting the better of him Inuyasha flexed his finger once more, a shiver went up Sesshomaru's spine, his lips parting to release a small breathy sigh.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"_**Oh would you look at that….do you know that little reaction means?" **_Inu-Youki muttered. Oh yes he did…he had power over Sesshomaru, he must have found some kind of pressure point or something. _**"Err…well yes…I suppose that's one way to look at it…but its not-" **_Inu-Youki started to say. Ignoring it for the time being Inuyasha moved his finger once more, pressing against the spot harder this time. Sesshomaru's reaction was priceless and sent a hot rush though his blood. The demon Lord cried out, lurching his body forward in an attempt to get away from Inuyasha's probing digit but there just wasn't anywhere for him to go. Inuyasha grinned….oh he was going to enjoy this. To laud over Sesshomaru like the man had always done to him. Oh sure they had a strange little moment last night and Sesshomaru was acting very nice lately, a trick for sure, but Inuyasha was nothing if not vindictive and after all these years.

He had earned the right to be a little petty.

Pressing against the spot again Inuyasha almost laughed as Sesshomaru groaned and gripped at his shoulder.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Sesshomaru gasped. Fuck no…he finally could hurt the bastard and he apparently couldn't do a thing to stop him.

"_**Um…I think you're a bit confused."**_ Inu-Youki stated as Inuyasha began to thrust his finger against the spot, each thrust causing Sesshomaru's body to tremble and the demon Lord clamped his jaw shut to try and stifle the noises that, despite his best efforts still reverberated within his throat.

"How does it feel?" Inuyasha asked, curling his finger as he slid it back, dragging it across the spot. "How do you like being helpless?" Inuyasha could not keep the smug satisfaction out of his voice as Sesshomarus back arched and he barely held back a cry.

"Helpless?" Sesshomaru panted, his voice strained. "And just what…unnnn do you think you are-ah! Doing?" Inuyasha did not like the way Sesshomaru said that.

"I have power over you right now, just like you always have had over me. All I have to do is touch this spot…." Inuyasha trailed off, stupid Sesshomaru, still being so damn smug. "And I know this hurts." To underline his point, he thrust his finger into the spot harshly, finally forcing a loud groan out of Sesshomaru's mouth and his half-brother again buried his face against his neck. Sesshomaru's chest began to jerk slightly, colliding with his own, then light, warm bursts of sound made their way into his ears and he focused in on them. His grin faded as he realized what it was….

Sesshomaru was laughing!!

Pushing his sibling back just enough for the confused hanyo look into his brother's eyes Inuyasha was not happy with what he saw. They were warm and liquid, not a hint of pain. Out of spite Inuyasha pressed hard against the spot, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to flutter shut and a heated moan to interrupt his chuckling.

"Power? Indeed you do…power to cause my body to release its seed." Sesshomaru purred. Inuyasha glared back up at Sesshomaru, confused and defiant. "Does my scent smell pained? Use your nose little brother, you have it for a reason." One light sniff filled Inuyasha's nose with the scent of his own arousal and very thick with Sesshomarus as well.

"_**I tried to tell you…" **_Inu-Youki grumbled. Inuyasha couldn't believe it, he had been so focused on the thrill of finally having Sesshomaru at his mercy that he had just blocked out everything else.

"I had no idea you held a desire to pleasure me within you little brother. Some do deign to give gifts to their alpha but I did not realize that you were so creative. To think that you would be so…eager to please me." Sesshomaru purred. "Harder then little hanyo, another one of those slender fingers of yours would welcome as well." Inuyasha scowled, he did not want to pleasure the bastard! And he sure as fuck wasn't going to be ordered!

Sesshomaru gasped as Inuyasha forcibly wrenched his hand out, instantly grabbing for a towel as his hand exited Sesshomaru's pant and wiping vigorously at the finger that had been buried within Sesshomaru. Shoving Sesshomaru's leg off his hip, why had he let it stay there so long anyway? Inuyasha tossed the towel away and made a move to push past Sesshomaru only to be stopped as Sesshomaru's hand closed around his bicep. "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked softly. Did he actually think that Inuyasha was going to stick around and chit-chat?

"Away from you…..and to breakfast supposedly." Inuyasha snapped. Food…food sounded good, sounded safe, as long as he was shoveling food down his throat he didn't have to think about what he had just done, what he had been about to do, what he still _**wanted**_ to do…..

"You must wait….on your balcony preferably." Sesshomaru stated.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked only to have Sesshomaru sigh.

"We are covered in each others musk, you must give it time to dissipate or every demon you come across is likely to scent it, do you really wish to deal with what could come from that? Trust this Sesshomaru when he tells you that strolling though the halls with the scent of my arousal so thick upon you _will_ turn heads." Sesshomaru responded. Hell no….that was about the last thing he needed right now….but he sooo did not want to be near Sesshomaru right now, what had just happened? And why did it happen?

"_**And why did we stop? I see no reason to stop, we should be buried within him right **__**now**__**, right this very second and yet for some strange reason we are not!" **_Inu-Youki growled.

And why did that image, combined with the very intimate smell of Sesshomaru not make him want to throw up?

Grumbling Inuyasha pulled his arm away, Sesshomaru surprisingly allowing his arm to slip from his grasp.

"Fine." Inuyasha grunted as he stomped out of the bathroom….

Stupid Sesshomaru…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru relaxed slightly as he watched Inuyasha leave the room, his ultra sensitive ears picking up the sounds of Inuyasha heading towards his balcony overlooking his garden, which was good, provided he stayed there, the fresh open air would carry the scent yes, but it would also help to thin it out not to mention the mass of flowers and their combined scent would likely overpower the one coming off of Inuyasha. Father had deliberately bred flowers with a strong pleasing scent, though Sesshomaru somehow doubted that this current situation was the reason he had done so.

What was not good however was that his Youki's confusion and distress was beginning to bleed into his system.

"_**I don't understand….why does he fight us like this, so receptive and warm one minute and the next he turns to ice and pushes us away…" **_Sess-Youki groaned mournfully. Sesshomaru himself was a little unsure as to the reasoning behind some of Inuyashas actions. Yes he did kiss Inuyasha, he simply could not fight the boy's allure, and those lips….oh those lips….so soft, so sweet, and he shivered at the memory.

But it had been Inuyasha who had deepened the kiss, Inuyasha who had began rubbing against him, Inuyasha who had caressed his bottom and it was Inuyasha who had plunged his finger into Sesshomaru's body. Heat pulsed though Sesshomaru as he rolled the recent events though his mind, he had not expected any of that, yet he had not wanted to stop his baby brother from exploring. Inuyasha's sexuality was woefully underdeveloped…the hanyo deserved, no _**needed**_ the chance to touch and explore.

And if it was Sesshomaru he was doing so with….all the better.

During all of that his mind had begun to slip away, passion taking control, the attraction he barely understood rushing to the forefront. Still he had been able to limit his actions to only what Inuyasha had already done and other then the moment when Inuyasha's pulse had demanded his attention, how could anyone remain perfectly in control in such a situation anyway, he had merely mimicked Inuyasha and he had not taken quite the same liberties with Inuyasha's body that the hanyo had with his own. Sesshomaru could still feel the phantom whispers of Inuyasha's long, elegant finger inside of him, fingers so like his own, and he did not like the strange emptiness he felt from within now that Inuyasha was gone. Sesshomaru shifted slightly trying to will away the light tingling warmth that fluttered within his bottom. He ached for release, the proof of his gender thick and ready, he wanted to _**sate**_ himself.

But this wasn't a new feeling, simply because his body refused to harden for him had not meant that he did not hunger for another. It just meant that he could do nothing to satisfy himself, thus he had learned to push the feeling away, to ignore what was a natural, instinctive urge.

Granted it had been his iron will and second to none mental training that had made it possible but the fact was that he had possessed little choice over the two hundred and fifty plus barren years.

But now…..

Now his yearning had changed, like a fine cuisine connoisseur his tastes had become….._refined_.

He hungered for Inuyasha, ached for him, **needed** him.

But that would pass, the burning urge to rush up, tear his clothing from his body, shove his brother back onto the bed and **MATE**_,_ would pass. Though disturbing enough he found that he was not totally sure just what side of the mating he would be on….

The throb inside his channel certainly did nothing to help his uncertainty.

Sesshomaru had simply thought it had been an accident when Inuyasha first brushed across his pleasure point, it had been so light but it had caused tiny shockwaves to rush though him. He had seen the curiosity and confusion inside Inuyashas eyes and had surmised that the next stroke had been to satisfy that….but Inuyasha had continued his attack…it had felt far too good and he had been forced to fight with himself just to try and maintain some of his composure. It had not been easy…each touch had enflamed him.

In a way it was ridiculous, here his formerly most hated enemy had him practically ready to writhe on top of him with a simple stroke of his finger all over some spot within his body that he had heard about but never explored, he was Lord Sesshomaru after all, he was not an Uke, he did not need to know about such things unless it was to better pleasure the one under HIM.

Of course he had had the thought that if he had known about the pleasure the spot could cause him it would have been away around his Youki's self imposed chastity, at least he could have touched himself….not that he would have ever lay on his back, spread his legs and inserted anything into himself….

But that did not explain why he wanted something inside of him right now….something with puppy dog ears and a very sweet tasting mouth….

He really needed to speak with Daigon.

His Youki itself had cried out in joy when Inuyasha had asked him how his attentions had felt and Sesshomaru himself thought for a moment that Inuyasha had decided to make a play for him, very strange courting indeed.

Though rather effective as Sesshomaru could find no reason to deny the request should it have come.

He really, _**REALLY **_needed to speak with Daigon….

However Inuyasha's inquiry on how it felt to be helpless had squashed that particular thought but Inuyasha's thrusting finger had not ceased, if anything it had become more pronounced. Sesshomaru had felt himself swell, his body becoming so hot that hall he wanted to do was tear his clothing from his body and rub himself against Inuyasha like some base animal.

Sesshomaru had voiced his confusion and his baby brother's reply had two completely different effects upon him.

At Inuyasha's declaring that he was under the assumption that he was causing him pain Sesshomaru's Youki had been aghast with horror, that Inuyasha would perform such intimate actions with harm in mind had crushed his other half.

Sesshomaru himself had found himself nearly overcome with mirth and he could not stop the laughter that had burst from his lips. How could Inuyasha confuse cries of pleasure with groans of pain? The whole idea was up-roaring sly hilarious, here he was practically writhing on top of his sibling, his body hotter then he could ever remember, his entire being screaming for him to mate with his baby brother….and Inuyasha thought he was hurting him.

How could he not laugh?

Just what strange logic had propelled Inuyasha down that path of thought?

To whatever end it might have caused he had attempted to explain Inuyashas error to him when for whatever reason Inuyasha had decided to press into his pleasure point yet again. The jolt it had sent right into his groin had alerted him to the truth of his words, Inuyasha did indeed have the power to cause him to climax and it had ceased being a possibility had shifted right into becoming quite imminent if Inuyasha continued.

On one hand he wanted that release, needed it so very badly. The release on the cliffs that day had been wonderful, even if he was just starting to remember it clearly, but he needed more, so much more. For over two hundred and fifty years he had been denied, so much had built up inside of him that there had been time that he thought he might go mad if he could not let go….even the simple pleasure of his own hand had been denied to him. Gods there had been times when his pent up passions drove him to the brink, times when he had been desperate for an outlet…any outlet to his frustrations. For a very short time physical violence had helped, tearing up the land, ripping down trees, smashing rock with his bare hands. But after ten or fifteen years even that had lost its punch.

And he could not even allow another to touch him out of fear that they would discover his…..problem.

Yet after all that time, all that frustration, he then found himself receiving the touch that he so urgently craved to be offered, however inadvertently, by his very own little brother.

Somewhere….the god of irony was laughing its ass off.

But on the other hand he could not allow Inuyasha to bring his orgasm, not matter how much he craved it. For one thing he knew that Inuyasha would not react well to him releasing his seed while so tightly pressed against him. He also did not want to let go within his clothing, he could have to bathe again and change into a fresher outfit.

Plus he did not fancy walking though the halls to his chambers with his own fluid running down his legs.

Dignified?

I think not.

But more importantly he had not wanted his release to occur under such circumstances, now had it come about before Inuyasha had turned on him, that would have been acceptable. He found he wanted the passion of the act, he wanted it to mean something….he wanted….Inuyasha to care that it was happening….

"_Oh Sesshomaru…please come for me." _

Yes something like that….

"_Big brother please!! I must have it!" _

Ok stop…..

"_Oh yes…please, please…__please__. Spill for me Sesshomaru…Come…please come now!" _

**STOP!!**

Gripping his forehead tightly Sesshomaru took several deep breaths, attempting to calm himself….that had been….where had that come from?! Surely that had not come from his own brain…had it?

Well there wasn't anywhere else for it to come from….

Damn.

So to make Inuyasha relent he had done the only thing he could think of…he taunted his little brother, ordered him and Inuyasha had reacted predictably. Though it had bothered Sesshomaru when Inuyasha had wiped at his hands as if Sesshomaru's body had tainted him somehow, but at least he had convinced Inuyasha to stay momentarily…

He could only imagine the uproar it would cause if they had walked the halls reeking with each others arousal. Plus Inuyasha's waiting might just give him a chance to speak with him again and more and more Sesshomaru was beginning to think that might be key to his efforts. He had never just sat and talked with Inuyasha the boy's entire life, he could tell it both confused and intrigued the hanyou…which was a lot better then angering him.

And then did have so much to talk about, for one it was obvious that Inuyasha was struggling with his Youki, he knew he was talented with his lips and tongue but not even his kiss could cause Inuyasha to completely forget whose mouth was on his own and from the shocked tone of Inuyasha's voice when he had shouted Sesshomaru's name, which was not how he wanted his name to leave his baby brothers mouth, it became apparent that Inuyasha had no clue about who he had become so intimate with.

However with lust burning though his veins Inuyasha's Youki could easily influence him, not to mention it seemed that Inuyasha did not know just how to properly control his other half….which was odd, for all demons learned to do so at a rather young age. One's instincts could pull very hard, especially on a untrained mind and to allow them full rein could lead to rather disastrous results. The least of which tended to be that said demon's brain would lose its higher functions, slowly degenerating until they were little more then an animal.

Balance…that was the key.

"_**What if its wasn't us? What if he will do this with anyone who engages him?!" **_Sess-Youki sobbed.

That was completely ludicrous…Inuyasha had more control then…..

Atrius's report popped up inside of Sesshomaru's mind, Inuyasha had already displayed a clear lack of control and an undeniable need with both Atrius and Komar. The difference being that Inuyasha had engaged them as opposed to Sesshomaru making the first move this time. Sesshomarus stomach dropped at the thought that it had not truly been him who had provoked such a reaction but instead that he had been just been a warm body in the right place.

Judging by what he knew so far it was looking as if Inuyasha's Youki was actively seeking a partner….but why? And was Inuyasha's other half looking for a bed partner…or a….a…mate…

They did bear each others marks however and it had been Inuyasha's Youki who had marked him in the first place. Sesshomaru's heart began to ache…the only reason a Youki would blatantly ignore a claim was if it found the one who had placed the claim to be completely unacceptable. Could it be that he was already out of contention before he had even had the chance to enter?

"_**Well it could also be a desire to rut that drives him. After all he has only recently become active and that was with us." **_Sess-Youki suggested.

Yes that was also a possibility, one that Sesshomaru found himself hoping for. He wasn't sure why exactly…it was just that there was so much he wanted to do for them, he wanted to forge deep connections and bonds of affection and if it came to them mating well…..Sesshomaru found that he was not as…disinclined as he would have thought.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Sesshomaru made his way out of Inuyasha's private bath, tilting his head to the side he spotted Inuyasha out of his balcony, standing with his arms tucked into his sleeves. Slowly Sesshomaru made his way towards Inuyasha, keeping his footsteps light, he did not want to startle the young hanyou, for he could see the tension in Inuyashas back even though the thick material that covered him. Just as he passed though the doorway Sesshomaru made a small noise in his throat, a light neutral sound, smiling inward as Inuyasha's ears swiveled towards him, surely the hanyou had noticed him coming long before that but at least now he could not be accused of trying to deliberately sneak up on the boy.

Sesshomaru made his way over to the corner opposite the one his little brother now stood and leaned himself against the waist high wall that surrounded the outcropping. Noticing that Inuyashas gaze seemed to be locked on his garden Sesshomaru decided that it might be a good…opener of sorts.

"Beautiful is it not?" He whispered.

"I guess…" Inuyasha muttered. In stark contrast to the rather robust actions Inuyasha had performed mere minutes ago in the bath, the hanyou now seemed fairly subdued. "So what took you so long? Jerking off were you?" Inuyasha taunted. Whether it was caused from some emotion that Sesshomaru couldn't read or simply bravado, Sesshomaru had decided he preferred a cocky Inuyasha to a depressed one.

"Hardly, I have little need of such activities." Sesshomaru replied, which was true, he had gone so long without that the thought had never even entered his mind. Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a sideways look and the older Inu had a feeling that the call for release was still very strong within his baby brother.

How cute.

"Perhaps it is I who should give you a bit of privacy." Sesshomaru teased, if not for the fact that he did not wish to rouse Inuyasha anger once more he might have even offered to assist…

Strangely enough his normally very pro-Inuyasha Youki gone quiet.

"Feh! Piss off, as if I would ever do anything like that." Inuyasha spat, becoming a bit more animated, which was just was Sesshomaru wanted, he didn't like the morose look Inuyasha had wore when had first entered.

"Then if you do not require any additional time, perhaps we should make our may to the dinning hall." Sesshomaru said, deliberately adding a little bit of a challenge to his tone.

"Fine by me…I'll even let you lead." Inuyasha growled, flicking his hair back, causing it to rush up into the air before spilling across his back. Sesshomaru found himself rather pleased at how it fell around Inuyasha and shimmered in the light, clearly he was going to have to devise a way to get Inuyasha to allow himself to be groomed daily.

The look truly suited Inuyasha. It was clear that the boy had layers to himself that not even he realized. How interesting it would be to uncover them, bring them into the light for his brother to see.

As he turned and began to walk away Sesshomaru smiled, knowing full well Inuyasha could not see it, Sesshomaru could tell something was troubling his sibling, he also felt that he knew what it might be but he was committed to keeping Inuyasha from being disturbed by it to much, so far so good at any rate, besides he preferred a agitated and horny Inuyasha to a moody melancholy one.

Besides Inuyashas budding sexuality was one of those pieces of the hanyou that he wanted to…_explore._

As they made their way to the dinning hall in silence Sesshomaru wondered which route he should take, straight to their destination…or should he lead his little brother on small tour….so he could either take his brother straight to where the boy seemed to want to go and get no time with him or he could lead him around a little, thus spending some time with the younger Inu at the risk of Inuyasha's anger…

Decisions, decisions.

Glancing over at Inuyasha Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to smile once again, the slight hobble in Inuyashas walk exposed the fact that he was still quite erect. The only thing that dulled his mirth was the fact that he wanted to reach over and squeeze the hardness that his baby brother was trying to hard to hide….

And he wasn't sure if it bothered him because he wanted it or if it was because he knew that Inuyasha would not allow him to do so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha wanted to growl at himself, it wasn't bad enough that he'd….done all that crap with Sesshomaru in the bathroom, bad enough that he had somehow totally forgotten that it was Sesshomaru he was getting busy with, but the harsh pounding ache in his loins was driving him up the fucking wall!

"_**Well we could have….you know….taken care of that." **_Inu-Youki nagged.

Oh shut up….he was not about to jerk off, especially not here! Besides look what happened the last time he tried to touch himself! Plus he could smell the aroused musk that still lingered around Sesshomaru, not nearly as thick as before, and the bastard seemed just as cool and collected as anyone could be and if Sesshomaru could ignore it and go on….then so could he.

"_**That is so….stupid." **_Inu-Youki sighed.

Just as they came to a solid looking door Sesshomaru held his arm out, blocking Inuyasha's path.

"A word before we enter." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha came to a stop, his hands locking together in front of him, the tendons in his hands bulging out.

"**What now??**" Inuyasha asked, his voice laced with exasperation. He was hungry, his knee's ached for some reason and he really had had more then enough of Sesshomaru for one day…..and the day had just begun…ugh…

"This may sound silly coming from my mouth but….Retsu came to see me, he was very upset, he feels he has displeased you." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha raised one eyebrow….yeah…he had so NOT expected that.

"Uh…oook?" The younger Inu muttered.

"It is a extremely…long and complicated story…let me just say this, when Retsu looks at you after you have finished one of his meals….he wishes for you to critique it. You must tell him what you thought about it, what you liked and what you did not…..trust me little brother…it is much easier that way." Sesshomaru said, sounding rather…pained.

"….What? Ok what….do I even…..the hell?" Inuyasha fumbled. "And what do you care?"

"I care because he is responsible for nearly everything you or I will eat, I care because I do not want him rushing into my chambers apologizing profusely because you did not know what he wanted…and he will trust me, so now you do know…" Sesshomaru sighed.

"This…is so not something I'd expect from you.." Inuyasha muttered.

"I will admit that I feel rather foolish for even having to say something like this….however you must accept the fact that your word can and will have weight among those within the castle." Sesshomaru said, and before Inuyasha could even try to say anything else Sesshomaru pushed open the door to the dinning hall and walked inside.

"_Have weight? Mean something? What….hell…..GAH!!" _Inuyasha thought. _"He's trying to drive me insane…that's all there is to it." _

Taking a calming breath Inuyasha began to slightly hobble, both because of and to hide his still semi erect member, into the room.

How the hell could he still be in such a state? Was it even normal to stay hard for no reason for so long? What…what if it was stuck like that?!

"…_**.Do I even have to say it?…." **_Inu-Youki sighed.

Closing the door behind him and stepping up to Sesshomaru's side Inuyasha felt a little bit of relief flood into his chest as his group came into his sight, despite all that had happened he did still worry for them.

The chair at the end of the table was empty, obviously for Sesshomaru and the seat next to it on the right was likewise. Next to that sat Shippo and to his right was Sango, the chair to the left of Sesshomaru's was empty with Miroku in the chair next to it and finally Kagome was sat next to the monk.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were coming." Miroku chuckled.

"You can blame him." Inuyasha growled, jerking his thumb towards Sesshomaru. The older Inu said nothing, but Inuyasha suddenly felt Sesshomaru's hand on his back, guiding him towards and then around the table. He was about to protest, both because he did not like being manhandled, however gently, and because he didn't want Sesshomaru's claws anywhere near his precious kidneys when Sango spoke.

"Goodness Inuyasha you look great! New clothes and everything."

"Yeah especially your hair, what did you do?" Kagome followed although she sounded a little….off. Inuyasha could feel a light blush forming in his cheeks, he really was not used to attention like this.

"I also may take the -blame- for that." Sesshomaru suddenly chimed in as he nudged Inuyasha towards the chair he brought him to, Inuyasha sat rather then make a fuss….he was eager for the food after all. After Inuyasha sat Sesshomaru pushed his chair in closer the table, an unexpected gesture, before taking his own seat.

"Really you look good Inuyasha." Kagome said softly and once again there was something in her tone…something he knew but couldn't place.

"Indeed you will turn all the heads in the next village we go through." Sango teased.

Gods he hoped not.

"Hey now….why is it that I never receive such praise?" Miroku asked.

"Well you have to give us something to praise you about now don't you?" Sango playfully mocked.

"My dear, dear Sango….all you had to do was ask." Miroku replied, the warm undertone in his voice plainly evident. Now it was Sango's turn to blush and Inuyasha had to roll his eyes when the monk grinned at him and winked. He was about to say something when the double doors crashed opening, startling everyone except Sesshomaru, and a grinning Retsu sauntered out.

"Ahhh good morning my Lords! And what's this? Guests? How interesting….seems I will have a busy morning. Well I guess I shall get started, no need to dawdle, your orders if you please?" The demon chef spouted.

"I will have my usual." Sesshomaru said. Crap…this again? Inuyasha's jaw nearly dropped as Miroku and Sango easily ordered, oh it would figure that they would know…stuff…like this. Kagome herself took a moment to think about it before she too named something for Retsu to prepare. Inuyasha tried to listen in, to see if anything sounded familiar…but of course his crap luck was running strong, so nothing did.

Inuyasha tensed as Retsu made his way towards him, he really did not want to have the same argument twice….

"Here milord." Retsu said and Inuyasha suddenly found a sheet of parchment with a list of something scribed on it being set in front of him. "To help you with your meals." The chef's tone was warm and soft, not even a hint of patronizing.

Scanning his eyes over the words Inuyasha realized that it was a list of dishes, each with a name and a description of what it was.

"Shall I give you a moment to look it over so that you may decide for you and the little one?" Retsu asked. Inuyasha simply nodded…this was all so alien to him. "Very well, I shall begin, I will return after a short while to collect your own orders." Retsu stated rather bubbly, clasping his hands together before turning and making his way back though the doors he came though. Inuyasha had a moment of curiosity…what did it look like back there? What was back there? Could he see it if he asked?

Inuyasha turned his eyes down and began to read, fortunately the characters were simple and the lettering fairly large…otherwise he so would have been screwed. Both his reading and writing skills were sub par, he knew this and was rather embarrassed about it, but his mother had only been able to teach him so much before her death and there had not been anyone else to pick up his lessons. He could barely make out the names of the dishes themselves, were they even words? Or had the chocolate haired demon simply made them up?

Instead he focused on the descriptions of what was in the dish itself, to his surprise it all sounded pretty good and his stomach growled as he continued to read. Licking his lips and gently rubbing his belly Inuyasha's eyes settled on one thing in particular. It was the biggest out of all the choices, a variety of meats, rice and a few other things, and that sounded very nice, sheer volume. Despite the fact that he had eaten a nice sized meal last night his stomach felt so empty…

"Having a little trouble?" Miroku chuckled, unaware that he was stumbling over a very large Inuyasha mine.

"Shut your hole monk…" Inuyasha growled, resisting the urge to lash out.

After a short while Retsu made his way back into the room, coming around to Inuyasha's side.

"Ready my friend?" The demon asked.

"Uh….yeah um…this." Inuyasha muttered softly, pointing at his choice. There was no way he could pronounce it and he was not about to embarrass himself by trying. At seeing Inuyasha's selection however Retsu's eyes lit up and a broad smile made its way to his lips.

"Ahhh an excellent choice milord! And for the little one?" Retsu gushed.

Shit….he'd forgotten about Shippo….

"Uh…smaller version of mine." Inuyasha fumbled.

"So you say…and so it shall be." Retsu declared as he turned to leave but as the chef existed Inuyasha caught the sound of a light chuckle, it was to soft for him to make out who it had come from but just that little sound made him feel so terribly out of place, everyone else had handled it easily yet here he was…the stupid hanyou who could barely even order his own food.

It made him want to growl but before the dark feeling could take root inside of him he felt a leg brush against his. Now Shippo was up in a high chair so no way it was him that had done it….so that left only Sesshomaru. Inuyasha glanced over at his older brother, the demon Lord's face was neutral but Inuyasha had the feeling that he had done it…and on purpose.

But why? Why was Sesshomaru so damn touchy lately?

Inuyasha was so wrapped up in trying to figure out what Sesshomaru's game was that the feeling that had gripped him became totally forgotten.

Raising his hand to partly cover his lips Sesshomaru smiled…

Shrugging off Sesshomarus actions Inuyasha tried to focus back on his party.

"You guys have trouble getting here?" Inuyasha asked.

"No it was not to much trouble at all, though not nearly as quick as your own method of arrival I'd bet." Miroku replied with a smirk.

Oh he just had to bring that up didn't he?

"Well remind me next time we are headed somewhere, I'll be sure to heave you up on my shoulder." Inuyasha threatened, grinning so that his fangs were clearly exposed.

"No…that is quite alright." Miroku mumbled.

Before to long Retsu reappeared with two other demons following him, Retsu placed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's food in front of them personal while the other two delivered the kitsune and human meals. Strange….Retsu struck Inuyasha as being extremely hands on.

"Now while I am sure that plain water would do, I have a little experiment I would like to try." Retsu said as be placed a glass both in front of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "I have sliced up and crushed several of our fresh fruits and taken both parts of the flesh and the juices and mixed them together.* I would like you to try it and tell me what you think."

In a move that Inuyasha did not expect Sesshomaru dipped his pinky into the glass, stirring the contents and then wiped the very same digit clean with one of the pieces of cloth near him before lifting the glass to his lips and took a small sip. Lifting his own glass Inuyasha sniffed cautiously at it, it smelled…well fruity but the color was a little weird looking. But….what the hell, the flan stuff had been good after all.

Like his brother Inuyasha took a small sip, swishing the fluid around in his mouth before swallowing. The flavor tingled on his tongue and felt icy cool as it slid down his throat.

It was good!

Quickly tipping his head back Inuyasha gulped down the rest.

"It is rather pleasing." Sesshomaru reported. Retsu smiled broader, his hands clasping together as he turned towards Inuyasha.

"It's fucking good." Inuyasha stated in his own special way. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's declaration but Retsu squealed in delight.

"Fantastic! Shall I serve it with your breakfast?" The chef asked.

"That will be fine." Sesshomaru said.

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha said at the very same time as Sesshomaru.

"Delightful. It will only be a few minutes more my Lords." Retsu informed as he spun on his heel and retreated.

Sesshomaru leveled his gaze on Inuyasha, and for a moment the hanyo felt like squirming, and spoke.

"Is it really necessary for you to be so vulgar? Especially at the table?"

"Of-fucking-course." Inuyasha retorted and he could hear Sesshomaru's jaw tightening. It was enough to make him want to giggle.

Ignoring Sesshomaru for the moment Inuyasha turned is head to look at Shippo.

"So kid how has your day been going?" Inuyasha asked. The kitsune smiled and looked rather excited that Inuyasha had asked.

"Well I woke up in this huuuge bed, so I hung around for a while, checking to see where I was and all that, last I knew we were at this table. I ended up going back to sleep, it was really early and the bed was really comfy. Anyway after a while I got up and managed to get off that giant of a bed and walked out of the room, but boy was it hard to get out of the bed, my foot got tangled in the sheets and the bed was so high up!" Shippo gushed. "So when I got out of the room there was this big guy standing there, he looked real scary and I was about go back into the room when Rin showed up, which was nice, so she took me out to this garden and we played a game. It was a lot of fun!"

Rin….

Inuyasha resisted the urge to scowl. The little human who had taken his place…how cute, still…if she made Shippo happy he could ignore her for the moment.

"Yeah? So where is the little brat now?" Inuyasha asked. But before Shippo could his mouth Sesshomaru answered.

"Her name is Rin and she is likely immersed in her studies. She does have a schedule to maintain." Huh…Inuyasha wasn't sure if he had ever heard Sesshomaru answer something so fast and with such force….well other then when the older Inu was telling him to die….those came out awfully fast. Sure seemed like Sesshomaru was rather protective of the little human, first the business up on the cliffs with that barrier and now the little sneer in Sesshomaru's voice when he informed Inuyasha of her name, like it was important…like it mattered.

Very strange..

It never ceased to befuddle Inuyasha…a demon who claimed, on more then one occasion, to loath the human race entirely was now taking care of one, not only taking care of but also **defending**…and not for the first time Inuyasha had to wonder why.

"Studies huh." Inuyasha half scoffed. Watching Sesshomaru closely Inuyasha could practically see him bristle.

"A child under my care must be properly educated." Sesshomaru insisted. A bitter bile rose up Inuyasha's throat and he swallowed thickly.

"Must be nice…' He whispered and out of the corner of his eye Inuyasha could have swore he saw Sesshomaru flinch…of course for all Inuyasha knew that was just a sign that the stick up Sesshomaru's ass had shifted slightly.

"_**Odd…I don't recall feeling a stick….and we did have a somewhat deep exploration going on." **_Inu-Youki whispered.

Shut. UP.

Before anything else could be said Retsu, followed by two other demons, made yet another energetic entrance. The brown haired demon chef was carrying a platter with two large sized plates, a smaller one and a large jug in the center. Quickly the chef placed the plates in front of Inuyasha, Shippo and Sesshomaru respectfully and poured their drinks, it was then that Inuyasha noticed that the other two demons were serving his friends and the realization struck him that while Retsu had taken their orders the chef had not interacted with the humans at all.

Somewhat odd, Retsu seemed a little to warm and bubbly to be harboring any prejudice…then again appearances could be very deceiving and for all Inuyasha knew Retsu could very well dislike him and was simply following orders. Inuyasha remembered that Sesshomaru had given Atrius something to deliver to Retsu, so perhaps that note or whatever was a warning from Sesshomaru to play nice…it was possible.

"Enjoy my Lords and do let me know if you require anything further." Retsu said, pulling Inuyasha back from his thoughts, as he bowed and left the room with the two other demons following.

"Mmm this is good." Shippo praised between bites, Inuyasha smiled at that and took the kits example and dug in himself. Sesshomaru cleared his throat noisily, catching his attention.

"For future reference it is customary to wait until the head of the table, particularly at the Lords table, to begin before enjoying your own meal." Sesshomaru pointed out.

Swallowing the mouthful he had been chewing Inuyasha glanced at the rest of the group, no one but his and Shippo's food had been touched, even Kagome seemed to be waiting. A slight rush of embarrassment went though Inuyasha, he almost felt like a child being scolded for doing something he should have known better then to do, however he reached down to his plate and grabbed a hold of one of the tastier strips of meat, making sure to use his fingers rather then the proper utensil, settled his eyes directly on Sesshomaru's before deliberately and defiantly biting into it. Beginning to chew Inuyasha's voice was a tad garbled as he spoke.

"So what? If you're going to be a slow ass I'm not waiting for you." Sesshomaru sighed before he himself began to eat and Inuyasha was slightly annoyed that his group began to eat shortly after that. So much for having his back…

Taking a sip of Retsu's tasty creation Inuyasha spoke.

"So did you guys have any trouble getting here?"

"No the journey was rather brief, we were much closer then I expected." Miroku said.

"No trouble with people in here?" Inuyasha asked, things might not be great between him and the group at the moment but he was about to let him be abused.

"No, actually everything has been quite nice, the room was….just wow, I've been in the homes of human Lords before and I have never seen such fine things, truly head and shoulders above." Sango said.

"Yes mine was simply exquisite…and the bed? Oohh…heavenly. I think I speak for everyone when I thank you for your generous hospitality Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku said.

"It seems that humans might not be entirely lacking brains and manners after all." Sesshomaru said blandly, but Inuyasha could tell that his brother was at least a little pleased with the monks comment.

Moving his left hand to block Sesshomaru's view of his face Inuyasha locked eyes with Miroku.

"Kiss ass." He mouthed silently. Miroku just smiled and took another bite out of his breakfast.

"What about you Kagome? You've been awfully quiet." Shippo said. Slowly Kagome's head turned to look at the little fox, her eyes were a little puffy and slightly red.

"Oh…I'm ok, just kinda tired. My room was very nice….beautiful even…but…." The miko trailed off.

"But?" Miroku puzzled.

"I dunno…I'm just a little out of it. I just feel really wore out, I think I might be coming down with something." Kagome said. "Its weird…like I was sitting at this desk trying to get some of my homework done and there was this beautiful wallpaper up on the wall….I've never seen patterns like that before…but it was like every time I looked at it for a few seconds my head would start to hurt, like every time I tried to focus my eyes. So I figured I might as well give it up and try to get some sleep. The bed was really nice, soft and all that, I just sunk right into it. But I couldn't seem to get to sleep for some reason. Oh and the room smelled real nice too, this rich fruity smell, it was pretty strong, I wonder what they used to make it smell like that. I think I fell asleep a few times but I kept waking back up. My back hurts too…I feel a little better now but I do think I'm getting sick." The girl sounded weary and cranky….but Inuyasha could not smell any sickness on her but he wouldn't be surprised if something set her off on a bitch fit today….though he couldn't really blame her, he tended to go off too when he felt like shit.

Strangely enough Inuyasha caught the sound of Sesshomaru faintly chuckling into his glass after Kagome finished speaking, what was so funny? Did he miss something?

Despite the Sesshomaru's weird laughter and Kagome's -out of it ness- the rest of breakfast went smoothly. Inuyasha and Miroku talked mostly with each other, the hanyou finding himself strangely at ease in this new setting and thus a bit more talkative. Though it was more the monk asking or saying things to cause Inuyasha to reply. Shippo and Sango added in their comments from time to time or talked amongst themselves, the slayer mostly listening as the small kit described, in great detail, what he had done since he awoke.

Sesshomaru spoke rarely, mostly adding on to things Inuyasha had said or offering answers to whatever questions Inuyasha spoke out loud, despite most of them being rhetorical.

Surprisingly Kagome stayed silent for the most part, seemingly content to eat and rub at her temples and the bridge of her nose. But from what she said and how she said it became apparent to Inuyasha that the miko was in a rather foul mood, one that only seemed to be growing worse as time went on. All she had really said to him was that she wanted to talk to him later about some things. Those -things- Inuyasha guessed would be about him forcing her to remove the rosary and experience told him that it would be less talking and more him getting yelled at. It did not matter if he was in the right or not, and knowing Kagome she would think -not-, but the fact that he had threatened and manhandled her would not be one she would let go easily. In a way he could understand, the girl's feelings were no doubt hurt, he knew his would be if someone he cared for had threatened him with harm and death.

But at the same time he did not feel guilty, she had brought it on herself, he had offered her everything he could, begged her even and still she had refused him. She had no right to abuse him, so turn about was fair play….still his stomach hurt at the thought of the possible knock down drag out argument that could very well be waiting.

"_**What does it matter? She can't do shit to us anymore. Even if she does have a small measure of power, she can't use it for shit and don't even get me started about her skill with that bow of hers…." **_Inu-Youki grumbled.

Well that was true but she still didn't like it when they argued, the girl had meant so much to him, she had freed him, reached out to him when no one else did. Kagome did have a lot of faults that was true but Inuyasha had always thought the good outweighed the bad. It was all the -sitting- that drove him away, all the pain, all the humiliation…he had suffered so much….why did she have to add on to it?

As plates were being finished off and conversation dieing down slightly Inuyasha began to rub at his hands, groaning lightly, they had only been a little sore all day yesterday but now they were really starting to bother him. Both of his entire hands hurt, right down to the tips of his fingers, then center of the back of his hand and the palm was especially tender and it was like he could almost feel the flesh being pushed to the sides by something, like little thin worms were digging though the tissue in his hands, tunneling down to the tips of his fingers. He had noticed the area right around and under his claws was a little swollen, his claws felt a little loose and he was slightly worried that they might tear off if he struck something with them.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Huh? Uh…no not really." Inuyasha lied. It wasn't like the monk could do anything, Miroku had helped all he could a while back, so why complain?

"Well you keep rubbing your hands…I had to wonder. Been punching something lately?" Miroku inquired.

"Only you if you don't shut it." Inuyasha said, trying to make his tone playful and joking.

Truth be told he was more then a little freaked out at this point, he could practically feel things shifting and changing inside of him, for instance his tailbone was continuing to tingle, it didn't hurt….yet, but it was unsettling. His teeth didn't seem to want to fit together right either, like his jaw was messed up or something, his fangs felt especially strange and there had been a few times when sharp pains had spiked out in his mouth while he had been eating.

It wasn't to long after that everyone completely finished their meals, Inuyasha licked his lips, that had been good. Suddenly his stomach bubbled and something shifted a little painfully and he began to feel hungry again. What the?

Odd…but not totally uncommon, he had felt hungry after eating a meal more then a few times….but he couldn't recall a time where he was full, his stomach growled, something moved and he was hungry again.

The sound of Retsu re-entering the room caught Inuyasha's attention and he turned his head towards the approaching demon.

"How the hell does he time that?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Remember my words little brother." Sesshomaru whispered to him. Oh…that again, well he supposed he could try, even if it was stupid…..the food had been good after all.

Retsu stopped beside Sesshomaru, smiling at the demon lord.

"I am pleased as always, you have a remarkable memory when it comes to little details." Sesshomaru said and Retsu's smile grew wider before fading as he turned towards Inuyasha and the hanyou was preparing to say that it was good, because it was, when he caught sight of Retsu's eyes. They were full of nervousness and a tiny bit of hope…did the guy really take this that seriously? Kagome had given him food before and wanted to know what he thought, but she had never looked at him like that, not to mention she tended to get cranky when she heard things she didn't like….

Although if the chef got pissed Inuyasha could always blame Sesshomaru, he was the one who had told him to do it after all.

"It was…uh…good." Inuyasha started and just as before Retsu's ears dropped, a crestfallen look replacing the one from before….and that bothered Inuyasha, he didn't know why but it did. It was obvious that the man had tried very hard and that touched Inuyasha in a way he wasn't used to, to have a person who really didn't even know him put so much effort into pleasing him. Something mixed in with the tugging on his heart…something new….and so he forged ahead. "The um…meat was very good, I liked all of that, these uh…steamed vegetables…are they steamed? The look like it….anyway, I liked those to…but there weren't enough of them, I was wrapping the long ones around those sweet chunks of meat and sticking them in these little rolls but I ran out." Retsu's ears perked up a little bit and he cocked his head slightly to the side curiously as Inuyasha pointed to the red chunks of…something that he had picked out of his food. "Those I didn't like…they burn my tongue and uh…rice was good but a little….bland, I mean food is food so it's all good, I'll eat it no problem, but a little more flavor would have been good too." Inuyasha finished.

Retsu smiled, an action that pleased Inuyasha for some reason, made him think maybe he had done the right thing.

"Thank you milord, I will strive to use this information to better prepare your meals. Is there anything else?" The chef replied. Inuyasha thought about that for a moment, yeah there was something else but would he get yelled at for asking? Inuyasha shot Sesshomaru a look, trying to maybe gain a hint or two from the him, but the demon Lord merely raised his eyebrows in a curious fashion.

Taking a deep breath to prepare for the potential backlash Inuyasha took hold of his plate and held it out to Retsu.

"Uh…yeah…can….can I have more?" Inuyasha tentatively asked. It pissed him off that he was so nervous, but there had been many times in his life that he had been denied, often chastised for wanting more then he was given.

But rather then yell Retsu's eyes beamed bright and Inuyasha could not resist glancing at Sesshomaru once more, which surprisingly earned him an approving nod.

"Of course! Right away sir! Same thing or do you have a new choice?" Retsu said and Inuyasha found himself liking the warm friendly tone of the demon's voice. But…ugh…he so did not want to go through the whole ordering process again.

"Same thing…" Inuyasha said.

"Very well, I will modify it based on what you have told me. But why so hesitant?" Retsu asked.

"God Inuyasha don't be a pig!" Kagome snapped. Yup…there it was….for a moment there he thought he was going to sneak past.

He opened his mouth to say something when he felt his youkai explode within him, the force of which almost caused him to jump.

"I'm still hungry.." Inuyasha managed to force out. The hell was happening now?! He could feel it clawing around inside of him, crashing around like it was trapped in a cell, a cell made out of Inuyasha. It hadn't felt like this since….

….since Tetsusaiga broke.

"You can't still be hungry, you're going to make yourself puke." Kagome stated. He had always hated that, someone else telling you how you felt or whatever, like how would they know?

"_**Bitch**__**! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" **_Inu-youkai raged.

"Excuse me? I fail to see the problem here, Lord Inuyasha would know if he was still hungry, he is rather large after all….and I must say, although I mean no disrespect but he does not look as though he has been eating properly at all." A confused and slightly offended sounding Retsu said.

"You have your orders, see to them." Sesshomaru said evenly.

"Ooh…ok." Retsu replied, still sounding confused. As he left and just before he stepped back though the doors that led to his domain Retsu sent Inuyasha one last confused, yet concerned look. It made Inuyasha feel a little warm inside despite his enraged other half.

"_**Let me out." **_Inu-youkai snarled.

"_No…I'm not letting you hurt anyone, why are you so pissed off all of the sudden? It isn't like this is the first time and I'm still getting my food, I think, so what's the point?" _Inuyasha thought.

"_**That is the point! How long must you make us endure this? How dare she speak to us like this?! We are Inu, ROYAL INU, how dare she speak to us like she birthed us. We could break her in half with our pinky and yet you cower away from her!" **_Inu-youkai exclaimed.

"_I do not cower!" _Inuyasha snapped.

"_**Maybe…maybe not. You still allow far too much." **_Inu-youkai stated. Inuyasha's youkai surged again causing his body to shake slightly.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Miroku suddenly asked. Not trusting himself to speak Inuyasha simply nodded. He could control this…he had to control this.

"Well don't blame me when he throws up!" Kagome spat.

"Now Kagome-" Sango started.

"Did you see how much he ate? I'm just trying to help." Kagome stated.

"_**Fuck your help!!" **_Inu-youkai roared within Inuyasha's skull. _**"Were you helping when you drove us into the earth and stone time and time again? Let. Me. GO!" **_Closing his eyes Inuyasha struggled to contain his other half, his hands gripping the table lightly.

He couldn't let out, he would not let it slaughter his friends, but he didn't know how to hold it and he could feel it slowly filling him up despite his efforts like he was a glove…and it the hand.

"_Stop…please stop." _Inuyasha pleaded…he didn't know what else to do…maybe it would listen?

"_**No! I will not tolerate this any longer, something must be done! She is neither our mother nor our mate…..yet she speaks to us as if she were our master…" **_Inu-youkai responded.

"I understand that you are not feeling well Kagome but that's no reason to be cranky and take it out on others." Sango said.

"I'm not! Do you not care if he makes himself sick?" Kagome fired back.

Inuyasha could hear the two girls bickering but the sound of his blood pounding in his ears was beginning to drown everything out. Bowing forward Inuyasha began to pant….he could feel himself slipping further and further away.

"Inuyasha…." Sesshomaru said hesitantly. Could the older Inu tell what was happening?

"…..Oh if he is so responsible now then how come he threatens a person he claims to care for? Threatens to kill them? Have you forgotten what he did to me? I still haven't gotten an apology you know!" Kagome's voice burst through the pounding in his ears…and with that Inuyasha felt himself being pushed away, his other half brushing past him as he found himself slipping down into himself and his last thought before he found himself nestled in a warm darkness was.

"_Please let Sesshomaru be able to control him…please don't let anyone die." _

On the outside Inuyasha took in a shuddering breath and sat up straighter. Miroku gasped as Inuyasha's eyes popped open, revealing crimson orbs instead of gold, along with slashes of purple along his cheeks and wrists. Standing up the now Youkai controlled Inuyasha cracked his neck and in a few large steps found himself standing directly behind Kagome, before the girl could even speak Inuyasha heaved her chair up, with her in it, into the air, spinning her around to face him and allowed her to crash back onto the floor, probably jarring the hell out of her tailbone and spine.

Placing one hand on either side of the girl, leaning some of his weight on the table behind her, Inuyasha leaned down to put his face close to the miko's own and he growled menacingly.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome squeaked.

"_**Close but not quite." **_Inu-youkai said, its voice much deeper and rumbling then Inuyasha's normal voice.

"I…I don't understand." The girl whispered. Inuyasha could easily see the signs of exhaustion on the girl, the bags under her eyes, the way her eyes struggled to focus and how her body swayed slightly. It was obvious that the miko had had a rather rough night/morning, which had probably helped fuel her little outburst and the knowledge might have stopped his other half, this Inuyasha was less then sympathetic however.

"_**Aww…poor little human….well allow me to give you a hint you **__**filthy vermin.**_" Inu-youkai snarled, using the same title that he had given the moth demon who had attempted to dissolve him and the humans that had followed the demon as he had slaughtered them. The miko's eyes grew wide at that and Inuyasha grinned as the first spike of her fear reached his nose.

"_**Ahhh so you do remember me, good…but oh no! You don't have any leash to protect you this time." **_Inu-youkai mocked. Pressing his head against hers he shoved it back tight against the back of the chair and began to grind their foreheads together slightly, drawing out a whimper of pain from the girl.

He could hear the slayer and the monk talking amongst themselves…or maybe talking to him, but chose to ignore them as he spoke.

"_**Now you listen to me, listen more carefully then you have ever listened to anything in your short little life." **_Inu-youkai said, deathly calm all of a sudden. _**"I would kill you for the insults you have spewed forth, kill you for the humiliation you have heaped upon us. But my other half has been adamant that I not harm you, so I will, perhaps just this one time, bow to his will, but you had damn well better understand this. You are not my mate, even thinking such a thought sickens me, my other half my have loved you but I never did. You are not my mother, you did not birth me, and none of your blood flows though our veins. So you will not continue to speak to us like you do. You will either be respectful like the bug you are." **_Inu-youkai paused to flash a little bit of his fangs. _**"Or you will keep your mouth shut! But if you insist upon continuing such behavior I **__**will**__** put you in your place, perhaps a broken bone or two will curb your disrespectful impulses."**_

The miko's eyes widened in anger, his other half may have enjoyed the girl's fire but this Inuyasha wanted nothing but obedience and submission from one so completely beneath him.

"You can't-" Kagome started to say.

"_**I CAN!" **_Inu-youkai roared, the sheer force of which shoved the girl back and sent her fear spiking once more. _**"You are but an insect to me, your body so frail, and your life so short, you buzz about like a little housefly and you can be crushed just as easily. So obey little female and you might make your way back into my good graces." **_

"Step away from her Inuyasha, step away or I'll-" Sango sternly began.

"_**Or you'll what?!" **_Inu-youkai bellowed and took a few steps towards the slayer. _**"Bruise my hands with your skull?" **_Another step. _**"Be a bloody pile of meat lying on the floor?"**_ Inuyasha stopped in front of Sango, invading her space, leaning down he snarled in her face as he locked eyes with her. _**"Tell me what you'll do." **_

Although a slight bit of fear rolled off on Sango her face remained calm and impassive, it was a little impressive.

"I simply think that it would be best for you not to be so near her while you are so obviously upset, you may lose yourself and injure her." Sango said.

"_**You mean you don't want to have to try and step in if I decide to pull her apart. Because maybe…just maybe your starting to realize your chances of success.**_" Inu-youkai stated. Sango said nothing, only choosing to continue to meet Inuyasha's stare, but the moment the hanyou's hackles rose and he began to growl Sango averted her eyes, switching her gaze down towards his legs.

That seemed to please Inuyasha, a light rumble reverberated form his chest to signal it. Slipping one finger under her chin Inuyasha tilted Sango's head back up, it was obvious from her body language that the slayer did not appreciate the touch yet she continued to remain still.

"_**I wonder why he didn't look at your potential, you do seem to be a much more worthy bitch, as far as humans go."**_ Inu-youkai purred.

Sango's eyes went wide and she almost looked torn between being offended and being embarrassed. Before Inuyasha could continue Miroku suddenly appeared at Sango's side, pushing his left shoulder in front of her and pushing her backwards slightly. Inuyasha grinned, the slayer had guts, the monk too, especially to offer his protection and show possessiveness like that with such a strong female, nice couple really…

But he was slightly confused, he could smell no claim on either of them and while he did not consider either of them to be true mate material he did know his other half cared for the humans, looked at them as if they were his own pack, so if they were happy…then his other half would be happy…..which could mean his other half would listen to him and let them have what they wanted, what they needed, and then HE could be happy.

"_**If you feel that way then why haven't you mounted your bitch yet?" **_Inu-youkai asked. Now it was both the monk and the slayer who blushed.

"Well uh…" Miroku fumbled.

"_**Well what? You are not getting any younger, mount her, mate her and enjoy life. Unless you don't know how?" **_Inu-youkai continued.

An outraged cry sounded out from the miko but Inuyasha chose to ignore her. That girl was a lost cause….but these two….

"It is not yet safe enough for any children that might result from such a union, there is still a deadly enemy that must be taken care of and there is no home to go to." Sango said firmly.

Hmm…smart. Admittedly Inuyasha wasn't to sure how human's felt about their pups….still the slayers instincts were right, all threats must be dealt with an a safe haven needed to be secured before one could bring a pup into the world.

Miroku's eyes got wide at Sango's statement and his jaw dropped slightly as he began to stare at her, only to receive a sharp elbow to his ribs knocking him out of his stupor. Inuyasha chuckled, it would seem that the monk was not…in charge of the relationship. Alpha female and beta male? It was possible he supposed.

"_**You have a smart bitch there monk, if I were you I'd get to claiming her soon…or some other human might try to snatch her away….I'm not to sure how you people go about it really." **_Inu-youkai advised.

"That's it! You can't talk about us like that you chauvinistic pig!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha turned to look at her….with people like this around his other half all the time….was it any wonder he couldn't get him to do anything he wanted?

"_**Chuvawha? What are you babbling about now?" **_Inu-youkai asked.

"He is an Inu Kagome….the word isn't an insult to him. Although…he is being a little…overbearing with his…advice…he doesn't think like we do." Sango interjected.

Thank the gods for that.

"Well I can see why Inuyasha has so many problems now, if I had known about this I wouldn't expect much from him, what with some rude, bulling murderous **pig** in his head." Kagome muttered and Inuyasha's temper flared almost immediately.

Had he not just told her to STOP insulting him?

"_**Why girl? Why do you hate your eyes so much? Is seeing really such a bad thing?" **_Inu-youkai threatened, pointing his claws at Kagome as he took a step towards her. Before he could do anything however he felt a burst of demonic power ripple up his spine, it made his spine shiver and knees lock.

"That is enough Youkai….you have made your point." Sesshomaru said.

"_**Have I? Have I really?" **_Inu-youkai grumbled as he moved closer to Sesshomaru, he wasn't exactly happy with this one either, yeah he was hot and Inuyasha wouldn't mind fucking him once more….he was still sore about the poor treatment he had endured over the years…..it confused him, everything that comprised him told him that family was their to protect and be protected, even though his other half could not hear him so long ago he had done his best to lead him to the older Inu….but once there…well he could not have predicted what happened that night.

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha as the hanyou stopped in front of him, the demon Lord looked relaxed and at ease, but Inuyasha just knew that his older brother was on high alert….which was good…for Sesshomaru anyway.

"I think you have….either way it is time for you to release Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"_**Maybe he needs a break, maybe I should stick around." **_Inu-youkai said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that, his lips twitching slightly.

"I think he would disagree if asked, he has a busy day ahead of him….now release him." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha's body pulsed as Sesshomaru's power began to wind tightly around him.

Crap…

"_**Maybe **__**I**__** don't want to." **_Inu-youkai grumbled. His other half could be so stubborn after all, always getting into trouble and never listening.

Sesshomaru growled and leaned in close to Inuyasha.

"I could make him swallow you, I could send you right back into his blood. You know this youkai, do not test me, not here." Sesshomaru threatened.

Inuyasha gulped slightly, normally he might say Sesshomaru was bluffing, after all they had fought on the cliffs and the older Inu had not forced him to give up control on that day. But something had changed, it might have something to do with their location, they were in the heart of their lands within there ancestral home and here Sesshomaru did seem to have a bit more…..authority.

Inuyasha pushed back against Sesshomaru's youki, throwing his own against it, only to have Sesshomaru shove back with startling force. He could feel it not only around him but inside him as well. It didn't hurt and he closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to bask in the feeling.

What would it be like? To be cared for? Sesshomaru was older and perhaps stronger…but he had not accepted him as their alpha…not yet. Inuyasha wanted to give in, to submit…but what would his other half do?

He was confused, he had managed to guide his other half to their sibling time and time again, only to be abused and tossed aside like so much trash.

No….he would not submit to an alpha that would not protect them, who had not earned the right. Besides….who said Sesshomaru could even be his alpha? After all they fought evenly that day on the cliffs, maybe HE should be alpha.

He opened his eyes as Sesshomaru's hand slid against his cheek, cupping it in his palm.

"Release him youkai, do not disobey. I am your alpha…you can not deny that." Sesshomaru whispered, soft enough that he could hear but the others could not.

He could deny it…he had just been doing so. Granted as Sesshomaru's power surrounded him he certainly did not feel as if Sesshomaru was anything other then alpha….but…perhaps he should challenge for the position…

Clearly he would have to watch closely, to see if Sesshomaru was unworthy, and to see if he truly was the stronger. If he was not then he could accept the Beta position, but if he was, then Sesshomaru would submit to him…or die.

"_**Perhaps…but you cannot deny the fact that we both know that you spread **__**your**__** legs for **__**me**__**." **_Inu-youkai whispered back defiantly as he released his hold on his other half and began to slip back.

Crimson eyes melted back into gold.

Inuyasha felt as if he was waking up from a rather deep sleep, his eyes were blurry and he felt groggy. Blinking slowly the first thing that came into view was Sesshomaru's face, very close to his own, his older brother was blushing slightly, a very uncommon occurrence…just what had happened?

It was then that the events leading up to his youkai breaking free came flooding back. Fearing the worst Inuyasha spun around, expecting to see piles of gore where his friends had been, but the sudden transformation to his demon form and back again had left him quite disoriented and he would have fallen had Sesshomaru's powerful arm not suddenly wrapped around his chest, snaking across his stomach and shoulder, to steady him.

Gazing around the room Inuyasha was immensely relieved to see his friends still whole and intact. Sango and Miroku stood next to each other, Shippo was still in his chair, chewing nervously on his bottom lip, Kagome was also still in her chair, but it was now away from the table and facing in the opposite direction.

"Is everyone alright?" Inuyasha asked, his voice a little shaky.

"We are unhurt." Sango said.

"Very well, considering the circumstances." Miroku said.

"I'm peachy." Shippo chirped.

"Speak for yourselves." Kagome grumbled. There was a faint red spot on the miko's forehead and she looked both miserable and angry.

"Wh-what happened?" Inuyasha asked softly, he was still a bit unnerved, he could not wipe away the memories of what had happened the previous times his demon half had broken free from his mind and he could not shake the thought that his companions, who had experienced so much with him, had almost suffered the same fates. He might still be upset at their actions and unsure of their futures together…but he had considered them his pack for so long, had seen himself as their alpha and taken all the responsibilities that came with that position….such feelings could not be dropped easily.

"Well…." Miroku started hesitantly.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Kagome shouted as she rose from her chair. "I was threatened! Again! I was manhandled! Again!" Kagome's words tore into Inuyasha's heart. The anger and betrayal in the miko's voice was clear and it made him feel horrible regardless.

"I had never intended to hurt you" Inuyasha stated.

"Really?! You could have fooled me! You almost broke my neck not that long ago!" Kagome snapped.

"I wanted to be free!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Inuyasha simply plowed ahead, more then willing to shout over her if he had to. "You hurt me! Day after day you abused me and that is just what it was! Abuse! Do you even understand how many times you nearly suffocated me?! Did you ever stop to think that when you uttered that accursed word over and over again and it shoved my face into the dirt, that I couldn't breathe? Do you know what it is like for your lungs to feel like they are going to explode, to have to fight just to be able to breathe only to be smashed down once more? To pass out in a hole created by your own body and when you do awaken with a raw throated gasp and nearly vomit only to be told you deserved that?!" Inuyasha spat.

"I-"

"-And lets not the fact that I still have not healed the damage you have done to my back! And you know how fast I heal, you've seen my wounds close with your very eyes. Did you ever hear my whimpers and soft sobs as I tried to sleep only to have the shredded muscles in my back seize up, twisting me into knots? Did you ever stop to think that the little high pitched shrieks that would pop out of my mouth were not simply for your amusement? And yes I heard the little chuckles would spill out of all of you, and I know why, it was funny to hear such uncharacteristic noises come out of me, did you think I was surprised and that is why I made such noises? Or did you merely think it was out of agitation? Did you ever stop and think about why I uttered such sounds at all? Would it surprise you for me to tell you that it was because my ribs were cracking, breaking into pieces and digging into my insides? That the muscles of my back were twisting up and ripping over and over again?" Inuyasha seethed, he had begun to pant, his little rant having stolen most of his breath away. He was so confused…hurting so much, the tugging in his heart nearly driving him mad, he was so…so raw right now.

He would have said more but Sesshomaru's arm tightened around him protectively, almost causing him to whimper. He wanted to just melt into the warm heat at his back, he wanted to be held so fucking much.

"Okay….maybe that's…true, even so Sesshomaru has hurt you a lot more then anyone else…and your kind of plastered to him." Kagome pointed out, her entire tone and demeanor changing. What that had to do with anything Inuyasha didn't quite know.

"I'd move if I could but my body doesn't seem to want to listen to me at the moment." Inuyasha muttered.

"Tell me miko…why is it that every time your ill treatment of my baby brother is brought up and I am near him you attempt to drag our past into the mix." Sesshomaru suddenly asked.

"It was just a question, I'm only-"

"-You are only trying to distract Inuyasha by causing us to quarrel. I am holding by brother because the rapid changes in his body from his control to his youkai's and back again is almost always extremely disorientating and I do not wish for him to fall. He is allowing me to continuing holding him because his limbs are very likely still giving him trouble." That was not entirely true, Inuyasha was pretty sure he could probably move if he truly wanted to, but he **didn't** really want to, actually he wanted to just relax and see if Sesshomaru would support his entire weight for him.

It was so odd to have Sesshomaru touch him so kindly, he kept waiting for Sesshomaru's arm to turn to steel, for his breath to be cut off and his ribs broken.

But the moment never came.

When was the last time he remembered touch from his family, remembered touch that was kind?

Before he could stop himself a small, embarrassingly needy, noise spilled out of Inuyasha's mouth, he wasn't sure if the others had heard it but there was no doubt that Sesshomaru did. Inuyasha found himself being pulled even tighter against Sesshomaru, so that more of their bodies, not just their back/chest were touching, and Sesshomaru's tail began to curl around his thighs, slipping around and in-between each leg before wrapping around his waist. Inuyasha could not resist slipping his fingers into the thick, soft white fur, his hands and fingers still hurt…

"Leave us." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Hey Shippo….why don't you go play? Be sure to have fun too so you can have lots of interesting things to tell me later ok?" Inuyasha managed to force out, just barely keeping his voice even and normal.

"OK!" Shippo exclaimed as he hopped out of his chair and raced out of the room, followed by a smiling guard who had most likely been ordered to watch over the kit. The poor fox was probably was beyond confused and more then a little nervous about what had happened and thus quite eager to get back to more child like activities.

As the monk and slayer began to make their way towards the door Miroku stopped and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked. Inuyasha offered a smile, it was clear that neither of them wanted to leave him alone with Sesshomaru, Sango's muscles were tight and Inuyasha could tell that with one word she would be more then willing to fight, which surprised him, she seemed the most upset when he had forced Kagome to remove the rosary….so why….

"Yeah I'll be alright." Inuyasha said. At least he hoped he would…still he needed some time, time away from his human friends, he felt so unstable right now, he wasn't sure what might happen…or what he might do.

With a nod from Sango and a light hearted salute from Miroku the two of them left, leaving only Kagome in the room with them.

"I will not say it again girl. Leave, leave or I will have you escorted from our home." Sesshomaru threatened. With a loud angry sigh Kagome rocked out of her chair, kicking it back away form her as she tromped over to the door, stopping only to glare at the two Inu's once she reached it.

"I don't believe this….just what is going on?" She mumbled as she shoved the door open and proceeded out. The door closed behind her with a heavy thud.

And then they were alone.

"Now…what is wrong Inuyasha? Why does such a desperate sound rush from your lips?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"Its nothing." Inuyasha said, he was embarrassed enough that it had even happened.

"Come now Inuyasha, you would not have uttered such a plea unless there was a serious reason." Sesshomaru countered.

"Its nothing" Inuyasha insisted. Sesshomaru let out an exacerbated sigh.

"Please just tell me."

"Its nothing!" Inuyasha snapped. He as not going to tell Sesshomaru that his youkai taking over so easily scared him, that he was worried about losing even more of his soul, just as he was told he would each time his demon side broke free, and becoming a mindless beast, he wasn't going to tell him about how losing control of his body was one of his deepest fears, he as not going to tell how frightened it made him now that it was apparent that his Tetsusaiga could no longer restrain his demon blood.

And no way in hell was he going to tell him about how all he wanted to do right now was turn around and bury his face in Sesshomaru's chest and embarrass himself even more by displaying such a clear desire for comfort.

But his head was clearing and his limbs growing solid once more, so this moment of weakness would soon be over.

"Let me go" Inuyasha muttered. "I can stand, thanks for your help I guess."

For some reason he was not surprised when Sesshomaru did not give in to his request, the arm across his chest and the tail that curled around his thighs and waist did not move, instead Sesshomaru chose to snuggle his face against the back of Inuyasha's neck. His hot breath tickled slightly against the skin not covered by Inuyasha's hair.

"I know you are going through a difficult time right now and I also know that you are still adjusting to the new environment, so why do you not let me aid you?" Sesshomaru whispered.

That was a joke right?

Was Sesshomaru really asking why Inuyasha refused to lay himself open for Sesshomaru to pick at?

"I can't believe you would even ask me something like that." Inuyasha growled. "Look…I really don't know what's going on that's true and if this healer of yours can give me answers I will be grateful….but we both know how you feel about me and the moment your done with me I'm going to be out on my ass once again so fast it'll probably shake the earth. So there is no way I'm going to give you more ammo to taunt me with, you hurt my body enough, I don't need to be giving you ways to hurt my heart more then you already have."

Sesshomaru's grip on Inuyasha tightened almost painfully before softening again and Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru shudder at his back.

"I give you my word that nothing of the sort will happen." Sesshomaru stated.

"Feh….your word means nothing to me Sesshomaru." Inuyasha reported. A pained, frustrated whine left Sesshomaru lips, reverberating against Inuyasha's neck. What was that? It made his chest feel heavy to hear….and then Sesshomaru took a shuddering breath, one that Inuyasha would have never guessed he would have ever heard come from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha could suddenly feel a small bit of wetness against his neck and he snarled. "Damn it! Did you just spit on-"

And then he caught the faint scent of salt.

Salt? Now where would salt come from? He somehow doubted Sesshomaru had a mouthful of the spice in his mouth….so….

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru…are…are you crying?" Inuyasha hesitantly asked.

"Of course not…why would you ask this Sesshomaru such…a silly question." Sesshomaru replied, but his voice was thick and wet. Inuyasha began to try and turn around only to find Sesshomaru's arm and tail tightening around him, preventing him from doing so.

"Sesshomaru, let me go." Inuyasha said softly.

"Why?" Sesshomaru replied. "Is my touch so repulsive to you?" Sesshomaru's voice was not only thick, but bitter as well. No….actually whether Inuyasha wanted to admit it or not, Sesshomaru's touch was definitely not repulsive.

"No…I just wanted to turn around." Inuyasha stated.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, why indeed….and he couldn't believe he was about to say this but…

"I want to look at you."

Inuyasha heard the soft sound of Sesshomaru's breath catching in his chest and it made Inuyasha's pulse speed up slightly. After a few silent moments Sesshomaru's tail began to uncurl, slipping off of Inuyasha, leaving his legs and stomach slightly chilled from the loss of contact. Sesshomaru's arm pulled away from Inuyasha as the older Inu took a step back.

Inuyasha turned around then, only to come to stare at Sesshomaru's hair, the elder demon had turned himself slightly to the side and tilted his head down so that his long silver locks hid his face.

"Sesshomaru….look at me." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Sesshomaru said for the third time in just a few minutes. It wasn't like the proud Lord of the West to be at a loss for words like this, ever since that day in Nefrume's castle, it…it almost seemed like this Sesshomaru was a completely different person from the one he had known his entire life.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked as he took a step towards Sesshomaru. "Am I such a filthy hanyou that you cannot even look at me?" It was the title Sesshomaru had given him time and time again after all…

Sesshomaru actually flinched at Inuyasha's words, which only served to fuel the younger Inu's curiosity. Moving a half step forward Inuyasha came to stand in front of Sesshomaru, close enough to feel the heat coming off of the demon Lord yet still not touching. Emboldened by Sesshomaru's sudden change in behavior Inuyasha brought both of his hands up, reaching for Sesshomaru's face.

His older brother made no attempt to move as Inuyasha's hands slid along his face, Inuyasha's fingers slipping though Sesshomaru's soft, silk hair as he pushed it away from Sesshomaru's face, slowly Inuyasha moved his hands up further to completely cup Sesshomaru's face, his thumbs crossing over it, sliding above his nose and coming to rest a little below the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead.

Sesshomaru's hand came up to grip at Inuyasha's forearm but he made no move to stop Inuyasha as he tilted his older brother's face up to look at him. Their eyes met and Inuyasha noticed the tiny bit of redness in the whites of Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru tried to look away, but Inuyasha tightened his wrists and held him firmly in place, he could still smell the faint traces of salt on Sesshomaru and his eyes caught the sight of a wet trail along each side of the demon Lord's face, it was faint, almost dry, perhaps only a few tears at the most…but…Sesshomaru crying?

It didn't even seem like a possibility.

Without even thinking about it Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru closer and his tongue quickly darted out to lap a the small piece of semi wet flesh of Sesshomaru's check that rested between Inuyasha's left thumb and forefinger.

The taste was unmistakable.

"A tear…" Inuyasha whispered

"I…." Sesshomaru began to say.

"You what?" Inuyasha asked. "What is happening Sesshomaru….I…I don't understand at all." Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha though the spaces in the hanyou's hands, his eyes so very different from how they had always been.

"Please release me Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered. But Inuyasha chose not to remove his hands.

A tear? Perhaps more then just as single tear at that….but why?

He had argued with Sesshomaru, refused him, mocked his word, nothing really new there but….

"For me?" Inuyasha asked, his voice as gentle as a butterfly's wings.

"..Yes." Was Sesshomaru's barely audible reply. And that one word rocked Inuyasha harder then any blow he had ever received in his life and although he tried with all his might to fight it, within the depths of his heart, a tiny spark, one that had long since extinguished…

Ignited once more.

Before anything else could be said however the sounds of doors opening rang though the air and Inuyasha shot back away from Sesshomaru as if a hurricane wind had caught a hold of him.

Hesitantly Retsu made his way into the room, carrying yet another tray in one hand, and pushing his hair nervously away from his ear with the other.

"I am sorry for the delay milord, I thought to allow the situation with your human die down a before I served you." Retsu informed. "Your appetite has not left you I hope?"

The scent of food made its way into Inuyasha's nose and his stomach let out a loud rumble, answering Retsu's question rather effectively. Sesshomaru let out a little chuckle at the sound and Inuyasha felt a bit relieved, he wasn't sure why but he did feel glad for any lightening of his elder brother's mood at the moment. Sesshomaru's newfound behavior confused him on a few levels, he wasn't sure how to react….or what to expect.

Inuyasha grinned sheepishly as Retsu smirked at him. "Well then sit down milord and lets fill that tummy of yours." The chef said. Once more seated in his chair Inuyasha dug in quickly the moment the food was set in front of him, he didn't want to talk, did not want to think about what had just occurred and no one could make him as long as he was stuffing his face. Sesshomaru and Retsu were whispering to each other, what was being said Inuyasha could not quite tell, especially with the sounds of his chewing echoing in his ears, and honestly for once that suited Inuyasha just fine, he probably did not want to know anyway.

"Just leave the dishes on the table when you are finished Lord Inuyasha. I will collect them later. Please enjoy your meal." Retsu said as began to leave once more. As he watching the departing chef Inuyasha felt he should say…something.

"Hey." Inuyasha called after Retsu, the chocolate haired demon paused for a moment and turned his head to look over at Inuyasha. "Thanks….for all of this I mean." A warm smile appeared on Retsu's friendly face.

"You are most welcome Lord Inuyasha." Retsu said before he disappeared behind the double doors again.

And then they were alone.

….Again.

Nervously Inuyasha took another bite, chewing slowly.

"You know Father used to do that very same thing." Sesshomaru said as he slid back into his own chair, looking unbelievably graceful for just sitting down. Inuyasha swallowed, he ought to just shove another bite in his mouth so he didn't have to talk….but he was always stupid so…

"Do what?" Inuyasha muttered, damn his curiosity! But he knew so very little about his Father.

"Fill his mouth full of food so that no one could make him speak, who knew you would inherit that little quirk." Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha didn't know whether he had been complimented…or insulted. "But very well, enjoy your meal and I will speak." Sess continued. Chewing on a large mouthful Inuyasha just stared over at Sesshomaru, the last time Sesshomaru had, had something he wanted to say the thing about Retsu had come up, which had been really weird, so what now?

Inuyasha had always assumed things ran like clockwork in Sesshomaru's domain, flawless, sterile, and cold. With everyone and everything performing their duties with mechanical precision and yet although things did seem to work smoothly, with a few bumps here and there, Inuyasha was somewhat amazed at all the….the….color in the castle, the vibrancy…

The weirdness.

And it looked like more was about to come.

"Daigon is…eccentric to say the least, but do not let that fool you. He is the most skill healer I have ever met in my life." Sesshomaru said. Praise? From Sesshomaru? Well then the guy had been good.

"Kay." Inuyasha garbled, his mouth still full of food, which earned him a glare.

"I have no doubt that he will aggravate you Inuyasha, I only ask that you hold you temper and do not do anything rash." Sesshomaru said.

"Why would I….as you say…do something…rash?" Inuyasha muttered after swallowing another bite.

"He is going to undoubtedly ask you some very personal questions and you will almost certainly find some of his tests invasive, but I assure you…as trite as they may seem, there will be a purpose and a point." Sesshomaru reported.

"Oooookay." Inuyasha replied. Why did this suddenly sound like such a crap idea? It had sounded good when first brought up, and sounded good all day yesterday and so far today….yet now he was starting to have second thoughts. "Anything else?"

"Yes….please answer all of his questions truthfully, regardless the subject matter." Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha scowled at that, just how personal was this Daigon person going to try to get?

"And just what is this Daigon going to ask me?" Inuyasha growled, tearing up another chunk of meat with his teeth rather aggressively.

"I could not really say….but I am sure he will have his own little speech prepared. I will say only this, lying to him and hiding things from him won't work…..believe I've tried…I have tried for years, Father tried and yet he always manages to come up with a way to get you to talk." Sesshomaru warned.

"And if I refuse anyway?" Inuyasha asked, he really didn't like the sound of that. "Your not taking me to be tortured are you big brother?" Sesshomaru's head jerked to the side quickly, glaring at Inuyasha, an extremely offended look on his face.

"Of course not! Must you…..argh…." Sesshomaru snapped, his tone matching his expression. "If you refuse he may likely refuse to examine you further. Thus you will get no answers to any of your questions." Well hell….didn't that just suck? Why couldn't anything ever be easy? WHY?!

"Anything else?" Inuyasha growled as he swallowed the food he a thoroughly mutilated.

"One last thing." Sesshomaru said, earning a loud snarl of frustration from Inuyasha. "Daigon will not answer a question, or give a diagnoses unless he believes it to be true, one hundred percent."

"Which means?" Inuyasha asked.

"If he doesn't know what is going on with you, he wont tell you what he thinks." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well what kind of bullshit is that?!" Inuyasha shouted. "What's the fucking point then?" Sesshomaru winced at Inuyasha's raised voice, his ears twitching slightly. _"Oh that's right…you hear even better then I do, did that hurt? Psh good…" _Inuyasha thought.

"It is simply how he is Inuyasha, he loathes to say something, thus leading you to believe it, and then to be proved wrong. He feels as if he has lied….or so he says." Sesshomaru explained. Well…that almost made sense…but it was still a pain in the ass!

Sesshomaru fell silent after that, apparently content to just watch Inuyasha eat, the hanyou for his part ate slower then he normally would have…he wasn't exactly looking forward to this meeting all of a sudden.

"_Probably some old geezer…with an twisted up back and no teeth and some smelly ass breath." _Inuyasha thought.

But food doesn't last forever and no plate fills itself, so soon Inuyasha's plate was bare, his cup drained and Sesshomaru stood.

"Come. I will escort you." The older Inu said. Inuyasha huffed.

"Do we have to?" He whined. Sesshomaru leveled a very peeved look upon Inuyasha.

"Yes we -have- to, honestly Inuyasha you were all for this not that long ago….must you be such a child? Or are you…afraid?" Sesshomaru said, his tone turning teasing at the end. Inuyasha's hackles rose almost immediately. Afraid? Him? HA!

"Lead the way…" The hanyou growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as he entered the new room, a multitude of scents all rushing into his nostrils at once. There were racks and shelves all over the walls, littered with hundreds and hundreds of bottles, each filled with all sorts of materials, some where filled with liquids of various colors, others with leaves, roots and other plant life, others still were filled with chunks of crystallized matter.

Inuyasha had seen the old Hag's supplies and tools but this was like a million times bigger. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what they all were for, they could not all be medicines…could they? He didn't even know if there were enough sicknesses to need half of what appeared to be in this new room.

There was a large table in the center of the room and a chair next to that, at least it looked like a table, but it was covered in a large cushion, with a raised part at one end. Down towards the back of the room there was a doorway off to the right, probably leading to another room and most likely where this Daigon person was.

Even though Sesshomaru was at his back Inuyasha felt a little uneasy, the room didn't exactly _feel _oppressive but…it was still weird and he wasn't sure just what to expect.

"Ahhh welcome young Lord!!" A sweet voice rang out, startling the crap out of Inuyasha. He hadn't smelled or heard anyone so….what the hell?

Before Inuyasha could react a green haired figure swung down from a rafter up above, landing in front of Inuyasha. The hanyou too in the sight of the man in front of him, if you could even call him a man. He didn't look much older then Inuyasha himself, sparkling eyes twinkled with amusement, his chest was bare, his skin smooth and a creamy looking pinkish color, with a layer of corded muscle underneath. His hair was a deep green, and…very strange looking, the back of his head held short hair, cut close to his skull, but once you reached about the middle of his head the hair began to get longer as you moved forward, inclining down on an angle, with bangs hanging past his jaw.

"Uh yeah, I…guess I'm here to see a…Daigon." Inuyasha said, not sure what to make of this new person.

"_**He is rather interesting looking, I'll give him an eight for the time being." **_Inu-youkai suddenly said.

Inuyasha sighed, he had so been enjoying the silence.

"And a Daigon you have found!" The greenette proclaimed.

"Wait….**Your** Daigon?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Indeedily do!" The man/boy, Daigon?, gushed.

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha snapped, turning to face Sesshomaru. "You told me this guy had served Father! He barely looks older then me, he can't be the right guy. Is this come kind of joke?"

"This one is far older then you puppy." Daigon stated. "He is simply….humph….well this one does not feel he needs to explain at this time." Daigon's tone turned sad at that, as if remembering some far away and not very pleasant memory.

Turning back to face the pine haired creature Inuyasha grunted.

"This one? What one?"

"This one." Diagon said, holding his left hand out to the side. "Is this one." He finished, moving his right hand out in the same manner. "Now come my Lord, this one has quite eager to examine you, you've gone far to long without a proper check up."

"Yeeeah…you know…I think I'm going to pass on that." Inuyasha said, this guy was weirding him out and the idea of hanging around him did not seem all that appealing. But as he turned to leave he found himself being blocked by none other then Sesshomaru.

"Your being silly Inuyasha, I have already explained this to you." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't appreciate being jerked around Sesshomaru. You said you were taking me to a talented and experienced healer not some freaking pretty boy jail bait!" Inuyasha snarled, using a word he had heard on the TV box at Kagome's house. He wasn't one to judge right off the bat but this was ridiculous, a half naked boy who was supposed to be some kind of expert healer, who had served their Father and was even older then Sesshomaru?

Anyone could see that there was something off about that little setup.

"This one baits no jails." Daigon said, sounding rather puzzled. "Though he is flattered you think him to be pretty. Or do you tell all the healers that?" Annoyed Inuyasha to tell this Daigon just what he really thought when he felt a stabbing pain in his left lung and it became difficult to breath.

His first thought was that Sesshomaru had stabbed him in the back with something, perfect set up to, try to lull him into a false sense of security with fake kindness then get behind him and shove a certain evil sword or set of claws though him, but then again…he couldn't feel anything piercing him.

He opened his mouth to say something to Sesshomaru, what he wasn't quite certain of, when things started to shift inside of him once more and all that came out of his mouth was a pained groan, he swiftly wrapped his right arm around his sternum to try and alleviate some of the pain and maybe hold his insides in place, either would be good.

Both would be **great.**

The next thing he knew Daigon was suddenly way to close to him, his hands on Inuyasha's arm.

"Pain?" Diagon asked. Inuyasha nodded, after all what else could he do? He was trapped between Daigon and Sesshomaru after all.

Daigon's hands played along Inuyasha side, pushing lightly at various points….then he found one that was very tender, Inuyasha cried out between clenched teeth as the spot Daigon had pressed on screamed in pain.

"Hmmm." Daigon grunted before turning and walking over to the table in the center of the room. "Lay down right here Lord Inuyasha." Daigon ordered.

Inuyasha just looked at him. Lay down? Why? He didn't even want to move, much less shake his insides up more by laying down.

"Do you require assistance?" Daigon asked.

"No…I can walk." Inuyasha growled.

"Then please make your way over here and onto this one's table." Daigon said.

"The only place I'm going is out of here and maybe to sleep." Inuyasha stated. Yes he wanted answers, wanted them more then just about anything else right now, but he didn't like this and he sure did not trust this guy enough to lay on his back, especially not on some table that probably had restraints on it somewhere.

Just his luck…this was actually a torture room.

Daigon rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Are you always this difficult or is this one getting the special treatment?" The healer asked.

"Look I don't-"

"-Your side is hurting you because your ribs are shifting around inside of you, the reason for this is two fold. One reason is because your body is growing and as such your innards are also growing, thus pushing up against your ribs. The other reason is that your cage of ribs old connecting tissue is probably degenerating and becoming loose, the problem is that the new tissue is not growing fast enough to keep them in place, thus the pain. Now would you please be so delightful as to place your crank backside where this one tells you so that he may exam you more thoroughly." Daigon said, his bright, cheerful voice clashing with his serious tone.

Inuyasha jaw threatened to drop, how could he tell that? Or was he just lieing?

As Inuyasha was mulling over this in his mind he realized that he was no longer standing on the ground…and he was moving!

Sesshomaru's long stride quickly brought them both to the table where Inuyasha found himself being gently placed down upon.

"Bastard." Inuyasha growl at his older brother, who simply smirked back at him.

"Thank you my Lord." Daigon said. "Now remove your top please Lord Inuyasha."

"What?! Why?" Inuyasha balked

"Well this one cannot properly check the afflicted area's though your clothing." Daigon answered. Inuyasha scowled, he did not to be taking any clothing off, he hated to bear his body to people he knew and now a total stranger wanted him to? Not to mention Sesshomaru was in the room and considering all that had happened with his sibling Inuyasha wanted as much clothing between him and the demon Lord as he could comfortably manage, he would prefer a large distance but failing that…a few layers of clothing would have to do.

"_**Why? I would love to have his naked skin melded to our own." **_Inu-youkai stated.

And that was part of the reason he was NOT taking his clothes off anywhere near Sesshomaru.

"Not with him in the room." Inuyasha said, jerking his head towards Sesshomaru. HA! Now he could get out of this whole thing, because Sesshomaru didn't look like he wanted to leave and Daigon couldn't-

"Very well. This one will send for you when it is time for your appointment Lord Sesshomaru." Daigon said as he began to walk towards the demon Lord.

What that??

"Daigon…" Sesshomaru growled.

"No no, you heard him…." Daigon insisted as he began to push Sesshomaru towards the door. Push him!

Obviously Sesshomaru was allowing it to happen but still….it shocked Inuyasha, not only was Daigon laying his hands on Sesshomaru but the asshole was actually letting him push him out of the room.

"Daigon." Sesshomaru said, more insistently.

"Shoo, shoo my Lord-"

"-But I think-"

"-This one can handle it-"

"-But I want-"

"-This one will ensure you get the official report both in written and verbal form, now shoo." Daigon said as he eased Sesshomaru out of the door.

And then shut it.

Holy.

Fucking.

SHIT!

"I can't believe you just did that!!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He was more then half expecting Sesshomaru to come crashing though the wall and just up and kill the healer.

"Can't believe what?" Daigon asked.

"You just kicked Sesshomaru out of the room! Sesshomaru! The Lord of the West! The big killing guy of killing!" Inuyasha ranted, his pain almost a memory. Did he actually see that?

"Tis not the first time this one has had Lord Sesshomaru remove himself. Now then…top off please." Daigon stated as he began to walk back towards Inuyasha, who was still mostly prone on the table, keeping his upper body raised with his elbows.

"I think you're my hero…." Inuyasha muttered. Daigon grinned…rather manically, which certainly did NOT help abate Inuyashas fears. Sighing to himself Inuyasha reluctantly, very reluctantly slid of his jacket and then the his undershirt, leaving his upper body bare. Something useful had better come from this….

"Well it is nice to be admired, now lay back dear lord." Daigon said, Inuyasha found himself sinking into the rather soft cushion as surprisingly strong hands pushed him back and began to roam along his rib cage. It actually felt decently pleasant until Daigon reached about halfway to his hip, the healer pushed in slightly with two of his knuckles and wiggled them back and forth, pain streaked up Inuyasha's body as he felt on of his ribs move WAY more then it should, he couldn't help but suck in a tight breath and was about to claw at Daigon when the healer stopped.

"Mmm yes….though it's a little worse then normal….tell this one my Lord have you been in any battles lately?" Daigon asked.

"Yesss." Inuyasha answered through gritted teeth.

"Ah…well that partly explains it….this one is sure you have noticed but your ribs are very loose right now, they should be healing better by now especially now that this one can feel your new ones coming in….but if you have received any rather jarring impacts lately that does explain the magnitude of the tearing….but this one has something that should help." Daigon said as he hopped over to one of the tables and began looking for something in a drawer.

"New ones?" Inuyasha asked. What did he mean new ones? What could be new inside him….he didn't want anything new inside him!

"Your new ribs, you have two new ones growing on each side, lower ribs to be exact." Daigon answered, sounding more like he was delivering a weather report then informing someone that new shit was growing inside of them.

"**WHAT!!?**" Inuyasha roared, nearly coming off the table. Quickly his hands slid down his body, feeling his rib cage near his hips. Sure enough…he could feel two new ridges that should not be there.

"Not so loud my Lord, this one can hear you just fine. Its fairly normal in Inu demon maturation." Daigon said, apparently finding what he was looking for, a large brown jar, and made his way back towards Inuyasha.

"Why am I growing new fucking ribs!? What the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha asked rapidly, his heart beginning to pound. This was getting beyond weird now…this was getting down right disturbing.

"To better protect your precious, sparkling innards of course." Daigon stated. "Now stop moving" Setting the jar on a part of the table separate from Inuyasha, and probably made just for that, Daigon slipped one hand under the hanyou and began to lift him into a sitting position, grumbling Inuyasha started to sit up, only to be stopped by Daigon's other hand on his chest.

"Stop. Moving. Relax and go as limp as you can, allow this one to move you." Daigon ordered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but obeyed, soon he found himself in a sitting position. "Good…now stay there a moment." Swiftly Daigon unsealed the cap off of the jar and reached under the table and pulled out some kind of stool that he then sat on, and pulled the little table, which moved oddly enough, closer to him. "Now then take a few breaths, then a deep one, let it out and hold yourself until this one says otherwise." Daigon said.

Inuyasha didn't really like the sound of that, but he did as he was told and the moment his lungs were clear of oxygen Daigon began to pull some type of wet cloth out of the jar and quickly wrap it around Inuyasha, starting from just below his belly button. Soon Inuyasha found a little over half his stomach tightly wrapped in the strangely sticky cloth, then Daigon cut the cloth away from the rest in the jar and smoothed it onto Inuyasha's side.

"Good good, now take a few breaths, but try to keep them somewhat shallow…" Daigon said. Inuyasha did so, trying to resist the urge to take one deep breath and fill the lungs that were aching slightly. "Now take one final breath and hold it, do not let it out." What the hell did this have to do with anything? Confused and a little annoyed Inuyasha still obeyed.

Pulling the cloth out again Daigon continued wrapping, covering Inuyasha's stomach and moving up his chest before stopping a few inches beneath his nipples and cutting the cloth just as he did before. "Very good, my darling Lord, normal breaths now, deep as you'd like."

Inuyasha was glad to hear that and his lungs appreciated it as well. Yet he could feel the cloth around him tightening slightly. He looked over to Daigon but the healer was already moving to put the jar and its contents away. A few moments went by and the cloth seemed to dry…and get rather tight…which made it a little hard to breath.

"What is this for? Why is it making it hard to breath and why am I NOT cutting it off right now?" Inuyasha asked irritably. Without even turning around Daigon answered.

"It is to help keep your ribs in place so that they can properly heal, it is slightly hampering your breathing because it needs to be tight to keep them in place and you are not cutting it off because you want your body to heal properly so you stop experiencing pain."

Well….at least the explanation made sense.

"Well how long do I have to keep it on?" Inuyasha asked, it was probably going to start itching, it just HAD to, because he needed to keep it on so of course it would become a pain in the ass sometime down the road….that is how it always worked.

"If you take it easy and don't get yourself slammed around it shouldn't take more then a day or so, perhaps quicker if your body feels up to it, and longer if you damage yourself further." Daigon answered.

"Ok….well can I put my clothes back on now?" Inuyasha inquired.

"You may, of course this one might just have you remove them for another test a few bouncing steps down the line." Daigon replied. Damn it….he was not going to put his clothes on, then take them off, then put them on…then take them off again. "This one would suggest just leaving them off for the time being, if you are chilled this one has fur or two you may cover yourself with."

"No…I'm not cold…I just don't…I don't like for people to see my body. Sigh….so what now?" Inuyasha groaned. Inuyasha watched as Daigon made his way back towards him with a chair with a small table built onto it, a pile of parchment, a pen and a bottle of ink.

"Now this one is going to ask you some questions, which you are to answer, you may ask this one any questions that you come up with and this one asks that you tell him anything you feel is relevant to your current situation, any nagging problems you might be having and so on and so forth." Daigon replied as he sat himself down in the chair, pulling the small table so that it was in front of him and reclined slightly, it looked fairly comfortable all things considered. "So make your self comfortable. We are likely to be here for a nice long while."

"What kind of questions?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't like questions…didn't like them at all.

"All sorts really." Daigon confessed.

"I'm not about to spill my guts and tell you my private business." Inuyasha snapped. Yeah sure his chest was feeling a bit better, but he certainly did not trust Daigon and he didn't just -open up- to anyone.

"You may have to." Daigon stated flatly.

"The hell I do!" Inuyasha growled, he didn't need this crap, he came here to get help…not be friggin interrogated, figures….story of his life, he could never get anything he needed now could he?

Not even bothering to grab his discarded clothing Inuyasha hopped up off of the table and began stomping his way towards the door, only to have Daigon rush in front of him.

"You are rather fickle this one must say….why so upset now?" Daigon asked.

"Just get out of my way….I'm leaving." Inuyasha snarled.

"This one is afraid he cannot do that, your Father would simply have had a fit if this one did not ensure that his son was in perfect sparkling health." Daigon reported.

"Oh I doubt you even knew my Father, now move!" Inuyasha ordered. Only to have the healer cross his arms and glare at him, Inuyasha didn't want to just pick him up and chuck him into the wall….he had made his ribs feel better after all, but this whole thing was pissing him off and Sesshomaru was acting weird and the stupid tugging in his heart was getting worse!!

Placing his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga Inuyasha growled.

"Do I have to start cutting pieces off of you?"

Daigon just smiled and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"This one will make you a deal, he will hold still and let you chop off his head, but if you do you have to submit to all his tests and questions." The healer stated. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, what was he stupid? No head equaled dead.

"…..you realize you'll be dead." Inuyasha muttered.

"Well does this one have your word? Your absolute word?" Daigon asked.

"I'm not going to-"

"Well if the little hanyou is too scared…." Daigon interrupted, his tone turning mocking at the -little hanyou- remark. "A coward son of Inu-Taisho….tisk tisk."

Inuyasha's temper flared, the little shit! Who the fuck did he think he was.

"You have my absolute word." Inuyasha growled as he swung his blade, cleanly slicing right though Daigon's next. The healer blinked and his had rolled backwards, slipping off his neck. Inuyasha grinned a feral grin. Boy…Sesshomaru was going to be pissed, this was a good way to see just how far his older brother was willing to go with his fake kindness.

Inuyasha slid his Tetsusaiga back into its sheath and prepared to walk around Daigon's still standing, which was weird, body. When the headless body took a step forward!

Its hand shot out and press against Inuyasha chest, pushing him backwards until his ass hit the table. He could only stare with his mouth in gape as the body reached down and snagged its head, placing it back onto its body. The slice in the next instantly sealed and Daigon grinned.

"Wow….sharp sword there milord, this one barely even felt it cut." the healer stated as he cracked his neck, rotating his head in a circle.

"What?!…how?…you……fucking hell!" Inuyasha gasped. Still grinning Daigon placed on hand on his hip and cocked his head to the side.

"This one is the wind…and you cannot cut the wind." Daigon said. Which made sense…and didn't make sense all at the same time and all that Inuyasha wanted at that moment was to get the hell out of the room and away from the thing that wouldn't die even if he lost his head.

Leaning his weight forward onto one foot Inuyasha was prepared to do just that when Daigon spoke.

"Uh uh un." The healer grunted, waving on finger in front of his face. "You gave your word remember, so have a seat, lay down and relax."

Aw come on…

"You….how…you tricked me!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Not really no, this one did just what he said he would do, its not his fault you did not achieve the results you thought you would. Although this one does apologize for insulting you, this one bares you no ill will over your hanyou status, you are a son of Inu-Taisho and this one respects you all the same." Daigon said. Grumbling Inuyasha pushed himself back up onto the table, he didn't want to and whether he liked it or not he had gave his word and he was honorable…..he just felt like a moron right now.

Then again how could he have known he was walking into a set up? It was pretty much a near universal fact that if you removed something's head…it died.

"I'm still not about to trust you with my personal business. I'm not built that way and I won't have you telling others." Inuyasha stated.

"You can trust this one, what is said to him, stays with him, this one has kept your Father's secrets, your brothers and now he will keep yours" Daigon said.

"Bullshit! I heard you tell Sesshomaru you'd give him a report." Inuyasha fired back.

"Nuh uh! You heard this one tell the Lord Sesshomaru that he would give him the -official- report, which only details your physical condition, dietary recommendations and other such nonsense. The -true- report stays in this one's head, and yours too of course." Daigon explained. "But if it makes you feel better this one will try his best not to ask questions that may be to personal."

"What makes you think you can keep a secret from Sesshomaru he-"

"-This one pushed him out of the door easily enough, this one does not worry about Sesshomaru, if he truly wants to know your business he will have to ask you, this one is already angry with him, you should have been brought here centuries ago….not left out on your own. This one is very disappointed in him." Daigon forged again. Inuyasha as a little stunned, was this guy actually scolding Sesshomaru? Even if the older Inu wasn't in the room Inuyasha didn't think he'd ever heard anyone other then himself, and his own group, say one negative word about Sesshomaru.

"You…you wanted me here?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Of course! This is your home." Daigon replied sternly.

Daigons somewhat outraged tone made Inuyasha feel a little warm inside, it was silly he knew that….but he enjoyed it all the same.

"So my Lord why don't you start by telling dear Daigon just what has been happening with your Lordly body." The healer said as he slid back into his chair. Inuyasha chose to lay back on the table, his head resting on the extra cushioning, which was probably made just for that, it was surprisingly comfortable.

Daigons question was a personal one, but it did pertain to what he wanted to know so….Inuyasha took a deep breath and began to speak.

He told Daigon everything, about the increases in his size, the sharpening of his senses, the changing of his heartbeat, about how his youkai had begun talking all of a sudden, he told about the heat that had raged within his body and how it was prone to horrible cramping, he told all about the pain and tenderness of his tailbone, though completely left out all of the parts about fucking Sesshomaru on the cliffs and the hand-job/make out scene in the trees.

That was a little _too_ personal.

And it didn't have much to do with his current situation anyway, though he might have to ask if there was a way to remove Sesshomaru's mating mark. Just to be sure…

Daigon took notes the entire time, interrupting from time to time to ask a question about Inuyasha's body and what it normally would do, or for further clarification on a certain point.

When Inuyasha finally finished he felt a little weary, hearing the whole tale smashed together like that brought it home just home much crap he had been through in such a short amount of time really.

"Woohoo…that's quite the ordeal tama tama." Daigon mused and Inuyasha felt the question that had been itching inside of him ever since Daigon started talking…so he voiced it.

"Daigon?"

"Hmmm?" The healer grunted as he chewed on the end of his pen, never looking up from his notes.

"Why do you talk so funny?"

Daigon's eyes shifted up, looking at Inuyasha though his lashes, which Inuyasha noticed were also green, only a much deeper shade of green, much like a pine.

"This one is the wind and thus speaks as the wind does. The wind is formless, ever changing…some might even call it chaotic and thus this one can be no less." Daigon answered.

"That…makes absolutely no sense what so ever." Inuyasha muttered.

"To you perhaps young puppy but to this one it is ever clear, na no da." Daigon reported.

"Oookay, but all the this one and he this and all that? Why not I or me?" Inuyasha continued, but at the sudden stricken, pained look on Daigon's face after the words let his mouth, he almost wished he hadn't.

"This one….was pledged to serve one, but was ordered to perform a sickening…heinous act, which he simply could not and this was dishonored, regardless of the reason this one's word was broken and so he was punished and may never again be so proud as to claim himself." Daigon answered. The sadness and pain in his voice touched Inuyasha on a personal level, he too knew sadness that deep, he too knew pain and although he still did not totally understand, he felt for the oddball healer. "Please…this one wishes to speak of it no more." Daigon half sobbed. Clearly it was a raw spot for him and Inuyasha found himself feeling like an asshole.

"No problem…I didn't mean to hurt you…for what it is worth…I'm sorry." Inuyasha said, he didn't like hurting others, not really, not unless they had hurt him somehow, he'd been though enough pain himself and yes there were times when he felt the need to spread the pain around, and even then he felt guilty sometimes.

A lot like now actually.

He just didn't ever want to be like the people he had met throughout his life…hurting others for no reason, or a stupid reason.

"You remove this one's head so easily yet a few little words make you sorry?" Daigon teased, a small earnest smile on his face. Inuyasha flushed with embarrassment. "But your words are a cushy comfort."

"I'm not like that you know…I don't know why…" Inuyasha trailed off. It was true…he knew he had a bad temper but it wasn't usually THAT bad.

Well unless it was Sesshomaru.

But he deserved it.

The bastard.

It had just come so quickly, especially after his Father had been brought into it, he had felt a righteous fury boil within him at that. _"How dare he?!" _something inside of him and screamed wordlessly. _"How dare he insult me here of all places! HERE!" _

Granted Inuyasha wasn't sure what being -here- had to do with anything but apparently it did, big time.

"Do not fret your puppy eared head milord, this one knew what he was getting into if he provoked you in such a manner. Besides…it did not hurt." Daigon assured him.

"Oh so NOW you admit to tricking me on purpose." Inuyasha retorted, a bit of humor seeping into his tone, he couldn't help it, something about the healer just made him want to smile and laugh.

Daigon grinned wolfishly and shrugged slightly.

"Alright we have had little embarrassing confession time, this one feels so male bonded -_giggle_- now back to business. Can this one ask if any stressful event happened before your first spurt?" Daigon inquired. "A surge of emotion? A battle perhaps?"

Inuyasha wanted to smack himself but _**damn**_ did that sound dirty.

"_**I'd love some spurting, think he'd be interested? I'm liking those slim hips and I bet we can get him to say -Fuck me!-**_" Inu-youkai butted in.

Oh please don't start that, he did not want to daze off again and find out he jumped the healer.

"Why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked, not really wanting to get into it, his mood darkening at the mere remembrance of it.

"This one is trying to determine what the trigger to the changes in your body may have been, you are a hanyou and thus this one can not use normal demon cycles to try and diagnose you, your human blood is very much a wild card, no telling just what changes it might cause. It could be that it was simply time or perhaps some outside stimulus sent you down this path." Daigon explained.

Inuyasha sighed, damn logic….it was always so hard to argue against when presented like that.

"I was…angry. I had just been injured and insulted, some there was some pain." Inuyasha said.

"Mmmhmmm." Daigon acknowledged, dipping the tip of his pen into his jar of ink and then jotting something down. "On a scale from say one to ten, what was your anger level?"

"About fifteen." Inuyasha snorted. Daigon chuckled at that but then seriously asked.

"Why so enraged my Lord?"

Inuyasha thought about not answering, he still did not like the idea of sharing his personal business to anyone, let alone a guy he had known for only a short span of time.

Still….Daigon had confessed something obviously very sensitive, so Inuyasha did feel at least a little obligated, besides…maybe he would feel a little better about it if he talked about it a little, his mouth had always told him not to bottle himself up so much, granted he had never really followed that advice but that was mostly because he had never had a trusted confidant before and so often people had tried to use his personal business to hurt him.

"I…we came upon a village that my Mother and I had lived. I did not want to stay there but my protests were overridden, as usual, the big problem was that I ran into a man that I had known when I was younger, he and his friends had abused me many times, nearly drown me once, struck my Mother in the head with a rock and just generally tormented the both of us. I think that if we had had anywhere else to go…we would have gladly gone and sometimes I think she would have had a much better life had I not been around." Inuyasha said.

"She loved you my Lord and never once regretted you, of that this one is sure of." Daigon added.

"I…I wanted to kill him, ever back then, but my Mother had stopped me, plus he was almost never without his goon squad and they had shown, more then once, that together they could overwhelm me." Inuyasha explained, the rage from his ill treatment seeping back into his voice. "But I was bigger now, stronger now and here he was, still alive, still willing to insult me, to insult my Mother. He had never paid and I **wanted** him to pay. So I dragged him to the well, the very same well my own life had nearly been ended in all that time ago and I shoved his head under. Maybe I was being unreasonable but I could still remember, all these years later and I could still remember seeing the blood run down my Mother's beautiful face as she cradled me, he deserved to die, he needed to pay!" Inuyasha slammed his fist down on the table, hard, to accentuate his point.

"Go on." Daigon prodded softly.

"Like it or not I was going to drown him, but Kagome saw what was going on and she -sat- me, which of course sent my face smashing down through part of the well wall, while I was down there Eiichiro was laughing at me again, he spit on me and then he…he kicked me, right in my face-"

"She -sat- you? Forgive this one for interrupting but he is not sure what you mean." Daigon butted in.

Inuyasha groaned inwardly, it was just so embarrassing to admit.

"A rosary had been placed around my neck, one she had control over, I couldn't get if off and whenever she said the word -sit- it would pull me to the ground." Inuyasha explained.

"Pull you…" Daigon muttered.

"Imagine a giant about the size of a small mountain walking up to you and then raising one foot into the air as high as he could and then stomping on you and as hard as he could. That's…pretty much was a sitting was like." Inuyasha sneer. Gods he didn't miss that, didn't miss it one single bit.

"Disturbing." Daigon mumbled as he jotted something down.

"Yeah so anyway there I am, on the ground with that bastard lording it over me, and he kicks me, the fucking little slime has the nerve to kick me!" Inuyasha snapped, his voice going cold, adopting a very Sesshomaru like tone. "I know why she did it, but I was furious, at him, at her. So as soon as I could move again I left, I had to, if I didn't I knew there would be blood and I wasn't sure as to whose or how much of it would stain my claws. I had a bit of a tantrum on my surroundings and the next thing I knew I was bigger." The hanyou finished.

"Interesting…." Daigon said.

"But I had been feeling weird for a few weeks before that happened." Inuyasha added on.

"Ah…well that certainly counts as a rather….dramatic event." Daigon admitted. A simple "Keh" was all that exited Inuyasha's mouth, he had already said more then enough and it was bothering him, it made him feel weak, bitching about the past like that.

"Even the mightiest tower will crumble and fall if it is not properly maintained and a dam will burst if forced to hold to much back." Daigon said, causing Inuyasha to glance at him curiously. "That is what Inu-Taisho said to this one once."

Inuyasha smiled weakly, Fatherly advice from beyond the grave eh?

"My hands." Inuyasha whispered, partially hoping Daigon wouldn't hear then, as he began to slowly open and close the objects of his attention, trying to flex the kinks out of them.

"What about the Lord Inuyasha's handy hands?" Daigon inquired.

"They hurt….they feel like I have…something…oh its hard to explain and my claws, they feel very loose." Inuyasha confessed.

"Oh?" Daigon puzzled as he set his pen down on his little table and made his way over to Inuyasha. Taking a hold of the horizontal hanyou's left hand Daigon massaged it gently. "Does this hurt?" He asked. Inuyasha shook his head no.

Reaching down to one of Inuyasha's fingers Daigon one claw between two of his fingers, being careful not to cut himself, and wiggled it gently, Inuyasha grimaced, he could feel it shifting far more then it should. "Indeed…" Daigon said softly, wrinkling his nose as he quickly checked Inuyasha's right hand, discovering it to be much like his left. Lifting one of Inuyasha's hands close to his face, Daigon gently pushed on of Inuyasha's claws up and appeared to try and look under it. Mumbling to himself Daigon turned, quickly retrieving a tool from one of the many, many chests that littered the room, and returned taking Inuyasha's hand back into his and began to use the odd looking tool to look under Inuyasha's claw once more.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what Daigon was doing and was about to voice his confusion over something so silly being done when Daigon suddenly exclaimed.

"Ah ha"

"Ah ha? What ah ha? What is it?"

Ignoring Inuyasha's question Daigon took the hanyou's right hand into his own hands and placed both of his thumbs directly onto either side of the back of Inuyasha's hand, right on the two most sore spots and began to massage them, pressing in rather strongly though.

"How does this feel?" Daigon asked.

"Hurts a little." Inuyasha answered. His fingers were beginning to tingle, almost as if they had been asleep and his blood was starting to rush back into them. "My fingers are tingling

"Good, good." Daigon said, sounding pleased. "Tell this one if any changes occur ok? Please stay focused. "Daigon requested. Then he began to work up Inuyasha's hand, towards his knuckles. The tingling started to become stronger and his fingers started to feel a bit swollen.

The worst however was a rather annoying itch that began to collect in the tips of his fingers, he wanted to rub them together, but when he tried to do so to try and relieve some of the itching Daigon scolded him. "Don't"

"They itch! And are all tingly and crap, what are you doing anyway?" Inuyasha complained.

"Itching you say? Hmmm." Daigon whispered to himself as he stood, releasing Inuyasha's hand. "Hold your hand steady, don't move it and DON'T scratch it." Daigon ordered. Inuyasha watched Daigon walk over back into his little room, disappearing from sight and growled, but he obeyed all the same, mostly because he had no clue what was going on and he wanted it to stop, it felt like he had millions of little bugs crawling around in his poor fingers.

Soon the sounds of footsteps neared Inuyasha and the hanyou turned his head to see Daigon returning….with a little glass jar in his hands.

A jar??

What the hell was a jar going to do for him?

Daigon stopped next to the table, but instead of pulling out the stool he had used earlier or anything else he just hopped up on the table with Inuyasha, pushing the hanyou back a bit as he scooted himself back to keep from falling off, finally seating himself cross legged. Inuyasha wasn't sure what was about to happen as Daigon leaned back, resting his body on Inuyasha's chest and drawing the hand he had been attending to before around his body and into his lap, which completely blocked Inuyasha's view of what was going on.

Inuyasha felt Daigon's cool hands slip over his, the healer's fingers playing over his skin, and much to his utter embarrassment his body started to react. Flustered Inuyasha lifted on of his knee's up, resting his foot on the table to hide any…problems that might…pop up.

It was then he felt his thumb, ring and pinky fingers being curled in towards his palm, leaving his index and middle finger sticking out.

"It may sound silly but can you tighten the fingers this one has moved while keeping the other to straight?" Daigon asked, without a word Inuyasha did what was asked, it was rather easy to do, his fingers had always been dexterous, although doing so made his knuckles pop, which caused a cool rush to spread though out his hand.

"_**Wait go back…I was more interested in the getting hard part, seriously…he is so damn close we could suck on his neck, can we do that instead?" **_Inu-youkai asked.

Why…why why why why?! Why was this part of him that wouldn't shut up such a fucking horny bastard?

"_**Well if you would maybe put a little friggin effort into meeting our needs it wouldn't be like this!" **_Inu-youkai snapped.

Was he taking shit from a part of his being now? Was that fair?

Still…Inuyasha was curious as to what the healer was up to now, which made it easier to ignore certain things.

"Very nice….now keep them just like that, nice and tight. Now this one needs you to relax and trust him. He needs you to not to try to pull your arm away alright milord?" Daigon said.

"Uh…alright." Inuyasha agreed hesitantly. Just what was the greenette going to do to him?

"_**Nice and tight? Relax and trust? He's fucking flirting with us! Come on you can not say that was not a come on-"**_ Inu-youkai chimed in.

"_Shut. Up. Just be quiet for the rest of the day would you?_" Inuyasha thought.

Daigon's hands slid down Inuyasha's hand heading towards his wrist before stopping just at the junction where his hand connected to his wrist, and then Daigon began to massage his hand once more, if you wanted to call it that, the healer was pressing very hard, both in and up towards his fingers.

It wasn't to long before Inuyasha's fingers began to tingle once more, his two extended fingers just tingled but his three clenched fingers began to ache, without thinking he tried to flex them.

"Keep your fingers where they are my Lord." Daigon said, as if he knew what Inuyasha was about to do.

"They hurt." Inuyasha said, feeling crappy for sounding so whiney and wishing he could see what the hell Daigon was doing.

"This one is sorry but it is necessary."

The tingling grew as Daigon made hi way further down Inuyasha's hands, the itching in the tips of his fingers also returned, much to his displeasure. What was worse was Inuyasha could feel pressure building up in his hand, he could feel it swelling up and he tried to peer over Daigon's shoulder but he still couldn't see what was happening, Daigon had somehow managed to completely block off his view from all angles.

Suddenly Daigon's hands shifted, angling towards Inuyasha's two extended fingers and he was pressing in so hard it made Inuyasha wince slightly. The tingle then became and angry buzz, as if Inuyasha had a small swarm of hornets within his hand and the itching…..good gods it was starting to drive him nuts. His fingers began to throb now, he could feel his claws being pushed up and way from his flesh from the building pressure and he was just about to tear his arm away from Daigon, to rub at it, claw at it, chew on it, he didn't know what just anything to make it go back to normal, when Daigon maneuvered his hand away from his lap, pulling Inuyasha forward and tighter against him.

Then Daigon pushed down and towards his fingers…**hard** and Inuyasha felt something give, he groaned in relief as the horrible pressure began to abate, a strange cool feeling soothing the itch that had had him ready to tear his fingers off.

Daigon's fingers kept working on his hand but Inuyasha hardly noticed. Thank goodness it was over…whatever it was. Then Inuyasha noticed he could feel wetness on his fingertips, it almost felt like he was bleeding!

Daigon gave another hard push and this time Inuyasha could feel something push out from under his claws. Did he have an infection in his hand? Inuyasha nearly gagged at the thought that Daigon might be squeezing pus out of his hand somehow. By pure reflex Inuyasha went to pull his hand away, he had to see it, needed to make sure he was ok. His hands were practically his life, nearly everything he had ever got he had gotten with his own two hands, he needed them!

But just as he began to pull his arm back Daigon tightened his grip and the healer's voice broke through his mild panic.

"Don't. Move." the lithe man/boy ordered, his voice as serious as the grave.

"What's going on??" Inuyasha asked, it would be so much better if he could just see what was happening, if he had a sight to go along with all these bizarre and unfamiliar feelings.

"Almost done now, just relax." Daigon soothed.

After a few more tense moments Daigon's fingers stopped their actions and Inuyasha soft material wiping gently at his finger tips. Turning Daigon slid off of the table and Inuyasha instantly drew his hand back.

It was a little red but it seemed alright, his fingers were a little stiff but he could still move them without difficulty.

"What did-" Inuyasha started to say as he took his eyes off of his hand and placed them back on the healer. The elemental had placed a lid on the jar he was carefully holding in his hands.

"Not like the other…." Daigon muttered.

"What? What isn't like the other?" Inuyasha half asked, half demanded. Daigon held the jar up so that Inuyasha could see it more clearly and the hanyou was unprepared for what he saw.

A sickly pale blue fluid filled nearly half of the container.

"What the hell is that?!" Inuyasha asked, cradling the hand Daigon had apparently procured the fluid from in his other.

"This one is somewhat ashamed to admit he is not sure." Daigon reported.

"Did that come out of me?" Inuyasha gasped, nothing that bizarre should be coming out of him, red fluid fine, white fluid ok, but fucking blue? Not even a pretty blue either but a fucked up pale deathly looking blue.

"Yes." Daigon stated simply.

"Well how? Why? What…." Inuyasha fumbled.

"This one will have to do a few tests, but once he knows what it is he will be able to deliver some answers to those pesky questions." Daigon said.

"How long will that take?" Inuyasha asked, this was getting stranger and stranger, he was starting to regret even coming here.

"This one cannot give you a time table but rest assured he will be right on it as soon as he is able." Daigon answered.

"Well when will that be?" Inuyasha snapped, he wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know right now!

"Well once we are finished here this one has an appointment with your brother but after that he is free to work on the Inuyasha mystery. So with a little luck and if this one's intuitions are correct then he may be able to give you a full report tomorrow or the next day." Annoying….but what could be done?

Carefully Daigon placed the jar up on the table, pushing it back into a small cabinet and shutting the door behind it.

"Your claws are going to fall out." Daigon suddenly stated. "That is why they are so loose."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha roared, good gods…he really **was** falling apart, his claws were like…one of his most important tools and weapons and now-

"Oh calm yourself Lord Inuyasha, a new pair will be growing in right behind them." Daigon chuckled. "Though it would be better if they came out soon, this one suggests finding a good solid log to dig them into for a little while each day to help loosen them up quicker."

Yeah but what if he did that and they fell out and then he needed them?

Cause seriously…that was just his luck.

"So….how long before this happens on its own?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh about a month, maybe two this one guesses." Daigon answered.

Lovely…

"Now then milord." Daigon began as he turned back to face Inuyasha, a small thin knife in one hand and another jar in the other. "This one is going to need a sample of your royally royal blood."

A small alarm went off in Inuyasha's head, no one had said anything about taking his life fluids. What next? Was he going to have to jerk off into a jar?

"_**I wouldn't mind just as long as it was his hands doing the retrieving, oooh or maybe his mouth." **_Inu-youkai said. Ugh…this was getting tiresome.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked defensively.

"Just for a few little tests, to narrow down a few possibilities, its one thing for changes in your body to occur, but changes in the blood? Well only a few things could cause that." Daigon informed. Well yeah…that kinda made sense.

"But you don't know what my blood was like before all this happened." Inuyasha stated, he didn't know what Daigon intended to do to check for -changes- but he felt he had a nice logical point.

"True, but there are a few things this one can compare it to and either way…he does need it. Though you do have the right to refuse." Daigon said. "It will just make this one's job harder….and take longer to get answers." Crap…he didn't want to wait, he needed to know what was going on….this was getting to be more then he knew how to handle. Inuyasha sighed then, this had better not come back to bite him and he nodded his approval.

Daigon stepped forward and quickly administered a small cut in Inuyasha's left hand, oh of course, it HAD to be his hands again didn't it, the jar swiftly made its way under Inuyasha's hand and the hanyou watched with slight morbid curiosity as the container began to fill up.

Without even spilling a drop Daigon sealed the container and pressed a cloth to Inuyasha's small wound tightly.

"That will do." Daigon said as he headed over to a little box on his table. "It should heal in a few moments." Inuyasha watched as Daigon opened the boy, a faint puff of frost curling into the air as he placed the jar inside and then shut it.

Wait…it was cold? How was it cold? Kagome's time had things that could make ice but he had never seen anything that could do that in his time.

"Well then, this one has collected ample mysteries to unravel, however before he begins a routine examination, just a simple check of your general health, do you have any additional information to relay to this one or questions yet un-asked?" Daigon inquired. Well this was as good a time as any it seemed, there were a few things he wanted to know.

"What do you know about youkai?" Inuyasha asked. Daigon blinked, his brow furrowing.

"This one's studies have contained that subject yes." The healer answered. Inuyasha really didn't want to bring this up, but hell he didn't want to bring anything he had spoken about up and he had to stop his youkai from doing what it had been doing.

"I've been…having problems with mine." Inuyasha confessed. One of Daigon's eyebrows quirked upward and he leaned back against his work table, crossing his arms and legs.

"Problems? What flavor of problems have you been having?" Daigon asked. It took Inuyasha a moment to decipher what was just said but when he did he answered.

"Its…making me do things, without me realizing it." Inuyasha clarified.

"Things?" Daigon puzzled. Aw damn it…was he really going to have to say it?

Grumbling to himself Inuyasha told Daigon about what had happened with Atrius and Komar, though once again he left out the events with Sesshomaru. Once he was finished a amused smirk appeared on Daigon's face.

"Likes the pretty boys does he?" Inuyasha blushed slightly. "But no mention of this one? He feels like a troll now." Daigon said.

Inuyasha's jaw nearly dropped. Wait, wha? Did he….what?!

"_**Oh don't worry little healer, I'd be more then happy to grasp those lithe hips of yours and fill you up so sweetly." **_Inuyasha's voice purred without his permission. It took a minute to realize that he himself had just said that and his eyes went wide as his hands flew up to clasp over his mouth. Daigon chuckled as Inuyasha flushed with embarrassment.

"I…I mean…uh…." Inuyasha fumbled. _"Knock it the fuck off god damn you!" _Inuyasha thought, screaming at his youkai.

"Don't worry about it milord." Daigon stated humorously. "Its rather flattering actually."

Inuyasha couldn't believe that had just happened, first the thing could make Inuyasha do things without his consent and now his youkai could apparently make him speak too?

"A few questions my liege" Daigon started, drawing Inuyasha's attention back to him. "Are you sexually active?"

Inuyasha nearly snapped out an angry -NO!- but then a certain event popped into his head. He still couldn't believe it and he had lived through it, that whole situation had been so surreal.

"Yesss." He hissed, like it or not it had happened.

"Mmmhmm. And when is the last time you had a true sexual encounter?" Daigon asked.

"What?"

"When is the last time you had a satisfying encounter with orgasm?" Daigon elucidated.

"Um….a few weeks ago." Inuyasha grumbled, remembering the incident in the trees.

"Uh huh, and before that?"

"A…few weeks maybe" Inuyasha ground out, he just hoped Daigon didn't want details.

"And before that?"

Fuck….

"Never." Inuyasha whispered.

"Oh ho, so this one is correct when he states that you have only just become active, had two sexual encounters with orgasm this one is assuming and before that were a virgin." Daigon declared.

Inuyasha nodded reluctantly.

"That's quite a long time to be without." Daigon said.

"_**No shit." **_Inu-youkai rumbled. Inuyasha simply shrugged, he was a hanyou after all, and who would have him?

"Well the reason your youkai is influencing you so amorously is very simple, your youkai is your instincts given voice, though it does very from demon to demon, your youkai is of royal blood, so it does recognize that, it also represents your truest feelings, if you are pent up and frustrated your youkai will advocate that." Daigon explained. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, that was a lot of explaining for something that was supposed to be -simple- "In layman's terms it means your extremely horny." Daigon said cheerfully.

Well he didn't need anyone to tell him that, the aching hunger for another burned inside of him, stronger now that he had actually had a taste.

"Well how do I get it to stop?" Inuyasha asked. Daigon just looked at Inuyasha, as if he couldn't believe he had just been asked that.

"Satisfy your urges." Daigon answered.

"Wait you don't mean…" Inuyasha began.

"Put simply, find a partner and fuck." It was kinda weird to hear such language from such an innocent looking creature.

"_**Oh oh! Listen to the healer! Healers know things!" **_Inu-youkai gushed excitedly. Inuyasha's ears drooped.

"Its not that simple." He mumbled. "And so far all it is paying attention are men!"

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but on an instinctual level it is. This one is merely stating that as a young male, one who has just entered more mature active, you can't expect much sophistication from your youkai. So in reality the easiest way to cease a great deal of this youkai interference is to sate the urge. Not a horrible thing at all, especially after so long with only the comforts of your own body can give." Daigon said.

"I never touched myself either." Inuyasha admitted softly, he wasn't sure why, though he was annoyed at Daigon's attitude, it wasn't so simple and he sure as hell had not been celibate for so long because he wanted to.

Daigon make a faint choking noise at Inuyasha's confession.

"Wait…you mean….but my Lord you have to be at least two hundred and fifty years old."

"Yeah…so what?" Inuyasha grunted.

"So two releases in two hundred and fifty years…" Daigon whistled. "Yeeah its not a wonder why your youkai is acting up. Its not healthy to go so long without even a simple touch. Especially not for Inu, your species is extremely body contact orientated."

"I am a hanyou, no one wants to lie with a half-breed." Inuyasha snapped, feeling the need to defend himself. Did this guy actually think Inuyasha had been so reclusive by desire? He'd gone nearly a century without a kind touch, gone so long that he couldn't even remember the last time he had felt a kind touch until the day Kikiyo had laid a light stroke against his cheek, the act had startled him and made him crave more, but she didn't understand and ceased, which had hurt so much. "I never had time to do silly crap like play with myself ok? Death was…and still is, a constant threat, I had to make sure I had food, had water, I had to search for hours sometimes even days at a time for shelter, and when nature wasn't trying to end my life, other people were. So don't talk to me about unhealthy, I'm just fine….other then some…..well never mind that, but nothing bad has ever happed to me because I was focused on more important things." Inuyasha growled. He refused to talk about the awkward mornings where he would wake up a little sticky, his body doing something weird in the night.

"My own brother spent decades knocking me around and nearly killing me, that's all the -touch- I ever got."

Daigon for his part actually looked upset, his shoulders were a tad slumped and he wasn't meeting Inuyasha's eyes.

"This one apologizes, he did not mean to make light of your traumatic past milord. This one merely stating that for Inu touch is very important to both your mental and spiritual health, not your body." Daigon explained.

"Again…who would have me? I haven't been along for so long by choice you know." Inuyasha muttered bitterly.

The little spark inside of Inuyasha flickered, the darkness inside of him threatening to extinguish it once more.

"Oh and my Lord, your comment before about your youkai paying attention to only men, well in its defense there are some very pretty men in this castle, but this seems to be troubling you, why?"

"Their men!!" Inuyasha snapped.

"This one is sure they realize that, do you…do you truly not know? My Lord Demon men bed demon men all the time, the same goes with female demons."

"Your shitting me right?" Inuyasha asked incuriously.

"Nope, this one shits no Inuyasha's." Daigon replied. "I assure you it is quite common, so you need not feel bad about that."

Sonofa….oh well….at least he knew he wasn't a freak, well anymore then usual. He would have to file that little bit of info for later, though he wasn't quite sure that the healer wasn't just pulling his leg, he would have to ask someone else later, someone who would give him an honest answer.

All the talk about Inuyasha past reminded him of something, turning his body so Daigon could see it better Inuyasha pointed to the mating marks on his chest.

"These….is there a way to get rid of them?" Inuyasha asked, anger seeping into his tone.

"Hmmm…let this one take a look." Daigon said, stepping towards Inuyasha and laying a hand on his chest as he leaned in close to examine them. Inuyasha's stomach lurched slightly as Daigon brushed his fingers across the thorny rose intertwined crescent moons.

"My Lord these are mating mark…" Daigon murmured.

"I know." Inuyasha spat. "I want them off, is there a way?" Daigon took a step back from Inuyasha, staring at him cautiously.

"Lord Inuyasha…why…why would you want to abandon your mate?" Daigon asked carefully. Inuyasha resisted the urge to growl, he had to stay calm, the healer didn't know the whole situation and for all Inuyasha knew he was asking something that was a serious taboo.

Oh the joys of being completely ignorant of your own society.

"My youkai did it without my permission….I do not wish for the mate that he has so stupidly claimed." Inuyasha said, trying to keep his tone neutral and reasonable.

"There…there are only two ways to remove mating marks, One is the death of one of the mates and the other is to claim another mate before fully claiming the other. Though both methods are extremely painful for either mate and you will lose a piece of yourself forever." Daigon explained.

"A piece of myself?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Yes….perhaps you do not know, but when mates claim each other, at a certain level of the claiming, varies from demon to demon, some do it at the very beginning, others middle, others still the very end. But each mate gives up a piece of themselves, a piece of their being, their soul, which remains inside the other mate, connecting them forever." Daigon continued.

Wait…Sesshomaru had piece of his soul inside him?! Holy crap! That meant a piece of Sesshomaru was inside of him!

Oh that was just _fucking_ perfect…

"Is there a way to get this piece back?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't like the idea about losing pieces of his soul, hell that was the reason he had to control his demon blood so tightly.

"If you shatter the connection between you and your claimed mate by claiming another, no you cannot, that piece is lost forever, left within your broken, abandoned mate. If the mate should parish however….you can reclaim your gift….but you have to completely consume their body." Daigon answered.

"Wait….I'd have to eat…..oh that's gross." Inuyasha gagged, it made his stomach churn just thinking about it, cannibalism was so not his thing.

"Indeed, generally most mates would rather allow their mates to keep the link, taking it with them into the afterlife, rather then so horribly desecrate their remains. This one only knows of one case of this actually happening." Daigon reported.

"I _so_don't want to know." Inuyasha admitted.

"This one so doesn't want to tell you." Daigon quipped. "Now are their any further questions?"

Inuyasha just shook his head no, he couldn't think of anything else he wanted to ask. It looked like he was going to be stuck as Sesshomaru's claimed for a while, at least until he could figure out what to do.

"Very well then, lets begin….take a deep breath."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru sat in his chair, his fingers drumming against the armrest of the chair hard enough that the sound echoed throughout the room. Intellectually he knew he had work to do, that he should be doing something.

But he wasn't.

No he was simply sitting in his chair, willing time to move faster. He couldn't believe what Daigon had done, and the only reason he had allowed it is because he was both extremely fond of the healer…and Daigon was likely the only one who could both deal with his brother and treat him all at the same time. But damn it all he wanted to be in there!

So he just sat in his office, drumming away at the armrest. He wanted to know what was going on…and he had to admit that he was a little worried for his baby brother. Sesshomaru had only guessed what was happening inside of the hanyou, but he was by no means sure he was correct.

What was worse he knew, he _knew_ that Daigon would not tell him, oh he would give him a report with all sorts of boring details, but not bit's that Sesshomaru was desperate to know. Sure he admired the healer's ability to keep a secret and important, personal details away from others. But that had been when it was working for him.

Now it was working against him.

Sesshomaru sighed, he had informed the guards outside his door that he was not to be bothered by anyone, save Inuyasha and Rin, unless it was an extreme emergency. He was far to agitated to have to deal with anyone or anything at the moment.

His youkai for the most part, had been silent the entire time, silently brooding over Inuyasha's treatment of them.

He himself was still rather embarrassed over the scene he had made in the dinning hall. He had not meant to go so far, and he certainly had not meant to weep even a single tear. It had just….come out.

It had all started with the desperate plea for help and comfort that had rushed from Inuyasha. It had set every defense in Sesshomaru on high alert, he had never expected to hear such a noise from his little brother, everything in him screamed for him to find out what had caused such a sound, find it and either fix it or kill it, whatever the situation called for. To even hear his brother sound so crushed and alone hurt him inside.

Yet at the same time he was, shamefully, a little thrilled to hear it, because it meant he might just have a crack in which to slip past Inuyasha's defenses and start healing their relationship.

Before that had had only grasped the hanyou to keep him from falling, yet he had enjoyed the closeness of their bodies, it was amazing how much something so little like holding Inuyasha pleased him.

It had hurt to request from Inuyasha the information that had hurt him so, it had been obvious that something was troubling the boy, only to be denied over and over again. He couldn't understand why Inuyasha would cry out like that yet refuse to allow him to try and fix it. He knew Inuyasha was feeling the Call, knew that their home was effecting Inuyasha, but his baby brother was fighting it, Sesshomaru could see him fending off its influence almost constantly…and he didn't understand.

He had offered his aid in Inuyasha's troubling time, only to be quickly refused. That had hurt him as well, Especially when Inuyasha's lack of trust in him was brought into the fray, that Inuyasha was afraid to open up for fear of even more emotional harm, that his brother truly thought that Sesshomaru would cast him out of their home once more. Sesshomaru was supposed to be the person that Inuyasha could always go to for aid or comfort, the one person Inuyasha should always be able to talk to, yet in reality he was possibly the person lowest on the list, save maybe Naraku, and that **hurt**.

He had tried to give his word that it would never happen, silently pleading for Inuyasha to believe him. Surely the hanyou knew Sesshomaru never lied, never broke his word. But Inuyasha had batted his vow aside as easily as a child sent a ball rolling across the floor.

He had been so frustrated, so angry at himself for causing this mess to behind with, Inuyasha's past pain was heavy within his heart and he was nearly desperate to put something, _anything_, warm and soft into the hanyou. He couldn't stop his frustrated whine, and in truth he hadn't wanted to, he didn't want to have to hide from Inuyasha, he wanted them to be able to be open with each other, with all things.

His thoughts had raced then, he couldn't stop thinking about how Inuyasha truly felt about him, about how his baby brother hated him, about the whole mess they were currently in.

And before he knew it his chest had tightened as he tried to draw breath, his eyes growing moist as tears had welled up within them, welled up and spilled forth.

He'd been shocked that he had actually been driven to that and had quickly tried to hide it, denying it when Inuyasha had asked if what had just happened had actually happened. Then Inuyasha had asked to be released and Sesshomaru simply could not acquiesce that request. He couldn't let go of his brother, not at that moment, he had felt as if he was out in the middle of a raging storm and Inuyasha was his only anchor of safety. He could not help but ask if his brother was repulsed at his touch, he had to know the answer to that question, yet feared it all the same.

But Inuyasha had stated he simply wanted to turn around, to which Sesshomaru had wondered allowed why he would want such a thing.

"_I want to look at you."_

Sesshomaru's heart had melted at that, he simply could not deny Inuyasha at that moment, part of him was thrilled Inuyasha wished to gaze upon him, and the other was terrified at what it might bring.

So he had released him.

But as Inuyasha begun to turn to face him Sesshomaru had felt an incredible urge to hide, ashamed of his tears, of his lack of control. Fearful of the harsh words that his little brother would undoubtedly fling. Inuyasha had asked him to look at him and once again Sesshomaru had to ask why, he was to afraid to blindly walk into a new situation with his brother.

But Inuyasha had countered, asking if it was him that was so repulsive that Sesshomaru could not look upon him, it had made Sesshomaru's heart scream to hear Inuyasha refer to himself as a -filthy hanyou- the very same title Sesshomaru had placed upon him though out the years.

Inuyasha had stepped forward then, his hands coming to cup Sesshomaru's face, it had taken everything he had had not to fling himself at his brother at that moment. Inuyasha had held his face in his hands, the first to do so since the death of his Father, it had been almost impossible to keep from trembling as Inuyasha had touched his markings, it was such an intimate act, and he had nearly started to sob again as Inuyasha thumbs had stopped only a few centimeters from the crescent moon on his forehead. He wanted his baby brothers fingers to travel that short distance, to slide across one of his most intimate markings, Father used to place soft kisses upon it when Sesshomaru was upset, and the older Inu found himself longing that Inuyasha would do the same.

But he had not.

Part of him wondered if Inuyasha had knowingly refused to do so, or if he simply did not know what it meant and had feared reprisal for doing so. He had brought his hand up, curling his fingers around Inuyasha's forearm, he wasn't sure what he had been planning on doing, whether he was going to force his brother to move or if he simply wanted to touch Inuyasha somehow.

Their eyes had locked, and Sesshomaru was touched that he had not seen any anger in Inuyasha's eyes, not once ounce of cruelty. But he had realized that Inuyasha would be able to see the remnants of his shame and had tried to look away.

But Inuyasha had held him in place, strong hands cradling his face so sweetly. Inuyasha has simply gazed upon him, with such scrutiny that Sesshomaru had wanted to fidget, unable to bear the intensity of the gaze. Then Inuyasha had done something entirely unexpected…

He pulled him forward and licked him, cleaning the tears from Sesshomaru's face with his tongue, again Sesshomaru had to wonder if his little brother even knew what he was doing, and then Inuyasha had spoke, stating that it was just what it was. Sesshomaru had been unsure of what to say, but when he had attempted to speak Inuyasha interrupted him, proclaiming his confusion, revealing to Sesshomaru that he truly did not know what he had done, that he did not know what Sesshomaru was trying to do. Inuyasha didn't understand because he could not seem to accept that Sesshomaru was being kind to him.

Sesshomaru could bear the stare no longer, he had felt so ashamed, he just wanted to retreat to his room and hide, and that made him feel even more ashamed.

"_For me?" _

Inuyasha's simple question had caught him off guard, but even in his less then perfect state he could hear the longing in the hanyou's tone, the **hope****. **

"Yes." He had said, wanting Inuyasha to understand, to know that Sesshomaru, proud Sesshomaru, mighty Sesshomaru, would indeed weep for him.

Sesshomaru had wanted to claim Inuyasha's lips then, to softly taste him. But Retsu had reentered the room and Inuyasha had practically hurled himself through the wall with the speed in which he retreated away from him.

That too had hurt, to think that Inuyasha could not bear to be seen touching his older brother.

Yet one hand Sesshomaru had been grateful for the chef's interruption, it would give him time to re-center himself, to think on what to do.

But on the other he had wanted to beat the brown haired demon mercilessly for daring to destroy their intimate and honest moment.

But what had hurt him more then how quickly Inuyasha had physically separated them, was how quickly Inuyasha had begun to pull away from him emotionally, he could feel the hanyou's walls rising up, locking into place.

About the only thing that didn't hurt was how Inuyasha had adopted their Father's trademarked way of keeping from being forced to talk. Inuyasha had sat their, tearing into his meal, looking so much like Father that Sesshomaru was mildly surprised that it was not actually the great Dog Demon sat before him.

Sesshomaru had wanted to bring up their personal business, wanted to talk with his brother about the pain they were both in, but it hadn't seemed like the right time, so he had just explained the best he could about the enigma that was Daigon of the Wind and then led him to that very same man.

Only to be ejected from the room.

He still felt he should beat the healer for that.

Which brought him here, to his office, to his brooding. He didn't think he had sat in one spot and done so little in centuries. But he just didn't have it in him to shift through paperwork or listen to people bitch….

He'd probably shred the papers and shove his claws though someone's face.

So he instead chose to just sit and wait. He wasn't sure how long Inuyasha's examination would take, but he was almost positive that Daigon would call upon him once they finished.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how much time had past when a bell ringing caught his attention, he had allowed himself to go into a meditative state to better pass the time, looking over he spotted the chaotically colored bell on the wall swinging back and forth, ringing, obviously Daigon and Inuyasha had finished and the healer was summoning him.

"About time." Sesshomaru growled to no one in particular as he stood up and exited his office. The difficult part was keeping a normal steady gait instead of simply sprinting down the halls until he reached the healer's door. He was quite eager to learn whatever he could about Inuyasha's situation and to attempt to shed a little light on his own.

Besides it wouldn't do for the Lord of the West to be seen in such a hurry, it could very well cause a panic, after all if the Lord of the castle was hauling ass down the hallways then something HAD to be going on.

Reaching Daigon's door Sesshomaru raised a hand to knock, then he remembered how rudely he had been pushed from the chamber earlier and decided that turn about was fair play and simply walked in.

Once inside he was disappointed to see that Inuyasha was no longer within the room, Daigon was standing in front of one of his large tables fiddling with something.

"Interesting way to enter a room." Daigon said coldly without even turning around. It was then Sesshomaru knew he was in a small measure of trouble, the healer was in a mood, and that could very well mean Sesshomaru wasn't going to get much out of him.

"It suits your way of asking one to leave." Sesshomaru replied coolly. "Where is my brother?"

"Somewhere within the castle this one supposes, he did say something about finding his friends, and that he was a bit tired." Daigon answered.

"Very well then, what is-"

"-You will receive your report just as soon as this one gets the time to write it, he has much to." Daigon stated.

Yes indeed, something had pissed the healer off.

"I am only concerned about his health." Sesshomaru said. Daigon turned to look at Sesshomaru, a disappointed look in his eyes.

"It is clear that he has not been eating properly, so this one sent a list of directions to chef Retsu to correct that, he also advised the chef to sit down with the Lord Inuyasha to discuss the changes in his diet. His ribs are recovering and are heavily bound, this one suggests the young Lord refrain from any strenuous activity, or physical confrontations." Daigon reported, the last part obviously directed towards Sesshomaru.

"And?" Sesshomaru asked.

"And that is all that needs be said, you will get your report on your desk as soon as this one can finish it, which may take a while, he has much Inuyasha flavored work to be doing." Daigon said.

"Daigon….." Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't take that tone with this one Sesshomaru, you know his rules, and he will not be breaking them from you." Daigon scolded, deliberately leaving off the Lord title off of Sesshomaru's name. "Now just what did you need to see this one about?"

"How dare you take that kind of tone with me, how dare you show me such disrespect. I allow you much Daigon….do not abuse it." Sesshomaru said, his tone full of ice.

"Yes….indeed and you do know a thing or two about abuse don't you?" Daigon quipped. "Yes this one was able to catch a glimpse of your actions."

"What-"

"-Your brother is quite the interesting subject, hot tempered, foul mouthed, completely ignorant of his own culture, totally lacking knowledge of even some of the most simple truths of his species. He should have been here centuries ago Sesshomaru." Daigon snapped. "This one guarantees your Father would have thrashed you within an inch of your life for what you have done."

The healer's words stung Sesshomaru, draining away his anger, whether he looked it or not Daigon was an elder, older even then his Father, and his words were heavy indeed.

Sesshomaru sighed and calmly made his way towards Daigon's examination table, sitting himself upon it gently. He wasn't going to get anywhere arguing with the elemental, Daigon could be as stubborn as they came, he was going to have to bend a little if he wanted results.

"Inuyasha is the subject I have come to you about." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh really? And just what could your lowly healer possibly help you with concerning your little baby brother." Daigon spat.

"Enough with the venom Daigon, it does not suit you and I am not willing to deal with it. But let it be known I wish for Inuyasha to come home." Sesshomaru fired back. Daigon snorted, crossing his arms in front of him. "Yes, yes, two hundred and fifty years to late, I know."

"You know this one's opinion on that matter." Daigon said.

"And you know why I did what I did, I do concede that I was wrong, nevertheless I have little wish to speak on what I have done, and I am more concerned with what I am going to do." Sesshomaru said. Daigon quirked his head to the side, staring at Sesshomaru and the older Inu rubbed at his temples. "Its over Daigon, the feud between Inuyasha and myself is over as far as I am concerned, I want him to come home, to take his place at my side."

"How kind of you." Daigon stated sarcastically.

"I'm getting enough rough treatment from him Daigon I don't need more from you, now either cease this and do your duties as my healer and adviser or tell me now and I will not return to you again." Sesshomaru snapped.

"He asked this one about your mating marks you know." Daigon suddenly said.

"My marks?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He wished to know a way to remove them." Daigon explained. Sesshomaru's stomach lurched, he should have known Inuyasha would bring that subject up.

"_**Oh no…."**_ Sess-youkai groaned.

"And?"

"This one explained the options open to him, though he was kind enough to inform the young Lord the consequences should he do so. This one believes Lord Inuyasha is not keen on the idea of forever losing a piece of his soul, so you may be in the clear. Why you two marked each other in the first place is beyond Daigon's ken."

Sesshomaru groaned in frustration, could nothing go right? He didn't think that by bringing Inuyasha to Daigon he would have been causing himself even more trouble.

"I am trying to fix this Daigon, so I say again, cease your disrespectful attitude." Sesshomaru snarled. He didn't need this, he needed a friend, an ally in his venture to heal his baby brother, to bring him truly home at long last. Daigon rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Very well my Lord….this one will try to control himself." Daigon said, still sounding annoyed. "Though might this one ask just what caused this change in Inuyasha policy?"

Sesshomaru sighed, so here it was then….he was going to have to talk about it. He wanted to…yet didn't, it was so personal, down right painful, and yet he simply could not keep in locked up inside of him, it was to much, he had to try and at least get some of it out, or he feared he may just go mad. So he took a deep breath and began.

He told Daigon about his battle with Nefrume, and her strange mental attack, told about how he found himself in a strange place with a creature that claimed to be his youkai, told of how he lived through Inuyasha's memories and felt every ounce of his pain, though he did leave the details of each memory out for the most part, those were Inuyasha's stories to share, not his. He finished up with how he had experienced his Father's last moments, and Nefrume's last stand.

The tale completed Sesshomaru's throat felt raw, and his chest ached, he had felt a little better getting it all out, but just to tell it had been like relieving it, and just as painful, not to mention he felt guilty about sharing with Daigon, even though the healer got the short version, before Inuyasha.

Daigon's face was twisted into a sad grimace, his eyes as dark as storm clouds.

"This one has never……goodness…have you told Lord Inuyasha yet?" Sesshomaru shook his head no.

"He would not believe me if I did, he would only grow angry."

"Well…this one is sorry you had to go though such a thing, and is glad that you have finally decided to do right by your brother, but he must say, none of this-"

"-Would have happened if not for my actions in the first place. I know this Daigon, and it is annoying and unhelpful." Sesshomaru huffed.

"Well this one is sorry, but he is unsure just what you expect him to do." Daigon grunted.

"In this case…nothing….I just…I just needed to get some of it out." Sesshomaru admitted. Father had always said that it was not a good thing to bottle everything up, perhaps it was time for him to start following his Fathers teachings once more…

"Well this one is always here with an open ear…" Daigon said. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, in a small way he had been hoping Daigon would be able to instantly present him with a answer to the situation, wishful thinking he supposed.

"There was one thing…." Sesshomaru said. He had been waiting for this, he had wanted to bring it up for days now….

"Oh?"

"Yes…I…seem to have developed, or am developing a rather large attraction to Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"Uh huh….this is a problem? This one means…other then the existing problems with your relationship to your baby brother." Daigon said.

"No…not a problem, just so confusing, it had come out of no where and the depth of it is…unnerving. I've never felt this way about a male before, never…hungered for anyone like this." Sesshomaru explained, pushing his pride aside for the moment, he was going to have to be candid if he wanted assistance.

"Uh…my Lord….um." Daigon fumbled, and he had that look, that -I know something and I don't want to tell you- look.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This one….this one has never even known you to like a female, let alone be filled with desire for one." Daigon said. Now that wasn't true, there was the woman he was going to mate with until his youkai had interfered….what was her name again? He couldn't seem to remember…

"I do not see your point" Sesshomaru said. Daigon chewed on his lower lip for a moment, thoughts flickering behind his eyes.

"Almost eighty percent of the castle is staffed with males…."

"I do not discriminate Daigon." Sesshomaru snapped.

"No…no this one is not saying that you do, its just that you do tend to surround yourself with members of the male persuasion. Here this one has an idea, he wants you to close your eyes, allow yourself to drift, allow yourself to react only on an instinctual level."

Sesshomaru just stared as Daigon for a moment, just what would that do? But when the healer made no more to do or say anything further, Sesshomaru took a good deep breath and closed his eyes.

"_I am formless, shapeless as water, clear and crystal I allow sight to pass through me, I am calm, serene, I cannot be disturbed, for even the largest boulder will disappear beneath my surface."_ Sesshomaru chanted in his mind, repeating his age old mantra. The sounds of the world began to melt away until there was nothing but his own breathing, his own heartbeat.

He was damn good.

He allowed himself to float about in such a state, ignorant of the world outside his being. Until a strange scent caught his nose, and he snorted, trying to expel it. It was a sweet, flowery scent, far to strong for his taste and it felt as if it was choking him, tossing his head to side he snorted again, he HATED scents like this, in his mind it was as if some creature made out of sugar had swallowed a field of flowers, and then vomited them up. It was going to give him a headache at this rate

He was about to start to heave when the scent dissipated, being replaced with a much…earthier scent, one that was rich but not to overpowering, mixed in with a faint scent of sweat and steel, it was perfect, much better then that crap from before. Sesshomaru made a pleased sound in his throat, and then the scent changed again and his nose was tickled by a very wonderful, familiar scent…

Inuyasha.

"Mmmm" Sesshomaru purred, his hand raising up, searching for his brother who smelled so good. His hand found the corded muscle of a back, and slid up it, pulling the creature in close. "My little brother…." Sesshomaru pressed his face against the strangely thin chest, wasn't Inuyasha thicker then this? And was about to lap at it when a voice broke through the darkness.

"My Lord? Ehehe you can let me go now…eeep! Lord Sesshomaru that tickles…oh no don't not there!" A voice giggled, as Sesshomaru's tongue slid along a stomach. He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of…..

DAIGON!?

Instantly Sesshomaru shoved the healer away, Daigon sliding through the air and landing easily on his feet.

"What did you? What…." Sesshomaru muttered, completely confused. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"The first scent was a female scent, you reacted as you always do, you don't like the smell at all na no da. The second was a more…traditionally male scent, which you react very positively to, then this one decided to do a small test and add Inuyasha's scent to the mix." Daigon explained.

"How?…how did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked, he had no clue what just happened, one minute he is asked to slip into a meditative state and then next thing he knows he is molesting his healer who just so happened to smell just like this little brother at that moment.

"This one is the wind, and then wind can carry many scents." Daigon explained. Well that made sense…yet didn't, all at the same time.

"Was there a point to this?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly annoyed by his own behavior.

"You react negatively to a female scent, yet very positively to a male scent. This one has never seen you attempt anything more then barely polite conversation with a female, even the one you supposedly chose to mate you barely tolerated. Can you ever remember her name? Her face?" Daigon asked.

Well no he couldn't….he did remember that the smell of her made him want to throw up.

"So…" Sesshomaru grunted cautiously.

"This one truly believes that you, Lord Sesshomaru, quite prefer men, both as companions and now as a mate it seems."

"That's not.-"

"-Why your brother this one does not know, though he is extremely attractive, and perhaps you had already possessed deeper feelings for him then you ever realized. You say you have never felt this way about a male before, fair enough, but this one thinks you have never felt this way about a female either." Daigon finished.

…….Was that true? Sesshomaru tried to think back, but other then his Mother he could barely remember any memorable interactions with a female, Rin did not count, but that didn't mean he preferred men did it?

Did it?

Sesshomaru tried picture a woman in his mind, long legs, full breasts, water sliding over her body.

Nothing.

But without his consent the picture morphed into Inuyasha, the hanyou's muscles slick and wet, his skin flushed, his sex thick and proud.

Almost immediately his body began to harden, blood rushing to his lowers so fast it almost made him dizzy.

"My Lord? Lord Sesshomaru? Helllloooo?" Daigon's voice came to him.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru grunted, blinking rapidity.

"You just…sorta zoned out there." Daigon said.

"I…I think I need to go." Sesshomaru said as he stood, he needed time to think this over, which was annoying…he didn't need anymore problems.

"Before you go this one needs a sample of your blood and your poison, for tests to aid Inuyasha." Daigon said.

Sesshomaru quickly nodded, allowing Daigon to make a small cut in his hand, filling up a small jar with his blood. Then Daigon brought forth another small jar, sliding it over Sesshomaru's index and middle finger. Tightening the rest of his fingers to keep his poison from flowing out Sesshomaru willed it to flow from his hand, the deadly fluid dripping out of his fingers and into the jar.

"That will do." Daigon said, sealing both jars and taking them away.

"Very well then." Sesshomaru said and then turned to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daigon watched as his Lord left the room so fast the healer was surprised it had not left a dust trail and he sighed to himself.

"Goodness…this one hopes he didn't traumatize the Lord." He had enough to worry about and work on without Sesshomaru having a breakdown.

But Daigon stood by his assessment. Sesshomaru always had, and probably always would prefer males. He studied the male form carefully, devoted hours into honing his own into perfection. He tended to ignore any attempts a female would make a social gatherings, dance requests, more then small conversation, offers of -play time- and he wrinkled his nose disdainfully at the mere smell of one. All the signs were there….especially if one was paying attention.

But Daigon didn't know that Sesshomaru himself didn't seem to realize it, the damn boy tended to ignore just about everything he didn't deem important, and once the Lord had backed away from nearly anything sexual, why Daigon wasn't sure, and gone though his little celibate streak he had become even colder towards the female gender.

Somehow Daigon thought the fact that it had been a male that had ended Sesshomaru's chastity really wasn't all that surprising, and it gave even more evidence that the Lord, in fact, preferred….thicker flesh.

Well he would do his duty and observe a little longer, in fact….he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Sesshomaru went into heat around Inuyasha…

A smile formed on Daigon's lips.

"Somehow this one thinks that sparks would fly."

To be continued.

Holy crap…ok now this was supposed to be a nice short chapter not 107 friggin pages….ugh…my hands.

By the way, I know Kagome was a real bitch in this chapter, but I'd like to think its not all her fault, she had just spent several hours in a room basically designed to torment you, so I think its normal she's way out of it.

* Fruit punch FTW!!

Snowfall: Glad you enjoyed it, There is a long of plotting going on in the background and I have a event planned that is coming so stay tuned. I do feel sorry for Sesshomaru sometimes and that is why I wanted to give further reasons for his actions, I don't much care for the ones the manga has given…which are none other then that Inuyasha is a hanyou as far as I've noticed. Hehe glad you like Daigon and Retsu, your getting more then him in this chapter too. I don't see Inuyasha being to knowledgeable about food, hence the dinner reaction. The room, ah yes, I put a lot of thought into that. I wanted something special, something more then just a bed and some other stuff. Imalia might be annoying, but she will serve a purpose.

hyperactive pup: Sorry for the wait, hope it was worth it XD

Eastsidegeorgiaboy: Oh ho…I was wondering if I had any male readers, glad you enjoyed it.

midnight whispers: Commision someone? But I'm so poor….ah yes the room for the unliked, that just kinda popped into my head so I added it. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Polka dot: A lot of people seem to read my work at odd times of the morning _. Yes Inuyasha has suffered a lot, but Sesshomaru is really trying.

Also thanks to

Kiki441

LadySess

wolfluv13

princesssirenity2000

ginger75125

gen50

McKay

Ishellmay

wbk

twistedhilarity

Bibi11

ky

ladytokyo

Psht is mad

maegerakawaii

kagomebabygirl

Isis191

I'd like to talk about each of your reviews, but its storming really bad and my power has already gone out once, and if not for the fact that I had saved this chapter on my flash drive I would have lost the ENTIRE thing. So I apologize, but I really really want to get this chapter up.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling as he continued to simply lay in bed. He had awoken about an hour ago but for some reason he just didn't have any desire to get up and do anything. For the first time in his life he had woke up and not had a pile of problems waiting for him, he didn't have to desperately search for food. But for some reason he was so…un-relaxed.

All he could hear were the soft chirps of birds, yet he was nervous. Last night Sesshomaru had sent a tailor up to his room, and now there were a half dozen wardrobes hanging within the armoire that he had been told was his, with supposedly more coming, so he didn't have to search for clothing to cover himself with and whenever he wanted he could leave the room, walk down a few hallways, enter the dinning hall and order whatever he wanted. Or he so wished he could walk over to a box that was sticking out of the wall, open it up and pull on a green rope, which would supposedly summon someone to take his order and then bring it up to him.

Yet…he was worried about his future.

He was finally within his ancestral home, as protected from the elements as anyone could be. Yet he found himself wondering where he might go, and where he would stay after all the business was finished.

There was a war going on inside of him, on one side there was the tug in his heart, that only grew stronger and stronger with each passing moment….and on the other side was the knowledge, and the anticipation, that anytime Sesshomaru felt so inclined he could bring the hammer down, driving Inuyasha out once more.

And it would come down, he knew it, as sure as the sun would rise tomorrow. The key was that Sesshomaru wanted something, something beyond what he had stated. Inuyasha could just feel it….but what could it be? Was it his Tetsusaiga? His life?

But Sesshomaru had been in a position to take both more then once since this whole mess had started. So there must be something else, something that he didn't know about.

Sesshomaru claimed their blood feud was over, that he wanted Inuyasha to come home…but experience had taught Inuyasha to know better. If it sounded to good to be true….that's because it was.

Sesshomaru needed him here for something…for all Inuyasha knew his bastard half-brother needed his blood for some type of spell or some other crap.

What was even worse was just how quickly Inuyasha found himself sinking into this kind of life, it was ridiculous, after only one day even. He had woken up in the middle of the night and he had been hungry, it had been so tempting to pull the rope that he was told would summon Retsu, but he had managed to will that thought away. That was nothing more then a trap, one that would haunt him once his life returned to normal….well normal for him that was.

Inuyasha slid out of bed, his bare feet touching down on the cold floor. He had a pair of slippers under his bed, but he refused to use anything of the sort. Besides…his feet had long since adjusted to much harsher conditions then a cold stone floor.

Walking over to the box on the wall, Inuyasha opened it and reached in to pull the food rope, he was hungry again, and he didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Stretching Inuyasha returned to the bed, splaying himself across it as he waited. At least this way he could see if the thing actually worked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast had been nice, once again personally delivered by the ever cheerful Retsu. Picking through the bones on his plated Inuyasha laid back, sliding himself under the covers. He had been awake for hours now but he still hadn't even left the room. He just didn't want to, didn't want to deal with anyone right now, not even Shippo. For some reason he felt safe in this room, as if no one could enter unless he let them, which was stupid, because if Sesshomaru wanted it, he would just come in.

Sighing Inuyasha turned over onto his side, drawing his knee's up a little as he pulled the soft fur around him. Maybe he would just take a nap, he deserved a lazy day….after all, he had never had one before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru sighed as he read Daigon's report, not one scrap of information he wanted to know was on it, just some general information, height, weight and other useless facts. Some vague statements about Inuyasha's claws, which was marked with a little symbol near it, indicating that Daigon was still studying.

About the only interesting piece of information was the bit about Inuyasha's ribs, but even that read more like a lecture about how he should not strike the boy there, rather then a report.

Well….at least today was a slow day, there wasn't much work to do, thank the gods…

"Hmmm…perhaps I could go talk Inuyasha into spending a portion of the day with me….I would very much like to talk to him again." Sesshomaru whispered to himself. He wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about exactly, but a nice secluded walk though the gardens or the surrounding forests sounded so good. But even more then that he wanted to touch Inuyasha, to hold him close once more, to continue to try and establish that connection. Perhaps if he could just sneak in some light casual touches it would help Inuyasha get used to being touched by him. He had noticed how the hanyou tended to flinch when he laid a hand on the boy….not surprising, but disheartening nonetheless.

Well that was it then, all he had to do now was locate his little brother. Neatly arranging his paperwork on his desk Sesshomaru rose, making his way out of his office in a smooth glide. The first place he would go to was the one of the guard posts, to inquire about the whereabouts of the hanyou, granted he could track him down by his scent, but if Inuyasha had been seen in a certain part of the castle then that would help narrow down his search. Plus the walk would give him time to think about how he was going to entice his stubborn baby brother into joining him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reaching the one of the outposts that surrounded the guard's quarters did not take long. Sesshomaru cleared his throat to gain the rather sleepy looking guards attention, he had to resist the urge to laugh as the man's head snapped up, eyes wide. Why did everyone always seem to surprised to see him within his own home?

"Yes sire? Uh…how may I help you?" the guard asked, nervously pushing a lock of blond hair behind his ear.

"You may start by explaining why you are so lax at your post." Sesshomaru replied coolly. He was seriously considering putting the entire castle back through training after all of this was through.

"W-well, my mate gave birth la-last night, our first born, so I was unable to get much sleep." Blondie explained. Sesshomaru's annoyance softened a little, at least he had a good excuse.

"Is that so….gender?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A boy milord." Blondie answered.

"Congratulations." Sesshomaru replied, he wasn't totally sure why, just seemed like the thing to do.

"Tha-thank you sir." Blondie stammered, blushing slightly.

"But the real reason I have come is I would like to know if my brother has been sighted on this side of the castle." Sesshomaru explained. Blondie perked up, looking a bit relieved.

"As a matter of fact sire there was just talk about your sibling. Apparently he has not left his quarters all day and Retsu was seen delivering breakfast to Lord Inuyasha's room." Blondie answered.

Hmmm…that was strange. He would have thought Inuyasha would have been wandering the castle by now, surely the hanyou was not still sleeping so late in the afternoon? Nodding to the guard Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away, at least he knew right where to start looking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Locking his eyes on the guard stationed at Inuyasha's door Sesshomaru stopped in front of him.

"Have their been any problems?" Sesshomaru asked, if there were he would see to it they were resolved.

Personally.

Bloodily if he needed to.

"None of much concern. That strangely dressed human girl seems to have found out that these are Lord Inuyasha's chambers. She has demanded entrance several times and quite frankly I'm getting ready to make a sign that says -NO!- and hang it around my neck." The guard reported.

"Inuyasha has barred her entrance?" Sesshomaru asked. Despite all that had happened it still was a little surprising, Inuyasha had always seemed to care for the human's greatly, it seemed unlikely that he would start cutting himself off from them now. Of course Inuyasha could also have been showing his authority by denying the girl.

"No. To be honest I have not seen the Lord once since I started my shift. The only real evidence I have that he is even in there is the fact that Retsu arrived to deliver lunch a short while ago. I barred the girl entrance on general principals, I was not told otherwise, she was disrespectful and considering how loudly she hollered his name I would think he would have come to the door if he wanted her in." The guard answered. Sesshomaru was starting to think about putting name tags on all of his guards, it was just so hard to remember all of their names, and it was getting a little old to think of the man as "The guard"….not that he was going to ask his name. No…that would make him look stupid.

"A safe assumption." Sesshomaru muttered. It wasn't like he cared, if not because of their connection to Inuyasha he would have never allowed them to enter their home and if Inuyasha made it clear he wished them gone then Sesshomaru would toss them out of the gates personally. "I however wish to enter." Sesshomaru said.

The guard smiled.

"Well I certainly will not be trying to stop you." He said as he stepped aside.

Smiling inwardly Sesshomaru stepped up to the door and knocked, he wanted to be polite after all. But there was no answer, so he knocked again, louder this time.

"As I have said, I'm not even sure he is in there." The guard said. It was possible, but Sesshomaru knew, and the guard didn't, that unless Inuyasha leaped from his balcony to the garden below that there was no other way out of the room. Well there were the several secret passages leading out of the room, but he doubted Inuyasha had stumbled onto one of the hidden triggers to open one of them.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called out firmly, when he received no answer he sighed and entered anyway. Inuyasha had also not figured out how to lock his door it would seem. Closing the door behind him Sesshomaru surveyed the room, Inuyasha wasn't inside but his scent was thick within the room, which pleased Sesshomaru for some odd reason, Inuyasha's room finally starting to smell like him, and the sound of Inuyasha's breathing also reached his ears. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said again as he neared the bed.

"I don't recall saying that you could come in." Inuyasha voice came from behind the curtains that surrounded the bed.

"You also did not say that I could not. It is rude to ignore your brother like that." Sesshomaru retorted as he slipped through the soft material and came to stand beside the bed. Inuyasha stared up at him, the hanyou was still dressed in his sleeping clothes, his hair splayed out around him as he remained stretched out on the bed.

Sesshomaru might have been annoyed or amused had it been anyone else, but with Inuyasha he found the sight filling him with an urge to pounce. But although it was so tempting, good gods was it tempting, to leap upon his rather succulent looking little brother, he managed to resist.

Barely.

For such behavior would not endear Inuyasha to him.

"_**It might!…maybe"**_ Sess-youkai mumbled weakly. Inuyasha actions had totally thrown his other half asunder, he could feel its confusion bubbling inside of him.

"Do you intend to stay in bed all day?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I might." Inuyasha confessed. "Its not like I have anything to do today right?"

"That is true, but it does seem like a waste of a day." Sesshomaru replied.

"Your point?" Inuyasha asked, covering his eyes with his pillow.

"No point really." Sesshomaru answered, sitting himself down on the bed.

"I'd ask if I gave you permission to sit on my bed, but I doubt it would do me any good." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed, just what had happened to put his brother in such a apathetic and lethargic mood?

"Does it truly bother you that I rest myself upon your bed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I might care….but none of this feels like mine, so I guess it doesn't matter." Inuyasha sighed. Sesshomaru had anticipated that Inuyasha would resist accepting that he now had a great deal of belongings, but still…this was not the Inuyasha that Sesshomaru was used to….but was that a good thing…or a bad thing?

"How do your ribs feel today?" Sesshomaru asked, deciding to switch up the conversation a little.

"Like ribs." Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, it would seem that Inuyasha still possessed his smartass remarks.

"Is something wrong little brother?" There…he had asked, he had swallowed his pride and simply asked. Not something he would do for just anyone..

Inuyasha removed the pillow from his eyes and stared up at Sesshomaru.

"Nothing, go away." Inuyasha muttered, covering his eyes once more.

"Really, well you seem rather…drained. You just don't seem to be yourself." Sesshomaru pressed on.

"Nope…I'm me, all day to day, just want to be left alone." Inuyasha said.

"Well that is good, because I have come to ask if you would like a more extensive tour of the castle and if you were ill you could not go." Sesshomaru continued, somewhat appalled that he was making an effort to….dare he say it? Be cheerful.

"No." Inuyasha grunted.

"No what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No I don't want to go on any stupid tour." Inuyasha clarified.

"_**Ok ok, stay calm, another approach perhaps." **_Sess-youkai suggested.

"You do not wish to see more of your home? "Sesshomaru asked. He almost couldn't believe it, he would have thought Inuyasha would jump at the chance to explore their home. Or perhaps the hanyou was only turning down the offer so that he would appear to eager.

"What's to see? Bunch of walls and crap." Inuyasha retorted. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to punch Inuyasha in the head, much of what he had planned on showing Inuyasha had to do with their Father and their family. It was most certainly **not** crap.

"Perhaps a leisurely walk through our forests then?" Sesshomaru supplied. Perhaps some open air would do the boy some good.

"No…once you've seen on forest, you've seen them all and I have spent more then enough time in them." Inuyasha stated blandly. Biting back a growl Sesshomaru continued on, it was true that Inuyasha had spent most of his life in forests after all.

"A walk through the gardens then? Father spent a great deal of time on them, each one is quite different from each other." Sesshomaru suggested. Maybe that would work, he was fairly certain Inuyasha had not spent a great deal of time in gardens as extensive as theirs. Plus it did have to do with Father.

"No…I'm not a girl, what do I care about flowers?" Inuyasha countered.

Oh for gods sake…here he was actually reaching out to the hanyou and he was getting shot down.

"A trip to the lake then? There is a very beautiful waterfall there.'

"No."

"A tour of the foundry then? You could get a look at our home's metal working. Why you could even design armor for yourself, I'm sure completed before you know it."

"No."

"To the southern wing? I could show your our bakery, I'm certain you could find something sweet to your taste.

"No."

"Perhaps to the underground levels. I could show how a great deal of our water and communication systems work."

"No."

"We could gather up your friends then, allow the Keera to put on a show for us? I know you have not experienced much theater."

"No."

Alright god damn it….Sesshomaru could literally feel his blood pressure rising. He had never made such an effort in all of his life. Just what was Inuyasha's problem?

"Well then…perhaps I should just strip down to my lower garments and lay in bed with you?" That had been a suggestion from his youkai, he was fresh out of ideas himself. Besides if that did not get a reaction out of the brat, he wasn't sure what would.

Without moving, or even removing the pillow from over his eyes Inuyasha answered.

"Fuck no."

"_**Well it sounded good to me….**_" Sess-youkai whispered.

Fine then, if Inuyasha wished to be so difficult then he was left with little choice. Rising up from his seat on the bed Sesshomaru was about to leave, he would return shortly, perhaps he would bring that stupid miko to harass Inuyasha, maybe that would make the brat appreciate his efforts more. But then Inuyasha spoke.

"Finally…sure took you long enough to fuck off."

Sesshomaru ground his teeth together, little snot….just who did he think he was?

Reaching down Sesshomaru wrapped his fingers around Inuyasha's ankle and pulled. Inuyasha cried out in surprise as he was jerked up into the air.

"Sesshomaru?! What the hell?!" Inuyasha snapped as he glared upside down at Sesshomaru. Without answering Sesshomaru released his hold on Inuyasha's ankle, allowing the hanyou to crash head first back onto the bed.

"Asshole! What is your-" Inuyasha began as he righted himself.

"You will rise, you will wash and you will dress. You will remove yourself from this…this…**funk** you seem to have descended into. But what you will not do is remain in bed like some kind of spoiled brat throwing a tantrum." Sesshomaru stated firmly.

"I don't have to!" Inuyasha fired back as he actually flopped backward onto his bed, yanking hi furs over him, covering his whole body as he curled into a ball.

Sesshomaru blinked, did that just happen? In a way it almost made him happy, that Inuyasha would willingly put himself into such a tactically disadvantageous position…and it was sort of cute. Not that it was going to stop him.

"If I have to drag you through the halls in your bed garments I will." Sesshomaru threatened. A loud growl was his only answer. "I'm not joking little brother, I will pull you from this bed and drag you around by my tail if I must. Get. Up."

"What do you care? Just leave me alone!" Came Inuyasha's muffled reply.

"It is not healthy to lie in be and sulk all day long, there is so much you could do, so much for you to experience. Besides…how are the inhabitants of the castle going to greet you and began to adjust to your presence if you hide in bed like the proverbial bump on a log." Sesshomaru growled. He was not going to be dissuaded, no way was he going to allow Inuyasha to stay in bed and have his rotten mood continue to fester.

With an exasperated growl Inuyasha flung the covers off of him, leaping out of the bed and stomping over to his armoire.

"Your such a fucking asshole!" Inuyasha shouted as he yanked the doors open.

"Wash first." Sesshomaru said.

"I already washed!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Very well, wear the green one." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Fuck you!"

Sesshomaru smiled, turning his body to keep Inuyasha from realizing it. The last thing he wanted Inuyasha to wear was that ugly pile of green cloth. It was big and baggy, even more so then Inuyasha's fire rat robes had been. But what was worse was the color, a hideous olive green, it looked like Jaken had exploded all over cloth that had then been turned into an outfit. Sesshomaru had already informed his tailor that he would be speaking to him later. How dare he fashion such a horrendous outfit for the youngest son of Inu-Taisho…

Perhaps it was time to replace his tailor….there was a female Raven demon in the appropriately named Western town near the castle that seemed rather promising. She had sent Sesshomaru several rather pleasing samples…and it would also help prove that he did NOT always prefer men….stupid Daigon.

He doubted Inuyasha would willing chose the nasty outfit, especially not if he was ordered to wear it after all.

Pulling out what he had apparently chosen to wear a scowling Inuyasha turned his head to glare at Sesshomaru.

"Turn around." He ordered.

Snorting lightly Sesshomaru complied, giving Inuyasha his back while the hanyou dressed. As he listened to the clothe rustle Sesshomaru had to chuckle slightly. Inuyasha's modesty was rather cute, by why bother? They had been intimate with each other, Sesshomaru had held a naked Inuyasha in his lap when the poor boys muscles had cramped up. So why hide now? They had nearly rutted in the washroom yesterday, a fact that made Sesshomaru's insides ache, so really…why bother hiding?

"So where the fuck are you dragging me?" Inuyasha snarled. "It had better be really fucking good…"

Sesshomaru rubbed at his lips as he turned around.

"Well I had thought…." Sesshomaru started. But his voice froze in his throat as he laid his eyes on his baby brother.

Oh….

Oh my….

The material was not green, thank the gods, but black. A very striking color when matched with the paleness of Inuyasha. Their family crest was embroidered above Inuyasha's heart, a deep, yet noticeable red.

But it was not the contrast with Inuyasha nor the crest that halted his voice.

No it was the…tightness of the material. Both the upper and lower portions clung to Inuyasha, not quite skin tight…more like skin snug, for he could still clearly see the curves of Inuyasha's muscles, and the…slight swell of his manhood, not that the outfit was obscene, it left much to the imagination, just a little bump was all.

It certainly did not help when Inuyasha turned, tightening the clothe around his shoulders, a thick material that jutted out at an angle, much like the pads that kept his armor from digging into his flesh, but that wasn't the problem, no what made it all worse was the clear view of Inuyasha's tight, sculpted ass. That and the teasing view of Inuyasha's manhood caused Sesshomaru mouth to fill with saliva. Thin red and gold patterns curled down the black clothe and Sesshomaru tried to focus on those instead.

"Well? Where the fuck are we going?!" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru whipped his head up, staring at Inuyasha's angry face.

Oh…right….

"The barracks." Sesshomaru said as he spun around. Perhaps some exercise would help tear Inuyasha out of his mood….plus…it would allow him to watch all that tight muscle as they glided under that snug clothing.

"_**Now that's what I'm talking about!" **_Sess-youkai cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was fuming as he followed Sesshomaru through the halls, staring intently on his older brother's back. Maybe if he focused hard enough he could will Sesshomaru to burst into flames…

If not for the fact that he knew Sesshomaru was a total asshole, he might have been surprised. All he had wanted was to be left alone today, after all the shit he had been through in his life he felt he deserved at least ONE fucking day to relax, truly relax. He had really been committed to laying in bed all day long, he had actually been enjoying that part of it, dozing in and out, he hadn't been bored or listless.

It had been peaceful, something his life had never been. Well…minus those fifty frozen years, but he didn't really count those.

But of course Sesshomaru had to go and ruin it. Didn't he get it? Couldn't he see that Inuyasha just wanted to be left alone? Not only that, the bastard had to bully him into removing himself from his peaceful sanctuary. He had no doubt that the bastard would have embarrassed him just as he had threatened, and then telling him what to wear?! What was that shit?

So just to spite Sesshomaru he had picked the black one, of course he had not realized just what it was when he when he grabbed it. But he had already started putting it on so he wasn't about to stop. It reminded him a lot of Sango's slayer outfit. A really snug, soft material covered most of his body, excepted his arms, it stopped near his elbow.

But thankfully there were other things that went overtop of it. Which was good…considering how the thing clung to him, especially over his groin. Without the belt like piece with the interlocked straps hanging down over his ass and groin it would have been almost indecent.

It wasn't something he would normally wear by any means. But it was surprisingly comfortable, it didn't restrict his movement in the slightest and his sword hung normally at his hip.

He had been confused as to how it all went on, but inside the pants part had been a note from Komar, explaining that he had designed it, he hoped Inuyasha would enjoy it and was sure he would look _**divine. **_Plus it explained how it all went on.

Though he wasn't sure what was up with the shoulders, the strange triangular pads that locked into hooks hidden in the first layer confused him. They were ridged, didn't move at all when he walked or they bumped into something, but they were not like armor or anything like that…so what were they for?

"Are we almost there yet?" Inuyasha grumbled. At his side Sesshomaru sighed, for some reason the demon lord had moved to walk at his side, and if he sped up, so did Sesshomaru, if he slowed down, same thing.

"Yes Inuyasha, my impatient brother, we are nearly there." Sesshomaru said tolerantly.

Why the hell Sesshomaru wanted to take him to a barracks eluded Inuyasha, all he wanted to do was go back to his bed.

Before long they came to a large door covered with iron bands and Inuyasha could hear the sounds to metal clashing and people shouting. Inuyasha sighed as Sesshomaru pushed the door open and made his way inside, reluctantly Inuyasha followed

Inside were masses of demons, Inuyasha noticed there was actually a good number of female soldiers mixed in, the most women he had seen in the castle.

It was slightly interesting, he had never seen so many people training at once, he was a little amazed at how organized it all was and the way some of them were holding their weapons was much different then he was used to.

Inuyasha groaned inwardly as he spotted Imalia on a raised platform right in the center of all the demons. Gods…not her again….well maybe they wouldn't go over there…

Then Sesshomaru changed course and began heading RIGHT towards Imalia.

Of-fucking-course….

Maybe she wouldn't talk to him though, that would be good.

Imalia bowed slightly as Sesshomaru neared her.

"Ah greetings Lord Sesshomaru." Imalia said. "And what brings you here today?"

"A simple inspection…and I was considering using the fields." Sesshomaru replied.

"Ah well, as you can see I'm simply running them through the paces, nothing large today." Imalia stated.

Inuyasha looked over at those who were now standing in attention, a great deal of them were breathing hard, all were soaked in sweat. This was nothing large? They all looked as if they had the crap beaten out of them, not that Inuyasha cared, considering the treatment he had been given by the guards so far.

"Very good, perhaps I will observe a little longer." Sesshomaru said as he began to walk to a high platform with two fancy looking chairs sitting upon it over at the far side of the room.

"Nice to see you've decided to join the world Lord Inuyasha." Imalia said as Inuyasha stood in place, not following Sesshomaru. Sarcasm dripped from her tone.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped." You have something to say to me?"

"Oh no, its just that some of the boys had a standing bet on how long you intended to sleep. Looks like I'm down two silver pieces. I thought you'd only emerge once the sun went down." Imalia said. Inuyasha ground his teeth together as several of the surrounding demons chuckled.

"For you information, I was not sleeping. I was laying in bed, enjoying some time to myself." Inuyasha forced out between his clenched teeth.

"Well that must be nice, to sit around and do **nothing** all day." Imalia chided.

"_**Oh fuck no she didn't…"**_ Inu-youkai snarled.

"Imalia." Sesshomaru snapped, disapproval clear in his voice, it was a warning. Imalia bowed her head to Sesshomaru and turned her back on Inuyasha, focusing her attention on another group, barking out an order.

Inuyasha was seething, he most certainly did not leave his room to be treated like this. He had deserved a day to relax, one fucking day out of a lifetime of struggle and now some bitch in armor was giving him shit about it? Oh sure he could probably leave it alone and let the whole thing drop, but he didn't feel so inclined, how dare she insult him here!

"Are you calling me lazy?" Inuyasha growled. It was just like in Daigon's office, this righteous anger just bubbled up out of no where. Imalia's ear twitched in his direction but she didn't turn around which only pissed Inuyasha off even more. He was dimly away of Sesshomaru calling his name but he ignored it and took a step towards Imalia. "I asked you a question bitch, don't ignore me." Inuyasha snapped.

There was a collective gasp among the demon's that were near them. Imalia turned around, a pissed off look on here face. Inuyasha took a moment to look around at the demon's that surrounded them. Some of them wore outraged faces, looking at Imalia as if the sun shone out of her ass, others watched her with thinly veiled disgust, as if they despised the very air she breathed.

"What did you just say?" Imalia growled.

"Get your ears checked, I don't like repeating myself. But I said, I asked you a question and I expect and answer." Inuyasha growled back, then added on. "Bitch."

Imalia's nostrils flared, seemed she didn't like that.

"Well what would you call it?" Imalia shot back.

"I'd call it, shut the hell up about things you don't know a damn thing about." Inuyasha retorted. "Gonna add in a weak hanyou comment next?" Glaring at him Imalia took a step towards him, moving them only a few feet apart.

"I hardly feel the need to draw upon your heritage, lord knows how little that means to me, but as to weak….well you said it, not me." Imalia replied.

"Ohhh…well….in **that**__case how about I kick the fucking shit out of your. Right here. Right now." Inuyasha suggested.

"Oh now is that a threat?" Imalia asked. Inuyasha bared hi fangs in a feral grin.

"No…its called a challenge bitch." Inuyasha answered.

"**ENOUGH!!**" Sesshomaru roared, startling everyone assembled, even Imalia and Inuyasha jumped. "Any challenges must be approved by this Sesshomaru and I do not grant my permission."

"Feh.." Inuyasha snorted, holding one hand out and giving Sesshomaru the finger. "Like I need your fucking permission asshole."

"You can not talk to our Lord like that!!" Someone shouted.

"Oh suck my cock!" Inuyasha fired back. "I talk to MY brother however the fuck _**I**_ want."

"Its rather obvious that you need a lesson in respect." Imalia stated.

"I could say the same for you lady. Now if you have any balls, figuratively speaking of course, you'll shut up and put up." Inuyasha countered

"In a heartbeat boy, but the Lord has forbidden it, and I do obey." Imalia replied. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and was about to speak when he felt Sesshomaru's hand grip the back of his neck.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha snarled.

"Enough Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered, his voice cold and hard. "I am being lenient with you, more so then I have ever been with anyone, but this nonsense ends. There will be no battle between you two in my lands."

There it was, that was the real Sesshomaru finally coming out. Overbearing, controlling and all around unpleasant.

"I don't take orders from you bastard. How many times do I have to say that?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru's grip increased, putting incredible pressure on Inuyasha's neck, causing it to ache and Inuyasha suddenly found himself down on his knees.

"Must I make an example out of you Inuyasha? Behave yourself." Sesshomaru whispered.

Through his anger Inuyasha resisted the urge to laugh, who knew what the would provoke after all. But at last! At fucking last! The charade was over! The bastard was back. He knew it, he hadn't been fooled. But his humor quickly vanished, Sesshomaru had him at a major disadvantage, but was that anything new? And the prick would hurt him, Inuyasha had no doubts about that.

But the thing that really seemed to get to him was when he looked up and saw Imalia looking down on him. She started this whole fucking thing…why wasn't she on the ground?

"_**First that stupid human puts us on the ground, lets that other human spit on us and kick us and now our own brother seeks to do the same?!" **_Inu-youkai roared.

Inuyasha's body began to shake, his youkai's rage rising way above his own.

"And who are you to interfere with my business?" Inuyasha asked. Shit…he could feel his demon bubbling inside of him, it was sooo pissed, and as tempting as it was to let it out to tear up as much as it wished, he didn't want to risk losing more of himself forever.

"I am your Lord." Sesshomaru answered. Then Inuyasha could hear the snickering laughter of the demons that watched them, he doubted they could hear what was being said, but they could all see and that was enough. Was this way Sesshomaru had forced him out of his peaceful place? To humiliate him?

Inuyasha tried to rise but found he couldn't, if he pushed up Sesshomaru just pushed down harder and he just knew he was going to have more then a bruise when this was all over, his neck would probably hurt for days. Everything always hurt for long periods of time after Sesshomaru was finished…

"Well I guess our little working agreement just went right out the window." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru went still for a moment, even his breathing ceasing. But it was true…it wasn't like he was going to let this slide. Insulted and humiliated…he was so sick of it.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru sighed. "You are neither an effective military leader nor a good trainer. You would not serve well as my general."

Ok…weird insult there.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"I will not allow you to challenge for Imalia's position, simple as that." Sesshomaru replied.

"_**I don't want here position, I want her fucking blood." **_Inuyasha's voice snarled, his youkai asserting itself once more. _**"And I…will NOT…allow anymore of this!" **_Inu-youkai screamed inside of Inuyasha's head.

The next thing he knew his legs were tightening and with strength he did not know he had…he started to rise. He made it up to a low crouch before, with absolutely brutal strength, Sesshomaru forced him back down onto his knees.

"Cease Inuyasha, I will allow you to rise once my point is proven….or you apologize to me."

"_**Apologize? **__**APOLOGIZE?!**_" Inu-youkai roared. It was so strange, Inuyasha was aware of what was going on, not forced back like before and yet his youkai was talking through him and even moving him.

Pushing back against it he was surprised when it did relent, allowing him to the forefront once more. Reaching back Inuyasha was able to clutch at the arm that held him down, it was difficult though, he had to bend his wrists in an awkward away. It would figure Sesshomaru would position himself just right.

"Let me up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha requested. His youkai continued to seethe under the surface, filling him with a different kind of rage then he was used to.

"Not yet." Sesshomaru answered. Strangely Inuyasha's fingers began to tingle, just as before. Growling once more Inuyasha dug his claws into Sesshomarus arm, because of the angle he couldn't pierce it, but it could not have felt pleasant.

"Let…go…" Inuyasha demanded, his voice going deep and rough.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru began.

"Haven't you done enough? You keep me from defending myself from your goons and their insults, you deny me my retribution and you humiliate me in front of dozens. What more to do you want?" Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak but Imalia chimed in.

"Your retribution? Are you that eager to fight with me?" Inuyasha gnashed his teeth in return.

"I don't care what he says, he can't protect you forever."

Imalia smiled.

"I say a gain, I would gladly accept. If only to find out if all your bravado has anything to back it up. But the Lord's word is law, thus there will be no battle between us."

Inu-youkai pushed a dark laugh past Inuyasha lips before the hanyou spoke.

"Like I said, he can't protect you forever…better grow eyes in the back of your fucking head. I've got nothing but time, from now until my body finally quits."

Imalia's eyes went wide as she growled, baring her own fangs.

"You would attack me without proper sanction? And from behind?!" She raged.

"Well welcome to the real world, I can't tell you how many times that shit has happened to me." Inuyasha spat.

"Enough! Both of you cease this at once!" Sesshomaru ordered.

Taking a moment to look past his and his youkai's anger, Inuyasha was annoyed with himself. He was a little hurt by Sesshomaru's behavior, though he had been waiting for this. It was just….that for a moment…he had actually thought….Feh…it didn't matter what he thought now.

"Are you going to let me up now?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Are you going to behave?" Sesshomaru countered.

"Oh yes big brother, I will be a good little bitch who eats all of the shit that is given to him. You see I had forgotten your policy on insulting me, thank you ever so much for reminding me. Oh and you were right, this has been soooo much better, thank you for dragging me out here. This was a definite improvement compared to what I was doing before." Inuyasha answered sarcastically, curling his fingers around the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. He wasn't very good at his fang with the very same arm it sat below, but he was pretty damn sure he could get it clear of the scabbard before either Sesshomaru or Imalia could do anything about it.

"Release your sword and I will release you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, which didn't help the headache that had formed in his skull, his neck ache was spreading upwards now.

"I don't think so. I'm not exactly feeling safe at the moment." Inuyasha replied.

"No one is going to attack you little brother." Sesshomaru stated.

"Ha! I hadn't even been in this shit-hole for ten fucking minutes and your goons were taking swings at me. Now do you mind letting go? Your hurting me and I have a lot to do today." Inuyasha fired back.

"And just what tasks do you have to perform today Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, sounding curious, which only served to annoy Inuyasha more, that Sesshomaru could be so damn causal right now.

"Well first off I have to beat the ever-loving shit out of the bitch here." Inuyasha answered, earning a growl from Imalia. "That will probably take a few minutes, then I have to go and find my all of my group, which could take a while, and then after I do all of hat I have to find the front door to this place."

Sesshomaru's grip changed slightly, because although he was still holding Inuyasha down, he was also slightly massaging Inuyasha's neck with his middle finger.

"And why do you need to find your humans, the little kitsune and the front gate?" Sesshomaru asked softly, sounding cautious.

"So I can leave…duh!"

Really…what kind of question was that? Why should he stick around after all this? "So let go damn it. I'm sick of this place and I'm sick of you." Inuyasha snarled.

"Sick of me? I have been nothing but civil and kind to you from the moment we arrived." Sesshomaru whispered harshly.

"I bet that was just killing you too, it sure didn't take long to wear of." Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru groaned slightly and then asked, so softly that Inuyasha could barely hear him.

"Do you wish for me to release you?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha snapped, in that same soft, nearly nonexistent tone Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Then ask, politely."

Inuyasha grumbled various obscenities to himself, before he forced his voice into the most neutral tone he could and asked.

"Would you please release me and let me stand?"

Sesshomaru released Inuyasha, a motion so quick that the hanyou nearly fell back onto his ass. In an instant Inuyasha sprang to his feet, turning to face Imalia, more then right to fight now, only to find Sesshomaru standing between them. Inuyasha growled in frustration, didn't the jackass have **anything** better to do?

"If you wish to dual then you must make an official request." Sesshomaru suddenly said. What the?

"She insults me, calls me weak. I'm not about to allow something like that." Inuyasha snapped. He was so tired of everyone he met badmouthing him, why did everyone feel the need to tear into him? Verbally or otherwise, couldn't they all just leave him in peace?

"Then am I correct when I state that you, my younger brother Inuyasha, are requesting permission from this Sesshomaru to duel with my second in command, the Lady Imalia, not for rank, position or titles, but for a personal satisfaction." Sesshomaru said, in a very official, booming voice. Inuyasha would have been surprised if anyone in the place had not heard him.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered. Well that sounded like what he wanted….but now he was a little confused.

"And you, Imalia, accept this challenge?" Sesshomaru asked without even turning to face the woman in question.

"I do." Imalia answered.

"Very well the, my permission is granted, and I will personally oversee this contest. However it must be conducted outside of the castle, so our destination is now the fields. Any who wish to witness the event have my permission to do so." Sesshomaru declared.

Inuyasha blinked as everyone began to make their way to a large set of doors at the far end of the barracks. Only Sesshomaru lagged behind, simply standing there, watching Inuyasha closely. "Come Inuyasha, this is what you wanted no?" Sesshomaru said softly before he too began to leave.

Inuyasha was confused, and more then a little annoyed.

"_**Who cares? Lets just go show that wench just who she is fucking with."**_ Inu-youkai growled.

Hmm…what a lovely idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Sesshomaru was the type, he was pretty damn sure he would be beating his head up against something hard right now. Why couldn't anything go right?! His only intention had been to take a quick peek at the activities of his troops and then devote the read of his time to Inuyasha. A warm up, some exercise and then perhaps a light spar to get Inuyasha's blood pumping. Then he wished to spend some time alone with Inuyasha, away from the castle, either in the gardens or the forest.

But it didn't look like that was going to happen now….damn it! Why did Imalia have to open her stupid mouth and provoke Inuyasha? Granted he did realize what people would think about Inuyasha's extremely late rising and Imalia was the type that despised such behavior, it was obvious she felt Inuyasha was lazy…and a poor fighter because of it. But did she have to speak her mind right then?

Sesshomaru had been poised to reprimand his second, but before he could even open his mouth Inuyasha had opened his own. It was stupid to think he would simply scold Imalia, allow her to turn away and then leave it at that, he had only been waiting for Inuyasha to return to his side so that he could usher the boy away.

It had been fine with him, Inuyasha defending himself…right up until he had heard Inuyasha challenge Imalia and his first thought had been that same stupid law that had gained Imalia the position in the first place. After all it was possible that Inuyasha had learned of the law, all he had to do was poise the right question to the right person. Why Inuyasha would do such a thing eluded him, all he knew was that he could not let it happen. His administration had suffered enough jolts lately as it was, another could cause pure chaos.

Plus Inuyasha was just not qualified for the position, he had never commanded soldiers in battle, nor knew the way to properly hone their skills. So Sesshomaru had intervened and put a stop to it…or so he thought.

He had hoped he could draw Inuyasha way before there was further incident but then Inuyasha had to go and be…well Inuyasha.

Had Inuyasha insulted him as such in private he would have shrugged it off, it wasn't anything new after all. But such blatant disrespect and disobedience in front of his subordinates….Sesshomaru just couldn't allow that to pass. It would make him look weak, something he could not afford during such a volatile time. Had he not asked Inuyasha to keep his grievance to himself until they were in private?

Although Inuyasha was right, their shared blood did allow him to treat Sesshomaru much differently, Sesshomaru still could just simply let it pass. He did not want to do anything negative to Inuyasha, but he had to punish the boy.

But he did not want to hurt Inuyasha, not to mention that doing so would not aid his own agenda at all.

The only thing he could think of doing was to force Inuyasha into a submissive position and keep him there. It at least allowed him o show his dominance without harming Inuyasha, the hanyou's obvious dislike of the treatment would work in Sesshomaru's favor, politically speaking and it did make sense for him to be more lenient with his last living relation. But Inuyasha continued to argue with him, forcing Sesshomaru to have to assert himself.

He had hoped that his baby brother would get the hint and calm down, but then someone had laughed, who Sesshomaru had not been able to tell, otherwise he would have beaten them bloody himself. Yes public embarrassment was part of the punishment but Sesshomaru had not wished to wound Inuyasha's pride too severely.

Inuyasha had begun to shake, something that had worried Sesshomaru, and then Inuyasha had tried to rise, which Sesshomaru could not allow. But it had been surprisingly difficult to keep Inuyasha from rising. However what had really worried him was when Inuyasha's youkai had made itself known once more, which confused Sesshomaru. If any part of Inuyasha understood what Sesshomaru was doing and why it should have been Inuyasha's youkai.

To make matters worse it seemed to be just as much, if not more, upset then Inuyasha himself.

Sesshomaru had tried to be reasonable, stating the reasons he was denying Inuyasha, only to have the have the hanyou state he wanted nothing of the sort. Which made Sesshomaru feel a little stupid…but how was he supposed to know?

Sesshomaru had wanted to end it right then and there, if only to lessen Inuyasha's anger towards him, but he also knew that holding Inuyasha on his knee's was just not good enough. It hit him that if he could just get Inuyasha to politely apologize then he could let the hanyou up without any further trouble.

But of course the moment he suggested it, it only increased Inuyasha's ire. To make that worse he suspected it was Inuyasha's youkai was only fueling the hanyou's anger.

Some of his confusion had been cleared away once Inuyasha basically stated that he felt like he was being wronged, but then Inuyasha had to go and say that it did not matter what Sesshomaru said, he was going to do what he wanted anyway. Thus making it much harder for Sesshomaru to let the matter pass. He had hoped a promise from Inuyasha to behave would smooth things over, but Inuyasha's rather sarcastic and bitter reply would not accomplish that in the slightest and it had served to make Sesshomaru feel even more guilty then he already did.

He would have released Inuyasha right then and there, but he had noticed Inuyasha clenching his weapon and he just knew Inuyasha was planning to attack the moment he got the chance. Wanting to be reasonable and seeing a chance to get Inuyasha to declared obedience, Sesshomaru had asked him to release his weapon, but, surprise, surprise, Inuyasha just HAD to refuse.

Granted Inuyasha logic was at least slightly sound, he had been attacked once within the castle walls, it still annoyed Sesshomaru that Inuyasha would think that, that he was not safe in their home.

But that had disappeared when Inuyasha had stated he had tasks to perform. That had made Sesshomaru curious and hopeful, if there was something Inuyasha wanted to do then Sesshomaru could use that to end this mess and move on.

At first Sesshomaru had been rather agitated when Inuyasha said that his first take was to attack Imalia, but that had transformed into mild worry as Inuyasha continued on and his heart had sank when Inuyasha had declared his intention to leave their home.

But he could not believe it when Inuyasha had said he was tired of the situation and sick of Sesshomaru. That had actually angered Sesshomaru more then anything had in months. He had been trying so hard, had been nothing but kind and civil. But when he had pointed that out…then the truth had come out.

It all boiled down to the fact that Inuyasha thought that it was nothing but a trick, that Inuyasha believed that this was Sesshomaru's -true- self coming out. He had to figure out a way to get Inuyasha to believe him, he had thought that his current trend would be enough, but apparently it was not.

But one thing was for certain his current actions were doing nothing but stabbing himself in the foot. The only thing he could think of to try and fix this was giving Inuyasha what he wanted.

He had managed to get Inuyasha to request permission, a point in his favor, and at this point he didn't have a problem with it. He was furious with Imalia, not only because she had opened her mouth and upset Inuyasha, which ended up straining his relation's with his sibling, but also for crashing in and throwing everything into disarray. Everything had been just fine within the castle before that woman showed up. There had been no discipline problems, Garith would have never mouthed off to Inuyasha like that. So he rather hoped Inuyasha smashed her to be honest, might just give his brother a bit of satisfaction, which could help Sesshomaru mend this tear before it became worse.

Inuyasha was very angry, which would be fine…just as long as Sesshomaru could keep that anger from being directed to or about him.

Though it would not be an easy task, Imalia was an extremely talented swordswoman and Inuyasha….wasn't. Sesshomaru didn't want to consider the humiliation Inuyasha might feel if he lost. Which really was one of the reasons Sesshomaru had not wanted the fight to occur in the first place. About the only good thing that could happen is he could always offer to train Inuyasha, to help him avenge a loss.

…But the time for reminiscing was over however.

Inuyasha and Imalia stood across form each other in the open field, Imalia was slowly rotating her wrists, Inuyasha simply stood with his arms crossed. Everything was read, they were only waiting for his signal.

"The winner shall be decided when either one of you is incapacitated or submits. However death is prohibited…I will not allow either of you to kill the other." Sesshomaru declared. A mummer rippled through the crowd behind him. Sesshomaru could hear bets being placed and was slightly annoyed that Imalia seemed to be overwhelmingly favored to win.

Betting against a son of Inu-Taisho how…disrespectful.

"Imalia, do you understand the rules as I have explain them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I do sire." Imalia replied.

"Do you, Inuyasha, my younger brother, understand the rules as I have explained them?"

"Yeeeep." Inuyasha drawled.

"Then you may draw your weapons." Sesshomaru informed.

A few light impressed sounds whispered through the crowd as Imalia flipped her twin blades out of their scabbards. Not many could wield two blades at once with any type of skill, most did it because they didn't know any better, or because they thought it would be more impressive.

With Imalia though…you could see she was all business. A balanced shorter sword sat in her lead hand, with a larger, more weighted blade in her right hand.

Inuyasha snorted as Imalia slid her feet into position, raising up a bit on her toes. Sesshomaru hoped Inuyasha would not make the same mistake Garith had made.

The familiar sound of Tetsusaiga transforming echoed out as Inuyasha drew his fang, swinging the massive blade up with one arm and allowed it to come down across his shoulders. The impact made the ground around Inuyasha shake slightly.

That was…unusual.

A mummer bubbled around behind Sesshomaru. Imalia herself looked a tad concerned, and a little surprised. She obviously didn't expect such a weapon.

"Think he's compensating for something?" Someone snickered.

"_**Oh please….he whips his other…tool out and all you people are going to do is drool." **_Sess-youkai quipped. _**"Drool and wish he'd let you have a taste…dumb-asses."**_

Sesshomaru made a mental note, maybe a three hundred mile run was in order….or maybe the assembled troops would be pulling irrigation duty very soon. Mouthy twits…

Sesshomaru focused back on the two in front of him, discipline would have to wait…but it was coming, oh yes…it was coming. But for now….

"YOU MAY COMMENCE!" Sesshomaru shouted.

Almost instantly Inuyasha covered the distance between himself and Imalia, Tetsusaiga crashing down on the spot that Imalia just barely had time to vacate. Before she could even touch down Inuyasha dove into her space again, and in a split second Inuyasha had his feet firmly planted, his whole body behind a massive horizontal swing.

Imalia managed to get her blades up, she would be able to block the blow. But Sesshomaru knew it wouldn't matter, Inuyasha's most powerful blow was not the leaping overhead slash that the hanyou tended to use, but rather the very attack he was now going for. Inuyasha was not a quick graceful fighter, in many ways he was rather clumsy, but all he had to do was plant his feet and the sheer force he could generate was frightening.

Imalia cried out in surprise as Inuyasha's fang crashed into her blades, the force lifting her up off of her feet and hurling her sideways. To her credit Imalia was able to regain her bearings as Inuyasha rushed in once more. Her left blade darted out, forcing Inuyasha to halt his charge for a moment to bring Tetsusaiga up to block Imalia's blade, but a moment was all the female general needed, in an instant she was back up on her toes, circling Inuyashas, her left blade slipping out three more times. Each time Inuyasha was able to block the strike, but at the same time it was forcing him into a stationary position.

That was another weakness of Inuyashas, when he charged in he tended to carry his fang low, at his hip, or to high, thrown over his shoulder, which made it very difficult to block or parry a blow without having to stop.

A solid shield locked to his lead arm would do the trick. Sesshomaru was certain Inuyasha could wield Tetsusaiga one handed if needed, so that could fix the problem. Though at the same time Inuyasha always seemed to refuse to sue anything other then a dual hand grip. Most likely because Inuyasha only focused on dealing out single heavy blows.

Hmm…armor then…if Inuyasha could not modify his style, something Sesshomaru felt was unlikely, the boy just needed proper instruction, then perhaps sturdy, solid armor would do.

Interesting enough, Inuyasha's weakness fight right in with Imalia's greatest strength. Her footwork. It continued to show itself as the fight proceeded. Imalia continued to keep Inuyasha pinned down with her rapidly flicking light blade and when Inuyasha was finally able to swing his own fang, Imalia had already moved. It was the same thing that had lead to Gariths defeat.

But…there was a way for Inuyasha to win, especially with his own style.

As if he had heard his elder brother's thoughts Inuyasha snarled, crossing his fang over his chest and dove in. Imalia backpedaled, her left blade darting out once more, but Inuyasha came in low, the blade jabbing past his head, and with one push of his powerful legs he was right inside of Imalia's space.

However…Inuyasha had placed Tetsusaiga over his chest to block a possible strike to it, but now he couldn't swing it.

Sesshomaru had to smile as Inuyasha shoved his fang up with both hands, Imalia tried to lean away but the flat of Inuyasha's fang crashed hard into her left shoulder, nearly knocking her off of her feet. As she stumbled back Inuyasha spun, leaping up for added weight, before bringing Tetsusaiga down in a tight diagonal strike, headed right for Imalia's back. Imalia pushed forward, just narrowly avoiding Inuyasha's attack.

With a quick sidestep Inuyasha was right in front of Imalia once more, swinging his weapon straight down at her head. In her crouched position Imalia didn't have time to move, she was forced to bring her swords up to block Inuyasha's fang. The sound of metal clashing rang out, so loudly many winced. Inuyasha's blow drove Imalia down to the ground, but as he stepped in to take advantage he was met with a savage kick to his right knee. The hanyou roared in anger and pain as his leg went out from under him, but he was able to remain vertical. Imalia however was also able get to her feet in that moment.

Her left arm twitched and Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga up to defend, but the blow never came. Instead Imalia twisted, her right blade slicing towards Inuyasha's unprotected face. The hanyou managed to lean away, with the blade just narrowly missing him. An extremely close call.

Sesshomaru growled to himself, so many holes….even a simple feint managed to catch Inuyasha off guard.

Once again Imalia took the pace, gracefully darting this way and that, circling Inuyasha, testing his defenses and keeping him off balance.

This was Imalia's fight, she could dance circles around a person, and make you look like a fool while doing it. It was what had confounded Garith, who preferred to fight at mid-range. Which worked perfectly to Imalia's advantage. She preferred to fight at long range, darting in to mid and back out again and has used her speed and ability to counter to tear Garith apart.

Inuyasha however preferred to fight on the inside, despite possessing a weapon with great reach, which is just what Imalia did **not**__want him to do. Sesshomaru knew just what Imalia was trying to do, she was looking to slip that left blade in and then drop the right. It was a one-two combination that would end Inuyasha if she could land it.

"You have to move in Inuyasha, you can not stay there, she will rip you apart." Sesshomaru thought.

Inuyasha took a step forward, which Imalia matched with a step back. Sesshomaru could see little rivets of blood running down his younger brother's hands. Imalia must have been able to knick the boy a few times.

Much to Sesshomaru's annoyance the crowd of soldiers decided to make itself known, as they, although not all of them, began to cheer for Imalia.

"Come now Inuyasha…your weapon has more range then both of hers. Use that! Push her strike to the side and move in!" Sesshomaru thought.

But much to Sesshomaru's disappointment Inuyasha did not do as he should, instead he stood, rooted to the ground, bobbing, weaving, blocking when he could. But he wasn't moving, wasn't attacking, he was allowing Imalia complete control.

Imalia's attacks began to gain speed, her right blade coming into play more often. Inuyasha was forced to step back, or was pushed back, as Imalia's strikes began more circular, transforming into a deadly whirlwind.

The crowds cheering became louder, as Inuyasha was sucked into Imalia's trap. Only one person had ever been able to withstand Imalia's deadly dance. Only one person had been able to defeat Imalia.

And that was Sesshomaru.

But he had been able to catch Imalia's timing, and use his greater speed to counter her into oblivion. He had defeated Imalia three times, each easier then the last, in small duals like this one, meant only to keep skills sharp. Imalia did not present much challenge to him, he understood how she fought, but Inuyasha didn't. Nor had anyone else been able to crack the mystery, even those who had seen Sesshomaru do it.

It was all about timing, the speed of Imalia's attacks was incredible, Inuyasha himself was lurching backwards furiously to try to get away from it. But there was very little variation.

One-two.

One-two-three.

One-two.

One-two-three

One-two-three

One-two

One-two-three-four.

It was all about timing, and the timing was very precise. It had to be, otherwise she would have zero control over her movements and no control meant a lack of power and would increase the odds of the move failing. She could trip, blades could clash together, it would become more of a desperate liability then an a proper attack.

But if you had the timing then all the speed and flash meant nothing, you could easily slip a counter in, or stop the attack altogether.

However getting the timing down was easier said then done. You had to stand there in that bladed maelstrom, with blades quicker then vipers raining down on you. Each capable of taking your life or maiming you severally. Most simply did not have the nerve to stand there, the skill to avoid the blades, the eyes to follow the swings and the brain to put it all together.

Of course he was THE Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's gut knotted tighter as Inuyasha continued to be drove backwards and Sesshomaru could see more blood running down Inuyasha's arms and hands. He was getting hit…and if he was getting hit now, then he was in serious trouble. For Imalia could go even faster then she was now, Sesshomaru knew that for a fact.

However….Sesshomaru took a moment to focus on Inuyasha's face. The hanyou looked uncomfortable but not panicked, he was giving ground rapidly but his eyes were focused. Sesshomaru felt a little rush of excitement within himself.

"Do you see it little brother?" Sesshomaru thought.

Suddenly Imalia launched herself into the air, her whole body spinning rapidly, her blades extended in a deadly twister like movement. She was looking to bring both blades down upon Inuyasha at once, using the same high speed rotations for added force. But as she descended upon him Inuyasha stopped his backwards movement, instead planting his feet once more, digging them into the earth as he distributed his weight between them. He drew Tetsusaiga back and Sesshomaru had to wonder just what he was doing.

When Sesshomaru himself had faced this very same attack he had waited for the moment right before the blades would have struck him and then darted to the side, leaving Imalia absolutely no time to defend as Sesshomaru attacked her unprotected side.

But Inuyasha was far to rooted in place for such a split-second maneuver.

Just as Imalia's swords joined each other side by side in their downward slash, Inuyasha stepped forward, pushing off with his feet and rotating his hips perfectly the hanyou heaved yet another massive horizontal swing.

Tetsusaiga met Imalia's twin blades as they descended, and an ear piercing clash tore through the air as the female general's weapons shattered in the path of Inuyasha's fang.

Shards of metal rained down as Imalia tumbled out of her spin, crashing down hard on her face. Inuyasha charged forward as Imalia rebounded to her feet. Growling in annoyance as Imalia literally turned and ran from him, Inuyasha hunched down, pouring on his own speed as Imalia's shaking hands reached behind her, drawing two more identical blades from their hidden sheaths.

Turning around Imalia had just enough time to raise weapons to block yet another mighty swing from Inuyasha. Imalia cried out as she was again blown back from the force of the blow. She tired to use her feet, to keep Inuyasha out of his favorite position.

But Inuyasha would have none of it.

Now this was Inuyasha's fight. A chugging, unrelenting push forward. Inuyasha was the one who tended to make a fight, who dictated the pace, whether it was for him or against him.

Which was just what generally doomed him in his fights against Sesshomaru. Inuyasha only know one direction, straight ahead. But for someone stronger then him, like Sesshomaru, thus able to force him back, something Inuyasha could not fight effectively while doing, just owned the hanyou.

But in this case…Inuyasha's single minded determination fit right in with the one thing Imalia hated most. Imalia utterly hated to be crowded, and her face clearly showed the tension.

Now Inuyasha completely controlled the pace. She would have to stop moving to effectively use her right blade and she simply could not stand and trade with Inuyasha. Her left blade was quickly being rendered useless, either being blocked or dodged completely.

While moving forward Inuyasha had an uncanny ability to bob and weave with great speed, and he was coming in low again, which enabled him to slip right under the jabbing blade.

This was Inuyasha's best, perhaps only chance to win.

Technically Imalia vastly dwarfed Inuyasha, her speed and agility were top notch. She handled her swords exquisitely and her offensive and defensive skills were perfectly balanced. She could throw a blow just as hard going backwards as she could forwards, a rare skill.

And Inuyasha….

Well Inuyasha had NO technique. He only had one thing ticking away in his mind. Straight ahead and into the person's middle. That's all Inuyasha ever wanted to do, Sesshomaru noted a little humorously.

Imalia grunted as she had to block one of Inuyasha's blows with her shoulder armor, again being hurled to the side, only to find Inuyasha was right on top of her before she could even think.

Sesshomaru could see sweat forming on Imalia's brow and her chest was starting to heave.

That was Inuyasha's chance, he still couldn't quite catch Imalia…but she was getting tired. Inuyasha had to wear her out, his strength and stamina were his greatest weapons. Physically Imalia was in top notch condition, but Inuyasha was applying terrible pressure.

It wasn't particularly draining to swing a sword, nor dashing around, at least not for a demon. Putting them together might be a little rougher but it still wasn't anything that would drop you for quite some time.

However doing all that while being steadily pursued by another, who was dishing out attacks that could easily slice you right in half was a completely different story.

Each and every single swing of Inuyasha's was a fight ender, your reactions had to be exact, or you would end up with missing limbs or dead before you eve knew it. Sesshomaru had to admit that even he was not comfortable facing Inuyasha in a pure in-fight. But he had the strength and abilities to force Inuyasha fight in a way that was against his style.

Inuyasha was rapidly pushing Imalia back towards the outside wall of the castle, if he managed to pin her against it then she was finished. The only reasons she was still in this fight was due to excellent blocking and the speed that she could move away with. But if she couldn't move away, her only options were to try to go around Inuyasha, or through him. The former would be canceled out by the speed Inuyasha had already proven he could side-step and the latter?

Well going through Inuyasha was about as easy as chewing through a bolder.

A counter was an option of course, and Sesshomaru could see Imalia was looking for it. Inuyasha's timing was blatantly obvious, but he was far to close for a counter shot to work. Which had to be beyond frustrating, to see an clear opening yet be unable to take it.

What Imalia needed to do was slow the pace back down, to catch a breather and get back into her own rhythm.

"Which is easier said then done, because you have got Inuyasha standing in front of you, and he is not moving, he's just swinging away. Haha…you don't have to look for Inuyasha, he's right in your chest." Sesshomaru thought.

Though if Inuyasha didn't stay tight and small, if he made a wide swing, Imalia could slip under it and get around Inuyasha. Then he would have to start all over again.

Patience was the key.

The fight had now gone on for over an hour and a half, with the last thirty five minutes being solely in Inuyasha's favor. What's more is that it happened to be rather hot outside…

It wasn't unbearable by any means, but it was a little dry and there wasn't much of a breeze either.

Which could prove to be something of a problem for Imalia, she was in full gear, her normal clothes, then a layer of padding as needed, then heavy armor. While Inuyasha was dressed in light clothing. Light clothing that was clinging in all the right places….

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably, he was rather annoyed that his body had thickened slightly. Now was just not the time.

"_**Oh shut up…he's gorgeous and I'm enjoying watching him move." **_Sess-youkai snapped.

Another wicked blow whizzed past Imalia's face, causing her to lose her footing and stumble back. Her hair and body were soaked with sweat and she was viably and audibly gasping for breath. Inuyasha had a light sheen of sweat on his face, but his breathing was still even.

"The longer this fight goes the better it is for you little brother. Don't be hasty." Sesshomaru thought.

Inuyasha dove in, his fang just narrowly missing Imalia's waist. But her backwards leap was cut short as she slammed up against the solid stone of the castle. Imalia glanced behind her, then whipped her attention back on Inuyasha, a distressed look was plastered on her face.

The hanyou charged in, leaping into the air for that accursed vertical slash of his.

"Idiot! You had her!" Sesshomaru roared in his head. It was extremely difficult to hold back his voice as Imalia easily moved out of the way of Inuyasha's wild attack, slipping around hind him.

Inuyasha quickly turned, swinging his weapon as he did. In a second he was back on top of Imalia, swinging away.

Well….at least he didn't give her to long to recover.

Sesshomaru cooed slightly under his breath as Inuyasha's swings began to speed up, the hanyou was rocking his body back and forth, almost in a figure eight movement, putting a great deal of his weight behind each swing and building up even more momentum with each rotation.

Imalia was dodging frantically now, and Inuyasha's fang was getting closer and closer to her with every passing second. She wasn't even trying to block Inuyasha's attacks anymore, instead she was trying to turn them away just enough so that they would not hit her.

"She does not have the strength to meet you anymore Inuyasha, this is your time, keep at it!" Sesshomaru cheered silently. How he wanted to unchain his voice, to cheer for his baby brother as the soldiers who favored Imalia were giving their support even now.

But he couldn't, despite Inuyasha being his sibling, he was still the overseer of this dual. Thus he still had to be impartial, or at least give the illusion that he was.

Inuyasha continued to flurry, his fang gleaming in the sun light. Imalia continued to dodge, but her armor was getting struck, pieces of it being torn off and tossed aside. It was only a matter of time now…as long as Inuyasha didn't let her back into the fight.

Her face was beginning to change color now as well, deep red but with little specks of blue at certain points. She couldn't breathe, and when she could she was being forced to hold her breath just to keep moving like she was.

It was an endurance test now, who could keep at this frantic pace the longest. Inuyasha with his rapid-fire swings or Imalia with her nearly blurring dodging. Again Inuyasha increased the speed, pushing off with his toes to lunge himself forward, his fang flashing out faster then Sesshomaru would have ever though him capable of.

A few astonished gasps rang out from the crowd, both combatants were nearly a blur, it was becoming difficult to see where one movement ended and another began.

Suddenly Imalia let out a fierce, desperate shout, scissoring her blades and driving them straight down into the earth, deflecting Inuyasha's thrust towards her belly and locking his fang up with her own blades. Imalia nearly collapsed against Inuyasha, wild, frantic gasps pulling from her as she struggled for air. Inuyasha snarled and tried to raise his fang, but Imalia pressed down harder, using all of her weight, plus she had leverage on her side.

"Fine…have it your way." Inuyasha growled.

Keeping his right hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha released it with his left. Drawing his hand back and tightening his fist Inuyasha whipped it forward, Imalia released a loud, agonized grunt as Inuyasha fist drove into her stomach, her amour was weak there for improved mobility and one of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga swings had torn it clean off.

Again and again Inuyasha hammered huge blows into Imalia's exposed stomach. A particularly nasty one lifted the female general up off of her feet. Sesshomaru chuckled, if she was having trouble breathing before then she would be lucky if she didn't pass out from lack of oxygen now.

Though she did look like she was about to vomit.

Imalia's face still managed to show determination as she lashed out with her right leg, driving her shin into Inuyasha's groin.

"_**HEY! Not there you big breasted wench! Why do you have to go for the fun bits!? Stomp on his foot or something if you have to!…..Although we could always offer to rub it to make it feel better."**_ Sess-youkai complained.

The hanyou yelped but made no attempt to move away. Snarling Inuyasha cocked back for yet another punch. This had turned into a brawl and that just so happened to be one of Inuyasha's only specifies.

Imalia tried to twist her body, to protect her battered belly, but that was a mistake. Inuyasha's fist crashed into Imalia's side and the female demon's eyes bulged out as a straggled, gurgling gasp slide past her lips.

"Caught you in the liver did he?" Sesshomaru thought. That was one of the worst places to be struck, the pain was excoriating.

Sesshomaru could recall a spar where his father had wanted to….shower him something. What that something was, was a incredible working over of Sesshomaru's body. His father had caught him in the liver twice in rapid succession and he, the great and mighty Sesshomaru, had promptly doubled over, fell to his knee's and vomited. A hell of a lesson on your first teenage year…

But his father hadn't been trying to be malicious, he had been trying to explain something, Sesshomaru had argued with him, basically made the mistake of telling the older Inu that he was -full of crap- so….his father had shown him just what he was talking about.

Striking the body took longer to finish an opponent then repeated blows to the head. But in a long, grueling battle almost nothing worked better. Inu-Taisho had once said that body blows were the pebbles in the road to a living hell, and judging by the look on Imalia's face, she agreed with the words of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father.

Sesshomaru knew just what was happening inside of her as Inuyasha continued to punch, each shot landing dead center in her gut. First your stomach muscles would begin to tighten, cramping up in ways you would never think possible. Which also made it so very, very hard to draw breath. You would try, but your insides would fight you, and even when you succeeded the simple act required to keep you alive would send shock waves of pain through you.

Inuyasha cocked back yet again, twisting his body for added force. His fist was a barely visible blur as it surged forward, drilling into the very same spot once more.

"Liver blow number two." Sesshomaru thought.

This time Imalia did not grunt, no a gagging, retching scream pulled away from her, startling the on looking crowd and could have sworn he had heard a faint cracking noise right before the scream turned wet and Imalia's body drooped and she vomited, her breakfast and lunch splashing all over the ground.

Even that did not stop Inuyasha from raining down another shot, this one driving right into Imalia's left kidney. The woman swooned, her knee's starting to give out. She tried to shake it off, pushing forward and driving a pointed piece of her armor into Inuyasha's sternum.

But Sesshomaru knew what had just happened, she had nearly passed out right then.

Inuyasha grunted in pain, but grinned, curling both hands around the hilt of his Tetsusaiga once more Inuyasha began to lift it. Imalia tried to stop him, keeping all of her weight upon Inu-Taisho's gift. But Inuyasha would not be denied, the hanyou's strength was still daunting because not only did Tetsusaiga begin to rise, but Imalia along with it.

With a grunt of exertion Inuyasha freed his Tetsusaiga, tossing Imalia to the side as he did. Inuyasha shouldered his weapon as Imalia slowly rose to her feet.

"Had enough?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not hardly." Imalia declared as she brought her weapons up, regaining her stance. Amazingly she motioned for Inuyasha to come in with her left blade. "No more games, come hanyou. I'll end you now."

"That's it Lady Imalia! Take that boar down!" Someone, a woman by the sound of it, shouted from the crowd.

It was annoying, but Sesshomaru was more puzzled with Imalia's behavior, surely she was not serious? Was she actually meaning to stand in front of Inuyasha and slug it out? A quick glance at Imalia's feet revealed that she had indeed come down off of her toes and spread her legs for a wider base. Interesting…not a tactic Sesshomaru would have thought she would go for.

As Sesshomaru began to bring his eyes back up to observe the rest of the fight he caught sight of Imalia's legs. They were shaking. Badly.

It was then it hit him.

"She is not standing there because she wants to, she's standing there because she can't move. Her legs are dead." Sesshomaru thought.

It wasn't just exhaustion, Inuyasha's thunderous blows to the body had caused this. Sesshomaru knew that after taking so many hits into the stomach your legs would just turn to jelly. It was like the damage just spread downwards as the muscles locked up. Simple walking became one of the hardest things in the world to do, to say nothing of rapid evasive movements.

Yes…Sesshomaru knew all of this, but did Inuyasha?

The hanyou still had not moved in, Imalia had stated that there would be no more games, but that was all that this was, a game, a diversion. Imalia did not want Inuyasha to come in. But by putting on a cold face and challenging him to do just that, she was hoping to confuse him and make him wary, and thus not come in lest he be caught by whatever surprise she was hiding.

But she was bluffing! She had nothing left, she was just trying to buy time to recover.

"Go now Inuyasha! Stop standing there! She can not move away from you anymore, this is your chance!" Sesshomaru thought urgently.

Still Inuyasha did not move.

"Are you afraid boy?" Imalia sneered.

"it's a trick! Can you not see it?!" Sesshomaru thought. Gods all he wanted to do was say those words, to aid his little brother.

"Actually…." Inuyasha muttered, Tetsusaiga began to pulse with power as Inuyasha brought it off of his shoulder. "I'm tired of chasing your ass around. I think I'll just end this right now."

A confused look flashed over Imalia's face.

"What….are you quitting?" She asked.

"Nope.." Inuyasha grunted as power continued to swirl around his fang. Sesshomaru had a moment to realize just what was about to happen.

"Inuyasha! NO!" Sesshomaru roared.

But it was to late.

"Kaze no Kizu!!" Inuyasha shouted, his fang slicing through the air.

Like a torrent from hell the Wind Scar was unleashed, over twice as large as Sesshomaru remembered it. The earth was shredded violently as it raced towards Imalia.

This was precisely why Sesshomaru had ordered the fight to occur outside the castle…but he had not thought Inuyasha would actually use it.

Clearly that had been a mistake.

Imalia's legs found themselves and she began to backpedal as fast as she could. Sesshomaru knew that Imalia did not have the same acute senses that he and his brother did, but by the look on her face it would seem that everything inside of her was clearly informing her that what was quickly gaining on her was nothing short of a massive wave of death.

Sesshomaru began to race forwards, granted he did not care if Imalia perished, she had proven nothing to him, disrupted the inner workings of his home and he still had series doubts about her loyalty. But he had publicly declared he would not allow either of the two to kill the other one, which had actually been more for if she had defeated Inuyasha then anything.

So he did have to do something, but even with his speed he doubted he could be able to get to Imalia in time to pull her out of harms way.

With only a few feet left before she was struck, Imalia made one last ditch effort. Shifting her weight Imalia dove to the side, trying to remove herself from its path completely.

She managed to get out of the middle of it, but was still caught by the last tail of the left side.

Crossing her arms and blades in front of her for protection Imalia was engulfed by the Wind Scar. Her blades and arm guards shattered completely as she was hurled back, carried like a pebble in a raging river. A collective gasp echoed from the crowd as Imalia began to scream, a loud, painful, terrified scream.

Sesshomaru could sympathize.

Her hardened armor tore off of her as if it was nothing more then paper as the Wind Scar continued to surge forward, lasting much longer then Sesshomaru remembered, obliterating everything in its path.

The problem was it was headed RIGHT for the castle.

If their home was damaged….Sesshomaru would not be pleased.

Fortunately the attack finally ebbed, before dissipating completely. As the blinding wave of light faded, everyone received a clear view of Imalia crashing into the wall of castle, so hard that she actually bounced forward, leaving a bloody splat mark, before landing hard on her ass and slumping backwards against the stone wall.

Her armor was nonexistent, her clothing almost so, ragged wounds sat angrily in her flesh.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha causal sauntered up to Imalia, his sword resting on his shoulder once more. Sesshomaru had stopped his raced towards Imalia once the woman had been swept up in Tetsusaiga's deadly wave. But now he found himself, and the crowd behind him, following Inuyasha.

There was a chance Imalia still lived, she had not faced the full brunt of the Wind Scar, if so he would not allow Inuyasha to finish her off.

As they neared Sesshomaru could see that Imalia was indeed still alive, he could hear her shallow breathing, she had one eye locked on Inuyasha, while the other side of her face was a gore soaked mess. She was just barely conscious, perhaps she was trying to rise, but she couldn't even get her fingers to move it seemed.

Clearly she was finished, could be dying. Sesshomaru knew he should call the fight, yet…he was interested to see what Inuyasha would do. But much to Sesshomaru's surprise Inuyasha tightened his grip on his weapon as he neared, moving it down to his hip. Finally he stopped in front of Imalia, clearly poised to deliver yet another blow. Was he actually going to try to finish her? That…was unlike Inuyasha.

Hacking a choking Imalia spat out a gout of blood, the fluid running down her jaw and onto her body.

"I…..I….con…ceed." Imalia proclaimed, her voice rough and jagged, right before her head slumped forward, if not for the fact that he could still hear her breathing, still hear her heart beating, Sesshomaru would have thought she had just expired.

"Imalia concedes! Inuyasha is the victor!" Sesshomaru declared, just incase anyone had not been able to hear, or had not understood the woman.

Though he did have a moment of smugness, he had taken the full brunt of the Wind Scar before, and although he had been grievously injured, he had not been as mangled as the woman before him.

Clearly the sons of Inu-Taisho were simply head and shoulders above the rest of the demon races.

"_**I still say we should have just stripped down and joined him in the bed." **_Sess-youkai complained.

Yes well…..hindsight was 20/20 after all…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grinning Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"Serves you right." He mumbled. Trying to ignore the twinge of pain in his ribs Inuyasha took a moment to look around. The first person that caught his eye was the bastard. Sesshomaru was rubbing the fur of his tail between hi fingers, he looked…nervous.

Well not that Sesshomaru ever showed much emotion, but somehow how Inuyasha just knew.

Ignoring Sesshomaru for the moment Inuyasha turned his gaze to the assembled demons. Some of them looked down right outraged, with pensive eyes focused on Imalia, or angry eyes focused on him. Others looked like they couldn't care less, though they looked at the fallen Imalia smugly. Which kinda pissed Inuyasha off, it was his victory, what the fuck did they have to be proud about? It certainly didn't look like anyone had been pulling for him, which….hurt. It was stupid but…didn't anyone what to see him win?

Just then an annoyed, scolding voice broke though Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Perhaps someone can tell this one just why the Lord Inuyasha was doing the very thing Daigon explicitly stated he should NOT BE DOING?"

Inuyasha turned around, only to see a rather angry Daigon standing a few feet away from him.

"Well?" Daigon chided, holding his hands out expectantly. Inuyasha chose not to answer, it wasn't like he needed to explain himself to anyone.

Sighing Daigon rubbed at his temples.

"Then perhaps you, Lord Sesshomaru, can explain why you allowed Lord Inuyasha to disobey the directions given to him?"

"He was very insistent." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha snorted, yeah like the shit-head cared what he wanted.

"That is not an answer!" Daigon snapped, surprising Inuyasha. "As his elder you are responsible for his health. Or does this one actually need to explain just what that entails to you?"

"He would not accept no." Sesshomaru said defensively.

"Your god damn right I wouldn't." Inuyasha muttered.

Imalia grunted in pain as Daigon's assistants lifted her and placed her on some type of portable table. Daigon glanced at her for a second then turned his angry eyes onto Inuyasha.

"Do you realize that you have very likely torn most, if not all, of the new tissue?" Daigon asked, crossing his arms in front of him as he stepped closer to Inuyasha.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha grunted.

"Oh is that so?" Daigon scoffed. "Very well, small test then, raise your right arm please, and then this one will get out of your hair."

Hmm…well that seemed easy enough. Shrugging Inuyasha raised his right arm, ignoring the small stab of pain in his side. Daigon stepped in, cocking his head to the side as he stared at Inuyasha's torso.

Then without warning Daigon's arm snapped out, slapping Inuyasha **right** in the ribs. Inuyasha cried out in pain and surprise as his side exploded in raw agony, doubling him over slightly.

Fuck that hurt!!!

"Your -fine- huh?" Daigon quipped sarcastically. "You have torn them up again, and if your not careful, it will not heal properly. It will turn to scar tissue and continue to feel just as it does now for the rest of your life."

Inuyasha still couldn't believe Daigon had struck him.

"What kind of…healer….hits someone…in their wound?" Inuyasha asked between clenched teeth.

"The kind who has patients who blatantly disregard his orders." Daigon countered. "Now stay there….this one will return shortly."

Inuyasha watched as Daigon walked over to Imalia, leaning over her as he began to….well Inuyasha didn't know what he was doing.

Inuyasha was so focused on his green haired tormentor that he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand was laid down upon his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked softly. Inuyasha jerked his shoulder away in annoyance.

"I'm just fucking peachy." Inuyasha snapped. What…did the bastard think he had forgotten about him already? Sesshomaru seemed to ignore his statement altogether though..

"What is your pain level? Do you need to sit down?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha just started at his brother, a feeling of disbelief filling him.

'No I think I have been on the ground more then enough today." Inuyasha shot back. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Why must you be so difficult with everything?"

Before he could respond Inuyasha felt hands on his ribs, one on either side and he tensed up.

"Hey-" Inuyasha started to say.

"Oh shut up….this one is only trying to gauge just how much damage your idiotic actions have caused. Now raise your arms." Daigon ordered.

"If you hit me again…" Inuyasha growled.

"He will not." Sesshomaru said gently, but there was a threat there.

"Oh NOW he becomes protective." Daigon muttered as Inuyasha reluctantly raised hi arms. Normally he probably wouldn't have, it was a little embarrassing, but it seemed that everyone, including all of the soldiers that had gathered had cleared out while he had been distracted.

Daigon let out a long suffering sigh.

"This one doesn't even need to remove your clothing to see what you have done. You've torn through the wrapping, which means you've stretched the muscles and torn the connective tissue again. Your ribs are completely out of their natural alignment. They can not be re-wrapped until they settle back into their proper positions."

"And what must we do to do that?" Sesshomaru asked before Inuyasha could even open his mouth.

"Two choices. One. You hold Lord Inuyasha while this one pushes them back into place." Daigon answered.

Ok fuck that….

"Or?" Sesshomaru prodded.

"Or…it is possible that they will realign on their own. Provided of course he takes it easy. Resting an in up right position would probably help the best." Daigon finished.

"That will work out just fine, we were just about to take a bit of a walk through the forest. I will make sure Inuyasha is able to rest and does not strain himself." Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand back on Inuyasha's shoulder from behind. Daigon looked a little skeptical.

"That should be alright…as long as this one's directions are followed."

"Now wait a minute! I sure as hell am not going anywhere with this bas-" Inuyasha started. Sesshomaru gripped his shoulder hard and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Unless you want him pressing and prodding in very painful area's I suggest you go along with me."

Crap…go with the bastard…or feel pain….

"Well Lord Inuyasha? Just what is going on?" Daigon asked.

"I'm thinking….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An uneasy feeling began to settle in Sesshomaru's stomach as he walked next to a fuming Inuyasha, this was not the nice peaceful what in the woods that he had hoped it would be. It would seem that Inuyasha wad dedicated to holding onto his grudge.

Sesshomaru wanted to apologize, he did feel guilty, but…he had no other choice. He had tried to make it as quick and painless as possible, what more could he have done? Perhaps he should have gone after Imalia first…maybe that would have curbed Inuyasha anger, if only slightly.

Inuyasha didn't appear willing to talk at all however, the hanyou appeared content to stomp through the forest like an ogre in china shop.

Sesshomaru knew he needed to get Inuyasha to sit for a while, Daigon had been very specific in his direction. The three knots on the upper side of both sides of Inuyasha's ribcage needed to drop three or four inches, and Daigon had stated that if it did not happen in at least two hours then Sesshomaru would have to attempt to push them back into place.

Providing Inuyasha would let him of course.

Daigon had said it could range between gentle massaging to down right shoving.

Sesshomaru knew of a nice spot over looking a waterfall, the grass was very thick and soft, and he had been trying to herd Inuyasha in that direction but it was proving difficult.

Inuyasha wouldn't turn when he would, the hanyou would just keep walking forward, forcing Sesshomaru to alter his course to continue following his baby brother. As it was they had circled the destination Sesshomaru had in mind five times now.

Now if he happened to bump Inuyasha then the hanyou would change course, but other then that Inuyasha was ignoring him.

Well….it would seem like he was going to have to do something drastic.

…Again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha grumbled to himself, this was so stupid….he should have left alright. The only reason he hadn't was because he didn't want the psychotic healer chasing him down while he was looking for his group.

"_Ass monger…hitting me in the ribs" _Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru bump into him again and he veered right, moving away from his older brother. Asshole just kept nudging him, like Inuyasha had forgotten he was there….

"Just how long do you intend to ignore me little brother?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"_Fuck you." _Inuyasha thought. _"I said I'd walk with you, I never said I'd talk to your stupid ass." _

But Inuyasha kept his thoughts to himself, he didn't have anything left to say to the shit-fucker anyway.

"Will you at least follow me? Daigon will have a fit if you do not rest, which is not pleasant, believe me, and I know of a very nice spot." Sesshomaru said.

"_Not a chance in hell, I don't want anything to do with anymore of your side trips._" Inuyasha thought. He was hoping that Sesshomaru would get the hint and leave, so he could finally go sit down by himself. As much as he hated to admit it his sides were aching to the point that sitting down and relaxing for a little while sounded very good.

For the next few moments there was nothing but the sounds of the forest, mixed in with their footsteps. It was very strange to have Sesshomaru of all people at his side. Although he knew it didn't mean anything…

It didn't….

Right?….

Fuck…he felt so confused. Plus he was so pissed off at himself right now, because….well….god damn it his fucking feelings where hurt.

Over Sesshomaru.

Sess-fucking-homaru of all people.

But he found himself actually bothered at how Sesshomaru had put him on the ground like that. It…hurt. Which was so damn stupid, Sesshomaru had beaten him within an inch of his life before, had knocked him around after he had almost be….almost be raped….and then left him there for it to happen anyway.

He knew better then this, something was wrong with him clearly, to be feeling like this. Maybe something was in the food…

"Very well…again you leave me with no choice." Sesshomaru grunted suddenly.

Inuyasha barely had enough time to be worried before Sesshomaru's fluffy thing, his tail was it?, curled around him, tying up his feet and trapping his hands behind his back.

"Hey damn it!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he found himself being lifted up and carried, bridal style, though with only one arm Sesshomaru had to use his tail to help distribute the weight.

"Why is it I must do such drastic things to get you to unchain your voice little brother? And even then you hold not one kind word for me.." Sesshomaru muttered.

"I got a question too! Why can't **you**leave **ME** the fuck alone!?" Inuyasha snapped, trying to free himself. Just how could something so damn fluffy and soft be stronger then iron bands!? However Inuyasha found his movements instantly impeded as Sesshomaru only held him tighter, which didn't hurt for some reason…he would have thought it would hurt.

"Cease your struggling little brother. I am not going to hurt you and I do not want you to hurt yourself further." Sesshomaru assured. Sesshomaru changed course, moving left, to where Inuyasha had no idea, but he didn't want any part of it.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha demanded.

"No." Was Sesshomaru's deadpan reply.

"Let me go Sesshomaru!"

"No."

"Let me the fuck go!!"

"No."

"God damn you! You puss sucking, horse fucking, piss drinking, Naraku cock-sucking son of a bitch! LET. ME. _**GO!!**_" Inuyasha roared.

"No….and I would never touch that disgusting filth in such a manner."

"_**Well at least he has some taste." **_Inu-youkai groused.

Inuyasha was so full of anger he was surprised his veins hadn't burst yet. He let out a pent up, frustrated sigh.

"I fucking hate you." Inuyasha spat.

"I know…." Sesshomaru whispered.

That froze Inuyasha for a moment, to hear such sadness and…heartbreak in Sesshomaru, sadness so thick he could taste it, like a cold bitter rain on his tongue. He didn't know what to say, he was still angry yes, but for some reason he couldn't muster the strength to say anything back.

He still wanted to be let go though.

"_**He is kinda…warm and comfy…just saying…"**_ Inu-youkai added.

God damn thing was schizophrenic….jumping around like it did, wasn't' it just pissed at Sesshomaru like….a few hours ago?

After a short while they came to a cliff overlooking a beautiful waterfall, the thing was huge too.

Had Inuyasha been in a better mood he might have been able tot appreciate the way the sunlight made the water sparkle, like a cascade of diamonds. He might have been able to enjoy the scent of cool clean water, might have been relaxed by the sound of it pounding on the rocks.

But as Sesshomaru sat them down on the ground, scooting himself backwards to rest against a large smooth rock that jutted out of the ground, all Inuyasha was focused on was getting out of Sesshomaru's grip and away from him.

Inuyasha snarled as Sesshomaru sat him down between his spread legs and pulled him back to rest against his chest. Of course Inuyasha also noticed that Sesshomaru never made a move to release his arms or legs.

"Well this is pretty fucking relaxing…" Inuyasha griped.

"I know you Inuyasha, the moment I release you, you will jump to your feet, most likely hurling curses. Probably try to strike me and in doing all of this injure yourself even more." Sesshomaru muttered.

Actually….yeah that did sound like him. Two points to Sesshomaru.

"So what…you gonna just keep me here for a while? For what? For fucking what!?" Inuyasha growled.

"To give your ribs a time to settle." Sesshomaru replied.

His ribs, his ribs, his ribs, his ribs. He was so fucking tired of hearing about his damn ribs.

Inuyasha opened his mouth, sucking in a deep breath, preparing to start shouting when Sesshomaru's hand clamped over it. Inuyasha still let out a muffled, aggravated shout. Fucking asshole….

He found that he couldn't bite Sesshomaru, not that he didn't try a few times. He could lick Sesshomaru's palm…and he did….if only for spite.

"I am sorry." Sesshomaru whispered into Inuyasha's ear, resting his chin onto of his head. "It was not my wish to embarrass you like that, but you left me no choice. But I am sorry little brother."

A few moments past before Sesshomaru very slowly removed his hand from Inuyasha's mouth.

"The fuck do you mean I left **you** with no choice? I didn't do shit!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I am right here Inuyasha, you do not have to raise your voice so. Now as for not doing anything….did I not ask you to keep your grievances to yourself until we were in private? Yet you openly insult me in front of my subordinates, you blatantly disobey my orders and you go so far as to state that you are above my authority." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Well you are an asshole. I don't take orders from you and I will do whatever the fuck I want to do." Inuyasha countered.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"I had to punish you Inuyasha, you can not speak to me like that in public. Why do you not understand that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't see…" Inuyasha started.

"This may mean nothing to you but….do you know what I would have done had it been anyone else? Anyone other then you to do such a thing? I have broken every bone in their miserable body and then had them imprisoned in my dungeon for at least six full weeks." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Oh what am I supposed to be grateful?" Inuyasha snapped.

"No…I do not expect that, it would be pleasant, but not required. I did not wish to harm you, that is the whole point and the only act I could think of that would be acceptable was what I did." Sesshomaru replied.

"Acceptable? What the hell are you talking about now? Its not like anyone is going to really argue with you." Inuyasha shot back. After all those years of Sesshomaru's high handed -I am the Lord of the West- attitude, did Sesshomaru really think he was going to believe that someone would actually challenge him about something?

"Perhaps you have not noticed, or perhaps you have, but let me explain. The West is in a state of political upheaval at this time. So much has changed so rapidly. It makes me weary, and I can not afford for anyone, not even you, to make me look weak. Had you kept your feelings to yourself, all you had to do was ask to speak to me in private Inuyasha and we could have swiftly dealt with the problem. But no you did not, and although I know not what problems could have been caused, I also will do everything in my power to keep them from forming in the first place." Sesshomaru explain.

Inuyasha squirmed, this was twice now that Sesshomaru had been able to entrap him, it was somewhat embarrassing.

"She insulted me, you had no business butting in when I was only defending myself." Inuyasha growled. Again Sesshomaru sighed, his hot breath sliding over Inuyasha's ear, causing his stomach to tingle.

"_**Oooh…more of that…go there….it'll be much better." **_Inu-youkai suggested.

"Again…I apologize, I misunderstood your intentions. I had thought you were attempting to gain Imalia's position." Sesshomaru whispered. "I have no love for that woman, but I couldn't allow it."

"Well I didn't want her fucking position or whatever." Inuyasha grumped.

"I know that now….but I did not then. I did not punish you for that however….please do not think that I did. IT was your other behavior that brought that on." Sesshomaru said. "I am still sorry, it was not my wish, but I had to….I tried to be gentle."

Once again…please coming out of Sesshomaru's mouth? Were his ears broken? Maybe he should get them checked.

"You know…I thought you said this was also my home. So your telling me that I have to pretend to be something I'm not here?" Inuyasha asked. Course it wasn't his home…he knew that. But hey…any chance to use Sesshomaru's own words against him was great in his opinion.

Although Sesshomaru's tail never released Inuyasha, the demon Lord began to stroke Inuyasha's hair.

"No…but you must give me time to integrate you into the castle. These people do not know you, the do not know how you are. I ask that you take it slow, that you understand that you are no longer in the wild, things work much differently here. Besides….showing your older brother a small bit of respect isn't a bad thing." Sesshomaru chuckled.

Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah well I haven't exactly been shown a whole lot of respect since I got here anyway."

"Oh do not worry about that, it will be taken care of. Imalia included. That I do promise." Sesshomaru declared. Inuyasha sighed, Sesshomaru sounded so damn sincere, which was weird. As a matter of fact he sounded…eager.

"Mind letting me go now?" Inuyasha asked softly, feeling completely drained all of a sudden. How many times had he asked that exact same question today? He was not sure….way to damn many though.

"Are you going to do something that will hurt yourself? If so the answer is no." Sesshomaru replied just as softly.

"Why does everything have to have stipulations with you?" Inuyasha spat.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment, as if he were thinking. During that time Sesshomaru continued to stroke Inuyasha hair, which felt waaay to fucking good, those long, deadly fingers slipping through his hair, massaging his scalp so sweetly. It was damn lulling is what it was.

"It is for your health Inuyasha, Daigon was quite serious when he said you could leave yourself injured for the rest of your life. You are to rest. And…." Sesshomaru trailed off.

"And?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat impatiently.

"And I want my baby brother close." Sesshomaru whispered gently in Inuyasha's ear, teasing it slightly with his tongue.

Honest if Inuyasha had not been sitting down he would have fallen down after that…confession? Is that what it was.

Silence reigned, Inuyasha sincerely could not think of anything to say. Then out of the blue Inuyasha found his hands and legs free.

Inuyasha would have sprang up, despite all else he still wanted away from Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru suddenly began to nuzzle him, rubbing his cheek along Inuyasha's own, and that just….just seemed to shut Inuyasha's body off. His legs didn't want to move.

Sesshomaru continued the gentle movements, a slight purr rumbling inside of his chest. It touched something inside of Inuyasha…something he'd never felt.

"What…what are…are you doing?" Inuyasha gasped. Though…it wasn't a sexual feeling, it did not send blood racing to his lowers.

"You do not know little brother? Truly?" Sess asked, his voice filled with confusion as he laid a gentle kiss on the side of Inuyasha's neck.

"If I did, I wouldn't ask." Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru pulled away, only to slip over to the other side of Inuyasha's face, repeating the movements from before.

"Know you…you might." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru's voice just sounded so different when it was soft and gentle, it didn't match the picture of Sesshomaru that Inuyasha had always had in his mind. "What do your instincts say? Listen to them Inuyasha."

That might have been decent advice to some, but Inuyasha's head was buzzing in confusion, what was worse was that he could feel yet another struggle inside of him, both in his blood and in his mind. It was as if something was making one last ditch effort, throwing everything it had at its opposition. But why?

He was used to his human and demon sides fighting over nearly everything, but he hadn't felt it since his body had started….doing whatever it was doing. But this felt a bit different, it felt…desperate.

"Ju-Just tell me….no games." Inuyasha gasped. He couldn't hear his youkai all of a sudden and his head was starting to pound.

Sesshomaru laid another gentle kiss on Inuyasha, this time on his temple, as if he could feel Inuyasha's building distress.

Maybe he could…

"I am asking for your forgiveness, you have not yet accepted my apology. There is so much that is said between Inu, especially family, that does not require words. It is beyond words….beyond speaking, so much deeper…so much more…**meaningful**." Sesshomaru explained soothingly, sounding distressed that he had to.

Did he forgive Sesshomaru? Could he forgive such humiliation?

He couldn't answer.

He opened his mouth but nothing would come out. He felt so conflicted, as if deep down he wanted to forgive, yet at the same time wanted to reject Sesshomaru, to shove him away and scream at him for treating him like that.

Inuyasha's head was pounding so badly now, he felt as if it would split open at any moment.

He could tell what was happening now, his human and demon sides were going at it. But this was worst then he could ever remember, it felt like an all out war.

And his human side was winning.

Which almost never happened, except on the day before his human night his two halves had always been perfectly matched.

But his human side felt crazed in its desperation and was driving against his demon half with everything it had.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut tightly, the pain never ebbing. It hurt so much that he felt as if he were out of breath and he began to gasp, nearly writhing against Sesshomaru. Which was an act he was trying to fight because it only brought out intense pain in his chest and sides.

Sesshomaru's arm tightened around him, helping him stay still.

"Inuyasha? What is wrong? You scent smells pained….is it your ribs?" Sesshomaru asked, sounding worried.

Inuyasha's vision went red and his voice still refused to work. He shook his head no, which was all he could do at the moment.

His demon side began to push back, it felt like it had been caught completely off guard by his human's assault, but it couldn't seem to get any leverage. His human was beating against it frantically, like a child attacking a monster that had fallen to the ground, desperately trying to keep it from rising once more.

"M….my….d-demon….human….fight….I..I cant…." Inuyasha managed to gasp.

Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around him protectively.

"What can I do Inuyasha? How can I help?" Sesshomaru asked insistently, becoming all business. Inuyasha shook his head, trying to convey that he didn't know when his human side level a massive blow against its demon opposition.

And Inuyasha felt it. Recoiling as if he had been smashed between the eyes with a hammer Inuyasha nearly head butted Sesshomaru in the mouth.

The older Inu's hand slid up the side of his face, cupping it tenderly, but it did nothing to stop the onslaught.

"Both of you….s-st-stop!" Inuyasha half ordered, half begged. "My…head….your no-not….supposed…..gods your…your tearing me apart!"

Another blow rang out inside of Inuyasha's skull, causing him to nearly tear himself from Sesshomaru's embrace. He couldn't help it and he felt warm blood running out from his nose, spilling over his lips and down his jaw. It began to drip down, splashing onto Sesshomaru's arm, staining his clothing.

Inuyasha had a moment of pure, irrational fear, he remembered quite well what had happened the last time his blood had ended up on Sesshomaru's clothes.

Sesshomaru looked down and Inuyasha was able to tilt his head back just enough that he could see Sesshomaru's eyes go wide at the sight of the crimson fluid. That did nothing to diminish Inuyasha's fear.

"Please….don't hit me…" Inuyasha managed to plead. Ashamed that he had to…fearful that it wouldn't be enough.

Sesshomaru let out a straggled, choking almost sob and then quickly produced a silk cloth that he used to wipe Inuyasha's nose and face.

"Never. I promise you…never." Sesshomaru said. "But something is hurting you…it has to stop."

Sesshomaru placed the bloody cloth in Inuyasha's hand, pulling his arm up and placing the cloth against Inuyasha's nose. "Keep pressure on it as best you can." Sesshomaru advised, helping Inuyasha pinch his fingers around his nostrils.

As another jolt of pain tore though Inuyasha's skull he had a moment of deep anger. Sesshomaru couldn't even hold a rag for him?

Instead Sesshomaru's hand went down, slipping under the edge of his shirt before crawling up his chest.

"Perhaps this will help….I hope." Sesshomaru muttered. Gently Sesshomaru's fingers began to stroke the mark on Inuyasha's chest. A burst of warmth flooded through Inuyasha's body, blessedly pushing back against the pain.

Then he felt it, the piece of Sesshomaru that rested inside of him pulsed in recognition, it opened like a valve and suddenly Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's power, or perhaps his own youkai, pouring into him. Much like the faucet above the sink in Kagome's house.

Difference was….Inuyasha was the sink…and there was no drain.

The piece of Sesshomaru joined with his own demon side, together they both began to push against his human, which let out a scream that reverberated though Inuyasha's mind, pushing another trickle of blood out of his nose.

Dear gods….he hoped that they weren't doing any real lasting damage, being a hanyou was bad enough, being a bran damaged hanyou was not an experience he wanted to live through.

Slowly their combined efforts began to push his human half back, but it seemed to dig in its heel and for a moment it refused to budge. He could hear it shouting, but he couldn't understand what it was saying, he just had the feeling that it was trying to get through to **him**.

"_**Oh shut up." **_Sess-youkai snapped. Which freaked Inuyasha right the hell out, to hear Sesshomaru's, or at least some part of Sesshomaru, voice inside of his head. He had enough crap in there as it was.

Finally Inuyasha's human side lost its grip, rapidly losing ground under the power of the two combined demons. In a way Inuyasha had to be impressed, yes it was losing, but it wasn't going down easy and even now, as it was being forced back deep inside of him, it wasn't giving up, wasn't backing down. He had never thought his human half was nearly that strong.

He was rather intrigued by the though, and he was curious as to why it was fighting so hard, he might have made more of an effort to listen in to what it was saying, but the pain….his head hurt so much. He just wanted it to go away and so he did nothing as his youkai and Sesshomaru's slammed his human half back down.

Minutes pasted as the pain slowly ebbed away. His body became stabilized once more but Sesshomaru made no move to pull back, his presence lingered, filling Inuyasha, warming him.

"_**If you ever need me….don't hesitate." **_Sess-youkai whispered softly in his mind before it slid away.

"Are you well now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah…I think I'm alright." Inuyasha answered, but then added. "For the moment."

Sesshomaru continued to lightly stroke his mark, which actually suited Inuyasha just fine, it seemed to be a remarkably good painkiller all things considered.

"What just happened Inuyasha? I could feel some sort of battle inside of you." Sesshomaru said.

That kinda confused Inuyasha, he had felt Sesshomaru inside of him, creepy as that was, yet his brother had not been able to tell what was happening?

"I could hear you…in my head." Inuyasha stated instead of trying to answer. Sesshomaru shook his head as Inuyasha wiped his nose with the cloth and then tossed the bloody thing away.

"Not me….well not that part of myself that I control." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha made a small agreeing noise, man he could relate to that….

Minutes past, neither brother said a word. Inuyasha was just waiting for his blood pressure to return to normal, not to mention….yet again Sesshomaru's presence was lulling…he had to keep himself from letting his eyes close because if he didn't he was sure he would fall asleep.

"On a small side note I thought you might wish to know that we should be ready to set out for our meeting with the other Lords and begin our…trial either tomorrow or the next day." Sesshomaru said. Wow…that was pretty quick.

"Ok…" Inuyasha said softly. He really wasn't up to doing a lot of thinking right now. Still…Inuyasha felt a small hunger in his belly, a small bit of lust for the demon at his back. It was…disturbing. He wanted to turn around and plaster his lips to Sesshomaru's own once more…wanted to taste him. Wanted to bite and suck at his neck….

Almost as if sensing his thoughts Sesshomaru began to speak.

"We bear each others mark of claim, we will always feel a pull towards the other."

Sesshomaru began to comb his fingers though Inuyasha's hair, which nearly drew a moan from the hanyou, who know his scalp was so sensitive?

"I'm really not sure what to think about that….it bothers me, plus I have no idea what you think about it. I mean its so…"

"I think we will simply have to sit down and talk about it. There is a great deal to cover and…I feel there is much you do not understand." Sesshomaru interrupted hastily. "We can do that Inuyasha. We can discuss our problems, our concerns. There is no need for us to scream and curse one another"

That sounded reasonable…he liked the sound of that. He was tired of having to fight all the damn time. A person's life shouldn't be like that…there should be at least some peace.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's hand left the mark and began to trail along Inuyasha's ribs. But even though it was a sensitive area, Inuyasha felt no need to stop him.

Up and down Sesshomaru stroked Inuyasha's left side, before he moved over to the right. Sesshomaru then sighed pleasantly.

"Fortune smiles for a change. They feel as if they have settled on their own…good."

Well that was good to know Inuyasha supposed, the young Inu could just see Daigon bitching at him the whole time he was re-wrapping them, and Inuyasha just knew they would be wrapped once more. He had the feeling that if he did not go to the green haired nut, then the man would just track him down anyway.

Though for some reason that did not bother him at the moment. He felt…peaceful. But he couldn't help but wonder if he was truly at peace, or if he merely felt this way because a part of him had been forced into submission.

Then a thought occurred to him.

"Hey….Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said lightly.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru responded.

Inuyasha touched the tips of his bangs nervously before he tilted his head back up to stare into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You….were apologizing to me?" Inuyasha posed tentatively. He wanted to see if Sesshomaru would do it again. Was it what had set his two halves against each other? Would he feel anything now that they were quiet?

"Indeed I was." Sesshomaru said softly. Without another word Sesshomaru's head dipped down, resuming his actions from earlier. This time Inuyasha did feel something….and more then just that. Words formed within his mind as clearly as if Sesshomaru had shouted them at the top of his lungs. Why had he not felt this earlier? Had his human half been attempting to block it? Why would it do such a thing?

Inuyasha's youkai was silent but he could feel it, it felt tired…drained. Apparently exhausted from the fight with its human counterpart.

Sesshomaru was asking for forgiveness from his earlier actions…but….

"_Do I forgive him?" _Inuyasha thought.

It was very rare for anyone to apologize to him for anything, let alone be so persistent in finding out if Inuyasha accepted it or not.

Slowly Inuyasha turned, being careful to turn his entire body rather then twist his torso. Half on his knee's Inuyasha locked eyes with Sesshomaru once more, the older Inu looked a little surprised…and hopeful.

It was as if Inuyasha were being told what to do the second before he did it.

Slowly Inuyasha leaned in, and as he did Sesshomaru tilted his head back, exposing his smooth, pale throat to Inuyasha. The small part of him that was not running on auto pilot could not believe that. Sesshomaru…exposing his throat?! A thing unheard of to be sure.

Little by little Inuyasha leaned in further before finally laying a gentle kiss on the center of Sesshomaru's throat.

Sesshomaru began to tilt his head forward once more as Inuyasha started to pull away.

"Don't do it again ok?" Inuyasha whispered, feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment.

"I will be reasonable if you will my brother." Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha snorted humorously and was about to get up but Sesshomaru reached out, somehow managing to turn him back over effortlessly with only one arm, without hurting his ribs, and then pulled him back into his chest once more.

"Rest a while longer Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha certainly didn't have any complaints, he wasn't even angry at the slight manhandling. He was still surprised at how warm and pliant Sesshomaru was, Inuyasha would have bet what little possessions he had that Sesshomaru would have felt ice cold…and hard as a rock. "I have one more place I would like to take you Inuyasha. If you feel up to it that is." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Where?" Inuyasha asked. He probably should have been wary but instead found himself simply curious.

"To the marketplace, there are a multitude of shops that you could look through. I'm certain you could find something to your liking. I think…it could be…an enjoyable little outing for us." Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. He had never really shopped before, it wasn't safe, plus he had only had the means to purchase something twice before in his entire life and even then no one would accept it, not from a hanyou, not even if he was only a child trying to buy food.

Of course they had been perfectly willing to rob a hanyou child, beat him and leave him for dead, of his two bronze coins only a short while later, but a few miles down the road.

"I don't have any money." Inuyasha said, and even he was shocked at how young and…lost his voice sounded.

"You have a massive fortune now, you have only but to ask." Sesshomaru responded. "Would you like to go?"

"Yes….I think I would like that very much." Inuyasha answered sincerely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru's heart was soaring. There had been a few hiccups but finally it looked as if he had been able to break at least the first wall around Inuyasha. The boy had been very angry but Sesshomaru had been able to get past that, they had shared a moment as brothers and on top of that he had been able to aid his sibling in a time of need.

He had not been this pleased with his progress in something in….well a rather long time, which in a way was quite silly, but he didn't care in the slightest.

As they walked their pace was slow yet steady, he had even been able to coax some light conversation out of the grumpy hanyou. Though he didn't really blame Inuyasha for being a little curt at the moment, he did after all appear to be in great pain just a short while ago. Sesshomaru just wished he knew what happened. Inuyasha had apparently suffered some sort of attack, he had mentioned something about his human and his demon and Sesshomaru had felt some sort of colossal struggle inside of Inuyasha when he had touched the mark. But what did Inuyasha mean his -human- and his -demon-? The boy was of mixed blood yes….but….did that mean that just as Inuyasha had a youkai speaking to him, he also had some type of human counterpart?

Sesshomaru suddenly pitied Inuyasha greatly, having a youkai was bad enough at times…but two of them? No wonder the hanyou was always so pissy all the time.

However Sesshomaru had not expected his own power to react the way it did, he had felt like a pitcher being poured into another, a very strange feeling indeed, but in any case he was glad he had been able to help. It made him feel warm inside, knowing that he had put a stop to his baby brothers pain. Still….it might be worth mentioning to Daigon.

It was not long before they reached the east gate, only a short while longer and they would been at the marketplace. Much to Sesshomaru's own amusement Inuyasha seemed to be quite eager, the boy said nothing, but Sesshomaru was becoming better at reading his body. Sesshomaru knew it probably had to do with something in Inuyasha's past and it was true that if he wanted to he could probably try to recall whatever memories might have to do with it. But Inuyasha's past was nothing but pain and Sesshomaru wanted nothing of the sort in his future, not to mention he didn't want to have to shift though countless dreadful recollections just to find the one that could possibly be responsible for Inuyasha's eagerness. Besides…how could he get Inuyasha to stop dwelling on his best if he, Sesshomaru, was doing the very same thing?

Just as the east gate was being opened the sound of running footsteps reached Sesshomaru's ears, along with a very familiar voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin chanted as she raced towards them. Sesshomaru stood still, giving Rin time to catch up, Inuyasha also made no more to proceed, though he had his back to the approaching human child.

Finally the girl stopped in front of them, making a big production of catching her breath, so cute really.

"I finally found you Lord Sesshomaru!" The human child exclaimed.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru puzzled, he hadn't known he was being sought after. Rin nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup! I finished my lessons and wanted to come see you." Rin said. That made Sesshomaru's heart even warmer, Rin always had that effect on him, the girl was so sweet…so innocent.

"I see…well I am taking my brother Inuyasha to the market." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh! Oh! Can Rin come to?" Sesshomaru smiled.

"Yes, I think that would be fine."

"Yay!" Rin cheered as she bounced from one foot to the other.

Inuyasha was silent as the three of them made their way through the gate, though Sesshomaru was sure that would change once they reached their destination, if not for the hustle and bustle of the market, then for Rin. The human girl was so sweet she could make corpse gas smell like roses if she tired.

The day was looking up now and Sesshomaru had the feeling that the rest of it would go rather nicely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day was going to be crap…Inuyasha just knew it. Granted it had started out nice enough, then quickly turned to crap, then peaked…and now…well Inuyasha had a bad feeling.

Which was rather aggravating because for a short while there things had been going so well. The walk through the forest had stirred up unknown feelings inside of him, unknown but so warm…so nice.

He and Sesshomaru had talked, not about anything in particular, just like random banter. But he had felt so relaxed and it just came so easily. He didn't have to think about what to say next, didn't have to struggle with unfamiliar subjects just so he wouldn't look stupid. He just knew what he wanted to say the moment Sesshomaru finished speaking and never once did Sesshomaru respond negatively or anything like that. It felt so…natural, just two brothers taking a walk through the woods.

There had been a moment of anger when Sesshomaru had suddenly thrown his shoulder into his own, knocking him off balance slightly, but that swiftly went away when he saw the light, teasing amusement in Sesshomaru's eyes, and he was smiling. Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West had smile a real smile…for him. Not a slight turning of the lips, not a cocky smirk, a real warm, gentle, amused smile.

Inuyasha had become a little choked up after that. It was what it was…an older brother playing around with his younger sibling, a little teasing. Inuyasha had to fight back tears.

Was this real?

At long last was he finally being accepted?

It was a hope against hope, Inuyasha wanted to believe, with all his heart he wanted to believe.

But he was scared. What if he did believe, accepted what he was being shown, what if he did that and….it was a trick.

It would kill him, his heart would literally stop within his chest, if he finally thought it was over, that he had a family at long last. Only to be discarded once more.

Inuyasha had survived some devastating attacks in his life, but he truly felt that it would kill him if such a thing were to happen.

So he had decided to hang back a little, emotionally that was, and just observe. Not so much go into his shell but instead view Sesshomaru unobstructed, to just try and ignore the past and see what his elder brother would do now.

He had just made up his mind when then little human girl, Rin, made an appearance. To be honest Sesshomaru did not want her to join them, didn't really want her within ten miles of them. He had been looking forward to this, as silly as that was, and wanted it to be just the two of them, him and Sesshomaru.

He had been annoyed at her intrusion, and that's what it was, and even more so at Sesshomaru's allowance of it. He had been about to speak his mind when he remembered what he had planned on doing. He was not going to influence anything, he was going to let it play out all on its own. He was just going to observe, whatever the outcome.

But thus far he was not liking what hew as seeing.

At first a rush of excitement had rushed through him as they entered the market. The sights, the sounds, the smells. There was so much going on and for a brief moment he had felt like a little child again, holing his mothers hand, looking up at the wonder of it all. There had suddenly been so much he wanted to see, wanted to do.

But that moment had been all to fleeting.

Things had changed so suddenly that it had taken a few minutes just for it to sink in and now Inuyasha felt uneasy. The whole way through the forest, both to and from, and the whole time they were in the castle Sesshomaru had walked by his side. They had walked together like equals and that had also begun to touch Inuyasha. Oh it had taken him a little while to figure out just what was really going on, he was slow on the uptake sometimes…but he got there all the same. He had begun to appreciate the gesture. Because not only had Sesshomaru done it, he had done it in front of others.

And for Inuyasha, a person who had been told he was lowly scum by ninety-nine percent of the people he had met in his life, to be called equal, especially by someone of Sesshomaru's towering stature, had been….incredible.

More then just that there had came a point when he wanted to pounce Sesshomaru, to roll on the ground and wrestle.

He wanted to play.

To be the child he had never been able to be, if only for a little while, to do the things that brothers would do. But fear had held him back, fear of Sesshomaru's reaction, fear of rejection.

But now….

Now Sesshomaru was walking ahead of him, by several feet actually. He was leaving Inuyasha behind and it wasn't like he had slowed his pace down to see if Sesshomaru would match it. No…he was moving at the same speed the had been at.

It had been Sesshomaru who changed it, and why?

To keep pace with the girl…with Rin.

Inuyasha tried to shrug it off, after all Sesshomaru was probably just trying to keep the girl out of trouble and experience with Shippo had taught Inuyasha just how much, and who quickly, a child could get into trouble.

Still…it bothered him, not only that his brother had left his side, but who is it was for and how quickly it had happened.

Every so often Sesshomaru would look back at Inuyasha, a quick glance before he focused back on what was in front of him, Rin most likely.

"_What….is he checking to see if I'm still here?" _Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha began to browse a little here and there, it was so strange, to be in a marketplace full of people and NOT be running for his life. Though one thing was the same, people would look at him, but not linger. It seemed that some things never changed…no matter how old you got.

Sesshomaru had been right about one thing though, the place was jam packed will all kinds of stuff. Food venders, clothing and cloth shops, assorted jewelry stations, livestock. You name it…it seemed to be there.

One shop in particular caught his eye, Sesshomaru happened to look back once more and Inuyasha jerked his head towards it, trying to specify that he was going in. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded, apparently getting the message, and made a motion that he would soon follow.

Sesshomaru's current situation was on the opposite end of the spectrum from his own. Nearly everyone seemed to be vying for Sesshomarus' attention.

"_**Maybe that's why he is staying so far away…to keep that mess away from us."**_ Inu-youkai suggested weakly, it sounded wore out and it did not have much conviction behind its words. Inuyasha shrugged, not bothering to answer as he entered the shop.

There were all manner of items, a great deal of them Inuyasha had no clue what they were, stacked up on various shelves. All the shelves were lined up, making little rows that people could walk down, rather convenient really.

Inuyasha made no move to announce his presence, and his bare feet did not clunk with each step as boots would. He just didn't feel like having someone talk to him at the moment, he just wanted to look around a little.

Up and down the isles he walked, coming to a rack Inuyasha allowed his fingers to play upon the trinkets which hung down from sparkling chains, little pendants and the like. The swung back as he past, clanking together, making soft metal noises as they did.

A brown haired coyote demon poked her head around the corner. Her eyes narrowed when she say him but then widened as she honed in on something. Following her line of sight Inuyasha realized she was looking at the crest embroidered on his clothing. But he also knew what her first thought had been.

"_Great…a filthy hanyou." _Had been written all over her face. Which like always…hurt.

Inuyasha did his best to ignore it, nothing new after all, and nothing to worry about either. He was bigger now, stronger. He could and would defend himself. Plus it wasn't like he had anyting to steal this time around.

Then a faint sparkle caught the corner of Inuyasha's right eye, turning his head to the source in the far corner of the shop Inuyasha then approached curiously. His breath caught in his throat when he finally saw what it was.

A beautiful golden butterfly, with a multitude of jewels inlaid in the wings, simulating the real creatures erratic coloring, sat on a velvet pillow. On either side there were diamonds, rubies, sapphires, jades and amethysts. Other various details were etched into the gold, and if he did now know better he might have thought it was real.

However it was neither the sparkling jewels nor the weight of the gold that caused his heart to skip, the vast material worth of the piece eluded him. No…it was the fact that it looked **exactly** like the butterfly his mother had once had.

But how?

It couldn't be the same one….could it?

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha chirped, trying to get the woman's attention. As she made her way over Inuyasha pointed to the bejeweled insect. "Who made this?"

The woman blinked before she leaned closer.

"Oh…the butterfly? Well I believe it was crafted by the artist Mateli." She answered.

Mateli….

The name rang out in Inuyasha's heart…yes he knew that man. Mateli had been the one who had created the butterfly for his mother in the first place. He had said something about being inspired by her delicate beauty. Normally that probably would have been some sort of come on, but Mateli had been a good man, kindhearted and innocent in a way that few adults could manage. Inuyasha had liked him, the craftsman had always been very kind to him, always giving him some sort of baked treat that his wife had made, or scratching him behind his ears.

Perhaps strange behavior from a man so talented that even demon Lords sought him out to commission him for work. Knowing that Inuyasha also knew why this butterfly looked so much like his Mothers. For whenever Mateli created anything, he always made two.

"_It makes me feel connected to them you see, for at anytime I may look at my work and know that somewhere someone who had touched me enough to create such a thing may very well be doing the same"_ Mateli had once explained to Inuyasha.

But what was it doing here? Unable to withhold his confusion Inuyasha posed the question. The woman scratched behind her ear and sighed sadly.

"For every bit as skilled and kind as Mateli was, his son was just as useless and stupid. After his parents death the son, Jinchi I believe was his name, basically proceeded to live off his fathers name. he also managed to develop an extremely bad gambling habit."

Ah yes…Inuyasha remembered Jinchi as well….mean little shit. He would sit on top of his father's cart and chuck rocks at anyone he didn't like for any reason. Which was pretty much anyone who happened to walk by. His mother would whip his ass black and blue…but the little cuss never stopped.

"Well you see Jinchi ended up getting in way over his head on to many times. He took to selling everything his family had ever owned to try and save his own hide. It worked….until he got in trouble again and this time…..well he didn't have a pleasant end I hear."

Inuyasha chest constricted with anger. A great man's hard work being pawned off like third rate trinkets. Disgusting is what it was. Mateli's legacy deserved much better treatment then that.

A warm had was laid upon Inuyasha's shoulder a after Sesshomaru's scent entered his nose.

"Any problems little brother?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No…no problems."

"Good…find anything you like?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think so…" Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru's hand left Inuyasha's shoulder.

It had to be fate, he was drawn here…right here to this very spot. What were the chances of finding the duplicate of one of his mothers treasure? She had loved the butterfly, had joked about making it the family heirloom.

A million to one? A billion? Could he even count that high?

He had to have it, he had not been able to save even one thing of his mother and here was the twin butterfly, a piece of his past, a piece of his mother.

Yes…he **had** to have it

"Hey Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha began as he turned around.

But Sesshomaru was gone.

Where did he go? He was just here!

Then Inuyasha caught sight of the elder Inu. Sesshomaru was in front of a cart directly across from the shop Inuyasha was in…with Rin. The human girl was pointing at something enthusiastically and without any indication of having a second thought Sesshomaru produced a small pouch and bought…whatever it was for her.

Inuyasha was more then just a little annoyed, again Sesshomaru had walked away from him. Inuyasha forcibly pushed the feeling away, this was not time to become angry, a gift from the gods had been dropped into his lap, this was a time to rejoiced. Besides…surely Sesshomaru would be right back, he had asked if Inuyasha had found something and he had answered affirmatively. So Sesshomaru would be back and then he could have the butterfly.

But Sesshomaru did not come back, instead he turned and walked away, following the girl once more. Inuyasha stomach dropped and then he realized he had not heard the girl call Sesshomaru, he could hear her singing some stupid song about "Shopping with Lord Sesshomaru." right this very moment. So he would have heard her call out to Sesshomaru. No…his brother had chose to turn away from him, turn away from his brother and go to the girl.

Anger began to curl in Inuyasha's heart, ever since that brat had showed up Inuyasha had ceased to exist in Sesshomaru's view, that much was clear. Sesshomaru had left his side, leaving Inuyasha behind to walk with the girl, Sesshomaru was focusing all of his attention on that stupid human….

What happened to it being about them?

Inuyasha took a step away from the butterfly, his hands shaking slightly.

"My Lord?" The shopkeeper said. "Were you wishing to purchase the butterfly?"

"I was…" Inuyasha answered. "But I don't have any money." Inuyasha hated the fact that the voice of a lost, lonely little child came out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Ah…have to hate that. I can hang on to it if you like? Oh and a word of advice, don't wander around in a market when an empty pocket, it only gets the hopes up and can hurt the heart." The shopkeeper said.

"Yeah….to true. Now that I think about it…it must be hard to set up shop here…there are just so many." Inuyasha muttered, still watching for Sesshomaru's return, one that he didn't feel was likely to happen.

"It is…and the others give me a hard time…all because I'm a woman. Not to mention they don't seem to like my breed…"

Remembering how the female coyote had looked at him when he first entered Inuyasha spoke.

"Yeah…its touch having everyone judge you based on who you are or how you look."

Inuyasha did not wait for an answer, and although it broke his heart to walk away from Mateli's butterfly, he did just that.

Inuyasha looked around after he exited the shop, he didn't see Sesshomaru anywhere. Well he had gone to the right so…Inuyasha followed.

After about five minutes Inuyasha spotted the demon Lord way…way…waaay far way from the shop Inuyasha had been in. Looks like his brother had not planned on returning anytime soon.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru listened to Rin talk, if she was talking…her mouth was moving a mile a minute.

Suddenly an image flashed in front of Inuyasha's eyes, and for a moment he could have sworn he saw himself as a little child standing there instead of Rin. As quickly as it came, the vision was gone. Leaving Inuyasha with only knives of pain stabbing in his heart.

Sesshomaru was listening so patiently, and he even sore a slight smile on his face…..and that **hurt**.

The same man who had once kicked him in the face as a child for daring to claim kinship with him was now….now….gods…Inuyasha couldn't even think about it.

Come to think of it…the girl didn't look very well to him either, her skin was pale and she was sweating, it wasn't very hot either, the temperature had dropped since his fight with Imalia, which felt like it was a lifetime ago.

Then as if to prove him right the girl was suddenly hit with a coughing fit, doubling over from the force of it.

Instantly Sesshomaru was kneeling before the child, concern written all of over his face. Then Sesshomaru actually put his hand on the girl's forehead, feeling for her temperature.

"_You see!! I told you how he is!!" _A faint voice shrieked inside Inuyasha's head.

"_**Shut up!!" **_Inu-youkai snapped at it.

A memory bubbled up inside Inuyasha and he could see it play out in front of him, as clearly as Nefrume's strange curse had forced him to relive hi pain those few short days ago.

Inuyasha recalled a time when he had become incredibly ill, he had been so young and he had never been so sick before. Even when he had been ill he had had his mother there to care for him.

Now he was alone.

It had come quickly, right out of the blue. He had awoken feeling fine, gone through about half of his day and then his head had begun to hurt. Then it spread to his belly, before moving into his limbs. His joints had ached, it became hard to move and he had felt so weak. What little food he had he could not keep down, yet he know he had to try to eat.

It continued through out the week and he had despaired. He hadn't known what to do, how to make himself well.

And no one would help him.

It became a simple downward spiral. He ran out of food, hunting became impossible, gathering nuts, berries and roots might as well of been a massive boulder that he needed to push up a mountain.

He remember the pain in his throat, the unrelenting bouts of coughing. He remembered the horrid, thick, dark fluid that he had choked on as he struggled to spit it up, and there always…always…ALWAYS seemed to be more where it came from.

Then came the chills, even in the heart of summer he had shivered so badly he thought he might tear something out of the socket. He had desperately wished for a fur to cover himself with…but there had been nothing.

Finally came the fever and time became nonexistent. He had become delirious, that much he now knew. He would wake up curled in a tight ball, but unable to figure out what was going on, unable to remember how to move.

But what he remembered most were how hot his hands had been, unbearably hot and no matter how long he held them in the stream the refused to cool

Then one day he had been sure he had seen Sesshomaru walk by his cave and he had pitifully crawled after him, but Sesshomaru never stopped, never looked back, never made it all better like he was supposed to.

Inuyasha had tried to call out, his mind so far gone he could barely even remember how to do so. But all that had come out was more of that revolting fluid.

Inuyasha had collapsed then, face down in the dirt. Shinigami had come calling, and Inuyasha had felt his icy fingers reaching into his chest, reaching for his heart, not to crush…but to torment him by gently holding it still despite its attempts to pump blood through his little body.

His heart had fought valiantly, but it couldn't win.

Inuyasha remembered opening his eyes and seeing roots sticking out of the ground in front of him. He had been so angry, at being sick, at being abandoned, that he attacked them with his fangs, biting and chewing, desperate to make something else feel his pain, to die before he did.

Turns out that last defiant act had been what saved his life. He had later learned from Kikiyo that the roots he had consumed that day were actually quite renowned for their medicinal use.

Luck.

Pure blind luck had saved him that day, no one else, not even his own brother.

Granted the only proof that Inuyasha had that Sesshomaru had even been there was a fevered image in his mind and the faint scent of the demon Lord in the area.

Nevertheless Sesshomaru had not been there for him during that ghastly time, nor any other in fact yet now….now he was clearly fretting over some girl, some human girl who shared no blood with him.

"_And you want us to trust him!" _The faint voice screamed.

"_**He is our sibling! Our only family!" **_Inu-youkai shot back.

"_Yet he abandoned us! Never cared for us! But there he is, caring for someone else! Explain that!" _the voice roared.

Inuyasha could feel his youkai's confusion, its frustration, it didn't have an answer, just the mention of it made it hurt and angry and it grew silent.

"_Please listen! Think! Don't just react! Think!" _the other begged before it faded, becoming to soft to hear.

And think Inuyasha did.

What was so special about here? Why was she receiving the care and concern that he had been denied? It was interesting though wasn't it?

Sesshomaru had been kind to him earlier, displaying a tenderness that never in a million years would have Inuyasha attributed to him. Sesshomaru had also been very adamant about spending the day with him, even when he had protested, hauling him out of bed and forcing him to dress.

Yet the second that girl showed up all of that went away. Sesshomaru's attention had clearly shifted to her and again he had abandoned Inuyasha, leaving his side.

Inuyasha felt his anger beginning to rise.

Just what was so fucking special about her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things had been going well Sesshomaru had thought, Inuyasha had been browsing, Rin was being her normal cheerful self. But now Sesshomaru was kicking himself, how could he have not noticed that she was ill?

He could try to blame it on all the stress he had been under lately, of the overwhelming amounts of scents in the air, making it difficult for him to detect the underlying smell of sickness on her.

But it was still inexcusable to be so unobservant of his ward.

"I haven't felt very good since this morning." Rin confessed.

Well that made up Sesshomaru's mind. Straight to Daigon, that was were he was taking Rin. He would simply ask Inuyasha to wait in the market for him to return, his brother could continue to explore, the shopkeepers would gladly hold all purchases for the Lord of the West's brother, and Sesshomaru would swiftly return.

He did not like the idea of leaving Rin, but he always knew that there would be nothing he could do to aid her, he would just have to let Daigon do his job. Plus he did not want his day with Inuyasha to end just yet…it was selfish…but he wanted more time with his baby brother.

However Sesshomaru was not prepared for the sight that greeted him when he turned around to return to the hanyou.

Inuyasha was standing several yards away from him, which really was not unusual or shocking, but what was, was what Inuyasha was doing.

Then hanyou was standing with his legs spread slightly, his hands were balled into fists at his side. Even from a distance Sesshomaru could see that the hanyou's body was shaking slightly. But what really concerned him was his little brother's face. Inuyasha had his head lowered slightly, staring ahead through his eyelashes and bangs. His mouth was twisted into an unmistakable feral snarl.

Sesshomaru did not have to be able to read body language to get the message Inuyasha was sending.

"_**Oh hoo…he is pissed….holy hell he is really, really…**__**REALLY**__** pissed." **_Sess-youkai whispered.

That much was apparent. But why? Sesshomaru scowled.

If someone had dared to insult his baby brother to the point that this level of rage had been brought forth then Sesshomaru would have their head on a pike before the day was out. Not only had Inuyasha clearly been his company, having entered the market with him, but he was also wearing their family crest for all to see.

"_**Um…is it just me…or is he staring at us?" **_Sess-youkai asked.

Why yes…Inuyasha was looking at him…well no it was more like the hanyou's eyes were boring holes into him. But surely Inuyasha as not upset with him? He had done a single thing to upset the boy.

Sesshomaru glanced behind him, checking to see if it was actually someone behind him, that stupid wolf from before could probably earn such ire from Inuyasha with only his appearance. However although there were a large quantity of people behind him not one of them was really all that focused on them at the moment and clearly no one was having a stare down with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru focused back on Inuyasha just in time to see Inuyasha raise his left hand a foot or so and beckon him with one finger. Placing his hand on Rin's back to help usher the girl, and catch her if the poor thing feel, Sesshomaru began to walk towards Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's stomach began to twist into knots. Gods he hadn't been this nervous since his father had called him into the family chambers as a child after he had broken a two thousand year old vase and then tried to hide it.

Considering that his father had tanned his hide so badly he had barely been able to sit for three weeks he couldn't help but hope this would go better.

But what did Inuyasha want? Why did he look like he was barely suppressing a violent outburst?

Inuyasha's hand dropped back to his side as they neared, Inuyasha's eyes flicked to Rin, which didn't immediately worry Sesshomaru, but they lingered there, the anger he could now see in them never wavering.

Now THAT did bother Sesshomaru and he stopped, halting Rin along with him. Gently he pulled the human girl to stand behind him.

"Stay behind me Rin." Sesshomaru murmured. He didn't know what was going on, perhaps Inuyasha was having another attack, and Sesshomaru did not want Rin hurt if something were to happen. Not to mention he knew that guilt would eat his brother alive if he were to hurt the child on accident. So for Rin's safety and Inuyasha's peace of mind, Sesshomaru would gladly take a possible blow.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin replied.

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed once more and if anything the anger in them seemed to intensify.

"You…needed something Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, forcing hi voice to be calm and collected. If Inuyasha was having another of those attacks he did not want to worsen it, a neutral tone was probably the best choice.

Inuyasha pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth, the pink muscle peaked out from behind his fangs.

"Yeah…just wanted to say….I'm going back to bed." Inuyasha answered, his voice tight, hesitant, as if he were picking each and every word very, very carefully.

"To bed? Why?" Sesshomaru found himself asking. Inuyasha had seemed so eager, excited even, to come…so why leave now? He had barely even seen two percent of the market. Was he also not feeling well? If that were the case Sesshomaru would carry both Rin and Inuyasha if he needed to.

"Its…been a…long day. I think….I think it should end now." Inuyasha explained, sounding more like he was threatening someone with death rather then explaining his intentions.

"But you have only been to one shop, surely there is more you would like to see. Do you not wish to explore? Do you wish to leave here empty handed?" Sesshomaru puzzled. Granted he was worried about Rin's sudden illness, but he also did not want such a thing to inconvenience Inuyasha, plus their day together had just started to improve….

Inuyasha suddenly drew himself away from them slightly.

"You don't remember what I said in that shop?" Inuyasha asked.

Strange question but….damn it no he didn't. Rin's sudden fit, and the nasty yellow-brown fluid she had spit out had jarred him. He couldn't even remember what he had been able to do, much less what had been said to him minutes ago.

Bloody hell….

Sesshomaru's mind whirled. What was he going to say? He did not want to admit he had forgotten, that felt like it would be a VERY wrong answer.

"I remember, it seemed like nothing of importance, but perhaps you would care to elaborate?"

That sounded good, he could get Inuyasha to repeat himself and it also made it looked like he cared what Inuyasha had said to the point that he wanted to make sure he did not misunderstand Inuyasha's words.

But Inuyasha did not reply, instead his eyes closed and he seemed to collapse in on himself.

Then Inuyasha's eyes popped open as he stood tall once more. The golden orbs were full of fiery conviction, as if Inuyasha had just decided something of grave importance.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he turned to leave. But it sounded more like a curse then a well-wishing. Sesshomaru was at a loss for words as Inuyasha stormed away from them.

"What was that all about?" Rin asked innocently.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru confessed, his voice sounding as lost and confused as he felt. "I don't know…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha wiped at his eyes as he stomped through the castle halls, trying to remember the route to the stupid room with his name on it. He would not cry, he would not fall apart. This was nothing…nothing at all.

As Inuyasha entered a large room he was dismayed to find that his group, all of his group, was inside of it and although their faces lit up when they noticed him he desperately wished that they would let him pass without comments.

He was not so lucky, they began to make noise, asking him questions and other nonsense.

Spotting Shippo on the floor playing with some type of toy Inuyasha chose to focus solely on him. He seriously felt like he was about to have a fucking meltdown…but maybe something innocent could prevent that.

"Whatcha got there kid?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Its one of Rin's toys, she said I could play with them." Shippo answered.

"How nice of her….can I see it?" Inuyasha asked as he held out his hand. This was helping…as stupid as it was it was actually helping.

"Sure!" Shippo said cheerfully as he hopped up on his feet, skipped over to Inuyasha and put the toy in his hand.

"Wow…cool." Inuyasha murmured, more for Shippo then for himself, as he looked the toy over. He had never had really had toys as a child, it was something that always hurt him to think about actually, yet another loss of his childhood.

It was pretty well made, probably expensive. Inuyasha turned it over.

"_You know…it kind looks like a…." _Inuyasha started to think as his eyes caught a small detail.

His heart froze.

Then shattered.

Then ignited into a white hot nova.

**Inuyasha.**

His name was engraved on it.

It was something that was supposed to belong to HIM.

HIS FUCKING NAME WAS ON IT!!.

With his voice trembling Inuyasha asked.

"Can you show me were you go this?"

Not noticing Inuyasha's reaction Shippo nodded his head happily.

"Sure!"

The others voice their confusion but Inuyasha ignored them as he followed the fox kit to a large, fancy looking wooden box. Pulling it open Inuyasha began to dig his way through the contents, his heart screaming with every discovery.

**Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha.**

They all had his name on them, each and every one. Inuyasha managed to stagger away from the box, his back smacking into the wall behind him. He could feel trickles of tears running down his face as he swallowed hard.

"Their mine…" Inuyasha sobbed softly. "All mine….ALL MINE!!!" He roared as he swung his arm backwards, crushing the toy wagon in his hand as he struck the wall. Chunks of stone exploded out from around his arm, the entire wall quaking from the impact. Everyone jumped back away from him, worry and fear plastered on their faces.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Forcing himself to calm down just enough to speak Inuyasha tired to do just that.

'I….please….just leave me alone….I need….I need to…be alone…right now." Inuyasha choked before he turned and rushed away.

There was a door in his path and he didn't even bother to open it, instead he just drove both hands into it, exploding it right off of its hinges.

As he charged to his room people raced to get out of his way, one guard literally jumping half out of a window to remove himself from Inuyasha's path.

Smart man.

Inuyasha spotted the door to his so called -room-, the guard at the door turned to face him, a surprised look on his face, but Inuyasha never even slowed down.

Just as he reached the man he shot his hand out, locking his fingers around the guards throat and drove him back against the wall.

"You…you're here to keep people out right?" Inuyasha growled.

"Ye-Yes." The guard stammered, he seemed to be having trouble talking…or breathing for that matter.

Imagine that….

Inuyasha tightened his fingers just for the hell of it.

"Good. Then listen up. I don't want anyone bothering me, no one is allowed in…not even Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spat, then he thought about that, growling to himself as he realized there would be one other person pestering him. "Scratch that…I'm going to call Daigon, after he shows up, and leaves, then no one gets in. NO ONE. Understand?"

"Yes….but…I-I…gack…..can…not…bar Lord…Sess-Sesshomaru entrance."

"Try." Inuyasha snarled before releasing the guard and shoving his door open. After walking through it and slamming it so hard the wall shook Inuyasha stormed over to the box on the wall. With one quick motion he tore the cover off completely, hurling it away. The sound of wood shattering filled the room as Inuyasha caught a hold of the multicolored rope he had been told was Daigon's and proceed to pull on it on it like he was trying to rip it out of wherever it was hooked to.

He had probably already caused a headache to someone with the damage he had inflicted on the stupid castle already.

….Good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Inuyasha, with his ribs now tightly re-wrapped, sat in the corner of the room, he refused to think of it as -his- any longer.

He had his knee's drawn up slightly with his Fang between his legs, resting against his shoulder as he leaned against the wall.

Even though his back was aching slightly Inuyasha refused to get into the bed, and he was hungry but he sure as hell wasn't going to call Retsu either.

He was done, it had been a nice change for two days, but it was a trap, he recognized that now.

Tomorrow morning he would go out and catch his own breakfast, he wasn't going to the stupid dinning hall and he wasn't eating anything he had not prepared himself.

Inuyasha glanced at the bed and laughed humorlessly. Hell…even if he wanted to get up and get into it he couldn't, because his body had decided it was time to cramp up again. He couldn't even move…much less walk. Hurt like hell too….

Oh well…what was a little pain? He'd lived with it his entire life.

His heart was still aching, that stupid tug was still pulling insistently, pissing him off to no end. He was kicking himself for being such a fool. All of his life he had wondered what it would have been like for him had his father lived. But now he was **finding out **just what his life would have been.

And it was killing him.

He would have been cared for, well fed, he would have had a real bed to sleep in. He would have had shoes for his feet, he would have had **playthings**, and surely as the Lord son he would have had other children to play with. He would not have been the outcast that he was now.

A slight wetness began to gather in his eyes and he wiped at them furiously, he had cried all he was going to over this.

He wasn't going to let himself be sucked in any further, he had started to become used to this life all to quickly. But it would end, he was sure of that now. He wasn't doing anything more with anyone.

He would wait, Sesshomaru said they would be ready within a day or two, he would wait that long and no more. If the day after tomorrow came and they still hadn't left then he was leaving anyway.

He would leave and he was NEVER coming back.

So let Sesshomaru have his stupid human bitch, let **her** dig the bastard out of the deep shit he claimed they were in.

Even if Sesshomaru meant every word he had said one thing had become all to clear.

She was more important to Sesshomaru then he was.

She had taken his place, been given his home, the care that belonged to him, been given HIS playthings.

WHY?!

What made her so god damn special?

She didn't deserve it…so why did Sesshomaru seem to care for her?

When she had coughed he had seen real concern in Sesshomaru's demeanor.

All he had ever received was scorn and pain.

She lived in a castle.

He had been left to die.

Was it because she was a girl? Would Sesshomaru have accepted him if he was a sister rather then a brother?

That would be fucking stupid….

Was it because she was a pure human, while Inuyasha was a mixed breed? Sesshomaru had always harped pure blood after all.

But the bastard hated humans…..

Inuyasha really didn't know the reason, but he did know one thing.

He fucking hated that girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daigon grumbled to himself as he walked through the hallway. He wasn't sure what set it off but Lord Inuyasha was in one _**FOUL**_mood.

He had nearly had a heart attack when his bell had rung, just how hard had Lord Inuyasha pulled that rope? When it had blared throughout his chambers he had assumed the worst, it had to be some type of emergency for someone to summon him like that.

He had gathered up his things and raced to Lord Inuyasha's room, storming past a very nervous looking guard only to be greeted by the sight of a shirtless hanyou who had ordered him to re-wrap his ribs…and quickly.

Daigon had begun to speak, he had been working on lecture ever since he had discovered them in the fields, and now that he knew no one was dead or dieing he had planned on delivering it. With great detail.

But Lord Inuyasha had cut him off.

"_Either wrap it or don't I really don't give to shits, but if you don't do it now then you won't be doing it at all." _

So Daigon had done his duty and taken care of the Lord's ribs, he was rather pleased that they didn't seem to be to damaged, they must have actually followed his orders this time. But he had found himself literally being tossed out of the room by Lord Inuyasha after he was done.

A little rude….

So now Daigon found himself heading towards Lord Sesshomaru's room, perhaps he could shed some light on Lord Inuyasha's disturbing mood.

Getting past the guard was easy, being the chief healer of the West allowed him to go pretty much wherever he pleased.

But for the second time today he was startled by Inu boy behavior that he was not ready for.

As he closed Lord Sesshomaru's door behind him he caught sight of the very man he was looking for. Lord Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk, which wasn't odd at all, but what was, was what he was doing.

Lord Sesshomaru was leaning over his desk, and was slowly raising his head up, then allowing it to drop back down, bouncing his skull off of the wood of the desk over and over.

"Um…Lord Sesshomaru?"

THUD!

"This one was wonder…"

THUD!

"Your brother seems ver-"

THUD!

"You know….this one will just come back another time." The healer said as he fled the room.

As he closed the door behind him once more Daigon turned to the guard stationed at it. Clasping his hands together and rocking back on his heels Daigon spoke.

"Uh…Lord Sesshomaru should not…be bothered tonight. At all. Under any circumstances other then catastrophic."

"Something happen?" The guard asked.

"Let this one just say that whomever enters that room….will be far beyond this one's help to heal."

The guard paled and nodded.

Daigon started to walk away, heading back towards his chambers. Let them all think Sesshomaru was in a violent mood, it would be better then the scandal that could occur if someone other then Sesshomaru's inner circle was him head butting his desk.

But what had brought all of this own? Daigon didn't know…but he was worried.

He could tell the two brothers needed each other, but they were both either two stupid, or two stubborn to admit it. He wasn't all that happy with Sesshomaru….but Daigon could tell he was trying.

Inuyasha though…Daigon didn't have a feel for him at all….he wanted to help, but he also didn't know how to do that.

Daigon sighed.

"Leaving poor, poor Daigon with these two pups….this one is going to kick your ass when he sees you Inu-Taisho….if he can kick that high…and you still owe him three gold pieces…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru didn't know what happened. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know why Inuyasha was so upset, and he didn't know what was wrong with Rin.

It wasn't fair….he didn't deserve this….he was trying damn it!

"My name means perfect killing circle….not….perfect….know…everything circle!" Sesshomaru snarled in frustration.

Please….PLEASE let tomorrow go better…..

To be continued.

Ok! Wow I have been gone for a little while eh? Well I'm not dead. Originally I had thought this would be a shorter chapter, especially compared to the others….but it just kept growing. Plus…I dunno for some reason writing this one wasn't easy, I knew what I wanted to do, it was just a struggle to get it out. I'm not sure why.

Isis191: Glad you enjoyed it, hope you like this one.

TShrieken: *bats eyelashes* Now whoever said it was poison coming out under Inuyasha's claws? As for being clueless over his bodies changes, well how would he know? Hehe its not like there is anyone to tell him, and Inuyasha always strikes me as being uneducated, not stupid, just not very well learned.

wolfluv: Well I just thought that if Sesshomaru was running down a hallway it might cause a bit of an alarm, after all why would he be running? I'm trying to keep then in character, but at the same time I know Sesshomaru is waaay out of character really. Of course that was the whole point of chapter 13, to give Sesshomaru a real reason to be so OOC.

Eastsidegeorgiaboy: Maybe there are boy readers…hmm if there are I wish they would let me know haha.

LadySess: Sometimes I worry if I'm making Kagome to bitchy, but I needed a bit of conflict there and she was the only one I could think of to start it. Again with the poison? Man…why is everyone thinking it's that. I gotta make him different then Sessy haha.

UPDATE MAN!!: Well of course Sessy prefers men, wouldn't be much of a yaoi story if he didn't lol.

hyperactive pup: Eh don't worry…I'm not dead. Well you got more, hope you enjoy it!

ginger75125: Well I really don't think I can pull off an update every week, I'm just not that good. Hehe and I love Daigon too.

wbk: I do seem to be getting rather long with my chapters. Its just how I am, I always have a certain amount of material I want to get out, and I'm not going to stop until I do.

The Reaper: Well I'm thinking Sesshomaru is about a head taller then Inuyasha now, and as for Daigon well. You caught me. I couldn't think of a third person way of saying "My Lord" and "His Lord" just sounds stupid. We could say that Daigon can do it because its more of a title then Daigon referring to himself, but the truth is I just couldn't think of anything else.

Cat Happy: I always update, I'm good like that.

loretta537: Another poison claw person eh? Well I don't want to give a lot away, but let me just say I dislike doing something that has already been done, and Sessy already has poison claws.

UPDATE!!!: Just did.

Make more chapters!!!: Kagome and Inuyasha might be able to reconcile, but I don't think they will ever be what they were. Mostly because Sesshomaru has got some major lust going on for Inuyasha.

Bibi11: Always love your comments dearie, and I'm loving your picture you sent me. But in this comment there are all these weird symbols inside of it…its rather hard to read. I really wanted to show a lot in that chapter, and in a way show some of the differences between the brothers. Yes Kagome's room is a total set up, but that's what happens when you make Sessy mad in his house. Inu-youkai might very much like a few "test runs" but I don't think Daigon will take matters into his own hands to try and bring the brothers together. Not his style….plus they wouldn't be very happy with him.

princesssirenity2000: Hehe glad I could give you such joy.

Ashlan: I'm not sure what the ending will be, but rest assured it will have one….and maybe even a sequel.

StarsLikeMillions: Ah yes the mistakes….I know there in there, but it just seems to have something to do with how I write, I'm not really trained to write, I just do it as I think.

Snowfall: Ah you always leave such good comments hehe. I just thought it would be funny to have Inu fingering Sesshomaru and then Inuyasha freaking out, only to have Sess be kinda. "I really…don't want you to stop, but you should." True Sesshomaru did set Kagome up, but he could have done a lot worse to her. I wanted Sesshomaru to assert himself there, and I also wanted to show that despite Inuyasha's growth, Sesshomaru is STILL king of the mountain. Of course Retsu had to interfere, there are hungry Yash's out there! Lol. Yes their home does have an effect, but that won't really come into play until much later. As for the blue fluid, well I'm not sure what I want it to do yet….but I know what it ISNT.

Kai: I worked very hard to make Sesshomaru be guilty in a believable way, I thought it would take a HUGE event to make him change his mind about his feelings on Inuyasha, thus chapter 13 was born. It also only makes sense that Inuyasha would be leery, he wants it so badly…but if it isn't real then it will simply shatter him.

Lina03: That is a lot of questions…annnnd….I don't have a lot of answers hehe, but you've given me some stuff to think about. I'm a plot guy, which is why there had not been a whole lot of sex hehe. As for the marks, well I've a few more planned, and their purposes, so you'll just have to stay tuned.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Warning, this chapter is a tad heavy on the dialogue. Be prepared hehe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the first time in his life Sesshomaru was almost terrified to get out of bed. He knew that it was stupid, but it was also true. Inuyasha seemed to be beyond furious with him and he had no idea why. Rin was ill and there was nothing he could do about that either.

He had not felt such pressure since he had first become Lord of the West, and none of this should have carried THAT much weight.

He had heard all about Inuyasha's rampage through the halls, smashing a wall, busting down a door and freaking the hell out of everyone he came across.

Apparently Inuyasha had found something else that had upset him, Sesshomaru wasn't sure what, granted he could find out, but he had been so distraught that he had barely even been able to read the report. Plus it was apparently something only the humans knew….and Sesshomaru was in no mood to speak with them.

Never in his life had he witnessed something go so horribly wrong with such speed. It was unbelievable.

A cold fear ate away at his belly.

What if he could not fix this? Maybe no matter how hard he tried he just could not do this. Maybe Inuyasha hated him…and would continue to do so for the rest of their lives.

It was almost impossible to believe that he, the Sesshomaru, could not do something so simple as be a brother.

But he was rapidly running out of ideas and he had a sick feeling in his heart that even if he dropped down onto his knee's and begged for forgiveness that it would have no effect on his hanyou brother.

But he didn't understand any of this, had he missed something? He must have, there was no other explanation. There was some snare, some trap, that he had blundered into. But for the life of him he was not sure what.

He wished he could just step back and take a fresh, calculated look at things, but he could not, he was far to wrapped up in all of it.

Out of the blue his stomach growled and it was then that he realized just how hungry he was, he had not eaten since yesterday morning. Normally that might not be such a problem, he could go weeks without food before it seriously affected him. But all the stress he had been under lately had thrown his body into overdrive, consuming far more energy then it should.

Sesshomaru sighed and sat up, breakfast then. That was safe right?

Nothing horrible could happen at breakfast.

….right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk to the dinning hall had been blessedly uneventful, though he knew he had attracted a few stares. Probably from his appearance, he had thrown on a plain white set of clothing and had barely run his comb through his hair.

It was rather simple really, right now, he, the immaculate Lord Sesshomaru….just didn't give a shit.

However his anxiety did not dissipate when he entered the hall. For it was completely empty, granted it was a little past normal breakfast time, but he was still surprised to see only a nervous looking Retsu.

"Good morning my Lord." The chef said quietly. He didn't really care that the human group was not at the table, but for some reason he had expected to see Inuyasha.

"Good morning Retsu….I see I am a bit late." Sesshomaru replied.

The brown haired demon shook his head.

"You are the first that I have seen all day."

"My brother has not been down?" Sesshomaru asked. That was not something he would have guessed, even angry Sesshomaru would have expected Inuyasha to come to eat.

"No milord. I have not seen the Lord Inuyasha since yesterday. He did not call upon me for dinner either. Have I upset him? I only try to do my very best." Retsu groaned. Sesshomaru sighed as he seated himself.

"No…he is upset with me. I am positive that it has nothing to do with you."

Retsu bit his lower lip, his ears drooping.

"However I do have a great desire to test your talents today." Retsu perked up slightly. "I find myself rather famished. I would like a rather hearty breakfast today….dazzle me my friend." Sesshomaru stated. Retsu chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth as he made his way down the hall. Good gods that man could cook. That was one thing that he had inherited from his father…an appreciation of good food, and right now his belly was very full. It was hard to believe he had once eaten food not prepared by such a master.

But the pleased feeling that such a meal brought him quickly began to fade as he neared Inuyasha's room. There was really no point in avoiding it…he needed to find out what was wrong and how to correct it. He had already decided that there would be no games with this, pride be damned, he was just going to come right out and ask what was wrong, what he had done, and he was even debating asking Inuyasha himself what needed to be done to correct it.

The guard saluted him as he neared, Sesshomaru has to chuckle a little, an uptight new boy, always humorous to break them in.

"Is my brother in?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No sire." The boy-guard answered, his tone clipped and precise.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru muttered. That was strange, the boy's scent was very fresh here.

"I myself observed him leaving his room early this morning, and he has not yet returned." The guard informed. Sesshomaru nodded and began to leave, but something stopped him. Straining his ears he was almost positive that he could hear light breathing within the room. But the other sounds within the castle, including the guard at the doors own breathing made it difficult to tell if he was really hearing it, or just imagining it.

Sighing he altered his course, the hanyou was probably avoiding him as it was, might as well head to Daigon's office and check up on Rin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha grinned as he continued to gnaw on one of the several rabbit carcasses he had brought with him, the others on the floor awaiting his attention. He had heard Sesshomaru outside his door, and it had not been easy to be so quiet that Sesshomaru had not heard him, going still and controlling his breathing was harder then it sounded, but he had done it.

Sure he had left the room earlier, but he had circled around, hopped a few walls, and came back in through the balcony, after he had caught his breakfast that was.

So far his plan seemed to be working, the guard at the door had turned away at least three others. He was sure at least one of them had been Kagome, granted a part of him felt a rather guilty for avoiding the girl, and the rest of his group, especially Shippo. But the rest of him was just pleased to be getting his own way for once.

Sinking his teeth into anther rabbit Inuyasha tore off a large chunk, as be began to chew another plan began to formulate in his mind.

He couldn't stay in here all day, sooner or alter someone might catch on, someone being Sesshomaru. Fortunately he had spotted a few places on his hunt where he felt no one would look for him. It wasn't so much that he wanted to be alone, as much as he wanted not to be hassled today, he couldn't take much more of that for sure…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours alter Inuyasha was grumbling to himself, it would seem that nearly all of his hiding places were actually spots of interest, which baffled him. They were all just so…secluded, so out of the way uninteresting. Which he guessed was what brought people to them to unwind or in the case of one twosome….to mate.

At first when he had come to his third attempted spot and found two males there he had been rather annoyed, but that had shifted to mild interest when the one behind the other grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and used his whole body to shove the other into a tree. In those first moments Inuyasha had thought there was about to be a fight, which had been what caused the interest, might pick up a new technique or two.

They were both about the same size, both with medium builds. One with red hair, one with bright blond. The red head had sandwiched the blond against the three and his own body, Inuyasha had been curious as to what kind of tactic would have you press your bodies together so tightly.

However his interest had exploded into full blown shock when the two young men suddenly kissed, if you wanted to call it that, they had practically been devouring each other. Inuyasha was sure the blond had to of bruised the red heads back with how tightly he had griped it.

"_Eight weeks!" _the blond had snapped_. "I have not been able to see you, smell you, touch you, in eight weeks!" _

"_Well maybe if you had not called Imalia a bitch when she could hear you she would not have stationed you on the other side of the castle love." _Red had muttered back against Blondie's lips.

"_She has no right to keep me from my mate!" _Blondie had snarled.

Poor Inuyasha's brain has just about exploded then. It had been said a few times, two men mating, but he had not believe it really. But this had been right up in his face.

"_I need you…take me." _Blondie had moaned.

"_Take you where?" _Red had teased.

Inuyasha had watched as Red had continued to tease the blond.

"_Tell me what you want." _He had said. _"Otherwise I won't know what to do." _

Finally, apparently fed up with the game Blondie had knocked Red to the ground and pinned him there.

"_Listen you." _Blondie had snarled. _"You will undress me, you will touch me, lick me, and taste me just how I like, then you will stretch and prepare me. Then you __**will**__ slide you cock into my ass and you will __**fuck**__ me or I __WILL____hurt you!" _

That had been Inuyasha cue to leave. It had nearly broke his poor little hanyou brain. A male, first begging then ordering another male to stick his dick into his ass and fuck him. Yes Inuyasha had done the same to Sesshomaru, but he had just filed that as a bizarre, perverse accident. But here was a man expressing a extreme desire for the very same thing.

It just didn't seem possible, how could any man want that?

His youkai had butt in, listing all kinds of reasons for it. Stupid thing.

But if all that had not been bad enough, the red heads next words had actually forced Inuyasha to check his ears and nose just to make sure his brain was NOT leaking out.

"_Aww….little brother wants his big brother inside him soooo bad." _

"_Yes….gods yes…." _Blondie had answered. _"For you…only for you, my brother, my beloved mate." _

Inuyasha had run like he had fifty Sesshomaru's chasing him.

It made no sense, two men, two brothers, Mates? About to have sex? It was…no…it….didn't….no…just…how….NO.

He could almost believe that males truly mated, but siblings? No that could not be normal. As a matter of fact they were probably in such an isolated spot just to hide in the first place.

Inuyasha had been so off balance from what he had just witnessed that when he got to spot number four and saw what was there he was ready to call the day quits and find a tree to curl up in.

There was a young looking, though honestly that might not mean a thing, dark haired, raven haired was more like it and Inuyasha could smell raven, demon.

He was jerking off.

On all fours.

With his face pressed against the ground, weight on his shoulder.

Ass in the air.

With the hand NOT on his dick thrusting some smooth…kinda coned shaped thing into his ass.

"_They are out to get me….that's all there is to it. The pervert gods are after me." _Inuyasha thought.

"Oooh yes….ah…gods…." Raven moaned. The sight just froze Inuyasha's feet, and he realized with a certain amount of horror that his body was reacting!

Both the Raven's hands sped up.

"Its so good…." he sobbed." But its not enough! I need it to be real!"

"_**Oh! Lets go help him!" **_Inu-youkai enthusiastically suggested.

"_What?" _Inuyasha balked.

"_**Go over there, pull that….thing out and push yourself in! Lets have fun!" **_Inu-youkai shouted.

"That's it….fucking hell that is it…..I'm going back to bed." Inuyasha muttered, quickly fleeing from the displayed demon, much to his youkai's displeasure.

"_**No! No! Go back! Come on!! He's begging for help!"**_

He was so distracted from everything he had seen in such a short period of time, and from glancing behind him to check and see ifs someone had noticed him and was following him….hey you never knew who might be working for the pervert gods…..evil bastards, that he never noticed Sesshomaru.

A fact that ended right when he turned his head and smashed face first into Sesshomaru's chest, which knocked him flat on his ass. Didn't feel to good either.

"_**Not…the way I WOULD suggest burying our face in his chest." **_Inu-youkai muttered.

Sesshomaru's hand appeared near Inuyasha's face.

"My goodness little brother…after you alright? Let me help you up…"

Scoffing Inuyasha brushed aside the offered hand, and stood on his own.

"I'm fine, and I don't need help." Inuyasha grumbled.

Despite the brush off Sesshomaru looked relieved.

"I have been looking all over for you Inuyasha. I'm glad I found you…I…I have a favor to ask of you."

"_I don't like the sound of that." _Inuyasha thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all out to get him…every last one of them.

In a way Inuyasha was confused as to how he had ended up in this position. When Sesshomaru had asked for a favor Inuyasha had not been sure what to think or what was about to happen. But he really had not expected what had finally come out of Sesshomaru's mouth, turns out that while the girl, Rin, was rather ill, it was nothing that Daigon couldn't handle.

Why Sesshomaru felt the need to inform him of that he might never know, but what he had said next is what really stunned Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru stated that he was considering delaying their departure to meet with the other Lords as he was reluctant to leave Rin's side while she was ill. Seems se had a habit of asking for him when he wasn't in sight.

Sesshomaru justified this by stating that his scouts had reported that although the other two Lords were on the move, they certainly did not seem to be in any hurry.

But more then all that what really got to them was when Sesshomaru asked "The Favor."

Sesshomaru apparently had some sort of important errand to run and out of each and every since person in the castle Sesshomaru had picked him to ask if he would watch over the girl in his absence.

Just hearing that had stunned him stupid.

Which is probably why he found himself here, in a room that screamed. "Little girl lives here!!" and how he found himself standing in front of a bed, with a sick little human girl in it.

Had to have knocked him stupid.

Now had it been anyone else Inuyasha would have been touched by the display of compassion from. Sesshomaru was caring for the child, not just physically but emotionally as well. Inuyasha also would have been touched by the display of trust in being picked to watch over someone who clearly meant so much.

But as it was Sesshomaru, and the bitch Rin, all he really felt was a overwhelming sense of annoyance. He wasn't angry, yet anyway, just…well he felt so inconvenienced, he didn't want to do this, hell he had not even said he would, Sesshomaru had just led him into the room and left, stating that he would return as soon as he could.

So here he was, in the very same room with one of the last -scratch that- the LAST person he wanted to be near. At least with Sesshomaru in the room he could get some satisfaction by punching his face in.

But the girl? Well….he wasn't Sesshomaru so he wasn't going to abuse some little child…that was just disgusting and contrary to what nearly everyone he had ever met had told him, he was not slime.

Sighing Inuyasha leaned up against the wall, it wasn't like he had anything else to do, and he was willing to bet that he wouldn't encounter anymore…perversion while in this room. He was still trying to get the images out of his mind. He wasn't even going to recognize the slight throbbing of his body, or the little rush of adrenaline that was still coursing through him.

"_**Are we never going to get any? Your killing me!! Its going to fall off…I just know it…its going to shrivel up and fall off from lack of use!" **_Inu-youkai whined.

"_Shut up."_ Inuyasha thought. _"I really think I liked you better when you didn't talk. If all your going to do is bitch that I didn't fuck someone, Sesshomaru, Komar, Atrius, Daigon, that Raven kid….then shut the fuck up. Don't talk unless you have something useful to say. Like oh….why you wouldn't focus on men!" _

"_**Haven't seen a woman around here that caught my interest." **_Inu-youkai replied coolly. Inuyasha scoffed, well…that was almost an answer.

Granted while Imalia had actually been attractive, though might just not be anymore, she had still be nothing but nasty to him. So in a way Inuyasha was glad his youkai had not advocated jumping into her pond.

Crossing his arms Inuyasha sighed again, he didn't want to do a whole lot of thinking about crap like that, so just what could he do until Sesshomaru got back? Of course he could always leave, he didn't want to be here, but he was hoping the girl wouldn't wake up….and start reminding him she existed.

But then, of course, as if on cue the child started coughing, a harsh, painful sounding one at that. It easily jarred her out of her state of -sleep and don't annoy Inuyasha-. Turning the girl caught a hold of a cup on a near by table, water by the smell of it and downed it quickly. Groaning she rolled back over to lie flat, then blinking set her gaze on Inuyasha himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Her town was so hopeful and pitiful in that -oh my god I am so sick- kinda way. It should have brought out the paternal part of him, but instead it just got on his nerves.

"He ain't here kid." Inuyasha stated. It seemed to take a moment for the girl to understand him but she soon answered.

"Oh…it is you Lord Inuyasha, I'm sorry, Rin's eyes are all blurry."

"It happens…your sick." Inuyasha grunted, he could sympathize, he remembered being a sick child, though the girl wasn't half as bad as he had been.

"You both kinda look alike." Rin said. "Maybe it's the hair."

A second later she started coughing again. To be honest Inuyasha almost felt guilty for not feeling bad for her, for almost enjoying what she was going through.

"Well we are brothers….not that that has ever meant anything." Inuyasha muttered.

Even now, at her most vulnerable he didn't see what was so special about here. She had taken everything from him, yet had done nothing but exist to do it.

"Lord Inuyasha?" Rin suddenly said.

"Yeah kid?" Inuyasha replied.

"Would you…could you tell me a story?" She asked. That surprised Inuyasha, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was what Sesshomaru would be doing if he were here, listening to the kid babble, caring for her, telling her stories.

It made him angry.

"Well I only know one story, it isn't very long, and its not very happy." Inuyasha answered.

"That's ok…Lord…*cough*…Lord Sesshomaru says not all stories can be happy….though he never lets anyone tell me other kinds." Rin replied.

So…Sesshomaru didn't want her hearing unpleasant tales eh?

"Alright then….let me tell you the story of the Boy and his Brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cosmically screwed, that's what he was, some otherworldly force was out to get him. Sesshomaru was sure of it now. Why else would the market manager decide to completely change the layout of the market today of all days, which forced Sesshomaru to have to learn where everything was all over again.

This was going to delay him even longer, which just figured considering all he really wanted to do was get back to Inuyasha and Rin.

"_Oh yes__…."_ Sesshomaru thought as he turned a corner that SHOULD have taken him right where he wanted to go, but led to another dead end. _"I will be having words with that man…."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha stretched himself out as best he could in the chair that he had pulled next to Rin's bed. He didn't know why he as doing this…but hell…why not?

"Well it all begins with a wealthy merchant, one who was known throughout the land, very successful he was. But he was very lonely, for you see, his wife was long dead and all he had was his son by her." Inuyasha started. "Still…life was not to bad for him, he did after all have nearly everything else he could possibly want. But one day, while out on his travels he met a young woman."

"Was she pretty?" Rin interrupted.

"She was, perhaps the most beautiful in all the world. The merchant fell in love almost immediately, and the woman had very much the same reaction. So it was not long before they were wed, and the woman was carrying the merchant's second child." Inuyasha continued. "But there was a problem."

"A problem?" Rin puzzled. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes, for you see, the merchants first child was none to happy about the recent turn of events, he didn't like the woman, he felt she was unworthy because she was of a lower class then them."

"That doesn't' have anything to do with love!" Rin protested.

"Perhaps not, but still the first son was angry and became more so when he learned that he would be a brother very soon." Inuyasha said. "Still…things were not to bad until the merchant died unrepentantly one day."

"Oh no!" Rin gasped. "What happened?"

"He had….an accident, and after that the older son took over. Now it fell to him to care for the woman and his newborn baby brother. But he didn't."

"He didn't?" Rin muttered.

"Nope, he threw them out, or more specifically he just never came for them."

"Why? Wasn't it his job?" Rin asked.

"Yes it was, but he didn't care. The real problem came when no one would accept the woman and her son. Neither the merchants people, nor the woman's own wanted anything to do with them, especially the second son." Inuyasha stated.

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Well….because he was half high class and half low. The high class thought he was slime because of his low class blood and the low hated him for the opposite reason.

"I don't understand." Rin said.

Neither did he, but it didn't really matter whether he understood or not, it was how the world was. Life was very hard, but the two managed to get by. But then…one day….the boy's mother fell ill."

"Oh no…" Rin whispered.

"Yet still no one would help them. Most doctors just turned them away and when one finally did see them they were told that nothing could be done." Inuyasha continued, struggling to keep the anger and anguish out of his tone. It had been so hard….to see his mother grow sicker and sicker every day….

"Finally….one night….they went to bed, the mother tucked her son in, gave him a little goodnight kiss, all in spite of how weak she was. But in the morning…the son woke up….but the mother did not. The boy tried everything he could think of to wake her, but she would never rise again. The before had been more then goodnight….it was….goodbye." Inuyasha stopped for a moment, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, pushing back the tears that threatened. It was always so hard to talk about….

"The boy tried to get help from the other people in the village that they lived in, but it was not aid they gave him, but abuse. They drove him out and burned the home he and his mother had shared to the ground…and everything inside. He never learned if they had the decency to remove his mother's body and bury it, or if they just burned it with the rest." Inuyasha said.

"That's horrible!' Rin exclaimed.

"Cast out the boy was not entirely without hope, he knew he had a half brother out there somewhere, his mother had told him about his sibling a few times and just the day before her death had told him that if anything should ever happen to her that he should go to his elder brother. So the little boy, who was younger then you are now, with barely any food, any water, with no clue of where his brother was, who he was, or even what he looked like. With no aid and only the clothing on his back….he set out."

"Then what?" Rin asked.

"Well he traveled alone for a long time, it was so hard, the rocky ground pummeled his bare feet, the rain would soak him, and the wind would knock him to the ground at times. It was dangerous as well, death was around every corner, and he was so small. He didn't know how to take care of himself, didn't know how to do much of anything at that age really. He just kept asking himself, where is my brother? Why does he not come fro me?" Inuyasha continued. "The people he met were also rather cruel to him, his mothers people beat him and would rob him of whatever he had. His fathers people would just try to kill him on sight."

"Oh my goodness…the poor boy." Rin choked.

"This continued for a very long time, until one night, when things changed…slightly. You see the boy had not been able to find shelter, a place to hide, for the night, and three monsters found him. Their desire was quite clear. They wanted to eat him. So he ran…ran for his life. But he was just to little, his legs were not long enough to out run them no matter how hard he tried. He would have to hide, for they would catch him sooner or alter." Inuyasha said, shivering slightly from the memory of the terror from that night.

"But then it happened, at long last the boy found his older brother, or he found him. The little brother was unbelievably relieved, for the monsters were afraid of the older brother. The little brother tried to talk to his older sibling, confirming that yes, he was the man he had sought. The older brother began to walk, and the younger followed. He was so happy, he had found his family at last, he was safe, the nightmare was over. The little brother asked where they were going, the elder brother remarked that he was heading home. This thrilled the boy, home…a real home." Inuyasha continued.

"Home is good." Rin whispered. Inuyasha snorted softly.

"However then…the unthinkable happened. The older brother reached his….horse. He pulled himself up on it, yet made no effort to help the little brother up and then….and then he began to ride away. The little brother panicked, if it was a joke…it was not very funny, and began to chase after the man who was responsible for him. But he couldn't catch up with him. Screaming the little brother begged his sibling not to leave him, to wait for him to catch up, but soon the elder brother was so far way that it was no longer wait up…but come back. But the older brother never stopped, and now…utterly terrified the little brother cried out that they would kill him, and still the older brother did not stop. Soon he was gone, the little brother was alone…..and the monsters were coming."

Rin whimpered, the fur that covered her body now pulled up to her face.

"He left?" She asked.

"Yes…..so the boy ran for all he was worth, for his very life. But now he had nothing, no hope, no where to go and one final thought bore into his brain. He was going to die, his short lie would soon be over….and it would not be pleasant. It was so dark however that the boy never saw the cliff in front of him until he went over it. Down, down, down he fell, away from the hungry monsters who screamed for his blood. But fate was not being kind. He was bashed around on the rocks as he fell, before he was sent head first into a raging river. Death was still there, only changed from being devoured to drowning." Inuyasha paused for a moment, wetting his lips before continuing.

"Still fight, still refusing to give up and die, he was able to use the last strength he had in his little body to pull himself ashore. He managed to crawl into a near by cave, curl into a ball and pass out, safe for a moment. But the future looked so very bleak. He was a small child, alone in the wild, with no where to go, and apparently no family to care for him. And that…was the first time he met the last member of his family."

"What happened next?" Rin asked.

"Well…life went on. A harsh life…the boy was on the edge of starvation almost always, he nearly froze to death every winter and sickness crippled him more then once. Every. Single. Day was an incredible struggle, and each day was nothing but the same. No one would help him, people would hurt him or try to kill him. All because he was what he was. Then one day he found his brother again, and for a brief moment thought he might just be safe, but the older brother soon showed him how their meetings would be. He kicked his little brother, right in the face, breaking his nose and hurling him through the air. Then the elder left him there, laying on the earth, bleeding and bruised, just as so many others had. But before he left, abandoning his little brother to the world once more, the older brother had one last thing to inform his little brother about. Not now he said, but one day when you are older…I will kill you."

"Oh…oh my god!" Rin gasped. "He didn't!" Inuyasha nodded.

"He did. It set the tone for their entire relationship. The younger brother learned that the elder was to be feared. Every time the little brother would see his older brother, catch his scent, he would wonder. Is today the day? Will he kill me today?" Inuyasha paused, it had been nerve wrecking, Sesshomaru had just said when he was older…but did not say how much older.

"Each meeting of theirs was filled with pain for the little brother, if not physical then emotional. Your slime, the elder brother would sneer, a stain on our family's name, I must kill you to erase the shame of your birth. This continued for years, till finally, through a series of mishaps and a bizarre sense of luck, the little brother was able to avoid the older brother for a very long period of time. Though that didn't mean life became any easier for him."

"Why would the older brother do all that?" Rin asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It was just how it was, the older brother felt he was in the right and no one other then the little brother himself seemed to disagree." Inuyasha sighed. "Perhaps it was only a matter of time, or perhaps it was fate once more, but one day after over fifty years since their last meeting the two brothers were reunited. The little brother had another small moment, to hope, to dream. So much time had passed, maybe things would be different? They were not of course, it was a foolish thing to hope for, to dream for, for almost immediately the older brother attacked, gouging out one of the little brothers eye's. It becomes interesting because you see…the elder brother had inherited everything from their father, the home, the belongings, the wealth. Everything but one little thing. A…..walking stick that was left for the younger brother. But though the elder had **everything**__else, he wanted what was to be the little brothers as well."

"But why? Couldn't he just get one of his own?" Rin asked.

"Of course he could. But the older brother felt that it should have been his in the first place, that the little brother did not deserve it and thus he would see to it that he, not his younger brother, owed it. But it was also special, for it would make travel much easier, it had the unique ability to….clear a path for the one who held it, no matter how dense or difficult. So the elder tried to take it, there was a nasty fight between the siblings and in the end the little brother was just able to repel his half brothers attack and keep what was his."

"Good for him!" Rin exclaimed before another bout of coughing had her reaching for her cup once more. Inuyasha waited for her to finish before continuing, and even refilled the cup from one of the many jugs of water that sat near the table.

"Still….that did not stop the older brother, he continued to try and take what he wanted and so…another negative element was added to their relationship. Then one day the elder brother was seen to have a new little boy with him, it was no unusual for the older brother to have a servant with him, but a small child? The little brother was now mostly grown when this occurred, his own childhood long behind him. Still he was confused, who was this new boy? Finally the truth behind the new boy came to light. The older brother had adopted the boy and was now raising him. This **really** confused the younger brother, why had this child been accepted while he had been cast out?

"Maybe the older brother got married?" Rin suggested. Inuyasha chuckled and even to his ears it sounded dark.

"Nope….the new boy was an orphan, just like the little brother. The real interesting part was that the new boy was one of the little brother's mother's people. Yet that was what the older brother had always said was the problem with the little brother was, his mother's blood. But the little brother had half of his father's as well, this new boy had none….so why was he not hated as well?" Inuyasha paused, though he didn't really expect an answer.

"And really…that's kind of the end to this story, the two just continue on like always for the rest of their lives."

"But what happens to the older brother?" Rin asked. Inuyasha had to resist the urge to laugh. Of course she would ask about Sesshomaru first.

"Well he just goes through life like he always had. Does what he wants to do, he still is in charge of the merchants empire. I'm sure after a time he marries and ahs children of his own as well." Inuyasha answered.

"And the little brother?" Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"He…..dies."

"No!" Rin gasped. "How? Why?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Maybe his body finally gave up on him. Maybe he finally dies in some battle field. But many think….the elder brother finally made good on his promise and ended his little brother's life."

It was basically true, Inuyasha had held the firm belief in his heart for years, that when he finally did die, it would be because of Sesshomaru's actions. As time wore on Inuyasha had become more and more certain that it would be from Sesshomaru's direct actions rather then something he allowed to happen.

It hurt to admit, and Inuyasha knew he would fight with all he had that day, he still had the chilling premonition that he would end up on Sesshomaru's sword. Though that wasn't as bad as the thought that Sesshomaru might drown him in the mud or something. If it was going to happen Inuyasha wanted it quick, right through the heart, he didn't want time to think about it.

Which probably meant he was going to have time to think about it….

"That is so sad…" Rin muttered, breaking Inuyasha way from his morbid thoughts. The hanyou shot the little human a disdainful look, one that she didn't catch.

"_That's right…I'll end up a corpse rotting on the ground and you'll probably still be here, cared for and content." _Inuyasha thought bitterly.

Well that was it, he had humored her and given Sesshomaru plenty of time to do whatever the fuck he needed to do.

But for his own sanity he needed to get away from the girl. Cracking his knuckles and exhaling forcefully Inuyasha rose from the chair.

"Well…that's it for me. I'm out of here." Inuyasha said as he turned for the door.

"Your leaving?" Rin asked. Inuyasha nodded, just being around the girl tended to make his blood boil, he didn't need to lose his temper around her. "Why? Won't you stay with me?" The girls voice held a pitiful edge that brought out the declaration of -I'm a small sick child!-

But instead of bring out any sympathy in him it only brought out a feeling of bitterness and disgust.

"No…I won't stay with you." Inuyasha grown out. _"No one ever stayed with me."_ he added on mentally.

"Why?" The girl asked again softly.

Turning back to face the child Inuyasha snarled. She wanted to know so badly huh? **Fine**.

"Because I hate you." Inuyasha stated flatly. Rin's eyes grew big and wide.

Y-you…h-hate me?" The girl stammered.

"Oh yes, from the very bottom of my heart." Inuyasha said as he tapped his chest where his heart sat.

"But…why?…I've never…never." Rin coughed again, growing more and more upset with each passing second.

"Its not so much what you have done, but that you exist, that you are here, you don't belong here, deserve to be here. Your only here because of Sesshomaru and in case your wondering….I hate that bastard too." Inuyasha spat. "Every time I see you I just want to wrap my hands around your skull and pop it like a grape." To accentuate his point Inuyasha clapped his hands together forcefully.

The girl jumped, pulling the fur up to her eyes. Inuyasha sighed and tried to drop the menacing demeanor. He could smell fear coming off of her and that made him feel a little guilty.

"But I want you to know." Inuyasha said as he sat on the edge of her bed. "That I would never do that. I would never hurt you. I'm not my brother, so you don't have to worry about me laying on finger on you. I'm not like that." To his surprise her fear actually went down several notches.

How trusting….

"So!" Inuyasha exclaimed, slapping his thighs as he stood once more, before walking to a open window. "Enjoy the bed, the food, the care, the home. Enjoy the fruits of my fathers hard work. But a word of advice to those who know better, you can't trust Sesshomaru and the moment he gets whatever it is he wants from you….watch out. Bad things could happen."

Pulling himself up into the window frame Inuyasha prepared to jump only to be halted by Rin's voice.

"You shouldn't say such things about Lord Sesshomaru. He saved me, he is a good man. He would never do anything to hurt me."

What really pissed Inuyasha off….was the fact hat the bitch was probably completely right about that.

"And that is why I hate you." Inuyasha muttered right as he hurled himself out of the castle and into the forest below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say that the mighty Lord Sesshomaru was unhappy would be a understatement. That had taken **far** to long….

Just as soon as he got the chance he was drawing up a plan for how the market should be organized and it had damn well better be followed. As it was he was taking the longer route through the castle just to try and lower his irritation levels, he didn't need to be in a foul mood when he reached Inuyasha and Rin.

Especially NOT with Inuyasha…

He had already left the market manager cowering in his office. It was probably unfair of him to take such large amounts of his frustration out on the man. But he was pissed, so much time spent wandering around, hell even the guides put in place to help aid anyone looking for particular items or hops were confused, and nearly as annoyed as Sesshomaru himself. Many of them had arrived for duty only to find the changes already in place, they were struggling just to perform their jobs and then they could not even answer a question from the Lord of the West.

Which in turn meant Sesshomaru had to listen to a massive heap of apologizing.

Which meant headache…..

After Sesshomaru had finished with his business in the jumbled up market he had promptly rushed to the manager's office, practically storming it. He had demanded to know why the market place had been re-arranged in the first place and more importantly, why he had not been informed before it happened.

To the first he had been told that the man, who wasn't even important enough to have his named remembered, felt it would energize the market, everything would look new and fresh, thus people would be more interested, by more and that would add more revenue to the market.

Which was just…..stupid.

First of all, all it would do is confuse everyone, Sesshomaru could testify to that personally, they wouldn't be able to find anything, and end up being LESS, thus lowering total revenue.

Secondly, what did they need an increase for? It wasn't like they were competing with anyone, the castle's market place was THE biggest collection of shops and items in the West, perhaps out of all three kingdoms.

But apparently the fool manager felt rather threatened by one or two specialty shops in a small village over three hundred miles away. Plus Sesshomaru felt he was aiming for a promotion, and figured he could get it by adding more to the Western treasury, thus earning Sesshomaru's favor.

But in that sense the dolt had made the same mistake that more then a few had made. The Western treasury and his own private account were not one in the same, so the twit could earn as much as he liked, it didn't go into Sesshomaru's pocket. Not that he did not appreciate people who worked to better their country, quite the opposite, Sesshomaru enjoyed rewarding such individuals. But those who did it for the sole mistaken purpose of fattening his personal purse….well that always annoyed him. He was the Lord of the West, his respect and gratitude could **not** be bought.

But what had been even MORE infuriating was the man's excuse for the new layout not reaching Sesshomaru's ears.

He had not gotten around to it.

When those words had left the moron's lips Sesshomaru had thought it to simply be a poor attempt at humor. But once he realized it was the truth he had up and left without a word.

The simpleton had probably thought that was the end of it, a harsh reprimand from his Lord. Fact was….as far as Sesshomaru was concerned the man was terminated, he just didn't know it yet. Sesshomaru already had another in mind for the position, at least temporarily. All he needed to do now was decide what new position the ex-manager would be enrolled and then write up the order.

Hmm….they could always use extra manpower in waste management. Refuse shoveled…that was the ticket.

Still…maybe it was time for a little shake up, things did feel a little stagnant in the market. Perhaps a merchant fair was in order, let the old timers know that they couldn't just sit on their asses and stop being innovative, stop serving the people like they were supposed to. He had noticed that when some merchants got comfortable they tried to get sneaky, tried to pull things to line their pockets with extra gold.

Father had hated that kind of attitude. Sesshomaru didn't care much for it either, it was demoralizing to the public, and their well-being had to be taken into consideration along with everything else, in fact…they were more important. Sesshomaru had noticed that powerful people tended to forget, but it was rather simple. The masses made all the wheels turn, they kept things going. It was a balance, they make it work, Sesshomaru saw to it that it worked properly. It was his job to keep the nation together, that's what made him so important because yes, if left to their own devices the masses could clump together and end up tearing each other apart. He had always tried to instill into the people a great deal of nationalistic pride, not just to keep everyone moving together, but because he knew that people tended to become loyal to their homes, their towns. That could be dangerous…because unfortunately people were stupid. A person was smart, but start grouping them up…and something just took over and down went the intelligence.

So perhaps a infusion of new blood was in order, just to get things moving again. The market was one place where Sesshomaru didn't mind new things, he delighted in it in fact.

Not to mention….Sesshomaru chewed lightly on his lower lip as he turned another corner in the castle. Maybe it would help with Inuyasha, he could invite his brother to sit with him as the collective merchants gave their little pitches. Include the boy in the process and let him have a say in how things would go. Yes…that sounded just like something that would appeal to his lower baby brother. To have authority, to effect real change and SEE the results.

Just the thought had Sesshomaru smiling as he pictured a positive reaction from Inuyasha.

However his mirth quickly disappeared when he heard a very rare, yet always greatly upsetting sound. Rin was crying.

It took just about all his willpower not to break into a full on run, though the speed of his footsteps did increase.

When he entered the room all he saw was Rin, fur pulled around her in the middle of the bed, sobbing. Inuyasha was no where insight, his scent lingered but it was not fresh.

Coming to sit down on the beside Rin he gently eased her chin up so that she would look at him.

"Are you alright Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. Inside his chest his heart was thundering painfully. Had something happened to Inuyasha?! It certainly did not help his anxiety to remember that the last time he saw Rin this upset was right when Nefrume's vile plan had gone into motion.

Wiping her eyes Rin sniffled.

"Oh…Lo-Lord Sesshomaru…I didn't know…you were back"

Sweet child….trying to be polite even now.

"What has happened Rin? Why are you so upset?" Sesshomaru asked gently. But even with that a new wave of tears burst forth from Rin. Sesshomaru waited patiently, reminding himself that she was just a small child, she did not have a fraction of the control an adult would. He just waited, rubbing gently at her back.

"Lord…Lord Inuyasha hates me!" The girl suddenly blurted.

A wave of relief rushed over Sesshomaru. A simply misunderstanding then, something probably drew Inuyasha away and in a fevered state of mind Rin took it the wrong way.

"Why do you say that Rin?" It wouldn't take long to clear this up. He just needed to know the source.

"He said so! He said, I hate you Rin." The child sobbed. Sesshomaru froze.

"…What?" He asked quietly, unwilling to believe he had heard that right.

"He…he said…he'd like to crush my head…." Rin supplied.

"What?" Sesshomaru near-snapped, a bit of anger creeping into his tone. It was hard to believe that Inuyasha would say such a thing, but Rin wouldn't lie to him either. Perhaps Inuyasha wasn't being serious, he was prone to inane threats when he became annoyed or angry. "Tell me what happened Rin."

"We-well…I-I woke up and he was standing over there. Um…a lit-little while later I asked him if he would…if he would tell me a story. He said he only knew one and it wasn't very happy." I said-" The girl paused as another coughing fit struck her. After she had finished hacking up more of that foul crap Sesshomaru handed her, her glass of water. She accepted it and began to gulp it down. Personally Sesshomaru was grateful that Daigon had had the foresight to have several jugs of water left in the room.

"Anyway…I said it was ok, so he told me the story of the Boy and his brother, and it was so sad!" Rin sobbed. Sesshomaru continued to gently rub her back for comfort, but still….Boy and his brother? He did not like the sound of that. "After he finished he said he was leaving, I felt lonely, I didn't want him to leave, and he seems lonely too, so I asked if he would stay. He said no, I asked him why and he got this….funny look on his face and said it was because he hated me. He hated me and every time he looked at me he wanted to crush my head."

Rin started to cry again, but softer this time.

"He said the only reason I was here was because of you and that he hated you too. I got so scared….cause he looked so mad. But then he said that he wanted me to know that even though he wanted to do it, he wouldn't ever hurt me, because he wasn't you. I didn't understand….then he said that I should be careful because after you got something from me you would hurt me. That made me mad so I told him you were a good man and would never hurt me. Then he said something I couldn't understand and jumped out the window." Rin fished.

Sesshomaru stomach churned with anger, how could Inuyasha say such things? To a child no less?

The story title itself didn't ring a bell…but….

Sesshomaru waited patiently for Rin to regain her composure before he asked.

"Rin…do you think you could tell me this story?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru anger grew with every step he took as he plowed through the forest. The hanyou had done nothing to conceal his cent, following it was child's play, and for some reason that only made Sesshomaru even more angry.

He could handle Inuyasha's mistreating him, he could handle the boy's temper and mood swings, he could even tolerate the runt's foul mouth. But he could not tolerate Inuyasha taking their history out on his young ward. He understood the boy's anger, his pain, but Rin had nothing to do with any of it.

"_**You can't do this like this….you have to calm down"**_ Sess-youkai stated. Calm down? His little brother terrorizes his ward, a small child, and for what? Some bullying notion that he would be getting back at Sesshomaru? It was childish and the boy should know better. _**"Damn it, I'm telling you that if you go into this angry, if you yell at him, you will destroy everything you have worked so hard for!**_"

Yes had had worked hard, very hard. But where had it gotten him? He had not made one stitch of progress, Inuyasha was just as angry and bitter as he had ever been, maybe even more so. Sesshomaru had been kind, and it had done nothing. He had allowed Inuyasha almost free rein and it had done nothing. He had tried to show his little brother affection, something he thought the boy desperately needed, and it had done nothing.

Well now it was time for something else, a punishment was in order. Inuyasha had no right to treat Rin like that.

But Sesshomaru's determined stride suddenly came to an abrupt halt, almost as if his feet were suddenly glued to the ground.

"_**You are being bullheaded. Didn't you understand the story he told? Didn't you get the point? You can't defend her and attack him…."**_ Sess-youkai snapped.

"_Yes…it is all about how I am the biggest piece of slime in the world. Now let me go."_ Sesshomaru snarled as he tried to move his legs, only to fail.

"_**NO! Geez….that girl turns on the water works and you get so worked up that your not even thinking straight. Think about the end of the story, as smashed together as it was, and think about yesterday."**_ Sess-youkai lectured. _**"To hear him tell it, your going to kill him one day, he's practically accepted that."**_

Did it know something he didn't? If it did then why didn't it just come right out and say it?

Confusion over his youkai's words began to fight with his anger. He was so preoccupied with this thoughts that be was almost surprised when his legs began working again. After that it was not long before he found Inuyasha.

The hanyou was sprawled out lazily in a tree, his head rolled to the side to stare at Sesshomaru after he had stopped near the boy's resting place.

"I was wondering if you'd show up." Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru's anger bubbled back to the forefront and he was about to begin scolding the runt when his youkai's voice rang out in his skull painfully.

"_**Please don't…if you have never listened to me before then listen to me now. Don't do it. You'll just turn him against us and I don't think we will EVER get him back." **_

Sesshomaru didn't like it, but considering the fact that if he had listen to the stupid thing all those years ago then none of this would have come to pass…damn it….might as well give it the benefit of the doubt. Forcing his voice as cool and neutral as he could Sesshomaru spoke.

"I'm rather disappointed in you Inuyasha. Bullying a child like that."

"Never stopped you." Inuyasha countered.

"She has nothing to do with us, your issues with me are just that, with me." Sesshomaru said, keeping hi voice like ice, as if he were merely discussing business. He had a thought, when father would do that it had always hurt the most, more then being yelled at, for then there was at least some emotion. But to be scolded like it was just something that needed to be done had always pounded the point home harder. Perhaps Inuyasha was the same.

"Whatever you say Sesshomaru….your so full of it." Inuyasha spat. "Is that all you wanted? To tell me how disappointed you are? I'm so crushed believe me."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but something stopped him, he had the odd feeling he was being baited.

"I would ask you not to do it again. I would also like you to apologize to Rin." Sesshomaru replied. There, that sounded reasonable didn't it?

"Noooot going to fucking happen. And I do what I want." Inuyasha shot back.

"Why would you wish to verbally abuse a child, one who has never done a thing to you?" Sesshomaru asked. He couldn't even believe he was having this conversation, especially not with Inuyasha of all people.

"Why did you? Course you did more then just verbal abuse." Inuyasha retorted.

"Is that it Inuyasha? Is that what this is? Some bizarre revenge against me? Are you going to try to harm her just to hurt me?" Sesshomaru snarled, making his disgust that Inuyasha would even think of doing such a thing known.

"No. I'm not going to lay one finger on her stupid little head. I told her that, I'm not you Sesshomaru, I don't get my jollies beating people." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru resented that, but pushed it aside.

"Then what is the point of your behavior?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I hate her, I felt she should know that, kid or not I've never been one to hide how I feel. I'm not going to start now, and I want her to stay the fuck away from me…maybe now she will." Inuyasha growled.

"She is perhaps the sweetest child I have ever met, how can you hate her? She has done nothing to you. She would probably adore you if given half the chance." Sesshomaru replied.

"I was a pretty fucking sweet kid….before it got beat outta me. You didn't care about that kind of thing then." Inuyasha growled, pulling himself up to crouch on the tree branch and glare at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha…I…"

"Why are you defending her? That's why your came here right? To protect her. You know…you once told me that human's were nothing more then bloated, festering, worthless maggots. Well she is a maggot Sesshomaru…so why do you care?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"She is my ward." It didn't seem like a good answer, but it was all he had.

"Why? Why is she your ward? Why do you care about her, why did you chose her, but not me?" Inuyasha rumbled.

"Inuyasha…I did not.." Sesshomaru began.

"Yes you did!" Inuyasha roared as he jumped down off of his perch. "You made a very clear, concise decision to take her in and a very clear, concise decision to abandon me. Why? Why chose her over me?"

"She had no one." Sesshomaru whispered.

"**I had no one!"** Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha, I have admitted that what I did to you was wrong, that I was wrong to do it. I-"

"What is so god damn special about her? She's useless. I would have fought for you, stood by you, I would have done ANYTHING for you. So why did you leave me? Your brother! Your father's son! You leave me to die yet take in some brat who shares **NO** blood with you!" Inuyasha spat.

"I have never given…it much thought." Sesshomaru admitted. Tears were beginning to leak from Inuyasha's face, but the hanyou didn't even look like he realized it.

"She doesn't deserve it! It was mine and you took it from me, took it from me and gave it to her. Why?" Inuyasha shouted before he rushed at Sesshomaru. Catching a hold over his collar Inuyasha drove Sesshomaru back against a tree hard enough that Sesshomaru could hear the wood cracking. "Tell me! Tell me why!" Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru took a moment to gather his thoughts, but apparently that moment was to long for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's cheek exploded with stinging pain as the sound of flesh colliding tore through the air. It took a few seconds before he was able to figure out what just happened, and when he did his temper exploded.

Inuyasha just slapped him!!!

Sesshomaru locked eyes with Inuyasha, preparing to deliver a swift and painful retribution onto the hanyou for daring to inflict such an insult, when he saw the expectant look in the back of Inuyasha's eyes. Something clicked in his mind and he stopped.

He then realized just what Inuyasha was trying to do, the boy was **trying** to pick a fight, to goad Sesshomaru into attacking him.

"Tell me…" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru said nothing, there was nothing he could say that could justify what he had done, nothing that would satisfy Inuyasha.

And they both knew that.

It was very possible that Inuyasha truly did want an answer, something monumental that he could latch on to and say "That was why." But there was nothing…it had happened on the whim of a spoiled, stupid, stubborn brat and Sesshomaru could admit that. HAD admitted that.

Out of the corner of his eye Sesshomaru could see Inuyasha's left hand cocking back. Locking his jaw Sesshomaru decided there was only one thing he could do to further his agenda in this situation. He just had to grit his teeth and bear it.

"Tell me!"

SMACK!

"Tell me!"

SMACK!

"Tell me!"

SMACK!

"Tell me! Tell me!! TELL ME!!!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Sesshomaru's whole body shook with repressed rage, his stomach bottoming out form the indignity of such an insult.

Finally Sesshomaru whipped his hand up to catch Inuyasha's wrist. Leaning in to brush his battered cheek against Inuyasha, Sesshomaru placed his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"There is nothing I can say Inuyasha….and I will not fight you little brother." Sesshomaru whispered with calm he did NOT feel. No one had **ever** laid a hand on him like that.

Releasing his collar Inuyasha attempted to pull away, but Sesshomaru held the hanyou's wrist firmly. The boy glared at him sideways

"Calm yourself Inuyasha. I told you…there is nothing we can not discuss rationally. If there is a problem then let us work through it." Sesshomaru said, taking something of a perverse pleasure at how calm he sounded.

"Oh FUCK your rationally!" Inuyasha roared, swinging at Sesshomaru with his free hand. Sesshomaru easily sidestepped the blow, Inuyasha's fist rocked past him, plowing through the tree Sesshomaru's back had just been against.

Sesshomaru took a few steps back for precaution as Inuyasha removed his arm from the tree.

"There will be no fight between us Inuyasha. There **is no**__reason to fight. It is over brother, our feud is over….let it go." Sesshomaru soothed.

"**You don't just turn it off!"** Inuyasha shouted, pointing at Sesshomaru accusingly.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha…I know it is hard, I know this will take much work, but….why can lay our past to rest, I know we can." Sesshomaru stated. "Please…let us return home, get you something to eat to help calm you do-"

"I don't have a home!" Inuyasha protested, at the top of his lungs at that, his eyes red, his cheeks stained from his tears. But in a way…Sesshomaru was happy to see those tears, to see that Inuyasha was not just holding everything inside of him. "And I can feed myself just fine these days. I don't' need you anymore."

"Maybe so, but I am certain your culinary skills leave much to be desired." Sesshomaru said, he meant it has a joke, but Inuyasha just bared his fangs at him.

"You pampered brat. Food is food. It keeps you from starving, something you know NOTHING about."

Again Sesshomaru had the distinct feeling that Inuyasha was trying to provoke him, trying to get him to attack and admittedly at one time…he would have already torn into the boy.

"Hmm….I have not been called a brat in longer then you have been alive….still…you need not worry about such things anymore. Our home as everything you will need, all you-"

"-There is no -OUR- there is yours, and mine." Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his yes, would Inuyasha interrupt him **every** time he spoke? "Yours." Inuyasha said as he turned around in a circle while holding his arms out. "Mine." He snapped as he held his Fang up by the sheath. "And you even tried to take this!"

"What is your point Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as compassionately as he could.

"My point is that you don't care one bit about me, only what you can get from me. I didn't see you for years and when you finally showed up it was because you needed the pearl in my eye to get to Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha growled. "Not that not seeing you was a bad thing, those years were almost sorta peaceful."

Sesshomaru's heart ached slightly, was that why Inuyasha was trying to provoke him? To prove to himself that Sesshomaru had not changed? That he did not care? It was strange logic, but any fool could see that Inuyasha was a least a little crazed at the moment.

"I have shown you affection little brother, I have been kind, and I will show you so much more if you will only cease pushing me away." Sesshomaru said softly.

That was all he wanted, more then anything else in life right now, he just wanted his brother and himself to come together.

"It's a lie." Inuyasha whispered, sounding more like he was talking to himself then Sesshomaru. "If you really cared…you would…" Inuyasha trailed off.

He would what? What was it that he needed to do to prove himself? He wanted to prompt Inuyasha, to ask him. But he was worried that his voice would push Inuyasha back into anger.

"Just like yesterday. You played it so smooth." Inuyasha said as he started to circle Sesshomaru, gesturing dramatically with his right hand. "I almost believed it, believed you. For a moment I…." Inuyasha stopped, both moving and speaking, his voice faltering as he clutched at his heart, his eyes clenching from some unspoken agony.

Inuyasha's body shook for a moment, almost as if he would fall, but the boy quickly steadied himself. Sesshomaru's heart went out to Inuyasha; he looked as if something precious had been torn away from him. Maybe it had…

"So I thought I'd maybe give you the benefit you know? Dangerous as that is. I told myself, I wasn't going to judge you for the moment, that I would let things, play out. I told myself, I would look at you…with…eyes unclouded so to speak." Inuyasha continued, waving his hand in front of his eyes.

Well…that was what Sesshomaru wanted, for Inuyasha to see what he was doing **now** and not look at him through the filter of their past.

"Oh and things started out so well." Inuyasha chirped, nodding vigorously. "But then what happens? That little bitch shows up." A mocking humor creped into Inuyasha's voice as he held his hands out as if to say -hear it is!-

Sesshomaru disapproved of the title Rin was given, but he said nothing. He was gaining information and perhaps he would discover just what the hell went so very wrong yesterday.

"And she's all, Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Look at me! I'm so cute and small!" Inuyasha spat, prancing around in a child like manor. Any other time such a sight would have had Sesshomaru on the ground, laughing until it hurt. But this made him…uneasy. It had a macabre taste to it.

"I'm think, okay, no problem, just a kid right? But the next thing I know you just leave my side." Inuyasha gestured with his right hand. "To follow that girl. That hurt, but maybe I misunderstood, I totally admit that I thought it meant something. Though you were trying to say, look brother, we are equals, and I will walk beside you through life just like I always should have."

Well yes….that had been his purpose, he was glad Inuyasha realized it. At least the thought he should be glad.

"But you left me behind…to follow that girl. But I thought, no…no…he's just trying to keep her out of trouble, kids are such fucking trouble." Inuyasha growled. "But you stayed away from me, just like you always had, looking back every once in a while like, yep…he's still there. So you're with her, and I'm alone….people looking at me…" Inuyasha sneered with disgust. "Like I'm a walking pile of shit."

Sesshomaru bristled slightly, whether Inuyasha was upset with him or not Sesshomaru would make it very clear that his baby brother was NOT to be disrespected, even if he had to drill it into the public's heads himself.

"It's a hanyou thing, you wouldn't understand." Inuyasha added. "But you were getting attention left and right, people really like you."

Yes….well he was their Lord, and he did a damn good job of doing his job.

"So then I think, well maybe he is trying to keep all the people always from me. I don't do well in large group, they make me very nervous. So maybe that's why he walked away from me." Inuyasha continued, acting both flippant and upset at the same time. "So I wander into a little shop, and I'm just looking around. There's stupid shit here." Inuyasha gestured with his left hand. "Stupid shit here." Repeat with the right. "Bunch of jewelry and crap like that. But then….I DO find something I want, something I feel I need. But I can't have it if my brother isn't there. But then you are there! You touch my shoulder and I start to feel better, you came to me after all. You ask me if there was something I wanted and I said yes. Then I'm thinking to myself that I finally get something I want, it's a big deal to me you know. Every other time I have ever tried to buy something I have been beaten and robbed, and when I got older I just said fuck it. So I turn to tell you just what it is…and you're gone!!" Inuyasha stated, sounding surprised at the end.

"Where did you go?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, spinning this way and that, as if he were looking for something. "I mean you were just here!" Inuyasha stopped, pointing as if he had found what he was looking for.

"Ah there you are! On the other side of the road, and who is that you are with? The bitch of course. You left me. Again. To go to her. Strange though…I didn't hear her call you; guess you must have just known she needed you. Because lo and behold you very promptly buy…something for her. Now I'm thinking, okay, kinda rude to just leave me like that, but you'll be back in a moment….yup…just one moment…Oh look you're leaving." Inuyasha narrated. "You just up and walk away, without even one glace in my direction. Now I can't very well buy what I wanted myself, you didn't leave any money with me, and I must admit it is times like that that really drive home how little I have. I mean there is NOTHING to my name, I have no…." Inuyasha waved his hands in front of his face. "…assets, is that the word I'm looking for? I think it is. I don't know why it hurts…but it does." Inuyasha confessed.

Sesshomaru bit down to keep from informing Inuyasha that yes, he did have assets, and he had an entire private account that had never been touched, among other things. Of course on that day Sesshomaru was going to allow Inuyasha the use of his own private account, he wasn't going to have Inuyasha spending his own funds until Sesshomaru had the chance to tell him that they existed. He was also cursing himself, he had totally forgotten to tell Inuyasha that all he had to do was fill out a little slip and the item would have been his, the bill would have been sent to the castle.

"So obviously because I can't do anything without you, which was pretty humiliating, I left the shop, leaving the thing I desired so much behind, to go after you. Seems to be a theme for us huh? Me chasing you." Inuyasha continued. "But you weren't anywhere I could see, I had to walk about seven minutes jut to find out. You left me again. Yet **again**. When I do find you I am a bit upset, a little angry. But what I see next really tops it all off. She coughs." Inuyasha made a small, mocking cough. "And almost instantly you are on high fucking alert, your down on one knee, checking temperature, looking her over. Did her eyes pop out? Lung come up? I mean you're _intense_ at that moment."

Once again Inuyasha's tone became sarcastic, which made Sesshomaru feel a little indignant. So what? He was showing concern for his ward, had he not show concern each time Inuyasha was under duress lately?

"Now I really don't know why but suddenly I am reminded of a time where I was very sick. I mean very…VERY sick, and I had to struggle with it all by myself. I nearly died. NO joke, I was just a hairsbreadth away from being a corpse rotting in the sun, and I had been about her age really. But you weren't there for me, no one checked my temperature, no one took me to get any kind of help. It was luck that saved me, pure blind luck. I came to realize that you would not have cared one bit if I had died back then, but yet here you are, fretting over a maggot."

Sesshomaru really did not like how Rin was being described, but what he really hated was that Inuyasha was using his own words against him. It made it impossible to argue.

"Needless to say, but I'm going to say it anyway, I became more then a little angry, its hard for me you know, to see things like that. SO I decided right then and there that it is time to end the day, because lets face it….it had SUCKED. I figure I should let you know, don't' need you bothering me later. So finally you notice me, I give you the little come here signal, because I sure as fuck am not coming to you again. It felt good in a way, you coming to me, course you had to bring the girl didn't you? Anyway…I let you know that I am leaving, being polite and all that and you act…shocked, like you can't believe I just said that. Then you ask your little question, one that I can't believe you ask, heh see…we shocked each other, so I ask my own question. You answer by saying that you don't remember anything important." Inuyasha growled.

Huh….well at least he knew what it was he had forgotten. Who knew that a near breakdown rant from Inuyasha could be so informative?

"So you forgot what I said, even though it was important to me." Inuyasha near sobbed, his voice breaking, which had Sesshomaru feeling very uneasy once more. "All your words, all that supposed kindness….oh it all went right out the window, just as soon as that girl showed up. She appears and BAM! I don't exist anymore."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, part of him wanted to ask if that was what all of this was about, that Inuyasha was upset because he wasn't getting enough attention. The rest of him wanted that part of him to shut the fuck up and die, because it was stupid and would get him in even more trouble.

"So I leave, and I'm in a real bad way. I'm angry, my feelings are hurt, and I can't believe how stupid I was. So of course because I want to left alone I have to run into EVERYONE. Now I generally like my group, don't get me wrong. But they have questions and I feel like I'm about to freak out. So I find something safe, my little kit and the toy he is playing with. I focus on that, its nice and safe right? But to make a long story short I find out that the two was meant for me! They are all mine!! **MINE!**" Inuyasha spat, each word deliberate, then glaring at Sesshomaru before laughing a very disturbing laugh.

"I mean why the fuck not right? She got everything else. She got every. Single. Thing you took away from me. I realized that that she _**is**_ important to you, why I don't know, but she is and I'm not. It was tough…coming to grips with the fact that someone could steal everything out from under you without even trying.

Sesshomaru wanted to dispute that, it wasn't true. But Inuyasha had begun to circle him again and he had that dangerous look in his eye once more.

"That's when I knew….just how full of shit you really are. That's when the lie came out into the light." Inuyasha snarled, but tears were still leaking from his eyes, he looked more crushed and worn down then angry. "How could someone profess to care for you, say all the things that have been said. But then ignore you at the drop of a hat? Simple…they can't, not if its real. You can't just switch back and forth like that. See I know…I've cared for people, it doesn't just shut off not matter what happens. It takes a lot for it to die, or be beaten out of you. So that's what gave you away dear brother." Inuyasha mocked. "The switch…it clicked over when she came. But have to admit once more….you really had me going. Yeah…" Inuyasha muttered distantly.

Sesshomaru's heart hurt so damn bad he could hardly stand it, he could almost see the pain Inuyasha was positively raw with. It made sense to him now, Inuyasha's feelings about Rin.

Inu as a people were extremely territorial. Inuyasha clearly saw Rin as a threat, something that could, and in Inuyasha's own mind had, steal his family. In a way Inuyasha saw Rin just as Sesshomaru had seen Inuyasha all those years ago.

A replacement.

Inuyasha had gone silent, distant. His head was down, face in his hands. The boy was shivering, badly, but it was not from cold.

Their father had once told Sesshomaru that if an Inu went without family for long enough, they would simply melt down. Sesshomaru had laughed at the time, his father had been grinning when he said it, and just chalked it up to the family minded Inu-Taisho's quirks. But what he was witnessing right at this very moment, closely matched his father's words.

The rapid changes in mood, the near manic outbursts, the sheer searing pain that Inuyasha seemed to be struggling with. If it wasn't a meltdown, Sesshomaru didn't know what was.

Father had theorized the breaking point would be about twenty years without any contact. Inuyasha had been alone without so much as an embrace from Sesshomaru for over two hundred and fifty years. Was it any wonder that his baby brother was hurting so much?

Sesshomaru took a few steps towards Inuyasha, who was now making small, choking, gasp like noises, as if he were trying to sob, but couldn't, or wouldn't allow himself to do so.

Inuyasha needed his family. He needed to be held, to be able to touch, to breath in the scent of one of his own. Sesshomaru knew this, he wasn't sure how, but he did, something inside of him, not his heart, not his youkai, but something told him, loud and clear, that Inuyasha **needed him**.

He wasn't about to argue, so without any thought at all he knew what he needed to do. He would wrap his arm around the boy, pull him in tight against his body, he would encircle his baby brother in his fur. He would just be there, he would lie down with Inuyasha of the bare earth if he had to and if Inuyasha wanted to go somewhere else then Sesshomaru could carry him.

He also had the incredible urge to massage his brother's body, to rub oils into his skin, just to make him relax and feel good. Not an easy task with but one hand, of course he was THE Sesshomaru, he would succeed regardless.

However just as he neared Inuyasha and began to reach for him, the hanyou raised his head, and for a moment Sesshomaru saw hope in Inuyasha's eyes, a clear needy desire for exactly what he was offering. Again Sesshomaru just knew this to be a fact.

But the moment faded, Inuyasha's eyes hardened and Sesshomaru found himself stumbling back from Inuyasha's forceful shove.

"**Don't fucking touch me!"** the hanyou roared.

Inuyasha wiped at his eyes disdainfully with his palms, rocking his whole body from side to side as he growled, before shaking his head violently.

"You think you can just….fucking….arrragh!" Inuyasha growled low and deep, and Sesshomaru could see him shove everything away in a brutal display of willpower.

But he also saw one other thing in Inuyasha's eyes the moment before it disappeared. Fear. Inuyasha was afraid of something…but what?

"Oh yeah….before I forget….you know how you mentioned waiting until your human got better before we left? Not happening. I'll keep my word and go with you but you will keep yours. You said we would be ready by tomorrow at the latest, so if your not here by noon tomorrow. I'm leaving, I'm taking my group and I'm outta here, and I'm never coming back." Inuyasha declared "So if you were be so kind, which will be very difficult I know, as to send my party out here, that would mean a lot to me."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, his fist works in quite a while.

"I'm not going back in there, and if you try and make me go in there after them, I'll tear that whole shit hole down around your fucking ears." Inuyasha answered spitefully.

Sesshomaru's temper rose, their home was certainly NOT a shit hole!

"Inu-" Sesshomaru began. There was no reason for his bother to remain in the wild, not with their home so close.

"No. There is no discussion here. Tomorrow. Noon. Or that's it. This time we do things my way….or we don't do them at all." Inuyasha glared at him for a moment. "How's that feel?" The cocky tone in Inuyasha's voice almost made him roll his eyes, but at the same time he could see confusion in the boy's own. Interesting…

"Very well." Sesshomaru said. "But for future reference….do not lay your hands upon me in such a manner again, especially not in public. I will have to punish you if you did. It is beyond rude, disrespectful and barbarous. You are better then that, you are not a heathen and I will not allow you to act like one."

The confusion in Inuyasha's eyes only grew, but with that Sesshomaru turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After he entered the castle Sesshomaru rubbed at his sore cheeks, he still could not believe Inuyasha had done that. Still….a little bit of tenderness in his face and a grave insult seemed a small price to pay for the information he had just been give. He wondered if Inuyasha had any idea how much he had just given Sesshomaru. Or maybe somewhere deep down it was just that, a desperate cry for help.

He had made a grave miscalculation and overestimated Inuyasha's maturity. It was hard to remember at times that Inuyasha was still technically a child. A emotionally scarred child at that. He had thought to treat Inuyasha as an adult, and repair their bond that way, but now he realized that, in short, he needed to treat the boy like a needy child, without letting Inuyasha realize he was being treated like a child to keep from prodding his hypersensitive pride.

It was an oversimplified thought, but it seemed true. Inuyasha needed affection, praise, all of the things a budding child needed to mature healthily. Inuyasha had never received any of that, and it had begun to show.

It also seemed that not only was Inuyasha fighting his pain, his loneliness, but he was also fighting what his body told him he needed.

Stubborn brat…

But more importantly Sesshomaru had just learned that even though Inuyasha had said he knew Sesshomaru's actions to be a -lie- his behavior indicated he was not totally convinced. The boy **wanted** to believe.

Sesshomaru had a feeling that was why Inuyasha had tried so hard to provoke him, he was trying to confirm what he thought in his mind. Whether he knew it or not Inuyasha seemed extremely reluctant to let go of what he wanted so badly. Perhaps there was a part of Inuyasha that felt Sesshomaru was being sincere, and the hanyou wanted to quell that.

A beating from Sesshomaru would probably have done just that. Clearly that had been what had confused Inuyasha, the fact that Sesshomaru had not matched what he knew in his head. It was somewhat ironic, that his lack of words and actions may have just furthered his cause more then anything else he had said or done.

"_**See…this is hwy you should always listen to me.**_" Sess-youkai preened.

"_Quiet." _Sesshomaru replied.

He had had much planning to do. Inuyasha was breaking, that much was certain, all Sesshomaru had was wait for the boy's will to weaken, then be there for him. But at the same time he had to make sure he did enough to keep the hanyou stable. He couldn't let him just shatter.

Despite everything that had happened, Sesshomaru felt oddly hopeful. He had made progress, and now he had a plan that had evidence to back it up.

"You almost thought you had a family, that was what you were about to say wasn't it Inuyasha? Well then…I will show you that you do." Sesshomaru vowed.

"_**Does this mean we will cuddle him?" **_Sess-youkai asked.

"….Yes…..yes it does." Sesshomaru answered.

"_**Fuck. Yes!" **_

Sesshomaru smiled, gods…it was so surreal to agree to that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha growled, gods his head was so fucked up right now, he felt like he was going crazy. It didn't help that ever since Sesshomaru had left a few hours ago the stupid tug in his heart had become so bad that he wanted to claw at it.

Fucking Sesshomaru….so god damn….argh….

He really needed to get the fuck away from this place. Noon….noon tomorrow he could leave and never look back.

He was so confused and he had not clue what had come over him earlier, he had not planned on doing any of that, but he had just…freaked out.

But what was up with Sesshomaru? Inuyasha had thought for sure the ass was going to give him shit about the girl. Yet Sesshomaru had not really done anything but list some of her supposed positive qualities.

What was he up to?

Suddenly heavy footsteps began to approach him, far to many to be his group and he could hear armor clinking together. Inuyasha turned over in his tree just in time to see Sesshomaru, Daigon, Atrius, Retsu riding on top of a cart that was being pulled by that dragon thing of Sesshomaru's, and about fifteen other demons approaching him.

They started to pass him without a word, which was weird, though Retsu and Atrius gave him a friendly smile and wave.

"Come Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To our meeting with the other Lords. I believe it was you who was eager to get on the road yes?" Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha's jaw almost dropped, but the group continued, never even stopping as they gained distance on the tree he was resting in.

"Wait! Where is my group?" Inuyasha shouted.

"They can not come with us I'm afraid, it would cause an major uproar should they make an appearance, for the destination we are slated for no human has ever set foot in. They will remain in the castle, enjoying my hospitality I might add. Now hurry, you are falling behind." Sesshomaru shouted back.

"Now wait…" Inuyasha started.

"Less talk more walk young Lord." Diagon chirped cheerfully.

"Oh fuck you man-boy!" Inuyasha roared as he leaped out of the tree, before stomping after them.

"He is correct Inuyasha, you should be at the front at my side, unless you need to be carried. I suppose there is room on Retsu's cart." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Double fuck you to you too Sesshomaru!"

"Dear gods….its not going to be like this the entire way there is it?" Atrius muttered."

To be continued.

Hey I did it! Short chapter! Wooo! I know its silly but I've been killing myself with some of these longer chapters, and I really didn't think the subject matter in this one, warranted a long chapter.

I tried to do a lot of things in this chapter, including show how Inuyasha starting to have a breakdown, not sure if I succeeded. I also wanted this chapter to end on a light note….so I hope everyone enjoys it!

PpAllen2772 : There was a lot I wanted to do in that chapter, the fight was something I was worried about, at first I was going to have it go back and forth from Imalia's point of view and Inuyasha's. But then I realized that not everyone has the same fighting background as I do, so they would end up not knowing what the hell I was talking about. So I switched it to Sesshomaru just to help explain some stuff.

Snowfall: I know some people might think Inuyasha is going a bit far, but at the same time he's going through so much, its hard for him to keep a lid on everything. Sesshomaru is trying very hard, but then again he's also not paying attention to things he should. I knew the thing with Rin was probably going to be controversial. But in almost every other Inu fiction I have ever read, her and Inu always get along, and often she is the thing that helps or makes Inuyasha let his past go and accept Sesshomaru. Which always confuses me….so I put myself in Inuyasha's shoes and I decided that you know what? Man I'd HATE that girl…I really would. So….there you have it. I think you'd have to, even though she did do anything.

Isis191: Well that's the thing isn't it? Even though they have known each other for so very long, they don't really KNOW each other, especially with Sesshomaru's changes. Its confusing for them.

c-loke: Well, I liked I've said I just put myself in Inuyasha's place, to me it makes sense for him to harbor resentment and jealousy towards Rin. Even though yes she didn't do a thing to him, it would still be hard to look at her having everything he should have had and not hold it against her.

Psht, is mad: Nope not done, though I think I might be….almost half way? Maybe?

Izzanami: I dunno, maybe it has something to do with me being a guy. But I just got annoyed how Inuyasha gets treated in fan fiction and how he just….allows it. He never really seems to stand up for himself, never seems to have any pride. He always…backs down at some point.

Eastsidegeorgiaboy: I loves me some boy readers hehe. But yeah…man I hate when good stories just get abandoned. So very annoying…they always leave you hanging. Its my goal to never do that.

There were more comments, and I'd like to get to them all….but I'm wicked tired. I was up all night finishing this and I need sleep.

So special thanks to

The Reaper

Ashlan

hyperactive pup

Bibi11

gen50

Yashas_Sis

ginger75125

Annalist

princesssirenity2000

With an extra special thanks to Bibi11 for the really wonderful piece of Art, of the Mating marks on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha that was given to me.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself, this was already not going well. He had hoped to introduce Inuyasha to the members of their party that the hanyou did not know. However Inuyasha had closed himself off tightly, and was harshly rebuffing any attempts to speak to him. Not even Daigon, nor Atrius or even Retsu had gotten anything but venom from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru could tell that Inuyasha's behavior was throwing everyone off, he had not even looked at the people behind him. It wasn't just rude…these were people responsible for their safety, men who had sworn an oath to give their lives to protect them if need be.

You just didn't ignore something like that.

Hopefully when the stopped for a meal, or to bed down for the night he would be able to drag some civilized behavior out of his little brother. Not to mention he did have things he needed to explain to Inuyasha and he also wanted to form a bit of a plan with the boy.

Inuyasha didn't know a thing about the situation they would be in, and Sesshomaru knew that that bastard Enyon, Lord of the East, would jump all over that in a heartbeat. Thus Sesshomaru wanted to help avoid such a thing. After all Inuyasha's temper and mouth would be two of the biggest problems that they could face, one ill placed nasty comment, or all out rant and everything would be lost. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha could control himself, but the hanyou only seemed to do it when HE wanted to, and he only seemed to do that when he both understood and accepted the seriousness of the situation.

And considering Inuyasha's rather stark "Fuck you all" attitude at the moment….well the issue didn't even need to be stated.

Sesshomaru had been thinking on it ever since they had left, perhaps a series of subtle signals would be adequate, give him a way to warn, advice and most importantly, silence the hanyou. But none of that would work if Inuyasha didn't agree to and have knowledge of what those signs were.

Looking over to Inuyasha Sesshomaru wasn't surprised to see him with his arms still crossed and a sour look still on his face. How long could this last?

"_**This is driving me nuts! Do something! Touch his mark! Just say you were scratching your neck or something!" **_Sess-youkai complained.

Oh yes…because that would elicit **such** a delightful response from Inuyasha. He was already upset with Sesshomaru, add on a reminder that they were slightly joined and Sesshomaru's head faintly throbbed from the possible grief Inuyasha would heap upon him.

Surprisingly it was Inuyasha who broke his self imposed silence, unfortunately it was in classic pissy Inuyasha style.

"So how fucking long is it going to take to get to this god damn place?"

Sesshomaru heard something of a collective scoff behind him, two or three perhaps.

"A two day walk normally." Sesshomaru answered,. He was going to have to address this soon, the problem was that he had no idea what to say or do that would calm Inuyasha, or at the very least not make it worse.

"Great….why the hell is it that far away?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"It is at the edge of all four lands, it is built so that each wing sits on the respective Lord's lands. It is built that way so that it is truly totally neutral. It was not always like this.." Sesshomaru answered, and he could only pray that Inuyasha found that bit of information interesting, that he would ask questions. Because he had found that an inquisitive Inuyasha had a hard time being nasty.

"So…how was it before? You obviously want me to ask." Inuyasha sneered. Sesshomaru nearly winced, he had not thought he had been to overt, so either Inuyasha was getting better at reading him, which was not exactly a bad thing, or he was indeed slipping.

"At one time each nation had its own….meeting place, shall we say, which made it difficult to meet at all. For the most part the least -injured- land was supposed to host, the idea being that they would be neutral, or at the very least much less hostile. Or in case of a situation like this, the Lords were supposed to vote on where to go. Which never worked of course, four Lords, each of how did not want to leave their lands, each with one vote apiece. Not hard to see that nearly every single time the vote was deadlocked." Sesshomaru replied.

"That…doesn't tell me anything about this new place Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snap back but really…was being polite doing _anything_ for him?

"It does, but your being impatient and refusing to analyze the information your being given." Sesshomaru fired back, though he kept his tone even. Inuyasha tossed his head back and snorted, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but mentally give himself a point, he had been right after all. Seems Inuyasha didn't like being called on his -shit- either.

"Now, as I was saying." Sesshomaru continued. "After generation after generation of this problem it was proposed to appoint a fifth vote. A so called unbiased person who would step up in the event of a tie. On paper it sounded like a very good idea. One that would be fair and effective. However things rarely work the way they do in theory."

Inuyasha made a curious noise, which gave Sesshomaru hope and asked.

"So what was the problem? Sounds like it would work to me."

"I thought as much myself actually." Sesshomaru admitted, granted he had been very young. "But the problem came when trying to finds someone incorruptible who actually has no loyalty to any land whatsoever. After all…they must have been born in one of the four. Not to mention that everyone, especially those who have nothing, have a price. How do you keep this persons loyalty form being purchased? And even if they are not, how do you keep one of the Lords from accusing a bias against them if the vote does not go their way?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Not everyone can be bought."

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a flat look.

"Oh yes little brother, they can. Call it what you will but….you could, and were." Inuyasha glared at him angrily, but before he could open his mouth Sesshomaru forged ahead. "Your human wench bought your obedience. Pain and humiliation where her tools, from that came your price. In a sense it was the lack of something that she would give, she gave it and you obeyed. It's a broad use of the term yes, but you'll find it not completely incorrect."

Inuyasha looked a bit confused and….stricken.

"I didn't…." Inuyasha muttered.

Testing the waters a little bit Sesshomaru reached out and gently rubbed at the back of Inuyasha's neck. It was only allowed for a few brief seconds before Inuyasha swatted it away. Still…Sesshomaru counted it as progress, baby steps after all…and he did still have his hand.

'It is not my intention to mock you Inuyasha, merely explain. It might be a cold comfort but I doubt there are many who would not have done what you did in the same situation." Sesshomaru whispered gently. Not totally true, he would have just killed the bitch himself, but…he could understand Inuyasha's choices, even if he didn't agree.

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment and seemed to shrug it off.

"So why would these Lords do such a thing? I mean aren't they supposed to be honorable or something?"

Sesshomaru chuckled then, earning a confused look from Inuyasha.

"Oh little brother…heh….now your are just being naïve." Sesshomaru stated good naturedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Its simple really. This person's say could cost you so much. Wealth for your nation, land you were attempting to acquire, or under the right circumstances….your very life. Of course you would want this person's loyalty, their vote to swing your way. Doing anything else would make you a poor ruler, for there are times when one must be rather….practical." Sesshomaru explained.

"That just sounds dirty…" Inuyasha replied.

"Politics often are, but that is just how the game is played." Sesshomaru said, not even bothering to hide his disgust, oh how he **loathed** the -game-.

"I take it there where problems with this idea then?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Almost immediately." Sesshomaru answered. "Even simple things became massive ordeals. Like housing."

"Housing? What is so hard about that? Your telling me the four mighty nations can't even build a friggin house?" Inuyasha scoffed.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly, indeed it did sound simple didn't it? But more then that he was pleased Inuyasha wasn't snapping his head off. Annoyed at something else was better then annoyed at him.

"Construction is easy, but where do you put it?" Sesshomaru posed.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Well you can not simply put it in any of the lands themselves, living there could lead to a biased opinion after all." Sesshomaru answered. The men behind them had grown silent, Sesshomaru himself wondered just how much they knew about all of this. Perhaps he was educating more then just Inuyasha.

"So put it on the border." Inuyasha said. "Like this stupid place we are headed to."

"Of course…but as you will see, that is not the a very hospitable area. Food and drinkable water are scarce, and rain is unreliable. It is a natural border just as much as a line drawn on a map."

"So just send them what they need…you can do that." Inuyasha growled, sounding a bit exasperated.

"Sounds simple but what land is responsible for them? After all they are basically an island unto themselves." Sesshomaru countered. "After all lets say….the West is responsible for their survival, then why in the world would they ever vote against the West? Once again a bias is created."

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath and Sesshomaru could practically hear the wheels turning. That pleased him, he was also curious as to the level of Inuyasha's problem solving abilities, how would he look at a problem, how would he approach it, and what options could his mind come up with. Of course Sesshomaru knew that violence was Inuyasha's top response…however in the world he was hoping to bring the hanyou into….that wasn't always an option.

"So….just….have everyone give him something he needs." Inuyasha forced out. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Sounds good. Would help to prevent a bias if everyone helped out equally. The problem with that comes when one land denies him what they are supposed to send. They would too, to teach a lesson."

"What do you mean this time?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Perhaps he sided against you, so you show him who truly has power. Displease me? Perhaps you should ration your water then. It is a extremely sensitive situation, you have to realize Inuyasha….these are four people, each the most powerful person in one of the four nation's that make up the land. Now your putting a new person in the middle, with newly created powers….and they are in a sense telling these Lords or Ladys what to do."

"Can they even do that? I mean but even if they did then someone else can just send it right?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Technically no, they can not. Realistically yes they can, and did. And no you can not just send it, doing so would earn you an accusation of attempting to curry favor." Sesshomaru explained.

"But they aren't sending it!" Inuyasha protested and Sesshomaru had a feeling the boy was running out of ideas. No bad really….this is about where everyone else got stuck. Plus…for some reason Sesshomaru was enjoying this.

"Yes but don't think for one moment that they are going to admit the true reason they are not sending it. Excuse will come, and be hard to argue. Supply line troubles, bandit attacks, storages are low. You can't really argue with them, and all the records come from them, not to mention the indignation you will face. Your telling THEM what is happening in THEIR lands? Needless to say….two mediators starved to death in the winter from such things." Sesshomaru continued.

"Then…why not just….like make a group, a temple, or something. Raise and train people just for the job. Human's do things like that all the time." Inuyasha suggested.

"Again…put it where? And who trains them?"

"Alright then god damn it….what the hell do you do?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I have no idea, I was younger then you when this all started. I can tell you what was done however."

Inuyasha's hands had dropped down to his side, a good sign perhaps?

"I'm not stopping you…" The hanyou muttered.

"Well then it was decided that the mediator should cycle through the lands, live in one for a balanced amount of time and then move to the next."

"And?"

"Did not work. Mortality rate actually rose."

"They got killed?" Inuyasha exclaimed, sounding a bit surprised.

"Accident's happened." Sesshomaru replied, adding extra emphasizes on the word accidents.

"There were…accidents in the West too as this one recalls." Daigon chimed in.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru admitted.

A look of disbelief crossed Inuyasha's face, and in a way that pleased Sesshomaru, that Inuyasha held their lands, and in a sense their father, in a positive light.

"Oh calm yourself Inuyasha. I can assure you that father never gave an order for the two mediators that did die within our lands to be killed."

"Then what happened?" The hanyou asked.

"One was crushed underfoot in during a rather nasty riot and the other was found drown in a river. Yes foul play was almost certainly involved. But the mediators did hold a lofty position, one that could anger the public." Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha went silent then, and remained so for several minutes before speaking once more.

"Must have been hard to find people for this job."

"Actually no, it had one of the highest turnouts of any position in any of the lands. Save maybe if the Lord was actively searching for a mate…that kind of announcement draws out people from **everywhere**." Sesshomaru replied.

"What? That makes no sense….I mean you make it sound like they were being killed left and right." Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles lightly and spoke.

'First I should state that only thirty to thirty five percent actually met their ends, and not all died from anything related to their position. The rest simply resigned."

"That's still a lot of dead people Sesshomaru."

"Indeed, but to answer you question. The position was sought after by so many due to the belief that they would in a sense, be just as powerful, if not more, then any of the Four Lords. As such many saw it as a wonderful opportunity to gain things that they wanted." Sesshomaru explained. "It was practically an announcement of, who would like power?"

"How so?"

"Do not think these men needed to be bought, more then you might think were rather adamant about selling themselves, they would flat out name their price. A mountain of gold and my vote is yours forever, they would say. Give me the three most beautiful women in the land, perhaps a plot of land and a castle of my own, with servants of course and I could see things your way. And so on and so forth." Sesshomaru answered.

"Sounds like something people would do." Inuyasha muttered.

"Mmmhmmm and it is what led to the third mediator death, and the only one Father had a hand in." Sesshomaru continued.

"Oh…and what did he ask for?"

"Me." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha shot him a confused look.

"What do you mean -you-?"

"I mean what I said. He asked for a year with me in his bed." Sesshomaru stated.

"Wait, wait….you mean he asked to….you know….screw you?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Basically. For one full year. Father was right in the middle with a massive struggle with the Eastern Lord, I guess it emboldened the man. I did not find out about it till much later, I was barely your age at the time."

"That's just…ugh….so what did the old man do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Punched him so hard he tore his head off…" Sesshomaru replied.

"Whoa…."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, it was working! Now all he had to do was keep Inuyasha interested.

"The rest of the one's who applied were people who generally wished to be of aid, and were the ones who also usually resigned."

"So how the hell did castle long ass away come into play?" Inuyasha grunted.

"Father suggested it. He had grown weary of all the fuss with the mediator, the one who wished to sully me was really what finally pushed him over. The Northern Lord backed him and it really didn't take much to convince the other two, not when it would get the outsider out of their business." Sesshomaru said.

"Wait….so no more middle guy?" Sesshomaru nodded. "But what about all the other problems? This only solves a few." Inuyasha raved.

"Welcome to politics." Sesshomaru responded dryly. Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms once more.

"That was a long ass way to answer a question by the way." Inuyasha complained.

"I know, but I wanted to give you a taste of what you will be stepping into." Sesshomaru countered. "It is frustrating to say the least."

"I don't like it."

"Neither do I little brother…neither do I."

Inuyasha went silent again, all that could be heard were their footsteps, the clinking of Retsu's cart and the hushed whispers of their men talking amongst themselves. Inuyasha sighed and then un-expectantly spoke.

"Everyone has a prince eh? So what about you big brother?"

Sesshomaru wasn't sure he liked Inuyasha's tone, but he answered anyway.

"What is being requested?" That seemed to throw Inuyasha a bit as he grunted.

"What?"

"What is the person attempting to gain from me? Who are they? What is the situation?"

He wasn't trying to avoid Inuyasha's question, he merely wanted to continue to explore Inuyasha's thinking process, he could learn much about his little brother, and he also wanted to show Inuyasha that many things were factored into a decision.

After several minutes Inuyasha answered.

"Someone fleeing one of the other lands, they want protection."

"I see…and what are the offering?" Sesshomaru asked, though he had to withhold a chuckle as Inuyasha grumbled under his breath some more before answering.

"Lets say…a….normal sized group of….specially trained soldiers or something."

"Interesting…is there any evidence that this person is a spy or some other threat to my lands?"

"…No."

"Does this group being offered take the oath of loyalty without question? And do they seem to view their new station as a positive change?"

"Yes…and yes." Inuyasha sputtered, and Sesshomaru rubbed at his lips to hide a grin he was unable to hold back.

"_Getting a little off balance Inuyasha?" _He thought.

Inuyasha seemed to grow impatient and choose to prompt Sesshomaru.

"Well? What do you say?"

Glancing sideways at Inuyasha to gauge his reaction Sesshomaru answered.

"Welcome to the West."

Inuyasha jumped slightly.

"Your kidding me."

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No."

"You'd just….sell out to him like that?" The hanyou snapped.

"And what have I done to earn such a reaction Inuyasha? How have I -sold out-? According to you this person means me and mine no harm, is fleeing from someone who means him harm and the gift his genuine. Its simple business, and I might add rather charitable on my part." Sesshomaru countered. "But you seem a little confused on your terms so lets go a little deeper shall we? The common definition of selling out is compromising one's principles or beliefs for selfish gain, monetary or otherwise."

Inuyasha had that look on his face, the one that Sesshomaru was beginning to believe signified that the boy was confused and curious, but wouldn't admit it outright. Sesshomaru had no problem continuing, even Inuyasha had admitted to his woefully inadequate education, not to mention Sesshomaru had a feeling that to Inuyasha, the idea of selling out was very broad. Or he just didn't know the term properly.

Though Sesshomaru was more inclined to believe that, to Inuyasha, giving something to anyone was a difficult thing.

"Uh huh." Inuyasha muttered, clearly not knowing what to say, yet to proud to admit it. "I'm not stupid Sesshomaru."

"Never said you were. But your life has been a rather simple, basic one. Survival has been your one, and perhaps only, priority. A harsh life yes, but in some ways…an easier one." Sesshomaru continued, praying to the gods that that didn't piss Inuyasha off. "Now then, to elaborate further, let us say that rather then protection, this person you have brought to my attention wishes not for protection but for me to sell a number of my people to him to be inducted into slavery. Now if I agree then yes, I had sold out, as you say. I have compromised myself and my position."

He did have to admit, part of this was a test, he was deliberately using larger words and drawing things out to see how Inuyasha would respond. It was something the hanyou would have to deal with very soon, might as well expose him to it now, find out what needed to be worked on so to speak.

"Whatever you say Sesshomaru." Inuyasha mumbled, it sounded like he wanted the matter to drop, but Sesshomaru wasn't about to oblige him, not if it meant Inuyasha going back into sulk mode.

"Very well then, another example. What are one of your principles little brother? Or a belief if you'd rather. You needn't name them all, if you have many, one will do." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha sighed again, sounding annoyed, but he seemed to think on it for a moment.

"Protect the people I care about I guess."

Ah…that would do nicely.

"Then lets say…I'll use your monk, you two seem to be friends. Lets say that one day you receive a letter from him, detailing that the village he is residing in his under siege. The enemy is well armed, well stocked, and quite aggressive. They are safe at the moment, but he fears it will not last and is sure that all their lives will be taken if their defenses fall. In closing he pleads for your strength and your aid." Sesshomaru orated. "Now at the same time you receive another letter from someone stating that they have discovered a ample vein of cold in a cave near their home and say that if you help them mine and transport it before anyone else can then they shall give you a generous thirty percent. Follow me so far little brother?"

Inuyasha uncrossed his arms, silently working the kinks out of his fingers before answering.

"I'm a little disturbed by how fast you thought up that shit but…yeah."

Sesshomaru rain his fingers through the fur of his tail, if he had his way Inuyasha's mind would be brought up to the speed of his own, or as close as they could, once this was all over.

"Very good. Now if you were to accept the gold request instead of the monk's then yes, you have compromised yourself, sold out, as you would say. You have knowingly abandoned your monk to almost certain death for personal gain."

Inuyasha snorted.

"I wouldn't do something like that." Sesshomaru chuckled at his brother's stern words.

"Never said you would. But let us continue. Now lets say you receive a different letter from the monk instead of the one I just detailed. In it the monk requests you come to his village, it seems they have a very large crop yield this year and require extra manpower. No danger, just mundane troubles. Now as you finishing reading a messenger bursts into your chambers, his is worn and weary, from the look of him it has been a great struggle just to get to you. He quickly informs you that a flood has decimated his village, many are dead or missing. The elders of the village are willing to give you a trunk of precious stones if you lend them your strength and senses to help locate their missing people. Now….if you chose the messenger's request over your monks have you compromised yourself?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha was silent, either unable or unwilling to answer, and Sesshomaru was betting it was unwilling.

"There answer is no, how could you have betrayed him?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes you may be receiving payment, should you chose it, but you are performing a service, one that might just save lives."

"You know…I don't need all of this explained to me, I do know things Sesshomaru." Inuyasha grumped.

"Really? Then why did you suggest that your earlier scenario would be an example of me, and I'm quoting, though growing weary of the term, selling out." Sesshomaru teased.

Again Inuyasha was silent. Though on a side note Sesshomaru was rather pleased with the discipline of the rest of the group. Granted that was what was expected of them, but after most of the recent events he had been starting to wonder. Not that he still did not a major crackdown once he had returned to the castle…if he was not entrapped in a war that was.

"So what if he was a threat?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

"You will have to be a bit clearer Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied.

"The guy, what if he was a threat? What do you do then?" Inuyasha shot back.

"Well…how much of a threat? High? Medium? Low? A threat to me personally? To the West? I need more information if I am to make a decision." Sesshomaru countered.

Inuyasha's black and white thinking was becoming more apparent to Sesshomaru now, he needed to get the hanyou to see the shades of gray in-between.

"I don't know…lets say low." Inuyasha said.

"Well then…clearly an interrogation is in order, and perhaps a renegotiation of price." Sesshomaru answered.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"It means maybe I will let it pass with an even greater gift, depends on what he is threatening, or perhaps it means a cell. He can remain in the West for the agreed upon time, but under lock and key." Sesshomaru explained. "Now…are the men he gave to me also a threat?"

"I don't know…" Inuyasha sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. It looked like he had worn the hanyou out…and it had not taken long either. Or perhaps the boy was only taking a breather, collecting his thoughts before continuing.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, something he had done several times since they had started out. His eyes were reddish and he blinked several times, probably to focus them. Come to think of it Inuyasha did look tired, not in the body, Inuyasha was plodding forward like always, but the eyes and his breathing gave it away. The boy was taking deep breaths constantly, and Sesshomaru had the feeling his little brother was fighting to keep from yawning.

He doubted Inuyasha would say so if he was tired, but honestly Sesshomaru was more then willing to allow Inuyasha a nap. Maybe then the hanyou wouldn't be so…cranky.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, imagining the rant he would receive if actually told Inuyasha to take a nap. Instead he asked.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"I didn't." Inuyasha replied tersely.

"You didn't?" Sesshomaru puzzled. Surely Inuyasha did not mean that he had not slept at all….why wouldn't he rest?

"Muscle cramps and I didn't feel like it. Its not like it's the first time I've been up all night, and it won't be the last."

Cramps? Again? Sesshomaru hoped it had not been like the night in the lake, he didn't want Inuyasha to suffer though that alone, with no relief at all.

"You are still havin-" Sesshomaru started.

"-Will you please sure the hell up? Gods on high…since when do you talk so fucking much? Just. Be. Quiet." Inuyasha snapped viciously.

Well that pretty much answered that question.

"Gods he's rude…." Came the barely hearable whisper from behind them, far to faint to tell who it had come from.

Ill-tempered and ill-mannered, that did sum up the youngest son of Inu-Taisho well but Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to be to upset with the boy. He just knew to much of how much Inuyasha was hurting to hold it against him.

Sesshomaru glanced back at Daigon, who shook his head. Damn…if the healer had more information on his condition then t hanyou might settle down a little. It couldn't just be a growth milestone any longer, it had gone on for to long now. So…what was it?

Sesshomaru was perplexed, and a tad worried. Was Inuyasha's body truly breaking down? He knew that was what the hanyou suspected, and Sesshomaru could only pray that he was wrong.

Out of the corner of his eye the elder demon caught sight of Inuyasha stumbling slightly. It could have been nothing more then a simple misstep but he felt compelled to…investigate.

Further study showed that Inuyasha's stride was unusually stiff, the boy wasn't bending his knee's much. His back was straight, shoulders back, which Sesshomaru would have thought that Inuyasha was simply holding himself up with dignity, he was of royal blood after all, so why slouch?

But Inuyasha was still wearing that delicious outfit, and in addition to showing that Inuyasha possessed a rather tight, rounded ass, not that Sesshomaru was paying attention to that sort of thing, but it also showed the muscles in his back were also hardly moving.

The most telling thing was Inuyasha's hands however, they kept curling up into the familiar claw from the night in the lake, and Inuyasha kept slowly forcing them open again. But the speed wasn't normal, it just showed how much effort it took for Inuyasha to perform the action.

His scent did smell pained, but Sesshomaru had thought it was from everything that had happened before they had set out hours ago. But now he was beginning to suspect that Inuyasha's body was cramping up on him again and the stubborn brat was trying to hide it. A casual glace at Inuyasha's face revealed a tightly set jaw and a determined forward stare. Inuyasha was attempting to power through the problem, and that made Sesshomaru angry. The hanyou needed rest and very possibly a set of helping hands, but still would not say anything.

Indeed Sesshomaru had been correct…Inuyasha could be such a child.

Hmm…how could he schedule a break and not have the hanyou catch on as to why, now that was the question.

Sesshomaru was learning and apparently rule number one with Inuyasha was, don't suggest that he needed **anything**. Sesshomaru couldn't help but think that his baby brother would deny the need to breathe if it was presented right. He could see it now, Inuyasha breathe he would say. I don't need to breathe! Inuyasha would protest loudly, I've never breathed a day in my life!

And as ridiculous as that sounded he could actually picture Inuyasha saying it.

Just as they came to a large tree Sesshomaru stopped walking, holding up his hand to halt the men behind him. Inuyasha himself only took a few more steps before he too stopped and turned to stare at Sesshomaru.

"What's the problem?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"No problem, I just wished to stop, this looked like a good spot." Sesshomaru replied.

"We just got started!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Maybe so." Sesshomaru said. "But I am in no hurry, and I think it is time for lunch."

At the mention of food there were several pleased sounds from their guard and Retsu was already moving, going over a list he probably had written up as he loaded his cart. It was always amusing to see Retsu decide what to prepare. Each and every time the furry eared demon acted like it was **the** most important decision he would ever make.

"First Kagome and now…this….why do I always get stuck with slow ass lazy people." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, let the hanyou think his stamina was superior to Sesshomaru's own, he had nothing to prove and an ego boost might put the boy in a better mood…even if it was not true.

Inuyasha re-crossed his arms, an act Sesshomaru could see was not easy, and tapped his foot as he glared at Sesshomaru.

"You might as well get comfortable little brother, this could take a while." Sesshomaru said.

Honestly…why was Inuyasha so stubborn and self-abusive? He had to know that Sesshomaru knew at least something of what was happening….so why fight what he needed? Or was…that the whole problem…that Sesshomaru knew and was doing something about it?

Flashing back to their earlier conversation Sesshomaru had a sick feeling that maybe one of Inuyasha's rules was to never submit or accept anything from Sesshomaru regardless the reason.

Switching tactics Sesshomaru decided to ignore Inuyasha for the time being, perhaps if left to his own devices Inuyasha would actually take care of himself, perhaps the boy would temporally let go of this strange need to -prove- things.

As their guard began to settle down in their watch positions Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement when he received a good natured salute from Atrius and beckoned for Daigon to follow him as he made his way towards Retsu.

"The Lord Inuyasha looks like he is having trouble with his muscles again." Daigon whispered. It was times like this that Sesshomaru loved Daigon, not only had he seen the problem, he had already figured out that it would draw the hanyou's ire if he overheard them discussing it.

"I suspect as much. Recommendations?"

"A through massage." The healer responded. Sesshomaru shook his head sadly.

"He will never accept it. I was hoping you might have something he could take, something…hidden in his food." Sesshomaru replied. Dam it…Inuyasha was going to get proper care even if he had to resort to cloak and dagger tactics to see to it.

"You know this one does not-"

"I know." Sesshomaru butted in firmly, cutting Daigon off. "But Inuyasha is not an adult my friend. No matter how much he looks, acts and thinks he is. He is a child, one that requires sensitive care."

Daigon hummed, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"A temper prone child who wont take his medicine then? It does seem to fit….very well, this one will look to see what he has."

Sesshomaru nodded, and had a moment of pity for Inuyasha. Because despite his firm beliefs Daigon could be, anytime he wanted to be, the sneakiest person in the world. Especially when given permission.

Glancing back at Inuyasha as he stopped in front of Retsu, Sesshomaru saw that the brat was still standing in the same spot defiantly. But he was also glancing at the shady area under the three, so…Sesshomaru had been correct…how…irritating.

"What will it be this afternoon my chef?" Sesshomaru asked. If this was going to work then Retsu and Daigon would have to work together, plus he enjoyed it when Retsu would decide on a dish. It was….different to allow someone else to chose what he ate, he would have never done it with his former chief cook but…..Retsu was different.

Still chewing lightly on his bottom lip Retsu looked up from his list at Sesshomaru.

"Well…if you want it now I have live rabbits. If you wish now and cooked I have rice with strips of deer and bread. However if you are willing to wait an hour or so I have a brand new pot and a urge to prepare stew." The demon chef said.

"I'm not sitting here all day!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru smiled politely at Retsu.

"Stew sounds delightful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fucking Sesshomaru….of course he would pick the shit that took the longest to make. Asshole had done it on purpose.

"_And probably just to piss me off." _Inuyasha thought.

Not that it really mattered, he wasn't eating it anyway, no matter how good it smelled…or made his mouth water.

Fucking stomach…

Why did he have to get hungry now?

The worst part was that he had finally given up and sat down. His body had just been hurting so badly, his muscles turning to stone on him. It hadn't been so bad when he had been moving, at least then he could work some of them loose, even though that hurt like fuck, but now that he had sat down….

He had hoped it would help, relax a little, but just like the other night his body had locked up completely. He couldn't even more, much less sit up and hunt. So it looked like he was gong hungry, nothing new really.

He didn't care, he had promised himself that he wouldn't, and he wasn't going to give in.

If only it didn't smell so fucking…good.

A shadow fell over Inuyasha, his nose told him that it was Sesshomaru, but he couldn't lift his head. Shit….this was bad…he was so screwed if something happened.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha groaned.

"I would like to introduce you to the members of our party. However…your scent is pained little brother, is there anything you require?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"_A new body." _Inuyasha thought, before answering out loud. "No…I'm fine."

It took monumental effort but Inuyasha managed to raise his head up a bit, the muscles in his neck were so stiff….

"We both know you are lying Inuyasha, and being stubborn." Sesshomaru said as he kneeled in front of Inuyasha. "But might I ask why? What do you hope to accomplish?"

Sesshomaru's voice was so soft and so warm that it made Inuyasha' insides flutter. How could the voice that had uttered so many insults, so much belittling, so many -Die Inuyasha!- now sound so sweet and gentle?

"_**Come on…lets just tell him, maybe he'll work the kinks out eh? We can't even stand up for crying out loud." **_Inu-youkai said.

"Your making a big deal out of nothing…I'm fine." Inuyasha stated. Sesshomaru said and looked as if he were about to say more, but instead the older Inu simply stood and said.

"Very well then…I shall start the introductions."

And with that Sesshomaru walked away.

Shhhhhiiiiitt. That was the **last** thing Inuyasha wanted, people coming up and pestering him.

What transpired next was practically an all out assault on his sanity, men coming up and introducing themselves, telling him their stations, and then telling him a little bit about themselves. Fortunately they didn't seem to require him to say much. Unfortunately they also didn't seem to know that there was not yet a device invent that could measure just how much he DID NOT give a shit about ANYTHING they were saying.

…Such is life….

There were two swordsmen twins, Ko and Po, both ice blonds and so damn pretty and twin like, finishing each other's sentences, that Inuyasha wanted to claw his eyes out. He was especially disgruntled at his youkai's slightly disappointment when both stated they were mated and that their wives had recently given birth.

Oh and even more puke worthy was that their wives were ALSO identical twins. Seriously…WHY? What the hell would drive you to do something like that?

Then there was Preve, an archer, senior guardsman and apparently a Falcon demon, who just thrilled Inuyasha with a story of how he had crafted a bran new style of boy and could nail targets at incredible ranges. Blah….

Then Atrius who Inuyasha already knew but just wanted to say hello.

Then came another kitsune, who Inuyasha noted had given Atrius a dirty look, who was both arrogant and sugary sweet in a way that made Inuyasha instantly realize that he was full of shit.

Others came, so boring and annoying that Inuyasha nearly passed out from the strain of it. But he almost made it through, until the last two. Another pair of brothers, though thankfully not twins. Alir and Tren. Apparently each specializing in a different, unconventional weapon. One a ungodly bright blond and the other a fiery red head.

It was about halfway into the introduction that Inuyasha realized that he knew them, and despite his body loosening up a tiny bit, just enough for him to move a little, he was still in pain and beyond annoyed at this point. So he didn't bother to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh god….not the perverts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru thought things were going decently, the proper introductions had been going smoothly and although Inuyasha wasn't saying much, he was not being overly nasty or standoffish either. Sesshomaru had already semi-explained the situation to each man or pair, stating that Inuyasha had been going through a painful period of change and was not sleeping well.

Sesshomaru had hoped this would ease any tension caused over any snide remarks from the hanyou, or the fact that he was starting to doze off.

Unexpected…but welcome nonetheless.

However out of _**ALL**_ the cranky Inuyasha remarks that Sesshomaru was prepared for, Inuyasha's bemoaning Alir and Tren as being perverts totally caught him off guard.

"**Excuse me?**_" _Alir, the blond, exclaimed.

"I…I'm sorry milord? There must be some mistake." Tren, the elder red head, protested.

Inuyasha stood up, and Sesshomaru could hear his muscles popping and straining, and growled.

"Oh I think not. I haven't forgotten about you two."

"_**Alright…I don't care what they are, but how does MY intended know about this? What's this about remembering? What did they do to my Inuyasha?!" **_Sess-youkai grumbled dangerously.

Good question…did they preposition Inuyasha? That would anger the boy, and be something perverted in his eyes. While technically there was nothing wrong with that, the two were mated and demon couples did sometimes invite singles for a night of spicy fun, the idea of someone else trying to seduce Inuyasha…angered him.

Plus he was a Lord, and soldiers should not be trying to get into their Lord's pants.

Then again….the two might not have known that at the time.

"Just what is the meaning of this? Explain." Sesshomaru half growled.

"I don't know sire." Tren insisted.

"I've never even seen him before today!" Alir replied. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"No but I saw you. I was minding my own business, just looking for a quiet place to be left alone for a while."

"And?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They were fucking!" Inuyasha snapped.

The three simply started at Inuyasha. Perhaps trying to defuse the situation Tren chuckled slightly.

'Ah…humor, very good milord." The elder demon playfully elbowed his blond brother/mate, who grumbled.

"….Not funny."

Now in a fair and just world that did **not** hate Sesshomaru, Inuyasha would have taken the out that he had just been given.

"Its not humor! Its disgusting! Your men! Brothers!" Inuyasha ranted.

Because the world was cruel, heavily stacked and hated Sesshomaru down to his individual cells.

"Inuyasha…." Sesshomaru sighed. This was not happening, not now, not with their honor guard. Interestingly enough Sesshomaru realized that he had been wishing that quite a few things were not happening recently.

"How dare you insult my mating!" Alir shot back.

Great….two temperamental little brothers clashing….joy.

"How dare I? You're the one committing the perversion of nature!"

Okay…that one did display impressive vocabulary for Inuyasha…but this needed to stop.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru repeated firmly. Tren was similarly trying to rein in Alir.

"Excuse me?!" Alir snapped.

"You heard me! Men can't mate! The whole point of making and sex is to have pups! And men CAN'T do that!"

Sesshomaru knew good and damn well that most, if not all, of Inuyasha's resistance about the idea, and his vocalization against it, had to do with what had happened between them on the cliffs. Inuyasha didn't want to accept that he was slightly joined with Sesshomaru, nor that he had been inside of his elder brother.

Admittedly it was a tender subject with Sesshomaru as well, his ass had been rather sore….

"Mating is about love! And enjoying that love! What would a pup like you know? And I'm not a baby factory for women!" Alir snarled.

"Its still gross! How can you do something like that? Are you defective or something? And out in the open like that! Man keep your twisted acts to yourself!" Inuyasha fired back.

It was kind of sad that this was the most active Inuyasha had been in hours, fighting or arguing…was that the only things Inuyasha would come alive for?

His mate now partially restraining him Alir roared.

"Lord or no you can't talk to us like that!!"

Truthfully he was correct, honor guard were not the same as normal guard. They volunteered, and took a different oath then the rest, signed with their very blood. One that promised a horrid death should betrayal occur.

Before Inuyasha could speak again Sesshomaru cut him off.

"Enough! Both of you."

Gods…he just hoped both parties were at fault somehow, otherwise the full brunt was going to land squarely on Inuyasha's shoulders, something that would not sit well with the hanyou.

"Now…where and when did this occur?" Sesshomaru asked. He could only pray that it occurred somewhere in the castle and while the two mates were on duty, then he could just reprimand everyone involved and be done with it.

"In the forest."

Damn….

Sesshomaru looked at Tren, who had literally clamped his hand over a fuming Alir's mouth. Sesshomaru was grateful to the man, he had tried to defuse the situation, Sesshomaru had to credit him that.

"We were off-duty my Lord and rather deep in the forest…I'm a bit shocked and…embarrassed that he watched us." Tren said.

"I saw the start…I didn't stick around. **I'm**__not a pervert." Inuyasha snapped.

Alir growled behind Tren's hand.

"Were you? You swear? Lie to me and I will be most upset. If you admit to it now I will not punish you for that." Sesshomaru said. Please…he did not want Inuyasha any more upset with him then he already was, please don't let all of his choices be taken.

But Tren shook his head.

"It is the truth sire. I swear it, not only on my honor, but on my bone with my brother and the oath I swore."

FUCK!

Those were powerful words, if it was a lie then that would be counted as a betrayal of their oath. And this was such a silly thing to risk your life for.

But god damn it…this was not fair! He wanted pleasant times with his brother, he wanted to hold him and speak to him. He did NOT want to scold him and be hated for it.

Tren removed his hand from Alir's mouth, who promptly chose to use it.

"I will not have my mate, myself, and our bond insulted like this! I _**demand**_ a proper apology!"

Sesshomaru sighed and turned to look at Inuyasha straight in the eyes. What were the odds of that happening?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? You don't say your sorry for calling a thief a thief do you? So why should I?" Inuyasha growled.

Yes…that was about what he was expecting.

"What is wrong with you?!" Alir responded.

Sesshomaru rubbed at the bridge of his nose and then pointed at al hill a ways away from them.

"Inuyasha…go and wait for me at the top. I need to speak with you in private."

"Don't tell-" Inuyasha began before Sesshomaru cut him off sternly.

"Either walk up there under your own power or be carried or dragged by mine."

Inuyasha glared at him for a moment before he spun around so fast that his long hair smacked Sesshomaru in the chest and stomped away, grumbling curses under his breath the whole way.

Once Inuyasha was out of earshot, for softer voices anyway, Sesshomaru turned to the mated siblings.

"Inuyasha does not know much of demon mating habits, and he has human-centric morals. I also much inform you that much of his anger is not for you, you are simple a target, an outlet." Sesshomaru said, hoping, praying, that he could absolve this.

"That much is clear." Tren said. "But my mate is right, it is not right for him to treat us in such a manner."

Alir was silent, but his eyes were hot and angry. Sesshomaru also had the suspicion that Tren had not put his arms around his little brother, but rather Alir had pulled them where they currently rested. Perhaps this was an old wound that Inuyasha had opened up.

Sesshomaru nodded, not it was not right for Inuyasha to do such a thing, but at least he had done it in ignorance. Plus….well Inuyasha tended to be that way with just about everyone if he was in a mood.

The problem was that Sesshomaru was not sure if he could convince Inuyasha to give a proper apology, and if they boy refused then Sesshomaru would have no choice but to punish him.

Normally if an apology was refused or not accepted the wounded party was allowed a close fist strike, full power, to a spot designated by the one who inflicted the insult. If that too was refused the victim was allowed an open handed strike anywhere they wished. More often then not it resulted in a brutal slap to the face.

But due to Inuyasha's blood and standing that could never be allowed. Not to mention such a thing would result in a deadly retaliation from the hanyou. No…instead it would fall to Sesshomaru, his Elder and Lord, to deliver the punishment. Something Sesshomaru devoutly wished not to have to do.

Steeling himself Sesshomaru prepared to make one last ditch effort, something he would normally never doe, and it was depressing to think that whether it worked or not, Inuyasha would not appreciate it.

Leaning in Sesshomaru spoke very softly.

"Regardless I will speak to him about this, I will do my best to pound it into his stubborn head but….is there anything I can do to sooth this?" Sesshomaru loathed that he was practically trying to bribe them into letting Inuyasha's insult pass, but his brother was so volatile already and Sesshomaru was desperate to keep it from becoming worse.

Alir's eyes actually softened.

"I am sorry milord, I truly am. But how can we do our job if he can not even show us simple respect?" The blond demon asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned, making his way towards Inuyasha, looking far more confident and steady then he felt. Sesshomaru hated it, but…Alir was right. An honor guard swore that they would do anything to ensure the safety of their charges, if they had to die to keep the ones they were responsible for then so be it. It was not an easy vow to make, but Sesshomaru had traveled with most of this group before, with the exception of the two kits an, and he knew they deserved every ounce of respect that could be given.

His own respect for a person who would devote themselves to such a position had been cemented when he was only seventy five. Someone had hurled a tai-tai spider sac at him, it was a ball of poison that was perhaps as deadly as what now rested behind his claws, it would have struck him for sure had not one of his honor guard, a man named Tentai, dove in front of him.

Tentai had managed to get his arms up, but the sac burst, splashing its lethal contents all over his neck and face. It had been a horrible way to die, it had eating through his face, his eyes, his skull, before finally killing him when it reached his brain. It had not been quick either, Sesshomaru could still hear the low whimpering of the once proud guard as he twitched upon the ground.

He had not had to do that, Tentai had known full well what its was, it had been he who had shouted the warning. But he had stepped in anyway, knowing that it was almost certain death. But the long time solider, mated to a lovely woman for centuries, father of four, had given his life for Sesshomaru.

Why?

Because he had promised to do so if it came to that.

It had stunned Sesshomaru, that someone would do such a thing. Taking an oath was one thing, knowingly giving your life up for another was a different animal entirely.

The man who had thrown the deadly ball had been caught, and a tearful Sesshomaru had requested one thing from hi father. The most painful death that could be devised. Inu-Taisho had agreed, though Sesshomaru never did learn what his Father thought of his request, it just seemed fitting. He also had never learned what the method of death would be, which was probably for the best.

Still…Sesshomaru had never forgotten that moment, and he had taken it upon himself to see to it that Tenti's family was well taken care of. Yet…Inuyasha had never experienced such a thing, he did not have a sliver of the respect Sesshomaru had, how could he impress upon the hanyou just how much these men deserved?

"About time." Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru made his way up to the top of the hill. "Ordering me up there…then taking your sweet time in following. So what the fuck do you want?"

The old anger rose up within Sesshomaru and he found it difficult to resist smashing Inuyasha to the ground. Was the idea of respect so utterly lost on the hanyou?

Swallowing thickly Sesshomaru opted for a more civil approach.

"You owe Alir and his mate an apology. Not only that but you cannot speak to our guard like that. Men mate Inuyasha, whether you like or accept that, it is common and yes siblings also mate, the fact that each of us bear a genuine mark should prove that."

"Its disgusting." Inuyasha snorted. Sesshomaru's youkai cringed, which tore into his gut.

"_**Its not disgusting" **_Sess-youkai sobbed. _**"God….we could please him so much….I don't understand." **_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, normally he would lecture Inuyasha, point out how pigheaded and rude he was being. But he had decided that Inuyasha was more child then adult, so perhaps now it was time to test that theory.

"Some would say the same of hanyou" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he started to growl. "But you know better now don't you little brother?" Inuyasha's head jerked back slightly, as if he had been struck, confusion pushing back his anger.

"Well…yeah." Inuyasha replied.

"Well in this case you do not know better, but I am informing you that you are incorrect." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha started to open his mouth but Sesshomaru continued. "But despite that **you** are better then those men and women who treated you so poorly. Your not going to be like them are you? Spewing insults and vulgarity to people you do not know, who are in situations that you do not understand. That is not you is it?" Sesshomaru kept his tone soft and reasonable as he spoke.

"Of course its not." Inuyasha stated. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"So then….why not apologize? It is the right thing for a proper person like yourself to do." Sesshomaru said gently.

"I don't want to." Inuyasha said. And if THAT was not a child talking then Sesshomaru didn't know what was. "It is wrong, you don't apologize for pointing out wrong things now do you?"

Sesshomaru felt a spike of annoyance, why was Inuyasha always so damn stubborn? Why did he refuse to accept things? You would think that someone who had been rejected as much as Inuyasha had would not be so quick to reject things himself.

"Among human's it may be taboo, but this is not the case with demons. I know this, the men down there know this, it is fact. Regardless of how much you try to deny it."

Inuyasha just shook his head.

"Please just apologize little brother, it will cost you nothing." Sesshomaru informed softly.

"What's it to you? Why do you care?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I say again, it is the right thing to do, I would insist the same if someone insulted you."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, steadying his stare. Perhaps Inuyasha was attempting to look confident and determined, but to Sesshomaru he just looked like a stubborn brat digging in his heels, refusing just for the sake of refusing.

"You realize Inuyasha, because you are intelligent, that if you do not apologize then I will have no choice but to punish you." Sesshomaru said softly, trying his best to make it sound like a gentle brotherly warning, which it was, rather then a threat. He would have rather not mentioned it at all, but he needed Inuyasha to know.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and he curled his lip, showing a bit of fang.

"If you fucking touch me, then you lose that arm too."

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly, he didn't mean to, but lately it just seemed like Inuyasha only have three settings. Confused. Pissed. Threatening.

"Well since you are being such a child about this, perhaps I should simply…tan your bottom." Sesshomaru mused.

Inuyasha choked, looking visibly surprised and apprehensive.

Opps…he had not meant to actually say that out loud, but now that he had…it did not sound bad. If it was one thing a child hated it was to be labeled as such, and most would go to great lengths to prove they were not.

"Are you…are you threatening to…to…spank me??" Inuyasha exclaimed, sounding like he couldn't' believe he was even saying it.

Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Why not? Seems a fitting punishment to me, and you can not accuse me of abuse either, for other then some temporary soreness you will be unharmed." Sesshomaru stated.

It was true, plus…it would not be unpleasant for him to deliver. Inuyasha's pert bottom under his hand. Oh the agony.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to grin wolfishly, which was damn hard.

"_**And then we can offer to rub it better!"**_ Sess-youkai suggested.

This was also true, though it was not helping him keep a straight face.

"Fuck you! Don't even think about it! **Not**__happening!" Inuyasha declared, and actually covered his butt with both hands for a moment.

Sobering slightly Sesshomaru fixed his gaze directly into Inuyasha's own.

"Then tell me little brother, what would be acceptable to you?"

Inuyasha blinked.

"What?"

"Name your punishment. What do you find acceptable."

That would work, Inuyasha could not complain if he helped come up with the idea. Not to mention it was rather reasonable on Sesshomaru's part.

Inuyasha scowled.

"How about you leave me alone! And don't touch me!"

"Hardly a punishment Inuyasha."

"Go fuck yourself!"

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Allow me to explain Inuyasha, I do not want to seem as if I am threatening you. If you do not apologize and receive no punishment for your actions then both Alir and Tren are well within their rights to demand a relief of duty."

"So?"

"Meaning they would leave our party and return to the castle." Sesshomaru explained.

"So what? How is that a bad thing?" Inuyasha countered.

"Well…for starters we would have to escort them home. And then replace them."

"What?! Why?!" Inuyasha squawked.

"It is the law. And not my law either, this had stood for centuries. We will lose all of the progress we have made today. It is nearly noon now brother, by the time we travel back, regain two party members and attempt to set out again it will be night and we might as well remain in the castle. We will lose a day and it will _**not**_ be my fault." Sesshomaru explained.

"That's bullshit! I'm NOT walking back." Inuyasha growled.

"Whether you join use or not we will have to do it. I cannot break the law just to appease you." Not…totally true, but Inuyasha didn't need to know that.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath and tossed his head back, flipping his hair before spinning around, giving Sesshomaru his back.

"_All he needs to do now is stomp his feet to complete the temper tantrum image." _Sesshomaru thought before continuing out loud. "But all of that can be avoided little brother."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha asked, barely even turning his head.

"Apologize." Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha only growled.

Bullheaded brat…

"You hold the power here, you decided what happens. You can chose to apologize, accept punishment, or have us start all over. It is all up to you." Sesshomaru explained. Hopefully that would appeal to Inuyasha, the idea that he had control. Though again it was not entirely true.

Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Fine…."

Sesshomaru nodded, trying not to look eager as he held his hand out.

"Then after you, if you are ready, or do you have anything that you would like to discuss?" Sesshomaru asked carefully.

Inuyasha shook his head and Sesshomaru felt a surge of relief. Which was good because he wasn't sure how much stress he could handle without some sort of outlet.

Plus it was good to see that Inuyasha could be reasonable…even if you had to lead him down the logic to get him to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he made his way back down the hill. This was so stupid, why did everything have to be such a hassle? They never should have stopped in the first place! And had he asked Sesshomaru to bring this people up to him? No he most certainly had not. Why couldn't people leave him alone? Couldn't they tell he was hurting and didn't feel well and was freaked out and having weird mental breakdowns.

Did he mention he was fucking hurting? And the heart tug was driving him absolutely fucking ballistic.

He just wanted some peace, he felt like he had been wound so tight that he could blow out any second.

And it scared him.

Before he knew it he was back in front of the two perverted brothers again. The blond one, Alir, looked at him somewhat expectantly, which kinda pissed him off. It wasn't like it was his fault they did what they did.

"_**How many times are you going to get like this? What's wrong with it? We lost our virginity to our brother after all." **_Inu-youkai pointed out.

"_Your doing. NOT mine." _Inuyasha thought.

For several moments Inuyasha just started back at Alir, trying to think of how he wanted to handle this when he suddenly felt Sesshomaru's hand on the small of his back. That really made him angry. What…was the bastard prodding him now?! Why did Sesshomaru have to be so pushy?

"_**Why do you get so upset every time he touches us?" **_Inu-youkai asked.

Inuyasha wasn't even listening, he had already thrown the gears into reverse.

Why was he even doing this? He wasn't sorry, he didn't want to apologize. Hell he didn't have anything to apologize for! So why was he doing it?

Because Sesshomaru was making him.

Sure Sesshomaru had prettied it up, but it boiled down to him doing something Sesshomaru wanted him to do. All that talk about morals and principles and rules reminded Inuyasha of another one of his own.

Sesshomaru is an asshole, never obey him.

It was a rule fairly close to the top of his list.

"_**No! your going to get us punished! I don't want to be punished! And I damn sure don't want my ass swatted!" **_Inu-youkai protested.

"_I'd like to see him try." _Inuyasha thought.

But that sealed it, his decision of what to do, a part of him suggesting he obey Sesshomaru.

Unacceptable.

"Alir is it?" Inuyasha asked slowly. The blond nodded. "I do have something to say…" he trailed off, he wanted to work this _just_ right. Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I am very sorry….that you two are perverts."

Sesshomaru let out a funny groan behind him, but best of all was the look on Alir's face.

Priceless.

"What is wrong with you?!?" The blond demon roared.

Hadn't he already asked Inuyasha that?

"What?" Inuyasha grunted, throwing his arms up. "I am sorry! I wish you weren't sick like that. I would have totally stopped them if I had been there when it all started."

"Now you are just mocking us…" Tren said. "And I do not know why, we have done nothing to you."

Inuyasha would have said something, like how they had almost broke his friggin brain, but the two suddenly backed up, glancing at Sesshomaru as they did, had the older Inu given them a signal or something?

Inuyasha turned as Sesshomaru said his name.

"I told you. I would punish you if you did not apologize little brother." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha locked eyes with Sesshomaru, he didn't have to say anything, and he wasn't backing down.

"_**Oh shit…he looks really serious…now look what you've done!" **_Inu-youkai whined.

"_Didn't you get pissed last time he did this?"_ Inuyasha thought. Damn thing was crazy….

"_**I didn't know what was going on then!"**_

Inuyasha was so distracted by his by his youkai that he never noticed Sesshomaru's tail curling around his legs and before he could do anything about it his hands were restrained behind his back as well.

"Hey!" Inuyasha roared. "I swear….Sesshomaru if you even think-"

"-I think many things little brother." Sesshomaru interrupted. "Many of those thoughts center on you. Not that I think you care what I think."

"Well at least you know that." Inuyasha snarled.

Crap…what was Sesshomaru going to do? He wouldn't really…spank him would he?

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side as if thinking, then jerked back up suddenly.

"Ah yes…hmmm….please correct me if I am wrong. You think ill of these two men because they touch each other in sexually rather then just brotherly."

"Yeah." Inuyasha growled.

"So you find it to be a perversion that they become aroused and enjoy this touch from one another. I suppose you believe that they should be unaffected or disgusted by such a touch."

"Yes…" Inuyasha was getting nervous, where was Sesshomaru going with this?

"So…by your own reasoning if _**you**_ were to be aroused and gain pleasure from the touch of _**your**_ sibling then that would make you the same as them."

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha growled warningly.

Suddenly Sesshomaru entire demeanor changed, his eyes turned warm, liquid, a little eager grin appeared on hi face. Even his walk was different as he approached, his shoulders rolled back, there was a slight bounce in his step, hell even his hips were popping back and forth.

Sesshomaru moved in closer, and Inuyasha didn't like it, especially not when he felt Sesshomaru's hot breath on his neck. Inuyasha squirmed but he could not get away.

"Nonono!" Inuyasha protested, panicking slightly.

Sesshomaru paid zero attention to his efforts, choosing instead to lay a hot, wet kissing on Inuyasha's flesh. It sent a warm tingle though him and he tightened his jaw.

Inuyasha fought to keep his breathing even as Sesshomaru continued to press his lips into the side of Inuyasha's neck.

Then the tongue came into play. The evil…evil tongue.

Snaking across his sensitive flesh, making it slick and shiny.

Inuyasha's chest began to heave.

"Sesshomaru…s-stop." He gasped.

"_**Noooooo…don't' stop…please don't stop."**_ Inu-youkai countered, thankfully only in Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha's body began to quiver, disobeying him, as Sesshomaru combined his lips with his evil tongue, laying open mouth kisses on Inuyasha's now wet neck. The younger Inu could feel heat pooling up in his groin, and he tried to will it away, but then Sesshomaru's hand found his nipple, the older demon's thumb brushing across it.

It was then the clothing that Inuyasha had actually begun to enjoy, it was just so easy to move, became his worst enemy. It was soft and it clung to him, giving Sesshomaru's thumb a silky smooth feeling as it teased him.

Inuyasha's jaw began to ache from biting down so hard, but an unwelcome reprieve was given when Sesshomaru firmly pinched his poor nipple, forcing a gasp past his lips and a hot shiver up his spine.

"Damn it Sesshomaru! Stop!" Inuyasha demanded.

"_**No don't stop! More! We need so much more!" **_Inu-youkai chimed in.

Inuyasha tried to wiggle away, not each when he was also trying to hide the fact that his cock was rapidly become hard and thick.

Then the fucking bastard bit him. Not a hard bite, no no no…a sex bite.

The moment Sesshomaru's teeth sunk gently into his flesh part of Inuyasha's control gave way.

"Ah…yes….NO! No! Bad Sesshomaru! Get off of me! Let go!"

But Sesshomaru did none o those things, instead he thoroughly attacked Inuyasha's neck and even his shoulder area. Each time those teeth pressed into him, Inuyasha found himself enjoying it more and more. Every time Sesshomaru's teeth would press in, Inuyasha's hips would press out, thrusting into the demon Lord's stomach.

Finally Sesshomaru broke away, and Inuyasha had a whole two seconds of relief before he realized Sesshomaru was moving to the other side!

Inuyasha planted his cheek firmly against his shoulder as he tilted his head to the side, trying to block Sesshomaru.

"No! No! Stop it!" Inuyasha demanded, though his voice did not have near the force he wanted it to.

Undeterred Sesshomaru brought his hand up, his fingers sliding through Inuyasha's hair. With one firm tug that tore a pleasant gasp from Inuyasha, one that felt WAY to fucking good, his neck was exposed.

And Sesshomaru attacked. Not just licking and biting, but sucking on Inuyasha's flesh as well. Teasing it, bruising it, hurting it, before loving it once more.

"Stop it! Your going to leave a maaaaaark." Inuyasha moaned as the heel of Sesshomaru's hand pressed into his arousal, which was now so hard and aching. "Ahhh…fuck…." Inuyasha whispered once Sesshomaru began to rock his palm up and down Inuyasha's shaft. "Yeees…ah no!"

Sesshomaru left Inuyasha's neck and the next thing the poor hanyou knew that evil tongue was lapping at the cloth that covered his right nipple. Cloth or no cloth Inuyasha could still feel the heat and moisture. The very tip of Sesshomaru's tongue traced around it and when he bit down upon it drew out a loud moan from Inuyasha in addition to bowing his back.

"Mmmm…little brother likes that." Sesshomaru purred before pressing in harder against Inuyasha's cock. "Oooh…it makes you so hard to have big brother touch you like this."

"Sessho…maru…..god…..yes…ahh….." Inuyasha panted.

And then he was free, Sesshomaru turning and walking away.

It was so sudden Inuyasha's knee's gave out and he plopped down on his ass. Hard.

"_**Hey! HEY! What the hell!? Where is he going?! He can't just leave!! GOD DAMN IT!!!" **_Inu-youkai ranted.

For some reason Inuyasha turned his head to the side. The first thing he saw was an amused looking Tren, and a smug looking Alir with a huge grin on his face.

"Well…I guess if we are in the company of such an esteemed bloodline, its not so bad." Alir chuckled.

It was then it hit Inuyasha….

Everyone had been watching!!

Leaping up onto this feet embarrassment filled Inuyasha.

"God damn it Sesshomaru! What the fuck was that?!" He roared. As Sesshomaru approached Daigon, and without even turning around, answered.

"Your punishment."

That was….it didn't….the hell?!

"Wow…if they are all like that we might have to change, hung like a horse, to hung like an Inu." Ko giggled as he whistled.

"Impressive indeed." Po chuckled.

"Close your mouth Atrius, your starting to drool." Preve said.

"What?!?! I…I wasn't…" Atrius fumbled.

It took a moment for Inuyasha to figure it out but he realized they were both looking at, and talking about, his dick!

Inuyasha cupped both hands over himself protectively, fucking tight clothes!

"What the hell is wrong with you people?! Don't look!" Inuyasha ordered. Perverts! All of them!

"Aww but its so yummy looking." A voice Inuyasha couldn't put a name or face to croon sweetly.

"Yo-you shouldn't talk to Lord Inuyasha like that." Atrius protested. Ah…he knew he liked the kit for some reason.

"Oooh someone sounds a little jealous." Tren teased.

"I…I am not!" Atrius shot back. "Its just proper behavior!"

"I dunno…you looked pretty hungry there. Is that what our little fledgling fox swordsman wants? That big, thick Inu boy cock filling him up?" Alir added.

"N-n-no!"

"Oh look how red he's getting!"

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha felt sorry for the kit though he was happy the attention was not on him. Tough luck kitsune….

"_**Hellloooo? Cock still hard! Do something!" **_Inu-youkai demanded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

"_**I can't believe you left him like that!" **_Sess-youkai complained loudly. Sesshomaru sighed, the damn thing had been bitching at him ever since he had walked away from his sibling, it was getting tiresome.

Inuyasha himself had stormed away from the group, seating himself up in a new tree some three hundred or so feet away.

Still….Sesshomaru was a little pleased with himself, perhaps that was how he would deal with Inuyasha when the boy went to far, arouse him. Swatting his bottom did sound good, but it would cause pain, however slight, and perhaps put a sense of helplessness into Inuyasha. Which would undoubtedly push Inuyasha to -prove- himself somehow.

But this…how could Inuyasha hold it against him? _"You did pleasant things to my body!" _How could that possibly be used against him? Granted it only worked because Inuyasha didn't necessarily want it, and it wasn't as if Sesshomaru was taking extreme liberties with the hanyou's body, it was a tease…nothing more.

Something Sesshomaru was experiencing first hand himself, his poor body was still throbbing with need. But…such were the hardships of developing a sudden overbearing attraction to your cranky, traumatized, easily angered hanyou half brother…..

What did worry Sesshomaru was the rapid change in Inuyasha's behavior. He had been correct, he had approached Inuyasha as more like a child and it had worked, Inuyasha had been about to apologize, Sesshomaru was sure of it. But at the very last second the boy had changed his mind.

Why?

Sesshomaru had seen the change go through Inuyasha, even if he had not been able to figure it out at the time. But for the life of him he could not work out what had caused it, and that made him worry.

He had touched Inuyasha to help reassure him, to show his support…and then…bam.

Spooning up a bit of the stew out of the bowl that had been delivered to him, Sesshomaru chewed lightly. It warmed his insides a bit, and he was able to take a small comfort in its rich flavor.

Which he needed….he certainly wasn't getting much comfort from anything else. He just felt so…horrible lately.

He thought he was making tiny, baby steps of progress with his brother, but that did nothing to sooth the demanding aches inside of him. So…he would take what he could get, and a good, warm meal wasn't bad.

He would have to commend Retsu, good stew normally took hours, but somehow the chef had created a delight in just one.

The demon in thought was currently standing under Inuyasha's treat, quizzing the hanyou as to how he wanted his lunch. A redundant action, it was stew and bread warmed over a special flat rock, but one Sesshomaru himself had requested. He was reluctant to have Daigon place medicine in the bowl only to have Inuyasha refuse to eat, or throw the bowl at someone. Still…Sesshomaru felt that was unlikely, the smell alone was enough to make him, who normally preferred his food raw and fresh, mouth water.

So it seemed unlikely that Inuyasha would-

"**FUCK OFF**!"

-Or perhaps caution was the wise choice after all.

Daigon gave Sesshomaru a look as Retsu, shaking his head the whole way, made his way back to them. It seemed hard to believe that Inuyasha would refuse food of all things, but the hanyou was one to hold a grudge and did prefer to sulk alone.

Sesshomaru took a bite of bread as a sighing Retsu stopped in front of him.

"The Lord Inuyasha respectfully declines to both join us and eat lunch." The chef said sarcastically. Sesshomaru nodded, and thought about it for a moment. He didn't expect Inuyasha to be this angry, but generally when a child threw a fit they actually wanted attention, if you left them alone they usually would calm down so…

"Divide his portion among the rest then." Sesshomaru said.

Pleased noises echoed from the collective group, waste not want not, and the stew was quite good. Then quieter Sesshomaru added to Retsu only.

"But please be prepared in case."

Inuyasha might decide he was hungry after all, he couldn't stay angry forever.

The chef nodded and went about his business. Daigon sighed and began to place the concoction he had mixed up back in his carry bag.

"What can I do Daigon? I cannot make him eat." Sesshomaru said softly.

"No…you've done your best Daigon thinks. This one simply does not understand your sibling."

"If you figure him out…let me know." Sesshomaru whispered. He took another bite of his stew.

A small comfort indeed….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**I can't believe he just left us like that!**_" Inu-youkai bitched. _**"What kind of mate gets you all hard and ready and then just leaves you!?"**_

Yeah it was pissed, but so was Inuyasha, though for a different reason.

How dare Sesshomaru humiliate him like that! It was bad enough how touchy Sesshomaru was getting lately, but just up and molesting him like that…slimy bastard.

He could hear laughter from the group, probably all laughing at him, but what else was new?

Inuyasha stomach growled….fuck he was hungry, but he just didn't have the energy to go hunt.

"_**Okay…I don't even want to hear it. There is food right down there, smells great to.**_" Inu-youkai said.

Yeah it did, but Inuyasha had promised himself something and he was going to keep it. Glaring at Sesshomaru's back Inuyasha growled, asshole thought he was so smart. Well that was just fine, he'd get his….Inuyasha wasn't about to let this go without a bit of payback. All he had to do was decide just what he wanted to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru rubbed at his temple as he watched Retsu put all of his equipment back into this cart. It was only a little after noon but it certainly felt like it should be later in the day. But there wasn't much point in dwelling on all that had happened so far, it wouldn't get him anywhere and it was time to go.

Sesshomaru drew his gave to the tree Inuyasha still inhabited, the boy had not left it once since he had gone up there. Did he not wish for food? Drink? Sesshomaru knew that nagging the boy would do no good, but he still refused to allow the hanyou to neglect his health and needs.

That thought initiated another. Was Inuyasha simply feeling the need to prove something once again. It seemed silly to think that the boy would suffer something just to show that he could. But…Inuyasha was not the most logical person in the world after all.

This was getting ridiculous, if he could not manage a break through with Inuyasha soon he was going to have to do something drastic….which he had no idea of what that should be.

Weighing his options Sesshomaru debated on how to inform Inuyasha of their readiness. He wanted to tell Inuyasha personally, but the hanyou just seemed to get angrier when he was near, which hurt. Deciding to try something new Sesshomaru took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha! We are ready to leave little brother!" He bellowed. Probably a mistake but…what did he have to lose?

To his utter surprise Inuyasha instantly hopped out of his tree and began making his way towards them. That couldn't be the way Inuyasha preferred to be summoned could it? A sense of wariness filled Sesshomaru, something was going on.

All were silent as they got back on the road, both a blessing and a curse, because although Sesshomaru was glad Inuyasha was not snipping and snarling at everyone around him, he was also disheartened that Inuyasha still made no attempt to converse with him, which he knew was stupid, and that he should stop feeling that way. Not to mention that nagging feeling of…wrong had not withdrew.

What would it take to get Inuyasha to look upon him as a true brother?

That was the one thought burning in his brain, even though he had so much more he should have been worrying about. He just couldn't seem to focus on anything else. He knew Inuyasha did consider him his brother, Inuyasha called him that and did acknowledge their kinship, but….Inuyasha treated him more like an enemy, one that he was forced to work with.

Sesshomaru was pretty sure when Inuyasha looked at him the words -Brother. Family- did not enter his head, and that was what he needed to figure out how to cause.

All he wanted to do was ask Inuyasha what it would take, but he just knew he would be met with nothing but sarcasm and scorn.

Sesshomaru was temporarily drawn out of his thoughts once he spotted two demon's blocking the road up ahead.

What now?

"Ah! Why it's the Lord Sesshomaru." The blue haired demon on the left exclaimed once they neared.

"So it is." The gold haired one of the right said. "A warning if your heading up the road."

"What is it." Sesshomaru asked, another headache no doubt.

"Big fight a few miles up. Two human armies." Blue said.

"Yeah…two human _Lords_." Extreme Sarcasm on the world Lords. "Throwing their men at each other for…some reason. Getting pretty bloody. No real threat to you I'm sure, but you'll get sucked in and that'll just be a big pain in the ass." Gold added.

"Figures…" Inuyasha chuckled. "Always something."

Well…at least the two of them were in agreement on something.

"Any idea when they might knock it off?" Ko asked. Blue shook his head.

"No idea, both sides have a rather large gathering, not to mention word is that the two human leaders have been doing quite a bit of chest beating as of late."

Sesshomaru was in no mood to wait, especially not with Inuyasha being so foul tempered lately, but he was also not in the mood to get pulled into some stupid human conflict. On a good day he might get involved, teach the human's and their so called Lords was REAL power was. He also found it rather annoying for them to wage war in___**his **_lands. But he didn't have the energy for such trivial things, plus there were only a few short hours until night so…

"Your orders sire?" Preve asked. Using the road was no necessary to reaching their destination, it simply took them around a forest, and was a bit smoother.

The wind shifted and a huge blast of the scent of human blood hit Sesshomaru, Inuyasha himself exhaled forcefully through his nose, indicating that the truth was indeed being told.

"We just go the straight way, through the forest. I have little patience for human antics at the moment." Sesshomaru replied.

"As you wish." Preve said.

"Thank you for the warning." Sesshomaru said.

"No thanks needed." Blue stated.

"Good travels." Gold responded.

And so off the road they went, silence taking over once again, only disturbed by the chunking of Retsu's cart, fortunately the ground was solid and not to rocky.

After a while Sesshomaru's sensitive ears caught the faint sound of thunder. Drawing his eyes to a large mountain above the forest they were just about to enter Sesshomaru saw that they sky was indeed dark above it, with the occasional flash of lightning.

"Its raining on the mountain." Preve muttered. "Looks damn nasty too….fortunately it looks like its already past us." Inuyasha looked sideways at it, a strange gleam in his eyes and a slight smirk. Well…perhaps that was a good sign? Or maybe Inuyasha was just happy he wouldn't get rained on.

Night continued to fall and not long after they entered the forest they found themselves walking through a small gully. It was somewhat interesting, Sesshomaru had never gone this way before, this big grove in the land. It was maybe fifteen feet deep, but the sides were steep.

"Boy…its getting hard to see." Atrius muttered. Indeed now that they had entered the forest it was pitch black.

"Maybe we should call it a night." The other kitsune, Wasil, said.

Hmmm perhaps-

"I like that idea, its getting late anyways." Inuyasha suddenly said, actually sounding normal.

"Very well then. We bed down for the night." Sesshomaru agreed as he came to a halt. He didn't mind accommodating Inuyasha, he just wished the hanyou would appreciate it a little. Now they just needed to decide where to sleep.

As if reading his mind Wasil spoke up.

"This doesn't look like a bad stop, grass is nice and soft."

"I don't like it…its not tactically sound." Preve complained.

"Oh come on…who is going to attack us in the West? Not to mention do you want to push that cart of Retsu's up on of these sides?" Wasil sounded.

Both were good points, but before Sesshomaru could make up his mind a few of the men were already getting comfortable. He didn't really blame them, they wore heavier armor then he did, and they had covered quite a bit of ground today.

As Sesshomaru himself curled his tail up for bedding Inuyasha leaped out of the gulley and into another tree. Which was disappointing, Sesshomaru would have liked another night curled around Inuyasha.

"What? Do we stink or something?" Po asked jokingly.

"I don't' sleep on the ground…" Inuyasha replied defensively. Sesshomaru held up his hand to have the matter dropped. He knew why Inuyasha slept in trees, it was something that had kept the boy alive, and those habits were almost impossible to break.

Still…as he laid his head down on the soft fur of his tail he had a nagging feeling that he was forgetting something important, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. No surprise really, his mind was tired, to much stress and not nearly enough relief.

The last thing Sesshomaru heard before he drifted off was the faint sound of Inuyasha chuckling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru awoke suddenly, slightly disorientated, but his whole body popped up without his approval. Looking around he struggled to discover what had caused such a dramatic action. He didn't smell anyone other then them, he didn't hear anything suspicious, just breathing and the faint sound of rushing water, probably a stream around somewhere. Yet…his instincts were screaming that there was danger, but where was it? Why was he on edge suddenly?

"Alert." Sesshomaru said firmly. Almost instantly the solders rose, taking battle positions instinctively.

"What is it?" Alir asked.

"I dunno…I don't see anything." Tren answered. "Lord?"

"I…do not know…but something is…wrong." Sesshomaru stated. Sesshomaru kicked himself mentally, that sounded so stupid, all the trouble with Inuyasha was wreaking havoc on his inner workings.

Which had never happened in his dealings with the hanyou before, but…he had finally accepted Inuyasha, and ever since he had started to truly look upon the boy as family, he had been able to affect Sesshomaru to a greater degree. Which was not totally a bad thing, the few good moments they had shared were the most satisfying, fulfilling moments he had had since his Father had passed on.

"Does anyone else hear…water?" Atrius asked. It was strange but...yes the rushing water sound had become louder.

"Probably a river nearby or something." Ko muttered.

"The wind says danger…but where?" Daigon said.

Where indeed.

"Why is it you elemental people never get descriptive warnings?" Wasil grumped.

"Bite Daigon's ass fox boy…" The healer snapped back.

Sesshomaru's nerves were on edge, everything in him telling him to move and move now. But move where? The last thing he wanted was to walk right into a trap.

Just by chance Sesshomaru happened to glance towards the end of the valley, something was moving in the dark. He could see it faintly…

For some reason his mind pointed out that the ground was uneven, tilting up towards the vaguely moving shadows. But why was that important? Focusing on the moving darkness Sesshomaru's brain finally clicked.

Rushing water, slanted valley, water….water….FLOOD!

It was then it came into focus, and he could make out a massive wall of water streaming right towards them.

"Everyone out of the gulley! Now!" Sesshomaru ordered. They had plenty of time, and each of them possessed leg muscles more then powerful enough to carry them clean up and out of the danger.

Sesshomaru heard the sounds of horses neighing fearfully and someone pleading with them, but he ignored it, because as he landed his eyes fell onto the tree that Inuyasha had been sleeping in, and the hanyou was gone!

"Where is Inuyasha!?" Sesshomaru roared. Had something happened? Was his baby brother in trouble?! But he hadn't heard anything!

"I don't know! Has anyone seen Lord Inuyasha!" Preve shouted over the roar of the water, instantly assuming the second in command slot. Several negative replies followed.

"God this is a mess." Wasil muttered.

Sesshomaru's mind instantly turned to Naraku. He had not seen the vile half-breed slime in some time, and this was **just** the type of shit he would pull. Though how he would have conjured such a flood Sesshomaru did not know, but the bastard had a knack for gaining new, strange abilities seemingly out of nowhere.

"Can the chatter!" Preve ordered. "Alright…we spread out and find Lord Inu. Three men teams, and we all meet back here in twenty minutes regardless."

The scent of Inuyasha was recent here, but Sesshomaru didn't smell anyone else.

"Retsu! Get out of there!" Daigon suddenly screamed fearfully.

Everyone turned and was greeted with the sight of the demon chef, several hundred feet away, pulling desperately on the horses harness lock, trying to help them pull themselves and his cart up the steep side of the gully. But it was just **to** steep and the ground was to soft, they couldn't get any leverage.

"Come on…please…Pull! We can do this!" Retsu pleaded before, in an unbelievable move, he actually went back down into the gulley and began to try and push the cart up. "Come…on!" Retsu grunted, knowing he was in trouble, but obviously not realizing how rapidly the danger was gaining on him.

"Retsu! Leave it! You'll drown you fool!" Daigon shouted.

Sesshomaru began to charge, the water, which now resembled a huge raging river, bursting past him a few moments before. Sesshomaru was hit with the sickening feeling that he was not going to make it in time. The ground was so soft, his feet were punching in instead of pushing off, preventing him from gaining his full speed.

Sure enough the flood was outpacing him, surging forward like it had a mind of his own, to claim Retsu, who was making progress, but not nearly fast enough.

With ten feet to go Sesshomaru roared Retsu's name, trying to warn him, to do something. The furry eared demon turned his head to look, but then the water was on top of him.

Retsu screamed, and then disappeared form sight.

Sesshomaru reached the horses a split second later, catching a hold of the harness that connected the horses to the cart and pulled with all his might, hoping Retsu had clung to it and he could pull the chef out.

But the wooden supports and leather straps snapped as the horses pushed forward, actually trying to go in a different direction then Sesshomaru was pulling.

Sesshomaru had a moment where he could clearly see a hand reaching out of the water, but before he could do anything it was over…and Retsu and his silly little cart that he had risked everything for…

…..were gone.

Daigon and the rest of the men halted their advance behind him, Daigon coming up to Sesshomaru's side, but they, like Sesshomaru, could do nothing but look on helplessly as the flood continue to crash forward.

Sesshomaru was sure it would ebb, but how far it would carry Retsu did not know, and Sesshomaru had some doubt that a demon, even a highly trained one, which Retsu was not, would be able to pull themselves out of that, especially if they panicked.

Sesshomaru's heart clutched in anguish, Retsu had been a friend, a good friend, a true friend, and now he was gone….because Sesshomaru couldn't save him.

A glance at Daigon revealed tears, Sesshomaru was the Lord, the rest trained honor guard, only Daigon, a healer, could cry so publicly without it being some kind of statement. Sesshomaru had a moment of grief for Daigon as well, he and Retsu had become very close since the demon chef had first entered Sesshomaru's home.

"You fool…." Daigon sobbed. "You stupid….stupid fool."

"Nothing we can do…" Preve said gently. "But we still need to find Lord Inuyasha."

Daigon's mouth opened, but nothing came out, he struggled but it wasn't happening. It took Sesshomaru a minute but he realized what Daigon was trying to say. "I" He was trying to say "I".

"Daigon knows…" The healer whispered bitterly. "But Retsu was muh…."Again his body failed the healer, his lips, his tongue, his voice, all refusing to obey Daigon, to say "My. My friend" "He was this one's friend…."

"I don't see what the big deal is, yeah it totally sucks but he was just a cook." Wasil said. Daigon's head snapped around to glare at the kit, and Sesshomaru saw something in the healer's eyes that he had never seen before. A promise of pain.

Not that it would be necessary, because Sesshomaru was already moving. Just as the kit raised his head Sesshomaru sent him crashing to the ground with a nasty back-knuckle slap.

"He cared for you, fed you, and took pride in doing so. You will give him respect." Sesshomaru growled. If he was going to be forced to punish his brother then by the gods he was going to punish everyone else too.

"…Yes sire."

Turning to the remainder of his men Sesshomaru spoke with authority.

"First we will locate my brother, then we will find Retsu….in whatever condition he may be in."

There was a chance Retsu still lived, a slim chance, Sesshomaru didn't give much hope to, but he would not leave Retsu's body to rot in the wild.

Making their way back to where Inuyasha had rested Sesshomaru was somewhat surprised to see Atrius already there, on all fours, his face never the ground, sniffing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wasil grumbled.

"My job." Atrius snapped.

Sesshomaru felt a twinge of gratitude, next to him the kits had the greatest sense of smell, and it was nice to know that there were those who, even young, took their duties seriously, even if it meant sticking their face into the earth.

"Lord Inuyasha's scent is here, but it doesn't leave here. I've searched all over." Atrius informed. "It's like he just disappeared into thin air."

Sesshomaru drew his gaze upwards, all around them were branches, all clustered together, tall and sturdy.

"Or he moved through the trees." Sesshomaru stated. Atrius blushed and Wasil snickered.

"Ah yes…I….did-"

"It is not an issue. Good job, thank you." Sesshomaru interjected.

As much as he wanted Inuyasha safe, he couldn't help but wish **something** had happened, instead of Inuyasha just walking off to pee or some other private moment. He had heard the beginning of Retsu's plight but had ignored it in favor of his brother, he wanted his concern to be valid.

Sesshomaru tuned back in just in time to hear Preve pairing up search teams, something about every group having a "nose" or something like that. However before Preve could finish Sesshomaru's sensitive ears picked up the sounds of soft footsteps approaching behind them. Determined not to be caught off guard again Sesshomaru reacted.

"Behind." He said firmly as he spun, his demon fang forged blade clearing its sheath.

It was dark but Sesshomaru could clearly see Inuyasha raise an eyebrow as he continued to approach them.

"Nice way to say hello." The hanyou grumbled. Sesshomaru secured his sword, as did the rest, and he breathed a sigh of relief, at least Inuyasha was safe.

However Inuyasha was walking a bit…funny, and was carrying something over his shoulder, and when Sesshomaru realized what it was he was surprised…and pleased.

A coughing, soaking weak Retsu.

Daigon rushed forward as Inuyasha set the chef down, instantly checking him over. Strangely…Inuyasha moved to stay in the shadows where Sesshomaru couldn't make him out clearly.

"I'm fine Daigon…." Retsu croaked.

"Shut. Up. This would will tell you when you are fine." Daigon snapped. Leaning up against a tree Inuyasha seemed to sag into it.

Hooking his arms around the demon chef Daigon began to aid him in forcing what water remained in his lungs up and out. After a few minutes Daigon released him and stood up.

"That's better…you should be fine." Daigon stated, before he cocked his hand back and smacked Retsu upside the head.

Hard.

"You stupid moron! What part of -get out of there- didn't you understand?! You almost got yourself killed!"

Retsu didn't answer, he just sat on the ground, staring sideways at Inuyasha. But before Sesshomaru could ask what was going on the wind shifted, and he could smell blood, three different sets, two he didn't know….and one….was Inuyasha's. Why could he smell Inuyasha's blood? Why did it smell so…fresh? And why was there other blood mixed in?

"Inuyasha…come here." Sesshomaru said gently.

"Why?" The hanyou grunted.

"I can smell your blood little brother…why is that? What has happened?"

"Don't worry about it…."

But Sesshomaru did worry about it, and he wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush. Whipping his tail forward he curled it around Inuyasha's waist and yanked him into the moonlight.

He almost wished he hadn't.

Inuyasha glared at him, a large healing bruise on the side of his face, the boy's hands were covered in blood, and Sesshomaru could see a good sized hole in the middle of both of Inuyasha's forearms that were still bleeding.

"What-"

"Well…well…so there is where you went to little hanyou." A voice murmured from the shadows. Inuyasha tilted his head towards in and growled, but Sesshomaru pulled him behind himself.

"Who are you? Identify yourself immediately!" Sesshomaru ordered. A demon came out of the shadows, dressed in plain black clothing, bald, and holding up both hands.

"Relax, I'm not here to threaten you. I just want the hanyou….I'm sorry but I did find him first." The man stated.

Sesshomaru did not like the sound of that.

"Fuck you bitch, I'll tear your fucking head off." Inuyasha growled and tried to come around Sesshomaru, but the older demon pushed him back.

"Oh…will you now? Well I gotta say I'm impressed, I never thought I'd see you again after all this time, you do seem to have a knack for getting away. Killing my two men, and you even got yourself off of that rock. Tisk tisk….I'm really going to have to show you your place now." The man purred.

"_**Can we hurt him? I want hurt him." **_Sess-youkai growled.

"And just how do the two of you know each other?" Sesshomaru asked, curbing the urge to do something…violent…for now.

"Fucker and his two guys jumped me a long time ago, did it again when I went to….do something. Nailed me to a fucking rock….." Inuyasha growled.

And with that tiny little piece of information, Sesshomaru felt himself go from zero to murderous in under a second.

"Just until I got back. Then I would have shown you your true place. Under me, like a good little hanyou."

"_**Oh no he fucking didn't.**_" Sess-youkai snarled. _**"Kill time now, yes yes kill time now!" **_

Sesshomaru agreed.

In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was on top of him, sending the slime crashing into a tree with one single, brutal shot.

"Let me get this straight…..you nailed MY brother to a rock."

A solid stomp to the spine.

"After you and two others ambushed him of course."

A knee to the face.

"Then you planed on…raping him?"

Swift chop to the throat.

"And now you have the audacity to show yourself and actually held the belief that we were just going to give him to you? Runt…I have met stupid in my time…..but goodness….that tops them all." Sesshomaru growled as he palmed the man's face, lifting him and smashing him against a tree. "Preve…if you would be so kind."

A muffled scream rippled through the air as two arrow's pierced the man's arms, pinning them to the tree.

"Was it like this?" Sesshomaru asked before slapping the man across the face, hard enough that a few teeth went flying.

"What's it you? He's just a hanyou." The man gasped.

"Correction. My sibling. Sesshomaru, Lord of the West's, baby brother."

The man's eyes went wide, and Sesshomaru grinned.

"Oh yes….you are in oh so much trouble now."

A glance back showed Inuyasha watching him, an unreadable look on his face, as Daigon began to treat Inuyasha's wounds, which the boy didn't even seem to notice.

"I…I….I…" The man stammered.

"You…you…you." Sesshomaru mocked. "Dead….dead….dead. But first."

The man shrieked as Sesshomaru grabbed his groin and pulled….hard. The sound of flesh ripping echoed out and Sesshomaru held the ruined appendage up for the man to see before tossing it away.

"Don't need that." He muttered. "Unfortunately we are in a bit of a hurry so I don't have a lot of time to spend. Unlucky for you however…this will not be quick."

Sesshomaru shoved his index finger into the man's sternum, releasing his poison inside the man, who now began to gasp painfully and squirm.

"Do enjoy." Sesshomaru sneered before he turned back to Inuyasha. "May we leave? Or do you wish to watch? It will be a few hours however."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm…a little tired still."

"Well then….I suggest we find a new spot to rest." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah…and not in a flash flood zone." Atrius mumbled.

"Sweep the area first, see if there are any others." Sesshomaru ordered.

As the men spread out and went through the tree's Sesshomaru's ears caught the sound of Retsu whispering to Inuyasha.

"You knew….someone could have been killed and you knew."

"Funny…I'm the one who got knocked around and hurt, I'm the one still bleeding. Besides…I wouldn't want to INSULT someone but saying they were about to do something incredibly stupid and be punished again now would I?"

'That's not the-"

The hanyou snorted and turned, pushing past Sesshomaru, who quickly caught up with him.

"Knew what little brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing…" Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshomaru had a thought, a silly thought, but….

"What was this….something you had to do?"

"None of your business…" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha….what did you have to do?" Sesshomaru asked more insistently. Did Inuyasha have something to do with the flood?

"Leave me alone…"

"Inuyasha….." Sesshomaru growled warningly.

"I was going to jerk off ok!" Inuyasha hissed, and Sesshomaru stumbled. "Excuse me if my cock wanted some attention after my asshole brother molested me!"

Sesshomaru blushed, and felt angry at the same time. But he wasn't sure what he was angry about, that Inuyasha had gone to pleasure himself and was attacked, or that he hadn't come to Sesshomaru for relief.

"I apologize….if I had known…."

"Don't sweat it….heh…." Inuyasha spat. "Hey….question….did you know that when it rains on that mountain that gully there totally fucking floods?"

"…..Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smirked.

"Now you do."

What really bothered Sesshomaru about that, is he couldn't tell if Inuyasha was being sarcastic….or if the boy had set them up from the start.

Though the steadily increasing screams of the bastard who dared to harm Inuyasha, and think of sullying him, as Sesshomaru's poison continued to eat him from the inside did please him.

"_**Next time we sleep next to him!" **_Sess-youkai snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came much sooner then Inuyasha would have liked, but to his surprise no one woke him up. Not that he was complaining, being left alone was pretty much what he wanted. When he woke up everyone was gnawing on various animal carcasses, with Retsu bitching about -their supplies, his cart and his things-

Daigon pointed out that none of Retsu's personal belongings or tools had been on it, but that didn't seem to have much of an effect on the chef. It was rather amusing in a way, they were all so spoiled, food was food. If it filled up your belly and didn't make you sick then nothing else mattered. But obviously none of them had ever had to scrounge and scrape for even a meager meal.

So in a way it amused Inuyasha to have them deprived of their fancy food, gods forbid that they were forced to eat something simple.

How many of them had ever tried to take a walk, to find a nice little private spot to take care of a nagging problem your own brother had caused, only to run into asshole's he hadn't seen in over a hundred years.

How many of them had ever been jumped from behind, bashed in the face with a club, then NAILED to a fucking rock?

How many of them had to PULL themselves off of a rock that they were nailed to with BIG FUCKING SPIKES through the forearms and STILL pull a soggy pissed off chef out of a bad spot?

Not many he was willing to bet.

Though he did feel a little guilty, all he had expected was for everyone to get a little wet, he had not expected all of that. It hadn't flooded half as bad as that when he got caught it in.

But hey…he did his part, he saved Retsu's ass, and he had not even been thanked for it yet. Did he have to do that? No, but he did. So what if he had been able to just reach in and catch him….if it came to it he would have jumped in after the chef. He had just wanted to fuck with everyone, not for people to die.

Come to think of it who was he running from when he had his little ass washed away? Same fuckers as last night.

But he couldn't believe how Sesshomaru had just…went off. Shit…Inuyasha had heard the guy's screams almost two miles away. It was kinda touching….if you could consider ripping a guy's balls and dick off, then melting his ass with Sesshomaru poison.

Still…it was almost amusing when he had climbed down to hunt up his own breakfast and everyone gave him the cold shoulder. As perverse as it was normal. He couldn't help but wonder why….but Retsu had probably spilled the beans.

Yeah…he knew, he knew just what was going to happen. So what? So fucking what? Who was the one who ended up getting fucked? Yeah that would be him….

So yeah….this was pretty much normal for him. He didn't like all the false kindness and crap like that anyway. These people didn't really care about him, they were just doing a job, and they weren't his friends.

Though it did sort of bother him that Sesshomaru seemed to be ignoring him as well, but he pushed that feeling away. No matter how real it seemed, and how much he wanted it to be true, Sesshomaru was…Sesshomaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was a little annoyed that he had to walk and eat at the same time, hell he had had to jump just to catch up to them. Obviously they could only wait when they were eating…but whatever, he was used to that to.

The silence as they walked was also not as comforting as he would have thought either. His head still hurt either way. His arms didn't feel to nice either…..probably had something to do with the big SPIKE getting rammed through it.

Honestly all he wanted to do was sleep for about five years, he certainly did not want to do all of this, politics were not his strong suit. It was still confusing as to how he had gotten himself into this whole mess. Someone tries to kill him and now he had to go explain that to people with….agenda's and shit?

Not his normal business for sure.

It wasn't long before they reached a town that Sesshomaru assured Retsu he could replace his lost items in. once inside the town everyone pretty much left him alone, Sesshomaru's group that was, the townspeople still gave him the -ew hanyou- look.

He didn't have the energy to care or do anything about it really. He just hoped no one started any shit with him. After last night he just didn't have it in him, he just wanted peace. He was trying not to think about it, he had almost gotten used to people who weren't trying to kill him for being a hanyou.

On a side note, he had to wonder, why was it that the people who insisted he was dirty and low….always wanted to rape him? If he was so filthy….why touch him?

But mostly Inuyasha was just…afraid right now, he had the sickening feeling he was on borrowed time as it was. His heart had skipped over a dozen times last night, which had frightened him so badly, even worse then being on that tree, he had almost run to Sesshomaru like a little kid. Not much anyone could do about it anyway though, not even Sesshomaru, if his time was running out…that was all there was to it.

It just…sucked.

He had always hoped he would finally have a good life some day. He'd certainly earned one. The idea that his last days would be filled with turmoil and pain was just….tearing him up inside.

His head filled with morbid thoughts Inuyasha stared at a large oak tree at the edge of the once human filled now demon populated town. Just the sight of it sent a child up his spine.

"So…its still there." Inuyasha muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru thanked the mayor of the town before making his way back to the group, Retsu was off procuring more supplies and another care and Inuyasha had wandered off somewhere. Which pissed his youkai off to no end…and admittedly he didn't like the idea of Inuyasha being by himself either, but at the moment there wasn't much choice. Besides…this was actually a friendly town, he had been here many times himself. They actually considered hanyou to be something like art here, so if anything they would be oohing and ahhing over his little brother.

He was frustrated though, he had hoped to make use of the road after the valley fiasco, but the mayor had informed him that the human fighting had actually intensified. It was beyond annoying, but it looked like it was going to be another off-road day whether he liked it or not.

He was **so** going to pay those human leaders a visit….

"What's our status?" Sesshomaru asked as he joined the rest of the group. He had already been notified of the two corpses they had discovered last night, Inuyasha's doing no doubt. The only interesting part of that was apparently the manner they had been killed. Each had only been clawed once, and although the wounds had been bloody they should not have been fatal. Daigon had done a quick examination and determined that Inuyasha's claw secretions were most likely the cause, though what the fluid did was still a mystery. It killed apparently. Sesshomaru had to wonder if Inuyasha even knew what had he had done.

He had also been notified by Retsu of the chef's belief that Inuyasha had planned the gulley situation. Sesshomaru had a hunch it was true, but at the same time Inuyasha had saved Retsu, and Sesshomaru had a hard time believing the boy had meant them serious harm. But after what Inuyasha had been through that night it had not taken much for him to convince Retsu to keep the knowledge to himself. The chef had agreed, but insisted that he would not have anything to do with Inuyasha's breakfast this morning. Sesshomaru had granted that wish, it was rather silly anyway, they had eaten raw meat anyway.

It was probably just the principal of the thing to Retsu, Sesshomaru didn't think the chef was even that angry at the hanyou anymore, if anything he had been one of the most concerned.

Especially when they had come across the rock, still wet with Inuyasha's blood, with the two spikes still embedded in it, spikes that still had pieces of Inuyasha's flesh clinging to him. The fact that the boy had just…pulled himself off made Sesshomaru sick to his stomach.

It was only the tortured screams of the man responsible that had allowed Sesshomaru to hold his temper. The man had had impressive lung power.

For his own part he had decided to ignore Inuyasha for the morning, as a small punishment, unless of course the boy came to him. It felt right to him, and Inuyasha tended to want privacy anyway.

….Not to mention every time he got within six feet of Inuyasha his youkai demanded that he give the boy the relief he had sought last night. What was even worse where the images that popped into his head, all of having Inuyasha on his back, writhing while Sesshomaru took him into his mouth. The idea was very…arousing. Which was NOT what he needed to be thinking about after the boy had suffered an attack…

"Nearly ready to leave milord." Preve said. "We are merely waiting for our dear Retsu, I also believe Daigon is visiting a herb shop." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Has anyone seen my where my brother had gotten to?"

"Yes…he is near that large oak." Preve replied, gesturing towards the edge of town. "He might be alone…but I have been keeping a close eye upon him."

Sure enough, Sesshomaru could faintly make out the hanyou, standing in front of the tree. But what was he doing?

"He's a brave one." A nearby demon woman mused. "Most don't go up there." Sesshomaru turned to the woman.

"Why?" He asked. Good gods…was Inuyasha in some sort of danger? How could one person get in trouble so much?

"Most consider it haunted ground. The bloody oak they call it. Notice the red tint to the leaves? They never change color, never, regardless of the season. They say its because of all the blood that has soaked into the ground." She answered. Preve's brow furrowed.

"What do you man?" He asked before Sesshomaru could. She looked pensive, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"Its bad luck to talk about it…but I guess you are the Lord of the West and all." She said. "You see…before we all moved here this area was owned by a human group, a real xenophobic bunch. Horribly cruel to outsiders. Dumb bastards inbred so much that when a few of them got sick, they all ended up getting it, they all went after that, but that's not the point. Anyway…when someone they didn't like come they would take them up tot the tree, tie them to it, and then stone them. After that they would just leave the body to rot. Some people think that's where the sickness that wiped them out came from, revenge from all those unjustly killed."

How…ghoulish, why would Inuyasha take interest in such a thing? Though the boy did tend to rest in trees, perhaps he just didn't know the history?

"Now the last, and most remembered one came….two hundred and fifteen years ago I think. A little hanyou boy."

Sesshomaru blood froze.

"What…kind of hanyou?" It couldn't be…no way….it just couldn't, that wasn't fair, the world couldn't POSSIBLY be that cruel to one person.

"Hmmm….well I'm not sure. They say he had shiny sliver hair and two furry ears on top of his head." She answered. Sesshomaru tried to think back, to shift through Inuyasha's memories. But it was so hard…there were so many, and he might have witnessed them in chronological order, but he couldn't' remember them that way. But he wasn't in the mood to take any chances, punish Inuyasha time was over, cling to him to protect him from all the twisted-ness of the world time was now.

Muttering his thanks to the woman for the information Sesshomaru turned and rushed towards Inuyasha, not running, but not taking his time either. Unfortunately his haste attracted the attention of the entire guard group. They all fell in behind him, affirming his belief that a quick moving Lord always provoked a reaction.

Honestly, as he stopped a few feet behind Inuyasha, he wished they were not there. Granted he could always order them away….it was still annoying. The chances of Inuyasha opening up to him with them around was…slim.

Inuyasha was silent, staring at the large, and admittedly creepy looking, gnarled tree. Surely the hanyou had heard their approach, but the boy never acknowledged their presence.

Once again Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to startle or upset his baby brother. Yet he felt he should say something. Fortunately Inuyasha broke the silence saving Sesshomaru from his internal debate.

"Kinda weird….I seem to have a lot of crap with tree's. Pinned to one for fifty years…." Inuyasha trailed off. Sesshomaru swallowed, he still wasn't sure how to approach this.

"I hear this one has quite a history." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Yeah…didn't recognize this place at first, new people and all, but this….hasn't changed."

Sesshomaru wanted to ask what had happened, desperate for what he envisioned in his mind NOT to be true. But if he was he didn't want Inuyasha to hold it in, but he also didn't want Inuyasha dwelling on it.

"Learned a lesson though….geez I was what? Thirty five?" Inuyasha mused.

"Thirty five? That's…barely out of infant age." Po muttered. If Inuyasha heard the guard he gave no indication.

"Heh…little hanyou wandered into the **wrong** town. Gotta say though…tied to a tree, getting bashed senseless is not something you expect as a kid. I still remember how they laughed as I begged them not to hurt me, why does everyone think that is so funny anyway?" Inuyasha growled. "They cursed me, screaming about how I was dirty and vile, I didn't get it then and I don't get it now." the hanyou's voice had gone distant and dream like. He was there…yet not.

"They assaulted you?" Atrius asked innocently sounded outraged. The Fox hadn't been around when the woman told her story.

"Mmmm…that's one way to put it. I personally tend to think of it as they tried to bludgeon me to death with big fucking rocks." Inuyasha retorted. The hanyou kicked at the ground, and something rolled across through the grass. Looking down Sesshomaru noticed the ground was littered with stones, some as small as coin, others the size of his fist, and he even saw one's that were bigger then his head. They were EVERYWHERE.

The place suddenly felt evil, with the oak serving as a sinister headpiece.

"How did you escape?" Atrius asked. Gods bless curious kitsunes, it saved Sesshomaru from asking questions….and gave Inuyasha someone other then him to yell at.

Inuyasha chuckled darkly, and even though he was talking Sesshomaru didn't think Inuyasha was really aware, especially since the normally private hanyou was sharing something so personal.

"I didn't…not really. They didn't bother to take you off the tree when they were done, there were two others rotting on the tree when they put me there. Basically they knocked me the fuck out, and I guess I was so bloody and limp they figured I wad dead. They left, I woke up, my arm and wrist were pretty well broken and smashed so I was able to pull it through the loop, try doing that without screaming your heads off boys and girls….." Inuyasha explained sarcastically. "So I chewed through the ropes on my feet and crawled till I passed out again."

"That's…horrible." Alir stated. Inuyasha snorted.

"Not an unusual event in my life. Though it was my first experience with very large amounts of excruciating pain….but why the fuck am I talking about this? Doesn't change the past and its none of you pricks business."

Well at least Inuyasha was still capable of being his normal charming self.

"Sometimes its good to talk about things." Sesshomaru said. He glanced behind him, everyone was there, including Daigon and Retsu, who had procured another cart and supplies. Well…then they could leave and he could get his little brother away from this horrible place.

"Inuyasha…" He said softly. "Let us be away from here."

The hanyou was muttering to himself, most of which Sesshomaru couldn't make out, until the end. Straining his ears he managed to catch….

"…And your not going to outlive me."

With that Inuyasha began to stalk towards the tree, wrapping his arms around it and digging his claws into it. Sesshomaru wasn't exactly sure what the boy was doing until Inuyasha dug his heels into the earth and began to lift.

The tree was old, probably older then Sesshomaru himself by the look o fit, undoubtedly its roots ran deep.

But the ground it was latched to began to rise.

"Lord Sesshomaru…stop him, he will injure himself again." Daigon whispered. The last thing Sesshomaru wanted was for that to happen, but he couldn't move, couldn't speak. As much as he wanted to he….just couldn't stop Inuyasha. He could faintly smell tears and if nothing else he would not interfere for that reason. If it meant that much to Inuyasha…then so be it. Besides….if the hanyou couldn't do it, Sesshomaru WOULD. Granted with one arm that would be damn hard….but hell, if needed he would simply unleash his true form and he was sure his jaws would prove adequate.

"Leave him be." Sesshomaru whispered back. Daigon huffed but he didn't make any move to stop Inuyasha either. The boy grunted, shifting his grip, and a loud cracking could be heard.

"He can't possibly pull a tree like that up…" Wasil muttered.

But roots began to appear, the earth splitting as they rose, thick and hundreds of feet long. With a savage roar Inuyasha jerked the tree up, some roots lost their grip, others snapped under the pressure. With a mighty crack it gave way, heaving the massive plant up over his head Inuyasha roared again and threw the tree with such force he fell over.

It sliced through the air.

Fifty feet.

Sixty.

One hundred.

One hundred and fifty.

Three hundred.

Finally it slammed into the ground top first with enough force it actually dug in. A mummer rippled through the men, that had been an impressive display of raw power.

As Inuyasha stood Sesshomaru briefly wondered how this would affect the village, but decided that if it eased Inuyasha's spirit even slightly then it was worth it.

Quietly Sesshomaru made his way to Inuyasha, gently laying his hand upon his little brother's shoulder.

"Let us leave here brother, its gone, you've rid the world of it." He whispered softly into Inuyasha's ear.

"Fucker will probably take root again anyway…" Inuyasha replied, hi voice thick.

Considering it was stuck upside down in the earth, leaves everywhere and its limbs smashed Sesshomaru doubted that.

"It will not, I promise you it will die." Sesshomaru vowed. Gently he pressed Inuyasha forward, steering him in the direction they needed to go. The hanyou did not protest, and they began to walk. Turning his head as the guard filed in behind them Sesshomaru mouthed two words to Preve.

-Burn it-

Preve nodded and began to rummage through his carry on equipment.

Slowly Sesshomaru slid a little more of his arm across Inuyasha's shoulders, just up to his forearm, and curled his fingers on the back of the half-breed's neck, rubbing gently. He didn't dare go all the way and press his body into Inuyasha's, but thankfully his actions were not met with protest.

Sesshomaru was willing to risk his little brother's anger at the moment, especially after all that had happened in such a short time. He was feeling extraordinarily protective, he couldn't help but feel he had failed his brother twice now, last night…and now this. Was their no place in this whole world that did NOT hold pain for the boy in some way?

"_**Well…there is always our bedroom, and I'm not being sexual about that…yet." **_Sess-youkai whispered.

"_Be serious!" _Sesshomaru snapped at it.

"_**I am!" **_It shot back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha let Sesshomaru guide him, he was to sore and tired to care. His arms still hurt like fuck, and he just wanted to curl up in something warm and soft and sleep, sleep until the world stopped sucking.

But that could take a long time, and time was something Inuyasha had the feeling he didn't have. Something was coming and it scared the fuck out of him.

Plus he didn't think Sesshomaru would like him taking his tail like that. Pride be damned that thing was warmer and softer then like…anything.

What was worse about what was coming was that he couldn't' do _anything _about it. It was souring his attitude and worldview, why be nice? Why even try?

So with that in mind he let Sesshomaru lead him on, and he would try to play along with the Lord shit, he wasn't worried about him anymore, it was over for him, but he didn't want the others to get killed if he could stop it.

But if he had to take to much…well fuck it….he'd just till the two fuckers right then and there.

What he really wanted right now was to be carried actually, and he was actually half tempted to ask. His legs and feet hurt, which hadn't happened in decades, his feet especially had toughed up long ago.

The sounds of jars smashing followed by a crackling caught Inuyasha's attention, stopping and looking toward the source of the noise he was just in time to see the last of a dozen arrows slam into the fucking tree, a jar of oil smashing and splattering all over, just to be ignited by the flaming rag attached. Within minutes the entire thing was one massive blaze and Inuyasha was confused. Where the hell had that come from?

"I did promise you little brother." Sesshomaru purred in his ear, which sent a warm tingle through him. Damn ears!

A different sort of warmth rushed through him as Sesshomaru's words sunk in, and he wasn't sure what to say to the older Inu. It was twice now that Sesshomaru had surprised him.

He certainly had not expected Sesshomaru to…do what he did to that bastard bandit Eryon. It was like Sesshomaru had…snapped…but not. It had been cold, calculated but with a warm edge…and just MEAN.

"_I mean…DAMN…melting a guy from the inside._" Inuyasha thought.

At this point, he was past wondering what Sesshomaru was up to, it didn't matter if Sesshomaru was trying to pull something, Inuyasha doubted he'd last long enough for it to go through.

When?

He kept asking himself, searching inside for an answer. He didn't want to know, was terrified to know, but…he had to, just **had**to.

Whatever was coming wasn't something in the distance he could just barely see like it had been before. Not it was RIGHT THERE, looming over him. Which made him think…days, maybe a week.

Turning away from the burning tree Inuyasha began to walk, Sesshomaru joining him without ever losing his hold on Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha thought about complaining…but it felt good, and god damn it he deserved something that felt good, so he was taking it.

"_**That's what I'm talking about. See how that works?" **_Inu-youkai said, uttering its first words of the day. Odd…and it hadn't spoken all night either.

"You do not wish to watch?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha shook his head, he didn't have time.

He wanted his mother, he wanted to be held and told it was going to be alright, even if it wasn't. But mama was gone, there was no one for him.

Kagome might have been able to do it at one time, Inuyasha had truly thought they had shared a real connection. But people who loved you didn't hurt you like that, at least not in his mind.

Sesshomaru wasn't really an option either, brother or not the man didn't _feel_ like kin to him. It would be like getting a hug from Koga.

Ew…Koga.

SO it was just the usual for him, shut up and keep moving. A thought occurred to him, something he had always wondered, and he didn't see any reason not to voice it.

"Hey Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said softly, not that he wanted to, his throat was just a little closed up.

"Yes little brother?" Sesshomaru replied, matching Inuyasha's tone, either for privacy or courtesy.

"If I died….what would you do?"

Sesshomaru held his breath for a moment.

"Be thankful for Tenseiga." Sesshomaru answered, a clear -why would you ask something like that?- in his tone.

Ah yes, the sword that could save one hundred lives in a single stroke. But for some reason the knowledge that Sesshomaru had something like that didn't comfort him. Not one bit, something told him it wouldn't work.

"If you couldn't….if it didn't work. What would you do? Inuyasha asked.

"…Break, and then mourn the loss of my family till the end of my days." Sesshomaru said, his voice actually trembling. "Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Just….curious."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why was Sesshomaru asking him about death? What brought it up? Those bastard bandits, or that accursed tree?

"_**Death bad! No Inuyasha death!"**_ Sess-youkai whimpered.

Or was Inuyasha just wondering if he would be mourned? Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha harbored the idea that if he died no one would notice or care, and it didn't help matters that at one time the boy was probably right.

Sesshomaru kept his arm on Inuyasha, it made walking a little awkward, but he didn't care, he wanted to touch the boy and at the moment the hanyou wasn't stopping him. A good sign perhaps?

As they walked Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha kept rubbing at the left side of his chest, and it was becoming more frequent. Pain? A nagging itch? Muscle cramps once again?

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped, shrugging Sesshomaru's arm off. Sesshomaru turned to look at his sibling, to ask what was wrong, but he didn't really have to.

Inuyasha's face was deathly pale, all of the blood draining away. The hanyou was clutching at his chest and looked confused…and very frightened.

But what really set Sesshomaru's alarms off was the two trickles of blood running from the corners of Inuyasha's mouth.

"In-Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru stammered.

"Just….just need a minute…" Inuyasha forced out, great strain in his voice.

Inuyasha's eyes slammed shut and he grimaced in pain, gripping his chest and doubling over slightly.

"_His heart?" _Sesshomaru thought. Without a doubt Inuyasha was clutching at his heart.

Sesshomaru switched over from slightly worried to near full-blown panic and concern when Inuyasha doubled over again as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Sesshomaru was forced to steady Inuyasha just to keep the boy from falling down.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to call out but Daigon was already at his side.

"What is wrong?" The healer asked. Sesshomaru shook his head, he had no idea.

"Gods….it fucking hurts." Inuyasha growled and tried to push himself up and away, but his legs didn't seem to want to work.

"What hurts? Lord Inuyasha, talk to Daigon." The green haired man requested.

Inuyasha's body spasmed and his eyes rolled back in his head, scaring this shit out of Sesshomaru in the process.

"Not…n-not…n-n-now." Inuyasha gasped.

"Lay him down!" Daigon ordered as Inuyasha's body spasmed again, with enough force that it nearly knocked Sesshomaru over and let out a strangled cry of pain. Sesshomaru did so, the rest of the men backing up to give Daigon room without being told.

Daigon kneeled, pressing his fingers into the side of Inuyasha's neck, nodding his head as if counting.

"That's…not right." Daigon muttered.

"_**What?! What is not right!?" **_Sess-youkai screamed and it took a Sesshomaru a great deal of willpower not to repeat the question.

Daigon pried Inuyasha's hand off of his chest and pressed his ear to it. The healers eyes went wide, but before he could say anything Inuyasha began to thrash and gasp desperately. Inuyasha's eyes were wide with panic and blood was still running out of his mouth.

"Hold him!" Daigon ordered. Ko and Po slid in, Po on arms, Ko on legs, but still Inuyasha bucked up, nearly hurling the two demons and the elemental off of him.

"He's too strong!" Po shouted. Sesshomaru dropped down, doing his best to support and cradle Inuyasha's head, the hanyou was thrashing so badly Sesshomaru feared he might break his neck. It was all he could do, it was talking nearly all of his will not to freak out. What was wrong with his baby brother?!

More men came in, and finally with two on each limb they were able to restrain Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's stomach twisted itself into a knot when he saw that Inuyasha's lips were starting to turn blue.

"Do something." He hissed.

Daigon shot him a half annoyed lock but said nothing as he scrambled through his bag.

"I can't breathe…I can't…..breathe…" Inuyasha gasped. "Hurts…it…hurts…"

But he was breathing! He was damn near hyperventilating!

Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha's heart, it was beating frantically, but skipping horribly. It sounded like…like….

A heart attack.

"Breathing's not the problem, his heart isn't beating right. Its not pumping like it should." Daigon muttered. The healer began to press his hands into Inuyasha's chest, pushing hard and massaging. "Damn it…what are you doing you stupid muscle?"

"What's happening?!" Sesshomaru growled though his teeth, his instincts, his youkai, were panicking.

"_**Do something! Do something! DOSOMETHING! FIXITFIXITFIXIT!!!" **_Sess-youkai shrieked.

"..Don't know!" Daigon shot back.

That truly scared Sesshomaru, Daigon knew…almost everything, especially when it came to medical issues.

"Some kind of heart attack…but not. Its like his heart is trying to fail and go into overdrive at the same time!"

That didn't make any sense!

"_**Fix it!! Why are you not fixing it!**__**?" **_Sess-youkai screamed.

Inuyasha suddenly screamed at his back bowed up off the ground, and Sesshomaru could smell blood.

"He's bleeding down here!" Preve reported.

"From where?" Daigon asked, never ceasing his task.

Atrius leaned in, his hand slipping under Inuyasha, probing gently.

"Not his back." The kit said. "I hate to say it but I think…its coming out of his…ass."

"Are you sure?!" Daigon questioned tersely.

"…No…why?"

Daigon growled.

"Then find out! If blood is coming out of his anus then he might be bleeding inside of his digestive tract and then we have TWO big problems. But if that is not the case the this one would like to know!"

"Right. I just…wasn't sure if I should…touch there." Atrius's hand dipped further down, a look of concentration on his face, but when his hand neared Inuyasha's rear he must have touched something because Inuyasha **shrieked**.

The hanyou's left leg tore free, whipping upwards and driving right into Atrius's jaw. The force sent the kitsune sprawling backwards, flipping him over completely.

"Tailbone….What the hell…" Daigon muttered.

The men managed to pin Inuyasha's leg back down, one of the free ones checking on Atrius.

"Well…he's out. Breathing though."

Daigon started to look frustrated.

"One or the other damn it!" The healer yelled at Inuyasha's chest.

"What's wrong?!" Sesshomaru snapped. He didn't like not knowing what the problem was, how could he try to think of a way to help if he didn't know? That was of course if he could think, his youkai was screaming so loudly that he could barely hear anything.

"_Calm yourself! Please! I can not do anything if you do not cease!" _Sesshomaru screamed at it.

"If this doesn't stop his heart is going to be damaged. But this one can't get it to stop…." Daigon answered.

"Well what do we do?" Sesshomaru snarled. He didn't want to hear what couldn't be done, he wanted to hear how to make it….make it better again!

Daigon's eyes closed, deep in thought and pensive.

"We….only have one choice…its drastic but its all we have." Daigon said.

"Well spit it out!" Sesshomaru snapped. Inuyasha was in pain! They needed to fix this now!

"Your going to have to do it Sesshomaru, you're the only one strong enough to pull it off, and skilled enough to do it without causing lasting damage." Daigon stated as he tore Inuyasha's top open, exposing his bare chest. "You have to stop his heart."

Sesshomaru blanched.

"_**Stop his heart?! **__**STOP HIS HEART?!**__**" **_Sess-youkai roared.

"This one knows how it sounds, but there is nothing else that will work. You must stop it, and this then one will start it once more." Daigon continued. Horrified at the very idea Sesshomaru fumbled.

"Is there not something you can give him?"

"Yes but it will do no good, it will take to long and as stated his heart is not pumping properly, anything this one has will not go through his bloodstream as it should and he can not put it directly into the heart because it is far to erratic, it will only rip a hole in it."

Sesshomaru's mind churched like never before, trying to find another answer. Yes a twisting, corkscrew blow could achieve what Daigon was asking but…good gods….

"Surely-"

"NO!" Daigon snapped. "Feelings aside Sesshomaru your brother's life is now entirely in your hands and every minute you delay only increases the chances of brain and heart damage. You can do nothing and in a few short hours your baby brother WILL experience a painful, slow death right here in this stupid field. OR you can trust Daigon and do was you are told."

Fuck, fuck , FUCK!

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles.

"Tell me your plan, I must know."

Daigon nodded.

"Fine. First does anyone here other then Daigon know respiratory aid?"

"We do." Alir answered, Tren nodded.

"Good, Preve…get your ass up here." Daigon ordered. Preve came put to stand behind Sesshomaru, another guard taking his place at Inuyasha's still jerking leg.

"Now…Alir or Tren will breath for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru you will be responsible for forcing Inuyasha's heart to beat, you are more then strong enough. The two of you will support his life, Preve you will watch Inuyasha's eyes and report any chances. Clear is good, should they start to dull, any dark spots appear, this means he is not getting enough oxygen and action must be taken swiftly to ensure that he does. Sesshomaru you must also listen in to make sure his blood is truly flowing. You know your own heartbeat, that is your example, go up from there. While you are doing this, this one will prepare the solution to restart Inuyasha's heart, but with any luck it might just do it itself. Any questions? And be quick about it!" Daigon explained quickly.

Negative replies followed and Daigon leveled a dead serious stare on Sesshomaru.

"Its all on you." Daigon said as he moved off of Inuyasha. "Here." The healer tapped a spot on Inuyasha's chest.

Sesshomaru swallowed hard, and he slowly clenched his fist, leaving his middle and index fingers knuckles jutting out slightly…..

Taking a deep breath Sesshomaru looked down, stupidly he looked at Inuyasha's face and his resolve wavered.

The boy's eye were wide and fearful, jumping form Sesshomaru's fist to his face. Gods…did Inuyasha know?

"I'm so sorry…." Sesshomaru whispered as he drove hi fist down, twisting just as he struck.

Inuyasha's body jumped and he cried out.

"S-Sess….h-homaru…." Inuyasha choked, his voice full of pain and betrayal.

"Again!" Daigon ordered. Sesshomaru hesitated, but struck again. Inuyasha let out a straggled groan.

"…Y..ou…..your…killing……..you bastard……" Inuyasha gasped as he pressed his face against Sesshomaru's thigh, biting him weakly, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Sesshomaru! Don't drag this out!" Daigon shouted.

Sesshomaru's hand trembled, the look on Inuyasha's face was tearing him apart. He couldn't do this…but he had to, he couldn't hurt Inuyasha for no reason, if nothing else he had to go through with it to give his blows a purpose other then causing pain.

Inuyasha struggled weakly, trying to get away. Sesshomaru tightened his fist, his claws digging into his palm as he tried to push away his doubts. It didn't help that his logic was actually fueling his instincts, if he stopped Inuyasha's heart, Inuyasha would die. It was fact.

But he had to be strong for his baby brother, he had to be **cold**.

The lie his old self wore came back easier then he would have liked, but when he looked down at Inuyasha, the hanyou's eyes gleaming with stark terror, Inuyasha fully recognizing what was happening, even if he didn't understand why. Yes Sesshomaru felt anguish, felt pain, but it couldn't touch him, it was in the distance, easily ignored.

"No-" Inuyasha gasped.

Sesshomaru's fist drove in one last time, Inuyasha's body jumped, and Sesshomaru heard it, heard Inuyasha's heart lurch…and stop.

Inuyasha's eyes rolled back and a wet, gurgling rattle slid past his lips as he went limp.

"_**YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"**_ Sess-youkai screamed. _**"You killed him! You kill our brother! OUR FAMILY!" **_

"Okay…lets go!" Daigon chirped

Sesshomaru felt like he was going to throw up, that sound was going to haunt him for the rest of his days.

But he didn't have time to dwell on it because Daigon grabbed his arm and pulled him over to Inuyasha's side. The healer pushed his knuckles in and planted his hand on Inuyasha's chest.

"Right there, push steady and even." Daigon ordered.

Sesshomaru did so, Alir slid in, slipping into a comfortable position as he brought his mouth down on Inuyasha's.

"Make sure he's positioned right, keep his airways open. Tren you be ready to jump in. Preve, status?" Daigon asked as be began to pull various jars out of his bag.

"About half and half." The archer responded.

Daigon made a noise as he started to mix the various liquids.

"Everyone restraining Inuyasha can stop, we need room now, into guard positions, we don't want to be bothered." Daigon informed. As the other men followed their orders Daigon continued, taking complete charge of the situation. "Sesshomaru what's his heart situation? Is his blood moving?"

"Working….yes I can hear it." Sesshomaru answered, he was so nervous right now, one mistake….he didn't even want to think about it.

"Good but speed up. It doesn't seem like his brain is getting enough."

Sesshomaru obeyed without question, he was to focused on Inuyasha to even consider arguing anyway.

"Getting clearer!" Preve reported.

"Good…his brain is getting oxygen then." Daigon muttered. "Deep breaths Alir, as much as he can hold, no point in holding back." The healer was stirring the concoction now, quick but with care not to spill it.

"He blinked." Preve said.

"That's better…things are still functioning."

"You mean he's aware?" Tren asked.

"Not really…he's in shock." Daigon answered.

The green haired elemental dropped in next to Sesshomaru.

"This one requires your blood."

"Then take it." Sesshomaru snapped.

"_**I don't like that one's lips on Inuyasha's. I don't like any of this!" **_Sess-youkai roared.

Sesshomaru felt something jab into his arm, and then it was gone, and Daigon was mixing again. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what Daigon was up to, and although he had known the healer his entire life, trusted him completely, he still had reservations about all of this.

It was Inuyasha after all.

What if it didn't work? Worst of all if it did not, then Sesshomaru himself had killed his baby brother…and that did NOT sit well with him.

The next thing Sesshomaru knew Daigon had appeared in front of him, straddling Inuyasha's waist with some….tool in his hand.

It had a bulb at the top, a tube, a long thin spike and some type of twisting handle.

"Alright…now….everyone shut up. Do NOT speak tot his one, do not touch him, nothing. What Daigon is about to do requires a very steady hand, and great concentration. One mistake, one wrong move, one twitch, and Inuyasha's heart will be seriously damaged." Daigon said seriously, before looking sideways at Sesshomaru with a very sardonic grin on his face. "Hope your up to it Sesshomaru…because you have to keep at it, and not cause this one's hand to jump. No pressure."

Daigon pushed two of Sesshomaru's fingers apart and began to line up with his target.

"What are you going to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There is a very thin needle inside of this, hollowed out, and its going into Inuyasha's heart. Once inside this one will pump the contents in. Problem occurs from the fact that one can not just go around jabbing holes into someone's heart, it has to be timed right, so that when the heart expands, the smaller needle can actually slid right in, poking only a very small hole, and the heard will actually close around it, thus technically not putting a hole in it at all, or at least one that will seal instantly." Daigon explained softly. "However because of the size the needed is rather brittle, so this one must use the larger part to puncture Inuyasha's chest to get there. Yes it will bleed, but it will be taken care of. But your movements must be very steady, very controlled Sesshomaru."

Great….if either of them so much as twitched Inuyasha was dead….no pressure indeed.

"And what is in that thing? Why did you need my blood?"

Daigon made a little mark on Inuyasha's chest, apparently having determined where he was going to enter.

"Well…that's complicated. One part is a chemical that induces muscle contractions, another is a relaxer, the two will make his heart…jump or flex if you will, without tightening up. Another is a reactive agent that will cause the first two to be absorbed quickly, they are not needed for long. A blood thinner to prevent clots…and so on and so forth. Your blood will be the….major catalyst. As you know when an older Inu's blood enters a youngers system, it forces a reaction. In this case it will strengthen his demon blood, and could very well cause him to…change. Basically we are going to use your blood to kick his heart up SEVERAL notches. Your blood is much more…refined then his, old wine to new so to speak." Daigon explained, hurting Sesshomaru's head.

"Are you sure this will work? And I was under the assumption that the rapid heartbeat was a problem, hence the reason I was forced to stop his heart completely." Sesshomaru growled.

"No, it was the skipping, it was out of control. And it will work without a doubt. The only way it would not was if his heart was decayed, and if that was so he would be dead already. Daigon assures you it _will_ have an effect. Best case, it does just what we want. Mediocre case, it works be he is left weak and will have to be nursed back to health. Worst case, your blood causes him to go berserk and he tries to kill us. You….uh will be in cared of letting him know he is safe…family and all that." Daigon answered. "Now quiet…."

Daigon slowly slid the spike in, pressing a cloth around it.

"Steady now…" Daigon whispered. "Focus…"

Sesshomaru channeled all his will into doing just that. Push. Relent. Push. Relent.

Suddenly Daigon pushed down, twisting the handle as he did.

"Got it!"

The healer depressed the bulb, and Sesshomaru could hear the fluid being pushed out.

"Okay...stay steady." Daigon muttered as he twisted the handle back, slowly pulling the tool out of Inuyasha. Placing it back into the bad he pressed a cloth soaked in something to the small wound, steaming the blood flow.

"I can not help but notice that I am still forcing his heart to beat, and Alir is still breathing for him." Sesshomaru snarled. Daigon growled back

"It takes a few moments for it to circulate through his system." The healer snapped, twirling his hand in a circle.

"His eye are starting to change color, not the entire eye though, just the pupil." Preve reported.

"What color?" Daigon asked.

"Kind of a blood red actually."

A cocky smile appeared on Daigon's face.

"Then its working."

THUMP!

Inuyasha's heart thudded against Sesshomaru's hand, Sesshomaru stopped his movements, unsure of weather to continue or not.

"Back up Alir." Daigon ordered. The guard did so, looking a little red in the face.

"That's a little more tiring then it looks." Alir panted. A second later Inuyasha's body twitched and the hanyou began taking in short, shallow, but extremely rapid breaths.

"Everyone who isn't Sesshomaru should back up…and watch his mouth." Daigon advised. Preve did so, but Alir and Tren did not.

"Why?" Tren asked. "Shouldn't we stay close in case we are needed?"

Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha's heart pounding in his chest about ten miles a minute. At this rate he wouldn't be surprised if it burst right out of Inuyasha's chest. Though other then the speed it sounded steady and strong, not at all like before.

"Because when he snaps out of it he's not going to be thinking clearly or have a clue where he is. He'll be running on instinct and for all intents and purposes he is a wounded Inu that will be in pain and in that situation…they _**always**_ bite." Daigon explained.

Sure enough, Inuyasha suddenly gasped loudly and sat up quick as a lightning bolt, Alir just barely pulled his arm away in time to avoid Inuyasha's razor sharp teeth. The hanyou's jaw slammed shut with such force a loud clack tore through the air.

Sesshomaru knee-dove in, practically tackling Inuyasha. Spinning behind the hanyou and cradling his head, both for comfort and to avoid being bitten himself, Sesshomaru did his best to contain his panicked sibling. Without a thought Sesshomaru curled his tail up near Inuyasha's face, his fur had always held his scent more then his flesh, and purred softly in his throat as he rocked Inuyasha gently.

Inuyasha sniffed at the air, his body tense, but he didn't struggle. Inuyasha could undoubtedly smell family, but didn't seem to be processing at the information at hand very well.

Sesshomaru nuzzled the side of Inuyasha's face, marking soft reassuring noises in his throat. He didn't have to force it, it came naturally. Just an older brother letting his younger know he was safe. It almost made Sesshomaru want to cry, in a good way, just to be able to hold Inuyasha and say, without words. You are safe little brother, I've got you and you are safe.

Slowly Inuyasha began to relax, and with him so did Sesshomaru's nerves.

But it didn't last long, the moment Inuyasha came back to himself, he crossed his forearms over his chest, which now sported a large bruise, and let out a pitiful sob of pain. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha a little tighter, but was careful not to squeeze him. Daigon looked at Sesshomaru.

"Scoot him back milord."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, he didn't want to jar Inuyasha.

"Because he is pretty much sitting in a pool of his own blood."

Oh….right.

Using his knee's Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha into his lap and pushed back with his heels, dragging his butt across the ground in a rather undignified way as he moved them about seven feet back. Not that he cared, a dirty ass was a minor price to pay for Inuyasha's comfort.

As Sesshomaru eased Inuyasha into a more comfortable position Daigon knelt in front of the whimpering hanyou.

"Inuyasha…" Daigon said softly. "Can you hear Daigon?"

It took a minute but Inuyasha croaked.

"Yes…"

Inuyasha had practically curled into a ball in Sesshomaru's lap and was shuddering in pain.

"Do you know who this on is?" Daigon asked as he pulled a quill and a piece of parchment out of his bag.

"…D-Daigon…you talk…funny."

"Yes…yes Daigon does. Very good…Can you tell this one who is behind you?" The healer asked. Inuyasha turned his head slightly, looking up at Sesshomaru, his eyes were unfocused, pained and bloodshot.

"Sess-Sesshomaru…"

Daigon nodded approvingly, and then Sesshomaru caught a stronger whiff of Inuyasha's own scent, it was pained, but there was something else there…something…chemical.

"And can you tell Daigon who are the two to your right?"

Inuyasha turned his head slowly.

"Alir….T-Tren…." Inuyasha said, slurring slightly.

"_**I don't like that smell! What is it?!"**_ Sess-youkai growled. Indeed there appeared to be more inside of Inuyasha then Daigon had told him.

"Good, very good." Daigon said as he jotted something down. "Now…how are you feeling?"

Inuyasha took a shuttering breath and swallowed thickly.

"M-my chest **hurts**…it burns." Inuyasha sobbed. He sounded so much like a child, his voice higher pitched and unfocused.

"Yes well…you've just had something of an attack….but your alright now." Daigon said, his voice taking on the soft, professional tone of a healer. "This one has something to make your chest feel better but first he has to ask you a few questions and check a few things so he gets everything right. Is that alright with you?" Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Very good. First is there anything you need?" Inuyasha shivered.

"I'm cold….my throat hurts."

Carefully Sesshomaru curled his tail around more of Inuyasha's body, the hanyou shivered again, but seemed to relax a little bit.

"How about something to drink? Some tea perhaps?"

"…Kay…"

Daigon glanced at Retsu, who nodded and began to get to work.

"I'm….sticky." Inuyasha whispered.

"Its okay, we are going to get you cleaned up, and some nice clean clothes on you." Daigon said. "Does he have spare clothing?" The healer asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shook his head, he had not thought to bring any, which made him feel stupid, but there was clothing in their wing of the Castle of Gathering.

"I've got some. Plain stuff but it should fit." Tren said.

"Thank you." Daigon replied before turning his attention back to Inuyasha. "Its all on its way but this one must a you a few things. Now there are no wrong answers here, just answer honestly okay?" Inuyasha nodded. "Have you been having pain in your spine? Perhaps a hot burn in your rear area?"

"Yes…"

"May this one check that area?"

Inuyasha groaned.

"I don't…want anyone looking…at my butt."

Daigon patted Inuyasha's shoulder gently.

"Do not worry, it will only be Daigon and Sesshomaru." The healer assured. "And we will do our best not to focus on your butt."

Inuyasha was silent, but he looked so pitiful that Sesshomaru just wanted to beat someone, unfortunately there was no one to blame for all this…yet.

"Okay.." Inuyasha said softly.

"This one needs you to turn over then."

Slowly Inuyasha did as was asked, with Sesshomaru aiding him. Inuyasha's limbs shook, struggling to perform the simple movements. Sesshomaru helped support Inuyasha as Daigon eased the hanyou up on his knees.

"Easy now." Daigon whispered as he slid Inuyasha's pants down. Retsu came out, setting a bucket down, Sesshomaru could see steam rising off of it and there was a cloth hanging over the edge.

"Tea will be ready in a moment." Retsu said gently and then left. Sesshomaru had a moment to wonder where the chef had found hot water, but then he heard the crackling of burning wood. Sesshomaru chided himself, a fire of course.

Well…his brother had just had a freaky heart attack, so he was allowed to be a little off at the moment. Yes…that was it.

Dipping the cloth into the water Daigon squeezed it over Inuyasha's back. The water helped wash the remaining blood off of the hanyou, along with Daigon's' gentle scrubbing.

After the boy was mostly clean Daigon turned his attention to finding what had made Inuyasha scream, or at least that was what Sesshomaru figured he was doing.

It didn't take long, though Sesshomaru was afraid Daigon would spread Inuyasha's cheeks, his youkai was already growling about Inuyasha being in the classic Inu mating position as it was. But Daigon did not do that, instead he took one look and grimaced, hissing as he did.

"Agh…"

Whatever it was it couldn't be good.

"What? What is the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

Daigon removed two jars out of his bag, one held a clear fluid, the other a light blue solid, perhaps a cream? The healer also pulled out a pair of tongs.

"Well the good news is that the blood did not come out of his anus, so we don't have to worry about him bleeding in his intestinal tract. There is a problem, but it is not serious to his health at the moment, it is just painful. The bad news is that if we leave it as it is, it will become infected, and that infection will eventually work its want into his spine. However this is an easily fixed issue." Daigon reported.

"Then fix it." Sesshomaru said. Ignoring him Daigon instead spoke to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha, this one has located what is giving you pain. He can remove the cause, but…it will hurt."

Inuyasha pressed his face into Sesshomaru's chest, clutching at his top.

"Nooo…" The hanyou whimpered, causing Sesshomaru to unconsciously bare his fangs for a moment.

Daigon wore a sympathetic look.

"Daigon is very sorry young one. But it must be done, if not it will only continue to cause you pain and it will make you sick. But this one promises that it will only hurt for a few moments and then he has something to make it better. You just have to be strong okay?"

Inuyasha whimpered, pushing himself tighter against Sesshomaru and grabbing his hand in his own. The hanyou nodded slightly against Sesshomaru and the older demon looked at Daigon, and nodded himself.

Daigon clicked his tongue and slowly wrapped the tong heads in a compacted white gauze, before he gently gripped onto whatever it was near Inuyasha's bottom. Inuyasha gasped, squeezing Sesshomaru's hand tightly.

"Okay…here it comes." Daigon warned. The healer began to pull, and Inuyasha began to scream, low but steady into Sesshomaru's chest. Honestly if Inuyasha hadn't been holding his hand so tightly Sesshomaru would have probably knocked the healer into the next world, and his tail was currently keeping Inuyasha warm….

"_**Oh you are SO lucky healing boy…"**_ Sess-youkai growled.

"Sorry, sorry, must go slow." Daigon murmured. The more Daigon pulled, the harder Inuyasha squeezed his hand, it hurt, but he tolerated it.

A sharp pain exploded in Sesshomaru's hand as Daigon pulled whatever it was free, and Inuyasha cried out, jumping forward hard enough he almost knocked Sesshomaru over.

It looked like…a bone sliver, four inches long and covered with blood and a little…pus.

"_**Gross…gross…GROSS!" **_Sess-youkai gagged.

"Shhh…Shhh…its okay. Its over." Daigon soothed as he put the sliver into the jar of clear fluid, which fizzed and bubbled as it submerged and the healer sealed it. Dipping two of his fingers into the light blue cream Daigon smoothed it onto the base of Inuyasha's tailbone, who released Sesshomaru's aching hand and sighed pleasantly. "See…that's better. Your very brave." Daigon said.

Placing some type of bandage on the spot Daigon eased Inuyasha's pants the rest of the way off, and tossed them to the side. Tren came out and handed a pair of pants and a thick plain shirt to Daigon. Both were a light cream color but Sesshomaru really wasn't concerned about fashion at the moment.

"Thank you." Daigon said. Tren nodded and made his way back to his guard position. "Okay Inuyasha, this one is going to help dress you now, your probably getting chilled anyway." Daigon chirped as he eased the new garments over Inuyasha's legs, up his thighs and taking special care near the hanyou's rear. "There nice and snug."

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to examine his throbbing hand. He quickly discovered that Inuyasha had dislocated all four of his knuckles. Daigon raised an eyebrow when he saw it.

"It is not a problem." Sesshomaru said dismissively as he closed his fist, pressing it flat to the ground and quickly popping them back into place.

"Alright now Inuyasha, before we get you turned back over and get a top on you, is there anything else that hurts back here?" Daigon asked. Wiping his face on Sesshomaru's shirt Inuyasha groaned.

"My back…"

"Your back? Where on your back?"

Inuyasha tried to raise his hand, perhaps to point, but he couldn't.

"L-Low…" Inuyasha whispered, sounding tired and frustrated.

"Lower." Sesshomaru reported.

Daigon pressed both hands to Inuyasha's lower back.

"Here?"

Inuyasha nodded. Daigon probed gently, working his fingers slowly. "How often does it hurt?" Daigon asked.

"….All the time." Inuyasha replied. Daigons eyebrows flicked up in surprise as his fingers found something.

"Not surprising…unfortunately this one can not do much for this right now, but thank you for bringing it to his attention." Daigon said. "But once we return to the Western castle perhaps something can be done. Any idea on how you hurt it?"

"Kagome."

"What's a Kagome again? That girl?" Daigon muttered as he and Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha turn back around.

After Inuyasha was seated against him Sesshomaru answered for the boy as Daigon helped him put the top on.

"Yes the girl in his group, the miko, not the slayer."

"And how would such a teeny thing harm him?"

"Sat me…" Inuyasha whispered, before wincing in pain.

"That again? Perhaps Daigon must have a talk with this…Kagome."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and let his head flop sideways against Sesshomaru's arm.

"Get in line." Sesshomaru growled.

Soon Retsu came over, a cup in his hands.

"I put honey in it, should help at least a little." The chef stated. He handed the cup to Inuyasha, but even though Inuyasha used both hands, it was like he could barely grip it, they were shaking badly. Daigon moved in to help.

"I'm not weak." Inuyasha protested, but allowed Daigon to help him take a drink regardless.

"Never said you were, its just a side effect of the medicine this one gave you, it will pass." Daigon lied. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if the hanyou should chug the tea, but that is just what he did, down in three big swallows.

Inuyasha whimpered and twitched with each swallow, it obviously hurt to perform even something so simple. Once finished Inuyasha winced in pain once again, letting out one to the little "Oh!" gasps of pain that had been doing since he revived.

"My chest really **hurts**." Inuyasha moaned.

"This one knows, just a few more little tests and then we will get right to that. Promise." Daigon stated.

Sesshomaru struggled to control himself, why wouldn't Daigon get right to the most glaring issue? Why allow Inuyasha to cry and whimper in pain? Sesshomaru knew there must be a good reason and that was about the only thing that was keeping him from smacking the healer upside the head.

Daigon pressed in on Inuyasha's sides.

"Does this hurt?"

"No."

The healer pressed in on Inuyasha's belly.

"How about this?"

"..No."

"Okay then, this one will start on making your chest feel better."

"…Kay." Inuyasha whispered.

As Daigon began to fiddle with things inside of his side bag, Sesshomaru noticed Atrius was sitting up…slowly.

"Ow…fuck…ow…" The fox slurred.

"You dead?" Daigon shouted. Shaking his head sharply the kit spit something out.

"Missing some teeth…that's about it, I'll live…I think. Jaw…not broken…I think…." Atrius groaned. "Anyone see the stampede that ran me over?"

"They'll grown back before you know it." Preve said.

"Hey…sometimes to protect your Lord you gotta take a knee to the face." Po chuckled.

"Oh…well I'm glad its standard procedure then." Atrius snapped sarcastically, before holding a hand up. "No, no…its okay guys, don't all help me up at once."

Ko offered a hand and pulled the kit to his feet, Atrius wobbled and nearly fell, only Ko's arm standing between him and a face full of dirt.

"Its official….good gods does he hit hard." Atrius moaned.

"Sit him up with Retsu, he's in no condition to walk." Preve ordered. Ko nodded and gave Atrius his shoulder.

"This one will be over soon." Daigon said as he started to mix stuff together again. Just what all did he have in that bag anyway?

Sesshomaru combed his fingers through Inuyasha's hair, lightly rubbing the base of the hanyou's ears in the process. It was strange, as badly as he wanted his baby brother close, this was not satisfying him at all, even though the danger was over. What was worse was that Inuyasha was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it. It was beyond frustrating.

"Inuyasha…talk to Daigon." The healer suddenly said.

"About what?" The hanyou muttered. Sesshomaru still couldn't get over the childlike tone in Inuyasha's voice.

"Anything…whatever is on your mind." The elemental responded. Inuyasha's head rolled to the side, away from Sesshomaru's arm and back against his chest. His baby brother was silent, just staring forward.

"There's…a big dog standing behind you." Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru and everyone else looked, expect for Daigon, but Sesshomaru didn't see or smell anything. Preve looked at Sesshomaru and shook his head.

"Oh? Big huh? How big? Like up to this one's waist? Daigon has always liked Inu…especially puppies…so cute."

"N-no…its huge…like as big as a tree." Inuyasha muttered.

"Wow that is a big dog." Daigon chirped. "Its not going to eat Daigon is it? He so does not wish to be Inu poo."

"Its…just sitting there."

"Well that's good. Tell Daigon about it. What color is it? What's it look like?"

"Um…white..ish? My eyes aren't working right I think….its all blurry." Inuyasha replied.

"Ah…kinda fuzzy is it?" Daigon chuckled as he put a lid on the jar he was working on, shaking it vigorously.

"Hey…." Inuyasha exclaimed, sounding confused. "Its…gone. It just…like melted away." Daigon hummed.

"Well you know how those big dogs are. So fickle, probably has got a big ol' tree to pee on." The healer then placed the jar on the ground at Sesshomaru's side. "Needs a few minutes to settle." Sesshomaru was informed, before the greenette got up and made his way towards the still stunned Atrius.

A few minutes passed, Sesshomaru cradling Inuyasha in his lap. Sesshomaru could smell the salty scent of fresh tears and it made his insides ache.

"Oh god….it hurts….my chest _really_ burns." Inuyasha whined. Sesshomaru kissed the top of Inuyasha's head.

"Not much longer." Sesshomaru whispered, even though he had no clue as to how long it would be. He was pretty sure if Inuyasha had not been so loopy the hanyou would have become fed up with being told to wait by now. Just what all had Daigon put into the young hanyou?

"Should be ready." Daigon shouted. Thank goodness…

Lifting the jar up Sesshomaru set it in Inuyasha's lap.

"Hold this for me Inuyasha, then I can help you." He said. Inuyasha did so, or tried. Accursed missing arm….

Inuyasha's grip was weak but Sesshomaru was able to get the lid off. Inside was a white semi-solid gel, dipping his fingers into it Sesshomaru began the task of spreading it across the yellowish-black bruise on Inuyashas chest.

Inuyasha gasped, but didn't seem to be in pain.

"Tingles…" The hanyou whispered.

The jar was only half full so Sesshomaru used it all, and it must have helped, because Inuyasha ceased groaning. That pleased Sesshomaru, he had been a bit worried he was doing it all wrong, rubbing something into a bruised area seemed…iffy, but it was the only thing that came to mind.

Sesshomaru rumbled pleasantly in his chest as Inuyasha relaxed further and further into him. Sesshomaru was sure Inuyasha would have fallen asleep, which he wasn't sure was a good idea or not, had not Daigon come back and placed some kind of bandage on Inuyasha's chest.

"Better?" Daigon asked.

"Yes…"

"Good…now hows about we get you up and over to Retsu's cart, you could probably used something in your tummy huh?" Daigon suggested as he tied Inuyasha's shirt close.

"Okay….."

But rather then allow Inuyasha to stand and try and walk Sesshomaru himself just stood, lifting Inuyasha with him. It wasn't easy to carry Inuyasha like that with only one arm, but Sesshomaru managed.

Inuyasha didn't protest, not even when Sesshomaru set him on the front seat of Retsu's new cart.

Daigon shooed Sesshomaru away, annoying gnat, and stood in front of Inuyasha, his hands on the boy's knee's

"Alright now, your going to sit here with Atrius and Retsu, you know them, your going to have something to eat, they will help you. It might be a little bumpy because we are going to get going now okay?"

To Sesshomaru's absolute shock Inuyasha actually nodded, and Retsu began to speak to him.

More then ever Sesshomaru was convinced that there was something in Inuyasha's system causing this, and now the healer was going to have some serious explaining to do. Not just about that…but about everything.

"_**And he had better have some answers."**_ Sess-youkai growled.

Daigon nodded to Sesshomaru and the two of them made their way to the front of the group, the rest followed. Sesshomaru was a little annoyed that Daigon had just ordered them to continue, even sitting in a cart he wasn't sure if Inuyasha was really up for travel. He had been willing to wait for Rin, he was more then willing to wait for Inuyasha. But he would let it pass….

For now.

"Tell. Me. What. Happened." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Your guess is as good as any." Daigon retorted.

"And just what does that mean?" Sesshomaru growled. "My patience is wearing very thin Daigon, please tread carefully."

If he was ruffled the healer didn't show it.

"It means this one has no clue. Oh he knows what technically occurred…but the why and how? Good questions."

"Continue." Sesshomaru snapped, even though he knew the elemental intended to.

"What just happened is medically impossible, it can't happen. But it just **did**_._" Daigon snarled, sounding more frustrated then Sesshomaru had ever heard, which dulled his own anger somewhat.

"It has never happened before?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Daigon should think not." The healer snorted. "But even if it has, which this one doubts, he had never heard about it, read about it in any report, or even fairy tale, and he has never seen it in his entire life."

"I don't understand." Sesshomaru said. It was some sort of heart attack right? Even Sesshomaru had seen one in his life, Daigon should have seen plenty. The greenette sighed.

"Inuyasha suffered heart failure, but at the same time his heart went into a state that usually signifies change. At the same time! That can't happen…not simultaneously. One should cancel out the other understand? One can not…live and die at once." Daigon spat. "This one is not sure which came first but either way one should have overtaken the other, that this one has seen, but they did not, they were happening fifty-fifty. His heart was bouncing around in his chest like a rubber ball."

Sesshomaru didn't like where this was going, never once had he seen or even heard of the great Daigon being stumped. Why now? Why did it have to happen to Inuyasha?

"Why is he acting like that?" Sesshomaru asked, he was curious to the sudden docile, child-like changes in Inuyasha's behavior. Plus maybe if Daigon focused on something else he might….well figure something out about what had happened.

"You mean other then having a massive heart attack? He's drugged, this one couldn't have him arguing. Plus his brain is off kilter, he's aware, but not really thinking." Daigon answered. As much as he wanted to know Sesshomaru knew better then to asked what drugs where in Inuyasha's system, at least not now, the healer would use technical names and Sesshomaru's head couldn't take a long list of twelve syllable words right now.

"Why does his chest burn"

"Well you did punch him three times. That combined with attack itself and your blood…its no wonder really." Daigon replied. Great…two out of the three reasons were all on him…life could be SO fair sometimes.

Daigon sighed and crossed his arms.

"You may want to prepare….for the idea….that Inuyasha is dieing."

**Not what he wanted to hear!**

"**What??**" Sesshomaru growled, flexing his claws as he did. "I thought you agreed this was a growth period, a somewhat bizarre one." Sesshomaru's youkai had gone quiet, which was never a good sign in a situation like this.

"This one did, until that just happened. Daigon isn't saying that is what is happening. All he is saying is that it's a possibility." The healer said.

"Well…which is more likely?" Sesshomaru demanded to know, he was getting more worried by the second.

"At this point?…half and half to be honest." Daigon replied. "But it makes no sense either way. On one hand he shows clear signs of maturing, on the other he shows signs of organ failure."

This was NOT happening, not now. He couldn't lose his baby brother now, he REFUSED to lose him now.

Sesshomaru gripped the pommel of his Tenseiga, it seemed the sword he had initially considered useless would truly cement itself.

"This one is afraid that wouldn't work Sesshomaru." Daigon said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Of course it would work, it had worked on Rin, worked on Jaken, it had even worked on the decapitated head of what now compromised his other blade.

"Whatever is happening is natural, bizarre but natural. It's not a disease, or poison….and this one doubts it's a curse. If you brought him back he would only die again a short time later." Daigon explained. Sesshomaru wanted to punch the healer in the face.

Repeatedly.

It wouldn't do any good, but by the gods at least it was something. Was there nothing he could do?

NO! He refused to accept that, he just needed time to think.

"So what is causing it Daigon? What is killing my sibling?" Sesshomaru growled. Daigon cracked his knuckles, a habit Sesshomaru was sure the healer had picked up from his family, something he always did when he was annoyed.

"As unbelievable as it sounds….old age."

"That's stupid!" Sesshomaru snapped. "He is still so young! Just look at him."

"Daigon knows. That's what makes this such a puzzle. He is strong, heals well it seems, his heart was so strong it was to much for this one to handle. They say a candle burns brightest just before it flickers out but…this makes no sense whatsoever." Daigon responded.

"I still can't believe you can not pinpoint this." Sesshomaru muttered in anger. He wasn't angry at Daigon, he was just…angry.

"All diagnoses is based on a few things. One is recognizing symptoms, another is understanding how a biological systems work." Daigon retorted. "But even if the impossible had not apparently just occurred he is still a hanyou and that…complicates things."

"How so?"

"Everyone seems to labor under the same delusion. But the fact is, hanyou are not a species, a breed. The only thing any of them have in common is mixed blood. Demon's are a species, human's are a species. Hanyou are mutations." Daigon explained. "No two are alike, even if Inu-Taisho and Inuyasha's mother had had another child, physiologically it would have been nothing like Inuyasha himself. Now some take after one parent or the other and based of his initial examination this one truly believed that Inuyasha took after your Father. But now…that would have not happened to any demon. Had this one had Inuyasha's entire life up until this point to study him he could have probably mapped out Inuyasha's system, but he did not, this he is in the dark."

Sesshomaru chose to ignore that little jab at him and asked.

"Is there nothing in your studies on hanyou that can help us then? Surely there must be something we can go on."

"Well yes…all hanyou, documented that is, have suffered health problems. No one truly knows why, but it's the one reason this one is against Demon and Human cross reproduction. Why have a child that is almost assured health issues? In fact that may be the problem here."

Great…their one fact was a bad one…

"There must be something you have learned about him." Sesshomaru said weakly.

"Yes, he is actually quite healthy, if a little malnourished." Daigon replied.

"If he is healthy then how…" Sesshomaru growled.

"Congratulations…you have finally caught up with Daigon." He healer chuckled humorlessly. "It doesn't make one bit of sense."

"So the problem could be a defective gene or some such thing." Sesshomaru stated.

"Could be. Its tough to say at the moment. However this one is sure that he can prevent an attack like that from happening again."

"Truly?"

Sesshomaru's spirits lightened, if the attack was prevented then there would be no damage to Inuyasha.

"Yes but it will not keep his heart form shutting down this one is afraid."

"What will happen then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing really. It won't be a big affair. One day he will feel tired, lay down, and never wake up." Daigon answered.

"Unacceptable then. Pain or no at least we have a warning with it now." Sesshomaru snapped. Honestly…if it didn't solve the problem then what was the point?

"Sesshomaru…" Daigon said gently. "When the time comes, warning or not, there won't be anything we can do. If it must happen….well passing away painlessly in your sleep isn't a bad way to go."

Sesshomaru seriously was about to backhand Daigon and damn the consequences when a thought occurred to him.

"So…the problem is that Inuyasha's system is weakening even though it appears strong."

"Correct."

"Then if Inuyasha could somehow modify his system…then he would be safe."

"Daigon does not see why not…it's a good theory. But how would he do it?"

"What if he could absorb other life forms into himself, take parts of them to…fix himself." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Well…yes that could work, but Sesshomaru…unless this one is mistaken that is not an ability that resides in your bloodline. Thus Inuyasha can not do that."

No….but Naraku could. The slime was constantly adding into himself, he'd even tried to absorb Sesshomaru.

"IF you had such a demon to examine….could you discover how it is they perform such an act?" Sesshomaru asked.

"And then implant it into Inuyasha." Daigon finished. "Rather…ghastly but yes…Daigon thinks is possible. But it would certainly kill the subject."

"Not a concern, the subject in mind has been marked for death by this Sesshomaru anyway." Sesshomaru informed.

"Ah…this one foresees at least one problem already. If the original organism can already do such a thing, what is to stop the piece of it from taking over Inuyasha from within?" Daigon asked.

"Another puzzle for the great Daigon to solve." Sesshomaru answered. Daigon snorted.

"He is glad you have such…reasonable requests."

Thinking of the vile hanyou brought on another thought.

"What of the Shikon jewel?"

"Well now your are getting into the supernatural, not this one's area of expertise." Daigon responded. "But if the legends are true then yes, it would heal your brother easily."

Sesshomaru's stomach unclenched slightly, at least he had options now, that pleased him. Granted both resided with Naraku, but that did not daunt him, the cur could run, he could hide, but he would _never_ escape Sesshomaru, the older Inu would chase him to the ends of the earth and even into hell itself if he had to.

But there was still the matter of Inuyasha passing on before Sesshomaru could gain the means to save him. He could be revived by Tenseiga yes, but according to Daigon he would die again soon and from that Sesshomaru could not bring him back from.

Nor could he wait until he had the means and then revive Inuyasha, the window was to small, the hanyou's soul would be taken beyond before to long.

"Is there a way to keep one's soul with the body long after passing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Again…not Daigon's area. That is a question for your Magi…if you had one." The healer answered. Sesshomaru grown his teeth together, he had beheaded the last man to hold that position for gross incompetence years ago, and much to his displeasure the station still had not been filled. "But to the point…this one recalls reading of a ritual, one where the body was suspended in a special, enchanted fluid. This supposedly tied the soul to the spot. Apparently it was to be some type of guard, but it was mentioned that after a few hundred years of this imprisonment the soul would go mad."

Hm…well Inuyasha would not have to wait nearly that long.

The plan in mind Sesshomaru clenched hi fist, he would start immediately.

"_And Naraku….you will have no refuge in his world_" Sesshomaru vowed.

"Judging by the look on your face this one suspects that you are getting ahead of yourself." Daigon suddenly said.

"Explain." Sesshomaru replied curtly. Ahead of himself? How could there be time to waste?

"Well…while this one can not state with any certainty that was is occurring in Inuyasha is a good thing, he can also not state with any certainty that what is happening is a bad thing." Daigon explained.

"You have given me nothing but negative information, if there is positive then give me that." Sesshomaru growled. "Is there positive evidence?"

Daigon rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"Yes actually. For one thing everything inside of him seems to be rather strong, uprooting that tree was rather spectacular when you think about it, he is anything but frail. Initial examinations of his blood revealed positives, no viruses or bacteria were found, the individual blood cells themselves seemed perfectly healthy. He is in the process of declawing, which can only mean that his stronger, sharper set are on the way, and although the natural and purpose of the fluid they secret and house is yet unknown there is clear evidence that the glands in his hands are forming. To say nothing of the obvious growth spurt." Daigon detailed.

"Go on." Sesshomaru prodded. This was certainly more interesting then hearing his brother was dieing.

"Another telling piece of is the spinal bone spur this one removed."

"Yes…what was that all about?" Sesshomaru asked, he'd never seen such a thing, it looked somewhat gruesome.

"What it was, was a piece of fragmented spinal column, that began stuck and infected." Daigon answered.

"That sounds…bad." Sesshomaru replied simply. Why would a piece of Inuyasha's spine be floating around inside of him? Sesshomaru had a feeling that the miko was involved, always slamming Inuyasha into the ground like that. If he found out that was the case then he would break her back himself, no discussion, no protesting. Just snap and over with.

"It is a common problem, painful but mundane. It means his spine is evolving, changing itself to support and control a tail."

Sesshomaru knew the spine changed and new muscles grew in but…

"I did not have such a problem."

"Your tail came in very smoothly, and very early, you were the exception, not the rule. This one believes it has something to do with your mother giving birth to you in her true form, rather then her other."

Ah well…that wasn't bad he supposed.

"The only confusion thing is that he should have been showing by now. When the spur was removed at least a small part of his tail _**should**_ have popped out. As you know an Inu's tail grows slowly, but perhaps because he is a hanyou…maybe that is what is taking so long."

Sesshomaru thought about that for a moment, then he remembered something.

"What about the dog? Was he hallucinating?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ah well that is either a telling piece of evidence, or the influence of your blood." Daigon replied. "We both know that when an Inu become a certain age they shift into their true form, and as you might remember from you own experiences they -see- themselves before it happens. Or your blood was causing it. So he either saw himself….or you."

"And that's why you asked him what it looked like." Sesshomaru half asked, half stated.

"Correct." Daigon said. "But as it faded so quickly, and he did not change, this one is leaning towards it being you that Inuyasha saw."

"I see…" Sesshomaru muttered. "But if it is a growth period it should have been over by now. And how could a growth period cause that mess?"

Daigon pursed hi lips, rocking his head back and forth.

"Well…because he is only half demon it may cause the changes to take longer. But as to how it would cause that…this one has a few theories."

"And those are? I know how you get about guessing but I need something to go on." Sesshomaru said.

Daigon was silent for a long time, obviously debating his next move. Sesshomaru had never known the healer to say anything before he was totally sure, but in a way Daigon had already broke that rule at the beginning of their discussion.

"While Inuyasha is reasonably health, he is malnourished as Daigon has said. That could have caused the problem actually." The healer suddenly whispered.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked.

"One can not start a fire without wood, fuel so to speak. It is possible that his body tried to jump start the change and begin the final stages and he just didn't have enough reserve to perform all the actions…and his system crashed. After all, in the weeks before, during, and after a milestone your kind often consume at least a few hundred pounds of food a week. Do you think Inuyasha had eaten a third of that?"

Sesshomaru sighed.

"I don't think Inuyasha has eaten that much in his entire life." Come to think of it Sesshomaru remembered Inuyasha stating that he had never gotten enough to eat on a regular basis, even with his group. Sesshomaru recalled that being on of the things Inuyasha had berated them about.

It made sense, Sesshomaru remembered how he had always seemed to be hungry when his own milestone came up. It had been what had tipped off everyone as to what was about to happen to inside of him.

But Inuyasha had been hungry most, if not all, of his life. The boy probably wouldn't even think anything of it. Before Inuyasha had started to refuse he had doubled up on his meal that day, in spite of having just eaten quite a bit.

So maybe Daigon was on to something.

"It is also possible that his body is trying to change, but is hitting a wall. Because of his half-breed nature." The healer continued. "After all, the form you yourself now inhabit is not your -true- form. Your more powerful claws, your poison, your tail. These are all parts of your true self pushing through your dormant half. Has Inuyasha ever shifted to a different form?"

"Not that I am aware of." Sesshomaru answered.

"Then that could be the problem, his demon side may be attempting to start something that his body just can not do." Daigon replied. "What we would do then…is a puzzle, but there is sure to be a solution…just might take some doing."

Sesshomaru nodded and took a deep breath.

"Until we know more…this is a growth period if he asks, I don't think it is good for his mental health to be told he may be dieing-" Sesshomaru's voice caught in his throat and he swallowed hard. "-if we do not know anything for sure."

Daigon nodded as well.

"Agreed."

"What was wrong with his back?" Sesshomaru asked, another problem…but what the hell? Why not. Bring it all on….

"On a small, yet positive side note, his ribs seem to have healed up nicely." Daigon reported. "Oh his back? Well it appears the muscles in his lower back have been repeatedly ripped, much more then this one thought. There is extensive scarring. They must have ripped, healed, ripped again, ripped while healing. Some of the scars feel like the muscles ripped, then were subjected to the same force that caused the injury almost immediately afterwards, tearing them even more."

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched so tightly his teeth ached. God damn miko…did she even think before she did things? He had better find out that she had an extremely important purpose if he was to spare here.

"And what can be done to correct this?" Sesshomaru asked through his teeth.

"A simple surgery. This one will need to reopen the scars, or remove the tissue altogether, to allow it to heal properly." Daigon answered. "But he is hesitant because Inuyasha can not be awake, he must be put under, and unfortunately that can sometimes cause heart complications. Usually that is easily corrected, but considering the situation this one is not willing to risk it." Daigon said.

Silence took over as they walked, Sesshomaru sinking deeper into his own mind. So much to plan, so much to consider. He could only pray that it would be for nothing, that Inuyasha would be fine.

"It looks like he is almost finished eating." Daigon said. "This one asked Retsu to clear a spot in the back of his cart for Inuyasha to lay in, perhaps you should join him."

"And why should he lay in the cart instead of sitting where he is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Part of the solution this one gave him makes one very groggy if you eat. He is hoping Inuyasha will fall asleep, your presence should ensure that." Daigon replied.

The idea of Inuyasha curled up against his chest made Sesshomaru feel warm inside, nonetheless he had to wonder.

"Is it wise for him to fall asleep so soon after such a shock to his system?"

"This one feels it would be good for Inuyasha to get at least a little rest. Plus in a state of sleep his system should be able to even out easier." Daigon responded.

Hmmm…that seemed reasonable.

Drifting back towards the cart Sesshomaru smiled when he saw a droopy eyed Inuyasha yawn, it was a cute image. Reaching out Sesshomaru slid his arm under Inuyasha's legs and lifted him up off the cart. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck for support, an act that overjoyed Sesshomaru.

"Where we goin?" Inuyasha asked sleepily.

"Not far." Sesshomaru answered.

Making his way back to the rear of the cart Sesshomaru stepped up into it. It was a little tricky with it still moving and all, but he had the balance to do it.

Using his tail to cushion the spot Sesshomaru eased both of them down, using the rest of his tail to warm Inuyasha as he pulled his baby brother close to his chest.

Inuyasha made a pleasant noise and nuzzled Sesshomaru's chest, using it for a pillow as he his eyes closed.

"How come you never hold me like that?" Alir teased, elbowing his mate.

"Cause your such a pushy brat." Tren replied.

Sesshomaru chuckled and moved his hand up to massage the top of Inuyasha's head.

"Sweet dreams little brother." Sesshomaru whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was floating in the darkness, somewhere between waking and sleep. He was warm, comfortable, but his body still ached all over. His limbs popped as he stretched them….mmm…that felt good.

Inuyasha pulled himself closer to the solid warmth that cradled him. It was much nicer then his usual resting place, maybe he could just stay here forever. He didn't see why he couldn't, he didn't have anything else to do did he?

Besides if he stayed here long enough maybe all the aches and pains were go away, maybe his body would finally heal.

He just wished his chest would stop aching so.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how long he had been there, time didn't seem to matter, floating in that warm dark place, when suddenly the softness under his body disappeared and he felt like hew as really in the air. A split second later he crashed back down painfully on his hip, jarring him awake.

"Retsu!" A voice he recognized chided.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see the rock! Its getting dark…." Came another.

Inuyasha blinked, but all he saw was a red, yellow and orange blob. It took him a minute to realize that he was watching the sun go down. Where was he? Why did he feel so…fuzzy?

Tilting his head back Inuyasha found himself staring into Sesshomaru's eyes, and it all came back to him.

He remembered the searing pain in his chest.

He remembered how hard it was to breathe.

And he remembered feeling his heart stop after Sesshomaru stuck him repeatedly in it.

Son of a bitch.

Snarling Inuyasha pushed away from Sesshomaru, sprawling backwards out of the cart and landing on the back of his head and shoulders. Inuyasha rolled up onto his feet, everyone instantly stopped. Sesshomaru himself gracefully stepped off of the cart.

"Inuyasha…."

"You fucking son of a bitch! You tried to kill me!!" Inuyasha roared. Sesshomaru looked down at the ground for a moment, a shocking event in and of itself.

"It is…not what you think little brother."

Inuyasha's chest was still sore as hell, he could tell he had one fuck all of a bruise from the way it felt.

"Bullshit! Don't you -little brother- me! Its exactly what I think it is!" Inuyasha snapped. Not since Kikyo's arrow had pierced him had he ever felt so betrayed.

"Lord Inuyasha…please calm down, there is much you don't understand." Daigon said softly. Yeah right…because someone punching you held _**so**_ many meanings.

Inuyasha said nothing as Sesshomaru suddenly reached for him, he wasn't sure what the bastard was planning, but it wasn't going to happen.

Inuyasha caught a hold of Sesshomaru's wrist and twisted hard, forcing Sesshomaru to spin to avoid it being broken, because of this Inuyasha was able to pull Sesshomaru's arm over his own shoulder without changing his footing.

His target was totally undefended.

As quick as a lightning bolt Inuyasha drew back and drove his fist right where Sesshomaru had struck him. Dead center in the heart.

Sesshomaru grunted painfully and stumbled back, falling onto his ass when Inuyasha released his wrist.

Daigon and a few others jumped in between the two of them.

Come to think of it…that was only like…the third time he had ever been able to knock Sesshomaru down.

"_**Go you."**_ Inu-youkai said.

Clutching at his own wounded chest and with moist eyes Inuyasha roared.

"I understand a lot of things! You know what one of them is?! That you don't punch someone in the heart! **Especially when they are obviously having a problem with it!!**"

"He had to!" Daigon shot back. "He did it to save your life and this one told him to in the first place."

Inuyasha growled and darted forward, catching a hold of Daigon before the healer could move. Pressing two claws right under Daigon's chin Inuyasha snarled.

"Yeah? Well maybe I'll show you what I do to people who try to kill me." If the healer was worried he sure didn't show it. God Inuyasha hated people who could do that.

Suddenly Inuyasha found himself being pulled away by none other then Sesshomaru himself.

"Cease Inuyasha. I know you are upset and you have every right to be, but I swear to you, on Father, on my Mother's soul, that what we did we did to save you." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha took pleasure in the pain in Sesshomaru's voice, he hoped it hurt as much as his own did.

"How the hell do you help someone by fucking punching them in the heart?" Inuyasha growled and tried to pull his arm away.

"I'm not a healer, you want the technical explanation? Ask him." Sesshomaru said, nodding at Daigon. "All I know is that it worked, and you are safe. Now please calm down."

"Listen you-"

"-If I wanted to kill you Inuyasha, then why are you alive? Even if I needed you it makes no sense to kill you then revive you."

That was true, but Sesshomaru had done all kinds of shit that made no sense in the past. Inuyasha tried to pull away again, but Sesshomaru was having none of it, and the hanyou soon found himself being pulled closer, until they were pressed together.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled warningly.

"What will it take to make you believe me Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru whispered in his ear. "I had no choice, I did not want to do it, but I had to. To save you I had to."

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, he didn't know what to do and Sesshomaru had scared the shit out of him with that stunt.

"Just let me go okay?" Inuyasha muttered. "I really don't want to be touched right now."

Slowly Sesshomaru released him, and Inuyasha took a few steps away from his elder brother. He was going to have to think about this….

Everyone was staring at him and that pissed him off, but he resisted the urge to snap at them because his brain reminded him of one fact.

He had only come this way once, a long time ago, he'd gone through the valley, nearly drown, stopped at the town for help and ended up on the tree, he had crawled away after that.

But the thing that had haunted him the most, number three on the list of unbelievable events in a row that made him avoid this area at all costs came just a week later

A familiar scent that had haunted his nightmares reached Inuyasha's nose, and he raised his eyes slowly. But he knew what tree line would stand before him before he even saw it. It was only fifty feet away…and a chill ran up his spine.

The bog.

The fucking bog.

Turning towards Sesshomaru Inuyasha asked.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are near our destination, but we are about to bed down for the night, it is getting very late. We should arrive-"

Inuyasha wasn't listening after that, he had already turned away and was briskly walking to the front of Retsu's cart. Slipping in between the two horses Inuyasha grabbed the wooden connector and pulled, walking forward at the same time.

The horses obeyed, moving with Inuyasha, who twisted, making sure they were moving ahead, but away from what he knew to be a large area. Retsu cried out in surprise, tumbling back over the seat he had just stood up from and into the back of the cart.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Shut up and move." Inuyasha ordered as he broke into a job. Inuyasha never took his eyes off the tree line as he continued, he didn't see anything….but he wasn't taking any chances. Not here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what Inuyasha was doing or why he was moving so fast. But something had the hanyou spooked, his scent showed that loud and clear, but what? If Sesshomaru didn't know better he'd think Inuyasha was genuinely frightened.

Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha's line of sight, but he didn't see anything and all he smelled was the stagnant scent of a swampy area.

"_**I don't think he's seeing anything." **_Sess-youkai said. _**"Looks to me like he's on the lookout for something.**_"

Made sense and Inuyasha was moving them away, but away from what? Sesshomaru truly hated being left out of the loop, he was the Lord of the West for gods sake…he was SUPPOSED to know what was going on at all times.

With a few kicks of his powerful legs Sesshomaru caught up to his little brother.

"What is wrong?" He asked. Inuyasha didn't even look at him.

"Quiet." The boy scolded. "Just keep moving."

Sesshomaru was really getting tired of being told to shut up. REALLY tired.

"Why? What is going on?" Sesshomaru shot back. Armor clanking rung through the air, it was about the sixth time someone had tripped since the start of Inuyasha's semi dash.

"Apologies milord…but not all of us have as advanced night vision as some of you." Po complained.

"Inuyasha…would you _**please**_ answer the question." Sesshomaru grumbled.

'I will…later. Just walk." Inuyasha countered. Sesshomaru was starting to become rather frustrated. What was so hard about just TELLING him? Why did they have to play such games?

Sesshomaru had to wonder…was this all due to Inuyasha's attack? Was the hanyou's brain misfiring?

Clouds had rolled in, completely covering the sky, it was pitch black, they didn't even have moonlight.

Sesshomaru was all for making good time, but even he was having trouble seeing where they were going and if he couldn't see then he knew Inuyasha couldn't either.

For that matter Inuyasha was only glancing ahead occasionally, the boy was pretty much keeping an eye to their right.

"Inuyasha-" Sesshomaru started to say but Inuyasha cut him off.

"The trees up head alright! We'll stop there so stop bitching for fucks sake. Gods your such a whiny kid." Inuyasha snarled, sounding genuinely annoyed and angry.

Oh…HE was the child now?

How rich.

True to his word Inuyasha did stop as he said he would, somewhat reluctantly Sesshomaru noted, pulling in the horses and away from whatever he was looking at. One of the trees was tall and strong, very healthy looking, the other was dead and dry, strangely it was the dead tree Inuyasha seemed to be examining.

"So who here sees the best in the dark?" Inuyasha asked.

"That would be me Lord Inuyasha.' Preve said, stepping forward. "Why?"

"I want you to go and find wood, lots of it, bring someone to help if you need it. But _**DON'T**_ go that way." Inuyasha explained, pointing in the direction he had been looking the entire time.

"For what purpose little brother?" Sesshomaru asked. This was all very strange.

"I want a fire, a big one, not just a little camp fire."

"What? Why?" Sesshomaru was really beginning to worry that Inuyasha's mind had been damaged a bit. "For what purpose I ask again."

"To sing songs and tell ghost stories of course." Inuyasha snapped sarcastically. "Just do it. Or do I have to?"

Preve looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded. He was willing to humor the hanyou a bit, besides…Inuyasha wasn't angry at him this time and Sesshomaru aimed to keep it that way.

Preve set to his task, with Atrius and another with him.

"I wonder why one is dead and not the other." Wasil muttered.

"Because the other one killed it." Inuyasha scoffed as he drew Tetsusaiga and felled the dead tree in one shot. "Anybody have a axe?"

"I…I have a set actually." Tren said. Inuyasha half smiled.

"Good…then you two are in charge of cutting this up."

Alir and Tren looked at each other and shrugged before setting to their own task.

A while later Sesshomaru found himself looking at the huge pile of wood Inuyasha had had them collect and create, and the large bonfire the hanyou himself had started. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what idea he liked less, that Inuyasha might have a damaged brain that was making him erratic, or that there was truly something to worry about.

"And how long is this fire going to burn?" Sesshomaru asked, it was a little cool but not nearly enough to warrant a fire, especially one so large. They were going to be rather hot when they tried to sleep, and the fact that Inuyasha insisted that they stay behind it and not to far from it didn't help.

"Until daylight." The hanyou answered.

"Someone will have to watch it then." Sesshomaru stated, adding extra emphasis on someone.

"Yep." Inuyasha grunted as he leaped up into the remaining tree. "Not to much of a problem considering that I want someone on watch all night."

There was al ow, but collective groan throughout the men. Sesshomaru could sympathize, they had not been able to get a restful nights sleep since they started.

"I can not condone that without knowing why. I have kept my reservations of your actions to myself so far, but without a reason I can not have them stay awake and alert all night….they do deserve rest too Inuyasha." Sesshomaru began.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do it myself." Inuyasha interrupted.

"All night?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, won't be the last."

Sesshomaru didn't like that, Inuyasha needed to rest as well. Even if the boy had been asleep from Daigon's little concoction Sesshomaru doubted that was enough.

More to the point Sesshomaru wanted to sleep with his baby brother again. He wanted to curl up around Inuyasha and nest once more.

"Why will you not just tell me? What is over there that has you so concerned?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The bog." Inuyasha answered softly.

"…You are joking?" Sesshomaru muttered. A nasty swamp? Putrid yes, but dangerous? They weren't tromping through it after all.

"You know…" Wasil said as he walked past the fire. "Someone in the last village told me about at bog that was supposed to be up ahead…said-"

"-Let me guess….they said there was a great treasure or some legendary weapon in the center." Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah…that is the myth but don't even think about it."

"Why not?" Wasil asked. "Its just a place to explore."

Kitsune curiosity coming out. The new and unknown always got to them. Sesshomaru figured that was why so many kits became explorers and such.

"We don't go in the bog at night." Inuyasha said firmly. "Fuck…I won't go in there in the day, but especially not at night."

Wasil scratched his head.

"Yeah…I suppose you could get stuck, slip and drown or something. But a torch would fix a lot of that…just be careful is all."

Inuyasha growled.

"Its not the bog you gotta worry about…it's the shit in it. Stay. Here."

"I'm not afraid-"

Inuyasha jumped down, landing near the kitsune and caught Wasil by the scruff of his neck and _**dragged**_ him back to the tree, before slamming him back first into it. Inuyasha leaned his face in close to Wasil's.

"You're a guard. Obey." The hanyou growled. "But if that's not enough for you, let me tell you that there is a reason why so many horror stories occur in swamps and bogs. I'm _**dead**_ serious. You go in there…and you aint coming out."

Everyone stiffened at Inuyasha's warning.

"Whatever you say Lord Inuyasha." Wasil said.

The hanyou released the guard and launched himself back up into the tree. Sesshomaru looked up at his little brother as Preve began to sort out the watch detail.

"What?" The boy snapped.

"I was hoping…that we might…." Sesshomaru trailed off.

"You can come up here…but I'm not coming down there." Inuyasha grunted.

In the branches of the tree they would be lucky if their shoulders even touched, there would be no chance of close contact, unless one of them sat in the other's lap. Sesshomaru had the feeling that Inuyasha would never allow that but…it was better then nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru had managed to fall into a fairly peaceful sleep, after a short while even the flicker light from the fire ceased to bother him. The soft pops and snaps of the wood burning was somewhat lulling, as was the rhythmic breathing from the hanyou at his side.

Whether it was from the remainder of Daigon's potion or the accumulative effect of lack of rest Inuyasha had slipped into sleep much easier and sooner then Sesshomaru would have guessed.

But all that was shattered when a terrified scream ripped through the air. Inuyasha's eyes hot open and he clutched his Fang. Sesshomaru went still, focusing his ears as the sleeping guards rose under them. He swore he could hear the sounds of a struggle faintly, followed by a rapid limping, sloshing sounding footsteps. Whatever it was had to be quite a ways away, he couldn't even tell if it was real or just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Gods…we have got to stop getting woke up like this." Alir complained, rubbing his eyes.

"Ko. Po. Status?" Preve asked the twins, who were currently on watch.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen anything. You?" Ko replied.

"Thought I heard something moving through the grass about an hour ago, but other then that…no." Po stated.

"Wasil? Where's Wasil?" Atrius suddenly asked.

A quick look showed the other kitsune was no where to be found.

"He's gone." Tren said. Then a much more audible cry for help rang out.

"That stupid fucking moron…" Inuyasha growled as he jumped down. Sesshomaru followed as the cry reached them again, desperate and panicked.

Atrius tried to rush forward to help as the cry turned muffled and wet, as if it was coming through water, but Inuyasha tripped the fox and held him down with the same foot.

"We have to do something!" Atrius shouted.

"He's dead." Inuyasha said simply.

Sesshomaru's ears could pick up muffled groaning and gurgling, along with the most disturbing….pumping gulping sound he had ever heard.

"You might find some of his armor…maybe." Inuyasha said and then shivered slightly. "You know what the really fucking suck ass thing is? Your alive when they start to eat you."

"What are…._they?_" Tren asked curiously as Inuyasha let Atrius up, and shoved the fox back.

"Dunno…I call them bog men. Kinda shaped like us, brains of an animal…and afraid of fire." Inuyasha explained. "They got this…flesh blanket thing under their arms…and they wrap it around you….then you melt."

All was quiet after that bizarre statement, and that made Sesshomaru a little uneasy, the expression -too quiet- came to mind. The guards themselves seemed a little antsy but were profession enough to still be highly alert.

"Hey archer guy….Preve right?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Yes sir?"

"Still have any of those…flaming arrow things?"

"Yes Milord."

"Get them ready to shoot if I tell you."

As Preve began to go through hi tools Inuyasha continued to scan the area. Sesshomaru kept an eye out as well, but he wasn't sure what he was looking for, movement he supposed.

"Are you expecting to be attacked?" Sesshomaru asked, coming to stand behind Inuyasha's shoulder.

"It's possible, but if we are real lucky they haven't realized we're here." Inuyasha answered.

"Our fire is rather visible." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I know….and they'll avoid it like the plague."

Made sense he supposed, but he felt…rather open at this position. Normally he might have ordered hem to be on the move, though he loathed to leave Wasil to an unknown fate, even if Inuyasha was sure there was still a chance.

But Inuyasha seemed to have a plan, or at the very least more information then Sesshomaru had, so he would allow the boy to lead for now.

Seeing no reason why he should not be in a position to aid Sesshomaru was about to ask just what the hanyou was on the look out for when the hanyou growled.

"There you are…." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Where what is?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to follow Inuyasha's line of sight. Inuyasha pointed to something in the distance.

"See em?"

Focusing his eyes in the dark Sesshomaru saw nothing and was about to say so when two piss yellow orbs low to the ground caught his attention. Whatever it was, was trying to creep up on them…

"Preve." Sesshomaru said firmly. In a second the senior guard was at his side, bow ready.

"Sir?"

Sesshomaru pointed towards the slinking orbs.

"That is your target." Sesshomaru said.

"Get it right between them if you can." Inuyasha added.

The archer nodded and Atrius stepped in, driving a torch into the ground in front of Preve. The archer ignited the tip of his arrow and drew it back. Taking aim Preve let it fly and Sesshomaru was impressed, in the dark, from several hundred yards away, the guard still hit his target.

The thing screamed, which sounded more like thick, wet moans, and rolled around on the ground before going still, the yellow fading.

"You pretty much want to do the same to any others you see." Inuyasha said as he turned and walked back behind the fire, Sesshomaru following him. "Shouldn't take them to long to get the hint I hope."

Preve let loose another arrow as Inuyasha leaned up against the tree and threw another log onto the fire.

"No sleep tonight…..stupid fucking moron." Inuyasha muttered. "I told him. I **told** him."

Curiosity killed the kit it seemed.

"Its not your fault." Sesshomaru said gently. "He may be alright…perhaps in the morning we can search for him." Sesshomaru said gently, patting Inuyasha on the shoulder.

Preve launched another three arrows in rapid succession and Inuyasha's eyes flicked towards him. Preve fired again, and again.

"Shouldn't be that many." Inuyasha breathed as he rushed back to the archers side. Sesshomaru quickly followed, feeling slightly foolish for jumping back and forth.

"Fuck." Inuyasha grunted.

The hanyou's choice of words fit perfectly for Sesshomaru could see dozens of the creeping orbs slowly making their way towards them. Preve's aim was true but there were far to many for him to be able to handle alone.

"Anyone else have a bow or something?" Inuyasha asked a second before Sesshomaru could.

"Wasil had a crossbow." Atrius said regretfully.

"Well that's just great…." Inuyasha huffed.

Sesshomaru began to think, without knowing their numbers it was difficult to work out a viable plan. He certainly was not going to order any charges, but they could form a wall, cutting down those who reached them while Preve continued his long range assault.

"Arrows?" Sesshomaru questions.

"Plenty." Preve answered, understanding Sesshomaru's meaning.

"How well do these things handle close quarters combat." Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha. The hanyou shook his head.

"Dunno…"

Sesshomaru nodded, not pleased, but then again he had a feeling this was a situation Inuyasha had come across young, and then had probably fled.

"We may have no choice but to find out."

Glancing behind him Sesshomaru saw that Daigon and Retsu had secured themselves up in the tree Inuyasha had inhabited. Good, that was where he wanted them.

Sesshomaru drew his sword, preparing to give his orders when something jerked Inuyasha's feet out from under him, the hanyou cried out as something began to rapidly pull him away.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru roared. He felt something curl around hi ankle and he reacted, swinging his sword down. Whatever it was severed with a wet pop.

Sesshomaru wanted to hurry after Inuyasha, but that course of action was blocked as some nightmarish creature hurled itself at him, its disgusting arms, just like Inuyasha had described, wide open.

Sesshomaru struck it down, splitting what he thought was its head in half. He heard Po cry out and had just enough time to shout. "To arms!" before he had to slash at another.

And then the creatures fell upon them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FUCK!

Inuyasha put his arms up to protect his face from the thorns and brush as he was pulled across the field, rocks and other lumps of earth battering his lower back. Which of course was just the right spot to send hot jolts of raw pain shooting through him.

He heard Sesshomaru call his name, but it sounded somewhat distant. Not that he had time to worry about it. Inuyasha stiffened his left leg as his foot collided with a stone jutting out of the ground. It held and he was able to use it to stop his painful ride across the bumpy ground for a moment.

Drawing Tetsusaiga Inuyasha quickly slashed at the thing around hi foot. It worked and he jumped to his feet, jabbing his Fang between the eyes of one of the slime balls before he had even finished rising.

All around him he heard the wet gurgling of the bastards, but he couldn't get his bearings, it was dark and his head was still kinda fuzzy. He couldn't tell where the others were, he could try jumping but that could always land him in even worse trouble then he was.

But he wasn't left with anytime to think about it as two more of them appeared, big blobby dark shapes that stunk of rot and worse.

Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga hard, slicing the first in half, he didn't have time to bring the sword back so he pushed off with his legs. He just barely made it over the thing, and he dug his claws in under its chin, using his momentum to aid him as he pulled it over his shoulder, throwing it into the darkness with all his might.

He couldn't see the light from the fire anywhere, so either it had gone out or he just wasn't looking in the right direction…or he was to far away.

Another one of the bog men met its end from a vertical slash from his Tetsusaiga. The stench of its insides made his eyes water, the rotten scent of them was already everywhere, but this was worse. Then again their scent being so blanketing made it difficult to tell how many of them their were, maybe there were tons, or maybe the stench was just stuck in his nose.

Inuyasha thought he saw flickers of light to his left, there was always a chance that it really was not where he wanted to go, but he had to risk it. He couldn't afford to be alone, not here, not now.

Moving carefully to avoid being caught off guard Inuyasha began to try and make hi way back to the others. With all the gurgling grunts and moans around him it was almost impossible not to break into a full on sprint, but the last thing he needed was to trip or run into one of them.

Why the fuck did they have to come this way anyway?!

Something screeched in front of him and rushed in on all fours, its limbs looked twisted and backwards.

Brains and other fluids splattered about as Inuyasha met it with a side swipe to the face. Unfortunately he didn't see the small ditch in front of him….

His knee screamed in pain as it was jammed upward, all his weight coming down on it at the same time.

Inuyasha stumbled and just barely was able to get his hand up in time to keep from crashing into the ground. It was a momentary delay, but it was all the bog men stalking him needed.

Swinging Tetsusaiga wildly Inuyasha smashed one's legs with the flat of the blade, not what he meant to do but he would take it. Rising up Inuyasha met the falling creatures face with the hardest uppercut he could throw.

Vile fluids sprayed into the air as the gasping thing sprawled backwards. But as soon as he finished with that one another one took its place. It leaped at him and he jumped to the side, beheading it with a single swipe.

It was then he realized that he had jumped right towards another, he couldn't' very well change direction in mid air and the thing was coming at him fast.

Time seemed to slow down as he tried to pull his Fang back, if he could get it up he might be able to push the thing away.

At the same time the thing opened its arms, and Inuyasha could see its slimy chest, covered with dozens of what looked like open sores, all weeping vile fluid and he knew just what that shit did.

He had a moment to realize that he wasn't going to make it, he was going to end up in that disgusting, deadly embrace and all he could think of was that….out of all the ways he could die…this was about the last he would ever chose.

Seconds before it could reach him a long curved blade plunged into his neck and yanked it away.

As the blade slid from the now dead bog man's neck Inuyasha figured out what it was.

A sickle blade.

What….was some psycho farmer who lived out here?

"Milord! DUCK!" A voice shouted.

Inuyasha didn't argue, he obeyed and felt the air above his head shift right before he heard steel bit into flesh.

Inuyasha stood and he was able to get a better look at the weapon. It looked like a long two handed battle axe…only with a sickle blade instead. How odd.

He also got a better look at the owner.

Alir stood in front of him, his armor slightly battered.

There wasn't time for pleasantries however, for they were soon set upon again.

Alir wielded his weapon more like a staff then an axe, spinning it over his wrists and shoulders as he chopped and slashed at their attackers. It was almost pretty to look at….

Together the two of them hacked their way through a wall of the creatures, the ground becoming slick with the spilled fluid and other chunks.

It was times like this Inuyasha really wished he wore boots. Gross…..ugh….

Tetsusaiga sung, cleaving another of the bastards in two. Before it could even hit the ground Inuyasha heard another one leap at him from behind. He didn't have time to turn, jumping was his only option.

But before he could something rammed into him, knocking him out of the way.

Inuyasha turned his head just in time to see the bog man wrap its arms around Alir. The guard snarled, the thing didn't have a good grip, Inuyasha knew they went after your upper body, especially your face. But Alir's armor was giving the bog man problems.

Alir had one hand free and swung his giant sickle over his head, planting it into the creatures back, twisting it from side to side savagely. The bog man released him, crumbling to the ground. However Alir was still covered in its horrid fluid, Inuyasha could see that it was starting to eat through the leather straps that helped hold the armor together, it would not be long before it reached the guards flesh.

Suddenly slimy tendrils wrapped tightly around Alir's waist, neck and ankles, the same things that had landed Inuyasha way out here in the first place. Now he remembered what those things were, the damn bog men's tongues.

Inuyasha was about to rush in to help when Alir reached into his belt quickly and pulled out a dagger.

And threw it AT Inuyasha.

It missed by a few inches but drove into the face of the bog man that had been sneaking up behind him.

Straining against the creatures pulling him Alir grunted.

"Camps…behind you….run….GO!!"

And then he was gone, disappearing into the dark with a cry and startling speed.

Inuyasha looked behind him, he could clearly see the fire, he could also see five bog men between it and him. Smashing an approaching one's skull in with the back of his Fang Inuyasha looked towards where Alir had been and growled.

"Damn it all to hell…."

He gripped his Tetsusaiga tighter and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With an upward thrust and twist through the skull Sesshomaru finished off the last of the creatures for the moment, they were disgusting, quick and sneaky, but they also appeared to be somewhat frail. One or two wounds put them down easily enough. He was about to speak with a scream rang out, before turning wet and muffled as Wasil's had.

It was familiar but it was not Sesshomaru who identified it.

"Alir!? **ALIR**!!!" Tren screamed and tried to leave the circle of light from the fire. Preve literally tackled the demon to the ground and drug him back. "Let me go! That's my brother! My mate!!!" Tren shrieked, the rage and terror in his voice hitting extreme levels even as he struggled with Preve. The older demon couldn't hope to over power the young, especially not with the fear for his mate fueling him, but he had experience on his side, and was able to lock Tren in place for the moment.

"I am sorry, but he took an oath, same as you." Preve said. "You are needed here, you have a job, do it."

"This isn't right…we aren't supposed to lose two men….not in our own lands." Atrius muttered.

"_**And Inuyasha is out there!!!" **_Sess-youkai screamed.

Sesshomaru could feel Tren's pain, and not because his youkai had just screamed loud enough to shatter his brain, his own brother was out there as among those things as well.

Of course Tren had to go wherever Sesshomaru went, and he was going after Inuyasha. With any luck the two where alive and together.

"Take heart Tren….we are going after them." Sesshomaru said.

"My Lord?" Preve gasped. "It is not safe."

"My brother is out there, and so is Alir, both must be found." Sesshomaru said sternly. He knew Preve was just doing his job…but damn it so was he. He was an elder brother and his little brother was a god damn big priority to him.

Preve released the mated brother, who slowly rose to his feet. Sesshomaru stared out into the blackness. Inuyasha had been pulled in that direction, and Alir had raced after him so…that was where they were going to start.

As if to mock him several of the creatures appeared, all shuffling towards them. And gods did they stink….

"We'll have to go through them then." Atrius grumbled, readying his blade.

"If they wish to live they had best fucking remove themselves from my fucking path." Tren growled.

Sesshomaru could hear a whirling noise coming from Tren's direction. A quick glance revealed it was Tren's weapons.

Two tonfa spun in the guards hands, hardened oak reinforced with bands of steel. It was clear the man was preparing for a full on charge, just bludgeon his way through them, but that wasn't part of Sesshomaru's own plan.

"Hold Tren, they will come to us. Better to face them on our terms then to risk more by fighting them on theirs. We can not help anyone if we are defeated here." Sesshomaru said.

Whether the guard accepted Sesshomaru's logic or was simply being professional he remained.

It was not a long wait. The things soon dropped down onto all fours and charged.

The battle was quick and bloody.

Tren himself was like a whirlwind, smashing in skulls, chests. Crushing limbs and throats.

Preve hung back, his arrows drilling through the heads of the unengaged creatures.

Atrius impressed Sesshomaru slightly, he wielded hi sword one handed, slicing and jabbing, but also seemed to be able to use either hand with great skill. As in times of trouble instead of turning his body or even changing his footing he would simple toss his blade over to his other hand.

As soon as the last slimy body hit the ground Sesshomaru was turning to give out orders. They would need torches if they were going to leave the fires circle of illumination. He would leave Preve behind, both to guard Daigon and Retsu and to offer long range support as best he could.

But before he could even open his mouth, which seemed to be happening a lot today, he head a very familiar voice that made his heart soar.

"Get the FUCK out of my way!!"

WHAM!!

Sesshomaru could hear bones crunching and a body hitting the ground about fifteen seconds before Inuyasha burst into the light, carrying something slimy on his back. Steam or something rose off of the lump as Inuyasha tossed it to the ground.

Sesshomaru would have liked to embrace his baby brother in joy over the hanyou being alive and save but settled on listening to his logic, and youkai surprisingly, call to watch the boy's back instead.

"Daigon!" Inuyasha barked as he reached into the goo, hissing as if it hurt and with a grunt pulled something apart and tossed it aside. A look showed it to be a steel breast plate, not an easy thing to shred to be sure.

The only thing that didn't seem to be burning was the thing's head, which was covered in some other kind of goop, preventing identification.

The healer joined Inuyasha quickly, trying to aid the hanyou in his task. Sesshomaru kept a vigilant eye on the black, determined to keep them from being surprised again. But he paid enough attention to what was going on to see that amidst the scattered burn spots on the thing's chest and stomach, it was male it seemed, he could see a long mark twisting across it.

He couldn't identify it but as with before someone else did.

"Alir!" Tren cried out, rushing to his writhing mate, but before he could reach him Daigon halted him in his tracks.

"Retsu's cart. Two buckets of water. Bring them now!" The healer ordered.

Though obviously torn Tren obeyed, rushing over to the cart and after a shouted direction from the chef located them.

As Tren trotted his way back Daigon pulled two large balls out of his bag, from the smell it appeared to be some kind of substance wrapped up in a leaf. Before Tren could even set the buckets down Daigon tossed them, one into each bucket.

"Stir with your hands, should only take a minute to dissolve. Not sure if it will work for this…but its all this one has that might neutralize this gunk. Didn't think he would have to deal with…digestive fluids." Daigon grumbled.

Tren did as he was told, using one arm to steady himself and the other to stir the buckets, one at a time.

In the meanwhile Alir was clawing at the goo on his face, which appeared to be hardening. Unfortunately Alir wasn't a type of demon who had claws.

What was worse was it sounded like he was choking on something.

"We have to get this stuff off." Daigon growled. "We can-"

Before the healer could even finish the sentence Inuyasha stood, lifting Alir up by the back of his pants and neck. Without a word the hanyou dunked Alir's head under the water repeatedly.

"Not what this one was going to suggest…but whatever works." Daigon said.

Without even putting the guard down Inuyasha used his claws to quickly peel the goo, now softened slightly its seemed off of Alir's mouth. The moment it came off Alir's jaw slammed shut, though Sesshomaru had no idea why he would have had his mouth open, and Inuyasha cursed as the guard let out a frightened muffled squeal and began to weakly paw at his throat.

Sesshomaru could see that Alir's throat was swollen, bulging slightly.

"You have to put him down so we can wash him." Daigon said.

"Not the issue right now." Inuyasha snapped, letting go of half of Alir, forcing the guard to stand.

For some reason Inuyasha's left hand clenched around Alir's throat extremely tightly, the guard gagged but instead of trying to pry the hanyou's hand off, he gripped at Inuyasha's shoulders instead, as if…trying to hold himself up.

"Your choking him!!" Tren roared. **"Let go!" **

Tren rose, fully intend on defending his mate.

"Shut up! He can't breath anyway! I'm trying to help dip-shit!" Inuyasha shouted back.

Daigon looked just as confused as the rest of them, did Inuyasha know something they didn't?

"Clearly…" Sesshomaru said to himself.

Holding Alir by the throat Inuyasha pried his mouth open and amazingly…stuck his hand inside.

"Fuck! To are in…can't…fucking reach it." Inuyasha growled as Alir began to kick his feet, on hand leaving Inuyasha's shoulders and punching weakly at his belly area. Though from the way he was moving it seemed like the guard was about to pass out.

A wet groan left Alir's mouth as Inuyasha started to push his hand deeper, forcing Alir's jaw to open unnaturally wide.

"You'll dislocate or break his jaw." Daigon warned. Inuyasha ignored him and there was a popping sound heard as the hanyou forced his whole hand into Alir's gasping mouth.

That had to hurt….

"Got ya!" Inuyasha snarled triumphantly. Alir groaned pitifully and Sesshomaru was sure Tren would have attacked had the hanyou not started to withdraw his hand.

But after a few moments Sesshomaru realized Inuyasha was not simply pulling his hand back, he was pulling **on** something.

A second after Inuyasha's hand cleared Alir's teeth, Sesshomaru saw what the hanyou was pulling on.

A wriggling white worm.

Its fat body glistened in the firelight, Inuyasha's claws sinking deeper into its body as it resisted him.

Daigon jumped in immediately, slipping behind Alir and holding his the guards head steady. A few guards gasped in revulsion as Inuyasha pulled more out, until with a loud, wet, vomiting retch from Alir, it came free.

And it screamed.

High pitched and shrill.

Alir fell to his knee's as Inuyasha released him, coughing and sputtering before he simply emptied the contents of his belly on the ground.

Inuyasha sneered in disgusted as he threw the worm into the fire. Its burning body twisted and turned furiously until it burned to nothing.

Picking up one of the buckets Daigon dumped its contents onto the fallen, and still steaming, guard. Tren followed suit with the other and together the two of them used their hands to scrub and peel all of the caustic fluid off of Alir.

Once they had finished the damage could clearly be seen, burn splotches littered the guards body. His armor had probably saved him from further harm but regardless it looked nasty. Sesshomaru really wanted to get them out of this twisted place. But the idea of trudging through the dark with more of the creatures possibly lying in wait was highly unappealing. Besides for all he knew it was not safe to try and move Alir. There didn't seem to be much they could do except wait until daylight.

Inuyasha cracked his neck loudly, walking to the edge of the light circle, right were Sesshomaru didn't want him, as Atrius and another guard used more logs to increase the size of the blaze.

"Alright…I know you're here. There wouldn't be this many and they wouldn't' bet his brave if your big fucking ass wasn't around." Inuyasha shouted into the darkness.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure who Inuyasha was talking to, and from the sound of it didn't think he wanted to know. As the ground in front of them began to rumble and swell he had to wonder if Inuyasha had ever actually heard of keeping his mouth shut.

Seriously….didn't they have enough trouble already without Inuyasha troubling god knows what? They had just been attacked, one of them was missing, another injured, who Daigon was forcing to drink something for unknown purposes and now…now what?!

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga as the ground exploded outwards….

And another one of those white worms rose out….only gigantic in size.

Lovely….and Sesshomaru had thought the other creatures stunk...but this? Good gods he felt like he was about to swoon.

Huge slimy teeth sat in a round mouth, a mouth that spewed some noxious fluid as the thing screamed and dove towards them.

Inuyasha shouted and charged, slicing a huge gash into the worm's putrid flesh as it past him. Sesshomaru leaped to the side as the worm crashed into the ground. If its wound bothered it, it was hiding it well.

Much to Sesshomaru's displeasure the worm turn to face him, and began to wiggle towards him, mouth open, at great speed.

Despite this Sesshomaru easily dodged it, opening another bloody wound on the worms side with his own sword. The worm swung around, it was quick but hardly agile and several arrows sunk into its body as it rose up.

The ground shook as it slammed back down, and Sesshomaru wondered just what it was up to. Was it trying to throw them off balance…or just stupid?

It surged forward again and Inuyasha suddenly rushed past Sesshomaru, leaping up the hanyou landed on top of the worm and drove his Fang straight down into what Sesshomaru assumed was its head.

Before Sesshomaru could even shout a warning the worm rolled, crushing Inuyasha between it and the ground.

"_**That had to hurt….**_" Sess-youkai groaned.

Sesshomaru rushed forward, but a dazed Inuyasha was already starting to stand, sword still in hand.

"_**How are we doing to deal with this thing?"**_ Sess-youkai wondered.

It was a good question, Sesshomaru was hesitant to use his larger attacks, especially with Inuyasha and other guards so close. Besides…if he blew it to pieces who knew what might come out.

He had to assume that was why Inuyasha had not attempted the Wind Scar…that or the hanyou just hadn't thought of it yet. Given the hanyou's poor choice of tactic's thus far Sesshomaru was inclined to believe the latter.

His poison was an option, but given its size and how thick the fat under its disgusting skin he wasn't sure if he could deliver enough to truly affect it in one blow. His poison did dissolve yes….but it did its best work once it made its way into a creatures blood stream.

This could take a while….

As if just wanting to spite him the worm rose up once more, and then dove head first into the earth, quickly burrowing beneath it. The ground rumbled slightly, the sounds of it pushing through the soil reaching Sesshomaru's ears.

Then everything went still and silent.

Shaking hi head Inuyasha looked around, gripping his Fang in both hands.

Had it given up? Or was it just going for an attack from below….or was it trying to buy time. How the hell was he supposed to know what a giant worm was thinking….

Sesshomaru looked over to the gathered guard and held up his hand, which was a pain to do and hold his own blade at the same time, giving them the signal to hold.

Had he mentioned he really was missing his arm these days?

They didn't need everyone clustered up out here and there were people who needed guard near the fire.

For several minutes all was peaceful, even the creatures, the bog men as Inuyasha had called them, seemed to have fled.

"_Or are they simply hiding in wait?_" Sesshomaru thought.

Still all remained quiet, though he couldn't hear any wildlife, but somehow he doubted anything lived here other then those foul creatures. The only sounds were coming from them and the crackling of the fire.

Sesshomaru was about to sheath his weapon when a rumbling could be heard, Inuyasha looked sideways at the ground under him right before it exploded up.

The hanyou cried out as he went flying, losing his grip on Tetsusaiga as he sailed through the air.

Inuyasha landed with a loud thud, crashing down with all his weight on the back of his head. The rough landing undoubtedly dazed the hanyou, which was proving to be a problem as the worm, and its huge gaping mouth were heading right for him.

Out of the corner of his eye Sesshomaru caught two of the bog creatures leaping at him, but to his mild surprise both were quickly turned into quivering charred lumps by a huge fireball out of nowhere. Sesshomaru glanced to his side, already starting to move to aid Inuyasha, and found Atrius hurling another one at the worm itself.

Handy little kit.

Though he could have done that a lot earlier…..

Inuyasha was starting to stand, but obviously didn't realize the danger baring down on him. Sesshomaru didn't have time to pick the half risen half-breed up and carry him away. He could always just kick the boy out of the worms path, but that would leave him in from of that mouth without aid so….

Sesshomaru got his arm up, bracing himself with all his might as the worm slammed into him.

It was the might of the great white worm verse the might of the great Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru won out, the worms charge halted as if it had crashed into a wall, its body curling up and then splatting down onto the ground.

Sesshomaru intended to try and hold it in place, which would much easier with two arms and order everyone to attack.

"_**Stop whining about the damn arm…I want it too but we don't have it anymore so shush it!" **_

"_Never shush me you blasted thing…_" Sesshomaru thought.

Surely all of them combined could kill it quickly thought.

The worm squirmed, trying to push forward to swallow him. But Sesshomaru held his ground, and he opened his mouth to give the order but a shout from Inuyasha cut him off.

The hanyou dove it, driving both hands into the worms underbelly.

At first the worm seemed to shrug off the injury as it had the others, but suddenly it screamed, different from how it had before, shrill and…pained.

It wrenched away, thrashing hysterically. Trees were knocked over like knick-knacks on a table as it beat itself against them, against the ground and even against itself.

Then it began to roll, screeching the entire time.

Finally it reared up weakly and drove back into the ground, burrowing away.

Sesshomaru glanced at the hanyou, who was making his way towards Tetsusaiga.

What had happened?

Had Inuyasha managed to hit something vital? An organ or nerve cluster or…something?

Sesshomaru caught a new scent…one he wasn't able to classify….but he remembered faintly smelling it on the bodies of the bandits that had attacked Inuyasha. Filing it away for now Sesshomaru sheathed his sword.

The sun was beginning to rise and a sense of relief washed over Sesshomaru, but he forced it away. No one had said the assault would cease when the sun came up.

The Lord of the West turned back towards the swamp and he could faintly make out figures slinking back into the evil looking trees.

"They don't like the sunlight." Inuyasha said as he walked past Sesshomaru, heading towards the group.

Good to know.

Sesshomaru followed his little brother back. Daigon was still fussing over Alir, Retsu was still up in the tree and everyone else just looked tense.

"We ready to move?" Inuyasha asked.

"Been ready…" Atrius grumbled. It was only then that Sesshomaru noticed the fox guard was holding a corroded, battered looking sword in addition to his own blade. Atrius looked at Sesshomaru, then at the sword.

"It was Wasil's….I found it stuck in one of those things." The kitsune said.

That was right…in all the chaos Sesshomaru had nearly forgotten. They had been victorious….but had lost one. "I always thought he was an arrogant pain in the ass. "Atrius stated mournfully. "But he didn't deserve that…."

"I told him…" Inuyasha muttered.

"No one is blaming you." Sesshomaru said. The hanyou's shoulders were sagging slightly, and Sesshomaru had a feeling there was at least one person who was blaming Inuyasha…the hanyou himself. After the debacle in the gulley it did make Sesshomaru a little proud of his baby brother to see that the boy did care.

For a moment everyone was silent, perhaps out of respect, perhaps in condemnation of the foolishness that had endangered tem all.

"He won't be forgotten, even if he disobeyed he showed courage just volunteering for the post." Preve said as he took the blade from Atrius, wrapping it in a cloth and then stowing it away.

"We move, get ready." Sesshomaru said.

Retsu hopped down from the tree, and the preparations began.

Sesshomaru would make sure to mark this horrid place on the map, perhaps a nice high encircling wall was in order….

Things were quickly wrapped up and soon all they were waiting on was Daigon's word on whether Alir could move or needed to be moved.

"He's clear." The healer said as he patted Alir, who was being cradled by Tren, on the shoulder. Inuyasha looked over at the mated pair.

"Thank you…" Tren said sincerely. Inuyasha shrugged and began to walk away.

"I told you to run…" Alir suddenly said, his voice rough. Inuyasha paused for a moment and looked back over his shoulder.

"I did….I just went the wrong way." Inuyasha said. "Now we're even."

Then the hanyou was walking away.

"That's not-" Alir started as Tren helped him up, securing his weapon on his mate's back.

"Just shut up, be beautiful and alive." Tren chided lovingly. Alir huffed but looked a bit shaken, not that Sesshomaru blamed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It only took a few short hours and they had finally reached their destination. Sesshomaru had never been so thrilled to see the Castle of the Gathering in his entire life….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha's back hurt, his head hurt, and it was going to take weeks to get that shit out of his dreams….if he even had weeks.

He didn't want to know that those things put that gunk on your face with an egg in it after they melted you enough so you couldn't move. He didn't want to know that the egg held one of the worms that would grow into a big worm in it. He didn't want to know that it would force its way down your throat and into your belly. He didn't want to know that it would grow until it ate its way out.

He didn't want to know any of that, but he did, he had seen it himself. And he really didn't want anyone, especially not Alir, to ask him what it had all been about.

But what he REALLY didn't want to know was how fucked he was.

Because he was fucked, really….really fucked.

He was dieing…he was sure of it now. Now that he had time to think, really think about it…and he wished he didn't.

The heart attack was only the start. Something else was coming…and it was right on top of him.

He was scared….absolutely terrified. He wanted to scream and cry and curse…wanted to make it not true….but it was…he didn't need to ask Daigon or Sesshomaru anything. He knew what was happening…knew it more then either of them could.

He wanted to just jump on Sesshomaru, hide in his arms and beg his older brother to make it not true.

But true or not…he had people counting on him…he couldn't get weak now.

"_Maybe a week….maybe a bit more….tick tock Inuyasha." _Something inside him taunted.

He was scared…but he didn't have time, didn't have the luxury to be scared.

"Lets get this shit over with." Inuyasha muttered they approached the front gate. "Lets get this shit over with…."

To be continued.

Annnnnnd we're done! Good grief the turned out to be longer then I had though.

Soo....anyone see any of this coming? :

I wanted to have the bog scene be very....horrific. I didnt want the action to seem like you could ever really know what was going on. I wanted it to be in snippets, like you could kinda see...but kinda not. I hope you just let your imagination run wild there hehe.

And yes, poor Wasil is dead. Born to die as I say, created just for that end. I wonder if he had any fans..

Anyway if anyone was wondering why this took so long…its because it ended up BEING so long. Remember this was SUPPOSED to be part of the last chapter….but it just kept growing….108 MS word pages.

Ugh….and man my hands hurt….

So…enjoy! And see you next time!


	24. Chapter 24

`Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha rubbed at his temples as he and Sesshomaru made their way down the stone hall. This -meeting- castle was big and cold, nothing at all like the western castle. He wasn't sure where they were going, Sesshomaru had said something about getting a change of clothes and a place to rest until some kind of introduction.

He didn't know what that would be, but he was be grateful for a comfortable place to sit for a while. His body ached all over, getting banged around by the worm and dragged across the rocky ground by the bog men had left him with even more aches and pains on top of the ones he already had.

Inwardly he was somewhat ashamed of himself, he had never hurt like this for this long after such simple things.

On the subject of things he would like at the moment, thick clothing was high on his list. It was cold in the castle. He missed his rat robes for sure, he could never recall being cold in them except during winter.

Walking into some sort of den Inuyasha spotted a large cushioned chair, back and everything. Sesshomaru gestured toward the various chairs.

"You may sit, I will bring you your new clothing."

Inuyasha didn't argue, soft looking cushions were calling and there was even a stool for his feet.

Inuyasha sighed pleasantly as he sunk into the cushions, slumping down as he did. Posture be damned….his ankles and knee's thanked him almost immediately, the pain slowly ebbing now that his weight was off of them.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and stretched, his elbows and wrists popping audibly. Of course now that he closed his eyelids they felt as if they had transformed into lead, but his head felt better with them closed. He could keep them closed for now…after all he could open them anytime he wanted.

Something warm covered him, from his toes to his shoulders, something thick and soft. Inuyasha hummed in almost childlike pleasure, pulling it around him snuggly.

Now this was the way to wait, he could wait all day if it was always like this. Of course Sesshomaru would probably be back soon and he would have to get up. But maybe he would luck out and it would take Sesshomaru a while to get back.

"Yeah….." Inuyasha muttered.

Someone chuckled softly and a warm kissed was pressed to Inuyasha's temple. It tingled and he felt himself drift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha slipped away into sleep. The hanyou looked adorable all stretched out in the big chair. Technically it was reserved for him, but that wasn't something he that bothered him in the slightest. Inuyasha was resting peacefully, without a fuss, something that's Sesshomaru wanted.

Seating himself in a smaller chair across form his baby brother Sesshomaru mimicked him, stretching himself out as he wanted Inuyasha sleep. He would have liked to carry Inuyasha to the bedroom, but they did have to have the formal greeting with the other two Lords. However Sesshomaru could give the boy a few hours, three or four, Inuyasha had earned it after all.

With the past few days events running through his mind Sesshomaru himself was thankful for the brief respite. He thought Inuyasha might wake when he laid the thick fur that had sat on one of the chairs upon him, but the boy had seemed to welcome it.

Sesshomaru's fear for Inuyasha's health had melted into worry, allowing him to cope with it a little easier. He had a few solid plans, and Daigon's solemn vow that he would look into it further.

It was very hard for him to swallow, for Inuyasha to be so young yet apparently so frail. As they had walked down the hall together Inuyasha had reminded him of an old rickety wagon, just barely holding together. The way Inuyasha's joints popped and snapped had made Sesshomaru wince internally.

He would have to get the hanyou to enjoy a nice long soak in hot water. He didn't think it would be a hard sell at all, but if worse came to worst Sesshomaru would just strip the boy and toss him in.

Sesshomaru had to wonder if Inuyasha's lack of proper rest and relaxation was also not part of the problem. Inuyasha often pushed himself to the very limit, and then beyond, without being giving time to properly recuperate, which could result in his body degenerating on him as it appeared to. Likely Inuyasha never thought he had to, probably thought Sesshomaru didn't either. Which wasn't true, even he, a pure blooded Inu-youkai took time to rest his body.

A small murmur from Inuyasha drew his attention and he smiled, the boy looked so peaceful. He must have been very tired though, he had dropped right out. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's ears twitched, swiveling this way and that. It was rather….cute, and he had an urge to go over and rub them. The fur did feel different then his own, like soft little fuzz.

He wouldn't of course, that would awaken Inuyasha for sure. Plus it would just make him want to run his tongue along them….again.

"_**But his reactions are sooo good!**_" Sess-youkai pointed out.

Well…yes that was true.

Still…he had more important matters to attend to.

"_**Nothing is more important then how sexy that hanyou is." **_Sess-youkai pouted.

Shut. Up.

Now….how was he going to pull this off? The upper hand was not his, Enyon would be out for his head, always was.

Coda, the northern Lord, had long been a friend of his family. Sesshomaru felt somewhat safe in assuming that he could sway Coda.

The southern chair sat empty, so unless a new Lord showed up all Sesshomaru had to do was back down Enyon.

A new Lord had never been crowned so fast, but Sesshomaru wanted to end the discussion as quickly as he could. He didn't want to risk giving the south a shot at revenge.

He was going to have to couch Inuyasha after this introduction as well. Te hanyou had far to explosive a temper and was so easily provoked.

And provoke Enyon would. The bastard had a sharp tongue, and had enough sliver in it to jab and get away with it. If Inuyasha became physical that would be it. Coda would never stand for that. Punishments could be demanded, the West could lose much.

He had no doubt Enyon would demand things Sesshomaru would not give. It would come down to land, Sesshomaru knew Enyon wanted to expand the East's borders…badly. Sesshomaru would not, could not, give up the land his family, his Father, had fought and bled so hard for.

It was **theirs**_._

Barring that Enyon would try to force Sesshomaru's borders open, there was much in the West he wanted and it infuriated him that Sesshomaru refused to trade with them.

Beyond his own distaste for Enyon and his family Sesshomaru refused for one simple reason. It was not beneficial to him.

He did not want gold or silver, and it was not his fault the East had gobbled up their resources faster then they could replace them.

So….he had much maneuvering to do.

Plus….would Inuyasha listen to him? That was a tricky question.

All Inuyasha had to do was stick to the truth, easy enough. But Enyon would pick at him for sure and that was not something Inuyasha accepted well.

"_How would Father handle this?"_ Sesshomaru thought. He had no idea, and more then anything Sesshomaru wished he could ask. If Father had not perished then Sesshomaru would have had the most valuable adviser he could have ever wanted.

But all he had was an ill-tempered hanyou…..joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Sesshomaru…." A soft voice said.

Sesshomaru's eyes popped open, feeling a little startled he looked to the owner of the voice. One of their female attendants stood there.

"Yes?" He muttered.

"Milord….it ahs been five hours….you asked for us to come if we had not been sent for before then." She said.

Five hours? Truly? Had he fallen asleep as well?

He must have…

Slightly embarrassed, though he doubted anyone but Father could have told, Sesshomaru stood.

"Thank you, if you could wait out in the hall until I wake my brother."

She nodded and left.

She really didn't need to leave, but there were things he needed to explain to Inuyasha, like how there were four women out in the all to dress and groom him, and he seemed to have better results with his bother when they were alone.

As he made his way over to the boy Sesshomaru almost, _almost_, had the urge to -awww- at Inuyasha. His baby brother really did look like a little angel while he slept.

The hanyou had turned to his side, his face half covered with the fur, and was slightly nuzzling the chair at the moment.

Kneeling Sesshomaru gently pulled the fur down off of Inuyasha's face and smoothed his hair back. Gods…Inuyasha looked so….vulnerable.

And young.

It still got to him just how….young Inuyasha looked, and how often he kept forgetting that fact. Why did it feel as if Inuyasha was some old, battle scared warrior who had just been around forever?

"_He shouldn't be here._" Sesshomaru thought. By all rights Inuyasha should have been home, sleeping peacefully in his bed. Perhaps resting up for his studies the next morning.

That was right…Inuyasha was at the age where he still should have had two to five more years of education ahead of him.

He really needed to stop forgetting that.

Sesshomaru leaned in, gently nuzzling Inuyasha's cheek with his own.

"Little brother…" Sesshomaru whispered. "You must wake now."

Inuyasha scrunched up his face, groaning in protest.

"I know…but you must." Sesshomaru said, gently rubbing the exposed back of Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened and he gazed sleepily up at Sesshomaru. The hanyou blinked, once, twice, three times, before his eyes seemed to focus.

Inuyasha jerked his head back, moving away from Sesshomaru suddenly.

"Sesshomaru…what the hell…" Inuyasha grunted.

"I have given you five hours, now it is time for the first gathering, they do not know you so an introduction must follow."

Not entirely true….but he would have probably given Inuyasha the maximum time anyway.

The hanyou rubbed at his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"I don't even see the point of this." Inuyasha grumbled.

"It is a tradition. We must honor it, if for no other reason then to keep it from being used against us." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, who had stood, but did not rise. The hanyou's whole body, minus his head, was under the thick fur. Sesshomaru patted Inuyasha's raised up, covered knee.

"Come."

Still the boy did not move.

"Inuyasha….." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Its cold." Inuyasha said simply. Sesshomaru blinked, it was a little chilled but it wasn't anything unbearable.

"I think you will survive." Sesshomaru chuckled, trying to sound light and friendly.

"I'm comfortable…" Inuyasha protested. "It makes my bones ache…."

Comfort.

Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha to be comfortable. But they still needed to go…..damn it.

"If I provide you with warmer clothing will you come?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha seemed to mull over it for a moment.

"If you can make it as warm out there as it is in here…yeah." Inuyasha answered.

To some that may have been an unreasonable request, but Sesshomaru was just pleased Inuyasha was being reasonable and discussing a problem. Besides Sesshomaru didn't think it was all that out of line. If his brother was chilled it was his duty to warm him.

"_**Oh I'LL warm him alright."**_ Sess-youkai purred.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said with a nod. "I will see what I can do."

With that Sesshomaru turned and exited the room, Inuyasha's attendants looked at him expectantly. Near them was a small push cart, with brushes and colognes and the like. Inuyasha's new clothing was also on it.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he tested Inuyasha's new shirt with his fingers. It was thin, thinner even then Sesshomaru preferred and certainly thinner then Tren's decently hearty loaned set.

"This is not adequate." Sesshomaru said. "Too light, too thin. It needs to be thicker and perhaps with a fur lining."

"Sir?" One of them said. Sesshomaru leveled his gaze upon her.

"Are you confused over what this Sesshomaru has said?" He asked. She shook her head no quickly. However one of them, a red head, perked up.

"You know….I think I have just the thing."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Retrieve it then."

The woman Sesshomaru had scolded scoffed slightly as the other raced off. Did no one get along in any group under him? He was growing weary of all the strife.

It did not take long before the woman returned, handing the garments to Sesshomaru. They were thicker, the cloth was double folded, and had a thick fur lining that was stitched on the inside. Much like the clothing Inuyasha now wore they were a cream color, with a few purple designs. Little slashes crossing each to be exact, tastefully stitched into well set proportions.

The garments he held were not nearly as fancy as the thin, almost sheet size clothing on the cart. But they would keep Inuyasha warm and the designs reminded Sesshomaru of his own markings somewhat, which pleased him for some odd reason.

"This should be acceptable." Sesshomaru asked, much to the apparent pleasure of the woman. "Come."

He placed the garments onto the cart, covering the old ones and turned, leading the attendants back to Inuyasha. He hoped the hanyou would be accepting.

Sesshomaru had to smile slightly as he returned to the lightly dozing boy.

So cute.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said softly. Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes.

"What now?" The hanyou grumped.

"You requested warmer clothing and I have procured it." Sesshomaru said as the attendants pulled the car up, a few feet in front of Inuyasha. The hanyou eyed the clothing and other articles warily.

"Do I have to?" The boy muttered softly, almost to softly for Sesshomaru to hear. Sesshomaru said nothing, he didn't think Inuyasha had intended for him to hear it in the first place.

Inuyasha pulled the fur around him tighter for a few moments, then let out an agitated growl and hurled the fur off of him, popping out of the chair before it even hit the stone floor.

Well…it had gone better then the last time he had tried to awaken the boy. He had not even been cursed.

Perhaps he was making progress?

"Alright…just give me the damn clothes and clear out." Inuyasha rumbled.

Oh….now came the _**hard**_ sell.

"These are your attendants, they will help prepare you." Sesshomaru informed.

It actually took a little effort not to laugh as Inuyasha looked at him as if he were the biggest moron in the entire world.

"This may come as a shock, prepare yourself, but I CAN dress myself." Inuyasha stated blandly.

"Be that as it may, we still have a job to do." The woman who brought Sesshomaru the new clothing said. He really needed to learn her name…

Actually he had far to many people serving under him to ever learn their names, he would never get anything done if he tried to memorize them all.

What transpired next was almost an exercise in hilarity. A group of demon women quickly disrobing Inuyasha, much to Sesshomaru's youkai's displeasure, then attempting to clothe him, all with Inuyasha staunchly opposing the entire thing, both verbally and physically was almost enough to put Sesshomaru on the floor.

"I can do it!!" Became almost a mantra.

Nevertheless as Sesshomaru watched, the hanyou quickly found himself being lifted, and pants being jerked off, and then pulled on and quickly tied. Sesshomaru himself to pretty much block Inuyasha from leaving the room as his shirt and jacket were put upon him.

Granted Inuyasha's struggles were not of the violent type, yet, so Sesshomaru found it more cute and humorous then anything else.

"Let go!" Inuyasha snapped as he pulled forward, and they did.

Unfortunately Inuyasha tripped, stumbling he landed face first into the open, ample bosom of the shorter red headed attendant.

Inuyasha froze and then pulled away, stammering apologies.

"Oh…is that how we get you to cooperate?" She asked, then caught Inuyasha by the back of the head and pulled him back down.

"_**Hey! HEY! Get the boobs off of my Inuyasha's face!!"**_ Sess-youkai demanded.

But Sesshomaru was to busy pressing his hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter that was causing his belly to quake. Just hearing Inuyasha's muffled curses as a pair of boots were shoved onto his feet was enough to bring tears to Sesshomaru's eyes.

Technically this was all terribly disrespectful behavior, especially to someone of Inuyasha's station. But if Inuyasha wanted to he could easily overpower the lot of them, that and Sesshomaru had learned centuries ago that the female attendants of the West were basically fearless.

…And it was damn funny.

Inuyasha pulled away, jerking his face out of the woman's chest. The hanyou gasped dramatically and had that look that said he was going to start yelling when he tripped over the stool that was pushed behind him.

A tall blond woman didn't miss a beat as Inuyasha's bottom hit the stool's cushion. She simply plucked up a brush and took to Inuyasha's hair.

"Hey!" The hanyou roared. "What are you….are you even listening to me!?!"

"Please remain still Lord Inuyasha."

"Still?! **STILL?!** Your pulling my -ow!- hair!" Inuyasha shot back.

"I believe it is the lack of grooming that is causing the problem." She muttered.

Two other woman came in, causally spraying Inuyasha with cologne, which the hanyou did not like.

Coughing and wrinkling his nose the boy snarled.

"What the HELL are you doing? _Cough cough_ what are you throwing all over me?!"

Funny. As. Hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru could only watch the door as the attendants filed their way out, he was afraid that if he looked at his baby brother he would not be able to contain the laugher that was still bubbling around inside of him. But…he couldn't just NOT look at the boy, plus he was curious.

Turning his head to the side slightly Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha…and nearly lost it.

From the look on Inuyasha's face it would leave one to believe the boy had been violently mugged. Yet other then that the hanyou was immaculate. His clothing was clean and perfect, his hair straight and shimmering in the light. His claws had been polished, his boots as well. Even Inuyasha's scent stood out, a strong lemongrass mixing in with his natural scent.

Put simply Inuyasha's appearance and scent was very proper….and sexy.

He just had the look of someone who was in disbelieving shock.

The conflicting image didn't last long, Inuyasha soon regained his wits.

"What. The. Fuck?" Inuyasha growled. "Why was I just…fucking banshees….what the hell?!"

"Yes…well. As amusing as it is to listen to you be unable to complete a sentence, we really must be going. Come." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha stood up from the stool awkwardly and wrinkled his nose again.

"What did the dump all over me?" The hanyou snipped.

"A lemongrass extract I believe. I think it smells quite nice." Sesshomaru responded.

"I don't smell." Inuyasha declared.

"No one said you did." Sesshomaru replied, although the boy could stand to bathe more often then he tended to.

Sesshomaru turned and started to lead the way to the meeting, and to his relief a grumbling Inuyasha followed.

He sighed mentally. Gods give him strength…this was not going to be fun.

"_**I wonder….do you think he's checking us out back there? Maybe we should wiggle the fun parts a little."**_ Sess-youkai whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha ground his teeth together. Why was he always having psycho women take liberties with him?

Kikyo had gone psycho, Kagome was totally psycho, Kagome's mother seemed normal…but had birthed Kagome, thus probably psycho, Sango could be very psycho, and the mob that had just attacked him had definitely been psycho.

"_God damn women are just crazy…that's all there is to it." _Inuyasha thought.

"_**Hmm…well there is a FINE specimen of manhood right in front of us." **_Inu-youkai chirped.

Inuyasha sighed.

He was actually having a little trouble walking with boots on, his feet felt weird and were starting to sweat.

"Inuyasha…please walk normally." Sesshomaru said, looking over his shoulder at him.

"Well _**excuse**_ me. I've never worn boots before. I've been barefoot my whole life. I'm about to just take them off…."

"You may not." Sesshomaru said without look at him. "A proper Lord must strive for a certain image. A bare-footed heathen is not one of them."

Normally Inuyasha would have told Sesshomaru to go fuck himself, because that's what he did with Sesshomaru, and thrown the boots at his head. But there had been no malice in Sesshomaru's voice and…well he was to tired.

It wasn't that he was sleepy, thought he was a little groggy at the moment, it was more that he still didn't seem to have enough energy. He seriously needed a boost from something.

It was not long before they came to a large, and very heavy duty looking door. Inuyasha expected it to be opened or for Sesshomaru to open it, but for some reason Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face him.

His older brother looked pensive, as if he were mulling over something.

"I do not wish for you to take this the wrong way, I am not trying to insult you." Sesshomaru said. "But you **must** be on your absolute best behavior during all of this."

Inuyasha growled.

"Will you stop lecturing me!"

"I would….if it were not necessary." Sesshomaru replied. "You must hold your temper, do not insult and more importantly you must not explode if you receive one."

"Oh so I'm just supposed to eat shit and like it?" Inuyasha snapped.

"No, but you must be subtle, you must not yell and scream." Sesshomaru said. "This is not your average outing, this is a very delicate proceeding. So stick to the truth, and only the truth. You can win for us just being doing that, and please….PLEASE keep your language clean."

God he knew he was going to hate this, he had never been all that diplomatic. Tetsusaiga to the face was his version of diplomacy.

"I will try to help you along as best I can, but there is not much vocal aid I can offer." Sesshomaru informed. "Now….are you ready?"

Inuyasha sighed.

"I guess I'll have to be."

Much to his surprise Sesshomaru reached out and brushed Inuyasha's cheek with the back of his hand.

"You can do this, I have faith in you."

Sesshomaru turned and lifted a key out of his belt. Sliding it into a hole in the door Inuyasha heard a loud click, and then the door started to open. Something mechanical perhaps?

Inuyasha nearly laughed out loud as a host of solemn faced guards formed a tunnel on either side of them as they made their way across a thick purple carpet.

Once again Sesshomaru had changed his pace to walk shoulder to shoulder with Inuyasha, which made the hanyou both nervous and feel a little better at the same time.

At the end of the little guard formed tunnel there sat a medium to large table with four well crafted looking chairs surrounding it. As they stopped at the table Inuyasha say two other demons.

One was a huge man, taller even then Sesshomaru. He was dressed in rich deep blue and red clothing. He had short spiky grayish brown hair and brown eyes. Two green slashes sat on each cheek, sorta like Sesshomaru's markings but vertical instead.

Inuyasha could see the pommel of a sword behind the man's right shoulder. A big broad sword Inuyasha guessed.

The second man was smaller, only a little bigger then he himself used to be, and shorter then he was now. He had long, slick, jet black hair and his eyes were just two piercing black orbs.

His clothing was much more extravagant. Black with good and silver designs, and something told Inuyasha it was real gold and sliver. A one handed sword sat on his hip, seemed to be shaped like a normal katana.

Their scents were easy enough to place. The big man. Bear. The smaller one. Rat.

"Hail and well met Sesshomaru, Lord of the West." The big man said as he strode over and clapped Sesshomaru on the shoulders. "Tis good to see you."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but smiled faintly and nodded. Though Sesshomaru did grasp the big man's forearm in a firm shake when offered.

"Given the charges I'm not sure what is so good about any of this meeting." The smaller man suddenly said. He stepped forward and locked eyes with Sesshomaru, who only started back coldly.

Inuyasha could feel some kind of tension buzzing between them but he couldn't really place it.

The smaller man broke his stare seemingly to boredly inspect something on his clothing. But Inuyasha got the feeling it had been more because he didn't not want anything to do with a physical confrontation with Sesshomaru. Interesting…

If any of it affected Sesshomaru in the slightest Inuyasha didn't see it.

"Inuyasha, this is Coda, Lord of the North." Sesshomaru said, gesturing to the bigger man. "Coda, this is my younger brother Inuyasha, junior Lord of the West."

Inuyasha nearly choked when Sesshomaru actually put a title to his name. Was that what he would be? A junior Lord? What did that mean anyway?

Course he wasn't sure how official anything like that was. Sesshomaru might say it, but that didn't make it real.

Coda turned to look at him, like he had not even noticed Inuyasha had been there before. The warmth in Coda's eyes faded, replaced with something cold and hard. Yet it was not the same disgusted, hate filled look Inuyasha was used to, it was something else, something he couldn't read.

Inuyasha's arm twitched, he was going to offer his hand, but wasn't sure if he was supposed to. Coda also did not offer hi hand like he had with Sesshomaru.

Maybe the rules were different for someone like him. He wasn't **really** a Lord after all.

"So…your Inu-Taisho's little hanyou." Coda said, his eyes flicking to Tetsusaiga on Inuyasha's hip.

"I suppose I am." Inuyasha said, unsure of what else he could say.

"Yet I've never seen you before." Coda muttered.

"No you have not." Inuyasha replied, feeling annoyed. _"Sesshomaru never had need of me before."_ Inuyasha added bitterly in his mind.

"And that." Sesshomaru said, waving his hand towards the smaller man. "Is Enyon, Lord of the East."

Inuyasha turned his attention to the smaller man reluctantly. Coda was a bit close for his comfort, he was not really a friend to Inuyasha and the hanyou could feel power churning inside of the big Bear.

"Mmmm yes, welcome hanyou." Enyon said, adding just enough edge to hanyou to make it sound dirty. "I never thought we would see one of your kind here."

It almost sounded like praise…yet not.

"Oh? And why is that?" Inuyasha asked, and a split second later Sesshomaru put a slight pressure on the small of his back.

"Because most hanyou are filthy, disgusting, weak creatures, and this place is reserved for only the greatest, and the purest." Enyon responded.

Inuyasha's temper rose. That was an insult for sure, a carefully worded, carefully toned insult, but an insult all the same. Yet Inuyasha had the feeling that if he called Enyon on it he would simply say -Present company excluded of course-

It was like all the people who had spewed offensive things about hanyou to his face only to add -no offense- when they finished.

And realized they were about to be smacked around.

"Most hanyou do not have the blood of Inu-Taisho running through their veins." Coda growled. Enyon nodded.

"Ah yes…the great Inu-Taisho. I suppose that does change things."

Nice…but more of a defense for his Father then for him.

"_Come on Sesshomaru…say something…you know…witty and….Sesshomaru-like."_ Inuyasha thought.

But Sesshomaru said nothing, which only served to make Inuyasha even angrier, and he could not resist opening his mouth.

"I can't believe you would say that." Inuyasha said in mock surprise "I mean to insult yourself like that."

Enyon blinked in confusion and Sesshomaru increased the prodding pressure on Inuyasha's back.

"Oh…wait…you said hanyou? I thought you said rats." Inuyasha quipped, thumping his forehead. "I must still have some water in my ears. You said filthy, disgusting and weak…so I just assumed."

Enyon's eyes widened.

"For a creature with such tainted blood, weak human blood, you've quite the mouth. Best learn to control it." Enyon growled.

"I value my Mother's blood just as much as my Father's." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha thought that was a good, honest non-vulgar answer. But Coda bristled with anger.

"You **dare** put some simpering human woman on the same level as Inu-Taisho?" The big bear demon snarled.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer but suddenly Sesshomaru's claws jabbed into his back, not quite ripping into his flesh but still hurting.

"It is only proper for a child to show respect for both parents." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nearly blurted out that he held his Mother in higher esteem then his Father, which was true a lot of the time, because he had known her and she had cared for him. His Father had just left him, oh sure he may have died but he still left Inuyasha's ass.

And look what had happened after that.

But considering that Sesshomaru's claws were still threatening to slice into the muscles of his back he felt it was best to be silent. Inwardly he was fuming at Sesshomaru's actions. Just what was the older Inu trying to do? More importantly why was he causing Inuyasha pain to do it?

Inuyasha could hear Sesshomaru and Coda speaking, but he couldn't make it out over the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears.

He was sick of pain, and the longer Sesshomaru held his claws in place, the more it hurt.

"_Your hurting me._" Inuyasha thought, willing Sesshomaru to hear him _"Your HURTING me Sesshomaru. Asshole! You. Are. Hurting. Me!_"

Teamwork be damned, Inuyasha had enough pain in his back normally, he didn't need even more. Gritting his teeth Inuyasha resolved to give Sesshomaru ONE more minute, if he didn't ease up after then, then Inuyasha was going to swing back and whack Sesshomaru right in the balls.

See how he liked that.

At fifty-five seconds Sesshomaru's claws pulled back, thought his hand did not.

"Very well then, the day after tomorrow it is." Coda said.

Inuyasha blinked, trying to focus back on the business at hand, he had probably missed something important.

"That will do fine." Sesshomaru. Enyon locked eyes Inuyasha.

"I do hope you are prepared." The Eastern Lord sneered. "You have a great deal of questions to answer."

Inuyasha said nothing as the other two Lords went back to their respective areas, though he had the urge to tell them both to go fuck themselves, and Sesshomaru guided him back to the western part.

To bad they weren't close enough, one Wind Scar and he could be done with this whole mess.

His heart skipped painfully, just once, but it was enough to remind him.

"_Like I care what you think or decide._" Inuyasha thought. _"I'm fucked either way."_

Pain shot up Inuyasha's back, racing from the five points Sesshomaru's claws had dug into him.

Ooohhh….he was going to get it for that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru sighed mentally as the western door locked tightly behind them. That had gone pretty much how he had thought it would. Enyon had jabbed and Inuyasha had walked right were the Rat wanted him.

Personally Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha's retort had been masterful, he was impressed. He intended to compliment the boy once they got settled.

But they were on the defensive here and Sesshomaru had not been sure how Coda would take to the hanyou. So Sesshomaru was going to try and make things a little clearer to his brother.

Coda had been very good friends with their Father, but Sesshomaru did not know how the Northern Lord felt about Inuyasha and his Mother.

Now he did it seemed.

The problem was that Inuyasha was all to easy to goad, Sesshomaru had tried to subtly tell Inuyasha to cease speaking, but the boy had either not understood or just didn't care. He had been forced to use his claws to get his point, literally, across. It was something he had not wished to do, and would apologize for shortly. But he had not had any choice. He could not let the other two think his relationship with Inuyasha was anything but strong, and he needed to keep them from realizing just how little Inuyasha knew of such encounters.

Inuyasha's whole body was tight as they walked down the hall, he was upset, which wasn't surprising. That was fine, Sesshomaru had the rest of today, and all of tomorrow to make it up to him, and to coach him on the proceedings.

Just as they entered the common room Sesshomaru spotted Retsu and Daigon each sitting in a lesser chair, he opened his mouth to ask them for a bit of privacy when Inuyasha suddenly spun and drove a huge roundhouse punch right into Sesshomaru stomach.

Completely unprepared for the blow Sesshomaru was nearly doubled over as the air rushed from his lungs. On instinct he pushed back, putting some distance between him and his violent sibling.

"Inuyasha…what…" Sesshomaru gasped.

"What is your fucking problem!?!" Inuyasha roared. "Why do you always have to fucking hurt me!?"

"E-Excuse me?" Sesshomaru fumbled. Who had just punched who in the belly?

"Sticking your claws in MY back, my back that you **know** hurts me." Inuyasha snapped.

Retsu's eyes were as wide as saucers, normally the protocol would have been for them to leave, not that this was normal at all, but Inuyasha was in front of the only door. Perhaps wisely Daigon held the chef in place.

"I was only trying to keep you from digging us into a hole, which you were edging closer to doing, and you had ignored." Sesshomaru snapped back. He was trying to hold himself back, but Inuyasha had struck him.

**AGAIN.**

And that just opened the floodgates.

"Did it ever occur to you that you could…oh…I dunno…open your mouth and say something?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Did it ever occur to you that were I to do so it would expose a weakness between us?" Sesshomaru countered. "For someone who reacts so strongly to being suggested to be inferior in anything, why are you so eager for people to know that I have to tell you to silence yourself? You want me to tell you to shut up?"

Inuyasha ground his teeth together audibly, crossing his arms as he did and glared at Sesshomaru.

"So tell me oh wise one, just what did I say that was so fucking bad?"

"It was not just the words, you were walking right into Enyon's trap, and you managed to anger Coda. All I was doing was attempting to get you to stop talking." Sesshomaru answered. "Stop volunteering information."

Inuyasha had locked eyes with Sesshomaru's own, which was provoking every single one of his dominate instincts.

Inuyasha had struck him, which on a primal level came across as a clear challenge and Sesshomaru had NEVER responded well to challenges.

"_**You go to far brother….I love you but you go to far.**_" Sess-youkai growled.

"He insulted me, what was I supposed to do? Take it? You sure as hell wouldn't!" Inuyasha spat.

"You were **supposed** to say nothing." Sesshomaru growled. "I would have brushed it aside and made him look like a child for even uttering it. But not you. No…not you. I swear….for someone who claims to be as hearty as you do you are terribly thin-skinned."

It was to much, not even his control was unlimited, and even his very pro-Inuyasha youkai was angry. He had done nothing to warrant being struck, especially not struck so soundly.

For weeks he had endured the runt's abominable treatment, he had been insulted and attacked, and all he had done was his very best to be gentle and kind.

He was not perfect, mistakes had been made, but Inuyasha had spit every attempt back in his face. For every bit of softness they had shared, Inuyasha had gone right back to being cold and hard.

Put simply, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, eldest son of Inu-Taisho, had reached his limit.

And Inuyasha was STILL challenging him.

Sesshomaru stomach felt empty, and his body quivered with the urge to knock the hanyou down.

"I've taken enough shit in my life, I'm done letting things slide." Inuyasha declared hotly.

"Do you not understand our situation?" Sesshomaru asked. "We are on the defensive here, pride and temper are two things we can ill-afford."

"Don't stick me again Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snarled.

"Do not strike me again little brother." Sesshomaru snarled. "This is your last warning. You WILL feel pain if you do it again."

Inuyasha let out a bark of a laugh.

"Me and pain are old friends. Besides…you deserved it."

Sesshomaru just barely held back an enraged roar, he could feel his true form pushing through the veil.

"I **what?** I have done nothing! I have been patient and kind at nearly every turn! **And** I helped save YOUR life in that field. So just HOW did I…deserve it hanyou?"

Inuyasha grinned sarcastically.

"Heard something interesting when you left me by myself when we were at the gate. Couple of the guards seem to think you ought to push whatever blame there is off on me, let me take the fall. Gonna spike me hard big brother?"

Sesshomaru growled loudly, not only had Inuyasha not answered his question but he was accusing Sesshomaru of extremely dishonorable acts again.

"Why must you accuse me of such things?" Sesshomaru snarled. "Do you think me honor-less?"

Sesshomaru could not restrain his anger, and was just barely able to hold back his body. Heavens help him but all he wanted to hurt Inuyasha…just one strike, that's all.

And Inuyasha was _**STILL**_ challenging him!

"Actually I do." Inuyasha said, stunning Sesshomaru. "Your not just a bastard, you're a fucking bastard. I don't trust you one bit."

Sesshomaru's youkai snarled in his head, which worried the last bit of rationality in him. How could Inuyasha say that? Say that he didn't trust him, at least a little, after everything Sesshomaru had done, after everything Inuyasha had allowed him to do.

Sesshomaru stomped over to Inuyasha, intentionally invading his personal space, looking down on him, looming over him.

"You insult me, you strike me, you accuse me baselessly, and you question my honor. You go to far brother…." Sesshomaru growled.

"I think you crossed the line waaaaay before I did." Inuyasha snapped back.

Sesshomaru's vision hazed red for a moment, and he knew his eyes were changing.

Would Inuyasha never cease throwing that back in his face?

"We must work together Inuyasha, don't you understand that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Don't claw me again." Inuyasha warned instead of answering.

"Answer me boy. You have been asked two questions and I demand that you answer." Sesshomaru snarled.

"Demand all you want, I don't have to answer." Inuyasha replied, before turning away from Sesshomaru, and beginning to walk away. Which only infuriated Sesshomaru further.

"Do not walk away from me." Sesshomaru warned.

Instead of answering Inuyasha just raised his hand, his middle finger jutting out, as he made his way down the hall.

It took everything, EVERYTHING, Sesshomaru had not to attack the hanyou at that moment.

"I have done nothing to warrant this!" Sesshomaru roared at Inuyasha's back. "Nothing!!"

Inuyasha turned the corner…and then was gone. Though were he was going Sesshomaru had no idea.

His blood was boiling, he did not deserve this, and try as he might he could not cool his anger.

What was wrong with Inuyasha? Was he that stubborn? That cruel? That unforgiving? What of the times Sesshomaru had held him? Came to his aid? Did none of that matter to the boy?

Or…like his body, was the hanyou's brain slipping on him?

Sesshomaru didn't know, he didn't know….all he did know was that it was taking all his strength to keep his true form locked inside.

The sound of breathing to his left attracted Sesshomaru's attention. Turning his head to the side he found Daigon and Retsu once more, the former looked cautious, the latter squeaked with fear as Sesshomaru's gaze settled on them.

He had totally forgotten about them. Though he could not blame Retsu for being frightened. His eyes had turned, he could feel that his fangs had long since elongated, distorting his jaw and jutting out of his mouth a bit. It was a hellish face and Sesshomaru knew it.

If anything Retsu's fear helped calm him slightly, he should be feared. He was mighty, he was deadly. He was Lord Sesshomaru of the Fucking West, hear him roar and get on your god damn knees.

Very, very, VERY few had seen Sesshomaru like this and lived.

"You…may…go." Sesshomaru said to the chef, his voice deep and guttural.

Retsu seemed extremely relieved and with a nod fled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daigon watched as Retsu left, and almost wished he could join him, he had not seen Lord Sesshomaru so angry in decades. It worried him.

Keeping his attention on Sesshomaru Daigon made sure not to make eye contact for more then a brief second. The last thing he needed was for Sesshomaru to believe that he was being challenged. Sesshomaru did not react well at all to being challenged, it was often a brutal, bloody, bone-shattering affair.

The demon Lord may have been able to resist his instincts and own personality for his sibling and partial mate, but he doubted Sesshomaru could or would do the same for him.

Knowing what he did about Inu-youkai and Sesshomaru himself Daigon concluded that the elder Inu had shown monumental restraint. Daigon only hoped he had at least a small portion of it left, the damage Sesshomaru could do in his true form in a very short span of time was frightening.

"Is there something you require from this one Lord Sesshomaru?" Daigon asked, keeping his voice as respectable as he could. He wasn't sure why Sesshomaru was still looming over him but having a pissed off Demon Lord so close was NOT something he enjoyed.

"I have done nothing." Sesshomaru muttered, his voice deep and rough as granite. Given everything he was seeing and hearing Daigon couldn't believe how close Sesshomaru really was to losing it. He had not seen Sesshomaru like this since he was a child.

Daigon hadn't really paid to much attention to each and every interaction the two Inu boys had had, but in this case telling the angry demon what he wanted to hear seemed like a **damn** good idea.

"Yes milord, you have done nothing." Daigon whispered. He didn't quite know what had transpired, but he did have to admit he found it hard to believe that Sesshomaru had done something to earn such a blow.

"Ungrateful brat. After everything I have offered, all my worry, my plans to improve his health. None of that matters to him." Sesshomaru growled, his hand clenching so tightly it quivered. Sesshomaru wasn't trembling yet, which was a good sign, nor was he ultra-stiff.

Daigon thought about pointing out that Inuyasha knew little to none of what Sesshomaru had just said, but thought better of it. Sesshomaru was liable to lash out in his current state, something Daigon wanted no part of.

It was not the tainted blade at Sesshomaru's side Daigon was concerned about, it was his claws. Being cut was barely worth noticing to Daigon, but the acidic poison housed behind those close was nothing to trifle with.

Pausing to make sure his words were respectful and non-threatening Daigon spoke.

"Perhaps it would be best to retire to your chambers for now most honored Lord, so that you may consider your next course of action in peace. You do not need the feeble minded pestering you with their unworthy presences."

Sesshomaru leveled those frightening eyes on Daigons' own and the healer dropped his gaze submissively. _"And calm the hell down."_ Daigon added mentally.

Intellectually he knew Sesshomaru was still Sesshomaru, but he also knew that not all of the demon was exactly home right now.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side for a moment before turning and leaving without a single word.

Even once Sesshomaru had gone Daigon found himself unable to breathe a proper sigh of relief, Sesshomaru's aura still hung thick and heavy in the air, and just that was enough to set the healer on edge.

"…Getting the hell out of this room, yes, yes, yes na da." Daigon muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winding his way through the halls Daigon soon found himself sitting at the dinning room counter, with a nervous Retsu chopping something. After minutes of silence between them Retsu spoke.

"I have never seen Lord Sesshomaru so…angry. I nearly crapped myself. I mean I knew he was powerful but…gods…it felt like a mountain had fallen on me."

Daigon tipped his head back and down the glass of wine Retsu had provided in one gulp.

"That was but a bucket in the ocean that is Sesshomaru." Daigon said.

"Damn…" Retsu muttered. "Just what happened? I've seen Lords argue, I've seen brothers argue and go at it. But…never anything like that. That came out of no where."

The chef began to mix up the various items he had diced into a bowl.

"This one imagines it was rather tame compared to what it could have been." Daigon replied. "But to answer….there is much pain between them, old angers, deep angers. Slights and jabs worse then most could think. And when all that comes to a head….boom."

"But they are brothers." Retsu said. "I would never do such a thing if I had a brother."

'You have not been in their places. There is hatred there dear friend." Daigon responded. Retsu blinked, a disbelieving look growing on his face.

"Well I know things are quite strained between them…but hate?"

Daigon looked around the room before leaning in close and locking eyes with Retsu.

"This stays between you and Daigon…understand?"

The chef nodded. He might have just been a chef, but Daigon knew just how tight lipped Retsu could be.

"There was a time that Sesshomaru truly, truly hated Inuyasha, and you had better believe that Inuyasha returned that hatred with equal, if not more force."

"But…." Retsu started before Daigon held up a hand to silence him.

"Now for his part this one believes Sesshomaru has truly released his hatred, his anger is still there, very much so. But his hatred is gone. However Inuyasha's remains." Daigon said. "Where as Sesshomaru was perhaps…grown up enough to let his baggage go…it is not so for Inuyasha."

"Why?" Retsu asked.

"Well for one Inuyasha had done nothing to earn Sesshomaru's ire, while Sesshomaru himself caused the hatred Inuyasha has for him. Secondly Inuyasha is very young. Far younger then Daigon, younger then Sesshomaru, younger then you, and even younger then our kitsune Atrius." Daigon answered. "Yet at the same time he is a very bitter old man."

Retsu looked confused so Daigon forged ahead.

"Inuyasha is old enough to hate, to hold a deep seeded grudge, yet young enough to be very difficult to reason with."

"He does seem to be rather….stubborn." Retsu said as be poured some fluid out into the bowl he was working on.

"He's more then that this one suspects. But yes, out of all the Inu Daigon as ever known in this family, Inuyasha could quite possibly be the most bullheaded of them all." Daigon said.

"I don't see hwy they can't just sit down and talk it out…whatever it is." Retsu said as he shook various spices out of their containers and into the bowl.

"Because they aren't listening to each other." Daigon responded. "Well….to be fair Sesshomaru is trying very hard to listen and understand. It would be more accurate to say that Inuyasha hears, but he isn't listening, and Sesshomaru is **not** saying what he NEEDS to say."

"Why do you think that is?" Retsu asked.

"Caution, fear of rejection, of condemnation." Daigon answered. "But Daigon has the sneaking suspicion that saying the things he is afraid to, of opening himself bare to Inuyasha is the only way he is going to get through."

Daigon would have said more, but a messenger suddenly came through the door, and some things were not meant for just anyone to hear.

Wiping his hands on a wash rag Retsu pushed the bowl and some utensils towards Daigon.

"Enjoy." The chef said as he went to greet the newcomer. Looking down Daigon realized it was one of his favorite dishes, something from his homeland. Hardened bread, hot meat and cheeses, and some greens. How had he not noticed?

What did they eat before Retsu came? He had a nearly perfect memory, but even he could hardly remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Retsu shook his head as he made hi way back to Daigon, he had read the order five times but still thought that he had to be reading it wrong.

"Strange order?" Daigon asked as he finished up Retsu's present.

"Well…the food is easy. Lord Sesshomaru ordered a simple meal for himself and Lord Inuyasha….but…." Retsu replied. "He also requested an…enormous amount of wine."

Daigon chuckled darkly and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Well…that proves how upset he is. Guess he's decided to get drunk tonight. Great….its bad enough Inuyasha doesn't seem to care about…anything, but the last thing any of us need is Sesshomaru in a fuck it mood."

"Is that wise? I mean…I've never even seen or heard of Lord Sesshomaru drunk." Retsu said.

"No…but trying talking him out of it." Daigon replied. "And yes, Sesshomaru can get drunk, it doesn't happen often…twice in his whole life this one has seen him completely smashed, and it takes a gigantic amount of alcohol to do it."

No thanks on the first, Retsu liked his organs right were they were.

"I just wish there was something we could do to help. A war would affect us all, but beyond that…I like them. I don't think they deserve such strife. Lord Inuyasha looks like a tight little ball of pain most of the time, and the way Lord Sesshomaru looks at him…I can't quite place it, lonely, somber, or something."

"Very observant." Daigon remarked. "But what could the two of us do? Inuyasha doesn't strike this one as the most sociable person around, nor does he seem the type to accept meddling in his personal affairs. And let us not forget that this is also the private business of our Lord."

Nibbling on his bottom lip Retsu pondered that. He did not like to see others suffer, it was not in his nature. But Daigon was right. He doubted either of the two would welcome their efforts and he knew his place.

He was skilled in the arts of cuisine not battle. He had **no** desire to bring either of their wraths down upon himself. So….

Retsu looked down at Sesshomaru's order and then to Daigon, and his mind clicked.

"What if…they stopped holding back?" Retsu asked.

"Well yes. That could help." Daigon answered. "But this one doubts both will open up enough to be honest and restrained enough not to fight."

Clicking his tongue Retsu rested his elbows on the counter and leaned in close to Daigon. He couldn't believe what he was about to suggest…but….

"Surely…there must be something…that would….**help** them along." Retsu said in a hushed voice.

"What are you suggesting?" Daigon asked. Retsu considered his idea for a moment, it was damn sneaky, not something he thought he would ever play a part in. But after what he had witnessed on the trip it was obvious that something drastic needed to be done.

Before something horrible happened to all of them.

"You my friend, have all manner of substances under your control, and expert knowledge on both them, and on a body's inner workings. And I….have quite the order to fill."

Daigon's eyes grew big and surprised.

"You are suggesting we….drug them?"

"Well….not like…in a harmful way. But your known for your pranks anyway Daigon, and I'm sure you know of something." Retsu said.

Daigon stood quickly, an angry look etched on his face.

"How dare you." The healer hissed. "A joke for amusement is **very** different from what you are suggesting. It goes against everything a healer swears to do. You insult this one by even speaking such words."

Retsu recoiled from the now angered elemental.

"I-I'm wasn't….proposing hurting them. Just like….gods a truth serum or something."

"Do you realize that what you have just suggested is high treason?" Daigon whispered harshly. "That you could be put to death?"

Retsu blanched.

"Su-surely you…wou-wouldn't-"

Daigon held up a hand, and dropped his head with a sigh.

"No. This one will not turn you in." Daigon said. "He knows you are no assassin. But as the one **directly** in charge of the Lord's meals this on is appalled."

With that the healer turned, and began to leave.

"I…I only wanted to help them." Retsu said feebly. Daigon did not reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a cold knot of worry in Retsu's stomach. He had not intended to insult and anger Daigon, plus there was the whole -put to death- part. Gods…he really should have thought that through before he said anything. Now that he DID think about it he couldn't believe how stupid he was.

Letting out a deep breath Retsu was forced to sit for a moment, he should have been working on Lord Sesshomaru's order, but he was so nervous that it was making him nauseous.

He had seriously overstepped himself, even as a friend. He couldn't help but wonder if Daigon would ever look at him the same way again. He wasn't a trouble-maker, he had no desire to harm anyone.

He greatly valued the elementals friendship and company. Daigon was one of the first to really welcome him when he first came to the Western castle, and was the one who vouched for him, earning him a chance to win the position he now held.

He had come to care for Daigon, though not in a relationship way. Not that he was against mating with a male, but he just couldn't look at Daigon that way. It didn't help that at times Daigon's body unnerved him, to say nothing about when the man's…parts would detach, but it was the fact that Daigon looked very much like a teen on the edge of adulthood. Like he was going to start filling out but….didn't.

He had asked about it once but Daigon had made it rather clear he had not wanted to talk about it, and out of respect Retsu had never asked again.

But what worried him ever more, and was twisting his stomach horribly, was that he felt as if serious trouble was headed for him. He could be banished, demoted, hell…KILLED. He didn't want to start all over….and he didn't want to die.

Taking a shuddering breath Retsu fought to calm himself. Things would be alright…he hoped.

The door opened and Retsu was surprised to see Daigon heading towards him, and his stomach flopped. Fortunately there were no guards trailing the healer.

"Uh…yes?" H-How can I help you?" Retsu fumbled weakly.

"You look like your about to vomit." Daigon said, instead of answering, as he pulled up a stool, sitting down in from of Retsu, looking at him from across the counter.

"Maybe…" Retsu admitted.

"Mmmm….do you require an examination?" Daigon asked.

"Oh Ha Ha." Retsu grumbled.

"This one was serious. But if that's how you want to be." Daigon quipped. "By the way you seem rather sluggish for having such a large order to fill."

Retsu couldn't help but shoot Daigon a dirty look.

"I have sent for more bottles. I do not have enough. I will start the meal after I have bottled and chilled Lord Sesshomaru's assorted wines."

Daigon pursed his lips as he nodded his head.

"A sound plan."

Suddenly Daigon brought his hand up, setting a jar of white powder that Retsu had not noticed him having on the counter. Which did NOT help Retsu's anxiety.

"This one hopes you have realized the error of your thinking, **this one** would never do such a thing." Daigon said somberly. Retsu swallowed.

"I understand…but what is…that?"

Daigon wasn't going to…do something…was he?

"Oh this?" Daigon muttered, waving towards the jar. "It is a synthetic compound called Moxite. It does not occur naturally of course, and can be VERY difficult to produce if one does not really know what they are doing."

"Oh…uh…so…what is…it for?" Retsu asked hesitantly.

"Well…initially it did not have any official use. It was an accidental creation. However it was discovered to have…mind altering affects. It is now primarily used in sensitive interrogations." Daigon answered.

"Oh…how?" Retsu asked, feeling a bit more nervous.

"Well sometimes pain proves infective, either because of the subjects own will and toughness, or in cases where the person in question has needed information, but can not be harmed for various reasons, and other methods of information extraction have failed."

"Oh…kay?" Retsu mumbled.

"You see, what they do is block off the subject's mouth, so he or she can not breathe though it. Then they put an amount of Moxite onto something, usually a cloth, and force it up against the subject's nostrils. So that when they breathe it in it gets a nearly straight shot into their brain." Daigon explained, holding the palm of his hand up to his nose.

That sounded rather…well horrible to Retsu, but he couldn't help but ask.

"So…what does it do? And why a power…not a liquid for fumes or something?"

Daigon clicked his tongue.

"Well…to answer the second, it is because it cannot be made that way. But to the first, this is where it becomes interesting. You see once it makes its way thought it severely hampers the….creative parts of the brain so to speak, while sharpening memory recall." The healer explained. "You see, when you lie you generally have to think about it, while memory tends to come out naturally."

"I think I get it." Retsu said. "But what about someone who has memorized a lie, or believes it to be true."

"Well nothing is perfect of course. But what you do is you pick at it, a lie, no matter how good, generally only encompasses one angle. Many times one can get said subject to admit it is a lie outright." Daigon answered.

Retsu nodded, though he was not sure where this was going, or why it had been brought up in the first place. He certainly hoped he was not about to be on the receiving end.

"Now…inhalation is not the only method Moxite can be delivered. Merely the quickest and most efficient." Daigon continued. "It can also be ingested, it simply takes longer to take effect, and requires more be used. However it odes have a very curious effect on alcohol. A subject can still become intoxicated of course, in fact it actually heightens the effects. Where it becomes useful is that alcohol tends to weaken inhibitions in the first place, add in Moxite which fogs most of the brain, while sharpening certain parts."

"Odd I guess…" Retsu said. He wasn't sure how anyone would find all this out….some experiments.

"It was all the rage at parties for a while, till people began getting themselves in trouble with mates, friends and the like." Daigon reported.

"I don't understand."

"Well imagine telling your mate that you only joined with them for money or whatnot. Not something most people wealthy enough to afford the compound would like. Plus the side effects." Daigon responded.

"Side effects?" Retsu puzzled.

"Well remember it heightens memory. No matter how blitzed a subject might be they would remember every detail crisp and clear." Daigon answered.

"So…why are you…I don't…." Retsu fumbled.

Daigon shrugged.

"Just thought you would find it interesting, and a bit of a warning if you've got any brasty nasty secrets." The healer reported as he hopped off of the stool. "Now this one is sure that you have much to do, so he will let you get to it. Oh and this on is just going to leave this here, right here, on the counter. He doesn't feel like lugging it around again, might drop it, and who knows what would happen if it got into the air."

With that the healer left, leaving a speechless Retsu alone…and confused.

Then it clicked.

"You sneaky little…." Retsu gasped. All that grief, just for him to pull that.

Though technically Daigon had not done a thing he said he wouldn't do, Retsu couldn't help but notice the little note sticking out from under the jar. Just a simple parts per ounce of liquid chart.

Chuckling Retsu shook his head.

"Time to get to work then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he made his way through the halls. Place was a damn maze, and he kept ending up right back where he started. Luckily Sesshomaru wasn't there, he didn't know what would happen if they met up again.

He was still pissed at Sesshomaru, but for some reason he felt like he had dodged something serious, and he was actually nervous about running into Sesshomaru again soon.

It didn't help that his youkai had actually been bitching him out since then. He didn't know what its problem was, it wasn't making a lot of sense. Of COURSE he knew what he had just done. It wasn't hard to figure out, Sesshomaru had been a prick, so he had thumped him. What was so hard to figure out?

He just wanted to sit outside for a bit, but other then the way they came in there didn't seem to be anyway out of the castle. No windows so far, no nothing. He didn't know how to open the big door they had came in, he had not been able to budge it at all either. So he was stuck wandering the halls.

The stone floor was cool and smooth under his feet, he had torn the boots off of his feet not to long ago, just shredded the damn things.

See how Sesshomaru liked that.

But what he REALLY wanted right now was to sit down and eat. He had tried to sniff out the kitchen, but so far nothing. Just the same bland smells, in the same bland halls.

After a while Inuyasha just gave up, and asked some random person he spotted about where he could find what he wanted. Food and rest.

He was rather pleased when he was given clear directions and no hassle. Turns out it wasn't really that far from where he had started and soon Inuyasha found himself in front of a sturdy looking golden door.

It wasn't locked so he went right on in.

Closing the door behind him he was both surprised and annoyed to find that not only was it NOT a dinning hall, but Sesshomaru was there as well.

Taking the room in Inuyasha realized it was a bedroom, Sesshomaru himself was reclining on the bed, boots off, and for some reason there had to be over a dozen big watertight barrels filled with ice, with bottles stuck in them, leading from the bed to the wall.

Just where the hell were they getting ice? Seriously…he had never seen anything other then Kagome's freezer and winter cold make ice. So where was all this ice coming from?

Sesshomaru looked up at him but said nothing.

Inuyasha strode across the large room, thinking he might find another door that led to where he wanted to go, but it didn't look like there was going to be one.

"What are you searching for?" Sesshomaru asked blandly. Inuyasha let out an agitated sigh.

"I was told this was the way to food." Inuyasha grumbled. Clearly he had been lied to. So clearly…someone needed to be beaten in the head.

"It will arrive shortly." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a look, had the bastard ordered everyone to tell Inuyasha to come here? And how did he know Inuyasha would be hungry?

"Didn't wait for me to order this time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Food is food….remember?" Sesshomaru countered.

Fair enough.

Inuyasha could see an empty set of dishes on the table near Sesshomaru, looked like the older Inu had already eaten. Inuyasha was then annoyed to find that there didn't seem to be any chairs in the room, which was odd. Where was he supposed to sit?

"I see your boots are missing." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yup." Inuyasha said.

"Someone took the time and effort to craft those for you, the least you could have done was respect them." Sesshomaru chided, obviously guessing what Inuyasha had done. Not that he cared.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I didn't ask them to."

Sesshomaru scoffed softly, and plucked up one of the many bottles within reach. With his thumb claw the elder demon popped the cork and took a sip. Sesshomaru made a pleased noise and face, purring at the flavor.

Inuyasha was surprised once again when Sesshomaru tilted his head back and drained the **entire**bottle in four large gulps.

Lowering the bottle to the floor with a sharp exhalation of breath Sesshomaru set it gently on the floor, and then picked up a small stack of paper.

Inuyasha scratched behind one of his ears as Sesshomaru began to read.

"What was that?" He asked. Sesshomaru had drank it so fast he had not been able to catch a whiff.

"Wine." Sesshomaru answered.

Holy hell…

"Are you really going to drink all of that?" Inuyasha asked. He found it mildly amusing that this was the second time he had asked that question about the same substance.

"…I may." Sesshomaru grumbled. "What do you care?"

"I don't really." Inuyasha stated. "Its just a hell of a lot."

"_**Its not good for him to be drinking that much. He'll get sick…what about is liver? Isn't drinking bad for it? I can't remember."**_ Inu-youkai whispered.

Inuyasha sighed to himself, if food was coming then he would have to stay. He just hoped his youkai wouldn't pester him, he didn't care if Sesshomaru drank himself to death right in this very room.

Be funny as hell actually.

Still…no chairs or even a table meant he would have to sit on the floor….figured.

Shuffling his way over to an empty corner Inuyasha leaned into it, preparing to slide down to the floor when Sesshomaru spoke.

"There is plenty of room next to me little brother."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side to look at Sesshomaru.

"I'm not sitting next to you."

"Suit yourself. I can assure you it is much more comfortable here then there." Sesshomaru reported.

Ignoring him Inuyasha sat himself down on the floor, his back and tailbone instantly hating him for it.

Together the two brothers sat in silence, only the sounds of Sesshomaru's papers rustling and ice shifting when Sesshomaru grabbed another bottle disturbing it.

Food came soon and Inuyasha accepted it with a nod. It was nothing special, just rice, meat, bread and water. But there was a lot of it and it was filling, so Inuyasha wolfed it down with glee.

After he finished he set the dishes down next to him, if Sesshomaru could set shit on the floor so could he, letting out a satisfied little burp as he did.

"Your excused." Sesshomaru said.

He didn't recall being asked to be excused, snobby prick…

A quick glance at Sesshomaru revealed that three more bottles had joined the first, making it an even four. Still…..Sesshomaru didn't seem affected. Inuyasha had seen others drink, after two bottles they were pretty much hammered.

"If its not to much trouble, where am I sleeping tonight?" Inuyasha asked, hating that he had to, but sleep sounded so good right now.

"Here." Sesshomaru said.

"Here?"

Sesshomaru patted the bed next to him.

"We will share."

"Hell no." Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru gave him a look, one that was not friendly in the slightest.

"There is only one bedroom here Inuyasha, there is no other place left for you to go. Trust me, it is of high quality. You will sleep soundly and comfortably." Sesshomaru reported.

"I'm not sleeping with you." Inuyasha stated stubbornly.

"Inuyasha….the bed is very large as you can see, there is room enough for both of us, room enough that from either side we will not even touch." Sesshomaru countered, strain lacing his voice.

"I'm not sleeping with you." Inuyasha repeated. Enough things had happened to him being near Sesshomaru while alone, he didn't need more.

"_**Yet…each of those times we either A, got off. B, slept good or C, had our aches soothed."**_ Inu-youkai said.

"_You forgot D, had the shit embarrassed out of me. E, had you and my human side go ape shit, and finally F, got punched in the fucking heart!"_ Inuyasha snapped mentally.

"Then sleep on the floor you stubborn brat!" Sesshomaru snapped. "But do not whine to me when your body aches tomorrow. Which it will."

"_**Great…now he's mad at us.**_" Inu-youkai whined. _**"See what you do?!"**_

"Nice to see you acting more like the Sesshomaru I know." Inuyasha quipped, only for Sesshomaru to shoot him a VERY dirty look.

"Get off yourself Inuyasha. If anyone is being unreasonable here it is you." Sesshomaru shot back. "Not that I think you care. You probably think your right to do so."

"Oh and I'm not?" Inuyasha retorted. A lifetime of abuse, a promise to be killed one day. Things like that tended to eat at a guy. "Just what do you think I am anyway?"

"A child." Sesshomaru replied, which had predicable effects on Inuyasha. "A bratty child throwing a fit just because they can. I offer you a warn, soft, safe place to sleep and you get all nasty. Why? Because you will be near me. Oh the unmitigated horror."

Sesshomaru looked a bit disgusted as he said it, which made Inuyasha feel a little foolish. Pushing it aside Inuyasha spoke.

"I have my reasons."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru spouted. "Well I certainly hope that when you wake up cold, with your body in horrible knots, your joints swollen and stiff, that your reasons give you comfort."

Inuyasha shuddered slightly, gods knew he didn't want that at all but….

"Look….**every time** I get need you, especially when we are alone, or sleeping, something happens. Every single time." Inuyasha pointed out. To that Sesshomaru looked amused.

"Are you afraid little brother?" Sesshomaru teased. "Afraid you might wake up snugged up to your big brother?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Inuyasha balked. "Least of all you!"

"Hmmm…unconvincing I'm afraid. You do seem like it to me." Sesshomaru mused. "Little hanyou afraid he might cling to me."

Inuyasha growled.

"More like you clinging to me." He shot back, which only to seemed to amuse Sesshomaru further.

"Little pup Yash, afraid of a little contact. Worried he might wake up with his brother curled around him." Sesshomaru chuckled.

Inuyasha shot up to his feet, which alerted him to the painful ache in his back and tailbone, just from that short time on the floor.

"I am not!" Inuyasha snapped. "Don't call me Yash! And DON'T call me a pup!"

Sesshomaru smirked, yet said nothing. Setting his papers to the side Sesshomaru took another swing from his fifth bottle before stretching out on the big bed, sighing pleasantly as he did.

Oh…oh that was uncalled for.

"_**Sure looks comfortable…"**_ Inu-youkai whispered.

Yeah…it did….and he REALLY didn't want another knotted up day. Hell he was sick of the minor ache he had now. He would risk it, but he just couldn't work the kinks out by himself.

Grumbling Inuyasha stalked over to the other side of the bed and flopped down on it, making sure to keep distance between himself and Sesshomaru.

"Just…just keep to your own side." He warned. Turning away from Sesshomaru Inuyasha pulled his legs in, curling up.

"But of course." Sesshomaru murmured humorously.

Inuyasha wiggled into the bedding, which was MUCH better then the floor. Granted he was a little chilled, but both he and Sesshomaru were on top of the fur and he didn't feel like interacting with Sesshomaru.

Why was this place so cold anyway?

"If the light is bothering you, let me know and I will put out some of the candles." Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha heard him put another empty bottle down.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha muttered. He light really wasn't bothering him, he could sleep at any kind of the day, right under the sun if he had to.

Still…something else was poking at him.

"Just how much of that are you going to drink?" He asked, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see a drunk Sesshomaru, much less be right next to him. Or asleep.

"As much as I please." Sesshomaru answered. "Are you going to wear your sword to bed?"

"So your going to get drunk?" Inuyasha puzzled. "And yes I am."

"It may happen." Sesshomaru said.

"Well if you get sick on me or…touch me, I'm going to knock your head off." Inuyasha grumbled, a little bothered by Sesshomaru's behavior, yet not knowing why.

"I think you will be safe." Sesshomaru stated sarcastically.

Silence took over again, and despite having a clear desire to sleep inside of him he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Its an awful lot for any one person to drink." Inuyasha muttered.

"Are you wanting to share?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No." Inuyasha stated firmly. "I don't drink."

He had seen Miroku drink of several occasions, and he had no desire to act like that much of a fool. He was always surprised when Sango didn't kill the monk, course….she tended to get drunk with him.

"Have you tried it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Have you seen me pick up one of those bottles?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Then how do you know you do not?" Sesshomaru continued.

"I just do." Inuyasha stated.

Not that he had never thought about it. He had, many times. He had heard people talk about how it helped them drown their sorrows, the problem was…his sorrows tended to drown him. Still….it had been tempting, and the only thing that had stopped him time and time again was running into hopeless drunks. People so dependent on the stuff that they couldn't even function without it.

"Ahhhh." Sesshomaru muttered. "Can't piss with the big boys eh?"

"W-What?" Inuyasha sputtered and turned over, sitting up as he did. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"If your intimidated by the prospect just say so. I just thought you would like to try something new. Might relax you little brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Wait….wait. Intimidated? You must be drunk already." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Hardly." Sesshomaru remarked dryly. "But if you can not, you can not."

Inuyasha growled.

"I can to! I just don't want to."

"Very well." Sesshomaru said blandly. Inuyasha was getting annoyed by his elder brother's tone. Tell HIM he couldn't do something? Who the hell did Sesshomaru think he was?

"I can! Not only can I but….but I bet I could out drink you!" Inuyasha declared. Stupid Sesshomaru…

"_**Warning! Warning! Stupidity entering your actions!"**_ Inu-youkai shouted.

"Oh really? Well just what are you betting?" Sesshomaru asked, locking eyes with Inuyasha, a small grin spreading on his face.

"I don't know." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Fair enough." Sesshomaru said before thrusting an unopened bottle into Inuyasha's hands. "I accept your challenge little brother. Perhaps we will further define the stakes later."

Inuyasha just stared at the bottle, actually think about what he was committing himself to, a rare move for him.

Apparently that short pause was enough to make Sesshomaru feel he needed help. The demon Lord stuck his hand out, again jabbing his thumb claw into the cork. With a quick flick of his wrist the cork went flying, and Sesshomaru gestured smugly at the bottle.

The bittersweet scent of the bottles contents reached Inuyasha's nose and again he hesitated.

"_Is this really a good idea?"_ Inuyasha thought.

Looking at Sesshomaru Inuyasha quickly made up his mind, something about the amused little smile on Sesshomaru's face annoyed the crap out of him. Besides….he never backed down from a challenge, especially not one HE issued.

"Anything you can do, I can do." Inuyasha announced defiantly.

With that Inuyasha tipped his head back, it would probably be best to just get it over with quickly.

It took him five big gulps before the bottle was drained, and it burned a little on the way down. Gasping he pulled the bottle away from his lips, setting it down on the floor next to his side of the bed.

It took a few seconds but a dizzying rush went straight to his head, it was a bit strange, a new feeling actually, but he shook it off. He didn't really like the burn, but….it actually didn't taste that bad.

"Not much time to savor it if you do that." Sesshomaru informed. "Careful little brother, you'll make yourself sick if you keep that up. Trust me."

Inuyasha bared his teeth.

"What? Getting scared you'll lose?" Ugh….his stomach felt weird now.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You still have four bottles to go before you've matched me pup."

Oh yeah….

"Well….give me another one then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha set his bottle down with deliberate caution. What was he on now?

Raising a wobbly hand Inuyasha began to count.

"Okay…s-so…uh yeah……twenty….uh…two." Inuyasha muttered

"Hn….not to bad for a beginner." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha pushed himself up to lean against he headboard. He felt all….buzzy. Light too, like if he moved to hard or fast he'd just fly across the room. But his body didn't hurt anymore, which was nice, and he was warm, really warm.

Though Sesshomaru kept pushing him over. Oh sure he said he it wasn't him but Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He wouldn't just fall over for no reason.

Stupid Sesshomaru….

Rolling over to sit up on his knees, which made the room tremble for a moment, Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and growled. Sesshomaru looked amused.

"And just what are you growling at over there little Yash?"

"Not…ittle….little." Inuyasha said, for some reason his tongue had grown, getting all thick and stuff and it made it weird to talk. It was Sesshomaru's fault…he had done it…somehow. "Where didja get your markin's?"

Sesshomaru pulled up his knee, resting his arm on it. He had long since put his papers away, which was good because Inuyasha didn't like him reading while they were doing something.

"From Father." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh…" Inuyasha muttered. "Well I want some. Give em to me."

"I can not." Sesshomaru said.

"Uh huh!" Inuyasha insisted. "Ya jus said Fader gave em to yew. So give!" Inuyasha held his hand out.

"I meant that I inherited them from them genetically. Why do you want them anyway?" Sesshomaru asked.

"So…people will stop makin fun of me." Inuyasha answered. "No either you give them….or….or I'ma takin yours."

"I was born wit them." Sesshomaru said. "They don't come off."

"Pshh….sure. Like I believe you were boy all moony and stripy, with your moon and…strip-ness." Inuyasha grumbled as he grabbed a new bottle. Taking a drink Inuyasha was able to set the bottle up on the little table built into the headboard after three tries.

He WOULD have gotten it on the first try, but somehow Sesshomaru kept moving it away from him.

Ass.

Moving back where he had been, or trying to, Inuyasha quickly found himself face first in the bedding. Grumbling curses Inuyasha pushed himself up.

"Damn it Sesshomaru. Stop pushing me over."

Sesshomaru laughed, cause he was mean.

"I did not even touch you."

Inuyasha curled his lip, which only made Sesshomaru chuckle.

"Yes yew did! Yer always pushing me. You're a pusher, pushing people with your pushy pushy-ness." Inuyasha insisted. Looking over he noticed that Sesshomaru's bottle pile was STILL bigger then his own.

Damn.

"You are drunk, your balance is off. Stop trying to move so much." Sesshomaru reported. Smug jerk, thought he knew everything.

"I'm not drunk." Inuyasha slurred.

"You are." Sesshomaru countered.

"Am not!" Inuyasha snapped. "I think that **I **would **know** if **I **was drunk. And if I was, then you would be too."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and grinned. Yeah…beat that Sessy-smartass.

"And your not beating me."

Sesshomaru said nothing, just smiled and nodded in that…Sessy way he did.

Balance was off, bah, he'd show Sesshomaru.

Getting his feet under him Inuyasha stood up, but before he could get completely vertical the room spun violently and he found himself falling on his ass. Sesshomaru chuckled and Inuyasha glared at him and jabbed his finger at his older brother threateningly.

"You shut up. The bed is all soft, so I sink. Its not solid…makes it hard to stand." Inuyasha insisted.

"Of course." Sesshomaru agreed.

Grumbling Inuyasha retrieved his bottle, finishing it off after a few minutes.

As he set it on the floor he studied his pile. At first he thought they would end up with a mess of bottles all over the floor. But the room was huge and Sesshomaru had lined up and stacked. They did stack pretty easily, but for some reason some of his tended to fall over when he tried to add another one.

Sesshomaru was cheating, Inuyasha knew it. Bastard.

Plucking a few of the meat strips off of the huge plate Sesshomaru had ordered Inuyasha chewed on them.

Tasty they were…or they were tasty rather.

Shaking his head hard as he finished Inuyasha crawled over to Sesshomaru, pushing his face in close to his brothers.

"Don't try to distract me." Inuyasha grumbled. "I remember stuff you know. Marks. Give."

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"_**Bark!"**_ Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide, and then something happened. Something Inuyasha had never seen before.

Sesshomaru started to laugh, HARD. Like gut busting laughter.

Inuyasha pulled back, resting on the back of his feet indignantly, and crossed his arms.

"What was that?!?!?" Sesshomaru gasped between bouts of laughter. "Did you just try to bark at me?"

"I didn't try anything I-" Inuyasha started to say.

"-That is not a bark, all you did was open you mouth and say, bark, loudly."

Inuyasha didn't see what was so funny, but apparently his attempt at dominate forcefulness had backfired….

"Well fine!" Inuyasha snapped. "If your so damn amazing open your stupid hole and show me."

It took a few minutes for Sesshomaru's laughter to die down, but when it did Sesshomaru cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

Inuyasha snorted as Sesshomaru took a breath, he was lucky Inuyasha didn't shove a bottle up his ass.

Sesshomaru tiled his head up slightly, quickly too, as he opened his mouth and belted out a harsh, loud as hell noise that caused Inuyasha to topple over backwards, both from surprise and the force of it.

It sounded a hell of a lot more like a dog then Inuyasha's had.

Scrambling up on his knees Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief.

"How'd…." The hanyou muttered before trying again, only to achieve the same result as before.

It was annoying, and Sesshomaru's reignited laughter wasn't helping any.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. "Its not that damn funny"

"Try's to bark….just says bark." Sesshomaru whimpered. Which was all he could do with his lungs being emptied by laughter.

"Tell me how you did that!" Inuyasha demanded.

Pushing himself up, he had rolled over during his bout of Inuyasha pissing off laughter, Sesshomaru sat up straight.

It took a few minutes for Sesshomaru actually quit laughing enough to speak. Which was dumb because it was not THAT fucking funny. Inuyasha took another swig from his bottle as Sesshomaru got control of himself.

Letting out one last giggle Sesshomaru cleared his throat once more.

"Alright…first of all it doesn't come from here." Sesshomaru said, tapping his throat. "You don't use your voice, it comes from here." Sesshomaru tapped his sternum. "Don't just to say it…just…."

Sesshomaru let out another rough bark, which made Inuyasha's spine lock up.

Inuyasha took a breath, trying to mimic Sesshomaru. But all he managed to do was let out another of his little…embarrassments. Sesshomaru giggled and shook his head.

"No, no." Sesshomaru said, sliding over to Inuyasha. The older demon pushed Inuyasha back slightly, making it sit up straighter. "Relax your tongue. Don't try to form a word." Sesshomaru gently rubbed at Inuyasha's throat, why Inuyasha didn't know.

He took a breath and Sesshomaru pressed on his solar plexus a bit.

"Just push it out." Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha did, or at least he tried.

A true bark did come out, but not at all like Sesshomaru's. His was higher pitched…more of a yip then anything.

Inuyasha was completely mortified. That was even WORSE then before.

Sesshomaru started laughing again, hanging his arm over Inuyasha's shoulders and leaning into his chest.

"Oh my god…" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped, smacking Sesshomaru on the back. The only demon rose up, burying his face in the crook of Inuyasha's neck, nuzzling it a bit as he did.

"You bark like a puppy." Sesshomaru snickered. "Yip….oh lord." Pulling back Sesshomaru wiped tears from his eyes. "Good first try….puppy." Sesshomaru giggled. "Do it again."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru chuckled as Inuyasha put down another bottle. The pup was well and truly drunk. Him….not so much.

He was buzzy yes, but not yet drunk. He wasn't sure if he should try now anyway.

It had been his intention when he had ordered it. He had been so angry he simply had not cared. But things had turned out fairly well.

He had gotten the idea, that maybe if Inuyasha had a few drinks it might calm him down, so he had….goaded the boy a bit.

Though he had not expected Inuyasha to challenge him to a contest. He wasn't sure what the boy had been thinking. Competitive sprit probably.

He really hadn't expected Inuyasha to be so affected either, the wine wasn't that strong, certainly not half as strong as some of the liquor he could have ordered, he had downed a great deal more then Inuyasha and he was still fine. It did taste very good though, his compliments to Retsu.

But he could still think clearly, mostly anyway, and recall facts perfectly, which had always been his test. He would think of a series of numbers, write them down, and if he could still recall them later…well then he wasn't drunk enough yet.

Four, seven, twelve.

It came easily. So…he wasn't done yet. Though he really wasn't drinking totally for himself anymore, he was drinking to beat Inuyasha, which was easy. But it was more so that Inuyasha couldn't drink to much.

Yip.

Sesshomaru giggled under his breath. That had been adorable. Inuyasha had sounded JUST like a little puppy.

He could not help but laugh.

Also Inuyasha seemed to be a rather friendly drunk overall, and other then accusing Sesshomaru of pushing him over when he fell, things were rather pleasant between them at the moment.

Yes Inuyasha had smacked at him a time or two, but that didn't really bother Sesshomaru. In fact it felt rather….brotherly.

He couldn't help but wonder how receptive Inuyasha would be to conversation, questioning especially. Maybe Inuyasha would be a bit more chatty then when he was sober.

Still…he felt he should be careful, the last thing he needed was a drunk AND angry Inuyasha.

Sipping from his bottle, he didn't care enough to use a glass, Sesshomaru took in the sight of his baby brother.

Inuyasha did look rather cute, his eyes were bright with a hint of gloss and he had the most adorable red blush in his cheekbones. Plus his ears had drooped a little at the tips.

"_**Lets pounce."**_ Sesshomaru whispered.

He would not. He was NOT trying to get Inuyasha to rut with him.

"Ne….Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru muttered.

"Hm?"

Inuyasha turned his attention to him.

"Mind if I ask you a question little brother?"

"I…suppose." Inuyasha muttered, though he sounded a little guarded.

He would have to ask something small, something simple. Something that wasn't really tied up between them and their past, just to get the ball rolling.

"What is the story behind you and your humans?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We're…hunting Naraku." Inuyasha answered.

"Yes I know that, you have a common foe. But I do not know how you all came to be a little pack." Sesshomaru responded. Inuyasha clicked his tongue, rocking his head from side to side.

"Not….really a pack….but I guess….it all started with Kagome. Stupid Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered. "Ya know….what really got me? Everyone acted like we were all….toget-together and stuffs."

"Meaning you were not?" Sesshomaru asked. He had thought the miko and his brother were at least at the beginning phase of a relationship.

"Not really, I mean…we never **did** anythang. She yelled at m-me like w-w were though." Inuyasha responded. "We weren't…in….int…inta…"

"Intimate." Sesshomaru supplied.

"Yeah that." Inuyasha grumbled as he sighed heavily. "Neva even talked bout things like that…and hell….I bet she'da sat me halfway to the center of earth if I e-ever to-told her that I wanteded her."

Sesshomaru youkai growled dangerously in his head.

"_**I'll rip her lungs out if she even THINKS of getting between me and MY Inuyasha." **_

Sesshomaru tried to push the idea way, it was silly to consider. After all the fuss with that rosary and all.

"But I assume you did, want her that is." Sesshomaru said, not that he wanted to talk about Inuyasha and the miko, but it was something.

"Yea….I did. Bad actually." Inuyasha confessed. "Didn't….help that she wears like….n-n-nothing."

That was true, the girl was rather…..indecent in her choice of garb.

"Never broached the subject?" Sesshomaru asked. He supposed he could learn a little from this.

"What? Branched?"

'Broached. I mean you never brought it up." Sesshomaru clarified.

"Hell no." Inuyasha spat. "And that's another ting, she was always claiming me. Oh you shoulda seen how she gets when K-Kikyo shows up. But if I didta same? She'd be all pissed. Oh but crap-ass Koga does it all the fragging time."

"_**Wor**__**thless as a mate to him."**_ Sess-youkai stated.

"It dinna get to bad mostly. She dinna really do anything to mess with m-me. But the nights were…different." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, poor Inu…did he realize how he was talking at all?

"Oh?"

"See…sometimes…when she'd be seepin. She'd like…uh…moan…an writhe around…in that little bed roll of hers. Which a course I'd hear. Buuuut….it was the scent that always got m-me. Ugh….I dunno why….but it'd go RIGHT to my poor cock. And I'd jus have to sit there all night."

"A dream probably." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Thatsss…what I thought. Gods….sometimes I would jus…want to go down there an…." Inuyasha growled. "My dreames were the worst though. Like….I had this dream once…where like….I was chasing her like…thought he forest, all tackled her and stuffs and just…**mounted** her like, HA gotcha now! All mine! It was nice till I woke up."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but snicker lightly, poor boy.

"_**Mmmm…still….I kinda like the sound of that. Nice and heated….just not with her." **_Sess-youkai purred

"That damn kit though….he makes it worse. Inuyasha you smell funny." Inuyasha complained, mimicking his kits voice. "Course then Kagome starts asking him questions…an he can't explain it….always, always, ALWAYS tries to say something about smelling it on his mum and daad though." Inuyasha slurred.

Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Why not take a bath and tend to yourself."

"Oh gee….why didn't I tink of that?" Inuyasha quipped. "Na that easy. First off all there isn't always a hot spring…and cold water? No thanks. Annnnd I can't just go somewhere else cause Kagome wants to know why. She's fucking bloodthirsty w-when she wants to….kn-know som-som-something…..damn it why c-cant I talk? What….didja do to my tongue Sess…sessho…." Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru!"

"I did not do anything to your tongue. To the point…why didn't you just tell her the truth?" Sesshomaru responded.

"Yeeeah….and have my dick broke off when she sits me. And she will."

"_**Yet another reason we are such a better mate.**_" Sess-youkai stated.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to argue that. Girl was down right horrible to his poor little brother. At least, even at his worst, he had not dabbed Inuyasha with sweetness only to smash him.

"Then…the one time…there is a spring around guess what?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I do not know." Sesshomaru answered.

'Fucking Miroku wants to come too!" Inuyasha exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "I try to tell him…that I like…want privacy, but Kagome just goes, Inuyasha…your both boys, besides it will save time, and aren't **you** the one always complain bout us wastin time? Gods I w-was s-soo pisseded at him."

"How troublesome." Sesshomaru murmured.

"So…like…once we get there, he like…starts to try and give me…ad-advices. Yeah…cause…Sir gropes-a lot monk SO knows how to get on the good side of a gurl." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Gropes…a lot?" Sesshomaru puzzled. That was…new.

"Canna keep his hands off of ass." Inuyasha supplied.

"_**I know one ass his hands BETTER stay off of.**_" Sess-youkai threatened.

"Annyways. He says, Inuyasha….you have to be…more romantic with Kag-Kagome. R-Roma-….god dammit…..Romantic! Can yew believe that? I don't even have a pot to piss in. I haves no home, no money, no…no…anything." Inuyasha said. "All I have is….one thinga clothes….and a sword. How the FUCK am I sup-suppose to be…ro-romantic?" Inuyasha slurred.

Sesshomaru said nothing, he did not know what to say, for some reason he just couldn't think of anything. But this all did let him know that he probably needed to be the driving force in whatever relationship they might have. Poor Inuyasha just wouldn't know what to do, though Sesshomaru was sure he could ease him into it.

"So…he starts talking about nights under the stars, flowers, and crap like that. Every single night is a night under the stars for me! Sure a girl might like the view and…stuff, maybe a nice dinner. B-but you think she's gonna be 'apppy when she has to sleep there?" Inuyasha grumbled. "You know…when you break it down, you know what girls REALLY like? A house, heat, food. I might not know much…but in my opinion there is nuttin a girl likes better then NOT being homeless. So basically I dun have shit to offer, and the jackass is running his mouth. Pfft….maybe I shoulda jus fucked him."

Sesshomaru choked a little, wrong moment to take a drink obviously.

"_**WHAT?!?!"**_ Sess-youkai screeched. "NO! No no no no no!"

"Surely you are not serious." Sesshomaru gasped, trying to get his wind back, and the wine out of his lung.

"Well….no. But it would have been funny as hell to say. Just imagine his face. Alright monk, that's enough with the shit, bend over." Inuyasha giggled.

"Men do not have sex. Is that not your very own words?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha had been quite adamant in his distaste for male relationships, yet know he was bringing one up? Sesshomaru was…curious.

"Yeah, they don't. But they'll rape the crap outta each other…trust me." Inuyasha snorted.

"You would violate the monk?"

Inuyasha sighed dramatically.

"**No.** I would have just been fucking with him."

Perhaps so, but now Sesshomaru was…intrigued.

"What if he said yes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"_**I'd say yes!"**_ Sess-youkai declared. _**"Make that a yes, yes, yes, YES!"**_

"Buzrah?" Inuyasha grunted as he took a drink.

"What if….you expressed a desire to take the monk, and he agreed. Basically…you told him to bend over and he did. What then?" Sesshomaru clarified.

"I'd smack him inna head." Inuyasha snorted.

"Why? Why not take him?" Sesshomaru pressed, not that he wanted Inuyasha to rut with the monk, he was just curious as to Inuyasha's thought process on the subject. The boy had not really done more then go, Ew gross!

"Because….he's a man?" Inuyasha retorted like Sesshomaru was a damn fool.

"What is the difference? Between the monk and the miko, both would sate you, and from what I've seen the monk treats you better." Sesshomaru said.

"First….it'd be Miroku's ass…which is different then Kagome's….uh….what is that thing called again?" Inuyasha replied. "….Come to think of it I've never seen what's down there…it might have teeth."

Sesshomaru giggled.

"True, but only biologically." He muttered, though now that he thought over that, he wasn't sure how much sense it made. "And….teeth little brother?"

Inuyasha threw up his hands and made a face.

"Hey! I dunno….it sure seems like everything I wanna do ends up having teeth trying to get me somewhere. Food, teeth. Water to drink and bath, teeth. Cave to sleep in, fucking teeth!"

That made Sesshomaru laugh, and he didn't hold it back this time.

"No Inuyasha…I can assure you…there are no teeth located on, in, or near a woman's neither regions." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked unconvinced.

"Yeah….but this is Kagome we are talking about. If anyone has evil teeth creatures its her. Especially during…that time." Inuyasha said.

"That…time?"

The hanyou looked around as if someone might be listening in, before he leaned in a little.

"Listen….are you listening to me? Seriously…pay attention." Inuyasha said. "I dunno why, and its only happened in the last year. But….like once a month….she becomes EVIL. Fucking Naraku would shit himself if he met Kagome when she's….uh…..um…fuck…what did her mom call it? Nevamind…..its not important…..what IS important is the evil….and do you know what comes with evil?"

"No…what comes with evil little brother." Sesshomaru asked, rather amused.

"Teeth." Inuyasha whispered seriously.

Once again Sesshomaru's poor lungs were deprived of oxygen as he began to laugh, his stomach was starting to cramp up as well. Finally after a few minutes he was able to control himself and forged again.

"Still, you could have spoke up about your feelings."

"Nah….I mean I wanted Kagome….but I didn't….like…**need** her you know?" Inuyasha muttered before looking at Sesshomaru with imploring eyes. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Um….no. There is no shame in having lusts, just as long as you don't let them rule you needlessly. Besides…a person can want without needing. You are a teenage male little brother, I'd be shocked if you didn't want." Why did Inuyasha feel bothered by desire?

"Maybe…but I always felt bad. I mean…it should be special and all that. I wouldn't want her to regret….and besides…Momma always said that…when you love someone, you need them, you just can't live without them." Inuyasha muttered. "What about yew?"

Inuyasha was starting to slur more and more, Sesshomaru wondered if he should try to cut the boy off soon. Which might not be easy…or even possible considering their…-Contest-

"What about me what?" Sesshomaru queried. Through out all of this he had stayed in the same spot, stretched out on the bed. Unlike Inuyasha who kept bouncing around and tipping over. But now he rolled over slightly, crossing his legs and using the pillows to support himself as he watched Inuyasha.

"Where's yer gurl? I's always wondered….where Missus Sesshomaru was." Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru reached over and plucked up a strip of the seasoned meat and popped it into his mouth. It was only fair that Inuyasha asked him questions as well. Besides it was kind of nice to have Inuyasha take an interest in him.

"I do not like women." Sesshomaru answered and promptly froze. That was not what he had wanted to say. He wanted to say….to say….why couldn't he think of anything?

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side.

"Waddya mean? What do you like then? Rocks?"

Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Your being silly, I certainly can not mate with a rock."

"Your weird." Inuyasha muttered.

"And you hide yourself far to much." Sesshomaru countered.

"Huh?" Inuyasha grunted as he chomped down on a half a handful of meat. Hopefully Inuyasha's stomach was up for all this, who knew how the hanyou would react if he were to throw up.

And what if he woke up with a hangover? Oh gods no….not Inuyasha with a hangover…ANYTHING but that…

"For instance, if you were a couple, then you should have discussed your desires with the miko. You are not a machine, and you have needs after all. Besides there are other options then just inter-intercourse." Sesshomaru informed, tripping up a little bit at the end.

"I know that, and your changing the subject." Inuyasha protested, surprising Sesshomaru a little.

"_Guess he isn't as out of it as he seems." _Sesshomaru thought. "Inuyasha…what do the numbers four, seven, twelve mean to you?" He asked.

"Nadda."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Stop….distracting me you….guy who distracts me. What did you mean?" Inuyasha pressed.

"I just do not enjoy them." Sesshomaru answered, squirming a little.

"Dun tell me yer a virgin…" Inuyasha said.

"No, ceased to be one almost two hundred years before you were born." Sesshomaru replied. "But even if I had been I would not been any longer…remember?"

"Oh….yeah." Inuyasha muttered. "Its still pretty hazy though. I dun remember much."

But Sesshomaru did, oh sure it had taken some time, but before long he had gleamed every single detail from his youkai fogged memory. He tried not to think about it, it was a tad embarrassing, to have been his LITTLE BROTHER'S Uke. But mostly because the memory tended to bring almost instant aching arousal.

Which was also embarrassing.

"_**Pfft…what is so embarrassing about it?**_" Sess-youkai chided.

"Its messed up though…all that time…tinking about Kagome…and….Kikyo before her….an then I end up with you…or is that IN you?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Didn't need you either though."

Sesshomaru figured Inuyasha meant he had not needed him sexually…but it still hurt a little.

"_**Oh he needs us, especially sexually, he just doesn't know it yet.**_" Sess-youkai purred.

Why was it that….the more he drank, the more his youkai talked? Was there a reason? Or was he just that lucky…

"Dun need nobody…" Inuyasha whispered. "Neva did…"

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru murmured. A change had crept up over the hanyou, he had dropped his head down, his hair completely hiding his face, and his shoulders had slumped. "Do you remember the numbers I asked you about?

"Uhhh…..four, seven, twelve." Inuyasha responded. "Why do you keep askin me bout numbers?"

Sesshomaru was surprised once again, he didn't think Inuyasha would have had half the tolerance he had displayed thus far.

"Speaking bout needs…." Inuyasha growled, and Sesshomaru felt wary. "I did need you…once. But you left me…why did you leave me?" Inuyasha asked, raising his head to lock a set of piercing eyes on Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru's stomach bottomed out.

No….please no….things had been so pleasant so far. Not this…

"I….I was angry….I had lost everything dear to me. But it was wrong of me Inuyasha, I am sorry. I swear to you I am sorry." Sesshomaru responded.

Inuyasha growled, which was ruined but a sudden hiccup, and if looks could kill Sesshomaru had the feeling he would be a corpse at that very moment.

"Yer an asshole is what you are." Inuyasha snapped. "To hell with this….I'm not stayin here."

Before Sesshomaru could say a word Inuyasha jumped to his feet.

The hanyou was already on wobbly legs when his feet sunk into the bed, which Inuyasha seemed to be unprepared for as he lurched backwards, arms flailing. Inuyasha cried out in surprise as he fell backwards, crashing hard onto the floor.

Sesshomaru pushed himself forward, half sliding, half crawling across the bed. He knew better then to get up and try to run around the bed.

Inuyasha had rolled onto his side, and had one hand on his lower back. The hanyou's body was tight and quivering, and he was drawing in hissing breaths through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru quickly saw why, judging form Inuyasha's position it was clear that the boy had come down **RIGHT** down on the mouth end of an empty bottle.

The bottle itself was heavily cracked around the neck, but surprisingly had not shattered. Which Sesshomaru was grateful for, Inuyasha certainly did not need shards of glass in his back.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling stupid a second later for asking, as he swung his legs off of the bed and knelt next to Inuyasha.

"No…" Inuyasha hissed.

"Where are you hurt? Let me help you." Sesshomaru asked gently. He was fairly sure where it was, but he didn't want touch anywhere that hurt without knowing.

"My back…" Inuyasha whimpered, which turned into a growl. "Right where you clawed me. You hurt me damn it! Why? Why do you always fucking hurt me?!"

Sesshomaru gently touched Inuyasha's shoulder, trying to think of the easiest way to help his brother up.

"I am sorry. I was only trying to help. I did not mean to cause you pain little brother." Sesshomaru stated.

"Bullshit! You hurt me. You **always** fucking hurt me!" Inuyasha snarled as he rolled over and grabbed Sesshomaru by the throat. Before Sesshomaru could do a thing Inuyasha was rising, and his other hand dug into Sesshomaru's stomach.

The next thing Sesshomaru knew he was up in the air, so quickly it blurred his vision. Despite all else Inuyasha apparently still had more then enough strength to press Sesshomaru over his head.

"Inuyasha…please put me-" Sesshomaru started to say.

He was cut shot by Inuyasha actually throwing him.

Fortunately due to either Inuyasha's back, his level of intoxication or perhaps both, Sesshomaru landed on the bed. But the momentum caused him to roll, ass over head, off of the bed.

Sesshomaru kept rolling as he hit the stone floor, only to be stopped painfully by the wall.

He tried to stand but he was dizzy, and he couldn't quite get his bearings.

The room was still spinning and he felt sick to his stomach as he pushed himself up the wall. He heard a another thud, followed by a string of curses, and assumed Inuyasha had fallen again.

Had the situation been different Sesshomaru might have been amused as Inuyasha drunkenly lumbered around the bed.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said firmly. "Please stop this."

He did not want to fight, neither of them was really in the shape for it either.

"I hate you, you bastard." Inuyasha snarled. "I'ma knock your friggin head off!"

Sesshomaru pushed himself away from the wall, he was not sure what he planning on doing, but it turned out to be a smart move.

Inuyasha planted his feet and twisted his entire body to throw a huge haymaker right at Sesshomaru's face.

Normally such a blow would have been child's play to dodge, it was big, wide and blatantly obvious.

But Sesshomaru's whole body was sluggish and all he was able to do was whack the back of his head against the stone wall behind him as he pulled back.

Even in Inuyasha's less then stellar state it still felt like a boulder blew past his face when Inuyasha missed. The momentum threw the hanyou way off balance and he would have crashed face first into a neatly stacked pile of bottles if not for Sesshomaru catching him by the lapels of his thick coat.

However Sesshomaru was not his normal calm, cool, collected self.

No…he was rather angry.

Very angry in fact.

Inuyasha had tried to strike him. AGAIN. After he had told him more then once not to do so again. Such a blow would have surly removed some of Sesshomaru's teeth had it connected.

Snarling Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha upright by his clothing and pushed forward with all his might. The two of them flew across the room as Sesshomaru drove Inuyasha into the opposing wall with such force it shook.

"I told you to stop hitting me!" Sesshomaru snapped. "And yet you try again! I have done nothing for you to hit me for!"

Inuyasha glared up at him, and began to push at his chest.

"Fuck you! You deserve everything you get for turning your back on me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You left me! You left me back then, you left me in the market for your stupid human bitch! Your always leaving me!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I am sorry!"

Inuyasha began to thrash, but Sesshomaru was far to angry to let him go so easily. Releasing his coat Sesshomaru caught both of Inuyasha's wrists, and slammed them painfully into the wall above their heads.

"Stop struggling!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Fuck you! Let me go bastard!"

Inuyasha tried to knee Sesshomaru in the groin, but the older Inu had been prepared. He simply pressed all of his weight into Inuyasha, grapevining both of Inuyasha's legs with his own.

Inuyasha snarled and head butted Sesshomaru's chest, but he couldn't move his body so it was rather weak.

"I am stronger then you Inuyasha. You will not move until I let you. Now cease!" Sesshomaru snapped. "I demand an apology!"

"Fuck off!" Inuyasha roared in defiance. "I'm not sorry! And neither are you! You left me! I needed you! Do you have any idea of what I've been through?! How much I've suffered!?"

Yes actually…Sesshomaru did know. But he was far to upset to care, Inuyasha had tried to hurt him again, had thrown everything back into his face again. Things had been pleasant, even friendly between them. Only for Inuyasha to destroy it again.

"Stop it Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru pleaded angrily. "Just stop it please!"

"Get off of me! I hate you!" Inuyasha bellowed. "Everything that has ever happened to me is all your fault! If you had of shown me even a third of the care that you show that stupid human cunt-"

"You will NOT refer to Rin by such a horrid name! She has nothing to do with us!" Sesshomaru snarled. Gods…such a horrid word to call such a sweet child.

"Oh no….biiiig baaaad Sesshomaru's sticking up for his little human…must be nice." Inuyasha sneered.

Inuyasha continued to struggle, which only made Sesshomaru press into him harder.

"Things were going just fine Inuyasha! Why do you have to get so angry, so violent, for no good reason!" Sesshomaru shouted. He was so tired of this, Inuyasha had to have some type of mental disorder to act like this.

"I have lots of reasons!" Inuyasha shouted back. "Two hundred and fifty odd years of reasons!"

Sesshomaru's poor head began to pound. This was not fair….

"You want recent? Kay…how about when you popped out my fucking eye?! OR when you punched a hole through my back, and out my fucking stomach!? Those good enough for you?!" Inuyasha roared.

Sesshomaru's anger only built as Inuyasha threw more of the past in his face, yes he had been wrong…so very wrong. But he had been trying so hard to make up for the past. Why couldn't Inuyasha see that?

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw so tightly his teeth began to ache as Inuyasha started rattling off all the recent events that had upset or hurt him.

Embarrassing him in front of his group with their nesting and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Not defending him with Imalia, and getting on him for defending himself. Leaving him alone in the market, walking away from him like he always had. Humiliating him in front of the guard. Jabbing his claws into his injured back. It just kept going….

Sesshomaru's blood was boiling, angrier with Inuyasha then he had ever been as the hanyou tore into him for each and every mistake he had made since Nefrume's death.

He just couldn't take it.

"**I'M NOT PERFECT!!!"** Sesshomaru screamed into Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha looked stunned, either from the admission or the scream itself. Either way….the floodgates had been opened and Sesshomaru was not in the mindset to be able to force them close.

"I make mistakes Inuyasha! I can not possibly….you are so….UGH!" Sesshomaru snarled. "Human's have a saying right? When they make a mistake and everyone forgives them if they just say, well I'm only human. Well **I'M** ONLY a demon, I am not a god. I am not all-seeing, all-powerful, all-wise!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but didn't even get a change to speak as Sesshomaru forged on.

"I should have spoke up quicker with Imalia yes. I am sorry. I should not have left you alone in the market, I forgot to inform you on how to charge and I did not know how seeing to Rin would affect you. I am sorry. I should have never even allowed Rin to come with us but I did not see the harm and I actually thought she might amuse you. I am sorry. I should not have jabbed you in the back. I am fucking sorry!!" Sesshomaru spat. "But not ONCE have YOU spoken up to tell me of anything until after it happens. I cannot read your mind Inuyasha!!"

"Don't blame me!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm not! But maybe if you spoke up instead of waiting until something upsets you and exploding I would not make these mistakes!" Sesshomaru insisted hotly. "How is it that you think so lowly of me and yet think I should be able to predict your every thought, move and emotion? How?! I am not infallible, I can be just as flawed as any other living creature. I make mistakes, I have made many in my life. One of them was not going with Father when he went to rescue you and your mother. Right after that I made an even bigger mistake, one that regret with all my heart, of leaving you all that time ago! I am sorry! I would take it all back if I could, but I can't!"

Inuyasha pulled down hard, trying to free his hands, but Sesshomaru squeezed and pressed in with all he had. Even after Inuyasha's growth, Sesshomaru was still stronger.

"You think that makes it all better!?" Inuyasha snarled. "That you can just say sorry and I'll forgive you just like that!"

"No! But you could at least stop throwing it in my face every ten minutes! Why is it that you slam me for all the wrong I have done, yet you give me no credit any, ANY, of the good?" Sesshomaru ranted, yelling louder and more then he could ever remember. "I am done my **best** to do right by you since we joined up. I have provided food and clothing. I have offered comfort. I have helped you in times of need. And yet you don't seem to care about any of that. It does not factor in at all!"

It would be so easy to break both of Inuyasha's legs right now, and may the gods help him but…it was so damn tempting.

"It doesn't change-"

"-I know! I know I have given you two hundred and fifty horrid years….but what if I gave you two hundred and fifty good? What if, from this point on, your life was better? Because that is all I have been trying to do. I am trying to make your life better, I am **trying** to repair our relationship, to truly be your brother." Sesshomaru roared. "But I can do none of that if you won't let me!!"

"I don't trust you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I am trying to help you Inuyasha! Don't you care?! Do my efforts mean NOTHING to you?! It is over! Our feud is **OVER!!**" Sesshomaru screamed back. "The only one preventing it is you! I can't help you if you don't fucking help me!!"

"And its not that FUCKING simple!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Do you think I don't want that? For it to be over? No one in the whole god damn world wants all this shit to be true more then me!!"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but this time it was Inuyasha who vocally steamrolled him.

"All my life, **ALL** my life, all I have EVER wanted was for you to love me! For you to say, its over Inuyasha, I'm sorry, you can come home."

"I HAVE said just that!" Sesshomaru insisted. "But you keep fighting it! You get angry at everything I do!" Sesshomaru actually sobbed at the end, and even though he was restraining Inuyasha quite actively he pressed his face into Inuyasha's hair. "I've tried so hard, I've never done anything in my life like this before. But all you do is scream at me, hit me, why? Why do you get so angry?"

"You act like its all so easy….I learned to fear you…" Inuyasha stated darkly.

"But you do not have to, you can have a new life." "Sesshomaru said. "I'm not….I'm not that person anymore. Just a little trust….that's all."

"I can't…" Inuyasha whimpered. "I can't let it go….I don't' know how. I can't do it again…if….if you threw me away again….after I trusted you, believed in you…I can't live through that twice!"

"I'm not asking you to let the past go, that will take time. But can't you just put it to the side for awhile? Can't you just see me for what I am doing now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How?" Inuyasha counted. "How!?"

"Inuyasha…."

"You have no idea how I feel. I hate what you've done to me….and I hate myself for feeling like I do." Inuyasha whispered.

"I don't understand." Sesshomaru responded.

"I know what you are, what you'll do to me. But I still feel a pull to you…and I hate myself for that. Even when we were fighting…sometimes….sometimes when you'd rush me….I just kept praying you'd hug me. God damn it! How fucking stupid is that!?!" Inuyasha sobbed. "You'd said you'd kill me one day…and….and I still fucking need you."

"Inuyasha…I-"

"-Your hurting me…let go."

Sesshomaru did so reluctantly, he really didn't want to, but also didn't really want to hurt Inuyasha.

He waited for Inuyasha's fists to assault his ribs, but it didn't come surprisingly.

"But even when I wished for it, I knew it wouldn't come. I never had any real hope for it." Inuyasha admitted softly.

"It is only Inu nature little brother…." Sesshomaru said.

"You're a bastard Sesshomaru, you can't say you aren't." Inuyasha growled. "I can't trust you."

"Actually…my parents were very much mated when I was born." Sesshomaru joked, trying to lighten the moment, and his own simmering anger as he unwound his legs from around Inuyashas, but continued to press into him, though not as hard as before.

Sesshomaru gently scratched at the base of one of Inuyasha's ears, a move that caused the hanyou to shiver.

"Inuyasha…I know, I'm sorry little brother. I truly am. I've…I've made such a mess of things. I've ruined so much…but I swear to you, on my name, on Father, on my Mother's very soul, that I only wish to help. I want to fix this, I want to repair our relationship. I want you to come home. But I can do none of that if you do not let me." Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously into Sesshomaru's chest.

"I can't."

"Inuyasha…"

"No…."

"Inuyasha."

"No."

Inuyasha began to struggle, trying to push Sesshomaru away, but it didn't have half the heart of his earlier attempts and Sesshomaru held fast.

"I promise."

"I can't trust you."

"I swear."

"You'll break me."

"Come home." Sesshomaru said gently.

"I don't know how!" Inuyasha screamed, stomping his food and hiding his face from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's heart ache, his anger bleeding away. Didn't know how to come home? How…sad.

Inuyasha was sniffling, and Sesshomaru could smell the salt of tears. The scent made his own eyes water slightly. Blinking it away Sesshomaru slide his hand under Inuyasha's chin and tilted his head up.

They locked eyes and Inuyasha tried to turn away, but Sesshomaru firmly, yet gently, held him in place.

At that moment Inuyasha looked so much like the child he had been all that time ago that it made Sesshomaru's knee's work. So small…so full of need.

He wished he still had both arms, so that he could stroke Inuyasha's hair and ears, at that moment.

"Would you like me to tell you how to do it?" Sesshomaru asked slowly. HE had tried to think of something, anything, to make Inuyasha feel better. But his mind felt…wrong, and nothing had come. So the truth would have to do.

Inuyasha said nothing but his eyes held a hint of imploring.

"Put it aside for just a little while." Sesshomaru said, only for Inuyasha's eyes to darken. "And talk to me. Do not hide, help me fix this. Not for me…but for yourself. Tell me what you need, and what you do not like. Hold your temper when I make mistakes, tell me when I do, and help me prevent myself from making them at all."

"I….I…." Inuyasha croaked.

"A small con-concession. Just a little trust. Not complete, just a little. I'm n-not asking for your life, just your…coop-cooperation." Sesshomaru said, annoyed at himself for tripping over his tongue.

Inuyasha took a slow shuddering breath, and closed his eyes.

"This is all so hard…."

"I know…" Sesshomaru whispered. "But we can do it. I **will** help you, if you just let me."

Sesshomaru gently pressed their foreheads together. Inuyasha had no markings and no proper upbringing, so the gesture would be lost on him. But it just came naturally to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's fingers curled into this belt, and together they stood in silence, just gazing into each others eyes though that fraction of distance. Each searching for something, each afraid of what they might find.

Sesshomaru could almost see the battle going on behind Inuyasha's eyes.

He wanted.

He was afraid.

He needed.

He knew better.

"_What can I do to show him?_" Sesshomaru thought. But he just couldn't think of anything and that angered him. Why couldn't he think straight?

"_**Affection"**_ Sess-youkai whispered.

Well…yes that was something. But he was already pressed tight to the boy, he doubted putting his arm around Inuyasha would erase the hanyou's doubts.

"_**Go…deeper then.**_" Sess-youkai suggested.

Like what?

Rub his ears? Inuyasha seemed to like that.

Inuyasha's pink tongue darted out to wet his lips, drawing Sesshomaru's attention to them.

"_**Or…"**_ Sess-youkai giggled.

No…no he couldn't do that.

"_**Why not? It displays love and affection does it not?"**_ Sess-youkai retorted.

Yes…that was true. But he couldn't…because…because….well he couldn't think of a reason but he knew he shouldn't.

Still….Sesshomaru liked his lips, one couldn't hurt right?

Sesshomaru tipped his head down ever so slightly to press his lips to Inuyasha's.

The hanyou stiffened in surprise and Sesshomaru broke the kiss. A soft little sound echoed out at the separation of their lips, but he only pulled back a fraction of an inch.

Inuyasha's body trembled and Sesshomaru darted in again, pressing a firmer kiss into Inuyasha's lips, nipping lightly at his bottom lip as be pulled back again.

They were so soft, and it gave Sesshomaru a warm little rush inside.

Inuyasha brought a hand up, slipping in between their faces to touch his own lips.

"You kissed me…" Inuyasha murmured.

"Yes I did." Sesshomaru purred as he took Inuyasha's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together and pressing it to the wall behind him. "And I'm going to kiss you again.

"I-" Inuyasha started, only to have it swallowed up as Sesshomaru did as he said he would.

It felt so good, so right…

Sesshomaru barely broke that one, pulling just the weight of it back. Twisting his head left and right Sesshomaru rubbed his lips against Inuyasha's.

"I care." Sesshomaru whispered against Inuyasha's lips, before pressing into his mouth.

"I'm here." Another kiss, firmer this time.

"For you." Another, catching Inuyasha's lip between his teeth and pulling it back slightly as he broke it this time.

"I will…" A firmer kiss, this time darting his tongue out to run in-between Inuyasha's lips.

"…Take care…." One more kiss, this time dipping his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth.

"..Of you." Sesshomaru finished before pressing into Inuyasha mouth one last time, deeper then all the rest. He slid his tongue around in the warm, sweet cavern of Inuyasha's mouth. The hanyou keened low in his throat as Sesshomaru continued to taste him.

Slowly Sesshomaru broke the kiss, a small saliva trail hanging between their lips.

"I promise." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha's eyes were warm and liquid, still hazed, a little confused. But it was a good look.

"I….I…haveta pee…" Inuyasha slurred.

For the second time that night Sesshomaru broke into a fit of laughter.

Inuyasha could just be to cute sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru fought to push away the warmth buzzing inside of him, particularly in his loins. His actions had been about care…not sex.

He was **NOT**going to pounce Inuyasha when he returned from reliving himself. He was going to stretch out on the bed with Inuyasha and talk, he was not going to try and seduce his baby brother, despite the dark thrill that thought gave him.

At least…that's what he kept telling himself.

Though he was not against holding Inuyasha close while they slept. That would be nice…and acceptable.

"_**But he tastes sooo good.**_" Sess-youkai whined.

Yes he did, they had established that a long time ago. In fact Sesshomaru would be willing to be a large sum of money that the nectar of the gods had nothing on the wonderful taste of his baby brother.

"_So you can stop pointing it out."_ Sesshomaru thought.

"_**Which is why we need more.**_" Sess-youkai insisted, completely ignoring Sesshomaru's words.

Sesshomaru was about to chide his single minded other half, for all the good it would do, when Inuyasha re-emerged.

It wasn't the entrance itself that shut Sesshomaru's brain down momentarily, there was nothing dramatic about it, the boy just stumbled back in.

No….it was Inuyasha's state of dress, or lack of to be exact. Inuyasha had taken his top off for some reason, which he casually tossed onto one of their tables.

Every smooth inch of Inuyasha's upper body was now exposed. All that delicious milky skin…those pert pink nipples….and Sesshomaru's own striking mating mark.

Inuyasha's abdominal muscles were more pronounced then Sesshomaru remembered them being and he couldn't help but follow the, downwards.

Which was a mistake.

Because for yet another unknown reason, Inuyasha's pants were hanging a tad loose and low, and Sesshomaru could clearly see the smallest tuft of silver hair that would lead down to…..

Sesshomaru torn his eyes away. Damn that boy!

He couldn't just got baring all that flesh in front of Sesshomaru! Didn't he know how tempting he already was? Didn't he know that scrumptious little brothers weren't supposed to go around mostly naked, further tempting their needy big brothers?

And if he didn't know…then he damn well should!

Inuyasha seemed to notice Sesshomaru's lingering stare and actually blushed slightly.

"Itssss hot…." Inuyasha said. "Aren't you?"

Well…all the candles in the room providing them with light had elevated the temperature a little bit….

Sesshomaru had to swallow three times just to be able to speak.

"A little." He admitted, though how much of that had to do with the room temperature and how much had to do with Inuyasha himself was unknown.

He really needed to learn all these unknown things and reasons….they were proving….troublesome.

Inuyasha hummed lightly and hopped back on the bed, snatching another bottle before Sesshomaru could say anything.

Sesshomaru toyed with the ties that held his own top secure. Had that been an invitation? Did Inuyasha wish for him to go half undressed as well? Sesshomaru had to admit that the thought of snuggling into Inuyasha, flesh to flesh, was….**beyond** tempting.

His fingers undid the ties without him even thinking about it, and he shrugged the garment off.

It wasn't sexual…no…it was just….intimate cuddling…yeah…

Of course when Sesshomaru looked back to Inuyasha he began to realize that he **REALLY** needed to stop looking at his baby brother.

Inuyasha had stretched out, and was arching his back slightly as he leaned on one of his elbows. Inuyasha was letting his head hang back as well. All in all it was a very sexy pose but what made it even worse was that Inuyasha had gotten a hold of a partially melted piece of ice and was….licking….sucking…..good gods.

It was all Sesshomaru could do to keep from drooling as he watched that crystalline object dance across Inuyasha's lips, his pink tongue curling around it with each lap.

The wet little slurping noises didn't help either….

Sesshomaru shivered, did Inuyasha realize just what he was doing? He wasn't even looking at Sesshomaru, his attention was somewhere over in the corner.

Sesshomaru wondered if Inuyasha realized that in his current position Sesshomaru could easily walk around the bed and slide the piece of himself that had long since begun to ache right into his mouth.

The picture was so vivid in his mind that Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let out a soft, gasping whimper.

The sound attracted Inuyasha's attention and he twisted so that he was facing Sesshomaru, lifting his head as he did.

For a moment Inuyasha just stared at Sesshomaru, with a curious look on his face, the melting chunk of ice jutting out from in-between his closed lips.

It looked WAY to suggestive for Sesshomaru's comfort.

Then Inuyasha sucked it into his mouth, which was so arousing it almost hurt.

"Uht?" Inuyasha asked, garbled from the object in his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice tight as a coiled spring.

"Ah ike icsh." Inuyasha answered.

As Sesshomaru processed that thought he also thought back to all the things his Father had told him to try and prepare him for all of life's trials.

Why hadn't Father told him about little brothers?

Why hadn't he been told that little brothers were inherently evil and existed only to tempt their poor, hapless older brothers?

It was certainly critical, need to know information.

Inuyasha slurped on the chunk of ice and brought his hand up, it looked like the hanyou meant to spit it out into his hand…but missed.

Inuyasha gasped as the ice slid down his chest, brushing his left nipple and traveled right through the little valley in-between his stomach muscles.

It settled against his waistband but before Inuyasha could reach down to remove it Sesshomaru was already there, looming over him.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly as Inuyasha jerked his head back in surprise, and action that seemed to give him a head rush.

"Okay…no movin that fast." Inuyasha groaned.

They locked eyes and Sesshomaru bent down over Inuyasha's stomach, scooping up the chunk of ice with one lap of his tongue. Closing his jaws Sesshomaru destroyed the tormenting object with a satisfying crunch.

"You like ice?" Sesshomaru murmured.

"Yeah…." Inuyasha whispered. "Kagome used to yell at me fer eating it out of her icebox."

"_**Ew…okay…I do not want to hear the word, eat, box, and Kagome in the same sentence." **_Sess-youkai complained. _**"I don't like that image….**_**"**

"Now your all wet." Sesshomaru purred.

He couldn't resist everything, he wasn't strong enough.

Leaning in just a little Sesshomaru pressed his tongue into the little pool of water below Inuyasha's navel. Slowly he followed the trail upward, lingering on Inuyasha's navel once he reached it.

Dipping his tongue into it Sesshomaru slowly traced the inside, Inuyasha quivered, his breath catching and Sesshomaru nipped lightly at his flesh. Continuing his way up Sesshomaru traced through Inuyasha's abdominal muscles, running his tongue in a little zigzag pattern to tease each of them.

Soon he was also on the bed, sliding up his little brothers body as he reached Inuyasha's solar plexus. He didn't linger long, as there was nothing of great interest there….not with Inuyasha's tasty little nipples so close.

The offending ice had just grazed the little nub, but Sesshomaru swiped his tongue right across it, eliciting a gasp from Inuyasha. He would have liked to have closed his mouth around it, because clearly little brother's needed big brothers to suck on their sweet little nipples….but his path continued so he just gave it a soft little kiss, earning a yummy shiver from Inuyasha, and continued up the boy's pectoral.

Taking on last nip at Inuyasha's flesh where the trail had begun Sesshomaru raised his head up, bringing him face to face with a heavy lidded Inuyasha.

"Now your clean." Sesshomaru purred.

"Y-yeah….b-but not dry." Inuyasha stammered softly.

Inuyasha lips were so close and open for the taking. Sesshomaru nuzzled Inuyasha cheek and wondered just how much of Inuyasha's actions had been set to deliberately tempt him.

His inner question was soon answered in a round about away, for when Sesshomaru moved to claim those sweet lips Inuyasha belched right in his face.

"S'cuse me." Inuyasha quipped.

Sesshomaru pulled back, and rolled his eyes. It was both amusing in a way…and damn rude, though it did help to cool him a bit.

"Yer sittin on me." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Mmmhmm." Sesshomaru rumbled.

He was rather comfortable where he was, straddling Inuyasha's hips. The boy felt rather nice between his thighs and he could just feel the whispers of Inuyasha's manhood under the thick cloth of his pants.

Still….it seemed inappropriate to use his lovely sibling as a chair so Sesshomaru removed himself, sliding back to lean against the headboard.

"I'm not promisin you anythin." Inuyasha suddenly said. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what the boy meant, but he had a feeling it was about trusting him.

"Perhaps we will talk tomorrow." Sesshomaru replied, a little annoyed at how lightheaded he felt.

Inuyasha nodded vaguely and leaned back, using two or three pillows to support himself. Then he just…stared at Sesshomaru.

Something was buzzing around in his baby brother's mind, Sesshomaru could only hope it was something pleasant. He just didn't have another argument in him.

"_**Explain to me why we are back over here again?" **_Sess-youkai huffed in annoyance.

Sesshomaru ignored it, and the steady pulse in his groin. He was just thankful that Inuyasha hadn't noticed the change in his scent yet.

"Why do you have markings anyway?" Inuyasha asked. Well…that wasn't too bad. Though Sesshomaru wondered why Inuyasha was so…focused on his markings.

"To….dec-decorate myself. TO how…without words….that I am something deadly." Sesshomaru said slowly. "Or so that was the explanation I was given as a child." He was getting more then a little annoyed at how he was starting to trip up with his tongue. Though he had to admit that Inuyasha's interest was giving him the urge to…preen a little.

"You always have em?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"They grew in as I aged, except for…" Sesshomaru circled the crescent moon on his forehead.

"So what's that one for?"

"A symbol of status, and our family. I am a high born Dai-youkai." Sesshomaru answered. "I believe it has…something to do with the mixing of my Mother and Father's blood. Though that is just….a guess."

Inuyasha hummed and nodded his head slowly.

"Not me….I'm plain…" Inuyasha said. "Then again…guess Koga don't have any either…"

"He may be called a wolf prince, but that doesn't make him true royalty." Sesshomaru replied. "And you are far from plain little brother."

Inuyasha snagged another chunk of ice, though to Sesshomaru's relief he chose to simply chew on it.

"I dun have any marks." Inuyasha muttered. "Well…cept…"

Inuyasha lightly ran his fingers along Sesshomaru's mark on his chest, which sent very really warm tingles through the demon Lord's body.

"_**Our mark does look beautiful on him."**_ Sess-youkai mused. That it did, and Inuyasha's lovely skin on served to frame it better.

"Still dun understand it though…" Inuyasha muttered as he continued to trace the mark.

Sesshomaru said nothing, as all he could offer were technical and layman's explanations of the mark. Of course the sheer pleasure he got from seeing his brother play with HIS mark also did much to halt his voice.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped and cocked his head to the side. At first Sesshomaru couldn't figure out what he was doing, but he soon realized Inuyasha was looking at his own mark.

That pleased him and he tilted his head a little and pulled his hair away to give Inuyasha an unobstructed view.

"So that's mine…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Mmhmm." Sesshomaru purred.

But then Inuyasha was crawling over to him, and Sesshomaru found his senses becoming overwhelmingly filled with his little brother.

Sesshomaru's body trembled slightly as Inuyasha visually inspected the mark. The boy was mere inches from pressing into him, and Sesshomaru was unsure of whether he wanted him to or not.

It was affecting him, Inuyasha's inspection, he didn't understand why, but it was.

"Why…suns?" Inuyasha asked.

His nose was full of Inuyasha's rich scent, he could feel the heat from Inuyasha's body.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru admitted softly.

Then Inuyasha touched it, just a light caress, and warmth pulsed through Sesshomaru. He closed his eyes and shivered against the feeling.

On one hand it relaxed him, his whole body going soft and warm.

But on the other it was arousing him even further then he already had been, and provoking the instincts he had been trying to keep at bay for some time now.

"_**Get him."**_ Sess-youkai said.

Perhaps it was because Inuyasha was teasing the mark rather then stroking it like Sesshomaru had, but his brother's curious touches were igniting a blaze within Sesshomaru. Or perhaps it was because the mark was a portal to the intimately deep connection they now shared, but had yet to explore.

Sesshomaru began to tighten up, even against the mark's influence, as he fought to control himself.

"_**Get him."**_ Sess-youkai repeated, much more firmly then before.

"How did it get there?" Inuyasha asked. "I can't remember."

"You…b-bit me….ah…." Sesshomaru replied tightly. "Th-the bite….was-was…the…vehicle to…be placed there."

"Oh…you sure?" Inuyasha asked, his voice puzzled.

"_**Get. Him." **_Sess-youkai demanded.

No…he couldn't….he had to control himself. Inuyasha had a right to see his mark, to explore it. But just because the hanyou was doing so didn't mean he was trying to entice Sesshomaru.

"_I am a great river…"_ Sesshomaru thought, trying to fall back on one of his calming mantra's.

Inuyasha traced the inside of the left sun with the tip of his claw.

"_Cool…and clear…"_

Inuyasha flicked his thumb across both, before rubbing in a circle.

"_The ripple's at the surface…can….cannot…disturb the peace in my…hidden depths." _

"Hey…it even feels different." Inuyasha muttered.

His mantra was barely helping, and he was almost ashamed of how greatly Inuyasha's touches were affecting him.

"Sure dunnit look like sumthing made by my teff." Inuyasha slurred.

He really needed to get Inuyasha to stop drinking.

Then Sesshomaru sense rather then saw Inuyasha's mouth coming down.

He froze.

"**Don't."**__Sesshomaru snapped tersely. Could Inuyasha not smell him? Did he not realize what he was stirring inside of Sesshomaru? He was strong but….gods…if Inuyasha bit him….he couldn't….he wasn't ready….

"What's the matta?" Inuyasha chuckled. "You liked messing wit mine."

That was completely different. That was to help…this was….

"Don't." Sesshomaru repeated.

"Or what?" Sesshomaru asked, a cocky challenge in his voice.

Massive cracks appeared in the walls of Sesshomaru's control, and even he could not classify the sound that came out of his mouth as Inuyasha licked mark.

"**Don't you dare.**" Sesshomaru ordered harshly.

Inuyasha snorted and sunk his teeth into the mark.

Sesshomaru's vision went white as jolts of heat crashed around inside of him. He cried out and he could feel Inuyasha laughing into the mark. Obviously the boy had no idea of what he was provoking.

Sesshomaru's control was great, but it was not something natural. It came from centuries of practice, of dedicated manta's and carefully honed skills. As a child, and a teen, he had been nothing like he was now, in many ways he had been much like his Father, but after Inu-Taisho's death he had adopted a completely different outlook on life, and tossed out his Father's.

He had poured hours each day into his efforts and still to the present day he took the time to continue to refine his control.

But all of that, all that time, that effort, completely shattered under Inuyasha's mouth.

"Ha! Tell me what to do with you…" Inuyasha muttered smugly before nipping at the mark one last time. "Your not the only one who can pull the messing with the mark trick."

But Sesshomaru wasn't listening to him, he heard, but didn't process.

Reaching up Sesshomaru dug his hand into Inuyasha's hair and pulled. Inuyasha cried out as Sesshomaru pulled him down, pushing himself up at the same time.

Inuyasha grunted lightly as he hit the bed back first, twisting in mid air Sesshomaru came down on top of Inuyasha, pinning the hanyou as he straddled him.

Sesshomaru growled pleasantly as he ground his aching need into Inuyasha's firm belly.

"Sesshomaru…the hell…" Inuyasha groused, sounding a little dizzy, probably from the rapid change in position.

Sesshomaru didn't acre, he wasn't listening, wasn't thinking any longer. At least…not like a rational person. He was caught in the grip of his instincts and his instincts were clouded by lust.

Not the time for deep, meaningful conversation.

"_**If I've said it once, I've said it forty six thousand times….silly mouth noise."**_ Sess-youkai said.

Indeed.

Inuyasha gasped pleasantly and tilted his head back as Sesshomaru pulled his hair tight once more. Sesshomaru licked lips and brought his mouth down.

He did not kiss Inuyasha, oh no.

He **devoured **him.

He explored every inch of Inuyasha's mouth with possessive ferocity. The roof of his mouth, his teeth, the soft flesh of his tongue. Sesshomaru tasted all of it…and more.

He pushed his tongue so far inside Inuyasha's mouth he nearly went down the boy's throat. Even when he did let up to allow the poor boy a breath Sesshomaru did not relent.

The soft pillows of flesh that were Inuyasha's lips were his to have, and have he did, with all the hunger of a starving man.

Tracing them with his tongue, suckling them, biting them. He left not one inch untouched as Inuyasha squirmed under him, making little gasps and squeaks that Sesshomaru swallowed down as he claimed Inuyasha's mouth once more.

It was good, it was SO good.

And it was HIS.

Sesshomaru pulled away from Inuyasha's mouth, the hanyou sucking in a massive breath as he did, and pulled Inuyasha's head to the left.

Sesshomaru promptly pounced on the expose area of Inuyasha's neck and throat. His baby brother cried out in pleasure as Sesshomaru tasted the sweet flesh that he had claimed. He would leave not one unexplored inch, he would have it all.

Sesshomaru's teeth added a sharp tang to the sweet pleasure his lips and tongue gave. All the while he thrusting his steadily weeping cock into Inuyasha's belly he wanted to remove his the troublesome cloth that was preventing his raw flesh from touching Inuyasha's. But that would require him to remove his attention off of his yummy baby brother, which he was not willing to do.

Not that he could think at any rate, everything in him was screaming to possess the boy, to make him scream.

Inuyasha bucked into him, his hands digging into Sesshomaru's back as the elder demon began to suck on his neck. The boy whimpered and Sesshomaru growled triumphantly, possessively, when he felt Inuyasha's thickening cock press into the back of his thigh.

"_**Ohhh yes. Now this is more like it…"**_ Sess-youkai panted.

Sesshomaru increased the pressure on Inuyasha's neck, enjoying the feel of it in-between his teeth, stopping just short of breaking the skin.

Sesshomaru released Inuyasha with a loud pop, and took a moment to admire his love bite before he took to the other side of Inuyasha's neck.

He would have it all, he would stain his sibling with his lips, his teeth, his claws and fingers. He would make it so everyone knew just who the hanyou belonged to him.

Him. THE Sesshomaru.

"Ah! Sess…ah fuck!….Gods…what are you…ung…." Inuyasha panted.

Sesshomaru barked lightly at Inuyasha, letting him know just who was running this show as he released his neck. The only thing he wanted to hear were sounds of passion…and his name. Oh yes….Inuyasha could say his name ALL he wanted.

Inuyasha was beginning to sweat, and Sesshomaru slid down his chest, just enough to capture one of his cute little nipples in his mouth. Unlike the rest of Inuyasha's chest, he was gentle with it, he bit down on the flesh around it, but softened his tongue to bath it. Inuyasha keened in his throat and Sesshomaru flicked his tongue rapidly across it, before tightening his mouth so that he could suck upon it.

Little brother's needed their nipples sucked after all.

Sesshomaru gently teased Inuyasha's nipple wit his teeth. Evil little brothers needed to learn.

"_**We'll be a good teacher."**_ Sess-youkai purred.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha's nipple one last long, soft lick before biting down on the chest around it. Inuyasha's back arched and he cried out, his hands tightening on Sesshomaru's head.

Releasing him Sesshomaru purred when he saw the bite marks set into Inuyasha's body.

**HIS.**

Gently he ran his tongue along the bite, doing his best to sooth whatever pain he might have caused. He didn't want to cause Inuyasha any pain, but little brother's needed to be marked, needed reminders of who they belonged to. Which was their big brothers of course.

Inuyasha obviously didn't know that.

Besides….a little pain always added tang to the pleasure.

Inuyasha's other nipple remained untouched….which was just unacceptable. Sesshomaru kissed his way over to it, circling it with his tongue before sealing his mouth over it.

He showed no mercy and gave the new nipple the same treatment as the other. Marking Inuyasha's chest around his nipple when he was done.

By now Inuyasha was writhing and panting. His fingers had dug deep into Sesshomaru's hair, but he wasn't trying to pull Sesshomaru away.

Which was good, because little brothers needed their big brothers to tend to, and please them.

As he lapped at the newest bite he had left upon Inuyasha's body, making content sounds as he did, Sesshomaru twisted his body so he could run his hand along Inuyasha's belly and still support himself.

He really needed his arm back.

Sesshomaru had been a little overzealous with his jaws this time and had pierced Inuyasha's skin. He rumbled in his chest, apologizing to this baby brother.

But the taste of Inuyasha's blood only stroked the fires inside of him higher and he found himself panting harshly in frustrated need into Inuyasha's chest.

He curled his legs around one of Inuyasha's, using it for leverage as he rocked into Inuyasha's hip. He was so hard, so ripe and ready.

Twisting his head to the side he caught the side of Inuyasha's own need trapped behind cloth.

Sesshomaru giggled evilly as he slid his hand across Inuyasha's pelvis and pressed into his cock.

"AH! Sess-Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha groaned.

Sesshomaru rocked his hand up and down, massaging Inuyasha through the cloth. But it wasn't enough, Little brother needed to be free, needed to be bared to his big brother.

Sesshomaru yanked Inuyasha's pants down, using his feet to push the evil restraining cloth off and away. Inuyasha's glory sprang free and Sesshomaru made a pleased noise in his throat.

"_**Oooh yummy."**_ Sess-youkai purred.

Sesshomaru curled his fingers around it and squeezed.

"Oh….ah…god…..Sesshomaru…." Inuyasha moaned.

Oh yes, he licked the sound of that.

Sesshomaru hummed at the feel of Inuyasha in his hand. The skin was soft, but at the same time hot and hard. Not totally smooth though, there were little bumps here and there.

Slowly he began to move his hand, pumping Inuyasha with long, smooth strokes. Sesshomaru licked his lips as he watched the clear fluid ooze out of the tip, slowly running down over the head.

He loosened his grip on Inuyasha just enough to glide over the tip of his baby brother, Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru spread his fluid over his cock, making it slick.

The hanyou's legs spread a little, giving Sesshomaru a little more room to maneuver. Sesshomaru growled pleasantly.

That was a good boy. Good little brothers always accepted their big brother's touches.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look up at Inuyasha, his head was thrown back, his mouth partially open. It looked very nice…but they could do better.

Turning his attention back to the cock he was stroking Sesshomaru growled. He wanted to taste it, he hadn't done that yet.

Releasing Inuyasha Sesshomaru rolled over on top of him. He waited until Inuyasha opened his eyes and then grinned wickedly, baring his fangs. Kissing Inuyasha's chest Sesshomaru began to slide down his body, lapping at Inuyasha's belly as he did.

"You…You've got…r-red in your…e-eyes." Inuyasha gasped.

He had what in his eyes? They felt fine.

Sesshomaru would have pondered Inuyasha's words long if he could, after all little brothers did have things to say, but he was suddenly face to cock with Inuyasha's glory.

Which was just so much more important then mouth noise.

Purring he gave the tip a light kiss, and slipped down a little further. He managed to slip the horrid constricting cloth around him under Inuyasha's toes, so that as he slid back up Inuyasha's body they could be pulled down. As he moved up he stuck his tongue out, running it along the underbelly of Inuyasha's cock as he passed.

It worked like a charm and Sesshomaru sighed pleasantly as he was finally freed. Granted now he was away from the part he wanted, but Inuyasha's lips were a good trade and he captured them once more.

The cloth had settled around his ankles, annoying but a simple flick of his tail removed it.

Finally he was able to bring his bare, aching member down upon Inuyasha's raw flesh. Both of them moaned as they pressed together, their hard flesh trapped between their bellies.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes back as he began to slowly thrust against Inuyasha. It probably would have been easier if he were between Inuyasha's legs instead of straddling them, but now that he was there….he wasn't moving.

Inuyasha whimpered and clutched at Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"Uhnn…..feels…..good." Inuyasha panted.

Yes it did, they slid together quite nicely.

But Sesshomaru had not forgotten his plan to have Inuyasha for desert. What would it be like to have Inuyasha in his mouth? Could he take him all the way down? He had never done such a thing before.

"_**No time like the present, and I bet he tastes good." **_Sess-youkai groaned.

Indeed.

But this was nice, and could continue a while a longer.

Sesshomaru wanted to enjoy the feel of Inuyasha's cock against his own for a bit. Bending down he took Inuyasha's mouth again, groaning in excitement as Inuyasha kissed him back, their tongues twisting together so sweetly.

Perhaps just a few minutes more, to help sooth the ache within himself, then he would see what his lips and tongue could do to his little brother.

Burying his face into the crook on Inuyasha's neck Sesshomaru giggled gleefully.

This was going to be so much fun. But he wouldn't let Inuyasha come from it, oh no.

After all….little brothers couldn't just go around coming without their big brothers permission.

No…he intended to THROUGHLY enjoy his little brother before this was all over.

Sesshomaru pressed a bit more firmly into Inuyasha, eliciting a panting groan from the boy. It did feel good, the hot slickness they had produced between them. They could probably spill from just this.

Not that he would allow that of course.

Yes…he would get his sibling near frantic and then he'd….he'd…..well he'd take Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru bit down on Inuyasha's shoulder softly, causing the hanyou to buck up into him.

Oh yes…he would fill his little brother up, pleasuring him as only he could. He'd ravish him, he'd….wait….

Something clicked inside of Sesshomaru's brain. Something that confused him.

"_**No."**_ Sess-youkai growled.

Sesshomaru shook his head hard.

He couldn't take Inuyasha….he had not been given permission. Inuyasha….would be angry with him….very angry. Yes…he remembered, Inuyasha was drunk….he couldn't take advantage.

Inuyasha would be **furious** with him if he did. Then everything would be undone. Inuyasha would see it as rape….he couldn't do that.

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt was if he was underwater.

"_**Don't you start!!"**_ Sess-youkai shouted.

He….he lost control….oh gods….what was he doing?!

Sesshomaru pushed back, fighting to regain control of himself.

He had said things, important things. Things he should have said a long time ago but had not. He couldn't remember why he had not, but he had said them, he remembered. He couldn't throw all that away.

It felt like he was swimming, clawing his way back to the surface. With a mighty push Sesshomaru surged back into himself, throwing his head back and gasping as if he truly had been drowning.

Unfortunately once back at the helm everything came rushing back at once, the alcohol in his blood, his own burning lust, the feel of a writhing Inuyasha under him, and a hundred other things assaulting his senses at once.

His vision blurred and he very nearly passed out.

It didn't help that Inuyasha was still rocking into him.

"We….need….to…stop." Sesshomaru gasped. Throughout his struggle he had gone still….and apparently that was unacceptable to a certain hanyou.

The boy planted his feet and hands, snapping his torso up into a perfect body bridge. It was so sudden, so forceful, that it shot Sesshomaru off of Inuyasha and into the air.

Before he could react Inuyasha pushed himself up, one hand grabbing Sesshomaru's bicep, the other cupping the back of his head tightly. Inuyasha pulled, twisting his body as he did, and slammed Sesshomaru down on the bed so hard Sesshomaru could hear things break under it.

The whole up in the air, spun around thing made Sesshomaru unbelievably dizzy, and the room kept spinning long after he had stopped. His stomach lurched and for a moment he seriously thought he was about to vomit.

Once he managed to regain a portion of his wits he realized the warmth he felt on his inner thighs was Inuyasha himself.

About a quarter of a second after that realization Inuyasha's mouth found his.

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to be devoured, and devour Inuyasha did.

Inuyasha's hot tongue plunged into his mouth with inexperienced fervor. Inuyasha did not sweep over each area like Sesshomaru had, he simply tried to have it all at once.

For that moment Sesshomaru forgot all about needing to stop, especially with something inside of him squealing with delight over Inuyasha kissing him so passionately.

He couldn't fight much anyway, Inuyasha had him effectively pinned. He could feel Inuyasha's cock pressed tightly between his cheeks, the underbelly anyway, with the tip pressing against the flesh right under his balls.

It was a strange feeling.

Inuyasha made hungry, desperate noises into his mouth and Sesshomaru could feel himself start to be pulled under once more. He fought against it, gods knew what was would if he lost it again.

"_**You really should be focusing on enjoying this"**_ Sess-youkai chided.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and Sesshomaru heaved in a breath.

He also needed to remember to breath.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru cried out as the hanyou's mouth found one of his nipples. His legs curled around Inuyasha's waist and he dug his fingers into his baby brother's hair.

Torn between wanting to pull him away, and wanting to hold him in place, Sesshomaru squirmed. The hot wetness of Inuyasha's mouth made him whimper, he was so sensitive….it had been an incredibly long time.

"I-Inuyasha…w-we must…stop." Sesshomaru panted. "We…we can't do this!"

But by the gods he wanted to, he was so hard, his whole body was just one big throbbing ache begging for release.

"_**Why not? Besides…your not on top anymore. Wasn't that your complaint?" **_Sess-youkai asked.

Sesshomaru keened in his throat as Inuyasha's hand caught his other nipple, rolling it between his fingers as he sucked on the one he already had.

No…Inuyasha couldn't take him either…because…because….well he couldn't think of a reason. But he WAS older…and stronger…and THE Sesshomaru.

So he couldn't be Inuyasha's Uke.

"_**Oh? But he can be yours?" **_Sess-youkai asked.

No…that was why he had stopped.

"_**You're the one that got him all wound up. Stopping now would be cruel."**_ It pointed out.

He hadn't meant to! It wasn't his fault!

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru gasped. "S-stop…gods please stop."

Inuyasha raised his head and Sesshomaru got a good look at his eyes. They were still gold, his youkai had not completely taken over. But there were spots of crimson within them, indicating that Inuyasha was not completely running the show either.

Great…he regained control and Inuyasha lost it. The world could be **so** unfair.

Sesshomaru groaned as Inuyasha began to rock against him, his cock was pressed tight against Inuyasha's belly. With each up/down motion of Inuyasha made it ran his muscles along Sesshomaru, it was almost like the boy was stroking him.

Sesshomaru let out a high pitched giggle of frustration as Inuyasha switched nipples. This was killing him! He had never wanted release so badly in his life.

"_Maybe….maybe just like this…"_ Sesshomaru thought. They were just rubbing against each other. Rubbing wasn't bad…was it?

Then Inuyasha used his knee's to push Sesshomaru's lower half up. Inuyasha's cock slide down and Sesshomaru felt the tip of Inuyasha press against his hidden opening.

At first it felt good, the slick piece of hard flesh stimulating the nerves there.

"_**Almost….almost…"**_ Sess-youkai groaned.

Almost what?

Sesshomaru got his answer as Inuyasha pressed his mouth to his own once more. The kiss was soft, sweet in a way that….distracted him.

He reached up to cup his little brother's cheek.

Then Inuyasha pushed.

And pushed.

Harder now.

Sesshomaru's eye's flew open as he felt Inuyasha breach him.

"MMMMMMM!!" Sesshomaru protested, trying to push Inuyasha away. But there was nowhere for him to go and he had no leverage.

Inuyasha pushed again and a sharp stabbing pain jolted through Sesshomaru.

"_**Might be a little rough…relax." **_Sess-youkai said.

Rough hell! Inuyasha was thick! He'd be ripped in half!

"_We can't do this!" _Sesshomaru thought.

"_**Again…why not?"**_ Sess-youkai countered.

"_He's drunk…I'm…I'm drunk! We're drunk!" _Sesshomaru thought.

Inuyasha always got angry when he was influenced into doing something he normally wouldn't. Sesshomaru remember the venomous words Inuyasha had had for Alir and Tren, he did not want that.

Pulling his mouth away from Inuyasha Sesshomaru protested…to little avail.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Sesshomaru shouted**. "Little brother you'll hurt me!" **

Inuyasha paused, and looked at Sesshomaru curiously.

"_**You were fine last time." **_Inuyasha rumbled, his voice deep and gravely. Clearly Sesshomaru wasn't the only one with a pushy youkai.

"You hurt me last time. I was hurt for weeks! I bled!" Sesshomaru informed. "It…its too dry! I'm too tight! You'll tear me up inside!"

He couldn't believe he was actually saying such things about himself, but he was panicking slightly. Before all they had had was a gross mixture of blood and sweat, hardly a proper lubricant, he shuddered to think what would happen to him with only Inuyasha's pre-come.

Inuyasha tensed suddenly, and Sesshomaru feared the worst, but right before his eyes the scattered orbs of crimson inside Inuyasha's eyes melted away.

"I hurt you?" Inuyasha asked softly, his real voice coming through. "I didn't mean to…."

Sesshomaru swallowed, oh thank the heavens.

"It was an accident, not your fault. But w-we can't do this, esp-especially not like this."

Inuyasha looked disorientated, probably going through the same issues Sesshomaru himself had when he had snapped back to awareness. He hoped Inuyasha could shake it off soon, this position made him feel rather…vulnerable.

Inuyasha tilted his had to the side, as if he were listening to something. His eyes flared with crimson spots once more and he began to look around.

Apparently Inuyasha spotted something interesting on one of the shelves above their bed because he suddenly all but stood, and Sesshomaru found himself upside down on his shoulders.

Not comfortable.

He would have used the moment to remove his legs from around his siblings waist and get himself vertical, but Inuyasha had hook one of his arms under Sesshomaru's knee.

Annoyed Sesshomaru twisted to try again get a look at what Inuyasha was reaching for.

A jar. A jar of….massage oil.

Clearly the gods were after his ass, and using Inuyasha as their agent.

Why was massage oil in his room!?

"_**Probably from that massage you got last time you were here."**_ Sess-youkai reminded.

Oh yes….now he remembered.

But the stuff was defective, too much of a certain ingredient. It didn't soak into the skin, and it was a bit to thick. He had had to take a bath to get it off of him last time.

….Which would be perfect for lubrication.

Good gods…what were the fucking odds…

"_**Alright!"**_ Sess-youkai cheered. _**"Now it'll get good!"**_

Like hell…

As Inuyasha dropped back down Sesshomaru managed to reach up and snatch the jar away from him.

"Oh you don't want this." Sesshomaru protested.

Inuyasha growled and tried to grab it back. Sesshomaru's arm was just long enough to keep it out of reach, but Inuyasha could still grab his wrist, forcing him to place keep away with the hanyou.

"Inuyasha! Stop! Will you listen…stop! Argh! Listen to me! Not your stupid youkai!"

"_**What is your goddamn problem now? It'll be slick and you'll stretch." **_Sess-youkai snarled. _**"Your starting to piss me off."**_

Because Inuyasha wasn't allowed to take him, and he would get mad, because he didn't really want to have sex with Sesshomaru. Plus he himself did not want this.

"_**Uh…your still hard."**_ Sess-youkai pointed out.

Oh shut up…

"Inuyasha would you stop trying to rape me!" Sesshomaru snapped. Inuyasha blinked.

"_**I'm not**_."

Once again it was Inuyasha's youkai talking. Damn it, he had been hoping that statement would snap Inuyasha out of it.

But much to Sesshomaru's horror/delight the hanyou curled his fingers around Sesshomaru's member, pumping slowly.

Sesshomaru groaned and Inuyasha used the moment to grab his wrist. Sesshomaru stiffened hi arm, fighting Inuyasha's attempts to pull it towards him. He was still stronger then the hanyou, but Inuyasha had a mighty weapon.

Namely the hand on Sesshomaru's cock that began to stroke him more firmly.

That was fighting dirty.

"Gods…please stop…" Sesshomaru moaned. Oh it felt good.

"_**I know you like this." **_Inu-youkai whispered. _**"And you started it, getting my other half drunk and all worked up. So lets not pretend shall we?"**_

His hand began to move faster and Sesshomaru's strength faltered.

"S-stupid youkai! Let m-my brother go!" Sesshomaru stammered.

"_**I will, once we are buried in you."**_ Inu-youkai stated. _**"I don't want to hurt you, but your starting to make me angry. You kiss us, lick us, stroke us, and now you have a change of mind? Uh un."**_

"_**What's your problem?!" **_Sess-youkai growled. Great…now he had two youkai on his case.

"_I do not want to be taken! I am Sesshomaru! I am not an Uke!" _Sesshomaru thought. _"Why are you against me?"_

"_**Sex is sex. Inuyasha is Inuyasha. I wanted him. Period."**_ Sess-youkai replied.

Sesshomaru whimpered as Inuyasha continued to stroke him. This was torture.

Unable to keep it away Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and tossed the jar away. But Inuyasha was quicker and snagged it right out of the air.

Damn.

Inuyasha purred triumphantly but Sesshomaru bucked up, squeezing with his legs Sesshomaru plastered his bottom to Inuyasha's belly.

"_**Oh for fucks sake!!" **_Sess-youkai roared. _**"Just take his cock up your ass!" **_

Sesshomaru could not believe he just heard that. Was his youkai drunk too? Was that even possible? His head was so fuzzy he could barely think, he could remember, but he couldn't think worth shit.

"I don't want to…." Sesshomaru whimpered. Maybe he'd give in if he thought Inuyasha would be okay with it. MAYBE. But….gods he couldn't risk Inuyasha gaining one more thing to use against him.

Besides he was the elder, he was supposed to be more responsible.

Inuyasha looked like he was about to lose it, but suddenly his grimaced and then Sesshomaru was staring into the surprised face of the true Inuyasha.

"Oh thank the gods…" Sesshomaru muttered.

"S-sorry…I didn't know what he'd…." Inuyasha whispered.

"S'okay." Sesshomaru murmured.

Inuyasha glanced at the jar in his one hand, and Sesshomaru's cock in the other.

"How'd I get here?…." Inuyasha groaned.

Then he gave Sesshomaru a little squeeze, purposefully or not, which only added to Sesshomaru's overloaded frustration.

Had he mentioned how badly he wanted to come?

BADLY.

"_**Then repeat after me. Inuyasha, fuck me."**_ Sess-youkai said.

Sesshomaru's mouth opened and he clamped his hand over it. Inuyasha released him and dropped the jar on the bed before he draped himself over Sesshomaru and let out a frustrated whine.

Sesshomaru slung his arm over Inuyasha, his little brother's body was hot, not unlike his own and Sesshomaru had to wonder if they wouldn't just melt together.

Panting Sesshomaru swallowed, even the air between them was hot and thick.

"Its okay….we….just need to calm down." Sesshomaru muttered.

The fact that Inuyasha was once again pressed into him wasn't helping Sesshomaru achieve that. He could actually feel Inuyasha throb, and his own body answered it in kind.

"But it _hurts_!" Inuyasha whimpered, nuzzling Sesshomaru's left cheek. "Help me…?"

When Sesshomaru's brain finally processed Inuyasha request he nearly laughed.

Oh big brother, my cock is **so** hard. Please make it better.

It was kinda cute…and damn arousing.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru panted, unsure of what to say, of how to stop this. Try as me might he just couldn't think. Why couldn't he think?

"Please?" Inuyasha whispered. "I-I cant….my heads all funny…your smart….make it stop hurting…"

"_**He needs us."**_ Sess-youkai pointed out.

Sesshomaru groaned pitifully.

"Your making this really hard little brother…"

He had to resist….they could not have sex….they just couldn't.

"_**Yes we can…we SO can. Just tell him what to do."**_ Sess-youkai urged. _**"Dip his fingers into the jar, slip them into us. Work us open. Come on he can do it!"**_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shivered.

"Sessy?" Inuyasha whispered and pressed into Sesshomaru.

Oh gods….pet name…..unnn…not fair.

Sesshomaru gently stroked Inuyasha's cheek.

"Uh…l-let me…um….give me a little time to…think?" Sesshomaru said, trying to stall. He was extremely torn.

It would be so easy to give in. But at the same time he was very defensive about the idea. He squirmed, growling in frustration. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know!

"_**Slick it up, let it slide, open your legs and enjoy the ride!" **_Sess-youkai shouted, sounding just as frustrated as Sesshomaru felt.

Could he allow Inuyasha to have it? It sounded easy, but what of after? Inuyasha wasn't himself and Sesshomaru remembered how Inuyasha had reacted when they had marked each other.

That was another thing….what if they lost control and laid another mark upon each other. Who knew what Inuyasha would do.

And what of him? Of his image? Could he look at himself the same way if he willingly laid upon his back and spread his legs for his little brother?

He couldn't….he couldn't risk everything. He didn't dare…but he couldn't leave them like this either. Something…mutual perhaps?

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru whispered. "I…have an idea…..I'll help but…you have to promise me two things."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, sounded defensive…and hurt.

"First…you have to promise me you'll be a good boy and…only listen to me, not your youkai." Sesshomaru reported. "And two…you have to promise me you won't get angry with me for….helping you, not tomorrow, not ever."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, dipping his head down to tease Sesshomaru's nipple with his teeth.

Little brothers were evil.

"I promise." Inuyasha said.

"You swear?" Sesshomaru asked. He wasn't taking chances.

"I swear."

Sesshomaru nodded to himself.

"Okay…you have to move to your side….out from between my legs." Sesshomaru said.

"But I like it here." Inuyasha said, sounding rather innocent.

"_**See…he likes it between our legs. You think that's a bad thing?"**_ Sess-youkai whispered.

Sesshomaru shivered…this was so unfair.

"You have to…so I can help. I need one of my legs." Sesshomaru said.

Slowly Inuyasha rolled to his side, giving Sesshomaru room to move one of his legs. He promptly wrapped both around one of Inuyasha's, pulling them close.

Chest to chest with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru laid his head on the inside of Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha curled it, pulling them tighter together and giving Sesshomaru a little extra support.

Sesshomaru reached over and snagged up the jar, popping the lid and scooping out a dollop of the stuff he reached down and wrapped his hand around both of them.

Inuyasha gasped.

"Your other hand around us." Sesshomaru murmured.

Inuyasha did so, which surprised Sesshomaru a little. Interesting what a large amount of wine and raging hormones could do.

Sesshomaru worked the oil over them, rubbing at their sensitive areas.

"Hold on…and thrust your hips a little." Sesshomaru whispered.

Slowly Inuyasha did as he was told, both of them groaning at the feel of their hardened flesh rubbing together.

"Oh gods yes…just like that." Sesshomaru gasped. Inuyasha sobbed softly, closing his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together.

It took a little doing but Sesshomaru was able to time his hand to Inuyasha's thrusts, and it feel soooo good. He wasn't going to last long, he already felt his body starting to tighten, could feel the little jilts of pleasure running up his shaft to collect in the tip.

It was a different kind of feeling, Inuyasha's cock sliding up and down his on, but it made him tremble and gasp.

"S-Sesshomaru….ah…fuck….unnn…" Inuyasha moaned.

It nearly pushed him over the edge, Inuyasha moaning his name. He didn't try to hold it, he wanted to spill so badly that he was beyond ego at this point.

Inuyasha trembled, letting out the most delicious whimpering moans as they continued to slide together, trapped in the tightness of their hands.

"Sesshomaru…I….I'm…."

"Do it." Sesshomaru moaned. "Don't hold back."

Inuyasha began to pant, short rapid-fire gasps and Sesshomaru could feel his little brother start to swell. He wasn't far behind.

Close…..

Close…..

Close…..

Warmth exploded through Sesshomaru's body and he sobbed as the pressure increased, building and building until he thought he would go mad.

Finally after what felt like a eternity of waiting the trigger popped and Sesshomaru cried out as sharp, overwhelming pleasure began zipping around in his loins.

He crushed his mouth to Inuyasha's, the hanyou pulling them in tighter then ever. Their tongues pressed together as their screams melded in their mouths, both lost together as their shot seed pumped out in thick, heavy spurts, coating their stomachs.

Their had been so much build up and Sesshomaru could feel tears misting his eyes as the pressure slowly ebbed. He could feel each spurt clearly, and it felt so good. His second orgasm in over two hundred and fifty years.

Finally the enrapturing moment past, leaving them clinging to one another, bodies weak and shaking. Each still tasting the other as if they were trying to crawl into each other through the mouth.

The kiss slowly receded and Inuyasha just collapsed into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru chuckled as he wiped his hand on the edge of the bed.

Young bucks….heh.

Sesshomaru rolled back slightly, laying himself flat. Inuyasha went with him, resting upon Sesshomaru himself.

He didn't mind, it felt nice.

The feeling of their bellies, slick with their seed, sliding together added an erotic thrill to the afterglow.

"That felt good…" Inuyasha muttered. "I needed that…."

Sesshomaru hummed in his throat. Indeed it did.

"I'm tired…yer a good pillow….I'ma stay here." Inuyasha slurred.

Sesshomaru smiled and stroked on of Inuyasha's ears.

"That's what big brothers are for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha could hear a heartbeat in the darkness, slow and strong. For some reason it made him feel safe.

It was strange though, his front was warm, but his feet and back were chilled…that and for some reason the bed kept rising and falling. Granted it was slow and steady, so it wasn't to much of a bother.

Still….it would be nice if he had one of Kagome's blankets over him, his butt was cold.

Wiggling his feet he felt something soft and he kicked at it, trying to get it over him. He COULD reach down and get it….but damned if he was going to wake up enough to do that.

He managed to get it onto his calves, which was nice. It was fluffy and warm.

Odd that it felt like it was curling around his legs, and then settling on his cold booty. Maybe it was like Kagome's 'lectric blanket.

Self heating meet self covering.

He heard a murmuring sound and then a warm arm slide around his shoulders. Sighing pleasantly Inuyasha drifted back into the darkness of a slumbering mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something popped and Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. Darting around the room his eyes didn't catch anything particularly dangerous.

But where the hell was he?

The room was mostly dark, just a little bit of soft candle light filtering through, and he didn't see anything that struck him as familiar.

And the bed was breathing.

It was also rather pale and…fleshy.

It took him a few minutes, his nose felt funny, but finally the scent kicked in and he realized he was actually laying on top of Sesshomaru.

And he was naked.

Naked on Sesshomaru.

Raising hi head Inuyasha tried to look around, and quickly wished he had not. He groaned as it felt like someone had drove a spike right between his eyes…and was still hitting it with the hammer.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was sleepily stroking his right ear. Inuyasha purred lightly, he had always been a sucker for a good ear petting, if it was done right anyway. Kagome and her mother and such tended to twist and rub to hard.

His head still hurt though.

Reluctantly Inuyasha pushed himself up, but his belly stuck to Sesshomaru's. He pushed harder and groaned in disgust when his stomach separated from Sesshomaru's with a sticky zip.

"Yuck!"

What the hell?

Then it all came flooding back, rushing through his mind with such intensity it nearly knocked him over.

The contest, how goofy he acted when drunk, hurting his back, getting into it with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru kissing him, cool ice soothing his throat, Sesshomaru licking him, the marks, Sesshomaru damn near smothering him with his mouth, Sesshomaru looking like he was about to suck him off, Sesshomaru screaming into his mouth as they came. All that and more.

"Gah!" Inuyasha shouted as Sesshomaru turned, reaching for him in his sleep. Inuyasha jumped off the bed, slipping on a bottle as he touched down. He landed hard on his ass, and backpedaled away from the bed.

It made quite the racket and Sesshomaru slowly sat up.

"Yash? Usts goin on?" Sesshomaru slurred.

Inuyasha clamped his hand over his mouth, trying to control his breathing. He felt like he was having a panic attack. The memories just kept surfacing.

Fuck!

What had Sesshomaru done to him?! He had spilled his fucking guts!

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" Inuyasha hissed.

Sesshomaru blinked slowly, wiping at his eyes.

"I don't understand what you mean…" Sesshomaru drawled.

As the memories continued to assault him Sesshomaru looked just as clam and relaxed as anything. Inuyasha himself felt like he was about to pop and add a new, gory decor to the room.

Sesshomaru slid forward and laid down on his stomach, resting his chin on his forearm as he looked down warmly at Inuyasha. Even Sesshomaru's tail was sticking up a bit at the base, slowly wagging back and forth.

"Its cold on the floor Yash…" Sesshomaru murmured. "Come back up and lay wit me, yer a good blanket."

Sesshomaru giggled. He actually GIGGLED.

His crossed feet were up in the air behind him, mimicking his tail slightly.

It was creepy as hell. He almost looked like Kagome did when she laid on her bed while she talked on the phone thing.

"Why are you…acting like this?" Inuyasha asked, trying to get a handle on the information his brain was overloading him with.

Sesshomaru wiggled deeper into the bed, sighing pleasantly.

"I'm drunk.." Sesshomaru replied, adding extra emphasis on the K, and giggled again.

How was that possible? Inuyasha sure as hell didn't feel warm and buzzy anymore. He was cold, he felt like he could puke any second and his head was pounding.

His bottle pile caught his eye, there had to be eight-five, ninety bottles stacked up there.

Ugh…how could he be so stupid?

Still….how could Sesshomaru still be messed up but not him?

A quick look at Sesshomaru's side of the bed helped shed a little light on that question.

"Holy shit." Inuyasha gasped.

There were like….two or maybe even three times as many! How could any one person drink so much and not puke? Or hell…die?

One time he had seen Miroku down three and a half bottles of something once. He wasn't sure why, but Miroku had been extremely upset by something. Inuyasha had heard him muttering to himself and even crying a few times all night. Something about his Father it had sounded like.

But Miroku had been useless all day the next day, he couldn't even walk.

Yet Sesshomaru was still pretty functional it seemed.

"What did you do to me?" Inuyasha repeated. He just couldn't believe he had acted like that, let alone admit everything he did. Sesshomaru had NO right to that information.

"I still don't understand what yer askin me." Sesshomaru repeated as well. "I did nothing…"

"Bullshit." Inuyasha snapped.

He stood up so fast he nearly fell down as his head swam. That could not have just been wine….Sesshomaru had pulled something.

Standing up had put his crotch right on the level with Sesshomaru's face, re-alerting him to his state of undress. Blushing Inuyasha covered himself with his hands.

"And you fucking molested me again!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide and he pushed himself up.

"I…did nothing but what you asked." Sesshomaru said.

With Sesshomaru's upper body in its current elevated position Inuyasha could Cleary see down the line of his body…which of course gave him a good look at the heavy flesh between his older brother's legs.

That, coupled with the memory of him basically asking Sesshomaru to get him off sitting prominently in his mind, seriously embarrassed him.

"Y-You started it!" Inuyasha fumbled. "I didn't ask you to go all molester on me in the first place."

Sesshomaru ducked his head.

"No…you started it. You got all close and started touching the mark, licking it. I asked you to stop, you didn't. I ordered you to stop and you bit me." Sesshomaru countered.

How was he supposed to know? He had not been given as Sesshomaru operating manual or anything.

"Oh so what? You act like I pushed the molest button." Inuyasha snapped.

"Uh…you basically did. If there were such a thing of course." Sesshomaru deadpanned. Inuyasha growled.

"You're an asshole!"

Inuyasha inched his way towards the door, he needed to get out of here, but he also needed clothes.

"Your angry…your yelling at me." Sesshomaru said, his voice full of hurt.

"Its all you ever do lately! Touching….and stuff. I'm not a pervert!" Inuyasha snarled. "That's why I didn't want to be here in the first place, cause you keep touching me!"

Sesshomaru swallowed audibly, a visible wave of emotion rolling over him.

"You promised me you wouldn't do this." Sesshomaru sobbed. "You **promised** me."

Inuyasha stopped, looking at Sesshomaru, who had pushed himself into a sitting position. The older demon's shoulders were slumped, his face in his hand.

He looked so sad suddenly, and he had so much pain in his voice. Where had it all come from?

It bothered Inuyasha, made him feel….bad.

'I…I was under…uh…duress! I-"

"You swore to me! I knew you'd do this…" Sesshomaru muttered. "Nothing I do is good enough.."

"Oh don't you try to turn this on me!" Inuyasha snapped. "You did something to me and then you took advantage of me you fucking bastard!"

Inuyasha snatched up one of the furs on the floor and covered himself quickly just as he reached the door. His chest ached slightly from the bites Sesshomaru had left in his flesh. Had he asked for that? NO.

"Why do you say such things to m-me?" Sesshomaru whimpered. "I have feelings Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha froze.

Did Sesshomaru actually just say that?

Inuyasha had turned away from Sesshomaru, his hand was on the door, one twist and he was out of here.

But he couldn't bring himself to open it and leave.

"_**I'm not perfect!!**_"

The words rang inside Inuyasha's skull.

That was twice now Sesshomaru had made a confession that clashed with how he had always portrayed himself to Inuyasha. The perfect ice prince. Unfeeling, untouchable, the ultimate killing circle.

Inuyasha's ears caught a wet sniffle and he turned around.

Sesshomaru's head was still down, but Inuyasha could see and smell tears. Seeing Sesshomaru cry….it just didn't work in his mind.

"I'm not some block of living ice…" Sesshomaru whispered as if reading Inuyasha's thoughts.

Without even rising his head Sesshomaru let out a frustrated, despondent groan and flopped over on his side, giving his back to Inuyasha as he went fetal.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru, his smooth white butt to be exact, and tried to figure out what was going on.

Plus it was weird to be able to see Sesshomaru's butt. Inuyasha knew he had one, the stick had to be jammed somewhere. But to see it….weird.

But it hurt to see Sesshomaru like this, it felt wrong, like the world had suddenly changed, turning into something alien. He didn't like it. It made him feel….well…really bad.

Inuyasha took a few steps back towards the bed.

"Sesshomaru…?" Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru's only response was to flip his tail up, piling it behind his back, hiding himself from Inuyasha's view.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, a bit firmer as he reached the edge of the bed.

Sesshomaru curled up tighter, hiding his face under his arm.

It was almost funny, because it was so…not Sesshomaru. But Inuyasha couldn't laugh, he was too confused, and the guilty feeling in his chest only grew. Like he truly had done something wrong.

Had he?

Inuyasha gently sat himself on the bed, Sesshomaru trembled slightly. Slowly Inuyasha laid a hand down on Sesshomaru's hip, it seemed like a good place, and opened his mouth to speak. But the moment his hand touched Sesshomaru's flesh the older Inu made a distressed sound and pushed himself away.

It surprised Inuyasha…and made him feel even more like shit.

"Go `way." Sesshomaru snapped, his voice thick and muffled. "I'm tired of you yellin at me…of m-making me think I've done well…o-only to turn around an-and scream at m-me."

Sesshomaru said something else, but Inuyasha couldn't make it out. It sounded like "You promised me." But he couldn't be sure.

"Listen…I-" Inuyasha started.

"-Don't care…I know. You don't care about anything I say or do." Sesshomaru sobbed. "I was a fool…a food to think I c-could fix this…you…you have y-your grudge and….I'll never be able to get you to l-let it go. I've tried so fucking hard….you don't even know…"

There it was again…could Sesshomaru really be telling the truth? He didn't seem to be holding things back….

And since when did Sesshomaru curse? Fuck was his fucking word.

"No…that's not it." Inuyasha said, heaving a sigh. "Sesshomaru…I…I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru tensed. Slowly his head turned to look up at Inuyasha. His eyes were red, but not form anything demonic this time.

"W-What?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"I-I'm sorry." Inuyasha repeated. It certainly wasn't something he was used to saying. But Sesshomaru's eyes looked so hopeful all of a sudden, he couldn't remember anyone else ever looking at him like that. And…he supposed he DID promise. Though…it looked like it was time to lie his ass off if he wanted to fix this.

"I…forgot. My head…it hurts…its all foggy. It's hard to think and…you startled me. I…don't react well when I'm…caught off guard." Inuyasha reported. It wasn't a total lie….not really.

"So…your not angry with me?" Sesshomaru asked softly, uncurling his body and rolling over to face Inuyasha.

"No…I mean I was…but not rally." Inuyasha lied. He was still a bit upset, and he had been pissed. But gods…when did Sesshomaru act like this? He seemed so…honest…so vulnerable.

"Lay with me?" Sesshomaru asked, reaching up to touch Inuyasha's face.

Oh geez….laying naked with Sesshomaru. A Sesshomaru who seemed to have a cuddling fetish.

Had he mentioned naked?

"L-Let me…uh get something…to uh…wash us off first." Inuyasha said. He could do this….it wouldn't kill him. Besides…it was late as hell, he felt like shit, and he was tired as hell…maybe even shitty hell.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Cause…we're messy." Inuyasha answered. "We have…stuff on us."

"Seed." Sesshomaru giggled. "Our seed, our come. But I can clean you."

Sesshomaru slid up, giving Inuyasha's stomach a swipe with his hot, wet tongue. Inuyasha shivered and pushed Sesshomaru's head away.

"No…that's okay. Just let me get my pants."

Okay so he couldn't just do naked Sesshomaru laying. What if their bits touched?

He spotted them at the end of the bed, on the floor. He crawled across the bed and tried to reach for them but Sesshomaru's warm, strong arm slipped around his chest.

"Noooo…no clothes." Sesshomaru groaned as he pulled Inuyasha back.

Once more Inuyasha found himself curled against Sesshomaru's body, his head on his older brother's chest. The fur he had covered himself with was laid upon them and Sesshomaru cradled his head gently.

"Its late…sleep now." Sesshomaru whispered just as the last few candles conveniently burned out.

"I'm not sure-"

"This is better….right where you belong." Sesshomaru muttered sleepily.

The statement went right though Inuyasha.

Belong?

Oh gods how he wanted to belong somewhere, to truly belong somewhere.

"Belong." Inuyasha whispered. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but Sesshomaru's next words brought tears to his eyes.

"Mmmhmmm…right here….with me."

Let it be true….he wanted it to be true so badly. But he was so afraid…

He was already scared to death about his health, but with this…Sesshomaru could utterly destroy him.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha whispered. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course." Sesshomaru murmured as he started to play with Inuyasha's ears once more.

"Can we talk about this more tomorrow? You know…all of this….us stuff?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Inuyasha snuggled into Sesshomaru, not truly believing, but wishing all the same.

Maybe….just maybe.

Besides….Sesshomaru was damn warm and he might as well get something out of all this grief right?

Sesshomaru held him tight, something that made him want to start crying.

Okay…so maybe he was still a LITTLE messed up.

"Little brothers need to be held by their big brothers." Sesshomaru muttered in obvious sleep.

"Yes they do." Inuyasha whispered.

To be continued.

Its been a while eh? Nope, I haven't died or abandoned this.

I hope everyone had a good holiday and I personally want to say thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

`Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Sesshomaru woke slowly, unwilling to truly push sleep away. He could sleep all day if he really wanted to. Besides…Inuyasha felt really good pressed against him.

But despite his wishing to the contrary he found himself waking up. He didn't bother to move though, didn't open his eyes. Maybe he would just luck out and fall back asleep again?

The sleepy fog in his brain began to slowly clear, thwarting his desires. Why was he waking up? He didn't want to wake up….was someone willing him to wake up? If so their head was going to be introduced to his knuckles.

To that point, he himself had a bit of a headache….not surprising considering last nights events.

Last night….oh dear….

It was then Sesshomaru realized that Inuyasha was wide awake, and focused solely upon him. He could feel the tension in his little brother's body, and he didn't like it.

Gently he scratched behind Inuyasha's left ear and a small noise in Inuyasha's throat was his reward. Interesting…more and more it seemed like the puppy ears he had long ridiculed were actually quite the blessing.

"Your awake." Inuyasha stated.

"Mmhmm…" Sesshomaru murmured. "More or less."

Again Inuyasha tensed, and Sesshomaru had the feeling Inuyasha was waiting to see what he would do.

"Everything is alright little brother." Sesshomaru whispered, shifting to kiss the top of Inuyasha's head. "Relax."

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Inuyasha asked, going straight to the point.

"…Yes." Sesshomaru groaned.

He was trying not to think about it. Just what had come over him?

"And…?" Inuyasha drawled.

"And what? What would you like me to say?" Sesshomaru countered. "I can not change what happened."

"Aren't you…like….embarrassed?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Ah….the hanyou was worried about how he would react. It was a logical worry Sesshomaru supposed, he was after all normally very calm and collected.

"I am. But what can I do now?" Sesshomaru responded.

"I dunno…" Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshomaru turned, pushing himself down and made himself comfortable on his side. Now he and Inuyasha were laying face to face, only a foot or two between their faces.

Sesshomaru wrapped his legs around one of Inuyasha's loosely. Inuyasha was blushing slightly and did not seem to want to meet Sesshomaru's eyes.

Cute.

Sesshomaru reached out to lightly brush Inuyasha's left cheek.

"I'm not going to….how would you say?…Freak out on you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said softly. His pride had taken another bruising yes…he had lost all control over his emotions last night.

Again.

Though at least this time he had been mostly in control of his body.

"Yeah but....hell…we….uh…we nearly….I…um.." Inuyasha fumbled.

"Sex. Yes that is true." Sesshomaru supplied.

"How can you say that so calmly?" Inuyasha hissed. "And we still ended up with the…rubbing and stuff."

And stuff…how cute.

Inuyasha seemed to be quite flustered. It was rather amusing, Sesshomaru seemed to enjoy a flustered Inuyasha. It was much better then a enraged one.

Still…he kept waiting for Inuyasha to asked what had happened. He could see the question behind Inuyasha's eyes, but he didn't voice it.

Perhaps Inuyasha was not ready?

"Do you want to talk now?" Sesshomaru asked gently. He remembered Inuyasha asking him to promise. It was odd though…why could he remember last nights events so clearly?

"Yeah…I guess." Inuyasha muttered, biting his lower lip. "But I don't even know where to start."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. He supposed it was difficult to find a good place, at least for someone like Inuyasha.

"I've never seen you like that." Inuyasha whispered.

"Not many have." Sesshomaru replied. He had a feeling Inuyasha was referring to his breakdown. "You….really hurt me little brother." Sesshomaru admitted hesitantly.

"Not a block of ice…" Inuyasha murmured.

"No." Sesshomaru said. "No I am not."

They were silent then, Inuyasha kept glancing at his face but did not linger. Sesshomaru himself stayed focused on this little brother…if only because he was rather scrumptious to look at.

"Never heard you curse like that either." Inuyasha chuckled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I do strive for quality language."

"Your saying I don't have…well….fuck alright." Inuyasha grumbled. "Still didn't think you knew any."

"If I did not, ten minutes with you and I would have learned them anyway."

Despite the conversation Sesshomaru could not help but admire Inuyasha's naked belly, everything from the waist down was covered, even still…Inuyasha was filling out nicely.

"Oh shut it…your such an ass." Inuyasha snapped, but there was no bite to it.

"And you are a puppy." Sesshomaru countered.

"AM NOT!"

"You bark like one." Sesshomaru quipped.

"Oh…oh…you just **had** to go there." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well…yes." Sesshomaru admitted humorously.

"Not my fault." Was Inuyasha's grumpy insistence.

"It is not as if it is a problem little brother." Sesshomaru stated. "You **are** young after all."

"Well…it was my first try anyway." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru nearly laughed, Inuyasha's pride was so easily prodded. Of course Inuyasha was a teenage boy, and Sesshomaru was an older male of related blood. If one looked at it that way it was no small wonder Inuyasha was always trying to assert or prove himself.

That thought provoked another.

Did Inuyasha in some way, perhaps deep down inside of himself, view him as a Father figure? Someone to impress and seek approval from. Sesshomaru had no elder siblings so he did not have the same point of view as Inuyasha. Perhaps it was simply a younger brother issue, he was the only family Inuyasha had after all. It did make sense that Inuyasha might have multiple viewpoints on him.

Confusing….but still something to keep in mind.

"I wonder what is going to happen to me after all of this." Inuyasha whispered softly, so softly that Sesshomaru did not think the hanyou meant to say it at all. If he had not been so close he himself would not have been able to hear it.

"We will return home, and I will officially instill you as the junior Lord of the West." Sesshomaru said matter of factly. He did not want any room for misinterpretation.

Blinking Inuyasha frowned.

"What's all this junior stuff? I mean everyone else keeps calling me a Lord of the West."

It was a good question, in the sense of Inuyasha wishing for better understanding. Yet Sesshomaru still felt Inuyasha was not asking the questions he wanted to. Why would he be holding back? Was he simply looking for an opening?

It would probably be best to allow Inuyasha to open up as he wished rather then prying however.

"Correct. You are **a** Lord of the West, you are not THE Lord of the West." Sesshomaru said. "Our sibling nature does require clarification of the terms. Though it has more to do with matters of succession then anything else."

"You…wanna run that by me again?" Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"There can only be one Lord. You are next in line for the throne, at the moment, should something happen to me you would ascend. Though I am above you, you still have power and duties. Thus you are the junior Lord, and I am the Senior, or High Lord. Though I am rarely referred to as such." Sesshomaru explained.

"So…I'd be like the number two guy…" Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Correct."

Inuyasha's face turned sour.

"And what to you mean….at the moment?" Inuyasha asked.

"If I were to have a pup, then it would be next in line." Sesshomaru explained simply.

Inuyasha huffed.

"Figures…."

Odd….Sesshomaru would not have thought that, that would have been something that would have bothered Inuyasha. Did the hanyou actually have a desire for the throne? He would have asked but Inuyasha spoke first.

"Why do I always have to be under you? We can't I be like…Co-Lord or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because that could split our lands. I say blue, you say red. If we both have equal power then who are our subjects to listen to?" Sesshomaru answered. "Surely you see the problem."

"Still sucks." Inuyasha muttered before he pushed himself up enough to look around the bed. "Have you seen my pants?"

"I have not." Sesshomaru replied. Not…since he peeled them off anyway.

He was a little fearful. Was their quiet, intimate moment over so soon? Sesshomaru did not want that.

"Why do you need them?" He asked.

"I'm kinda naked here." Inuyasha groused.

"So? You are covered, I can not see you and we are not touching." Sesshomaru replied. Something was bothering the boy, something beyond last nights misadventure.

Inuyasha gave him a look.

"It doesn't bother you at all that we are naked?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha had a small look of disbelief on his face, then promptly shook it off.

"Your weird."

Inuyasha pushed himself up more, looking as if he was about to leave the bed.

"Is our discussion over?" Sesshomaru asked softly. He highly doubted that anything Inuyasha had said so far was the reason he made Sesshomaru promise to talk.

"Yeah…for now I guess." Inuyasha muttered.

"You are upset." Sesshomaru said. "Why?"

Inuyasha paused for a moment.

"It's nothing."

Sesshomaru pushed himself up quickly, wrapping his arm around Inuyasha's chest before pulling him back against his chest.

"I asked that you not hide from me." Sesshomaru whispered into Inuyasha's ear. "I can not help you if you do not tell me the problem."

Inuyasha was silent for what seemed like an eternity. But finally he spoke.

"Why do I always have to be lower then you? Why can't we be equal?" Inuyasha whispered.

"It…it is just how this system has to be to work. But Inuyasha….the only person above you is me, and I've already told you…any problem you have we can always discuss. We are on closer footing then you seem to think." Sesshomaru answered. "You would not want to be the Lord of the West Inuyasha…trust me."

"I want it." Inuyasha said firmly, yet distantly, startling Sesshomaru a little.

"You want?" Sess began.

"Power." Inuyasha finished.

"How much?" Sesshomaru asked jokingly, trying to turn the odd situation into something a little more jovial.

"All of it." Inuyasha responded.

That jolted Sesshomaru a little, he had never seen Inuyasha as a power hungry person. Though…Inuyasha had pursued the Shikon jewel for quite some time…though by Sesshomaru's understanding that had been to try and make himself into a pureblood, perhaps so that Sesshomaru would accept him, more then it had been about power.

"Since-"

"-Always."

"I'm not sure I understand." Sesshomaru admitted.

"Because you've never been powerless." Inuyasha reported.

Sesshomaru laid his head down upon Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Then explain it to me." Sesshomaru requested.

"Without power you can't protect yourself. People will take things from you, kick you, spit on you. You don't know what its like to be helpless Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said after a moment.

Sesshomaru's worry dissipated, he understood what Inuyasha meant, even if the hanyou didn't. Power enough to be safe, and respected.

All of which the boy would officially have very soon.

He wanted Inuyasha to lay back down with him but when he pulled slightly Inuyasha resisted.

"You want me to trust you…" Inuyasha said softly.

"Yes."

"I want…things." Inuyasha said awkwardly.

"Things?" Sesshomaru chuckled. "You wish a bribe?"

Inuyasha fidgeted in his embrace.

"No…not like that…." The hanyou insisted. "Its…hard to explain."

"Then take your time and think of the words." Sesshomaru said gently.

This time when he pulled back Inuyasha came with him. The boy made no attempt to roll back over, so Sesshomaru simply curled around him. With two layers of fur between them Sesshomaru felt comfortable in pressing tightly against his little brother. It would do no good to rub his lowers against Inuyasha's rear, there was a time and place for that, and this was not it. But he was fairly sure Inuyasha would not even be able to feel him.

"What about the human kingdoms in the West?" Inuyasha suddenly asked. "I know there are a few."

"What about them?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"They work for you? I've always wondered about that." Inuyasha said.

"Some do. A few have resisted. I allow them to continue to do so simply because they are not worth my notice, and at times they solve minor problems for me." Sesshomaru responded. "But if needed they could be easily subjugated."

Inuyasha seemed to sink into thought, playing with the strands of Inuyasha's hair Sesshomaru wondered what his baby brother had on his mind, and if he would share it.

True he found the human's to be alternately annoying and amusing. Though he did plan to pay both the warring lords who had caused them to deviate from the road on their way here a visit. One they were unlikely to survive.

"Maybe you should…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Bring them under my heel?" Sesshomaru mused.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha replied.

"May I ask why? Such people are rather obnoxious about what they mistakenly believe to be their own, it will require bloodshed. But if they are not disturbing us then why divert the resources?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Well if the land is yours then its yours right? Might as well have it all. Its annoying to have someone else claim they own what is yours." Inuyasha replied. "And…I want a new law, and I want it held everywhere you have power."

A law? Not something he would have expected from Inuyasha. Interesting…as pushy as it was….Sesshomaru was gaining some enjoyment from this side of Inuyasha. A side to him that the horrid memories had not shown him. Were there still things to learn about Inuyasha? It seemed so….and Sesshomaru found himself quite eager to learn of those things, to learn EVERYTHING about his sibling.

"Do tell little brother." Sesshomaru said, his curiosity roused.

"A…hanyou law." Inuyasha replied. "I want…gah…I don't know the word, I want it to be illegal to treat us like shit."

Again….interesting. Perhaps Inuyasha would not need as much training as Sesshomaru had initially thought.

"Anti-Discrimination law. To protect those of dual blood from undue persecution." Sesshomaru supplied. Inuyasha grunted and Sesshomaru nearly giggled. Too many big words fro the little brother.

It was an unexpected request to be sure but it pleased Sesshomaru that Inuyasha could look at a larger scope. It also was not an unreasonable request.

"You can do that can't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course." Sesshomaru replied. Enforcing it could be tricky, but there were ways and means. "Anything else?"

"I'll keep you posted."

Sesshomaru sighed pleasantly, sinking down into the bed as he nuzzled Inuyasha's hair. He closed his eyes slowly, he could go back to sleep right now, it sounded good actually. Course Inuyasha might get a little cranky if he did, he wasn't sure if Inuyasha was finished.

"Just what the hell happened to us last night?" Inuyasha finally asked. Sesshomaru groaned, dragging himself out of his comfortable doze. Of course Inuyasha had to ask that now.

"We drank far too much." Sesshomaru muttered. "I won by the way."

"Screw you." Inuyasha quipped.

"_**Love to."**_ Sess-youkai purred in Sesshomaru's skull.

"I've never heard of any kind of booze making someone spill their guts like that Sesshomaru." Inuyasha grumbled. "I didn't want to tell you any of that, but it came out anyway. I couldn't think of anything else to say."

Sesshomaru tensed, the gears in his mind turning. Come to really think about it…he had had difficulty thinking last night. No surprise really, considering how much he had imbibed. Yet…he had been able to recall certain things clearly. Even now the events of last night were crystal clear.

"You could not think you say?" Sesshomaru asked slowly. "How about memory? Could you remember things?"

"I guess…I mean I don't' think it was any different then normal." Inuyasha answered. "I still remember those numbers you asked me about. Hell I remember everything from last night. I always thought you couldn't remember shit when you were drunk."

The numbers….he had thought it was odd at the time. Plus Inuyasha now was saying he remembered clearly…and Sesshomaru himself had been unable to think of any reasons why he and Inuyasha should not rut. Biologically there were not…but he knew better then that. Now…was it lust and pleasure combined with alcohol that had clouded his mind…or…

"Inuyasha…do we have any unopened wine bottles left?" Sesshomaru asked carefully.

Inuyasha shifted, peering over the edge of the bed.

"Uh…yeah…like one or two."

Sesshomaru sat up, releasing Inuyasha.

"Would you hand me one please?" He asked.

"Uh…sure." The hanyou muttered.

Inuyasha twisted, grabbing the neck of a bottle and pulled it out of the now water filled container. Pushing himself up Inuyasha handed the still dripping object to Sesshomaru.

He could have waited for it to dry a little before handing it to Sesshomaru but the older Inu ignored it.

Peering under the bottle Sesshomaru could see small traces of white residue collecting at the bottom and he frowned.

"What? What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, he simply shook the bottle vigorously. He waited a few moments and his suspicion only grew when it did not resettle. Licking his lips Sesshomaru popped the cork, it was only slightly cool….this was going to be disgusting…

"H-Hey…your not actually going to drink more of that are you?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshomaru gave his little brother an amused look.

"So nervous…relax Inuyasha." Sesshomaru murmured.

Tilting his head back Sesshomaru took a good sized swing, but he did not swallow. He swished his tongue around inside his mouth.

It was faint…but something was there.

The inside of Sesshomaru's mouth began to itch, and he swallowed. The light burn from the alcohol was not out of place, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and focused within. He was hungry, his stomach had grown empty during the night and the fluid was quickly absorbed into his bloodstream from that.

It gave him a slight head rush, just as always, but…it was different. He felt a strange tingle in his skull and for a moment his concentration lapsed.

When he was younger his Father had introduced him to all manner of substances, Inu-Taisho would inform him before hand of what it was, what it did, and how it would make him feel. Luckily he was already biologically immune to poisons, after all his body did produce one of the most virulent poisons in the world, but the same could not be said for certain mind and/or body altering substances.

After several years of this his Father would occasionally test him out of the blue.

Sesshomaru could still remember the first time he had been tested without prior knowledge.

He had thought nothing of the slightly off taste in his food and drink that day, he was at his Father's table after all. Perhaps the chef was just struggling that day, or perhaps he was simply imagining it.

In truth he probably would not have even been able to faintly detect anything had Inu-Taisho not insisted on such odd training.

Completely ignorant of what he was doing Sesshomaru had consumed quite a bit, his sword lessons had been quite rigorous that day.

At first nothing had seemed wrong, it had taken a while for the drug to work through his system, but suddenly his tongue had felt thick, it became nearly impossible to speak. His sense dulled, his nose sealed itself shut, the sound of the world became muted and what he could hear was distorted, as if his eyes had been filled with honey. Finally his vision became so blurry and warped that he could not clearly see anything, not even his own hands in front of him.

Confused and alarmed Sesshomaru had tried to stand up, but his body had become so sluggish and numb that he had fallen down almost as soon as he left his chair. He had truly panicked then, as ashamed as he was to admit that, by mere chance he had ended up in a corner of the room, having pitifully crawled to some semblance of safety. Frightened and helpless Sesshomaru had done the only thing a teenager such as he had been could do.

He cried out for his Father. Not with words, but with the only sound he could force out of his swollen throat.

And his Father had come, although it had become nearly impossible for Sesshomaru to feel his presence, and carried him back to his own room. Once there Inu-Taisho had cradled his son in his lap until the drug wore off.

It had taken hours, long…tormenting hours for Sesshomaru. His body was, for all intents and purposes, frozen in place. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't smell, couldn't hear, nor could he truly see or feel anything.

Yet through all of it he remained perfectly aware, locked away in his mind, cut off from the world.

HE had been frightened that his heart would stop or his already labored breathing would cease and he would suffocate.

When he finally came out of it he could not believe his ears when his Father had explained what had happened. Many in the castle had felt Inu-Taisho had been rather cruel with the test. Sesshomaru himself had been extremely upset with his Father, arguing that he should be safe in his own home, at his Father's table no less.

His Father had countered that it was better to learn such lessons there rather then at the table of one who did not love him.

What had bothered Sesshomaru the most was not just that Inu-Taisho had done that to his food, which he had freely admitted, but that he had sat and watch Sesshomaru eat it and said nothing while he did.

His Father had apologized of course, but insisted it was necessary.

It had taken Sesshomaru a while, a long damn time actually, to see any wisdom in Inu-Taisho's actions. But now that he was older, and now sat on his Father's throne, he was grateful for it.

There had been a few times at banquets or diplomatic meetings where Inu-Taisho's training had paid off in spades.

The most common Sesshomaru tended to come across was an aphrodisiac, and usually when a Baron had a daughter of age. It did not take much brain power to figure out the plot there.

Put simply, get Sesshomaru horny, shove the female at him, fill her with pup and bam…Lady of the West.

A few heads had been taken when Sesshomaru had detected other non-desirables in his food.

He did not let it trouble him, the executions that was, insisting that he did not need a tester, it would be an insult to their house after all, and then trying to drug him? It was just offering your head really.

He tended to let the daughter pushers slide, choosing to instead verbally destroy the women pushed at him, perhaps it was wrong but he did gain something of a sadistic pleasure from watching their faces, and their hopes, crumble.

Drawing himself back to the present Sesshomaru picked over the taste in his mouth and the feeling in his body. H knew this….the itch, the light head rush…he had been so angry with Inuyasha last night that he had completely missed it.

"Moxite…." Sesshomaru rumbled. His eyes popped open and narrowed. "Daigon…." He growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Retsu hummed as he stirred the large bowl in front of him, he had a new idea for a breakfast dish that he simply had to try, and a whole group of guards to test it one before presenting it to his Lord.

Normally he only cooked for Lord Sesshomaru himself, and any personal guests he had. But there was only a small staff on hand in this castle, and he didn't really mind preparing food for Lord Sesshomaru's honor guard.

Besides the normal cook sucked.

Daigon was also there, scribbling away at something Retsu couldn't see, though he was not sitting with the guards.

Said group was being rather boisterous this morning, talking amongst themselves, laughing and shoving at each other. Only the kitsune, Atrius, was not actively joining in. The kit appeared to be tired, and was sulking in his chair.

One of the twins, Po, seemed to be in the same mind set as Retsu and clasped the fox on the shoulder.

"What's your issue today? All quiet and moody." Po said. Atrius response with a grunt and jerked his shoulder away.

"You don't look like you've had much sleep." Preve reported. "Bed not to your liking?"

Atrius's glared at the mated siblings Alir and Tren.

"I'd of been fine if certain people could control themselves." Atrius growled.

Alir looked amused and leaned into his brother's side.

"I found myself in need." He said simply.

"Is that what that noise was?" Ko murmured. "I thought I heard something."

"Something? SOMETHING!?" Atrius snapped. "I don't see how any of you could sleep with that blond gits dirty mouth just a'goin."

"We….we weren't that loud." Tren fumbled.

"Like hell you weren't!" Atrius grumbled.

"You should have joined us." Alir snickered. "You would have been so exhausted you would have slept like a rock when we got done with you."

"I-I-I would never!" Atrius stuttered, obviously shocked by Alir's brazen words.

"Yeah that's the way Atrius." Ko laughed. "Next time Alir is getting all loud, just go over and shove your cock down his throat."

Everyone laughed, save the Fox, who merely looked shocked.

"It is about the only way to shut him up." Tren reported, earning a elbow to the ribs from his mate.

"Yeah….good way to lose pieces of myself actually." Atrius grumbled, trying to recover. "Popping into a mated pair's business."

"Ah….very wise for one so young." Po mused.

"Unless of course you get the invite." Ko countered.

"I-Invite?" Atrius stammered. Alir winked at the Fox, lickings lips afterwards. Atrius blushed at averted his eyes.

"You don't know about that?" Preve asked.

"Know what?" Atrius snapped.

"Sometimes mates will pick up a third for a night, to spice things up a bit." Ko said.

"Well I'm not interested in anything like that….especially not with THEM." Atrius growled.

Retsu shook his head and handed off his mixing bowl to one of his assistance. Ah, the joys of being the new guy, poor Kit didn't seem to know what he'd gotten himself into.

"Look! Will you guys just let it drop!" Atrius half shouted after another giggling remark from Po.

It grew quiet then, only the sounds of Daigon's scribbling disturbing the silence.

"I saw you looking you know." Alir said with a grin.

"I….I did no such thing!" Atrius fumbled, though he didn't sound very convincing.

"S'okay to be curious. Mmm….tell me though….did it excite you? Watching my makes nice hard cock slide up my ass." Alir purred.

Atrius's jaw dropped, again shocked by the brazen blond.

"I'm not curious!" Atrius insisted. "You were like….three feet away! How could I not see?" The Fox threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Well you could have rolled over." Po supplied.

"It wouldn't have done much good." Atrius complained.

"I was not aware that I am so well endowed that I can be seen regardless of where one is looking." Tren remarked dryly, sending the rest of the group into a fit of laughter. Even Retsu had to chuckle slightly at that.

He could hear his assistance, if you even wanted to call them that, clanging around in the kitchen and he sighed. Normally he would do it all himself, but they would never learn anything if he did not let them try every now and again.

"That is not what I meant." Said a pouting Atrius. "And anyway…why would I be interested in an overbearing blond loudmouth like you?"

Without missing a beat Alir countered.

"Ohhh….so its my studly brother you were eying. Wanted to be me then huh? Flat on your back, nice and full. Well I can't fault you for taste."

Atrius choked on the water he was drinking.

"No!" The Fox snapped. "Why are all of you picking on me?!"

"Because we don't know you." Ko answered earnestly. "Think of it as an initiation."

"How is screwing with me going to help you…..argh…that makes no sense!" Atrius grumbled.

"You would be surprised." Preve chuckled.

"You all suck…" Atrius muttered as he sunk into his chair.

"I'll leave that one be, too easy." Alir giggled.

Finally the food was wheeled out, and Retsu watched as it was distributed. It looked alright, but he had never had much faith in food he had not one hundred percent prepared.

The guards themselves seemed a little confused.

"I…don't even know what this is." Tren muttered.

"I smell….meat…and cheese…and….potatoes?" Atrius mumbled.

"Well…at least we know that much…" Ko quipped. Preve glanced at Retsu curiously.

"An idea I had, testing it out. Of course you have my assistants to thank for the actual cooking. They begged." The chef reported.

Tren shrugged and then dug right in. He did not immediately spit it out or start gagging, so Retsu took that as a good sign. Perhaps they were not totally useless. Then again guards were known to eat just about anything.

The others followed suit, and the conversation died down for a few moments, until Alir, after finishing a rather good sized bite, grinned at Atrius.

"So….are you a virgin?"

"What is with you today?!" The fox growled, slapping his hands down on the table.

"Its just him." Ko said. "There are like….three Alir's. Normal Alir, fighting Alir, and I just got fucked Alir. Guess who your dealing with this morning."

"Well…there are more sides to him then that….but yes that will work." Tren muttered.

Atrius grumbled under his breath and focused back on his food.

"Well? Are you?" Po asked.

"Its private." Atrius snapped.

"Its okay, your still pretty young." Alir said. "Actually….now that I think about it….I know a couple of people I can set you up with."

"Your insane…you know that right?" Atrius deadpanned.

"Don't be so shy." Alir cooed. "We're guard mates now. I'll be happy to help you out."

Retsu watched as Alir and Atrius continued to go back and forth, the Kitsune getting more and more frustrated as it went out, the rest seemed to derive a sort of humored pleasure from the flustered kit.

"I'm not a virgin and I don't need your god damn help!" Atrius shouted.

"Ah…nice girls eh?" Alir chuckled, still calm and amused in the face of the cranky Kit.

"A few." Atrius grunted as he wiped out the rest of his breakfast in two big bites.

"Mmmm…but what about men?" Alir questioned, his voice as smooth as silk.

"Some of us prefer the feminine form Alir, your in the minority here you know." Atrius shot back coolly.

That caused a fit of laughter in both Alir and Tren.

"What!?" Atrius snapped. "What is so damn funny now!?"

"That's what **you** think." Tren chuckled.

"Uh…Hello? There are only six of us here." Atrius said. "Ko and Po have female mates. So without even adding me and Preve we are even." Atrius said before he looked at the twins. Ko and Po tried to look innocent as they averted their eyes. "Um…guys?"

Alir snickered as he jerked his thumb towards the two blonds.

"Get about a bottle and a half of good, strong sake in these two and before long one of them is going to try to crawl down the others throat.

Ko blushed.

"That's…uh….."

"N-Not…every time." Po murmured.

A surprised Atrius blinked.

"B-But…their mates…"

"You get those two women involved and your really gonna see something." Preve chuckled. "Just like last years big party. Remember that?"

"Get him Po!" Alir mock cried out, mimicking a female voice.

"Yeah! Rip that shirt off Ko! Mark him good!" Tren joined in. "Lets see those lovely muscles slide together!"

"Ohhh yeah, put those hands to work!" Alir added.

"Oh? Mounting? We have mounting!!" Tren countered.

"Well then take his pants off then!" Alir quipped.

The blond twins blushed furiously as the two mated siblings quoted their own mates.

"Seriously…did you two even **touch** your women that night?" Alir asked.

"Shadup Alir." Po muttered offhandedly.

"D-Don't let them fool you." Ko quickly said to Atrius." We have never actually had any form of intercourse."

"Yeeeah…I believe that." Alir said. "You all live in the same house, and sleep in the same bed. Need I do the math?"

"I do not fuck my brother." Ko and Po said simultaneously.

"What about making love?" Alir rumbled, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Your obsessed, why do you keep talking about these things?" Atrius groaned.

'Because he knows it will get a reaction out of you." Daigon suddenly said.

All eyes at the guards table turned to the healer, and Alir grabbed his chest and gasped.

"My gods! He lives!"

Daigon did not even look up from his work.

"What are you working on over there anyway?" Tren asked.

"Work for Lord Sesshomaru concerning his brother." Daigon replied.

"You know…speaking of those two, I heard some interesting noises when me and Tren went by their room last night." Alir informed.

"Oh don't you even try to give it a naughty edge Alir." Tren scolded. "If anything it sounded like they were going at it….and I don't mean in a loving way."

"Yeah…I was just kidding." Alir reported. "From what I've seen I can't really picture those two together."

"That's no joke." Ko said. "Lord Inuyasha sure seems to have a mean streak."

"And Lord Sesshomaru doesn't?" Po countered. "Justified yes…but lets not forget what he did to that guy at the gulley."

"Lord Inuyasha seems to have a…troubled past." Preve said. "I do not really have a handle on him."

Alir drummed his fingers on the table before leaning back in his chair.

"Well….guess this is as good a time as any. What's everybody think of him?"

"W-Wait a minute." Atrius stammered. "It is one thing to pick on me….but isn't it a little, no more then a little, out of line to gossip about one of our Lords?"

"Be at ease." Tren soothed. "This is baseless gossip, this is discussion. It is our duty to die for them if need be, there is nothing wrong with sharing our knowledge and feelings about them."

Atrius chewed at his bottom lip, looking very pensive.

"It is kind of a tradition." Ko said. "We get together and talk about current events and such all the time. Its just between us."

Atrius said nothing, but did not look convinced.

"He seems to have quite the temper." Preve said, starting it all off. "A mouth on him too."

"Yeah…" Ko said. "It was kinda funny when Lord Sesshomaru got him all flustered though."

"I didn't like it. Made me feel really uneasy." Po stated. His twin gave him a questioning look. "Well…I just got this feeling that it could have led to a fight, a REAL fight."

"Maybe…but then…how much can brothers fight?" Preve asked.

"A lot." Ko, Po, Alir and Tren all said, much to the amusement of the archer.

Retsu had got that feeling as well, Lord Inuyasha had really looked like he was going to attack Lord Sesshomaru. At first Retsu hadn't thought that possible, surely a younger brother would not strike his so highly esteemed elder.

Then Lord Inuyasha had hauled off and nailed Lord Sesshomaru in the heart.

"He's strong as hell though." Tren said. "Uprooting a tree like that was unreal. I saw it, and I still can't quite believe it."

"Seems to shrug off pain pretty easily too." Ko said. "Like with those spikes. I can't imagine doing something like that."

"That's cause you're a wuss." Po chuckled, elbowing his brother lightly in the side.

"He doesn't fight like I expected though." Preve said.

"Yeah….With a weapon like that, all that range and yet he doesn't really use it." Tren said.

"Which is kinda odd I think, I mean with Lord Sesshomaru being such a master swordsman." Ko added.

"He did dominate Imalia though." Po stated. Alir chuckled and stretched in his chair.

"Won me forty-five gold pieces too."

"You bet against her?" Preve asked.

"God damn right I did, and I thoroughly enjoyed that bitch getting knocked around like rubber ball." Alir answered. Tren sighed and shook his head.

"Yet you wonder why she transferred you to the other side of the castle."

Alir scowled and might have said something more but Preve cut in.

"Just from that fight…you know it makes me wonder if he really even knows how to use a sword."

Alir snorted.

"He's a demon Lord, from a long line of excellent sword wielders, of course he knows how to handle a sword."

"I dunno….it really did seem to me like all his swings were just big roundhouse shots." Ko said.

"Yeah but you know….with a sword that big, who knows how much it weighs….he might not have a choice." Po countered. "And hell….if he hits you he'll split you in half. Look at the block damage Imalia took, she was battered all over the place."

It was always interesting to Retsu to listen to knowledgeable people talk about battle and fighting techniques, he himself was not all that familiar in the arts of war, and since coming to the western castle he had discovered it was much, much deeper then he had ever thought.

"Lord Inu-Taisho wielded the same blade, but I have no idea how he used it." Preve said.

"Memory going in your old age?" Alir giggled.

"I was just a boy when Lord Inu-Taisho ruled, and I never saw him in battle." Preve informed. "You two are our resident swordsmen, what do you think?" He asked the twins. Ko and Po turned their heads to look at one another.

"Its hard to say." Po said. "His is a completely different type of sword compared to ours."

"Actually his weapon is more like Alir's don't you think? Size wise I mean." Ko said. Alir shrugged.

"He doesn't do anything fancy with it, but I don't think it is so heavy that he has to swing with all his might just to compensate. I think that's just how he does it." Alir reported.

"He doesn't use his sword anything like Lord Sesshomaru, but then again Lord Sesshomaru's sword is a one handed weapon, I doubt Lord Inuyasha could wield that beast of his with just one hand." Tren added in.

"Well then…maybe it's a good thing that we have the Kit here." Preve said, turning in his chair to look at Atrius, who had been silent the entire time.

"Huh? What about me?" Atrius muttered.

"The academy gave you quite the high praise, top marks and everything. Heard your supposed to be a highly technically thinking fighter, very good at analyzing styles. So what do you think?" Preve asked.

Atrius blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Oh…I hardly hold myself that high." He replied. "And I still don't think its right to be talking about our Lords when they are not here."

"Again we are not saying anything bad Atrius." Tren said.

"Yeah, and if we know more about him we will know how to guard him better." Alir added.

Atrius hesitated, perhaps unsure as to how to proceed.

"I really couldn't say much…" Atrius stated.

"Your being modest." Tren said. "We aren't picking on you, your one of us now. We want to hear what you think."

Atrius made a noise and rested his chin in his hands as everyone nodded in agreement.

"All I can say…" Atrius started slowly. "Is that he looks to me like someone who use used to in-fighting, but now is using a sword instead of his hands."

"Interesting observation." Preve rumbled. "But one that makes sense if Lord Inuyasha was never properly trained with a sword."

"And that just can't be." Alir butted in.

"W-Well….I could be wrong but….even his grip looks all wrong. He holds it like a stick." Atrius fumbled. "A-And swings it like a club." The Kit looked nervous and quickly looked down, drawing his hands into his lap.

"You know…he's right." Ko said. "Its odd…but now that I think about it, it does kinda look like that. Plus…I noticed he never changed his grip in his fight with Imalia. Even when he missed and could have switched it up and attacked from an angle, he just pulled it back and swung again."

"The pressure game seems to be his style though, he was applying terrible pressure against Imalia." Po added. "But with a weapon like his….he really shouldn't have been pushing in so much. You think….you think he really doesn't know?"

"I think its possible." Preve said. "I don't know where he has been up until now, and I didn't think about it till just now but…it does look like he just picked up a sword and started swinging."

"But how could that be? I mean…seriously." Alir pondered. "At his age, and with such a powerful weapon…it seems highly unlikely he would be given such a blade but receive no training. I mean…Tetsusaiga is legendary."

Preve leaned back and crossed his arms.

"His age….well how old is he? I know he's young."

"Can't be to much younger then Lord Sesshomaru." Tren said.

"I was not around when Lord Inu-Taisho impregnated that human woman, I'm sorry but I don't even know her name. I was still studying at the time." Preve said. "So I really didn't have much time to pay attention to all the little details. I can't even say for certain when it happened."

"Your slipping old man….old people are supposed to like…know everything." Ko teased. "And drone on…and on….and on." Preve playfully made a rude gesture to Ko.

"Well…Lord Sesshomaru is what? Five…six hundred some odd years?" Alir muttered. "So Lord Inuyasha is probably…..like…..three seventy five….four hundred?"

Preve rubbed at his chin.

"Its reasonable but-"

"-He is two hundred and fifty four years old." Daigon chimed in.

That was quite the surprise, everyone save Daigon seemed stunned.

"W-What? That can't be." Tren gasped. "He would barely be a teenager."

"Correct." Daigon muttered.

"Wait….don't Inu age differently? Like…normal dogs age faster, something like seven years for every one right? Then-" Alir started.

"-Inu age slower then other demon's, reverse of normal dogs." Daigon informed.

"So that would make him…" Po trailed off, trying to calculate where Inuyasha fell in his head.

"To be very simple it would make him the demon equivalent of a fifteen year old human." Daigon reported.

"That….I mean that means…._**I'm**_ older then him." Atrius said.

"Yeeep." Daigon drawled.

"But he keeps calling **me** kid." Atrius stated.

"Young body, weathered soul." Daigon replied.

The guards seemed to struggle with the new information. Retsu himself was a little caught off guard, he knew Inuyasha was young….but that young?

"He's just a kid…" Tren whispered.

"Well….now I feel a little bad about getting on him." Alir said. "I thought he was adult….damn that means I got saved by a teen? Good grief."

"Yet he beat Imalia…and that worm." Ko said.

"I….feel a bit stupid." Preve stated, all heads turning his way. "There were clues….he even mentioned a few himself. We should have put this together a lot sooner…."

"Yeah…but that young?" Po muttered. "Guess it does explain a few things though."

Silence reigned until Alir suddenly smiled at the Kitsune guard.

"You know Atrius….I heard you had an interesting little hallway encounter with Lord Inuyasha."

The Kitsune's eyes grew wide as his face grew beet red, and he quickly looked away.

"Oh ho! With a look like that is must have been good." Alir purred.

"So **that's** the plan with you eh?" Po chuckled. "Boy…you are aiming high."

"I-I-I." Atrius sputtered. "I though we were being serious here!"

"Oh we are, we seriously wanna know what went down." Ko jabbed.

"Mmmm….went down." Alir murmured. "Now **there **would be a story worth telling. Is that what happened? Wrap your lips around him and perform a -service-?"

"**ALIR!**" Atrius shouted as he shot out of his chair. "That is **highly** inappropriate, and I did no such thing! He gave my tails a little tug, probably out of curiosity, that's all!"

"Okay." Alir said simply.

"You….you…..you….argh!!" Atrius grunted as he dropped back into his chair. "Insane….that's what you are."

"Your tails eh?" Preve muttered. "Though you didn't allow that." Slumped in his chair Atrius covered his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I didn't see it coming."

"You never do, especially when its in your mouth." Daigon quipped. Atrius literally fell out of his chair at, and the entire guard group burst out in a roar of laughter.

"D-Daigon?! Not y-you too!" Atrius gasped as he pulled himself up off the floor. The healer shrugged.

"He could not help himself." Daigon chuckled.

"OH yes, I can see it now." Alir said hotly as he pretended to get a double handful of something in from of him. "Big handfuls of those bouncy tails as he mounts you. That's what you want."

Alir thrust his hips crudely, much to the amusement of the rest of the guard.

"Ooooh you like that don't you fox boy?" Tren purred in a halfway decent imitation of Inuyasha's voice.

"Oh yes!" Alir cried out, throwing his head back and actually performing a rather good imitation of Atrius's voice. The two mated siblings were rather talented at mimicry it seemed "Take me Lord Inuyasha! Take my boy virginity! My ass is yours!"

Spreading his legs Alir used one foot to tip his chair back so he could writhe in it a little bit. He continued to gasp and moan in Atrius's voice, his words getting dirtier and naughtier with every Tren-Inu grunt.

Finally the Kitsune guard could stand no more, with a snarl he dove over the table, tackling a startled Alir. The back of the chair smacked into the floor with a loud clack and Retsu was surprised when the other guards simply watched in amusement as the two began to wrestle on the floor.

Atrius had a bit of the element of surprise in his favor, but Alir was bigger and heavier. Not to mention probably the physically strongest of the guard. It seemed he also had experience in such contests as he quickly had the Fox pinned on his back.

Then Alir did something very bizarre, catching both of the Kitsune's wrists Alir quickly chicken winged them behind Atrius's own back. Then he pulled up just enough so that the Fox was off the floor before he quickly wrapped both of his legs around Atrius's waist. That achieved Alir then rolled over onto his own back, still keeping the Kit's arms trapped.

It already a suggestive position, but with Atrius squirming to get himself free it became much more provocative looking.

"Gasp! Whatever shall I do?" Alir mock cried. "Be gentle oh mighty Kitsune!"

"Oh screw you Alir!" Atrius roared as he continued to try and get free. Alir whimpered.

"Even now, in the face of my resistance, he declares his wickedly lustful intentions. Oh what a cruel fate this is…for I am already claimed!"

"Alir if you don't-" Atrius growled warningly.

"My mate!" Tren suddenly cried out. "Fear not my love! This Kitsune shall not have his wicked way!"

Turning out of his chair the elder brother pounced on Atrius, pinning the poor Kit between their bodies. At least they weren't wearing their armor…that could have been painful.

Tren took Atrius's arms from his brother, keeping them pinned but lowering them to ease the pressure on his elbows and shoulders. Of course in doing so he raised up on his knee's, making the position look like a very intimate three-way.

"Are you guys just going to sit there?!" Atrius shouted at the remaining guards.

"Serves you right." Po said.

"Yeah! Lunging at a claimed man like that." Ko giggled.

"For shame really." Preve muttered.

Perhaps it would have gone on longer, but Tren suddenly let out a surprised, pained shout and leaped off of Atrius. It did not take long to figure out why, the Kitsune's tails were literally radiating flame.

Alir followed suit, sliding out from under the Fox.

"Damn…who knew we could get you so….hot." Alir giggled as he stood. "Poor Lord Inuyasha…he's going to be heartbroken."

"Your both crazy." Atrius snarled. "Harassing me, hazing is what this is."

Alir kicked his chair back up and pushed it next to Tren's once more.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Alir said. "Gotta pay your dues you know."

Atrius snorted derisively and spun on his heel, making his way towards the door without a word.

"Not supposed to leave until we are given our assignments." Preve called after the Kit. Atrius turned and gave the archer a dirty look. Preve raised his hands innocently. "I'm just reminding you."

Atrius looked at the door, then back to the group, then back to the door before he finally heaved an agitated sigh and turned back around. But instead of re-seating himself back at the guard table, the Kit went right past it, grabbing his chair roughly as he did, and continued on right until he got to the wall some twenty feet away.

The Fox slammed the chair onto the floor so hard Retsu was surprised it did not break, planting himself in the chair the Kitsune simply stared ahead at the opposite wall.

"Aw don't be like that." Po said. "You should sit with us." Atrius said nothing, just continued to stare ahead.

"Don't be all sulky just because we figured out you have a crush." Alir said. "Its hardly something to be ashamed of."

"Quiet." Atrius snapped. "Leave me be. You will already be lucky if I don't have you brought up on charges for harassment."

Alir made a noise, but Atrius's threat didn't seem to phase him much.

"As cranky as that boy seems to be….maybe a mate is what he needs." Po muttered. "Or at least a good lay."

"Oh good gods." Tren gasped. "Don't even think of trying to introduce him to your cousin."

"Hey…she's a good woman." Ko said defensively.

"I'm not sure she's quite up to that task however." Po said. "But I wasn't really thinking-"

"This one highly advises that none of you get involved with any sort of business involving relationships and mating with Lord Inuyasha." Daigon interrupted.

The collective guard shifted to look at the healer.

"Oh? Why is that?" The ever curious Alir asked. Daigon did not answer, instead he grinned and began to hum an old funeral song.

"Come to think of it I did see a mark on his chest when we were in the field." Tren said. "But I think it is just a natural demon mark, there is only one after all."

"Maybe he does have a mate." Preve suggested.

"With only one mark?" Po said. "Even if it is a mark of claim I have never heard of there being more then a week before the mating is sealed." Ko nodded.

"Yeah and I don't see any mate, male or female, letting him out of their sight for long." Ko stated. "And nobody else is traveling with us."

"You two were mated over a period of four days right?" Preve asked. The twins simply nodded. "And you?" Preve looked at Tren and Alir. Tren blushed and Alir gave a big toothy grin.

"One day."

"Good lord…." Po chuckled. "Did you even eat that day?"

"I couldn't get away…" Tren said meekly. "He was _**very**_ insistent."

The twins laughed and Preve spoke.

'There is a way to tell, if you four insist on meddling. If it is a mating mark then it will have a scent inside." Alir rubbed at his chin.

"Good point."

"Yes but none of us have that kind of nose…." Po said. "…Wait…hey yeah! Atrius! You were pretty close, before he almost broke your jaw, did you pick up anything?"

The Kit gave them all a cold stare.

"Even if I did I certainly would not tell you."

"Aww come on, don't-"

BLAM!!

Everyone jumped up as the door to the room literally exploded open, slamming against the wall so hard Retsu was sure it just broke.

The guards were up and ready as a grimly determined looking Sesshomaru came into the room, with Inuyasha trailing behind.

"Milord!" Preve gasped. "Has something happened?"

"No." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Then why-" Po began."

"I wanted to." Sesshomaru interrupted. A wave of confusion rippled through the guard. Retsu's stomach flopped as Sesshomaru's gaze rolled over him. The demon Lord did not look happy.

His discomfort did not decrease when Sesshomaru spotted Daigon and his lip curled slightly.

Then he was moving, pushing past the guards so fast that Alir had to jump out of the way to keep from being bulldozed. Daigon did not even look up from his papers as Sesshomaru stopped in front of his table.

"Yes? Can this one help you Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Quite brazen to not even raise your eyes at my approach." Sesshomaru rumbled.

"He means no disrespect. He is simply in the middle of a difficult computation." Daigon replied.

"Really?" Sesshomaru quipped, and something in his tone made Retsu shiver. "And just what work contains something so troubling."

"The work we had discussed earlier." Daigon answered.

"Ah." Sesshomaru murmured before catching a hold of Daigon's chin and forcibly tilting his head up. "Well unfortunately there has risen a situation that I require IMMEDIATE answers to."

Turning his head towards the guard Sesshomaru issued an order. "You may leave."

Still looking puzzled the guard began to head towards the smashed up door. Personally Retsu was thankful for the dismissal, he had been worried he might be involved in whatever was going on. Now…he would head around the counter and-

"Not you Retsu. You stay." Sesshomaru ordered.

Oh shit…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru waited patiently for their guard to filter out, something's were not for everyone to hear. Curiously Atrius stopped when he came upon Inuyasha.

"Um…L-Lord Inuyasha?" The Kit stammered. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and grunted. "I just wanted you to know…whatever those guys say about me." Atrius said, flicking his hand towards the other guards. "Please don't believe it."

Inuyasha's brow furrowed.

"Huh?" The hanyou grunted.

"He's crushing on you Lord Inuyasha!" Po called out.

"He's just _aching_ for you!" Ko added.

"Mount him! Mount him and make him a man!" Alir giggled.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he took a step back.

"W-Wha?"

"**Shut the hell up!!**" Atrius shouted. **"Your all so god damn full of it!!"**

Cat calls echoed from the ball behind the door, illustrating some interesting things the Kitsune supposedly desired.

"Your all fucking crazy!" Atrius hollered as he ran to the open door. A second later his tails ignited and a ball of flame leapt into his hand. "Don't think I'm not going to get you all for this!"

Various cackles and shouts could be heard as Atrius raced after them, hurling fireballs as he did.

Odd….

Perhaps later he would have to learn the reasons for such childish behavior…he was so in the mood to beat someone anyway…but for now…

"Now then….old friend. I have a question." Sesshomaru informed.

"And it would be?" Daigon puzzled. If the healer was concerned he certainly did not show it. Retsu on the other hand had waves upon waves of anxiety coming off of him. Of course he was just a chef, and no doubt Sesshomaru intimidated him.

"Correct me if I am wrong but you have under your authority a great deal of different chemicals." Sesshomaru began.

"That is correct."

"And you bring a great many with you when you travel."

"Never know what one might need so…yes."

"And not all of these substances have necessarily medical uses."

"Correct."

Sesshomaru leaned over a bit, and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Now tell me….do you have a particular chemical with you, which is often in a powdered form, commonly known as Moxite?" Sesshomaru asked. Daigon's face gave Sesshomaru nothing.

"He does."

"Ah." Sesshomaru murmured, tilting his head back as he did. "Might I see it?"

"Of course." Daigon replied as he rose. Sesshomaru watched as Daigon marked some symbol on his paper and then made his way around the table. He then had a moment to wonder….what if Daigon was not responsible? He wasn't quite sure what might have happened then.

Daigon stopped in front of Retsu's counter, pressing his hands together as he rocked back and forth on his heels. Looking up and down the counter Daigon seemed confused. Without a word he walked around, kneeling to look through the shelves behind it. Finally rising Daigon scratched his head, looking rather puzzled.

"It is gone." Daigon responded.

"What is gone?" Inuyasha asked.

"The container. This one left it right here." Daigon replied.

A potent drug….left on an easily accessed counter? Riiight.

"Just why would you leave such a thing here?" Sesshomaru asked, starting to close the net.

"This one was preparing to lock it up, he felt it needed to be a bit more secure. He set it down, spoke to Retsu for a moment, then….a thought occurred to him about the work he is doing for you Lord Sesshomaru. He rushed off to test it and…forgot." Daigon said with a blush.

"You…forgot?" Sesshomaru rumbled.

"Apologies." Daigon said. "This one became so busy that it slipped his mind. He had not even thought about it before you asked."

Sesshomaru bared his fangs slightly.

"Yes well….as slippery as your mind can be I do have a theory on where it ended up." Sesshomaru said. "It ended up in my order…and I believe YOU put it there."

Daigon's face twisted into a look of outrage.

"Absurd!" The healer snapped. "Lord Sesshomaru of all people should know that Daigon would never, ever, drug one of his patients. It goes strictly against the healer's oath."

Sesshomaru clicked his tongue. Yes he did know that, but honestly…how many other explanations could there be?

"Then just how did it end up in my order Daigon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This one does not know." Daigon responded. "But he swears that he left the container right here. He did nothing beyond that."

Interesting wording…..though Daigon had always possessed an odd way of speaking ever since Sesshomaru had known him. So was there a trick or not?

Still….it did leave another possibility.

Sesshomaru twisted his gaze over to Retsu, who literally squeaked.

"Tell me Retsu…" Sesshomaru began. "Did you see a jar, or a vial left here?"

"Y-Yes." Retsu replied.

"Did you know what it was?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes."

"Really?" Sesshomaru rumbled, turning to lean over close to Retsu, resting his head in his hand. "And just how did you come across that knowledge?"

"D-Daigon explained it." Retsu answered.

Well now…that did at Retsu to his list. Had the chef been ignorant of the substance and its designs he would have been nothing more then an innocent pawn had Daigon told him to add it for a health reason.

The nervous tension coming off of Retsu had increased, border lining fear at this point. But unfortunately, as with Daigon's odd words, Sesshomaru could not use it as an indicator of guilt. The chef had already proven himself to be a natural worrier, and easily upset.

"I shall get right to the point." Sesshomaru said. "Did you add the contents of the jar that Daigon left into my order?"

"N-N-No sir." Retsu replied. Sesshomaru scowled.

"You would not lie to me now would you? I consider you something of a friend Retsu….tell me the truth and I will show mercy." Sesshomaru growled. Retsu blanched.

"B-But I-I-I didn't….I-I swear."

"Do you swear under pain of death?" Sesshomaru asked. "Because if your lying to me….I will crush you."

Now he was getting angry. He had been prepared to be lenient in the face of what was a very serious charge. He hated being lied to….HATED it.

But he knew Daigon, the man had already pestered him about Inuyasha to a great extent, and despite the healers oath it was just something the wind elemental would pull. But if what Daigon said was true, if he really had simply forgotten….then Retsu was the prime suspect.

That worried Sesshomaru, he needed to be able to trust the chef. He was after all responsible for Sesshomaru's meals, and not just him…he was now responsible for Inuyasha as well….and Rin…he could not forget about Rin.

Sesshomaru was not about to risk either one of them.

"I-I do." Retsu said, his voice trembling badly. "I swear…that….that I did not put…any-anything im-improper into y-your order."

Puzzling….Retsu was neither cunning enough, nor brave enough to try to lie, so….where did that leave them?

"Very well." Sesshomaru said smoothly, pulling back to give the chef a little breathing room. "Then please recount the events of last night before my order was delivered."

Retsu took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha fidgeting behind him, obviously becoming impatient. Sesshomaru couldn't exactly blame him, all he had said was -follow me- before they had come, that and nothing more.

"Well um….after Daigon left I went back to the kitchen to see if the bottles I had requested had arrived yet. They had not…a few minutes later your food order came down, and I started on that instead." Retsu informed. "While I was busy I delegated your wine to one of my assistance."

Assistants? Oh…right, the staff that resided here. Retsu must have snagged a couple of them.

"I see…" Sesshomaru said. "So you did not oversee my drink?"

"Beyond the initial chilling phase….no." Retsu responded.

"Is that assistant here?" Sesshomaru asked, he was running out of suspects here….

"Yes she is." Retsu replied. "Chie!"

A few moments later a pleasant looking female mole demon emerged from the back.

"Yes?" Chie chirped, wiping her large, powerful hands with a towel. Odd….most of her kind were involved in various construction and of course tunneling. It was somewhat refreshing to meet someone who went against the grain.

"I am under the impression that you were the one handling my drink last night." Sesshomaru said. The woman nodded.

"Ah yes, quite the order there milord. Were you having some kind of small party?" She responded cheerfully and bubbly. She reminded him somewhat of Rin.

Sesshomaru smiled faintly at the thought. He hoped the girl had recovered by now. She would even have a playmate, with Inuyasha's Kitsune there now.

That made Sesshomaru feel a little warm inside. Almost like…a family.

"Something like that." Sesshomaru replied, earning a snort from Inuyasha. "Could you perhaps tell me how you went about this."

Chie looked a little bit perplexed but nodded.

"Well there wasn't much left to do really. Stir in the last ingredient, then bottle. Oh what was it called? I can never remember….gives it that sharp bite some people like…"

Added ingredient…hmmm

"Really? And where was it?" Sesshomaru asked. Retsu opened his mouth, but Sesshomaru silenced him with a glare.

"I was told it was under the counter." She answered.

Counter…right where…..Sesshomaru hardened his gaze on the chef, who only became whiter.

"B-But it is." Retsu insisted as he reached under the counter and produced a large jar which he set on the countertop.

"Ah yes." Chie said. "It looked just like that. You sure did replied it quick though. I used the whole thing."

"Y-You didn't….use th-this jar?" Retsu stammered.

"Um…yes? No? I thought I did….I used the jar on the counter. It looked just like that one. I thought you put it on the counter for me. It wasn't the right one? Did I do something wrong?" Chie asked.

"Oh…dear." Retsu whispered.

Ahhh….so that….

"You may leave." Sesshomaru said to the confused woman.

After she was gone he turned towards Daigon.

"How clever." Sesshomaru growled.

"Alright that's it!" Inuyasha suddenly snapped. "What the hell is going on and what the hell does all this have to do with last night?!"

Sesshomaru held up his hand, hoping it would stifle Inuyasha for the moment.

"Interesting way to avoid punishment." Sesshomaru said. "Technically all you are guilty of Daigon is forgetfulness. It could be argued that leaving such a compound out here in my portion of this castle is relatively safe. Retsu is guilty of something more then not being more specific with his instructions and that woman is innocent via her ignorance of the plot. So…bravo old friend."

Sesshomaru tapped his claws rhythmically on the counter top. He wasn't quite sure if he should be impressed, or just pissed off.

"This one is not sure what you mean." Daigon reported. "But he is very glad that if such an accident had to happen it was with something so harmless."

"Harmless! Do you have any idea what….argh….I oughta knock your damn head in." Inuyasha growled. Yet somehow Daigon managed to look as innocent as a child.

"This one merely mean that even if a massive overdose of the compound occurred, all that would happen is a night of brutal honesty." Daigon chirped. "Nothing bodily damaging at all."

Daigon locked eyes with Sesshomaru as he spoke, and Sesshomaru had a moment to seriously wonder if Daigon had ever been heavily involved in politics. Deny involvement, proclaim innocence, and then give a deeply seeded argument in his defense. It was times like that when Daigon worried Sesshomaru a little, he did not like cleverness on par with his own.

"_You got what you wanted I bet." _Is what Daigon's silent stare seemed to say. Or maybe he just needed to purge fecal matter….Sesshomaru was still a little to out of it to be sure.

"_**Did you just seriously wonder if he has to take a crap?"**_ Sess-youkai asked. _**"Go back to bed before you hurt yourself…."**_

In a way…yes he had. But he could not just let such an offense go, and Daigon knew that….not only because of the seriousness of it, but also because if he did not punish SOMEONE, the gods only knew what Inuyasha might do.

Finally Sesshomaru smiled, and not the warm smile that stirred new feelings inside of Inuyasha when he saw it, but the smile that had always frightened Jaken.

Speaking of which….where was the little toad anyway? Sesshomaru had not seen him in quite a while.

Back on task…Daigon wanted to play games? That was fine, Sesshomaru was rather good at games, and he had just the one to play.

"You have a secure lock box?" Sesshomaru asked Retsu.

"Yes." The chef answered.

"Good…bring it to me. Oh and a thick rope, a long one." Sesshomaru ordered.

Retsu looked confused, and worried, but rushed to do what he was told.

"The hell does all that have to do with anything? Inuyasha grumped.

"You shall see." Sesshomaru informed.

Daigon looked curious, but not all that concerned. Good, the healer always did enjoy a surprise.

Retsu returned, laying the items on the counter. Sesshomaru tested the box, gauging its durability. It seemed hardy enough, and the lock was also quite sturdy. Slowly Sesshomaru opened the box as he looked sideways at Daigon.

"I know what you have done, and you know that I know that." Sesshomaru said. "So please do enjoy my little game."

Daigon opened his mouth to speak but Sesshomaru wasn't interested. Flicking his wrist out, and with a simple push of his energy his index and middle fingertips tingled for a moment as his light whip snapped out. It caught Daigon in the throat and sliced right through.

There was no blood, no sound of flesh cutting. Daigon's head just popped right off. Retsu screamed as Daigon's body fell back, landing on its bottom.

Sesshomaru caught Daigon's head in his hand and smirked. Retsu was practically hyperventilating at this point.

"Y-You-You…k-k-killed…." Retsu stammered.

"Well…that was unexpected." Daigon said. "Are you going to recite bad poetry now?"

"The hell?!?!" Retsu shouted, obviously shocked that the healers severed head was talking.

"Oh? You have never seen Daigon's little trick?" Sesshomaru chuckled. "Learn something new every day don't we?"

"Lord Sesshomaru whatever your-OW!" Daigon cried out as Sesshomaru dropped his head into the box. "Hey! HEY!"

Sesshomaru ignored him as he closed it, locking it tight.

"Its dark in here!" Came Daigon's muffled cry as Sesshomaru lifted the box up. He shook it slightly as he made his way over to an opened window, as if testing a present. "This-ow!-is-ow!-totally-ow!-un-ow!-called-ow!-for-OW! Stop shaking it!"

"As I said…enjoy. I do hope your up to the task however." Sesshomaru said as he drew back his arm.

"What? Hey wait!!" Daigon shouted as Sesshomaru hurled the box out of the window with all his might. He was rather amused by the sight of Daigon's body wincing as his head was undoubtedly bouncing around inside the box.

With a humored grunt Sesshomaru caught a hold of Daigon's body and heaved it up onto the counter. It was not easy to hog-tie a squirming headless body with only one arm.

But he was the Sesshomaru after all.

….It was still slightly unnerving.

Without a second thought he lifted Daigon back up, strolled over to a nearby walk in pantry and tossed the healer's body inside.

"This door is not to be opened." Sesshomaru said to a dumbfounded looking Retsu, who simply nodded.

Sighing Sesshomaru made his way back to the counter, stopping in front of his chef.

"I am not sure of your role in all of this Retsu, and I am willing to let you pass just this once. I do consider you as something of a friend, though I have not known you long, and I do deeply enjoy your work." Sesshomaru stated. "But I warn you….should little situation repeat itself, should I discover you are using your position for traitorous ends….the consequences will be dire." Retsu's face paled even further, now almost as white as he or Inuyasha. How could so much blood drain and yet he not pass out? Curious. "I believe such a thing is quite heinous, considering the trust you are given. So much so that I believe death is too little." Sesshomaru growled as he caught both of Retsu's hands in his own. "So should you be such a villain, I will crush both you're prized hands, and perhaps lop off your feet before I banish you from my lands. Am I understood?"

Retsu attempted to speak several times, only to fail, and finally nodded vigorously.

So much fear….which in a way was a good thing. But Sesshomaru saw no reason to terrorize the chef if he had made his point.

"Good. But I do not think we really have to worry about such things now do we?" Sesshomaru said. "After all you have proven yourself to be trustworthy while in my service. I'm sure things will stay that way."

A little bit of color seeped back into Retsu's face.

"O-Of c-c-course!" He stammered.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to leave, sliding his arm over Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Come little brother."

Inuyasha had been silent since Sesshomaru's act of discipline upon Daigon, either from surprise or perhaps just lost in his own thoughts, but now he snapped back.

"Wait…we're done?" Inuyasha groused. "But I still don't know what's going on! And where are we going?"

Despite the hanyou's complaints he did not pull away from Sesshomaru and allowed himself to be led from the room. A good sign perhaps?

Sesshomaru did not answer, instead he just pulled Inuyasha a bit deeper into him, enjoying the warmth of his baby brother's body. Gods….he just wanted to go back to bed….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was still confused as to where Sesshomaru was taking him, or why. But he supposed it didn't matter much. Last nights events aside he had another concern on his mind.

If he could just remember what it was.

It was something important….something familiar, but he just couldn't but his finger on it.

He had been quite all during Sesshomaru's little…whatever it had been because of that nagging feeling. Well that and because he really didn't have anything else to add. He had thought it best to just let Sesshomaru handle it. He knew the rules better after all.

But was it enough? Or too much? He had certainly scared the shit out of Retsu…and just how was Daigon going to get his head back?

"Alright…what the hell just happened and what are we supposed to do about it?" Inuyasha finally asked. And had he mentioned it was weird to have Sesshomaru walking with his arm around him? Cause it was. At least Sesshomaru wasn't holding him as tight as he had been, if only to keep them from tripping on each others feet.

It was still surreal…like it was all just a dream.

"To put it plainly, we were given a drug used in interrogations. I can not do more as they were…rather clever in their machinations. Other the Daigon I can not be sure who all was even involved. Even Retsu might have been innocent of it all." Sesshomaru answered. "I believe Retsu was involved yes, but there is not enough evidence. But rest assured I will not allow another trespass to go."

"Yeah…I would think this would be a big deal." Inuyasha said. Hell he had half expected someone to be killed. Sesshomaru had nearly stomped holes in the floor when they had left….their room, and Inuyasha was pretty damn sure that door Sesshomaru had punched open was totaled.

Inuyasha had not been able to believe it at the time, but Sesshomaru really had just reared back and punched the damn door.

All of that had informed him that his brother was a pissed off Sesshomaru, and to him a pissed off Sesshomaru meant someone was going to die.

Though…if Daigon was normal he WOULD be dead…so did that count?

"It is…and if it were anyone else I would need a change of clothing right now." Sesshomaru replied.

"So uh…about Daigon…." Inuyasha muttered. Guy's head was in a box…and his body in a closet….weird much?

"The ropes will not hold him for very long, and once he figures out where he is he will open the door. Though I do imagine some of Retsu's staff will be in for a shock." Sesshomaru informed. "Finding his head might take some time, but I would bet that we will see him before the day is even out."

"So your not worried about him?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Sesshomaru responded simply.

They turned a corner and Inuyasha found himself wondering something else, something…much more embarrassing.

"Now uh…if that crap was some kind of…truth stuff, which is really fucking scary that shit like that exists but um….why the hell did we almost fuck? Again?!" Inuyasha asked slowly.

Sesshomaru stumbled at the question, causing Inuyasha to lurch forward as well, but it did make him feel a little better that he could do something like that to Sesshomaru.

"Ahem….a combination of lust and frustration I believe." Sesshomaru reported gently. "Perhaps now you will think twice before you use your mouth upon my marks."

Ass.

Inuyasha grumbled.

"How was I supposed to know I pushed the friggin molest button?"

"Then file it away from future reference." Sesshomaru chuckled.

Inuyasha's thoughts halted at that, and for a moment he discarded what Sesshomaru had just said in favor of what he had NOT just said.

He didn't say never do it again.

He didn't warn Inuyasha of any painful retribution.

He didn't say that Inuyasha had stumbled onto some secret Inu demon…sex trick.

That made Inuyasha wonder.

He knew his feelings on the whole male…on male sex issue, to say nothing of siblings but….what were Sesshomaru's?

He thought of how Sesshomaru had touched him, it all could have been some sort of instinctive thing. Especially those near smothering kisses. That had all been very dominate, something that might happen if Sesshomaru's youkai took over and…got confused or something.

Weirder shit had happened. Like a girl falling through a well into the past for instance.

But what about when Sesshomaru had used his mouth on him? His nipples, his stomach, his neck. All of it.

And Sesshomaru had licked his cock like it was a treat, couldn't forget that. And as far as Inuyasha knew there was no cock licking instinct.

Oh gods _please_ don't let there be a cock licking instinct….

Would he…would Sesshomaru actually have taken it….IN his mouth?

The thought made Inuyasha shiver, though he was able to keep from picturing it. Score one for will power.

"_**Why don't you ask him?"**_ Inu-youkai suggested, its first words of the day.

Yeah…now there was a question. Hey big brother….listen…I was wondering…would you have actually sucked my cock?

Still…all that aside, just what DID Sesshomaru think of all this? He had never actually said and…come to think of it he had never said one thing against it.

Did that mean….that Sesshomaru....wasn't against sex with him? Who went in what position….he wasn't going to think about but….Sesshomaru had touched him, licked him, stroked him…rubbed that sword of a dick all over his own.

"_Oh gods! My dick touched my brothers!!"_ Inuyasha screamed in his head. _"Just…just touched the hell out of it! Fuck!" _

"_**Don't panic…just breathe."**_ Inu-youkai muttered.

Wait….Sesshomaru had said it had been lust and frustration.

"_But who's lust and frustration?"_ Inuyasha thought, desperately trying not to think of any brotherly dick rubbing. _"Both? Or one and one? Now it can't be my lust…because I don't lust for Sesshomaru, damn molester, and it can't be his frustration because….well fuck there is no way Sesshomaru doesn't get it whenever he wants. So….is it…his lust…and my frustration? And…gah! His dick touched mine! Mine!!"_

Not going to think about it. Not going to think about it.

"_**But-"**_ Inu-Youkai started.

Not.

"_**But-"**_

Not.

"_**But-"**_

NOT!

Okay….back on track. It made more sense, on his side anyway. There had been times when he had wanted to sink into Kagome, and Kikiyo before her, so bad he could howl. But….did Sesshomaru lust after him?

Him? Dirty, foul, disgusting, vile, vulgar, coarse, bastard hanyou him?

The thought made Inuyasha stop. Sesshomaru stopped with him, spinning around to stand face to face with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just studied Sesshomaru, cocking his head to the side. When the hell did Sesshomaru become such a….mysterious pain in the ass?

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha shook his head slowly.

"Thinking." He whispered.

He really didn't want his train of thought broken.

Did Sesshomaru want him? Like **want** him want him? When the hell did that happen? Shouldn't he have been notified if he had just been put into the "Will fuck" Box?

Because he totally should have been!

If Sesshomaru thought of him that way at all now, no one was saying he did…no sir.

"_**Uh huh….**_" Inu-Youkai drawled.

But again….Sesshomaru had not said one thing against all the touchy stuff…he….kept doing. Not even when Inuyasha had been…inside him.

INSIDE HIM!

As in up his ass.

In his butt.

Humping the back door.

Stemming the rose.

"_Not going to think about it…not going to think about it. No no no." _Inuyasha thought. _"Not gonna do it…"_

"_**Oh your going to think about it."**_ Inu-youkai taunted.

Shut up.

AND Sesshomaru had said to think about it before you use you're mouth on my marks. He did not say, don't EVER touch my marks.

That is what he _**SHOULD**_ have said….but he didn't. Why?

Speaking of marks…Sesshomaru had also said nothing about the marks they now wore. Oh sure he had explained them and such, but other then that…nothing.

No, this was a horrid mistake.

No, do not get any ideas hanyou.

Nothing.

He had not even spoke about trying to find a way to have them removed and unbind them. Which when Inuyasha thought about it, should have been the first thing out of Sesshomaru's mouth.

**The first.**

But it hadn't.

Did that mean…Sesshomaru was okay with it? Or was he merely accepting something he could not change. That sounded more like Sesshomaru, yet Sesshomaru was also not the type to just give up on something he was against no matter how impossible it was.

If anyone could do something impossible it was Sesshomaru. Bastard was just good like that.

Did that mean…did that mean…..

"_Does he WANT me to be his mate?" _Inuyasha thought.

"_**You are slow….I mean…damn man.**_" Inu-youkai quipped.

No no no…no no NO. As in NO!

Inuyasha ignored his stupid youkai as he continued to stare at Sesshomaru, who now wore a worried expression.

Inuyasha was now full of questions, all seeming so important, yet felt un-ask-able at the same time. Could it actually be possible?

So many other questions sprung forth from that one, filling up his mind like a cup.

As he heard Sesshomaru say his name Inuyasha shook his head tightly, and said the only thing he could really say.

"I….don't know you."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and he pounced on Inuyasha, his hand coming to cup his face.

"Of course you do. I'm your brother, Sesshomaru, half brother actually, same Father, different Mothers." Sesshomaru said firmly as his fingers roamed Inuyasha's skull.

It took a minute for Inuyasha to understand what the hell Sesshomaru was talking about, and when he did he nearly laughed out loud.

"_You think my memory just went Sesshomaru?"_ Inuyasha thought.

It was actually rather tempting to play along, pretend he really did just go amnesic and all. But…he would so catch hell for that probably.

"No Sesshomaru…no." Inuyasha said as he caught Sesshomaru's face in his hands. "I don't…**know** you."

Sesshomaru's face softened with understanding.

"That will be rectified." Sesshomaru stated.

Even after hearing that Inuyasha did not let go, if anything he held on a little tighter.

Something had changed. It had changed and Inuyasha had not been told. There was more to this then just getting along for political purposes. More then being brothers, more then Sesshomaru supposedly trying to make up for the past.

There was something Sesshomaru was not saying, and the things he was not saying were speaking volumes, volumes Inuyasha could barely read, never mind understand.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt almost desperate.

The rules had changed, everything felt different now, and he didn't know them. He had always known the rules, especially when it came to Sesshomaru. Their relationship had always been so simple. Kill or be killed.

But now…now…what were they? Brothers? They had always been brothers, even if they had not been brotherly to one another.

"_Is he actually thinking of…of mating with me?_" Inuyasha thought.

It was absurd, impossible even. But…again…Sesshomaru and the impossible.

If Alir and Tren were to be believed…then it WAS possible.

But it couldn't be. It just **couldn't****.** Not him, not with Sesshomaru.

"I often find, when confronted with countless puzzles and problems, that one can swiftly become overwhelmed." Sesshomaru said, his voice breaking though the fog in Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha had to swallow twice just to be able to reply.

"Wh-What do you do?"

Sesshomaru's hand moved down to cover Inuyasha's eyes, and that instantly set him on alert. If he could not see then he could not defend himself, regardless of what Sesshomaru had said, it was an old habit, one almost as old as Inuyasha.

"Stop looking at all of them at once, form a list within your mind and focus on the most pressing ones." Sesshomaru answered.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked without thinking.

"Somewhere private, so that I can prepare you for tomorrow's meeting." Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with politics. But…all things considered, it was probably easier then the current crop of crap swimming around in his brain.

"_**Your gonna think about it."**_ Inu-youkai cooed.

Inuyasha pulled his hands away from Sesshomaru's face.

"I suppose your right, other things can wait." He grumbled.

Sesshomaru smiled and reached up to gently pet on of Inuyasha's ears.

"Nevertheless….you can ask me anything little brother."

It was perhaps the opportune moment, the opening that Inuyasha needed yet…

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." Inuyasha admitted.

"Then perhaps together we can find a good starting point." Sesshomaru said as he began to move, gesturing for Inuyasha to follow.

"_**Your gonna think about it."**_ Inu-youkai repeated.

Shut the fuck up….

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Inuyasha was exhausted, and the day had just started. For the last five and a half hours he had been stuck in a room with Sesshomaru, who was -coaching- him on…how to behave, how to speak, even how to sit!

And then the signals, apparently Sesshomaru was worried that he really wouldn't…get it…and so decided to come up with a way to warn Inuyasha, advise him without saying a word.

Normally Inuyasha might have been insulted, but in this case Sesshomaru was probably right.

Inuyasha slumped in his chair, he would rather have Sesshomaru trying to beat his ass then do this.

"I got an idea." Inuyasha groaned, and Sesshomaru looked at him expectantly. "We go in there…and just take 'em out." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Inuyasha.

"I am glad to see you are taking this so seriously little brother. Now…what do you suggest we do when their armies march upon our home?"

Inuyasha rubbed at his temples.

"Okay…just take over all of it then. You can be Sesshomaru, Lord of Fucking everything."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, but quickly chided him.

"Language Inuyasha."

"I'm not in the fucking room yet." Inuyasha shot back.

"Yes but I know you. If you do not get into the habit now you will revert back to your normal self quickly."

Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms.

"Gee…thanks for the vote of confidence."

Sesshomaru smirked at him.

"Well you ARE a foul mouthed hanyou." Sesshomaru chuckled. Despite the words Inuyasha did not feel insulted.

"Your god damn right I am."

Inuyasha rolled his head around in a circle, trying to work out the kinks that sitting so long had put into his neck. The room they were in was actually pretty sparse, especially when compared to the extravagant western castle. The walls were bare, there were only two chairs, and a thick mat lay in the center of the room, a rather large one. That was it, no paintings, no tapestry, nothing.

"So basically you want me to act like you?" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, rubbing at his chin with his hand.

"Not quite….but in a way you are correct." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha shook his head wistfully He was trying to accept all of this, he wasn't used to anything like this court crap, so he could not really see it as such a big deal. But Sesshomaru did…and he would know best.

"Can't I just let you do all the talking?" Inuyasha asked. That would be so much easier. Sesshomaru's face softened, why Inuyasha didn't know, and shook his head.

"No, there will be times when you will be addressed, and you must respond. I will help you when I can….but you must aid me as well my brother."

Nothing could EVER be easy could it? Not to mention he wasn't sure how the was supposed to show this….unity. Sesshomaru had mentioned touching…but what was he supposed to do? Hold Sesshomaru's hand?

Sesshomaru turned away from him, running his fingers through the fur of his tail as he looked out of the only window the room had.

Inuyasha felt a bit guilty then, Sesshomaru's back was so tight. He looked like someone who had a lot of weight on his back, and Inuyasha did not really want to make things worse.

Standing up Inuyasha stretched his legs and then grinned as a wicked thought popped into his head. Sesshomaru needed to lighten up a bit, he was going to go all…gray…or something.

Plus…Inuyasha was feeling…froggy. He was still a kid after all, not that he would ever admit it.

Sneaking up on Sesshomaru Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Inuyasha wha?" Sesshomaru started to say. Inuyasha didn't answer, planting his feet he gut wrenched Sesshomaru into the air. Twisting he dropped Sesshomaru on all fours, threes?, on the thick mat, he himself coming down on Sesshomaru's back. "Inuyasha!"

Chest to back Inuyasha spun around to the front of Sesshomaru and hooked his arms under Sesshomaru's chin, locking in a front face lock. It wasn't easy but he used it to wrestling Sesshomaru flat onto his belly.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomarus snapped as he pulled at Inuyasha's arms. "What is the meaning of this!?"

Sesshomaru tried to force his way up, but Inuyasha had his head tight, and where the head went…the body followed. Sesshomaru managed to get up on his toes, but Inuyasha and stretched out, putting all his weight on the back on Sesshomaru's neck. It was a funny scene, Sesshomaru's feet on the floor, ass in the air, but face pressed against the ground.

If Inuyasha wanted he could choke Sesshomaru, or snap his neck, but that wasn't his intention. Which was pretty messed up when he thought about it, the one time he had Sesshomaru in a sure kill position…and he didn't want it.

Inuyasha grinned with his cheek pressed against Sesshomaru's back, doing his best not to laugh as Sesshomaru continued to struggle. At this rate Sesshomaru might even wear himself out, his only real option was to power out. But not even the mighty Sesshomaru could lift Inuyasha with just his neck muscles.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snapped. "Release me at once!"

Inuyasha giggled, fat chance of that, but boy…Sesshomaru sounded like he was getting pissed.

It wasn't quite fair though, what with Sesshomaru only have one arm and all. If he had both he might have been able to try and break Inuyasha's grip, but as it was he couldn't apply any opposing pressure.

With that in mind Inuyasha released him. He could be a good sport after all.

Sesshomaru stood quickly, glaring down at Inuyasha.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Sesshomaru asked. Still grinning Inuyasha pushed himself up with one hand and swung himself forward. He hooked his right foot behind Sesshomaru's knee, and pushed at his shin with his left. Sesshomaru's knee buckled and Inuyasha jumped over his back as he began to fall.

Inuyasha landed on his butt just as Sesshomaru caught himself and quickly clamped on a side headlock. Sesshomaru growled and Inuyasha realized he had just made a mistake…he was on Sesshomaru's arm side.

The elder Inu wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's back and stood, dead lifting Inuyasha right off of the floor before heaving him right back to it.

The mat actually provided decent padding, not as good as a real practice mat…but hey, he wasn't going to complain.

Inuyasha popped back up on his feet, still grinning like a fool, to which Sesshomaru sent one of his patented death glares.

"What had gotten into you?" Sesshomaru growled. "This is very important, and you are acting like a manic."

Inuyasha began to bounce around on his toes, half circling Sesshomaru. Once he got within range he took a swat at his elder brother, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Come on. Whatcha got Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha taunted. "You got nothing that's what."

Still bouncing around Inuyasha swatted at Sesshomaru again, who seemed to get even more annoyed.

"Been sittin' on the throne too long, getting' lazy."

Another swat.

"Inuyasha…."

Swat.

"Inuyasha."

One more.

"Inuyasha!!"

The hanyou grinned fully, baring his teeth. One time Kagome's little brother had done something similar to him while he had been trying to watch the TV box, which had only ended when Inuyasha had twisted his arms behind his back until he gave. Which actually seemed like what the kid wanted.

Inuyasha swiped at Sesshomaru again, who batted his hand away before it could connect. However that gave Inuyasha the chance to snag his wrist. Inuyasha twisted as he pulled Sesshomaru by the arm, snapping his hips back Inuyasha sent Sesshomaru crashing onto the mat with a quick one arm shoulder throw.

"Ippon Seoinage." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Sesshomaru swiped at his legs but the hanyou easily avoided it. Sesshomaru's eyes were ablaze as he slowly stood up, which only served to amuse Inuyasha further.

"Too old, that's what it is." Inuyasha teased.

"I am a young man you bratty little pup!" Sesshomaru shot back. Inuyasha stayed up on his toes, dancing around to stay out of Sesshomaru's reach while he took playful swipes at him.

"Look at cha." Inuyasha quipped. "Getting all gray."

"We have the same hair color!"

"Leaving your head, coming out of yer nose and ears."

"It is not!"

"Gonna need someone to start changing you pretty soon old man. Oh! Oh! Is that why you keep that toad around?"

"You are insane." Sesshomaru growled. "You should fix your head before you lead us to ruin…or I remove it."

Sesshomaru turned in a huff and headed towards the door. But Inuyasha wasn't about to allow that.

Rushing up Inuyasha jumped on his older brother's back, and quickly locked on a light choke hold. Sesshomaru stiffened but Inuyasha only gave him a gentle squeeze and then hopped off of him.

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide and pissed as he slowly turned, like a monster in one of Kagome's horror movies.

"Inu. Ya. Sha." Sesshomaru forced out.

"Coulda had you old timer." Inuyasha taunted. Sesshomaru took a step towards him, reaching for his collar. But Inuyasha was ready for it and dropped down, sending Sesshomaru down with him with a quick scissor sweep.

He had never tried to grapple Sesshomaru before, maybe the older Inu was not good at it? Sesshomaru was a master swordsman, and if Inuyasha was being honest with himself he had to question his chances in a straight up fist fight. But other then grabbing him by the throat and hauling him up Inuyasha had never experienced or seen Sesshomaru use one throw, hold, or joint lock.

Well other then that goofy crap in his room that time, but that didn't count.

Of course with only one arm it did limit Sesshomaru's options in that regard. Inuyasha himself was very familiar with it however.

Decades before he had been able to utilize the Backlash wave he had had other ways to use someone's own strength and momentum against them. Problem was that if it didn't work…then they tended to be on top of him smashing his face in.

He wasn't dumb, he was a brawler and he knew it…hell he was proud of it. He had always relied on his fists and claws by default because….well they seemed deadlier, his claws especially. But there had been times when someone was either too face, or too big to just stand there and slug it out.

But if he could get a hold of them…wrestle them to the ground and either choke them, claw them, bite them, or grab a limb and twist or pull until it snapped….well he could win.

It had proved a sound tactic more then once, and once on the ground he could, and would bite and rip with impunity.

No rules in a real fight after all.

He had never really tried it with Sesshomaru because he had been too young and Sesshomaru had been way too big with seemingly unlimited strength and speed. Inuyasha couldn't then, and really couldn't now, imagine actually being able to wear Sesshomaru down enough to strangle or break him. Plus by the time they had begun to truly battle one another, as opposed to Inuyasha just getting his ass handed to him, he had come into possession of Tetsusaiga, and put his faith in it.

Not to mention that even too close to Sesshomaru tended to result in a pair of poison claws ripping through his body.

But now…if Sesshomaru wasn't actively trying to kill him…..

Before Sesshomaru could get up Inuyasha dove at him, hooking his legs around Sesshomaru's waist as he went over his back Inuyasha rolled them across the floor.

Pulling Sesshomaru's arm behind his back Inuyasha reached up and ruffled vigorously before letting him go. Inuyasha rolled backwards and came to rest crouching on his heels.

Sesshomaru's eyes got even wider, something Inuyasha couldn't even believe, and he was sucking air in so loudly though his nose that Inuyasha couldn't hear anything else. His tail was stiff as a board, and trembling.

Inuyasha stripped off his upper garments and tossed them aside, they would only give Sesshomaru something to grab, plus he was working up a sweat.

Inuyasha was now between Sesshomaru and the door, something he could see annoyed the elder Inu.

"Boy…breathing pretty hard there Sessy." Inuyasha chirped. "Maybe I should take over, after all you might start going senile soon."

"I am not old!" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha twitched, slapping at the floor with the palms of his hands as he faked diving at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru actually flinched. "Don't you even…." Sesshomaru warned. "I have had enough of this."

Grinning Inuyasha did it again.

"I am warning you."

Sesshomaru was slowly trying to work his way around Inuyasha and to the door, but Inuyasha wasn't done yet.

This time Inuyasha really did dive in, and hooked his arms behind Sesshomaru's left ankle, pulling it out from under him as he pushed forward.

However this time things did not go quite so perfectly as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's waist and held tight. So instead of just being able to roll though Inuyasha found himself trapped on top of Sesshomaru. With his older brother's face smushed against his kidneys Inuyasha giggled.

Thinking quickly Inuyasha got a secure grip on Sesshomaru's arm and coat, that coupled with h legs was just barely enough to keep Sesshomaru from rolling them over.

If Sesshomaru got on top of him…he was so screwed.

"Aw man…if I had gas right now…." Inuyasha giggled. Sesshomaru growled from under him and nipped at his back.

"You are disgusting." came Sesshomaru's muffled reply.

Sesshomaru twisted, trying to roll them once more and Inuyasha had to lock his entire lower half just to stop it.

Damn Sesshomaru was strong!

Sesshomaru twisted the other way, then back again, trying to get momentum behind his already frightening power.

"I am going to flay the skin off your back for this….I do hope you realize that.' Sesshomaru threatened.

"Tough words from the guy arguing with my ass." Inuyasha shot back, though he felt a bit nervous. He was just screwing around after all.

Sesshomaru continued to struggle and nearly pulled if off. But all their back and forth motions had pushed them near the wall, allowing Inuyasha to use it to thwart Sesshomaru once more.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru roared. "Release me and get off!"

"_**Love to." **_Inu-youkai purred inside of Inuyasha. The hanyou shook his head. Stupid youkai….

"S'matter? Getting tired?" Inuyasha quipped. "Can't hack it with the hanyou-whoa!!"

Inuyasha was caught completely off guard as Sesshomaru body bridged right off of the floor. Inuyasha didn't even know what muscles Sesshomaru had to be using to do it, but damn….

Higher and higher Sesshomaru's back arched until Inuyasha found himself basically standing up and bent backwards. There was little he could as Sesshomaru continued to push up until he actually just lifted Inuyasha up into the air as he fully straightened out.

If Inuyasha had not been a part of it…he wouldn't have believed it.

He could tell that Sesshomaru was just going to toss him away again, probably into a wall, so swinging his legs around Inuyasha pulled himself from Sesshomaru's one armed grip and clamped on another side headlock.

The moment his feet touched the floor Inuyasha twisted, pulling Sesshomaru forward into the small of his back as he bent. It wasn't perfect but Inuyasha flipped Sesshomaru right over him with a decent hip wheel throw.

"Koshi Guruma." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Years ago he had seen the same move done while watching two humans spar. They came to the same place every single day, so Inuyasha had been able to watch them for a few months. He had never really had a lot of chances to test it out, because he wasn't about to risk his life with something he didn't know would work, and he didn't really have anyone to practice with.

After all he couldn't picture wrestling around with Kikiyo or Kagome. Shippo was still too small, he would break Miroku in half, and although he fittest of the group besides him Sango was still a girl, one wrong touch and she would probably hit him somewhere he didn't want to be hit.

Inuyasha did not release Sesshomaru when he flipped, he held on and rode him to the ground. He felt a little bad when Sesshomaru grunted, all of his weight had come down on the demon Lord's chest, but he still held tight.

He didn't hang on long though, the violent, pissed off, loud growl that exploded out of Sesshomaru a second later made him crave some distance.

But he could not just not do anything…

As he jumped off of Sesshomaru he hooked his claws into his siblings coat, and with a loud rip Sesshomaru was also naked from the waist up.

If looks could kill Inuyasha would deader then a doornail.

"_Oh hooo….he looks really pissed." _Inuyasha thought. _"I should probably only piss him off a liiiiitle bit more, then I better stop." _

"You impudent little…." Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha grinned, unable to contain it as his ears started to twitch. He felt so giddy he started to bounce around Sesshomaru again.

"What's the matter Sessy? Huh? Huh?" Inuyasha jabbed. "Come on, come on, come on."

"Sessy? **Sessy??**" The demon Lord exclaimed. He might have done more but Inuyasha took another swipe at him.

Sesshomaru reached for him again, but Inuyasha darted away. Beckoning Sesshomaru to come in Inuyasha shuffled his feet back and forth rapidly. He had seen some guy do it on the TV box one day, some sport thing. They called him "The Greatest." Not that Inuyasha knew why…he could do it easily.

"I swear I am…" Sesshomaru trailed off before he gave Inuyasha an introspective look. Sesshomaru clicked his tongue as Inuyasha watched the anger just drain out of his face. "Very well little brother…"

Before Inuyasha could say a word or do anything for that matter Sesshomaru rushed him. Inuyasha braced himself for an impact, but instead of slamming into him Sesshomaru jumped into the air.

Inuyasha had no idea how to react as Sesshomaru wrapped his legs around his head. Sesshomaru twisted, spinning in the air and Inuyasha found himself upside down before he was rolling across the floor.

It was so quick and jarring that Inuyasha's head swam, and as he was trying to shake it off Sesshomaru was already there.

His older brother's legs hooked around his waist and Inuyasha was suddenly off of the floor as Sesshomaru rolled forward, pulling him up into the air as he did a handstand. Sesshomaru held it for a few moments, impressive for only having one arm, before he snapped his legs as he allowed himself to fall, whipping Inuyasha across the floor.

Inuyasha stood again, and this time when Sesshomaru rushed in Inuyasha was able to grab him by the wrist and back of the head. Falling backwards Inuyasha put his foot against Sesshomaru's stomach and pulled.

But instead of being thrown Sesshomaru went with it, flipped completely and landed right on his feet.

Crap cracker….the ass made cat's look like clumsy rocks.

Speaking of ass…Sesshomaru had landed right above Inuyasha somehow, and the hanyou found himself staring at it. Instead of trying another move Sesshomaru let his legs go out from under him and sat right down on Inuyasha's chest.

It completely knocked the wind out of him, the bastard was heavy, and it didn't amuse him at all to stare up through Sesshomaru's legs at his smug face either.

"What is wrong puppy?" Sesshomaru teased. "Old man too much for you?"

Sesshomaru reached between his legs and ruffled Inuyasha's hair, then gave one of his ears a gentle tug.

Bastard.

"Oh…I have not yet begun to kick your ass!" Inuyasha vowed. Kicking his legs up Inuyasha managed to hook them under Sesshomaru's armpits. Pulling down he heaved Sesshomaru off of him, sending his older brother rolling across the floor. Of course true to Sesshomaru's annoying perfect-ness he ended up rolling right onto his feet without missing a step.

Inuyasha came running up and threw out his arm. He caught Sesshomaru on the chest with his bicep and wrapped it around his head. Inuyasha kicked his left leg out and then quickly brought it back hard, catching Sesshomaru behind the knee's as he pushed.

Sesshomaru's legs were punted out from under him, and he did a half flip, coming down on his shoulders and the back of his head.

Inuyasha snickered as he watched the normally composed ice prince rub at the injured area of his skull. But he did not get to gloat for long, because Sesshomaru turned his gaze upon him and pounced.

Inuyasha was knocked backwards and Sesshomaru ended up sitting on his stomach. Sesshomaru's legs wrapped around him and Inuyasha had a moment of sexual discomfort….then the real discomfort kicked in as Sesshomaru began to squeeze the air out of him.

"Ugh….I'm pretty sure I need those…organs." Inuyasha grunted as Sesshomaru squished his belly. He tried to pushed Sesshomaru off of him but the elder Inu caught him by the wrists and pinned both hands to the floor above his head. "Damn you and your big hands…" Inuyasha growled as he squirmed.

Sesshomaru wasn't really hurting him, but it didn't feel good either.

"So what do you think now puppy?" Sesshomaru rumbled, leaning over Inuyasha.

"_**I think that it was much more pleasant the last time I was between your legs." **_Inu-youkai grumbled. Well he certainly would not be saying that….though it was tempting…just to see how Sesshomaru would react.

"I think your fat." Inuyasha groaned. "Your big ass is squishing my guts."

Sesshomaru actually looked a bit offended, giving Inuyasha the chance he needed to roll over on top of Sesshomaru.

Pushing forward he caused Sesshomaru's body to scrunch up, enabling him to wrench his hands free. With that Inuyasha stood up, hooking his hands under Sesshomaru's calves as he did.

His grip tight Inuyasha turned, rolling Sesshomaru over onto his stomach, and then sat down on his brother's back while he pulled back.

"Yeah what now!?" Inuyasha exclaimed triumphantly. "Ya give?"

"Not hardly." Sesshomaru deadpanned, but Inuyasha could hear the strain in his voice.

He could probably break Sesshomaru's back if he really wanted to. It totally sucked that he would have killed for a chance like this not that long ago. Fate….such a flightily bitch.

"Come on. Say it!" Inuyasha ordered, pulling back a little harder.

Poor Sesshomaru was being bent right in half, his legs being pulled back towards his head. Hell…with his back the way it was Inuyasha was pretty sure he would have given up.

"You…seem to think….urgh….that I….ugh….have no…options." Sesshomaru grunted.

"You ain't getting out of this hold-" Inuyasha started, only to have Sesshomaru's tail arch up, wrap around his neck and pull him off.

Inuyasha managed to right himself in mid air and come down on all fours, but he was still annoyed.

"That's not fair!!" Inuyasha protested. "I don't have a tail!"

"And I, unfortunately, only have but one arm to work with." Sesshomaru countered.

"Hmp…" Inuyasha snorted and then dove at Sesshomaru.

It continued for quite a while, their little contest. Inuyasha favoring a grounded assault, while Sesshomaru utilized his agility to his maximum benefit.

Finally Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru in a bear hug, his intentions were to chuck Sesshomaru over his head, but Sesshomaru must have seen it coming and managed to grapevine one of his legs around Inuyasha's right one, blocking the attempt completely.

However Inuyasha had already put all his weight behind it before he was suddenly shut down, he lost his balance and started to fall. Not about to let himself be put into a disadvantageous position Inuyasha shifted, managing to pull Sesshomaru under him as they crashed to the ground.

He was able to get his hands up in time to stop himself from smacking his face into Sesshomaru's, and Sesshomaru was kind enough to shift as Inuyasha's weight came down on top of him so that his knee wouldn't drive into Inuyasha's groin.

They were still left face to face on the floor. Which wouldn't have been a problem but….Inu-youkai rather enjoyed the position.

They were both a bit sweaty, which made their bare skin slide together rather deliciously. They were panting slightly from their struggle and their faces were just inches apart.

Yes….Inu-youkai was rather pleased.

Sesshomaru had a bit of a smile on his face, his mouth slightly open as he playfully struggled under Inuyasha, not really trying to escape.

However Inuyasha was too disorientated to notice. His youkai had given a BIG push…and it made his head feel like he had been spinning in a circle for an hour.

Inu-youkai liked the position, he liked the feel of the powerful, solid body under him. But there was something he wanted even more…something that would make it so much…._**better**_.

Inuyasha was just beginning to get his bearings back when his youkai gave another push.

Without him willing it his head dipped down and his lips found Sesshomaru's own. Inuyasha's brain fogged a bit more and he growled at the feel. Sesshomaru tensed for a moment but relaxed into the kiss, allowing Inuyasha's tongue to lazily explore his mouth.

Inu-youkai cheered inside of Inuyasha when Sesshomaru responded, his hand coming up to cup Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's ministrations became hungrier, more desperate.

It felt so good, easing the need inside, the need he was so full of all the time. But it just wasn't enough. More…he needed so much more, he needed-

"_Its your brother!"_ A small, weak voice deep inside of him cried out.

Like a switch had been flipped Inuyasha's mind instantly clicked and he sprang off of Sesshomaru as if he had been burned. Sesshomaru's face stayed in the kiss position for a few moments and Inuyasha would have laughed but he was already in mid freak out.

"_What the hell?! What the hell?! Again? God damn it!!" _Inuyasha screamed inside.

"_**What am I going to do with you? Seriously? Your killing me here…"**_ Inu-youkai groaned.

"_Stop doing this shit!"_ Inuyasha roared at it.

Sesshomaru had pushed himself up with his elbow and was now looking at Inuyasha curiously. Inuyasha felt his face flush.

"Yeah…uh…um….good match, good match." Inuyasha fumbled as he swung his arms back and forth, clapping his hands together. "We should…uh….you know…do this again sometime." Wait…that sounded like he wanted another make out session with Sesshomaru. Which he didn't.

No sir.

"The uh…match I mean…." Inuyasha continued. "Good practice you know…I don't um….usually have someone to do that with."

Damn it! There it was again.

"The match that is…." Inuyasha said. "That's what I don't usually do."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, which only made Inuyasha feel more…fumbled. "So uh…yeah….I'm gonna go now…..and uh….clean….because…yeah…like….meeting and stuff, kinda…sweaty and all."

Without waiting for a reply Inuyasha fled, leaving his clothing and everything.

"Brat." Sesshomaru chuckled once Inuyasha was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru pulled himself up off of the floor and seated himself in the chair he had used while trying to instruct Inuyasha. The little tussle had certainly warmed him up, in fact he found it difficult to just sit still and allow his body to wind down.

He would have to talk to Inuyasha bout choosing the right time and place for such activities, but he really was not angry anymore. He had been yes, furious even.

Inuyasha jumping on him, pushing, shoving, throwing him on the floor, swatting at him. It had been beyond rude and disrespectful, and it had startled him when Inuyasha had locked his arm around his throat. All Inuyasha had to do was seize up and wrap his legs around Sesshomaru and…well he probably could have strangled him to death. But beyond that Sesshomaru was Inu, and as such was very sensitive about things touching his throat.

He couldn't figure out what had gotten into the hanyou, bouncing around on his toes like some kind of lunatic, smacking him, verbally taunting him like that.

Brat.

But then he had taken a moment to really focus on his little brother and it hit him…

Puppy wanted to play.

Inuyasha's eyes were bright and cheerful, a big smile on his face, his ears perked up and twitching, and if he possessed a tail Sesshomaru was sure it would have been wagging and thumping against the floor.

He wanted to romp and wrestle with his big brother.

It had touched Sesshomaru so deeply in a part of him he wasn't use to feeling at all. It was…brotherly, it was truly something that brothers did. Out of everything they had done together, that had been the truest sibling activity of them all.

Inuyasha was still a teen after all, he obviously still had a rambunctious side to him.

Of course he was also a needy teen….so Sesshomaru really should have seen the end result coming.

At first he had thought that Inuyasha had chosen to kiss him, perhaps out of curiosity, Sesshomaru hadn't been sure. But he had to admit that a willing kiss from Inuyasha held great appeal to him, so he had returned it.

But he had seen the lingering crimson floating in his little brother's iris's…Inuyasha's youkai had pushed again, and the boy had such thin control.

It had been rather cute however, Inuyasha's fluster, yet something else had spooked the boy, something Sesshomaru himself had done. He wasn't quite sure what that might have been though, all he really had done was push himself up to look at the boy.

After all…Inuyasha had jumped off of him as if he was on fire…it did not seem unreasonable that he might give the hanyou a look.

He did admit he had been a bit put off. Inuyasha had gotten him all worked up physically and then added a touch of something intimate.

He was not completely out of bounds to be at least a little expectant….

He had thought about being a little….encouraging, he had unmet needs as well after all, but Inuyasha's true desires were unknown to him. It was one thing to be desired…and another to be a warm body.

He could not used Inuyasha's youkai's actions as any indication either, according to Inuyasha himself, and various other reports, the damn thing responded to nearly everyone it found attractive.

Sesshomaru was no fool, he had been a teen once, with the last bursts of adolescent hormones coursing through him.

It was simple really, Inuyasha was horny…and his youkai was then pushing for fulfillment.

Of course if Inuyasha thought that was bad….Sesshomaru could only wonder what would happen when he felt the full impact of mating season and went into his first heat.

Sesshomaru shivered. He did not even want to think about it.

Of course Inuyasha's hanyou nature could prevent him from feeling the full force of it, in fact the boy might not go into heat at all. But Sesshomaru was not so lucky…and now he was marked.

He wasn't going to think about it. Maybe later….

Still…what really confused Sesshomaru was how Inuyasha's youkai seemed to ignore their mark…or perhaps….it was trying to provoke Sesshomaru?

It was hard to say. So far Inuyasha's youkai had basically treated him as a warm body when it came right down to it. Sesshomaru did not like that, his own youkai REALLY did not like that…and Sesshomaru himself was concerned of what might happen if their two other halves met once more.

It could lead to another rutting….or more then likely it would lead to a fight for dominance…with them left to do clean up.

Sesshomaru rubbed at his temple, even as Inuyasha's guardian, which he was, he was not exactly responsible for Inuyasha's sexual development.

"Although I do suppose I need to have a talk with him about it." Sesshomaru mused. His Father had done the same with him….as awkward as it had been for Inu-Taisho. But when to have it? It seemed like yet another piece for the "later" category.

But…Inuyasha seemed truly confused, and a little frightened, by his emerging sexuality. Not surprisingly Inuyasha had probably always assumed he would be like a human in that regard, and all he had to go by was human information.

But demons, all demons, were passionate. Not always for sex, it could be anything that set a part of them aflame. Sesshomaru himself was no different, which was yet another reason he had developed the iron control that he had.

A smile tugged at his lips. Raw, unrestrained Sesshomaru…he could only imagine how Inuyasha would react if he truly let himself go.

Sesshomaru debated on entering Inuyasha's bath and having a little bit of revenge but as he was fairly sure Inuyasha had not dipped down to taste him for reasons of a teasing intent…he would let it go.

For now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_What the hell is wrong with you!?"_ Inuyasha roared at his youkai as he fled. It hurt his pride to admit, but that was what he was doing…running away.

"_**Oh come on…."**_ Inu-youkai chided. _**"It was perfect…how could I not?"**_

Inuyasha turned another corner, ignoring the stares he received as he struggled to remember where the hell the damn bath was.

"_I didn't want that!"_ Inuyasha snapped. _"You always butt in and fuck up everything now that I can hear you."_

"_**Hey…"**_ Inu-youkai muttered, sounding hurt. _**"His lips were right there, and he tastes good. What did you want me to do?"**_

Inuyasha growled as he reached a dead end. He had gone the wrong way after all. Damn it.

"_Nothing! I wanted you to do nothing!!" _Inuyasha declared. _"Just go back to being quiet. You were less of a fucking pain when all I had to worry about was you breaking free and killing people….oh and eroding the human part of my soul…can't forget that."_

Inuyasha turned around and stomped back the way he came, left turn this time.

"_**That's not fair. Its not my fault that every time you let me out, let me help at all, was when we were about to die."**_ Inu-youkai protested. _**"I did what I had to do…and I would do it again. Humans talk a lot…but you know what really gets the job done? Unrelenting force. I am what I am….and I do what I do. If you think I'm evil…well fuck look in the mirror friend…I'm you through and through."**_

Inuyasha thought he could smell water, so he had to be getting close. A relaxing soak…maybe that would help clear his head.

"_Yeah well…locking lips with our fucking brother when I'm trying to do something is totally different from helping."_ Inuyasha declared. _"And I never said you were evil…fucking crazy…but not evil." _

"_**Well you never take initiative!" **_Inu-youkai complained. _**"And I didn't hear him complaining now did I?" **_

That was what scared him.

When Sesshomaru had pushed himself up to look at Inuyasha he had not looked angry, he had not yelled, he didn't ask Inuyasha what the hell he was doing. If anything….he looked raring to go…and the way his bottom lip had stuck out slight had almost made it look like he was pouting.

A sexy pout.

Which wasn't possible. He was Sess-fucking-homaru, and Sess-fucking-homaru didn't pout.

Inuyasha shook his head. What was going on? Why…why wasn't Sesshomaru…being Sesshomaru? Why didn't Sesshomaru stop him? Push him away? Something…anything!

And Sesshomaru had kissed him back, caressed his face. Plus Inuyasha had clearly felt Sesshomaru relax into him, not just allowing but…almost inviting.

Why?

Inuyasha breathing sped up as he reached the central bath, slamming the door shut behind him.

When they had had sex it had been a bizarre accident, and last night they were drunk. But Inuyasha couldn't explain away the night in the tree…although it had been Sesshomaru's youkai, or when Sesshomaru had kissed him in his bath back in the Western castle.

That was right! Sesshomaru had kissed him! Him!

He had not thought about it before, but he hadn't done a thing that time.

They seriously needed to talk about this, but they SO didn't need to be talking about this. Because talking almost always made Inuyasha's head hurt…

Inuyasha's bath turned out to be anything but relaxing, he had to keep on eye on the door to the bath just to sooth his own nerves. He kept expecting Sesshomaru to sneak in and…molest him or something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously as he worked a towel over his head. He had slipped when he had been getting out and now his ears were FULL of water.

He **hated** having water in his ears, it hurt, it was hard to get out, and it made him practically deaf.

The bath had done nothing for his mind, and he really needed to get all the Sesshomaru junk out of his head, he needed to focus. Fortunately he should have at least an hour before the stupid meeting. He was pretty sure he clear his head by then and-

"Inuyasha."

"Holy hell!!!" Inuyasha screamed, completely caught off guard by the voice behind him.

Inuyasha spun around and slipped in one of the puddles of water at his feet, the force of his spin sent him tumbling to the floor rather painfully.

He ended up on his back with his legs slightly draw up and wide open…with Sesshomaru staring down at him. The elder Inu looked amused, and Inuyasha himself was anything but.

"The hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha barked.

"I assumed that you knew that I had arrived. I did nothing to hide my footsteps, nor anything to silence the door." Sesshomaru said.

"I've got water in my ears you prick!" Inuyasha snapped.

Then he remembered that he was naked…and wet….and Sesshomaru had eyes.

Inuyasha slammed his legs shut so fast he nearly squished himself and quickly covered his groin with his hands….he had thrown his towel into the bath.

"Don't stare at me you perv!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru simply quirked an eyebrow.

"You mean that you were not displaying yourself for my benefit?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he felt his face flush.

"O-Of course not!"

Sesshomaru turned and set a neatly stacked pile of clothing on one of the tables, and a pair of boots on the chair beside it.

"This is your attire. Dry yourself and put them on." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Sure…no problem. Just as soon as you leave." Inuyasha replied, his stomach feeling light and not liking it one bit. "And then I want some time to myself."

"I am afraid that is not possible." Sesshomaru stated.

"And why not?" Inuyasha asked, feeling grumpier by the second.

"Because our trial begins in seven minutes." Sesshomaru answered.

"What?!?" Inuyasha screeched. "But, but there should be plenty of time left!"

He couldn't do it now! It was a joke, it had to be. Sesshomaru was getting back at him…

"There might have been…" Sesshomaru responded. "But a certain someone felt the need to jump on me…for over an hour and fifteen minutes."

Oh son of a bitch. Why did EVERYTHING have to come back to bite him in the ass? Did he have a target on him? A bite here sign?

"Now if you would kindly get up off of the floor before you become chilled, dry off, and get dressed so that I may do your hair." Sesshomaru murmured gently.

His hair? What did Sesshomaru want to do with his hair? Oh and he really didn't want Sesshomaru touching him right now…it was way to soon after their…episode.

"You're a Lord. You don't do….things like that." Inuyasha insisted, trying to use Sesshomaru's ego, yet was unable to think of a better way to word it. Sesshomaru just gave him a flat look.

"I do when it is my younger brother…and I WISH to." Sesshomaru responded. "I thought you would approve. But you do have a choice, either accept the aid of this Sesshomaru…or that of your attendants."

Inuyasha stood slowly, doing the best he could to keep himself hidden. But at the reminder of those wicked women, and their smothering boobs, made his lip curl.

"Hell no! I don't want those banshees touching me ever again!" Inuyasha declared.

"Well then, I will be the one to touch you." Sesshomaru purred, but Inuyasha shook his head.

Just the way Sesshomaru said that made his insides hot, and a something inside of him, not his youkai, but something else screamed. _"Yes! Touch me! Touch me!" _

He had far too much Sesshomaru confusion inside of him right now to allow Sesshomaru to be so close.

Sesshomaru let out an exasperated sigh.

"It is either me or those -banshees- Inuyasha. There are no other choices….and you are eating up more of our time."

Before Inuyasha could reply Sesshomaru grabbed a towel off of the wall and began to robustly dry him off. Inuyasha held his breath and refused to move even a muscle.

But Sesshomaru did nothing more then remove the water from his skin, though Inuyasha could not hold in the squeak that slid past his lips when Sesshomaru's towel covered hand reached his male parts. It was gentle, and did not linger…but it was still touching.

However as gentle and quick as it was Inuyasha still got a flash of Sesshomaru's fingers curling around to stroke him while he bit down on the back of his neck in his mind. It was enough to make his knee's weak and draw another small sound out of him.

"I apologize if I hurt you." Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha shook his head, not trusting his voice.

"_God damn it…would you stop!" _Inuyasha screamed at his youkai.

"_**Why are you blaming me?! Not everything comes from me damn it!"**_ It shot back.

Before Inuyasha knew it he felt think, heavy cloth being laid across his shoulders. It took him a minute to figure out what was going on, but by that time Sesshomaru was already guiding his arms through the sleeves.

His pride balked of course, Sesshomaru dressing him like a child, but he felt so….soft was the only word he could think of, that he did not argue. There was something inside of him that said that Sesshomaru had the right to touch him, the right to do this…and he shouldn't argue.

Why did he feel like this? He wanted to lean back into Sesshomaru, to be held.

He wanted….attention.

And just when did Sesshomaru's scent become so thick and heady? It was like Inuyasha couldn't get it out of his nose…it wasn't like this earlier.

As it turned out whatever Sesshomaru had brought him was rather fancy. With more ties and other junk then he was used to having on him, and not only that but apparently the knots themselves were important as Sesshomaru was very methodical with them, adjusting and tightening, he even redid one three times. Inuyasha said something as Sesshomaru instructed him to hold here, pull there, and so on and so forth.

He was actually a little impressed that Sesshomaru could do so much with only one arm.

"Though I suppose you'd learn." Inuyasha muttered distantly.

"Learn what little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, never ceasing in his task. Inuyasha just shook his head, he had not meant to say anything.

Sesshomaru waited a moment for a reply, but when none came he didn't seem to mind.

The demon Lord's hand suddenly went down the back of Inuyasha's neck, and into his top. It lightly trailed down Inuyasha's spin, making him both jump and shiver. Sesshomaru caught a hold of the strands of Inuyasha's hair that was back there and pulled it up and out.

It felt good, **way** too good.

Sesshomaru's hand massaged at the back of his neck, drawing a pleased rumble out of him.

"You are very quiet all of the sudden. Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No." Inuyasha whispered, though not entirely sure that was a true statement.

Sesshomaru's scent, the heat of his body, the strength in his hand. It was all so…so….he didn't even know the word but it was there…and it was affecting him.

Sesshomaru reached over Inuyasha's shoulder to adjust something on his front and as he did his cheek brushed against Inuyasha's own. Inuyasha made a small, soft noise and his head tilted to the side, expose his pulse to Sesshomaru.

He didn't know why, it was dangerous to expose his neck like that and he knew it, but…he did it anyway. He didn't understand any of this, what he was feeling or why.

It scared him….and it just kept happening lately.

He wanted Sesshomaru to touch him…that he knew. He just didn't know where, how, or why.

Sesshomaru paused as he drew back, his lips hovering over Inuyasha. The hanyou could feel his warm breath, and again he shivered.

He almost pushed up, perhaps subconciesly trying to express this unknown desire. But he felt himself twitch, hardening slightly. The embarrassment of it, the feeling of panic that it brought snapped him back.

"_Oh gods…please don't let him notice." _Inuyasha thought. He heard Sesshomaru pull in a sharp breath though his nose, but then he was gone.

Inuyasha was relieved for a moment, right up until he realized what Sesshomaru was doing.

He was getting the pants.

Inuyasha turned to face his older brother, and held his hand out.

"Uh…I-I can do that." He fumbled.

Sesshomaru's eyes flicked down, and for whatever reason that actually made him a littler harder.

It also made his face much redder.

But Sesshomaru did not hand the article of clothing over to Inuyasha as he wished. Instead he took a step forward and knelt.

Which put….

The imagine of Sesshomaru's tongue lapping at him last night ran though Inuyasha's mind and he closed his eyes against it. Even with all of his will focused on suppressing it however a needy sound spilled past his lips. Eyes snapping open wide Inuyasha brother both hands up, clamping them over his mouth with a loud slap.

What the hell was wrong with him?! And why was it STILL wrong with him?! Why was he feeling like this? And more importantly why had he started feeling like this in the first place? He had lost track of how many times he had asked himself those questions….and yet he was no closer to answers.

"Lift your leg Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered gently. Inuyasha obeyed, and felt something soft slide over his foot. "Now the other." He did.

Soon Sesshomaru was rising and Inuyasha could feel cloth sliding up his legs. Before long the demanding, embarrassing part of him was safely tucked away. Which made him feel better…though oddly frustrated.

Still…why wasn't Sesshomaru saying anything? Surely he must have noticed…hell he had been right there!

Or maybe…maybe Sesshomaru didn't think of him like that, maybe he was a little disgusted and merely tolerating Inuyasha's fucked up-ness. Maybe it all really had been a series of fucked up accidents.

But that didn't explain what was going on with HIM.

Inuyasha groaned, so confused his head hurt.

"Can you rip off my head and get me a new one?" Inuyasha asked, half serious. Sesshomaru chuckled as he secured the ties at Inuyasha's waist.

"My apologies, we are rather short of Inuyasha heads in the West. I will see about an import though." Sesshomaru replied as he ran something else around Inuyasha's waist before tying it.

Inuyasha snorted and as he moved his hand back it met with the pommel of his sword. Inuyasha realized with a start that he had left Tetsusaiga with Sesshomaru.

"I left…" Inuyasha whispered, panicking slightly. Now he KNEW his mind had to be going.

"And I returned." Sesshomaru reported.

"That's bad." Inuyasha said. "I can't be forgetting things like that."

"I look at it as a good sign." Sesshomaru stated. "It shows trust. I thank you for believing in me."

Inuyasha blinked. Didn't Sesshomaru hear him? He did not do it on purpose and would not have done it if he had been thinking.

He was willing to wait and see what Sesshomaru would do, but he could not afford to risk his Fang.

Abruptly Inuyasha found himself being turned around and then Sesshomaru's fingers were in his hair. There were tugs here and there, but Sesshomaru's fingers felt good against his scalp.

He leaned back, wanting to press into Sesshomaru, but the older Inu took a step back himself. Inuyasha nearly stumbled as he took over supporting himself once more. Sesshomaru did not say a word, he just continued with whatever he was doing.

Now both Inuyasha and his pain in the ass youkai were confused. Why was Sesshomaru suddenly being so distant? It made Inuyasha feel even more off balance, it had not been easy to comprehend that Sesshomaru might just…want him. But it was something….now he wasn't sure if he was on the right track or not.

He felt a little…hurt, and didn't know why.

"_Do I…want him to want me?" _Inuyasha asked himself.

No…that was stupid. He had always wanted Sesshomaru's attention, not like that though, so clearly it was his insane youkai twisting his very normal with for a brother.

"_**Hey damn it! Don't be blaming me!" **_Inu-youkai groused.

Soon Sesshomaru was finished with whatever he was doing, and walked around to the front of Inuyasha. He reached up and pulled a section of Inuyasha's bangs forward on each side of his face. Sesshomaru hummed pleasantly in his throat as he took at step back to admire his handiwork.

"Yes…I think that will do quite nicely." Sesshomaru muttered. Inuyasha blinked and just stared at his sibling. What would do?

Apparently seeing his confusion Sesshomaru smiled and took him by the shoulder. Sesshomaru led him over to something and Inuyasha found himself staring at some regal figure with a frown.

His outfit looked exactly like what Sesshomaru normally wore, sans armor. Though where Sesshomaru's clothing was red, his was a rich purple. His hair was a sparkling sliver, a fair cry from Inuyasha's own dull hair, and was pulled up high on the back of his head, hanging down in a intricate braid.

It was a young face staring at him, framed on both sides by a thick strip of bangs. He looked damn aggressive, both from the hair and the sword at his hip. Hell…even the belt that held his blade looked fancy…nothing like Inuyasha's simple rope.

Inuyasha frowned and tilted his head to the side…and so did the new guy. He was about to get pissed when he suddenly realized that he recognized the eyes.

He was looking at himself!

Reaching out Inuyasha touched the mirror, half expecting his fingers to touch another's, but his fingertips only met with the cool surface of the glass.

"I had thought of adding a bit of makeup to highlight around your eyes." Sesshomaru said. "But I do not think that you would be able to hold still."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say…he had never seen himself look like this.

"Why…why the hair?" Inuyasha asked slowly. Sesshomaru lightly traced his fingertips along the braid, the bottom of which gently bumped against his kidneys.

"Father would often wear his own hair in this style." Sesshomaru explained. "I will admit I wanted to see how you would look. You look very much like him…younger, much younger, but the resemblance in uncanny. Simply remove the markings, add these little puppy ears and you have a teenage Inu-Taisho."

Inuyasha heart swelled up in that instant.

"I…I really look like Father?"

"Indeed you do." Sesshomaru whispered, rubbing Inuyasha's back as he leaned in to lay a soft kiss upon the hanyou's temple. "I am almost jealous."

Inuyasha wasn't totally sure of what to say to that, but he was aware of how close Sesshomaru was to him, almost uncomfortably aware, and tried to distance himself a bit.

"It makes my ears stick out even more…" Inuyasha grumbled, flicking them in annoyance.

"Yes…but that is not such a bad thing." Sesshomaru stated as he rubbed the left one gently. The feeling made Inuyasha's knee's weak. He was surprised at how good it felt for Sesshomaru to touch them, especially considering how Kagome and her mother tended to brutalize them whether they realized it or not. But it was as if Sesshomaru…knew just how to do it.

"Why do the clothes look like yours?" Inuyasha asked.

"A simple show of unity…and I wished to see you in something proper." Sesshomaru explained.

"Then why the different color?" Inuyasha wondered aloud.

"I did not wish for anyone to get the idea that it was simply plundered from my own attire. Also I have seen you in red for so long…I wished something new. It suits you well." Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha didn't know about any of that, but the clothes were snug, and soft, always a plus in his book.

"Now all that is left are your boots." Sesshomaru said, gesturing to the pair on the chair. Inuyasha's ears flattened, he didn't like the last pair, and now there were more?

"Do I have to?" Inuyasha whined. Sesshomaru rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Yes you have to." Sesshomaru replied. "It will not kill you."

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he stalked over to the offending footwear.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha quipped as the pulled them onto his feet. "They could be cursed, and suck out my soul. Or maybe alive and bite my feet off so I bleed to death."

Sesshomaru chuckled dryly.

"That is a risk that I am willing to take."

Once they were on Inuyasha wiggled his toes inside the boots. At least they were not as tight as the last pair. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha an appraising look from top to bottom, before nodding to himself. "Come then little brother." Sesshomaru said as he made his way to the door.

"_**You have to touch us first." **_Inu-youkai cooed.

"_Shut up!"_ Inuyasha snapped in his head.

Out loud he asked.

"We're going now?"

He really did not like how shaky his voice sounded, but it was too late to take it back now. Sesshomaru did not answer until Inuyasha was out in the hall with him.

"Yes, but do not worry." Sesshomaru replied. "You need not be so nervous, you can do this."

Even as Sesshomaru said it Inuyasha wasn't sure he believed him. As a matter of fact the words made Inuyasha feel even more nervous. He was already so off balance as it was, not to mention being pulled in all directions by the various problems inside of him, and now…he was going to have to go **completely**out of his element.

What if he screwed this up? Sesshomaru had already said that this could lead to a war, a REAL war, and that made Inuyasha queasy.

He didn't like having so much pressure on himself. He was used to being responsible for himself alone, and had only just begun to adjust to being responsible for five others. But how many people were in the West? Innocent people….

How many people would be affected by what he was about to say and do? He had lost his mother when he was young, what if he said something that cost some other child their own parents?

The more he thought about it the more -what ifs- started to spring up in his mind. It was enough to make him start to panic slightly.

Drawing himself out of his own mind Inuyasha found himself staring at the same door from before. Apparently Sesshomaru had led him to it while he was off in his own world.

Ass.

"I don't think I can do this." Inuyasha whispered urgently.

"You will do fine." Sesshomaru reassured. "Just remember what I have said, stick to the truth…and trust me."

Sesshomaru unlocked the door, and it opened, sounding and looking so very ominous to Inuyasha himself. Sesshomaru put his hand on Inuyasha's back, and tried to push him forward, but Inuyasha planted his feet.

"I don't know how to do this! I don't know what to do!" Inuyasha spat, keeping his voice soft but harsh. Sesshomaru smiled gently.

"Yes you do. You are our Father's son, my young brother, this is in your blood."

Inuyasha scowled.

"What does that have to do with anything? Cause let me tell you…my blood isn't giving me any god damn hints here." Inuyasha snarled. "I can't be you Sesshomaru."

"Try, do the best that you can…and I will do mine." Sesshomaru said.

This time when Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha went through, his mind racing furiously. Be Sesshomaru? How the hell was he going to do that?

Besides…which Sesshomaru? The cold hearted bastard? The new…nicey Sesshomaru? The confusing, molesting ass Sesshomaru?

"_Father….if you can hear me old man…I could really use some help here."_ Inuyasha thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was rather annoyed to find out that they were the only ones on time, but that was fine, he could use the extra time to calm Inuyasha further. The poor hanyou seemed so out of sorts, and to be perfectly honest the scents and signals he had been picking up off of Inuyasha were confusing even him.

It had been amusing, startling Inuyasha in the bath, though he had not really meant to. But after that things had become…strange.

He had smelled Inuyasha's arousal spike more then once, and Inuyasha had blatantly offered Sesshomaru his neck. As with the kiss Sesshomaru had a brief moment where he thought Inuyasha was attempting to engage in intimacy with him. Yet throughout all of it, the scent of confusion, and small traces of very real fear had hung heavy on the boy.

It was obvious now that Inuyasha did not understand what he was doing, or what he was feeling, and was disturbed by it. Inuyasha had perhaps instinctively been trying to seduce Sesshomaru, which was perfectly normal. Sesshomaru bore his mark, Sesshomaru was the only flesh other then his own that he had ever known.

Sesshomaru could see it for what it was, Inuyasha was a needy young male who desired attention. Yet…he would offer and then retract.

Even more curious was when Sesshomaru had not taken the flesh offered, as hard as that had been. He could feel Inuyasha become confused and upset…and then further confused at that.

He had watch Inuyasha hit a mental wall over and over, and could see how distressing it had been for the boy. Sesshomaru did admit, even if it made him feel guilty, that he had been pleased that Inuyasha's body was starting to react to him without him even doing anything.

Normally he might have….indulged. But even as Inuyasha became aroused, he became upset.

Which was just all wrong, so he had kept his distance and instead focused on dressing his brother.

Each inviting signal had been followed by a rejecting one. He picked up a broadcast of -I do not want this- in Inuyasha's stance and scent. Yet at the same time he had seen -Why won't you touch me?- behind Inuyasha's eyes.

If it was so confusing to Sesshomaru, then he could only imagine how his naïve little brother must have felt. But there was something else, a look that Inuyasha kept giving him.

His composure, his face, his scent, it all would change. Inuyasha's seemingly unending confusion would be there yes, but also uncertainty and wariness.

Not only that but a faint blush would creep into Inuyasha's cheeks. While the look was rather adorable, it really was shocking at just how adorable the four mouthed, ill tempered hanyou could be without even trying, it also seemed to be very troubling to his little brother.

What set it aside from the rest of Inuyasha's troubled looks, Sesshomaru really needed to get Inuyasha's life calm and steady, was his demeanor towards Sesshomaru himself.

Normally Inuyasha didn't seem to have much of a problem with speaking his mind, and Sesshomaru was grateful that the hanyou was beginning to open up to him a little more. If it bothered Inuyasha, he tended to bring it up to Sesshomaru one way or another.

Mouth, fists, chair thrown at his head….Inuyasha was not shy if he was angered.

However with this Inuyasha seemed totally against approaching him. In fact whenever Inuyasha got that look about him, he either kept his distance or fled entirely.

Clearly it was something Sesshomaru was doing that was causing the issue, before of the life of him he could not determine what it was. He did not do anything strange, he had been nothing but kind…so what could it be?

A question for another time however, he could not afford to be distracted right now. Still….perhaps he and Inuyasha would have to talk sooner rather then later.

He and Inuyasha reached the table, and Sesshomaru nearly laughed at the look on Inuyasha's face when he saw their seating arrangements. To show their unity Sesshomaru had decided that they should be as close as comfortably possible, being Inu siblings it was hardly unusual for them to touch. To that end chairs pushed together seemed both annoying and ultimately uncomfortable, so he got to thinking….why not a cushioned bench?

Also by putting Inuyasha not only next to him, but literally in the same seat, Sesshomaru hoped to show Inuyasha's equality without even having to say a word.

"Okay…your ass is not that big." Inuyasha whispered. To that Sesshomaru did chuckle.

"Which is precisely why you will be joining me." He replied.

Inuyasha hesitantly seated himself, almost as if he thought he was going to be bitten on his behind as soon as he did, and tried to get as far to the side as he could.

Less then an hour ago Inuyasha had tasted him, jumped all over him, yet now he as shying away from contact?

Silly Puppy.

Sesshomaru sat himself as well, sliding right up against Inuyasha. The hanyou tensed and again Sesshomaru picked up light nervous fear on the boy.

As before Sesshomaru did not call attention to it, instead he just laid a gentle hand on Inuyasha's thigh.

"Remember what I have told you, what we practices. My mind is on our task and my actions are for your benefit." Sesshomaru said softly.

He did not want another misunderstanding as they had stumbled into the at the greeting….nor another Inuyasha hook to his belly.

Much to his satisfaction Inuyasha began to relax slowly, looking a bit relieved. Sesshomaru was not entirely sure why, but it worked…and that was about all he cared about at the moment.

Normally when Sesshomaru sat he would wind his tail around his waist a few times before draping it over his shoulder once more. It kept his lovely fur off of the floor and prevented him from accidentally sitting on it.

This time however he decided to use Inuyasha's body instead. The hanyou jumped as Sesshomaru's tail wound around his waist, his little brother shot him a perplexed look but Sesshomaru simply smiled.

Up his back and over Inuyasha's shoulder Sesshomaru's tail went, so that the tip was near the hanyou's solar plexus. It was a simple gesture, but in a lot of ways a profound one.

Father had tended to do the same when he was younger and at diplomatic meetings. It showed not only claim, both protection and possession, but also trust and closeness. After all…he was basically giving Inuyasha a part of his body, that could be mangled or maimed, to hold on to.

Although still unsure Inuyasha ran his fingers though the fur at his chest. It felt rather pleasant…and as a plus gave Inuyasha something to do with his hands if he became nervous or angry.

Sesshomaru just hoped he would not become too aggressive….

Can you feel that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered softly.

Their little moment was interrupted by the north and east doors opening. Both Coda and Enyon began to approach and Inuyasha tensed.

'You can do this. I have faith in you." Sesshomaru whispered. "Just remember what we went over."

Inuyasha nodded slightly and took a deep breath though his nose and let it out slowly. Sesshomaru wished that he had had more time to prepare Inuyasha, there were going to be the firsts of many things for him today.

Enyon wore a bit of a sneer as he placed himself in his own seat. He probably did not like what he was seeing, though Sesshomaru had known he would look down on he and Inuyasha's physical contact. Which was odd considering his race, but as far as Sesshomaru was concerned Enyon gave rats of all kinds a bad name.

Curiously Coda wore a distasteful look on his face as well, but his gaze was focused solely upon the hanyou.

"You are not Inu-Taisho." Coda said. That was puzzling…what did Coda have against Inuyasha's look?

"Never said I was." Inuyasha responded. "But as far as looks go….there are worse people to take after."

Good response, on that even had the corners of Coda's mouth perking slightly.

"Yes well…we are not here to discuss the looks of the men at this table, past or present." Enyon quipped. "We are here about the death, possible murder, of the Lady of the South Nefrume."

Inuyasha tensed at the word murder, but thankfully said nothing.

"Let it be known that you Lord Sesshomaru, and the hanyou Inuyasha have been accused by the remaining members of Lady Nefrume's guard of attacking her home and joining forces to assassinate her." Enyon continued.

"And we all know they would **never** attempt to color events in their favor." Sesshomaru interjected dryly.

"Which is why we are here." Coda said. Enyon nodded, tilting his head in a consolatory gesture.

"Before we begin…have you anything to add?"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, who shook his head no. Very well then…Sesshomaru would.

"Yes…if we are going to be so formal as to use our titles in the manner you have, then you will refer to my brother properly." Sesshomaru remarked. Enyon's lip twitched.

"So that there are no misunderstandings…that would be?" Enyon asked.

"He is junior Lord of the West. Thus his title is…Lord Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied.

Coda snorted faintly and Enyon did not look pleased either.

"Very well."

Technically Inuyasha could also be considered a Prince, but Sesshomaru wanted to drill the point home, to Inuyasha especially. How could Inuyasha take up the responsibilities of a Lord, if he did not see himself as one?

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's fingers stroking though his fur slowly and smiled inside.

"Then let us begin." Coda declared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was…in a mild state of shock. To have Sesshomaru almost downright demand that Inuyasha have a title…but now really wasn't the time to be all stunned.

"Your defense is?" Enyon asked. Defense…uh…shit….

"Nefrume assaulted and imprisoned my brother. I simply came to retrieve him, when Nefrume would not release my sibling, despite my warning, I resorted to force." Sesshomaru answered, saving Inuyasha from having to speak.

"And why…" Enyon began, flicking his eyes towards Inuyasha. "Would she want him?" His tone was skeptical and implied that Inuyasha wasn't worth anything.

"_Go fuck yourself."_ Inuyasha thought.

"It is no secret that the ruling family of the South has long held an interest in our bloodline. In fact Nefrume's father approached my own when we were but children, offering his daughter as a mate to this Sesshomaru. My father refused obviously, though the details of this are unknown to me, I was far too young to be involved. However I believe that you, Coda, were there."

The bear nodded.

"This is true, Nefrume's Father, Pek was quite…excited about a union between the two, and very…upset at Inu-Taisho's refusal." Coda explained.

"Yes…and after Nefrume killed her father and assumed the throne, the idea was clearly still within her mind as she…propositioned this Sesshomaru many times. Even at this very table." Sesshomaru continued.

She killed her dad? Damn….

Okay wait…think Sesshomaru…think Sesshomaru….

"Which I t-belive is a good…indicator of her own…character." Inuyasha added, doing his best Sesshomaru impersonation. He didn't know how well he could pull it off though…Sesshomaru had constantly thrown out big fucking words that he had never heard before.

His comment seemed to surprise Sesshomaru, and the other two set there eyes upon him. Inuyasha cursed, no he had their attention…just fucking great.

Sesshomaru did not shoot him a warning however…so he couldn't have fucked up to badly…yet.

"How so?" Coda asked.

"Well…killing your own father? I cannot be the only one who finds that more then a little…." SHIT! What was the word?! Think hanyou! Think!

"Heinous." Sesshomaru interjected as if finishing Inuyasha's thought.

Thank gods…

Inuyasha nodded.

"I would say our father was right in his decision. I know it is an act that he would…frown upon. Certainly not something he would want near his son." Inuyasha stated. "Granted yes, she had not perp…etrated the act just yet. But perhaps he could sense something of it within her."

Sesshomaru's lips quirked slightly.

"With this Sesshomaru refusing her time and time again, I can only imagine that she felt my brother Inuyasha would be an…easier target."

Enyon leaned forward, his fingers interlaced in front of him.

"Why? If the West was a goal as you say." Enyon put forth. "What good would he do?"

Sesshomaru sighed, that noise he made when he wanted to say you were stupid…Inuyasha knew, he had heard it many times in his life.

"The power in our blood was also a goal I believe, and if some….unfortunate fate befell me, my brother is next in line." Sesshomaru explained slowly. Enyon scowled.

"So you say she wished to use your hanyou sibling as a door to your throne and bloodline?" Coda asked, to which Sesshomaru nodded.

"Bit of a stretch." Enyon stated.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha said. "She had the history…of dark, hidden little plots."

"That is quite an accusations." Enyon said.

"Explain." Coda added.

Crap….Inuyasha had been hoping Sesshomaru would take over, but it looked like he was going to have to.

"Well…I do hate to keep dragging up history. But with her father….well she had to of planned that." Inuyasha responded.

"Her kind are a matriarchal people. The women generally rule." Enyon stated. That was news to Inuyasha, but more power to them.

"That…may be. But I highly doubt it as a…." What was the word? Damn it he could totally use Kagome's dictionary right about now. "spontaneous event. It is not as if she woke up one day and thought. Goodness…it is such a lovely day, the sun his shining, warm breeze is slipping though the air, the birds are singing such lovely songs…..I thing I'll slit my father's throat today."

Sesshomaru gave his leg right above the knee a firm squeeze, the be careful sign.

"I believe she used her jaws." Sesshomaru mused aloud. Inuyasha shivered, but he could see that was for his benefit.

"That basically sums it up then." Inuyasha said. "It is perfectly fine to rule, especially if it was her right as you say. But why kill him? Could it not have been peaceful? He could not have stepped down? Or at the worst….exile perhaps? I believe that her actions show a ruthless desire, one where anything may be done, just as along as it gains her what she wants."

Inuyasha was not sure if he had worded that right, but he fell silent. He did not want to overplay himself….not to mention his tongue was a little sore from tripping over word. He wasn't used to talking proper…and diffinately not this much of it. Hell…he could remember a time when it would be months before he spoke to another person.

Enyon looked as if he had swallowed something bitter and was trying to hide it, while Coda simply looked contemplative.

"Perhaps it is time to go to the beginning." Coda suggested. "The past aside, how did this situation begin?"

Well how the fuck did he know? He had not even known who the hell she was before she had…..wait a minute.

"Some time ago while I was out patrolling my lands, something strange occurred." Sesshomaru began. "I was approached by none other then Lady Nefrume, quite odd considering I had forbidden her from entering my lands quite some time ago. I demanded to know why she had entered without my permission and why. Once again she pointed out my lack of a mate, and when I rebuked her she became angry. She seemed to attempt to rein it in as she then brought up my brother, mentioning the fact that he had recently come of age."

He had? Why the hell didn't anyone tell him this shit? Seriously? More importantly how the hell did she know something that he didn't? Was somebody spying on him?

"It did not take much to realize her aim. I forbade her from meeting my sibling, and made if very clear that I would never give my blessing to such a mating." Sesshomaru continued. "As is my right as Inuyasha's guardian. She became angry once again, and threatened me. I believe her words were, to watch myself as I am not as untouchable as I seem to think. With that…she left, and I did not have her within my presence again until the day within her castle."

"She came to you alone?" Enyon asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Odd I think. Someone of her stature without her guard."

Even Inuyasha could see that Enyon was suggesting Sesshomaru was lying. He also knew Sesshomaru HATED being called a liar, and wondered what Sesshomaru would come back with.

"As she wished to enter my lands undetected, knowing quite well that she was unwelcome…of course she would come alone." Sesshomaru stated. "It is rather difficult to achieve stealth with a host of men."

Again Sesshomaru had that bored -I'm explaining something beyond simple to a simpleton- tone in his voice. Did he practice that? Inuyasha could almost picture Sesshomaru in front of a mirror doing just that…that and his patented -I'm going to kill you- stare.

"And just how did you come into contact with Nefrume?" Coda asked Inuyasha, snapping him out of his Sesshomaru contemplations. Inuyasha had to stop himself from saying -Well…uh-

Clearing his throat Inuyasha tried to look dignified as he scrambled to gather up his thoughts. How the hell had he met her anyway? He almost couldn't remember. Crap….if he said he couldn't' remember Sesshomaru himself would probably smack him….

"I had not been engaging in anything in particular." Inuyasha said, translation…I was sitting on my ass. "I believe I was resting after a rather exhausting excursion." He did a little internal happy dance over being able to say that, though his head was starting to hurt from all of this.

It wasn't easy, but he thought he managed to tell his side of the story rather well. He told about how she had come to him, how things seemed fine at first. Then about how she had attempted to stir the shit up between he and Sesshomaru, cause strife between them Sesshomaru had supplied for him.

Though he edited up their time on the cliffs, leaving out how they had argued, how they really had fought, and he damn sure did not mention about how they had fucked.

Something told him that those facts were not in their best interests.

He told about how she had returned to him a while after when he was bathing, and could have sworn he heard Sesshomaru growl faintly, and the invite to her home.

He spoke of the uneasy vibe she had given him, and about the thin little spikes that had laid him out minutes after he had politely informed her of his wish to leave.

He told it all, well minus the really personal parts, and did so in the most Sesshomaru-like way he could.

By the time he had finished recounting the events of her death his head was pounding and he had become rather tired. And he was getting really close to telling someone to shut the fuck up, drawing his sword and going happy-slashy on somebody's ass.

That would be so much easier….

"An interesting tale." Enyon said once Inuyasha had finished, though his tone said he thought Inuyasha was full of shit.

"Indeed." Coda muttered, and Inuyasha had no idea what he was thinking.

"I am quite curious about one thing Sesshomaru." Enyon said, earning an expectant look from Inuyasha's elder brother. "You say that you came to your brother's aid when you discovered he was in need off it. But I must ask…just how did you come to know that?"

Actually….that was a damn good question. One Inuyasha wanted to know himself. As far as he knew Sesshomaru just showed up….granted Sesshomaru seemed to have that power. One minute everything was fine and dandy and then BAMF! Sesshomaru was there.

"My brother and I share a bond. One of blood and spirit." Sesshomaru answered.

They did? Well…they were brothers but he had never gotten any…blood…spirit messages internally from Sesshomaru. Some plain old bloody ones yes….but nothing special.

"He means our mating marks." Inu-youkai informed.

Oh…that.

"I see." Enyon muttered. Inuyasha fought not to rub at his eyes. They had been here for hours now, and it was getting late. How much longer was this going to take?

"I acted accordingly, it was within my right to take her life for her actions, and Inuyasha also had the right to retribution for her assault upon his person, and subsequent imprisonment." Sesshomaru suddenly said. "I believe this is a rather simple matter to clear up, as…unprecedented as it is."

"I disagree." Enyon stated. "We are speaking of the death of one of the rulers of the four lands. Such a thing must not be taken lightly or rushed. The south cries out for justice and it is up to us to see whether or not it is warranted."

Sesshomaru did not seem surprised in the least that Enyon disagreed with him. So Inuyasha didn't worry to much about it.

"That is of course your prerogative. However I swear to you, on my name and on my Father's that what we have said is true." Sesshomaru vowed.

Inuyasha started to open his mouth, if Sesshomaru could swear…so could he, he had not lied…omitted a few details yes, but not lied.

But Sesshomaru's claws gently pressed into Inuyasha's thigh, telling him to shut up. Well…Sesshomaru had actually said it meant that it would be best if he was silent. Which sure sounded like a fancy way to say, shut the fuck up, to Inuyasha.

As Sesshomaru spoke he turned his eyes towards Coda. The large bear rubbed at his lips thoughtfully.

"If what you say is true then yes, what you have done was perfectly within your rights." Coda rumbled as he leaned over the table. Inuyasha could almost feel a triumphant surge within Sesshomaru, and it made him hopeful. Coda flicked eyes big brown eyes up at Sesshomaru. "That is of course…if what you say IS true."

Sesshomaru stiffened, his tail tightening around Inuyasha. That surprised him…Sesshomaru had not been expecting that.

Inuyasha didn't like that…Sesshomaru had been on the ball all night, and if he went off track…well Inuyasha wasn't sure he himself could right it.

Probably not…his well was about dry.

"Well then…perhaps we should retire for the night, and resume tomorrow." Sesshomaru suggested.

Enyon looked as if he was about to argue, no shock there…Inuyasha could tell that he and Sesshomaru did NOT get along, but Coda nodded and spoke.

"I agree, it has become rather late."

Sesshomaru's tail unwound from around his waist, and the older Inu stood. Wordlessly Sesshomaru headed straight for their door, and Inuyasha followed.

Once they were back on their side Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.

"Alright…what just happened?" He asked. Sesshomaru actually looked a bit worried, which did nothing to sooth Inuyasha's nerves.

"Coda is my friend, our father's before that." Sesshomaru replied. "I…never expect him to doubt me…to doubt my word. It…concerns me."

"Are we in trouble?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do not know." Sesshomaru admitted.

Well…that was just great.

"Either way…you did very well little brother." Sesshomaru said. "A few slip ups yes, but you represented yourself well."

The praise made Inuyasha feel a little giddy, which in turn made him feel stupid…so he pushed it aside.

"So…are we done for today?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Yes, you may have the rest of the night to yourself."

Inuyasha had a boatload of questions, about the situation, Sesshomaru wrapping his tail around him…and all that. But two other needs were poking at him harder.

"Good…then I'm going to get myself some fucking food, then I'm going to drag my tired fucking ass to the fucking bed." Inuyasha swore. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sighed.

"And you were doing so well."

"Yeah well…I couldn't take it anymore." Inuyasha said with a grin before he turned around and sauntered off. "Its my favorite word you know." Inuyasha called back.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Brat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru leaned back against the cool stone of the wall, pulling his hair to the side to open his sore neck to it.

He was confused, and a bit upset then he let on. If anyone should have known that his word and vow were unbreakable…it was Coda. Yet he had dismissed it, and to be honest Sesshomaru felt more then a little insulted.

He could not imagine actually warring with the North…but stranger things had happened recently.

Pushing himself away from the wall Sesshomaru wondered how he might spend his time. He wanted another chat with his little brother…but if all the boy wanted was food and rest well….Sesshomaru could not say that he had not earned it.

Inuyasha had preformed admirably, better then Sesshomaru could have expected. He had clearly struggled, but he had also listened, and come forth with a good point or two.

As Sesshomaru pondered what he himself might do he was drawn out by a servant approaching him.

"Yes? What is it?" Sesshomaru asked sternly, stopping the young man before he could even open his mouth.

"Uhh….w-well…my-my Lord….it…it is Lord Coda…he-he is at th-the junction. He wishes to s-speak to-to you." The servant forced out. Sesshomaru nodded dismissively, and cracked his knuckles out of habit.

Coda hmm? Just what did the bear want now?

Sesshomaru's feet became to move without him realizing it. Yes…he was quite interested in an explanation from his old friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coda was alone when Sesshomaru arrived. He was clad for comfort, neither armor nor weapons upon his person. Sesshomaru nodded at the demon bear as he approached.

"Thank you for coming Sesshomaru." Coda said.

"Yes well…I find myself curious as to what you have to say Coda, and why you suddenly doubt my word." Sesshomaru half snarled, forgoing any sort of friendly greeting.

Coda winced slightly.

"It is no secret, the animosity between you two." Coda began.

"If I wanted her dead badly enough to involve myself…would I really be so blatantly obvious about it?" Sesshomaru spat. "Use your head. She took my brother after I had forbidden contact. She would not release him…so I took what is mine."

Coda crossed his arms and sighed.

"I believe that." Coda admitted, puzzling Sesshomaru. "But I must question the specifics."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, but before he could reply Coda spoke again.

"Why is he hear Sesshomaru?"

"Why is who hear Coda?" Sesshomaru countered.

"The hanyou." Coda growled.

"He was involved obviously." Sesshomaru answered.

"Perhaps…by why all the tricks? Dressing him up, the same seating, holding him as you did." Coda wondered. "Though I must respect your control for even being able to touch him. But we both know how you feel about him, about his mother."

Sesshomaru cursed internally, was that why Coda had extended all of this? To ask about Inuyasha?

"The past is just that." Sesshomaru stated.

Coda gave him sympathetic eyes.

"I do not blame you. The things the two of them cost you are irreplaceable." Coda said. "But why the farce now? I can hardly see how he could force you into this…but it is the only explanation I can think of for his appearance here."

"How would his word mean anything if I present him as a lesser?" Sesshomaru replied, ignoring Coda's foolish comment. Yes Inuyasha had _**clearly**___blackmailed him into this….when had Coda's brain failed?

He felt uneasy all of a sudden, something that had never happened before with Coda. For the first time in his life he felt he should be cautious with the bear. Coda himself sighed once more.

"His word means **nothing** either way." Coda informed. "Not that it matters."

Sesshomaru tensed slightly, before he brushed it off. Coda's words offended him greatly. He had lent his word to Inuyasha, to dismiss Inuyasha was to dismiss Sesshomaru himself.

And Sesshomaru did not like being dismissed.

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked softly. Coda looked away as he leaned back against a support pillar.

"Enyon did not lie. The South is well and truly in an uproar. Nefrume had not portrayed you….kindly to her people to say the least."

"Yes, yes. I know all about her tales of my callous actions, of breaking her heart, misleading her with my lies, my so called promises." Sesshomaru huffed. "But what does that have to do with my sibling?"

"Someone **must** be punished Sesshomaru." Coda stressed. "Or the South WILL march upon you, and if they do then so will Enyon. He will not pass up a chance to strike at you. He can no longer achieve his desires for your Father or your Grandmother. You are the last link, he will not risk his so called revenge again."

"That could be prevented with your support Coda." Sesshomaru stated. "You know my word is true, I am not a liar…and I am offended that you dare suggest such a thing."

Coda shook his head ruefully as he pursed his lips, and looked pained.

"The South holds no love for me and mine. Even if I do declare you innocent, Enyon will not. He's drooling over this Sesshomaru, I would be surprised if the man had not let go inside his pants the moment he heard the news." Coda grumbled. "I have no doubt he will stoke the fires burning within the southern peoples. All I will have done is give you a little time to build your forces."

"Well that is at least something. Perhaps they-" Sesshomaru began.

"-I do not believe him." Coda interrupted.

Sesshomaru blinked, and then started at the demon in front of him. He almost felt as if someone had struck him between the eyes. What was Coda talking about?

"Explain yourself Coda, NOW. I have sworn that his word is the truth, to doubt him is to doubt me…and I grow weary of you doing so." Sess snarled.

Coda held up a hand, perhaps to calm Sesshomaru.

"Perhaps his re-telling is true, but I sense that he his hiding something. That notwithstanding…what of the reasons behind his actions? Is that it my friend? Has be boxed you in somehow?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I do not understand what you are saying. How could he box me in? Are you suggesting he planned all of this?" Sesshomaru responded. He knew very well just what Inuyasha was hiding. Their battle…and their rutting. Both were wise choices….and private in any case. Sesshomaru debated revealing his mark to the Northern Lord but…although it saddened him to admit…he did not trust Coda with the knowledge.

"I can easily see what you have said transpiring just as you have said it. It IS something she would do, bloodthirsty runt." Coda reported. "But I also believe you are protecting him. That I do understand of course, as foul as he is, he is still a link to your family. His actions could very well affect your name. I also know that his life is yours to take is it not?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes slowly against the shame within him. Not so long ago those would have been his own words.

"Coda-"

"You do not have to explain. I know something of history between the two of you. I do not judge you Sesshomaru…but you do not have to protect him my friend. Especially not if he has done what I think he has done." Coda stated.

Sesshomaru felt his face darken.

"What do you mean? He is mine Coda. Mine."

The Northern Lord shook his head.

'You do not have to play games with me Sesshomaru. I am on your side. You brought him here, you dressed him, you told him want to say. It was obvious that he was merely pupating you, poorly I might add, the entire time. I doubt he even understands a third of what he said." Coda retorted.

Sesshomaru's hackles rose, Inuyasha was uneducated yes, but he was not stupid.

"_**He's starting to piss me off." **_Sess-youkai growled.

Yes…yes he was.

"And just what would you have me do Coda?" Sesshomaru asked. "If my current efforts are pointless…just what path is this Sesshomaru to take?"

"Give him up." Coda responded, and Sesshomaru's stomach bottomed out. "By both of your admissions it was he who scored the killing blow. Wash your hands of him, no one can blame you for trying to protect your family…hanyou or not. But think of your lands Sesshomaru, your people. They do not deserve this, and certainly not over a hanyou. Their blood can be spared…let him be useful for once, let him serve your family."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing, Coda simply could not be saying any of this. He had to of fallen asleep and was now having a bizarre dream.

"You would have me give him to the south to be executed?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"I am only trying to help you Sesshomaru." Coda said as he placed a hand on Sesshomaru shoulder. "As a brother it is only right to protect your sibling. But as a ruler…it is only right that you punish the guilty. How do you know his story is true? I believe he set this up, that he used Nefrume to strike at you, to drag you though the mud with him. He is hanyou, sullied blood and vile. What if he is trying to trick you Sesshomaru? I cannot allow that…I will not allow that."

Although Coda had a bit more to say before he left Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West, did not hear his words.

Sesshomaru was rather numb as he made his way back to the bedroom, he could smell Inuyasha near as he entered the room, and even though his melancholy mood the sight that lay before him brought a smile to his face.

Inuyasha was already in the bed, splayed out and fast asleep. His hair laying around him like a sliver sheet. It would have been a rather erotic sight…had the boy not been drooling slightly.

But the warm feeling was short lived, reality, as it always did, came crashing back.

How Coda could even suggest such a thing was beyond him. It was nothing Sesshomaru would have expected from the bear. His Father had trusted Coda, his mother had. Coda had been the first, after Sesshomaru, to be at Inu-Taisho's side after the death of his first mate. So why…why…

It was completely out of the question of course. He had claimed Inuyasha's life when he had hated him, nothing had changed now that he…he….loved him.

Sesshomaru touched his heart, and grew still as he watched Inuyasha sleep, and emotion roll through him for a moment.

The hanyou did not stir as Sesshomaru lowered himself to the bed. There had been a time when he would not have been able to get two miles near the sleeping hanyou before he woke…yet now he was a mere two feet away…and nothing.

It showed trust, even if on a sub-conscious level.

Sesshomaru looked over his sleeping sibling. He had grown so much since Sesshomaru has first come upon him, looking up at him with those big, pleading eyes. He had been so small then, so helpless. Compared to that Inuyasha had become so big…and yes in some ways…he was still so small.

He needed his brother, needed Sesshomaru's love and protection.

Inuyasha needed him. Had always needed him.

He could not, WOULD not, turn his back on Inuyasha again. He would sooner fall upon his own sword then do such a thing.

Sesshomaru was furious with Coda for even daring to suggest it, it was a betrayal…one Sesshomaru would not soon forget.

And if, in the end, it meant war?

"Then war it shall be." Sesshomaru vowed.

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Which in case you didn't know, isn't me. I make no money off of this.

Inuyasha woke to the feeling of someone stroking his ears gently. It was only the faintest of touches, but his ears were very sensitive…to the point that he generally deemed the direction the wind was blowing with them.

Glancing up from his face down position Inuyasha caught sight of Sesshomaru, sitting up against the wall, and staring off into space. The touches did not exactly bother him, but just when did Sesshomaru become such an ear molester in the first place?

"I can feel that you know." Inuyasha muttered.

"My apologies." Sesshomaru rumbled. "I simply could not help myself."

No one seemed to be able to really…stupid ears.

Inuyasha pushed himself up, stretching out his entire body, things popping and cracking as he did. With a huff Inuyasha collapsed back down, but as he had pushed himself up…he ended up with his head in Sesshomaru's lap.

Sesshomaru tensed, and so did Inuyasha, but his eyelids were still all heavy so….fuck it.

Inuyasha relaxed, settling into Sesshomaru, who chuckled lightly and began to run his fingers slowly through Inuyasha's hair.

It felt nice, and Inuyasha started to drift once more.

"So….what's the story for today?" Inuyasha asked sleepily.

"Another round at the table unfortunately." Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha groaned and bit Sesshomaru on the leg. The elder Inu did not so much as flinch, though he did jab Inuyasha in the head with his knuckle.

"And its going to go any different?" Inuyasha asked.

"Perhaps….perhaps not." Sesshomaru responded. Oh sure…avoid the question.

"I don't really want to do that again." Inuyasha flat out stated.

"I know." Sesshomaru replied. "But we must."

"I don't see why." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You must trust me on this little brother." Sesshomaru said.

Grumbling Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru and his caressing fingers, only to settle his head back down on one of the soft pillows. He had a bad feeling about all of this, it wasn't going to do any good…that much was clear, so why go through all of the hoopla again?

It was pretty obvious that the other two had made up their minds before he and Sesshomaru had even got there.

Sesshomaru grew still and quiet, but Inuyasha could not ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his head. Rolling over and putting his hands behind his head Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling.

"I say we don't bother. I'm not one to talk just to hear my own voice, and I'm pretty damn sure that is all we will get out of this." Inuyasha stated.

"You may be right." Sesshomaru admitted. "But you may be wrong."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, gods knew he hated that. What ifs and maybes.

"Well what do you think?" Inuyasha challenged. After all the bullshit lately was spoiling for a fight, to actually get something DONE. Sure he enjoyed having time to do nothing and relax from time to time, but this was the kind of do nothing that he absolutely hated.

"I think that there is far too much at stake to give up on diplomacy so quickly." Sesshomaru answered matter of factly.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh, leave it to Sesshomaru to just start making points….points that pissed Inuyasha off. But Inuyasha had never been on to let facts and or logic get in his way.

"There has to be something else we can do." Inuyasha grumbled, turning back over to bury his face in the pillow.

"If we are going to have a discussion the least you could do is remove your face from the bedding." Sesshomaru chided. "And just what would you have us do?"

Muttering curses Inuyasha flipped back over once more, but just to be a smart ass he pulled the fur covering over his face, it was cold in there after all.

"I'd have us kick ass. You're the one harping on a peaceful solution." Inuyasha gripped. "I would….oh….I dunno…..actually fucking DO something."

"Yes well…your charming disposition none withstanding….as I have said before, such actions would not aid us in the slightest." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"We could say it was a freak accident." Inuyasha suggested.

"An…accident?" Sesshomaru mused dryly.

"Sure….they were so full of raw asshole that they exploded. I had expected it to happen to you for years." Inuyasha explained. "Then we have Daigon write up a…medical report on the dangers of being an asshole and put it out for everyone to read. The end."

To that Sesshomaru actually went into a small fit of laughter, which was still so weird. Even though he had heard it more then a few times already, Inuyasha still couldn't get over Sesshomaru actually laughing like a real person.

"I am not sure how serious you are being right now little brother, but thank you for the laugh, I did need it." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"You're just mad because you couldn't think of such a cunning plan." Inuyasha groused.

"Indeed. I bow to your incredible mental might." Sesshomaru shot back.

"And a fine fair-the fuck you too."

"And such wonderfully diverse vocabulary." Sesshomaru quipped.

Inuyasha was about to tell Sesshomaru something colorful he could do with his ass, when a warm weight settled on his chest, and what felt like a leg slipping in between his own. Huffing Inuyasha pulled the blanket down off of his face, only to be suddenly face to face with one Sesshomaru.

He probably shouldn't have been surprised, who else could it be after all, but he still got a start from Sesshomaru's face appearing RIGHT in front of his own. Inuyasha managed to keep from making a sound, other then a small gasp, and closed his eyes for a second as his blood pressure shot through the roof.

"Don't….**do** that." Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru chuckled and his hand came up to brush Inuyasha's hair away from his face. Inuyasha blinked….touchy Sesshomaru….why was he showing up?

Sesshomaru tilted his head in, nuzzling Inuyasha's cheek gently with his own, before dropping his face down into the crook of the hanyou's neck. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and sighed pleasantly, shifting his body to get more comfortable and just settled into Inuyasha.

"You know…you look all thin and elegant and…wispy….but its…ugh….times like this when a person can…gah….really find out just how much…bulk you have." Inuyasha grunted, hiding his discomfort with the intimacy of it behind sarcasm.

"Hush….I am barley even on you." Sesshomaru responded, though his voice held a bit of an agitated edge.

Inuyasha was starting to suspect that Sesshomaru had something of a complex about his weight.

"Besides….contact when sleeping or lounging is a normal display of sibling affection."

Oh…that made sense, they were Inu after all. Still….when it came to Sesshomaru, his body tended to be just as confused as his mind.

"Breaking someone's ribs says I care huh?" Inuyasha grumbled. "What next? Gonna give me a good morning kiss?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head, placing his hand on Inuyasha's chest. His elder brother locked eyes with him, and Inuyasha suddenly felt a bit nervous. Sesshomaru slowly quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that…some sort of challenge?" Sesshomaru asked slowly. What? Of course it wasn't…was it? Yet….there was a challenge in Sesshomaru's eyes, and Inuyasha was never one to back down. Especially not when his…challenge was being challenged by some challenging challenger.

"Your heart is pounding rather hard all of a sudden little brother." Sesshomaru whispered sly. "Am I making you nervous?"

Oh….oh no he didn't.

Inuyasha curled his lip, baring a fang.

"As if YOU could make me nervous."

Sesshomaru's chest rumbled, and he slid a little higher up Inuyasha's body.

"Really? Then might you explain the sudden change? You certainly are not exerting yourself much." Sesshomaru quipped.

"It's a hanyou thing." Inuyasha shot back.

"Ah." Sesshomaru murmured, tilting his head back slightly for a second.

Slowly but surely Sesshomaru's face seemed to be inching closer, and he had that smug smirk no his face that drove Inuyasha nuts.

They were lock in now, whoever looked away would lose, and Inuyasha hated losing. He wasn't sure what he would get either way, but this was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha never backed down from Sesshomaru.

He was so wrapped up in his little contest with Sesshomaru that he forgot one very simple thing. Touchy Sesshomaru almost always led to molesting Sesshomaru.

The next thing Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru had pushed himself up to the point where he was above Inuyasha, the tips of their noses nearly touching. Inuyasha did not like the position, and even though he knew that if he looked away Sesshomaru would back off, he refused.

Of course he remembered all too late just what had started all of this.

"Good morning." Sesshomaru whispered a heartbeat before he closed that last little distance and softly pressed his lips against Inuyasha's own.

Oh….that was right….

"Mut mer oh flooing?" Inuyasha asked. But of course talking meant parting opening his mouth, and the moment his lips parted Sesshomaru's tongue slipped past.

It was soft, and somehow cool to the touch, but the second his body started to relax, totally against his will by the way, Sesshomaru pulled back.

"Goodness little brother….your heart is really racing now." Sesshomaru whispered against Inuyasha's lips before he gave the bottom one a teasing little tug with his teeth. "Are you well?"

What a stupid question.

Torn between freaking out and freaking the fuck out Inuyasha fought for some kind of neutral ground.

"I have to pee and you're squishing me." Inuyasha replied, keeping his voice as calm as he could. Sesshomaru rolled off of him, but not before he gave Inuyasha a little victory smirk.

"_Oh…if I didn't actually have to pee so damn bad I'd so punch you." _Inuyasha thought as he rolled off of the bed._ "And your cock is never touching mine again. Never!" _

"_**Where the hell did that come from?" **_Inu-youkai asked.

Such things needed to be stated. For the record and all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru chuckled as he watched Inuyasha hobble to the bathroom. How cute, though he was a little impressed with how well the boy had controlled his voice.

It did not take much to see how much he tended to affect the hanyou, not a bad thing per say, though he could not help but wonder just why Inuyasha still became so nervous. He would have thought Inuyasha would become at least a little used to them touching by now.

That was the odd thing about Inuyasha, at times he seemed perfectly fine around Sesshomaru, sometimes even taken an active role in their interactions together. Yesterdays tussle for example, yet….there were times when Inuyasha seemed to revert right back to how he had always been. Keeping one wary eye upon Sesshomaru, his tense and tight, as if expecting an attack.

It was confusing, and a little upsetting. Sesshomaru was already in knots about his little late night meeting with Coda, he really did not need Inuyasha throwing him for a loop as well.

Though to be fair, Coda's actions had completely blindsided him, Inuyasha's mood swings….not so much.

After a while a relieved looking Inuyasha came tromping back into the room, and promptly flopped back onto the bed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Inuyasha yawned and burrowed back under the furs.

"Tired….so leave me alone till its…time or whatever." Inuyasha muttered.

"I am afraid that is not possible." Sesshomaru said regretfully. Oh Inuyasha was not going to like this.

"What now?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"We must dress and have breakfast-"

"-Not hungry-"

"-And then make our way to the gathering chambers." Sesshomaru finished.

One of Inuyasha's ears poked up from under the fur, but nothing else.

"What the hell we gotta be so fucking early for? I'm not sitting in that damn bench for hours and hours before I have to sit in it for hours and hours." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru chewed his lower lip slightly, here it went.

"I am afraid that is when it is beginning. It is an all day affair Inuyasha."

"But its too early!" Inuyasha protested.

"I know….trust me Inuyasha…this is not something I wish to do either." Sesshomaru informed.

Inuyasha heaved a long suffering sigh.

"Fine…but I'm sleeping till you're done stuffing your face." Inuyasha grumbled.

No, that would not do.

"You must eat Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"Not hungry."

"You will be."

"Tired now."

"Inuyasha…it will not be worth it to take such a short nap. You will like be even more tired once I wake you then you would if you get up now and allow your body to adjust." Sesshomaru said patiently.

"No."

Sesshomaru sighed himself.

"Why must you be so difficult? I am only trying to look after you. It is my responsibility to care for you, regardless of how you feel about that." Sesshomaru stated. "And I realize you would much rather sleep, but you must eat little brother. You will likely not get another chance until well after dark."

"Big deal…." Inuyasha grunted. "A few hours might be something to you, but its nothing to me. Try going a few months."

Sesshomaru went silent at that. Not because of the silent accusation that was there, but because of the sudden change that had come over Inuyasha. This was not the first time such a thing had happened, perhaps there was some sort of pattern here that he was not seeing.

"Why are you being cruel Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, deciding to cut right to the heart of the matter.

"Why does everything have to be your way?" Inuyasha shot back.

Sesshomaru contemplated that for a moment, saying that because he knew better would just be asking for trouble.

"I am trying to take care of you, see to your needs. You are being stubborn." Sesshomaru informed. Inuyasha probably wouldn't like it, but it needed to be said, and it sounded….safer.

"I don't need **you** to take care of me." Inuyasha growled. "**I**__have been taking care of myself for over two hundred years."

"No….you have not. You have survived on your own. There is a difference." Sesshomaru countered.

"Good enough. Not all of us could be pampered and spoiled."

Why was be being so stubborn?

"What had upset you now Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"Would you just shut up?"

Was he correct? Was Inuyasha trying to use his past as a shield for something that had upset him present time?

"Just come to breakfast Inuyasha." Sesshomaru requested.

Inuyasha growled, throwing the fur clean off of the bed and glared at Sesshomaru.

"You're not going to shut the fuck up until I do are you?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, pretending to think about it.

"No."

Grumbling, Inuyasha pushed himself up and off of the bed without another word.

"Fucking fine. But I'll eat what I want, my way. I don't want to hear ONE WORD from you."

As long as Inuyasha ate something decent, that did not sound like too difficult a concession.

"Agreed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru closed his eyes against the full blown headache that he had developed.

"You gonna open the door or not?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yes…." Sesshomaru sighed.

He had known getting Inuyasha dressed and ready would not be enjoyable, but he had not expected breakfast to be such a debacle.

It had been a bit funny at first, Inuyasha had adamantly refused to order anything from Retsu, and when Sesshomaru had begun to order for him he had refused to eat anything the chef prepared, insisting that he would only eat something that he himself had prepared.

To that end Inuyasha had broken the half-sacred unwritten rule that you did not head behind the counter and into the kitchen. Sesshomaru himself only did it rarely, usually either waiting for who he wanted or sending someone for them. He was not sure why, it was just one of those childhood rules that seemed to stick.

Of course Inuyasha, without the upbringing Sesshomaru had received care for none of that, and had barged right in, with a protesting Retsu hot on his heels.

That was when things had begun to spiral out of control.

Retsu had impressed Sesshomaru slightly with his ability to keep level with Inuyasha in a shouting match, but the chef could not match the loud mouthed hanyou in sheer vocal power. Nor physical, because too long Retsu came hurtling though the kitchen doors and comically tumbled over the counter, the result of being thrown no doubt. But not even that stopped the furry eared chef, he simply picked himself up, dusted himself off, and charged back in.

Of course he was tossed back out only minutes later…and then promptly forced his way back in.

Voices shouting, glass breaking, metal clanging together….all of the noise spilling out of the war zone of a kitchen had been murder on Sesshomaru's sensitive ears.

Apparently Inuyasha had not only been making quite a mess, he was also breaking or damaging multiple objects. Sesshomaru didn't think Inuyasha would destroy the area on purpose, though he could always be wrong, but more that the hanyou tended to do **everything** in his typical straight ahead, wreaking ball style.

Finally the hanyou had emerged with a large plate of meat, rice and bread. It looked as plain as plain could be, and certainly not well balanced but Sesshomaru clearly remembered their agreement, and it was better then nothing.

Besides the look on his brothers face had told Sesshomaru that speaking up on the subject would not be worth the trouble. It was food and he could live with Inuyasha having one odd meal, especially if that was what Inuyasha himself wanted.

In an odd way it also solved another problem for Sesshomaru. How to deal with Retsu concerning the wine issue.

Compared to Daigon the chef had gotten off very lightly, but while Sesshomaru did want an example, he did not want to hurt Retsu physically to do it. Retsu just wasn't built for that, he was in good shape yes, but not a warrior. Normal physical or mental discipline would probably only do harm instead of teaching.

But judging from the horrified, outraged outbursts that had spilled out of the kitchen…it would seem that the chef had quite the task ahead of him, and Retsu hated to clean. Which was the reason he insisted everything be done as carefully as possible to limit the mess.

Of course Sesshomaru knew why Inuyasha had refused to eat Retsu's cooking now. He did not trust the chef, a fact that would crush Retsu, but there was nothing Sesshomaru could do about that.

It would be on Retsu to regain the hanyou's trust. So that, combined with the apparent destruction of his kitchen seemed a fitting punishment. Both would apply adequate stress upon the chef and Sesshomaru did not even have to get his own hands dirty.

After breakfast Inuyasha had made a similar fuss about his dressing, even though his attendants had been much gentler on him due to Sesshomaru's personal orders. Sesshomaru did not understand why Inuyasha could not just be quite and let them do their work. Everyone knew he could dress himself….it was not as if anyone was mocking him. So why did he feel the need to yell and scream and….just be such a god damn pain?

And now Sesshomaru found himself about to enter into another delicate diplomatic situation with a very aggressive, cranky hanyou. Joy….

"What are you waiting for? Open the damn thing already." Inuyasha gripped, drawing Sesshomaru out of his thoughts.

Sesshomaru turned to face his little brother. Inuyasha's hair had been pulled back in the same style as before, but was now wearing black clothing with golden trim. Inuyasha looked quite good in black, but the look in his face completely ruined the regal imagery.

"For you to calm down." Sesshomaru answered. "You have been on a rampage ever since breakfast. I do not know why, but it must stop."

Inuyasha sighed, and rolled his eyes in a very teenage way.

"Deal with it. I got through this once, its just going to be the same shit all over again anyway. Pointless."

"Inuyasha….I know you do not want to do this, it is well documented at this point, I do not either." Sesshomaru said slowly, having lost count of how many times he had said the exact same thing, doing his best to hold his own temper. "But there is too much at stake here not to at least try. So please….PLEASE….."

The hanyou said nothing, which made Sesshomaru nervous. Did it mean he agreed? Or was it a non-verbal telling off? And just why was Inuyasha so combative this morning?

A multitude of questions and absolutely no answers to any of them. But there was nothing he could do, a frustrating fact if there ever was one, especially for someone of his stature. He could neither postpone or eliminate the proceedings.

All he could do was hope, and pray, that Inuyasha would work with him once more. He had done so well yesterday….Sesshomaru was sure he could do it once more if he only tried.

His key fight into the lock, and it turned smoothly, much to Sesshomaru's displeasure. He had half hoped the key would break or simply not turned. But the door opened, and in they went.

Sometimes….Sesshomaru wondered if his Father's rein had been half as stressful has his own. If it had been….his certainly wished Father had prepared him better for it all, because at this rate, if not for the fact that his hair was already a glimmering silver, his hair would have turned white long ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was not a happy hanyou. He was back in the stupid room, at the stupid table, sitting on the stupid bench with Sesshomaru's stupid tail wrapped around him, staring at the same two stupid bastards. This whole place was like the realm of stupid and suck.

The two had already made up their minds, it was clear to Inuyasha, so why couldn't Sesshomaru see it? It made him suspicious, of what he wasn't sure yet but….he had a bad feeling. Granted that was the only thing on his mind, Sesshomaru's stupid kiss was bugging him.

Why had he done it? What was his angle here? What did he want damn it?!

This made no sense, and how was he supposed to concentrate on the stupid meeting when he was busy trying to figure out the stupid Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha mentally sighed as he tried to focus on what was being said. How long had they been at this? Felt like it had been a while…but maybe it was just him.

Before he knew it he was re-telling the same story he had told the first day at least three times, and he was somewhat proud that he was able to keep his irritation at having to do so out of his voice he was starting to get pissed off.

He started to zone again only for Enyon's voice to draw him back.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, are we boring you?" There was a sneer in his voice and Sesshomaru squeeze Inuyasha's leg in a warning.

"Now why-ever would you ask me that?" Inuyasha asked, throwing the ball back. It seemed like a good thing to say, but Sesshomaru wasn't giving him any hints.

"Because you hardly seem like your focus is here." Coda supplied. "It is rather insulting."

Inuyasha really wanted to tell him just what he thought, really, REALLY wanted to tell him.

"I am sorry you are under that impression. It is wrong however." Inuyasha replied.

"I see." Coda murmured. "Well perhaps it is time to look at this situation from a new perspective."

Uh…okay?

"Do tell Coda." Enyon said.

Coda folded his hands on the table in front of him, staring down on Inuyasha.

"By your own admission you went with Lady Nefrume by your own free will correct?" Coda asked.

"Yes."

"And that once there you had a very uneasy feeling of danger?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"And once you attempted to leave you were attacked, and somehow through a connection of your blood you were able to alert your brother Sesshomaru of your situation, and then you lost consciousness." Coda continued.

Actually it had been Sesshomaru who had explained how he found out, which Inuyasha still did not understand the workings off, but he nodded anyway.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru seemed a little tense at Inuyasha's side, which wasn't totally out of place considering how important Sesshomaru seemed to think all of this was, but still….it gave Inuyasha a weird vibe that he did not like.

"From there you have said that once you awoke Nefrume and your sibling were already locked in combat, and that you took advantage of an opening from behind." Coda said. What was the point of all this?

"That's right."

"I assume you have a point to all of this?" Sesshomaru asked, echoing Inuyasha's thoughts. Coda nodded, and his eyes hardened on Inuyasha.

"Indeed I do. There are a few details that I question. I believe you when you speak of being invited, I am sure that if you launched some kind of raid upon Nefrume's castle…well you would not get very far by yourself, and you certainly would not be granted hospitality." Coda began. "But after that…." He trailed off and Inuyasha had to fight the urge to throw something. What was with all the melodrama? Just spit it out for gods sake.

Coda made a face as if he had swallowed something bitter and sighed.

"I will be blunt. Regardless of how you are portraying yourself now the bad blood between you and Sesshomaru is not exactly a secret. To that I think that you, hanyou, are trying to pull something."

"Coda-" Sesshomaru began.

"-Sesshomaru please….you do not have to say anything." Coda interrupted. Inuyasha wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like it, now Sesshomaru seemed really….he seemed like he was almost waiting for something now.

"And just what are you accusing me of?" Inuyasha found himself asking. He hadn't done anything other then what he had said, so he didn't think he had much to worry about….or did he? Sesshomaru wasn't giving him shit to work with….so he couldn't be in too much trouble could he?

"I think….I think that you purposefully antagonized Nefrume, fully knowing that Sesshomaru would retaliate. I believe that it was your purpose to entrap him." Coda answered.

Huh? The hell was the bear-ass talking about?

"But I didn't-" Inuyasha started.

"-Furthermore I see no reason to punish all parties when only one is truly responsible." Coda pushed.

Wait a minute….

"If what you say is true…" Enyon began to say.

"If what I say is true then we must follow what is right." Coda continued. "But there is only one person who can answer that. Only but one witness." Coda locked eyes with Sesshomaru. "No can blame you for protecting your sibling Sesshomaru. But do not be mistaken, you do not have to lie to protect him, to protect yourself because of him."

"Indeed, if one is at fault, then but one should face the consequences." Enyon stated, sounding a little eager. "Death in this case."

Suddenly everything clicked. If he was the so called guilty one, because he had somehow tricked Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru said so…..then it would be his head alone up on the block. But that wouldn't happen because Sesshomaru….Sesshomaru….

"IF what you say is true….then that is correct." Sesshomaru said slowly.

Son. Of. A. Fucking. Bitch!!!

He knew it! Knew the fucker had been setting him up all along!!

Inuyasha was all prepared to jump up and defend himself, driving Tetsusaiga right into Sesshomaru rotten skull in this case, but he couldn't….couldn't because Sesshomaru's tail had wrapped so tightly around him, tight enough to restrain him. One of his arms, which he had stupidly slid into the fur of Sesshomaru's tail for warmth was completely stuck, and his Fang was likewise covered.

Inuyasha found his other arm was similarly restrained by Sesshomaru's tightening grip around his wrist. He pushed so hard that his entire arm shook, but he still could not raise it.

He was completely trapped…what a horrible feeling. It wasn't the first time he'd been trapped in his life….but the feeling certainly never got any better.

He had to give it to Sesshomaru….this had been absolutely brilliant, who would have guessed that the bastard was such an outstanding actor?

The words, the touches, even the sexual ones….now Inuyasha understood why Sesshomaru had not said a word about the mark…he knew it wouldn't be an issue for long. Hell…he had even turned it to his advantage.

That shit in the bottles….brilliant….make himself look vulnerable, as if he actually had bared a hidden part of himself to Inuyasha.

Then the scene with Retsu and Daigon, all to reinforce his point. Now it made sense why Sesshomaru had gone after Daigon and not Retsu as well. Because Sesshomaru had not really done any damage, just made it look like he had.

Anguish tore at Inuyasha, just like the first time Sesshomaru had betrayed him so long ago. They had come full circle in a way….

Inuyasha opened his mouth to scream at Sesshomaru, to curse him for tricking him like this. They had it all wrong, it hadn't been him who had pulled anything, he wasn't a schemer….but Sesshomaru was. It had been perfect, he could get rid of two people he wanted gone, both Inuyasha and Nefrume, and keep himself in the clear.

But no sound would come out of his mouth, the lump in his throat was too large, and if a piece of his broken heart had become lodged there.

Tears fought to pour out, but Inuyasha held them back. He wouldn't give the fuck the satisfaction…wouldn't let him know how much he had fallen for it all.

A strange thought popped into Inuyasha's head, one that almost made him laugh.

"_Rather long walk just to die." _Inuyasha thought.

Well….they had damn well better get it over with while he was trapped, otherwise he wasn't about to go quiet or easy.

"However…." Sesshomaru growled, his voice getting that deep, dark, dangerous -I'm this close to fucking you up- tone. "What you say is **NOT** true."

Wha? Wait….did…..wha?

"And I certainly do NOT appreciate you insinuating that this Sesshomaru has lied. Nor that my brother is some seven faced schemer."

Sesshomaru voice was hot with anger, and now Coda looked as if someone had punched him between the eyes.

But Inuyasha didn't have time to focus on any of that. His heart was pounding brutally, and he had broken out in a sweat. He didn't know what was going on, and the -death is imminent- feeling was surfing around on the tidal waves inside of his stomach.

Sesshomaru released his hand, and Inuyasha did not waste any time. He was at the wrong angle to get a good shot at Sesshomaru's face, so he took to jabbing the older Inu in the inside of his thigh. Just as hard as he could too.

Coincidentally that was also the "I need time" signal. Seven or eight jabs in Sesshomaru settled his hand on top of Inuyasha's own as he spoke.

"Now….if you will excuse us, we will be taking a break."

"For what?" Coda asked. Sesshomaru pursed his lips.

"You have insulted me in a most….vile way and I feel the need to be out of your presence for a period of time. Also I have had a bit too much water, and now I must make a trip. Simple cause and effect really." Sesshomaru quipped.

The demon Lord stood, his tail releasing Inuyasha, who also quickly stood.

"You know what you risk by leaving this table." Enyon growled. Sesshomaru leveled a icy stare on the demon rat.

"You would declare war because I must relieve myself? How petty Enyon."

Coda sighed and did not sound happy.

"Very well…a short break it is. We have been here for a rather long time, it is not unreasonable."

It took everything Inuyasha had not to race to the door, he could feel it coming but he was afraid if he ran he would get jumped or something. He wasn't about to take any chances, and Sesshomaru had better not lay one hand on him once they were past that door….or there would be blood.

He didn't know what was going on but he was fucking out of here.

Period.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was curious, even after Coda had brought it up last night Sesshomaru had not believe he would actually put it forth.

It has also taken quite a bit of his strength to restrain Inuyasha, he wasn't sure what his hanyou brother was going to do, attack Coda probably, but he knew it was best for the boy to stay were he was and allow big brother to take care of it.

At least Inuyasha had asked for a reprieve, Sesshomaru's leg was still aching from it. Did he have to be vigorous? Sesshomaru was surprised he was not bleeding.

A change had come over Inuyasha, Sesshomaru could see it plainly, his heart rate had increased dramatically and Sesshomaru could smell a boat load of sweat. But really….was that any surprise?

Sighing Sesshomaru prepared for an earful as he opened their door, but the moment Inuyasha got past him, he bolted.

It caught Sesshomaru completely off guard, one moment he was closing the door with Inuyasha at his back, and then next he was truing around only to watch his baby brother rocket down the hall.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru half shouted, not wanting to draw too much attention at this point, before racing after the hanyou.

Why would Inuyasha run? And where was he going?

There was no reason for Inuyasha to run, no reason unless…unless he actually thought his life was in danger. Then he would run yes, either to escape or to get what he felt was a more tactical position.

Inuyasha rounded the corner, faster then Sesshomaru would have thought possible, and literally plowed through a very startled Ko and Po.

Sesshomaru ignored their confused call out, and didn't care order them or anyone else to join in. The least thing that would help Inuyasha calm down was shouts to capture him. Cursing Coda to the most horrid pit of hell Sesshomaru called out.

"Wait Inuyasha! It is not what you think!"

He should have told Inuyasha what Coda had suggested, but he had been worried that it would only make the boy more suspicious of him.

Inuyasha whipped around another corner and for some reason kept doubling over slightly. If he was really trying to get out…where would he go? The main door was opposite of where he was heading so…a window. Now where was there a window large enough for a person, in the direction Inuyasha was headed, that the hanyou knew about?

Their room.

Sure enough one careful look revealed that was precisely where Inuyasha was headed.

The narrow hallway was preventing Sesshomaru from using his full speed, but he was sure he could catch Inuyasha at the door. After all he would have to stop for a moment to open-that thought was instantly crushed by Inuyasha raising his forearms in front of him and smashing right through the door like high-speed boulder.

Shards of wood exploded inward and Inuyasha tripped over some of the debris. Stumbling Inuyasha crashed into the bed hard enough to shove it several feet. Refusing to stop Inuyasha pulled himself along the floor just as Sesshomaru skidded to a stop. Inuyasha's frantic crawl surged to the left…away from the open window.

Now at a lost as to what was going on Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth to poise that very question when Inuyasha shoved the door to the bath open, Sesshomaru followed just in time to see Inuyasha pull himself towards the bowl of the toilet and a wet retch followed.

Another and another, his upper body heaving until finally Inuyasha vomited.

As unobtrusively as he could Sesshomaru kneeled besides Inuyasha, father up his hair and keeping it away. He could hear the thumping footsteps of a group approaching and turned his body so as to hide Inuyasha from view as best he could.

As soon as the first person burst into the room Sesshomaru was ready.

"One of you bring me a bucket of cold, clean water and a cloth. The rest of you are dismissed." Sesshomaru ordered firmly.

Confused looks and dumbfounded nods followed, but Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to them by then, he was solely focused on his poor baby brother. The hanyou continued to heave, it was clear he was trying to stop, but failing.

Why would Inuyasha be getting sick? Sesshomaru was actually surprised he had bothered to try and get to this spot in the first place, he was somewhat proud that Inuyasha seemed to be developing a little social consciousness.

But that gave him no answers as to why this was happening, and so he discarded it. His mind turned back to this mornings breakfast, Inuyasha had prepared his own food, but Sesshomaru did not think he could have done so poorly as to cause this. Perhaps he had added something out of curiosity that reacted badly within him?

The requested bucket and cloth was placed beside him and Sesshomaru waved his deliverer away. Inuyasha did not need anyone gawking at him.

As Inuyasha finally raised his head Sesshomaru pushed his hair to the side, tied up as it was, it was mostly out of the way anyway, and gently placed the cool, wet cloth on the back of Inuyasha's neck.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked gently.

"No." Inuyasha groaned, his voice thick.

Before Sesshomaru could ask if there was anything he could do to help Inuyasha turned and thumped him in the sternum hard enough to make his entire chest ache.

"What the fuck was that all about!!?" Inuyasha snapped, pulling away from Sesshomaru and wedging himself in a corner. "And did you have to hang out there so fucking long? Putting me through the wringer…hey…here's a tip bastard, with shit like that don't pause for dramatic fucking effect! Spit it the fuck out!"

Sesshomaru recoiled slightly from Inuyasha's fury, and his own against Coda increased.

"Inuyasha…you were never in any danger." Sesshomaru insisted.

"Yeah…sure…" Inuyasha spat skeptically. Sesshomaru did not like the sound of that at all.

"_So help me Coda….if you destroyed the trust that I have started to build, the trust I have worked so hard for….I will shatter your body completely." _Sesshomaru thought evilly. _"One section at a time." _

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache, and Sesshomaru could still hear that his heart was at a much higher rate then it should be. That concerned him, especially with Inuyasha's health as fragile as it had been.

A cold nap twisted inside of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had truly believed that his life was in danger? Had be seriously believed he was about to die, and become so worked up over it, and what would have been Sesshomaru's betrayal, that it had made him sick?

"I told you that you could trust me Inuyasha. I have show you that ." Sesshomaru said. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Inuyasha looked a little pale, his milky skin having lost some of its luster. It was to be expected Sesshomaru supposed, emptying your stomach violently like that tended to have an effect.

"Because you're Sesshomaru….and you had me fucking pinned there." Inuyasha growled. "I'm stuck, can't move, can't get to my weapon. And just who is bringing all of this shit up in the first place? YOUR **friend** Coda…..it all just clinks into place rather nicely doesn't it?"

"I held you there because I could feel that you were about to become violent." Sesshomaru stated.

"I tend to do that when it looks like I could die. Just a reaction of mine." Inuyasha retorted. "And you still haven't answered my question…what the fuck was that all about?"

Sesshomaru sighed and sat himself on the floor.

"Last night Coda called upon me, and put forth the suggestion." Sesshomaru began. Inuyasha opened his mouth, looking angry, but Sesshomaru held up his hand. "Please….I did not inform you for two reasons. One, I did not think he would actually put it out on the table. And two, I thought it might upset you…and cause you to doubt me."

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms.

"Okay…fine. Why didn't you shut up right when he started? Especially if you knew what he was going to do. Or did his little, Sesshomaru please, actually shut YOU up?"

Grabbing the bucket Sesshomaru dumped the remaining water into the toilet bowl, flushing out the remaining contents. Neither he nor Inuyasha needed to smell that.

"Hardly….once I realized that he truly was going to do what he had suggested, I decided to allow him to get it all out so that once finished I could completely, and utterly, shut the idea down. He cannot suggest it, or something along the same lines, again without looking like a fool with an agenda." Sesshomaru explained. "That and if I had prevented him from speaking it might have looked as if I were hiding something, Enyon would have pushed and it would have come out anyway. Perhaps with even more momentum….I did not realize it would affect you so."

Inuyasha looked away and shook his head in annoyance.

"Yeah…why would the one thing that I have expected since this all started bother me when it finally came up." Inuyasha muttered.

That hurt, and sent a wave of despair through Sesshomaru. Already the trust he had managed to gain from Inuyasha had been shaken, and by one of his closest allies no less.

"Please do not allow this to crumble the ground we have both work so hard to obtain." Sesshomaru pleaded softly. Inuyasha gave him a steady, searching look, as if he were attempting to gaze into Sesshomaru's very soul. He held it for several long silent minutes before wincing as if something hurt and then looked away once more.

"Don't….don't trap me again…" Inuyasha whispered. "And cut the melodrama." Sesshomaru smiled faintly.

"I will do my best."

He did not think he had trapped Inuyasha at all, but again…Inuyasha did not understand even the simplest of Inu gestures. Which of course was…actually his fault….damn.

"Do you need me to call Daigon?" Sesshomaru asked. If Inuyasha was going to become ill again, even if it was a stress/panic effect, he was certain Daigon had something that could be of use. A sedative perhaps….which, now that he thought about it, was something Inuyasha could use most of the time. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No…I'll be fine."

"Very well then…" Sesshomaru said. "Take a few minutes to collect yourself and then we must be getting back."

"I'm not going back in there." Inuyasha declared firmly.

"Inu-"

"No. I'm not doing it. You want to go, then you go. I'll stay here." Inuyasha interrupted. "And you're lucky to get that."

Sesshomaru had a moment of concern, he couldn't very well drag Inuyasha back. So if the boy really refused….he did not have many options.

"You must return with me Inuyasha." Sesshomaru implored. "Do you have any idea of how it will look? What they will think-

"-The same fucking thing they think now!" Inuyasha snapped as he jumped to his feet, startling Sesshomaru. "They've already made up their minds, and if you can't see that then your not nearly as smart as you pretend to be."

Sesshomaru stood himself, not liking how Inuyasha had loomed over him. One never knew when the hanyou might resort to his knuckles to get a point across.

"You are correct….Enyon ahs made up his mind. Likely as soon as he received word of what happened. Regardless of the truth he will keep on as always. But Coda-"

"-Wants me dead!" Inuyasha snarled. "You're asking me to trust you, but you are trying to put me in a room with two people who sure seem like they'd be happy with my head on a pike! Why do I have to be there anyway?! I've said all I have to say and you know it! This all smells of a set up and I don't like it, you want trust? Then stop with the bullshit eh?"

Sesshomaru had to concede that Inuyasha did have a point, Coda did seem to have something against him. Whether it was personal, or just a general hanyou issue Sesshomaru did not know, but what he did know was that he needed to convince Inuyasha…and soon.

"I….do not believe that Coda personally wishes you harm Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated. How could he after all? This was the first time they had ever met, they had no history together. "It would seem that he has, unfortunately, a low opinion of hanyou, and saw you as a tool to be used."

Inuyasha ground his teeth together loud enough to make Sesshomaru wince slightly, and turned away.

"Yeah…cause that is _**sooooo**_ much better."

Patiently Sesshomaru put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, squeezing gently before embracing him from behind. Sesshomaru nuzzled the side of Inuyasha's neck and placed his chin on his baby brother's shoulder.

"I am no happier that he dared to claim such a thing then you are. Truly Inuyasha….but I also believe that he means me no harm, and will not go to war with me." Sesshomaru soothed gently. "It is my hope that now that he knows that I have truly claimed you….I believe he will go along with us. There is a chance that we may end this right today….but for that to happen you MUST return with me."

Inuyasha said nothing and a low growl rumbled in his chest. Sesshomaru gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and hoped that the hanyou would listen.

"I don't like it." Inuyasha said.

"Nor do I." Sesshomaru reported.

"I've been pushed just about as far as I can fucking go today Sesshomaru." Inuyasha warned. "I'm not kidding one bit."

"I know. But you should know this….I want this to be resolved peacefully…but if I must….if I must I WILL go to war before I allow harm to come to you." Sesshomaru vowed.

It seemed a little much, to just put out there like that. But he wanted Inuyasha to know the depths of his commitment, wanted Inuyasha to trust him so badly it hurt. But would it be enough? Perhaps only time would tell….

"Please Inuyasha….I need your help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took an enormous amount of effort, but Sesshomaru was able to finally convince the hanyou. However things did not go smoothly after that….

Sesshomaru had draped his tail across Inuyasha's shoulders to accommodate his wishes, and still achieve the effect he wanted, but even that victory did little to nothing to placate the boy.

Although Inuyasha thankfully managed to keep his language clean, he was all but openly hostile with Coda and Enyon. Granted Sesshomaru really could not blame Inuyasha for feeling the way he did, but he still wished that Inuyasha could keep it under wraps. A lot of work needed to be done to make Inuyasha able to survive in court that was for sure.

Things had almost completely come undone when Enyon made a disrespectful remark about Inuyasha's mother. From there the two had engaged in an escalating argument, all the while Coda had given him a look that had been both sympathetic and scornful. _"I told you."_ It seemed to say from both ends of the spectrum.

Still…Enyon had tipped his hand, perhaps becoming a little overanxious in his desire to strike at them, and his anger at being denied, and Sesshomaru was able to lay the full blame of the argument upon him.

Just in time too, as Sesshomaru could sense that at any given moment Inuyasha was prepared for violence. Aching for it in fact.

In the end Sesshomaru had not received what he had wanted, instead it was agreed that they would meet tomorrow. He had expected that of course, but it still upset him, he had truly hoped that Coda would feel shame for his dreadful scheme and wish to make amends.

No such luck it seemed.

Which all had brought Sesshomaru to where he was no, in their shared room, door replaced, watching a moody Inuyasha. The slur against his mother had the boy all fired up, leaving Sesshomaru unsure of how to safely approach him.

If Inuyasha was hurting then Sesshomaru would try to comfort him, but as he was angry…well Sesshomaru never really knew what would calm him down. Often what had once worked would not work a second time.

The enigma of Inuyasha…..Sesshomaru swore that sometimes the boy could be worse then even the most stubborn puzzle box. Because at least with the box logic could be used, no such luck with a short fused hanyou….

"Pay not attention to him Inuyasha, his mouth is nothing to be disturbed by." Sesshomaru said, cautiously trying to gauge the boy.

"Its all the old man's fault." Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru blinked….old man? Who?…Father?

"And just what did Father do?" Sesshomaru asked. He wasn't quite sure that Inuyasha was actually referring to their father, but he had heard the hanyou refer to Inu-Taisho as such before….so it seemed like a sound guess.

"Caused all this shit….if he had just left her alone….her life would have gone so much better." Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru repressed the spike of anger that flared up within him. It was an old reaction, he had loved their father with all his heart, but despite his new feelings for her son, he still detested Inuyasha's mother.

"If the two of them had not….come together, then you would not have been born." Sesshomaru pointed out. Inuyasha shrugged.

"No big loss." The hanyou muttered darkly.

Ah well….now there was a problem Sesshomaru could handle. If Inuyasha was depressed over his existence, and himself, then Sesshomaru knew many, many ways to distract him.

"_**And I know just the one to do." **_Sess-youkai purred. Sesshomaru shook his head, and it had been so quiet today….

He opened his mouth to speak, but Inuyasha beat him to it.

"You know what I don't get? Why does everyone call her a whore? Huh? I mean…I can get humans, they hate demons. But demons, especially ones that talk so much about the old man, say the same thing. Why? I mean they talk so good about him, but she's a whore because she slept with him." Inuyasha growled. "Well if being with him does that….then what does that make him in the first place?"

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to say, not right away at least. There was nothing too terribly cryptic about Inuyasha's statement, but he was a bit torn. He would much rather defend his Father then Inuyasha's Mother, however….there was a time for personal pride and preference, and a time to focus on others.

Sesshomaru slid onto the bed behind Inuyasha, embracing the hanyou gently.

"Your mother was not a whore, neither before she met father, or after his death. He would have never been so strongly…drawn to her if she had not been pure and good." Sesshomaru whispered into Inuyasha ear. "Hatred and bigotry motivate such slurs, and I know that it might be hard, but you should not pay any attention to such fools. As a matter of fact….you need not suffer them any longer, especially not in our lands. Such words would forfeit their lives."

Inuyasha chuckled slightly and tilted his head back to look at Sesshomaru.

"Wow….did that hurt? Anything rupture? Bleeding out of any head holes?" Inuyasha quipped. Sesshomaru saw the humor in it, but was still a little offended by Inuyasha's jab.

"I was only trying-"

"Yeah, I get it." Inuyasha interrupted. "Still had to hurt."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and gave Inuyasha a playful shove.

"I do not have to take this kind of abuse from you." Sesshomaru deadpanned. "There are countless others who would kill for my attentions."

Inuyasha rolled away to lean back in the bed, crossing his legs the hanyou put forth a smug face.

"Yeah…but none as cute as me."

The statement caught Sesshomaru a little, he realized Inuyasha was adding a joke to Sesshomaru's own, but it was still something new from the boy. A good new, Inuyasha having at least a little confidence in something other then his combat skills, which were actually lacking, so it was a bit pleasing to hear. It wasn't quite a flirty statement, but….it was something that intrigued Sesshomaru, it also reminded him of the little talk he needed to have with the hanyou.

"Are you tried?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha shrugged slightly and shook his head.

"Not really."

That was good, Sesshomaru did not want to keep Inuyasha up if he wished to rest….gods knew the boy was hard enough to drag out of bed when he did not want to leave it, Sesshomaru had not desire to add on to the difficulty.

"Would you mind talking for a bit?" Sesshomaru continued. Again, he did not want to push, Inuyasha had probably already reached his limit for the day, the last thing Sesshomaru needed was another hanyou blow up.

"Weeeelll that depends…." Inuyasha reported.

"On?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"What you wanna talk about. If you're just going to nag me about manners or -properness- or some crap like that….then no. Not interested in the slightest." Inuyasha replied.

The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched, threatening a smile, but he repressed it. He didn't need to encourage the boy. Granted sometimes he found his little brother to be beyond insufferable, but sometimes, like right now, he found Inuyasha's blunt manner rather refreshing. After being around people who either acted like he would break if not carefully handled, or react violently to even the slightest bit of input contrary to what he thought his entire life….it was nice to have someone who would just say exactly what was on their mind.

"No, nothing like that. Promise." Sesshomaru reported.

"Well what is it then?" Inuyasha asked as he reached for the small glass of water on the table next to the bed. Sesshomaru wasn't sure who had brought the jug, and the glasses, but it was nice to see that he still had servants under him that were actually on the ball.

Still…..he had to wonder how Inuyasha was going to take this.

"Your sexuality."

Inuyasha gagged mid-swallow, his eyes went wide and with a might push of his now water infiltrated lungs, sprayed all the remaining water in his mouth out in front of him. Sesshomaru covered his mouth to hide his smile while he suppressed laughter.

Okay….perhaps he should have waited a few seconds before he put that out there, but it certainly had been a comical sight.

Coughing, sputtering and choking Inuyasha waved his left hand in a wide arch in front of him. He was trying to speak, but his body was more concerned with the fluid he had just inhaled.

"**WHAT?!****"** Inuyasha finally managed to spit out. "Why the-cough cough-what the-cough-hack-WHAT?!?!"

Sesshomaru's belly was starting to quake slightly. He was not sure how much longer he could hold it in. The look on his baby brother's face was priceless…simply priceless.

"Try to just focus on breathing for the moment." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Bite-cough-me-" Inuyasha forced out.

"Yes I suppose that does have a little to do with it." Sesshomaru mused. Inuyasha gave him a look that held both outrage and befuddlement. "And you should know that I was about your age when Father and I first had a discussion like this."

It was a rather humorous memory, Father had been….mortified. Sesshomaru had never seen his father so hesitant and flustered in all his life. Of course it was because he was speaking to his then only son about his sexual development, something Inu-Taisho wanted no part of. To that point Sesshomaru had to wonder if he would fair any better with this then his sire.

"_**Well we do want to be a part of that developing Inuyasha sex now don't we?"**_ Sess-youkai whispered slyly.

"I uh…I know how sex works." Inuyasha fumbled. "So thanks….I think, but uh….I'm…good and all."

Cute.

"Perhaps…" Sesshomaru murmured. "The logistics are known to you. But I know for a fact that you do not understand your body, what it wants and why it reacts."

Inuyasha looked away, avoiding Sesshomaru's eyes.

"This….really isn't important." Inuyasha muttered.

"I feel it is." Sesshomaru insisted.

"Well you're a pain in the ass." Inuyasha countered.

"Incorrect. It was you who penetrated and injured my insides." Sesshomaru pressed. He could not really deny it, Inuyasha had been inside of him, he had been Uke to his little brother, and had been injured by it. He was not entirely sure how he felt about it, it did sting the pride a bit, but that would not stop him from using it to his advantage if need be.

And Inuyasha....well the hanyou looked like a fish pulled out of the water, his mouth open and gasping, but no real words were coming out.

The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth surged upward even more, becoming dangerously close to a full on grin, and this time a small giggle did make its way out of him. It wasn't his fault, it was just so much fun to tease his little brother.

"Th-th-that….that's not….you can't…..It was an ACCIDENT!" Inuyasha whined.

"Correct." Sesshomaru agreed. "It did still happen however, and there have been….repercussions."

"So?!" Inuyasha grumped. "Doesn't mean I have to think about it."

Sesshomaru was not sure, but he could swear he heard Inuyasha mutter -shut up- under his breath only moments later, and for some reason it felt like he was not the target for once.

"L-Look….ju-just what are you trying to say here?" Inuyasha huffed gruffly.

"That intimacy is more then just a new experience for you, it is something you do not understand. The natural desires and reactions of your body confuse and upset you." Sesshomaru clarified. "You struggle with what you feel, your own development is a puzzle to you. It is not an uncommon problem, you simply need….education, understanding, and acceptance."

"I-says who?!" Inuyasha snapped, the faint blush in his cheeks giving away his embarrassment.

"You do, without words you say it quite clearly." Sesshomaru answered. "For instance….you react to me."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide again.

"I-I….I do not." Inuyasha insisted weakly. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. Denial, he had expected that. Well….he had a few weapons against such a foe.

One of them subtle, and not one he had used a great deal in his life. He had never truly needed it before, but perhaps now was time to test his skill with it.

Shifting to the side for the right lighting Sesshomaru tilted his head at a slight angle so that he could peer thought his eyelashes at Inuyasha.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked, dropping his voice to a throaty purr. He could clearly see Inuyasha's pupils dilate slightly. Sesshomaru pushed his bottom lip out in a slight pout, which he slowly whetted

"Yes…that is so." Inuyasha pressed, his voice tight.

"I see…" Sesshomaru whispered, adding a disappointed edge to his voice as he slowly crawled towards Inuyasha.

The hanyou let out a little -eep- as Sesshomaru ran his fingers up the boy's left inner thigh. Nipping at Inuyasha's throat gently as he rose up Sesshomaru stopped at his ear.

"Not even a little?" Sesshomaru whispered into the furry little flap, teasing the tip gently with his teeth a moment later.

Inuyasha's whole body trembled, a shaky breath rushing past his lips.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha gasped.

Seduction.

Not a skill he had devoted much time to developing. But…perhaps that needed to change, perhaps it would be the tool of choice with Inuyasha. After all…nothing else had seem to stick.

The thick, spicy scent of Inuyasha's arousal began to leak into the air, not much…just a little, but enough to prove Sesshomaru's point.

"Mmmm…sweet hanyou….you like it when big brother touches you." Sesshomaru purred, making sure to bath Inuyasha's innocent ear with his hot breath.

It would be cheating to touch the part of Inuyasha he could tell the boy wanted touch, after all….pretty much anyone could cause Inuyasha to thicken if the were to stroke him. No…that was the easy way, and ultimately wouldn't prove anything.

Tempting though.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha groaned, causing Sesshomaru shiver slightly. It the second time his name had exited Inuyasha's mouth in such a manner in a rather short span of time, and that affected him. That wouldn't do, he was the one in control here.

"_**But its soooo good to hear." **_Sess-youkai rumbled.

Yes….yes it was. However that was not the issue here.

Regretfully Sesshomaru eased himself away, smiling slyly when Inuyasha gave him something of an outraged look. On that asked -why did you stop?- and yet if asked Inuyasha would undoubtedly express a desire **not** to be touched.

He wanted, yes he did, but he did not want to say -yes, yes we will do this-

Which was a large part of what Sesshomaru was talking about in the first place. He was almost sure he could get Inuyasha to submit to some kind of intimacy, but even knowing that he also knew that his brother would also pitch a fit once he released and his blood cooled.

"You reacted." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Th-that's….because you…you….you…." Inuyasha fumbled.

"You need not be ashamed Inuyasha." Sesshomaru explained. "It is only natural, and this Sesshomaru IS rather beautiful."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Vain much?"

Sesshomaru only smiled, he knew the comment would pull Inuyasha back….and it was true after all.

"Your entire life you have never had the opportunity to explore yourself, either physically or emotionally." Sesshomaru pressed on. "And now you have become active, active without ever knowing who you are sexually or what you enjoy. It is no wonder you are confused little brother, and rest assure Inuyasha, even people how have had both of these things in their life also become confused at times. I say again…it is quite normal."

Inuyasha dropped his head.

"I don't….I don't….."

Sesshomaru slid his hand under Inuyasha's jaw and gently lifted his face up.

"You may ask me anything Inuyasha." Sesshomaru informed gently. "I am your brother, but I am also, no matter how much you may not like it, in a parental position in regards to you. I know you think you can take care of yourself, and you may be right. But It IS my responsibility to care for you. You are not an adult yet."

Several things past through Inuyasha's eyes, he looked angry, as if he wanted to protest. He looked contemplative, as if he were pondering Sesshomaru's words. Lastly he looked inquisitive, Sesshomaru could see a question burning inside of his little brother….but as quickly as it rose up, he could also see Inuyasha's resolve to pose it wavering.

It was obviously something that was bothering the boy, but if he was having so much trouble asking….Sesshomaru was not quite sure how to draw it out of him. He did not want to push Inuyasha too hard, because if there was one thing he had learned so far about his younger brother it was one very simple thing. If you pushed Inuyasha he would push back….and that got you nowhere.

"The first then you must understand is yes, men mate." Sesshomaru continued as he released Inuyasha. He would give the boy some time, perhaps that would help him gather his courage. "And yes, sometimes siblings mate. It does not have the same problems as it does with humans. I know you are struggling with this, and I know I have said it a few times already, but it is true."

Inuyasha sighed.

"So what's next then? Parents mating with their kids?" Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru made a face.

"No…that is taboo, disgusting and forbidden. Quite harmful in fact." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh really? Well what the hell is the difference?" Inuyasha snapped. Now why was Inuyasha becoming so aggressive all of a sudden? Was it from a genuine belief?…Or something else?

"For a number of reasons really. For one mixing blood with something you have already created is rather detrimental." Sesshomaru informed. "It is a rather long subject. Do you truly wish for me to continue?"

Inuyasha waved his hand dismissively, and grunted. It didn't exactly answer Sesshomaru's question, but he would take it for a no. It was not what he wanted to talk about anyway, this was about Inuyasha.

"I think…..I think that you are simply trying to deny something you feel inside Inuyasha. Which I do understand." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah….you just get everything I know. So tell me, oh brilliant Sesshomaru….just what am I denying?" Inuyasha sarcastically quipped.

Sesshomaru rubbed at his temple, such insolence…and again Inuyasha showed off his insane ability to switch emotional gears from one extreme to another in a matter of moments. No matter….he had given Sesshomaru a way to cut right to the heart of the matter.

"That you, in part or entirely, have developed something of an attraction to me." Sesshomaru replied plainly. Inuyasha's eyes flared.

"I do not! Have not!"

Of course such an explosive reaction almost certainly said the opposite.

"It is alright Inuyasha." Sesshomaru soothed. "There is nothing wrong with it. Or you."

"Just…shut up." Inuyasha grumbled.

Sesshomaru had thought to bring up Inuyasha's interactions with Komar and Atrius, but thought better of it. Besides…he did not like the idea of bringing another person into this for some reason.

"And don't…don't do all of that stuff to…or at me again." Inuyasha muttered.

It sounded weak to Sesshomaru's ears, and now that he had started, he wasn't about to stop.

"To be truthful Inuyasha, enjoying both sexes is far more common among demons then simply one or the other." Sesshomaru informed. Another eye roll

"Right…..so is this the part where you tell me you've done it dozens of times?" Inuyasha retorted.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment, reflecting back.

"Not dozens no….it had been a while but I believe there were three." Sesshomaru admitted. Inuyasha did a quick double take, and seemed to kink his neck while doing so.

"You're….you're kidding right?"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Not at all. I have taken a male into my bed and filled him." Sesshomaru said. "The first time I was simply curious. It was something I had never experienced before. He was quite eager to please me, and highly responsive to my own ministrations. The second happened maybe….oh five years alter. I was bored and he was rather….exotic. He hailed from the southern islands you see….with a completely different skin tone and bone structure, it was something new. He was also unnaturally…flexible, even for a demon. As for the third….it was something of a challenge. He was very large in body, muscles on top of muscles really, and a rear so thick, tight and firm that I imagine one could smash bricks atop it. To the point he informed this Sesshomaru that he had yet to fine a male demon with the strength to truly satisfy him, and as his body was quite appealing, a veritable mountain to climb, face attractive and a mind sharp enough to be intellectually stimulating….I took him up on the changed."

"Uh…umm…" Inuyasha fumbled. The look on his face was so amusing Sesshomaru could not help but press a bit further. It was obvious Inuyasha had not expected this when he had threw out his little verbal challenge.

"He left our lands with a limp, a few bruises, and a rather large smile." Sesshomaru added with a wicked grin. Inuyasha actually full on blushed this time, much to Sesshomaru's pleasure.

"I don't need to know this! Why are you telling me this?!" Inuyasha squawked

"You did ask….in a roundabout way." Sesshomaru replied. "And now you do not have to feel like you are an anomaly."

Inuyasha's blush faded, replaced with a not nearly as cute blank look.

"A wha?"

Sesshomaru flicked his eyebrows up as he cleared his throat. Education was certainly on the to do list. Inuyasha wasn't stupid, and his ignorance could be corrected…and would be, whether the hanyou liked it or not.

"You do not have to feel alone, as if you deviate from the norm." Sesshomaru clarified. Inuyasha's ears flattened, and Sesshomaru found it interesting, the wide range of emotions the little flaps could express that was.

"L-Look….can we drop this now?" Inuyasha grunted. "Its…its just so stupid."

"It is not. But might I ask what is so stupid in your mind? A fantasy perhaps? Or the subjects within it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Oh…oh how Inu-Taisho had **HATED** to have to ask that. Sesshomaru suspected he had only asked because he wanted to know if his son had any potentially embarrassing kinks to cover up. Sesshomaru on the other hand was simply curious, and fishing….Inuyasha had still not asked the question he knew was lurking within.

"Its all stupid, all of it. Stupid and temporary." Inuyasha insisted.

Interestingly enough…Inuyasha was not looking at Sesshomaru anymore. Neither at his face, nor his body. He had actually turned his body away from Sesshomaru, not quite giving the demon Lord his back, but it seemed like the hanyou was slowly turning more and more. Was it something embarrassing? Perhaps Inuyasha did have a few darker flavors tucked away.

"Nonsense." Sesshomaru chided. "Nothing stupid about how you feel, or what you want. But to perhaps judge a bit….why don't you describe one of these so called stupid thoughts, or feelings to me."

Regardless of their own encounters Sesshomaru was still the only adult, only confidant, that Inuyasha had. If he did not feel he could speak to his own sibling about his troubles, whatever they might be, then who else could he really turn to?

Inuyasha's eyes went wide yet again as he jaw dropped, and he turned back towards Sesshomaru, face red as a ruby.

"I-I'm n-not telling you nothing!" Inuyasha stammered and then quickly turned his whole body away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blinked.

Well….that was a bit much….but it gave him a hunch that stirred the primal urges deep inside of him.

'Why not?" Sesshomaru asked smoothly. "You can talk to me about anything Inuyasha, and I can assure you that I have a wide range of…knowledge."

Easy now…..he was supposed to be helping, discussing and informing, **NOT** seducing. A little teasing to prove a point was fine…but there was a line he really should not cross.

Oh….but such delicious bounty awaited him on the other side of that line….and it certainly did not help that a good sized chunk of him would be more then happy to indulge whatever juicy little thoughts the happened to be floating around the boys head.

But that was his youkai and Sesshomaru was not….ruled by such things. Suggestions to be ignored was all they were.

"I-I'm….b-because! Its private!" Inuyasha snapped.

The scent coming off of Inuyasha was so…pulling. A strange mixture of fluster and….almost innocence. Granted Sesshomaru could not truly smell innocence, it was a concept not a biological substance. But…in a way he could.

In Inuyasha he could see a vanilla, a gentle white, just waiting to be mixed in with the different flavors, the blues, violets, and deepest reds that Sesshomaru held.

He knew better, but he was, as he had said, only a demon. He had needs of his own, deep, unfulfilled desires, and some situations were just too perfect to pass up.

Pushing forward Sesshomaru slid up Inuyashas back until he was mouth level with one of those adorable little ears once more.

"Is it about….me?" Sesshomaru purred, curling his arm around Inuyasha's chest. The hanyou squirmed, his ear flicking to slap against Sesshomaru's lips. "Is that it? Is Yash thinking naughty thoughts about his big brother?"

Sesshomaru traced the edges of Inuyasha's ear with his tongue. Something which had drawn rather lovely responses out of Inuyasha once before.

"Oh gods…." Inuyasha whimpered softly, trembling within Sesshomaru's grasp.

"_You're supposed to be talking, not trying to bed him."_ Sesshomaru conscience nagged.

In his minds eye Sesshomaru could practically see his youkai tackle it down, and begin throttling it.

"_**You shut your stupid mouth! Shut it and don't open it again!" **_Sess-youkai seemed to scream.

Amusing in a way, but it did get Sesshomaru back on track.

"There is not shame in it Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered. "Whatever you might be feeling, whatever your desire…do not feel you have to hide."

It was not easy, especially with Inuyasha so ripe for the taking, but Sesshomaru managed to pull away, and left the bed entirely. Spying the two items that he had requested earlier incase the chance for this discussion came up, Sesshomaru went to collect them.

Inuyasha had turned to watch him with puzzled eyes.

"I am sure that I do not have to explain to you what an hourglass is." Sesshomaru said, holding the two up to been seen clearly.

"No." Inuyasha reported. Sesshomaru nodded.

"To that point I will be leaving you for a time, I will take one, and will leave the other. Both will be set to the same time, and I will return when the sand has emptied." Sesshomaru explained.

The confusion on Inuyasha's face only increased.

"Oh….kay?"

"While I am gone you may used the time to tend to yourself." Sesshomaru informed.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha grunted.

"Explore yourself, learn your body." Sesshomaru stressed. "I will make certain that you have privacy."

"Are…..are you t-telling m-me to jerk off?!" Inuyasha sputtered.

"I am not telling you to do anything. I am simply giving you the opportunity should you wish. Might just help to resolve some of those questions of yours." Sesshomaru said before turning both his and Inuyasha's hourglasses and after that…out the door he went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha just stared at the door, completely frozen. Did Sesshomaru actually….had he….what the hell was going on?

This day had been hell on his nerves. First he got drug out of bed, had to deal with kissy-molesting Sesshomaru, got stuck in that stupid room, then all the friggin drama and backstage bullshit, and NOW Sesshomaru was telling him to jerk off….only moments after getting all molesty AGAIN.

With an agitated sigh Inuyasha collapsed onto the bed, and just stared up at the ceiling. He could almost swear the older demon was on some kind of dogged trail to crack his mind. Why did Sesshomaru want to talk about all that? What purpose did it serve?

Granted it had been kind of parenting….until the molesting had started, and he did recall Kagome mentioning that her mother had given her "The Talk." not long after the jewel had been shattered and he had met her mother. He wasn't sure just what it had been about, but after a little digging and Miroku arm twisting Inuyasha had learned that it had something to do with sex.

So….was that what this had been?

Though it had been more about the whole guy, guy then and siblings….and stuff. Why was Sesshomaru so hung up on him accepting it or whatever? This wasn't the first time he had brought it up, so obviously Sesshomaru thought it was important.

Buy why? Was it because Sesshomaru was worried how he might react if he met another male couple? Inuyasha supposed that might be it, after all Sesshomaru always seemed so worried that Inuyasha was going to do…something he wasn't supposed to do or…whatever the hell the demon Lord thought. And apparently he had caused some trouble with the whole Alir and Tren thing….not that he thought that he had done anything wrong at all.

Or….Inuyasha could feel the mark on his chest tingling warmly. He wasn't sure what that might mean exactly but he had noticed it doing so from time to time. Now….could that be why? Was Sesshomaru trying to warm him up to the idea of mating with one another?

As before the very thought felt absolutely ridiculous. Of course Sesshomaru did not want to mate with him, how could he? Their history aside there were many problems with such an arrangement.

For one Inuyasha did not want it up the butt, not that that had ever stopped the now very dead mean in his past from trying to put it in there, and it went without saying that Sesshomaru, despite his seemingly caviler attitude about bringing it up when Inuyasha did not want to think about it, did not want to be his younger brother's bitch.

Mmmmm…Sesshomaru his bitch, bent over, ass offered for the taking---Inuyasha's member twitched.

Ah! Ah! No! Bad brain! Bad!

Inuyasha shook his head and heaved another sigh.

"Ask you anything huh?" Inuyasha muttered to himself. That was just it. The only thing he **really** wanted to ask….he just couldn't. "What is this to you? What do you want Sesshomaru….that is what I wanna know." Inuyasha whispered.

There was so much in Sesshomaru's head that he didn't know…and damn it that one certainly was important. He wanted to know….but was just too afraid to ask. Afraid that Sesshomaru would laugh, mocking him, amused with the idea that he would sully himself with someone like Inuyasha.

Not that Inuyasha wanted to mate with Sesshomaru, because he didn't.

Didn't.

No…that wasn't it at all Maybe it was because it was a rejection, and Inuyasha had had more then enough of that in his life. Or maybe it was the thought that he just didn't measure up…but it bothered him all the same. Which was stupid because he did not want anything of the sort with Sesshomaru in the first place.

Totally didn't.

Which brought him to the other then that scared him.

What if Sesshomaru said yes?

What if the impossible, the unbelievable, actually happened?

He didn't know what the hell he would do then. Even thinking about it was hard, just what could he do? Run? Hide? Fight? Those were really the only things he knew how to do when face with giant obstacles and yet….none of them quite fit this situation.

Inuyasha rubbed his face vigorously with both hands. There was no real point in thinking about it, it was better to focus on the real problems then imaginary what if ones.

And just what was that whole -learn your body- crap? As if Inuyasha did not already know his body, he had been in it for over two hundred years now hadn't he? So who could possibly know it better then him?

Was Sesshomaru trying to imply that HE knew it better? Inuyasha snorted….how stupid.

"_**Well you haven't exactly done much with our body other then sling it around and abuse it." **_Inu-youkai piped up.

Yeah? So? It was his body to do so with, and besides…it wasn't like he wanted to spend every single day fighting for his life.

Though Sesshomaru had pulled a few surprises on him lately. His ears had always been sensitive, but he didn't know they would be sensitive like that.

Stupid Sessy and his molesting mouth.

"_**And the neck, and the stretch of flesh between it and the shoulder, on and the nipples, certainly can't forget about them." **_Inu-youkai rattled off.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Inuyasha muttered in annoyance.

"_**The side that gets us what we need." **_It replied.

"You mean what YOU, for some odd reason, want." Inuyasha shot back.

"_**OH yes….its all my fault." **_Inu-youkai quipped. _**"But I seem to recall many times of horny-ness within a certain hanyou looooong before you were listening to me." **_

"Just shut up…." Inuyasha snapped. "There was never time, and lets not forget that the last time I listened to you. What happened? Sesshomaru showed up that's what."

"_**One. I don't see the problem with a partner showing up to take over pleasing us. Two. That's not going to happen this time is it? Sure sounded like we have been given some free, alone time." **_Inu-youkai replied. _**"Not that I would mind if he showed up….or maybe that kitsune….Mmmm." **_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, after all those years of wanting, it turned out that having his demon side able to voice itself meant having a insane nag stuck in your head permanently.

"If I do it….will you shut up?" Inuyasha wondered.

He didn't get an answer, but he had a feeling he might get at least a temporary reprieve from its stupidity.

So uh….Inuyasha looked down at himself, how was he supposed to start? He wasn't really that turned on, not like the time in the tree when the….issue was nagging at him.

Sure the need was there, buried inside of him. But as it was he was….well cold, and to be honest he would have much rather been touched then do the touching himself.

"_**Then call Sesshomaru back, maybe that thick tailed fox." **_Inu-youkai purred. Inuyasha rolled his eyes again, stupid thing.

Idly Inuyasha ran his fingers along himself, wondering if he should even bother, but it did feel kind of nice. Pressing a bit firmer Inuyasha giggled as a wicked thought popped into his head. He could always let go right on Sesshomaru's pillow, wouldn't that be funny?

He could just picture Sesshomaru laying down sideways as he tended to do, and getting a wet, cold, sticky earful.

Tempting…but the gods only knew what Sesshomaru might do in return.

Still tempting though.

Inuyasha gasped as the fingers of his left hand found one of his nipples, massaging it gently though the soft cloth of his nightshirt. Blood starting pumping and pooling, and the tip of him began to jut out from under his waistband, and Inuyasha ran his thumb back and forth along its underside, shivering as he did.

It took a little wiggling but soon Inuyasha had freed himself from the confines of his clothing. Slipping his fingers around himself Inuyasha pumped it slowly.

It felt good, the warm blossoming pleasure, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

Still…it wasn't quite enough….he needed something more.

"_**Oh I have just the thing!" **_Inu-youkai declared.

Before Inuyasha could say a word for or against it his mind was flooded with images.

Sesshomaru casually laying in front of him, his tongue lazily slipping past his lips to lap at Inuyasha's cock. Sesshomaru half straddling him, body slick and panting as the thrust his cock into Inuyasha's own. Sesshomaru's mouth against his own as his long, strong fingers stroked him firmly. Sesshomaru's fingers digging into his chest, playing with his nipples, as he rode Inuyasha hard enough to make his pelvis ache.

"Fuck…" Inuyasha groaned. He was more then hard enough now, his hand moving steadily to spread the leaking fluids across himself.

New images came, Sesshomaru on his back, his natural marks more pronounced somehow, his head thrown back, mouth open, panting Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha could almost feel Sesshomaru's powerful legs around him, holding him tight.

Inuyasha's hand matched the memory of his hips, hard, fast, driving into Sesshomaru.

In his memory Sesshomaru was so tight, and phantom walls clenched around Inuyasha, drawing a demonic growl from deep within. Tight…so tight….enough to hurt, but at the same time it only drove Inuyasha on.

To thrust hard, to push deeper, deep enough so that his brother would NEVER get him out of his blood.

Inuyasha's hips moved with his hand, writhing and thrusting. His scent filled the air as the memories continued.

Memories of how Sesshomaru had moaned, how he had writhed under his little brother. Memories of filling Sesshomaru to the hilt, and yet still wanting to be deeper.

The sounds of their bodies colliding were clear in Inuyasha's ears, it would bruise, it would ache later. Yet still he continued, with all the force he could muster, hard enough to crack the ground under them.

There was no thought of Sesshomaru's safety, instead only an animalistic desire. To **hurt** him, to **claim** him.

But Sesshomaru liked it…and Inuyasha liked that he liked it.

He wanted to make Sesshomaru spill, to force his seed out of him.

_Look what I can do big brother, no one else can to this to you. No one._

Even with his peak nearing Inuyasha wanted more, it wasn't enough to just leave his seed deep inside, although he did want that badly, but he wanted more of a hold, more claim. He wanted to posses, to own.

MINE! His body screamed with every thrust.

Sesshomaru's body locked around him as he came, and Inuyasha nearly howled with triumph.

_I did this to you brother. __**ME!**__ And you'll never be rid of me now, NEVER able to cast me away again!_

"Oh god! Mmmmph!" Inuyasha groaned, drawn back to real time as he reached his limit. His seed came out in thick, heavy spurts, coating his hand and splattering all over his stomach and chest.

Panting Inuyasha wiped his sweaty forehead with his clean hand. Good god that had been intense…but….

"Did you have to do that?" Inuyasha snapped at his youkai.

"_**You enjoyed it." **_It shot back.

Inuyasha released himself, flexing his now sore fingers. He had gripped a bit too hard, and somehow managed to put a small bruise on his pelvis.

There were so many things swimming inside of his head, a stark contrast to his relaxed body. But he didn't want to think about them, didn't want to think about Sesshomaru, their bond, or any of it.

He just wanted to get cleaned up and go to sleep before Sesshomaru came back.

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru stretched out in the large, cushioned chair as he watched the last few grains of sand tumble though the hourglass. It did not exactly matter, he was in no real hurry to return, despite the adamant wishes of his youkai.

He felt he had handled himself rather well, only a few little slipups. There was much he had not covered, but it was a start.

However….despite his duty he was no longer quite sure he was the right person for the discussion. It was all too tempting to demonstrate rather then explain, but…he would deal with that issue if it came up.

He could not help but wonder what state he would find Inuyasha in, nor what state he wanted Inuyasha in when he arrived.

There was just so much he wanted to do with his brother, so much to teach him.. It all seemed so important that he was not sure just where to start.

Mathematics, history, politics, swordsmanship, and more. It was overwhelming in a way, despite his age Inuyasha was still so raw, so fresh. There were so many thing Sesshomaru could mold him in to….so many possibilities.

Yet Sesshomaru found himself conflicted, what was he to be to Inuyasha? A parent? A brother? A…mate? Which was the right choice, the right choice for Inuyasha? It didn't' seem possible to be all three…tow perhaps, he could be a brother and a mate, but not all three.

Nor was he sure just what Inuyasha truly wanted him to be. When it came right down to it he would try to be whatever Inuyasha needed to, but what the hanyou wanted did factor in.

Confusing, but such were the woes of being the Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he stood, regardless of everything else he was looking forward to curling around his sibling. Which he was glad would be occurring soon, as he was tired and had nearly nodded off a few times in the chair.

The problem was that he really had had very little to do. He had given a few orders, straightened out a few little details, but other then that he had basically just sat on his butt.

Coda had sent out a request for another private meeting, which Sesshomaru had promptly refused. He had little desire to be in the company of the demon bear, and he was unsure if he would be able to control himself. He felt betrayed and insulted by Coda, and disliked the way the bear seemed to being trying to act like his father. What was worse was that Coda had endangered everything Sesshomaru had worked so hard for with Inuyasha….all very grave sins in Sesshomaru's mind.

Shaking it off Sesshomaru slowly made his way back to their room. Sleep sounded so good right now, his body was practically screaming for the soft bedding. As quietly as he could Sesshomaru opened the door and slipped inside.

Inuyasha was in the bed, snoring lightly. Sesshomaru smiled, but his amusement with the sight disappeared quickly as two things hit him all at once.

For one Inuyasha was shirtless, his naked skin bared to the air. That by itself was fairly harmless, though pleasing, he had seen Inuyasha's chest before, touched it, held him skin to skin. But it was the second issue that was truly a problem.

The entire room was thick with Inuyasha's musk, a rich combination of Inuyasha's seed, sweat, and raw male scent.

It would seem that Sesshomaru had outsmarted himself somewhat, he had not accounted for this at all. The effect was near instantaneous. The scent went straight to his head, and then straight to his loins. More then that it made the beast inside of him stretch and rumble, awakening from behind its cage.

Sesshomaru blew a sharp breath out thought his nose, trying to force the scent out to no avail. In a matter of minutes he had become painfully hard, and his body trembled.

He knew he needed to behave, but he did not want to. He had needs as well, he too had been alone for so long that in a way, he was almost as starved for affection as Inuyasha himself.

He could not indulge for course, it would be wrong to wake Inuyasha even if they were more…a couple. The hanyou had just gone through a rather tiring, stressful ordeal, and he needed rest.

"_**Daaaammmmnnnn."**_ Sess-youkai whined. Which actually amused Sesshomaru a bit, not even his stubborn, Inuyasha-frenzied youkai could push him right now. After all a good mate did not wake a stressed out, exhausted partner for such selfish reasons.

But with the primal part of him held in check, it was still awake and pacing. He certainly could not lie next to Inuyasha and fall asleep now….

Silently Sesshomaru made his way across the darkened room, making sure not to walk into anything and thus disturb the sleeping hanyou. As gently as he could Sesshomaru pushed open the window, he knew the damn thing creaked.

Airing out the room would help, but there did not seem to be much of a breeze tonight, so it could end up taking quite a while….just his luck.

For several minutes Sesshomaru just stood there, breathing in that damned, wonderful scent, and watched Inuyasha.

Many times when he had looked upon his little brother while sleeping the hanyou had looked so young and innocent, childlike and vulnerable. But not now, no….not now.

This night, perhaps without even trying, Inuyasha looked very much like an adult, sensual and provocative in his splayed out position. Sesshomaru wanted to feel that bare skin against this own, wanted to taste it, to mark it.

He could still faintly see his teeth marks on Inuyasha's chest, and it excited him.

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru pushed the feelings down inside him, and locked them up tight. There was no point to such thoughts, he could not act upon them…they would only torment him. Which really wasn't anything new, he had been completely virginal for almost the entire length of Inuyasha's life.

Collecting his sleepwear off of one of the dressers Sesshomaru quietly entered the bath, closing the door firmly behind him. However it was not until he was almost completely naked that Sesshomaru realized that he was still erect.

Yes he had felt himself harden, and yes he understood exactly what the feeling meant. But it had been so long since he had really seen himself erect, especially alone. When it happened around Inuyasha he tended to ignore it, and during their encounters he never really thought about it.

But….Sesshomaru lightly ran his fingers along himself, delighted at the feel. It had been what felt like forever since he had been able to touch himself, and have it actually mean something.

He had been useless for some long that he had practically thought of himself as a eunuch. But apparently, when it came to Inuyasha at least, his youkai had released its block on him.

Sesshomaru grinned, feeling rather proud at the sight. He was rather impressive, his skin beautiful and perfect.

Sitting back against he drawers that contained towels, Sesshomaru spread his legs a bit. He ran his fingers all along himself, touching everything. The tip, the shaft, the front of his balls and around to the back. It had been so long that it was almost as if it were for the first time.

"Thank you little brother." Sesshomaru purred.

At the mere mention Sesshomaru could almost see Inuyasha in front of him, reaching out for him. Fingers curled around him, stroking him slowly.

"_Do you like?" _Inuyasha whispered.

"Oh yes." Sesshomaru responded eagerly.

Inuyasha knelt down in front of him, stroking Sesshomaru a little faster as he looked up at him. Gently Inuyasha kissed the tip of Sesshomaru's cock.

"_Mmmm…big brother….may I please you?" _Inuyasha asked.

Naughty little hanyou….

"Yes, you may." Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha opened his mouth, and slowly took a little of Sesshomaru in. It was warm and wet, and **perfect**. Sesshomaru groaned softly as Inuyasha took him deeper and deeper, his tongue working over Sesshomaru as he bobbed his head slowly.

Oh it felt so good, and the view was just perfect. What could be better then Inuyasha, kneeling in front of him, his sweet mouth full of Sesshomaru's thick, long cock?

Nothing came to mind.

Inuyasha slide all the way down, fully burying Sesshomaru in his throat.

"Good boy…" Sesshomaru purred.

With each deep bob of Inuyasha's head Sesshomaru grew closer and closer to his peak.

"So eager…" Sesshomaru whispered.

"_Mmmhmmm." _Inuyasha groaned over him.

"You want it."

"_Mmhmmm." _

"You need it."

"_Mmhmmm." _

Closer…closer….gods yes…..

"Inuyasha…!" Sesshomaru hissed through clenched teeth as he released, his hand working over himself firmly.

It was rather interesting, watching himself spurt, it had been over two hundred years since he had seen it.

Sesshomaru revealed in the feeling while it lasted, and simply stood there for several moments once he had finished, enjoying the afterglow.

When the feeling finally started to fade Sesshomaru dipped his hand into the basin bowl, washing the remains of his release from it. After drying off, Sesshomaru tossed the towel onto the floor and mopped up with his foot. No point it bending over and getting all through really.

Now…what were the odds of that actually happening? Inuyasha been so submissive and eager to please…

Sesshomaru chuckled, long odds to be sure, but it was a nice thought though.

Finally changing into his sleepwear Sesshomaru left the bathroom, feeling much better then he had when he went in.

Slipping into the bed Sesshomaru slid up against Inuyasha, who murmured softly in his sleep. Sesshomaru sighed pleasantly as he pulled his baby brother into him. Tomorrow was a new day, with its own set of challenges and frustrations. But for now….he was content.

"Good night little brother." Sesshomaru whispered, kissing Inuyasha on his cheek before chuckling softly. "You were wonderful…"

To be continued.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi **

**Inuyasha woke up slowly, feeling a bit groggy and drained. Once again Sesshomaru was all wrapped around him, and the way Sesshomaru had him laying was totally twisting his poor back into knots.**

**Huffing, Inuyasha pushed against his snoozing sibling, who once again seemed to be made of solid marble. He didn't understand how Sesshomaru could suddenly become so heavy….**

**With one good shove Inuyasha succeeded in knocking Sesshomaru off of him and across the bed. **

**Sighing pleasantly Inuyasha rolled over onto his back, getting a little support for his achy muscle bits. Looking over Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru scrunched up his face and flexed his arm. Inuyasha chuckled lightly then, the demon Lord looked damn goofy at that moment.**

**But his amusement did not last long as Sesshomaru's arm suddenly reached out, pawing at the air until it found him. Snagging Inuyasha around the waist Sesshomaru literally pulled him across the bed and promptly curled back around him.**

**Inuyasha sighed, grumbling under his breath. **

"**When the hell did you get so clingy?" Inuyasha muttered to his sleeping brother.**

**At least he was more comfortable though. But he actually felt more like getting out of bed then lounging around waiting for Sesshomaru to wake up.**

**Slowly Inuyasha started to rise, all set to sneak out the side. But the moment he wasn't touching Sesshomaru's chest, and had almost got Sesshomaru's arm off of his waist, the elder Inu groaned and yanked Inuyasha back down.**

**Seconds after his body crashed back into the bedding Sesshomaru pulled himself even closer, how that was possible Inuyasha wasn't sure, and buried his face into Inuyasha's neck.**

**Inuyasha growled, this was getting ridiculous. He wasn't a pillow or a damn teddy bear….**

**But there didn't seem to be much he could do, Sesshomaru had a good solid grip on him now. Inuyasha raised up his left leg, and brought it down hard to heel-kick Sesshomaru right in the butt. **

**The demon Lord murmured in his sleep….and then wrapped his legs around the leg that had kicked him.**

"**Oh you are such** a pain in the ass Sesshomaru." Inuyasha grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark, the sun would not rise for hours, and throughout the Western side of the castle a shadowy figure silently made its way through the sparsely guarded halls.

A door was reached, and then quietly opened just enough for the figure to slip inside. It emerged a short time later, wringing its hands in something of sadistic glee.

Other rooms were visited by the quick footed shape, who left no trace of its presence to be found.

"If you want to play this game….we'll play." The shape hissed softly. "And you'll learn the hard way…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru awoke to something drumming along his forehead. He groaned and shook it…but whatever it was soon returned. Sesshomaru shook his head more vigorously this time, and buried his face in the protective flesh of his little brother.

But peace eluded him as his uncovered ear was soon attacked. Something was tugging at the pointy tip of his ear, and Sesshomaru growled a warning.

Whatever it was didn't seem to care however, and it only continued to tug and twist.

Sesshomaru growled louder, and shook his head again, rubbing his face against Inuyasha. He wanted sleep…what annoying creature dared to disturb him?

Minutes past without incident, perhaps Inuyasha had seen it and come to his rescue like a good little brother, and Sesshomaru just started to slip back into full sleep when he heard a wet pop.

A second later something cold, wet, and slimy plunged into his ear, wiggling back and forth.

Snarling, Sesshomaru rose up, and twisted his torso around, baring his teeth at whatever soon to be dead thing had disturbed him so.

Nothing was in his sight though, save for Inuyasha's forearm. Reaching up Sesshomaru pushed it away, and the moment he did, the icky thing in his ear was removed.

Looking over Sesshomaru was met by Inuyasha's grinning face.

"Well its about time you woke up….and got the hell off of me." Inuyasha grumbled. "I've had to pee for like…and hour."

Inuyasha pushed himself up off of the bed, and Sesshomaru's sleep addled brain struggled to piece together the situation. Something caught him out of the corner of his eye and Sesshomaru half dove over and caught Inuyasha by the arm.

Twisting it up slightly so he could see it better Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he looked at Inuyasha's hand.

"You slobbered on your finger and then stuck it in my ear?!?" Sesshomaru growled.

The evidence was all there, Inuyasha's finger still glistened with his saliva, and Sesshomaru could see traces of the earwax that had built up during the night around Inuyasha's claw.

"Well that's what you get for not letting me go when I try to get up." Inuyasha shot back as he pulled his hand way. "I could have just pissed on you, you know."

Sesshomaru rubbed at his bleary eyes as Inuyasha left the bedroom. The suns rays shown only faintly through the nearby open window, informing Sesshomaru that the sun had probably only recently risen.

Why did Inuyasha have to wake up at the crack of dawn? Was it truly necessary?

Sesshomaru wiped at his ear as he dropped back down onto the bed. Little brat was going to pay for that.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, determined to go back to sleep. Inuyasha could be awake if he wanted, but Sesshomaru had no intention of getting out of bed anytime soon. But much to his displeasure he only received a few minutes of peace.

"Are you going to stay there all day?" Inuyasha asked as he reentered the room.

"….I do not have to rise yet." Sesshomaru grumbled in return.

"Well….I know I'm going to regret asking…but what is in store for today?" Inuyasha asked in a voice far too loud for such an early time as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Must you even ask?" Sesshomaru muttered. "And please do not make such a horrid fuss today…"

Without warning Inuyasha drew back and swatted Sesshomaru right on his bottom. To which Sesshomaru growled low and deep.

"I am going to pretend you did not just do that." He growled.

"Hey…you're the one with it sticking out like that." Inuyasha quipped. "And if I don't have to ask, then I probably don't have to tell you that this time…I am NOT going."

Sesshomaru pressed his Face deeper into the pillow, not even trying to stop the half growl, half whine of frustration that spilled past his lips.

"The hell was that?" Inuyasha wondered. Sesshomaru pushed himself up and rolled over to face the hanyou.

"Why!? Why must you do this to me? Have I not made it clear yet? You MUST be there." Sesshomaru growled. "I am already facing off against two other rulers, must I fight you as well? I need your help in this…."

Inuyasha blinked, looking a little off balance. He blinked again and seemed to refocus.

"I think yesterday pretty much explains why I am not going." Inuyasha stated.

Sesshomaru sighed, trying to muster up the patience he simply did not have after having just woken up.

"I understand yesterday was quite trying, I also understand how you feel….but you must not allow yourself to become so rattled. To do so is to allow them to win." Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha gave him a typical teenager look. One Sesshomaru felt an urge to physically wipe off of his face.

"And that fact that it will mean nothing anyway comes into play….where?"

Sesshomaru laid back into the bedding, stretching out his tired body. Clearly he wasn't going to get anymore sleep…but that didn't mean he had to give up on that dream so easily.

"This will be the last time. It ends today." Sesshomaru declared. Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes like a child.

"You said that yesterday!"

Sesshomaru rubbed at the bridge of his nose, he didn't want a headache…not so early in the day.

"Yes Inuyasha…I know what I said. But if you would LET me finish. I will force the vote today, I will not go around in circles any longer. Either they will accept that we are innocent…or we will prepare for war." Sesshomaru stated. Despite his actions yesterday Sesshomaru still believed that Coda would not go to war with him. Enyon would, and that was fine….if he had to battle the East once again, and perhaps the South….he was relatively confident that the West could prevail.

All three regions at once would be tricky…but Sesshomaru was tired. He knew Enyon could not be sway, knew it before they had even arrived. But he had not expected Coda's behavior at all. From that Sesshomaru was tired…and if Coda would not trust him, would not take his word as he should…then so bet it.

He was the Sesshomaru, he would neither beg nor plead. He had spoken the truth, provided the proper facts. That was all he would do.

"Oh so you're actually gonna drop this pointless game now?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"And I do hope you are ready for what could be a long and bloody conflict." Sesshomaru shot back.

"Better then what we are doing now." Inuyasha groused.

Annoyed by that Sesshomaru sat up reluctantly.

"That is because you have never been to war." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha curled his upper lip, baring a fang.

"I have been fighting my whole life." He pointed out.

"Fighting a few a day for survival is one thing. War little brother…war is a different beast entirely." Sesshomaru countered. "You do not know war. You do not know what it is like to send young men to their likely death simply because there is nothing else you can do. You do not know what it is like to arrive too late to a fortress under siege. You do not know the horrors that can be visited upon all that you love, all that is yours, simply to try and break your people's spirit. You do not know war little brother."

Inuyasha said nothing, he just turned his back to Sesshomaru and tapped his foot against the ground with his arms crossed. Minutes past as Inuyasha seemed to stew, until he finally spun back around, throwing his arms to his sides.

"Alright…I'll go….but seriously…this will be the last time. So you had better be right."

Sesshomaru rubbed at his eyes.

"Why are you being so cranky now Inuyasha?" He asked. "I do not deserve this."

"You try having to pee like a fucking horse with your heavy ass brother laying on you." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You could have moved me." Sesshomaru pointed out. Inuyasha glared at him in return.

"First off, you're damn clingy in your sleep….grabbing, pulling….and secondly…somehow you gain like…a million pounds when you're out."

"I am not fat." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You're really touchy about the weight thing…"

Sesshomaru snagged a pillow and bounced it off of Inuyasha's head.

"Silence." He snapped. "I believe you can dress yourself correct? And this time try not to make such a scene at breakfast would you?"

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head.

"You're always so worried about breakfast….no wonder you're starting to plump up in the middle."

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha intently as he returned to the bathroom for some reason. Shortly after that Sesshomaru felt around hi waist carefully.

Little brat….he had not gained weight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha grimaced as he took another bite of his rice. It tasted horrifying….obviously he couldn't cook rice as well as he had thought. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out what he had done wrong.

It didn't help matters that Sesshomaru's plate smelled so damn good.

Not one to admit that he had failed at something simple, and not wanting Retsu to handle his food again, Inuyasha had taken to swiping little bits off of Sesshomaru's plate when the demon Lord wasn't looking.

"That is the sixth time Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said without even turning his head. Inuyasha jammed the tasty chunk of meat into his mouth before his sibling could see it.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you want something then ask. Otherwise you have your own meal that you insisted on preparing yourself. Leave my plate be." Sesshomaru answered as he turned his head to look sideways at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at his soupy, semi-hard bowl of rice and his stomach rebelled. It tasted burnt, and somehow managed to be both mushy and hard at the same time.

"You overcooked it, all the water dried up, and then you added more to try and fix it didn't you?" Sesshomaru guessed smugly.

Inuyasha glared at the elder Inu and then quickly shoveled the rest of his rice into his mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly so he wouldn't have to taste it much. He had eaten far worse before, rotten meat, rotten vegetables, milk that had gone sour…so this was nothing.

But he did make sure to steal another one of Sesshomaru's biscuits for good measure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha couldn't believe that he was actually sitting in a chair, watching some demon teen shine the boots on his feet. It was the stupidest thing he had ever seen in his life. Why make something that was going to get dragged through the dirt and the mud, if he didn't just rip them off, shiny?

But Sesshomaru had insisted.

And by insisted Inuyasha meant -shoved him into the chair-

"What next?" Inuyasha asked his older sibling, who was seated only a few feet away. "Polish my claws?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"That can be arranged if you so wish."

"You're kidding?" Inuyasha muttered.

The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth turned upward and after a moment he snapped his fingers. Unbelievably two demonesses actually came out from the little back room and began to file and polish his friggin claws….

"You have **got** to be kidding me…." Inuyasha huffed.

He certainly did not like so many people touching him, but there didn't seem to be much he could do about it. "You just snap your fingers and goofy shit happens…"

"Jealous?" Sesshomaru chuckled. "And you have just added fifteen more minutes to our departure time."

If Inuyasha didn't know any better he would have said that Sesshomaru was deliberately wasting time….but that didn't make any sense.

"You're an ass." Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru actually flashed him a fake smile and batted his eyelashes.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, boot boy seemed to be done, but the claw girls seemed to be having a field day with his hands. By the time they were done, his claws, which had always been little more then implements of death were suddenly ridiculously shiny.

Inuyasha studied them after the two had left, just unable to believe that something that could rip open a person like ripe fruit now had a glassy shine. Looking at Sesshomaru he held up his hands.

"I don't know what's sadder….the fact that someone just did this, or the fact that someone spent time thinking about HOW to do it." Inuyasha spat. "Seriously…what is the point of this shit?"

"Can I indulge you with any other requests?" Sesshomaru countered sweetly. Inuyasha curled his displayed fingers in, all except the middle one of course. Sesshomaru never even blinked, nor lost the happy-sweet look on his face.

"No…I think we can go now." Inuyasha growled.

"Are you sure? I could always have your hair braided, perhaps have little flowers weaved into the strands. Rin would love to do it if she were here." Sesshomaru quipped.

Inuyasha's anger spiked at the mention of the human girl, gods he hated her.

"And I could snap off your other hand and shove it up your ass." Inuyasha countered. Sesshomaru clicked his tongue.

"As much as I would like to examine your strange, sexual desire to ram large, cumbersome objects into my rectum further….we really must go." Sesshomaru shot back.

Inuyasha stood quickly, shoving the chair back against the wall.

"I so do NOT think anything involving sex with you or your ass!"

Sesshomaru stood as well, sighing as he slapped at his thigh.

"Oh the woes of being the Sesshomaru. One must tolerate one's brother's lust for one's body. Even worse are the bizarre fetishes he seems to carry…but such is life for one such as I."

Inuyasha stumbled and sputtered as Sesshomaru walked around the corner, fighting for words.

Oh…you….damn….**screw you Sesshomaru!!**" Inuyasha hollered as he tromped after the demon Lord.

"And there you go again…I know teenage hormones can be rather overwhelming, but do try to control yourself little brother." Sesshomaru called back.

Ohhh…that….damn….double, triple, quadruple bastard!!

"I'll kick your ass Sesshomaru! I swear to the gods that I will!"

"Yet again…-sigh-…I am more then just an ass little brother. What of my smile? My soft, beautiful skin? My wondrous voice? You miss so much with your narrow focus."

"Splattered all over the fucking walls if you don't knock it off if what its gonna be!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was still fuming as he and Sesshomaru made their way to the table. The other two were already there…and neither of them looked happy.

"So nice of you to finally join us." Enyon sneered.

"Yes well….we were unfortunately detained." Sesshomaru said smoothly as he slid into his side of the bench. Inuyasha followed suit, and once again Sesshomaru's giant, white cheeto puff of a tail went around his shoulders.

Inuyasha gave it a squeeze, voicing his displeasure, only to have the tip whip up and biff him in the face.

It didn't hurt, but it sure caught him by surprise, and by the look on Coda's face….he wasn't the only one.

The bear's eyes widened slightly, and he was subtly shifting his eyes back and forth between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru on the other hand looked like the proverbial cat that got the cream, or in his case the dog that got the….uh….good dog stuff.

…Fucking metaphors.

"You look rather pleased by something Sesshomaru….care to share?" Enyon asked, his voice never losing its snide edge.

"I am simply looking forward to the end of these proceedings." Sesshomaru supplied.

"Oh really?" Enyon muttered. "Interesting…and just who says this matter will be resolved today?"

Sesshomaru shifted to place his elbow on the table, and his chin in his hand. It was starting to weird Inuyasha out actually. Sesshomaru had been all uptight and…and Sess-like before now, yet…now he seemed all relaxed and easy going. What had changed?

"I do." Sesshomaru answered.

"And since when do you wield such power?" Enyon snarled.

"oh it is not a matter of power." Sesshomaru stated. "The simple fact is that the tale had been told. There is no more information to give. For two days my brother and I have said the same thing, over and over. You both have asked a plethora of questions, from all different angles and yet….the answers remain the same."

Finally!

Inuyasha had said that over a dozen times!

Though he didn't like Sesshomaru saying it like HE came to that conclusion all by himself. For that Inuyasha reached under the table and knuckled Sesshomaru just about his knee.

Sesshomaru winced slightly, and sat back up, only to reach over and give the tip of Inuyasha's left ear a twist.

Inuyasha jerked his head away with a snort and glared at Sesshomaru, who didn't seem to even notice.

But if anything it only seemed to serve to further stun Coda. The bear demon did not appear to even be able to speak at the moment.

"And as wondrous as I know our voices to be….there is no point in further discussion." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes…vanity…thy name is Sesshomaru.

"I see…" Coda managed to push out. "But just to be clear…"

Sesshomaru cracked his neck loudly.

"We have spoke the truth, and nothing but. Either you accept that…or we return home."

"You are saying…either we declare you innocent…or condemn you." Coda muttered. "Which would mean…"

"War." Sesshomaru finished.

Inuyasha looked back and forth between the three demons. Sesshomaru gave away nothing, for all his doom and gloom about the consequences before now, he just looked calmly relaxed.

Coda looked very pensive, oddly upset, and something else that Inuyasha couldn't read.

Enyon on the other hand just looked eerily eager.

"Well….if you are in such a rush for judgment…I say you are guilty of murdering he esteemed lady Nefrume, and as such should be put to death." Enyon declared.

"Somehow….that doesn't seem all that surprising." Inuyasha quipped. "But you held it in for three whole days….I'm almost impressed."

If Sesshomaru could be all flippant and crap, then by the gods so could he.

"You must forgive us if we do not simply accept your…personal judgment on this matter and offer up our heads." Sesshomaru added without even a word of reprimand for Inuyasha, which filled the hanyou will glee for a moment.

Silly…but it happened.

Sesshomaru rotated his wrist around, and all the muscles in his body seemed to roll and flex for a moment. It was almost as if he were working himself loose…was…was Sesshomaru expecting trouble?

"And what say you Coda?" Sesshomaru asked. "What is your judgment here?

Inuyasha damn near laughed at the look on Coda's face. The bear demon's eyes shifted back and forth between he and Sesshomaru once again.

"I do not yet think….there are still questions unanswered Sesshomaru. I do not feel com-"

"-There may be more questions in your mind." Sesshomaru interrupted. "But there are simply no more facts to be given. Neither I nor my brother can answer questions about fictional events that did not happen."

"Other then say, uh no, I suppose." Inuyasha added. Sesshomaru nodded in approval.

"So I ask once more…what say you Coda, Lord of the North?" Sesshomaru repeated. "You know that I do not lie, you have known this since we first met. Will you ignore that now? Will you, for some bizarre personal reason, throw your army, your people, against mine? Will you cross swords with me?"

Was Sesshomaru calling some bluff that Inuyasha didn't know about? More importantly….where the hell was this Sesshomaru two days ago?

Inuyasha could practically see the gears turning in Coda's head, although for what purpose he didn't know. But his own mind was taken up by his own thoughts now.

What did Sesshomaru know that he didn't? And if he really did have something that could get them out of this…why hadn't he used it sooner?

Then again, maybe it wasn't, maybe Sesshomaru was just trying to limit the players or…something.

"I would have to say that-"

WHAM!

Everyone's head turned as the southern door practically blew open, and a tall man came striding through confidently.

He was an icy blond, with a pair of yellowish eyes. His jaw was set out oddly, and for some reason that rang bells in Inuyasha's mind, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Even more striking was the amount of damage on his person.

Angry, torn gashes sat on the right side of his face, looking as if they had only recently ceased bleeding. His armor was bloody and busted up, and on his back sat the tattered remains of an honest to god cape.

Who was this guy Inuyasha wondered, what was he doing here? And who the hell actually wore a cape?

"What is the meaning of this?!" Enyon snapped.

Without a word the new demon pulled out the empty chair and sat down in it, scooting himself up to the table.

"Forgive me assembled Lords." The man began, his voice rough and jagged, as if he had been struck in the throat not that long ago…probably had judging by the look of him. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Meadi, and I am now the reigning Lord of the South. Now as I heard business concerning my lands was being discussed here, specifically the death of our former lady, my cousin Nefrume, I felt it was only prudent to attend."

Sesshomaru said back up, and as he straightened up he seemed to tense back up. Which probably meant this could be bad….great.

"Well this is most…unusual…" Enyon muttered. "We were just in the process of rendering judgment."

"Though it is your right to attend of course." Coda added.

"Then if what you say is true…I am glad I have arrived." Meadi stated.

"Truly….this table was beginning to feel empty." Sesshomaru quipped with a wry smile.

Meadi smiled slightly, pushing out a short chuckle. Inuyasha wasn't sure just what was going on, but he did know Sesshomaru, and he could see that his elder brother was already sizing the new guy up.

"Well I am glad that I could at least balance that out." Meadi said as the interlaced his fingers on the table in front of him. "But to the point…I am sure you are all aware of the report that the South released pertaining to this not so little incident."

"Of course." Coda stated.

"Well….I am afraid that the report was rather…lacking, biased even. Details were sparse and the entire thing seemed quite cobbled together." Meadi said. "And so…another investigation was launched."

"Oh really?" Enyon mused, still sounding eager.

"Yes indeed. In fact…several new details were unearthed." Meadi reported. "But before I continue…." The new demon turned towards Inuyasha. "You would be Inuyasha correct?"

"The one and only." Inuyasha responded. Meadi nodded with a smile.

"Marvelous…that will make things go much smoother." Meadi stated before forging on. "It did not take very long to uncover several key facts that the initial report lacked. I am certain all parties gathered here are aware of my cousins rather…obsessive interest in one Sesshomaru."

"I did notice." Sesshomaru remarked dryly.

The small smile and light chuckle returned, making Inuyasha wonder a little. The guy seemed awfully glib for some reason, despite his torn up appearance.

"Yes well…she had been rather disgruntled about the subject ever since Inu-Taisho first shot down the proposal all that time ago." Meadi reported.

"And you know this how?" Enyon asked.

The first crack appeared in the shell as Meadi shot the demon rat an annoyed sideways look.

"You mean other then her behavior and outbursts in public?" Meadi replied. "The third piece would be the page after page she devoted to the subject in her mountainous volumes of journals."

Coda raised an eyebrow.

"She kept journals?"

Meadi nodded.

"Yes…it is not widely known but my cousin possessed a particular….mental ability…and while the details of just what all it enabled her to do are unknown to me, I am aware that it tended to cause a rather high level of memory lose. Hence why she often wrote down so much down with such frequency." Meadi informed.

"Interesting…" Sesshomaru murmured.

Inuyasha said nothing, but his mind turned back to that day. He had wondered why he had been forced to relieve his past like he had. Something of a hunch told him that Nefrume had a rather large part to do with it, but at the same time it had seemed ridiculous. How could someone induce such a….cogent flashback?

Well now he was even more sure that she had caused it…and even more glad that he had lopped off her friggin head.

"I might also ask…" Meadi began as he pulled a slim metal case from some hidden breast pocket. "Do these look familiar?"

Opening the small case Meadi held up….son of a bitch.

"Yeah….that's one of the damn needles she stuck me with." Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru gave his thigh a reassuring squeeze, but Inuyasha received a little rush of nervous anyway at the sight. Meadi nodded.

"Several of these were found on the floor of one of my cousins little….mini dungeons shall we say. A few tests later and we discovered that they were coated in a rather potent sedative." Meadi explained. "This, and several written admissions by my cousin, plus a few….confessions by her former staff had lead the South to come to a verdict."

Sesshomaru's body had slipped into that calm stillness that Inuyasha hated. Of course he was usually on the other side of it.

"And that is?" Coda asked.

"My cousin Nefrume was planning on using the youngest son of Inu-Taisho for her own ends. Which were aimed towards the death of Sesshomaru and the merging of the West and South. This was a dishonorable act that has brought shame upon the South. As a result we hereby absolve the Lord Sesshomaru and his younger brother Inuyasha, of any and all responsibility for our late Lady's death by reason of self-defense." Meadi declared.

Uh…what?

Inuyasha was confused…and everyone else seemed to have their own issues with that statement.

Sesshomaru actually seemed a little caught off guard, he hid it well, but Inuyasha could see that his sibling had not expected that.

Coda was hiding most of his face behind his hands, and Enyon….well he just looked pissed.

The demon rat shot of his chair, sending it flying across the room.

"This is preposterous!" Enyon shouted. "You can't-"

"-I…can't?" Meadi mused. "I'm sorry Lord Enyon.…but you seem to be confused….you are the Lord of the East, not the South."

"You can not just come in here and…don't think it is not obvious what you are doing!"

Well if it was so obvious Inuyasha wished that someone would explain it to him.

"I am not sure what you mean." Meadi said. "Nor do I care. I am the ruler of the South now, this is my decision, and it is final. If you have some sort of axe to grind, that is your problem, but you will not be using the South's business to do so."

Enyon was steaming, his teeth were clenched so tight Inuyasha was waiting for them to shatter. For a moment Inuyasha actually thought Enyon was going to attack, but he only let out a vicious snarling growl directed right at Sesshomaru and then stormed out.

"That was…different." Inuyasha muttered at the Eastern door slammed shut.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted, never taking his eyes off of Meadi.

The Southern Lord, who Inuyasha now recognized was hyena, turned in his chair to face them.

"Well…I guess I should get used to things like this eh?" Meadi chuckled. "I am sure you all wish to return home…so I shall make this short. I see no reason for any continued strife between our lands Sesshomaru. I certainly feel we can put an end to any hostilities together."

"I imagine we could." Sesshomaru replied, totally non-committal.

"Like men, after all…we do not hold grudges as women do, as…some of my other relatives do. They have their little cabal…Nefrume was the center piece…I would hate to see this all brought up again." Meadi stated.

Huh? Women hold grudges but men don't? What fucking planet was this guy from?

Sesshomaru nodded.

"The best of luck to you then. I believe that relations could improve." Sesshomaru said as he rose. Inuyasha followed suit, but much to his surprise Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away.

Confused, and rapidly falling under the sway of a headache, Inuyasha went with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even when they were safely secured back on their side Sesshomaru remained silent, which only served to annoy Inuyasha further.

He needed the info damn it!

"So uh…are we off the hook?" Inuyasha finally asked.

The way Sesshomaru was moving Inuyasha almost wondered if he was gearing up for a rally to attack.

"It would appear so…" Sesshomaru replied.

"Well…that's…that's good right?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru sure did not seem happy, or even relieved about it.

"It is."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. What was Sesshomaru's problem now? The guy shows up out of nowhere, right when they were in a tough spot, helps out, and now Sesshomaru was all…broody.

Something just didn't add up.

"Well then what's the friggin problem? Now we can leave right?" Inuyasha huffed. "And you should be relieved, this guy seems a hell of a lot nicer then his bitch of a cousin. Seems to have a bit of a hate on for the girls though…"

"He does hate them. I can assure you of that." Sesshomaru stated. "And make no mistake little brother…he is neither yours nor my friend."

Inuyasha put the brakes on, and caught a hold of Sesshomaru's belt to halt him as well.

"Alright…enough of the walk and talk. What's going on?" Inuyasha asked sternly. Sesshomaru actually quirked a smile and patted Inuyasha on the head.

What was he a puppy now?

"I was only going somewhere a bit more comfortable, and to begin preparations for our departure. But if you insist." Sesshomaru explained. "What would you like to know first?"

Everything to be honest…but if Sesshomaru was going to make him trail along…fine.

"If he is not someone to be trusted….why did he help us?" Inuyasha began.

"Two reasons. For one….technically he owes us a boon. If he wad not disposed of Nefrume he would not be in the position that he now is. He also wishes a strong ally to aid him in keeping the throne." Sesshomaru replied.

Okay…weird.

"And you know this how?" Inuyasha grunted.

"He told me." Sesshomaru answered.

"When?"

"Just now."

He did? Seriously? Ugh…this court crap sucked.

"Well then…why…I don't' see why he would need our help. I mean he's obviously been able to get this far." Inuyasha said.

"Luck and timing have more to do with it I believe." Sesshomaru stated. "As for why, the reason he does not like women is because he is hyena, and the women are stronger then he is. He desires our aid to hold on to the throne in the even that he is not woman enough to hold it."

Oh…

"Well…go girl power…or something." Inuyasha muttered.

"What?" Sesshomaru puzzled. Inuyasha waved him off.

"Something on the TV box…."

"Well then stay away from this…TV box….it makes you say odd things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was pleased, things had fallen in place rather nicely. Although he did have to admit that nothing had gone how he had expected, or wished. He wasn't about to forget Coda's actions, or the trouble it had caused him either.

But all in all Sesshomaru was grateful, not for the journey, certainly not, but for the destination. The fates hadn't always been kind to him, but just this once they had given him a smile.

They were now in the free and clear, no axe hanging over their heads. Admittedly it had come so fast, and so unexpectedly that it was a little anti-climactic and stunning at the same time.

But now he could take Inuyasha home, and devote his time and energy to the hanyou. So much to do…and so much of it Inuyasha would probably go through kicking and screaming, but Sesshomaru found himself looking forward to it.

He was beginning to get a handle on the hanyou and his moods. Yes Inuyasha did tend to throw the unexpected at him, but Sesshomaru was learning how to cope with it.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha stretched out in one of the cushioned lounging chairs. At this rate the boy would end up falling asleep before too long. Not that Sesshomaru minded, Inuyasha had certainly earned the right to relax.

He was also pleased that Inuyasha was beginning to say, our and we, rather then just you and or me. It was a small thing, but it pleased Sesshomaru that Inuyasha was growing more comfortable with him and perhaps, unconsciously or not, beginning to consider himself and Sesshomaru a pair.

Sesshomaru stretched himself, popping his stiff joints. He was grateful to be out of his formal clothing and into his softer, more comfortable attire as well.

The door to the room opened and Sesshomaru was intrigued to see the young Atrius enter with a large metal tray in his hands.

Sesshomaru rumbled in his chest as his nose caught the gentle scent of tea, the perfect thing to add to a period of relaxation. He would have to commend the young kitsune.

Atrius sat the tray down on the small table near Sesshomaru and took a seat himself.

"I had more then I could drink alone, so I thought it would only be proper…" Atrius stated. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I like your thinking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lips pressed together so sweetly as two solid bodies intertwined. Fingers explored trails along favored paths and hips bunked into one another.

"Tren…." Alir groaned as his elder brother's teeth sunk into one of his marks.

"As many times as we have shared each other….I swear its always as sweet as if it were the first." Tren panted as he pressed down into Alir.

"Probably because its so few and far between." Alir joked before gasping and lifting Tren and himself off of the bed in a wide back arch when Tren bit down harder on his arm.

"Hush you." Tren ordered, his voice haggard.

"Hush me." Alir challenged.

He didn't have to tell Tren twice.

Alir dug his hands into the meat of Tren's rear as his elder brother pushed him back into their bunk. His mouth was claimed, aggressively, by Tren, who barely allowed him to get a breath, let along speak.

The sounds of fabric ribbing permeated the room as Tren literally tore Alir's shirt clean off of his body. Alir writhed and groaned under Tren's body as his mate attacked his naked flesh with teeth.

It always was amazing to him, how the normally docile Tren became so dominate in bed.

Not that he was complaining.

Alir cried out in the semi darkened room as Tren sunk his teeth into his final mark of claim, almost hard enough to break the skin.

Alir liked to be bitten.

"F-Fuck…gods love….you're getting me s-so _hot"_ Alir panted.

Tren growled and nipped at Alir's left nipple before grabbing him by the shoulders and roughly flipping him over.

Alir shivered as Tren's tongue traced down his spine. He planted a gentle kiss on the small of Alir's back and then swiftly tore his pants off, drawing a surprised noise out of Alir.

"E-Eager are we?" Alir gasped.

Alir moaned low in his throat as Tren dropped his hot, hard body over his own, it was especially nice when Tren's erect cock pressed into the split of his ass. Tren swiveled his hips, grinding against Alir's rear.

"You like that?" Tren whispered into his ear.

"Yessss." Alir hissed.

Tren's tongue traced the inner shell of Alir's ear, tormenting him further.

"T-Tren…**do it**."

"Do what?" Tren murmured.

"You know what." Alir growled. "Don't tease….give it to me."

Tren bit down on Alir's shoulder, knowing full well that it would make him writhe, which teased Alir's ass without even having to move himself.

"Treeennnnn" Alir whined.

Tren's fingers dug into his a hair and he gasped loudly when Tren pulled his head back forcibly.

"You want it? Then say it." Tren ordered. Alir shivered, and fought to voice his desire. Not an easy thing when Tren pull his hips back, causing the tip of his cock to drag along Alir's hole.

It was wet wit his pre-cum, and Tren, being evil, took hold of himself, and slowly rubbed it up and down against Alir's opening.

"Tren!!" Alir panted. "Please!"

"Say it."

"Ugh…f-fuck….damn you…mount my ass Tren! Fuck me!!" Alir demanded.

God damn tease….

Tren rose back up, and Alir could hear him fiddling with something. Alir mentally growled in frustration. Damn lube….friggin girls has it so easy.

**Smack!**

Alir cried out as Tren's palm connected hard against his left ass cheek. He bit down on his lower lip and shivered violently.

He knew what Tren wanted now…but that didn't mean he had to give in right away. Not with Tren being such a pain.

Alir could hear Tren finish unscrewing the lid to the glass jar, and then set it down on the little personal table near their bunk. Tren paused then, seeing that he had not complied, and Alir could almost hear his mate's thoughts.

"_Oh really?" _

**Smack!**

His bottom stung as Tren brought his hand down upon it again. His body twitched, practically trained to comply without words as it was, but Alir held himself in check. His control was hardly remarkable however, especially when it came to resisting Tren in bed.

The thing all of his defiance shuddered as Tren began to trace his hole lightly with on slick finger. Alir let out a light chittering moan and buried his face in the pillow.

**SMACK!**

Alir half screamed into the pillow as Tren's hand connected for the third time, harder then before. This time he could not resist….

Alir pulled his legs in slightly, and arched his back up, offering his ass to his mate.

That was what Tren wanted. Unless he laid Alir on his back for sweeter lovemaking he always demanded that Alir offer it to be taken.

And not just something like getting on all fours and dropping one's head down to put one's rear in the air either. No…Tren considered that a demand.

Alir had to lay himself as flat as he could, and try to stay that way as he pushed his ass up.

Of course once Tren was inside he would allow Alir to support himself with more then just his back muscles.

"Good boy…" Tren whispered as he massaged the sore spots on Alir's bottom.

"Only for you…" Alir groaned hotly.

"And even that's seldom." Tren chuckled.

Alir opened his mouth to protest, slightly offended. He had always given Tren what he wanted, what he needed, in bed.

But his breath was promptly stolen as two of Tren's slicked up fingers plunged into his ass.

There had been no warning, and it certainly had not been slow.

Tren had no mercy, his fingers slid deep into Alir, worked around for a few seconds, and then retreated completely.

Only to return seconds later and begin again.

Alir bit down on his pillow, and struggled to control his shaky muscles. Tren shifted and Alir barely had time to register the feeling of Tren's tip pressing against him before he was abruptly filled to the hilt in one clean line.

Alir tipped his head back and let out a loud, low throaty moan. His body trembled, and Tren had to hold him up for a few moments.

He was far removed from being a virgin, but it was still more then a little overwhelming. Tren had made him slick sure, but not opened him up much, he was still so tight, and **so** full.

His body was defensive, aching, and he could feel himself stretching around his mate. But he knew it would not last long. Soon Tren would start to move, and it would be a little rough for a time. But that was the whole point of this…to **take** what was offered.

But that was fine…Alir liked rough sometimes.

It had taken a while of course, getting used to what Tren could, and would, do. As a matter fact they first time Tren had truly let all of his passion go…Alir had bled…which has freaked squeaky clean Tren out _badly_.

Granted yes, Alir had been brutally sore for days, but he had also greatly enjoy Tren finally giving him what he needed, and taking what HE needed.

Sweet and gentle was great, Alir loved being loved. But sometimes you had to break the bed, knock crap off of the walls, and scare the shit out of the neighbors.

It was must a matter of degree really, they had simply needed to train his body.

Alir's cock throbbed painfully, his body tensing in anticipation as Tren took a hold of his hips. Alir was so hot at that moment, Tren could do anything he wanted, he was just that needy.

But Tren didn't move.

Alir blinked and wiggled his rear.

Still Tren did not move.

"What's wrong baby?" Alir asked, voice breathy.

"Oh nothing…just letting you stretch a little." Tren answered and Alir could hear a grin in his voice. Alir growled long and low.

"Fuck me damn it!"

"Easy now…don't want to rush."

Alir tried to rock his hips, but Tren held him firmly. He growled and pushed himself up, only to have Tren shove his face back into the pillow.

**Smack!**

Alir's ass clenched around Tren as he landed another blistering swat to Alir's bottom.

"Gods Tren…_please_.."

"Be good."

With a frustrated whimper Alir let his muscles go slack, forcing Tren to support his weight or let him drop.

He had already been good! This wasn't fair!

His ass was stinging from Tren's abuse, tingling from his kindness, and full of the cock it so craved.

Yet he was being denied.

Tren did not hold him up, instead Alir's mate rode him down, pressing Alir into the bedding and used his added weight to push deeper inside.

"So deep…" Alir panted. "Gods Tren…you always get _so _deep…."

Tren bit down lightly on the muscles of Alir's back, and then whispered into his ear.

"Its because this ass is so hungry….just pulls me in."

Alir's cock was throbbing so badly now, but he didn't dare bring attention to it. It was obvious that Tren was in a tormentive mood…and he SO did not need it from both sides.

"Tren please…**please**" Alir begged.

"Soon…." Tren whispered. "….But man….this stuff feels weird this time."

Alir's foggy brain fought to process what Tren had said. He was dick deep inside of him and he was muttering about the oil?

"Same as always…" Alir grunted. Though he was feeling sort of…pulled.

"Just feels different that's all…" Tren whispered.

Tren shifted position, and Alir bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming at him to hurry it up. Tren started to pull back, and suddenly Alir felt a sharp pain inside, like sharp nails being jabbed into him. He gasped painfully and Tren halted.

"Alir?"

"I…I dunno…" Alir admitted. "Something just…hurt."

Tren settled back against him for a few minutes, perhaps waiting for Alir to adjust further.

Tren moved back again, a little quicker this time, and the pain shot back. Alir grunted, but this time Tren did not halt. He pulled back harder, wiggling his hips.

Alir sucked in a pained breath, it felt almost like someone was pinching and pulling at his inner walls.

"What the…?" Tren muttered.

Alir felt his mate tense, and then pull back hard.

It HURT.

Alir moved with Tren this time, scrambling backward to follow him.

Good gods….it felt like he was being pulled inside out.

"T-Tren…love…whatever you are doing…please stop." Alir pleaded, his voice trembling nervously. "It hurts."

All became quiet then, neither one of them moved or said a word.

Alir was expecting an apology, but none came. Which was completely out of character for Tren, who tended to apologize for EVERYTHING. And with no apology came a question….why would Tren hurt him during lovemaking? Sometimes Alir got hurt FROM it, but Tren never deliberately hurt him.

"I…I don't…." Tren fumbled. "Alir…I'm stuck."

"What??" Alir gasped.

"I'm **stuck.**"

"What do you mean you're stuck?!" Alir snapped. "I know I'm tight love, but I'm not THAT tight."

"Oh ha ha ha Alir." Tren huffed. "I'm not kidding….every time I move…well I don't and you yell. I can't move back even an inch."

Alir's brain again was forced to leave the sex haze and try to function.

"You're stuck….up my ass?" Alir questioned.

"**Yes Alir**. I am stuck." Tren repeated, exasperation thick in his voice. "What do we do?"

"I don't know!" Alir growled. "How should I know? Wait till you get soft? I don't know! How the hell do you get stuck up my ass!?"

"I don't know!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ko rotated his shoulders as he left the training grounds, his twin Po not far behind him.

"Pretty good workout." Ko said. "You all ready to leave?"

"Yeah." Po said. "We didn't bring much anyway."

That was true, they had always traveled reasonably light.

Wiping the sweat from his body with a towel Ko looked around for his shirt and armor. Stuff never seemed to be where he left it…

Working out in full regalia really wasn't exactly easy or enjoyable, so they often did without.

Of course with both he and Po being shirtless, and wearing the same style and color of pants….they could easy pull the twin switch joke…but this really wasn't' the place.

Ko's brow furrowed as he spotted a little statue next to his armor. He didn't recall seeing that there before…

"Hey Po? Did you see this thing here when we came in?" Ko asked.

"What thing?" Po called out from around the corner.

"This little…sculpture…thingy." Ko answered as he picked it up.

It looked like a pot bellied laughing man. Odder still….it had little tags with their names on it. Ko tossed it up in the air, catching it with his other hand.

"Somebody wanted to give us a present?" Ko muttered.

"Not that I know of." Po said as he entered the room. "Let me see it."

Ko held it out for Po to have, but the moment both of them were touching it Ko felt a surge of energy ripple through his arm.

Vroom! Wham!

The twins both cried out in surprised as the statue grew, and greatly increased in weight, dragging both of them down.

"What the hell?!" Po shouted.

Ko tried to pull his hand off of it, but it wouldn't budge. Bracing with his other hand Ko pulled, and pulled, and pulled. But still it wouldn't release. Worse still….now his other hand was stuck.

"Ah! Don't' touch it!" Ko warned.

"Why didn't you say so sooner!!?" Po snapped.

The chubby man just seemed to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Preve felt like screaming. Where the hell was his bow?! He had left it right in the armory trunk at the foot of his bunk.

But it wasn't there now.

He knew that Tren and Alir had been in here a short while ago, but they weren't now. If either one of them has messed with his bow….dead meat….

Preve practically tore the room apart, not even caring what he threw where, until he finally located his bow under a pile of blankets.

As relieved as he was, it quickly gave way to sheer irritation when he saw that someone had unstrung it. Screwing around with someone's weapon was wrong, and dangerous, but it was especially wrong with one as personal as Preve's bow. It was a family heirloom after all.

He had spare bowstrings of course, he would be a fool not to have a few on hand. It was still highly annoying however. Not only because someone had broken the guard-sacred rule of not tampering with one's weapons and armor, but also because he custom made each of his bowstrings, which was a difficult and time consuming process.

Growling to himself Preve plopped himself down on his bunk. Fishing a new string out of his supply pouch, Preve put his foot on the lower crook of his bow, and began to use all his weight to bend the extremely stiff object.

It took a little maneuvering, but after a few minutes Preve finally got the bowstring secured. Slowly easing up on his weapon Preve was more then a little surprised when it suddenly shot out of his hands.

The bow flipped in the air and then….landed on two feet?!

To say he was confused would be a gross understatement. Preve could only watch as his body sprouted a set of arms and slowly turned around to reveal a creepy little face.

"The hell?" Preve gasped as his bow began to dance.

"_I will sing this song for you/I do sing it yes I do/I will sing this song for you, till early in the morning!" _It crooned.

Even more bizarrely, the moment it finished it was enveloped in a puff of smoke. When it cleared there were now two…dancing….singing bows.

"_I will sing this song for you/I do sing it yes I do/I will sing this song for you, till early in the morning!" _The two sang in sync.

Poof!

The two became four. Then the four became eight. The eight became sixteen….

They just kept singing…and when Preve moved….they followed.

It wasn't long before he realized that the room would soon be packed with them, not to mention their high-pitched, shrill voices were becoming murder on his ears…and nerves.

"What the hell is going on?!" Preve roared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha woke suddenly, feeling groggy as hell again. He didn't bother to sit up, not yet at least…he would probably just fall over if he tried.

He felt confused…where the hell was he?

Groaning and stretching Inuyasha rolled over onto his back. He didn't' remember falling asleep…he had only laid down to rest his back for a little. Blinking he stared up at the ceiling….now he remembered. Sesshomaru had brought him here after the meeting.

Rubbing at his eyes Inuyasha sat up slightly. In front of him sat Sesshomaru and Atrius, who were actually chatting away quietly. They were also drinking tea, but they weren't just drinking it, they were holding the cups very proper like, and taking small sips. Inuyasha had seen Miroku drinking like that before, and it never made any sense to him.

If you were thirsty then just drink it, why beat about the bush?

Plus they were…talking about the tea? The hell?

Inuyasha pushed himself up, groaning as he did.

"Are you two actually…talking about tea?"

"It turns out young Atrius is actually quite the authority, and an enthusiast." Sesshomaru reported.

A light blush formed in the kitsune's cheeks.

"Oh…you do me too much credit milord." Atrius murmured. Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two.

"You're both weird…" He grunted before a jaw cracking yawn tore its way out of him.

"Would you like some Lord Inuyasha?" Atrius asked softly. Inuyasha blinked and then waved his hand towards the table.

"Sure."

The Kit complied, pouring Inuyasha a cup. The hanyou snagged it up off of the table and down it in just one gulp. The cup wasn't all that deep to begin with after all, but it did actually feel pretty good on his throat.

"Such culture you possess little brother." Sesshomaru chuckled.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru, and was about to follow up with one of his patented suggestions of where Sesshomaru could cram his culture when several loud shouts from down the all caught his attention.

Inuyasha wasn't the only one who heard it, Sesshomaru and Atrius also turned their heads towards the sound. It seemed to be getting closer.

"Please stop pulling so much love! You're going to hurt us both!"

"Then keep up!"

"That's kinda hard when there is so little room to move! If you would just let me carry you!"

"If you would just go where I want to go!"

"We should have stayed in the infirmary! Why are we going this way!?"

"Because HE'S down here! And I'm going to kill him! I'm going to rip off each one of his tails and shove them down his god damn throat! He did this! I know it!"

The voices were very close now, had to be right down the hall.

Sure enough, only a few moments later the door burst open, with a very disgruntled looking Alir marching through, which Tren right behind him…literally right behind him.

They were bare chested, and for some reason sharing a sheet that was wrapped and tied around them.

Alir slammed his hands down on the table hard enough for Inuyasha to hear it crack, and glared viciously at Atrius.

"**You!** I'm going to break you in half!" Alir snarled.

He started to move, but Tren wrapped his arms around his waist and hoisted him up off of the floor.

"Knock it off Alir! This isn't helping! And stop squirming!!"

"Then move me where I can kick him!"

What the hell was going on? This was way too much excitement to be going on minutes after Inuyasha woke up.

As Alir continued to rant and flail Inuyasha began to speak, but another burst of sounds caught his attention before he could finish a word.

"One, two, three…HNNN!"

Wham!

"One, two, three….HNNN!"

Wham!

Now what the hell was that?!

It didn't take long before he was answered, for only a few seconds later in came Ko and Po…dragging/pushing a huge statue. Ko was pushing, but Po…he had his whole upper body and face pressed into it. Looked real uncomfortable, and the sight even stopped Alir's ranting for the moment.

"Alright….just who is responsible for this?!" Ko roared.

"I don't care who did it! Just get it off of me! This is breaking my neck!" Po whined.

Inuyasha looked at the statue….they were stuck to it? Hmm…now didn't THAT sound familiar…

"You guys too?" Alir growled as Tren finally set him back down. "Alright…that totally settles it! You--!"

Crash!

The door, which had swung mostly close, slammed open a third time….and in stormed Preve, who had…dozens of….bows chasing after him. They had…arms…and were clinging to his arms, his legs, and around his neck….and where also crooning in this high pitched warble that Inuyasha could barely understand.

All he did know was that it was **damn **freaky to see.

Without sparing more then a glance at them, Preve pushed right by the twins and up to the table next to Alir. Preve shoved one hand with one of the flailing bows it in towards Atrius.

"What did you do to my bow?!?" Preve shouted.

Looking around Inuyasha saw that all of them had leveled accusatory stares on the kitsune. But Atrius gave an innocent look.

"_Me?_" He said, pressing one hand to his chest. "I've been right here." Atrius picked up one of the tea cups and waved it around in a slow, horizontal circle. "With our Lords."

The door then opened a yet _another_ time, though not nearly as violently as the first three times.

"_Now what?"_ Inuyasha wondered.

He tensed, not sure just who or what was about to make an appearance. But to his relief it was only Daigon, holding some kind of jar over his head.

"Alright, make way here people. Healer coming through." Daigon huffed as he pushed his way towards the table. "And you know…if the two of you want this one's help…then you probably shouldn't wander off."

"It wasn't my idea." Tren protested. "He wouldn't listen!"

"Oh screw you Tren!" Alir snapped.

"That was the original idea!" Tren shot back.

This had started weird…and by the gods it wasn't letting up. Inuyasha really didn't want to stick around and find out where this was all headed, but he didn't see a way to get out.

"Well…Daigon has discerned the nature of the…fluid you were attempting to use. On one hand yes…it was clearly a lubricant, mixed in however happened to be a high bond adhesive….annnd a powerful aphrodisiac. Which is why you have yet to…go down." Daigon explained to Tren.

Inuyasha didn't know what the hell the healer was talking about, nor did he want to know. Was there a backdoor around here somewhere?

"Chances are it has also affected Alir's…core." Daigon added.

Core? Like an apple? Oh please let it be like an apple….

"Well…that is very interesting…truly." Tren grumbled. "But please say you have a way to free us? This is not nearly as romantic as it sounds, and is becoming rather painful."

Inuyasha's eyes darted about the room, searching for another exit. But there didn't appear to be one, other then going through them of course, and the ceiling was too low for him to just jump over…damn it.

"Well of course." Daigon reported as he held up the jar. "But uh….we have to get it in there…so…."

Inuyasha watched in something of a horrified fascination as Daigon shoved Alir over the table. Bent at the waist with Tren so closed behind him, Alir's position was WAY beyond suggestive.

"H-Hey now…" Alir fumbled. Daigon shook his fingers at Tren's waist, ignoring Alir.

"Alright…drop it…"

Tren's eyes went wide.

"Oh come on….n-not here. Daigon…everyone is watching!" Tren hissed.

Daigon gave Tren an annoyed look.

"Considering your predicament….you're hardly in a position to argue. You should have stayed where this one left you. Now he is in no mood to put up with any more shenanigans today….but fine…we'll try it this way."

Daigon pulled the towel away from Tren a little and slipped his hands under it with the jar in one hand, and some kind of metal tool in the other.

"**HEY!**" Alir protested.

Inuyasha couldn't quite see what was going on, but he was actually starting to enjoy this a little. Okay…so that was kind of a dick thing but after Sesshomaru had embarrassed him in front of everyone a few days ago….it was nice not to be the center of attention for once.

"Hey! Ow! What are you! Stop that!" Alir snapped.

"Alright…that should do….just pour this in…." Daigon murmured.

"Ah! Its cold!" Tren and Alir gasped.

"Oh hush you big babies…" Daigon chided.

"Baby!?! How would you like YOUR mate to be stuck in you!?" Alir snarled.

In him? As in…in him, in him? But how would be…oh eww!

"He's in your butt?!" Inuyasha forced out.

Tren turned his head slowly to look at Inuyasha, and the moment their eyes locked Tren turn THE deepest shade of red Inuyasha had ever seen. Tren said nothing, just put his hand over his eyes and drop his head.

"How long will this take….?" Tren whispered harshly.

"Well you have to work it in." Daigon stated.

Tren and Alir's heads whipped around to stare in shock at the healer.

"W-What?!" Tren spat. "Well…how…uh…."

Daigon sighed, rolled his eyes, and stepped behind Tren. The healer grabbed the redhead's hips and pulled them back, then pushed them forward.

"Wooork it around."

Tren had barely moved, but Alir gasped.

"Don't DO that!" Alir half shouted.

"It will only hurt more if something isn't done" Daigon snapped. "And this one told you your core had likely been affected…so just suck it up…geez….and if you want free…then move Tren."

Tren's head looked like it was about to pop from all the blood flowing into it, but he complied, twisting and rocking around.

Inuyasha couldn't' believe what he was seeing, and he didn't want to see it….but he just couldn't look away...it was like a train wreck or something.

Alir's body shook, his muscles tightening under his skin. He was trying extremely hard not to look at anyone, but he was finding out what Inuyasha already knew, no matter where he looked there was someone there and curiously….despite what Daigon had said…he didn't look like he was in pain.

"Al-Almost….I think…" Tren muttered. Alir threw his head back, his eyes rolling over.

"W-Wait! T-Tren….I….I….AH!"

Alir's whole body locked…and from under the sheet Inuyasha could see thick, white fluid splashing against the table.

It took him a minute to figure it out but….oh good gods….that was it…he gave up. Could he please wake up for real now?

"Got it!" Tren exclaimed as he pulled away from Alir, though he was careful to keep the sheet in place.

"Did you just cum?!?!" Ko shouted.

Alir collapsed on the table, and his body quivered with little aftershocks.

"Gonna kill you…" Alir panted softly.

Following his line of sight Inuyasha realized Alir was staring right at Atrius, who in turn was simply sipping his tea with his legs crossed…looking very…VERY smug.

Then all hell broke loose….

Ko and Po were shouting at Daigon for help. Tren was trying to gather up Alir, who was weakly trying to punch him in the head at the same time. Preve was fighting with the mob of freaky bow over in the corner, and there were even more of them now, they were swarming all over him.

For several minutes pandemonium reigned, and Inuyasha was at a complete loss of how to escape before he got sucked in.

The noise level grew louder and louder…until….

"Ahem…" Sesshomaru grunted.

Suddenly everyone stopped, stopped moving, stopped talking, stopped doing…anything.

All eyes turned towards Sesshomaru, who was still seated comfortably in his seat. Crap…Inuyasha had completely forgotten Sesshomaru was even in the room.

The Lord of the West took the last sip of the tea in his cup, and then slowly set it down on the table. Sesshomaru's face was set in the perfect picture of neutrality, not a twitch or a tooth to be seen.

And yet…Inuyasha still found himself mildly worried…and he hadn't even done anything.

Slowly Sesshomaru stood, something his clothing out with his hand.

"I know not what brought such…lunacy before me. Nor do I care at this point. Sesshomaru said just as cold as ice. "I do not want to hear excuses, and I to NOT want such….business in front of my person again. Whatever game is being played here….is not to my liking. Whatever the source of all of this….you will not start it again. Period. Am I understood? For if you do, then all of you, ALL of you **WILL KNOW MY WRATH.** Are we clear?"

Various nods and muted "Yes Sirs." came forth.

"Good…and just to make sure the point is driven through some apparently thick skulls. If this does happen again and I must get involved…then I **will** settle it…and you all will **not** enjoy it." Sesshomaru repeated. "We will be leaving tomorrow…be ready. Now…come Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru moved around the clump of people, and Inuyasha rose to follow.

Talk about creepy….Sesshomaru had totally cowed all of them…and he hadn't even raised his voice.

"You so have to teach me how to do that." Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru turned his head just enough to give Inuyasha a small smile, and somehow…that only made it creepier.

Part of him wanted to ask Sesshomaru if he knew what all of that had been about…but the rest of him was screaming for that part to shut the fuck up and never, ever think about it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to kill him." Alir growled. "And I'm going to take DAYS to do it."

"Now Alir…" Po started.

"Don't you now Alir me!" Alir snapped. "You just got stuck to a stupid statue! I had my mate GLUED inside of me! **I** was forced to cum in front of **our** Lords! Oh…he is so dead."

Hours had past, and the sun was starting to set. Ko and PO had been freed from the statue, and Preve's shrill bow singers had disappeared when he had finally found his real bow among the false duplicates.

None of them where happy, but Alir seemed to be the most disgruntled of the bunch.

"You can't do that, or anything else." Ko said. "Good gods Alir…do you REALLY want Lord Sesshomaru to get involved. He didn't even blink! Do you know what that means?! We're all doomed that's what!"

Sitting in his shared bunk Alir scowled.

"He said don't let it happen in front of him….when he isn't around the run is SO fair game."

Tren remained silent, still too mortified to speak.

"True…our own time is jus that." Preve muttered.

Before they could discuss any further the door to the guards quarters opened….and Atrius walked in.

"My, my…such an interesting day." The kit chuckled.

"Oh you've got a lot of guts coming in here." Alir growled.

"Well this IS where I am to sleep." Atrius said. "Or are you suggesting I should fear attack from my fellow honor guards?"

"We do not attack one another." Preve stated firmly.

Atrius cocked his head to the side and then began to walk around the group.

'But don't think that there won't be payback kid." Alir threatened. "And it'll be a bitch…that I promise."

"If you didn't like it…maybe you shouldn't have started the game then huh?" Atrius shot back.

"A joke is a joke Atrius!" Tren suddenly howled. "But you went too far!"

Atrius turned around to face the group with a feral grin on his face.

"You don't' don't have a problem displaying yourselves in sight or sound when it is just this group no do you? And I did not make you appear in front of Lord Sesshomaru." Atrius said. "You did that. But perhaps if you were interested in something other then ravaging each other at every brief opportunity…such things would not have happened."

"Fine…that was them…but you didn't have to drag us into it! I nearly blew out my back!" Po snapped.

"Don't think we'll forget." Ko growled.

Atrius sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Threaten away boys…do you know how long it took me to come up with this? Ten minutes. Twenty to set it all up. So go ahead…push me again." Atrius jabbed. Alir opened his mouth, but Atrius forged on. "And Alir….before you start threatening again, think about this. This was easy, you actually want to see what happens when I REALLY plan it? I'm a fucking kitsune, and you **do not** get into a prank war with a kitsune. Its what we do boys…its what we have always done, what we have spent thousands of years refining, developing and passing down. So go ahead….you think this was bad? Piss me off again….and see what I do…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha absentmindedly stared into the mirror as he washed his face. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, just letting his mind wander.

Sesshomaru and Daigon were in the next room, talking about…something. Inuyasha didn't know what exactly, but in truth all he really wanted to do was leaving this place and never, ever coming back to it.

He wondered what his group was up to, and what he was going to do when he met back up with them. So much had changed in such a short span of time…what the hell was he going to say?

And what was Sesshomaru going to do? Just about everything at the castle had been about this moment, and now that it had past…what would happen?

It would be yet another whole new situation…and he hadn't' even finished getting a hold on this one.

Inuyasha whined softly in his throat, he was getting a headache just thinking about it. He felt weird too…kind of tired and weak for some reason.

Which was stupid honestly, he hadn't done much of anything today.

Rubbing at his face vigorously with one of the soft towels Inuyasha stepped away from the wash basin and left the room.

Sesshomaru and Daigon were still talking in hushed voices, but Inuyasha could barely make it out. Odd….it was annoying, and Inuyasha hated it when people did it around him. It meant that they were trying to hide something from him.

Though what the two were trying to hide, and the why of it where unknown to him, Inuyasha still got a rush of nervous tension. He knew all too well that what you didn't know certainly could hurt you, so….

"What the hell are you two whispering about?" Inuyasha grumped.

Daigon turned his head towards him and smiled.

"The moon." Daigon answered. "It is something of interest to this one's people, and has a connection to both of you as well."

"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

Sesshomaru traced the small circle around the crescent moon on his forehead with one finger. Inuyasha snorted…yeah…like he **really** believed that they were talking about the moon.

You didn't get all hush-hush about the moon, everyone knew it was there. No…they just didn't want to tell him what it was, and that was highly annoying.

Honestly, if not for the fact that he felt so…ugh….he would totally just smack them around for a while. See if they wouldn't …wait….the moon….

Inuyasha hadn't thought about it for a while but….his eyes widened, his heart rate speeding up.

He felt weak, his senses were dulling…that's why he couldn't make out what they were saying….

Inuyasha took a look out the window to the right. The sun had just about set…the moon….the night of the new moon.

Tonight was the night of the fucking new moon!!

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha didn't dare look at him, his mind was already focused on one issue, and one alone.

He had to hide, had to get out of here. Other then that damn girl Sesshomaru hated humans, so what would he do when Inuyasha turned into one right in front of him?

Inuyasha didn't know, and he didn't want to know.

He had spent over two hundred years hiding his secret, from Sesshomaru, from everyone. He had been forced to share it with his group…but…this was not his group.

He was surrounded by demons, and not just Sesshomaru and his troupe either, but also Coda's, Enyon's, and now Meadi's. Two of those groups wanted him dead, and those two demons had noses that probably surpassed his own. Sesshomaru's did, so why not them as well?

They would know…they would know and spread his secret. Everyone would know, **Naraku would know**…Inuyasha's heart was pounding in his chest, he didn't have much time, it had already started and he had been too stupid to notice.

"Inuyasha? What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha turned, giving Sesshomaru his back.

"I…I have to go. P-Don't follow…"

And then he ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It went without saying that when Inuyasha bolted out the door Sesshomaru was keen to follow, if only to find out why. Where did Inuyasha have to go so suddenly, and why would he have to go alone?

Then there was the matter of the sudden burst of fear that had spilled off out Inuyasha. He had gone from just a normal, if a little cranky, mood…to frightened in only a matter of seconds.

But why?

The sudden burst of the scent of fear coming off of Inuyasha had been so out of the blue, it had actually startled Sesshomaru. Rolling his mind back over the past few minutes Sesshomaru didn't see anything that should have provoked Inuyasha in this manner.

He and Daigon had simply been talking, not about the moon, but about Inuyasha's health. It had not even been all that dire a subject. Daigon had simple been telling Sesshomaru how he wished to proceed once they were back home.

When pressed by Inuyasha of course Daigon had told a half truth, the sun and moon where important objects to his kind, and yes the Inu family did have a connection to the moon, if only through their marks.

It was a little complicated, Sesshomaru's body did have a connection to the moon, he was at his most powerful, most fertile, when the moon matched the mark upon his head, though he didn't dramatically weaken when it did not. For all he knew that legend wasn't even true, he didn't tend to feel any different after all.

But why….there was no point in wondering, he would just have to catch up to Inuyasha and ask.

"Inuyasha! Please stop!" Sesshomaru shouted.

This was ridiculous, this was the second time in only two days he had been forced to chase after his hanyou sibling.

This time however Sesshomaru could see that Inuyasha was headed straight for one of the recreational balconies…and that his speed was seriously lagging this time as well. He was not kicking off with half the power Sesshomaru knew he possessed.

Which was curious, why would Inuyasha hold back? He was still frightened, Sesshomaru could smell that, if anything Inuyasha fear was actually increasing as his speed slipped.

"I said don't follow!" Inuyasha screamed, sounding near panicked.

Well….that certainly settled it. If something affected Inuyasha to that degree then there was no way in hell Sesshomaru wasn't keeping the hanyou by his side so that he could protect him.

Inuyasha caught a hold of one of the tables set against the wall, and pulled in hard, throwing it into Sesshomaru's path. It was hardly a problem, Sesshomaru had plenty of time to react.

Kicking off with his toes Sesshomaru leapt over the table and kicked off the ceiling with all his might. Sailing through the air Sesshomaru touched down right behind Inuyasha just as the boy was starting to jump over the balcony railing.

Sesshomaru reacted, wrapping his arm around Inuyasha's waist. However he was not completely on balance, so Inuyasha's momentum sent them tumbling off of the balcony.

It was no real problem.

Again Sesshomaru had plenty of time, and the distance was hardly enough to be a threat. Tightening his grip around his squirming sibling Sesshomaru righted himself in mid air. His bare feet squished down into the earth as he landed, Inuyasha half cradled in his arm. Inuyasha gasped, and seemed to panic even more. The hanyou increased his struggles, but despite all of his flailing his strength was also lacking.

'Inuyasha, please stop. What is wrong little brother? Tell me."

'Let me go! Let me go!" Inuyasha demanded breathlessly.

"I will not." Sesshomaru stated firmly. "What is wrong? Brother…please let me help you. I can-"

"-**NO!!!" **Inuyasha screamed with such force it frightened Sesshomaru slightly. Inuyasha's eyes were wide with panic, practically popping out of his skull as he watched something.

Following his stare Sesshomaru realized that he was staring off at the skyline. Sesshomaru watched with him as the last traces of the sun dipped under the horizon…and then…Inuyasha quivered.

Sesshomaru dropped his gaze to his sibling just in time to see Inuyasha beautiful silver hair shimmered for a moment…and then turn an inky black.

Inuyasha's entire scent changed, his weight, his muscle structure, everything seemed to change.

Overwhelmed by the sudden shift in information his senses were giving him, and startled by the entire thing Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha.

Inuyasha somersaulted along the ground after he hit, and scrambled over to a tree. Sesshomaru could hear his heart thundering in his chest, so close to blind panic that it made Sesshomaru's own chest ache.

He took a step forward and Inuyasha's muscles locked. Through the darkness their eyes locked. But it was not Inuyasha's rich golden eyes burning into his own, and Inuyasha's cute puppy ears had also disappeared. A look at his hands revealed rounded off nails instead of deadly claws.

"Human…" Sesshomaru whispered. Somehow…someway…Inuyasha had become…human.

And the moment the world past his lips, Inuyasha's fear spiked even higher…

Sesshomaru's mind rapidly processed the information. As a human Inuyasha would lack his strength, his speed. His claws and fangs would be gone. His senses would have obviously dulled, and he would not be able to truly wield Tetsusaiga.

He was…completely helpless.

Helpless and in desperate need of protection.

The situation left Sesshomaru with only one question to ask.

"Why run from me?"

Inuyasha's breathing was rapid and shallow, close to hyperventilation.

"You can't know….no one can know…" Inuyasha replied, his voice tight and frightened.

Sesshomaru understood what Inuyasha meant, this was a time of weakness and thus the perfect time to attack.

Without warning Inuyasha dove to the side, attempting to make a break for it. It actually made Sesshomaru heart ache, not just because Inuyasha felt he had to flee from Sesshomaru, but also because of how…slow he was.

Before Inuyasha could even blink Sesshomaru was in front of him, and he was barely able to stop himself from crashing into Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru himself gently wrapped his arm around the…hanyou.

"It is alright Inuyasha…everything will be fine." Sesshomaru soothed. "I will watch over you tonight while you sleep."

He had been a bit hurt that Inuyasha would suddenly show such distrust, but now that he gave it some thought it make perfect sense. For once it was another one of Inuyasha's survival habits, and those could not be broken without extreme effort.

More importantly Sesshomaru could not smell **any** traces of Inu within Inuyasha…he was completely human. Thus he would have a human heart, and human emotions…therefore it only made sense to flee from the presence of powerful demons…things that could easily rip him to shreds.

"I don't sleep tonight…" Inuyasha said softly. "Its not-"

"-I will make it safe." Sesshomaru interrupted.

He knelt before Inuyasha so that the boy could see his face without having to crane his neck. Interestingly enough…Inuyasha had shrunk.

He gently cupped Inuyasha's cheek, and nuzzled his face.

"No fear little brother." Sesshomaru whispered.

"You hate…humans." Inuyasha stated. "And I'm….I'm not Rin."

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through Inuyasha hair, and it even felt different. Instead of the soft, smooth silk feeling of the norm, Inuyasha's hair now reminded him of thick, heavy cotton.

Not bad per say…but certainly different.

Leaning in slightly Sesshomaru laid a gentle kiss upon Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha blushed, and looked away uncertainly. It caused a dominate rush to well up inside of Sesshomaru, but he suppressed it. He certainly could not take advantage of Inuyasha during such a time.

"Regardless of your form…you are still my brother." Sesshomaru said softly. "And I will care for you."

Curiosity where there yes, what would Inuyasha be like in this…softer form? Oh the things he could do not that he would not have to contend with Inuyasha's own dominate instincts.

But the call to protect was also there, and it was stronger then anything else.

Inuyasha needed Sesshomaru, now much more then normal, and such things tended to greatly influence a powerful, possessive Inu-Daiyoukai like Sesshomaru.

Curiously, though he did not quite realize it, his youkai had fallen silent on the issue. It was aghast at the change in his desired, and had no inclination to do anything sexual with this…dark haired human thing that wore his siblings face.

But Sesshomaru did not noticed that, didn't pay attention to the fact that the feelings inside of him were his and his alone. He was far too busy thinking of a way to calm Inuyasha, and how to return him back to their room without drawing anyone's notice.

Carefully Sesshomaru scooped Inuyasha up, cradling him with one arm like a child.

"Put me down." Inuyasha said softly, completely lacking any force or bite.

"I think you might have some difficulty making such a leap in your current state." Sesshomaru responded, referring to the distance from where they were now, to where they would be shortly.

He had meant it as a joke, but Inuyasha began to squirm and thrash.

"Put me d-down." Inuyasha insisted.

"Inuyasha…please trust me." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Put me down." Inuyasha repeated with much more force.

"Inu-"

"-S-something's…wr-wrong…I-I don't….putmedownputmedownputmedown!"

Inuyasha kicked off of Sesshomaru's chest and out of his gentle grip. The hanyou-turned human landed on all fours, but made no attempt to flee again.

Instead Inuyasha trembled, pulling in deep, almost pre-regurgitation style breaths. Even in the darkness of the night Sesshomaru could see that Inuyasha was beginning to sweat profusely.

He took a step forward, but when he did Inuyasha threw his head back, gasping loudly, his eyes bulging wide.

Sesshomaru winced as he heard cracking and shifting bones inside of Inuyasha.

"W-Wh-What's…ha-happening.." Inuyasha grunted.

It was neither smooth nor pleasant looking but before Sesshomaru's very eyes the silver began to bleed back into Inuyasha's hair, his fingernails pushed out of the skin, shaping into razor sharp claws, his teeth elongated inside of his mouth, morphing into wicked fangs Sesshomaru was used to seeing.

The last thing was the eyes, the gold of which filled with like water filling a cup.

A soft, straggled sound poured out of Inuyasha's throat, and he collapsed onto his side.

He looked scared, he looked pained.

"Never…w-why…wh-whats…happening…t-to…to….m-me.?" Inuyasha gasped.

To be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Which in case you didn't know, isn't me. I make no money off of this.

Warning: There be dialogue out the ass up ahead.

Sesshomaru rubbed at his eyes as he watched various servants scurry about, preparing for their departure. He hadn't been able to get much sleep, not a glaring problem considering he could go a full two weeks without sleep before he became seriously impaired.

But then again just because he could do it did not mean he wanted to.

The night had been much more draining then a simple night without sleep, and after going through it very few things sounded as good as a soft bed.

Things hadn't exactly gone well on the Inuyasha front at all. Admittedly the hanyou suddenly becoming human had startled him more then a little….out of all the things that could have happened to the boy….that was not one that had even remotely entered his mind.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how he possibly could have predicted it, but after Inuyasha's sudden, painful looking shift back he found himself feeling a little upset with himself that he had not been able to do anything to aid his sibling.

It had shaken the hanyou badly was well, and that also bothered Sesshomaru. To his understanding it normally lasted until morning, so he was unsure as to why Inuyasha would be upset from returning to his turn form after only a few minutes. But after a little thought it did make sense. The clockwork transformation had been a constant in Inuyasha's life, something that **always** happened….as sure as the sun would rise and fall, Inuyasha would change.

Yet now, completely out of the blue, something different had happened. So it did make sense, he would probably be just as rattled as the hanyou if he could not shift into his true form, or back, for some unknown reason.

With his sibling in such a shaken state of panic and fear Sesshomaru hadn't trusted Inuyasha's shaky legs to support him so he had carried the hanyou back to their room. What bothered him is how Inuyasha had not even reacted to his actions. Normally the boy would say something, a protest or squirm at least….but this time…nothing.

Sesshomaru hadn't had time to dwell on that oddly disturbing change as not three minutes after they had returned, and five minutes since Inuyasha had reverted back to a hanyou, the boy's body had locked up and gone into somewhat violent spasms. The worst being his back, which had seized up so badly that Inuyasha had been unable to even move without their being obvious, excruciating pain.

Inuyasha had clung to him then, pressing his face into Sesshomaru's chest tightly. Inuyasha had groaned, whimpered, and down right screamed into Sesshomaru's flesh, something that drove daggers straight into the elder Inu's heart.

There had been almost nothing that he could do as he watched Inuyasha's muscles ripple and twist under his skin. Not even his touch along the mark on Inuyasha's chest had worked this time….it had done a little to relieve the tension in his limbs and neck yes, but nothing at all for Inuyasha's back.

Sesshomaru had though perhaps a real massage might help, but the second his fingers pressed into Inuyasha's flesh the boy practically shrieked, scaring Sesshomaru horribly and bringing an end to that idea.

Daigon had been called, but even the venerable healer had been at a loss.

The worst came for Sesshomaru when Daigon informed him that the spasms were actually ripping the old scars in Inuyasha's back, not to mention tearing a few new ones not only there but at various other points of his body. It drove Sesshomaru crazy that his siblings body was basically tearing itself apart from within and there had seemed to be nothing he could do to stop it.

Inuyasha himself had barely been lucid, he had been able to hear yes, but almost every attempt at communication had been either interrupted or shut down completely. The hanyou had just been in too much pain to really be able to form a complete sentence…he had bitten down on one of the wooden headboard beams so hard he broke it in half.

With the muscles in his back apparently ripping like paper Sesshomaru really couldn't blame him for it, he himself had been filled with equal parts rage and helplessness as all he could do was cradle the boy as Inuyasha whimpered and sobbed. Had he not had his limbs otherwise engaged…he probably would have broken more then a support beam.

In the end Daigon had been forced to flood Inuyasha's system with a massive amount of some sedative/painkiller mixture just so the hanyou could sleep. However even after Inuyasha had finally gone under sleep had eluded Sesshomaru.

Not that he wanted to remain awake all night long, but every time Inuyasha would let out a noise in his own drug induced slumber Sesshomaru would wake up.

As it stood Inuyasha was still sleeping, which concerned Sesshomaru a little bit. The hanyou had remained mostly unresponsive to any attempt to wake him, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder why. Was it because of the high dosage Daigon had been forced to administer? Or something else all together?

Sesshomaru wasn't sure which option bothered him more.

But even though he had some concerns about Daigon's treatment, he had left the healer to watch over his sibling while he himself prepared for their departure. It killed him not to be there, but he did have to admit that Daigon could handle whatever health concerns that might come up far better then he himself could.

On the plus side their way home would be clear, they could actually stick to the road this time, which would also shorten the trip considerably. A day, maybe a day and a half at the most.

That pleased Sesshomaru, the sooner Inuyasha was safe inside their home the better. If he had been inconvenienced by two stupid humans again….it would not bode well for them. It still might not, depending on how much free time he had in the future…their obstruction had cost him much. Inuyasha's attack near the gulley, Wasil's death…it could all be traced back to them.

So yes….it did seem likely that he would be paying them a visit.

He hoped Inuyasha would be in better shape then last night when he awoke. The hanyou could hardly travel in such a condition, and it was possible that he wouldn't even be able to be moved safely. Sesshomaru was trying to stay optimistic, but he was worried.

What was happening to his little brother? Inuyasha had asked it, Sesshomaru had pondered it….but he didn't have any idea.

Inuyasha's human transformation none withstanding….Sesshomaru had never heard of one's body undergoing such attacks. During his first milestone he had cramped up yes, both Father and Daigon had worked upon him. But even his worst spell had paled in comparison to Inuyasha's own. It was almost as if the hanyou's body was **trying** to destroy itself…..which made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

And then there was Inuyasha's…heart attack. Nothing about that matched anything logical. How could a body try desperately to both live and die at the same time?

Sesshomaru kept trying to tell himself that there wasn't any use worrying about it at the moment. Nothing could be done here as it was. Equipment, information, resources, all of it was severely lacking in their current location. As it was Daigon had barely been able to do any research on Inuyasha at all, he just did not have what he needed here, and could not have possibly brought everything along with him. Not to mention that neither Sesshomaru nor Daigon could have possibly foreseen Inuyasha's….complications.

Home.

Everything revolved around getting home.

Sesshomaru tuned away from his overlooking, which if he was being honest really only amounted to him standing there watching all while being silently intimidating, and began to make his way back inside. It was time to check on Inuyasha again, and with any luck he would be awake, or at least safe to move.

If not…well Sesshomaru was getting back into bed with him then. It was only fair.

Inuyasha was awake when Sesshomaru arrived, which was more of a relief then Sesshomaru wanted to admit. The hanyou was sitting up on the edge of the bed, his top off, and was rubbing at his face slowly with his hands.

He looked groggy, disorientated, and very rumpled. But at least he was awake.

"I am never drinking anything you give me ever again." Inuyasha groaned as Daigon checked over him.

"There was nothing else this one could do." Daigon countered.

Inuyasha hissed as Daigon pressed his fingers gently into his lower back. Clearing his throat Sesshomaru stepped further into the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Inuyasha raised his head, revealing tired, bloodshot eyes.

"Like I've gone through a fucking meat grinder." Inuyasha grumbled.

"But well enough to be crude." Sesshomaru chuckled. Inuyasha cracked his jaw and raised his middle finger to Sesshomaru. Normally that might have upset the demon Lord, but right now he would take whatever he could get. Because at least Inuyasha had the energy for all that, as opposed to laying in bed, catatonic or something or equal detriment.

Daigon sighed and shook his head as he came around the bed from behind Inuyasha.

"Well you're healing…and you don't appear to be bleeding internally any longer. This one believes the….visual aftereffects should fade before too long. But you should definitely keep the physical activity to a bare minimum, and absolutely NO heavy lifting." The healer stated.

Sesshomaru heard things pop and shift inside of Inuyasha as he slowly stood up, grunting loudly as he fully straightened out.

"Yeah, yeah…." Inuyasha muttered as he walked away from Daigon, heading towards the washroom.

Sesshomaru recoiled slightly as Inuyasha gave him his back. The hanyou's kidney area looked badly inflamed and bruised, with angry red spider web like lines running up his back.

"_My Gods…" _Sesshomaru thought. The pattern on Inuyasha's back briefly reminded him of Naraku, and for a moment he had to wonder if that slimy hanyou bastard was the one behind all of this. But the markings on Inuyasha's back were much more chaotic, not really forming Naraku's spider at all. Still….it was a thought.

Once Inuyasha had closed the door behind him Daigon shot Sesshomaru a sympathetic look and shook his head.

So….Daigon still didn't' know…..damn it.

"You may leave." Sesshomaru said softly. Daigon nodded and went for the door.

After he was goon Sesshomaru simply stood quietly in the room, just starting at the door to the room Inuyasha had gone into, with all of his senses firmly attuned to catch even the slightest hint that Inuyasha required help.

Inuyasha's little pained gasps and grunts pushed into Sesshomaru like small shards of glass under his skin. Clearly Inuyasha was in no condition to make the trip on foot, and Sesshomaru already knew the boy would never allow himself to be carried, even if it was by his older brother.

So the question now was….how did he convince Inuyasha to ride with Retsu in his cart?

While he was pondering that Inuyasha returned to the room. The hanyou's expression was grim and determined, so either he was trying extremely hard to hide whatever pain he was feeling….or he had just made up his mind about something.

Inuyasha did not say anything to Sesshomaru, he just went over to the table to retrieve his upper garments. Inuyasha swung it onto his right arm, but as he bent backwards and to the side slightly to snag the inside of the sleeve he grunted and froze.

Without a word Sesshomaru strode over to his little brother and carefully pulled the garment onto Inuyasha's arm. The hanyou turned his head to look up at Sesshomaru standing behind him, but still said nothing.

Sesshomaru curled his arm around Inuyasha's chest after the hanyou finished tying his top close, and gently pulled Inuyasha back into his own chest.

Inuyasha's hands closed around Sesshomaru's forearm, but the boy made no move to remove himself from Sesshomaru's embrace.

"Well will be ready to depart soon." Sesshomaru whispered, breaking the silence.

"Hnn…." Inuyasha grunted.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his face into Inuyasha's thick hair and inhaled deeply. His little brother always smelled so good lately.

"We will be able to use the road." Sesshomaru informed, his voice muffled slightly. "The trip will be must shorter this time….and hopefully devoid of any…unpleasantness."

"Hnn…"

Brat….though Sesshomaru could forgive him. Without a doubt Inuyasha had a lot on his mind. Pulling back Sesshomaru stood up straighter to rest his chin between Inuyasha's ears.

"Is there much pain?" He asked.

"…Mostly numb." Inuyasha muttered.

Hmm….Sesshomaru couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing. It was good that Inuyasha was not suffering, but if his nerves had overloaded to the point that he could not feeling anything…well that was not good now was it?

Unless perhaps Inuyasha's lack of feeling was due to Daigon's concoction, which would not be such a problem. But with that they did run the risk of it wearing off at a poor moment.

That certainly would not be good….so again the question was how to get Inuyasha to accept what was best for him?

But would it even be possible? Considering Inuyasha's damnable pride, Sesshomaru was sure that the moment he said it Inuyasha would instantly, and adamantly insist that he was fine and he could do whatever he needed to without any assistance whatsoever. Why Inuyasha always felt that he had something to prove was beyond Sesshomaru.

"Alright…what is it?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

Sesshomaru nearly jumped, he had been so involved in his own thoughts that he had nearly forgotten where he was.

"What do you mean?" He countered. HE hadn't said a word beyond inquiring about Inuyasha condition. Surely the hanyou wasn't having an issue with his touch…especially considering he was supporting most of Inuyasha's weight for him as it was. Sesshomaru wasn't sure when Inuyasha and begun to lean back into him, but he rather enjoyed it.

"You've sighed like…four times in two minutes….so what's the issue now?" Inuyasha responded.

Sesshomaru blinked…..he had? Truly? He didn't recall doing so but….if Inuyasha wanted to know….then perhaps that would be the best course of action.

"I am trying to discern the best way to approach this situation." Sesshomaru admitted. "You are not one hundred percent, and even if you are healing it would not be wise to place further strain upon your body. In fact that is an even greater reason to proceed delicately, if you were to become injured while in such a state you may not heal properly. To this point I personally would like you to ride with Retsu. It would not take very long to construct something that would allow you to sit a bit more comfortably. However…as I know you, and how you react….the moment I do so you will become angry, proceed to shout and curse at me, insist you are not a child and that you can get along just fine by yourself……and then probably tell me to do something obscene and impossible with my rear."

Inuyasha did not say a word after Sesshomaru finished, and the elder Inu began to steel himself for the inevitable outburst that was surely brewing.

But instead Inuyasha began to chuckle, his body quaking lightly in Sesshomaru's embrace.

"Yeah…heh….that does sound like me doesn't it?" Inuyasha muttered whimsically.

Sesshomaru's jaw nearly dropped. For Inuyasha to just….just admit how stubborn really was….was….shocking. Inuyasha took a deep breath and then let it out sharply.

"Fine…I'll do it." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha…please….it is for your own-wait…what did you just say?" Sesshomaru fumbled.

Inuyasha twisted his head to shrug Sesshomaru off of it and tilted his face up to give Sesshomaru a droll look.

"I said….I'll do it."

Unable to stop himself Sesshomaru pulled his arm off of Inuyasha's chest and placed the inside of his forearm on the hanyou's forehead. Inuyasha volunteering to do what Sesshomaru wanted him to do, without an argument or a fist fight? More then a little frightening honestly.

Inuyasha growled loudly, and yanked Sesshomaru's arm away.

"Keep fucking with me and I'll change my mind."

Sesshomaru pulled his arm back and began to lightly massage the back of Inuyasha's neck. The hanyou groaned pleasantly and sank back into Sesshomaru once again.

"N-No…fair…" Inuyasha groaned.

Sesshomaru smiled and laid a gentle kiss on Inuyasha's temple.

"I thank you for being reasonable."

Sesshomaru shifted back and forth on the balls of his feet as he watched the last few preparations go through. Only a few minutes more and then they could leave. Everyone was out front, save Daigon and Inuyasha, and the modifications to Retsu's cart for Inuyasha were nearly complete.

He was not sure how everyone would react to a cushioned chair being built into the cart, and to be honest he didn't care. Inuyasha was injured and thus deserved special treatment, and after yesterday Sesshomaru was in NO mood for any gruff from his guards.

But it seemed that they were still focused on whatever was going on between them, Atrius being the focal point. That was fine with him, as long as it stayed that way. Not that they knew it, but their actions from now, till they returned to the castle, had consequence.

He had been planning on a crackdown when he returned….and now he knew he was actually going to go through with it as soon as possible. The lack of discipline that had been shown lately shamed him, and the incident that had occurred when he had first brought Inuyasha home was still fresh in his mind.

It was beyond unacceptable, and now that Inuyasha was in poor shape….Sesshomaru would have zero tolerance. Imalia would also be put to the test, Sesshomaru was still unsure of where her loyalties were, and ancient laws be damned….if he had any doubts once he was finished she would be out of his home and out of his lands so fast she was liable to get whiplash.

Sesshomaru drew himself out of his thoughts just as the main door opened with Daigon and Inuyasha emerging. Daigon was in the lead, with Inuyasha slowly trailing behind, and Sesshomaru could see how careful the hanyou was being to keep from making even the slightest sudden move. From the look on his face Sesshomaru couldn't tell if Inuyasha was in pain, of if he was trying to keep there from being any.

Inuyasha's slow, shuffling walk attracted other attention then just Sesshomaru's however, and members of their guard began to watch the hanyou curiously. Which apparently was the wrong thing to do, especially with concern to his health.

Inuyasha immediately pressed forward, pushing himself into a brisk walk. Sesshomaru turned his head towards the revamped seat and felt more concern when Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed. But this time the hanyou didn't fuss or shout, he just grabbed the handrail on the side and swung himself into the seat.

Sesshomaru could hear a faint popping noise as Inuyasha went off of the ground, and the hanyou winced when he landed. Oh he hid it well, but Sesshomaru still caught it clearly enough.

It was ridiculous really, Sesshomaru himself had pride to be sure, but Inuyasha's own bordered on insanity.

"Oh man…now this is nice." Retsu murmured as he sat himself next to Inuyasha.

It had simply been easier to redo the entire front rather then one spot, plus it was only fair that Retsu be able to enjoy softer accommodations as well. Also Sesshomaru felt that by including him it would nullify any possible complaints that would cause Inuyasha to reject the situation.

Sesshomaru turned his attention towards their guard, leveling the iciest stare in his repertoire on them, silently daring any one of them to say something.

Thankfully none did, giving him a little hope for them despite some of the childish antics lately.

"Are you alright Lord Inuyasha?" Atrius asked, his voice laced with concern. Inuyasha's face was a block of stone as he sunk into the new cushioning.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"No you are not." Daigon interrupted, earning himself an evil glare from the hanyou.

"Yes. I. Am." Inuyasha growled.

Oh no….Sesshomaru knew just what would happen if the healer pushed Inuyasha, and he did not want to see it.

"Fine then….stand up." Daigon challenged.

"Why?" Inuyasha countered.

"Just do it." Daigon quipped.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away.

"I don't want to." Inuyasha declared.

"No….you can't." Daigon stated

Inuyasha whipped his head back to glare at the healer, baring fangs at him.

"One of your scars tore and your legs went numb didn't they?" Daigon pressed. "You couldn't stand up now if your ass was one fire."

Inuyasha growled menacingly.

"Go fuck yourself you little man-boy."

"Perhaps later, when this one doesn't have to come running to patch you up every hour." Daigon shot back.

"I didn't call you, so why don't you-"

"-Why don't **you** actually take care of yourself like you constantly screech that you can."

Alright….now this was starting to get out of hand, or at least approaching the part where it would be soon.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru barked. "Both of you…cease this this instant."

Inuyasha snorted and turned his head to the side, looking away from Sesshomaru. Daigon crossed his arms and turned his back on the hanyou.

"Jailbait punk-ass." Inuyasha muttered.

"…Petulant child." Daigon grumbled.

Well yes he was but Sesshomaru knew better then anyone just how difficult it was to win any sort of argument with Inuyasha. Especially when his pride got involved. Even if something was good for the hanyou, the more you pushed, the firmer Inuyasha planted his feat. Not to mention that telling Inuyasha that he couldn't do something was a surefire way to get him to try.

What Sesshomaru didn't like was the Daigon's declaration that Inuyasha's legs were useless to him at the moment. But he had to assume it would only be temporary, because if it was not he was fairly certain that the healer would be attempting to treat it at this very moment, regardless of Inuyasha's protests.

Sesshomaru sighed, he could only hope that this was not a preview of things to come.

"We leave." He declared.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he watched the tree-line in the distance. Stupid healer….just what did he know about anything? So he may have popped something, it happened all the time, and maybe his legs had left him for a brief moment, that was no reason to just broadcast it for everyone to hear.

Besides….if he wanted to move or jump or whatever then by the gods he would…while he still could. He didn't want to think about it, especially not about last night.

Why had he changed like that? That had never happened before, never…not once in all his years of life.

What was even more disturbing was the moment he changed back….he had felt even worse. Weak and frail….and then his body had gone nuts again, locking up and ripping….Inuyasha shook his head roughly, trying to dislodge the thought.

Past was past…he didn't have time to dwell on things he couldn't explain or change. But he didn't want to think about the future either…as it didn't exactly look very bright for him at the moment.

He had to have something to distract him but what? He couldn't very well fall asleep sitting up in the cart. Knowing his luck he would fall out of it and bust his head open, or they would be attacked or something.

"So what's Enyon's problem with you?" Inuyasha ask Sesshomaru after some thought. The elder Inu was walking along side the cart, and a little ahead. Perhaps a curiosity would distract him from dark bodings.

"He hates us, he hates our Father, hates what we are and what we have." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why." Inuyasha stated.

"The why goes back a lot further then you, further then Inu-Taisho himself, and settles on your Grandmother." Daigon suddenly chimed in.

"Oh really?"

Grandmother? Well….logically Inuyasha realized that his parents had had parents of their own, but he had a hard time thinking of himself with grandparents.

"Yes really." Daigon said.

"Well then out with it." Inuyasha huffed. "If you've got a story….its not like we don't have the time."

Daigon turned his head to look at Sesshomaru, and then back in front of him.

"It involves the personal history of your family, something that is not always allowed out in the open."

"You may speak freely." Sesshomaru declared. "I must admit that you have sparked my curiosity."

"Wait….you mean you don't know?" Inuyasha asked, to which Sesshomaru shook his head. "How the hell do you not know?"

Sesshomaru only shrugged.

"Father never spoke of his parents much, and after taking up the mantle as Lord I have not had much time to delve into history. Enyon hated father, and now he hates me….I have not needed to know more then that." Sesshomaru responded. "Nor did I know that my healer could add something to our vile relationship."

"You never asked?"

Something of an odd tension passed between the two, or so it seemed to Inuyasha, and that just served to confuse him. It certainly seemed to him, that ever since he himself had entered the picture, that various cracks had started to appear in whatever kind of….friendship or whatever that Daigon and Sesshomaru possessed.

"Well out with it already." Inuyasha said.

Stretching out his arms and back, Daigon took a deep breath.

"Well to truly understand you have to know what kind of person you Grandmother was. Arne, even her name was a snarl, was a giant Inu from the frigid mountains up north. She was….so….not at all the kind of woman that, certain instances aside, populated your family."

"Meaning?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well….you see for the most part your particular clan, at least as far as this one knows, had and has evolved into the most cerebral members of your race." Daigon explained. "Inventors, negotiators, strategists, men of logic and reason…things like that. Your Grandfather, Inu-Toga if you can believe that, was probably he most brilliant thinker ever to come out of your family, if not of the last millennia. There is no person, before or after, that has ever guided the economy of the West the way he did. He was a quiet man. Every word, every comment, every answer and order all carefully thought over, meticulously worded and purposefully delivered. To many he was cold and uncaring. But to those who really knew him he was a man who cared so much that he weighed every word and deed to carefully guide and protect all that he loved."

"Father didn't speak of him much." Sesshomaru stated plainly. "I always did wonder why…"

"Well maybe green head over here can explain that too." Inuyasha said. The healer gave him a look and stuck his tongue out, but did nod.

"In a way…perhaps. But to continue….Inu-Toga was the bi-product of a less then stellar upbringing. His Father had bankrupted the West, both of gold and men, over the course of six different wars. Wars that had cost him his own mate, your Great-Grandmother, and turned him into nothing more then a bitter, broken, drunkard of a man. Thus when he passed away, quite young as this one understands, the West your Grandfather inherited was much, much different then the West you now know." Daigon informed. "Now due to his very calculating, cautious nature it was assumed that Inu-Toga would mate with someone very much the same."

"Naturally…though not always true." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Well that all changed the night of Inu-Toga's grand invitation….and Arne showed up." Daigon responded.

"Grand invitation?" Inuyasha puzzled.

"Generally a night where all the eligible demons in the land are invited to….display themselves. Typically it is something that only happens due to the consuls insistence." Sesshomaru explained. "The purpose of course is to pick a mate out of the teeming masses of fleshing all flinging themselves at you."

"Correct." Daigon chirped.

"You ever had one?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Sesshomaru answered firmly.

From the tone of Sesshomaru's voice it sounded like a very sore spot to Inuyasha. He was tempted to poke at it, but decided against it. He would just end up derailing Daigon and pissing off Sesshomaru, and while the former was quite amusing, the latter he didn't actually want.

"Now when Daigon referred to Arne as a giant Inu he was not just picking a cute phrase. She stood somewhere between thirteen and a half and fourteen feet tall and weighed upwards of two thousand pounds by her own boasts. Arms as thick as your body, legs even thicker then that. Hands as big as half a pig that could palm your head as easily as you can hold an apple….and yes a pair of breasts that looked more like flesh boulders really." Daigon informed. "Which from a distance was about the only way you could even tell she WAS a female."

"Wow….big girl." Inuyasha mused.

"Indeed….and this one is sure you can imagine how the primp and proper ladies and gentlemen assembled that night felt when this giant barbarian from the north thundered through the main gate. Apparently clad in unrefined furs with a massive spear made from and actual tree and a sharpened stone tip roped to the top slung over her shoulder…hardly the picture of Western womanhood. An image no doubt cemented when she bellowed that **she** would be the new queen and was more then ready to fight any who would dare to challenge her." Daigon continued.

Sesshomaru actually chuckled at that.

"I think I might actually have enjoyed witnessing such an event."

"Yes well…this one was not there, his association with your family would come later. But the official report, and your Grandfather's later admission, stated that it was soon explained to her that there was no queen, and it was not a combat competition, with quite a few haughty chuckles from the _polite_ crowd. Undeterred of course, and now at the front of the crowd, Arne simply repeated her declaration and punted the daughter of the then high-chairman of the consul across the room." Daigon continued. "Now one could probably assume that the genteel, diplomatic Inu-Toga would call for the guard after such a display…but….for whatever reason he was apparently rather amused and intrigued by the giant female warrior."

"Aw…how cute…so storybook." Inuyasha gagged. Sesshomaru shot him a half-scolding look which his promptly waved off. It was his family too, so he could say whatever the fuck popped into his head.

Sounded like his kind of woman…minus the whole giant thing…that would get weird considering at his height he would probably be dead level with her crotch.

"Now again, this one was not there, so he can not say what exactly brought them together, be it some kind of beneficial marriage of convenience or whatnot. But the did end up fully mated before too long, and were apparently very much in love…though this one never really saw it." Daigon reported. "Now truthfully having such a mate did benefit Inu-Toga. There had been some rumblings about a few rising to challenge him for the throne, but that all pretty much ended once Arne was cemented into the picture. Daigon also heard her mating gift to him caused a bit of a stir."

"Mating…gift?" Inuyasha puzzled.

"After the final mark is given and a mating is sealed, it is customary to present your new mate with some type of significant gift." Sesshomaru explained.

Gifts? Seriously?

"Do you have to?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is considered to be a grave insult not to." Sesshomaru answered.

Damn it…..just thinking about it gave Inuyasha flashbacks of the time Kagome had forced him to partake in that….Christmas thing. Inuyasha shuddered….what a nightmare that had been.

"So with Arne taking over the military, what was left of it anyway. Inu-Toga turned his attention to the West's shattered economy. This one supposes things went well enough for a period of time. The trouble, as Daigon understands it, started when Arne came into conflict with Enyon's father, Turama." Daigon said.

"_Turama? Who the fuck comes up with these names?" _Inuyasha thought.

Still…one little detail was nagging at him.

"But seriously….fourteen feet tall? Come on….I've never even seen another Inu other then Sesshomaru, let alone one that big." Inuyasha said. Hell….as far as he knew he and Sesshomaru were the last of their kind. Why else would he have never met another? For all he knew Sesshomaru could have killed them all…..Inuyasha could totally picture it happening after all. Well…maybe not quite THAT sever but still….

"Well most of the giant Inu actually left Japan, to where no one really knows." Daigon responded. "Tensions became extremely high once your own clan became the dominate force among your kind. Generally favoring reason and knowledge over brute force your clan had long been an affront to the giant Inu of the North. Which only grew worse after multiple conflicts that ended in their defeat. They felt that your clan was leading Inu away from their roots, their true selves, abandoning your animalistic sides in favor of….domestication."

Sesshomaru snorted and shook his head, which didn't surprise Inuyasha. But on the subject….he had always thought Sesshomaru was pampered beyond belief, but he had lived the rugged, day to day, lifestyle…..it certainly wasn't anything to pine for.

"They felt that your clan would weaken Inu, turn them soft and abandon strength and battle. They hated the idea of forging alliances with the other lands, the entire concept of allowing market and business offended them as well. They were very of the land people, and of the only the strongest should survive mentality. Basically they just hated everything your family did, and each and every loss infuriated them more and more as they considered your clan to produce **very** poor warriors. Ones that could only win through what they considered black magic and dirty tricks." Daigon continued.

Again Inuyasha's attention was drawn towards Sesshomaru. He had never used magic in his life, wouldn't even know how to, and he was pretty sure Sesshomaru hadn't either. As for poor warriors…well he supposed he couldn't really count himself, as everything he knew was self taught, and way outside any kind of family tradition. But Sesshomaru….well everything about his way of fighting was pure technical destruction. A thought that was probably running through the demon Lord in question, give that he had suddenly pushed himself even straighter, chest out, body poised with perfect regal precision.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, leave it to Sesshomaru to find yet another way to bolster his ego.

"Sounds more like being a sore loser to me." Inuyasha muttered.

Daigon rocked his head from side to side.

"Mm…perhaps. They had been the power in the loose alliance of the Inu for centuries….that was until your family rose to prominence some…oh….eight or nine generations before your Grandfather came into the world. That's demon generations mind you….but to the point, after you Grandfather's coronation and subsequent diplomatic actions the giant Inu simple said enough was enough, stormed out, prepared their ships and sailed off to parts unknown. Arne was one of the few who remained, the only female as this one understands it. The fact that your Grandfather did not fight for what he wanted, fight and take it from those who held it…well….that was pure blasphemy to them." Daigon reported. "As another point of interest…if was widely suggested that Arne had gone for Inu-Toga for the expressed purpose of breeding some of the giant Inu blood into your family."

"And what do you think about that theory?" Sesshomaru asked. Daigon shrugged.

"It was something she would do." The healer quipped, and the distaste in his voice was clear. "But back to Arne and Turama. Basically she humiliated him in front of…well…everyone. Picked him up as if he were a child, swatted his ass like one, and then threw him out of a window and into the….refuse pile outside."

Sesshomaru sucked in a sharp breath, a very vocal -oh bad move- wince if Inuyasha had ever heard one.

"I think that would cause some strife yes." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha giggled…personally he thought it was funny as hell.

"Of course Turama swore vengeance, which Arne simply laughed at while she called him to try to claim it on the spot. Now at first…despite fears, nothing seemed to come of it, and more then forty years past….then she became pregnant with Inu-Taisho. Which as Daigon understands came as a bit of a surprise." Daigon continued.

"Mated couple is together, woman gets pregnant…I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Well normally no…but give the size difference….Inu-Toga six foot six…Arne…widely claimed to be fourteen foot three…..whether or not he could even penetrate her was the subject of gossip around the West."

Inuyasha nodded at that, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah…okay…I can see where there might be a problem then. Do a bad job and she squeezes her legs and kills you. Do a good job and she convulses, squeezes her legs and kills you. Poor guy…" Inuyasha mused.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru chided, though he was chuckling slightly through it.

"Yes well…rumor was that he did a very good job." Daigon supplied dryly.

"I don't want to know." Inuyasha countered.

"Neither did Daigon." The healer groused.

Hmmm….Inuyasha had to wonder….would he get any bigger if given time? HE was at least…well….a quarter giant Inu wasn't he? Wait…yeah….the old man was half, and Inuyasha was half of him so….quarter right?

Fucking math….

"It was about ha time that you came into play correct?" Sesshomaru asked Daigon. "Father always said that he had grown up with you."

"….That is correct…." Daigon answered hesitantly. "But that does not pertain to the story."

"Sure it does, I mean…you were there right?" Inuyasha added.

"And you have never told mew just how you came into our family's service." Sesshomaru said. "For one as decorated as you, it does seem to be a grave injustice that I can not even commemorate it."

"Come into service…pah…." Daigon snorted in disgust as he crossed his arms.

The action struck Inuyasha as odd, especially when Sesshomaru had just complimented him. A quick glace saw that Sesshomaru was also a bit taken aback by it as well.

Daigon let out a heavy sigh.

'This one supposes he could speak of it…but only if he may speak freely. He refuses to tell it if he must withhold the facts and his true feelings."

Well now…that was also odd, and a lot more hostile then Inuyasha had heard from the healer since they had first met. Hn….now he really wanted to know….color him a bit sadistic…but this sounded like it could be good.

"You were already given my permission to speak freely old friend." Sesshomaru informed, sounding a bit leery, but like Inuyasha himself he also sounded curious.

Daigon wiped at his eyes with one hand and sighed yet again.

"Well the first thing you must understand is that Daigon HATES Arne. With every ounce of his soul and fiber in his being. **Hates**. Her." The venom in Daigon's voice sounded much more like what Inuyasha held within himself, so he could understand the feeling, even if he didn't understand the cause.

Interesting really….he had thought that the healer was nothing more then hyperactive, bouncy glee with a weird voice and word games wrapped up inside.

"And why is that old friend?" Sesshomaru asked softly. His voice wasn't exactly hurt, but it did sound somewhat in the ballpark of it to Inuyasha.

"Well…she deserves it. Because you see….Arne had a particular way of doing things. When she wanted something….she took it. Regardless of what it was, who owned it, or if it was needed….she didn't care." Daigon explained. "This one had made the mistake of becoming…..too talented in his field, and through word of mouth and certain written accounts had gained a certain degree of fame. Now with a newborn son, and an odd fixation on his future Arne decided that Daigon would be just perfect to start her son's court."

Inuyasha was silent, but continued to watch Sesshomaru carefully. There were many things that he didn't understand the significance of. But Sesshomaru would, or did anyway. If he reacted then Inuyasha would know something was up, he might not understand what it was, but he could file it away for later.

"At first it was a polite invitation, nothing pushy. But this one was not interested…he had a life at home, a purpose there. He was needed, he had a…a family, he had friends. So why pack up and relocate to a new place, to a job that he didn't want at all?" Daigon continued. "But two more letters came after Daigon had respectfully declined. Each a little pushier then the last….this one tried to be polite but when the last one was an outright demand…he lost his temper a bit. He was not interested in serving some newborn Inu brat."

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru's face as Daigon took a shot at the old man, he was totally expecting a patented Sesshomaru glare at the very least, to say nothing to the blow that was sure to come. But instead the elder Inu merely looked contemplative.

Well that was no fun….

"But something tells me that wasn't the end of it." Inuyasha stated, to which Daigon sighed sadly.

"No…no it was not. Three days after his replay was sent….guess who appeared on Daigon's doorstep to _retrieve_ him?" Daigon grumbled.

"Grandmother." Sesshomaru plugged in.

"Exactly….now needless to say, but this one will say it anyway, he was not pleased to have his morning disturbed by some loud mouthed barbarian appearing to bark orders. Again Daigon repeated that he had no interest in the position, and more importantly he was needed by his own people. This of course was casually dismissed. As far as she was concerned because Daigon's homeland rested within Western borders, that made him a subject of theirs and thus he WOULD do as he was told." Daigon said. "Daigon tried logic, pointing out that he would hardly serve well or loyally if he was pressed into service. To which she replied he would simply be killed then."

"Damn…." Inuyasha muttered.

Okay….maybe not his kind of girl. Sounded like an asshole….and Inuyasha sure was not fond of those.

"Well…after that this one lost his temper completely, he as not going to be dictated to, nor threatened, certainly not on his own doorstep. It escalated and escalated until Arne finally suggested that we play a bit of a challenge game. If she won then this one would do as ordered and if he won then she would leave and never bother him again." Daigon reported.

"And you lost." Inuyasha supplied.

"No…" Daigon growled viciously. "Daigon won, she cheated."

Annnnd here it came, Inuyasha could see the statement roll through Sesshomaru. In only a few moments it sparked the demon Lord's touchy family pride and honor.

"Daigon….I can fully understand being upset of being so pressed…but that is no reason to-" Sesshomaru began.

"**She did!!**" Daigon screamed, startling both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The elder Inu's eyes actually widened in shock at the rage in the healers voice, and a few of the guard in the front looked back curiously. At a normal tone of voice they were mostly out of earshot, but they had definitely heard hat.

A fairly impressive rumbling growl spilled out of the healer before he continued.

"She did, she did and she made no attempt to hide it, smiling smugly when Daigon pointed it out and then refused to leave. She antagonized Daigon to the point where he was beyond enraged, then she tricked him into giving his word on something inane, stole something….very important to him and then used his vow to bind his word to her son." Daigon paused and from having done the very same thing millions of times Inuyasha could tell he was seething. "And so Daigon as pulled from home, which she threatened to destroy anyway, taken from his family, his parents, his sisters, his brothers, dragged halfway across the country….just because she wanted something."

Damn….now Inuyasha felt like giving an apology, but he wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. Sesshomaru looked slightly pained and yet still contemplative.

"Some remember Arne as a good, kind woman, at least in her own way. A stalwart defender of the West and her people. To an extent…perhaps that was true, she was woman of the people, spent more time with them then with anyone else minus her family. She did much for the farmers, once strapping a massive plow to herself to single-handedly plow acre after acre, even if it was only to show off her own strength. She knew the names of every single person in the towns around the Western Castle, and somehow managed to be a witness to each and every single birth. She was the main driving force in the rebirth of the West's military." Daigon said. "But Daigon remembers her as a wretched barbarian who bound him against his will. Who lied and stole to do it. Who could grin and tear into her food with her bare hands as this one begged for even a short release to visit his home. Who would repeat his pleas in a high pitched, whiney voice to his face and laugh. Daigon remembers her philosophy well….if it wasn't important to her…then it wasn't important at all. She made no secret that this one was nothing more then a tool in her eyes, as were many others. So yes…Daigon hates Arne, and yes…he did greatly enjoy her passing."

Inuyasha blinked, he certainly had not been expecting that when the healer had began the story. Having never had a home, a true home to return to, Inuyasha really couldn't related. But he did remember how it felt each time he and his Mother had been forced out of where they were living.

It didn't' really compare though…considering that they had never been happy or welcomed anywhere…but he wasn't without sympathy.

"How long has it been since you went home?" Inuyasha asked carefully.

"Daigon has not set foot in his homeland or seen one of his people since the day Arne ripped him away from it all." Daigon answered.

Damn…..Inuyasha didn't know how long that was, but if it was all of the old man's life, and all of Sesshomaru's life combined….it had to be a long ass time.

"…Regardless of your feeling and relationship with our Grandmother….you have never asked me for a leave. I would have granted it, and I know Father would have as well." Sesshomaru stated.

Daigon didn't even turn his head to look at Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha noticed that the wind had changed with Daigon's mood…which was kinda freaky. It had been whipping around for a while there, but now it was dead still.

"By the time all of the drama surrounding Inu-Taisho had dissipated, including his first years as Lord, his mating, y our birth, your mother's death and everything else….just when Daigon thought he might get his request….Inu-Taisho had to go off and die." Daigon huffed. "Then came your rule…and all the problems and emergencies that came along with it."

"It…was a tumulus time." Sesshomaru admitted.

"And after that….well this one didn't have a reason to believe his request would be granted." Daigon reported.

"And why is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You won't like it." Daigon informed.

"I have not liked much that I have heard so far." Sesshomaru responded. "But I do not like secrets, nor can I change what I do not know."

"Well you asked…remember that." Daigon muttered. "But simply….you would not bring your very young brother out of the wild and to his home….so why should this one believe that he would be allowed to leave? Very much your Grandmother's descendent as it were."

Inuyasha watched as a pained look came over Sesshomaru's face, and his eyes slowly closed.

"I would not have denied you the right to visit your home Daigon." Sesshomaru said softly.

"It doesn't matter now…." Daigon muttered sadly. "Daigon can not go home."

A thick, heavy silence hung in the air, far too quiet for Inuyasha's taste. That much quiet made him nervous, but he wasn't sure if he should break it. Granted he couldn't be sat anymore, but Inuyasha had learned that speaking at certain times only brought grief down about his head.

Finally he couldn't stand it any longer however.

"So…uh….is that the end?"

It seemed kind of silly for such a small thing to cause a lasting hatred that went down generations and settled in Enyon. Daigon shook his head though.

"No…it does go on." He answered. "As Inu-Taisho grew from a baby to a child, a bit of a border dispute erupted between the West and the East. Inu-Toga was confident that it would be resolved without bloodshed….but Arne wouldn't hear of it. She considered it a challenge…and thus would meet it."

"I do remember reading about it in my studies." Sesshomaru said. "But the account was rather….sketchy."

"That is because there were very few survivors." Daigon stated. "Arne marched in with two hundred raw recruits, Og, brother of Turama came to meet her with nice hundred of his own. Needless to say….it was a massacre. How Arne managed to achieve what was called a victory is still a puzzle. But what is known is that she walked in with two hundred soldiers…and she walked out with three."

Sesshomaru blew out a tight breath.

"Doesn't even seem worth it when faced with that kind of loss. Why would she take so few, and an untested few at that?"

"Because that was Arne, and this one reluctantly adds in her defense….the West had no well trained army at the time. The few commanders Inu-Toda had inherited were guarded carefully." Daigon reported. "Og died in the battle, Arne tore him in half right in front of his men. Not to mention she killed the wounded that were left when the East pulled back. Word was that he remaining men on the eastern side could hear their comrades desperate pleading for hours as Arne made her rounds. No retreat, no surrender, no mercy….the giant Inu way. Now how true that is Daigon doesn't know, but he does know that Arne hung dozens of bodies over the Eastern side of the wall as a warning."

Wow…talk about harsh. Though it did made sense…..at least to Inuyasha. Fear and respect were powerful weapons, and if you couldn't have respect…well then…fear would do.

"As you can imagine Turama did not take the developments well, losing his men as well as his brother. Especially not after he had received word from Inu-Toga that a peaceful solution was what the West desired." Daigon continued.

"She went….knowing that?" Sesshomaru asked, a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Mmhmm…but then…who could stop her? She was commander of their army not Inu-Toga. Many of the Western soldiers had never even met the Lord of the West, and of course he had left in secret." Daigon responded. "Inu-Toga was beyond furious when she returned, leading to yet another one of their titanic arguments. The two certainly loved each other very much, but when it came to philosophy….or indeed anything outside of their private time….hoo boy…."

It was interesting and Inuyasha supposed he was learning something about his family. But really….Inuyasha had never really thought of his relatives as family. At least not in the sense that he did his Mother. It was like…while he knew they had kinship with him, it never **felt** like they did in his heart.

The only reason he even thought about it was because he couldn't help but wonder what Sesshomaru was feeling about all of this. He didn't know why he wanted to know, but maybe if he knew how Sesshomaru felt…then he would know how he was supposed to feel.

"Time past and Inu-Taisho began to approach his teens. When no counter came for her actions Arne most likely dismissed the incident from her mind. No doubt thinking that for all his lands much touted strength Turama was little more then a coward at heart. But of course rats are not foolish creatures, and they can be very….sneaky. They are fully capable of watching, waiting, waiting for the perfect moment…and one day that moment came." Daigon continued. "Rats are quite skilled at finding ways in without anyone knowing, and one day Arne's prized spear came up missing."

Not much of a revenge really…at least not to Inuyasha's mind. Though there was probably more to it all.

"What was so prized about it?" He asked.

"It was the mating gift that Inu-Toga gave her." Daigon answered. "Of course Arne was quite enraged by its theft. You see a note was delivered, be here at such and such a time, leave X amount of gold and so forth. Of course she scoffed at that, and without thinking, without telling anyone or even allowing her very capable mate to analyze the situation…she left to deal with the problem herself."

"A trap." Sesshomaru planted.

"Oh it was much more then that. Because when she arrived….overkill really." Daigon stated.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Two thousand soldiers. That was what she was met by and surrounded with." Daigon responded. "This one ahs no doubt that she tried to fight, but against those odds? She was brought down…and from there dragged back to Turama's dungeon."

Two thousand?

Inuyasha couldn't even imagine facing that many people….even Tetsusaiga would be unable to even those odds. He would have to let loose the Wind Scar in all directions, he doubted he could even swing that fast. To say something of long range archers….

"That's a lot of men…." Inuyasha muttered. "So tactician…what would you do?"

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look.

"Simple…throw you at them." He was totally deadpan when he said it, but his eyes were bright.

"Yeah but that's not fair….I'm awesome." Inuyasha shot back. "Especially if there were girls there."

"How do you figure that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's the ears big brothers….chicks dig the ears." Inuyasha replied.

"Anyway….at first no one really thought anything of Arne's absence, after all she often disappeared without warning." Daigon said in between chuckles over Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's little back and forth. "But….after one of her severed fingers was delivered to Inu-Toga one day wrapped up in an invitation….well the situation changed."

That was a sobering admission to be sure. Sesshomaru lost his slight smile, which bothered Inuyasha a little. Granted a smiling Sesshomaru could be damn creepy….

"And so with his son in two, as per the invitations demand, the best guard that could be assembled, and yours truly…off we went." Daigon informed.

"To the Eastern castle I assume….though one would have to think that it was yet another trap." Sesshomaru said.

Daigon just shrugged.

"We all had little choice in the matter, Lord's orders and all, and the invitation was clear. If Inu-Toga wanted his mate back alive…he had to come." Daigon said. "Now believe it or not….we were actually welcomed warmly, though of course it did have a mocking edge. Now this one doesn't know exactly what went down when Turama and Inu-Toga went off alone to…discuss. Daigon was told to stay with the young Inu-Taisho…who…for better or for worse, didn't know what was going on just yet."

Inuyasha had a cold feeling in his stomach, for some reason the admission about their Father reminded him all to much about his own childhood.

Being oblivious while his Mother was dealing with dreadful situations nearly everyday. That was until he grew old enough, and they grew large enough, that she could no longer hide them from him.

"What this one can tell you is that the brilliant Inu-Toga was about to negotiate the toughest deal of his life. What was said is known only to those two, so this one can't really say what was said. What Inu-Toga would have tried to offer is a toss up, on one hand he truly did love Arne for some reason, but on the other hand he had a sense of duty to his lands and people that was second to none." Daigon reported. "With all his heart he loved Arne, with all his soul…never let anyone say different. However….land, wealth….it didn't come down to that. Be it what Turama wanted, which is what this one believes, or something Inu-Toga put forth, which this one truly doubts, the conditions for Arne's release was very simple….yet devastating."

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Arne's submission….her pride." Daigon answered. "She had to publicly proclaim Turama and the East's greatness, beg for his forgiveness and kiss his feet as a symbol of her submission. To top it all off…..the final…jab and twist was…was that Inu-Taisho **had** to personally witness it all."

Inuyasha's ears picked up the low sound of Sesshomaru's jaw quivering slightly as he ground his teeth together.

Yeah….he had to agree.

"Daigon still remembers watching Inu-Toga trudge his way down to the cells beneath us. He had managed to talk Turama into allowing him to speak with Arne. As far as this one knows they could hear one another but not lay eyes upon themselves. This one admits to being curious, and Inu-Taisho wished to know where his Father had went. So Daigon managed to get himself in a position to eavesdrop a bit. Now…he couldn't hear Arne's voice, but he could hear her mate." The healer reported. "Inu-Toga informed Arne of…the terms…and pleaded with her to go along with it. Pride be damned, revenge could come later. He implored her to think about what was really important, namely her son and her mate. Now this one did not hear her reply, but when Inu-Toga returned to his son, he did look hopeful….so perhaps he had managed to pound some sense into her granite skull."

Inuyasha tried to think of how he would react in such a situation. He wasn't sure he would be able to do it to be honest, but then again he didn't have a mate…or a young pup. Though the more he thought about it the more he decided that that really was the deal breaker.

Having lost both of his own parents had made him rather sensitive towards the issue of leaving his own pups alone in the world…so…he guessed he would do it, if only for them. Because if there was one thing he had learned from his Mother it was that sometimes a parent had to sacrifice much for their children.

Turning his attention to his stone-faced sibling Inuyasha had to wonder what Sesshomaru would do. If anything Sesshomaru had even more pride then Inuyasha did, at least as far as he was concerned.

Sesshomaru was the type to never bend at the knee for anything, while Inuyasha had done so many times….well he had been forced to by the beads anyway.

Considering how long he had suffered that, Inuyasha felt he deserved some credit. If Kagome had her beads of subjugation on Sesshomaru she would have had to say the world about every thirty seconds while running for the hills as fast as she could.

Inuyasha snickered softly. He was almost tempted to get some from Kaede and give it a shot….could be funny as hell. Of course she could also try to throw another pair on him…..he certainly hadn't forgotten who had placed them on in the first place.

"Now Inu-Toga took his son off alone before we were….seated, and must have explained the situation, at least part of it. It was far too much for a child really, but had Inu-Taisho not have been prepared beforehand….it might have been even more traumatizing." Daigon continued. "It certainly wasn't a sight you would want a loved one in."

"Bad huh?" Inuyasha muttered. Daigon nodded.

"Oh yes….."

_Daigon cracked his neck as he stood behind his charge. He wasn't sure quite what to expect, but the look on Inu-Toga's face was making him more then a little nervous. He kept it to himself though and allowed his hands to rub gently at the shoulders of young Inu-Taisho seated in front of him. The boy's childlike curiosity and sense of wonder had disappeared, replaced with a sense of nervousness and slight fear. _

_It made Daigon wonder just what Inu-Toga had said to his son….and he couldn't decide whether he should be upset or understanding. Inwardly he scowled…stupid fucking Arne…did the bitch even understand that she had a young child? _

"_Wh-why are we sitting here?" Inu-Taisho asked softly. Inu-Toga's hand slid over to grasp at his sons, squeezing it gently in reassurance. _

"…_I don't' know." Inu-Toga admitted. "I…be strong son…" _

_Well didn't that just cause Daigon's stomach to bottom out…_

_But he didn't have time to dwell upon it as a set off giant doors opened on the other side of the arena, and a half a dozen men appeared, each pulling a thick, sturdy chain. _

_Now what would…_

_The crowd began to cheer as a large pull cart began to come into view…with Arne upon it…_

_Inu-Toga sucked in a sharp breath. Inu-Taisho began to shake with growing fear. _

_Daigon stayed passive, simply keeping a firm, but gentle grip on his charge. _

_Arne was a mess…which was an understatement at that. Her arms and head were locked in some modified version of the stocks. She was covered in blood and filth, large gashes and bruises sat on her massive body, her face a mangled pulp…or at least the parts that Daigon could see were. Large tuffs off her hair were missing, obviously ripped out judging from the bloody patches on her scalp. _

_Her legs were obviously broken in several places, bits of bone sticking out of the skin. Some type of metal beams had been driven into her knee's and locked in place, probably there to prevent her from rising…if she even could. _

_Large hooks and barbs hung in her body, each with a large chain leading to a crank, each pulled tight enough to make the parts they were hooked into pull away from the skeleton a bit. _

_Some sort of collar was locked around her neck, from which hung weights and kept her from raising her head, yet at the same time she had to fight with it to keep from being planted face first. Not to mention if she fell the steel in her body would only pull tighter, perhaps ripping right out of her flesh Daigon observed. _

_It was a spectacular display of barbarism. _

_From the look on Inu-Toga's face Daigon realized that he clearly had not been able to see his mate earlier. But the look on Inu-Taisho's little face…the sight before him could turn even a grown demon's stomach, to say nothing of a pre-teen. _

_Regardless of what his Father may have said before hand, nothing could have prepared the boy for this….nothing at all. He looked away, gluing his eyes to the floor, and from the small heaves of his chest Daigon feared he would be sick._

"_Remember the deal dog." One of Turama's lackeys growled from behind them. _

_With a shaking hand that clearly had practically no strength at all Inu-Toga turned his son's head back to face it. _

"_Be strong for her Inu-Taisho…" Inu-Toga whispered, and Daigon could see it was killing him, to force hi son to watch this….but what could he do? If something had been arranged earlier, something that would allow them to all leave safely…then they would have to abide. _

_It still filled Daigon with rage…and thoughts of ending the life of the mocking one's behind him flitted through his head. _

_To his credit…the little Inu-Taisho was trying, but beyond the condition of his Mother, Daigon could see that the crowd was truly horrifying him. _

_The cheers and the jeers, they were enjoying every moment of this. Daigon knew good and well what the East thought of Arne, that she was a vile, arrogant beast. He knew that the sight of her so broken was glorious to them…but no child should have to see this. _

"_Look here my people!" Turama shouted. "Before you kneels the mighty Arne, the beast of the West. Many are her crimes, murder, grand theft, cannibalism…her sins would take me hours to list." _

"_Rip her up!" Someone shouts from the crowd as Turama slaps Arne across the face…once…twice…three times. _

"_No mercy!" Someone else screamed. "She killed my sons!" _

"_This is true…an animal such as this deserves nothing short of being put down. However…as I am a kind, merciful Lord…" Turama bellowed. "And to set a true example for the backwards West….I am willing to give her the opportunity to learn at long last, an opportunity to ear freedom." _

_Daigon watched as Turama pulled Arne's head up, metal and bone creaking as he did. Of course the second her jaw was level she lashed out, her teeth snapping together as she tried to take a chunk out of him. _

_She miss of course, not even close enough to make one nervous. Turama laughed then, almost as if it had all been a planned joke. _

_But then he turned around, and reached for something Daigon couldn't see. His hand shot out again, clutching Arne's torn and ragged head of hair before yanking it up again. He turned, his free hand thrusting forward, and Daigon saw what it was a split second before it reached its goal._

_A red hot poker. _

_Pop! Pop!_

_Arne's eyes burst like rotten fruit as the sharp, heated piece of metal plunged into them. _

_It had to hurt, HAD to…Daigon knew that much. But to her credit she didn't exactly scream…no…an ear-splitting pained roar shook the very walls that surrounded them, terrifying the crowd. _

_Poor Inu-Taisho slammed his hands against his ears, tears leaving from his eyes as he tried to block out the sound. Inu-Toga had become sickly pale, and for a moment Daigon truly believed he would vomit. _

_He managed to hold on to it though…perhaps that was what Lords did, or were expected to do. _

_Arne sagged, collapsing in on herself, and all the fight, all her might….seemed to just drain out of her. Daigon couldn't really blame her…tricked, captured, tortured, mutilated…and now blinded…everyone had a breaking point…even one such as her. _

"_Now then beast…proclaim who holds true power, what land is truly the greatest…and kiss the feet of a true demon…and you may go." Turama declared. _

_So…that was the deal then? Daigon had a hard time believing blinding her was a part of it but…he watched either way, what else could he do?_

_He wasn't entirely sure, but truth be told he felt that, based on her body language, she was actually going to do it. She was going to surrender…The Mighty Arne was going to give in. _

_But then…little Inu-Taisho suddenly stood. _

_He went straight to the railing…and he screamed. _

_But it was more then a scream, it was an emotion filled, wordless plea that drove right into Daigon's heart. _

_And…a change went over Arne, one that Daigon watched spread throughout her body as clear as day. _

_It was just a helpless cry really, a child calling out for his Mother…but that was enough. _

_Her teeth gritted in grim determination Arne began to try to rise, to stand even with all the weight that was holding her down, to regain her feet even though her joints were practically locked in place. Yet she still tried…_

_And somehow…someway…she was succeeding. _

_He didn't know how, and he knew far more about how a body worked then most. By all right's she should have been crippled…yet she was rising. _

_The bars jammed in her knee's bend, and she stiffened her neck so tightly that Daigon could see the veins bulging out, she shook her head violently along with that, and the tight collar exploded. _

_Pulling with all her remaining might she broke the manacles that held her hands, and with them tore off the weights around her neck. The hooks stayed in however, and the chains pulled taunt as she stood to her full height. _

_The crowd panicked, screaming and fleeing as metal and wood exploded off of Arne…but in truth….Daigon could see that she was no closer to escaping then when she had first been drug out. _

_It was an impressive sight to be sure…but a body had its limits…and clearly Arne was taxed well beyond her own. Anyone who knew where and how to look would be able to see it…but maybe they could-_

_Arne turned her head towards Inu-Taisho, even blinded she managed to look right at him, and for a moment, just a brief moment she seemed to smile a soft mother's smile. Gentle, reassuring…everything Inu-Taisho really needed. _

_Then she threw her head back, belting out the intense, booming Inu war cry that all Inu seemed to do. _

_Proud….defiant…powerful…she threw her broken and torn arms in the air with each blast of sound. _

_It was…in a way...an epic moment. But then it was gone…_

_Turama leapt into the air, catching Arne in the throat with his jagged sword. She had been right in the middle of another cry, and Daigon would always remember how the sound had turn we, gurgling as Turama took another shot…and then another….and then another…until finally her head fell back with a wet gasp…and then off…and then to the ground with a heavy wet thud._

_It was…the most bizarre thing Daigon had ever seen…that massive body going limp and collapsing in a heap. _

_In a just world perhaps it would have ended there…perhaps that would have been enough. _

_But no…Turama ordered his men to man the winches, and once there they began to crank away, the chains pulling tighter and tighter until finally, as the crowd cheered on, Arne's body was simply pulled apart. _

_Thankfully little Inu-Taisho did not have to see that, for the moment Arne's head had fallen his Father leapt upon him. Trapped within his Father's protective embrace little Inu-Taisho tried to scream…but no sound would come out. _

_Daigon didn't know what to do, or what to say. He was completely at a loss. They had to get out of here…that was for sure…but how?_

_Daigon looked away, his eyes focusing on the main square. Arne's remains were strewn about like ripped paper, and the crowd continued to chant and cheer. The noise was nearly deafening, such horrid things rumbling through the air. But one sound managed to break through the collective noise, something piercing and nigh insane._

_Inu-Taisho had begun to scream. _

_Hysterically scream at that, tears pouring from his face, flailing about as his Father picked him up and began to carry him away. _

_Daigon took his position at Inu-Toga's back and watched with a overwhelming sense of helplessness as Inu-Toga, hyperventilating, eyes wide and leaking, stumbled forward like a drunkard as he tried to carry his son away from the horror behind them. _

_He made it….maybe halfway down the hall before his legs simply gave out, and he dropped to his knees. _

_Daigon said nothing, there was nothing that he could possibly say at a time like this. He was also being honest with himself…he had no sympathy for Arne, and despite himself he had taken a bit of dark pleasure in her fate. _

_But standing there…watching Father and son so….so…utterly destroyed…he felt the utmost sympathy for them…especially the little Inu-Taisho. _

_They didn't deserve that, no one did. The two of them had loved Arne, loved her as a man loves his wife, and a child loves his mother. It was wrong…sick and vile…and for the first time in his life…Daigon simply didn't know how to try and fix it. _

_Inu-Toga tried to hold it together, tried to sooth his son…but he just couldn't. _

_The two clutched each other, hysterically sobbing together. Inu-Taisho had his face buried in his Father's chest and was just __**SCREAMING**__ for all he was worth. _

_Thankfully the hall was clear, more witnesses would have only made the situation worse. There was only Daigon…and he was at a complete loss. _

_He could only watch as Inu-Toga pulled his son's head up, their faces mirror images of horror and shock. Inu-Toga pressed the marks on their foreheads together, their eyes locked together…and they remained that way for several minutes. _

_It was a gesture that would remain fresh in Daigon's mind for centuries to come, and one he never quite understood. _

"And so passed Arne…Lady of the West." Daigon said.

"Why didn't he do something?" Inuyasha asked.

A sardonic grin spread across Daigon's face.

"Ah….that old question/accusation again….why didn't he do something? Well…what could he do? There he was, in enemy territory, with only his young son and a handful of guards…about as many as have joined us. It had probably been over three hundred years since Inu-Toga had held a sword for anything other then the occasional light practice or ceremony. He wasn't a fighter, despised violence actually. But he could have tried to fight yes, maybe even taken a few dozen down before he, and his son, were killed. So this one poses to you, young hanyou….just what could he do?" Daigon countered.

"…I don't know…" Inuyasha admitted.

"And neither did the multitude of vultures that descended upon your Grandfather. Calling him weak and worthless, while in truth they didn't have a clue what else he could have done. But that didn't stop them of course…and even when he returned home, by then dragging a son who had come to scream the very same thing, what could he have done? His army was….laughable…oh Arne had done wonders to be sure, but at the time the East possessed the largest, most powerful, best trained military in the world. With but one call to arms Turama could have had thirty thousand demon's ready within days, and even more in reserve. Now if Inu-Toga had ignored age, taking the very young and the very old, he might…maaaybe….have had two thousand at his disposal. Oh sure he could have drafted more….but they would have been simple civilians." Daigon continued. "So yes…by taken all the young teen recruits, and all the old retirees, Inu-Toga could have mustered up what could have been called an army. He could have marched in for one battle…and he would have been utterly crushed beneath Turama's boot. It would be the end of his life, his son would soon follow, the West would be merged with the East…and thus everything he held dear, everything he had worked so very hard for, your family's entire dynasty would be gone. So…what could he do?"

Alright damn it…Inuyasha had already said he didn't know, and for fucks sake he hadn't even been there. So the damn healer had better stop asking. Because if this was like Sesshomaru's stupid questionnaire when they had first come this way…he was going to beat someone, he didn't care how bad his back hurt. He didn't have an answer….and wasn't in the mood to try and come up with one.

Speaking of Sesshomaru…the demon Lord had been silent for quite some time now and Inuyasha still thought it was very odd that Sesshomaru hadn't known about any of this. Then again…in a way he could understand why their Father wouldn't have wanted to share the story.

"…How could you enjoy something like that?" Sesshomaru asked Daigon, finally breaking his silence.

Hmm…well…Inuyasha hadn't expected that, but he hadn't been wondering it either. He understood it…made perfect sense to him. She royally fucked the healer over, something Inuyasha was quite familiar with, and for some reason it made Daigon feel a little more…real to him. To know there was something else beyond all the vapid, bubbly-ness of the healer.

"That is not the Daigon I know." Sesshomaru stated.

"Correct…the Daigon of now is not the Daigon of then." The healer replied. "But to answer your question….does the slave not ever enjoy the enslavers demise?"

"Then why not leave afterwards? Why stay? Why serve Father…and now this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked.

Daigon sighed, sounding very much like a parent who was forced to explain something tiresome to a child.

"For the same reason this one does not hate Inu-Taisho, or you, or Inuyasha. He doesn't make a habit of blaming people for things that they had nothing to do with, and does not hold them accountable for the past actions of others." Daigon stated. "And besides…for some reason, temporary insanity perhaps, this one had grown fond of the little Inu-runt. He as always respectful and pleasant to be around, among other good qualities. Plus there was the mater of Daigon's stolen item, which only Arne knew the location of…and this one could not leave without it."

"…Fair enough." Sesshomaru grunted.

Inuyasha found himself curious as to what this item was, but he figured that there wasn't much point in asking. Considering how Daigon was taking pains not to say its name or even describe it…he was pretty sure he wouldn't get an answer anyway.

"And in a way…once Arne ended…the beginning of the end for Inu-Toga began to creep in as well." Daigon continued. "However….this one found it curious that Arne herself did not face nearly as much criticism for her actions, which were mostly foolish, as Inu-Toga did for his, which although heartbreaking, were wise."

"It's always easy to blame the living for what happened to the dead." Inuyasha muttered softly. He had done nothing to cause it, yet Sesshomaru had blamed him for their Father's death for how long now?

Hell…no one had said Sesshomaru did not still blame him. He had just dropped saying it at every available opportunity.

"She chose her path as we all do…how could he have changed it after the fact?" Inuyasha declared, louder this time so that he would be heard.

Daigon gave him a thoughtful look and then nodded.

"Exactly. A little wisdom in one so young, very good, quite refreshing. But yes…Inu-Toga did everything he could, but in the end it was Arne herself who chose." Daigon said. " Though this one does not mean to suggest that Arne's actions did not come under scrutiny. There were many theories, but in the end it came down to two camps. The pro-Arne camp insisted that she did it in direct result of learning of Inu-Taisho's presence. That she could not bare to look weak in front of her son, could not bear to shame him. Something about showing strength in the end and dying on her feet. Now the more….anti-Arne, shall we say, agreed that it was Inu-Taisho's presence that was the deciding factor in her ultimate decision. But to them….they believed that she used the opportunity to manipulate him, to drive into his head a permanent picture. To ensure that it would be her beliefs, and not that of his Father's, that were cemented into him."

"And why would they think that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well because Arne was a very selfish person. A character trait that even those who loved her could easily recognize. Plus one could factor in her and Inu-Toga's many…many…MANY fights over how their son was being raised. Arne did not care for intellectual pursuits, and she HATED books. The fact that she couldn't read was probably why. But she was apparently quite concerned that Inu-Taisho would grow up weak, and that if she had her way he would finally have the strength that she felt you and your family had long since lost. Basically she wanted him to firmly follow the giant Inu way…with NO exceptions. Inu-Toga countered that there was so much more to life then battle, and his son would need **much** more to truly lead the West. To put it simply…Arne taught Inu-Taisho how to fight…his Father taught him EVERYTHING else. Truth be told, before Arne's death, Inu-Taisho was very much his Father's son…afterwards though…well…Inu-Taisho changed." Daigon replied. "That is not to say that Inu-Toga taught his son nothing about battle. But his lessons were more about strategy and tactics, about how to manage men and supplies…and so on and so forth. As far as Arne was concerned however, brute force was the only real tactic there was. You fought until one of you died, simple as that."

Well that sounded foolish…even to Inuyasha. Granted he didn't exactly have a broad range that he employed, but he also didn't' have an army or the training.

"Yet her people, and their way had lost to what I assume was his way countless times you said." Inuyasha interjected. Daigon smirked and looked pleased.

"Correct young one."

"So…what thoughts have you about her chosen actions?" Sesshomaru asked.

Daigon crossed his arms and rocked his head from side to side.

"Oh….a little bit of both really, and a side of the third option." Daigon answered.

"And that was?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well…she was a warrior born and a warrior bred, nothing more. Fighting was all she knew, all she could do. Her body was her asset, and she cared little for enrichment of the mind. Yet now her body was ravaged and broken…but yes even that would heal. No…what this one thinks the final blow was…was simply her eyes. How could he fight if she could not see? It was nothing like if her eyes had just been stabbed, that could heal in time. No…they had been burst and then cauterized, something even demon flesh struggles with. Especially the eyes, which are a vulnerable spot on all creatures who possess them." Daigon answered. "She would be helpless, unable to do much of anything herself…with all that power she possessed she was effectively crippled. Personally Daigon thinks she just couldn't handle that, and when combined with the other two….well that was that."

Curious…Inuyasha could help but notice that each of them, he, Sesshomaru, and their Father had all lost their mothers early on in life. He also noted that he was the youngest when said parent was taken. Figured really…even in a bad situation he had to have the shittiest end of the shit stick.

"Now it goes without saying that your Grandfather wanted revenge, wanted to fight. But he just couldn't…not with the resources available. Rats excel as spies, if he had tried to build an army capable of matching Turama's…well the Eastern Lord would know way in advance, and of course it would take decades to create any kind of competent army. More time meant more chances to be exposed, and one could be sure that if Turama thought for a moment that Inu-Toga was preparing to assault him he could not hesitate to bring the full force of the East's might down like a hammer." Daigon said. "But your Grandfather was no coward, believe that, not matter what some may still say about him remember it. He couldn't meet Turama head on no…but he did fight…in the best way he knew how."

"And how was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"He began to structure, organize. He began to shape the West into the economic powerhouse you now know it as. Stockpiling everything you could think of…gold, lumber, iron ore, food…you name it. He is the one who began to meet with the merchants guild, and not just from the West either, but from everywhere. He is the one who set up the market as it is, established trade with the Isles, and began to fund both the arcane arts and the sciences equally. He improved the foundry, starting the tradition of quality metalworking in the West." Daigon informed. "He began to strengthen ties with the North, which was how Inu-Taisho and Coda first met. He was well liked and on good terms with the island peoples, Komar's own people for instance. With a smile and his mind…he undid the damage his Father and Grandfather had brought down. Great man really…"

Inuyasha scratched at his bead, a bit puzzled, and lost his train of thought for a moment when he found a particularly nice spot behind his left ear.

Ooooh-ho…yeah….that was goood.

Wait…no…focus hanyou!

Inuyasha shook his head firmly, and kept his leg from twitching as he finished.

"Okay…t-that's all well and good…but how is that fighting?" He asked.

"Well its like this….Inu-Toga foresaw the collapse of the East long before anyone else would have even accepted the idea. He saw how they were running through their resources at such an amazing rate. Turama and his rats grew lazy very quickly. Confident in their false sense of superiority they began to indulge themselves without a thought or a care. They threw banquet after banquet, often showing off their acquired prize of Arne's remains, and foolishly began to devote coin and resources to tributes to themselves, giant statures and the like. Not to mention….but this one will anyway, with such a massive standing army…well that gobbles up resources as well. You must feed them, house them, keep them in good condition and equipment. That all costs dear Inuyasha, to say nothing of the fighting amongst each other, and the damage that was caused when they soon grew bored." Daigon answered. "Then there came the simple matter of poor leadership. Turama's boorish, bullying behavior caused the South to close up its borders…and then he attacked the North for no reason other then greed. Which was a costly mistake indeed, oh yes, and one that Inu-Toga profited from. The North may have been outnumbered, no question about that, but they were on their ground, and fought on their terms. Their army wasn't half as large as the East's, but their warriors were no less hardened. Nor is the North an easy please to gain entry into if they bar it, as it is well defended by both natural and manufactured barriers. Then there is the weather….cold almost all year round, with absolutely brutal winters at times, something the Eastern warriors where simply not prepared for, something their Northern counterparts had dealt with and thrived in their entire lives."

"Yes…the East suffered great casualties even when they gained ground, and then they couldn't hold it for very long. Had Turama thought about his actions, instead of sending wave after wave in enraged stupidity, he might have been able to minimize his losses. He realized all too late that he could not simply force his way in as he had believed. He tried to restructure, to push forward a little at a time, instead of his previous attempts to carve out large chunks at once. But the supply lines grew longer and harder to maintain by the day, and their warehouses soon began to run low. By contrast al the North really had to do was dig in their heels. They could afford to give up chunks of barren, rocky land, only to regroup and attack when the frozen, exhausted Eastern soldiers tried to catch a breath. Plus their supply line was more of a direct feed, and by contrast their losses were extremely low. Even when they did need reinforcements, they could receive them a hundred times quicker then the East could." Daigon continued.

"Sounds like a no-win situation." Inuyasha stated.

"Basically yes, but Turama refused to accept that. Nearly everything that could go wrong for him had, and after twenty long years….the East was scrapping the bottom of the barrel. They still had plenty of men to spare, but everything else was nearly dry. The North however was in near perfect shape, something that confounded the East to no end. How could they possibly have so much in store? The food, the weapons, the medical supplies. To the East it seemed like they has some kind of bottomless well from which to draw." Daigon reported. "It was almost as if they had been planning for this for centuries, if not longer, a thought that must have disturbed an increasingly distraught and destructive Turama. But it was the only answer that they could come up with, after all…what else could it be?"

"Grandfather." Sesshomaru said.

Daigon smiled mischievously.

"Oh no….not Inu-Toga…cowardly, ball-less, broken Inu-Toga. He could never, _**would**_ never DARE to do such a thing." Daigon quipped sarcastically.

For a moment Inuyasha was confused, Sesshomaru had sounded so certain, but then Daigon…wait…okay now, clearly he was missing something here.

"Of course it was Inu-Toga, but no one would have put him on the list of suspects, no one did actually. It was beautiful…Inu-Toga had taken a great negative, his slanderous, mythical profile, and turned it into a shield. No one believed that it could be him, it was never even seriously considered as a possibility." Daigon informed. "And so the war went out…and on…and on…until finally the East's resolve broke…and who ended up mediating the final terms at the very end? Why Inu-Toga himself."

"So…if no one knew about it…who did you come to find out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well because this one was involved. Someone had to deliver reports and manifests…and when you don't want this person caught…who better to send then the wind?" Daigon replied. "There was a bit of a…backlash however. Throughout the war the public, spurred on by Arne's fanatics, screamed for the West to get involved. But with the amount of damage the East could do to the West…Inu-Toga decided something more covert was required, and of course secrecy would be of the utmost importance. So because of that he bore the brunt of the criticism…nothing new really, but there was a LOT of it to bear."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, he certainly couldn't picture the elder Inu taking any shit from anyone. Especially not about how he was doing his job….then again the amount of killing Sesshomaru would probably do, in Inuyasha's mind anyway, probably wouldn't be a good thing either.

Course maybe in the same situation Sesshomaru would change how he acted. Hard to say really, Inuyasha didn't have a good grasp of how Sesshomaru ran things as it was.

"Inu-Toga's plan was…perfect. After the war the East was in shambles really, physically intact, but the rest of its infrastructure was devastated. They still had a sizable military, but nothing else. They tried to rebuild, to attract outside interests to get the ball rolling…but by that time Inu-Toga had already snapped them all up. The West had become the place to do business, and with most, if not all of the major caravans stocking up there, the West profited not only from each other, but from the other lands as well." Daigon continued. "The North certainly wouldn't lift a finger for them, and the South was on much better terms with the West at the time….Turama had nowhere to turn. Riots started to flare up, nothing more then hungry people lashing out at the ones who had led them to ruin really. Turama cracked down of course, with brutal efficiency at that, but it was the start. The start of everything starting to teeter. All Inu-Toga had to do was sit back and wait. He had begun to build up his on army while Turama was distracted by the North, and he was simply waiting for the right moment to strike. Even with his people starting to turn their backs on him, even with the misguided malcontents…Inu-Toga's plant was perfect…well…except for one thing."

"One thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"The one thing he had not accounted for, hadn't expected….Inu-Taisho." Daigon answered.

"Father…?" Sesshomaru muttered. "Why would Father be a problem?"

"Well….because he was beginning to believe what was being said about his Father. Oh he never said anything to his Father outright…but he did start to become something of a verbal opponent to Inu-Toga in regards to certain matters…and Inu-Toga had not included his son in his plans. Inu-Taisho was as much in the dark as anyone else." Daigon stated.

"And why was that?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice a little heated.

"Put simply…Inu-Taisho had a big mouth. He couldn't keep a secret to save his life back then. Plus…he still wanted to attack the East…wanted it more then anything. This one thought he should have been told at first, and was a little miffed that he was forbidden from saying anything, but after witnessing some of the arguments they had behind closed doors….he could see the wisdom in Inu-Toga's decision." Daigon replied. "Of course his hatred was well deserved, not only because of what he had seen as a boy, but because of what the east had done with his Mother's body."

"Do I even want to know?" Inuyasha asked meekly.

"Well when a demon passes on their body eventually returns to its true form, a week or so mostly." Daigon responded.

"Yes I know this." Sesshomaru said, earning a snort from Inuyasha. HE hadn't known that. Sure he had seen his Father's massive skeleton in the pearl behind his eye, but he hadn't known anything about changing back or whatever.

Come to think of it….how in the world had someone gotten the old man's crypt into something like that…and how did they put it in his head?

And why? Why the fuck was HE the guardian of the old man's tomb?

Fucked up…that's what it was….why couldn't they jam crap into Sesshomaru's head for someone to rip out later.

Asshole….that had fucking hurt!

"Well…once Arne had reverted…Turama had her skinned and de-boned. From that he displayed her pelt in his throne room and had parts of her skeleton, particularly her skull, built into the room itself."

Okay…Ew….that was just fucking morbid and…and….fucked up…seriously.

"Now once Inu-Taisho saw that during a mandatory gathering in the East a year before the East's war with the North…there was just no reasoning with him after that." Daigon continued.

"One can hardly blame him." Sesshomaru half growled.

"Mm…well no, but it did lead to problems between Father and Son. Inu-Toga tried to make your Father understand, tried to tell him that they would have their vengeance before long. But Inu-Taisho couldn't see it, and refused to listen to his Father." Daigon said. "He had been an intellectual child when he entered his teens, but after Arne's death, and throughout his teens, Inu-Taisho became increasingly martial…and aggressive. It came to the point where dealing with him became a full time job, one that made ruling the West increasingly difficult. So…after several years of unruly Inu-prince, Inu-Toga ended up giving his son a small detachment just to keep him occupied."

"Yes…Father did speak of his time as a bandit-hunter in his younger years." Sesshomaru stated.

"Mm…that was what it became yes…buuut not quite what it started out as." Daigon informed. "Originally about all we ever did were drills and whatever little mission, and Daigon uses that word very loosely, that Inu-Taisho dragged us out on. Mind you…out of all two hundred and twelve missions Inu-Taisho came up with, all but one were complete bunk. Because even though he had hardened considerably….your Father was still a child at the time, and thus still possessed a child's heart. As such…he would believe almost every tale of monsters or legendary treasure that made its way into his ears….and then drag us along for it."

"Well that sounds like it could be an issue." Inuyasha stated. He didn't know for sure, but anytime his group wandered off for whatever reason Kagome came up with, they tended to get into trouble. Trouble that he had to bust his ass to get them out of.

"Oh not really." Daigon replied. "Inu-Toga did not have much of a problem with it. It got his son out of his hair, and Inu-Taisho wasn't really causing any harm…and he desperately needed something to do. It did become a little tiresome for us yes, excluding your Father there were but ten all together, because it was mostly walking from one corner of the West to another…but sometimes Inu-Taisho would get so excited about something, and it was a pleasure to see him smile again."

"I imagine that smile disappeared when the trip proved fruitless." Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh yes….oh ho….he would get so angry. He would curse and swear up and down that he would never be taken in again. Of course next week we would be off on another trip…." Daigon replied. "We did find a chest full of gems once, of course it was twenty feet down in the muck and mess of one very nasty swamp. Place stunk in ways this one can not even begin to describe. Hardly seemed worth it at the time."

"I can imagine." Sesshomaru remarked dryly.

"No…it was no until our trip to Mount Fuji in search of…some magical spear or some such thing. On that day we were ambushed."

"I hate when that happens." Inuyasha grumbled, to which Daigon chuckled and smirked at him.

"Don't we all child….especially when you are bored out of your mind one minute, not expecting anything more then mosquitoes to appear, to being attacked the next minute. Then add in the fact that your commander is only a boy who had never even seen real combat outside of sparing and national tournaments and is not NEARLY as ready for it as he thinks he is. Oh it was a disaster…plain and simple." Daigon continued. "We lost four right off the bat. They tried yes, but they were completely unprepared, didn't even have their armor on. It was sad…we lost five more as the second half of the bandit troop blindsided us again as their first detachment drove us back. They were good men…they really were. But like your Father they were young and inexperienced, and real battle was nothing like their fantasies at all. So towards the end only three of us remained. Daigon, a very young Garith, and Inu-Taisho himself. Poor Inu-Taisho….he didn't know what to do, and this one and Garith had to practically carry him away to keep him from getting himself killed. It would have been eleven on twenty had we been prepared, not great odds but not the worst one can have…but we lost too many too quickly. All we could do was retreat….but unfortunately we ended up pinned in a narrow valley. No way out but the way we came…it seriously looked like it would be the last stand of Inu-Taisho and his little brigade this one must admit." Daigon reported.

"Well it obviously wasn't." Inuyasha stated. He and Sesshomaru wouldn't be in existence if it had been after all. "So what did you do?"

Daigon shrugged, a rather odd gesture all things considered.

"Technically nothing….something like four arrows got under Inu-Taisho's armor near the belly, he had removed one of the plates, complaining that it made it too hard to bend, and like a dunce he pulled them right out…ripping a nice large hole in his belly." Daigon replied. "Damn near bled to death….and of course he panicked."

Sesshomaru snorted, obviously not liking the sound of that, but before he could say anything Daigon pressed on.

"Regardless of what you like Sesshomaru….yes your **young** Father did panic when four bolts of steel and wood were buried in his belly, and it only intensified when a large hole was torn out, slicing up his flesh and innards."

Sesshomaru might have been upset at it, but the tale made Inuyasha feel a little smug. He had had a hole PUNCHED right through his body, and he hadn't lost it. Course he had been a little too busy trying not to die or pass out then die, to focus on anything else.

"So how did you get out?" Inuyasha asked, a little annoyed at basically having to repeat himself.

"Inu-Taisho." Daigon answered. "Not only was he wounded, but when Garith moved to engage our approaching attackers, he slipped in his own blood and ended up cracking his skull on a rock. Which in a bizarre way is what saved us."

"What? Did they die laughing or something?" Inuyasha grunted.

"No child…" Daigon responded humorously. "The trauma nearly killed young Inu-Taisho….and it was just enough to cause his youkai to go absolutely berserk. It was…sickeningly brutal….as he just….shredded them to pieces. He was little more then a wounded animal at the time, and a vicious one at that. He didn't kill them all, but he got damn close….and the only reason he didn't is because he passed out from blood loss. And that there marked our first encounter with the various cutthroats out in the world…and the first time this one witnessed the power lurking inside one Inu-Taisho."

Inuyasha would have laughed at the change that went over Sesshomaru if he didn't think he'd end up paying for it somehow. It was like the moment he heard that the old man had kicked ass, a little switch was thrown out of sulk mode.

It never failed to amuse Inuyasha, how touchy Sesshomaru was about their Father and the things he had done.

"After that was the start of Inu-Taisho's bandit crusade…after he recovered that was." Daigon informed. "Well…recovered and got his Father to allow him to leave the castle once again."

"Took a while did it?" Inuyasha asked. Daigon nodded.

"Can't blame him really, lost his mate, and then almost lost his baby boy….only normal to try and protect. Till Inu-Taisho drove him so batty that he practically threw him out the gates anyway…"

Sesshomaru hummed in his throat before he spoke.

"Father's exploits against the bandits and thieves that had plagued our lands are well known."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. Not by him they weren't….he knew next to nothing about his Father. But if that was some kind of signal for Daigon to skip that part then…whatever.

"He gathered quite a following from what I understand." Sesshomaru stated, to which Daigon nodded once more.

"Indeed he did…what a pain it was though…ugh."

"Why's that?" Inuyasha asked.

Daigon sighed and interlaced his fingers on the top of his head.

"Well first you have to understand that your Father was one lucky little Inu-bastard. Seriously….he would do things that **never, EVER** should have worked. Yet somehow….someway….he would pull it off." Daigon replied. "He's got the luck of nine devils we used to say. This one can not even begin to tell you how many times Inu-Taisho would pull some…boneheaded stunt that in any sane world should have resulted in a painful death, only to survive and gain victory. He should have died at least a thousand times from all the stupid ideas he would come up with in the first three years alone…luck of nine devils is all this one can say."

"Really?" Inuyasha mused. "And I thought the old man was supposed to be smart or something…"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to butt in, but Daigon beat him to it.

"Well he was…mostly. Inu-Taisho was a superb fast thinking, but something of a poor slow thinker. That and he was crazy…"

"Uh…kay?" Inuyasha muttered.

"We used to say…" Daigon continued as he pointed out into the distance. "There goes Inu-Taisho….the most brilliant idiot you'll ever see."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at that, especially when the outraged protest spilled out of Sesshomaru.

"Well it alternated actually…if not that then the dumbest genius, or the most intelligent fool…or something in the ballpark." Daigon informed. " Now Daigon loved Inu-Taisho, he was a great man, and a lot of fun to be around…but sometimes…ugh…one just wanted to strangle him to death. Because if he wasn't trying to get himself killed then chances were he was trying to get YOU killed."

"And yet here you are." Sesshomaru stated gruffly.

"This one did say trying to." Daigon countered. "But yes, as Sesshomaru has said this was the time that Inu-Taisho began to gain a following. After a period of time men started to join your Father's regiment nearly everyday. He was being touted as a true hero before too long, nothing at all like his _cowardly_ Father, one who actually dealt with problems instead of running from them. Of course that wasn't true at all, Inu-Taisho had been working on the problem for years, difference was he couldn't put himself out there like Inu-Taisho could, he had other responsibilities after all. In actuality Inu-Toga was responsible for more bandit deaths then Inu-Taisho ever was. But he was always very discreet about it…he didn't march through the square with blood dripping off of his blade like his son would. He was very low-key and discreet. That was the main difference between the two….when Inu-Taisho did something you could see it immediately, he was too bombastic for the results not to reach you. But when Inu-Toga did something…well even when you saw the effect most of the time you wouldn't connect it with something he did. Very few people knew of the extent of Inu-Toga's actions other then the man himself. That's just how he was…."

Inuyasha chewed lightly on the inside of his cheek, rolling the information around in his head. He was more of a go to guy himself, so it was kind of nice to learn that he and his Father had something in common.

"Of course with all that going on it, and everything that had already happened, it wasn't long before the young Inu-Taisho was much more popular then his Father. Now normally that shouldn't have been a problem, but more and more Inu-Taisho began to interfere with his Father's business." Daigon continued.

"He went against his Lord?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone hard and disbelieving.

"Not…not quite like you may be thinking. You see….after Arne's death…well your Father had taken to drinking…a lot, and when he was drunk….well his mouth would run." Daigon answered. "And he didn't drink by himself usually, oh no….not only would he have all his men there with him, but he would also be in the biggest tavern in the center of town…which would be packed with as many citizens as could fit. So when loud, boisterous Inu-Taisho began running his mouth about things his Father was doing, and what he thought about it….a lot of people would hear it…and word would travel fast."

"With the usual embellishments I assume?" Sesshomaru muttered.

"Oh but of course." Daigon responded. "Before too long it was widely believed in by the public that there was some kind of power struggle between the two. Not true in the slightest of course, disagreements none withstanding there was no one more loyal to Inu-Toga then his son. Problem was your Father never paid much attention to what was being said, and your Grandfather treated it like any of other rumor about himself."

"I would never tolerate such a thing." Sesshomaru stated flat out.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly…somehow that wasn't all that surprising. But he mostly agreed, letting rumors fester never led to anything good. So unless you weren't going to be there very long it was best to handle it as quick as you could. Then again…sometimes the best way to handle it was to leave it alone….

"And the situation only became worse when Inu-Taisho began to unwittingly put himself into very delicate situations, and his increased liquor consumption did not help matters in the slightest." Daigon said.

"Fan of the cup was he?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. Daigon pursed his lips and answered.

"To put it in perspective…for a period of years, we will say age 18 to 23, your Father basically drank every. Single. Day."

Inuyasha blinked.

"You're kidding?"

"Oh ho…Daigon wishes he was."

"How could anyone live like that?"

"This one asked himself the very same question more then once. Somehow he did it." The healer reported. "Now you can see how that might just become a problem. SO add in the fact that, like his mother before him your Father became known as the true power in the West. The one with all the muscle, and the mind to use it. At first Inu-Toga didn't' seem to mind, he had dealt with it with Arne and seemed to feel that he could easily handle things with his own son. Plus he was pleased that your Father had such a good relationship with their people…and he really did. Your Father probably spent more time out in the people then he did with his own Father during those years. He didn't' even sleep in the castle for fifteen years. He as always out and about, wandered around the market and foundry a lot, if we were not out in the countryside somewhere that was."

Now that was something Inuyasha could totally relate to. He had never really stayed in one spot very long his entire life. Too dangerous in his case…and he wasn't really welcome anywhere anyway.

"He was quite the topic of conversation as well…especially in the warmer months when he tended to go bare-chested all the time….this one always thought he just enjoyed showing off." Daigon added.

For some reason Inuyasha got a mental picture of a half naked, drunken man stumbling around. Boy all this new information was certainly chipping away at the image of his Father that had been put into his head long ago.

Not that he had ever held the man in high opinion though, Inuyasha never even knew him after all.

"And when he wasn't' doing that he generally wore those bright red robes of his. Which was actually kind of nice, made him real easy to spot. Tended to be the only way to locate him as he was leaping around trying to get himself killed. Just look for the red speck…" Daigon continued.

"Red robes?" Inuyasha puzzled aloud.

"Fire rat if this one isn't mistaken. He preferred it to steel armor after the bandit attack. Didn't have quite the same durably, but was allowed for much greater ease of movement, and the fireproofing was a plus for him. Your Father had a tendency to catch fire…we don't know how…but if it could spit or throw fire…sure enough Inu-Taisho would be ablaze."

Sesshomarus hook his head and chuckled softly, something that Inuyasha didn't expect at all.

"Yes…he did mention his aversion to Kitsune flame on occasion." Sesshomaru reported.

Still…the more Inuyasha thought about it the more it bothered him.

Fire rat robes….

He had known that the old man had given them to his mother, but he had not known that the clothing he had grown up in, that had protected him and been one of his very few worldly possessions had also been worn by his Father.

And he had lost them….now he felt even worse….

He did have to wonder how they had shrunk to fit him if his Father, a reportedly very large man, had worn them as well. But he dismissed the thought after only a moment. They had grown with him after all, nothing said that they couldn't go in reverse.

"So anyways….this one believes Inu-Toga did mind, perhaps thinking that his son would not suffer the same unwarranted criticisms that he had. However things began to become strained when visitors to the West approached Inu-Taisho instead of his Father. Even worse when Inu-Taisho would make some odd, drunken declaration or agree to some deal that his Father would have to undo sometime down the line. Such as when Inu-Taisho declared a number of villages no longer had to pay taxes, which of course they took to heart…and when the collectors showed up…well they were not met warmly and somehow it was Inu-Toga who gained the negative light. Then of course he would have to speak to his son about it….which never went well at all. Many times Inu-Taisho wouldn't even remember, he as a headstrong person as it was and didn't always think before he spoke. Those times never all that enjoyable….but the paled in comparison to when Inu-Toga overruled or refused something your Father really wanted or believed in." Daigon continued. "It would have been best if they had just sat down and talked….but for some reason they never could be brought together, and when one could get Inu-Taisho to sit still long enough for a discussion it only ended up being an extremely tense situation. Instead of anything constructive your Father tended to be snide, wouldn't stay long, and would hit the nearest tavern as soon as he got out the door. His wanderlust was starting to become a problem, he wouldn't even stay in ONE room for more then a handful of minutes. He absolutely refused to sit still…and became enormously hostile it anyone tried to make him. About the only time he would stay in one place for any length of time would be the tavern of course…and then he would drink, and drink, and drink, and drink….until he finally hit that certain level of drunkenness that would shut off his brain and ramp up his mouth. Then of course the next day he wouldn't remember any of it, and it would all start up again. So you can see how after a few years of such behavior it became easy for the rumors of bad blood and hatred to be taken in."

Inuyasha scratched his head, all of this certainly didn't fit the picture Myoga had painted for him. Though maybe the flea hadn't known? Or was it one of those -what the hanyou doesn't know wont hurt him deals-

But then it also seemed like Sesshomaru hadn't heard any of this before and that actually bothered the hanyou a little. Why wouldn't the old man have told his first born about his younger years?

Inuyasha had always wondered why Sesshomaru was the way he was, and now he was starting to wonder if the old man had something to do with it all. Some kind of trauma perhaps? Something Sesshomaru didn't want to remember or just acted like it hadn't happened?

Inuyasha didn't have a clue.

"Again…it wasn't that Inu-Taisho was REALLY against his Father or anything like that. He didn't really seem to realize what he was doing. It truth he was just a damaged child struggling to find not only his place in life, but also to try and cope with that horrific day. He lived so hard in the moment so he wouldn't have to think about the past, or even consider the future." Daigon continued. "Yet for all he did he could never truly forget, and that ate away at him. Of course he had long since decided how he would deal wit it…he would wash it away with blood. But his Father would not let him and Inu-Taisho didn't understand why he was held on the leash like he was, it disturbed and disgusted him. Hence the conflict."

"Grandfather should have told him." Sesshomaru said softly.

Daigon pursed his lips and rocked his head from side to side once more.

"Perhaps…perhaps not. Your Father may very well have baulked anyway. He wanted retribution **now**…not ten, twenty years from now. Every single year he would officially petition his Father, and every single year Inu-Toga would deny him." Daigon informed. "So Inu-Taisho took out his rage and frustration on the bandits and thieves and any other person he felt deserved his wrath. It was curious really…the harder he crushed them, the more brutal he became….the more the people loved him. Daigon never really understood that, but he can not argue with results…the ones that managed to survive or that were simply missed became far too frightened to rear their heads to the light of day."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru quirked a barely noticeable smile. It was so minute that you could barely see that his expression had changed, and even then you would wonder if you had seen it at all.

Not for the first time Inuyasha wondered why Sesshomaru did that. He was tempted to ask actually, but knowing Sesshomaru he wouldn't answer and Inuyasha didn't want to interrupt Daigon.

"Now this went on for years and years until one day, a little over a week before the 150th year anniversary of Arne's death. We were camped out on the hills near the West/East wall and by we Daigon means Inu-Taisho and his garrisons. Your Father had about eight hundred men under his command at that point. This one remembers waking up early that morning to find Inu-Taisho surprisingly awake, and sober. Your Father was many things….but an early riser was NOT one of them." Daigon chuckled. "Anyways….Inu-Taisho is standing up on the top of the highest peak, full battle regalia, sword on his hip, the works. And he's looking out over the wall….just staring off into the distance…and at the moment it was as if all the sounds of the world just went silent. No wind, no birds, even the collective snoring of the men vanished. Daigon approached and once he got about five feet from Inu-Taisho….your Father turned his head and said….."

"_We are going East." _

Daigon's voice changed for a split second and Sesshomaru jumped slightly. The elder Inu shook his head slightly and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Your powers of mimicry never cease to unnerve Daigon." Sesshomaru grumbled.

Mimicry?

So…was that what the old man sounded like? Inuyasha wasn't sure he had ever heard his Father's voice before, but it had been so quick he hadn't been able to get a good hold on it to be able to replay it in his mind.

"Daigon tried to talk him out of it of course, not only because his Father has explicitly forbidden it only a few days prior, but also because the bulk of Turama's army still resided in or near the capital. It was not the force it had once been that was true, but it would still be us, a scant eight hundred, against thousands. Of course Inu-Taisho paid Daigon no heed. He simply called his men to rise and ready themselves and in a few hours we were on the move." Daigon continued. "It goes without saying that the handful of guards on the eastern side of the gate were slaughtered before they could even react and really….that set the tone of what was much more then a little excursion."

"So…you weren't supposed to go…but you did anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

It would seem to him that if no one else went then the old man couldn't really go, unless he wanted to go alone….which was what Inuyasha himself would probably do if in the same situation.

Hard to judge though.

Daigon shrugged, not really arguing with Inuyasha's unsaid reasoning.

"The bulk of Inu-Taisho's men were loyal to him and him alone. They believed most of the rumors, even if they never mentioned it to him, and they loved your Father. Those of us who knew the true story went because Inu-Taisho would need us…if only to drag him back home half dead." Daigon answered. "Your Father was one of the first nobles in modern history to actually fight alongside his men. Not just sitting in the back giving orders, not leaping in and out of the thick of it like Arne. No…Inu-Taisho was right at your side, fighting, killing, bleeding, saving your live….his attitude in battle won him much loyalty. But back to the story at hand….getting to the capital was much easier then anyone could have predicted. We didn't lose a single man on our march. Of course the battles before then could hardly even be called that, all we really encountered were simple patrols, only a few men to each team. Which most took as a blessing until they actually thought about it, and realized that it probably mean that their main force was, in a sense, waiting for us. Now as it turned out the border guards whom Inu-Taisho had killed to prevent us from being revealed had still managed to do so from the grave. Turama had ordered them to report everyday, and failing to do so meant the east was being invaded."

"It is not paranoia if people really are plotting against you." Sesshomaru supplied.

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at that. Something told him Sesshomaru might have had intimate knowledge of being called paranoid.

"Well sure enough when we did finally reach a good vantage position….all we could see was a teeming mass of demons waiting for us. Inu-Taisho cautioned to pull back, that his Mother would not want him to die like what was sure to happen if he tried to attack so many with so few, that no one really even knew it was us at this point…we could leave and still have deniability. But Inu-Taisho had a plan….or what he called a plan anyway. Because although there was a gigantic force awaiting us they were hardly organized and ready. Nor did they know where we were, who we were, or where we were approaching from. They were in a scramble, trying to figure out what weak point an unknown force of unknown size would try to punch in on, which was something of an advantage for us. They also undoubtedly thought we were much larger then we were." Daigon continued. "Inu-Taisho figured that they would expect us to try and approach the castle from the rear, as it was only protected by a high, thick wall and a few archers positions. That and we would approach just before sunrise….in short the classic attack plan. Well Inu-Taisho…being crazy, using reason this one never could hope to understand, decides that no, we will not be attacking the weakest point….instead we would attack the strongest point…right up the middle. To top that off we would do it at high noon, when the sun was highest. Apparently he reasoned that it would be so unexpected that we would be in before they could shift positions again, and that by waiting until later in the day they would perhaps drop their guard a little by beginning to question whether we were even there."

"And?" Inuyasha asked after several minutes of silence from the healer. As far as plans went that one didn't sound all that hot to him.

"It worked." The healer answered.

"You're kidding?" Inuyasha quipped. But Daigon shook his head.

"Luck of nine devils…..if anyone else had tried something like it we would have all ended up dead…but somehow Inu-Taisho could get away with things like that. Almost as if his insanity and genius level stupidity was enough to make the universe go…what the fuck? And bam! Reality should shift and make whatever he was trying to pull work. We did lose a few men to be sure, nothing could have prevented that. But after Inu-Taisho hammered down the main gate…well that was that….we were in." Daigon explained. "Of course we were also trapped between the army inside the castle and the rest of the eastern hoard. But this one doesn't' think that concerned your Father in the slightest. He was in, and knowing him, hadn't even thought of an exit strategy yet. Probably just figured he would think of it when he got there…if he even thought that far. As it was he was thundering his way towards Turama."

Well that made sense to Inuyasha, the single-minded target that was. He knew he got like that most of the time, got bitched at enough for it enough that it had become hard to ignore.

"Now at the same time this is all going on Inu-Toga was racing his way after us, with the whole western army in tow. Daigon doesn't know how he found out…messenger….letter….wind…comet….who knows? Maybe the same actions from Inu-Taisho that caused the universe's brain to hurt snapped back and shoved a -your son is being stupid- message into his head. Either way he did find out, and off he went." Daigon said.

"Which would bring him face to face with the army Father had sealed outside." Sesshomaru supplied.

"Yep." Daigon chirped. "But we didn't know that at the time, all we knew was that our leader was pounding down the castle doors while we were mopping up the few soldiers unlucky enough to be trapped in with us. When Inu-Taisho finally smashed down the wall to the inner grounds this one and Garith barely had time to jump in after him before he took off again. It was a blood bath…Inu-Taisho ripped right through anyone that got in front of him…he didn't even look at most of them, until he finally had Turama pinned in his throne room."

"I am somewhat surprised that he did not attempt to flee." Sesshomaru admitted.

"Oh he did." Daigon reported. "But he had to gather up his family first, and this one believes that he did not believe that anyone could possibly get so far. Also his throne room was actually something of a panic room. Reinforced walls and door, among other fortifications to keep out the unwanted. It actually gave Inu-Taisho quite a bit of trouble…."

"_Arrrarhh!" Inu-Taisho roared as he slammed into the massive door again and again. The entire frame rattled slightly, but otherwise didn't budge. _

_Drawing back he pounded on it with both hands, raining sledgehammer blow after sledgehammer blow upon it. _

_But still it would not cave. _

"_Inu-Taisho! For the sake of the gods! Control yourself!" Daigon shouted from somewhere behind him. _

"_TURAMA!!!" Inu-Taisho bellowed. "Face me you Rat fuck!!" _

_His thick muscles bulging to the point his clothing was starting to rip Inu-Taisho took to the massive door with his claws, straight knife-handing right into the reinforced wood. Daigon winced, knowing full well that the force behind each jab was more then enough to not only break the Inu-prince's fingers…but in fact snap them right off. _

_If Inu-Taisho cared in the slightest his behavior didn't show it. He screamed in frustration at being so close yet still not having his pray and dug into the door harder, even rattling the gigantic door with a head butt as he was unable to gain some kind of hand hold. _

"_Well if you're gonna do something you better do it!" Garith shouted. "Its not going to take long before someone hears him! We're gonna have a fucking crowd here and we're cut off from the rest!" _

"_I know that!" Daigon snapped. "Inu-Taisho! Damn it!" _

_Bam! Bam! Bam! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! __**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! !**_

_Again and again Inu-Taisho drove his fists into the door, screaming threats and obscenities with such volume it made Daigon's ears ache. _

_Such rage…it was downright terrifying. _

_And what was more…the door was starting to give. Quaking and bowing under the force of Inu-Taisho's blows. _

_Daigon couldn't believe it, but as he ducked to avoid a piece of the subject of Inu-Taisho's desperation that was chucked his way he couldn't help but believe the Inu-brat was actually going to do it. _

_Shoving his hands into the small hole he had ripped in the door Inu-Taisho began to try to pull it open with forceful, full bodied yanks. _

_Daigon heard the steel bars that sat in the door began to groan and bend. There had to be over two dozen of them, each running the full length of the giant door and into the solid stone of the wall. _

_Crunch! Crack! C-Crraaack! _

_Wood and bits of metal were just flying off the door as Inu-Taisho slammed into the door with his entire body to shove it forward, and then surged backward with all his weight and strength. It would take an army to open such a door…and Inu-Taisho was damn close to doing it all on his own._

"_Gods on high…" Garith whispered as he watched._

_Daigon was inclined to agree. _

Hnn…had Inuyasha been there he would have just used the Wind Scar to get the damn thing open, but apparently the old man didn't have the sword at that time.

Inuyasha ran his fingers along the hilt of his Fang and wondered when his Father had had it made, and just where he got the idea for it.

There weren't many weapons out there like his own, and that made Inuyasha wonder. His Fang was special yes…but what made it so?

Was it what it was made from, or did it have something to do with the one who had made it? Or maybe both?

Just what did that crazy old hermit do that made his blades different from others?

It didn't have anything to do with the current story no, but it was something Inuyasha was curious about.

"Now what happened next is a mixture of guess work, a few scrapes of information that Inu-Taisho gave up, and a quick study of the aftermath…." Daigon said.

_C-C-C-CRRRAAAACCCCK!_

_Against all odds the door gave way with an earsplitting noise, and before Daigon could even move Inu-Taisho surged through and slammed shut the door he had just forced open. _

"_Damn it Inu-Taisho!" Daigon shouted as he pounded on the door with his left hand. "You're going to get yourself killed! Why do you have to…argh!" _

_Daigon jumped back as something heavy drove into the door, actually piercing it and barring it solidly. On closer inspection he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. _

_One of Arne's fangs…Inu-Taisho had just barred_ _the door with one of his Mother's own teeth. It was…bizarre and sickening…but then again if he remembered the intelligence reports, the throne room was supposedly where Turama was keeping Arne's skull. _

"_Well…what do we do now Mr. Second in command?" Garith asked sarcastically. _

"_How about I use your head to open it?" Daigon shot back. _

_Mouthy little runt really needed to learn some manners…_

* * *

_Inu-Taisho grinned in spite of his injured hands as he turned a corner and saw his prey. _

_Huddled around the throne like the scared little rodents they were stood Turama, his stupid mate, his eldest son Ifrika, second son Kagar, first daughter Ira, third son Gar, second daughter Teena and the little toddler shit machine Enyon. _

_Eight rats, one Inu. _

_Five men and three women. _

_Inu-Taisho cracked his neck, then his shoulders, then his elbows, and finally his knuckles, working everything loose for the violence that was about to occur. _

_Turama stepped in front of his family, drawing his sword with a sour look on his face. Unable to help himself Inu-Taisho grinned wider, baring his teeth. _

_He barked, a sharp booming noise that caused the rats to jump, and the younger ones to frantically look for an exit. _

_He barked again, mostly to keep himself from laughing. _

"_Eight little rats caught in a cage…" Inu-Taisho growled as his eyes roamed upwards, spotting his Mother's giant skull sitting above Turama's throne like some kind of fucking trophy. _

"_Oh…this is going to be so sweet…" _

"And he killed them all." Daigon reported direly. "Everyone but Enyon, who was still just a child. All who were of age perished by Inu-Taisho's hands. So…you asked young hanyou, why Enyon hates your family. It is because your Father ripped through his entire family right in front of his eyes in revenge for his own Mother's death and desecration."

Inuyasha blinked….

"Damn." He whispered.

Brutal…but he couldn't say with any surety that he would have done it any different.

"We could hear the fighting at first, Garith and Daigon, and then the screams…it lasted a little under an hour…then all grew so quiet. Moments later Inu-Taisho's voice came through the door, ordering us to regroup with the main force and that he would follow soon. We obeyed of course…what other choice did we have?" Daigon said. "Now…while all this was going on Inu-Toga was just reaching the main gate…."

_Daigon scrambled down the steps, wondering why there were so fucking many and just what dumb-ass architect came up with idea. _

"_Regroup with the rest….stupid, pushy brat…" He grumbled under his breath. _

_CRASH!_

_Daigon jumped slightly as the sound of something large and very heavy hitting the ground reached him. _

"_Now what?" He grumbled. _

_Then it hit him…the walls…they had knocked down one of the walls! _

_That wasn't good…if the men outside had opened the area up their own little force would be overwhelmed in a matter of minutes. But perhaps if it were only a portion…if they had a bottleneck to dig into then they could fend off a much larger force as their numbers wouldn't be able to flood. _

_Unless of course they brought down another wall._

_All in all…big fucking if. _

_KA-WHUMP!_

_Daigon turned his head towards the sound that he could only describe as sounding like a mountain hitting a pile of bodies just in time to actually see a pile of living Eastern bodies go flying as Inu-Toga literally exploded into the area. _

_Daigon could hear horns blaring in the air steadily now, and realized that he recognized them. Those were Western signals…_

_As more men flooded in behind Inu-Toga, who was skillfully slicing his way through anything Eastern that got in front of him, Daigon was jolted with the realization that it wasn't the Eastern army that was driving down walls and forcing their way in…it was the Western one. _

_Catching an attackers wrists and hip-tossing him down a well Daigon marched towards Inu-Toga, and while he was convinced that the Western Lord had never been much of a fighter…he had to admit that the man was doing a damn fine job of it right now. _

_Inu-Toga was slicing his way through the opposition in a frantic, near crazed way, undoubtedly fearing that the same fate that befell his mate would happen to his son. _

_And it went without saying he wasn't about to let that happen. _

_Of course with one or more of the walls down, Daigon couldn't really tell, the area had opened up…and Eastern troops were getting in just in front of the large staircase that he had just come down. _

_Still…with a resolved will Daigon forced his way to Inu-Toga's side, and the moment the Lord of the West laid eyes upon him there was but one question upon his lips._

"_Where is my son!?" _

_Flattening some random Eastern solider with a back elbow Daigon signaled the stairs, and much to his displeasure the elder Inu immediately took off that way. Which meant he was going to have to climb all those stairs again…joy…_

_But just as the two of the reached the foot of the stairway the giant armored doors literally blew off their hinges and went sailing through the air…and out came Inu-Taisho. _

_Only seconds later a roar that could split the very sky tore out of him, loud enough to cause the rock of the castle to tremble…and loud enough to make Daigon's ears ring. _

_Everyone always said Inu-Taisho had a lot of heart…personally Daigon thought he had a lot of mouth to go with that. He was a little surprised that the whole place just didn't topple from that. _

_He wasn't the only one either as everyone stopped. _

_Everyone. _

_Either surprised or curious or whatever…all the fighting ceased, and all attention turned towards the young Inu-Taisho. _

_It would have been comical to Daigon any other time, people trying desperately to kill each other one minute only to stop and stand next to one another, dumbfounded staring at some point the next. _

_But you couldn't just ignore it that was for sure. _

_It wasn't just the sound either, the sight of Inu-Taisho helped greatly as well. _

_The Inu-prince was bare-chested, the armor that he had worn destroyed and torn away. He had large, bloody gashes covering his face and body and the top of his fire rat robe was tied around his waist from the sleeves. _

_Now a half-naked, torn up, blood demon prince was a pretty striking sight all around, but slung across his shoulders was Arne's spear. The very same spear that Inu-Toga had given her as a mating gift. The very same spear that had led to her walking into the trap all those years ago. _

_Daigon's eyes were drawn to the many large metal rings around the shaft of Arne's spear, rings that he knew could be tightened or loosened to be removed completely. He never knew what they were for to be honest…but hanging form those rings were the heads of the Eastern royal family. _

_Turama, his mate, Ifrika, Kagar, Ira, Gar, Teena…all arranged from oldest to youngest…only the child, Enyon, head was absent. _

_Only Enyon was spared, after all…Inu-Taisho would not kill a child. _

_Slowly Inu-Taisho came down to the first step and sat down. With his mother's spear sat on his shoulders, and his own, now broken sword across his chest he just sat there, looking out over all of them._

_Then he held up Arne's spear and let out that booming Inu war bark…and then it was over. _

"Over? What do you mean over?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was like…all the fight went out of Turama's men…they just stopped fighting, and as a result so did we." Daigon answered.

_Before long Inu-Taisho came down the steps, each one taking slowly, deliberately. _

"_You…all of you…retrieve my mother's remains…" Inu-Taisho ordered a group of his men. _

"_Uh…y-yes sire!" _

_Daigon himself felt a little dumbstruck, a little bit in shock, and he would never forget the look on Inu-Toga's face when his son walked right past him without a word, without even looking at him. _

_That puzzled Daigon greatly, but at the same time…from the look on Inu-Taisho's face…he wasn't even sure the prince realized his Father was there. _

_As Inu-Taisho's men began the careful task of bringing Arne's bones out, little Enyon hurled himself out of the darkness and drove into the back of Inu-Taisho's left leg. _

_Screaming…screaming…screaming….cursing Inu-Taisho, cursing them all. _

_Vengeance he swore…vengeance upon them all. _

_But Inu-Taisho just looked amused. _

_With a simple swing of his arm he hauled the rat-child up by the throat. Enyon kept screaming at him, only to be silenced by a booming bark right in his face. _

"_If you're still all sore about it…come look me up when you're older." Inu-Taisho snarled. "You can sit next to big sister." _

_Callously he shook the heads in front of Enyon's face, who looked very much like he would vomit any moment now, and tossed the child to the ground. _

_Before Enyon could react further several of his attendants appeared and quickly hauled him away. _

_And with that…Inu-Taisho walked away. _

"They didn't try to stop you?" Inuyasha asked. He had a hard time believing that. He didn't care who died, he would fight until he couldn't' fight any longer.

"There were a few little skirmishes to be honest, but nothing of any concern." Daigon replied. "They no longer had a leader, and after so much time, compiled with the men we had slain on our way in, Inu-Toga's army rivaled their own. Plus…they were frightened of your Father, of the seemingly insane Inu who had punched right through the best army in the world to kill his targets. Myths and start quickly, and ones about your Father and his deadly power spread through the East like wildfire."

"And the legend grew." Sesshomaru muttered.

Daigon nodded and fell silent.

Inuyasha pondered the story, which had been much longer and much more brutal then he had expected. He could certainly understand Enyon's hatred, but he couldn't really feel bad for him.

Not that Enyon had anything to do with what had happened with their Grandmother, but Inuyasha still felt that the old man was justified in his revenge.

Then again…right in front of the kid…probably not the best move.

But…well who cared? It was past, and his Father's past at that. Had nothing to do with him after all.

"So…what happened after that?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean…after he got what he wanted…well things should have calmed down right?"

Daigon just sighed.

"We…you might think that yes…but sadly no."

"Well why the hell not?" Inuyasha grunted. "What could possibly be the old man's problem now?"

"Father Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru chided. "He is your Father…not the old man."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. If it was his Father then he could call him whatever he wanted yes? Besides their Father was both male and old, so it was a correct title.

"See…once again it was a case of undermining his Father. It didn't take very long for the story to travel through the West. Within a day after we returned everyone was talking about how Inu-Taisho had single-handedly taken revenge for his Mother, how he had faced the so called mightiest army in the world with a mere fraction of men compared to the East and triumphed. It also came out that Inu-Toga had gone after him, but instead of the truth, which was that your Grandfather had gone to aid or save your Father's life. What was passed around and accepted was that Inu-Toga had gone to stop his son from attacking the East at all." Daigon explained. "And that was that in the eye of the people. The torch had not been passed, it was forcibly wrenched away. But of course in classic Inu-Taisho style…he paid no attention. Though in this case his actions were innocent for the most part…he was simply celebrating his victory, which increased after his Mother was finally given a proper burial. It was basically a giant party that lasted from the time we returned till the marked day of Arne's death."

"That…is quite a party." Sesshomaru mused.

"Oh yes…it was massive. Everyone in town, all of Inu-Taisho's men, and most of the Western army itself, not to mention a large portion of the castle staff." Daigon reported.

Inuyasha blinked.

Damn…that had to be…damn…just…hundreds, no thousands of people. He couldn't even picture a celebration that large.

Course…he had never really been a part of any celebration, he had seen a few yes, but only from afar. Hanyou tended to be omitted from the guest list.

A strange, sad pang rippled inside of Inuyasha's heart, bringing a light mist to his eyes.

There was so much in life that he hadn't done, so much that he had missed. He had survived, but for some reason…he found himself wondering if he had ever really lived.

But now….no….he didn't want to think about it.

"It was fun at first this one must admit. No strife, no trouble at all. It was a happy time…Inu-Taisho was smiling and being his goofy, charming self. Telling stories and playing around with people…no political meltdowns or anything like that. But…as the week passed, and the date of Arne's death drew nearer…Inu-Taisho began to change. He became meaner and nastier everyday, and just drank more and more. Which in a way was normal, when Inu-Taisho stuck to the lighter, softer drinks he would be fine. Funny and happy…but when he got to the harder stuff…he would just…change. Quick to anger, quick to fight, and never with a nice word about anyone. He had been drunk all week, first three days had been the prince we all knew and loved, after that…the bitter, angry, damaged child came out." Daigon continued. "The day before the date of Arne's death proved to be a pivotal one, though none of us knew it at the time. Inu-Taisho was drunker then any of us had ever seen him, he could barely walk, had become sick more then three times….yet each time he emptied his stomach he would just pick up another bottle. People began to gather mid-morning and….well Inu-Taisho's mouth began to let go…and for the first time he actually began to run down his Father. The crowd cheered with every criticism and very rapidly things began to get out of hand. Now at the same time people were beginning to hail Inu-Taisho as Lord, the true owner of that title was now aware of what had come to pass."

"Took him longer enough eh?" Inuyasha whispered. But who was he to criticize? He knew nothing of politics.

"Things had been strained with Inu-Taisho for some time, but your Grandfather had never seen his son as a threat. But now, in the eyes of most of the West, it was Inu-Taisho who was Lord. Problem being of course that your Father was no where near ready for such responsibility. Had he been then perhaps Inu-Toga would have graciously stepped aside, he was getting up there in years after all. But Inu-Taisho's time hadn't come yet, and he certainly hadn't shown the kind of reserve and maturity a ruler needs to have. Inu-Toga had given his son a great deal of leeway, perhaps ultimately to his detriment, but the final act that forced Inu-Toga's hand came that morning." Daigon stated, obviously not hearing Inuyasha's interruption. Which was good as he hadn't meant for anyone to hear it anyway.

"Oh?" And that was?" Inuyasha asked. He could always use a bigger list of things to avoid doing.

"At the beginning of the week Inu-Toga had requested the appearance of all the heads of the ruling families of the West. They were to arrive that morning. This one thinks that Inu-Toga wanted to do something special on the anniversary of Arne's death, something to close the wound and help sooth his son. But…no one appeared. Not one answered his call or even sent a message to explain that they would be absent. There were however several letters addressed to Inu-Taisho, congratulating him on his…promotion, and various well-wishes for the future. Things like, looking forward to working with you to assure our lands future, or thank you for bringing honor back to the West, or even the vile, good luck erasing the cowardly stain of your Father." Daigon answered. "Now of course Inu-Taisho was not in the castle, so all of this ended up in his Father's hands. So on the morning of his mate's death your Grandfather was publicly snubbed, insulted, and defied in favor of your Father."

Sesshomaru groaned lightly through his teeth and lowered his head slightly.

"That's…bad?" Inuyasha murmured.

"Extremely…only your Father though…heh…only Inu-Taisho could unwillingly, unknowingly stage a near coup without even being truly involved." Daigon mused. "And now your Grandfather had a **real** dilemma. This, coupled with Inu-Taisho drunkenly badmouthing him, and striking such a victory for the West….all Inu-Taisho had to do was declare an intention for the throne, or just flat out state himself as Lord and nothing short of killing his son could keep Inu-Toga on the throne. Even then it would be a gamble because it was clear Inu-Taisho had near unanimous public support, and now even the nobles had thrown in with him. Inu-Toga probably still had the council of elders….but it wouldn't take much for them to cave."

"Spineless then…spineless now." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath, so faintly that Inuyasha wasn't quite sure if he had spoken at all.

"Now Inu-Toga had no desire to kill his child, but he also could not just hand the rule of the land over. About the only activities Inu-Taisho had participated in, in years had been drinking and violence, the very two things that your Grandfather hated most. He had spoken his concerns to this one when he first asked Daigon to watch over his son, and more and more over the years he had worried that Inu-Taisho was falling into the same pit that his own father had. A violent drunk has no place on the throne, very few could argue with that. At the same time Inu-Toga was humiliated and saddened by his son's actions, and privately he wondered if it was his fault…or so Inu-Taisho told this one years later. Apparently your Grandfather had wondered if your Father did it just to spite him or if it was somehow in their blood." Daigon informed.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked.

"This one thinks that Inu-Taisho drank to forget, to fill a void within himself. He was looking for something that he just couldn't find, and the c up was always there. Yet at the same time he want to please and be a friend, therefore when his men or castle staff would go out, Inu-Taisho would go with them. Thing was that he would go with every group, which could amount to everyday, multiple hours a day. It was also a habit, something he did to fill the time. Bored? Drink. Lonely? Drink. Depressed? Drink. Even then he was surrounded by people who were not truly his friends, and that's when it would really get out of hand. They would goad him on…saying things like, oh my gods Inu-Taisho…I can't believe you can do as much of this as you can." Daigon answered. "So…pride came into it, showing off…and you couldn't tell him to stop either. If you did that he would just drink more…Inu-Taisho despised being told what to do, especially when drunk. If he was told not to behave a certain way…he'd just act even worse."

"Goodness….now where have I heard of that kind of attitude before?" Sesshomaru mused softly.

"Yes well…he gets it honest." Daigon stated.

Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two before pursing his lips and raising his hands up in his favorite salute to both of them.

But if Sesshomaru and the healer noticed his rude gesture they didn't say anything. Pity….especially after he had gone through the trouble of coming up with a nice joined phrase for both of them.

Oh well…he'd keep it for a rainy day.

"Anyway…with his hand forced as it was your Grandfather had but one choice." Daigon continued. "Dominance. He had to put his son in his place…publicly."

"Now…if memory serves….being put in your place amounts to have the shit beat out of you." Inuyasha supplied, staring directly at the back of Sesshomaru's head. To his amusement the elder Inu actually winced slightly.

"Well…not always…but in this case you are correct. Nothing short of a physical victory would swing things back in balance. Unless of course Inu-Taisho actually submitted to his Father without a fight, which considering how drunk your Father was…was next to unthinkable at the time. Had be been sober and reasonable the two could have easily worked the situation out together." Daigon reported before he smiled sadly, his eyes darkening slightly. "It was not even quite noon when Inu-Toga appeared at the tavern we were at. Those of us in Inu-Taisho's inner circle had stayed with him to try and minimize whatever damage we could….which considering the head start your Father had going, and given what day it was, we expected there to be considering damage. But Inu-Toga's appearance was completely unexpected, though not entirely unwelcome in Daigon's opinion, but when this one saw how he was dressed…well he knew there would be trouble."

"How he was dressed?" Inuyasha puzzled.

"Very aggressively. Not at all like his normal attire. His clothing was tight, yet flexible, with impact resistance armor. No sword sat on his hip, but it was clear that he was dressed for a fight." Daigon answered. "Now…your Father didn't see him at first…too busy downing another cup you see…."

_Inu-Toga wrinkled his nose disdainfully as he made his way towards his son, and Daigon had to agree…the place smelled like a brewery on fire. _

"_Is this how you honor your Mother?" Inu-Toga asked. "By trying to pickle yourself?" _

_Inu-Taisho turned around, and damn near feel down in the process. When he finally saw his Father, which also took a minute as his eye wouldn't adjust properly, he bared his teeth. _

_Not a smile….not a snarl…but certainly not friendly._

"_Weeeelll…" Inu-Taisho slurred. "Now look who decided to make an appearance…and here I thought you'd forgotten what day it was. Come to share a toast with me Fffather?" _

_Daigon winced slightly, just the way Inu-Taisho said -Father- you could tell he was trying to jab._

"_Now I have not." Inu-Toga clarified. "I need to speak with you….thought clearly you are in no shape for it. Just look at you…my gods Inu-Taisho, have you no shame? You've gorged yourself for a week, your scent is absolutely foul and you can barely stand…you embarrass yourself and your family."_

_Daigon tensed, just like the air around them was doing. The worst pare was that one could actually feel their Youki starting to build up and press into one another. It was like a wall, pressing into you, shoving you back._

_Suddenly Inu-Taisho gets his head going in that rapid, condescending nod he would do sometimes. _

"_Embarrassment huh?…Hnn…yeah you'd know a lot about that dontcha? Figures you'd come around her to bitch…too damn good to have a drink with your son, toast his victory and your own fucking mate." _

_Another jab, and Inu-Toga started to bristle. _

"_You know full well-" He started to say, but Inu-Taisho interrupted him._

"_Yea…I knew…I know…can't drink…can't fight…can't defend…all you can do is talk…yap, yap, yap. Well here…lemme help you with part of that." _

_Before anyone could move Inu-Taisho turned and grabbed his other cup, which was filled with the vile, piss liquor as Daigon liked to call it. Stronger then hell, but also the nastiest sludge one could ever drink. But once it was in Inu-Taisho's hand he spun around and flung the contents right into his Father's face. _

_Daigon held his breath, this was getting out of hand far too quickly, but he didn't' know what to do about it. But he did know from getting that crap splashed on him before that it burned…and Inu-Toga caught it dead in the face…right in the nose and eyes. _

_Only a few of the crowd seemed to be aghast that Inu-Taisho would behave as such, Daigon and a few of the Inu-prince's most trusted. But everyone else…all the rest of the patrons who had been silent up till now began to laugh, hooting and hollering, totally disrespectful is what it was. _

_They'd be lucky if they didn't end up in shackles at this rate. _

_Yet at the same time, while everyone else seemed to be going nuts…the air went dead. Daigon could feel it clearly as Inu-Taisho turned his back on his Father, and this time the only reason he didn't' fall was because of the tavern counter. _

_The moment Inu-Taisho turned Daigon switched his eyes to Inu-Toga, who slowly wiped his face with his hand…and when his eyes opened…._

_Daigon shivered….that look….._

_His eyes became sad for a moment, right before he came forward. With one hand Inu-Toga caught a big handful of his son's hair…._

_**WHAM!!**_

_Inu-Taisho went face first right into the counter, which promptly broke from the force of the impact. The entire thing on Inu-Taisho's side snapped off, and a large crack burst up down the other two sides. _

_Daigon groaned under his breath…that counter was three inches of solid oak, reinforced with two steel bands that ran through it. It was made for drunken demon's to pound on…t amount of force required to break it like that…._

_Goodnight really…_

_From the spurting blood Daigon could tell that Inu-Taisho's nose was definitely broken…and it certainly shut up the riff-raff. _

_The Inu-prince didn't even know what had happened. His legs were limp, his jaw completely lax…so dazed he was drooling. The only reason he wasn't on the floor was because his Father still had him by the hair…hair that only moments later he was being dragged along the ground and out the door by._

_Daigon quickly followed, unsure of just what was about to happen, but wanted to be ready incase he needed to step in. _

_Once out in the open Inu-Toga gave a great heave and Inu-Taisho couldn't even start to get his arms or legs under him. Face first into the dirt, and he probably slid a good seven feet, leaving a nice little blood streak behind him._

_It took a couple of minutes but soon Inu-Taisho started to get up, but when he finally managed to get to his knees his Father stepped up to him and with just the heel of his left hand Inu-Toga slapped him right back down. _

_Now Daigon was starting to get an idea of what was going on, Inu-Toga was showing his son his place. He had truly hoped it wouldn't come to this between the two Inu…but why? Had something happened that he didn't' know about? Something to finally push it over the edge? Was it just Inu-Taisho's mouth? Or had something else happened?_

_If this was what Daigon suspected it was, then he truly wished that Inu-Taisho was in his right, proper mind…because if he was then this could all end here and now. Then again if he was all that then it would have never started in the first place. _

_But no…the few brain cells that did function in his head were obviously completely sloshed. Compound that with pain and indignation…and you would have a recipe for disaster no doubt. _

_Daigon could tell just from the look on Inu-Taisho's damaged face that things were about to get REAL ugly. _

"_Fuck….now he's pissed." Daigon thought. _

_With a snarl Inu-Taisho attacked, lobbing giant haymaker punches at his Father. But he was pitiful slow…and so off balance. Each punch was enough to break someone's neck…but they didn't have half a chance at connecting. _

_Inu-Toga easily dodged each wild swing…and everything he was doing was crisp and precise. Which really surprised Daigon. It was not flashy or overly technical but in less then a minute he dropped Inu-Taisho over ten times. _

_He was also smart enough to stay out of grappling range Daigon realized as Inu-Toga sent his son crashing down to the ground with a sharp side kick right to the belly. _

_Inu-Taisho probably had more raw brawn then anyone else in the West, and youth was on his side…but his Father wouldn't let him get into a position to use it. _

_Daigon cursed under his breath as a crowd began to gather, and then build, and build…word was traveling twice as fast as usual it seemed. _

_Though Daigon figured it should come as no surprised considering what this little spat had become. _

_A fight for dominance between Inu-Toga and Inu-Taisho. _

_A fight for the throne….hottest ticket in town without a doubt. _

_Not that it was much of a fight really, even if you removed the complex emotions they all held for the two Inu. Inu-Taisho would drag himself off of the ground, charge in, and wham…Inu-Toga would nail him. _

"_He's lucky that his Father is only using his knuckles and not his claws." Daigon mused inwardly. "Otherwise he'd be dead by now." _

_Taking his attention off of the two Inu Daigon took a moment to gauge the crowd, and was mildly amused by what he was seeing/picking up. _

_They were completely speechless, everywhere he looked he saw nothing but disbelief, disbelief that the might Inu-Taisho was being so soundly trounced. _

_Granted Inu-Taisho was hardly in any kind of fighting shape, but that wouldn't matter to his supporters, especially considering it was Inu-Toga he was fighting. A disturbing amount of people seemed to honestly believe that Inu-Taisho could kill his father with but a sneeze. _

_Crack! _

_Down Inu-Taisho went again, sprawling on his face before his ass flipped over his head and he ended on his back. He got up slowly, and stumbled…he didn't look like he could take much more. _

_Then again…Inu-Toga was looking like he had had enough…_

_Inu-Taisho charged in, no snarl or roar this time, but his swing missed again, and he put so much force into it, and was so off balance, that it spun him right around. _

_Inu-Toga took advantage of course, with one kick to the back of Inu-Taisho's knee he dropped his son down. Quickly Inu-Toga pulled his son's arms behind his back and slid is own through them in some kind of double chicken-wing. From there he slipped his hands up and locked on a side chin lock, pushing Inu-Taisho's head down while twisting it to the side. _

_His tail looped around Inu-Taisho's legs, tying them up as he actually climbed onto his son's back. Inu-Toga pressed both knee's into the center of Inu-Taisho's back as his tail knotted up around the Inu-prince's ankles. _

Sesshomaru winced, and actually rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…now I know where he learned that bizarre piece of pain…" The elder Inu grumbled.

"Familiar with it eh?" Inuyasha asked.

"…Unfortunately. The more you fight…the more pressure you apply to yourself."

_Daigon watched curiously as Inu-Taisho tried to struggle, obviously enraged, gnashing his teeth and trying to twist his arms in a way so that he could get a hold of his Father. _

_It didn't work, and after several minutes of fruitless labor he tried to rise…and that's when the trick became clear to the observing elemental. _

_The more he pushed the more further his head was twisted, his arms were forced higher above his head, and his back was bent further and further. _

_It became clear to Daigon that if he persisted his shoulders would be forced from their sockets, his neck would break, and his back would snap like a twig. _

_Which would kill him…not even Inu-Taisho could survive his head being turned around backwards._

_But fortunately it didn't' seem like he could push it that far, the pain was simply too great, and under it even the proud Inu-Taisho could not keep from crying out in pain…which he never did any other time. _

_The fight was over…that much was clear. Inu-Toga had him, he wasn't getting out. _

_Inu-Taisho tried his own tail of course, but it simply flopped useless upon the ground, unable to slither around Inu-Toga to try and remove him. _

_The only thing he could do was submit. _

_What struck Daigon though was that even though he was clearly in control Inu-Toga wore a pained, desperate expression. It was obvious that he didn't want to do this…but really…did he have a choice?_

_Twenty minutes past. Twenty minutes of pointless struggle. Twenty minutes of Inu-Taisho crying out in pain and whimpering like a child. _

_Inu-Toga laid his cheek down on the top of his sons head and whispered. _

"_That's enough son…you tried….you did well…but no more. Cease this and surrender." _

_It was so faint, and the crowd so loud in their support of Inu-Taisho that Daigon was only able to slightly catch it, and only was able to do so because the wind carried it to him. That and he was in a position to read the Western Lord's lips. _

_Daigon found himself praying that Inu-Taisho would listen, that his brain would defog enough to reason to come through. _

_But no…Inu-Taisho did what he always did when he was in pain, when he got angry. He fought…and fought…and fought…until finally his Father growled and pressed in harder, pushing Inu-Taisho's face down into the dirt. _

"_Enough boy." He growled. "You are beat…give up." _

_There was nothing else he could say probably, but that was the wrong thing to say to a pained, enraged, drunken Inu-prince apparently. _

_Inu-Taisho sagged for a moment, almost as if he had come back to himself long enough to realize the situation…but ten, with his whole body trembling as if some outside force had suddenly invaded him, he let out this growl…completely different then any other sound that Daigon had ever heard him back. _

"_No!" He spat. "NEVER!!" He screamed. _

_Inu-Taisho began to push, trying to rise, screaming in pain and rage with every inch he gained. _

_Further and further he pushed his body until finally he reached the breaking point. His head was nearly facing backwards, his arms well past his head, back nearly in half. _

_Something simply __**had**__ to give. But what would?_

_Inu-Toga as it turned out._

_Just at the point where Inu-Taisho would have shattered himself…Inu-Toga released him. _

_He couldn't do it…he just couldn't bring himself to kill his son. Not that Daigon blamed him in the slightest. _

_Perhaps he realized that Inu-Taisho simply would NOT submit…not on that day. _

_One could break all they wanted, Daigon could see that now. Inu-Taisho would not submit, not on the very same day that his Mother had been killed. On the very same day that she was put down on her knees and told to submit to save her life, only to refuse and stand defiant._

_Now put her son who had witnessed the event in something of the same position….no…the memory was still too fresh in his mind, and the moment Inu-Toga told him to give up Daigon was willing to bet everything he had that the only thought in Inu-Taisho's mind was Arne's defiance. _

_Perhaps Inu-Toga had another tactic in mind, but Daigon found himself believing that he was not prepared for the level of resistance he had received from his son and just…let go. _

_Inu-Taisho had already been coiled so tight, putting so much force into trying to stand that when he was suddenly released he came up like a shot. _

_His elbow smashed right into Inu-Toga's jaw, spinning the demon Lord around like a top. In a split second Inu-Taisho had turned himself around and he tackled his Father full force and drove him into the ground. _

_With speed he hadn't had earlier he was on top of Inu-Toga, sitting right on his chest….and then he started punching. _

_Inu-Toga tried to get his arms up to defend himself, but Inu-Taisho just hit him and hit him and hit him and HIT him. _

_And he was screaming at the top of his lungs with every blow. _

"_You're a coward!" _

_WHAM!_

"_WEAKLING!"_

_WHAM!_

"_I HATE YOU!" _

_WHAM!_

"_I HATE YOU!" _

_WHAM!_

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE MY MOTHER?!"_

_WHAM!_

"_HOW COULD YOU JUST-JUST LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT!?"_

_WHAM!_

"_WHY WERE YOU SO AFRAID OF TURAMA?!" _

_WHAM!_

"_I HATE YOU!!"_

"_WAS IT YOUR PLAN?!"_

_WHAM! WHAM!_

"_DID YOU SET HER UP?!?!"_

_WHAM!_

"_WHY WOULDN'T YOU FIGHT?! WORDS AND WAITING! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE! WAIT FOR WHAT/! OLD AGE?! WAIT FOR YOU TO STOP LICKING TURAMA'S BOOTS!?! COWARD!"_

_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_

"_I __**IHATEYOU!!"**_

_**WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM!!!**_

_He just kept screaming, tears just pouring down his face as he beat on Inu-Toga. Daigon's jaw dropped in horror as Inu-Taisho drove his fist into his Father's face. _

_Again, and again, and again, and again, __**and AGAIN. **_

_Until finally he stopped…he stopped and stood up. He staggered and stumbled…and then raised his arms in victory before he spat upon his prone Father. _

Damn…not that Inuyasha hadn't wanted to do the same to Sesshomaru for years but…damn. He hadn't expected that at all…not to his father.

"He…he didn't kill him did he?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. He didn't think he could respect his Father if the man had murdered his own.

Thankfully Daigon shook his head.

_His eyes rolling back in his head Inu-Taisho fell backwards, only to be caught by two of his men. Daigon couldn't quite tell who they were, but he watched as they basically carried the "victor" back to the tavern. _

_People drained away quickly, far faster then they had gathered and soon it really was just Daigon and a grounded Inu-Toga, everyone else had either gone home or gone with Inu-Taisho._

_As his second in command Daigon really should have left with the Inu-prince…but he couldn't leave Inu-Toga alone like that, regardless of whether or not Inu-Taisho needed him. _

_Daigon didn't know what to do…he wanted to help the fallen Lord to his feet, but at the same time he didn't know if that was the right course. Who knew how Inu-Toga might react. _

"_Damn you Arne." Daigon hissed, curing his long time tormenter. He knew just who was responsible for all of this. That stupid woman…she was the cause of all of this. _

_After maybe a minute or so Inu-Toga began to stand, Daigon rushed in to aid him but was waved off. He wobbled slightly when he finished rising, but did not stagger to his feet as Inu-Taisho had. _

_Dark bruises sat on his arms, his face pulped up and a bit swollen. But no missing teeth, and blood did not pour from his face. _

_He was slumped though, caved in on himself, and his walk back to the castle was a slow, but steady, defeated trudge. Daigon followed, compelled in away. He found it slightly ironic that Inu-Taisho, the victor, had to be carried away, while his Father had no trouble walking on his own. _

_Inu-Toga uttered not a word on the way back, he did not even acknowledge Daigon's presence. Together the two of them entered the castle and immediately the remaining staff began fussing over Inu-Toga. _

_Again word had traveled fast._

_But still the wise Lord was cared for…which made Daigon feel at least a fraction better about the whole situation. _

_As it turned out he was surprisingly unharmed. Bruised yes, and a his nose was broken…but really, nothing serious at all. _

_The only thing Daigon could think of was that Inu-Taisho had been so unbalanced, and so wore out and drunk, that he had not been hitting with near the force that it had appeared he had been. _

_Again Daigon wanted to say something, but nothing came to him. He wanted to tell Inu-Toga what a superb Lord he had been, and yet…it just seemed like it would be patronizing._

_So Inu-Toga went up to his chambers…and ordered Daigon to return to his son._

"Now…the rest of this story was confirmed by eyewitnesses, this one wasn't there. So take it for what you will." The healer said. " But apparently after your Grandfather cleaned himself up he gathered dozens and dozens of blank books and began to write. For the rest of the evening and most of the night he wrote everything he knew about ruling apparently. Every scrap of information he thought Inu-Taisho would need to know he wrote in those books. Amazingly…after he was finished over a hundred tomes sat neatly in a pile for your Father. Each named and numbered…and for the amount he wrote…the sheer volume of…volumes still strikes this one as impossible. It should have taken months…if not years…and your Grandfather did it in a single night."

"Well what happened then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well after that he changed into plain white clothing, no adornments, no family crest, just as plain and as common as they cam. He left his chambers, made a stop at the memories where he apparently spent some time looking over various portraits of Inu-Taisho growing up, along with some drawings and other mementos of the former child. He left there, made his way down to the throne room, entered…sat down in the seat that countless ancestors of yours have sat upon. He made himself comfortable, leaned back…and died."

Inuyasha did a double take, and Sesshomaru stumbled slightly. Yet another completely unexpected turn.

"What?! Why??" Inuyasha snapped, oddly upset. "You just said he wasn't really hurt."

"No…no he wasn't. But as for why…well…we'll get to that shortly."

_Daigon cracked an eye open as he wet groan reached his ears, a causal glance amazingly revealed a conscious Inu-Taisho. That was unexpected, especially considering how early it was. _

_From the report Daigon had been given Inu-Taisho had passed out before he had even gotten back into the tavern. Yet now he was awake…and everyone knew it too._

_Hard to remain asleep with all his groaning and heaving. _

_It seemed that his entire week of massive excess had FINALLY caught up with him. He looked terrible, and was just barely, just __**barely**__ keeping the contents of his stomach where they belonged. _

_After everything that had transpired…it as just too much for Daigon not to laugh at his state. Behold the Lord of the West indeed…._

_Curiously the first words out of his mouth after he regained enough to speak and locked eyes with Daigon were._

"_Daigon…why…ugh…why is my nose broken?" _

_The elemental couldn't believe his gall, he had always had respect and something like love for the Inu-child, but all of that had taken a great hit. _

_He didn't bother to answer Inu-Taisho, but the dog just forged on, stretching and groaning._

"_Did I fall down the stairs? Or onto something? Oh gods…I feel horrible…." _

"_Yes…you did fall down…a lot actually." Daigon snipped sarcastically. _

_Amazingly Inu-Taisho picked right up on the sarcasm, and gave Daigon a queer look before he went right back on whining. _

"_My neck is killing me…my back hurts….feels like someone tried to rip my arms off." The Inu groaned. _

_Hung-over Inu-Taisho…sigh….always an earful. _

_Rubbing at his eyes Inu-Taisho took a lot around the room, and then back to Daigon._

"_Who broke the bar?" _

"_You did." Daigon answered. "Not totally though…your skull did anyway." He added mentally. _

"_Well…how the hell did I do that? Did I jump on it again? Urp….oh gods….noooo…not going to get sick…not gonna do it." Inu-Taisho moaned. "Well…I'd better leave some coin…" _

"_Face plant actually." Daigon informed._

_Inu-Taisho gingerly touched his broken nose._

"_Well…that explains this." He grunted. "Must have been one hell of a fall for everything to hurt so much." _

"_No…the rest came later." Daigon quipped. _

_Finally after minutes of back and forth Inu-Taisho just blew up._

"_Well what the fuck is your problem Daigon? If I've done something to you then tell me, but drop the gods damn attitude. You know good and well what yesterday was, I had every right to drink. Now I'm in a lot of pain, more then I should be and I don't know why, so I don't fucking need this okay?" _

_How quaint…he didn't need it…only careful self control kept Daigon from rolling on the floor with laughter. _

Yet another reason Inuyasha didn't drink. He got in enough trouble on his own, he damn sure didn't' need any help. Just look what had happened the one time he had drank. Inuyasha shuddered.

Sesshomaru's cock all of his that's what!

_Apparently the look on Daigon's face must have gotten Inu-Taisho thinking, if the few remaining brain cells could even fire, because after a few minutes of groaning and holding his head he finally asked. _

"_So what happened anyway? Did I piss on your boots or something?" _

_Daigon had to admit…he had a real hard time believing that Inu-Taisho could remember nothing…so he had to ask. _

"_If I did would I ask you?" Inu-Taisho snapped. _

"_Maybe." Daigon snipped. "If you wanted to pretend." _

_Well Inu-Taisho didn't' like that, not one bit. Even with his head apparently pounding he started to growl. _

"_I got all day Daigon, and I want an answer." _

_Daigon did have to laugh at that, a humorless bark if nothing else. It was all just so…well…laughable._

"_No you do not have all day milord….I imagine you'll be quite busy on this, your first day of command." Daigon shot back. _

_Well that only served to confuse Inu-Taisho further, and he could get very cranky when confused. _

"_I've been in command for years dumbass. Did you just start paying attention? No quite fucking with me." Inu-Taisho growled. "I don't have any plans to march out today, Father would probably scream at me if I did, so just what the fuck are you talking about?"_

"_You really don't know?" Daigon asked cautiously. _

"_**NO!"**__ Inu-Taisho snarled. "I wouldn't keep asking otherwise! The whole fucking week is a blur okay!?"_

_Now from the way he was acting, especially from the spurts of confused temper Daigon started to get the feeling that maybe he really didn't remember. Perhaps the insane amount of liquor he had consumed, combined with the concussion he almost certainly received the day before had actually wiped his memory. _

_So Daigon told him everything. Why his nose was broken, who had done it, what he himself had done to cause it, how he had continued to provoke his Father, how his Father had shown him mercy and just what the former Lord had received in turn._

_Every drunken, hateful word he had spat Daigon relayed to him, in his own voice no less, the elemental didn't leave anything out, and most certainly not about how he had spit on his waylaid elder. _

_Then Daigon fell silent, and let it sink in. _

_For a good long time Inu-Taisho said nothing, he just sat on one of the crates stacked in the corner with his head down. Finally he wearily raised up his head to meet Daigon's eyes. _

"_If this is a joke…it his hardly funny." _

_That actually angered Daigon, as if he would make up such a story. _

"_No…I assure you this is the unblemished truth." Daigon growled. _

_Again Inu-Taisho fell silent. _

_After a few minutes he started to whisper softly to himself. _

"_I don't hate my Father…" Daigon caught him saying. _

"_Well you said it." The elemental informed. "Screamed it for all to hear in fact…about a hundred times really." _

"_I didn't…I mean….but I…." Inu-Taisho fumbled. _

_As upset and confused as the Inu seemed to be, Daigon could help but dig the needle in. _

"_So…just what is your first decree as Lord? Surely there is someone else we could be attacking right now." The elemental asked sarcastically. _

_The dog hardly deserved to be babied after all. He was no responsible for the entire country, and his behavior didn't' exactly inspire confidence. _

_But moments after he said it Inu-Taisho stood up and declared. _

"_I…I have to speak with Father. I…I can give it back." _

_That was rather humorous, did he actually think he could just give it back?_

_But before Daigon could say a word Inu-Taisho was lurching out of the tavern. He followed, if only to keep the dog from getting into even more trouble._

_He had no idea what Inu-Taisho's plan was, he couldn't just give it back. He had crushed Inu-Toga with his own two hands, and even if he publicly submitted it might not undo the damage._

_The hung-over dog actually made pretty good time on the way back to the castle, only stumbling a few times, and he only stopped to heave and finally vomit once. _

_Of course each time they would run across someone they would hail Inu-Taisho as Lord and congratulate him on taking down his cowardly Father. Each time that happened Inu-Taisho would slump further and further, sinking into himself. _

_Shame….now that was something Daigon hadn't expected. _

_He didn't receive a warm welcome in once he entered the castle either. The staff on hand was loyal to Inu-Toga. They were respectful yes, but curt and cold. Inu-Taisho seemed more then a little unnerved by it all, but he managed to shrug it off. _

"_Where is my Father?" He asked nearly everyone they came across until finally an answer was given. _

"_Last seen entering the throne room…why? What else do you want to do?" _

_The two of them entered the quiet, dark throne room, and sure enough…there sat Inu-Toga. Seeing him on the throne was nothing new, but Daigon couldn't ever remember a time when he saw the proud, intelligent Lord dressed so…pitifully. _

_Out of respect Daigon hung back as Inu-Taisho humbly approached his father, fumbling some sort of apology the whole way. _

_But Inu-Toga was silent, which only served to make Inu-Taisho even more nervous. He couldn't even raise his head to look at his Father. _

_But something wasn't right…something had Daigon's teeth on edge…and soon enough Inu-Taisho seemed to notice it as well, and his nerves gave way to leery confusion._

"_Father?" He called softly. "Father?….Father?…Answer me please….Father I…."_

_Finally Inu-Taisho reached Inu-Toga and he touched him on the shoulder. But Inu-Toga didn't respond. _

"_Father?" _

_Inu-Taisho shook the man softly….then harder and more desperate until Inu-Toga's head and limbs snapped back and forth like wet noodles…so horribly loose. _

"_Father!?! Father answer me!!! DAIGON!!" Inu-Taisho screamed. _

_Daigon rushed up…and although he tried…he knew the moment he touched Inu-Toga that it would be useless. Nothing could be done…it had been far too long. _

"But I don't understand…why did he die?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well…although the official report from this one's predecessor said heart failure…Daigon has long believed Inu-Toga died of a broken heart." The healer answered. "He believed that when a person was intoxicated what came out was their true self, their true feelings. So when Inu-Taisho said such vile, hateful things…he believed that his son meant every word, that he really did hate him, really did blame him. On top of that he probably realized what had been done, that Inu-Taisho had ripped him down much the same what he had done to his own Father. No one remembers your Great-Grandfather's triumphs as a younger man, how he drove back the Dragon's and the Neko. The only reason this one knows is because Inu-Toga told him about it once. Would anyone remember Inu-Toga? Would they remember the great things he had done for his people, about how he brought the West back form the brink? The answer is no by the way…the only thing a select few remember is the slander and the lies. So he just…gave up."

Inuyasha had never heard about anything like that happening. But he supposed it could be true, he certainly wasn't a healer. But after what he had felt when he had thought Kikiyo had betrayed him all those years ago….he certainly had felt he could die.

"What finally redeemed Inu-Taisho in this one's, and the staff that had gathered, eyes had been how he had reacted…."

_Daigon and the rest watched as Inu-Taisho clutched at his Father, sinking to his knees. He screamed and cried and __**wailed**__…clutching at his Father's body as if his very life depended on it. _

"_Oh gods…I'm sorry…please no…no don't do this…not him…I can't lose him too." Inu-Taisho blubbered. _

"_Inu-Taisho…" Daigon started. _

_But the Inu-prince suddenly stood, hauling his Father's body up with him, and took off stumbling out of the throne room. _

_At first Daigon didn't know where he was going, or why. But soon he realized that Inu-Taisho was headed for the main platform overlooking the town. The so called "Crying block." _

_But why would he be going there?_

_Messengers had already been dispatched it would seem, because when Inu-Taisho made his way out…it certainly looked like everyone had already gathered. _

_Or maybe the rumor mil had just been working over time…Daigon certainly didn't' know. _

_He also had no idea what Inu-Taisho was planning on doing, or saying as he held his Father bridal style out to the people. _

_Presenting him for mourning perhaps?_

_The elemental never would find out, because the moment Inu-Taisho walked into view…the people began to cheer. _

_To say that Inu-Taisho was taken aback would be an understatement. With the body of his Father in his arms the very last thing he had expected was cheering. _

_He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out…he cleared his throat, but this time when he went to speak someone yelled out. _

"_Hail Inu-Taisho! Our true Lord!" _

_The crowd exploded then, following that unknown person's lead._

"_HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!" _

_It was so loud that it shook the surroundings, and Daigon could only watch, his own heart breaking, at the look of sheer horror that crept across Inu-Taisho's face. _

_It was then that Inu-Taisho truly realized what he had done. His eyes went wide and he started to shake his head in horrified disbelief. _

"_NO!" He started to scream. "Nooo! Nooooo! __**NOOOOOOOOOO! SHUT UP! SHUP THE FUCK UP!! GOD DAMN IT NOOOOOOOO!!!" **_

_But no one but those close to him could hear it over the people. No one but Daigon and a few of the staff. _

_No one else heard…and no one else cared. _

"And there ended Inu-Toga…and began the reign of Inu-Taisho." Daigon finished.

Inuyasha rubbed at his brow. Good gods…drama just ran in the family didn't' it?

Still…he didn't' know anything about his Father's time as Lord.

"Well what about Father? Any good…none…horror stories there?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Daigon nodded and chuckled.

"Oh yes…much more pleasant to be sure. However that is a story for another time as we are rather low on day." The healer replied as he pointed at the sky.

Inuyasha blinked in shock as he realized the sun was almost set. The whole day had gone by already? How as that even possible?

"Indeed…we will have to stop soon…" Sesshomaru stated. "But we will reach home before noon tomorrow I believe."

Inuyasha wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand he didn't want to spend the next few days on the damn cart, enough shit had happened on the way up here.

But on the other who knew what would happen once they returned.

Sesshomaru didn't really need him anymore…and Inuyasha was confused enough about the Demon Lord and what he was after.

"So just how is it that you didn't know about any of this?" Inuyasha asked his sibling.

"It was not in the record, neither public nor private. It not in my lessons as a child nor did Father ever bring it up." Sesshomaru answered, his voice one step away from hostile. "There is very little about Grandfather….I had simply assumed the records had been lost."

"Hmm…no…just not written." Daigon chimed in.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you see when a Lord steps down it then falls to him or her to pen they story of their life. But Inu-Toga did not do that. Now when a Lord falls before their time it then falls to their offspring to write them into history. Inu-Taisho did try but…well he never really stopped working on it till he himself died, but there was so little he could dig up. And then there were the distractions…his mate…Sesshomaru, especially Sesshomaru. He just got caught up in the now, and never really had time for the then." Daigon explained. "Perhaps we could speak more on the subject later."

"So…you wrote on the old man?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes." The Demon Lord ground out tersely. "I had thought it had been very complete."

The elder in leveled one of his patented glares on the healer, who surprisingly seemed unfazed.

"Inu-Taisho did not want you to know…so this one respected his wishes." Daigon explained. "Besides…even if you had been told you would not have believed. Your Father was your hero, you felt he was perfect…and he did everything he could to live up to that."

"So why tell me now?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Because you are not the one you were then." Daigon answered.

Sesshomaru grunted but said nothing.

Inuyasha found it all very confusing that Sesshomaru would have never even heard of any of this until now. But elder creatures did seem to love their secrets now didn't they? Getting answers out of Totosai or Myoga or Kaede was often like pulling teeth.

Though what Daigon had said made some sense. Sesshomaru could be extremely touchy about certain things that he didn't want to hear.

"Boy I've learned a lot today." A voice chirped right beside Inuyasha's ear.

"**Holy hell!!"** The hanyou screamed, completely caught off guard by the sudden sound. It made him jump, and he twisted to the side at the same time…which caused him to tumble out of the cart and crash onto the ground.

"Are you alright Lord Inuyasha?" Retsu asked as he brought the cart to a stop and peered curiously over the edge like a little kid.

Inuyashas' heart was thudding in his chest. That had scared the crap out of him!

"No I'm not alright!!" Inuyasha snapped. "Don't fucking sneak up on a guy like that!!"

"I've been sitting next to you all day!" Retsu protested.

He had? Oh…that was right…he had completely forgotten about Retsu.

"Well…say something next time!"

"I did! And then you screamed and jumped on your head!" Retsu shouted back.

"Before that!" Inuyasha clarified.

"You want me to say something BEFORE I say something?!"

Twenty minutes later Inuyasha was seated under a tree, grumbling to himself.

Stupid Retsu…making him look stupid by being stupid like that. Inuyasha had half a mind to shove the stupid chef down a stupid hill.

He still couldn't believe he had forgotten about the furry eared chef, but that wasn't his fault at all he kept telling himself. Obviously the man was….much sneakier then he let on.

Yes that was it…had to be.

"Why is it that you always sit off alone." Sesshomaru asked as he came up from behind Inuyasha's tree, startling the hanyou slightly.

"Habit I guess." Inuyasha admitted.

Sesshomaru's hand slid into his hair, massaging his scalp and then around the base of his ears.

"Mmmm…" Inuyasha rumbled in his throat, a shiver racing down his spine. "Oh don't do that…"

However not only did Sesshomaru not stop, his fingers strokes grew deeper and longer.

"If only I had known of your weakness sooner. I could have defeated you utterly years ago." Sesshomaru mused, a smile in his voice.

Inuyasha didn't really pay any attention, he was too busy trying to keep his foot from twitching.

"I'm not a pet." Inuyasha grumbled, his voice utterly lacking grit.

"Maybe I just enjoy puppy's ears." Sesshomaru purred.

Puppy? **Puppy?!**

"Whatever you say…..Fluffy." Inuyasha shot back.

Sesshomaru's hand stopped, and disappeared only moments later. Inuyasha felt rather victorious…right until Sesshomaru's tail wrapped loosely around his face.

"Was this your desire?" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Of course….I need to blow my nose something horrible." Inuyasha countered.

Sesshomaru scoffed and withdrew his tail, the soft fur dragging along Inuyasha's face.

"I apologize for the accommodations. I had expected us to make better time." Sesshomaru stated.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to scoff, and he crossed his arms.

"I've spent more time on the ground then in a bed." Inuyasha pointed out. "Besides…I don't' mind…I learned a lot today."

"Indeed…" Sesshomaru agreed softly, a slightly bitter tone in his voice.

It was so weird to hear these fantastic, and brutal stories, and for them to be able his family. Yet…it didn't quite feel like his family, felt like he was just hearing about someone else.

"Just doesn't feel like mine…" Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru gently stroked his thumb over Inuyasha's left ear.

"You know so little….give it time." The elder Inu advised.

Inuyasha pursed his lips and half-shrugged, rocking his head from side to side slightly. Then a thought popped into his head.

"What was all that about war cries? I mean…you're always so quiet….well except when you say -_**die!**_- all the time. But Daigon made it sound so…common."

Sesshomaru made a small noise in his throat and began to walk past Inuyasha, obviously headed towards the new makeshift camp. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, so not only did the jerk sneak around him so that he could approach from the rear, but then he ignores the question.

But about two feet in front of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru stopped. Even from behind Inuyasha could see the elder Inu's chest swell as he took a breath.

"**HAWO! HAWO! HAWO!" **Sesshomaru belted out, thrusting his fist into the air each time.

The boom sound split the air, and Inuyasha felt each one right in his chest. In an instant he felt completely wired, his system flooding itself with adrenaline.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and Inuyasha caught a small smile.

Well…that answered that.

To be continued.

Alright then….sorry this is so unbelievably late.

If you have ever seen the movie 300...then you'll know the war cry that Sessy just made, I took it right from the movie.

Personally I hate this chapter….it took so damn long to write, and then I had to do an assload of re-writes….but I hope you were wearing your learning pants haha.

Considering most of this chapter was written while I was sitting in the hospital, being told my dad could die at any moment I guess you're going to have to forgive the quality.

I suppose I could re-write the whole thing, but while it was fun to think it all up, it was brutal to write…so at this point I'm jus tired of looking at it.

Anyway…I hope you all enjoy it more then I did hehe.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Ok, now obviously I don't own this, any original characters that pop up, yeah those are mine. But everyone else, those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Which in case you didn't know, isn't me. I make no money off of this.

_"Day two on the cart." _Inuyasha groused to himself.

He couldn't really complain, he was comfortable after all, but he still felt silly. His body still hurt something terrible, but at least he had been able to sleep through the night without incident. Somehow he had ended up with leaning back against Sesshomaru, who had obviously snuck in behind him somehow when he wasn't looking. Inuyasha was sure of that now….sneaky bastard.

But it had taken the pressure off of his back, so he hadn't said anything. But he could swear that he had never walked as slow as they were now moving in his entire life.

It was because it was a little bumpy….Sesshomaru had made a motion when the cart had jostled a little and now they were going slower then a snail climbing up a mountain.

Sesshomaru was babying him…and that pissed Inuyasha off.

So his back was a little messed up…so what? He had broken every bone in his body at some point, broken his back at least twice, had a hole punched right through him by brother dearest himself, and had endured being slammed into the ground nearly every day, multiple times a day.

And he was bored…REALLY BORED.

"I dunno….you know I really think we can go slower…I mean we're not quite going backwards yet." Inuyasha complained.

"Is he going to complain the entire time?" Someone muttered under their breath, loud enough for Inuyasha to hear it, but too soft to figure out who had said it.

"I just might!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha…." Sesshomarus sighed. "Please calm yourself."

"I am calm….I'm not beating anyone yet now am I?" Inuyasha shot back.

Inuyasha stuffed his arms into his sleeves, which wasn't nearly as easy as used to be with his rat robes, and sulked. He hated sitting around, especially when there was something better to be doing. But he had a feeling that no amount of griping was going to get him hi way. Sesshomaru had that look in his eyes….so Inuyasha sighed and rolled his own.

He was going lose his mind at this rate if he didn't find something to occupy it.

"So….is there more story?" He asked the healer at his left.

"Not really…not much of note happened once Inu-Taisho took charge. Things were rather peaceful….then Sesshomaru came."

Inuyasha found a wide grin growing on his face.

"Childhood stories of brother dear?" Inuyasha asked, never taking his eyes off of his sibling.

"Oh yes…many." Daigon replied. "But if you're curious about Inu-Taisho then the library had much for you. Just about anything you could want to know of Inu-Taisho after he inherited the throne is in the books there." Daigon laced his fingers together and got this nostalgic smile on his face. "But you know what makes this one laugh? There are so many stories about your Father, most are still told 'round the campfire. But what amuses Daigon to no end is that many of the famous stories are believed, yet false, and man of the disregarded stories are true, yet thought to be make believe."

"Can't say I know even one story about the old man." Inuyasha admitted. "Well accept for the one between him and that dragon asshole that I killed….and I don't even know what the deal behind that was."

"Ah well…perhaps we can change that sometime." Daigon replied. "But take for instance the tale of Inu-Taisho and the three Oni brothers."

"Oh yes…that was always one of my favorites." Sesshomaru admitted.

"Never happened." Daigon flatly stated. Sesshomaru did a double take, or the Sesshomaru version of one anyway. Which meant that his eyes kinda twitched and he nearly stumbled which didn't look like a normal stumble at all, more like Sesshomaru giving his foot a little shake for some reason.

But Inuyasha knew what it really was, and thought it was damn funny personally.

:"Now then you have the tale of a teen Inu-Taisho deflowering twelve virgin sisters in a single night."

"Which sounds so prepos-" Sesshomaru started.

"-Happened." Daigon interrupted.

This time Inuyasha did laugh, Sesshomaru getting shot down twice? Friggin great…HA!

"Oh this I gotta hear." Inuyasha declared.

"Well you see…there had been this ice witch terrorizing a few of the settlements towards the north, paying particular notice to the ruling nobles there. They had been frozen in for well over a year before any word had been able to get out. This one and Inu-Taisho were headed back to the castle when he caught wind of it….and of course he had to rush off to the rescue. Couldn't be bothered to call for support or even attempt to gather any additional intelligence…no…certainly not. But still…luck of nine devils…and after a cleaving the witch in twain, Inu-Taisho smashed the ice off of the gate the to noble's keep and pried it open." Daigon informed. "They occupants were overjoyed of course, not only to finally be free but to have the crown prince himself come to their rescue. Honestly…after half an hour of hearing what an honor it was this one wanted to rip his ears off. But none seemed more pleased then the master of the keep himself, a Lord…Mutoh if this one remembers right. After all here was the heir to the throne in his halls, the toast of the year, and he with thirteen un-mated daughters."

"…Matchmaking…" Sesshomaru groaned under his breath.

"Oh of that there is no doubt." Daigon replied. "A celebration commenced…and the wine began to flow. Before long it was night….and Inu-Taisho sloshed. A bed was prepared of course, but somehow the eldest daughter managed to convince your Father to take a tour of the keep…that just happened to end with her bedroom…and with a young, hot-blooded Inu male….one does not think you need to be told what happened next."

Inuyasha snorted…he'd saved people all the damn time and never got that kind of payment. Hell…Kagome alone owed him….eh…he wasn't going to think about it.

"Well a little fact about your Father that you probably don't want to know but pertains to the story is thus. After Inu-Taisho would have an orgasm….he would have to urinate…and coupled with all the liquid he had drank…he REALLY had to pee." Daigon explained. "Well the thing was, unlike your own quarters that have their own facilities, here there was none expect the main. So Inu-Taisho had to get up, leave the room, and head down a staircase to get to a proper place to relieve himself. After finishing up, and downing about half another bottle of sake, he heads back up the stairs. Now here is where it gets interesting….there are four staircases that all lead up to the same place, and all the rooms were arranged in a large circle." Daigon moved his hand in a big circle as he said it. "So now, Inu-Taisho gets back up there…but he can't remember what door it was….so he just picks one. He knocks to make sure, and of course a sparkling young demoness answers. But here is the kicker….the sisters are all nearly identical, and of course she's all -Oh Inu-Taisho! You came to me!- Now he's probably confused because as far as he knows he just came from there, in more ways the one…ahem. But then she pulls him in, clothing comes off, bodies hit the bed and then he's not thinking about that. He finishes again, and of course the same thing happens….he's gotta go. Back down the stairs, finish the bottle, and then back up."

Inuyasha blinked…he didn't know what to say to any of that actually. So he kept his tongue behind his teeth for the moment.

"Same thing happens, picks a door, knocks to be polite and to make sure he's got the right room. Door opens, demoness appears and in Inu-Taisho goes." Daigon continued. "Well this goes on all night long. The next morning this one heads down to the breakfast table to surprisingly find Inu-Taisho already there. Boy did he look bad too….just tired and hung over. We didn't' really have time to talk as the sisters and their Father soon joined us at the table. Almost immediately the eldest looks at your Father and says, Inu-Taisho…where did you go last night? I missed you. Now of course he's confused again, but a little too ill to answer right away. So now the other sisters start to chime in, asking similar questions…and pretty soon they realize this and start to bicker amongst themselves. Finally Inu-Taisho butts in and claims he doesn't know what all the fuss is about because he was with the eldest sister all night."

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed at his brow. Personally Inuyasha felt a little sorry for the old man. It was bad enough having one girl yelling at you, but he couldn't imagine dealing with a group of Kagomes.

He shuddered…his poor bones wouldn't last a week.

"Well pretty soon those twelve sisters have figured out that your Father had been with **all** of them….and they dug into him something fierce. Of course they have a legitimate gripe, but at the same time the family deliberately got Inu-Taisho drunk, and then wound him up to try and provoke something like this anyway…though not with all of them. Now poor Inu-Taisho is just bewildered. He insisted that he had only been with the one, the eldest, and he couldn't believe how hard she was to satisfy, he hadn't gotten any sleep at all because he had to keep doing here. Wonderful manners he had back then…." Daigon chuckled. "Course as we all know now he wasn't with the eldest all night, he was with a different sister each time. But he was so drunk, and they so similar in appearance and voice, that he couldn't tell the difference. By now of course tempers are starting to go, and go quickly, and you can bet the Father was not pleased that the prince had used his daughters as a harem…annnd just as the noise hits its highest, the family yelling at Inu-Taisho, Inu-Taisho desperately trying to defend himself, suddenly the youngest lets out in this high pitched, piercing voice. **He put it in my Bu-uuuuuuut!**"

Oh gods…..Inuyasha covered his mouth to keep any giggles that he couldn't repress from being heard. Maybe it was a good thing that he had never had such **gratitude** given to him after all.

"Well everything stopped at that declaration, and all eyes fell upon your Father. I'd just mounted the girl twelve times…I thought she'd be sore there by now so I did something different! Inu-Taisho protested. You weren't with me! The eldest shot back. Well I thought I was! Your Father shouted back. Cut to three days of us sitting in the dungeon, waiting hopefully for Inu-Toga's intervention and Inu-Taisho is **panicking**." Daigon went on. "Twelve women, twelve possible litters….he probably lost fifty pounds from sweating alone."

"So….I have more siblings?" Inuyasha had to ask.

Boy wouldn't that be just the thing….to find out that he had dozens of brothers and sisters who had also ignored and abandoned him. Course…they'd be bastards just like him too wouldn't they?

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru….the elder demon had basically said he was turning over a new leaf, but Inuyasha knew how Sesshomaru got all those years ago. They would be in line for his throne, and full bloods to boot now wouldn't they?

But Daigon shook his head no.

"No…it is just the two of you." The healer answered. "Luck of nine devils…..so finally Inu-Toga came for us, the master of that place couldn't really keep Inu-Taisho prisoner after all. For honors sake this one thinks some kind of deal was made. That if any one of the sisters became with child they would be brought to the castle and given the status that a Mother of Inu-Taisho's children deserved. Best part however was that once we got…oh maybe a mile away Inu-Toga hauls off and cracks Inu-Taisho right in the back of the head…oh it was great. But again…amazingly not one child came from those drunken couplings. Luck of nine devils again, and it did give this one something to tease lady Izumi about."

"Lady…Izumi?" Sesshomaru repeated, sounding a little shocked. "She and…Father?"

"Youngest of thirteen she is Sesshomaru." Daigon quipped.

'So that would make her the one…." Inuyasha trailed off.

"He put it in my bu-ut." Daigon murmured under his breath, before breaking out in a giggle fit. Sesshomaru rubbed at his brow, shaking his head slowly.

"Thank you for that…it will be so easy to put out of my mind the next time we meet."

Inuyasha licked his lips, wetting them slightly. It didn't make much difference to him, he didn't give a wit about who the old man had jack hammered in the ass. Besides…that wasn't what Inuyasha was interested in the all.

"Well screw all of that." Inuyasha pushed "I wanna hear the dirt on Sessy here."

Sesshomaru stiffened his back as he tilted his head up…such a haughty look really.

"I was a perfectly well behaved child." Sesshomaru stated.

Daigon made a braying honk of a noise in both his nose and mouth. A clear -yeah right- if Inuyasha had ever heard one…and now he REALLY wanted to hear it.

Sesshomaru for his part didn't even bother to look at the healer. He had his story and he was sticking with it apparently.

"Well….Daigon can honestly say that Sesshomaru's birth livened things up, that was for sure. Oh Inu-Taisho was so happy, to the point where this one was sure that his mate would crush him during the birth. He was bouncing around like a puppy. Though he was a tad disappointed when only Sesshomaru came out." Daigon informed. Sesshomaru shot the healer a cross look, one that almost promised pain. "Not that he was disappointed with his first born, it was just that he had been hoping for a large litter. He wanted a big family, and wasn't shy about saying so. Inu-Taisho would say it all the time…that he wanted something like twenty five pups……and then Sesshomaru's mother would give him a look and whack him one. Not a broodmare, she would growl. Quite the adorable couple really."

Inuyasha scratched his nose and tried to picture dealing with twenty five Shippos….hell no…just….hell no.

"That's….a lot of kids." Inuyasha muttered, and Sesshomaru made an agreeing noise in his throat.

"Indeed…but that was Inu-Taisho's dream." Daigon reported. "Now Sesshomaru was what tends to be called fur-born, instead of flesh-born obviously."

"Meaning?" Inuyasha asked. He certainly had never heard those terms before.

"Mother gave birth to this Sesshomaru in her true form." Sesshomaru answered.

"And he came out a three and a half foot long, hundred and ten pound puppy instead of a pink baby." Daigon added.

"That's….weird." Inuyasha muttered.

"To you perhaps, it is actually quite common. Now try being the one who has to deliver it….THAT is weird." Daigon quipped as he held out his arms and tilted his head up. "Okay! Fire! Brong! Right on poor Daigon….Big, sticky puppy. Who promptly fell asleep after being in the world for a grand total of five minutes. Boy that annoyed his Mother, she did all that work and **he **was tired. Good thing Inu-Taisho was there….he had to force her to the ground until she calmed down. And if you have never been dead in-between two gigantic Inu-Daiyoukai who are growling at one another…well peeing yourself is completely allowed in that situation."

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru carefully…so he really was…a dog? Inuyasha had seen Sesshomaru's giant form yes, had fought with it in fact. But was that really what Sesshomaru truly was? He called it his true form yes, but Inuyasha had never thought he meant TRUE form. So…why change then? Why not just stay like that all the time?

Then again it would probably make doing certain things next to impossible.

"She did calm down quickly enough though. Daigon presented the pup, she cleaned him and then joined him in slumber. Which lasted something like sixteen hours….for him anyway." Daigon said.

"Lazy ass…" Inuyasha chuckled.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side to look at Inuyasha and rolled his eyes, and the hanyou could almost hear the demon telling him off.

Well he thought it was funny, he didn't think he had ever slept half of that in one sitting his entire life.

"And that just killed Inu-Taisho, because he had to be all quiet and couldn't do whatever he wanted to do. He watched over Sesshomaru the entire time, either sitting or pacing the room. Oh he was worse then a child really, fidgeting, sighing under his breath. This one doesn't know what he thought he could have been doing, but it drove him nuts that he couldn't do it. The best part though, was that when Sesshomaru finally did awaken his Mother sent Inu-Taisho away. Partly because he hadn't slept for days and partly because his fretting was aggravating her." Daigon continued. "Then came the naming, and all the back and forth that came with it, before Inu-Taisho finally decreed him Sesshomaru. After that nothing too dramatic came until the change."

"Gasp! You mean Sesshomaru wasn't an asshole at some point?!" Inuyasha gasped in mock incredulity.

"I think the question is more of the sort of whether or not you were ever NOT a petulant brat." Sesshomaru growled back.

"He was a decent enough pup, quiet, slept a great deal, and enjoyed a good petting, especially behind the ears…or the belly. And you **would** deliver the petting when he demanded it, because he would just climb into your lap and lay on you if you tried to refuse. Good luck making him move after that too….a sleep Sesshomaru always seemed to increase in weight and mass." Daigon interjected before the two could get rolling.

Ah ha!

So it wasn't just him! The bastard DID get heavier! Vindication!

Still….

"What do you mean change?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well one night, about ten years into life, the Lady of the West put her heavy butt pup to bed, and in the morning we had a little silver haired, milk skinned child. It's quite standard for the fur born to regress until they grow into their power." Daigon answered. "And then….**the horror began.**

Much to Inuyasha's amusement Sesshomaru shot the healer a mildly annoyed look. Nobody liked someone telling stories about them about a time they couldn't remember. Childhood especially…or at least that was the feeling Inuyasha got each time Kagome's mother tried to "break out the baby books", only to have Kagome absolutely freak.

But screw it….he wanted to hear this. Especially if it was something that he could use and Sesshomaru didn't want him to hear.

Besides….Sesshomaru had called him the Junior Lord of the West right?

"Go on." Inuyasha nudged.

"Well because of his birth situation Sesshomaru learned everything backwards from what you would have. He could run and jump and climb and everything like that before he could even talk…or have manners….basically his mindset was that of an animal. Now that really wasn't a problem during his first years of life, he wasn't a bother at all….a little pushy, but he was adorable. Nor was it a problem for the first three months after his change. But then…" Daigon trailed off.

"Your melodrama is tiresome healer." Sesshomaru stated gruffly.

"Fine then….grumblestillpushygrumble. What you need to understand young hanyou is that the young prince Ru-Ru, nicknamed so because he couldn't talk yet, let alone pronounce and say a name like Sesshomaru. So if you asked his name he would growl "Ru-Ru". But to the point….prince Ru-Ru….**was fucking evil**." Daigon spat.

Inuyasha laughed at the look on Sesshomaru's face, he couldn't classify it….but damn it was great.

"Why am I not surprised?" Inuyasha mused, forging ahead before Sesshomaru could try to intervene.

"Oh he was a terror…an absolute terror." Daigon reported. "He was MEAN, got angry at the drop of a head, and sneaky as hell. Daigon didn't know where the adorable little fluff-ball that we all had loved went…some kind of child switch perhaps. Now at first he would just attack you if you got anywhere near him when he was in a mood. He would growl and snarl and take a swipe at you…or try to bite you, and if he got a hold of you he'd dig in good. But then once the higher parts of his brain started to develop….then he got devious."

Inuyasha watched his sibling closely out of the corner of his eye.

"Really? Imagine that." Inuyasha quipped.

To his credit Sesshomaru didn't flinch, which took a little of the fun out of it all. Well…they'd only just begun.

"Oh yes…like he would pick out one person and stalk them relentlessly. He got rather good at it too…and at any moment of the day he would attack. He'd just come out of nowhere….he was so small that he could fit just about anywhere as it was, and the fact that he could scale walls and ceilings didn't help you." Daigon continued.

"How the hell could he do that?" Inuyasha wondered, a little unnerved by the idea. He didn't want to have to deal with….Spider-Sesshomaru or something.

"Oh he had these little claws on his hands and toes, basically like now really, that he wouldn't allow anyone to cut or file, and he could get them into any crevice or bump and then pull himself up and along. He didn't weigh much either….oh and don't let him fool you…if not for the one arm he could still do it given the strength in his fingers." Daigon grumbled. "Now it was cute at first, little rambunctious kid. But he wouldn't just jump on you, he would try to hurt you. He would claw at you anywhere he could reach, and bite if he could get a target…and those little claws of his were like tiny daggers. Sharp and he could dig them right into you, and once he didn't he **would not** let go. You couldn't do anything to him of course, as the crown prince he was protected from all but his parents, and he always behaved when they were around, especially his Mother."

"So if it was such a problem…why didn't the old man do something about it?" Inuyasha wondered.

His own Mother had lectured him over and over not to use his claws on other people, other children, and especially not to bite them.

"Because he didn't think it was a problem. He thought it was cute, little Ru-Ru hunting like that. Inu-Taisho was even more amused when Ru-Ru jumped on him…oh he thought it was funny as hell. Of course hair was too thick for Ru-Ru to get through in order to bite the back of his neck, and his skin too hardened for Ru-Ru's young claws." Daigon replied. "So nothing was done, nothing was said, and life went on. But the older Ru-Ru got, the more he got away with it all, the more he would try to do. If he didn't like you….you would find out quickly. Oh yes….and he had a perverse way of showing it at times."

Oh ho….now this sounded good.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"He'd shit in your boots….you would wake up, slide out of bed, go to pull them on and squish…." Daigon informed with an edge of disgust in his voice. "And you **knew** it was him….but you had no way to prove it. Because you couldn't just take your footwear up to your Lord or Lady and go -Excuse me….does this smell like it came out of your child's ass?- No….you can't do that. But you knew it was him…you KNEW it….hell….he'd give it away himself if you saw him after it happened. He would look at you a give you this sly, pleased little smile and then he'd laugh. Not just any laugh either, his vocal cords still weren't' up to it. So it would be this husky, almost wheezy, hur-hur-hur. A lot like a dog really….oooh it was infuriating."

"That's….gross." Inuyasha grunted. "Really gross…"

"Oh it was one of his favorite things to do…and he wouldn't stop just cause you figured it out. Even if you didn't put your feet into it…well shit in the boots is still shit in the books. You've got to get it out, and clean it still." Daigon groaned. "And that was only one of the things he would do if he got mad or annoyed somehow. Anything could set him off against you too, and you never knew just what it was going to be on that particular day."

"Oh I can believe it." Inuyasha half giggled.

A cranky, malicious Sesshomaru? Sounded about right to him.

"Certain smells would do it, but at least with those you would get some kind of warning. Ru-Ru would scrunch up his face and huff loudly through his nose…and then he would sneeze. Really hard too, and he'd shake his head violently with each one." Daigon added, demonstrating the movement himself. "And the moment he did that you knew to get away from him about as fast as you could. His poor female attendants bore the brunt of it because Ru-Ru just couldn't stand their scent. He would growl and swipe at them every time they tried to get anywhere near him. Most had to be reassigned. He would dump buckets of puddle water over their heads, throw food in their faces….one poor girl….he snuck into her room at night and smeared his…feces all in her hair and over her mouth."

Okay….that's just fucking disgusting. Inuyasha didn't even want to think about it….just…no.

"Then when he hit…oh…about twenty five this one wants to say, he changed again. Or added onto his existing quirks perhaps would be better to say." Daigon said.

Hmm…sounded like the Sesshomaru of then was a lot like the Sesshomaru he had grown up knowing. Though…thankfully less crap orientated.

Still…this was proving to be very…educational.

"Like what?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Well we were never really quite sure how it came to be. But it was like little Ru-Ru saw his Father or Mother in their true form one day, and thought it was his reflection or something. Because one day he started to walk like this…" Daigon announced. The healer tilted his head back a little, sticking his nose in the air. His shoulders went back and his giant changed, turning into a cocky strut. "Unless he was on all fours Ru-Ru never just walked after that day….no he just strutted twenty four seven. Which again was cute at first….until you realized that he was serious! Like…you would be walking alone, just trying to get somewhere and then you would come across him. Now he wouldn't walk on one side of a corridor or the other, oh no….little Ru-Ru had to be right in the center of the hall, forcing you to go around him. But that was the thing! You couldn't just go around him because he would attack you if you tried. Jump on the back of your head and try to pull your hair out or claw at your ears."

"So just step over him." Inuyasha suggested. Daigon's face paled slightly, and he gave Inuyasha something of a humorously horrified look.

"Oh gods no child…." The healer retorted.

"Well why not?" Inuyasha huffed.

Daigon spread his legs slightly, dropped one of his hands down and pointed up at his groin.

"Because then he had a straight shot. And allow this one to inform you that the very last thing you would want was those damn little claws having a clear path to your genitals."

Inuyasha winced. He remembered the time Shippo had gotten off a good shot at his ear. Damn thing had hurt and bled all day. He didn't even want to think about it happening to his balls.

Koga's balls sure….but not his own.

"And then there was the issue with his clothing. Keeping them on was a task and a half. One only his parents could succeed with, with any regularity. But as soon as whatever event forced him to be covered was over…riiip." Daigon continued as he balled his hands in front of his chest and mimed ripping something open. "You'd have a little prince streaking around the castle. Where it became a problem for the rest of us was because one of prince Ru-Ru's favorite things to do when he got angry, other then bite and claw, was that he would jump on your face. Now when he got there, he would wrap his arms and legs around your head and squeeze as **hard** as he could. Which in addition to attempting to crack your skull and giving you a huge headache for a day or so afterwards, would put his crotch…right here." Daigon waved his hand up and down in front of his mouth.

"And he's not wearing clothes." Inuyasha put forth.

'Right….so now yelling at him to release you is simply not an option. You open your mouth and his….penis is going right in, and you can bet your last copper coin that he is going to pee the moment he feels something warm. Compound that with the fact that at any moment one of his very powerful parents could show up and now you have to explain, very quickly, why it appears you are fellating their young son." Daigon informed.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what that was, but it certainly did not sound like something you wanted to have happen.

"Getting him off of you was never easy without assistance either, unless there was a large bucket of water you could dunk him and your head in. You also had to be careful not to get anything near his face." Daigon stated.

"Yes, a biter." Inuyasha added, repeating the label the healer had used earlier.

"But not just any biter, oh no. See a normal biter will get you, arr!, and let go. But not Ru-Ru….no…when he would bite he would bite as **hard** as he could and lock that jaw." Daigon reported. "This one remembers a time when a guard, Shinji was his name, good man, came across Ru-Ru out in the gardens. Well…prince Ru-Ru was naked as usual and dirty…as usual. He had dirt all around his face, which he often did. It was like he ate dirt or something….Well Shinji sees this and feels it needs to be corrected. He goes over to Ru-Ru, pulls out a nice, clean handkerchief, wets it in the small pound, and goes to wipe the filth off of his prince's face. Well Ru-Ru takes acceptation to this and as soon as the hand gets near he bites it. Perhaps by chance he gets the whole index finger right above the first knuckle. Now does he release, turning it into a warning nip? Noooo…he starts to apply all the force he can muster and in just a few moments…snip….bites it right off."

"Ow…" Inuyasha grunted. He had broken his fingers dozens upon dozens of times, had them bent back till they were touching the back of his hand once. But he had never lost one…yet anyway.

"Now this one happens along and hears all this commotion. So he investigates and find Shinji fighting with Ru-Ru to open his mouth. First Daigon wasn't sure what the heck was going on, but the bloody stump on Shinji's hand quickly clued him in. Course Ru-Ru won't give it up, he's got his lips sealed tight and is thrashing his head back and forth to keep Shinji from getting a hold on him. Now this one, being who he is, moves to assist the poor guard. But Ru-Ru wont spit it out, and what's worse he is actively trying to swallow. In order to prevent this Daigon used his hand to close off the little monster's throat." Daigon reported. "Now you would think that he would get the hint and open up, or just spit. But no…not Ru-Ru….he as nothing if not an indignant, self-important creature. So he's thrashing and kicking for all he is worth, trying to claw, even managed to head butt this one above his left eye. Plus he is growling as loud and nasty as he can."

"Well why didn't he just let it go?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Because he didn't want to. He was beyond stubborn and had a very particular sense of self-importance. Plus we were touching him, which was simply not allowed, and we wouldn't let him move and do what **he** wanted to…a major no-no." Daigon responded. "But as mad as he is, he is also starting to panic because he can't breathe. Yet he still wont do what we want, even though he's starting to turn blue. Well….after another minute or so he pops open his mouth to try and gasp a breath in and we were able to remove Shinji's lost digit. But the moment this one released him he let out this high pitched squeal."

Inuyasha chuckled under his breath, suddenly picturing Sesshomaru with a pigs snout and ears. He couldn't help but picture the elder Inu rolling around in the mud, snorting and squealing.

Not productive, and only vaguely related to the story at hand but…still funny.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"Well we heard a second sound….one that sounded a hell of a lot like approaching death and dismemberment. Turned out that it was actually a pissed off Inu-Taisho, who wanted very much to know why we had our hands on his son." Daigon answered. "Little runt called for back up…."

"Niiice." Inuyasha purred.

"Oh yeah…real nice. Well as we wanted to keep our organs right where they were, inside our bodies, we did our best to explain the situation. Shinji's still bleeding stump helped a bit." Daigon continued. "So thankfully Inu-Taisho calms down and approaches Ru-Ru about what happened. Now what was said this one can not say, understanding the yips, grunts, and barks that came out of their mouths was not something Daigon could do. But apparently Ru-Ru spun this story that we had startled him and he was just SO scared. Then we were touching him and wouldn't let hi move and all this. So not only was he not punished, not even scolded, but **WE** were taken to task for our actions!" Daigon threw his hands up in exasperation, something that amused Inuyasha.

"And now things are so much clearer…" The hanyou chuckled.

"Oh but here's the best part!" Daigon exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him. "Inu-Taisho picks him up, and as they are walking away, while Inu-Taisho speaks soothing words to his _frightened_ son. Ru-Ru turns towards us, and now that his Father can't see it….he grins that sly little shit grin."

"Really?" Inuyasha mock gasped.

"Oh yes…little snot…..couldn't talk yet but he was smart enough to lie." Daigon groaned.

"So did he get punished later?" Inuyasha asked.

He found it hard to believe someone could be such a terror and get away with it all the time.

"No…never really did." Daigon answered. "But of course he never really misbehaved when his parents were around. Now after several years of this people began to **hate** Ru-Ru. Psychologically people started to fear him…and no one knew what to do."

"After all these years…my greatest suspicions are confirmed." Inuyasha chuckled. He could hear Sesshomaru grinding his teeth, but the elder Inu said nothing.

"But then one day it only got worse. You remember when this one told you about how little Ru-Ru would demand that you remove yourself from his path?" Daigon asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered.

"Well he would do it to everyone but his Mother and Inu-Taisho. Until one day….their paths crossed. Now this one happened upon it, and he couldn't wait to see what would happen. Unfortunately Inu-Taisho was in a happy, playful mood that day…so instead of putting the little brat in his place, he does this little dance, hops to the side, bows and waves Ru-Ru on through, much to the surprise of both the young prince and Daigon." The healer informed. "And then there was no dealing with him after that. He was the **big dog** now. He would strut around like he always did with his little chest puffed out…and every time after that when he crossed Inu-Taisho he would ruff at him and his Father would grin and do that silly little dance and let Ru-Ru pass. Inu-Taisho thought it was cute, funny, never realizing the hell he was subjecting the rest of us to."

Inuyasha would have thought it impossible for anyone to be more of a brat then Shippo. But it seemed that Sesshomaru was a sincere candidate.

"For instance…he started to go after your Achilles tendon." Daigon informed as he raised up his foot and tapped right above his heel. "Right here…not a spot you ever want cut or torn. Well he could get his small fangs right under it, and he would bite and yank as hard as he could if he did. No joke…he could cripple you rather easily, for months or years and more then a few were laid up once he set upon them. If they were human it would have been permanent."

"Damn….I'da just kicked his ass." Inuyasha quipped.

"Oh you can believe Daigon…many wanted to." The healer grumbled. "Now this continued for a few months….until one glorious day…"

_Daigon watched as the sleepy eyed Inu-Taisho entered the main room. The Western Lord looked rumbled, yet satisfied. The elemental rolled his eyes…he knew why the Lord was half-naked, barefoot and clad only in light bottoms. Inu-Taisho made no secret of his desire for a large family, and he and his lovely mate were very compatible in bed…and loud…VERY LOUD._

_Daigon nodded at his old friend, who waved softly, and gave a sated, teenage-like, smirk. As silly as it was Daigon was happy to see Inu-Taisho so content after all the events of his succession. _

_But…like all fond moments in the castle it was dashed by the arrival of the beast. _

_Daigon watched as the young prince came into the room from the opposite side. Naked as always with that ridiculous swagger of his, he was on a slow collision course with this Father. _

_Daigon resisted the urge to shout, as any moment Inu-Taisho would humor the little brat, thus reinforcing his monstrous behavior. _

_He didn't know what good it would do, but Daigon felt he was going to have to speak to the Lord and Lady about their child soon. It had always been tiresome, at times disgusting, and infuriating…but now Sesshomaru was seriously injuring people. He had already had to perform a surgery to repair the damage to one of the new attendants. _

_First day on the job and injured already…_

_Whether he would believed or not was up in the air, after all the beast was always an angel when they were around. But he had compiled enough evidence that he felt he could make a decent case. _

_Daigon watched as Sesshomaru stopped in front of his Father, who was still rubbing at his eyes. _

_ "Ruff!" Sesshomaru barked, ordering Inu-Taisho out of his way. _

_Inu-Taisho dropped his hands and smiled at his little child._

_ "G'morin' Sess…" Inu-Taisho yawned as he ruffled Sesshomaru's hair fondly, stepping over the young prince afterwards. _

_Daigon's eyes widened slightly as Sesshomaru's own eyes grew wide as saucers. Daigon knew that look, that was the Ru-Ru is about to freak look. _

_Interesting…this had never happened before, at least not after the massive head swelling. Not with Inu-Taisho._

_The healer watched with rapt interest as Ru-Ru began to shake, his lip curling back in a snarl. The child's head slowly turned to the side, looking back at his -disobedient- Father. After all….no one defied the mighty prince Ru-Ru._

_ "Rawr!" Sesshomaru roared, as much as a child could anyway, as he dove at Inu-Taisho._

_Daigon winced, almost able to feel the flesh part as Ru-Ru attacked his favorite target. _

_ "Aieee!!" Inu-Taisho cried out in surprise and pain as his son's fangs sunk in. _

_**KA-THUD!**_

_Daigon could fell the floor quiver under his feet as Inu-Taisho's solid body crashed down to it. Blood was spurting out of the back of Inu-Taisho's heel as Ru-Ru sank his teeth in deeper, jerking his head back and forth viciously._

_The Western Lord gasped in pain and raised his foot up to try and see just what had happened. _

_ "Sesshomaru?! What are yo-argh!" Inu-Taisho howled. "Sess-OW! For gods-__**FUCK!**__" _

_Twisting and turn on the ground Inu-Taisho struggled to catch hold of his son, who managed to stay just out of reach. _

_ "Sesshomaru! Stop this right now! Y-ahhh! You little mother-graaah!" _

_Inu-Taisho kicked his leg, trying to hurl the little demon off of him. But Sesshomaru was dug in too deep, and each kick only tugged harder on the seized muscle. Inu-Taisho rolled on his side, rolled all the way over, spun in a circle, twisted here, twisted there, but he just couldn't get a grip on Sesshomaru._

_As amusing as it was, and it SO was, to see Inu-Taisho finally get a taste of his son's treatment, Daigon figured that it would be best to intervene soon. Plus Inu-Taisho was getting blood everywhere….that would be hell to clean…and the under staff had enough to deal with, with Sesshomaru alone. _

_Inu-Taisho spun over onto his stomach, and his free leg reared back as if to give Sesshomaru a good, solid punt. Daigon stood then, if Inu-Taisho kicked hard enough, and Sesshomaru had a good enough grip….the Lord of the West could end up crippled for a very long time._

_But before Daigon could move Sesshomaru twisted his head, and his jaws slipped shut a bit more. Inu-Taisho's whole body arched up off of the floor then as he roared in pain._

_ "He get his fangs under it…" Daigon thought._

_Forget ripping it out, now Sesshomaru could bite it in two._

_And he would probably try. _

_Daigon only got two steps towards the two when Inu-Taisho, growling in pain and rage, rolled himself onto his ass, pulled his leg in tight, and with a resounding smack, clamped his big hand around the back of Sesshomaru's neck. _

_It was a contest for about four seconds. _

_Sesshomaru released his jaws from his Father's flesh with a child's wail of pain, and as soon as he was released Inu-Taisho promptly pulled his wounded limb out of the child's reach. _

_The elder Inu's free hand was able to palm Sesshomaru's entire upper body, and once he released his neck Inu-Taisho forced him flat on his back with a dull thud. Sesshomaru struggled, squirming in his Father's powerful grip, and Daigon watched in silent anticipation._

_The look on Inu-Taisho's face was promising to be sure. The large Daiyoukai's eyes were as wide as they could possibly get, each slightly tinged with crimson. His face and body twitched and quivered with barely suppressed rage, and his exposed teeth were clenched tight. _

_Daigon also knew THAT look, he had seen pure rage on the demon Lord's face before, and it was clear that Inu-Taisho was fighting with himself, and what he was thinking._

_Little Ru-Ru struggled with all his minuscule might, twisting back and forth while kicking his little feet. He clawed at Inu-Taisho's arm, managing to open dozens of tiny gashes, and he bit at the hand that held him over and over._

_But if Inu-Taisho even felt it Daigon couldn't tell._

_The little prince thrashed wildly, yowling more like a cat then a dog. His tiny hands curled around two of Inu-Taisho's long, thick fingers and he pushed with all his might, trying to bend the strong digits back and free himself._

_He did manage to arch them a little, but was no closer to freeing himself then when he had started. Which only served to infuriate him further._

_Of course the madder Ru-Ru became, the harder he struggled…and it was pretty clear that he was running out of steam._

_Still staring down at Sesshomaru with that same near crazed look on his face Inu-Taisho shifted his weight and started to press the heel of his hand into Sesshomaru's sternum. _

_ "Hnnnn…hnnnnn….hnnnnnnnnn" Sesshomaru wheezed, still struggling to free himself despite his breathing being hindered. _

_Finally after what felt like forever Ru-Ru gave in with a grunt and went boneless on the floor, completely exhausted. But he still continued to glare up at his Father and growl warningly. _

_Slowly Inu-Taisho leaned his face in towards Sesshomaru, growling back until he was mere inches away. _

_ "RAWR!" Sesshomaru roared, again with all the force a child could. _

_He arched up off the floor and shoved his face into his Father's as he did it. Quite a ballsy move really._

_Inu-Taisho cocked his head to the side, and Daigon's stomach clenched slightly. Oh he knew that look too….oh hell no is exactly what it said._

_Inu-Taisho's upper body slowly raised up as he started to draw in a deep breath. Soon he was a few feet above the pinned child, and Daigon plugged his own ears. _

_Inu-Taisho rushed back down, stopping only an inch away from Sesshomaru's own and let out a TRUE roar._

_The sound blasted through the room, shaking the very stone of the walls, causing various items hung upon them to plummet to the floor. _

_Sesshomaru's hair was plastered to the floor as well, the skin of his face pushing down and away from his skull. The sheer force of it was pushing him into the floor, slanting his eyes comically. _

_He looked like he was stuck in the path of a giant hurricane, and the look on his face was a clear "HOLY SHIT!" if Daigon had ever seen on._

_For a minute and a half it continued, actually managing to crack the stone under Sesshomaru's head. _

_When Inu-Taisho finally closed his mouth and pulled away from his son…well it took everything Daigon had to keep the laughter he felt bubbling inside at bay. _

_Ru-Ru appeared to be somewhere between shock and terror. His whole body was shaking as he stared up at his Father with giant eyes. _

_The healer was surprised he hadn't peed himself to be honest._

_Ru-Ru tried to turn his head away, but in a flash Inu-Taisho was right in his face again. The elder Inu barked, sharp and fierce, snapping Sesshomaru's head back from the force behind it._

_Sesshomaru turned his head the other way, only to be met with another bark. _

_Everywhere he tried to move he was cut off, regardless of how fast or hard he thrashed, he couldn't avoid it. Soon multiple barks were booming off of the walls, and it was then that Daigon realized that a crowd had begun to gather behind him._

_He recognized them all, and more then a few were staff that he had to attend to after Ru-Ru had injured them. _

_Finally Sesshomaru went limp, and his head tilted back slowly. Inu-Taisho opened his mouth wide and closed his jaws around his son's throat. The little demon squealed in panic, but soon did just what Inu-Taisho wanted._

_Daigon couldn't help but smile as a submissive whine spilled out from behind Ru-Ru's lips, and slowly…very slowly Inu-Taisho withdrew, and removed his hand from his son's chest. _

_Ru-Ru rolled over and rubbed at his chest as he pushed himself to his feet. Giving his Father an annoyed, wounded look he began to trudge his way towards his Mother, who had entered the room with a curious look on his face. _

_Daigon was a little disappointed, he had hoped for more. But as Inu-Taisho began to inspect his wound Sesshomaru glared over his shoulder at him._

_ "Erf." Sesshomaru forced out softly, apparently having to have the last word. _

_A pissed off, animal snarl tore out of Inu-Taisho, and he lunged at the offending pup. The young prince panicked in record time, and scrambled towards his Mother as fast as his little legs could take him. _

_Daigon grinned._

_ "Had to push it didn't you?" He thought. _

_Sesshomaru did manage to get close to his goal, but even on three limbs the irate demon Lord caught up to him. With one hand Inu-Taisho snatched hi son up, who made urgent, pleading noises as his reached for his Mother. _

_Perhaps wisely she chose to stay out of it as Inu-Taisho threw Sesshomaru over his knee, and began…._

_To._

_Whoop._

_That._

_ASS._

_**CRACK! CRACK!**_

_Again and again Inu-Taisho's large hand descended upon little Sesshomaru's bottom. Again the prince startled yowling, the volume of which spiked briefly with each impact. But if he was expecting sympathy from the various onlookers…well he was going to be greatly disappointed. _

_ "Yes! Yes!" Many of them chanted under their breath in line with each smack of flesh. Others trembled and spasmed in something close to orgasmic glee as they watched Sesshomaru's long overdue punishment. _

_Best. Day. Ever._

_After what felt entirely too short a time all things considered, but probably a lifetime to Sesshomaru, Inu-Taisho released his son. But by this point the little prince's bottom was redder then a brick, and obviously so sore that he could do little but lay on the floor until his Mother came over to collect him, muttering something about taking him to his room._

_Inu-Taisho sagged back onto his rear, his eyes still wide and body trembling with restrained power. He gingerly touched his wound, almost as if he was unable to believe it was even there._

_ "Little bastard…" Inu-Taisho gasped. _

_ "Welcome to our world." Daigon chirped. _

Inuyasha was dying. He couldn't breathe, his lungs felt like they were about to pop. He clutched at his ribs, the right set felt like a spike was being driving and twisted around inside of them. He gasped and clawed at the air, his vision darkening around the edges.

He just couldn't stop laughing.

"Breathe child." Daigon advised, chuckling to himself.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Inuyasha gasped urgently. "Oh gods….you got your ass beat! Why couldn't I be there?!"

Sesshomaru shot him a disgruntled look.

"I remember none of this….story." The elder Inu stated.

Inuyasha was forced to cling to Retsu just to keep from tumbling out of the cart again as he struggled to regain control of himself.

"Well Daigon can assure you that it is all true." The healer proclaimed. He then locked eyes with Inuyasha and grinned. "But if you liked that, then you'll love what happened in the following months. You see-"

"-I think that will be quite enough." Sesshomaru growled.

Wiping the tears from his eyes Inuyasha baulked.

"Hell no. I wanna hear more….Ru-Ru."

Sesshomaru shot him a withering glare, but Inuyasha ignored it.

"Well if the Lord says-" Daigon started.

"-I'm the junior Lord right? Of the West that is." Inuyasha declared, deciding to test his reach once more. "So I'm ordering you to continue."

"And **I** am the senior, High Lord of the West, and I am ordering you to keep your tongue clenched firmly behind your teeth elemental. Lest I remove it." Sesshomaru warned.

Daigon gave Sesshomaru an odd once over, and then nodded. He looked at Inuyasha again and shrugged.

"Sorry child."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed, shaking his head all the while in disbelief.

"Every time I do something he just goes against it. Don't know why I even bother really." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. His good mood was rapidly draining away, and Sesshomaru's next move did not improve upon it.

"You can have all the history your eyes can draw when we return home. Our library is unrivaled and considering it is right there you will not be delayed long." The elder Inu informed.

Inuyasha looked up, and sure enough….there it was. The Western castle loomed large, probably only twenty or thirty minutes away at most. Inuyasha cursed, he wasn't ready to be back so soon, and he wanted to be distracted. The last thing he needed right now was silence to think in.

Because there was only one thing on his mind.

**Tick tock hanyou. **His body seemed to say to him. **Tick tock.**

Inuyasha swallowed a lump in his throat and scowled. He suddenly felt so brittle, as if he would just shatter to dust if the wind dared to pick up.

Inuyasha glared holes into the back of Sesshomaru's' head, annoyed and upset that he would take away what had made him forget how bad he really felt right now.

Even worse….the closer they got, the stronger that accursed pull in his heart became. He had forgotten all about it too, but there it was again, and combined with how he already felt….it was almost excruciating.

Gods….he wasn't ready for this. Of course so many things were happening all at once that he wasn't entirely sure what he wasn't ready for.

All of it probably.

He didn't want to do any of this, and damn it he needed time to think….which he didn't want to do!

Just as they started to cross over the bridge into the castle Inuyasha hopped off of the cart, and started towards the woods.

"Where are you going little brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha winced…it was too much to hope that Sesshomaru wouldn't notice him…but still….damn.

"I gotta go." He declared.

"And where do you have to go?" Sesshomaru inquired, his voice a little heated. "We are home."

Inuyasha withheld a reaction, considering how Sesshomaru had manhandled him since all this had started…well he didn't want to give the overbearing bastard an excuse to do it again.

"No…I gotta **go**." Inuyasha stressed.

He started to walk again, a little privacy…that's all he needed.

"Oh…" He could almost hear the slight apology in the elder Inu's voice…however he could also hear the demon Lord following him. "There are facilities you can use inside."

"I've held it as long as I can." Inuyasha growled.

He slid behind a tree, removing himself from Sesshomaru's sight. He waited a tick, and when nothing came he started off again. But then he caught Sesshomaru's footsteps, faint as they were.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Inuyasha snapped. "And even if you have some kind of shit fetish I'd still like some fucking privacy!!"

Sesshomaru sighed in disgust, but made no attempt to follow Inuyasha further.

Good. Now then….what the hell was he going to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha drummed his fingers against his knee as he sat on the ground behind a large fallen log. He felt short of breath and nervous…and he didn't know why. He was scared, and any helpful bolt of brilliance seemed to be far off.

_"Why aren't you talking?" _Inuyasha thought, his words echoing through his never before totally quiet skull.

His youkai had been silent for so long now….which was only making him even more nervous. Why would it go quiet when he couldn't get it to shut up only a week ago?

His chest had been aching for a while now, for so long that he hardly noticed anymore….but his left arm was starting to feel weird.

"Well…no use sitting here." Inuyasha whispered as he started to stand.

**Thump-Thump!**

Inuyasha fell forward on all fours as pain exploded in his chest. His mouth opened in a wordless scream and he clutched at his chest.

_"M-my heart…."_ He thought dimly.

Rolling over onto his back Inuyasha stared up at the sky, gasping in pain as jagged spikes tore into his chest. His vision blurred and dimmed frightfully, and his brain seemed to fog over.

He quickly became so weak that he couldn't even keep a grip on his chest and his arm flopped uselessly onto the ground. Horrible, wheezing gasps echoed in his ears and Inuyasha's fear spiked w hen he realized that the sounds were coming from him.

Dimly he had to wonder if this was it, if he really was going to die here, flat on his back behind a rotten log.

Swallowing weakly he could do nothing but wait, he couldn't even get his mouth to work long enough to call for help. The only sound he could make was a cross between a gasp and a gurgle.

The world dimmed and dimmed until all he could see was black, and for a horrible, indistinguishable amount of time, time itself seemed to stop.

Inuyasha couldn't hear anything…no trees blowing in the wind….no birds….no nothing. Even worse…he couldn't even hear his own labored breathing, wasn't even sure if he **was** breathing at all.

That scared him worse then the sound had.

He tried to lift his arms, hoping to grab at whatever he could to pull, to claw his way out of the black. But if his arms were obeying, if they were even there, he couldn't tell.

He was trapped, drifting alone in some chamber of numb blackness. Unable to move, unable to see, unable to hear. No breathing…no heartbeat….nothing….nothing at all.

He couldn't tell how long he remained there, frightened and alone, but suddenly his vision was filled with white light, and slowly….horribly slow….the world began to bleed back.

Inuyasha gasped desperately, his lungs burning and his throat raw. Using all the strength he could find in his body he forced himself up into a sitting position.

Crossing his arms over his chest Inuyasha tried to focus on simply breathing, only to find hi eye wet with tears and quiet sobs pulling past his lips. Panicked and unable to control it he pushed himself up to his feet, only to fall across the log he had been resting against only a short, normal, while ago.

A wet wretch surged up his throat…and he vomited. By the time he was finished his throat was beyond raw and burning once more.

Forcing himself to take slow, deep breaths Inuyasha fell back onto his butt. Everything seemed to even out slowly after that, but he felt even weaker then, and his heart, which had felt so strong and thunderous only a month or so ago, felt weak and desperate.

Inuyasha wiped at his wet, bleary eyes…what the hell had just happened?

Staring down at his shaking hands Inuyasha had the sickening feeling that he knew exactly what just happened. He had died….or come close…and something told him that whatever had drawn him back wasn't going keep happening.

He felt so weak….so drained….

"I'm dying…." Inuyasha whispered.

It was true…he could feel it. It wasn't like before when he could feel something creeping up on him, no…it was here. Now it was him that was moving elsewhere….draining away…

The very thought terrified him, he wanted to get up and run away. But he couldn't outrun his own body….

It wasn't fair, and he still had so much to do. Naraku, his group….and what of his obligation to Shippo?

Inuyasha rubbed his brow…he had to tell them, prepare them….but how? He stood slowly, his joints creaking frightfully. He sunk thoughts as he did his best to walk back and not fall down.

But he couldn't push the reality of his situation away. He lifted his head and Sesshomaru's castle filled his sight.

_"Not there…"_ Inuyasha thought.

He didn't want to die there. He didn't know why, he just had the urge to leave, to go somewhere where no one would be watching him. Inuyasha found himself thinking of the room he had been in, the one with his name on it. Everything had been so nice…silk sheets, fine fur covers…no…not there.

Death was not the nice, clean thing people thought it was. He learned that with his Mother before he had been driven out.

His muscles would lax…his bowels would let go…he would soil himself and all those fine things that were…that had been made for him. He would ruin them….no…no he didn't want that. It just seemed so…wrong…

Pitiful too….but if he left…he could be brought back…like…like a triumphant return.

Oh he wasn't childish enough to expect a parade or something like that. But he was pretty sure he could get something nice…maybe. He liked that idea…as much as he could anyway.

He could leave with his friends, the closest thing he had ever had to a family….then find somewhere nice, quiet and familiar…then be brought back…hom-here. Brought back here…

Granted he could have his friends here, but the wasn't willing to risk it. He wasn't too sure about all the demons in that castle, or what could happen to his friends once he wasn't around to protect them.

Also…if it turned out that Sesshomaru wasn't being genuine…well he was sure that his group would give him a decent burial. Miroku was a monk after all, he could handle the services, make sure that he was sent off right.

The thought gave Inuyasha an odd sense of peace.

There had been no service or rites for his Mother, and Inuyasha had often feared that he had harmed her soul somehow by not doing something.

But if anyone was going to see over him, he wanted it to be Miroku.

It all sounded like a plan to him…now…how the hell was he going to get Sesshomaru to butt out? Something told him the elder Inu wouldn't accept his wishes. Sesshomaru had his own way of doing things and Inuyasha hadn't liked the way Sesshomaru had dominated their affairs thus far.

Plus he still didn't quite trust the demon Lord. Ground had been claimed he supposed, or at least the thought that was what they'd say. No…it was his life, his….death…and his remains.

And he didn't want Sesshomaru to know.

He had decided a very long time ago that he didn't want Sesshomaru to see him die. As many times as Sesshomaru had informed him that he would kill him, the hanyou was determined to cheat him out of any satisfaction.

Granted after all that had happened it was probably petty…but he didn't care. Inuyasha had promised himself a certain few things and damn it he was going to try and stay true. Of course the irony that he was going to try and get Sesshomaru to take over his affairs once he was gone certainly wasn't lost on him…but….fuck it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antsy wasn't a word Sesshomaru thought he would ever use to describe himself, but he supposed it fit.

Inuyasha had been gone for over twenty minutes now, Sesshomaru had counted every second, and he did not like it. He certainly did not wish to watch, hear, or smell his brother empty himself, but he was also worried about something happening while the hanyou was alone.

He was also not convinced that the reason Inuyasha had given him for leaving was true. The hanyou had obviously taken pains to move out of Sesshomaru's hearing range but he could swear that he had caught some kind of grunts and bodily…noises.

It was distasteful to catch, and even more distasteful to focus upon, but it didn't match up with any noise he thought he should have heard. Too distressed…too…violent.

He would give the boy a few more minutes, and then he was coming after him. If Inuyasha was well then he was in for an earful to be sure, but Sesshomaru could live with that. But…if the hanyou was not in good condition…if someone **dared** to attempt any harm to his sibling….not even the heavens would be able to save them from Sesshomaru's wrath.

But it didn't come to any of that as Inuyasha came through the tress about a minute later. It was a relief, as silly as that was, but his look and demeanor was…troubling.

Inuyasha's milky skin had lost its luster, his eye appeared a tad sunken, and he looked shaken somehow. He had not looked such before he had left…so why did he look so now? Had something happened?

Inuyasha's lips quirked up.

"Boy…do I feel lighter."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose in distaste. Disgusting….clearly he was going to have to pound manners into the boy one way or another.

"Crude as always…" Sesshomaru chided. "Now come…let us get you settled in."

Now Inuyasha could rest, Daigon would be able to do his work, and anything the hanyou might need would be right at his fingertips.

"Yeeeah…about that." Inuyasha started slowly, rubbing the back of his head. "Could you send my group out here when you get in?"

Sesshomaru stopped, he had almost been to the bridge and he was rather annoyed to see Inuyasha sitting on an old tree stump.

"You wish me to remove them from our home?" Sesshomaru asked.

That surprised him, but he had no issues with ejecting the humans. He had wondered what Inuyasha planned to do with them, but if they had lost his little brother's good grace then he was not about to argue in their favor.

"No…geez…just send them out to me. I need to talk to them." Inuyasha answered, scoffing at Sesshomaru's question.

Or perhaps not….Pity…now he had to put up with the Miko once again.

"You may speak with them once we are inside." Sesshomaru stated plainly. "Now come."

"No." Inuyasha objected. "Send them out…I'm not going in."

Sesshomaru temper rose before he could catch it, and he growled in annoyance. What could be the problem now?

"And why do you need to be outside our home to do this?" The demon Lord asked slowly, turning himself around to face the hanyou.

"I don't." Inuyasha admitted. "But if we are already out here, then we can get right on our way."

Well that was…wait….

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed at his brow.

"I'm leaving Sesshomaru. The job is done right?"

_**"Leaving?" **_Sess-youkai whined. _**"Why leaving?" **_

"No. You are not." Sesshomaru pressed.

"Yes. Yes I am." Inuyasha growled back.

Sesshomaru marched over to the hanyou, drawing himself up to his full, complete height, and only stopping when he was looming over the boy. Intimidation generally meant nothing to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru knew that. But instinct demanded it.

"Why are you being difficult now?" Sesshomaru snarled. "Because I denied you? Please tell me that you are not that childish."

Inuyasha gave him a bored look, certainly not intimidated…which was to be expected.

"No….just a that a lot has changed, a lot has happened. There is a lot that I need to tell them." Inuyasha reported. "And then we can all decide how we want to go on."

"And you need to leave home to do this?" Sesshomaru challenged.

"No, probably not. But it isn't their home, and we'll have to leave sometime anyway." Inuyasha declared.

No, no he did not. As far as Sesshomaru was concerned Inuyasha was not going anywhere until he was well, and most importantly would be too busy with his studies and other duties to be gallivanting around the West.

"…and its just so…oppressive here." Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha saying.

**"Oppressive?"** Sesshomaru hissed.

"To them Sesshomaru. TO THEM." Inuyasha snapped. "They are humans, and this is a grand demonic castle."

Well that was true…their magnificent home was more then a human could-wait a minute….

Sesshomaru was mollified…but since when did Inuyasha speak thusly? About such subjects as well? Oh he had the distinct feeling that the hanyou was trying to play him somehow.

"Look Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated as he stared Sesshomaru right in the eyes. "A lot has happened lately okay. Between you and me especially, and even if you say things have changed…damn it Sesshomaru…I need time okay?" The hanyou blew out a tense breath. "I can't just….switch like you apparently can. I need to…digest this, to think all of this over. I barely know what is going on, let alone how I feel about it."

It was heartfelt but…it saddened Sesshomaru, and something seemed…off.

"Why can you not do this here?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"Because you're here." Inuyasha declared. "I can't think of you're right in my face doing even more crap."

Sesshomaru bristled slightly. He certainly did not think his behavior was anything that could cause alarm, and certainly not "crap". Well…other then Daigon's trick causing behavior anyway.

"I do not wish for you to go." Sesshomaru admitted sincerely.

For a moment, just a moment, Inuyasha's eyes became soft and sad.

"I still gotta go."

"You are not well Inuyasha." Sesshomaru pointed out.

There….that was logical, no strings and certainly not selfish.

Inuyasha looked away, breaking eye contact with Sesshomaru. He didn't like that, why would Inuyasha not look at him?

'Look….you want me to take medicine or something? Fine…but I'm still going."

A compromise….reasonable…and yet….

"You are hiding something from me." Sesshomaru declared firmly.

Inuyasha whirled around and met his stare again with anger in his eyes this time.

"Are you calling me a liar?" The hanyou challenged.

"No…" Sesshomaru whispered.

No…Inuyasha was not lying. Both his body language and eyes showed truth to Sesshomaru…and yet it didn't seem right. It was like looking at a wall….you knew it to be a wall, it was solid and real….yet you knew there was something behind it. Something the wall was hiding from you.

Sesshomaru knew good and well that the best way to lie was to tell the truth. But did Inuyasha know that as well? And if he did then what secret was he trying to hide behind truth?

Sesshomaru sighed, he could not very well ask. Inuyasha would only become angry.

"A week." Sesshomaru offered. Inuyasha's ears twitched and his brows furrowed. "I will grant you a week, and if you have not returned or sent word by then….then I will be coming to retrieve you.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and stared off into the sky as if he was trying to gauge something. Finally he nodded and turned his eyes back to Sesshomaru.

"Good idea, I like that. Lets go with it."

Sesshomaru was mildly taken aback. He had expected Inuyasha to protest at the very least. But to agree so readily? Since when had Inuyasha become reasonable?

Well now he knew something had to be being hid from him. But he couldn't very well say -you are being level headed and reasonable. Clearly you are hiding something, tell me what it is-

"And you will be taking guard." Sesshomaru added.

"I don't need a babysitter Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

That was it…poke at him. Get that temper to rise, Inuyasha would explode and then Sesshomaru could draw the answers out of him from there.

"Surely you could use the extra muscle in a dire situation." Sesshomaru put forth. "You are not well, and even then you can not do everything yourself. Think back on your past battles…and think of how they could have swung even further in your favor if you had had experienced demons at your back."

Sesshomaru could see Inuyasha stewing, and smiled inside. Any moment now…..any moment now….

"Fine." Inuyasha grunted, heaving a long suffering sigh. "But they have to volunteer. None of that ordering crap….and if they stab me in the back…well that's all on you."

Damn it…since when…s-stupid hanyou!

Sesshomaru drew in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He couldn't very well argue now…well he **could**, but he would be being very…Inuyasha-like…and no one alive could out Inuyasha, Inuyasha.

"Very well…one week." Sesshomaru relented. He started to turn again, but Inuyasha stopped him once more.

"And there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Sesshomaru's hackles rose to dangerous levels. He already did not like anything that they had just agreed upon, and now Inuyasha wanted something else? The only reason he was even allowing Inuyasha's actions in the first place is because he couldn't think of a way to truly prevent the hanyou from leaving short of knocking him out and locking him up. Neither of which would improve their relationship in the slightest.

No…Inuyasha had been reasonable, which completely tied Sesshomaru's hands unless he wanted to go against everything he had spent this entire time preaching to the boy.

Plus…even though he didn't like it, Inuyasha's request for time to come to terms was understandable and even stood a chance at improving relations between them.

But that didn't mean he had to like it.

_"Still…absence makes the heart grow fonder they say." _Sesshomaru thought.

However whatever look was on his face when he turned back around obviously bothered Inuyasha, because the hanyou winced and looked away.

"N-Never mind…" Inuyasha whispered softly.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru inquired, keeping his tone neutral.

"Its nothing….never mind." Inuyasha replied as he turned his back on Sesshomaru.

Now the hanyou seemed saddened and quietly upset. Sesshomaru didn't know the reason for the sudden change, but he wasn't liking it at all.

But then again he still felt that Inuyasha was hiding something from him, and this could be an attempt to suck him in again. He shrugged mentally, and turned away from the hanyou, intent on punting the humans from his home. As soon as they were out the clock would start, but he wasn't going to tell Inuyasha that.

"…not like you could put me at ease anyway." He caught Inuyasha muttering.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru rumbled, facing his sibling once more. All this turning was getting to him, he wasn't a top for gods sake. "At ease about what little brother?"

Inuyasha jumped slightly, but when he put his eyes upon Sesshomaru the demon Lord knew he was doomed. Oh he knew that look….Rin used that very same look all the time.

Puppy dog eyes they called it….and it was even worse with Inuyasha!

The hanyou peered up at him through his lashes, his eyes big and bright. Even one of his ears was partially drooped!

"Well…I have been having these nightmares lately." Inuyasha explained. "You know…ones where um…bad stuff happens."

Sesshomaru was trying to avert his eyes, but even he, with all his will could not.

"I see." He whispered, unable to do much else at the moment.

"And it got me thinking, you know…of all that I would be leaving behind. Now I don't plan on getting killed any time soon, but its been on my mind." Inuyasha continued, with that damnable look on his face. "And since…well things are better between us right? Um…I was wondering if…you know…gods forbid, something did happen to me, if you would be willing to take Shippo in and make sure Naraku dies."

Sesshomaru mulled over that in his mind. Look or no it made him even more certain that something was going on.

"Why do you ask this of me?" He wondered aloud, wary of the motives.

"Well…it is the responsible adult thing to do right?" Inuyasha countered. "To make sure your affairs are in order, or taken care of in case of the worst."

Sesshomaru swore he could sense a trap, one that Inuyasha had him boxed right in to. Because the hanyou was correct. It was a very responsible thing to do, one that showed acceptance of hard facts and great forethought.

Which is why it felt so very much like a cunning trap.

Inuyasha was none of those things….unless….unless his recent poor health and cardiac issues had in fact both rattled him and made him think.

It did make Sesshomaru a little proud actually but at the same time sent up so many red flags in his mind.

"It is…" Sesshomaru agreed slowly. "But why ask this Sesshomaru?" Alright it was fishing plain and simple, but there was little else he could do if Inuyasha would not volunteer information. "Why ask this at all?"

However instead of explaining Inuyasha's face fell, saving Sesshomaru from that wicked look, but it also sent a dagger into his heart.

"Well…you were the only one that I could think of that I thought I could trust to handle it. That and actually have the ability to get it done." Inuyasha explained. "N-Never mind…j-just forget it. I'll have to think of something else."

Inuyasha started to pace slowly, one arm folded over his sternum, supporting the hand that tapped at his chin.

"Just thought…well he's the only one who would live long enough for Shippo, and I'm sure that Rin kid could use another kid around. But hell….Sesshomaru could find a Kitsune family to take him in easily, and I'm sure they'd treat a personal request from the Lord of the West seriously, so the kid would be treated well. Plus…Naraku is his enemy too right? Thought it was something he would want done anyway…well….fuck. Shit…guess that's just how it goes." Inuyasha muttered softly to himself. So softly that Sesshomaru had to strain just to catch it. "Well….hell….that just leaves Koga…but fuck…I don't want to ask him for shit. Probably just laugh in my face…then I'd have to kick his ass again. Damn it…I don't know any other demons, at least that aren't total shit. Figures…I should have known better then to ask Sesshomaru. He doesn't give a shit….stupid hanyou…can't rely on him. Alright then…think….there has to be something else I can do."

Sesshomaru's heart ached and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. Of course Inuyasha could trust him…and the fact that he thought of Sesshomaru first lightened the demon Lord's spirits.

But again…even though Inuyasha was obviously speaking to himself he had to know that Sesshomaru would be able to hear him. So either Inuyasha was truly contemplating this with such intensity that he was forgetting his surroundings…or he was attempting a rather sneaky manipulation.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure which thought bothered him more to be honest. But he was sure that he wanted Inuyasha to believe in him. To his very core he wanted it, wanted Inuyasha to look to him as a protector and a confidant.

And if Inuyasha's statement was true, Sesshomaru felt honored, and proud once again that his little brother felt he could trust him with things that mattered most to him.

"I will do this." Sesshomaru declared. Inuyasha turned his attention back to Sesshomaru, chewing on his thumb claw. "I was only curious as to what brought this on."

Inuyasha slowly lowered his arms to his side, obliterating the adorable look he had just had.

"I told you…nightmares."

"And you trust this Sesshomaru with matters so dear to you? Your kit, your…pack, and the death of your bane?" Sesshomaru asked carefully.

"Is there a reason that I can't?" Inuyasha countered.

Sesshomaru contemplated the question. Inuyasha was not answering directly, yet he was not being combative either. Had he made more headway with the boy then the hanyou was letting on?

"I will do this." Sesshomaru repeated.

"You swear?" Inuyasha requested.

"I swear on my swords." Sesshomaru stated.

"Your Mother." Inuyasha declared, never breaking eye contact.

"What?" Sesshomaru puzzled.

"Swear on your Mother." Inuyasha clarified seriously.

"I swear upon my Mother's soul that I will do this." Sesshomaru swore.

He could see the relief flood through Inuyasha, and his heart fluttered when the hanyou granted him a genuine warm smile.

"Thanks…I mean it. That really meant a lot to me." Inuyasha informed.

Then it meant a lot to Sesshomaru.

But then Inuyasha moved towards him. At first hi arms were open as if to embrace Sesshomaru, but then he faltered. His arms dropped to his sides only for one to reach out, then hesitate again.

Sesshomaru was puzzled, and cocked his head to the side slightly. Inuyasha actually blushed, which was adorable really, and scratched his nose as his eyes tilted towards the sky.

"I don't know…I mean I'm not sure…" Inuyasha fumbled, and Sesshomaru still understood it clearly.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to express gratitude. First a hug, then a handshake, neither felt right obviously. Silly little hanyou….

Curling his tail around Inuyasha's waist, Sesshomaru pulled him in. Something primal inside of him rumbled in contentment as Inuyasha's arm curled around and his head rested upon Sesshomaru's chest. The elder Inu rested his cheek atop Inuyasha's head, between his ears, and closed his eyes in enjoyment of the moment.

But it was all too brief as Inuyasha quickly released him.

"Ah…ha…um….that's enough of the mushy stuff eh?" Inuyasha half chuckled. But his voice was thick and hard to read, leaving Sesshomaru puzzled once more and slightly concerned as Inuyasha returned to his stump.

Bidding him a short farewell Sesshomaru made his way back into the castle.

_**"I like mushy…"**_ Sess-youkai complained. _**"Why does he have to go anyway? I don't want him to go!" **_

Sesshomaru rubbed at his nose. Clearly this was going to be a long week….

He did not wish for Inuyasha to leave either, was quite against it in fact. But he and the hanyou had practically made a deal, and Inuyasha had agreed to all his terms…so he could hardly argue now.

But he was still concerned. Inuyasha being so agreeable, while much more preferred, was greatly against his nature. Was he maturing as Sesshomaru had hoped, growing more comfortable with Sesshomaru himself?

Or had Inuyasha just played him masterfully?

The hanyou wasn't lying, that much Sesshomaru could tell. But something was all wrong…he could just feel it.

Sesshomaru sighed….he couldn't do anything about it now, and it was only a week. How much trouble could Inuyasha get into in one short week?

_"A great deal…"_ Sesshomaru thought. _" A great deal."_

To be continued.


	31. Chapter 31

\Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Any original characters that pop up, yes those are mine, but everyone else is again owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha would have liked to say he was surprised to see Sesshomaru trailing behind his group, but he really wasn't. It was alright though…the fact that he had gotten Sesshomaru to agree to everything he had asked had been down right shocking as it was. He certainly had not expected to get out without at least one last attempt from sesshomaru. The man was nothing if not persistent.

All he had to do was stay strong, not give sesshomaru anything to try and use to get his own way. Not that it meant much to Inuyasha, his mind was made up. Sesshomaru could order till he was blue in the face for all he cared.

As it was he was simply trying to get a feel for the mode of his own group. Miroku and Sango looked well enough, a little relieved actually. Shippo was energetic as always, bouncing all over the place as usual. But Kagome…she looked as if she had been seriously ill. It struck him as odd, but he remembered that she hadn't felt well before he and sesshomaru had left the first time, something which had amused the elder Inu actually.

Inuyasha scowled. It didn't exactly bode well. If Kagome felt bad then she was sure to be ill-tempered and bitchy. Two things Inuyasha didn't have the time or energy to really deal with right now.

His spirits sunk a bit….now he had the feeling this wouldn't lead to the warm goodbye he had been hoping to achieve.

A bit behind Sesshomaru was a teeth baringly amused Alir, and a trudging Tren.

Well…it looked like he knew who his "escort" was going to be. Though one of them didn't' look very happy about the idea. Inuyasha crossed his arms in annoyance. He thought he had been pretty clear, volunteer only.

He wasn't sure he trusted any of the demons as it as, so the last thing he wanted was to croak and then have his remain party be attacked by whatever demon Sesshomaru sent.

"Well…you're all still alive." Inuyasha mused.

Sesshomaru scoffed at the notion, but Miroku and Sango smiled.

"So…what is going on exactly?" Sango asked.

"Well…I was thinking Kaede's village." Inuyasha informed. "Got some things to tell you, plan our next move and all that."

"Oh thank God!" Kagome exclaimed as she pushed past the monk and slayer. "Now I can go home! That was the worst place ever…it still feels like my brain's been turned inside out!"

Again Inuyasha caught the low sounds of Sesshomaru's laughter, and again it was very odd. No time to ask though.

Sango leaned in as Kagome moved past him.

"I think maybe she's allergic to something in there. That room drove her crazy…" She whispered to Inuyasha. The hanyou nodded and pursed his lips.

"Yeah Kagome, that'd be just fine." Inuyasha stated. To which Miroku looked mildly surprised.

"You mean you do not want to get back out and continue hunting for the jewel shards?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Hey…while you were sitting in the lap of luxury, I was busy." He grumbled.

"So um…are we safe now?" Shippo asked. "No like…wars and stuff?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, who gave away nothing as usual, and shrugged again.

"Yeah I guess so….I think its all taken care of."

"Well then," Miroku chirped before he spun to face Sesshomaru. Bowing low the monk continued. "Thank you very much for your hospitality Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's lips twitched slightly, obviously amused, but his face remained blank as he tilted his head in the slightest of nods.

"Kiss-ass." Inuyasha teased.

"Manners never hurt anyone my friend." Miroku countered.

If he had been feeling better Inuyasha would probably have taken a friendly swipe at the monk just to counter that, but he just didn't have the energy. Unsettling to be sure, and a stark reminder that they needed to get moving.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the two demon warriors and sighed.

"So…you two volunteered." Inuyasha stated rather then asked. Though he stressed the word volunteered.

"That's right." Alir chirped cheerfully, though Inuyasha could swear it had a smug edge to it.

"Something like that." Tren grumbled.

That got Inuyasha's attention, and he started at the red head, flicking his eyes once to Sesshomaru and then back. Alir gave Tren a sideways look and short-elbowed him in the ribs.

Tren grunted, and only looked more annoyed at his brother's behavior.

"Lord Sesshomaru in no what has forced or ordered me to be here." He stated earnestly, though he did add a sigh and Inuyasha could have sworn he heard a grumbled -he didn't have to- under Tren's breath.

Well….even if Sesshomaru hadn't followed it to the letter there was nothing Inuyasha could do about it. If he tried to leave without them then would just follow, or Sesshomaru would try to stop him completely. Broken deal he would no doubt say.

Considering the way he felt, he couldn't hope to fight Sesshomaru off. So…

"Alright then." Inuyasha declared. "I guess I'll introduce you as we go…and we had better get going."

Inuyasha jerked his head in the direction of his group. Alir gave a nod, Tren just sighed again, but the both started walking. They were eyed warily by the two women. Sango obviously due to their demon nature and her slayer upbringing, and Kagome…well who knew?

Turning back to Sesshomaru Inuyasha clasped his hands together in front of him.

"Okay…well…a week then.." Inuyasha forced out, unsure of what to say.

Sesshomaru was being so still, so quiet, so…unnerving. Inuyasha had thought that he had been getting better at reading his half-brother…but right now he wasn't getting anything. Sesshomaru could be pissed, amused, thinking about sheep….Inuyasha didn't have a clue.

With a little salute Inuyasha turned away and started to walk away. Which was hard to do and keep from flinching when he could clearly feel Sesshomaru's stare on his back. What was he looking for? Why was he being so…dead?

That was his own job after all. Fuck…

Was Sesshomaru trying to get him to slip up somehow and reveal something? As it was Inuyasha didn't have a clue how Sesshomaru was going to react when he showed up dead.

Pissed off came to mind. Sesshomaru had said often enough that if Inuyasha was going to die, it would be him that caused it.

Inuyasha just hoped his group would be safe…maybe he would have time to leave a will or a letter or something. Not that he really had anything at all, just his Fang. Which Sesshomaru would get whether it was left to him or not.

So maybe if he left it to Sesshomaru, just let him have it, the demon would be pacified a bit. It was a hope…and really what did Inuyasha care? With him gone there was no one else that he knew of that would wield Tetsusaiga that he knew of…so why not? Besides if it was with Sesshomaru then it wasn't likely to fall into undesirable hands.

The last thing Inuyasha wanted was for Koga, or Naraku to get their slimy hands on it. The fact that they couldn't use it meant nothing…it would be a trophy and that was something Inuyasha could not allow.

Something soft started to curl around Inuyasha's waist, and he jumped. But he figured out what it was without even having to look down.

Sesshomaru's tail.

Soon his feet were no longer touching the ground and then he was back to chest with his elder brother. Sesshomaru's arms gently closed around him, and Inuyasha relaxed in spite of himself.

Sesshomaru was so warm, and his body heat seeped through Inuyasha's flesh and settled pleasantly in his aching bones. It felt so good, and Inuyasha felt groggy.

It would be so easy to forget everything and fall asleep in that embrace. Something in him wanted to do so too. It pushed at him, but Inuyasha fought against it.

Fought against the annoying urge to let Sesshomaru take over, take care of him, maybe even protect him from his fate.

He was younger, and knew enough about Inu to understand most of his instincts. The older protect the young and the young submit to the elder. That was just how it worked.

_"Fuck. That." _Inuyasha thought.

He didn't care if millennia's of refined blood in his veins pushed for it, didn't care if that was how it had worked since their first ancestor rose up and howled his glory.

Inuyasha the unwanted, Inuyasha the wandering hanyou submitted to NO ONE.

"I've got to get going Sesshomaru." Inuyasha declared, putting a little heat into his voice, letting Sesshomaru know he was angered, and a bit embarrassed.

He didn't want to raise his eyes and see everyone staring at him right now. But they had already noticed no doubt. Which meant he was going to have to waste precious time explaining shit he didn't want to talk about and that didn't matter anyway.

"I do not wish for you to go." Sesshomaru admitted softly, burying his face in Inuyasha's hair as he did.

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha replied. "I still have to go."

Sesshomaru sighed, his hot breath tickling the back of Inuyasha's neck, but he did let go. Inuyasha got a whole three steps away before Sesshomaru spoke again.

"You are hiding something from me little brother."

Inuyasha stiffened, and turned around to face the elder Inu. Crap…what had he done? Had he given himself away somehow? Or was Sesshomaru just…just that good?

"I didn't lie." Inuyasha growled.

"I did not say that you did." Sesshomaru countered, his face blank and his eyes far too inspective for Inuyasha's taste. "But you are hiding something. I know this."

At one time Inuyasha would have fidgeted under Sesshomaru's penetrating stare. He didn't like being looked at like he was being looked right through. But recent events had been informative, and he had learned.

Mirroring Sesshomaru's stare and posture as easy enough. A cheap imitation perhaps but even if Sesshomaru knew it, what could he do? After all…Inuyasha had seen quite clearly that one could know and yet still have their hands completely tied recently.

Who knew how long they two of them might have stood there, staring gat each other had a little kitsune not had a question.

"Un...Inu- I mean Fa- er…um" Shippo fumbled.

Inuyasha smiled sadly and looked down at the kitsune who clutched at his leg.

"Inuyasha will do just fine kid." The hanyou informed. "You already have a Father, and I'm not him. You should honor him kay?"

Shippo looked a bit torn, so Inuyasha forged on.

"So...whatcha need? We're leaving…no worries."

Shippo shook head.

"Uh no…its not that. Um…I was wondering…what's a consort?"

Uhh….the gears in Inuyasha's head creaked, turned, and then stalled.

Crap….a person who…consorts…with another? Fuck…why was Shippo always asking him and weird crap? Why couldn't he ever ask how to make something dead…or piss off Kagome…or do both at once. That was actually something Inuyasha was good at.

Shippo was looking up at him with big, expectant eyes but Inuyasha was drawing a complete blank, and Sesshomaru could obviously see it on his face.

"Under what circumstances?" Sesshomaru asked, tossing Inuyasha a lifeline. Shippo turned his head towards the demon Lord.

"Huh?" He muttered in confusion.

"Is it a human consort, or a demon's consort?" Sesshomaru clarified, and Inuyasha couldn't believe that the ice prince was actually…well doing this.

"Um…well…before we came here and Koga was helping to look for Inuyasha and all that. Well…I heard Koga mumbling something about making Miroku is consort." Shippo answered. "He was staring at Miroku a lot, touching him too."

What the hell would wolf-shit want with the monk of all people?

"Ah…" Sesshomaru pushed out as if everything in the world had been explained…something Inuyasha truly hated, because the bastard almost always DID know just what it meant. "Well young kit…a demon's consort, especially if it is a human, is little more then a sex slave."

Seriously…how did smug ass Sesshomaru always know-wait a minute.

"It means what?" Inuyasha snapped.

"A demon's consort is a pleasure slave. They are primarily remanded to the bedchambers, often shackled to the bed itself. Their only purpose is to service their owner, and anyone else their master allows. To put it simply little brother, their only purpose is to be a warm-"

"-Hole-" Inuyasha growled.

"-Willing or not." Sesshomaru unfinished matter-of-factly.

"What the fuck…" Inuyasha snarled. First Kagome and now Miroku? "The shitty wolf wants to rape Miroku?" He hissed.

"It might start out as that yes." Sesshomaru informed. "Until he submits to it that is. Then generally he would receive better treatment."

Generally…Gods….

Inuyasha had known Koga was an asshole…but nothing at all like this. What could possibly be going through the wolf's brain? Maybe Shippo had heard wrong, but why take the chance?

"You know…if you run into the stupid wolf…I won't be angry at all if you just kill him." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Duly noted." Sesshomaru stated flatly, and in a way that told Inuyasha that such a meeting could very well be Koga's last moment.

"Well good ear kid." Inuyasha told Shippo, rubbing him on the head as he did. "I'll handle it."

Pleased with himself the kit scampered back towards the waiting group, and from the looks on the humans were giving him, Inuyasha had had a feeling he was going to get bombed with inquires before long.

Great…

"Look Sesshomaru…I did everything you asked, I'm taking the banging brothers, and I do appreciate the information you just gave but…what more do you want?" Inuyasha grumped. "I have to go."

"Yes…you have been very agreeable." Sesshomaru said, but his tone outright suspicious. "So I will be expecting you in a week."

Then, without another word, Sesshomaru turned and left Inuyasha staring at his back.

It was so annoying to be dismissed like that…it was so arrogant…so…Sesshomaru.

But it was what Inuyasha had wanted in the first place so….

"Dead man walking…" He whispered to himself.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He had never felt so weak in his entire life. As it was he was struggling just to keep up with his humans. He was doing his best to keep anyone from seeing it, but he could tell he was going to need to stop before long or someone would notice.

There was about an hour left before the sun would set, and Inuyasha was determined to make it that far. But the entire universe seemed to be working against him.

One of the problems was that Shippo had sat himself on Inuyasha's shoulder, and the hanyou could swear it felt like he was carrying a bolder. He was nearly out of breath, his knee's felt hollow, and light headed as all hell.

It was all he could do to keep from stumbling and falling flat on his face. Which he just could not allow….he had enough damage control on his hands from Sesshomaru's touchy feely display.

He had just barely been able to stave them off, promising to explain when they bedded down for the night. He had been hoping to save his…explanations for Kaede's, but now he felt that he would have to spill it much, much sooner.

He had been positive that he had enough to make it to the old hag's….but ever since they had gotten a few miles from Sesshomaru's castle he had started to drain fast.

It was beyond unsettling…feeling his very life drain away.

He felt like he could pass out while walking. Pass out and never wake up again. He wasn't sure he liked that idea either, it would be painless sure…but…..

Inuyasha shook his head, dislodging the thought. Thinking about it was going to help anything, the only thing it could do was make him feel worse.

Inuyasha focused on the three humans and two demons in front of him. Alir and Tren had taken the slight lead, they were in front, but also in a position to correct in case it was needed as Inuyasha was fairly certain that they didn't know where they were going at all.

The two girls were chatting quietly amongst themselves and Miroku was keeping one eye on demon's ahead of him and the other on Sango's ass as usual.

Suddenly a thought popped into Inuyasha's head, and he kicked himself mentally. He hadn't even introduced everyone yet. Neither set knew the other one and now he knew he was really slipping.

Alir and Tren could be used to it for all he knew, but he was surprised that his humans hadn't said anything. He was grateful in a way…but the omission worried him. He wasn't dense but thoughts were coming slowly and he felt almost as if he were in a fog.

Inuyasha rotated his shoulders and groaned through his teeth. It ridiculous but Shippo's weight felt like it was breaking his shoulder. It truly felt like the bones were going to give at any moment but that didn't make any sense.

He could understand his youki draining and his flesh losing strength…but how the hell could his bones weaken?

He didn't have a clue, Kagome might know of something but it wasn't like he could ask her, nor could anything be done about it anyway. All he did know at the moment was that he had to get Shippo off of his shoulder before he fell down.

But how to do it without snapping or hurting the kit's feelings? It was then that Inuyasha's eyes settled on Miroku, and a light bulb flicked on.

"Hey Shippo." Inuyasha whispered to the kit.

"What?" Shippo whispered back.

"I dare you to scare Miroku."

The kit turned his head to look at the oblivious monk, whose hand was steadily creeping closer and closer to Sango's ass. Obvious was the right word for sure, Miroku was off in his own world, aware only of Sango and her movements.

Had to focus so that he didn't get caught prematurely of course.

Shippo grinned a classic mischievous kitsune grin, and his tails wagged back and forth giddily.

"I'm on it."

Shippo's body coiled as Miroku's hand inched closer and closer, his little kitsune mind calculating. With a soft grunt Shippo launched himself silently into the air.

Inuyasha's whole body lurched from the force of Shippo pushing off of him, and he very nearly fell.

Good gods….he really was as weak as he felt if Shippo could nearly topple him.

"HA!" Shippo shouted as he landed on the back of Miroku's head just as the monk's hand was about to reach its target.

"WAH!" Miroku screamed in surprise, his upper body lurching forward.

The monk tried to compensate, but he was far too off balance. He swung around, perhaps trying to use his staff to steady himself. Shippo was nearly thrown off, but hung tight to Miroku's hair.

The spin only made the situation worse however, Miroku was going down.

Shippo's hand shot out, trying grab something to pull himself away so he wouldn't get squished under tumbling monk. Sango was just close enough for Shippo to get a grip on her neckline.

Unfortunately for her the fabric was not nearly strong enough to resist Shippo's small, but sharp claws aided by the combined weight of Miroku and Shippo.

Rrrrrriiiiiippp! THUD!

The two boys hit the ground and for a few moments it was as if time had stopped as Sango's skin tight slayer uniform slip open like a stage curtain being drawn.

Sango stared down at her ample assets in open mouthed shock. Miroku's eyes bulged and blood spurted out of his nose like Kagome's bathroom sink at the sight.

The miko herself covered his mouth in gasping mortification, though Inuyasha noted a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

The shook soon wore off and Sango screamed in outrage and swiftly clobbered Miroku **and** Shippo with one shot of her massive weapon.

All that screaming and movement certainly got things…bouncing.

Inuyasha grinned though his laughter as Sango covered herself with her giant boomerang.

That had gone even better then he could have hoped. Amusement and a show…nice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked. "Stop staring!"

_"Hey…every man deserves to see at least one set of nice breasts before they die." _Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha looked down at the fallen kit and monk as Sango ran off into the woods, with Kagome in hot pursuit. He could practically see the stars in the two males eyes.

"Good job kid." Inuyasha whispered, smiling in spite of a sudden pang in his chest. "That was a good going away present."

Inuyasha was completely exhausted. Which was nothing short of ridiculous since they had only gone another half mile after the…incident. But he was, and he practically collapsed after Kagome had declared they should stop.

Inuyasha had never been so thankful for Kagome's pushy attitude or a sunset in his life. As it was his entire back was soaked with sweat, and his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

He was hoping he could get it to stop before anyone noticed, or that the dark would cover it for him.

Kirara was already giving him looks however, the damn neko just had to try and ruin everything, but least she couldn't talk. She was probably just concerned about what she was seeing, but Inuyasha was grateful for her lack of vocal cords regardless. He wasn't in the mood for a confrontation.

"But why are you mad at me?" Shippo wailed. "I didn't do anything!"

"You…you…you exposed me!" Sango snapped.

"It was an accident! Besides…what's it matter? People saw your chest…I've seen lots of chests!" Shippo proclaimed. "I've seen Inuyasha's chest and Miroku's chest too! Yours is just rounder! Not like its special either! Its way smaller then my Mother's was, and it saw it all the time when we would take baths and she neve-AHHHH!"

Shippo screamed in fright and came hauling ass past Inuyasha, Sango's weapon right on his tail.

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle even as an apology screaming Shippo ironically dove into an old foxhole just in time to keep from being bulldozed.

But at the same time he felt sad and heavy. It wasn't fair…and even now when he had a little time, he didn't have the strength to do anything with them.

His senses were failing him as well. His ears and nose were barely giving him anything, almost as if someone had thrown a bag over his head.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome suddenly chirped.

Inuyasha's neck actually creaked audibly when he turned his head towards the girl, and it took a few moments for him to focus his eyes to see more then just a white, green and black blob.

'Yeah?"

'Its getting kinda cold." Kagome pointed out.

Oh shit….

"It is…" Inuyasha agreed slowly.

Hoping against hope Inuyasha's prayed that she wasn't going to do what he knew she was totally going to do.

"So…since you're the big strong one…way don't you get some firewood?" Kagome continued.

Yep…that's what he thought she was going to do.

Damn it…Inuyasha wasn't sure he could even get back up without help, let alone lug around a bunch of wood. But what could he say?

Ka-Thunk!

Both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped as Alir dropped a big armload of wood on the ground behind them.

"Now you're just trying to get a medal or something." Inuyasha stated, but inwardly he was beyond thankful.

Without a word Tren started to arrange wood in the center of their group, obviously about to start it up.

"So…uh….who are your new friends?" A re-dressed Sango asked.

Inuyasha's brain clicked and he nearly smacked himself. He had forgotten again.

"Um…well this is Alir." Inuyasha reported, pointing to the blond. "And this is his brother Tren." A point to the spiky redhead. "They work for…um…Sesshomaru obviously, and uh…Tren, Alir…this is Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kagome."

Inuyasha pointed to each one that the rattled off. Curt nods were exchanged as adding names to faces apparently did nothing to dampen suspicions between the two sides.

Inuyasha could have laughed honestly, especially when he noticed that each side had made protective moves towards him.

"I feel so loved." Inuyasha chuckled softly, earning him a curious set of looks. "Sesshomaru wanted me to have bodyguards….I know the two of them a bit."

"So…what is going on with your brother?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha sighed…as good a time as any he guessed.

"Good question…but I'll get to that later."

Kit first though…but how?

"Oi, Shippo." Inuyasha called out, and the Fox poked his head out of his hidey hole.

"Yeah?"

"How about you go play around in the woods for a while…see if you can't find anything cool." Inuyasha suggested.

"Okay!" Shippo exclaimed, popping out of the hole before scurrying off.

Well that was easier then he would have thought, but hey…he wasn't going to argue.

"Hey…you two think you could watch over him for a spell? Adult talk and all." Inuyasha requested.

Alir chuckled, clearly amused. Even though Tren looked like he wanted to argue, there wasn't much he could do when his larger muscled sibling head locked him and pulled him away.

"It is unlike you to share anything my friend." Miroku said as he made himself comfortable. "Clearly this must be serious."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes….so what if he was private? Sharing only gave people daggers to use against you.

"It is." Inuyasha stated solemnly, keeping his snark to himself for the moment.

Miroku had been smiling slightly, attempting humor perhaps. But his face fell and sobered at Inuyasha's agreement.

"Has something happened?" Sango asked.

"You could say that." Inuyasha replied.

"I did notice that you and Sesshomaru seemed to be getting along still." Miroku pointed out.. "That's good…right?"

"If he is being honest, yes." Inuyasha responded.

"And you don't think that he is?" Sango inquired.

Inuyasha could only shrug.

"I'm undecided."

"Which is why you left." Miroku added, a statement, not a question.

"Kinda."

"So what's going on Inuyasha?" Kagome huffed. "Just spill it would you."

Inuyasha growled at the miko's impatience. He would say what he had to say when he was good and damn ready, and maybe not at all if the bitching got started. Course he wasn't sure how to say it in the first place.

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I've never had a family…" Inuyasha started slowly. "I've been along and on my own ever since I was four or five years old I think. Every single day was an all out fight for survival. Food, water, shelter, safety…none of that ever came easily…or reliably."

Inuyasha thought back to all the group's grievances with him, sifting through to find which ones counted and which were duplicates wasn't easy, but he tried.

"I've lost count of how many times you guys have gotten on me about manners…." Inuyasha continued. "Well when did I have time to learn manners? And who would teach me? When was I supposed to use them anyway? In between the beatings? The bouts of starvation, the near rapes? Perhaps then right…maybe if I had been proper and polite the various demon and human men would have gladly stopped trying to shove their fucking dicks up my ass or down my throat when they thought I was weak without bloodshed. Think that would have worked?"

Inuyasha hadn't planned on being so acidic, but he couldn't quite stop himself. He watched the humans faces carefully, looking for what he wasn't sure, but any reactions he wanted to see.

"I think that's it." Inuyasha mused. "You think you all know how I've had to live, but you don't understand even the little that you do know." Inuyasha shook his head, scoffing at the audacity of it all. "You guys are the closest thing to a family that I have ever had…but I can't say that I care for the way you've treated me at times. I'd like to-"

"-Is this way you wanted? To gripe and criticize us?" Kagome interrupted. "Maybe if-"

"-Let me speak!" Inuyasha snarled, lurching forward from his comfortable reclined position and into a perched, ready to pounce one. "You never let me speak you alwaysinterrupt or try to talk over me. If not that you just disregard me! Then you bitch at me for being distant. Let. Me. SPEAK!"

Kagome had that look on her face, the one that old Inuyasha he was just itching to sit him. Too bad for her that she had lost her little torture device.

"You're such a jerk Inuyasha!" Kagome huffed. "You manhandled me, not once but twice! No apology either! Then you take off with that psycho brother of yours, worrying me sick, doing god knows what. You leave us in that-"

"-Kagome…please…let him talk." Miroku interrupted gently.

Inuyasha was seething inside, his temper already frayed by the worry and fear caused by what was happening to him. He had wanted to get his grievances out and hopefully be able to put everything to rest while he still had time. But it would figure that Kagome would only care about herself and her worldview. She was such a child sometimes…not surprising considering that was what she actually was.

A child who acted like she was a woman, and didn't like being told otherwise.

"You know what? Never mind…just forget I said anything." Inuyasha growled, flopping back to his original position.

Might as well just stay there and wait for it. One place in the woods was as good as any other. He should have known no one would care….should have known.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh/growl but Inuyasha ignored her. Ignored her and everything else. Even as he heard Sango faintly calling his name, it was easy to ignore. Sounded like it was coming from behind thick stone anyway. Which couldn't be right, but it certainly felt like his world was being boxed in.

He could faintly hear sounds, but he couldn't even come close to processing them. Not that it mattered…nothing really mattered anymore. All the work, all the struggles…his entire life…and nothing to show for it.

"Inuyasha!"

Sound came roaring back in like a crashing typhoon. Inuyasha gasped and nearly jumped out of his skin as Miroku's face seemed to appear only inches from his own. With his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders the monk shook him hard. Which hurt his already aching body.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku repeated.

"What?" Inuyasha groaned, giving the monk a hard one handed shove.

Much to his displeasure the monk didn't go flying like he should have. No…he barely moved…yup…he really had lost most of his strength.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked, his voice laced with concern. "You just…went blank."

Miroku looked at his own chest, and then at Inuyasha's hand. The hanyou could see a light flick on behind the monk's eyes and he cursed inwardly.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked softly, his eyes far too soft and worried for Inuyasha's liking. "Are you sick?"

"You're sick?" Kagome's head snapped to attention.

Oh shit…

In an instant Kagome was in front of him, practically forcing Miroku out of the way in the process. Inuyasha growled as Kagome pressed her wrist into his forehead.

"You don't feel hot…" Kagome muttered to herself.

Inuyasha was certain that the miko had to have some kind of disorder. She snapped from one extreme to another entirely too fast and easy. From angry to motherly to sulky to worried…insane…had to be.

"Back off…" Inuyasha growled.

Unsurprisingly she just ignored him.

"Stick out your tongue." Kagome ordered.

Inuyasha's nostrils flared. This was not how this was supposed to go at all.

"I'm not sick." Inuyasha insisted.

Kagome clamped her hands on her hips and glared down at him.

"Stop being stubborn." She huffed.

"I'm not sick." Inuyasha repeated, firmer this time.

"Inuyasha…there is nothing to be ashamed of." Sango soothed. "If you're not feeling well then maybe Kagome can-"

Inuyasha turned her out, turning his head away to stare off at the sky. The girls continued, each trying to coax his cooperation, and Miroku also joined in, trying a different tactic perhaps, Inuyasha didn't know…it was all just a wall of sound to him.

Fine….it would figure that he wouldn't be able to do it his way.

"I'm dying." Inuyasha finally forced out.

The humans shut up so fast it was almost comical. Too bad he couldn't really enjoy it more.

"W-What?" The all seemed to stammer at once.

Inuyasha sighed, his guts clenching so tightly he wasn't sure if he could keep the bare bones contents in. Saying it out loud made it all the more real, and Inuyasha would be lying through his teeth if he said he wasn't frightened.

Dying in battle was one thing, but like this…a slow, creeping death just when it looked like things might just turn around for him.

But just like pain, Inuyasha had dealt with fear his entire life. He had never really stopped being afraid. No matter who old he had become, or what new power he unlocked within his Fang…he never stopped feeling fear. He had just learned to pushed past it, to overpower it with other things…he could handle this.

"I'm dying." Inuyasha repeated, enunciating slowly.

Silence.

If not for the fact that he could still hear their breathing Inuyasha would have thought the three just disappeared altogether.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku whispered softly.

"That's not funny!" Kagome snapped, her voice breaking as she popped up off of her knees and onto her feet. "Not funny at all jerk!"

Inuyasha glared at the miko, meeting her upset stare head on. His fingers dug into the ground underneath him as he tried to suppress his own anger.

It was bad enough that she was practically calling him a liar, something that he truly hated, but what right did she have to get upset? At him no less? Like he wanted this…

Growling, Inuyasha pulled his hands up, feeling a strange, soft pain in several of his fingers as he did. In all honesty he was about to go off on the girl, but the sight of his hands stopped him.

His fingers were bleeding slightly, and after a moment he realized why. Almost all of his claws were gone.

The right hand was completely bare, and his left only had the thumb and pinky claws remaining.

Inuyasha heard a soft gasp from somewhere and he smiled sadly as he looked at his trembling hands.

"Falling right apart at the seems aren't you hanyou?" He whispered. He flexed his fingers, half expecting them to fall off as well.

"Has something happened?" Miroku asked, his voice filled with bewilderment and something akin to pain.

"Poison? From Sesshomaru?" Sango added.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm…just…old I guess."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Kagome protested. "You don't look any older then me!"

"Looks can be deceiving Kagome." Inuyasha reported, a fact that he knew well from experience. "I'm two hundred and fifty plus Kagome…and I'm half human. As for what happened…well I guess I had a massive heart attack, that's what I was told anyway. Nearly killed me…took some fancy crap that I can't even begin to describe and Sesshomaru's blood to pull me through. I think that was what got me this far. Anyway…something similar happened hours ago….felt myself fading ever since."

Inuyasha could almost feel the mood dropping, and collective desperation pooling.

"Then why are we leaving?" Miroku asked. "If you need medical attention that Sesshomaru's people can provide…we should go back."

Inuyasha shook his head once more.

"There isn't anything they can do."

"But you already said they helped you once before, and if Sesshomaru's blood is a key…" Sango chimed in. "Older, more powerful demonic blood can be something of a panacea among demons…or so I have been told."

Inuyasha smiled, it was futile, but it did made him feel a little better, hearing such concern.

"Its not that simple." Inuyasha informed.

"But-" Kagome started, only to be stopped when Inuyasha held up his hand.

"If it was just the heart thing then okay…maybe. But its not just that, and I'm not sick. My senses are going, my body is all but useless. I'm falling apart from the inside. I…I can feel myself…slipping away. I'm…well I'm starting to think that its my youki, my demonic power, that's keeping me alive….but its draining away fast." Inuyasha paused, searching within himself for some kind of answer, but none popped out. "All my life its been a struggle…inside and out…human and demon tugging me from side to side in this…never-ending battle of theirs. I think….I think my human blood has just reached its limit…and gone beyond, and I'm not demon enough to exist without it."

He couldn't be sure, but the thought that might explain why he had changed back during his human night. His demon blood had always taken over when his life was in danger, and Tetsusaiga not in his hand. So maybe turning human would have killed him that night, and his demon blood had senses it, went berserk as it always did, and pushed back like normal.

Only this time there wasn't enough of it left for the full on freak out.

"I'm just old…old and busted up." Inuyasha muttered. "Broken my arms, both legs, all my ribs, broken back, shattered jaw, busted skull, holes punched in me, broke my back a few more times, shoulders ripped out, ankles smashed, Kagome's beads broke my back and hips twice more…broken neck….you name it. I'm just out of me."

Kagome was crying, and both Sango and Miroku's eyes were wet. It made him feel horrible…He loved them, he hated them, there were everything he had ever had. They needed him…and now he was going to leave.

Inuyasha had always known death could right around the corner, but he had never thought he would be mourned by anyone.

"Listen guys…don't worry about it. Its life right?" Inuyasha stated firmly. "And I've done my best to make sure that things will be taken care of. You know…Naraku and the like." Inuyasha looked at Sango, and then at Miroku and his cursed hand. "I'm not really sure how steady everything is. But things with Sesshomaru have…changed a bit. I don't know what or why, but something is different with him. But…I did get his promise, with an oath that I think I can trust, that he'd take over my part and make sure that Naraku dies as soon as possible if something were to happen to me."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to fidget as their eyes never left him. What…where they expecting him to just vanish at a moments notice?

"Look…I'm not saying you can trust him completely, just point him in the right direction…and I think it'll work just fine." Inuyasha reported. "He also promised that he'd take Shippo in."

"Why would we need **him** to take Shippo?" Kagome grumped.

Inuyasha would let that one go though, Kagome was upset and when she got upset she generally compensated by getting angry at something.

"Because he is a demon, he'll outlive everyone here…provided he doesn't get himself killed. But he needs to learn how to be a demon, a kitsune more importantly. He has to learn how to use the power in his blood and no one here can teach that.." Inuyasha explained.

"And Sesshomaru can?" Kagome skeptically asked.

"More then anyone here." Inuyasha patiently replied. "And even if he can't, he has kitsune's under his command that can. Its for the best Kagome, you're going to go home for good one day and old age will get Miroku and Sango. Hell…you might even see him in your time all grown up Kagome."

Nobody looked happy, but it wasn't anger that Inuyasha saw in their eyes.

"How long?" Miroku inquired softly, to which Inuyasha took a deep breath and sighed.

"I don't know." Inuyasha admitted. "I thought I had a week…but…I-I really don't know."

That seemed to stun everyone even further. Jaws dropped, eyes filled with denial and pain. But…in a way it made Inuyasha feel good. Better then indifference right?

"In-Inuyasha…" Sango gasped. An apology, a denial, and a hope all in her voice. It hurt in a funny way.

Kagome looked like she had been sledge hammered between the eyes and Miroku and an odd look of quiet devastation.

"Listen….I don't want Shippo to know…not yet at least. So…lets just keep this under wraps please." Inuyasha stated. "I'm sure they'll be back soon actually. I can't really tell…hearing is going as much as anything."

Inuyasha smiled sardonically…and that was it…not much left to say really. But any kind of feeling of closure or peace eluded him.

He was still worried, for himself, for them. But what else could he do?

At the moment…not a thing because before he could even try to think of something else to say, Shippo came marching out from the brush, his mouth flapping a mile a minute, with and amused Tren and Alir following.

Miroku and Sango turned away form the approaching kitsune, talking steps to compose themselves. But Kagome continued to stare at Inuyasha, her eyes raw and red. The stare bothered him, not only because it might tip Shippo off, but he didn't like feeling like he was being stared through.

When the kit finally reached them he seemed as cheerful as ever, but then he caught Kagome's raw stare, and his face fell.

Inuyasha cursed inwardly, but before he could do anything Shippo plastered on a smile and pounced on the miko. The fox caught her hand and started to drag her away to see his collection of…something.

Great timing…But then Inuyasha realized what the kit was doing. He thought that the two of them were fighting and was trying to break it up.

It made Inuyasha feel rather terrible to be honest. No child should have to deal with something like that. Children needed more stability, and not to think that they were responsible for keeping the peace.

Inuyasha understood it though. He had lost his own family before he really could understand what that was, and if he had lucked into some semblance of another one he probably would have done anything to keep it.

Shippo had likewise had his parents taken from him, but the longer Inuyasha watched him work on Kagome the worse he felt.

The kit had certainly not been a model child no, but Inuyasha felt he could have been a better Father figure. Yes Kagome had blocked him time and time again, but he might have been able to try harder.

Sesshomaru or whoever he found would be much better for the kid, Inuyasha was sure of that. That was perhaps the one good thing that could come from all of this. Shippo would be in better hands, and he wouldn't have the trauma of Inuyasha throwing him away.

Inuyasha nodded to himself, trying to ease the knots in his belly with that one good thought.

It took a while, an hour or so perhaps, but things did start to taper off. Improvised beds were created. Kagome with her sleeping bag, Sango and Miroku basically with their thick robes and small pillows.

Tren and Alir pretty much laid upon one another, snuggled together a little off from the rest of the group.

Inuyasha himself remained in the same spot he had been ever since he had practically collapsed to the ground. He managed to toss a good sized chunk of wood into the fire to keep it going, and rubbed at his cold, achy brow.

He sighed to himself as he watched the glowing embers. If only he could add another log to his own flame…

He stretched himself slowly, and everything seemed to crack painfully. His eyes slowly roamed over his slumbering companions and he managed a smile.

He could keep watch over them while they slept….one last time.

A particularly loud pop from the fire jarred Miroku awake, and he pushed himself up with a yawn. Blinking slowly he wondered what time it was. It had to be late…it was pitch black out, he didn't even see any stars.

Groaning as he cracked his back, Miroku rolled over and nearly jumped out of his skin when Inuyasha's voice cut through the dark.

"Cold wake you up?"

Once his heart came out of his throat Miroku answered.

"No…just did."

He noticed the fire was mostly embers, but it could be started back up.

"What about you?" Miroku asked.

If the hanyou was could, Miroku would be more then happy to get the fire raging again.

"No…" Came Inuyasha's tired reply, and something in his voice set off bells in Miroku's mind.

"Have…have you slept at all?" He asked.

A humorless chuckle came back..

"No." Inuyasha repeated.

"Well…why not?" Miroku countered. "I-Is there something you need? I'm sure I can-"

"-Don't worry about it." Inuyasha interrupted.

Like hell…as if that was even remotely possible.

"Its not problem at all. Please I can-"

"-Just afraid I wont wake up." Inuyasha whispered softly.

Miroku almost didn't catch it, but when he did…his heart just broke.

He still couldn't believe it, it just couldn't be possible. Inuyasha was too strong, too stubborn, too…too lucky to just up and die. Miroku couldn't even wrap his mind around the idea of Inuyasha not being around.

"Inuyasha…are…are you sure-"

"Yes."

"But it doesn't-"

"It does."

"But you can't be-"

"I am."

Frustrated, upset and nearing that special kind of heartbreak that only the loss of a true friend could bring, Miroku wanted to scream.

'But…well there is one thing that I would like to ask of you." Inuyasha gently stated.

"Yes? What would that be?" Miroku responded somewhat eagerly.

He was a little too far into -must help0 mode to notice Inuyasha's sudden proper wording and tone, which should have worried him if he had of caught it.

"I never found my Mother's body, so she never got a real burial, or any kind of services as far as I know. I seriously doubt the fucks that burned our home to the ground took the time to take her our first after they chased me out. But…I've always worried that…somehow that damaged her soul or something." Inuyasha began. " I always figured I would just be killed one day and left to rot or eaten. But if its gonna be like this…well I was wondering if you would be willing to perform my service. I mean…as a monk…you should know the right way…right? You know…make sure nothing happens to me."

Everything in Miroku slammed to a halt as he processed the request. His throat closed off, his heart seemed to skip, and for a second he thought that he might actually pass out.

The finality of it all, it pushed tears down his cheeks. He couldn't breath, couldn't move, couldn't speak.

"Could you do that for me?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly, as if he expected to be denied now.

Miroku tried to swallow the anvil that had lodged itself in his throat so that he could speak.

"Yes, I can do that. It would be m-" Miroku froze. In a way it was an honor, but it wasn't. He didn't want to do it, didn't want to HAVE to do it. "I would be ha-" No…no he would not be happy to do it. Damn it…

"I can do it." Miroku repeated, giving up entirely.

'Thank you. I appreciate it." Inuyasha whispered.

Miroku squinted, trying to see more then an outline of the hanyou in the dark.

"Go to sleep monk." Inuyasha said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Sleep was the furthest thing in his mind right now. But he didn't know what to say or do.

"You'd better." Miroku groused.

To say that Inuyasha was tired as he watched the sun proudly rise above the horizon would be an understatement. It had been one of the longest nights of his life, and reminded him all too much of his childhood.

Hiding…alone and afraid. Feeling death lurking but unable to see it, unable to drive it away.

Agonizing is what it had been…feeling the moments tick away, feeling **himself**tick away. But now, as before, he had made it through the night, and he didn't' really feel any worse then he had.

A plus perhaps…but either way there was nothing he could do but go forward.

It had taken him a good seven minutes to pull himself up into a standing position, but he was up now, and so was the sun…so it was time to go.

"Alright you lazy bums…get up! Lets go!" Inuyasha commanded, clapping his hands together for effect.

Groaning and sluggish movement followed, and Inuyasha had to smile. To their credit, grumbly as they were, Tren and Alir were the fist one to respond. Then the monk, which didn't really surprise Inuyasha. He would bet money that Miroku never really went back to sleep after their chat.

Sango and her neko stirred, awake but not rising yet.

Annnnd then of course Shippo and Kagome brought up the rear.

It made Inuyasha grin, and he felt a little warm inside. It was nothing new really, him dragging their asses up, but it brought good feelings nonetheless.

Somehow Alir's shirt had been removed during the night, and he pawed around for it as he let out a big yawn. Inuyasha didn't know where it had went, didn't know if he wanted to know how it got there either. But he was pretty certain that they hadn't had sex…and if they actually had then they couldn't have enjoyed it with how quiet they had been all night.

But the blond's half naked-ness did give Inuyasha a chance to observe a demonic body that wasn't Sesshomaru's.

The marks on Alir's body instantly draw his eye. They sat upon his chest, one wrapped diagonally around his bicep, and one seemed to flare out from around his belly button. But compared to Sesshomaru's mark, and the one that sat on Inuyasha's own chest, they seemed rather plain.

They were a dark color, and more a design then a picture. Nothing like the twin suns on Sesshomaru's neck or the rose entwined moons on his chest.

Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder why. Was it because of the type of demon they were, which he still wasn't sure on, or something else? Did the noble blood that Sesshomaru always yammered on about actually mean something?

He was so lost in thought that Inuyasha didn't realize that he had been staring into Alir's eyes for almost a minute. Blinking, Inuyasha nearly recoiled as if struck as Alir winked at him.

"So sorry if you like what you see. I'm quite taken." Alir teased, batting his eyelashes as he pushed his lower lip out in a pout.

"Yeah…I can tell he's really stuck IN you." Inuyasha countered.

Alir actually blushed and averted his eyes. Tren coughed and threw Alir's shirt in his face.

"….gonna fucking kill that kit." Alir grumbled.

Inuyasha couldn't' help but grin, and had to wonder why the blond fox hadn't come along too. When Inuyasha had stated volunteer only he had been pretty sure he would have the kit all over it. Atrius just seemed like that kind of guy.

"I'm rather surprised not to see him actually." Inuyasha admitted.

Tren's face hardened into a look a pure annoyance.

"Oh he jumped at it. But Lord Sesshomaru declared it was a twofer, had to have a partner. Preve refused, and before Atrius could hit the guardhouse for a second…this -WHACK!- runt locked us both in!" Tren explained, knuckling his sibling in the head while he was trying to pull his shirt over his head.

"Ah!" Alir squeaked, spinning halfway around as he tried to blindly avoid any repeat blows.

But the movement gave Inuyasha his back…and it was there that he saw something truly interesting.

It was a snow topped mountain, sorta reminded Inuyasha of Fuji, complete with big, white, fluffy clouds. There was even a little forest at its foot, right where Alir's kidneys were. It was…breathtaking….the colors…so vibrant, so **real**.

Inuyasha wasn't exactly a purveyor of fine art, Shippo's drawings were his only real experience with the medium. But the scene on Alir's back could put any professional painter to shame he would bet.

Because it wasn't like he was looking at a picture. No…it was more like the real deal. Like Alir's back was some kind of window elsewhere. Hell…Inuyasha could almost swear the clouds were moving and the tree's were swaying in the breeze.

They weren't, couldn't be, but he had to focus hard just to get past it.

When Tren caught him staring however, he growled aggressively and yanked Alir's shirt down swiftly. Inuyasha blinked, wondering if he had just committed some kind of demonic faux pas, not that he cared really, and what was he supposed to do to correct it…not that he would if it was any kind of pain in the ass.

Alir however simply giggled and gave Tren's face a gentle palm shove.

"If you didn't want anyone to see it, then you wouldn't have made it so big, nor put it on my back."

"You know size isn't something you can control." Tren pushed back meekly.

"I know, I know." Alir soothed, planting a soft kiss on his mate's lips. "Just goes to show how much of your -rock- I am."

Inuyasha pinched the bridge on his nose. All the hidden meanings and symbolism and other…crap…in demon life could kill a guy.

Oh wait…

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his internal gallows humor.

"So what the hell is it?" Inuyasha grumped.

"Sealing the deal." Alir stated.

Inuyasha blinked.

"I-it's the final mark. Personal an-and private. Commitment, personal value, love…everything you feel for that person mixes into an image, one that means something to you. B-But you can't control what it is really." Tren clarified, stammering in embarrassment.

"I take it its so big because you love him lots?" Inuyasha teased. He couldn't help it, might as well mess with someone.

Tren blushed, but Alir laughed.

"No…size doesn't mean anything. Though I've seen marks that cover the entire body. Its the vividness that shows emotion, the clarity. I don't know what the word I should use is…realness?"

Confusing…but Inuyasha got the point.

"So…if you see some flat…dull thing…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"Mating of convenience I'd say." Alir mused. "Probably hate one another."

"Wait…you two are…m-married?" Miroku stammered, joining the conversation suddenly.

Kagome was still dozing and Sango was off in the woods. Handling her morning business no doubt. Which was probably good…this could get…awkward.

"I guess that's the human word." Alir said.

"But-But didn't Inuyasha say you were brothers?" Miroku half whimpered, looking back at Inuyasha for clarification.

"He did and we are." Alir purred, pushing out his lips, which he wetted sensually, as he started through his lashes.

Great…gob smacked monk…..just what he needed.

"Ugh…don't make that face." Inuyasha grunted.

"And why not?" Alir asked in the same darkly sweet voice.

"Cause you look like you want to suck something off, and I've no time for your butt-fuckery." Inuyasha quipped.

Tren actually chuckled, but Alir simply licked his lips and turned his head to very blatantly stare at Tren's crotch.

"Mmm…now THAT sounds nice."

If anything Tren's skin flushed an even deeper shade of red then it did before, and Miroku likewise looked….off.

Something that could catch the monk, oh if only he had known sooner.

"Well there'll be none of that." Inuyasha stated. "So get it in gear."

Alir rolled his eyes dramatically and reached over for his boots. Tren just look happy for the change in topic so Inuyasha decided not to tease at the moment.

Turning to Miroku Inuyasha sighed.

"Weird's me out too, but I guess they're competent at what they do." Inuyasha informed, earning a braying laugh from Alir. "Kinda stuck…so just let it roll…and would someone please get Kagome up!"

Inuyasha was just expecting Miroku to give her a nudge, or the returning Sango to take care of his request. But without a word Alir strode over and grabbed one of Kagome's legs within her sleeping back. With one arm he hauled her upside down in the air, groggy, unaware, sleepy protests and all. He held her for a moment…and then released her leg while holding onto the bag.

Gravity took hold, and the girl slid right out of the bag, landing right on the back of her bead some two seconds later.

"Rise and shine human." Alir chirped.

It wasn't' nearly high enough to actually deal real damage, but that didn't stop Kagome from going off like he had tossed her off of a cliff.

Inuyasha chuckled under his breath at Kagome going off on someone else for a change, though he hoped she didn't believe she could actually faze the blond demon.

Not a bad start to the day though.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, but he was actually missing Sesshomaru's pushy ass and his cart. The amount of effort it was taking just to walk was ridiculously. He was slowing them all down noticeably.

His humans were watching him closely and with worry in their eyes. Hell…Kagome looked as if she was about to cry again. Even Shippo was starting to give him looks.

Maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all?

Tren and Alir were also watching, what they where thinking or would do was unknown to him. But he had been repeatedly asked by both sides if he was alright, or wanted to stop for a spell. He had staved them all of thus far, however…he wasn't sure he could do that much longer.

He could have laughed at the looks they were giving each other though. Clearly the two sides thought that they knew something the other didn't.

In all honesty though…no he wasn't alright, and yes he wanted to stop. He wanted it all to stop. He wanted to feel better. He wanted to BE better.

But there was no point in railing against something you couldn't change. He had learned that years ago.

Inuyasha wiped the sweat from his brown and his skin felt cold and clammy even to him. Probably not good….

Gods…why was it so hard to move? Why was everything cramping so badly? His throat burned and his mouth tasted horrible. His stomach was churning and bubbling so badly he worried that he might through up. What would come up he didn't know, he hadn't eaten, or even wanted to in quite a while.

Inuyasha stopped, wobbling slightly as a sudden rush of lightheadedness nearly caused him to drop.

"Inuyasha?" Sango nudged, the first to notice.

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear it. But that only made things worse, and soon his hand was groping the air for something to steady himself before he really did fall. A tree or a rock would have been sufficient, but instead a quick footed Tren took the job.

"LoRd InuYASHA? ArE yOu aLrIght?"

More then the head rush, Tren's warbling voice frightened Inuyasha. It was like someone was twisting the knob on Kagome's radio back and forth.

"I…I'm fine." Inuyasha managed to force out, but even he could tell that he was slurring badly. "Jus…Just need to catch my breath."

A total crock, but what else could he say?

_**"That's enough. Stop it."**_ A voice rang out in his head as clear as day.

What the? Stop what? What was-

THUMP-THUMP!

Everything in Inuyasha's body froze as his heart spasmed, feeling like he had just had a war hammer taken to it. The world swirled and bled together in front of his eyes, and he started to fall.

Tren held on to him, or someone did anyone…Inuyasha couldn't really tell anymore. He tried to speak, but blood was rushing up his throat. His words were drowned and garbled behind a thick gout of blood that sprayed out of his mouth.

"Lay him down! Lay him down!" Someone shouted frantically.

Only the vaguest sense of movement made it to Inuyasha's limited awareness as the world was sucked away.

"-can we do?"

Inuyasha could vaguely tell that people were touching him, and he could catch bits and pieces of what was being said. But it all felt and sounded so far away…tired…that's what he was.

Tired of stress, tired of the pain, tired of being so damn tired.

But it wasn't fair…why now? Why couldn't he finish? Was it really too much to ask? It was bad enough that he was leaving so much undone, causing all his vows to be broken.

But he couldn't even get time to say goodbye. He couldn't even have a little time to spend with his friends. To prepare Shippo?

"-not breathing!"

No…not like this. He couldn't just give up.

"-tilt his head back! Keep it-"

He refused to just lay down and die.

He pushed, his spirit, his will, he didn't know with what. But he pushed against the overwhelming black.

In a way it was like trying to lift something heavier then he ever had before.

But his vision popped back, and he was able to make out people hovering over him. Too blurry to tell who was who though. For a second his other senses kicked back in, as sharp and clear as ever.

He could hear everyone squawking, the wind blowing, everything. His nose was back, and the wind smelled crisp and sweet.

And….and….**oh no**….oh Gods no….

Everyone's attention was focused solely on him…and he was their….FUCK!

Fighting with everything he had left Inuyasha got his eyes to focus long enough to see Alir's face looking down on him. If this was to be his last minutes in this world, if this was the very last thing he ever did….he had to try and give them a chance.

With all of his strength Inuyasha forced his arm, that now felt more like lead, up to snag Alir's long blond hair. He pulled as hard as he could, trying to get the demon close enough to understand.

To arms? Is that what Sesshomaru had said?

Inuyasha tried to repeat it himself, but all that came out was wet, garbled nonsense as more blood had filled his mouth and throat. Inuyasha choked, sputtering on his own life fluid, and Alir pulled away, uttering smooth attempts and reassurances as he did.

Now they were trying to hold him down as Kagome rattled something. Inuyasha couldn't even hop to fight off Tren's restraining hands as he started to panic.

Stupid fuckers! He wanted to scream.

Weak, tired, and desperate Inuyasha gave one last push.

Hauling his legs up he kicked Kagome in the chest as hard as he could, sending her stumbling back before she could put in whatever she was trying to put in his mouth.

He wasn't going to bite off his tongue if he could help it! Even if he did…so what? Dead people didn't sweat things like that.

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha sucked in the deepest breath he could. Not caring about the blood that was pulled into his lungs, not caring about the possibility of choking to death. Though all the pain and the misguided help of his friends Inuyasha focused all his will on screaming out one single thing.

__**"NARAKU!"**

To be continued.

Suck that cliffhanger bitches. Suck it HARD. XD

Yeah so…sorry for the long wait. But after one of my dog's death and then my Aunt's death, and then work troubles…well I've just been blown out.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Any original characters that pop up, yes those are mine, but everyone else is again owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

"What's a Nara**KUUU!**" Tren screamed as one of Naraku's fleshy tentacles blew out of the ground and smashed into his chest like a snapped high tension cable, blasting him through the air and into the forest.

"TREN!" Alir shouted seconds before he was crushed under another one of the giant appendages.

It al happened so fast that the three humans barely had time to react, and once they formed a protective triangle around their fallen hanyou friend they could do little more then cover their mouths and noses as Naraku's noxious miasma flooded the area.

"Well, well, well…." A smooth voice rang out as the baboon silhouette appeared. "What have we here?"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to drum his fingers or roll his eyes as he half listened to the petty squabbles of those assembled. Gods he hated these meetings….His barons who oversaw the outlaying territories in his name, the closer elders who sat upon the long since gelded council. Imalia still banged up from her fight with Inuyasha, and Garith as captain of the guard sat across from his former seat that she now occupied.

The two glared silent daggers at one another, but given their history it came as no surprise to Sesshomaru….and at least they were quiet. Not pummeling him with near constant sounds that spilled forth from useless mouths like the rest.

The West was at peace, nothing of importance was happening. An enjoyable period for the populace…but often nothing short of hell for Sesshomaru himself. Without anything to occupy them the underlings always chose to bother him with their…their…

_"Stupid bullshit."_ A voice that reminded him a great deal of Inuyasha grumbled.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side…it was vulgar but yes…that was a highly appropriate description.

And of course as the Lord of the West…everyone wanted to tell him their stupid bullshit.

This baron slept with my mate. This baron had my distant cousin killed. This baron yawned whist my son was giving his long acceptance speech during his first commission that I all but handed him and I find that insulting. This baron forgot to send a gift to honor my sixteenth child's birth and I demand punishment.

And let us not forget….This baron did EXACTLY what I planed to do it him only he did it first.

It went on and on and on…and by this point all Sesshomaru was hearing was -kill us Sesshomaru, kill us! Rip off our heads! Snap our spines! Please oh great and powerful, not to mention sexy, Lord! Free us from our sniveling existences!-

One could wish….

Though technically there was nothing stopping him from doing so. But it would be more trouble then it was wroth in the long run however. It did amuse him nonetheless, for none of the self-important fops to know just how little their lives were actually worth.

"…Lord Sesshomaru?" A voice broke through his murderous contemplations.

He shifted his eyes to stare at one of his barons, pondering if it would not be better to remove their tongues from here on out and simply have them submit reports in writing.

"Continue." Sesshomaru demurred.

"Uh…w-we were hoping for a reply from you."

Oh perfect….

Sesshomaru contemplated simply admitting that he had not been paying the slightest bit of attention. It was extremely tempting…if only to see their reactions.

"And why do you believe this matter is worthy of my attention?"

"Arrogant fool wasn't even listening…" Came a very soft whisper from the corner of the room.

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes in that direction, and there sat a young demon. An attendant of someone at the table no doubt, and probably some sort of relative most likely. A bothersome nephew, or a bastard grandchild, or some other such thing. He wasn't even looking at Sesshomaru. No…just sitting in his chair, rolling his eyes as if he knew everything about the world.

Lack of discipline and respect were everywhere…and Sesshomaru had suffered more then enough as far as he was concerned. Not to mention with his baby brother leaving his side, where he couldn't be cared for and protected had put Sesshomaru in a rather foul mood.

Time to liven things up.

"Did you know that among demons, canine; dog, wolf, fox and the like have the most sensitive of hearing? Able to pick up even the most minute details, and detect sound even over the expanse of several miles?" Sesshomaru inquired, staring right at the lad.

The table went silent, and the young demon's eyes went wide right before his head bisected, Sesshomaru's light whip slicing clean through it.

"Now you do." Sesshomaru stated as the body fell to the floor.

The light fog in Miroku's head caused his inner reserves to waver slightly. The force of Naraku's initial attack had hurled him into a nearby tree, and he was still trying to clear his head.

Naraku's vile miasma was everywhere, killing all life around them. Birds and other woodland creatures were literally dropping dead from their treetop homes, whilst the trees themselves were turning black, their leaves turning brown and liquefying into a toxic sludge that pooled upon the ground.

Miroku didn't know where anyone else was. The two demons Tren and Alir could be dead, Inuyasha was probably helpless where they had left him, if he wasn't dead already as well. Shippo was unaccounted for, and the last time he had seen Sango she had been pulling on her mask to protect herself from the poison as it washed over them.

As it was Miroku could do little more then shield Kagome and himself within at purifying bubble. He had managed to get the thick cloth of his robes over his mouth and nose in time, but Kagome had directly breathed in part of the cloud.

She was still suffering the effects, suffering being the correct word, gagging and retching, clutching her throat in obvious agony as Miroku held her tight against his chest.

It galled him to do nothing, especially to leave Inuyasha all alone. But he couldn't leave Kagome out in the open long enough to try to find the hanyou in the toxic fog. Not while she was fighting Naraku's poison in her lungs.

He could hear the sounds on battle in the distance, and prayed that Sango wasn't fighting alone. Kirara was with her no doubt but…unless Miroku himself was by her side he would not be at ease anytime soon.

He was struggling himself however, sealing and purifying the air around them was no small task, and he had a sick feeling in his stomach that had nothing to do with the toxic air outside.

"Come on…." Miroku growled. "Show me that big, stupid baboon head….you love the sound of your own voice far too much not to gloat at this."

He toyed with the beads that held his wards in place. Posion or no…he wouldn't hesitate if he got the chance. But no opening as of yet…all he could do was sit and wait…and pray for his friends safety.

Inuyasha blinked slowly, as if he didn't even know how to do so. His left eye was a gray haze, and his right was only marginally better. It wasn't like waking up at all…no…more like faintly coming back as someone strangled you and lost the hold for a second. Almost like that…but still not.

He could hear a soft, exhausted grunting and realized that something was dragging him with desperate little tugs. Beyond that he couldn't tell much, he didn't have a lot of feeling in his body.

His throat felt closed off, and his chest ached, but other then that…cold. He was so cold.

"Come on." A tiny voice gasped as he was tugged forward again. "Come **on**." Tug." Come…urrgh…ooonnn!"

Inuyasha could faintly catch the sounds of fighting off in the distance, but his mind was nothing but a fog. What was going on? Where was he? He couldn't remember anything.

All he could feel was the pain in his chest, in this back, in his lungs. Large burning hot spots of pain…and his left side was strangely numb.

Inuyasha pulled in a weak breath through his nose. Everything was so muted…but he could detect something vile…something toxic…something that set off alarm bells within his hazy brain. The gears inside of his head turned slowly…weakly.

What could….why….but….some…Naraku.

The name jolted through his soul, and it all came flooding back.

"Hurgh!" Something small grunted, and then the platform under him fell. Inuyasha face smacked into the ground and dirt plowed up his nose. It didn't much bother him though, he could barely breathe anyway.

No…the only concern in Inuyasha's mind and heart was that his friends were undoubtedly locked inside a battle with Naraku, fighting for their very lives, or already on their way to death and…and…and there was nothing, nothing at all that he could do about it.

An orange/red blob appeared in front of Inuyasha's decent eye, one that he vaguely recognized.

Shippo…

The kit looked exhausted, panting heavily and covered in sweat.

"Damn it…" Shippo huffed. "He's so _**heavy**_."

Oh good Gods….Shippo was trying to drag him away.

Just the thought wounded Inuyasha's pride terribly. He was the protector damn it…Shippo shouldn't be anywhere near any of this. And to make matters worse Inuyasha could feel a dark presence drawing closer.

He had never been adapt at telling who it was when he felt something, other then Sesshomaru anyway…that smug bastard had a scent and feel all his own, but he knew demonic energy when he felt it.

Could be Kagura, or perhaps Naraku himself.

If the bastard knew what kind of shape he was in then Inuyasha would bet on the latter. It had been personal between them since day one…and if Naraku thought he could kill or absorb him with his bare hands…oh he would drool no doubt.

Whether or not it was Naraku could actually so something like that Inuyasha was sure, but whatever was coming most definitely was not something that Shippo could handle.

Inuyasha tried to swallow, but couldn't. He tried to spit, but couldn't. nothing would work, but he had to do this.

"….Illippo…." Inuyasha finally managed to slur.

The kit perked up and immediately fell up him.

"Inuyasha!" He cried out. "You're okay! Oh I thought you'd never wake up!"

The concern and relief in the kit's voice was clear even through Inuyasha's limited awareness.

Poor kid…

Inuyasha tried to push himself up, but all he could manage was to lift his head and left shoulder about three inches off the ground. His left eye was useless, and everything through the right was vague at best. But he was pretty sure he was looking at Shippo's face.

The pain was increasing and he fought to ignore it. Didn't have time for pain…didn't have time for much of anything.

"Isen…L-Listen to…m-m-me…" Inuyasha impressed. "Yo-you…'ave t-t-to…gah-gah-go…l-l-le-eve me."

He could barely even form words, and his voice was like glass, brittle and weak.

"What!" Shippo exclaimed. "Wh-What are you talking about!"

Shippo's shrill voice was bound to attract attention, and that wasn't good at all.

"Sssaaa….Kid…..jus'….go….pl-please….go." Inuyasha gasped.

"No!" Shippo snapped, defiant and upset. If it hadn't been so important Inuyasha might have even been proud of the little ball buster. "I'm not leaving you! You're….you're sick!"

Inuyasha would have laughed had he been able. It was all too much like the days before his Mother's death. She had been too sick to do anything at all, and he had been too little to truly take care of her. But he had truly believed for a while that if he could just get her up and moving, to stop saying she was sick, that everything would be alright.

"Sippo…jus-just stop….you….you ave to go. "I'm…jus…go…G-Go back to…S-S-Ssssssess…..he-he…pro-pro…mised." Inuyasha pushed.

Tears were running down the kits checks, Inuyasha could smell the salt, and the child touched his face gently.

"No." Shippo cried…"You can't die."

Poor kit…thought Inuyasha had to give him credit.

"I'm old….and I'm…sssorry." Inuyasha whispered. "I should 'ave….dun….betta for you. Jus' go back…t-to Sessho…Sess….he said he would…look out for you."

Inuyasha could feel the presence getting closer, and it struck him as odd that he could still do that while nothing else was working. But he wasn't going to question it, not if he could do this one last thing.

"But-" Shippo whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head as best he could, and forced his hand down to his side. It took a ridiculous amount of effort to do, but Inuyasha managed to untie his sheath from around his waist. With a shaky hand that could barely grip he pushed his Tetsusaiga into the kit's tiny hands.

"T-Take…this…to Sess for me….please?" Inuyasha rasped. "I'm…I'm sorry kid….I really wish….I could have been…m-m-m-m-ore…for you."

A shiver ran up Inuyasha's spine, not much time left. Not for him, nor till their "visitor" arrived.

"Go Shippo." Inuyasha ordered as he rubbed the trop of the Fox's head. "Go now."

"But-"

"**GO**"

Shippo groaned through his teeth, frustrated and upset. He hesitated again,, clutching Inuyasha's Fang to his chest until finally a deep burst of sound came out of him, he didn't want to do it at all. A deep, yet soft cry followed it, and then he was turning and tearing off through the bushes as fast as his little legs could take him.

Inuyasha would have smile, if it wouldn't have been a waste of very limited energy. His heart was slowing, everything was slowing.

He was dying.

He had been there before, from Sesshomaru's poison, from blood loss, and the physical trauma that came form getting there. But even then he knew he was only had minutes left, and as tired as he was….and with so much pain…he wasn't done yet.

Shippo needed time. He couldn't outrun whatever was coming.

He needed a distraction.

Growling viciously, using the bubbling rage at his center to fuel whatever he had left, Inuyasha began to push himself up. From the sheer effort it took it was more like pushing the world down really. More then a few times his arms gave out, planting him face first in the dirt. But he had never given up before….why start now?

He finally got up to his knees when he heard a voice behind him.

"Kneeling before him? And all this time I had thought you a know nothing wretch. Perhaps even a flea bitten mongrel can learn."

Naraku…

Yeah…Inuyasha had figured he would come himself if he thought that he would have the upper hand over Inuyasha.

The slimy bastards voice only served to enrage Inuyasha further, and with the aid of a low hanging branch he pulled himself to his feet. He could barely see anything has he lurched himself around.

Nothing in one eye, blurred blobs of gray and black in the other.

Not that it mattered, it wasn't like this was going to be any kind of real fight. After all…what was he going to do? Jab Naraku with his pinky claw?

This would be his last act. He would give Shippo every second he could.

But the really strange thing was…he could see all these little…creatures lurking around, peaking from behind trees or over rocks. What were they? And why were they starting at him so?

Naraku shouted something, but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. He was falling…falling….it was so dark…but he could feel something warm.

_"Mama?" _Inuyasha thought.

Miroku grunted in exertion as his staff impacted with another one of Naraku's disgusting appendages. The damn things were everywhere, wriggling, attacking, constricting. He could hear the others here and there, with the occasional errant arrow from Kagome tearing through the air.

He was trying to work his way towards the others, or where he thought they were, but was having little success. What was worse was that nothing as actively fighting…and that worried Miroku. Not attacking…delaying…

What was Naraku stalling for?

His Wind Tunnel itched under the wards, practically begging to be used. Maybe it actually was…it was a curse from Naraku himself after all, and with all the Symyosho buzzing about Miroku would probably succumb to the poison before he could clear out all of Naraku's vile flesh.

Not that that was deterring him. Miroku would gladly give his life for his friends. No…it **was** his friends lives that stayed his hand. Without knowing their locations he could end up pulling them in with everything else. And if that happened…He would have to turn the tunnel upon himself in shame.

"AH!" Miroku cried out as a curved blade sliced through one of the thick, vile coils and missed his face by mere inches.

Through the spraying slime barreled the blond demon, Alir. He was filthy, and his armor was battered and beaten. He looked as surprised to see Miroku as Miroku was to see him.

"Where's Lord Inuyasha?" Alir asked urgently.

"I have no idea." Miroku admitted sadly. "You're the first person I've seen since I became separated from Kagome."

Alir cursed and Miroku had to agree, though he didn't voice it. He was a monk after all.

"Well then…we have to-" Alir started before a distressed shout rang through the air.

The two of them looked up just in time to see Tren, completely encircled by some of Naraku's tentacles, get pile drove head first into the ground some ten yards away. The ground split from the impact, chunks of earth leaping into the air.

Yeah…that had to hurt.

"TREN!" Alir screamed, his voice shrill and panicked. He bolted forward, towards his sibling, hacking at another rank column of flesh that rose up to block him.

Tren was obviously in no condition to respond, even before the coli started to pull him out of the ground, perhaps preparing a repeat. The red headed demon batted weakly at the flesh around him with his one free arm, but his Tonfa, which Miroku had no idea as to how he had not lost grip of, were made to pummel, not cut, and the tendril only absorbed the impacts.

Not knowing if Alir would be able to get to the helpless man in time, and knowing full well that he would need all the help that he could get if he was going to find and aid the rest of the group, Miroku sprang into action.

Reaching into his robes as he sprinted forward Miroku withdrew a few of his wards. A quick prayer later and they were flying though the air, past Alir and towards their target.

His aim was true, funny how divine blessings could do that, and as soon as they touched the taint flesh they sealed themselves to it. Almost instantly the symbols flared and a holy flame began to eat into it. Within seconds thick smoke started to billow out, and again slime sprayed everywhere as the fat, muscle, and tendons snapped, unable to support its own weight, let alone the combined weight of Tren and his armor any longer.

High in the air the red head began to plummet back down, heading for another skull smash. Coil or no gravity always did its trick, Kagome's future books has detailed as much. But Alir was there to catch him.

Tren was still loopy form the initial head plant, but he seemed to be coming back a bit as his blond brother shot Miroku a grateful look.

"Come on Tren, shake it loose. We have to find Lord In-"

Suddenly the coils that surrounded them began to flail wildly before collapsing to the ground. The flesh of them burst like overfilled sausage, and they began to melt…

"-uyasha…o…kay…what the hell?"

Miroku didn't' have an answer, couldn't answer even if he did. He was too busy shielding his nose behind his thick robes as the reeking, putrid piles of pseudo-flesh bubbled and pooled around them.

With blood running down his back from some hidden point on top of his head, Tren pulled himself back up to his feet with the aid of his mate's shoulder. Miroku was impressed…the damage that those with demonic blood could shrug off was amazing. A human would have been so much mush after something like that.

What was more impressive was that neither of them seemed to be phased by the stench at all, a feat that Miroku himself could not claim. He was hoping that it wasn't poisonous…like just about everything related to Naraku was.

Getting out of here was clearly in his best interest.

Even as they turned into mushy pulp the remnants of Naraku's tentacles continued to billow out purple smoke, choking Miroku horribly.

"Can't see a damn thing through all of this…" Tren grumbled, slurring slightly.

"No chance of making it back to where we were…don't even know where that was or where we are now." Alir added.

Miroku started to cough, his burning lungs seizing up. He needed to get out of here…but his head was beginning to swim.

"Hey monk." Alir called out. "Think you-"

Coughing thick, Miroku was unable to answer, or even hear the rest. He pressed his robes over his mouth and nose tighter as he collapsed to one knee. Before he knew that he had even fallen Alir was there in front of him.

"Hey! Are you hurt?" Alir barked.

If not for the fact that it was supporting most of his weight Miroku would have whacked the demon on the head with his staff. Questions like that…ugh….no he just always was at the point of vomiting and passing out because he enjoyed doing so.

This was usually the point when Inuyasha would leap in out of nowhere and use those powerful legs of his to get them both to safety and fresh air.

But Inuyasha wasn't around anymore.

Even though he was somewhere between vomiting up his entire stomach and passing out in it Miroku's heart ached. His friend was dead….Inuyasha…the loud-mouthed, super strong, hot head was gone. Miroku just knew it…if whatever had happened hadn't taken him…then Naraku certainly would have. Which was obviously why Naraku had launched them all away and then kept them there…he wanted Inuyasha all to himself.

And even if the spider hadn't known, and somehow left him alone…how could Inuyasha survive, in obvious poor health, in the middle of all of this? Miroku knew better then to count the hanyou out, after all he had came through so many times…but something about this felt different…felt…final.

Miroku fought to speak, to open up his burning throat.

Avenged.

Inuyasha deserved that much, and that meant that they could NOT die here.

Then it clicked.

The jewel.

If they could get the rest of the jewel away from Naraku perhaps they could use it to save Inuyasha. Surely if some old witch could bring the long dead Kikiyo back from oblivion, the famed Shikon-no-Tama could do even better.

"Cant…..breathe…." Miroku rasped.

"Oh for shit-Tren!" Alir hollered.

The next thing Miroku knew his arm had been pulled away from his face and something else was being held over his mouth and nose. Something that smelled sickly sweet, but admittedly did not make his lungs ache. Still…he struggled automatically.

Not that it did him any good as he soon found himself pressed tightly between two very large, two very strong, two very **male** demons.

Entirely too much male flesh was being pressed to his own lately.

"You're probably going to pass out anyway…but you're human…so what can ya do?" Alir quipped right before everything went black.

Miroku awoke suddenly, coughing and sputtering as he flailed against the rushing world. He was just able to catch himself before his stomach came rushing up.

Blinking bleary eyes Miroku was greeted by the sight of a relieved Sango and Kagome hovering above him.

"Thank goodness." Kagome sighed.

"W-Wh-Where? Wh-What?" Miroku struggled.

"Its okay." Sango soothed. "You've been unconscious for about an hour."

"Those two demons." Miroku muttered. What had they done to him?

"…You're welcome." Miroku heard from somewhere off to the right.

"They saved you." Kagome informed. "Found us too."

Oh…well then.

"Many thanks." Miroku croaked.. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"We are a bit west of where we were I think." Sango replied. "We had to backtrack for quite a ways to find a place that wasn't overwhelmed by miasma."

"Naraku." Miroku growled, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"Completely disappeared." Sango informed. She sounded as wore out and sick as Miroku felt. Without a thought he reached out and caught her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She smiled weakly and squeezed back.

"I don't get it." Kagome sighed. "He always tries to take what he wants and run. But he didn't get any shards, and we're alive…so what did he want?"

"Inuyasha." Miroku whispered.

Sango shook her head slowly.

"Its almost impossible to search but…we couldn't find any trace of him. Him or Shippo…they're both gone."

Miroku squeezed his eyes tightly shut, cutting off any tears before they could start. He stared at Kagome, and for a moment his temper flared. How could she not mention it? How could she ask such a question?

Then he noticed the back of her head, and part of her forehead, was covered in flaky, dry blood. Plus just above her ear was a large gash that split its way towards the back of her neck. Which explained why she seemed so off, and wobbled from time to time despite the fact that she was sitting down. She had obviously taken a solid shot to the head, maybe more then one.

"Well we can't just sit here." Miroku proclaimed as he tried to stand, only to fall back onto his butt.

"Just calm down." Sango ordered firmly. "We can't run off like we are now. We don't even know where to go. We can't help anyone if we are wiped out or wandering around aimlessly."

Miroku growled and grabbed his staff from the ground next to him. Then he looked at the two demons.

"What do you two think?" He asked. "You are soldiers correct? In Sesshomaru's military?"

"I think Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill us, bring us back, then kill us again." Alir grumbled.

"But in all seriousness….I really don't know." Tren interjected. "Without knowing where this Naraku went, a base, hideout…something…or even if he did take Lord Inuyasha. I would suggest returning to the castle for reinforcements. However….given that there is no trace of Lord Inuyasha, and I highly doubt the body just disappeared. We can only assume that he was taken and must give chase. It is all we can do…but we'll have to canvas the area. Surely there must be some indication of where they went…and who knows…maybe Lord Inuyasha recovered enough to get to safety."

"That's a big fucking if Tren." Alir spat. "And you're also forgetting that if we don't let Sesshomaru know what's happened….well do I even have to say it? How can we report back and give chase?"

"What I want to know is how Naraku knew where we were." Kagome wondered sluggishly. Then her eyes narrowed on the two demons. "Maybe it was you." She accused. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Kagome." Sango chided. But the two hardly seemed affected.

"As if we care what you think woman." Alir spat. "We swore an oath. Our lives for his if need be. What have you done?"

"Big deal!" Kagome snapped. "You work for Sesshomaru! Since when has he cared? Especially after all that he had done to Inuyasha!"

Miroku could tell that it was the miko's worry for the hanyou that drove her, the head wound probably didn't help matters. But not only were they in no shape to fend off the two should they decide upon violence, they also clearly needed help. However he couldn't say anything to her because she did have a point, one that Miroku had pondered himself.

What was the story behind Sesshomaru's sudden change of heart? And it had been sudden. Sesshomaru had just appeared to battle Nefrume, and then had been uncharacteristically gentle in securing Inuyasha's further cooperation. Miroku would be overjoyed for Inuyasha if his own blood had finally accepted him. But that didn't mean that he trusted the demon Lord, or his men.

But what choice did they really have? Without Inuyasha himself they were sorely lacking in muscle.

"Since about a few months ago." Tren reported. "Other then that I do not know. Nor care. Lord Inuyasha is of the blood, and ours in not to question why."

Kagome hurmphed, but before anyone could speak further the sounds of something tearing through the bushes reached them. Everyone tensed, and hands reached for weapons.

Moments past as the sounds drew closer and closer, and each individual coiled tighter and tighter till the point where Miroku felt so wound he would not have been surprised if something explosively ruptured. He might not have been able to stand up, but he sure as hell could take out some knees.

The bushes some five feet away in front of Miroku quivered, and he heard a small grunt. Alir raised his sickle high, just waiting for whatever it was to make an appearance.

Rustle….

Rustle…..

Pop!

Shippo blew through the bushes, and eeped in frozen throated terror as Alir's sickle stopped a tiny centimeter from his throat.

"Shippo!" Everyone seemed to cry out at once.

The kit was panting, his legs shook, and in his hands was a pommel and sheath that Miroku would recognize anywhere.

Tetsusaiga.

Miroku couldn't believe it, and quickly said a small pray of thanks for whatever had allowed the kit to escape. But…why would he have Inuyasha's Fang?

Inuyasha would never give it up unless…unless….oh no.

Unless he were dead…or perhaps….had somehow given it to Shippo before Naraku or anyone else could get their vile hands on it.

Or Shippo had merely come across it and snatched it for similar reasons.

Miroku truly wanted to be positive…but at the same time he was naturally much more realistic.

The kit had only been in the small clearing with them for a few seconds, but his eyes darted to and fro. Before anyone could move, even Kagome who clearly wanted to embrace him, the fox seemed to spot what he was looking for.

"Kirara!" He barked, voice high and desperate.

The neko's head snapped to attention, obviously puzzled as she mewed softly at the kit. A sharp, urgent series of barks spilled out of the child, and instantly she was on her feet, transforming in a burst of flame.

"Lets go!" Shippo demanded breathlessly.

The neko surged forward with a renewed sense of purpose it seemed, lunging right for the kit.

"Kirara? Shippo? Wha?" Sango fumbled.

The child hopped on the demonic feline, and Kirara took to the sky. Miroku was just able to get a hand hold on the neko before she took off and he certainly did not like hanging onto her rear for dear life with most of his body dangling at a dangerous height off of the ground.

"Shippo!" Kagome shouted. "What are you doing? Get back here before you get hurt!"

"Naraku's got Inuyasha!" Shippo screamed.

Sesshomaru kept one ear half tuned to the meeting at hand. He wasn't sure how much more rambling he could take really. One would think that having a corpse drug out of the room would have tightened tongues.

But it this case it appeared that one would be wrong.

The two sides were bickering back and forth in an age old squabble of the rabble vs. the high born. All brought about by Imalia's rise….

Sesshomaru left her to defend herself, though if this continued he was going to adjourn the meeting entirely no matter who protested.

Most of the focus had been on her and the recent changes in the castle, and quite frankly Sesshomaru was rather sick of it. The only reason he hadn't put a stop to it already was due to the utter lack of attention he was giving them.

Both sides had a point in his eyes.

On one hand yes…breeding was important. Purity of blood, strength of that blood…Sesshomaru was not who he was by accident. Thousands of years, and generation after generation of proper breeding had given him the raw materials to become the Sesshomaru.

But on the other hand those who could do the job should be allowed their chance. It was foolish to cast aside resources for antiquated traditions sake.

But could they actually do it? That was a popular counter…one Sesshomaru agreed with to a point.

That was what training and conditioning were for, Imalia's side pressed. To weed out the weak and other undesirables. That Sesshomaru could also agree with.

It had always been a trial by fire after all, and those that came out deserved every bit of what they had earned.

The entire privilege vs. perseverance debate was one that Sesshomaru had opted to stay out of since the beginning of his reign. He was high born yes, but had worked extremely hard to become what he was.

It was a common misconception by the peasants. One of noble birth had a hundred times more that was expected of them. Especially in his own case. He had to achieve perfection. The slightest flaw would simply never do. NEVER do.

Some even had the audacity to whisper that he had never truly worked a day in his life. Bah! Had any one of them had to endure fifteen hours a day of swordsmanship? Had to practice again, and again, and AGAIN, until everything, every movement, every gesture, was perfect?

Had they ever had to pour hour after hour after hour over books thicker then ever the sturdiest armor plate until every word had been absorbed? Had they been put to the test again and again? Mentally, physically, emotionally, spiritually pounded upon until there was absolutely nothing left at the end of the day.

Sesshomaru could not recall how many times he had been carried to bed because he simply couldn't walk, couldn't even crawl.

Had they been punished by their teachers for any and all mistakes and failures? Did they have to endure the cane's kiss? The cramped hand of hundreds of pages worth of written essays?

Of course not.

For they were not noble. It was not expected of them.

Sesshomaru's thoughts drifted back to Inuyasha, and even in this context his sibling offered a puzzle.

Inuyasha had noble parentage yet had been birthed by the lowest of low in demonic society. Had not one ounce of formal training, yet who could deny the results his force, Sesshomaru refused to call what the hanyou did skill, achieved?

Traditionally he had earned nothing, yet deserved much.

Sesshomaru thought on it as he split his gaze between Garith and Imalia. He longed for a reason to restore Garith to his position. There had been so much upheaval since that moment and Sesshomaru found himself craving the stability that he had enjoyed under his ex-right hand.

Garith was a traditionalist to be sure, and with that came complaints of course, but in Garith's mind everyone had a place, and just because one did not like that place did not mean it was not theirs.

Such was life…no one ever seemed content to just be who they were. But Garith, like Sesshomaru himself, had been born into the position. His Father had been commander before him, serving Sesshomaru's Grandfather. With such a pedigree Garith had worked very, very hard to live up to what was expected of him, and Sesshomaru could not remember hearing of one complaint when Inu-Taisho had chosen Garith to replace his Father.

Of course Sesshomaru couldn't recall anyone ever complaining about anything his own Father had done.

But it wasn't an automatic position, just because his Father had held it did not mean Garith would inherit it. He was the natural choice yes, and he rose to it. Just like Sesshomaru he had been bred for it, and every step of his life had been devoted to making his ready for it.

That was something the people just did not seem to understand. Who would anyone want for a high-responsibility position? A line up of possible candidates, each perhaps just good enough in various areas to be considered? Or someone who had been trained for it since birth?

For Sesshomaru the answer had been easy.

Which is why, when he had inherited the throne, and even had to fight for his birthright, he had kept Garith on.

That is when there had been soft grumblings. Wasn't fair, shadows whispered, someone else should have been given a chance.

But who else was there? Garith was only a bit older then Sesshomaru himself, and had just been entering the prime he was now in at that time. He had the experience, the talent…he was everything that could be wanted.

Imalia on the other hand…yes she had led her merc band, which was now integrated into Sesshomaru's army, but she was not the leader Garith had been. She had done more to divide the palace then anyone Sesshomaru could remember.

It had only been that ancient law that had planted her within his home. Stupid, ridiculous law…honestly…what had his ancestor been thinking? Blessedly he had been unchallenged when removing it, undoubtedly because of others fear that they too could be supplanted by a strangers beating.

But the fact was that being able to defeat Garith in single combat did not make her a competent commander. Nor did it earn Sesshomaru's trust. He still spoke to Garith on matters of security, moral, current training, any standout recruits, and other sensitive issues.

Imalia had raised an issue at being so cut out, and yes she did have a point, the commander did have a right to know…but Sesshomaru did not think of her as his TRUE commander.

She had earned nothing, deserved nothing, and one slip up and she would be removed. She had to earn from him, he did not have to grant her anything.

As it was all Sesshomaru was waiting for was an excuse, and curiously he had the feeling that she knew that. Which bothered him….what kind of person would stay where they clearly were not wanted?

Sesshomaru found himself wondering….who would Inuyasha prefer?

Sesshomaru smiled faintly as the answer came to him. The hanyou detested them both no doubt. But he would wager that the boy would favor Imalia. At least at first anyway. Treatment and how they handled themselves around him could raise or spoil the boy's opinion.

But Sesshomaru was fairly certain that Inuyasha would back Imalia's victory, and thus declare her worthy of the position. Sesshomaru felt he could be mistaken of course, but Inuyasha had the same survival of the fittest mindset that had probably led to the law in the first place.

Or perhaps he was selling the hanyou short.

But no matter….Inuyasha was not here, and Sesshomaru had already made up his mind on the matter. He merely needed to speak to Garith on his decision. Politically he could not simply remove her, but he was certain that it would not take long to come across a credible, if political, reason.

She had no place in his home, and the disrespect, the lack of discipline and other undesirables had not appeared until she had taken command. In fact, had Inuyasha not so soundly beaten her Sesshomaru could have used her words towards the hanyou to oust her. But as it was Inuyasha's retaliation had been enough.

It annoyed Sesshomaru that he simply could not be rid of her…well…he **could** but it would cause him headaches later on. Oh how he detested politics….

If it came right down to it…if he could not have his reason, and she would not relent…then he would kill her. No fuss…no bother…just quick death.

Sesshomaru turned his ear back to the table, and was agitated to find that they were STILL bickering.

"Enough!" He ground out, silencing the table. "You squabbling ends now…and if there is nothing pertinent to discuss then this meeting is **over**."

"There is one thing the council is concerned about." A voice at the end of the table informed.

Oh joy…whatever could this be?

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as his attention settled on Villamil. While technically a very distant cousin of his Father, Sesshomaru had always detested the other Inu. Never mind that his bloodline was too watered down and poorly bred to have any real power, not to mention the persistent rumors of sterility. Villamil was just to devoted to playing the game.

Always had been apparently, but from what Inu-Taisho had told Sesshomaru it had really kicked into high gear after the council had been stripped of all its real power.

A tired old man, still scrabbling after the scraps of the past. A man whose purpose was gone, if it had ever truly existed at all, and who seemed to have nothing better to do then plot and scheme in the shadows…that was all he was.

Villamil was still a gifted public orator, and greasy enough for ambassador work to be sure. But the form was put to little true use, and he was too cowardly for the latter.

"Thrill me." Sesshomaru quipped, not even bothering to hide his disdain, to which Villamil scowled.

"You are without a mate-"

"-Which you never cease to be silent about-"

"-and thus without and heir. You leave the castle continuously with no appointed second-"

"-My business is my own-"

"-if something were to happen to-

"-Nothing will **happen** to this Sesshomaru-"

"-Nothing was supposed to happen to Inu-Taisho!" Villamil shouted, slapping the table for effect. "But at least he had the sense to have you as a backup. At least he wasn't willing to throw the west into chaos!"

There was passion there, and it seemed to affect some at the table. But Sesshomaru was hardly fooled.

"Your concern for this Sesshomaru's wellbeing is touching." He half sneered.

Villamil shook, putting on a show of controlling himself, and leveled the stare of a wise elder to a foolish pup on Sesshomaru.

"Three times this year prospects have gathers, and three times you have ignored them. Do you think it funny? They come from all corners of the West, and wish to gather again. Some still remain here, dressed to please you."

This time Sesshomaru did roll his eyes.

"They can dress to please me another time, or on their own time. This Sesshomaru is not some wandering thrall of and erection to be propositioned."

"My Lord…" One of the others began.

"Did my Father pick my Mother out of a line up?" Sesshomaru interrupted. "Did she parade herself in front of him like a piece of meat on a hook? How low you must think of those gathered, and how low they must think of me to display themselves as such."

That quieted the table, and earned himself an inspective look from Imalia.

"And on the contrary….there is already an heir." Sesshomaru stated. There was something of a soft, collective gasp.

Sesshomaru smiled inside….oh he was going to enjoy this.

"I…I was not aware that you had any bastard children." Garith fumbled, almost as if he did not truly mean to speak.

"I do not." Sesshomaru stated.

"Then you have mated?" Came another.

"No."

"Then how…"

"My Father has two living sons." Sesshomaru responded.

"The hanyou!" Villamil squealed. "You can NOT be serious!"

"I am simply stating facts." Sesshomaru informed coolly, hiding his humor.

"A hanyou can not rule the West!" Came a snarl.

"I suggest that you grow used to the idea." Sesshomaru growled back. "Because as soon as he returns he shall be officially instilled in his position."

Sesshomaru enjoyed the dumbfounded, horrified looks on certain faces. Perhaps this meeting hadn't been a total waste of time after all.

The wind whipped against Miroku's face as he held on for dear life. He was struggling to pull himself fully onto the neko, but he was afraid to release a handhold for fear of being blown off. He had no idea how fast they were going, but it was faster then he had ever moved through the air. But Shippo seemed quite dissatisfied.

"Faster!" The kit cried out. "Go! **GO!"**

Kirara's muscles tensed, and Miroku's whole body rattled as the speed increased. They had to be at least close to two days away from Sesshomaru's castle, and there was simply no way that they could cover that distance in the ten minutes they had been take it, no matter what Shippo wanted.

Miroku's hands were aching, alerting him to the very real possibility that he might just fall.

"Shippo!" He cried out. "We have to slow down! I can't hang on much longer!"

The kit turned his head, and jumped slightly. From the look on his face it appeared that he hadn't even known Miroku had been there. Shippo popped up to his feet, and strode across the neko's back. Inuyasha's sword was strapped across his back using the rope the hanyou used to secure it on his hip. He adjusted the sword slightly, and then his little hands reached out for Miroku.

One hand caught his sleeve, and the other dug into Miroku's hair. Shippo started to pull, and Miroku didn't have any choice but to go along with it. Never mind the whole fall-to-your-death thing, if he didn't then he would have a very large chunk of his hair torn out.

Between the two of them they managed to get Miroku's upper body up, and then with a helpful butt thrust that really should have come earlier, from Kirara both of them skid across her back.

Shippo scampered back up to the back of Kirara's neck, not even sparing Miroku a second thought.

When his heart finally removed itself from his throat, and he was able to do more then death grip the neko's fur, he finally sat up. Miroku looked down, then promptly wished he had not.

It wasn't just the distance to the ground, but the speed at which everything was zipping by. Miroku's fingers tightened into Kirara's fur, he did not ever remember going this fast for anything. Yet still Shippo goaded her to go faster, and even more amazingly she did just that.

It struck Miroku as odd.. He knew that the neko was more intelligent then her appearance suggested, but he had never seen her ignore Sango, or obey Shippo in such a manner. Were the three demons closer then any of their human companions had known?

But still….

"Shippo!" Miroku chided. "Don't push her so hard! Do you want her to have a heart attack?"

Shippo growled in his childlike way.

'We don't have any time to mess around!"

"I understand that." Miroku reported. "But the distance is too great. We can't help Inuyasha if Kirara passes out and crashes!"

The neko apparently took offense to that, and snorted derisively.

"Hey! I'm just thinking about your health!" Miroku snapped. "I don't want any more of my friends dropping on me!"

The neko's demeanor shifted, and she made an apologetic noise.

"We still have to hurry!" Shippo insisted. "Inuyasha could die any minute now!"

Miroku's heart ached, and he laid a hand on the kitsune's shoulder. How did he explain that Inuyasha was likely dead already? Dead long before Naraku had gotten to him? For all they knew Naraku had simply destroyed the body, or his miasma had…or worse.

The only evidence against any of it was the sword on Shippo's back. But even then…Inuyasha had been close to death's door before Naraku had attacked. How long could he last in Naraku's clutches?

Miroku shuddered, not wanting to think upon it.

"Shippo…" He started.

"…don't care if he said he was dying. Doesn't matter." Miroku heard Shippo whimper under his breath. He blinked slowly, not quite prepared for Shippo to know more then he had seen.

"He…he told you?" The monk asked softly. Shippo nodded, sniffling as he did.

"W-When he gave m-me the sword."

So…Inuyasha had been alive at that point. But was that truly a good thing? Or a bad one considering his current predicament.

"But it doesn't matter." Shippo stated firmly. "Because Rin told me that Sesshomaru has a sword that can bring back the dead."

Miroku was a bit too stunned for words by that tidbit. It went against everything he had learned as a monk, everything he knew about the natural world.

Could it be?

A sword, a killing tool, that could revive the dead? How was that even possible?

Perhaps the child had been mistaken…but…Miroku DID remember hearing Totosai mention something about Sesshomaru's sword, and he kicked himself mentally for not paying closer attention at the time.

Damn Sango's delectable, round ass!

He had seen demonic power wreck unbelievable destruction, Inuyasha's Wind Scar for instance, but could the reverse be true?

"To Sesshomaru then." Miroku said firmly.

They actually made amazing time. Nearly two days to get where they had been and three hours to return to Sesshomaru's castle. Kirara stumbled as she landed, cause Shippo and Miroku to nearly face plant when they barely managed to hop off before she transformed back into her smaller form.

Miroku had figured out a while back that her smaller self was far more then just for cuteness and camouflage sake. She seemed to both greatly conserve, and rapidly regain energy in her smaller, kitten-like state.

Still…Miroku felt a pang of guilt as she panted heavily upon the ground, her little chest bouncing like a piston. He scooped the neko up, and placed her upon his shoulder. She seemed to appreciate the gesture, and the gentle scratching behind the ears.

Someone had to give her credit as Shippo was already marching his way towards the two demons standing in front of where Miroku remembered their being a bridge. Apparently it both raised and lowered, easily deductible considering it wasn't there and he could see it over the intimidating chasm. Though it struck him as odd that there would be guards posted at all.

Then again there was probably a signal to lower the raise the intimidating gate that he remembered seeing.

"We need to see Sesshomaru!" Shippo declared.

The two guards just stared at them, chuckling amongst themselves.

"I don't recall any midget Lords being due today." One of them quipped.

"Its important!" Shippo insisted. "Let us in!"

"Beat it kid…" The other dismissed before giving Miroku an unfriendly look.

The attitude was distressing, nothing at all like what he had experienced before. Granted he had only interacted with a very small portion of the castle, it hadn't seemed wise to wander. Still…they were only doing their job, and could see the questionable nature of a child demanding entrance. Not to mention how irate Shippo was becoming, wouldn't help their cause really.

'It is about Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted. "He's in trouble!"

"Inu…yasha?"

"Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother." Miroku supplied helpfully. But again came the hateful glare.

"I know who he is human." The demon spat. "What of it?"

Miroku was a bit taken aback by that.

"He needs Sesshomaru's' help!" Shippo pleaded. "He could get killed!"

"Which is what should have been done the day he was shat out by some worthless human." The other demon stated matter-of-factly. "Hanyou freak."

Now Miroku was getting angry. No…more then angry.

"What would your Lord Sesshomaru think of something were to happen to his sibling because you denied us entrance?" He growled.

The bigger demon grinned wickedly.

"And how is he going to find out exactly?"

There was a clear threat in that. A threat that had Miroku's brain churning.

It was going to be a gamble either way they proceeded. If they broke in and found Sesshomaru, and this was indeed information that he would want relayed…then they would be alright.

But what if…what if Sesshomaru didn't care?

What if it had all been a ruse.

Inuyasha had been positive about the situation. Having apparently made some sort of deal. But Miroku still had his doubts.

Few could deny that Inuyasha was severely jaded, but even with that, with all his distrust….Miroku was certain that in his heart of hearts the hanyou desperately wanted to go home, to have his last remaining family accept him. It was enough to blind a man to things he did not want to see.

Miroku considered himself to be more objective on the subject, though more pro-Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had not proven much to him.

But he had sent guards with Inuyasha. Why would he do that if not out of concern for Inuyasha's safety?

But could they really trust the two? Kagome's accusation rang in his ears. They really had nothing that said the two demons could be trusted, though they had apparently saved his own life. But that still did not mean that they could be trusted…a mark in their favor for sure, but Miroku understood ruses and false faces…he used them himself enough.

He really didn't have an answer, and could only pray that they could be trusted. Especially since he had left the two girls with them. But he could not let Shippo go off by himself, not matter how much he would worry about Sango and Kagome.

However there was little time to focus on those what ifs…he had his current life gamble to focus on after all.

Shippo was growing more and more desperate and aggressive, and the two demons were likewise, baring teeth, hands caressing weapons…not a good picture at all.

But what to do?

If Sesshomaru could be trusted then perhaps they could force their way in and somehow…fight their way to Sesshomaru if needed. Though there really was no "we" in this. It would be him fighting, Shippo was far too young to do anything other then make a run for it.

However…if Sesshomaru was not what he had been portraying to Inuyasha…then they were dead. Him, Shippo, Kirara…and Inuyasha. All dead. Not to mention that Kagome and Sango would probably follow.

Miroku closed his eyes, and prayed with all his heart.

For the wisdom to choose…..and the luck to be right.

Quite the gamble after all…which side to place his bet on?

Do nothing…and Inuyasha would be gone forever.

Try…and face the possibility of a horrible death.

"Shippo…enough." Miroku ordered sternly. "Come here."

Shippo grunted in protest, and started to argue. That was until Miroku opened his eyes and glared at him.

He then turned his stare to the two demons ahead of them as Shippo's little hands touched his leg.

Miroku raised his hand slowly.

"Wind tunnel!"

"Hlurph!" Inuyasha retched as some horrible blood/bile mix sprayed out of his mouth. Choking and sputtering he tried to draw breath.

His mind swam and swooned….disorientated was just too mild a word for how he felt. Pain…yes there was pain.. Nothing but pain really.

Red, raw agony in seemingly every fiber of his being. That and he was freezing…lovely.

What happened to the loving warmth he had felt some indeterminable time ago?

He could barely see out of one eye, and the other was pressed into some sort of coarse, rank bedding along with the rest of that side of his face. His shoulders felt like they were being yanked right out of their sockets and when he tried to pull his arms in they wouldn't budge. His wrists ached, and his hands were numb.

What was going on?

Struggling mentally he managed to regain a small parcel of awareness. As it was he was flat on his face with his arms being pulled back between his legs. His feet were also tied, just like his wrists, and when he tried to at least close his legs he discovered that there was a steel bar in between them.

His back and neck, especially neck, were throbbing with pain, sending daggers down his abused spine and into his muscles.

The restrained position had his ass up in the air….and he was naked.

Totally. Utterly. Naked.

Naked with his ass in the air.

Legs spread.

Which left him…wide open in more ways then one.

The gloomy lit room smelled of death, decay, and something worse. Where was he? Why was he tied in a very compromising, helpless, position and in a room that smelled of death and rotting flesh?

He didn't hear any screams or anything like that. But he had a moment of panic, and sheer soul aching terror that brought tears to his eyes.

Was he in hell?

Inuyasha was unable to hold back a shuddering sob.

That was it…he was in hell.

After all this time he had finally died, been judged without even realizing it, and cast off into hell.

But why?

Was it because he had killed that man and his dog? Had eaten…..

Inuyasha gagged, the memory just as raw as the day it had occurred.

It had been an accident! He hadn't meant to kill anyone! And he had had to eat…he had been a child! He had to survive!

Wasn't fair! WASN'T FAIR!

Inuyasha pulled at his bonds, but he had no strength in which to draw upon, and they barely budged. He twisted his head further to the side, cranking it even worse as he heard soft footsteps approaching.

He tried to call out, to explain that this all had to be some kind of mistake. But the only thing that would come out was more bloody bile. He couldn't control his panic at this point, and nearly started to sob.

He didn't deserve to be punished!

After everything he had lived through…hadn't he suffered enough? Didn't he deserve some semblance of peace! Not…not an eternity of the same!

A door opened…and Inuyasha tried to turn his head to the other side to see what was coming. But he couldn't get his neck to turn even a fraction of an inch, and shockwaves of pain tore through it when he tried.

Inuyasha whimpered softly, unable to maintain a stoic face in the wake of all this new unknown.

"Ahhh…finally awake?" Naraku cooed eagerly. "I was rather worried that my concoction wouldn't work, that you would be lost to death before we could have any….fun."

Inuyasha froze.

If this wasn't hell…it was something close.

IT took a few moments, and the two demons were in oblivion long before, but finally the bridge chains gave way under the force of Miroku's Wind tunnel.

KA-THWHAM!

The ground shook from the force of the impact, and Miroku was already sprinting across it before he had even finished re-covering his cursed appendage. He didn't bother letting the kit try to keep up, opting to just carry the child himself.

He didn't know how long they had before any guards showed up. Be a flood of them no doubt. A noise that loud, in a castle as big as Sesshomaru's fortress of holy Buddha that's huge?

Their only hope was that it would be startling enough, rare enough, that it would take some time before anyone could mobilize.

Or better yet…mass confusion. Yeah…that could be helpful.

He had no idea where Sesshomaru might be, and the idea of a friendly face appearing was probably too much to hope for. He hadn't really met that many people in the caste the firs time in, and had no idea who had traveled with Inuyasha and how well they had gotten along.

Inuyasha wasn't the most pleasant of hanyou's at times after all.

Miroku turned the first corner he came to, hoping to maybe get away form where people would be coming from. With any luck Shippo's nose might be able to pick up something helpful.

Unfortunately…the moment he turned that corner there were many, many metal tips of many, many sharp weapons pointed right at him.

"Oh dear…" Miroku whispered.

Sesshomaru was just in the process of silencing those gathered and calling a close to their adjoined business when a heavy, wall shaking crash did half of that for him. At least for a few moments before the squawking started.

"What was that?"

"What's going on?"

The occupants of the table reminded him of frantic chickens fluttering around the pen. Humorous…but grating on the ears.

"Silence." Sesshomaru deadpanned.

Comically, most did just that, knowing that his tone generally broke no room for disobedience when it came out of his mouth. But several of them still fidgeted nervously, their eyes fluttering between him and the door to the room. Clearly unsure of what to be more frightened of.

"Is the castle under attack?" Villamil squeaked, fear causing his voice to tremble.

Sesshomaru sneered for a moment, unable to suppress it in time. The old fool had never had to bleed to accomplish anything in his life.

Imalia started to stand, but Garith's voice stopped her.

"Our scouts and watchmen on the wall would have sent word of an invading force days ago. Whatever it is much be small. Our men can handle it, and a report is undoubtedly on its way."

Technically Garith was right. The top ranks of the castle did not go rushing to every little disturbance, and Garth was still the captain of the guard, in charge of the castles defenses. But there was an insult in his tone, a chiding behind the words. As if Imalia was too stupid to understand simple procedure.

Still…such a thunderous calamity…..Sesshomaru would be a food to simply ignore it. Not to mention it would get him away from these gathered annoyances.

Miroku's shoulder nearly popped from its socket as he hurled sutras at the demons gathered in front. He didn't actually have to throw half as he did, but there was something about an impending skewering that motivated a person. He did feel a moment of guilt as the holy symbols flared and began to burn demonic flesh.

They would live of course, no one weak enough to fall to such a small thing would last long under Sesshomaru he would bet. But it would still paralyze and burn. He had no desire to injure possibly allies but….sharpened steel points and all that fun.

Unfortunately he still had no idea where the Western Lord was, and he certainly couldn't ask now.. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea….

But Inuyasha had risked his life for all of them, Miroku's own more then once…hell…more then ten times, so he could do no less then what the hanyou had done himself.

"Shippo can you smell any-"

"-There they are!"

Miroku whirled around, dropping Shippo and Kirara on accident as he did. Two very large demons were thundering right towards them, shaking the stone floor from the very size of them. The sound of flame bursting in the air reached Miroku's ears from behind him, and he didn't even have to look back to know that the neko had just transformed once again.

He didn't have time to look back, couldn't afford to. He did not want to fight, but he highly doubted negotiation was going to work. He gripped his staff tightly, and as the old saying went….braced for impact.

Shippo hadn't been prepared for such a sudden drop, and the subsequent head first impact that had seriously rung his bell. But he managed to shake it loose just in time to see Kirara drop two giant demons with a full force body check, and Miroku follow up by bringing his solid staff down upon the tops of their heads as hard as he could.

It probably wouldn't last long, but for the moment that did the trick, they were out.

Shippo gritted his teeth in frustration. Why wouldn't anyone listen! Inuyasha was in trouble! And he had said Sesshomaru had promised to help. Promised! Breaking a promise was the worst thing you could do to someone, his Father had told him that many times.

Shippo wasn't stupid though, he knew how Sesshomaru had beat up Inuyasha so many times. But that was before he made a promise!

Shippo straightened the sword on his back and tried to focus on what Miroku had said before the head-floor near merger. Something about smell…but what would be smell-oh right! DUH! Sesshomaru!

The problem was that he smelled a whole bunch of things with sorta a Sesshomaru undertone. That and the whole place smelled like Inu, not wet Inu fortunately, but it was so utterly soaked into everything that he couldn't really get a fix on any single position.

Or so he thought it was a general Inu and Sesshomaru smell, he hadn't made it a point to memorize the scent of the guy who generally seemed to be trying to kill them. A mistake perhaps. He couldn't smell Inuyasha at all either, so he couldn't even use that.

But there were so many scents in over it, so Sesshomaru couldn't have come this way recently. A demon as powerful as Sesshomaru was almost always pouring off scent, marking everything, especially in his own home, that was unless he didn't want to. Shippo knew that some of the higher born demons could somehow restrict their scent to a degree…even though he had no idea how they did such a thing.

"We are not going to keep getting lucky here…we **need** to find Sesshomaru." Miroku stated, more to himself then anything.

Pressure….pressure. That was all Shippo could feel.

Panic.

That too was there. Panic for Inuyasha, terror over their separation, and urgency to do something about it.

But he was just a kid! What could he do?

_"Which is why you came to Sesshomaru idiot." _His brain chided.

Oh yeah.

Another nose full of air…but nothing smelled familiar! Wait…except….

"This way!" Shippo shouted urgently as he took off down the second hall on the left. He could hear Miroku and Kirara following but he didn't look back. Somebody had to get to Sesshomaru no matter what.

"Ah!" Shippo squeaked as another demon popped out in front of him, blocking the hallway with his bulk. Thankfully he was able to dive between his legs, and from behind, only moments later, he heard the sounds of bodies hitting bodies, and then meat hitting the floor. But he kept on running, which made him feel so terribly guilty, so guilty that it hurt.

But he couldn't fight, couldn't really help. But if he could get to Sesshomaru….

Another corner and he heard Kirara roar as he turned it, he wobbled, slid, crashed into a wall but managed to stay on his feet. His legs were killing him…between trying to drag Inuyasha's giant butt to safety, and Shippo could swear he was bigger then he had ever been, and then running for what felt like an hour before he finally found everyone, now this mad dash…he was one tired Kitsune.

But thankfully, six or so feet down the hall he saw his target.

"Rin! Rin!" He cried out.

The girl's head whipped around, her face first showing something of surprise, which then morphed into excitement.

"Heeeey Shippo!" She returned, smiling and waving emphatically at him.

The relief of seeing her mixed with all his physical exertion up to this point and as he stopped in front of her he couldn't seem to catch is breath at all.

"When did you get back?" She asked cheerfully. "I thought you were going to be gone for a while."

Shippo shook his head as he waved his hand negatively, panting all the while.

"No…ugh….help…" He gasped.

"Help?" Rin repeated quizzically. "What's wrong?"

"Inu…in…in trouble….need….Sesshomaru…" Shippo panted. "Hurry…or -gulp- h-he'll…b-b-be killed…"

"What?" Rin squealed. "Killed?"

Shippo nodded.

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Rin knows where Lord Sesshomaru is!" She declared. "Come on!"

The human girl took Shippo by the hand and took off back the way he had come, dragging him behind her and just nearly missing Miroku.

"This way!" The girl cried out.

More running, seemingly endless corridors, and after a point Shippo was sure that the girl had to be lost. What was worse was that he could hear people stomping about, yelling back and forth to each other. Yelling about them. Looking for **them**.

He didn't know what would happen if they were found, and something told him that having Rin around wouldn't help at all.

Another hallway, the place was a darn maze really. He was about to ask Rin if she **really** did know where she was going, not to mention he could hear Miroku starting to lose his wind, when he caught a familiar flash of tail fur. A

At first he wasn't sure, but then the scent hit him and he called out.

"Hey Atrius!"

The older blond Kitsune put on the brakes, causing himself to go slide around a corner.

"Little one?" Atrius puzzled as he stuck his head around the wall.

Shippo had only known the older Kit for a short time before he had left with Inuyasha. But he had been really nice, and it had been great to see another Kit. Apparently he had thought nothing of slipping right into a kind of big brother role, something Inuyasha sort of had a times but not quite.

Rin screeched to a halt in front of the guard, and the only reason Shippo didn't' face plant into her back was because Miroku was quick enough to catch him by the back of his clothing.

"What are you doing here?" Atrius asked as he righted himself to stand in front of them. "Did you not leave with Lord Inuyasha? Has he returned? Never mind….it is not safe here, there is some kind of disturbance at the main gate. Come with me, I'll get you tot the secure area."

"Uh…well…" Miroku started, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "We **are** the disturbance."

Atrius blinked.

"…Run that by me again?"

"There's no time!" Rin shouted, startling the older Kit. "Shippo says Inuyasha's in trouble!"

"What?"

Shippo swallowed, finally managing to catch a little bit of breath.

"Naraku's got him." Shippo informed. "He might die!"

Atrius blanched.

"Its true." Miroku added. "We were attacked after Inuyasha suffered some kind of…of…I don't' know what. But we came seeking Sesshomaru's aid. But the guards at the gate refused us entrance."

"That's right!" Shippo shouted. "They said they didn't care! That he deserved it. So we broke in!"

"How horrible!" Rin gasped before staring up at Atrius. "Lord Sesshomaru is in the grumpy room right? We gotta go now!"

"The grumpy room?" Atrius chuckled, unable to ignore some sort of inside humor. "But yes….Lord Sesshomaru is this way…and if Lord Inuyasha is indeed in need, then we shouldn't waste any time."

The guard started down the hall, and Shippo found himself being drug after him by Rin once more. But inwardly he was relieved. Not only would they get to Sesshomaru, but now with a guard all the fighting would stop.

They finally came to a wide open chamber, and Shippo marveled at the sheer size of it. He had never seen a room so big in his entire life. In fact…he would bet his last cheery loli that every hut in Kaede's village could fit in the space and there would **still** be room for more.

Unfortunately he didn't have time to admire the view for very long because the next thing he knew Miroku was crying out in shock and shoving him and Rin forward just in time to keep a truly massive hammer from crushing all three of them. The impact shook the stone floor under their feet, but the vibrations ahs nothing on the out of control pounding of Shippo's runaway heart.

"You could have killed us!" He accused.

"That tends to happen to trespassers." Hammer man growled.

"Now wait a minute…you have a lot of nerve." Atrius snapped. "These are personal friends of Lord Inuyasha, and Lord Sesshomaru's ward herself. There has been a misunde-"

"-There is no **Lord** Inuyasha. He's a fucking hanyou, and that human has no place here…never did." Hammerman interrupted.

The massive body crusher started to rise again, and Shippo tensed. But suddenly the demon lurched forward, crying out in pain as he crashed to the floor with Kirara and his back. The neko's teeth were digging into either side of his head, and despite his flailing he couldn't quite get a grip on her.

Then, with a tugging, jerk of her thick neck his cracked like a twig, his head twisting unnaturally way past its normal point. Even Shippo knew he was dead as a doornail from something like that.

There wasn't much time to savor the moment as demons began to fill the giant hall, and none of them looked friendly.

They were on both sides, so escape wasn't going to happen easily. He know that he couldn't do much to any of the m, but he still pushed Rin behind him. Sure she was older, but darn it…she WAS still a girl after all.

"Um…trouble." Miroku muttered.

"Indeed. Atrius responded.

Through the thick walls Sesshomaru's sensitive ears had been picking up sounds for the last several minutes. Running, shouting and the like.

In truth he would have left he room long before now to investigate the matter personally, but it was simply too amusing watching those who had bored him for son long sweat and squirm. Especially Villamil. The old dog looked like he could drop from fright any second now.

Especially when the sound began to escalate. Closer and closer, until the sounds of battle rang out from the hall outside the door.

"They're in the castle!" Villamil hissed, his voice nearly trembling out of control. "What are we going to do?"

"I assume you will defecate in your garments out of fear." Sesshomaru scoffed, unable to withhold his disgust.

But the sounds of clashing metal, and the shouts of men did concern him slightly.

_"Have you overstepped yourself Enyon?" Sesshomaru thought._

There was no way the Eastern army could get this far without notice. The wards would have gone off if nothing else. But a smaller group might be able to slip through…but would they be mad enough to try a direct assault on the castle?

Either way there had been no messenger, an alarming oddity at that, so Sesshomaru wasn't about to wait. Clearly this much racket warranted his attention.

Sesshomaru rose, Imalia and Garith following suit.

"There had better be a good explanation for this." Sesshomaru growled.

Rin was practically breaking his hand from ho tight she was gripping it, but Shippo could complain. Considering that they were weaving their way through battling demons, with so much steel and muscle flying around he would consider himself lucky if all he got was a sore hand out of this.

Some of the guards had sided with Atrius, and them too he guessed, but a lot of the others hadn't. Things had become heated and unbelievably they had started to fight.

Which was how he and Rin had found themselves trying to maneuver through the mass of bodies. Rin had been pretty insistent that they use this moment to try to get to the door on the far side of the hall, where Sesshomaru should be according to the girl.

They had gotten separated from Atrius and Miroku however, so it was up to Shippo to protect her. Rin eeped in startled shock as a large demon just narrowly missed falling on top of her. She jumped forward and nearly bowled him right over, smacking him in the face with her butt.

Well…more like a hip but still….

"Ah!" Shippo cried out, jumping back and shoving Rin back with him as two wresting demons hit the ground in front of him.

Come on!" Shippo shouted as he bound over the two grappling foes, dragging Rin along with him.

Knees and feet. Knees and feet. That was pretty much all he could see.

More steel clanging, more bodies smashing together…and now he could smell blood in the air. Pure chaos…that what it was.

But at least no one was aiming for them-axe in the face! Shippo's brain screamed at him as eyes caught the heavy blade cutting its way through the air right towards his face.

He still had enough time to move, but if he did then Rin would get hit…and he couldn't push her out of the way fast enough.

What would Inuyasha do?

Well that was easy…he would take it before he let one of the girls, or heck…any of get hit. But especially the girls…because…well they were girls, and girls needed to be protected.

_"Gotta be a man." _Shippo thought, as he closed his eyes and braced himself.

**CLANG! **

Shippo's ears ached at the extremely sharp clash of steel pierced them. Speaking of sharp and piecing, when no axe split his skull in half Shippo opened his eyes slowly.

Atrius sword was stabbed down into stone, locking up axe that was mere centimeters from his face.

"Omigosh!" Rin gasped as she bear hugged him from behind, pulling him back away from the blades.

The two demons glared at each other, teeth bared in violent snarls as they pushed against one another's strength.

"Lets go!" Rin hissed in his ear.

Whether or not they could get to the door without any help was debatable. But it jus didn't' feel right to take off without helping the person who had just saved his left.

Reaching down inside of himself Shippo called up his tiny youki. Drawing his hand back and opening it Shippo felt it spark.

"Fox fire!" He shouted as he hurled the fireball into the axe-man's face.

"Grah!" He cried out as the ball of flame exploded on impact, sending little sparks everywhere.

Even though Shippo's attack did little more then singe his skin the axe-man still took a step back, which gave them a little room.

"Not too bad little one." Atrius praised "But it should be more like this."

Atrius drew back his arm in much the same manner as Shippo had. But instead of a tiny ball of flame like Shippo's, Atrius's youki sparked and exploded into a sphere twice as large as Kagome's beach ball.

"Fox fire." Atrius growled.

He hurled the ball, which slammed into the man, and hurled him through the air, knocking people out of the way until he hit the far wall. The ball exploded, sending sparks and flame everywhere, much to Shippo's amazement.

He looked at his hands and wondered…could he do that one day?

There wasn't time to ponder the future however, especially not when another demon nearly squished him, hitting the floor courtesy of Miroku's staff.

"That's it!" Rin suddenly shouted. "That's the door right there!"

Shippo followed her pointed finger, and sure enough there was a big door.

On the other side of the room.

With dozens of demons in between.

Oh joy.

"How are we supposed to get that far?" Shippo asked her. "I can't jump that far!"

"But we need Sesshomaru!" Miroku stated, shoving another attack away with his staff.

He looked at the door, then to Shippo…then back to the door.

"Grab on!" Miroku ordered as he swung his staff in a big arch. Shippo wasn't sure what he was planning, and was just barely able to snag one of the golden rings. Then he was pulled off of his feet, the momentum yanking him up.

His grip wasn't strong enough however, and the next thing he knew he was flung off.

Limbs flailing as he flew though the air Shippo realized where he was headed. A painful stop against a very sturdy looking door.

"Oh nice plan jerk!" Shippo cried out.

Sesshomaru had been prepared for many things as Garith opened the door. An out of breath messenger, a would-be assassin, perhaps even the Eastern Lord himself. But when a screaming kitsune child came flying into the room…he had to admit…he would not have called that.

The child hit the table, landing butt first in a water pitcher. His momentum never halted, and both him and the jug rocketed across the table, screaming the whole way. Eyes wide, mouth agape…water splashing all over the table.

What a sight.

Sesshomaru put his hand out, palming the kit's entire torso as he brought he child to a halt. He could feel the child's heart thundering in his chest, and it was then he recognized the head that sat between his middle and ring fingers.

It was Inuyasha's little kit.

What was he doing here? Had Inuyasha returned early?

The kitsune seemed dazed and when his eyes finally focused on Sesshomaru he gasped.

"Sesshomaru!" He cried out, pulling his bottom on of the pitcher with an audible pop. He squirmed free for Sesshomaru's gasp, and admittedly Sesshomaru let him, and stood on the table. "NarakusgotInuyashayou''vegottocomerightnow!" The kit blasted out at an unbelievable pace.

Sesshomaru blinked…he was sure that there had probably been words in that hyper fast noise…but not even his ears could separate them.

The incredible noise coming through the now open door did not help matters either.

"You two, see to whatever is the issue." Sesshomaru ordered.

Imalia and Garith glared at each other, but nodded and stepped out, closing the door behind them.

The noise lever slightly dampened Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the child.

"Now child…would you be so kind as to repeat that. Slowly, and in actual, non-kitsune Japanese this time."

It was then that Sesshomaru took notice of the sword strapped to the kit's back. Why it almost looked like-

"Naraku's got Inuyasha.' Shippo informed.

Sesshomaru froze, forgetting all about the sword at that moment.

"What?" He ground out. "Explain. **Now.**"

Despite his tone, one that normally terrified any and all, the child didn't even blink.

"W-We were just walking along, and Inuyasha hadn't been looking well, but then…then he just fell." Shippo began, tears starting to build up in his eyes. "Then Naraku showed up, an-and everyone got scattered by those big arm things of his. I thought maybe Inuyasha had just been knocked out or something, and those two demons seemed to be keeping those slimy things attention. S-So I tried to drag Inuyasha away, but he's just **so heavy**."

Sesshomaru digested the information as the kit paused to hiccup and sniffle. Apparently arriving in front of him had been enough of a relief to cause the child to lose his put upon steel. He had to pause and examine what he had so far to keep from shaking the child and demanding answers. If Inuyasha was truly in danger then time was of the very essence.

But Sesshomaru had learned form Rin that you could not rush a young one. You had to let it come out as it could. Any forcefulness would only cause them to shut down, or become so overwhelmed that they forgot everything.

Still…why would Inuyasha just fall? A preemptive dart of some kind perhaps? But he could not help but think that it was something more, a case of the child not understanding, or lacking the knowledge of.

"I got him a little ways…but he was just too big." Shippo insisted, almost as if blaming himself or asking for approval. "But then Inuyasha woke up. He woke up and told me that I had to go. I tried to help him, but he told me to go. He said….he said I had to come here because you promised. I'm dying he said. I said no! He was wrong! But he said it again, said that he was old and gone. I'm dying and he said to take his sword and give it to you. Then Naraku took him, I saw it all and that's why you've got to come now!"

The kit finished by unslinging the sword on his back, which he then held out to Sesshomaru. Almost automatically Sesshomaru took hold or it, and barely had to examine it to realize just what he held.

Tetsusaiga.

His Father's iron crushing Fang, which now belonged to Inuyasha. A birthright which should have gone to Sesshomaru himself but instead had been willed to the hanyou…which Inuyasha had willed to be brought to…him.

But Inuyasha would NEVER give up his Fang, and certainly not Sesshomaru, he would not…unless….unless.

_"He is hiding something." _Rang out in his head. _"Said he was dying." _Came the kit's voice.

Inuyasha agreeing so readily, being so reasonable. Said he needed time, a truth and yet not, yet….Inuyasha knew…he knew he didn't have that time.

Dying. Death. Inuyasha was dying. Inuyasha was dead…

Withholding it from Sesshomaru because…because….Looking at the sword had set off a chain reaction within Sesshomaru's mind and heart, and when every puzzle piece clicked into place it sent off a terrified rage within him.

"Oh you stupid, stubborn little-**ARGH!**" Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes filling with red.

How could he have done it?

Now it all made sense. The feeling that he had had, the noises he had heard when Inuyasha went off alone. The sickle, disheveled appearance of the hanyou when he had returned. Something had transpired. Something that had given Inuyasha information about his health.

Information that he had purposefully withheld.

There were no words that could describe how he felt. But his youki summed it up quite nicely. Just a throaty, raging, panic-filled scream

How could Inuyasha do such a thing? Why?

No…it didn't' matter right now. All that mattered was retrieving him. He could blister the hanyou's bottom later. When he was safe and healthy.

Jamming the sword into his belt alongside his others Sesshomaru scooped up the kit, allowing him a never used before perch on his shoulder, and strode over to the box on the wall. Wrenching it open Sesshomaru curled fingers around the thick, multicolored rope and yanked it hard enough that popped..

If Inuyasha was in dire straits he would undoubtedly require medical attention. With that Sesshomaru was headed out the door, his focus of suppressing the emotions exploding inside of him.

But when he got out side the room it was clear that wasn't going to happen.

Chaos…one giant cluster of demons all battling it out with one another. Imalia and Garith were on either side of the door, ordering it all to cease, grabbing demons and dragging those that they could out of the fray.

Sesshomaru was already fighting a whirlwind of anger, worry, and panic…but this…his own soldiers fighting within his own home? No invading army, no nothing. Just a battle royal between those who should very well have known better.

It gave Sesshomaru's boiling rage a crack in which to seep through, and a crack was all that was needed.

The kit was pushed right off of him by the pulses of Sesshomaru's leaking youki, and Shippo was smart enough not to draw attention to himself.

Reaching out Sesshomaru wrenched at the first head he caught a hold of. One mighty twist and the weak neck gave with an audible crack. Seething with rage Sesshomaru tossed the corpse to the floor like a broken doll. Those near him heard the sound and looked…and immediately paled. They stopped instantly, a wise move, but the bulk of the fighting did not…and that only served to enrage him further.

Enough! Is what he meant to say when he opened his mouth.

But the only thing that came out was a booming roar that shook the very walls.

That got their attention at long last. A wide eyed, open mouth, crap in ones pants kind of attention.

What is the meaning of all this? He wanted to scream, but he was far too busy trying to control himself and **not** kill those assembled. It wasn't just the shocking lack of discipline, but more of the immediacy of the situation. He did not have time for this. Inuyasha did not have time.

Every second he spent dealing with this was a second taken away from Inuyasha's care…and that had his youki going absolutely berserk.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He heard Rin call out.

Scanning the clustered faces with eyes that cause even the most hardened demons to cower he finally found her, wedged protectively between Atrius and Inuyasha's monk.

He really didn't think his ire could possibly raise any higher, but it did.

Rin was in the middle of all this?

"Explain." Sesshomaru snarled, his voice having the same pitch as rocks being churned. While it took a few moments but soon a brave soul stepped forward.

"Beg pardon milord, but this human managed to tear down the front gate, some dark magic no doubt…and killed Ril and Telk in the process. He attacked us milord….everything kind of snowballed from there."

Sesshomaru turned his head ever so slightly to stare at the monk. How could a human possibly do anything to the armored front gate?

Wait…Sesshomaru flicked his eyes to the monk's hand. He had seen it in action once…but hadn't thought it held that kind of power.

Still….in a way it pleased him on a primal level. The monk belonged to Inuyasha, and if his brother was wise enough to choose such companions then it boded well for Sesshomaru's plans for him

"It would not have been necessary if they would have allowed us entrance. Miroku protested acidly. "We came here for help, and they only mocked us!

"That still does not explain this bedlam." Imalia growled, glaring at Atrius.

To his credit the kid didn't flinch.

"Some of us known our duty to our Lords and their charges."

Sesshomaru caught the meaning of the kit's words right away. Someone had attacked Inuyasha's kit, or the monk and Atrius must have intervened or come across it, and then tensions began to snowball.

"There's not time for this!" Rin cried out. "Shippo says Lord Inuyasha is in trouble!"

That was true…there was no time for any of this. He needed to leave. NOW.

"You are all dismissed." Sesshomaru growled viciously. "But do **NOT** think this behavior will be forgotten or forgiven."

Sesshomaru was almost amused when he turned around and spotted heads hesitantly poking out of the meeting room.

Cowards.

"I will be taking my leave." Sesshomaru stated as he glared at Imalia. "I expect this disrespect to be taken care of. Thoroughly."

Whatever, if anything, she might do would only be a warm-up to Sesshomaru himself. He could promise that.

But he did not want anyone resting easy during his absence. Oh no…not at all.

The hall was slowly emptying, various demons slipping out when they thought he wouldn't notice. Too frightened to move when dismissed of course, might draw unwanted attention.

None of this had happened before, would have happened before, Imalia had arrived. She had been responsible for training as of late. She had been the one who split what had been one into two clashing factions.

Quite frankly Sesshomaru was beyond sick of it all. Which led him to his next point of order before he would take his leave. He turned, taking a breath as he prepared to speak when a horrified, heartbroken moan reached his ears.

His eyes flicked to the side, and there was Garith…collapsed on the ground, cradling a body in his lap. Sesshomaru knew instantly that it was the owner of the neck he had snapped. But he hadn't really noticed who it had been. Garith's reaction however, clearly informed him that it was none other then his son, Garan.

What luck.

As Sesshomaru approached Garith raised his head, his eyes red not with youki but with tears. It was a devastated, betrayed look.

"Why?" Garith whispered.

No real reason in truth. Bad luck on the boy's part.

Sesshomaru hadn't regretted demoting the boy, he was a poor solider all told. But Garith was a friend and Sesshomaru had no desire to harm him. Garith had already twisted the boy's head back around, one less step to take then.

"Move Garith." Sesshomaru ordered.

Garith's eyes narrowed in confusion, and he clutched tighter at his son's body.

Not having time to argue, too much had been wasted already, Sesshomaru simply hauled Garith up by the back of his armor and shoved him against the wall. Garith snarled, and drew his hands up as Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga.

Not feeling like beating his old friend senseless, Sesshomaru swung as soon as he saw the little imps surrounding the body. A flash of light exploded in the air as they were ton asunder.

The effect was instantaneous as always.

Before Sesshomaru could even sheath the blade Garan had gasped and rose up, coughing and rubbing at his throat.

Garith made a sound that made relief too mild a word to use to describe it, and dove for his son, embracing him tightly. Garan looked disorientated, no surprised really…he had been dead only moments ago. But again…there was no time.

"Be thankful for your Father boy." Sesshomaru growled. "You have a great deal to live up to, and you shame him with your actions."

Again Sesshomaru hauled Garith up, but this time he did not just push him aside for room. Instead he drug the man away from everyone else and into a nearby empty room.

Garith no doubt did not appreciate being manhandled so, but there was no time. His youki was already SCREAMING for him to go, go, **GO**!

One more thing, as much as it pained him, he had to set this up.

How long had it been since the kit's declaration? Five minutes? Seven?

Garith started to protest as he yanked himself free.

"Silence." Came Sesshomaru's fierce whisper.

It pained him to speak so to his old friend, but urgency demanded it.

"I have little time to spare. But I wish for you know that I did not single out your child by design. Beyond that, whilst I am gone it is my desire that you watch Imalia. Watch her Garith. I am beyond sick of this behavior and disrespect for my house. This never happened before….so watcher her Garith. Give me a reason. One reason and your position will be restored. Understand?"

Garith nodded.

"Yes sire."

Garith only got about half of that out of his mouth when Sesshomaru started to turn. No more distractions, no more discussions, it was time to GO.

Sesshomaru did not even stop moving to pluck the kit up, he would need a guide after all, and he tucked the child under his arm even as his strides grew quicker.

"You cannot leave Sesshomaru!" He heard Villamil cry out. "You've only just returned! There are matters that require your attention here. Your place is here!"

"My brother requires my aid." Sesshomaru replied automatically. "And I do not require your permission. "He added.

"You-"

"Learn to control your tongue old dog. Lest you lose it."

The kit squirmed under his arm as he stepped out onto the nearby balcony, obviously uncomfortable with the sheer amount of youki swirling around them.

Sesshomaru focused, willing all of his power into one purpose. Light exploded around them, and then the ball of lightning that was Sesshomaru rocketed through the air.

_"I'm coming little brother." _He thought. _"I'm coming_.

To be continued.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Any original characters that pop up, yes those are mine, but everyone else is again owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

The kit's high pitched screaming as they streaked through the air was grating on the nerves and disrupting his concentration, causing his youki to waver slightly. A hand over the mouth muffled the sound but did little to actually cease it.

A pinched closed nose rectified that.

Oh it took a few moments, but once the lungs were empty, and no re-supply was found, the sound did stop. Granted yes there was a bit of panicking. Weak little claws pawing at his flesh…but once it grew weaker Sesshomaru did release the child.

Panting was preferred to the screams…but then the talking started.

"We're gonna die!" Shippo cried out, his voice bouncing around inside Sesshomaru's bubble.

Nonsense….while Sesshomaru had never pushed himself this hard to go this fast there was nothing to worry about. Anything they were likely to hit up here would simply crumble before his power…and there were no mountains to bounce off of.

He knew where Inuyasha had been headed…the village near the tree that he had been sealed to. Though why Inuyasha continued to return to such a place was beyond him. But he knew the way all the same.

But what he didn't know was how far Inuyasha had managed to get in what…a near two days travel? That was what the kit was for…

"Concentrate child." He barked. "We do not wish to overshoot our destination. You know where we must stop, where you were. It is that place that this Sesshomaru needs to know."

"Everything is a big green blur!" The kit cried out.

That was true…but he couldn't slow down, not even if he wanted to. He highly doubted his youki would allow him to do so. As it was it was still screaming bloody murder. No coherent words. Just varying degrees of shrieks.

Unfortunately its source he could not suffocate.

His tiny link with Inuyasha was far too weak for him to even attempt to use to gain any information about his whereabouts or well being. Even the small pulse that had come from Nefrume's attack was impossible. They had been apart for far too long, and had not replenished the connection at all.

All he could do right now was press forward. So…that is what he did.

Miroku started at the spot where Sesshomaru had been. One blink and the demon Lord had been standing in from of him. Another and he was little more then a bright dot disappearing over the horizon. How could anything move that fast?

His ears were still ringing from the strange, thunderous boom that had shook the walls seconds after Sesshomaru had disappeared as it was.

"Move! Move!" Miroku heard someone hollering from down the hall where many of the demons were shuffling down. "Healer a' coming through!"

Moments later a skinny, young looking, green haired boy came bursting through, sliding across the floor as he came to a stop.

"You people know that Daigon is on the other side of the castle! There is no reason to pull that hard! That bell is loud you know!"

Miroku had no idea who this teen was or what he was yelling about. Nor what the big bag on his back was for.

The youth looked back and forth, scanning the room.

"This one hardly sees any blood…what is the meaning of this? If you people have been screwing with the ropes again….rawr….you'll regret it! What's the damn emergency!"

"Um…" Miroku fumbled.

The boy turned his gaze upon him…and his eyes were unlike any Miroku had seen before.

"Yes human?" The youth's voice was different then the rest of the demons…or any demon Miroku had ever heard. It ebbed and flowed like something carried on the winds…and his eyes churned like storm clouds. Bizarre….but Miroku pushed it aside. There was an emergency after all.

"I believe that Sesshomaru may have…summoned you. Inuyasha is in grave danger…he…he may no longer live."

"What?"

Miroku did his best to explain the events as he had experienced them, drawing up every detail he could think of and when he had finished the boy's face was a mixture of anger and concern.

"That stupid, bullheaded….does no one ever listen to Daigon?"

Miroku wasn't sure if this boy, Daigon apparently, was referring to Inuyasha or Sesshomaru…perhaps both.

"Uh…."

"Never mind!" Daigon interrupted. "Which way?"

Miroku pointed off in the direction Sesshomaru exploded off to.

"But I don't see-" Miroku started.

Daigon shimmered for a moment, before his body faded into the very air around them…and then he was gone in a sudden whoosh.

"Was everyone other then humans gifted with some form of flight?" Miroku wondered allowed.

They needed to follow of course, Miroku certainly wouldn't rest on his laurels while Inuyasha was in mortal peril. Not to mention he didn't exactly feel safe in a castle full of demons who had already tried to turn him into paste.

His eyes fell to Kirara and hers narrowed with a growl.

"I understand you are tired. But you are the only one who can. For this humble monk can not fly you see." From that he could swear that she rolled her eyes and huffed. "Inuyasha and Sango may need us you know."

He never really had any doubt that the neko wouldn't refuse, but he did feel the need to point it out. The next thing he knew he was being charged, knocked up onto a back and then airborne.

Despite the turmoil and bloodshed that had defined their short visit they had seemingly made progress.

_"Hang on Inuyasha." _Miroku thought. _"Help is on the way." _

Inuyasha tried to keep his eyes, or at least one eye, on Naraku. But the slimy bastard knew that he had a giant blind spot…and made sure to stand right in it.

"So what the fuck do you want shit-brains?" Inuyasha growled with a confidence that he didn't have. Naraku clicked his tongue and a second later Inuyasha's back exploded with pain.

It was sharp, quick, and he could feel his flesh tear. A whip of some kind no doubt….Inuyasha knew quite well what it was like to taste the lash. But this one left him trembling in agony and struggling not to pass out.

"Is that any way to treat your savior?" Naraku cooed.

Inuyasha could feel the bastard somewhere behind him, but made no effort to try and look at him. He felt weaker then a baby, weaker then he ever had on any one of his human nights. So the only way he could fight was to not give the slime whatever it was that he wanted.

And what that was, was his fear no doubt.

Unfortunately for his wishes….he was already frightened. He still wasn't sure whether he was alive or dead. Alive with the real Naraku or dead in hell with a doppelganger made just for him.

His only hope, if he could even call it that, was that he was alive and that Naraku's senses weren't up to picking up whatever was coming off of him.

"You were dead freak." Naraku purred. "Were it not for me you would be little more then a corpse for the worms right now."

Inuyasha tried to digest that…and he wondered if that explained the horrid taste in his mouth, along with the burning in his throat and belly. His heart felt all fucked up, but that wasn't exactly new. But still….if the bastard was telling the truth, and that was a big stretch as it was, and he had died…then maybe that warmth he had felt was real.

It galled him to no end, the thought that Naraku would be the one to end him. But if there really was a respite at the end of all of this, a reward of some kind. Then…well he could take it.

Kagome had once said that in her time there were people who said that there was nothing after death. Fuck…that was almost as bad as hell. He had always hated people who referred to the dead as "finally at rest." It was bullshit really.

"Wanted me to kick you're ass again that badly eh?" Inuyasha forced out, his voice wet and thick.

The whip came down on again, on his legs this time. He nearly cracked a tooth keeping himself from screaming…but he managed it. He could feel blood running down his legs, dripping slowly from the torn flesh.

"A temporary reprieve I'm afraid." Naraku stated coolly. "You're not long for this world."

He was all business as he spoke. No anger, no hate. That actually concern Inuyasha. The last thing he needed was the bastard to get any ideas.

"Nobody lives forever." Inuyasha countered.

"But I have a solution." Naraku cooed. A hand landed on Inuyasha's ass. A cold, clammy hand. Inuyasha couldn't help but growl a warming, for all the good it would do. "I'm going to take you hanyou." Naraku growled back. "I'm going to fuck you like the whore you are."

A thumb ghosted over Inuyasha's hole, and he tightened up reflexively.

"Go for it." He snarled. "I'll clench my ass and **rip your fucking dick off."**

Nails dug into his ass, cutting shallow lines as Naraku came around his side. The next thing Inuyasha knew the slime's face was right in his. Intimately close…and if he had the strength he would have bitten the fucker's nose off. He glared into Naraku's amused eyes, whishing he had any semblance of moisture in his mouth to spit.

"And the best part is…" Naraku purred. "Once I fill you….and unleash my perfect seed…it will course through your weak body, devouring away until you are as empty as a doll. Then it will swell….and then you will be filled with my flesh, my perfection. You will live for me, you will live **because** of me. And then you will worship. On your knees, on your back. Servicing me like the whore you are."

Naraku pushed closer, his breath reeking of corruption.

"You shall fight for my glory…and I will enjoy watching you crack that bitch of a miko's chest open like an egg, and eating her heart like an apple. I shall watch you squeeze the life from your monk, pull the innards from your slayer and smother that little kitsune shit. But first…"

Naraku stood, raising the jagged lash.

Inuyasha could see chunks of glass and metal intertwined in the leather now. He could see the chunks of himself stuck to them.

The first strike came down…the first…but far from the last.

As it turned out he hardly needed a guide at all. Sesshomaru was fairly certain that he was in the right place when the first bits of dead forest turned into a putrid swamp of corrupt death. He wrinkled his nose…it went on for miles.

Cutting off his youki temporarily Sesshomaru came to a jarring halt. Up upon his cloud he surveyed the area. This was undoubtedly where the attack had occurred…but could he discern where Inuyasha had been taken?

It made his heart skip but the brutal truth was that it was highly unlikely. Even with the wind going his way all even his nose could pick up was the putrid scent of Naraku. Going down would bring him closer to a possible trail yes…but everything was covered in decaying pulp.

Gritting his teeth Sesshomaru scanned the area. What his vantage point lacked in scent it made up for in view. His efforts paid off as he caught sight of small moving blobs of color in a small clearing some three miles away from all the carnage.

Another pulse of his youki and they were off. He wasn't sure who it might be, the air was still too vile to smell much of anything. But for their sake having answers to his questions would be a mark in their favor.

Sesshomaru hit the ground without a sound, the same could not be said of the kit who chose that moment to let out a cry so annoying that Sesshomaru simply dropped him on his face. He had realized that the group was in fact Inuyasha's two women along with a battered looking Alir and Tren. The miko turned when the kit made his useless noise, and let out a surprised shriek that had not benefit whatsoever at the sight of Sesshomaru.

The demon Lord rolled his eyes. Had he desired their deaths they would have just now realized they were dead. Humans…so much pointless noise.

Tren and Alir stiffened when they laid eyes upon him, no doubt expecting some sort of brutal punishment. However there was precious little time for that, and judging from their appearance, Tren was bloody all over and Alir clearly had a few broken bones, he could tell that they had not failed due to a lack of effort.

"Report." Sesshomaru demanded curtly.

He took a step forward and swooned, nearly falling on his face before he was able to catch himself. It was a surprise to be sure…clearly he had used much more of his reserved then he thought to fuel his flight.

No matter…it had taken minutes to achieve what should have taken days.

"Milord?" Tren questioned gently, obviously concerned about Sesshomaru's near face-plant.

"Report." Sesshomaru repeated, shaking what little fuzz he felt loose.

"No sign of Lord Inuyasha." Alir stated, correctly assuming that Sesshomaru had already been brought up to speed. Good…that saved time. "However this Miko claims to have sensed Shikon jewel shards. With no other viable leads…we've been forced to follow."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the miko and raised a curious eyebrow.

"I did!" She exclaimed. "It was only for like a minute or so but I did! And no one other then Naraku has that many!"

Sesshomaru pondered that. He remembered the jewel of course. Inuyasha had pursued it decades ago, Kagura had offered him shards as payment, and now Inuyasha had his group searching for them once again. Honestly he had never seen their appeal…power that you had no earned, power that did not come from ones self or ones family….what good was it?

So…this girl could sense them then? Handy…if that were true. Then again as Alir had pointed out it was the only lead they had…and besides…if she was lying he could always flay her alive later.

"Which way?" Sesshomaru inquired.

The girl pointed off into the distance, and Sesshomaru regarded the vagueness of it all. There was no saying that Naraku was where she felt these shards, nor that Inuyasha would be there. But there was little choice. He could pick around the rotten muck for years and find nothing.

There was also a chance that the shards she claimed to have sensed could move so…

"Follow." Sesshomaru ordered before darting forward, heaving the girl over his shoulder as he burst through the forest so fast it left trailing images behind him.

"Damn…" Alir muttered.

Miroku had no idea where they were or how long it would take for them to catch up. But he kept quiet. Kirara was obviously struggling, and it would be beyond insane to expect her to be able to match Sesshomaru.

So he kept quiet, not wanting to agitate. Not only because it wouldn't help, but also because agitating tended to land ones self a good throwing off.

He just hoped that they would not be too late to be of any assistance. But considering how long it had taken them to get to the castle in the first place, which had actually been quite impressive, and now Kirara had the drain of that trip upon her. He couldn't help but curse Sesshomaru slightly. The demon lord had grabbed Shippo but not him? Surely he would be of more assistance then a child. But then again…Sesshomaru likely didn't think any of them had any use whatsoever…and Shippo had been the first to report to him in addition to being a demon.

And knowing Sesshomaru to the point that he had come to….he probably thought a demon child was more useful then a human anyway.

Yet even with the worry that they could arrive too later Miroku had to acknowledge the possibility that no matter when they reunited with the others they still might not be able to locate Inuyasha.

The horrible fact was very plain.

How often did they actually **find** Naraku? And how often was it he who found them? Naraku almost always made his presence known when and where he felt like it. Even with Inuyasha's nose and Kagome's ability to sense shards along with his own sensitivities the slime always seemed to get the drop on them.

Could Sesshomaru tip the scales in their favor?

Honestly Miroku didn't' have a clue. All he could do at this point was pray.

What was it with Inuyasha's group and their constant screaming? First the kit and now the Miko. Sesshomaru could understand a sharp exclamation of surprise from the clearly untrained…but not a constant spiel of sound. What was the point? What did they hope to achieve?

And did none of them understand even the barebones basics of stealth?

He had no idea as to how Inuyasha had managed to stand it for so long. Then again they had held him on a leash….and Sesshomaru had witnessed firsthand what that led to.

At this rate if the shards that she claimed to sense moved he would never even know because she wouldn't stop screaming long enough to inform Sesshomaru of it. He was just about to start putting steady pressure on her ribcage, lack of air would silence her no doubt…and please him at the same time, when everything in himself suddenly screamed out a warning.

He was moving far too fast to actually stop, neither of his feet were actually on the ground at the moment, so the best he could do was pivot to protect his front and the girl. No sooner then he had done so when all his momentum was brought to a bone jarring halt as he slammed full speed into something that had absolutely no give to it.

The force of the impact actually bounced him off, and he could feel things inside of him crack. He could not hope to maintain his grip on the miko as he stumbled forward, leaving him with little choice other then to drop her. The sound of her grunting impact with the ground would have been amusing if not for the fact that his lungs had been forcefully emptied of any traces of air.

He had not had the wind truly knocked out of him since his training days, Inu-Taisho had held very little back even then.

Careless….he was being far too careless.

Expending far too much energy to accomplish routine acts, rushing in with nothing more then haste and panic. It was extremely unlike him….but then again he had never been in such a situation before…and he had certainly never cared so much for a hanyou in past years.

It could have been worse of course. Had he been human he would have been dead already. Granted no mere human could ever hope to move at the speed he had been but…oh the hell with it.

"Jerk!" The miko spat, holding a small bump on her forehead. "What's the big idea?"

Sesshomaru paid her no mind. Never mind the fact that his backbone and maybe a rip or two were almost certainly cracked in more then a few places, or that he could feel warm blood running down the back of his head, staining his clothing and pristine hair. To say nothing of the fact that he had just saved her life instead of allowing her to turn into so much paste to cushion his own, far more important and useful, body form the harm it had just suffered.

Truly….she should have been kissing his feet in gratitude. If only he didn't have a use for her….

Pushing the thought aside Sesshomaru turned to face the obstacle that he had somehow failed to see. To be honest he was expecting to see some sort of quick spring trap, or at the very least a boulder or mountain. But instead all he saw was empty air…and a forest beyond.

At first Sesshomaru's slightly concussed brain struggled with the scene in front of him. He had very clearly driven himself into something that had no desire to move so….

But the air shimmered slightly, and it all clicked into place.

"Barrier." He growled.

As the miko groaned and complained about her landing Sesshomaru studied the space. It took a clever eye but he noticed that he forest in front of him was nothing more then a copy of the forest behind him.

So…not just keeping things out. But actively attempting to hide them as well.

The whole thing screamed of Naraku. Granted he could not smell or sense anything out of place, nothing at all gave away the dark hanyou freak's presence. But that was exactly it…it was far too perfect, too practiced. Too much of a person who had done this many, MANY times cried out to his eyes. What kind of person would need such utter perfection? One who relied upon it so heavily it had become a crutch.

And who did he know of who held such specializations? Who had been collecting shards of the Shikon jewel that the girl had claimed to sense?

One or the other he could perhaps write off, and give himself a lobotomy while he was at it for being so stupid, but both…well that was just laughably easy.

The girl rose, still bleating like a small animal, and began to march away. That was of course until she walked face first right into the barrier. Which promptly knocked her right back on her ass with a nice thud.

Sesshomaru actively ignored that. As much as he wanted to laugh and enjoy the moment he was far too busy contemplating his options.

He had to get inside, that much was clear. But how? Toku-jin was at his side but it had failed him with Nefrume's barrier…and this time he took no pleasure in pointing out that Naraku far out-classed her when it came to that.

So if he could not force his way in…what could he do? He highly doubted he could burrow under it, that would be far too obvious.

"….see how you like this!" He caught the tail end of.

A glance to the side revealed the miko with her bow drawn back, arrow at the ready. Right as she was about to release it Sesshomaru threw his hand out, snatching it away.

The girl was not please.

But before she could open her mouth he cut her off with an acidic whisper.

"There is no way of knowing whether your pitiful little arrow would create anything other then a light and sound show. And in case your feeble mind is unable to grasp the concept….it is extremely unwise to prematurely give away one's position. Especially when one's foe possesses a hostage!"

Maybe her little arrow could penetrate Naraku's barrier, it was possible he supposed. But he wasn't about to bet Inuyasha's life upon it. He had little faith in so called human powers, and he certainly didn't feel anything impressive off the girl-child. He knew well enough what she was. Untrained, unfocused, and one hell of a lousy shot even in the best of times.

Yes there was a chance that Naraku was already aware of them. But there was just as much of a chance that he was not. Or so Sesshomaru hoped.

"Well I don't see you doing anything Mr. Big shot demon!" Kagome hissed back.

Sesshomaru briefly pondered just how important she really was…not for the first time either. Surely Inuyasha would not mind if he just ended her right now…would he?

The answer to that would have to be surmised at a later date, as a body began to materialize off to his right.

"Omigosh!" The girl exclaimed, fumbling for another arrow before dropping it altogether as Daigon appeared.

The healer did not look pleased, though Sesshomaru was more annoyed by the complete lack of any kind of skill by the miko. How had she possibly survived this long? And was it any wonder that Naraku was so far ahead of Inuyasha's rag-tag pack? How could they ever achieve any progress? Especially if Inuyasha had to constantly guard the girl…which he clearly had.

"You know…Daigon can remember another foolish Inu who ran off on a rescue mission all by his lonesome. How did that turn out hmmm?" The healer snapped.

Sesshomaru bristled at the comparison to the foolish act by his Father. Clearly Inuyasha was more important then the life so some stupid Human woman and her-…..oh piss.

"Time is of the essence." Sesshomaru countered.

"Heard that too." Daigon shot back.

Sesshomaru plaintively ignored the healer. Nagging would not open the way. It never did…and considering how much of it was always thrown his way he certainly wished that JUST ONCE it would hope useful properties.

Just at that moment Alir and Tren came bursting through the trees, followed after a few moments by a very out of breath slayer. Not that the two demons weren't pulling for air themselves. The monk had yet to make an appearance, if he even would, but that was hardly surprising. If a sub-creature like the neko could match him then he could hardly save his sibling.

All those assembled could perhaps aid in Inuyasha's rescue, but they certainly could not force open the barrier. Which at the moment was all that really mattered to him.

"Can you gain entrance Daigon?" Sesshomaru asked.

The healer traveled with the wind, one little crack in a wall and he could still get through. It was Sesshomaru's hope that the bubble of a barrier possessed some small pathway…if only to let air or light in. But Daigon shook his head.

"All that is sensed within is foul and sour. It is sealed…"

"Inuyasha is the one who breaks them down." The panting slayer informed. "But sometimes Miroku's sutras and Kagome's arrow can do the trick.

"The monk is not here." Sesshomaru growled, pointing out the obvious. If he had known the human male would have a use he would have grabbed him instead of the kit. "We do not have time to wait."

"I can still try!" Kagome insisted, stamping her foot. "I'm not just going to sit around while Inuyasha is in danger!"

Under normal circumstances Sesshomaru might have been able to respect that, perhaps even appreciate it. But these were not normal, and for all her concern Sesshomaru knew quite well how she had treated his sibling in the past. Inuyasha thought her to have some sort of mental disorder…and Sesshomaru could see why.

But to the task at hand….Sesshomaru saw no other choice but to try. He could not risk the miko's arrow failing, as he was almost certain it would, and thus alerting Naraku to their presence. Once so alert he could do who knew what to Inuyasha, or attempt to flee again.

Nor did he have time to wait for the monk to appear so the two of them to try to combine whatever might they had.

There was no other option.

Sesshomaru slid his hand to the side, reaching for the pommel of Inuyasha's Fang. But as before, so long ago at their Father's grave, it objected, sparking out against his hand. The sudden pain and force of it batted him away.

"You know that will not work." Daigon stated. "You cannot wield Tetsusaiga."

"There is no other choice. I must. **I will**." Sesshomaru snapped, more then a little annoyed at the mention of it.

Surely there had to be some provision for this. Surely the blade would allow him access to save its Master. After all…he knew from the experience of wielding the blade with a supplied human arm that it would accept his youki.

The wards his Father had placed upon the weapon only prevented him from physically holding it. But surely Father had thought of this. Surely in defense of Inuyasha himself the might Tetsusaiga would relent….he simply needed to make his intentions known.

The sword began to protest violent as Sesshomaru struggled to close his fingers around its handle. Sparks of energy flared out, ripping at his hand.

"Sesshomaru…" Daigon whispered. "Don't…"

It took monumental effort, especially considering the simplicity of the act. But he managed to finally close his fingers around the pommel.

_"Cease." _Sesshomaru ordered. _"Inuyasha is in danger. I require your aid to save him, to protect him."_

As far as Sesshomaru knew there was no spirit residing in the blade. But something had to control the reaction. Some part of his Father left behind. Beyond that Tetsusaiga had been forged from his Father's own Fangs….surely it would recognize him and his need.

But as he attempted to draw the blade from its sheath it became even more aggressive. Bolts of power continued to pour out of it, growing larger and stronger with each passing moment. They dug into Sesshomaru's flesh, and his hand was white hot with pain.

He ignored it, pain was nothing he had not dealt with before, had not been trained to deal with by Inu-Taisho himself.

But it wasn't easy in the slightest. Few things had managed to truly harm him over the years, especially since his Father was no longer crushing him under the guise of training. But if felt like the sword was literally tearing the flesh off of his bones.

"Sesshomaru." Daigon repeated, firmer this time. "Stop it at once. You can't-"

Before Daigon could finish his sentence a blue bolt of Tetsusaiga's energy lashed out. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for Sesshomaru as it dug into him right under his collar bone. The fabric of his clothing offered little protection, and it easily found his flesh.

It tore into him, and it was almost as if someone was funneling air under his skin. Skin that lifted like a thin plastic bag being filled. Over his shoulder and down his back until with a sharp, blistering crack it blew the skin right off of his back.

The entire thing took little more then a second, and Sesshomaru released Tetsusaiga regardless of his wishes as chunks of flesh and blood, HIS flesh and blood, sprayed behind him.

His eyes went wide as an agony unlike any he remembered since his arm tore through him, and he actually dropped to his knees. He might have even screamed if any air would spare him a moment of its time and actually enter his lungs.

The pain was beyond great, and a new type altogether that he certainly had not prepared for. Inu-Taisho had put him through many tests….but he had never actually flayed the flesh off of his first born.

But above all the pain was something else entirely. A bubbling, indignant rage.

Father had not planed on this. Either by design ore perhaps the idea had never truly entered his mind in the first place.

It wounded Sesshomaru on a level that had nothing to do with pain or pride.

How could his Father have never thought of a situation where he would perhaps have to wield Tetsusaiga for the benefit of Inuyasha himself? For all the trust that his Father had claimed to have in him all those years gone by…and yet now he knew for a fact that his Father had NEVER intended for him to ever touch his mighty blade.

But why?

He now knew without a shadow of a doubt that their Father had always planned on him taking Inuyasha under his care in the event of his untimely passing.

So why?

It enraged him on a level he had not yet imagined…and dug a hurt so deep that it shook Sesshomaru's core. As if his state of being had not already been battered enough.

But he forced the thoughts, the feelings, the hurt to his heart, all aside. The thought that perhaps it was all some kind of blithely stupid oversight helped somewhat. As of late the legend of Inu-Taisho had been torn down quite a bit…so perhaps it was possible.

For whatever reason his Father had sealed him off from Tetsusaiga entirely. However…for his own reasons he would have to do so regardless.

So…it was the will of the Inu-Taisho verses the will of the Sesshomaru.

And Sesshomaru had never lost a battle of wills before. He was not about to start now when it truly mattered.

He did not even hear Daigon's shout of protest as his fingers curled 'round the sword once more. His rage was multifaceted, it burned for so many reasons now, as did his inner pain. He couldn't even feel the Fang's protests in his hand anymore anyway, owing more to damaged nerves then his own skill at blocking it out.

Maybe it was that mix of pain, rage, determination and desperations that finally allowed it. Or maybe it was the tiny piece of Inuyasha's own soul that resided within him.

Whichever it was Sesshomaru didn't care.

Despite its agonizing protestations Tetsusaiga finally slid free. Yet it remained untransformed. For all his work, for all his pain, all that showed for it was a rusty, battered looking old sword.

However Sesshomaru already knew he could force it.

More youki from his center, down his arm, through his fingertips and into the blade. With a monumental push it finally gave way and shifted. It did so almost reluctantly, not the smooth pull like when Inuyasha drew it in battle, but never stopped trying to force him away even as it bowed ever so slightly to him.

The Fang itself remained the cold color of steel however, and that wasn't right. Sesshomaru had seen Inuyasha tear through barriers before, and when he did so the blade was always a stark crimson.

Yet it wasn't like his own swords at all. Save for Tenseiga's power over the dead, the power always came from within him. He chose what to do and then sent it through his weapons. Which amplified his power by mixing with its own.

But Tetsusaiga held its own abilities, which clearly Inuyasha much have activated with his own youki. Sesshomaru could feel the wind scar, could still see it clearly as before, but nothing else.

And the pain was increasing.

At this rate he feared he would actually pass out before he could achieve anything…and that simply would not do.

Perhaps it was like his own Tenseiga…yes…they were twin blades after all.

It wasn't easy, nothing had been so far, and nothing felt familiar in the slightest. But then…there it was. A clear wish to rip through the barrier. It was simple, brutal, and unquestionably Inuyasha.

However accessing it was not as easy as finding it, which had not been easy in any way, shape, or form, as the sword seemed determined to fight him. Though perhaps it was his own unfamiliarity with the blade that was truly the problem. But the option kept slipping away from him, and he was forced to push even harder just to grasp it.

Then…more energy…and he had to keep pushing just to keep Tetsusaiga in its proper state.

With his arm feeling as if it were about to melt or explode Sesshomaru finally took a swing, putting everything he could manage behind it. His arm rattled painfully at the impact, feeling as if he were striking a wall of solid steel when the blade met barrier…and what was worse is that it began to resist.

For a moment nothing gave, and Sesshomaru's heart seized in panic. If this did not work then not only did he not possess any other options, but all he would have succeed in doing was damaging and weakening himself.

But then…blessedly he felt Tetsusaiga pulse, and finally slice through the offending obstacle. The entire thing rippled like a bubble, and then imploded with a rush of foul air pouring out. The sound itself was so sharp, and such a blast that Sesshomaru felt his ears crack a little as it tore in.

Tetsusaiga clattered to the ground. He couldn't even hope to hold on to it any longer. But it didn't matter…not now. The searing, ungodly pain in his arm, the ache in his ribs, the pained pulse in his back and skull….now of that mattered.

The way was open.

Sesshomaru pushed himself forward until he was brought up short by a solid tugging jolt that he had not felt in centuries.

Something had him by the tail.

Which meant something was dead.

A glance back revealed none other then Daigon, which was surprising on a few levels. But at this point Sesshomaru didn't even have enough civilized mind to say anything about it. He just barred his teeth in a vicious warning.

But the healer didn't even blink.

"You two go." Daigon ordered, not even sparing a glance at Tren and Alir as he did so. "Find Inuyasha."

The two glanced at Sesshomaru, but obeyed all the same, dashing off into the now open area.

Sesshomaru snapped his tail, and even his youkai was rather surprised when Daigon was able to hold firm. A rumbling, stony growl tore out of his throat in response. The only thing that was sparing the healer was the fact that deep down in his mind Sesshomaru still had enough to realize his worth towards Inuyasha's health.

"Silence the grumbling." Daigon growled as he inched closer to Sesshomaru. "Just give the arm."

Sesshomaru glanced at the limb in question. The skin was shredded and blackened in places, and he could see his raw flesh where no skin remained.

So what?

Inuyasha was in danger, he didn't have time to worry about petty wounds. But in the time it had taken him to appraise his injury Daigon had closed the gap. He released Sesshomaru's tail and in a lightning fast lunge took hold of his arm instead.

That hurt more then it had all by itself, and Sesshomaru growled another warning, lunging forward to snap his teeth in Daigon's face.

Again the healer was unfazed, and again a firm tug did not free him.

Before he knew it Daigon had produced a jar from somewhere. Sesshomaru didn't have a clue what the thickish, clear fluid was. But it tingled sharply as the healer slathered his entire arm with it. From his shoulder to his claw tips, in between his fingers and inside his elbow, Daigon didn't miss an inch. Down his back and across his neck, wherever there were wounds…Daigon went.

Sesshomaru could feel it seeping into the rips and gouges in his flesh. He didn't exactly like the way it felt but he didn't want to tear into his arm further to wipe it clean. As it was he was locked in battle with his hysterically screaming youkai. Which took up enough of his time and mental faculties that unless Daigon did something life threatening he wasn't likely to notice.

The cool fluid drove back the pain, which in turn allowed Sesshomaru a little more leverage with his bestial half. Pain always wound his youkai up. But his attention was drawn back to his arm, where the healer was now winding some sort of thick white cotton.

Soon his entire arm was wrapped tight, and he wrinkled his nose at the combined scent of his own blood, and whatever Daigon had drenched him in. The healer never released Sesshomaru's arm as he apply some type of bandage to the tattered slab that was Sesshomaru's back.

The whole ordeal had taken little more then a full minute, but the moment Daigon released him, which kept him from having to force the end result, thus impacting Inuyasha's own future treatment, Sesshomaru was gone from sight.

"There is a difference between speed and haste dear boy." Daigon muttered to no one.

The two women had left moments after Tren and Alir, which left him all alone. Daigon sighed.

"Busy, busy, busy."

Naraku could barely contain his amusement. This day had just been far too perfect. The object of his long annoyance and hatred was now firmly within his grasp. He could do whatever he pleased…and he had.

He had whipped the stupid mutt half to death. Left him bloody and raw. Naraku licked his lips, lapping up some of the mutt's blood that still remained upon his face. Not surprising…it was everywhere. He had practically painted the room.

Naraku giggled, unable to suppress the urge as the pictures flashed through his mind. The white of the exposed bone, the feel of the back muscles shredding as the jagged edges caught them.

It had been spectacular.

The only thing that had dampened his enjoyment was that the little mutt hadn't screamed even once. Hadn't made any sound at all.

Naraku didn't have a clue how the mutt had done it. After all he had made triply sure that the dog had remained conscious. He had even paused many a time after the mutt had blacked out.

But the lack of response had infuriated him. Which in turn had pushed him to do much more damage then he had planned on. So much so that Naraku had been forced to leave the room. But now that he had had time to think upon it…he had calmed down considerably.

Let the mutt have his last act of pitiful defiance. For soon he would be as obedient as a proper dog should be. The mutt would cater to his every whim, and carry out every command with glee.

He would bend over like the worthless fuck hole that he was…and most importantly…as his insides were slowly devoured and replaced…he would **scream**.

Naraku smiled.

Oh yes…it was going to be a most enjoyable day.

Though annoyingly…that interesting sword that the mutt carried around had vanished. But Naraku doubted it would be difficult to locate. Undoubtedly one of the stupid little humans had it in their possession.

Naraku's smile grew wider.

They would of course be all too happy to return it to the mutt when he miraculously returned., having "escaped" from Naraku's clutches.

Oh he would enjoy watching the mutt play them at first. Enjoy watching their happy smiles and hearing their victorious laughter.

Right before the mutt slaughtered the lot of them.

Especially the miko bitch…she would die slow. Perhaps after having enjoy his…passion. Yes…that sounded simply splendid.

And a perfect way to make up for Kikiyo being denied to him.

Of course once he was finished with her his loyal dog would be all too happy to clean up. But he was a kind master after all….so he would make sure that the mutt retained just enough of himself to be ever aware of what he was doing.

Ever aware…and utterly helpless to stop it.

Naraku jumped slightly as a sudden roaring pop ripped through the dead air of his domain. His eyes narrowed….he knew that sound…but didn't see how it could be possible. It had been his strongest barrier yet…so how….Naraku pushed the small twinge of worry aside.

So the monk and miko bitch had some up with a way to get in. Even his barriers had trouble with purifying holy power. Though where they had managed to scrape together such power was a puzzle.

Had to be the miko bitch….she was ever the thorn. Nothing at all like Kikiyo…but she had an incredibly annoying knack for sudden bursts of luck.

Either way it didn't matter, the three of them alone were hardly a threat. The mutt had been their strength…and without him they would never make it into his castle. The worst they could do was force him to speed up the mutt's…conversion, and all that would do would shorten the length of time he would be able to listen to the mutt scream and beg unbidden.

Granted that was annoying and indeed a cheat of his well deserved treat…he would simply have to take it out on their annoying hides. Maybe slowly dip them in acid while they watched the mutt suck him dry like a good dog.

Naraku smiled wider still as he quickened his pace towards the room he had left the mutt in, visions of his fantasy dancing through his head. It would be an absolute joy really…but the vile images were so enrapturing that it failed to occur to him to send his Saimyosho to actually check on things.

Ah yes….the mutt was right where Naraku had left him. Of course he was…where would he go? Naraku's amusement only grew when the mutt managed to tilt one swollen eye up to watch him.

That did puzzle him however. He didn't remember striking the mutt in the face. Though he did have to admit that it could have happened during the red haze. Sometimes he grew so enraged that he often failed to recall large spans of time…an annoying oddity at that.

Naraku shrugged.

"You deserve it anyway." He whispered.

The mutt said nothing, but Naraku knew it to be true. The stupid mutt was the cause of all of his problems…everything was his fault.

"But not anymore." Naraku cooed. "I'm in control here."

A quick movement of his hand and the belt around his waist was undone. After that all it took was a simple shrug and he was naked. He watched as the mutt's swollen eye widened slightly, then darkened deliciously.

Naraku grinned at the sight of his glory, which he slapped against the mutt's exposed hole, smearing the still wet blood that remained there.

"Oh it's quite alright to be jealous. But don't worry…you will be quite familiar with what a real man is before long."

The swollen eye actually managed to roll slightly, and the mutt had the audacity to scoff.

Again came the red, and a straggled groan of pure frustration seeped through Naraku's clenched teeth. Still defiant…still disrespectful…still…still…STUPID! He could see it in the mutt's eye. He thought he was better, more impressive. But Naraku knew it to be a lie. The mutt was shriveled, soft, and impotent.

He was in control. HIM!

Naraku cocked his fist back and swung low, cutting upwards as he did. His fist smashed directly into the mutt's small exposed balls. And they were small…nothing like Naraku's own. Laughable…everything about the mutt was laughable. It had to be…because he knew it should be.

A straggled, agonized gurgle came out of the mutt for just a moment….but nothing more.

So Naraku hit him again.

And again.

His kidneys, his ribs, his bloody upturned face.

Naraku spared nothing…screaming all the while.

"You're nothing! You didn't touch Kikiyo! You couldn't even get that new bitch with her slut clothing! Everything near exposed and you STILL couldn't do it! DO you know why? Because you're slime you freak! You impotent dog! Foul mutt! This is all you deserve! To be used like the NOTHING YOU ARE!"

Naraku stepped up onto the wooden slat the mutt was lashed to, and laid a harsh kick into the mutt's ribs.

Still no noise…no scream that he wanted to hear. No scream that he NEEDED to hear, that he was **SUPPOSED** to hear.

Naraku raised his foot up and stomped hard on the mutt's back. Again and again until he heard something crack. The sound was satisfying…but not enough. A quick shift and he brought his heel right down on the mutt's upturned face.

Blood sprayed from the mutt's already torn lips, which helped push back the red in front of Naraku's eyes. After four or five more he was able to push himself back. Still seething, still wanting to put the dog in his place, but now more focused.

The whip from earlier already had him hot and ready, and the small beating had easily revived him. With both hands he pulled the mutt's ass cheeks open roughly.

"I will not be gentle.' He sneered.

In a moment he was positioned, and drew back ever so slightly. He was prepared to shove in, hoping to tear something as he did, hoping to make it be nothing more then the agonizing burn that the mutt truly deserved.

Smash!

Crash!

BlamBlamBLAM!

Krack-a Ka-ROOM!

Naraku nearly jumped out of his skin as he twisted towards the sound of utter calamity. It was only then that he cursed himself. He had been so wrapped up in showing the mutt his true place that he had completely forgotten to send anyone out when the barrier went down.

A simple mental command rectified that. Gates opened, his deadly creations would come oozing out in search of a fresh metal. Kagura and Kanna as well.

But what could have possibly made all that noise? It had sounded like the very walls of his sanctuary were being smashed through…or ripped down.

And that just couldn't be.

A glance around revealed nearly everything had been displaced throughout the room. The very walls had shifted, support beams were cracked and breaking. It was as if the entire castle had been rocked by some form of earthquake.

But what had that kind of power?

Nothing…nothing did. There was some other explanation….one that would be delivered to him shortly.

Though…those sounds had been very close….hell, one almost sounded like it had been somewhere under him. Also…though surely it was his imagination….was the floor sagging a bit?

Naraku shook his head.

No….that was not possibly. Not one of those humans had the power, the brute force, to penetrate so deeply into his home. Not even the mutt at his very best had held such strength.

"Speaking of penetrate." Naraku spat as he turned his attention back to the mutt. "Do not think that this spared you."

He twisted back to his original position. There was no need to worry. His servants were more then enough to handle the three humans. He would enjoy his prize, his right. He would-KA-RRRRUNCH!

Something tore up through the floor underneath him, and he didn't even have time to look as claws suddenly dug into his grown. A powerful hand closed around his balls and shaft, sending agonizing pain shooting up through his body. One of his balls ruptured as the hand squeezed, sending his divine fluid spraying to the floor..

Naraku shrieked as the arm pulled, ripping his genitals clean off.

He stumbled back, falling as he clutched at the red ruin between his legs, his brain still trying to process what had just happened, and more importantly HOW had it happened. He was in control here.

A second later the thick stone floor literally erupted….no…**disintegrated** as a white blur came barreling through.

Two legs touched down in front of the newly created hole….and Naraku couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The clothing, however upper class it may have been, was torn and bloody. A bandaged hand clenched and unclenched, crushing the mess that had been Naraku's manhood even further before disrespectfully tossing the remains to the floor.

Naraku found himself starting into two blood red eyes, dark emerald green pupils boring into him. The face was a nightmare, elongated and distorted with a rage that shook Naraku's core. Dripping wet razor teeth that seemed to quiver in anticipation of rending flesh.

All of it was terrifying in its own right, but put together it formed a ghastly version of the one creature Naraku actively feared.

Sesshomaru.

But why would he be here?

Naraku put up an arm to protect his face as the demon Lord's swirling youki continued to pulverize the room. It tore at the stone, at the wood, rending it as easily as a child's fingers through mud.

Sesshomaru's eyes slide to the side, spotting the mutt upon the wooden slat, and if anything his raging energy became even more violent. It tore at Naraku's flesh like thousands of fire ants.

His face somehow managed to become even more bestial as his hand snapped out, his poisonous whip of light springing forth from his fingertips to server the mutt's bonds.

Since when did Sesshomaru care about the mutt? That was all Naraku could think at that moment.

That was until Sesshomaru's gaze fully set upon him…and Naraku suddenly remembered he that he had extremely urgent business somewhere else.

Anywhere else.

With the frightened whimper of a child Naraku pulled himself up, and bolted.

Alir had seen a lot of things during his time in the service of Lord Sesshomaru…but these last few weeks since Inuyasha had appeared certainly topped them all. Bizarre heart attacks, fucked up swamp creatures, giant, carnivorous worms, and now a sword that damn near blew your arm off if you tried to hold it.

He knew better then to question of course, he had a job to do and orders to follow…even if they had come from the healer.

In a way that irked him, a reflex perhaps, as Daigon had no authority over any of them. But his tone hadn't exactly brokered an argument…and the guy already creeped Alir out.

Granted he would have gone regardless. Duty aside he did owe Inuyasha.

The trek towards the castle, if you could even call the run down, rotten looking thing in the distance that, had not been pleasant in the slightest. Everything seemed to be dead and rotten. The ground was covered with pooling slime and other foul gunk. But it had become decidedly more unpleasant when a greenish white blur had blown right by him, literally blasting him off of his feet and into the goo.

As Tren had helped him to his feet Alir had to wonder what the hell that could have been, he certainly hadn't gotten a look. But when a the thundering crash rang out and huge chunks of rock started flying through the air he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Nevertheless the massive hole in the stone wall was the easiest way in they were likely to find. The something like ten or twelve walls behind it were utterly obliterated…which was just dandy. Cause truly…he really needed a castle to collapse on them today to make it a perfect one.

"Well…something tells me Lord Sesshomaru got free from Daigon." Tren muttered.

Alir hummed in his throat. He certainly hoped so….that would make the stone shattering blue an ally.

"We should probably follow the holes." A voice came through his left ear.

Alir yelped in surprise and swung his sickle reflexively. The sharp, curved blade carved right through Daigon's waist, cleaving him in half like a dandelion.

It was a complete rookie move, one that sound not have been in Alir. But so much had happened lately….giant tentacles coming out of nowhere, acid spewing bog creatures, worms sliding down his throat. He was a bit high strung and tense to be honest.

Well that was putting it lightly really.

But everything came rushing in when he heard his mate call out the healers name.

"I just ki-"

Daigon's upper body hovered above his waist…and then simply merged. Both Tren and Alir froze…neither sure of what the hell had just happened.

"Are you done being panicked dear Alir? May we be of assistance to the two troublesome Inu now?" The healer asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

Dumbfounded the guard could only nod. Neither he, nor his partner really knew just how to brooch the question as to why the man wasn't dead.

However his confusion and concern for that situation was quickly overridden when the three of them made their way through easy of the pierced walls, and ruined rooms behind them, and finally came across a smashed ceiling.

And what they found there made his heart go cold.

Inuyasha was spread across some sort of wooden slat…and covered in blood. Cut rope hung off of his wrists and ankles. A shattered metal bar sat in pieces between his legs. His back was a red ruin, oozing gashes and bruises littered his once fair skin. His face was little more then a pulped up mess, his nose utterly broken.

The poor boy had clearly been through hell, and a wave of biting responsibility ran through Alir. It was his duty to prevent anything like this from happening…and the sight of the hanyou left the bitterest taste of failure in his mouth.

"Why…" Tren whispered, swallowing thickly. "Why is he naked?"

"Why do you think?" Alir spat indignantly.

Inuyasha's ass was covered in gore…though that could have come from anywhere. Alir was praying it came from the back wounds….please gods just let it come from the back wounds. He wasn't sure how he could live with the failure, and ever hope to repay the debt, if it had come from…there.

"We…We need to…" Tren fumbled as he searched for something clean to cover the hanyou with.

"We need to get him out of here." Daigon interrupted. "We can worry castigating ourselves once we are somewhere safe."

"But-" Tren started.

"-Safety before modesty." Daigon replied. "Besides….you think anything in here is sanitary?"

Alir looked around the shattered room. Everything was rotten and covered in some sort of putrid flesh-matter.

"Good point."

Naraku panted harshly as he raced down the hall. He had been forced into a strategic retreat before, and it had been a retreat, not running away. But as it was he was legitimately running for his very life now.

He had no idea what Sesshomaru was doing here or what he was planning on but Naraku wanted no part of it.

Problem was….he wasn't sure he was going to have a choice.

The snarling white blur behind him was ungodly fleet of foot as it was, had they been out in the open Naraku had no doubt he would have been caught by now. But luckily for him his lair had numerous twists and turns, and they seemed to be too tight and narrow for Sesshomaru to properly maneuver.

Then again Naraku wasn't sure the demon Lord was even trying to. He was either sliding into, or smashing through any wall he came into contact with before resuming pursuit. Each corner brought Naraku a second to a second and a half, and Sesshomaru would make that up almost instantly once he regained his balance.

As it was Naraku was calling forth every detachment, every experiment, every imprisoned demon he had in captivity for their flesh, just to try and slow Sesshomaru down.

They were obeying of course, but so far nothing had been more effective then a paper door. A second or two distraction and that was it. Naraku didn't dare look behind them to see what Sesshomaru was doing to them. But judging by the spray of bones, organs and other fluids that painted his back and the walls…it wasn't pleasant.

From out of her room Kanna suddenly stepped into the hall, and Naraku had to admit he felt a moment of hope as he passed her. Of all his attempts so far only she and Kagura had ever achieved any sort of lasting success. Surely Kanna and her mirror could put a damper in Sesshomaru's charge.

He spared a look behind him just as Sesshomaru rose up on the small girl. Her mirror fleshed, however Sesshomaru's claws lashed out, and right before Naraku's very eyes Kanna literally exploded.

True to her nature Kanna's expression never changed, even as her head went soaring past Naraku and rolled along the floor.

And Sesshomaru never even slowed down.

If anything he sped up…and the fact that they were now in a straight hall did not favor Naraku. His foot smacked into Kanna's face as he more fell then ducked before Sesshomaru surged over him.

Before he could even try to pick himself up the Daiyoukai hit the wall several feet away and rebounded off. Naraku twisted to the side just in time for Sesshomaru's dripping green claws smashed into the floor where his chest had just been.

Naraku willed his flesh out, and fleshy ropes exploded out from his belly, entangling the demon Lord. But even up several limbs and Sesshomaru down one the enraged Inu's strength was terrifying.

It was the strength that Naraku still deeply coveted, and had tried to make his own at their last meeting. But this was nothing like then. Sesshomaru was a sheer berserker right now, which was unnerving on a whole new level then before.

Naraku had felt he had been so close to obtaining that power back then. But the more time that had passed, the more time he had to think over the events…and he had to wonder.

At the time it had seemed as though the mutt had spoiled things once again. But Naraku could still feel those cold eyes staring into him, could still remember that calm face of stone. Sesshomaru hadn't even tried to struggle. He had just stood there…staring at him.

It was almost as if Sesshomaru had been waiting for something…and the mutt had jumped in and freed him before it came.

With that in mind Naraku didn't dare attempt to absorb him once again. Whatever the Daiyoukai had been waiting for back then could very well present itself anew. That and to make the demon Lord a part of him he would have to bring Sesshomaru closer…and that he wanted NO part of.

As it was Sesshomaru was already ripping through his tendril barrier, and Naraku was having to frantically expend more and more of himself just to keep Sesshomaru at bay. He cursed as he fought to push the demon away, very real waves of fear rattling his spine all the while.

His Saimyosho where useless here. Kanna was a pile of remains all over the hall. Kagura was still an option but that traitorous bitch had already tried to forge an alliance with Sesshomaru once before. Plus he had already sent her out to deal with the humans…if they had ever been there.

Which meant he only have one remaining option to call upon….and he really wasn't sure what frightened him more. Sesshomaru or…that.

However if that went wrong he knew what would happen. Something he couldn't' say if Sesshomaru got to him…and he couldn't hold the demon off for much longer. Sesshomaru was clawing his way through Naraku's flesh like it wasn't even there, and running out of reserves was not something Naraku wanted to go through again.

No choice then.

Naraku yanked himself out of harms way as Sesshomaru carved through the obstacles between them, nicking Naraku's belly as he came down. The sickly green droplets that sprayed out of Sesshomaru's claws ate into the floor around them just before his whip of light snapped out.

Naraku managed to avoid it…but his entire left arm below the elbow did not. As easy as a knife through water and then all that was left was a seared stump.

Sesshomaru's wrist flicked again, clearly preparing another strike, and Naraku had no where else to run. The hall was too narrow, and Sesshomaru too quick.

In big chunks or little Sesshomaru would carve him up.

Fortunately just as the snarling Inu drew back a large muscled are tore up through the floor behind him. The ogre like hand closed tight around Sesshomaru's head, and before the demon Lord could get his heels dug in he was yanked down through the floor, splinters of wood flying everywhere. An enraged howl echoed up through the gaping hole in the floor. Clearly Sesshomaru was not pleased at the interruption.

"May both of you destroy one another." Naraku snarled as he spat into the hole.

Either way he had played a card he couldn't take back. All he could hope for was that they both perished….because if they didn't…the victor would be coming for him next.

There hadn't been anything remotely clean in the putrid castle to cover Inuyasha with, providing Daigon right in the end. He really hadn't been that concerned with it really, but the insistent Tren had ended up trying his own undershirt around the hanyou's waist.

A pretty gesture, but as far as Daigon was concerned it was little more then a waste of time. But as he was unable to carry the hanyou all by himself without harming him, concessions had to be made.

Inuyasha himself was almost completely out of it, which had made getting him down through the floor and out of the disgusting place via the Sesshomaru blasted holes a bit of a challenge. Dropping him was unacceptable…Daigon didn't want any of the vile substances splattered about touching any of the hanyou's open wounds.

Any of them could probably carry the hanyou alone, but Daigon was concerned that any position it could be done it would only aggravate any internal injuries the boy almost certainly had. He was too covered in flight and blood for Daigon to be able to do much of a visual assessment. Just how many gashes and rips were truly in the poor child's flesh was unknown.

He would have very much like to clean Inuyasha off at least, but there hadn't been any water that he would even remotely trust.

So as it was, with Tren and Alir under each arm, they were dragging Inuyasha out. And dragging was what it was.

Inuyasha certainly couldn't walk. He seemed to be trying to take steps, but whether he was truly aware of who they were and what was going on was highly debatable. Daigon didn't like the look of the boy at all. His skin looked so sickly and blanched, not at all like Daigon knew it should. The wounds on his body and face looked painful to be sure, but they shouldn't be anything that his body couldn't handle. Yet Daigon still had a sick feeling. Something wasn't right.

However now was not the time for an examination no matter how much he desired it. To that point he had already formulated a plan. They couldn't very well carry Inuyasha all the way back to the Western castle fast enough for the location to make a difference. So their only recourse was to find somewhere safer to hid him.

From there Daigon could do his job while the two guardsmen could return to aid Sesshomaru. The healer certainly wasn't thrilled to leave Inu-Taisho's eldest behind like they had. For unlike the other denizens of the West he did not have blind faith in their strength. He knew full well that no matter how unstoppable they seemed. They could be broken. They could bleed. They could die.

He had lived through the kind of trouble that Inu-Taisho's bloodline could get into after all.

About halfway through the forest they fan into the two female humans. Both were running furiously, and the skimpily clothed one looked about ready to pass out. He found it rather amusing to be honest. He had forgotten the limitations of humans once again. However his light humor was banished as the oddly dressed one, Kagome if he remembered right, proceeded to waste even more time by crying out for Inuyasha and clutching at him.

If he recalled correctly the girl claimed to have some skill at the very art he had long since practiced. She had made a big fuss about having some sort of supplies in the pink bag on her back after Sesshomaru had rushed after his sibling. However Daigon had clear doubts as to the veracity of her claims. But she had had the sense to claim Tetsusaiga from the ground where Sesshomaru had dropped it.

Fortunately Alir pushed her out of the way without Daigon having to say anything so that they could continue. She huffed and spat out a complaint of "rudeness" but Daigon paid her no mind. Whimpering whilst clutching at his chest was certainly not going to heal the hanyou's wounds.

Silly, silly little girls.

Inuyasha seemed to be trying to walk again, but the brothers had basically given up on allowing him to try and support himself. They carried him fully now, having apparently arrived at a comfortable position of leverage to do so.

Daigon didn't understand why the boy was so debilitated. His wounds were painful to be sure…but Daigon saw nothing that should have broken the boy like this.

There had to be something more, something eh couldn't' see yet.

Daigon cursed. Sesshomaru should never have let Inuyasha leave. The kitsune child had mentioned some sort of attack, and had the young Lord been where he was SUPPOSED to be Daigon knew he could have done something.

Ever since he had informed Sesshomaru that if Inuyasha continued to have attacks like the one in that field he knew the Elder Inu had been putting his own plans into motion. Whatever those were Daigon had little clue of, clearly secrecy was not just a trait of their Father, but he had not been resting on his laurels either.

Lack of physical access to the boy had greatly hindered his progress, but Daigon absolutely refused to let Inuyasha die. He would not lose the boy after he had finally been brought home.

And he was prepared to a great many things he had once swore he would never to again to see that he didn't.

He owe Inuyasha that much. That much and so much more.

"Stop." Daigon ordered firmly ass he came to a halt.

Something was in the wind. Something…of the wind. Something…corrupt.

He ended up having to block their path his own body, but it was a good thing he had did because mere moments after the order past his lips the earth only a few feet in front of them exploded violently.

Rock and dust blew everywhere as chunks of earth pelted them. Daigon felt himself darken considerably. This Naraku creature undoubtedly had his hands full with Sesshomaru…so what kind of person would send his forces after a retreating bunch?

One that wanted no one to survive. Or one that wanted something that was leaving.

Daigon glanced back at Inuyasha, whose shallow wheezing breathing torn into his eardrums like nails on a chalkboard. The child should have been healing…why wasn't he?

Daigon focused his eyes in front of him as the dust finally settled. Through the brown haze he could make out some propered up raven head with a fan.

"Kagura!" The slayer growled, her hand closing around the strap of her weapon.

"None other." The woman purred, snapping open her fan. "Now hand over the mutt and count yourselves lucky I'm merciful enough to give you the choice."

Wow…rather arrogant for five on one wasn't she?

"And just why do you want him?" Daigon asked.

"I don't." Kagura answered. "Naraku does."

"Oh." Daigon murmured. "Didn't realize that hanyou's were so popular. Whatever could this Naraku need this young one for?"

The healer could feel the others stares upon him. No doubt looking at him as if he were some sort of mad man at this very second.

Hn….maybe he was.

Kagura covered e mouth with her fan as she laughed…an oddly coy gesture.

"Want's his ass…or so I hear. After that I suppose its all about the screaming, corrupting, and all those other dark delights Naraku so fancies. Me? I don't care either way. I'm not here to ask why."

Ah…rape….how utterly original.

Rage bubbled up inside of Daigon and the winds around them began to whip in kind. With it came the guilt. The deep, biting guilt that always came when it came to the young hanyou's pain.

"Yeah?" Alir snarled. "Well that's not happening bitch."

The blond demon shifted Inuyasha's full weight to his brother and then started to come forward, his dominate hand reaching for the weapon strapped to his back.

He was stopped by Daigon's hand pressing into his waistline. The demon quirked a confused eyebrow at the healer, clearly wondering why he was being stopped and probably wondering why said stoppage was happening right near his groin.

Daigon didn't even turn around or look back at Alir as his fingers closed around a hard, well worn shaft. The healer took a stop forward, drawing his hand away as he did. The tell-tale sound of metal on leather followed as Daigon drew Alir's knife out of his belt.

"Daigon?" Tren puzzled as the healer held the blade up for inspection. Daigon ignored him, but not out of disrespect.

It was a good knife though. Well balanced, solid handle, and very sharp. Dried blood still clung in little flecks around the guard and leather grip…in all those spots that one could scrub and wipe and still never get. He had always noticed those spots…almost like little trophies really.

Daigon stared into his eyes from the refection in the steel. It was much longer then the blades he had held for the last two hundred plus years, and served a completely polar opposite purpose.

And yet there was no doubt in him, no hesitation. No errant thoughts of "can I do this? Dare I?"

No…only a feeling of right…and home. Only a feeling that he felt every day…and had long pushed aside.

And he had to wonder, not for the first time, if he should have been bothered by the simple fact that he wasn't.

"You for…should go." Daigon said slowly. "Take Inuyasha somewhere safe and hide him. Humans…you will be counted on to guard and care for him. Alir, Tren…return to aid Sesshomaru…he may need you. Or split and take the slayer while one remains…whatever your judgment dictates."

"What?" Kagura laughed. "YOU aim to take me yourself little boy?"

Daigon turned his attention from the knife and placed it solely upon her.

"She's right Daigon" Tren stated. "I admire you're courage but…you're out of your element."

"Oh if only you knew." Daigon whispered as he trembled ever so slightly. He felt that little tingle, and knew, though to all the world it would appear so, it was not fear. "Just go. Do your duty." He ordered softly, his voice hoarse, as if he had not had a drink in ages.

Again…true in a way.

There was movement behind him, shifting bodies, soft protests. And although he was aware of every movement, every word, every breath, it flittered through his awareness like so much useless fluff. They were not a threat.

Soon they were moving, a path apparently decided upon.

Good…he so hated to repeat himself.

"Too bad for you." Kagura cooed as she drew her arm back. "That I didn't say you could leave. Dance of blades!"

Her fan came forward as she cried out, and Daigon saw everything. The way the fan cupped the wind and pushed it forward. How her power mixed in with it to create the dozen or so spinning crescents that spiraled towards his charge.

Ah…blades of wind….poor girl.

It was a simple thing. A little twitch inside, and the deadly barrage dissipated into nothing before it could even hope to reach the group carrying the hanyou as they disappeared into the trees.

Kagura faltered, and even though she tried to hide it Daigon could see the shock in her.

"Daigon doesn't get angry….not really. Not like most people think." He informed. "But you….you come for his charge…to take him away again. You threaten him with pain, imprisonment, and violation."

He took a step towards her.

"What of it healer?" Kagura asked haughtily. "What are you going to do? Attack little ol' me? What of that precious healers oath?"

Daigon considered that.

"This one did swear to one yes." He stated. "But before that he swore a deeper oath, an older oath. And he can not lie to himself….a truer oath. And so woman….you are indeed unlucky today."

To be continued.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Any original characters that pop up, yes those are mine, but everyone else is again owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Sesshomaru had no idea of what he faced in the dark. All he knew was that it was large and strong at this point. Not to mention very fast….as it had somehow avoided repeated blows from his light whip. Well…either that or it was simply durable enough to withstand the attack.

He wasn't sure which thought bothered him more. But he knew one other thing…Inuyasha was wounded. He could still smell the boy's blood. Inuyasha**needed** him.

And the creature was still in his way.

Another annoyance. Another delay.

Yet something about the shape in the dark gave him pause. Another incarnation/bastard spawn of Naraku was of little concern surely…after all Naraku himself had fled before him. So why did this creature in the shadow trouble him so?

"And what is your name and purpose beast?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice bouncing off unseen walls.

There was no light of any kind, and even his eyes could not totally pierce the darkness around them. But he had other senses…and they told him that they were certainly underground. That there was water at his feet, foul water at that. Perhaps this was where Naraku dropped his pitiful experiments.

The creature didn't answer Sesshomaru, but he could hear it moving around. Pity….he had hoped it would be like Kagura…desiring Naraku's death.

Either way this was taking too long.

Toki-jin trembled at his side, almost as if pleading for use. An oddity at that…the blade had never acted in such a manner before. However, even though he had never taken his eyes off of the shape Sesshomaru suddenly detected movement behind him. He spun around just in time for the very shape he had been watching to slam into his midsection hard enough for his lower ribs to crack.

What was this? Were there two of them?

They smashed down in the foul, murky water, Sesshomaru's ribs protesting greatly as he slid along the ground. He whipped one arm up, digging his claws into flesh. Whatever it was felt solid enough, and cried out in pain as he squeezed. A good sign.

Sesshomaru pushed himself up, no easy feat either as the creature on top of him was quite heavy. A flailer too…as Sesshomaru began to lift he caught a solid swipe across the face.

But despite that he still yanked the creature into the air, twisted, and smashed it directly into the hard stone behind him.

Fazed or unfazed however the creature had enough in it to plant two feet into Sesshomaru's chest that sent him careening into the opposite wall. Pain shot through him as his ribs splintered even further, and he could taste his own blood in his mouth. The world sharpened as more of his youki leaked into his blood from his core, his anger turning the release valve ever so slightly.

Righting himself with a snarl Sesshomaru's hand fell upon Toki-jin. The hilt tingled against his skin, yet another oddity. Either way…he didn't have time to play catch the freak.

Yet something in him seemed cautious, and as he wavered the creature charged again.

Kagura couldn't believe her ears. This thin, puny child was actually threatening her? She hid her face behind her fan as she practically exploded with laughter.

"Oh that's rich…" She forced out between guffaws. "You've nary a muscle on you…and you think to face me? A sorceress of the wind?"

Now the boy seemed to become amused by that. He smiled darkly and shook his head.

"Of the wind…feh…But to answer your question. No…this one does not intend to face you. However if you seek to harm the young Inu prince…then he does intend to kill you, you painted cow."

Kagura snorted. As amusing as all of this was she knew she didn't' have that long to play around. Naraku wanted the hanyou **bad**, and even though she had no desire to see Naraku get anything he wanted…she had long since accepted how little choice she actually had in the matter.

"Well I don't know who you are or what your connection to the hanyou is…and I don't really care about him or you either way." Kagura snapped. "Nut no little teeny boy is going to stop me! Dance of blades!"

Kagura swung her fan, cupping the wind to infuse with her power. The boy would be torn asunder in mere moments.

But nothing happened.

She blinked, staring at her fan in confusion. The wind had never failed her before. She tried once more, calling it forth again.

And…nothing….

She didn't understand at all. Why did the air feel so…still? So…hostile? And now the boy was flat out laughing **at** her.

"Hoo boy…." He chuckled. "Daigon will never understand why everyone of you meat sacks says what they are going to do before they do it. But very well…"

Green light exploded from the boy's eyes, blinding Kagura, and suddenly the wind began to surge and churn. Before she knew it she found herself caught up in a massive whirlwind. The force of it literally tore her off of her feet and into the air.

She twisted and turned, trying to gain her bearings. She could handle this, the wind could not harm her. She was its master….and yet it would not obey.

What was going on? How was-

"Here's one for you." A giggling voice whispered in her ear. "Wind attack. Stabbing the cow to death."

Caught up in the churning wind Kagura could see next to nothing. But out of the corner of her eye she caught a glint of steel. She screamed as pain exploded throughout her entire body. It was as if somehow had driven hundreds of blades into her faster then a person could blink.

The dusty, violent winds turned red with her life-blood, spraying across the earth like macabre rain. Faster and faster she spun. Helplessly trying to fend off the sharp blade that sought her flesh from seemingly all angles.

Then, quick as it had came, the wind vanished, leaving Kagura tumbling like a rag doll in the sky. So high that she would be little more then a speck to a curious onlooker from below. Her nearly ruptured eardrums caught a slight sound above her. But before her ruined neck could even try to react to it, two feet planted solidly into her back.

One of top of the other they rocketed towards the earth, Kagura's now useless limbs flailing in the wind.

The impact was sickening…in more ways then one. Not only did her bones shatter from the force, but her ruined innards partially exploded out of the countless holes in her mutilated body.

The last thing Kagura ever heard before the final drops of life escaped her was bored aside.

"The walk'll take longer…."

Inuyasha was in bad shape when Daigon caught up with the others. The hanyou was down on the soft moss of the forest floor. Still bleeding, still not healing as he should have been. Alir regarded the healer warily. For while Daigon himself had not a spot of blood on his person, his knife was soaked in gore.

'What on earth was that noise Daigon?" Tren asked. "It sounded as if they sky itself was being torn apart."

"Sounded like a tornado to me." The girl, Kagome if Daigon remembered right, added while she knelt next to the fallen hanyou.

Daigon didn't' answer as he handed Alir he short blade back, but he did have a question.

"Why have you stopped here? Why is he on the ground?"

Tren regarded the healer somewhat suspiciously for a moment, his snubbed question hanging in the air, before answering dutifully.

"He struggles for breath Daigon. His legs will not work anymore then a newborns. We tried to carry him…but he is so much dead weight. At times he squirms, spasms and cries out in pain. His movements threaten to tear him from our hands and dash him upon the ground. So we laid him down to rest. He needs attention before we can move on."

"I fear he is not long in this world." Alir admitted softly.

"Shut up!" Kagome snapped, tears streaking her face. "you don't' know Inuyasha! You don't know **anything!**."

"Kagome…" The slayer soothed.

"NO!" Kagome protested. "This is nothing! He's comeback from worse then this! Sesshomaru stuck his whole hand through him and he was fine! I saw it!"

The girl began to root around in her back, removing some sort of white case. First aid it said on the front with some sort of red symbol below.

Ah yes…that was right. Daigon rolled his eyes involuntarily…the child fancied herself as some sort of healer. Yes…that was why Inuyasha had been laid upon the forest floor ON his wounds. Wounds that had not been dressed at all. Wounds that were still open, that still bled….brilliant…just brilliant.

"Move child." Daigon ordered as he imposed himself between the girl and the hanyou. A move that she clearly did not appreciate, but he hardly cared. He had a duty after all. One that he had gained skill in centuries before she had even been a itch in her great-grandfather's pants.

Nor had he forgotten Sesshomaru explain how the frail little girl had been the cause of Inuyasha's near ruined back. She would do more harm then help with her fumbling and her little toy chest.

Daigon had his own tools. Tools that had been time tested…but she was right about one thing. The wounds in Inuyasha's flesh should not have hampered Inuyasha so. Painful yes…but they should have healed long before now.

Unless….reaching into his bag Daigon produced a clean cloth and a jar of fluid. Inuyasha whimpered behind his shallow panting as Daigon gently swabbed one of the ragged rips in his flesh. Rubbing an unmarred patch of Inuyasha's shoulder reassuringly as he dipped the cloth in the jar.

No reaction.

So…a cruel whip yes, but not one laced with poison to keep the flesh from closing.

One by one Daigon checked for everything he could think of, and just like before there was no logical or visible reason for the hanyou's condition. Any damage was mostly surface, with a few cracked bones in the face.

His heartbeat wasn't erratic this time, ricocheting around like a Kitsune on cracked candy. But it was weak…slowing….

There were no outward signs…and yet it was clear that his body was shutting down.

But why?

Daigon knew every poison, every toxin, that there was. He knew of substances that the world had long forgotten, and others that it had never known in the first place. And yes…he did know of something that could do what he was seeing. But even then there was a tell, a clue for eyes that knew where to look. In all the world Daigon knew that there was no truly "undetectable" substance. It only existed in fiction as far as he was concerned and yet….nothing.

He knew exactly where to look but when he did…what should have been there was not.

So why?

Why was there nothing?

How could a young body for all intents and purposes be going through what every old man would eventually face?

For only the forth time in his long life Daigon felt helpless.

He couldn't stop Arne from binding him to his word even though she had clearly cheated, and had even admitted so. He couldn't' save little Inu-Taisho from watching his Mother be butchered. He couldn't save Inu-Taisho from dying as he did…

And apparently…he could not stop this.

Still…as Inuyasha groaned in pain Daigon pushed that aside. There had to be something he could do. People did not just up and die for no reason. Not so young…and especially not those with demonic blood.

There was something he was missing here…had to be.

Just as Daigon leaned over to take Inuyasha's head in his hands the hanyou suddenly arched up with a straggled, gurgling cry of pain. Daigon put his hand on Inuyasha's stomach to try and hold him still, and disturbingly it contracted and spasmed under his touch.

None of it made any sense….there were just too many conflicting issues. Too many things that simply did not go together.

Inuyasha collapsed back to the ground with a weak gasp, his eyes fluttering open and close.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Inuyasha panted weakly.

Daigon shook his head as he ran his fingers through the boy's bangs.

"No, no…you've nothing to be sorry for."

"It hurts…." Inuyasha whispered in a voice that gave away his age, and filled with a scaling distance that Daigon did not like.

"It's alright…" Daigon soothed. "Just relax. Daigon is going to help you now.

"Wanna go home…" Inuyasha whimpered distantly.

Home…that ached in the healer. Where was home for the boy?

"Shhh…it's alright.." He whispered. "We're going now. You just need to-"

Daigon didn't get to finish his sentence as Inuyasha went into spasms once again, his eyes rolling back, head thrashing weakly.

From there it was a picture that Daigon had seen thousands of times before. Inuyasha's breathing became more labored, his eyes glazing over behind lids that seemed impossible to keep open.

Then he took a breath…released it…and did not take another.

"In-Inuyasha?" The miko whispered fearfully from behind Daigon, her voice trembling.

Daigon felt more then a tiny spark of panic as he watched the boy below him.

He put his hand under Inuyasha's nose.

No breathing.

He put his ear to Inuyasha's chest.

No heartbeat.

He pressed the tip of one of his surgical knives under one of Inuyasha's remaining claws.

No reaction, involuntary or otherwise.

He turned Inuyasha's head so that the bright rays of the sun went straight into his eyes.

No dilation. No reaction.

Daigon leaned back as he sighed heavily, his hand coming up to the silent boy's face. With gentle care he closed Inuyasha's eyelids over his blind, staring eyes.

Inuyasha, the youngest son of Inu-Taisho. Bearer of Tetsusaiga. Brother of Lord Sesshomaru….was dead.

Sesshomaru had just smashed his fist into the face of Naraku's shadow beast when he felt it. A sudden rush moving out and away from his heart. A profound sense of loss.

It disorientated him for a moment, causing him to lose where he was. What was wrong? The feeling…he had felt nothing like it since…since…

"Father…" Sesshomaru whispered before his eyes widened with panic. "Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru whipped his head around, almost searching for his sibling in the dark. But all he found was the creature, and his foul jaws lunging for his face.

"NO!" Sesshomaru screamed in rage, in defiance. He lashed his hand out, digging into the beast's foul body.

It cried out in pain and he cried out in rage as he used his hand hold to lift it, and drive it head first into the solid stone of the wall.

Again and again, as if he were using a hammer to drive a nail, until the stone cracked and the cavern shook. He released it and whipped his elbow savagely across its face, relishing the feel of cracking bones before he drew the same elbow back, spiking it into the creatures throat.

It clawed at him in defense, but Sesshomaru ignored it, ignored the wounds it opened up on his chest and the useless stump of his other arm.

With a bestial scream of his own he wickedly drove his knee into where a groin should have been. Whether it had one or not he still felt something burst, and the beast wailed in kind.

The urge to kill had never been so strong in him before, and he bit down into the beast, his powerful jaws piercing its flesh.

There was no more time.

He tore into the beast's body with his teeth, drawn into the animal inside of him like never before. Whipping his head back and forth, tugging with his powerful neck, he shredded its flesh into so much useless pulp before he pivoted and drove his fist into its belly with all his might.

The wall behind them shattered from the impact, rock raining down upon them. Again and again he struck at it, till his fist plunged unaided by his claws into its belly.

He twisted again, pulling the beast over his shoulder before hurling it into the air. Watching as it tumbled helplessly towards a large stone jutting up out of the around brought a dark amusement, and chunks of rock exploded everywhere as it crashed right through.

The primal part of Sesshomaru was delighted to smell blood, even if it reeked of corruption.

And now he had more then enough room.

Sesshomaru's youki surged from within him as he drew Toki-jin. The blade seemed thrilled to be of use, a far cry form the defiant and hateful Tetsusaiga, and Sesshomaru took aim.

The creature was just standing as Sesshomaru leveled upon it. Its eyes went wide as he grinned ferally.

"Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru called out as his power surged down his arm and into the blade. The air around the sword crackled with Sesshomaru's demonic power as the attack manifested.

But suddenly the creature grinned with its horrible frog-like mouth, and its eyes flashed. For just a moment Sesshomaru saw another grinning face before his eyes. It was the creature whose teeth he had used to have Toki-jin forged, the one who had shattered Tetsusaiga.

It was laughing….and then Toki-jin shone with a different light, the very same one pouring out of the thing's eyes.

Sesshomaru's senses screamed a warning…but there was no time.

Toki-jin exploded, and his own power was unleashed upon himself.

Sesshomaru tried to endure, but soon it was his own screams that bounced off the walls. The sword had shattered into hundreds of razor sharp shards…all of which sought his flesh.

They tore into him all at once. His chest, his face, his legs, his throat, his arm. Nothing was spared. They stabbed into his lungs, his stomach. His left eye ruptured, his right ear was torn completely off.

His own power blew him back, hurling him through the air like a child's toy. A flight that was only stopped when he crashed into solid stone, and even then his unleashed power still tried to drive him through for almost a dozen seconds before finally dissipating.

Bleeding profusely and nearly ruined Sesshomaru collapsed to the ground. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't get his body to obey in any fashion. With mounting disbelief Sesshomaru realized that for the first time since Inuyasha's Wind Scar had nearly obliterated him…he was helpless….

His own blood ran down his body in rivers, coloring the foul water under him. There was so much damage…his body ruined…and yet not nearly enough pain…he was far too numb.

Then he heard it….thick and wet, bouncing off the walls of the vile cavern. Someone was laughing.

His right eye had been spared, but the darkness of the place combined with his own blood running down from his torn scalp robbed him of any semblance of vision. He could still hear however, and he didn't expect what was coming through.

"So you're the one Naraku fears so much." The beast mused, its voice thick and jagged, like tar mixed with glass shards. "Fears so much that he'd actually let me out, knowing full well he'll never be able to seal me again."

Clearly the beast wasn't as brainless as it pretended thus far. Sesshomaru's pride chafed at its tone, but there was nothing he could do. His body was trying to manage the damage, trying to heal.

But there was just too much….and he was suddenly so tired.

He had expended so much energy, far too much just trying to get to Inuyasha's side, and now there was so little of him left.

"And to think…despite all that vaunted power…you use a sword made from my brother." It crooned. "Did you never think that could go wrong?"

Sesshomaru ignored the filth. He didn't have time castigate himself, didn't have time to listen to gloating. He had to get himself into some sort of working order, had to fight…had to get to Inuyasha's side.

Father had managed to pull himself out from under a ruined castle with wounds such as this. Sesshomaru could do no less…even if it meant his death…he had to get to Inuyasha.

He had to.

But….he was just so tired….so very tired. It was so dark…so cold…He couldn't feel anything any more…couldn't hear his youkai….couldn't feel his brother…couldn't….feel…

Daigon looked down on the body before him. The sounds of the two women mourning reached his ears as a new wave of guilt and shame washed over him. The girl Kagome wept loud and openly. The slayer Sango wept to herself, quietly…but with no less pain.

But Daigon did not weep. He could not, nor could he rise from his knees. With a shaky hand he managed to push his limp bangs from his eyes. Even with his eyes now closed Daigon could feel Inuyasha's stare boring into him…and he could not bare it, neither it nor the words it spoke to him. He had to look away, to look to the warm, blue sky.

Failure..

He had failed the boy. Had failed him his entire life.

"…never should have let him leave." Daigon whispered.

No…it went further then that. He never should have let Inuyasha leave yes, but he never should have let him stay away for so long. Sesshomaru could claim ignorance, but Daigon had known quite well that Inu-Taisho's youngest had lived through that terrible night.

There were always excuses of course…so much to do. Sesshomaru had been assaulted from all sides, his birthright highly contested. Which Inu-Taisho dead and Sesshomaru so young, many had felt the West was up for grabs. If not for the aid he had received Sesshomaru would have never held it.

And Daigon had been busy…far busier then Sesshomaru had known.

So he had left Inuyasha to his Mother. Not just because of the turmoil in the castle, and the West in general, but because if Sesshomaru had been slain then a portion of Inu-Taisho's legacy would live on in secret. Drawing attention to the two of them would have only brought their deaths at that time. But if kept a secret…even if Sesshomaru perished Daigon could prepare the boy to reclaim in family's lands and home without fear of notice.

After things had settled down Sesshomaru had not inquired about his young sibling, and Daigon had been afraid to tell him. Not due to any danger to himself but because of the changes he watched Sesshomaru go through.

Gone was the happy, polite, caring prince…and in his stead was a stern, quiet yet sharp-tongued Lord who didn't' hesitated to voice his displeasure with his poison.

Even though it had been Inu-Taisho's wish that the two brothers grew together Daigon had been quite certain that Sesshomaru would harm the hanyou. But even so Daigon had felt the boy would be well. After all Inu-Taisho had made some preparations so that Inuyasha and his Mother would be taken care of in the event of his death.

Knowing this only amplified Daigon's rage when he arrived at one of Inu-Taisho's small vacation homes one day. It was just a little keep hidden up in the mountains, but it was well stocked, well fortified, and had everything that one needed within hunting and gathering range. Beyond that it had been staffed with people hand picked by Inu-Taisho himself for their loyalty and expertise.

So one could possibly imagine Daigon's shock when he arrived there to check on the two only to find that they had been thrown out years ago. The audacity of their smugness had astounded Daigon. They would not serve a hanyou and a human they had said…even though Inu-Taisho had selected them to do just that, totally sure that he could trust them.

And he could…while he was alive that was.

But without Inu-Taisho's wrath hanging over their heads they had tossed the woman and her newborn child out as soon as they had arrived.

Daigon had been most displeased, and rather then waste time investigating the who's and what's he simply channeled what Inu-Taisho would have done himself.

Left quite a mess.

Daigon did not care what their feelings or beliefs were. He wasn't fond of humans either, and he greatly disapproved of siring hanyou. But they had a sworn duty, and had given their word.

As far as Daigon was concerned the keep, much like Tetsusaiga, was wholly Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru wasn't even aware of its existence, and stumbling upon it was practically impossible. Daigon knew that he could depend on his own people, back when he could still approach them safely, to tend to the keep and its young master.

But the problem was that he had no longer known where they were, and Inuyasha's Mother had apparently taken great pains to avoid being found by anyone who would know who they were.

He really couldn't blame her, as infuriating as the search had been at that time. Sesshomaru of course could have tracked them down easily if he has chosen to. Their shared blood would pull them closer to one another whether they wanted it to or not. But Sesshomaru barely left the castle in those early days, and he was changing more and more each day.

Again Daigon had feared for the child's life, and thus had stayed silent on the matter.

And then…came a chance. A chance to reclaim everything that belong to him. But the price had been steep…and a choice had to be made. A choice he hadn't counted on…and choice he would have never guessed upon.

He could have allowed it to be sure. But as it was often said….Daigon of the Wind was a Bastard….but he wasn't a fucking Bastard.

And for that dose of altruism….damnation.

His growth, his pride, his people, his name, his very self….all torn away from him. His very being had been thrown into chaos…and he had to fight for every inch he could gain against the pain and the hovering insanity.

His people would never have him again. His wife…who had supported him during and visited him throughout his indentured service, ashamed beyond belief had spurned him, cursed him.

In one moment, one choice….everything had been taken.

It had taken years for him to achieve some semblance of balance within himself, leaving him unable to do anything over a lost hanyou.

However…it was during that time that Sesshomaru himself had found the young child. Granted found wasn't exactly the right term. With neither his knowledge nor his consent Sesshomaru's blood had honed right in on Inuyasha and drew him to the boy.

All had not gone well however, and Sesshomaru had returned in a rage. He had damn near tore the castle apart in the following weeks, and anyone who did not have a death wish had stayed far, far away.

It was a full month later when Daigon had come across Sesshomaru locked in a massive battle with himself. A Inu could survive, and indeed thrive, by themselves if they had no family at all…but if they did…even one last living member…then the solitude would become unbearable.

Daigon had never really understood it fully. But scent and touch meant everything to Inu. The way they would great and mingle amongst one another was a near orgy as far as Daigon was concerned. He tended to stay out of those gatherings.

On that day, in that very moment, Sesshomaru had needed Inuyasha so badly it drove him to scream. He had paid a heavy price for leaving the hanyou out in the wild. A price even heavier then his youkai-induced impotency (which in and of itself was something Daigon had taken great pains to keep Sesshomaru from learning that he knew) Sesshomaru had risked madness on that day, and all it would have taken was one little nudge and he would have gone for the boy.

Once there…even if Sesshomaru managed to toss him away again there were those who would see to the child's safety.

One little nudge….

However at that time, in that place, Daigon had not felt the least bit inclined…and no other would dare approach Sesshomaru.

He had to endure loss, agony, disillusionment, and more. He was punished, forgotten and damned. Every single night he could hear his fate. When the winds grew strong and battered the walls…to everyone else it was little more then a slightly eerie disturbance. But Daigon could hear it…the ones like him…screaming in their torment, forever thrashing and howling in the wind. The very same fate that awaited him.

He could continue to fade until one day the wind would take him. There would be no rest, no end to pain. He would go mad like the rest, and howl in the storms. No would really know either…one day he would just be gone.

Would he be missed? Mourned?

Those thoughts filled his mind in that pivotal moment…along with another. If only he had repossessed that which Arne had stolen…his fate would not be so dire.

And that truth had forced him to accept another. For while he had always been loyal to Inu-Taisho…he could not claim that Inu-Taisho had been the same to him.

Far before Sesshomaru's own birth, and after the death of Inu-Toga Daigon had approached the new Lord. Very carefully he had broached the subject, had to be careful not to slur the bitch, her son held her in high regard after all. He explained the situation as best he dared, the object's true purpose omitted of course…self-preservation habits died hard. But he had stressed its importance to himself, doing his best to will Inu-Taisho to see what it meant to him.

Wonderfully Inu-Taisho had not only been understanding, but also extremely apologetic. He had vowed to find it and return it to Daigon. The healer had of course taken the Inu at his promise, barely able to contain his joy at the thought.

Also rather wonderful was the fact that Inu-Taisho had stuck to it for those first few years, giving Daigon weekly updates whether he asked or not. Unfortunately while Arne was little more then an illiterate brute….she had proven quite adept at secrecy.

Inu-Taisho had stumbled onto dozens of little hidden chambers and bolt-holes out in the wild. Many of these hidden places held all manner of weaponry and treasures. But what many of them were for or where she had gotten them was unknown.

The clod couldn't write so no information or directions had been left. Unlike her mate, Arne had apparently felt that everything her son needed to know had already been beaten into his flesh by her years ago.

But Inu-Taisho had been undeterred. He would continue to search, and had promised as such.

Then he met Sesshomaru's mother.

Everything had been put on hold for that whirlwind romance. To which Daigon had understood, despite his anxiety, and Inu-Taisho had continued to look…albeit less diligently then in the past.

Still…progress was being made, and Inu-Taisho had given him leave to search through even their private chambers for that which was his. Daigon had been amazed at the sheer number of hidden tunnels and rooms, and the utter size of the area to cover was nothing short of daunting.

But still he had hope.

And Inu-Taisho had promised.

Even though that which had been weekly had become monthly Daigon had still held hope.

Then Sesshomaru was born.

Inu-Taisho had thrown himself into being a Father with both child-like glee and adult desperation. It was his chance to do right, to try and atone for the mistakes of the past.

Needless to say…anything that was not directly related to Sesshomaru was on hold….if not ignored entirely.

Daigon had carefully prodded Inu-Taisho, knowing full well that if the demon felt he was being pestered, then he would do nothing out of defiant spite. But Inu-Taisho had reaffirmed his promise, which had lightened Daigon's heart at first. That was until he realized that Inu-Taisho had decided that the day he had promised upon would be the only day he would actively search.

Monthly…became yearly.

Then Sesshomaru's mother, Inu-Taisho's beloved mate, had become ill. Her decline was so rapid it had been shocking.

Even though Daigon had not been a true healer then, and certainly not the royal family's personal one, he had tried his best to help when Inu-Taisho had asked.

But it had been futile. She had not been diseased nor poisoned. It was a defect, something respiratory that she had carried around all her life.

Inu-Taisho wouldn't hear of it however. After all…her family was the purest of all the Inu clans.

Which was the problem Daigon had surmised. Everything had become purer…even the tiny problems within their bloodline.

In the end there had been nothing he could do, other then delay it ever so slightly.

Thus the Lady of the West had passed.

Daigon had retreated, giving the family space in which to mourn. He knew he would miss the Lady as well. She had been everything Arne had not, and had done so much to heal his friend Inu-Taisho's wounds.

It had been his intention to simply keep his distance, unless needed, as Inu in mourning tended to react poorly to outsiders. However in the gloomy hours of that evening…Inu-Taisho had come to call….

_Daigon jumped slightly as a door slammed shut. Turning around he was rather surprised to see Inu-Taisho standing there. However it wasn't just the Inu's presence that puzzled him, it was also his overall appearance. _

_The Lord's upper body was bare, completely bare. Yet not only was he half naked, his blade was as well. The mighty Tetsusaiga was ready in Inu-Taisho's hand…not something Daigon was used to outside of battle. _

_The demon's entire demeanor set off alarms in his mind, and his unease only grew when Inu-Taisho drove Tetsusaiga into the doorway, blocking the inward swinging door from being opened. _

_Before Daigon could even speak Inu-Taisho started in._

"_So….you think I'm stupid eh?" The demon growled. _

_Now confused personally on top of everything else Daigon struggled for words. _

"_No…no I do not." He answered. _

_He thought Inu-Taisho did stupid things at times, but that didn't make him unintelligent. But Inu-Taisho simply shook his head as he got the -I know the truth no matter what you say- look on his face. _

"_Nah…you think I'm some moron." _

_Daigon could tell that some sort of cat and mouse was brewing, and he didn't like Inu-Taisho's tone. _

"_What is going on old friend?" He asked. "Why are you here?" _

_Inu-Taisho drooped his head as he chuckled darkly. _

"_Well it IS my castle." He growled before raising his head and leveling a stare upon Daigon that made the wind spirit's heart jump. "So I can go wherever the fuck I want __**old friend**__." _

_Now Inu-Taisho cursing wasn't exactly anything new, but the venomous tone only served to fray Daigon's nerves further. _

"_That is not what I meant." Daigon stated. "What I-"_

"_-Why did you let my mate die?" Inu-Taisho interrupted, his voice raw and broken. _

_Daigon blinked, trying to process the question. _

"_I don't…I don't understand." Daigon whispered. "I did everything I could to help her." _

_Inu-Taisho pursed his lips and nodded once more, though it certainly was not an accepting gesture. _

"_Sure…everything….everything except save her." Inu-Taisho spat acidly. _

_Daigon's hackles rose in spite of his concern. _

"_That is not fair." He snapped. "I can't pull miracles out of my ass! I did everything I could for her!" _

"_Sure….and pure, powerful demons just get sick and die right?" Inu-Taisho growled. "No…no….someone murdered my mate, s-someone did something to her." Inu-Taisho's eyes bore holes into Daigon as he stepped closer. "And you let it happen." _

"_I am not your healer Inu-Taisho." Daigon growled back. "And I did not such thing! How did her Father die? Her uncle? She carried this around in her…some things you just can't help." _

"_You let my mate die." Inu-Taisho repeated, never breaking eye contact. "All because I didn't' find your stupid little thing." _

_Daigon's hackles rose even further at the mention of that which had been taken. _

"_Listen to yourself!" He hissed. "Are you drunk?" _

"_Thought you'd throw a little punishment my way…' Inu-Taisho continued as if Daigon had never spoken. "All because I didn't dedicate every moment of my god damn life to YOUR stupid bullshit!" _

_Then it happened…just as Daigon tried to speak Inu-Taisho stuck out, his fist crashing dead center into Daigon's face. _

_The impact sent him tumbling over his chairs and before he could gather his wits Inu-Taisho had advanced. The demon knew just how to hurt him…and used it thoroughly. _

It had been the worst beating of Daigon's life.

Never again did he and Inu-Taisho speak as friends….and never again did Inu-Taisho lift a finger to keep his promise.

And so….on that night, on the anniversary of the Lady's death and Daigon's own brutalization, he chose to do nothing.

What the hell did he care? He had done enough, and lost everything to do that much.

Besides…he had figured, Sesshomaru would lose his inner struggle. No demon, no matter how strong, could reject their blood's demands. Especially not an Inu….

So Daigon had left the raging Inu Lord, knowing full well he would be seeing some other little Inu brat running around in the morning.

But somehow….Sesshomaru had done the impossible. He not only rejected the call of his own blood, he had somehow subverted his youkai entirely.

It was impossible….yet he had done it.

He should have gone mad…at the very least he should have gone mad. Yet somehow he had wrenched himself away from his other half, literally splitting his inner self.

It wasn't an area of Daigon's expertise, but the mystics, those who could see ones aura claimed that Sesshomaru's was torn and ragged. Full of gaping holes worse then any victim of war.

What the consequences of such a thing were unknown to Daigon but Sesshomaru hardly seemed bothered in most cases.

But from that night onward Sesshomaru was the man the would come to know as the Lord of the West. Cold, stern, and yet a possessor of a boiling, violent temper.

In many ways it had been the return of young Prince Ru-Ru….and there seemed to be no going back.

That night had been Inuyasha's last chance to be brought home…and Daigon had failed to help him once again.

For better or worse Daigon had made peace with the memory of Inu-Taisho, and the guilt had come back with a vengeance once Sesshomaru had made known his thoughts and plans for his sibling. But beyond that…it had been jarring for Sesshomaru to just suddenly switch gears after what? Two hundred and sixty eight years?

At the time it had been strange, Sesshomaru's then new found hatred of humans. Daigon clearly remember when Sesshomaru had been a teen and had been asked what the thought about humans.

"_I don not." _He had said. "_Do they think of cattle? No? But they do not slaughter them without due cause either." _

His words and actions had been benign at that time. But even after Inu-Taisho's death and Sesshomaru's hatred towards humans Daigon knew the truth.

Sesshomaru didn't hate humans. He hated ONE human.

The same went for hanyou. Sesshomaru had never declared to be disgusted with them before, and he had actually dealt with a few during his teen years. One hanyou in particular had been a playmate of his during his childhood years.

No….Daigon remembered the exact moment when it had all started. Right when Totosai had presented Sesshomaru with the final portion of his inheritance.

Tenseiga.

Daigon remembered Sesshomaru standing there, staring at the sword in his hand. Totosai had fled quickly, which wasn't surprising, leaving Sesshomaru to find his own answers to the questions bubbling in his brain.

Then the normally quiet Sesshomaru began to whisper to himself, though too softly for a normal creature to understand.

However words, no matter how soft, were carried on the wind….and Daigon had never been against using his powers to satisfy his curiosity.

"_You leave me without your council, your strength. You leave me for a human wench, betray my Mother's memory….I nearly lose my life and our family nearly loses everything from that…and now…from beyond the grave you slap my face one final time. That which would have allowed me to hold everything easily, Tetsusaiga, and in its place….this hunk of useless tin." _

Daigon had barely been able to believe his ears. Of all things…Tenseiga…useless? Surely Sesshomaru had jested.

But then he learned that Sesshomaru had no idea as to what Tenseiga truly did. The only instruction Inu-Taisho had left his son was a small note informing him that the blade could "Save one hundred lives in one stroke" With an emphasis on human lives.

But where was Tetsusaiga?

The question had consumed Sesshomaru. Daigon himself hadn't known, and those charged with carrying out the fallen Lord's will had never returned.

Where is Tetsusaiga?

In your Father's tomb, Sesshomaru had finally learned….which had only enraged him further as the location of his Father's final resting place had been hidden from him.

Which was something people had died for.

"_What good does it do there?" _Sesshomaru had raged. "_Why?" _

"_There it will sit until it is delivered to its true owner." _

"_Who is that?" _

Unfortunately for all those involved Sesshomaru had been painstakingly tracking down the handful of servants who had saw out his Father's last wishes. They were unknown to him however, and had taken great pains to hide themselves away out of fear of what the young Lord might do.

The one he had discovered hadn't known the answer to his last question. Nor had he survived its asking…what with Sesshomaru pulling the information from him with his wicked claws.

All the secrecy had not improved Sesshomaru's disposition, and Daigon had truly feared for the old smith's life when the servant had confided with his very last breath that Totosai had reforged Tetsusaiga for some special purpose.

Now…Totosai tended to be rather difficult to find, moving around as much as he tended to do when not currently invested in a project, but Sesshomaru then proved himself not against a small trick to get what he wanted.

Word was put out that Sesshomaru had several questions about his Tenseiga and of course it most certainly reached the smith's ear. There was very little question of if, and instead more of a when.

Daigon had followed in secret when Sesshomaru set out for Totosai's forge. The smith certainly didn't deserve to do for simply doing something Inu-Taisho had asked him to do. So Daigon had wanted to be there in the event, very likely event, that Sesshomaru raged out and injured the poor man.

The smith had been there when Sesshomaru had arrived of course, it certainly wouldn't do to provoke the new Lord's temper further by snubbing him. However while Sesshomaru did actually have questions about his inherited blade, his true purpose when he laid it in front of the smith had simply been to distract him long enough to get his powerful hands upon the elder smith.

All too late had Totosai realized his blunder. The kind of too late that involved pissed off high born daiyoukai hands around his neck.

Totosai claimed he did not know who was set to receive Tetsusaiga, but Sesshomaru refused to believe him. A smart bet Daigon had figured as he hovered, either to step in if things became bloody or to simply bandage up the aftermath.

Truly seething at this point Sesshomaru had demanded to know the purpose of Tetsusaiga's reforging…and with his neck threatening to snap at this point Totosai had wisely answered.

"_To restrain the demonic blood within a hanyou." _

The moment the words left the smith's mouth it was as if Sesshomaru had been stuck right in the belly. He released Totosai, staggering back against the far wall, and Totosai wisely took that opportunity to flee.

Smart one that Totosai.

"_Hanyou…" _Sesshomaru had whispered before flying into a crimson eyed, frothy rage. _"THE HANYOU?"_

Daigon was almost certain that deep down Sesshomaru had already known who Tetsusaiga had been left for. After all…his Father had but one other living son. But he needed to hear it for some reason.

The scorn and disgust that Sesshomaru held for Inuyasha's Mother had already been transferred to the boy the moment Sesshomaru gained awareness of his existence. But Daigon was willing to bet that it had been that precise moment where Sesshomaru had begun to truly despise his sibling.

As heartbreaking as his actions were after that…Daigon could not say they were all that surprising. Of all those wounded by Inu-Taisho's mistakes and faults Sesshomaru had perhaps been betrayed the worst.

Everyone knew that the one thing that Sesshomaru strived hardest for in his life, the thing he cherished the most, was Inu-Taisho's respect and trust. Everything he did, everything he had ever done, was done to prove himself to his Father.

Inu-Taisho had pushed his son yes, but it was Sesshomaru who had pushed himself the hardest. To be perfect for his Father, who he had idolized beyond words. To be more then just his son. To be his closest ally, his deepest confidant. To be the one person who Inu-Taisho could always count on to be at his side.

But one could not deny…that in his last days….Inu-Taisho had NOT trusted his first born.

It was the truth, plain and simple.

Yet when confronted by that truth Sesshomaru had displayed a very Inu-Taisho-esq trait.

When faced with the truth that once more he could not save the person he loved most, that there was simply nothing that could be done, Inu-Taisho had rejected it. It could not be….simply could not be. It flew in the face of Inu-Taisho's accepted worldview. To accept would be to change his very core.

So he had twisted it until something fit. From there finding guilt and fault in Daigon and some shadowy, ill-defined, conspiracy.

For Sesshomaru…the idea that his Father not only did not trust him, had lied and hidden things from him, went against everything he knew to be true.

So rather then face it, rather then accept hat perhaps his Father was not all that he had thought the man to be…Sesshomaru twisted it.

Blame could not be laid upon Inu-Taisho. Thus it had to be laid upon the human woman. With her dead…it fell upon her child.

Daigon looked down upon the fallen hanyou, tearing himself away form his memories and observations.

So much suffering…so much pain…and none of it his fault.

At every turn Inuyasha's life had been twisted and shoved by the choices of other men. Inu-Taisho's secrecy had set it all in motion. Sesshomaru's jealousy and pain furthered it along….and Daigon's own apathy cemented it.

"_**Is this what you want?"**_

"_Shut up." _

"_**Its not fair, not right. Surely you see that oh reasoning one."**_

"_Maybe I don't care." _

"_**Liar."**_

"_Asshole." _

"_**Curse me if you wish. But do not drag us all down." **_

"_Why not? Why should you get to stay if I have to go?" _

"_**Other then the fact that you wouldn't have made it this far without me in the first place?" **_

"_Yeah…and you had to be kept on a leash that whole time." _

"_**I did not." **_

"_Bullshit! You would have killed him!" _

"_**No**__**…I would have devoured you." **_

"_Fuck you!"_

"_**No, fuck you! But on the subject of killing…well what are you doing right now?" **_

"_And just how do you know you can change anything?"_

"_**I don't. But I can try…so let me. Let go."**_

"_Its not…its not like I'm going to go to a better place! Its oblivion!" _

"_**Then you won't care." **_

"_Feh….everything's always black and white with you." _

"_**Don't do this." **_

"_Ha…you begging me-"_

"_**-Don't do this to **__**him**__**. You know good and damn well who close we are to what we've always wanted." **_

"_I don't trust him." _

"_**I don't either. But we'll never know….and you're gonna let that slimy fuck bastard get away with everything he's done?" **_

"…_I'm scared."_

"_**I know…" **_

"_W-What are you doing?" _

"_**Holding you…" **_

"_Why? You hate me. I hate you." _

"_**After so long I would mourn such an enemy." **_

"_Pfft…now you sound like him. Since when did you get so wordy and polite?" _

"_**Fine…fucking knock this shit off! You've been fighting me for a month! Twice now you've nearly killed all three of us! And if I hadn't stepped in during your damn night we would have died!"**_

"_It's not like I want this." _

"_**Let him go…we are out of time. You have to let go…I can not hold this much longer." **_

"_I ought to take you with me….yeah…that's what I ought to do…." _

"_**You fucking!-"**_

"_-But I guess its not his fault…..I guess….so fine…but god damn it…you had better fucking THINK from now on! Don't just do…THINK ALRIGHT!" _

"_**Heh…I'll try." **_

"…_.Asshole…"_

"_**Weakling." **_

"_Prick."_

"_**Coward." **_

"_Demon-shit slime." _

"_**Human pus bucket." **_

"…_You're gonna miss me." _

"_**You wish…" **_

In a small clearing…far beyond the eye…two figures hovered…one cradling the other. But slowly…one's eyes closed…and like mist before the rays of the sun….faded away.

Leaving only one.

"_**But…yes….I just might….goodbye weakling." **_

There was so much to do. Sesshomaru needed to be located. Inuyasha needed to be covered and prepared for transport. They needed something to carry him on or in…and the enemy was still lurking about.

Yet Daigon could not muster the energy to even move. He felt as if he could finally fade right there and then.

The kitsune and Miko continued to weep, each thrown over the fallen hanyou's body, each clutching at him as if he were their only anchor to the world.

Alir and Tren remained silent, their eyes scanning the trees. Sango the Slayer's body trembled with the promise of violence and her eyes glimmered with held back tears, but no target appeared to oblige her.

But then…hands flew to weapons while Daigon remained frozen as loud sounds of branches snapping erupted from above.

"Look out!" A panicked male voice rang out.

Daigon watched with mere threatening whispers of amusement as a purple robed man atop a white Neko came plummeting down to the earth. He recognized the voice from before….the monk from earlier yes? Daigon had forgotten all about him.

The monk just managed to get clear of the neko, leaping off of her back to do it, before she transformed into a much smaller form. The monk hit heard, the rings on his staff whacking him in the back of the head as he lost his grip upon it.

"Miroku?" Sango called out. "Kirara!"

The two remained dazed as the slayer ran towards them, though the neko looked more exhausted then anything, what with her little chest heaving for all it had.

Miroku himself was far better off, only slightly concussed it seemed, and sprang to his feet before embracing the slayer once she neared him.

"Sango!" He cried out. "Oh thank Buddha you're alright! And Inuyasha? Do we know where he is? Can we-"

He cut himself off as Sango dropped her head into his chest, her eyes sliding to the side towards the fallen hanyou. Miroku turned his head, following her eyes.

"What is-…wha…."

Slowly, the other girl, Kagome, raised her head off of Inuyasha's still chest. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, her face puffy and sagging in places.

"M-Miroku…." Came her soft, broken whisper.

Apparently that was all that needed to be said, as the monk's face instantly twisted into a mask of horror and pain.

"No…" came an anguished whisper. "No…no…."

His face turned towards Daigon himself, a question, and a hint of expectation glittering in his eyes.

The healer had no more words now then he had possessed before. All he could do was slowly shake his head. He knew his failure well enough.

"Naraku will pay for this." Miroku growled, his voice deep and hard enough to give even a seasoned warrior pause. "If it's the last thing I ever do…."

"Damn right…." Sango chimed in, her voice as cold as steel.

"We need to find Lord Sesshomaru." Tren prodded gently. Perhaps cruel to interrupt such a moment….but it was the logical truth.

"Yes…" Daigon muttered softly. "Yes of course. He'll want to kno-"

Whump!

The heavy, dull sound of something that reminded him very much of a hammer hitting flesh halted Daigon's words.

More fighting?

He didn't have the energy for anything of the sort. To be honest he wasn't entirely sure he could stand.

But the sound had seemed so far off….that or muffled somehow.

Still…the others had clearly heard it as well, so he knew he wasn't simply hallucinating.

Tren and Alir were tight, alert, their eyes scanning the trees cautiously. The two human's exhibited similar behavior, back to back, weapons at the ready.

But it was the kitsune and the miko Kagome that held Daigon's attention. Both were at Inuyasha's chest, Kagome draped over it, Shippo actually sitting atop it….and their wide eyes were locked together.

"Did you…" Shippo started.

"….feel that?" Kagome finished.

Despite the rain, and the sudden weight of age, Daigon found himself curious as both of their heads turns simultaneously towards Inuyasha's silent face.

Whump!

"Wah!" Shippo cried out as Inuyasha's chest heaved, literally shoving the little kit into the air

Whump!…Whump!…Whump!…WhumpWhump!…!

The girl was pushed off of Inuyasha's chest from the sudden vicious pounding from inside, and Daigon's confusion grew.

Was there something inside of him? Something trying to force its way out?

He couldn't think of anything else that would be so…violent. His eyes narrowed darkly at the thought. If that Naraku creature had put some sort of…parasite into the poor hanyou's body the healer promised himself that he would see to it that the freak was flayed alive. Karma be damned….

The pounding continued as Daigon rose and stepped towards the body. The force of it was more then enough to break a rib…and if something WAS about to explode out of him then…

"Get back." Daigon ordered as the girl started to crawl back towards Inuyasha.

Then the hanyou's foot jumped.

…Just a small twitch, a little spasm.

But it had been over twenty minutes since the boy had last drawn breath. More then long enough for any last twitches to pass. If anything he was starting to grow cold so…

"What is…" Daigon muttered as Inuyasha's right hand closed almost reflexively.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku whispered.

Another spasm followed. But it was more of a full bodied jolt….one that actually moved Inuyasha a foot or so.

And the pounding continued.

"Sounds like a machine gun!" Kagome gasped.

A what?

Daigon looked at the girl, opening his mouth to ask her just what the hell she was babbling about when Inuyasha's eyes opened.

His whole body arched up with a raspy, desperate gasp….and as he arched higher Daigon could hear things creaking.

With a thick, wet heave Inuyasha collapsed to the ground. He managed to turn over to his side, bloody fluids dripping out of his mouth as he panted weakly, his eyes unfocused and lost.

Daigon blinked….knowing full well the sight before him was impossible.

Yet somehow….Inuyasha was alive.

But something felt wrong…no not wrong but…something was building…something that shouldn't have been there. Higher and higher it piled, coming in waves off the hanyou. Like a siren shrieking it grew and grew until it reached some sort of apex. A rushing pressure filled Daigon's ears until finally they popped…and Inuyasha's unfocused eyes snapped open wide, pupils horribly dilated, and red spikes began to spread out within them.

And then he started to scream.

There was no time for pride. No time for useless thoughts of how it couldn't be. Nor was there time for self-castigation for stupid mistakes.

He had to fight.

He had to fight the blood loss, the pain. Had to fight the encroaching black hovering at the edges of his vision.

He has to fight for **Inuyasha**.

Something had gone terribly wrong with his sibling, Sesshomaru could feel it. He had a duty, a responsibility. One that he had ignored for far too long as it was. If anything happened to Inuyasha then it would fall upon his head regardless.

But he was so tired…so weak…

Sesshomaru tried to rise, to stand against the grinning monstrosity before him. But his body failed him…the strength he had always been so proud of gone.

"If it makes you feel any better…Naraku wont live long past you." It taunted. "Though I might just have to see what he finds so fascinating about that dog eared runt."

Naraku wanted to defile Inuyasha, had been prepared to do so when Sesshomaru himself had interfered…and could be defiling the poor boy right now for all he knew.

"_Stand up." _Sesshomaru commanded, pushing against the fog. _"I can not die here. I can __**not**__."_ But his limbs here dead, he couldn't even raise his good arm. _"As dead as Inuyasha." _He thought despondently

Inuyasha had been ill…and he had allowed his sibling to leave in such a state. Now that illness had taken Inuyasha…and Tenseiga could not change that. Even if he did survive this…he would only return to a corpse…and then what? Return home and entomb him?

Father hadn't trusted Sesshomaru with his own tomb, hadn't trusted him with anything apparently. Was it fair, right and just, that he live with Inuyasha dead?

His strength was a mere whisper at this point, but such thoughts only served to further sap his will.

It galled his pride, the thought of such a creature ending his life, yet…what was the point? Could he live with such shame? To have survived while his family perished once again?

He could live with fleeing from this, with accepting such a loss. He had defeated himself after all….but victory was not his goal in the first place. Yes he had his lands to think of but…

Then Sesshomaru felt it…a tiny explosion within his heart.

It was different then the rending, stabbing crush of before. Disorientating yes…but no pain. It was unlike anything he had felt before…uplifting.

A spark of new life?

Sesshomaru didn't know. He had felt death before, but had yet to sire pups. His Father had often said he could feel Sesshomaru's own life, had felt it from the moment he had started to grow within his Mother.

But in this case birth was clearly out of the question so….Inuyasha?

But Inuyasha had died…of that Sesshomaru had no doubts. He had felt the hanyou's life end. So what…Daigon….had the healer somehow revived Inuyasha?

"_Do you have something to protect?" _His Father's voice rang in his head.

"_Yes…" _Sesshomaru thought dimly_. _

He felt so weak…but he still managed to raise his eye as the rotten thing stopped in front of him. He couldn't raise his arm to fend off his attacker, and on reflex tried to raise the limb he no longer had. All that got him was a slight roll of the shoulder, and the action sent burning pain shooting through what was left.

The stump must have been hit by Toki-jin. But with that side's eye gone, and him unable to turn his neck, he couldn't check. The pain was intense, and sent a fresh wave of nausea over him, which in turn sent bile rising up his damaged throat.

"_I have to protect Inuyasha." _Sesshomaru affirmed.

That was all there was too it. Nothing else mattered beyond that. No matter how much he was beaten. No matter how much he bled. No matter how his flesh was stabbed and maimed….he could not give in, could not stop….

Not until Sesshomaru was safe at home.

Father had allowed himself cause to allow death…but Sesshomaru could not.

Inuyasha needed him, whether he knew it or not, and Sesshomaru could leave him to no one.

Through torn lips Sesshomaru snarled at the dark thing as it's large talons raised high.

"Goodnight….sweet Lord." It croaked as it's hands plunged down.

Against his will…Sesshomaru saw death.

But he could not give up.

"_I have to!" _

Fiery pain exploded within him, and the sounds of flesh tearing filled the cavern.

Daigon didn't have a clue as to what was going on as Inuyasha began to thrash upon the ground. His first instinct as a healer was to order him to be held down, but…he had been dead. Daigon was utterly sure of that…it had been over half an hour since the boy had last drawn breath…and no demon, no matter how strong, could go so long without air or blood pumping through their veins.

But something had brought him back….and something was provoking such violent spasms.

The thought that perhaps there was something within Inuyasha, something tearing its way out, occurred to him once more. Which only increased his concern for the rest of the group.

Yes he had a duty, and yes Inuyasha's health was too come first.

But again…he had been dead. They all watched him die…and other then Tenseiga…Daigon knew of nothing else that could rob death of it's prize.

It certainly did **not** happen naturally.

But good natured Tren did not have Daigon's caution.

"NO! Stay away-" He managed to get out before Tren reached the writhing hanyou, who was still screaming, he hadn't stopped that yet.

But the second Tren grabbed him it only seemed to ramp up his pain. Inuyasha lashed out, swiping backwards with his left arm. Tren was quick enough to avoid getting his face mushed, but Inuyasha's forearm still impacted with his chest.

Daigon would have expected the blow to bounce off weakly. He would have expected Tren to stumble back, or perhaps be pushed back. But the one thing he would not have expected to happen…was what did.

Tren's steel armor crumpled like paper, and he wasn't just knocked off his feet, he was blasted back like the town drunk being hurled out by thirty of the establishment's finished.

He went spiraling over Daigon's head, not stopping until he crashed into a nearby tree hard enough to split it in twain.

"…from him…" Daigon finished softly as Alir ran to his brother's side.

Clearly the hanyou wasn't weak….which yet again flew in the face off all logic.

Inuyasha had his arms crossed over his chest, which was still rattling with the force of whatever was inside. No heartbeat should have ever seen so violent, but it was so uniform that Daigon had a hard time believing a birthing creature could match it.

In short…he had no fucking clue what was going on.

Inuyasha suddenly rolled over, and made a motion as if to push himself up when it happened.

In front of all their very eyes a series of tiny explosions went off under Inuyasha's skin, the sounds of bones breaking accompanying each. Inuyasha shrieked with each one, thrashing in agony as his body appeared to attack itself.

Daigon watched with a mixture of awe and horror as Inuyasha's own muscles visibly coiled, and then as smooth as silk, ripped his shoulder clean from its socket. So violent was it that his skin tore like paper, splattering his blood across the ground. The muscles twitched and bulged before yanking back, and the loud pop of everything snapping back to place rang out.

Inuyasha screamed….and then his skin went as fluid as his muscles, flowing over the raw wound like water until everything was new and untouched. In spite of the blood…it was as if it never happened.

The process repeated itself with his knees, his ankles, his wrists, his elbows…

His body was ripping itself apart and yet…..little more then an hour ago his body had been unable to handle simple damaged flesh. Now it was healing at a visible rate….

The kitsune child slammed his eyes shut, clamping his hands over his ears as Inuyasha's near constant screaming grew louder and more shrill by the moment.

"Help him!" Miroku near screamed in Daigon's ear.

"How?" The healer replied in utter bewilderment.

It wasn't his place to just sit and watch….but he knew good and well that what was happening before him was impossible, and unexplainable after that.

Inuyasha's shrieks abated for just a moment as his jaw cracked, then cruelly popped out. Under the boy's skis Daigon could seen new muscles and sinews curling down like worms as Inuyasha's jaw seemed to extend, a strange clicking ratchet of a sound following it.

Inuyasha's insides were literally bubbling like boiling water under his skin, and the sounds of the violent stretching and popping mixed in with his screams to form a macabre soundtrack.

Ignoring the symptoms, if he could even call them that, Daigon tried to focus on what he could perhaps help with.

Swelling….

Inuyasha's back, shoulders, neck…fuck…everywhere were swollen and twitching. Yes…that he had the tools to deal with…but how to get close enough?

In spite of the agony he was in, or perhaps because of it, Inuyasha was lashing out at anything that neared him. His convulsing hands came up, clutching at the tree above him. From the looks of it he was going to try and pull himself up form his face-down position, but then two thick, visible lumps ran up his forearms and surged into his hands themselves.

His clawless fingers swelled…then burst like overfilled sausages, tearing another agonized shriek from the boy. Chunks of flesh rained down form his now bloody hands…but while everyone else looked away…Daigon focused.

Because now…from each crimson soaked finger…jutted a brand new claw. Thicker then the old…longer…curved slightly with faint drops of blue under them. From there Daigon watched as the finger-joints popped…another swell…another scream….but before his very eyes Daigon saw a freakish impossibility.

His skin ripped, the muscle surged…and Daigon realized that when it healed over…Inuyasha's hand was almost double in size.

He blinked….wait….his eyes widened as he realized that the swelling was uniform…and not really swelling at all.

"Oh gods please…." Inuyasha begged, his voice thick and full of pain.

Audible cracking rang out as his back bulged, something snaking around inside. His faint pleading turned into unintelligible gibberish as he dropped back to the ground form his slightly pulled position, his legs spasming hard enough to kick up earth and rock.

A thin line of blood seeped out from his skin, running down his spine. Another crack blew open his back, twisting his limbs and body horribly. The spieling noise turned into on long scream as the cracking from within grew louder….

Demon and Thing started into each other's eyes….demon blinked…Thing didn't.

With one eye ruined, and the other was blinded by his own blood Sesshomaru couldn't see hardly at all. But he was still alive obviously…and there weren't any new holes in his body that he could tell.

Something had halted the Thing's attack, for he was just standing limply in front of Sesshomaru. But the demon Lord knew he had heard the sound of flesh tearing….and Gods did his arm hurt.

Beyond the burning there was incredible tension. Felt like he was supporting some great weight, which made his elbow and shoulder ache. Which was stupid as Sesshomaru knew his arm was hanging uselessly at his side.

The Thing bubbled in its throat, stirring slightly. It was still alive…so why did it not attack?

Sesshomaru twisted his neck, wiping his good eye on one of the few clean spots left on his clothing. It helped a little bit, and he tried to focus on what was in front of him.

What he could only assume was blood poured out of a fresh wound in the Thing's chest….right where it's heart should have been. The scent of it was vile, raising Sesshomaru's gorge once more, causing him to gag.

Sticking out of the wound, or in to it more specifically, was a sword.

Sesshomaru was puzzled…a situation not helped by the blood loss he had suffered so far. Had someone come to his aid? Normally that would have galled him, but in this case he was more then willing to swallow his pride if it meant he could get to Inuyasha in time.

He focused on the hand that held the shimmering blade. A eloquent, long-fingered, powerful looking, milky white hand….

Form the angle the swordsman would have to be right behind him….and short.

Very short.

He couldn't move his neck far enough to actually look, but he couldn't sense anyone at his back. Could not hear another breathing or a emboldened heart beating.

Attached to the hand was a thick, coiled forearm…which lead to an elbow…and the next thing Sesshomaru knew he was staring at his own tattered clothing…and his own bloody bicep.

Both the arm and the sword were covered in fresh blood…blood he knew the scent of without a thought.

His blood….**his** arm.

Sesshomaru blinked….his arm had re-grown….but from where came the blade?

He focused on the cold, perfect seemingly steel in his returned hand….and then he heard it. A voice, clear and crisp, within his own mind…within his own soul.

"_**I'm Bakusaiga. Let's have some fun..." **_

The Thing's arms twitched, and its hands were rising. Sesshomaru gagged as the two slimy hands closed around his throat. Not nearly as powerful as before, but still possessing enough strength to cut off his air. It stared down at him with bleary eyed hatred…hate that Sesshomaru returned ten-fold.

"I'll kill you…" It gasped.

"No…." Sesshomaru gasped, the blade beginning to spark with new found power…found that filled him and strengthened his own will. "NO…..YOU DIE SLIME! DRAGON STRIIIIKE!"

It screamed in terror and pain as Sesshomaru's attack manifested with its chest. Blinding light filled the cave, washing away all vision as surely as the darkest black.

Though could not see, Sesshomaru could hear the thunderous explosion, felt the rock shatter as his power met it head on.

Most importantly…the strangling hands were gone.

Sesshomaru did not know how long he knelt there, returned arm outstretched wit the blade born of his body poised.

He could hear nothing.

Either because there was nothing to hear, or because his attack had numbed his hearing.

But he could feel it….

Soft….fresh air on his face. A stark contrast to Naraku's thick, heavy miasma. As much as it hurt to breathe…it did clear his aching lungs.

His newborn sword had rejuvenated him slightly, and now his flesh was forcing out shards of the traitorous Toki-jin.

Sesshomaru averted his face with a grunt as more light flooded his vision. He had thought it had been clearing in his remaining eye, but obviously not. His ruined eye itched like mad, a tell-tale sign of healing, and if not for the fact that his other arm was still useless he probably would have rubbed at it subconsciously.

He finally let his returned arm drop, and his new weapon thanked to the ground…after which something strangely gave. He ignored it, focusing solely on his breathing, slow and steady, so as not to aggravate his wounds.

He did not like the idea, but he was going to have to rest where he was for a few minutes, he did not think he could stand just yet. To say nothing of actual forward movement.

Well he could probably fall.

Yes…a bit of rest and then he could search for a way out.

The twin swords Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga remained at his hip, but neither could aid him here. Inuyasha's inherited blade had already made its point, and while Tenseiga could work miracles on the dead…it could not heal him.

Turning his head slightly to the side Sesshomaru tried to focus on his new blade. Had it truly spoken to him? Or was his mind just playing tricks?

"Bakusaiga." Sesshomaru whispered, testing out the name.

Odd…yet fitting

As he focused upon it however, he was a bit shocked. It had partly buried itself into the stone of the ground. Entirely by its own weight at that…something that Sesshomaru had to marvel at. To split stone solely with the perfection in its edge, unaided by the strength of his arm….

Another puzzlement pestered his mind. He could see the blade…and the hand that held it clearly, so his vision had returned. So why….

Sesshomaru turned his head back, and was again flooded by bright light and blue fuzziness. The cool breeze was on his face once more and he realize that he was staring at the sky.

There would be no search for an exit….for there was barely any cavern left.

His attack had not only obliterated the creature…it had also punched a hole large enough to put an entire village in.

He had caused serious damage before but this…this was the entire side of a mountain. The only word that came to his mind and past his lips was one that he had not used since he was a mere child marveling at his Father's awesome strength.

"Wow…" He muttered.

"Ohgodohgodohgod." Inuyasha panted in agony as the snake-line continued down his back. His legs writhed and kicked as it began to bunch up near his kidneys.

But then all attention was drawn off the groaning hanyou as a massive explosion split the sky, and the ground under their feet not only rumbled, it shook violently. A bright light lit up the sky, and Daigon could see gigantic chunks of debris flying over their heads.

A moment later another earth quaking boom rang out, though further away this time.

He didn't have a clue as to what that might have been, but the shockwave alone had been enough to uproot trees near them…and it had obviously been moving away.

He turned to Tren and Alir, they could not help here.

"Go." He ordered. "Find Sesshomaru."

The two hesitated, looking to the hanyou.

"Staring at him isn't going to fix anything." He snapped. "Do your duty."

As the two obeyed Daigon's mind started to calculate. Without both of them their small group would be more vulnerable to attack…but at the same time Sesshomaru was obviously still in battle.

To lose either one was unacceptable, and even though Daigon didn't quite know what the cataclysmic light show that had rended the earth had been…his finely tuned Inu-Taisho senses told him that Sesshomaru was at the center of it.

They had to move Inuyasha at any rate…which meant that he had to sedate the boy somehow.

Joy….

Inuyasha had ceased thrashing…his entire body was locked now.

"Please stop…please stop." Inuyasha panted helplessly.

Nothing else was moving under Inuyasha's skin. The curled bulge alogn his spine and lower back was still….no better time to try.

But as Daigon went to his bag, his mind whirling with the thought of what it would take to put the boy out, his ears caught the sound of something being stretched.

"Nononono….please…pleasepleaseplease." Inuyasha pleaded as his back began to swell.

Things began to rip, the skin giving way to the hidden force.

"Oh god…oh god…oh god it ****!" Inuyasha wailed.

His upper body thrashed wildly, his claws tearing everything they came into contact with. His legs twitched helplessly as his spine began to swell further.

It wasn't screaming anymore….higher and higher his sharp plea rose until Daigon knew that his throat had started to bleed. Shrieking…and even that was too mild a word. Blind, mindless shrieking of pure agony.

Higher….louder….blood spilling form his mouth as he thrash wilder then a man on fire.

Daigon heard a rip, and Inuyasha's shrieks jumped another level in intensity. A pop…yet another level higher.

Blood poured out from Inuyasha's back, cascading over his white flesh like macabre silk. In all his life, in all the world that he had traveled….Daigon had never seen or heard of ANYTHING like this.

Another loud, wet pop had Inuyasha's back arched up far enough to break it in twain as he yowled to the heavens.

"We have to-" Miroku started.

**Rrrrriiiiiiiipppp**!

Daigon actually jumped at the sound of flesh tearing a second before something exploded out of Inuyasha.

Pretty much everyone assembled was splattered with the hanyou's blood before Inuyasha collapsed to the ground.

He fell silent.

Either because the pain had finally overwhelmed him…or perhaps because he simply couldn't scream any longer.

Daigon stared at the boy…his face and eyes were blank and distant. Shock…he was finally in shock.

Safe to approach perhaps butt…Daigon turned his attention to Inuyasha's blood and ragged back….and his breath hitched in surprise as his mind instantly recognized just what he was seeing. Recognized and then rejected as possible just as fast.

Out from Inuyasha's back, right from his tailbone, inching further out almost like a slithering snake…was the namesake of the spot.

A great, white, though slightly blood streaked….fluffy Inu Tail.

With every inch it pressed out further Inuyasha let out a small gasp and twitched.

"It looks just like…whatever that thing Sesshomaru has is…." Sango trailed off.

Yes…yes that's just what it was. But that was impossible.

"It takes over one hundred years for an Inu's tail to fully grow out." Daigon murmured. More to himself then to those assembled.

He remembered quite well of little pre-teen Sesshomaru and the small tuft of fur jutting out his back that he had been oh so proud of. To the point of shaking his little bottom around because he couldn't wag it yet.

But this…too soon…to fast. Neither Sesshomaru nor Inu-Taisho's growth had been this quick…to say nothing of this violent.

And besides it-Daigon's mind suddenly switched gears.

Growth….growing….he was much larger now, and at least a hundred pounds heavier…the new claws…the tail. Daigon had never seen anything like this before…but he had seen the effects.

Inuyasha had just gone through two hundred years of mature….in five minutes.

Sesshomaru cursed as he leaned up against a near by tree for support. He did not want to stop, he wanted to be at Inuyasha's side. But he had to…even with the added strength that Bakusaiga had filled him with…it just wasn't enough.

He was so tired…his limbs shaking and weak. His body was still forcing out shards of Toki-jin…and even now he could feel the sharp stabs before a soft metal plink. His thirst had his throat burning, but he hadn't dared to drink any of the water in or near Naraku's strong hold.

A familiar scent reached his nose, and his arm instinctively darted out. A high pitched squeal filled the air…and on his newborn blade was the twitching body of a hare.

He almost could have felt pity for it…to have survived Naraku's taint only to die now. But Sesshomaru was a demon, and such pity's were far beniegth him. His body needed the energy, he needed his strength, and Inuyasha needed HIM.

His former dominate arm was still limp and useless. Having held Toki-jin when it had exploded in his face it had thus suffered a large brunt fo the damage. Beyond that he was too afraid to release Bakusaiga for fear his hand would be unable to grip it once more….so he simply raised the body to his lips upon the blade…and tore into it from there.

Fur, bones, organs….he devoured it all. Even the parts he couldn't really digest, hard as they were, they were still not match for his jaws.

It hurt going down, and didn't settle well at all…but he needed it. Needed more actually….He scanned the forest floor after finishing…one more…one more and then he would press on. A few moment minutes of rest…but just as his ears detected a hidden heartbeat, another sound filled them.

A sound that chilled his very blood.

It was Inuyasha's voice…and he was **screaming.**

It echoed throughout the forest, and despite the pain and weakness…Sesshomaru forced himself to move. His heart pounded in his wounded throat as he pressed on, actually making it somewhat difficult to even breathe. Panting, he stumbled forward on his wounded legs, not even caring about appearances in the slightest. He would gladly suffer a years worth of mockery if it would get him to his sibling.

Inuyasha's screams grew louder, but that didn't fill Sesshomaru with any sort of hope that he was nearing the boy just yet.

Where was Daigon? Where were Inuyasha's guards? Where were his stupid fucking humans?

What was happening to the hanyou?

And dear, sweet merciful Gods….**WHAT COULD MAKE INUYASHA SCREAM LIKE THAT?**

Never once in his life, no matter what Sesshomaru himself had done to the boy, had he ever heard the hanyou wail so shrilly. He pushed onward, but his will far exceed the limitations of his wounded body. He fell, scrapping his face on a fallen log.

Further bloodied, and partial insulted by such a wound, he forced himself to stand. It was excruciating, and fair more difficult then it should have been. What with a useless arm and another death gripping his weapon. But that did not stop him…he stood…made it ten feet….then fell again.

Sesshomaru growled threatingly…though he wasn't really sure at what or how it would help him. But as he stood once more Sesshomaru heard what could only be described as an explosion. Tree's snapping, the earth splitting from the force.

He pushed himself forward, lurching towards the sounds of calamity. He was beyond hope at this point, and just knew that Inuyasha was a the center of whatever it was.

"Hold on Inuyasha." Sesshomaru panted, "I am coming….I am coming."

All was quiet now…save for the sounds of Inuyasha's soft panting. Daigon had to give the human's credit, not only for not running, but despite the calm and a few hesitant steps, no one rushed in.

Daigon was trying to decide on whether or not it was safe to approach the trembling boy when the ground underneigth them exploded.

The monk went flying, and Daigon didn't' have the time to react before a writhing trunk smashed into his chest, sending him crashing into a large tree. More sprang up from under the earth, hurling chunks of debris and even whole tree's flying through the air.

One emerged right under Inuyasha, and the moment it snapped straight it flung the boy off into the air.

'NO!" Daiogn cried out as Inuyasha disappeared from sight. But his words were cut off by a blistering crack across the face.

"You don't escape me!" A rough voice rang out. "NOT ONE!"

"NARAKU!" Sango howled.

The air flooded with a vile miasma….and another battle began.

Agony.

That's all there was….all that could be felt. Unbelievable pain that drove all rational thought from his mind.

Gibbering incoherently, all Inuyasha could do was drag himself forward along the ground. Childlishly trying to crawl away from the pain. From whatever was hurting him so terribly.

Things exploding inside of him…his bones snapping like twigs….his flesh ripping apart like paper.

It was too much.

Blood dripped form his nose, his mouth, his ears, and even his eyes like crimson tears. He was so utterly exasuted…but every time he tried to close his eyes and just die…

Pain.

"Gods please….stop…oh stop…I…I cant….didn't…d-do….no…" He pleaded and babbled, not even away of what he was trying to say.

He was flattened to the ground, twisting up in agongy as his spine stretched and twisted once more. He writhed and kicked, screaming to the heavens once again. It felt like knives were growing out of his spine, driving through his flesh.

But then…through even the crushing pain, a familiar scent somehow caught his attention.

His neck broke, the bones giving way ocne more to that aweful stretching. But even with that he was able to turn his head, and lock eyes on the one who approached.

Inuyasha's ration mind had long since been buried…but his primal mind still remained.

And it recognized the creature in front of it…and remembered as only a beast can off the pain and suffering that had been inflicted.

It remembered….and through the pain came the rage.

Even as his neck healed Inuyasha partly brought himself up, balanced and coiled on all fours. Something was pulsing inside of him…something that he had never felt before, spiraling out from the very core of his being.

Something was screaming to be let out.

His face shifrted…but this time there was no pain.

Kill.

The creature paused, startled by something. It was speaking to him, useless noise tumbling from its mouth. But Inuyasha was beyond words…and the broke upon him like rain on a mountain.

Something continued to thunder within him. Not clawing for freedom as his old demon had, but simply assuming that which was right.

KILL.

His prey backed up a step, shaking its head in futility to what it was seeing.

Inuyasha knew his prey's fear…and it excited him.

The thundering pulse quickened and grew louder. Faster…faster…..he felt tight and confined…as if he were holding a flood behind a closed door.

A flood that was both of him….and held by him.

So he let go….and all the world trembled before the growing twister that was HIM.

**KILL**

To be continued.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Any original characters that pop up, yes those are mine, but everyone else is again owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

As much as Sesshomaru wanted to hurry, he was forced to pace himself. He had to conserve his strength…what good would he be to Inuyasha if he was tapped out before he even reached the boy?

The rabbit he had devoured had helped actually…and he had managed to snap up two birds with his tail. He swallowed, spitting the hard beak he had held in his cheek out. Now…if only he had but a few swallows of water…

There was a stream near, he could hear it clearly, but with his nose smashed as it was his sense of smell was compromised. Without it he would not know whether it was tainted or not, and with Naraku near it almost certainly was, until it was too late. Being able to taste poison didn't help much once it was already seeping into your system.

It didn't matter….the meat in his belly would have to be enough. The expansion of the organ pained him enough to draw grunts form him with each step…but he was Daiyoukai…and his physiology was nothing if not efficient.

He was healing…his lip arm twitching now and again.

_"Pace yourself…" _Sesshomaru thought. _"You will be ready soon."_

He had already passed a torn up clearly, no doubt where the explosion he had hard earlier had emanated from. But before he could decide his next path his progress was halted.

A booming, raw, guttural roar tore through the air, shaking the trees and the very ground under his feet. The world then fell silent. No doubt in fear of the beast that could house such force.

But to Sesshomaru…it had an even more profound effect.

It smashed into his chest with the force of a war hammer, and nearly drove him to his knees. Tears welled up in his eyes and his throat constricted.

He had not heard such a sound in almost three hundred years….

"Father?" Sesshomaru whispered.

There were other Inu in the world to be sure…but that cry…Family….Sesshomaru knew it, and his soul cried out to return it. But no…too light….not nearly deep enough to be Inu-Taisho himself.

Whatever had uttered such a cry was huge yes, but not as titanic as his Father had been.

The ground started to shake, rumbling from what sounded like two giants engaged in a footrace. Sesshomaru turned his attention to the south just in time to see a giant, spider-like body, with Naraku at the center, come crashing to the ground, wiping out half an acre of woodland as he did.

The sight of his foe appearing in the distance should have spurred Sesshomaru into action….but he couldn't move.

Yet it was not Naraku's giant battle-form that froze his feet…it was the second giant that stalked the dark hanyou as he struggled to rise.

A massive white Inu.

Naraku hadn't been able to believe his good fortune when he had come across the fucking mutt again. Once again everyone was just standing around, almost as if they wanted to be attacked, and although he hadn't been looking for the mutt actually he took it a sign of the universe acknowledging his claim.

To be honest he had been focused on fleeing to one of his backup strongholds, wanting to put as much distance between himself, Sesshomaru, and the thing below as he could.

But those screams….it was impossible not to notice them. He instantly realized just who it was…and again the rage came. How dare the mutt make such sound now! Those wails belonged to him alone.

So he had gone to claim his prize…and yes….he had been a little overzealous at first. Which had lead to the mutt getting some distance inadvertently. But he had found the flea-ridden freak on the forest floor easily enough…and moved in to claim what was rightfully his.

That was when everything had gone so horribly wrong.

Instead of pain or the fear he should have seen in the mutt's eyes…there was murder. His face had split…turning monstrous, elongated and bestial.

It was the same as Sesshomaru's had started to go.

Green youki had ignited around the mutt, swirling and swirling, kicking up the wind until Naraku could barely keep his footing. Even with his feet planted and anchoring spikes willed from his flesh it still pushed him back.

Higher and higher the raging youki rose, engulfing the mutt like a true living tornado.

But even through the swirling green two fiery red orbs could be seen. Larger and larger the eyes grew, joined by an ever growing crescent of wicked spikes.

Naraku could not help but cry out in fear, everything in him screaming to run away. A bright flash that burned his eyes exploded out with an earsplitting concussive bang that threw him to the ground.

He actually had to will his eyes to heal from their charred state, but after he had….he sincerely wished he had not…for that which stood before him had him gibbering in terror…and the battle began.

The sheer speed and ferocity of the giant Inu, which Naraku refused to think of as the mutt Inuyasha, was nothing short of terrifying. He had barely enough time to gather up his flesh to transform…but what was even more shocking was the raw physical strength the giant held.

In every full on clash Naraku found himself overmatched and tossed aside.

He twisted his body, just narrowly avoiding the giant's wicked claws. Claws that were nothing like a normal dog's. Not straight but curved slightly…which in turn allowed the giant to grab and snag Naraku's flesh before shredding it.

But the worst….the utter worst was whatever was coming out of his mouth. As if crushing jaws and razor teeth weren't bad enough. The fluid dripped down from the giant's teeth and Naraku flinched as it hit the ground.

Whatever it was it burned like the fucking Miko's purifying aura….but cold…so terribly cold. It wasn't exactly the same, but just as bad. He had already found that he could not heal the flesh it touched. Instead being forced to slog off whole portions of himself. Worse still it somehow burrowed into him like a tunneling worm.

The other annoying humans were quick to join in to the battle as well. The little slut-child's arrows continue to streak by. The monk and the slayer were around as well, though their attacks, while far more accurate the then girl, were easily ignored.

He was at the pinnacle of his strength, the shikon jewel nearly whole within him. Only the giant could pose a threat…and if he continued to lunge with those jaws Naraku was certain he could slip under and reach his throat.

Patience…the day would yet be hi-A bright light erupted behind him a second before a mountain hurled forth by gods knew what smashed into him. Naraku screamed in agony as his massive body was hurled forward, the light shredding and burning his flesh.

He landed hard, plowing up the forest as he slid, a tangle of burnt, melted flesh and spider legs.

It took more effort then he would have liked simply to right himself, and when he did, his heart took another cold shock.

Sesshomaru stood there in the clearing far behind him. Bloodied, bruised…but alive. A glowing, sparking blade pointed right at Naraku himself.

One dog Naraku was confident he could handle…but both?

There was no time to think however, as the giant let out another one of his terrible cries that froze Naraku's very blood. The ground quaked from the force of his pounding paws as he charged. Naraku had just enough time to turn to see that giant, dripping mouth coming right at him.

"Nooo…" He whispered.

Sesshomaru's vision blurred, and he swooned. His attack had taken more out of him then he would have thought. Either that or he had a great deal less energy to draw upon. The latter was probably also correct, but with Naraku's attention diverted it had been too perfect a chance to pass up.

He had hopped it would end the dark hanyou right there and then…but alas, something appeared to be heightening his durability.

Though whatever it was didn't appear to be helping him with…with…Inuyasha.

While his mind was filled with disbelief his heart knew it to be true. The scent of him was slightly different, but it was in fact his sibling.

How it was possible he did not know. Inuyasha's normal form was his true form, he had nothing to unleash. But there he was…large, proud, strong….magnificent.

But there would be time to question later….Naraku was to be ended here and now.

Inuyasha crashed over Naraku after a full body slam that sent both of them to the ground. Inuyasha's jaws snapped at the air, echoing through it like a giant clapping its hands. Naraku thrashed desperately under him, stabbing at Inuyasha's body with his spike point legs, trying to push him away.

More appendages burst from Naraku's back, entangling Inuyasha and forcing his muzzle close. Inuyasha jerked his head back, hauling Naraku off of the ground and smashing him into a hill.

But the dark hanyou did not relent. More sprouted from his flesh, further wrapping around Inuyasha's head, trying to worm their way up his nose.

Sesshomaru knew his aim. He was going to try to suffocate Inuyasha. It did stand a chance of succeeding…if Naraku could overpower Inuyasha's neck and jaws that was.

But of course…Inuyasha was not alone.

The call to unleash himself and join Inuyasha was incredibly strong. But as Sesshomaru lunged forward, leaping between the two to sever Naraku's defenses with his newborn blade, he pushed the feeling down.

He needed to conserve his energy, and transforming, while it would not burn any energy to do, would spread his resources too thin. In his condensed form he could managed his reserves more efficiently.

Tactically he could be more of a threat as he was. Truly unleashed together the two of them could box Naraku in and tear him to shreds yes, but they could also get in one another's way.

As it was Sesshomaru could play the role of the quick, nimble annoyance. With much of Naraku's focus on Inuyasha it would be difficult for him to track Sesshomaru himself. Apply too much focus and his little brother's jaws would spell his end for sure.

But then again…with his power so applied, and pulsing new blade….Sesshomaru was no mere annoyance. A face he proved as he cleaved through one of Naraku's legs as easily as a blade of grass.

The dark hanyou was too large a target…there would be no retreat this time.

Fuck! Fuck! Naraku was screaming in his head as he struggled with the giant Inu, doing everything he could to keep those horrid teeth from sinking into him again.

It might have been manageable alone...but…Naraku screamed in agony as Sesshomaru's blade plunged into him from some unseen spot once again. He lashed out in rage, hoping to crush the demon Lord wherever he stood. But Sesshomaru's speed was still to great, and he as little more then a blur that Naraku's giant limbs could not touch.

His eyes could track the other demon somewhat, it was clear the damn dog was heavily wounded, leaving blood along the ground with each movement, but he couldn't devote the attention he needed to catch Sesshomaru to him.

The giant was too strong, too dangerous, to take his attention off of for very long.

But that wasn't his only problem…the humans were getting annoying as well. The god damn monk had clearly blessed the bitch slayer's weapon. He could feel its burn, and while the fucking slut miko's aim was still shit….he was a large target.

No sooner thought when of her blessed arrows smashed into the joint of one of his legs. The purifying energy blew it clear in two.

Naraku cried out in rage and pain as his now unbalanced body lurched to the side. The leg would heal of course, the two masses of flesh were stretching out to rejoin each other, but even in that short span the attacks forged on.

Naraku again twisted to avoid the snapping jaws of the giant, but he soon discovered it was merely a feint. Instead of aiming for his main body the giant's mouth snapped shut over his two front legs, crushing them together and shredding them with razor teeth. He roared in pain as the giant platted his feet and tugged with his powerful neck.

Instinctively he tried to pull away, but much to his agonizing surprise the giant didn't budge, and what was worse he could feel his limbs beginning to tear away. Fearing the loss of precious mobility such a thing would bring he tried to switch tactics, but before he could his lower underbelly exploded with searing pain.

Naraku thrashed and screamed in the giant's drip as his flesh was carved with ease, his vital fluids cascading to the ground in a hot flood. He just knew Sesshomaru was at the center of the problem, who else would be so bold as to attack from under his weighty mass?

Naraku reared up, seeking to drop all his weight upon the demon Lord, to crush him into the rocks. But the giant held him, and with another mighty tug Naraku found himself jerked off of his feet. Another twist and he was pounded upon the ground. Then again…and again….and again, the hard rocks and splintered trees pulping and puncturing his already wounded flesh.

His legs finally snapped, more of his inner fluids spraying everywhere as he tumbled along the ground. Before he could recover the giant was on him again, chomping and tearing at his body.

From behind came Sesshomaru and his deep cutting blade. Everywhere came the slayers fortified weapon, crashing into him again and again, each blow burning with the monk's holy blessings. Finally came the whore-child's screaming arrows of purification.

Even enriched as he was by the nearly whole jewel…Naraku's heart was flooded with icy fear. He couldn't fight them all…not like this. The two Inu were just too strong a pair…and the human's holy power a more formidable power then he wanted to admit.

Wounds were being opened faster then he could every hope to heal. At this rate…maybe…they might just be able to beat him.

"No…" Naraku whispered as another agonizing, icy burn of a bite dug into him. "No." He snarled firmer as Sesshomaru dove in, his sword slick with Naraku's own lifeblood. "NO!" He screamed as he pushed out with all his might….and the world exploded with him.

Miroku groaned as awareness came back to him. His face felt wet with something…and a casual touch revealed blood. Further exploration bore a large gash running across his scalp.

His neck screamed in pain as he twisted it to survey his surroundings. He had no idea where he was nor knew the location of his staff. Something that would come in handy as he tried to stand. The attempt was cut short by an explosion of pain in his right leg, one that dropped him back down like a rock.

He was almost afraid to look, and his fears were founded when he did. His right leg was clearly broken, the bone was bulging under the skin. Thankfully it wasn't poking through however. A small blessing…but one he would accept.

His robes were in tatters, and more worriedly was the condition of the wards covering his cursed hand. It was holding, but clearly on its last legs. What had happened?

Miroku's foggy brain had enough to realize that he had clearly been knocked unconscious. But when and for how long was a mystery.

The last thing he remembered was…Naraku. Yes…they had been fighting Naraku.

Well…some more then others. Miroku himself had been regulated to a support role, not that he minded so much. Helping was helping after all. With such close combat going on his Wind tunnel was too risking and while he could have tried to get in close himself….he really didn't want to end up being trampled.

Between Naraku himself and that giant god…well he would have had to do more dodging then anything. Dodging he wasn't quite sure he was nearly fast enough to pull off.

He didn't have a clue who the giant was, but considering that it seemed to be teaming with Sesshomaru he was guessing it was an ally of some sort. A cousin…or something perhaps? Not that it mattered in the short term…anything that was against Naraku was fine by him.

"_Alright Miroku….think…what did you do and what happened then?" _He asked himself.

He had applied some of his holy sutra's to Sango's weapon, and then Alir's once the two demons had returned. Tren had taken to carrying Kagome piggyback to give her more mobility, which had allowed her better shots.

Yes…they had been winning…he had felt Naraku's tainted aura wavering under their combined assault. Sesshomaru and the giant had toppled Naraku, his screams filling the air as they had shredded him.

Then….everything was blank.

He vaguely recollected something rushing towards him…still…had they won? If so then Sesshomaru, or this new demon, could find Inuyasha. Miroku didn't have a clue what had happened to the hanyou…and the still couldn't believe that the so called healer had just stood there and watched.

With monumental effort Miroku rose, resting all his weight on his good leg, and what he saw after that filled him with hope at first. But ever so slowly it was moving…and when he followed the path before him fully….despair.

Naraku was at the epicenter of the carnage. Bloody, ragged, but still standing, still healing. To the side was Sesshomaru, partially buried under rock and gore. His head was rolled back, and it didn't take an overly observant person to see that he was unconscious. Off to the side, laying in a flattened portion of forest, was the giant.

Broken trees and spikes of Naraku stuck out of its body, blood staining the white fur.

It was then that all the pieces fit. Naraku had exploded alright…outward and over everyone. Now he was trying to reclaim the expended portions of himself. Miroku didn't see any of the others…but he didn't have time to search for them.

Sesshomaru was out of commission. The giant likewise down and dazed…and Naraku was going to run.

Miroku struggled to get to a higher position, fury burning at his core. It was not proper for a man of the cloth to hate…but he was afraid that Buddha was just going to have to make an exception.

Naraku had tortured Inuyasha, cursed his own family…his Father…his Grandfather…and now…

'No, no…you can't get away." Miroku growled, his voice steel despite barely being above a whisper.

Miroku gripped one shaky hand with the other, his tattered ward at his finger tips. It wasn't likely he could stave it off this time.

"Pity…" He whispered. "WIND TUNNEL!"

Naraku's entire body as a sea of raw agony…but….he had won. Well…technically. There was no time to try and absorb or kill the two fucking Inu. But that was fine…he had their measure now, and next time they would not be so lucky.

He wasn't running…he was just…reassessing.

All he needed to do was reclaim his reserves, which was proving more difficult then it should have been. If only he had the whole jewel…he knew the slut-child had the last remaining shards but he just didn't have the time to locate her. The piles of his flesh oozed ever closer…almost…almost…

Suddenly a roaring rip filled the air, nearly deafening the dark hanyou. He turned to see the fucking monk, with his own curse wide open and aimed right at him. The torrented, rushing pull of air was louder then Naraku remembered, and he dug into the earth to still himself.

"Fool!" Naraku bellowed. "Do you really think you can kill me with my own-"

He was cut off as he was nearly brained by a hunk of his own body…and then it hit him. He could hold himself back yes…but not that which he hoped to reclaim.

In a ghastly tidal wave the bits of himself were pulled into the dark void, and with them his only chance to heal himself.

With a maddened shriek Naraku called forth his Saimyosho, unleashing the full horde of his hell wasps. The monk faulted the instant the first wave of them dove willingly into oblivion, their poison flooding his system. Naraku smiled as a second wave was pulled in, then a third.

"A momentary delay worm. That's all you've done. You'll die here, poisoned and alone. I'll reclaim myself and leave this place. I still win. You get that? I still win-"

But the monk wasn't stopping, wasn't dropping. If anything he was…he was…

He was moving **forward**.

Naraku pulled himself back as the swirling vortex continued to pull everything around him in. His wasps, his precious flesh, the earth around him…everything. From behind the purple tear Naraku saw a face of near insane determination. The monk's flesh was darkened with poison, his leg was clearly broken and dragging behind him and yet…he was still marching forward.

His Saimyosho spent, his flesh consumed, and now the ground anchoring him pulling up Naraku screamed.

"You impudent worm!"

Panic again flooded his system as he realized just what the monk's aim was. Each step he took only quickened the flow of toxin through his veins. But each step also brought him closer to Naraku.

A committed suicide run.

Out of the corner of his eye however, Naraku spotted the perfect fodder for his next tactic. The monk might not care for his own life but….

Snapping out a tendril Naraku snagged the unconscious woman. The monk's determined march faulted as Naraku held the slayer in front of him. With a wicked grin he shoved the stirring girl forward, the raging curse yanking her through the air along with everything else.

Perhaps the monk was willing to die to end Naraku…but was he willing to kill all three of them?

The girl awoke some ten feet from her doom, and Naraku gained smug satisfaction when the monk cried out in anguish and with a mighty pull managed to yank himself to the side, nearly lurching over completely as he did.

The slayer landed unsteadily on her feet, stumbling forward in an effort to slow her momentum, and began to cry the monk's name.

Naraku would have laughed, if he had been able. The sudden stabbing pain of a blade plunging through his left lung did put a damper on the festivities.

"Be always aware hanyou." Sesshomaru sneered in his ear before sinking his teeth into the back of Naraku's neck.

Naraku screamed and swung backwards with his elbow, aiming to drive the protruding spike into the dog. But it pierced nothing at all, Sesshomaru was gone, somersaulting over his head. By reflex Naraku threw up his free arm to ward off a blow. But Sesshomaru's spiraling blade could not be stopped by mere flesh and bone.

There was a sharp pain, and before Naraku's very eyes his arm slowly bisected, hanging in twain by ribbons of skin and muscle.

Sesshomaru was gone before he could even muster a response, darting through the trees no doubt, and all Naraku could do was grit his teeth in spite of yet another layer of mind numbing pain.

He willed his flesh to heal, but the two halves of his arm refused to knit together. Now even with his cursed hand raging out of control, and his screaming mixing with its roar Naraku could take no pleasure in the monk's impending death. For the damage had been done…he had nothing left in which to restore himself with. He would heal yes…but it would be at a normal hanyou rate…a slow…agonizingly slow rate.

The ground rumbled behind him, and Naraku didn't even have to look to know it was the giant barring down upon him.

He had to run. He had to get away.

"Damn you monk!" Naraku screamed, terror filling his heart once more. "Damn you!"

Shippo was almost too scared to lift his head. Once all the serious fighting had begun he had hung back so as not to get in everyone's way.

But then came that thunderous roaring that shook the very earth and sky. Even though he had no idea what it was or where it was coming from everything in side of him had screamed hide! So he had…taking shelter in an old, rotten tree of all things.

The act brought him no end to shame…but every time he tried to steel his nerves and head out, another ear splitter would have him burying his head as his body shook. The sound screamed predator…BIG predator. One that would eat little kits by the dozens.

Even if he wanted to move at that point…his body wouldn't listen. Not that he had wanted to move during all that noise.

The whole world erupted after that…noises, explosions, rumbling earthquakes. Then there was a scream of defiant fear followed by an unbelievably loud stretching pop, like millions of Kagome's balloons all at once.

All went quiet after that, and even though Shippo wanted to investigate, his body still wouldn't move. He didn't' understand why, he had been in battle before, so what had changed?

The answer wasn't readily apparent, and as he was pondering it another eruption of sound assaulted his ears. Only this one he knew.

Miroku's wind tunnel.

Not long after that he heard the tell-tale buzzing of those awful bugs, those nasty wasps of Naraku's. He knew that the roaring rush of air should have cut off after that…but it did not cease.

Fear and panic rushed through the kitsune. If Miroku sucked up those things then he would be poisoned, and if that happened…

Another flurry of noise, which he could recognize Sango and Miroku's voices over. Though he couldn't understand what they were saying he did recognize desperation and panic when he heard it.

Even though his young instincts were screaming at him to stay put…he couldn't do it. It was obvious that his friends were in trouble. So he couldn't stay hidden, he had to try and help. If for no other reason then because…that was what Inuyasha would do.

The sounds of battle were thick in the air as he took his first few tentative steps out of his hidey hole. The sound of Miroku's wind tunnel wasn't hard to catch, and even easier to follow.

After only a few feet though he stumbled across something familiar. His little hand closed around a tattered cloth and battered beads. Cloth and beads that were so thick with the monk's scent that he didn't even need his eyes to know that they were the wards that held Miroku's curse at bay.

His little heart jumped into his throat and he quickened his pace. Without these Miroku couldn't close the wind tunnel….and if he couldn't close it…it would kill him.

That must have been what all the yelling had been about. Miroku must have dropped them or something somehow and now Sango was out looking. But Shippo had found them, and Sango was nowhere in sight.

So…off he went, rushing through the trees and bushes, and giving off one of the worst displays of balance that could ever be seen.

Before long he burst into a clearing, a smashed and torn clearly…and there was Miroku. The monk's clothing was shredded and bloody, his flesh darkened with taint. He was on his knees, struggling with his cursed hand…which was sucking up everything under it. It hadn't overwhelmed him yet thank goodness, but it was sinking him into an ever deepening pit.

"Miroku!" Shippo cried out.

Miroku turned his head, his eyes bleary and unfocused, eyes that widened in horror when they took in the sight of the kit.

'Shippo!" He screamed. "**GET AWAY!**"

With perhaps the last of his strength Miroku heaved his arm up, pointing his cursed hand to the sky. Shippo could see the dark void widening, approaching the first joint of Miroku's fingers.

Honestly getting away sounded like a damn good idea to his young youkai…but Shippo knew he couldn't do that. If the void didn't get sealed back up then it would devour Miroku, killing him like all those other demons.

The child could still hear his adoptive Father's screams echoing in his mind, along with the death rattle that had fill his throat after Shippo had fearfully listened to his heart slow…then stop.

Inuyasha had died right there on the ground and he hadn't been able to do a god damn think about it.

Now Miroku was in trouble, and there was no one else around to help. If he didn't do something now then Miroku would DIE.

And in the words of his adoptive Father….Fuck that.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." Shippo chanted, trying to steel himself. "I can do this, I can do this, I CAN DO THIS!" He shouted as he surged forward, as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Shippo!" Miroku screamed in terror. "What are you doing!"

"Saving you!"

With Miroku's blessed cloth ward held firmly in front of him, and the beads that held it wrapped around his wrist he leapt into the air. The vortex caught him easily, and bravado aside…Shippo couldn't help but scream as it pulled him in. Not quite as loud as his primal side was screaming in his mind, still too young for wards, but it wasn't exactly the war shout he would have chosen.

His entire system was flooded with panic, threatening to overwhelm his conscious mind. He was seriously not prepared for this.

Miroku's horrified eyes locked with his own mere feet from oblivion, and with his human veins thick with toxin the monk didn't have the strength tot pull his arm away as he was obviously trying.

A split second before he made contact with the void Shippo's mind finally began to ponder whether or not his childish idea would even work…and if it didn't' would he have time to kick himself properly?

The point was moot as his body impacted with the vortex hard enough that he was sure his sternum had cracked. But the holy wards actually worked as he hoped, blocking his entrance into death's embrace.

But it didn't cover it completely, and his orange cropped hair paid for it as a large clump was unceremoniously torn from his head and pulled in.

"Damn it Shippo!" Miroku croaked. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm saving you! So shut up!" The kit proclaimed before gasping in pain as a hunk of skin from his leg found itself taken as well.

It hurt much worse then his hair, much worse then any knuckle to the head from Inuyasha ever had. He swooned from it, nearly losing consciousness, but with steel he didn't know he had managed to pull himself back.

He couldn't pass out now…who would save Miroku? Hell…who would save him?

Twisting, he vaulted up onto Miroku's forearm, and pulled with all his tiny might to get the ward to cover completely. It wasn't that it was hard to get it near the void no, but keeping it from being sucked in itself…not so easy. Even with all his effort Shippo probably would not have succeeded had Miroku not joined in.

With all the world seemingly rushing in to fill the void in Miroku's hand, and its deafening roar pummeling his ears, Miroku managed to snag the beads from Shippo's wrist. With practiced precision, albeit dulled considerably, the monk wound and tied the beads, securing the ward in its place.

The might roar quieted…but did not totally cease. For through the torn cloth the curse continued to slip through the cracks. But Shippo didn't have time to gauge whatever risks that posed in the short term as Miroku started to lurch forward. Before he could even move Miroku had collapsed on top of him, thoroughly squishing him.

Not that Shippo hadn't been flattened before, but he wasn't expecting to have all the air driven out of his body at that particular moment. Gasping and squirming he managed to pull himself out from under the heavy human, and as he panted for breath he turned his body to see just what had happened.

His heart instantly skipped a beat or two as he gazed upon Miroku's face. The monk's flesh was darkened ever further, spider web lines of black littering his skin. His eyes were rolled back, foul fluid leaked from his partially opened mouth. His curse flared and struggled under the wards, either having grown too large, or the wards were simply too damaged to fully contain it now.

For all the action and determination Shippo had undertaken thus far…at the sight of the poisoned human dying on the ground he instantly snapped back to the frightened, helpless child he really was.

"H-Help…" He managed to eek out. "Help!" He forced out firmer. "Someone! Anyone? Kagome!"

She was the only one who had Geniji's herbs…which as far as Shippo knew was the only thing that could help. But she wasn't here…no one was.

"Somebody…" Shippo sobbed as he took Miroku's uncorrupted hand in between his tiny hands. "…anybody…help"

Naraku's entire body burned with venom and wounds as he lurched to the side, limping like a broken cripple. He was just trying to make so distance, but it was futile. The giant stalked forward undeterred by everything Naraku had thrown at him, his head low, teeth barred and ready for Naraku's flesh.

Sesshomaru was still lurking…where Naraku knew not. But he knew that the dog was there, just waiting for an open opportunity. Cursing, Naraku pressed his back to the cliffs behind him, cutting off any retreat but also forcing a head on confrontation. He was too injured to flee…so at the least he could keep from behind pincered.

Damn that monk! Damn him! Naraku could only hope his poison took its sweet time in ravaging the worm's body before the void took him.

But the monk's gambit didn't matter…he would not lose here, would not lose now. Not when he was **so close** to having a completed jewel.

So if he couldn't outrun the two Inu, and couldn't heal, the pieces of his bisected arm dangling painfully proved that…then what could he do?

"It doesn't matter." Came Naraku's shaky self affirmation. "I am in control here. Two mutts can not possibly equal nor top me."

The ground trembled as the giant rushed in, his awful jaws wet with anticipation. But as difficult as it was Naraku knew he had to divert his attention elsewhere.

For this was when Sesshomaru would attack, counting on the giant's terrible presence to mask his own.

Naraku's finely tuned sense of self-preservation screamed at him as he took his eyes off the charging Inu. But it paid off as his eyes caught movement below and to the right. Sesshomaru was darting in low, clearly headed for Naraku's own underbelly…but his movements were nothing like before. The demon Lord was visibly weakened…his speed nothing like the blinding blur it had been.

With a desperate cry Naraku swung his body around and planted on of his spider legs directly on top of Sesshomaru the feel of the demon Lord's pulpy flesh and groaning bones under his heel, figuratively speaking, was delightful…shame he had so little time to savor it.

Rushing backwards in spite of the agony running through his body Naraku managed to avoid the snapping jaws in what little room he had. His back legs met rock, and the tiny barbs upon them found purchase.

The giant's next lunge had him skittering up the jagged cliff wall, just barely keeping him from losing one of his battered limbs. With a feeble push from his weakening legs Naraku managed to avoid another attack, and more falling then leaping, landed upon the giant Inu's back.

It wasn't exactly where he wanted to be but…it would do. The giant bucked as Naraku coiled his legs around its massive throat, but the dark spider-hanyou held firm. He had enough to will jagged spines to emerge from within himself. One good pull and the giant's blood would coat the earth in a hot crimson cascade. It would be delicious…so delicious that he just had to savor the anticipation for just a moment.

But that moment was more then he could afford.

Coming in fast was the slayer and her neko, her blade sharp and poised for his flesh. The dog under him shook, jarring Naraku loose. The spider snarled and held fast once more, determined to have the giant's throat.

With a swipe of one of his remaining, yet still badly damaged, tendrils he swatted the neko from the sky.

It was a satisfying enough thud that it was almost worth the tendril snapping like an overstretched band.

But the slayer refused to simply accept her place, which was to lay down and die like a good girl, and had leapt off of the neko's back at the last second. Naraku opened his mouth to remind her that he held her brother's life in his hand, but she had already let her weapon fly.

There was no time to move, or even defend himself with his remaining arm. The demon bone boomerang smashed into him face to crotch, and he could feel the bones in both his chest and face staving in. blood poured from his face as his torso rocked backwards, and with it the rest of his body.

With his grip loosened, and a twisting roll of its own body…the giant was free. As for Naraku, he found himself dazed, broken and crushed from the massive weight of the giant rolling overtop of him like a crumpled napkin.

His spider half was pulped, legs broken and tangled, and he struggled to focus as the damnable sun flood his face. The earth was hard and unforgiving under his back, cutting into him. All of it only served to fuel his dazed indignation…

Didn't anything understand that he was the superior?

A shadow appeared inside of the accursed sun, one that grew larger and larger with each passing second, until Naraku realized that it was coming right towards him.

Sesshomaru's face was a mask of rage and determination, and his blade was angled right towards Naraku's own. Panic fueling what was left of his muscles Naraku managed to half twist away, the wicked blade nicking his skin as it buried itself into the earth.

Desperate with the need to survive, no longer to dominate, Naraku lashed out. His balled fist completely missed Sesshomaru's face, but managed to connect with the demon's retracting wrist, knocking his grip form the hungry steel.

Naraku's rush of triumph quickly melted back into fear as Sesshomaru pressed forward, pinning Naraku's torn shoulders under his knees as he drew back with both arms, hooking his thumbs out.

The last thing Naraku saw was the wicked tips of Sesshomaru's claws surging forward before his eyes ruptured like rotten grapes.

He screamed in agony as Sesshomaru's thumbs pierced deeper into his skull. The daiyoukai's poison flooded into Naraku's sinuses as the rest of his fingers dug into the dark hanyou's nose. It burned through the roof of his mouth and splashed over his unprotected tongue. Naraku thrashed and wailed, now a desperate gurgling rasp, and the sheer mass of his broken body prove enough to throw the demon off.

He tried to rise, sputtering and gagging on the fluids of his own dissolving face. But the damage had been done. His legs were broken beyond repair…completely useless. The size and girth of his battle form now nothing more then a proverbial ball and chain…immobilizing him and dragging him down.

He was helpless, weak and blinded…and still it did not stop.

The ground again shook from the weight of the giant, and Naraku could hear youki crackling through the air.

Then….agony beyond imagination.

Attacks from all sides.

The horrible sharpness of Sesshomaru's blade.

The incessant hacking and jabbing from slayer.

Worst still…the plunging and tearing form the chomping jaws of the seemingly tireless giant.

His entire body seemed saturated with that horrid, horrid venom, and he could feel it breaking down into the same ashen sludge as before.

His torso snapped away from his battle form, but the pain did not stop as he fell, darkness all around him.

"This isn't happening-in control-pleasestopohGODSICAN'TSEEE!" Naraku shrieked with the last of his breath.

Sesshomaru was exhausted at this point, and he honestly wouldn't been surprised if he vomited from overexertion at any moment. His entire body ached from Naraku stomping on him, to say nothing of the shot to his pride over being slow enough to be caught by it in the first place, but he couldn't stop now.

Yes victory seemed to be theirs. The only thing that was left of Naraku's body was a disgusting mound of soupy ash like crystals. If one could even call it that, for there was none of the heat one expect to see generated from hot ashen coals.

The still dissolving remains looked more crystalline then anything, but Sesshomaru was not nearly foolish enough to touch it to find out just what it was becoming.

Whatever had caused it had come from Inuyasha, much like his own poison, and as he had mainly attacked with Bakusaiga he knew he could not take credit for Naraku's congealing remains.

However…as Naraku's body had collapsed upon him Sesshomaru had seen the central half of the dark hanyou fall away…and judging by the trail of blood and disintegrating flesh that he was currently following…whatever was left was trying to flee.

That was something Sesshomaru was not going to allow.

One way or another…it was all going to end now.

Away from the battlefield and into the tall grass Sesshomaru followed scent of bile and trail of death. For all he knew Naraku was dying, it seemed hard to believe that anything could ever truly recover from what had been done. But then again…that had already proven to be Naraku's second main talent after fleeing. Not to mention one did not become a successful Lord by writing off without evidence and assuming the rest.

Sesshomaru was hardly willing to go through all of this, mark the vile hanyou down as dead, only to have him pop up again sometime in the future. So he pressed on, even though all he wanted to do was drop, through the pressed down, gore covered grass. Something was dragging itself along at an almost impressive speed given then circumstances alright.

"You always have been good at running away haven't you coward?" Sesshomaru grumbled. .

Though running was merely a relative term further exposed once he finally came across his ruined prey.

There was barely anything left of the wretch, who gurgled in pain as his attempt to pull himself forward once more only served to stretch and snap the partially held on appendage off.

A misshapen head and a bit of chest…that was all that remained.

"Well…now isn't this amusing." Sesshomaru mused darkly.

The steaming head half gurgled, a close enough sound that Sesshomaru took as a sign of recognition. The severed arm near Naraku went liquid, and seemingly with a mind of its own crawled back into the lump upon the ground.

The vile hanyou's throat twitched, but Sesshomaru was in no mood for more games.

"Make your peace with whatever pleases you slime." Sesshomaru growled as he poised his blade. "For daring to touch my sibling, for harming that which is inarguably **mine**…your end is here."

"W-Wait…." Naraku gasped, spitting out what looked like part of a tongue. "Mercy….I'll…I'll serve you….Th-Think of it…Ses-Sesshomaru….I swear it….I swear….Please….mercy milord…."

Sesshomaru was more amused then offended by the plea. Not that he would consider it for even a moment of course. But it amused him to see Naraku's true character emerge here at the end.

He said nothing as the earth shook under the two giant paws that thumped down on either side of him. The sun went dark as Inuyasha's shadow loomed large.

He saw Inuyasha's jaw and throat working, and understood exactly what he was preparing to do. So out of spite, and to give his answer, Sesshomaru planted a swift, jabbing kick to what was left of Naraku's face. Naraku let out a pitiful squeal of pain as Sesshomaru hopped out of the way, Inuyasha's teeth grinding slightly as he did.

"Of course, little brother….the right is yours." Sesshomaru purred.

Naraku's pleas started up again, but they were literally drown out as Inuyasha exhaled forcefully, spitting out a mini-flood of thick, bluish fluid.

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as the slowly withering figure under the gunk grew smaller and smaller. He enjoyed the muffled, wet groans filling his ears. It wasn't proper of course…but the hell with it.

What puzzled him was that once again there was no vapor, no steam, from Inuyasha's toxin. As he watched the limp, clumsily flailing grow weaker and weaker he pondered just what was happening.

No residue really…and despite the appearance Naraku was not truly melting. More puzzling was the fact that there was no heat…only something of the opposite.

Curious.

Sesshomaru watched as Naraku's head and chest caved in with a wet, sighing gurgle. Then…no more moment…and in only a few more moments there was nothing left but wet, crystalline ash.

Naraku was no more.

To be continued.

Authors notes

Lack of internet and the task of home moving delayed this.

Originally I was going to have Shippo blind Naraku. But then I felt it was too much for a child, although I like the First person view of his little hands drawing back before plunging wholely into Naraku's sockets.

Then I thought I'd give it to Sango...you know, just to give her something to do. Oh and yes she did leave Miroku in an attempt to finish Naraku off before the wind tunnel consumed him.

But finally...I realized that as the story itself is about the Inu brothers, and I wanted the battle to truly but about THEM...I gave it to Sesshomaru, with a small assist from Sango.

I decided that it was only proper for Inuyasha to finish Naraku off, but decided against him just eating the wretch due to a thought that it could, in theory, give Naraku a way to return.

I also wanted to have Naraku be his true self at the in. Not menacing, not a badass. He's none of those things...just a coward. A self-serving, crying little baby-bully. No power of his own, all of it stolen.

Thus he dies...and a fuck of a lot faster then the anime that's for damn sure.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Any original characters that pop up, yes those are mine, but everyone else is again owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha's thumping paws shook the ground as he plodded away, to where Sesshomaru wasn't sure. A flash of protest went through his mind, but he pushed it away. Where ever Inuyasha went he would not be hard to find, and more importantly…Sesshomaru wasn't sure he was physically capable of stopping the massive Inu at the moment.

Come to think of it…there was a great deal that Sesshomaru was not sure about at this moment. He had not had time to ponder it during the heat of battle…but now…how was it that Inuyasha had transformed at all? Into a true Inu form no less?

He had nothing to unleash, what with being a hanyou. Unless of course he had always held it within him. However…no…Sesshomaru dismissed that thought as he jabbed Bakusaiga into the ashy puddle that had been Naraku and carefully lifted a sparkling jewel from the good.

Inuyasha could not have had a true form as Sesshomaru did. Had that been true it would have been drawn out long before now. Particularly when he had changed himself during their battle over Tetsusaiga in their Father's tomb.

Though…Inuyasha's scent had changed. It was still unmistakably Inuyasha…but the souring human of the mix seemed to be gone. Or perhaps it was simply being overwhelmed…it was a possibility. When Sesshomaru had come across Inuyasha with his demonic blood in full vigor that very first time he had been all but convinced that the hanyou had somehow become a full demon. Of course he had not…but Sesshomaru still remembered the start that had managed to freeze him in his tracks.

But facts were facts…Inuyasha was in the form of a pureblooded daiyoukai. Impossible as it was…reality trumped logic in this case. While it could perhaps possible that his senses were being tricked….if he could not rely upon them, his window to the world, then what did he have left? What could make Inuyasha look, smell, and sound just like…what he appeared to be? Nothing that Sesshomaru knew of.

But how had this happened?

Sesshomaru stared at the sparkling jewel on his blade. It was not completely whole, a small chip sat it in, but he could still sense its beckoning power. He had never cared to possess it before, and it was only the fact that he did not want to be trouble by whatever low level demon that could manage to get a hold of it that he was taking possession of it at all. Well that and the unification of the jewel was in fact that culmination of Inuyasha's quest.

Not only did he not want to see all of Inuyasha's spilled blood and struggle to be for naught, he also knew that if the jewel was whole then the boy would have no reason to leave his place at Sesshomaru's side again.

Selfish perhaps…but what of it? The humans had certainly received enough of Inuyasha's devotion.

But the jewel being in Naraku's remains, and not yet whole, did erase one possibility. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha had at one time planned to use the jewel to become a pureblooded youkai, and yet is being here clearly demonstrated that such a thing had not been done.

Still…there was no use standing around the congealing pile that was Naraku pondering such things. As with everything else in life…if he wanted answers he was simply going to have to seek them out himself.

Daigon was a good start.

The healer had been with Inuyasha after all. Sesshomaru was neither stupid, nor reckless with Inuyasha's life. As much as he had desired Naraku's blood, he would have never pursued him had he not of known that the healer had been right behind him after he opened Naraku's fortress like a shelled nut. So wherever Inuyasha had been while belting out those horrid, agonizing shrieks, Daigon had undoubtedly taken him there.

Speaking of where….Sesshomaru's eyes scanned his surroundings, and he was surprised to see not one trace of Inuyasha. Where could the boy have gone now? And why?

The possibility that Inuyasha was being drawn home entered his mind but even with that…why would Inuyasha leave him here?

Sesshomaru rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He was far too exhausted for any more mysteries. Just how exhausted became more and more apparent with each step he took. As the adrenaline leaked out of his system his vision blurred and his stomach twisted. He had enough presence of mind to pocket the jewel and slip his naked blade into his belt next to his Father's twin Fangs. But other then that it was all he could do just to press forward.

His previous injuries were beginning to ache fiercely along with the new that had been inflicted when Naraku had crushed him. He cursed himself, but at the time there hadn't been anything he could have done. He hadn't had the energy to avoid it…and undoubtedly broken ribs were his reward.

The sounds of chattering and movements caught his tired ears, and he adjusted his course. With Naraku dead all serious threats were removed, so then once he reached Daigon…then he could rest himself surely.

The Gods hated him. They simply had to…had to hate him above all others. There was simply no other explanation.

He had heard that shouting, the sharp booming bark, but he had truly hoped it was just one of Naraku's detachments meeting their end inside of Inuyasha's stomach or something equally grizzly.

He had yet to see Kagura after all, and in such a Sesshomaru knew quite well that Inuyasha could make quick work of any of Naraku's lowly incarnations.

But instead he found the Miko firing, and missing complexly, her arrows at a steadily approaching, snarling Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was more then a little perplexed. Why would the girl be attempting to…fend off Inuyasha? The slayer had not joined in, instead she was shielding the monk upon the ground. Inuyasha's kitsune was shouting at the miko, who was plainly ignoring him while ordering him back. Daigon was clearly trying to control the situation, but appeared to have his hands full with some sort of medical procedure.

He wasn't sure what was going on, whether Inuyasha had done something to provoke this or not. Yet he was betting that was not the case…so…what the hell? Did she not realize just who it was? But how could she not? Who else would battle Naraku as such?

Inuyasha's giant body tensed, and his head drooped low. From body language alone Sesshomaru knew just what he was about to do. Truthfully he cared little if his sibling chewed the girl into paste. However he also know that one way or another Inuyasha would not want to be responsible for the girls death…and she had proven slightly useful while battling Naraku.

Her shots, when the managed to actually hit, had been rather damaging to the dark hanyou. Seemed to be something like…2 in 13 but it had been mildly useful.

He was already moving when Inuyasha lunged forward, though had it been anything more then an annoyed snap he never would have been able to match it at this point. At the last moment Sesshomaru kicked off, darting in between the two. As he did he felt the muscle in his heel tear from overexertion. That coupled with his shoulders nearly popping form their sockets as his hands met Inuyasha's maw to halt his charge actually caused Sesshomaru to black out for a split second.

Inuyasha halted, but the impact sent Sesshomaru stumbling backwards, and he would have fallen had his ass not found a large, round rock to smash into.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru snapped, struggling to maintain his composure over the exhaustion and pain.

He had not stopped Inuyasha, nor was he arrogant enough to believe that he actually had. The boy had halted himself on his own after Sesshomaru had put pressure upon him. But if he chose to continue Sesshomaru was almost certain he could not intervene. He was exhausted, and despite the danger was fighting to keep his lids from sealing shut. His body wanted rest…demanded it with each passing second.

"Meaning? Meaning?" The miko screeched, her voice laced with fear. "I'm trying to protect everyone!"

"I told you, its Inuyasha!" Shippo cried out.

"You're mistaken. How could it be Inuyasha?" Sango asked, pain and weariness thick in her tone. "Only full demons can do…that."

"Only true blooded Daiyoukai." Sesshomaru corrected.

"He came up and sniffed at the monk." Daigon informed. "The girl thought he was going to eat their friend and started loosing arrows. This one tried to explain the situation to her….but she doesn't listen."

Sesshomaru turned his head to glance at Daigon, who was watching Inuyasha closely. "But is it really him?" The healer wondered. "Daigon can't think of anyone else he could be but…"

_ "Those with such dull noses must have such horrible existences." _Sesshomaru thought, not for the first time in his life.

Granted form his tone Sesshomaru knew that the healer simply wanted confirmation, but the others…ugh.

"It is." Sesshomaru stated plainly, ignoring the disbelieving stares.

Even without his scent Sesshomaru knew it was his sibling, he could feel it in his chest, resonating within his own beating heart. All he wanted to do was bask in it, but as lulling as it was he dared not close his eyes. As things stood he his body was already starting to sway. Despite all his resistance to the fact, in all actuality his body was simply in the process of falling down.

"How could it possibly be Inuyasha?" The miko yowled. "What did you do to him?"

"This Sesshomaru did nothing." Sesshomaru shot back, his voice thick and unsteady. Stupid miko…first she denies that it could be Inuyasha, then she asks what he, Sesshomaru, did to him, Inuyasha, thus somehow accepting that it WAS Inuyasha.

Stupid miko…

But gods he was just so tired….so drained. This simply had to draw to a close soon.

"Did…did he use the jewel?" He heard the miko wonder aloud.

"How could he?" The slayer replied. "Other then the two shards you have Naraku has the entire jewel."

Groping in his robes inner folds Sesshomaru's fingers found the imperfect jewel he had taken. His arm was too sore to throw it, so he simply dropped the annoying thing in front of the girl.

More noise then…discussion over Naraku being truly did, something about the monk, a brother of some sort…chatter, chatter, chatter…stupid women….did they never learn to shut their mouths?

Sesshomaru's eyes drooped to a close and his knee's buckled slightly. He was forced to use a hand to balance himself as it was, but he couldn't seem to force his eyes to open again. His body was simply forcing him to sleep. With nothing to keep him occupied, and no danger lurking, his physiology was simply forcing him into the next efficient stage.

His wishes were irrelevant…it had been so long since he had family so close, and little brother or not his instincts felt he had someone to watch over him during a weaker period and that was that.

The rumbling sounds of Inuyasha's breathing, the thundering pounds of his massive heart….it all made him feel safe…safe in a way that he had not felt since his Father's passing.

…Which all came to an abrupt end when a rough, padded wall smashed into him, sending him tumbling ass over end along the ground. If that hadn't been enough to wake him up, the feeling that his chest had just caved in certainly did.

Confused and more then a little disorientated Sesshomaru struggled to his feet. One glance showed Inuyasha pulling his paw back, the paw that he had obviously swiped Sesshomaru with.

But why?

Both sides to him, and straight to his core, were filled with an aching sense of betrayal and confusion. Why would Inuyasha attack him? Surely he had to know who Sesshomaru was. They had just fought as one only minutes before for gods sake!

But Inuyasha had gone low, his large eyes boiling. It was a clear sign of aggression. Apparently…for whatever reason…Inuyasha wanted to fight.

Sesshomaru certainly did not. He wasn't even sure he could at this point.

"Sesshomaru?" Daigon puzzled.

Sesshomaru could only shake his head before Inuyasha suddenly darted in, only to halt after a few quick steps and pop back in a feint that made Sesshomaru not only flinch, but stumble to the side in an attempt remove himself from the giant's path.

It was embarrassing, even more so with witnesses. But the fact that it had happened at all left Sesshomaru more then a little uneasy. He had no idea what would cause Inuyasha to strike him…or why be was being so aggressive.

The only thing that even remotely came to mind was a challenge for dominance…and if that was the case…then this wasn't going to end well.

Inuyasha stomped his front paws, huffing as he did. Sesshomaru was so unsteady he nearly fell from the impact, and that didn't bode well. All he could think of was the time he had reared up on his Father just as Inuyasha was doing now.

It had been after he had finally reverted to his true form unassisted. Before then he had needed the aid of one of his parents to properly change, achieving such a feat on his own had, in his immature mind, brought forth a great deal of pride.

More then that though…he had felt so strong, so powerful. He had loomed over his Father like a mountain. The large man then looking so small…and something in him had just snapped.

He had been so sure that he could dominate his Father, to force his submission to his own power. In all honesty he wasn't even sure where the thought and desire had come from…it had just…been there.

But somehow…without even moving…his Father had forced him to swallow his own power. With nothing but the force of his will he had caused Sesshomaru to change back involuntarily. Something that had been very disorientating, and once he had finally regained his wits Sesshomaru had expected to be punished…violently so. But his Father had said not a word on the subject, and never did the rest of his life. He had simply gone about the day as if nothing had happened, all smiles and pride for his son.

But how had he done it? Sesshomaru had wondered it then, and he truly questioned it now. Most importantly however…could he himself perform such a feat with his sibling?

As Inuyasha tossed his head and slapped at the ground, his fur and tail upturned, Sesshomaru swallowed thickly. He would have to…he could not transform himself at this moment, and he could not match Inuyasha's strength like this.

Yet when he focused upon his sibling he felt…nothing. Not that he was entirely sure that he should feel anything at all, but he was of the opinion that there should be something there.

He had threatened Inuyasha's youkai that he could force him back within the hanyou, and he certainly could, but he didn't feel anything of the sort now. He wondered if perhaps the power that his Father had shown that day was exclusive to him, or perhaps it was more of a parent/child sort.

Inuyasha took another swipe, just barely missing Sesshomaru. The demon Lord felt so tired, so beaten. He did not want to do this. He would much rather burrow himself into his brother's thick fur and sleep as he had not in over two centuries.

The despair of the situation drew a soft, sad sound out from within him…and Inuyasha hesitated, cocking his massive head. Sesshomaru sighed, his eyes and heart heavy, and turned his head to rub at his neck impulsively.

Warm tremors rumbled through his tired body, and Inuyasha made a curious noise. At the feel Sesshomaru realized that it was Inuyasha's mark under his fingertips, and something clicked. Their eyes met, and Sesshomaru felt a spark between them.

Then…everything.

Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha's heartbeat within him, could see his ghostly aura silhouetting his body…and more importantly…he could feel the beast outside its cage.

Inuyasha's eyes were soft, and his body waved as Sesshomaru's own did. It was…for a moment, almost a perfect bond in every way.

Heart aching with the lead that piled within it, but knowing now that Inuyasha was not in control of himself, Sesshomaru uttered a soft, apologetic whisper, and within his minds eye grabbed at the Inu within Inuyasha.

The…hanyou barked, nearly bowling Sesshomaru over from the sheer force behind the sound, but the demon Lord held firm. Their soft moment gone, now a battle of wills raged between them. For Sesshomaru it was as if trying to force a raging storm into a tiny box.

He pushed and pushed, the world dimming around the edges as he fought with Inuyasha. But Inuyasha himself was asleep, his will unfocused, allowing Sesshomaru the tiniest of edges.

Fluid hit the back of his tongue and he swallowed reflexively. It tasted of slight copper, and realization hit Sesshomaru's mind just as he felt it begin to run down his lips.

Sesshomaru could only grit his teeth as his lifeblood dripped down to the ground. His eyes felt wet, and when he blinked they began to burn, the world going red in a way that had nothing to do with anger.

Yet he could do nothing but persevere. To fail now was unacceptable. Inuyasha would almost certainly kill him, and more then likely the rest of his own friends. He was rage out of control, rampaging across all of Japan until he either woke up, was defeated, or simply ran out of towns and bodies to smash.

It made sense now. Inuyasha may have changed but he had no control. He was simply dreaming the dream of power.

Inuyasha roared, thrashing in place as be began to shrink. The blood pouring down Sesshomaru's face made it to his throat, clogging his airway. But he continued to push, even as his knee's began to shake so badly they continuously cracked together painfully. His stomach bottomed out just as Inuyasha exploded into light.

But Sesshomaru saw nothing, not even the red of the blood in his eyes. The moment the tension gave Sesshomaru gasped wetly…and darkness overtook him, enveloped in the sensation of falling as it did.

There was nothing in his stomach but acid and bile, but that didn't' stop it from surging up his throat as his stomach fully rebelled. Sesshomaru gagged, trying to suppress his gorge with little success. Utter befuddlement rose over him as he studied the earth under his bleary gaze.

He was on his knees…that much was clear, his own blood pooling around him.

"What.." He croaked dryly.

"You lost consciousness." A voice came from his side, a voice he recognized but could not quite put a name to. He tried to turn his head towards the sound, but his neck was rusted iron, frozen and raw.

He groaned, blinking badly itching eyes. Something small, round, and hard pressed to his lips and he twitched as a result…which was all his drained body could manage.

"It is water."

Water…oh that sounded heavenly right now. Sesshomaru tried to raise his arm to grasp the container, but it was as if he were attempting to lift the entire world. The limb jerked slightly, pain rocketing through it, but otherwise did nothing.

"Don't." Came a whisper. "Do not try to move."

"Where-" Sesshomaru rasped.

"Something in the miko Kagome's supply pack. Bottled water she calls it. It is not tainted."

Sesshomaru didn't understand, but in his current condition he was unable to do anything other then trust. His throat ached as the bottle tilted up into his parted lips, and it intensified as he swallowed.

His entire body was wracked with pain. But it was not the pain of injury, no…not that. It was exhaustion, plain and simple. Sesshomaru had thought he had been drained before, and perhaps he had been at his limit. If so then it was now clear that the was well passed any notion of a clearly defined limit.

Every fiber of his being was drained. He, the great Lord Sesshomaru, was completely…utterly spent.

"Just rest milord." He was advised.

Sesshomaru blinked as he caught a hint of his reflection in the water before him. Blood smeared the natural lines of his face as a gory makeup. His eyes were rimmed with blood like a macabre mascara.

It was distressing to know that blood had literally poured form his nose and eyes, especially eyes, but still…

"Daigon…" Sesshomaru whispered,, finally putting a name to the voice.

"Yes?"

"Inuya…." Sesshomaru tried to force out, his throat closing halfway through.

"This one isn't sure." Daigon admitted. "Since the light…the spot where he was is covered with-oh my!"

The healer jerking backwards beside him was enough to gain even his dull attention, and after much effort Sesshomaru was able to lift his head just enough to focus on the area in front of him.

Before them gather a cloud of ethereal green fog. It pulsed and flowed almost like water, but had no weight to it. Tiny bolts of youki sparkled intermittently throughout as if it were a thundercloud.

It was indeed a captivating sight, but it was not the main attention grabber.

Within the cloud stood a tall figure, broad in the shoulders with what appeared to be flowing hair. The features were shrouded, eyes, any markings, and such. But the figure seemed to move forward, coming towards Sesshomaru himself.

As it did the fog followed with it, not noticeably, but at the point where the figure should have emerged it remained at the center without fail. But at certain points the shroud seemed to fade where it touched the approaching figure, or perhaps simply becoming more translucent. It was almost as if it were seeping into the being at the center.

Whatever the reason or cause its slight clearing did slowly grant Sesshomaru a clearer image to take in.

It was of humanoid shape…and atop its head jutted out two triangular shapes….just like a certain pair of ears he knew.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru whispered.

The slow, graceful glide did not stop, and as the fog met Sesshomaru's skin he felt a warm jolt before it enveloped him. Daigon on the other hand was met with a sharper crack, and with a surprised shout, was blasted away from Sesshomaru as if punted by a giant.

The demon Lord had a moment of concern, but as forced to accept that whatever plan was currently in motion…he simply wasn't in the shape to do anything about it.

All he could do was stare at the creature who paused before him. His sense of smell revealed nothing save something of spice, fur, and male.

Curious.

Even enveloped he could not fully make out that which stood before him. Perhaps it was his own eyes, or perhaps it was some design of the shroud, he did not know. But he could make out general shape…and two deep green pupils sitting inside crimson orbs.

Just like his own.

So…Inuyasha was still not awake it seemed. Within the fog his sibling's skin seemed luminescent, further obscuring his features. Of course Sesshomaru could only assume that it was Inuyasha, he had nothing beyond the ears to prove it, and also that his sibling was not yet awake because he was not…talking.

The true Inuyasha would have launched a wave of worded sound loud and furious enough to crack rock by now.

Still…Sesshomaru was confused slightly. Why was Inuyasha simply staring at him like that? The hanyou's head cocked to the side again, a clear sign of curiosity, which only further puzzled Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had seen him before, and even his youkai should have recognized him easily. Inuyasha growled, snapping his head to the side before pushing it back at Sesshomaru, sending echoes through the elder demon.

Sesshomaru's widened slightly, and grew wet, as recognition slipped trough him.

Simply put…Inu language.

How long since one of his own had spoken to him as such? Not since his childhood…yet it reminded within him, in his bones, in his blood, forever a part of him.

Inuyasha's question puzzled him however.

_'How did you touch me?' _

Sesshomaru blinked, trying to wet his throat to answer, when his skin began to tingle. The misty shroud felt…good, soothing, as was almost like being cushioned in pure, inviting warmth.

But something happened, or was happening, something strange. In little drops it sparked along his skin, and seemed to sink in. As it did it thawed his frozen muscles, allowing tiny moments where none had been possible only seconds ago. He noticed the change clearly…and Inuyasha noticed something as well.

The hanyou snarled, growling darkly as he pushed his face at Sesshomaru's own.

_'Who are you claim mine?' _

Claim mine? What did….Sesshomaru blinked again, utterly confused. He had claimed nothing, had done nothing but kneel there since Inuyasha had approached. Moreover how was it that this part of Inuyasha did not know him?

But surely he could detect the similarities within their respective scents. So why the questions?

Sesshomaru rolled the two inquiries over within his mind. Could he be misunderstanding what was being asked of him? The idea of being out of practice did occur to him but he dismissed it. He had known how to speak as in Inu before he had even taken a step…there was no forgetting.

The Inu language was complex in the face of its apparent simplicity. It depended on more then simple sound. Movement on the body, the face and its expressions, the touch of flesh and where it occurred.

However there were no words, no movements, for brother, sibling and the like. It was something you just **knew**, and was only truly shown through touch and trust.

But he could not rise, could not reach for Inuyasha. As it stood he could not tell Inuyasha just who he was. A soft whine and a careful diagonal nod of his head was all he could manage.

_'Come here.' _Was his simple request.

Inuyasha barked, loud and angry.

_'Answer!'_

Sesshomaru repeated his request, softer, with a bit more need. It was all he could do to add a hint of please to it.

_ 'Answer now!' _Came the sharp crack of vocals before Inuyasha's hand locked over Sesshomaru's face.

Pain shot through Sesshomaru's skull from the pressure, and as he stared up at his angered sibling through the spaces between his fingers he understood quite well that Inuyasha was capable of crushing his skull if he wished.

Sesshomaru felt that if he could just get Inuyasha to kneel then he could get the boy to understand. But clearly that wasn't an option….why was a simple request never an option? Why did everything have to be a drawn out struggle?

Knowing him or not this Inuyasha was just like the one he had known. Quick to anger, unwilling to acquiescence even the simplest of requests…and it caused Sesshomaru's heart to ache. He did not want to do this, he was too tired. Mentally, emotionally, physically…just too tired.

Doing his best to tilt his head back Sesshomaru released a low whine that would have galled him any other time.

_"Please…I am hurt.'_

But Inuyasha's only reply was a threatening growl and a tightening of his hand. As his skull began to creak Sesshomaru was at a true loss. He didn't understand this at all.

Thankfully Inuyasha finally opted for more then just threats.

_'Who are you to touch me, smell of me yet are no pup, to claim what is mine?'_

Claim what was his…what did he mean by that? But then…perhaps that was….yes of course! Now it made sense…the fog, the shroud….it was Inuyasha's youki. It was what had appeared to explode, the light before everything had gone dark, when he reverted back to…this. For in a sense Inuyasha had in fact exploded. Instead of drawing back into himself as it should, if Inuyasha understood how to manage it that was, it had flowed outward, and now the boy was slowly reclaiming it.

That was why it had forced Daigon away, yet accepted Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was of Inuyasha's blood, so it welcomed him, and their shared lineage also allowed them to share power. Which was how Daigon had used his blood to aid Inuyasha in the field after his heart attack, and why Sesshomaru's own body was accepting Inuyasha's power now.

It was a gift…but not one Inuyasha seemed to be giving willingly.

So…Inuyasha realized that they were of the same blood, well that the were similar anyway, and noticed that Sesshomaru was not his own child….yet he could not tell that Sesshomaru was his brother?

It made no sense at all, how could he not know that Sesshomaru was his family? But then…Sesshomaru realized that he had not been able to feel Inuyasha as family only minutes before. So…perhaps this was not Inuyasha's youkai despite appearances. But if not that…then what?

He knew of nothing else that there could be…yet perhaps this was something deeper…more primal. Perhaps this was the part of Inuyasha that his youkai gave voice to? Or perhaps…perhaps this was Inuyasha's soul laid bare and open?

He didn't know, and with Inuyasha's fingers threatening to burst his skull, he didn't have time to care. Still…the original thought gave rise to another. He and Inuyasha's blood clearly recognized each other as family, as did their youki, and yet…their souls did not.

He had no idea if such a thing was truly possible, but within his mind he could hear his Father's voice. Telling how important it was for Inu to be close, to touch and be there in times or need. All of this to…form…bonds deeper then blood. Now if that were true and not just some superstitious Father-speak, and he and Inuyasha had never been around each other long enough to form brotherly bonds of the soul like his Father had alluded to…then that would explain why now, if Inuyasha was truly reset to his most basic, that the hanyou did not know him.

It was a serious stretch of belief and logic but…it would explain why he had not been able to reach him earlier. Yet he had touched the boy, Inuyasha had accused him of that more then once now, so…wait, no….he had touched him yes, not as a brother but as a…mate.

Yes that was it, it had to be. He had not been able to feel Inuyasha _**until**_ he had touched his brother's mark upon his body.

If that was the case then…maybe…again it was something of a long shot, but he simply had no other options available to him.

With what little strength he had regained Sesshomaru tried to turn his head just enough to expose the mark to Inuyasha, an action that went against everything he had ever been taught. To expose such a vulnerable part to anyone, even Inuyasha, hell…ESPECIALLY Inuyasha, was tantamount to suicide.

Not that it mattered in this case. If Inuyasha wished him dead, at this moment Sesshomaru would not be able to defend himself.

Unfortunately between his lack of strength, and Inuyasha's own steel like hand, he could only managed a few scant centimeters before his neck locked up. Inuyasha growled another warning, making it clear that it was Sesshomaru's very last.

Very well…if he could not approach this as a sibling then he was going to have to further exploit their little accident.

_'Please mate…'_ Sesshomaru whimpered '_I am hurt.'_

Sesshomaru had never uttered that sound before, not mate, but he had known of its existence, and even though his eyes had never before shown as such…somehow they reacted to his thought properly.

It had an effect as Inuyasha hesitated, his grip loosening. There was no certainty that he would understand, that the look Sesshomaru was giving him would mean anything, but thus far Inuyasha had spoken to him as an Inu.

With his cranium no longer threatening to crack Sesshomaru again attempt to display the mark. But it was no use…his muscles were simply too tense. Thankfully however Inuyasha seemed to get the hint that Sesshomaru was trying to show himself.

Curiously, though not exactly gently, Inuyasha turned Sesshomaru's head for him. It was painful, drawing a low grunt from the elder demon. But the pain was worth it as Inuyasha gasped softly at the sight. He released Sesshomaru, and dropped down to his own knees before his elder.

Sesshomaru groaned softly as the warm waves rushed through him, the product of Inuyasha's fingers upon his mark, soothing his pained body. He could not help but leaned forward and lay a soft kiss upon his own mark that sat on Inuyasha's chest, an action that had the hanyou groaning softly.

If not for the fact that he was entirely too drained for even pride what he was about to do would have offended him to his very core. But he was going to have to adopt submissive behavior here. He needed Inuyasha's help, he could not even stand up in this condition, to say nothing of walking. On top of the outside dangers to himself, there was still the matter of keeping Inuyasha docile, and the best way he could think of, and actually pull off in his current condition anyway, was a wounded mate in need.

He nuzzled Inuyasha's chest, unable to lift his arms to do any more then that. But the action had the desired effect upon the boy. His arms came up to embrace Sesshomaru, and the elder demon had to admit…it was rather comforting.

Inuyasha whined deeply in his throat, his hands massaging the back of Sesshomaru's neck. '_I…I am sorry. I did not recognize you.'_

Sesshomaru's body began to tingle as more of Inuyasha's youki seeped into him exactly as he had hoped it would. The rust in his neck seemed to break away slightly, allowing him to shake his head slowly.

'_It is forgiven. We have been…apart.'_

_ 'Why?' _

_"Because we are long time enemies, and you can barely stand to be in the same room as me." _Sesshomaru thought. Not that he was even going to brother trying to inform this Inuyasha of that portion of their past. If Inuyasha could not remember the painful sections of their history, which was almost their entire history, it would be foolish to remind him. Still…something had to be put forth…a half truth perhaps?

_'We…we were attacked. Separated." _

_''That…that __**thing**__ with the legs. I felt such hate for it….it did it didn't it? It hurt you. It…took you away.'_

Sesshomaru found his face being tilted up to meet Inuyasha's steely glare, which stifled his near chuckle. For while Naraku had been behind most of Sesshomaru's wounds in one manner or another, he had not been taken anywhere. Yet he could tell just from the look in Inuyasha's eyes that the boy was reversing their positions.

It would not be easy to explain that to Inuyasha however, and Sesshomaru had the feeling that the boy would question it, and questions could lead to more negative situations. It was obvious that Inuyasha thought himself the stronger of the two, something Sesshomaru's manner up till now had only served to fuel, and with his youki so drained Inuyasha would not be able to sense Sesshomaru's full power.

There was simply no point in arguing, it would gain him nothing and could cost him much. He could explain what had happened later, once Inuyasha came back to himself. So with that in mind Sesshomaru's dropped his face back into Inuyasha's chest, cozying up to him.

'_Yes…he hurt me mate.'_

Sesshomaru's inner pride shrieked at what he was doing, yet he could not help but feel smug satisfaction as he could practically hear Inuyasha's blood boiling. Protective arms cradled him firmer as Inuyasha snarled, much to Sesshomaru's own internal pleasure.

_"Then…I failed you.'_

Honestly Sesshomaru could have laughed at that, but he managed to hold his current demeanor. This was almost too easy.

_'No, no…be at peace.'_

Soothing the boy was necessary. The last thing he needed was Inuyasha getting all riled up once more.

_"It tried to take you from me…didn't it?'_

Again the mix up, but how could he protest it? Even if he could, what would it gain him? Still…his pride, as ruthlessly battered as it had been already, hotly demanded that he receive at least some of his proper due.

_"To be fair mate I-'_ Was as far as Sesshomaru got before one of Inuyasha's hands left his back, slid up through his hair, and tilted his head back to receive Inuyasha's own lips.

The words hot, searing, had not doubt been used to describe many a kiss. But in this case…it was actually true. Sesshomaru groaned as Inuyasha's tongue filled his mouth, and he met it with his own. But it was more then just the feeling of a kiss after so long…so much more.

The second their bodies formed a seal as one Inuyasha's youki seemed to bubble of his throat and pour into Sesshomaru. The sudden rush of energy was enough to make him dizzy, to say nothing of when he felt his broken bones begin to mend, finally having the reserves available t do so.

A bit of meager strength filled his limbs and he was finally able to return Inuyasha's embrace, his hands roaming the expanse of Inuyasha's naked back. The hanyou, though now that Sesshomaru thought about it he wasn't sure Inuyasha could be called that anymore, rumbled appreciatively, and the sound vibrated pleasantly down Sesshomaru's throat.

Yes…this…this had been what Sesshomaru had wanted, to a point anyway. It was the energy he wanted, the kiss was just…a pleasant reward for all his hard work. He did not like being defenseless, nor being forced to rely on the one HE was charged with protecting.

But it had been so long…so long since he had received attention and affection that he could not help but melt further into Inuyasha's deepening kiss. With his body so drained his youkai was rendered silent. Thus he was able to enjoy the moment in peace, without the damnable thing pestering him with its every whim.

His body had been forced to endure a great drought however, because of this it began to quicken all the more, and he could do nothing to keep the only part of him that wasn't sore from pumping full of his hot blood.

Inuyasha groaned heatedly as Sesshomaru's own musk undoubtedly reached his nose. The kiss broke and Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered as Inuyasha's forehead pressed lightly to his own. It almost felt like-

'_Too long clearly.' _Came a hiss as Inuyasha's hands roamed down Sesshomaru's back to knead his ass.

Sesshomaru's eyes popped open and he stared into Inuyasha's own from a mere inch away. He knew that look…that hot, hungry look….and he did not wish to see it.

_'This…thing.' _Inuyasha picked at Sesshomaru's garments. '_It needs removed.'_

Oh no…no, no, no. They were NOT going there.

_ 'It stays.'_

That was all Sesshomaru was able to get out before Inuyasha's teeth sank gently into his bare neck.

_'Would be a shame to ruin it. It serves well…keeping you from being seen from anyone but the one you belong to.'_

Belong to….oh technically Sesshomaru did not have any problem with that, and he did agree with Inuyasha's summation of his clothing. The only person he was willing to bare his glory to was Inuyasha in all honesty.

Speaking of his glory…things were not being improved as Inuyasha began to rub his palm against Sesshomaru's own every hardening bulge.

The Daiyoukai could not hold back a groan, a greedy, hungry groan at that. Again…it had simply been too long. He had needs…unmet needs that craved…maybe if…

NO.

This could not even be entertained. Certainly not here, and certainly not now. Who knew how long the ever shrinking shroud of Inuyasha's power would cover them. Beyond that Sesshomaru had zero desire to be taken, and he damn sure did not want such a thing to happen when witnesses, both lowly human and his own subordinates, would see.

_'Wait.'_

_ 'Hurry.'_

_ 'I need rest.'_

_ 'You need __**me**__.' _

The husky growl from Inuyasha caused a rush through Sesshomaru's belly that was anything but unpleasant. A rather large part of him want to explore that feeling because…well he did need Inuyasha didn't he? Gods…wasn't it nice to finally have something offered to him? After all his work and struggle didn't he deserve a reward.

Clearly, though silent, his youkai was not dead to his situation by any means.

It could be pleasant yes…but still…as Inuyasha began to crawl over him Sesshomaru realized just how limited his options truly were.

With his legs somewhat recharged Sesshomaru was able to give a solid push from his heels. He had just enough room to roll backwards and away from Inuyasha and out of the shroud itself. There was an audible pop as he burst through, and almost immediately his bones began to ache. The warm blanket of family now replaced by the cold chill of the world.

He heard his name cried out, but held out a halting hand as he struggled to his feet. Help would be appreciated to be honest, but he didn't want Inuyasha provoked.

The fog glimmered for a moment, then began to recede inward with an almost audible pull. Like a blanket of cotton being balled up Inuyasha soon became visible where his feet met the ground as his youki returned to him.

There was a collective gasp as the boy came into full view, perhaps from the joy of finally seeing their friend, perhaps from the physical changes themselves, or perhaps simply because of how god damn gorgeous Inuyasha was.

Though that last one could have been nothing but a product of Sesshomaru's exceedingly needy hormones.

Inuyasha's skin was still highly illuminated however, his full features remaining obscured. Fortunately for all those collected his expression remained amused, with a small smirk on his glowing face.

_'So…you wish to be chased?'_

Actually Sesshomaru wanted nothing of the sort, a fact he was trying to convey by expression alone.

It was strange…he had spent so long training himself to remain totally neutral in his outward appearance and yet now he was being forced to display everything. Or attempt to anyway…

"Holy crap! Is that Inuyasha?" Came the miko's voice.

Sesshomaru could only snort as he pushed the sounds away. He had not time for them! He had to-

_'Well?'_ Inuyasha purred.

Sesshomaru's jaw flapped up and down, but for the life of him he couldn't think of anything to say. Well…anything USEFUL to say anyway. Of course there were words of refusal in the Inu language, and it was a struggle to keep his body from adopting at least one of them. Yes he could say no, he could refuse Inuyasha's overtures but…they were all aggressive.

As it was Inuyasha was unlikely to understand why his so called mate was refusing him, and even under normal circumstances a confused Inuyasha generally became an angry, defensive one.

Just the idea left a bitter taste in Sesshomaru's mouth but…he dared not provoke the boy. In a dark way it was rather funny…this had undoubtedly been just how Inuyasha had always felt when he himself had appeared to confront him. As sense of wanting to defy, if only for prides sake, but at the same time understand how bitterly outmatched he was.

He would appreciate the irony later…if he made it back in one piece.

Inuyasha took a step forward, which Sesshomaru mirrored backwards without a thought. For his part Inuyasha remained amused, though his cocked his head curiously.

_'What is wrong?'_

_ 'I…I am hurt.' _Sesshomaru forced out, and even though is pride bubbled in his throat he added. '_And…I am…unused to…you.'_

_'I will be gentle.'_

That is not what I meant! Sesshomaru could have growled.

"Sesshomaru?" Came Daigon's voice.

On reflex Sesshomaru started to turn his head towards the healer, but quickly thought better of it. With how Inuyasha was acting he just knew it would make the boy jealous.

"Stay here." He ordered. "I will…lead him away, and return once…he is himself again."

There had to be a way to gain a more favorable outcome to this. As it stood he highly doubted he could get this puffed up version of Inuyasha to accept his own proper place in bed. But even if he could…he id not want to rut. He wanted to rest, and he did not want to do anything that wasn't brotherly with the boy unless he was actually in control of himself.

"We have a problem." Daigon informed.

"Oh just tell me something I do not already know." Sesshomaru muttered. "It will simply have to wait."

"The monk is dying."

That halted Sesshomaru's thoughts, and this time he could not stop himself from glancing over.

"Look, I'm telling you we can cure the poison." The miko stated, though her voice was filled with fear. "We've done it before."

"It's not just that." Daigon countered.

Sesshomaru sighed, wanting nothing more then to curl up in his tail and sleep.

"Then keep his body safe. If he expires I will wield Tenseiga on his behalf."

Unfortunately Sesshomaru's causal glance at the healer just had to have the exact effect Sesshomaru had feared it would.

_'Why are you ignoring me?''_ Came a growl from Inuyasha, one that had the demon Lord flinching in spite of himself.

_ 'I am not. I am caring for…one of our omegas.' _ Sesshomaru retorted, pleased to finally be able to bring a little steel into his voice.

It did get Inuyasha's attention, and he glanced over at the bedraggled group.

"It is not that simple this one is afraid." Daigon explained. "You will not be able to do that. In addition there will most certainly be…complications."

Sesshomaru groaned deep in his throat. Why did the gods torment him like this?

"What do you mean?"

"There is no time to explain. You must trust Daigon." The healer pressed. "He can save the monk from this foul fate…if you wish. If not…other measures will be taken."

Sesshomaru mulled over that, especially the choice of words. Daigon had measures would be taken, not have to be. So whatever it was, was obviously severe enough that the elemental wasn't going to wait for permission to do what he felt needed to be done. Granted as it was he saw no reason to deny the monk care, nor did he want the human to perish.

Normally he would have been indifferent, what did he care of the life of some random human? But any causalities on their end would be a victory, however small, for Naraku…and that was something he would not allow.

Beyond that the monk was Inuyasha's friend, and thus no random human along the road, and Sesshomaru knew his sibling would mourn the boy-child greatly should he pass. He had no wish for Inuyasha to feel the pain of loss, especially not if he could prevent it.

But most importantly….the monk had proven useful. He had turned the tide back their way, and apparently had been willing to die to eliminate Naraku. Sesshomaru was no fool, Naraku had caught him completely off guard with his detonation trick, and after being thrown so forcefully into that stone…head first no less, he had been in no shape to prevent Naraku's escape.

The slime had nearly gotten away. He had tortured and nearly violated Sesshomaru's own family, and he would have escaped the Lord's wrath…had the monk not halted him first.

The action had earned the fallen human a small portion of Sesshomaru's respect, which was more then any other human had ever received, and as such the Daiyoukai felt he owe the human a small boon. Saving his life would repay that, and thus the scales would be even once more…so…

"I wish." Sesshomaru stated.

"Then this one has need of your blood."

Now that caught Sesshomaru off guard, something that was happening entirely too often lately for his tastes.

"Explain." He barked.

"No time. Why must you nobles always waste so much damn time? This one has everything he needs but that." Daigon snapped back. "Of course…if you are so unwilling then…his blood will also do this one thinks. Though getting it may be a bit trickier yes?"

The healer indicated Inuyasha, who looked slightly puzzled over being nodded at, but thankfully it did not provoke an aggressive response.

But Sesshomaru did not like it. Not only was his blood not something to be given freely, especially not as some sort of alchemical ingredient, but its loss would only serve to weaken him further.

And hadn't he bled enough today?

Still….Sesshomaru sighed and offered up his arm.

"Be quick about it."

Oh but of course the second Daigon approached and told hold of his arm Inuyasha's quizzical expression turned fierce.

_'How dare you touch him!'_ Inuyasha roared, loud enough to make Sesshomaru's ears ring.

But to his credit, even though he did jump slightly, the healer never faltered in his task. Sesshomaru winced as he felt one of Daigon's tools pierce his skin.

_'I will kill-'_

_ 'Stop!'_ Sesshomaru barked, which only drew another flinch from Daigon, and brought himself pain as the tool did the same. Inuyasha's burning eyes never left the healer however, giving Sesshomaru the a better move quick impression.

_'He touching that which is MINE. He…bleeds you…and you allow it!'_

Sesshomaru's stomach clenched as Inuyasha's eyes finally left Daigon to slowly drag to him. He couldn't' believe it…but he found himself wishing that Inuyasha would stop being so…Inu for a while. Intellectually he knew that he should move to appease the other Inu, but…he had not been submissive to anything or anyone since his Father's time. He was Lord damn it!

_'Cease your jealousy.' _Sesshomaru barked. '_I am performing a service for __**you**__. To save one of __**yours**__.' _

Inuyasha's anger faulted at his declaration, eyes filling with confusion.

'_What do you mean mine?'_

Thankfully before Sesshomaru was forced to answer, Daigon had finished. The healer bowed low, turning his head to expose his bare throat, and shuffled off. A classic submissive gesture, and one that seemed to do much to placated the younger Inu. Once again Sesshomaru found himself inwardly thanking the healer for his careful study and understanding of their own culture.

_'Mine….yet they do not smell of me. Wait…that girl…'_

Inuyasha took a step towards the miko, who was not even looking at him, and Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's claws flexed.

Oh Gods damn it. It would just figure that that somehow, someway, this part of Inuyasha would remember the god damn girl. Or at least have an echo of the anger Inuyasha held towards her from the abusive rosary.

The flexing claws and increased tension in his muscles spoke clearly to Sesshomaru. It rang out that even if he didn't know why, this Inuyasha knew he wanted to punish the girl. Which while honestly if he felt that all the younger Inu would do was knock her around a little bit he wouldn't even think of getting himself involved. Every second of rest he gained as another iota of strength potentially recovered after all. But more then likely little brother would break her…and considering the fact that he had not done so already, Sesshomaru could only conclude that such a fate was not Inuyasha's wish.

_"You may never be able to repay this Sesshomaru the boon you owe him now little brother." _Sesshomaru thought dryly. '_You would admire a spindly little human over me?' _He huffed, using his searing agitation over the situation to his advantage.

Inuyasha's attention turned back to him only instantly, and his soft expression returned, the girl easily forgotten.

_'Of course not.' _Inuyasha purred. _'I will grant you a head start.'_

"Sesshomaru?" Daigon chimed in. "Are you going to be alright?"

_"Oh old friend…he doesn't want to hurt me." _Sesshomaru thought. _"He wanted to mount me." _ It was the truth…but he wasn't about to say that for all to hear so… "I will be fine. Regroup and recover here. I will lead him away…do not follow us."

_'Go on little one.' _Inuyasha nudged, nodding his face upwards. _'Run.'_

_ 'Little one?" _Sesshomaru snarled.

Oh this was all going entirely too far…but as Inuyasha crouched low, licking his lips like a starving man savoring a steak, his stomach tightened in a manner that had nothing to do with fear. With little choice, and terrifyingly few options, he turned swiftly and darted into the forest.

The hunt was on.

Oh this was pathetic…and completely unacceptable. Not only was Sesshomaru as slow as he had ever been in his life, but his balance was completely shot. He was almost as slow as human, and much slower then Inuyasha had been as a hanyou.

All of this was causing his pride to take one serious beating.

For all the limitations he himself was being forced to endure, Inuyasha apparently had none. Sesshomaru could hear him darting through the trees, and he wasn't quite sure what insulted him more. The fact that he clearly could not outrun the boy, or the fact that Inuyasha was quite deliberately hanging back.

He didn't have time to ponder it as Inuyasha suddenly flashed in front of him. Sesshomaru halted his feet, but his stumbling momentum carried him right into Inuyasha. He crashed against the solid, slightly damp chest, and was reduced to squirming as Inuyasha's powerful arms came around him.

But even through his Lordly indignation he was still struck by how much larger Inuyasha had become. He still was not quite up to Sesshomaru's own height, a blessing the Daiyoukai fully embraced as he still had to look down to meet Inuyasha's golden eyes. But it was only by inches now instead of the feet it had been, as Inuyasha's nose was just under his own.

No…it was the sheer girth of the boy that caught him. He wasn't fat or even overly thick but…Sesshomaru would have been willing to bet that Inuyasha's weight had nearly doubled from where he had started. He pressed forward, testing the boy, but Inuyasha didn't budge even an inch, didn't even bow. He couldn't be certain, but his experience and senses gave him the feeling that Inuyasha actually outweighed him now.

As a matter of fact…Inuyasha did not resemble Sesshomaru in body type at all. Though he was a tad like their Father, Sesshomaru had taken after his Mother in bone structure and muscle distribution. Like her he was tall, and deceptively slender, a fact that he had used to his advantage many a time. For while he looked delicate, his muscle was compact and dense. He weighed more then he appeared to, but lacked extra bulk. A fact that aided his phenomenal speed and flexibility. He was extraordinarily limber, had been since he was a child, something he put to good use as he twisted, bending his back, to slip from Inuyasha's half hearted grasp.

The boy watched him as he backpedaled away, putting a fallen tree between them. Which gave him an opportunity to study his sibling unimpeded. Yes…he looked of glass but was actually steel but Inuyasha…no…that description would not fit at all.

The boy's shoulders were broad and thick, his neck a slab of corded muscle. His chest appeared as hard as a breastplate, and his still slender waist was lined by frighteningly well defined muscles. While Sesshomaru himself looked smaller then he truly was, Inuyasha came across as bigger.

Yet he was firmly etched, not puffy or bloated. He was nowhere near the size and bulk of Coda the bear but…Inuyasha simply looked powerful. He radiated size and strength while still maintaining a figure that was not overly different from his original hanyou one…just taller, more….more….Sesshomaru couldn't quite place it. Just more…that's all there was to it. Why did Inuyasha look so big, and yet really did not have an abundance of bulk? It wasn't as if Inuyasha was thicker in the arms or legs then Sesshomaru but…tightly packed…yes that was it. They did have size comparisons in a sense, but Inuyasha's body simply appeared to be much tighter then Sesshomaru's own. Perhaps it was…

The only thing that seemed to match perfectly where their hands. The same long, elegant digits, the same wicked claws.

He stopped his examination at Inuyasha's waist, unwilling to peer lower. Though a nagging voice advised him to do just that, if only to be prepared for what he would be facing shortly.

But Sesshomaru shoved that thought away. They would not be rutting today and that was that damn it! He knew good and damn well that the boy had to be at his limit. Appearances aside Inuyasha should have been just as drained, if not more so, then himself. The fact that Inuyasha had not simply dropped the moment he had reverted to his demi-form had been curious. The first time was always the hardest, especially if one had not learned to manage their own youki by the point.

Yet every demon had a gift, something that set them apart from even their own kin and kind. For Sesshomaru it was his raw speed and agility, for even as a teen he had constantly surprised his Father, until he had finally reached the point where he could consistently defeat the elder Inu in a foot race.

Inuyasha had been quick all his life yes, but he had never been able to match even half of Sesshomaru's full speed, and although at first glance it would have seemed as if Inuyasha had been gifted with raw strength, Sesshomaru did not believe that was his gift either.

Inuyasha had always been very strong yes, but not what Sesshomaru could consider abnormally so. The above average effect had to have been brought on by his extremely active lifestyle. Inuyasha did get more raw exercise in a day then the average demon probably did in a month after all.

No…even as a hanyou, and near confirmed now, Sesshomaru had always believed that the boy had been gifted with a vast, deep well of stamina. The boy's endurance had always been borderline freakish, pushing past logical limits regardless of pain, wounds, or extreme trauma. While Inuyasha may have thought it natural to recover from having Sesshomaru's poison claws plunged through his body like a finger through paper, the demon Lord knew quite well what a feat it had been.

And for a hanyou no less? Astounding.

If he was correct, well then it would certainly explain now. But even if Inuyasha was taping those deep emergence reserves…he had to be running low. From the look of him he might not even realize it, but when it came it would drop upon him like a mountain. No one, not even their Father, could expend as much power as Inuyasha had to this point and not drop.

So in effect all he really had to do was conserve himself and delay until that moment. Risky perhaps…but it had to be true…he was literally betting his ass on it.

Inuyasha shifted, opening his arms in a preening gesture that made Sesshomaru smile. He couldn't help it, and in a way he would miss this portion of Inuyasha when his true personality resurfaced. As…forward as the boy was being right now, it did beat being screamed at and insulted constantly.

Unfortunately he knew just what Inuyasha wanted him to gaze upon, and he actively refused to. It would only encourage the boy, not to mention Sesshomaru knew that whatever happened here and now, Inuyasha was likely to be upset about later. Never mind if they actually drew into the act of rutting and Inuyasha awoke.

Sesshomaru didn't even want to think about it.

Resolving himself not to lead the boy on any more then he already had he instead used the moment Inuyasha closed his eyes, to give Sesshomaru the chance to bask with him clearly, to slip away into the forest undergrowth.

Inuyasha would still be able to track him of course but the act would give him time nonetheless. He was also not unfamiliar with the art of stealth. He could quiet his movements, and knew of a few ways to mask his own scent. Which Inuyasha undoubtedly came barreling through Sesshomaru would quietly circle him, allowing the boy to tire himself further in the search.

It was a plan…and about all he had at the moment.

Carefully and silently Sesshomaru slipped through the thick brambles and exposed roots, using his natural and practiced flexibility to squeeze through areas one of his normal size could not. A fact he hoped would cause Inuyasha to dismiss the area entirely.

In a way this all reminded him of the tracking games he and his Father would play when he was a child. Well…without his inner depths being on the line that was.

As smooth as water Sesshomaru made his way along the ground. Each movement carefully planned and flawlessly executed. Not a tangle of hair nor a snag of clothing was allowed, for even the slightest sound could give away his position.

The plan was simple. He would slip over the hill off to his left, from there he could try to gauge Inuyasha's position. After that he would maneuver downwind of the boy for added advantage. Then it was just a waiting game…

Sesshomaru was just getting ready to congratulate himself on his expert silent breathing when he caught the tell-tale tic-tac sounds of something climbing above him. He cursed silently as he halted where he lay. He would have to take note of its position, what it was, and what it was doing. One territorial scream and Inuyasha would be alerted.

Why did the trees have to continue up the hill, why did this one have to be right and the peak, and why did there have to be a problem now that he was just preparing to slip down into the hidden valley?

Very carefully Sesshomaru turned himself over, not being able to believe that a damn squirrel or bird of all things was halting his progress. However when his eyes finally settled on the tree above him he saw not a furry mammal nor feathered fiend…but Inuyasha.

The boy was climbing claw to toe down the tree…and he had a predatory smirk on his face if Sesshomaru had ever seen one as his claws dug into the wood of the tree.

For a moment their eyes locked, Sesshomaru on the ground, Inuyasha suspended upside down on the tree. That was right…he had completely forgotten that Inuyasha had grown used to using the tree tops as opposed to travel on the ground.

Damn.

Sesshomaru started to move just as Inuyasha released his grip, letting gravity pull him towards his elder brother. Any other time the Daiyoukai would have been a rippling blur, and the hanyou would have planted face first into the earth like a lovely Inu-flower. But with no leverage and even less strength in his legs there was little he could do as Inuyasha tackled him chest to shoulder.

Sesshomaru twisted from the impact, causing them to go rolling through the thick green grass as they tumbled down the hill. Thankfully, for the sake of his ribs, Sesshomaru landed on top. He struggled in the boy's grip, but Inuyasha had a solid lock around his waist this time. Then, without warning, Inuyasha began to bridge up, twisting Sesshomaru as he did.

With impressive abdominal strength Inuyasha pulled his legs up until he was in a full handstand, before gently coming down the other way.

Which put Inuyasha right on top of him.

The demon Lord twisted and turned, trying to get his legs under the boy. He reached up for Inuyasha, honestly at this point the didn't care if he were reduced to pulling hair. But Inuyasha caught his wrists in his own strong hands, forcing them down over Sesshomaru's head.

So there they were, in the valley between the hills, settled in the soft grass, shaded all around by tall, leafy trees. A soft, cool breeze blew through the area, cooling but not chilling, soothing to the skin. It would have been a perfect spot any other time…

And it was there where Inuyasha kissed him.

Sesshomaru groaned as Inuyasha's soft, heated lips pressed to his own. The response gave Inuyasha all the opening he needed, and he took it. His mouth was filled by Inuyasha's tongue, truly filled at that. The thick, slick muscle actually tickled the back of his own. Something that gave Sesshomaru quite a start.

Not only did Inuyasha have an Inu tail, True Inu form, his Inu ears, but it also seemed he had his Inu tongue. Though he highly doubted that the last would be permanent, no…Inuyasha was far too young for that. Had to be the bi-product of the change, all of his traits brought forth, some of which like his tongue, were slowly receding.

Truthfully Sesshomaru had actually been hiding some of his more bestial traits form the boy. Like the fact that he could lick his own mark upon his forehead if he wished. It was all a matter of how much of his true form he allowed to come forward. He had held it within however, not wanting to squick his sibling any more then he seemed to do as it was.

Granted there would come a time where he could no longer withhold anything. As he fully matured his Inu traits would come forth as his blood settled whether he wanted them to or not. He wasn't sure when it would happen exactly, but something told him that that plateau wasn't all that far off. Ever since he had begun to accept Inuyasha his blood had been becoming more and more difficult to suppress.

Still…hiding it as he had gave him another…surprise he could use with the boy at a later date.

Sesshomaru gasped for air as Inuyasha's mouth left his, and despite his wishes his body was reacting to their closeness. He didn't know whether to be grateful or not for their position, what with Inuyasha straddling him and all, though he reasoned it was better then Inuyasha pressed between his own legs.

However as Inuyasha's fingers slid under his own thigh to Sesshomaru's waist, aiming for the lip of the garment that covered Sesshomaru's lowers, he fought to push the slight haze of lust away. Inuyasha had already undone his outer coat and inner shirt, most likely while he had been attacking his mouth, and Sesshomaru was displeased to see he had kept his hands above his head even after Inuyasha had released him.

Oh but the trail of nips and kisses Inuyasha was leaving down his chest were NOT helping matters. Though he was impressed Inuyasha could bend so even as the boy straddled his thighs.

It all felt so good, little cracks forming in the dam of his control. But he wasn't giving in, and no matter what his primal minded brother was thinking…he wasn't beaten yet.

He still had one more trick…one that had worked so well before.

Just as Inuyasha's fingers hooked into his clothing Sesshomaru snapped his tail up. Inuyasha grunted in surprise as the thick fur wrapped around his head, and with one hard pull Sesshomaru dislodged him.

Unfortunately Inuyasha kept his grip, and Sesshomaru's pants ended up around his ankles as Inuyasha tumbled ass over end off of him. With no time to spare he kicked the garment off and twisted around, his rational mind scolding him for leaving his pants and swords behind.

Being on all fours to retreat was undignified, but his balance was still off…the last thing he needed was to try to stand only to fall on his face. The side of the next hill was close though, he could use that to regain his footing.

However he had forgotten one thing…he was no longer the only one who possessed a tail.

It curled around his waists, dragging him backwards even as he struggled to fight against it. He squirmed as Inuyasha's arms locked around his thighs, pulling him up to his knee's and opening him up to the air.

A slight gust of hot breath was all the warning he received before a wet tongue pressed teasingly against his exposed opening. His head snapped back, eyes going wide, as he let out a loud gasp, nerves zinging from the sensation. Trembling shivers ran up his spine as Inuyasha began to lap at him, circling his hidden place slowly.

"Ah-haa….inuya…no do n-" He gasped. "Disgus-stop!"

Intellectually he knew that Inuyasha was unlikely to respond to civilized words, but he could not help it. He kept himself clean yes, but he was still aware of where Inuyasha mouth was, and it made him feel rather…self-conscious.

But the boy was undeterred by his protests, as the sensitive nerves there continued to spark under the assault. Sesshomaru's entire body quivered, too tried to fight despite his desire to.

A desire that was swiftly melting under the warm heat lapping at him.

It had just been **so** long.

He groaned low in his throat as Inuyasha's hands pulled inward and curled around his aching manhood. Denied as he had been of even the barest of touches for hundreds of years left him completely enthralled to the slow, soft downward strokes of Inuyasha's hands.

"Ah!" Sesshomaru cried out as Inuyasha's tongue stiffened, breaching him lightly.

Oh gods…he wanted, he NEEDED….but not like this. He couldn't…he couldn't…oh but he **wanted** to.

Inuyasha tongue left his tight hole for a second, trailing down his valley before reaching his exposed balls. He gasped as Inuyasha's warm, wet tongue traveled over them. He had never been too particular about being touched in that area…but yes…this was more acceptable.

A little lower and he could slip into Inuyasha's mouth, if the boy would allow it. The image of Inuyasha's lips curled around him flashed within Sesshomaru's mind, and he was unable to hold back the throaty groan of need it forced out of him.

To bury himself within Inuyasha's throat…gods….how long since he had experienced such warm, wet heat enveloping him?

Too long.

Even without his damnable youkai cheerleading Sesshomaru's body was giving in, desperate for the attention and affection Inuyasha was giving to it.

His passion began to leak freely, coating Inuyasha's hands even as the boy returned to his tingling hole. He could not help but growl in frustration at the feel however. Yes Inuyasha's tongue felt wonderful against his most untouched place. But how dare Inuyasha ignore his most demanding need?

But then, with one hand, Inuyasha eased his foreskin back, exposing his sensitive tip, which his other slick hand curled around to stroke torturously. Sesshomaru gasped, his feet jumping as his body trembled from the short, soft teases to his tip. It was all suddenly too intense, causing him to involuntarily attempt to back away, which only pressed him further against Inuyasha's sweet tongue.

His arms gave out finally, dropping his upper body down, and he groaned deep through clenched teeth as Inuyasha began to pump him faster. Embarrassing as it was…he would not last long if this kept up.

While any release was preferred…his pride had demands…not like this.

Thoughts of Inuyasha's tongue, which was so deliciously tormenting his forbidden area, danced around Sesshomaru's' mind. He had been certain that he could wrap his true tongue around Inuyasha's entire member if he wished. It had been a late night fantasy that had occurred to him shortly after Inuyasha had left the castle, and now he was almost certain that Inuyasha could do the same to him.

Again came the image of Inuyasha so firmly wrapped around him, massaging him, servicing him, eliciting another husky moan from the Daiyoukai. He could not help but flex his inner muscles, causing his opening to flutter and his cock to twitch.

He had hoped Inuyasha would get the hint and turn himself. From there Inuyasha could easily slide between his legs, which in turn would allow him to sink his aching cock into that warm, wet mouth.

But alas, it was not to be. All that came of it was that one of Inuyasha's hands left him, and that wicked tongue stiffened to breach him once again, firmer this time.

He could feel Inuyasha's jaw working as his hand returned to the leaking cock twitching between his legs. The hanyou rumbled, sending a tremor through Sesshomaru's body, seemingly pleased with wetness he found there.

The hand left once more, only to return moments later. One hand never left however, it continued, squeezing him firmly, pumping up his shaft tightly, which in turn forced more of his slick pre-cum from him. His other, when it remained upon Sesshomaru's person, would tease his sensitive tip, causing him to gasp and jump, though always stilling or leaving to halt his impending release.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration, louder this time, feeling slightly patronized as Inuyasha nipped at his left cheek. Why did the boy keep edging him? Why wouldn't he allow Sesshomaru to have what he clearly NEEDED?

It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right. Little brothers shouldn't torment their big brothers like this.

Sesshomaru grimaced as he felt fluid running down the backs of his thighs. There was no need to be so messy, and he was certain he did not taste so good it caused drool-wait…wait….he shivered as Inuyasha took a long upward lap at his opening, and realized just then how wet he felt there. Inuyasha wasn't just pleasuring him…he….

_"He's preparing me!" _Sesshomaru howled mentally.

Gripping the earth he tried to pull himself forward and way form Inuyasha's wicked tongue, but the boy held firm. The first thing to give was the dirt his fingers were buried in, and his arms started to ache terribly from the exertion. Inuyasha's earlier gift was running low in him, and he finally went loose, resolving to at least keep his body level.

He refused to have his ass presented like an eager to rut bitch.

Inuyasha's hands left his aching cock, only to settle upon his hips as the boy rose up. Was there truly no choice in this?

His body tensed as two of Inuyasha's fingers, slick with his own fluids, slid into his well teased hole. Fur tickled his bell as Inuyasha pulled both of their tails underneath him for further support. His aching arms demanded that he sink into their shared fur, but he fought against the urge, if only out of stubborn refuse to take what was offered, right until he felt Inuyasha's wet cock slapped down onto his back.

A cold pulse went through him as Inuyasha's fingers continued to work inside. He couldn't even focus on the intrusion, so caught up in the feel of Inuyasha's own manhood so brazenly pressed against him. Just from the weight of it Sesshomaru had the horrible feeling that Inuyasha's overall frame wasn't the only thing that had increased. While he had no factual basis for it, he remembered how Inuyasha's size and length had felt that day on the cliffs….and this felt more.

His stomach dropped out as a cold sweat broke out over his brow. The even was still somewhat hazy all around, but he remembered the fall, the feel on Inuyasha violently ramming into him. More then that he clearly remember the pain that had lingered within him for weeks after. Not just soreness or tenderness, but true pain. It came when he had moved a certain way, flexed a certain way, and when he had been faced with meeting his body's own biological needs it had been enough to draw sounds from him. He, Lord Sesshomaru, whimpering on the pot.

Humiliating.

He had even bled!

He was not eager to repeat that, and his sense of apprehension only grew as Inuyasha pulled back to tease his opening with his thick tip. Inuyasha tensed, and Sesshomaru mirrored it in spite of knowing better, completely expecting Inuyasha to come driving into him.

But it never came, and the suspense ways fraying his nerves horribly. His sense of trepidation was almost insulting, but rational in his mind. It was the only part of his body he could not protect, that he had never trained or toughened. How could he?

Just the aftermath of their rutting on the cliffs had given Sesshomaru pause. He had mounted men before…had he hurt them as such? There had never been complaints, and they had been vocal enough. He wasn't a fool, he knew very well that he had properly prepped his lovers, and that day he had received none, nor had they any sort of lubrication. But the pain that had lingered for so long had caused him to wonder in spite of his learning.

But still…Sesshomaru gasped as Inuyasha suddenly pressed into him. It wasn't rough or deep, but it still caused Sesshomaru to clench down and tense up, even as he fought to keep his body from doing just that.

Inuyasha's slow push forward continued, feeling simply different at first, but then it came to the first tight inner ring, and the pain began. He could not help it, he was not ready for this, Inuyasha had not nearly done enough preparation to fully open him, and even though it risked Inuyasha ire he finally found his voice.

"Stop!" He barked, and Inuyasha did still.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief as Inuyasha pulled back far enough for a bit of the burn to cease. But he did not remove himself completely, instead Inuyasha's free hands left Sesshomaru's hips, one curling back around the Lord's still hard cock, the other found the mark upon his neck.

Both hands stroked in time, each sending a different sort of pleasure through Sesshomaru. Then Inuyasha was pushing forward once more.

The burn was less, but still there despite the much improved smoothness compared to their first time. Sweat, blood, and the slightly slickness from Inuyasha's own weeping had proved to be a piss poor lubricant on the cliffs, causing Inuyasha and his inner walls to cling terribly, which only added to the later feel of burning.

Sesshomaru was guessing that Inuyasha had mixed both their weeping's over himself, the best choice he had and one that showed at least a little consideration. But it did not matter, the boy was not respecting his wishes, he was still pushing forward into Sesshomaru's forbidden depths.

Sesshomaru started to pant, grimacing in pain as the biting burn reawakened. He was too tight and Inuyasha was just so **thick**.

Inuyasha fell over him, hands still working over his cock even as his hips met Sesshomaru's ass. Sesshomaru gasped, bottom convulsing from the alien sense of fullness he was now experiencing.

It was clear that Inuyasha was going to rut him, and there was little that he could do other then ride it out.

There had been a sharp, biting pain at one point, but once Inuyasha pushed past it had faded considerably. Perhaps it had something to do with the depth? He wasn't sure, but the dull ache wasn't going anywhere even as Inuyasha rose off him of him.

As it stood Sesshomaru was just trying to control his breathing and relax his body. Not an easy thing with what could only be described as a thick, hunk of meat plunged deep within his own depths.

How the hell had he ended up here, in a half-mount of all places? His pride stung at the position, but he reminded himself that it could have been worse. Could have been a full mount after all…

Thankfully with their tails piled under him Inuyasha would not be able to fully ride him down to his stomach for the position.

His bottom felt strange, a difficult to describe sensation, although it was not an entirely unpleasant one. He was…stretching, it was the only logical explanation. His cock twitched as Inuyasha's did so inside of him, and continued to drip. He would have liked to reach back and finish himself, but the thick fur of their coiled tails prevented easy access.

He huffed as Inuyasha's hands roamed his back, tracing along his muscles slowly, teasingly. He just hoped his fluid was dripping onto Inuyasha's own fur…it would serve the boy right for this.

Sesshomaru gasped as Inuyasha pulled back, slipping out of him completely. The sudden loss of pressure was slightly jarring, but before he could enjoy his newfound emptiness Inuyasha pressed forward, filling him once more. The sensation was intense, and he swore he felt his cock swell for a moment.

Still…there was no hint of the pleasure his own male lovers had displayed when he had filled them. He found it hard to believe that they all had simply been acting…so why was he not experiencing the same?

One of them was obviously doing something wrong here, but he didn't see what he could do differently, and Inuyasha was clearly only doing what felt natural to him.

Was it the lack of preparation entirely? Or experience? He did recall being told that the act became more enjoyable with time and repetition. So perhaps it was an acquired taste?

Either way…if he was going to be rutted then damn it he was going to get **something** out of it.

He wiggled his bottom, trying to adjust the angle of Inuyasha within him. But the boy seemed to take that as a signal for more. Sesshomaru let out a small sign of worry as Inuyasha began to more, not like a mere thrust though no, but a roll of his body like a wave of water. It started in Inuyasha's shoulders, cascaded down to his hips, and surged into Sesshomaru himself.

The younger Inu let his weight go free, sinking deep into Sesshomaru with each wave. The Daiyoukai grunted with each deep plunge, and as Inuyasha cock stroked smoothly along his inner walls it made his own cock ache all the more.

There was an effect to all of this clearly, his body trembled against his wishes, and it was not agonizing as he had feared. So there had to be-Inuyasha slid out of him completely once more, plunging back in before he could even react. The sensation of being empty, then full to the hilt in the matter of a second drove a moan from Sesshomaru's' lips, and something not far from his opening sent a zing through his nerves.

It pulsed down his cock, and he leaked all the more.

**That**…yes…THAT was something…more of **THAT**.

However he had no idea of how to tell Inuyasha what he wished. He didn't even know how the boy had done it, to say nothing of how to ask. He tried to put himself in Inuyasha's position, he knew how to perform this act quite well, and he knew distantly from experience just what Inuyasha had done, and how he would have done it. What he didn't know was how Inuyasha had done it.

Oh god damn it this was all so confusing.

Every word he knew for this situation was too…submissive. He would not keel and moan like a woman…not…not even for that.

Sesshomaru panted as Inuyasha leaned forward, his wet tongue tracing along Sesshomaru's flushed skin. Deep, steady, firm…Inuyasha's cock filled him, stroked him in places he had never been consciously aware of. He felt so **full**, so **wet**.

His cock was pulsing with need, dripping with desire. Inuyasha's own mirrored it, his arousal further coating Sesshomaru's tender insides. Inuyasha rose from his ministrations along Sesshomaru's back, and his fingers slid into the hollows of his elder brother's hips.

The Daiyoukai swallowed thickly, and braced himself. A better hand hold likely meant that Inuyasha was about to switch gears, something Sesshomaru wasn't too sure he was ready for. But the harsh pounding did not come, instead the hands continued inward. Only a moment later Sesshomaru threw his head back with a lustful cry as Inuyasha's strong fingers curled around his swollen need.

His eyes rolled back, and he could not stop the need sounds of enjoyment from spilling past his lips as Inuyasha pumped him in tune with his steady, rolling thrusts. That…oh gods that did feel good. His insides felt strange, and there was still discomfort, but he could not deny that the pleasure Inuyasha was wringing out with his hands was all the more intense.

Something Inuyasha was doing inside of him was causing it but at this point he simply didn't care. He just wanted release from the terrible pressure building in his loins.

Suddenly Inuyasha shifted his weight, his arms leaving Sesshomaru's throbbing cock to wrap around his waist. The boy pulled firmly, and Sesshomaru found himself rising. He before he knew it he was in Inuyasha's lap, his own weight impaling him on the boy's thick member.

He couldn't tell if the sensation was pleasant or painful, it was all too new for him to process properly. But the new angle did shift the pressure inside, something that was not entirely unpleasant.

Inuyasha pushed upwards with his hips, lifting Sesshomaru. As he rose up the boy pulled back, creating a hollow between them as he slid out. It gave Inuyasha room to thrust, and thrust he did, rhythmically emptying Sesshomaru only to fill him once again. The Daiyoukai didn't' know how he felt about the fact that he was now practically riding Inuyasha, but it was more equal he supposed.

Blessedly Inuyasha's hands returned to where Sesshomaru truly wanted them, tightening into a warm sheath for Sesshomaru's own cock to wet and fill. Each upward push would lift Sesshomaru up, sliding his cock into Inuyasha's waiting hands. Gravity and the push of Inuyasha's forearms would bring him back down, slipping him from the boy's grasp.

Sesshomaru gasped and squirmed and Inuyasha rutted him, with him rutting Inuyasha's hands in turn. It was good, how he knew not, but there was pleasure sparking through him and with little else to do he gave in to it.

He was close, the building pressure throbbing within him. With each deep strong of Inuyasha within him he wept all the more, thick and clear, slicking his younger brother's hands.

He needed balance though, it felt was if he would fall forward with each push of Inuyasha's hips. But there was nowhere for his hands, except behind him and around Inuyasha's neck. So that was what he did, slipping his arms around the back of Inuyasha's neck. The pull led Inuyasha's mouth to his flushed throat, and that hot mouth of the hanyou's attacked what it found.

Panting moans reached Sesshomaru's' ears, and after a minute he realized that they were coming from him! Embarrassing his pride chided him, writhing and moaning upon his little brother's cock like a bitch in heat.

Oh but he didn't care….he just didn't care any more.

A shiver ran down his back as Inuyasha's teeth sunk gently into his neck. The boy sucked lightly upon his tender flesh, something Sesshomaru could admit he had always enjoyed, but then he was nudging his way to the other side.

The marked side.

The second Inuyasha bit down upon it, it sent a volcanic jolt through him that actually made him scream, and a tiny spurt of pre-cum erupted form his own cock.

That wasn't all, as Inuyasha's tongue bathed the mark he put upon Sesshomaru's flesh with a hungry groan, something else awoke deep inside the demon Lord.

"_**Oh…oh that's NICE." **_Sess-youkai mumbled groggily.

Even as impaled as he was Sesshomaru could not help but squirm and shiver as Inuyasha sucked firmly upon his marked flesh. But even as overwhelmed as it was all becoming he could feel his youkai bubbling up through the cracks of his being.

_"What are you doing?" _He snapped.

_**"He's calling me." **_ It whispered dreamily.

A snapping, upward thrust from Inuyasha sent sparks flashing in front of his eyes as he struggled to maintain control.

_"He is not." _Sesshomaru pressed. _"The mark is on my neck, it is merely positional coincidence." _

Gods only knew what his eager other half would do if it got free.

_**"He is." **_Sess-youkai exclaimed.

Sesshomaru gasped as Inuyasha pulled back swiftly, emptying him completely once again, and tried to focus his will. But any gathering of strength that could be acquired was instantly obliterated as Inuyasha pulled him down, his hands sliding wondrously over his sensitive cock, and then his own thick member plunged back into Sesshomaru, stretching and exploring his hidden place as no one had ever before.

At the same time he bit down firmly, lightly breaking Sesshomaru's skin over the mark. It was too much, too much to possibly resist.

His youkai surged up within him, no longer bubbles through a crack but a volcanic explosion. He was simply too exhausted to resist, too racked and flooded by the sensations of Inuyasha pounding cock, so with a booming cry of ecstasy he sunk down into the deep, dark waters of his own blood.

Crimson orbs snapped open as Sesshomaru's youkai took the reins

The firs thing he did was spread his legs wider, opening himself more to his mate the way his obstinate other half had refused to. More access, more leverage, all of it enabled Inuyasha to thrust freely into his willing body.

The demon Lord twisted his waist, working his ass against the boy. A circular move, almost like a dance, and he clenched down on the throbbing cock inside of him, rubbing it along his insides, milking it for more.

The thickness inside of him twitched, and he couldn't help but grin. Inuyasha rhythm was easy to find, Sesshomaru flexed his powerful thighs, mixed with his back and abs he was able to lift himself. His little brother groaned, low and hungry, as Sesshomaru rode back into his cock.

The Daiyoukai grinned wider, baring his fangs, and with his hands in Inuyasha's hair he was able to lift and pull the boy up and forward. A twist and a crunch was all it took for him to lower himself enough to claim the boy's lips. It wasn't comfortable, but as his tongue slipped into Inuyasha's mouth it became more then worth it.

Just what he wanted was right there…he could feel it. This soul self of Inuyasha was pleasant enough….but he wanted the **beast**.

A little plus of his own youki, drained as it was, tingled up from his core, across his tongue, and down Inuyasha's throat like a little line. The cage was already open, the beast free, but it was tried, unaware. But it roused as Sesshomaru's metaphysical hook sunk into it, and was instantly aware of just who was calling to it.

A little tug was all that was needed. With no leash, and no owner to restrain it, Inuyasha's youkai easily surged over whatever little soft reset had anchored them to the flesh.

The beast rose, growling into Sesshomaru's mouth as his powerful body tensed. The next thrust was rough, demanding, and had Sesshomaru crying out at the heady feel. The sound was swallowed down by Inuyasha, as were the others as his harsh pumping drew more wet need from the demon wrapped tightly around him.

They finally broke, gasping for air as their power began to dance along one another's skin. Sesshomaru groaned at the feel of the mighty body at his back, at the feel of their slick skin gliding along each other. His knee's began to quiver, his body tightening even as he rode into the thrusting cock, as his peak neared.

Clipped, gasping grunts spilled from his eager mouth as each thrust within, each tight stroke, drove him closer and closer. His head tilted back, eyes rolling into his skull with an airless gasp as he crested and released. He peaked, screaming his ecstasy to the sky as all that horrible pressure finally gave way. His seed erupted from him in hot, heavy spurts, coating the ground, coating Inuyasha's milking hands.

The hanyou partial released him, one hand remaining to continue to coax his seed, the other coming to Sesshomaru's face where he promptly sucked two of the wet fingers into his mouth. It tasted of his own lubricating passion, and he sucked greedily, uttering urgent groans of encouragement as Inuyasha's breath began to hitch.

His whole body quaking, his nerves on fire, Sesshomaru still shoved back into Inuyasha, eager for the boy to spill into him.

_**"Yes mate…release within me. Your seed….Inuyasha give it!" **_Sess-youkai cried out internally.

He did not have to wait long. Just as the last few drops of his own had been rung from him Inuyasha threw his head back, gasping as his own nerves went lightning. Sesshomaru shoved down hard, plunging Inuyasha deep within him. The feel on his little brother's hot seed splashing against his inner walls, filling him up with his raw essence, was nearly enough for force him to peak once more.

A hot, bestial growl tore from Inuyasha he himself did, but was muffled as surged forward, sinking his wet fangs down into the bare side of Sesshomaru's neck.

The Daiyoukai cried out, caught between pain and pleasure, and his blood demanded action. The hand that cupped his face was visible, and his own fangs buried into the wrist.

Inuyasha grunted into his flesh with each spurt that filled Sesshomaru's tight ass, and their power continued to spark around them. They broke at the same time, gasping for air, the taste of one another's blood think upon their tongues.

Inuyasha curled his arm even as Sesshomaru pulled at it. Both had the same thing in mind, both pressed their wounds tight together.

Sesshomaru's blood ran down his back, Inuyasha's blood ran down his front, and their mixing blood ran into one another. Behind him Inuyasha shuddered, his body collapsing even as he remained deep within Sesshomaru. Steel turned soft as they fell backwards, their intertwined tails forming a softer bedding then their bodies could provide.

Inuyasha panted heavily, Sesshomaru doing so as well, as terrible exhaustion ran over them. Sesshomaru winced as Inuyasha's thick length slipped from his spasming tunnel. He felt empty then, lonely in a way he couldn't' explain, missing the seal between them after only a second.

He ached for Inuyasha to fill him again.

Sesshomaru chuckled as Inuyasha's head drooped onto his chest. Poor boy, finally hit his limit, finally spent…finally time to rest.

The tingling of Inuyasha's new bite spread along Sesshomaru's nerves like wildfire, and he realized then what they just did.

His other half would not be happy.

_**"Oh well." **_Sess-youkai whispered, his eyes slipping close as he followed his sibling into slumber.

Sesshomaru awoke to unbelievable soreness. His thighs, his back, his stomach, his neck, and his ass.

Oh sweet Gods his ass!

He groaned as he leaned forward, dipping his fingers between his legs to test. He felt wet inside, and his fingers found fluid. A cold knife poked at his belly as he brought his hand back up. He was braced for the worst, but it was not blood his eyes found but milky fluid. Seed…and form the scent alone he knew it was Inuyasha's.

He honestly didn't' know whether to be relieved or disgusted. He supposed stale, congealing seed was better then blood from anal tearing.

So he wasn't ripped only bruised…and he could not help but chuckle as a bizarre though entered his mind. This all gave a whole new meaning to "deep bruising"

His ass still hurt thought.

Of course his ass hurt. It hurt because it was Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was a big THICK pain in the ass!

The laughter spilled from Sesshomaru's lips unbidden, but it also brought pain in his sore belly, forcing him to put a halt to it.

He blinked, groaning then as that terrible exhaustion rolled back over him. How long had he been out? It was still light out, coupled with how he felt, it could not have been long.

He felt sticky, dirty, and sore all over. Though he wasn't sure what hurt more…his ass or his neck. What could Inuyasha have possibly done to his neck that could equal the pounding from that…that…**beast** that hung between his legs?

With trembling fingers he gently probed the side of his neck. It felt extremely tender, yet there were no gaping holes or ragged flesh. A good sign always…but his fingers did come away slightly wet. It felt thick, gummy, between his fingertips as he rubbed them together, and then the smell hit him.

Blood.

He blinked, his back and chest felt sticky and tight, as if something were drying up upon him. He blinked again…a quick glance down revealed that something was indeed doing just what it felt like. His chest was coated in blood, and if the feel could be trusted then so was his back. He had no idea why he was covered in life fluid, but its loss was certainly not helping with his recovery.

He groaned, his mind foggy and unfocused, and sleep tugged at him again. It sounded good…right until the hand on his hip twitched. Sesshomaru jumped slightly, and craning his sore neck he found the owner of said hand, and his breath hitched.

It was Inuyasha.

The hanyou's sliver hair had a large blood splotch on it, and for a moment Sesshomaru feared a head wound. But the dull ach on his chest felt reminded him of something being pressed into it, as if a certain someone had been using him for a pillow, and the splotch on the side of Inuyasha's head did match the smear on his own chest.

On one hand it warmed his heart that he and Inuyasha had laid together, but on the other hand it disturbed him that they were laying in their own sweat and blood.

And it was their blood…of that there was no doubt. It was mixed together however…which begged the question…just why had they been bleeding all over one another?

Not to mention…Sesshomaru ran his fingers over the hand on his hip, tracing the demonic markings there. They were just like his own, only jagged in shape, and with a color difference. Where his were magenta Inuyasha's were a deep pine green with a streak of royal purple running through the center.

In spite of his weariness Sesshomaru found himself turning over to better face the boy, and with tired arms he managed to turn Inuyasha slightly to expose his face to the sky.

Inuyasha murmured in his sleep as Sesshomaru pushed his hair away from his face, enabling him to properly take in the sight. Just as Sesshomaru did Inuyasha possessed two stripes along his cheeks, though again jagged and colored as his wrists. He knew without looking that the same would be shown over Inuyasha's thighs and hips…just like himself.

He gently traced his thumbs over the strips, feeling immensely pleased for some reason. His eyes continued to roam, and soon found a difference. Over each eyelid sat a solid, deep crimson sun, with a jade green teardrop in the center. The curling flames of the sun barely reached the outside of Inuyasha's eye socks, the tips just touching his eyebrow, cheekbone, and corner of his eyes. It was like a natural makeup, but without Inuyasha's eyes being close one would never see the entire thing.

Sesshomaru's eyes roamed upwards, seeking the mark he craved to see…and there it was.

A blazing hollow sun sat upon Inuyasha's forehead, just like the two that sat upon Sesshomaru's own neck. It was a much darker color however, nothing like the flaming brightness on his own body. It was instead a deep, deep violet, near black but not quite, and inside of the hollow sat a beautifully blue crystalline snowflake.

Sesshomaru's heart warmed as he understood its meaning. Born in the dark of night, with no moon in the sky, and a child of winter.

He resisted the urge to touch it, to greet Inuyasha as his blood wished. The boy needed rest after all.

Inuyasha's furry dog ears remained, but even those had been touched. Starting from the right edge of each ear, and spiraling upwards to touch the tip, was a dark magenta stripe. The only part of Inuyasha's coloring that resembled Sesshomaru's own. Those he did touch, gently savoring the soft fuzzy feel between his fingertips.

He could not help it. Those ears were just too damn cute.

Sesshomaru shifted, pulling Inuyasha's buried arm up so as not to crush it. A little repositioning and they could get comfortable together. They could nest properly despite the mess.

But just as he brought the hand up something caught his eyes. It was not the mirror wrist marks that he had already seen no…but another. One that encircled Inuyasha's wrist like a bracelet, and far more detailed then normal.

Green thorny vines curled around the flesh, with four blood red roes the size of a silver piece blooming from them. One rose on the top, one of the inside of his wrist, and one on either side as well. Then in the center of each rose, resting between the petals sat a small, golden crescent moon.

The very same moon that sat upon Sesshomaru's own forehead.

His heart frozen in his chest, his mind insisting that it could be a mark unique to Inuyasha, but his heart and blood screamed otherwise.

_"What have you done?"_ He hissed.

"_**N'my fault…." **_Sess-youkai murmured from within. "_**E' sta't it…." **_

Something that tasted entirely too much of despair rolled through Sesshomaru. A second mating mark. They were barely even brothers beyond blood and now their were two steps into the most intimate binding of all?

A wave off raged washed over him, but there was no target to unleash it upon. He could not focus it upon Inuyasha, the boy was blameless, and he couldn't exactly blame himself so…

"Fuck." Sesshomaru spat. "Shit….God da-FUCK!"

His upper class sensibility couldn't even chide him over his very Inuyasha-esq language as his mind called up all of what he knew of mating.

The mark of claim. They had that already.

The second mark. The mark of possession-or confirmation depending on the culture. That sat upon Inuyasha's wrist, and even though he couldn't see it, Sesshomaru knew one of his own sat on the formally bare side of his neck.

Third mark. The mark of commitment. That one was more complicated, and that game him hope. He did not think it was possible to perform that one blindly.

Forth mark. Mark of heart. An expression of love…

Fifth mark. The mark of body and soul. The mythical, possibly fatal mark that only true Daiyoukai were said to be able to attempt. He knew next to nothing about how that went or why it was so infamous. He knew the rumors…but to the best of his knowledge no one had attempted it since well before his Father's time.

How would Inuyasha react to all of this? Hell…how was he even supposed to explain it?

As if on cue then Sesshomaru caught the faint sounds of a groan, and Inuyasha's hand suddenly came up to grip the Daiyoukai's shoulder. Inuyasha tugged at him as if trying to pull himself up, but there was no strength behind it. Still…it was enough of a strain to make Sesshomaru weary, and both of them groaned in protest.

"S-Sesshomaru…?" Inuyasha whispered.

A jolt of joy shot through the elder Inu, plowing over the exhaustion and the haze of his own roiling emotions. Pushing Inuyasha's arm away Sesshomaru maneuvered the boy into his lap, and brushed his fingertips over his face in reassurance.

"I am here little brother."

"Uts go'n on?" Inuyasha slurred.

Poor boy sounded as if he were pulling his voice up from his very depths.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru assured. "Nothing at all. You are safe now. You may rest."

"Saaf…" Inuyasha grunted. His eyes were opened to mere slits, causing Sesshomaru to doubt whether he was taking in anything around them. "N-Not saafe….n-n-n-n-…"

Inuyasha started to tremble, and his eyes snapped open wide. The scent of fear his Sesshomaru's nose so quickly it was like a slap to the face.

"Inuyasha?" What is wrong?"

Inuyasha's fingers convulsed, wrapping around Sesshomaru's forearms tight enough to make the Daiyoukai wince. Inuyasha squeezed with such force he knuckles popped audibly, and he began to hyperventilate. His scent, his face, and especially his eyes…it all screamed full blown panic.

'Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru. He wanted to touch Inuyasha's but the boy had too right a grip for that. All he could managed was to return it to Inuyasha's own forearm.

"Hurts." Inuyasha rasped.

Sesshomaru's pulse quickened as Inuyasha's breathing cranked up another notch. At this rate he would pass out.

"Inuyasha…calm yourself." Sesshomaru soothed. "You are safe."

"It hurts." Inuyasha gasped, and Sesshomaru could seem him starting to fade.

"Inuyasha," He pressed firmly "Control your breathing. You must relax brother. Relax and tell me…what is hurting you?"

Inuyasha head thrashed back and forth as he threw himself backwards. Sesshomaru was forced to wrench himself form Inuyasha's grasp, losing strips of skin to the boy's claws just to keep from being yanked over. He caught Inuyasha's head, digging his fingers into his hair, and held him firmly. Inuyasha's panicked eyes bore into him, almost forcing his panic into Sesshomaru himself.

"Listen to me." Sesshomaru ordered. "You must calm down. You are safe."

"It hurts, it hurts…..m-my…body….its ripping apart!" Inuyasha hissed.

Sesshomaru broke eye contact, scanning over the hanyou's, although in all honesty he didn't think he could call Inuyasha that anymore, naked body.

And…nothing. He saw nothing. Tightness yes, but no spasms, no twitching, and other then Inuyasha's pounding heart and panicked breathing he couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary.

"You are safe now." He repeated. "Naraku is dead and gone. He can not hurt you now."

"No…no…my body…on fire." Inuyasha panted. "My-my back….in-inside me….its inside me! **Its tearing out!" **

Inuyasha was too weak to truly fight, but it wasn't stopping him from trying. He beat weakly against Sesshomaru's chest, and tried to kick with rubber legs. For his part Sesshomaru was baffled. He could not detect even a hint of the scent of pain, nor was there any evidence of tearing or cramping or bleeding. If Inuyasha was to be taken at his word, and was in such incredible agony, then Sesshomaru was certain he would see something. Inuyasha's back was atop his knees, and he didn't feel a single thing worming around inside the boy.

"Inuyasha!" He barked. "You are fine! Brother!"

Inuyasha's eyes were unfocused and bloodshot, a thousand yard stare that went right through Sesshomaru.

"It hurts so much…**please gods stop!**" The sheer force behind Inuyasha shriek, and the full bodied lunge that accompanied it nearly tore him from Sesshomaru's hands, but the demon Lord was able to hold firm.

What pain? What thing? What the hell was Inuyasha babbling about?

Inuyasha's tail thumped heavily against the ground, catching Sesshomaru's attention for a moment…and it sparked a thought.

He remembered when he was a child, and his tail had just started to erupt, there had been times when he had felt it shift inside. Just a little pop, but it had been noticeable. There had been pain as well, deep biting pain at times. Father had often rubbed his back then, massaging a cream into young Sesshomaru's skin.

Inuyasha had not even a hint of a tail when he had gone after Naraku, and the horrible shrieks he had heard once free of the thing in the dark still lingered to chill his demonic blood. .So…was it possible that Inuyasha was merely reliving whatever had happened? Still caught up in the past, unable to focus on the present? He had no idea…but it was the only thought with even a hint of evidence to it.

"Enough! Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru barked into the boy's face only for Inuyasha's head to snap back, his eyes going wide.

"Don't yell at me…" The boy whimpered in a soft, childlike voice.

Sesshomaru might have laughed, but Inuyasha's eyes were not only focused now, they were also tracking him.

"You are safe." He soothed, eager to take advantage of this opportunity.

Inuyasha blinked, his eyes scanning around them.

"Wh-what happened?"

A loaded question there if Sesshomaru had ever heard one. It would take some time to explain what he knew, and even then there was much that he had little to no clue about.

"Shhh…" He pressed. "There will be time later. Rest now."

He decided to leave out how utterly drained he was. No need to heap unnecessary details on the boy.

Inuyasha started to sit up, or try to anyway, before his eyes suddenly crossed. Inuyasha blinked, and then his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his face scrunching up comically. He looked like someone had just smacked him between the eyes with a hammer.

"**Oh god I'm so tired**!" Inuyasha groaned.

Sesshomaru could not help but smirk. So…the boy did have a limit…about god damn time!

Even as he fought against it Sesshomaru could tell that Inuyasha was being dragged down into slumber. He remembered his first change, and the crippling exhaustion afterward. He knew exactly how Inuyasha felt right then, and how he would feel every time he drew forth until he learned to properly manage his own power.

"Do not fight it little brother." Sesshomaru advised. "Just allow it to happen."

"N-no…" Inuyasha grunted, his eyes drooping regardless. "I…I…"

"You can not fight this." Sesshomaru stated. "It is natural. Your blood knows the truth…sleep now. Just let happen."

"No I-"

"-Sleep."

"No."

"Inuyasha-"

"….what if I don't wake up….?" Inuyasha murmured, his voice thick and breaking.

Sesshomaru's heart ached then. Inuyasha feared he would die in his sleep…poor boy.

"You will." Sesshomaru vowed. "I promise you."

'But-"

"-Shhhh. I will keep watch."

He didn't know if that was what caused it, but Inuyasha's eyes finally fell close, and his breathing slowly evened out and grew deep. The peaceful, sedate look upon Inuyasha's face warmed Sesshomaru's heart…right up until he realized that he had just promised to stay away and alert to watch over the boy.

"Oh…god…DAMN IT." He spat.

To be continued.

Alright then…its about damn time Sesshomaru got some cock up his ass eh? Stop fighting it Sessy…you know you want plowed. Been too damn long I think. XD


	37. Chapter 37 P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Any original characters that pop up, yes those are mine, but everyone else is again owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Sesshomaru groaned as another wave of exhaustion rolled over him. He was so tired, so spent. Yet he had promised to watch over his sibling while he slept. Despite his assurances before they were terribly exposed, and as an unknown area the chance of danger was always viable.

He needed rest, needed it as badly as Inuyasha, but he could not. Not until they were tucked away somewhere secure. It was not just stubborn pride or honor that demanded this, no…his blood took the vow given tot his brother more serious then his own conscious thought ever could hope to.

All leaving him in the highly unenviable position of being caught between duty and need. His body cried out for rest even as his blood urged him on.

It short….it really sucked.

Sesshomaru snorted. It was bad enough Inuyasha was in his blood now, that they held two pieces of the others soul within their own…but now he was thinking like the boy?

Madness.

Well…one thing was certain, they could not go anywhere as they were. Covered in grim and blood, reeking of sex and sweat. No…it would not do. They needed to be cleaned at the very least.

He though he could detect the sounds of trickling water off in the distance, half a mile perhaps, but he had no idea what it might be. A stream would be adequate if it were deep enough. A spring would be divine, though he couldn't wager on it. Hell of a long walk for what could very well be a muddy trickle.

Of course he could investigate alone and return for Inuyasha if it proved promising. But even as he considered the idea he knew he couldn't leave the sleeping boy's presence. Too many variables, and if something happened while he was gone he would likely not be able to return in time.

Also, if he were attacked while alone, weakened as he was, there was a chance he could be brought down. Which in turn would leave Inuyasha defenseless.

As it was he knew Inuyasha was not likely to wake naturally for several days, and even when he did he would be weak with hunger, ravenous even. He would need further care even after he awoke.

So…Inuyasha had to come along.

Sesshomaru rose, aching limbs protesting all the while. The sated, satisfied feeling that apparently came with being freshly fucked wasn't quite enough to kill all the pain from the bruising and beating he had taken thus far. He snorted again as he looked down upon Inuyasha.

"You can stop infusing this Sesshomaru with your vulgar language now." He muttered.

Alright…first order of business….get clean. Then return to the others. With any luck Tren and Alir were well enough to take point. After that they could return home, or at least find a defensible spot.

Then he could rest. A sweet, satisfying coma.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly to himself, an old habit he had not fallen into since boyhood, satisfied with having some semblance of a plan.

_"First things first…collect clothing."_ He thought as he turned.

He could ignore the whispers inside his hidden place as the muscles continued to tighten. He could not however, ignore the wetness he felt slipping down his thighs. He grimaced, resisting the urge to push down and rid himself of the…leftover.

"Sleep for a week, then punish Inuyasha for seeding me unbidden…again."

Clothing was simple, folded and slung over his shoulder. He didn't dare put his garments back on just yet, dirty as they were he had no wish to soil them further. Bending down Sesshomaru curled his arms under Inuyasha, his back protesting the movement. Tightening up Sesshomaru began to lift, his eyes bulging slightly at the sudden enormity of the task.

"Gods!" Sesshomaru groaned as he muscled Inuyasha up, nearly falling over form the immense weight now in his arms. Inuyasha might not have put on puffy bulk overmuch…but he damn sure weighed as if he had.

Sesshomaru blew out a sharp gust of breath through his teeth as he took his first shaky step forwards.

"And he accuses **me** of becoming heavy in my sleep?" He grunted.

All he could do was pray that the water wasn't too far, otherwise he was going to have to stop and rest. But even as he entertained that thought he had to admit that if he put Inuyasha down he was not entirely sure if he could lift him once more. It was not just the boy's weight however, he was simply beyond his limit at this point. His entire body was on fire, sharp exhaustion weighing upon him like he had never experienced before.

_ "Just another few feet." _Sesshomaru thought. _"Just another few feet." _

It became a mantra, repeated over and over again as the sole purpose of his existence, until he barely even noticed his surroundings. He focused on nothing but the march forward until the toes of his boots finally met water.

He blinked, sagging to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Inuyasha's crushing weight rested painfully upon his burning legs, but he could not find the strength to ease the boy off.

He scowled as he glared upon the fruit of his labor. Nothing so delightful as a hot spring, oh no…that would be too kind. Barring that a crisp river or stream would have been of use.

But of course not.

So instead he had to settle for a barely half high brook. Oh the joys of life.

The way he focused on the barely two foot wide waterway an observer could not be faulted for thinking the demon Lord felt it would change if he simply glared hard enough.

"Well…at least it appears clean." He grumbled.

Groaning, Sesshomaru slid out from under Inuyasha, and crawled into the cold water. To hell with courtesy…he was going first.

Seated in water that barely lapped at his groin Sesshomaru finally clenched down on his muscles, ridding himself of Inuyasha's implanted fluid. It wasn't a feeling he could say he enjoyed…going in was certainly more pleasant then going out. Scooping handfuls of water Sesshomaru did his best to wash himself. He lacked a cloth or soap, and while he could always tear a strip from his clothing itself…it was all he had for cover. He could not sacrifice it…nor was he about to use his luscious fur as a common washrag.

Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha's tail…wrong…but tempting.

The soft, churning brook soon ran red as Sesshomaru scrapped and rubbed the gummy blood from his chest. His back was trickier, and while the easiest thing to do would be to lie back in the water he had no wish to soak his hair. This was not a true bath, he simply needed to remove the more offensive elements currently clinging to his body.

The best he could manage was to pour handfuls of the cold water down his back. It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do. He had nothing but time after all, and he had to be thankful that the various fluids had not fully dried upon his skin.

Inuyasha's turn now.

Sesshomaru glanced at his slumbering sibling, and a soft groan of need spilled from his lips. All he wanted to do was curl himself around the boy and sleep. To wrap them in the nest of their flesh and fur.

He pulled his eyes away with a disgruntled groan. He had hoped the chill of the water would shock him into a better sense of awareness but it had only served to pull aches from his tired bones. He needed to get moving while he was still able. The instinct to protect would override self-preservation if need be. But while it would keep him from falling asleep willingly, it would do nothing if he simply passed out.

The best he could managed was a slow crawl over to Inuyasha, and he feared his shoulders would pop form their sockets as he tired to pull Inuyasha closer to the water. He swore the boy could be used as a plow…just hitch him to a horse and pull him through the soil.

Sesshomaru snorted at the image of a flailing Inuyasha, carving planting rows with his face. He needed to get something out of all of this after all.

He took his time washing Inuyasha, more due to his lack of energy then anything else, but it did give him time to examine Inuyasha's _new_ body further.

Alright, alright…so he was looking at the organ he had avoided earlier. But did he not have a right to examine the cock that had so thoroughly filled him? His ass certainly throbbed with remembrance.

Inuyasha hung thick and heavy between his legs, like a rounded iron slug. His tip barely peaked past his foreskin, and Sesshomaru was amused that two slashing marks sat on the soft flesh, just as his own held, the only difference being the color. He could not help but curl his fingers around the warm flesh, curious to its feel.

Inuyasha murmured softly as Sesshomaru gave him a firm pump. He rather enjoyed the smooth glide of skin actually. With his free hand he trickled water upon Inuyasha's sex, slowly working off the remnants of their coupling. He didn't know what was more amusing; how Inuyasha hung while soft, or how much bigger he would become when aroused.

It was nice to see another similarity between them. He was rather the same…a pleasant size while soft, before thickening into a length that he had been told before as…intimidating. Not freakish…just intimidating.

Inuyasha was much the same, not as long, but so very thick. Sesshomaru tried to remember the feel of Inuyasha against his own length in his hand on that drunken night. The memory spoke that like him Inuyasha was no freakish, but would indeed give one pause. The hot pulse in his hidden channel raised a salute to that. Sesshomaru gave the boy another firm pump, feeling the flesh heat in his hand. It felt wrong somehow…the periods of intimacy between them…and yet….he had never witnessed Inuyasha fully bare and hot before him. He had never been able to look upon the boy in all his glory, to fully take in the sight of him. It felt…wrong. He felt denied, cheated somehow, though he couldn't fully explain it.

He released Inuyasha's flesh, even though the quiet urge to coax him to fullness still poked at him. More then that though, he wanted…he wanted to taste it. He did not understand why…the instinctual urge to rut was not there, nor a youkai push to seal a mating.

It was just…him.

He had never performed the act before. Even still he had to wonder just what it would be like to feel Inuyasha slide down his throat, to hold him there. He remembered the look of those who had swallowed him fully before. Beyond the wide eyed desire for breath there was the rosining of their cheeks, the hands that cupped his ass to pull him deeper even as they struggled.

He had always pondered that. What they were feeling that appeared to bring them such pleasure even as they were, in a technical sense, suffocating.

It would also be an inoffensive way to assert himself. He did not have to kneel, he could lay Inuyasha upon his back. The thought brought him a measure of pleasure, one of Inuyasha writhing under his mouth.

He swallowed thickly, refusing to salivate like a common dog over a bone. But he could not help but wonder…what would it feel like to take Inuyasha into his mouth whilst his sex was soft. To feel Inuyasha grow thick and long within his Lordly mouth.

Especially thick. It would be a unique sensation to be sure.

Sesshomaru had to admit eh had greatly enjoyed the other side of such an act in the past. He had loved to slip inside his lovers mouth while still cold. To allow the soft suction and wet heat to spur him into fullness. He enjoyed that feeling, and the one of the force of his own rushing blood pushing him down their awaiting throat. He enjoyed watching as their eyes grew wider and wider as they experienced the true glory of his sex.

He could not help but wonder if Inuyasha would enjoy it as well.

As mates there was so much open for them to explore, both of them.

But that realization brought with it another, saddening one. If this entire ordeal had driven one thing home it was how utterly far apart they were as brothers.

Not matter what had griped Inuyasha earlier, one thing was clear. Inuyasha had not recognized him. Had not realized that Sesshomaru was his brother.

But how were they to grow as siblings if their youkai kept pushing them together?

He knew his own held steady blame, and it enraged him. All this binding, all this intimacy, had been forged without either of their consents. Indeed without their participation even!

Inuyasha was entirely too young to be taking a mate, and his own youkai too damn selfish to think of anything other then what it wanted. It did not matter if he felt if Inuyasha would make a proper mate. Did not matter that his lust burned for the boy. What did matter was what was fair to **Inuyasha. **

The more he considered it the more shame he felt. Inuyasha was being given no choice, and as elder he could only blame himself. It was his job, his duty, to protect Inuyasha. Even if it meant protecting Inuyasha from himself.

_"Ruined." _Sesshomaru thought bitterly. _"It is all ruined."_

How could he forge a bond of brotherhood with their marks calling for one another? What if Inuyasha did not want such a bond with him? What if Inuyasha met a woman? One he wanted to bond with? How could he dare hold claim over the boy?

Thus far Inuyasha had only ever rutted with him as an outlet to lust, and under impairment each time. It was not right, not fair.

What was worse was that Inuyasha would always carry his stain. Any mate Inuyasha took would always have to look up another's mark that lay upon what belonged to them.

Shame.

_"Damnable thing!"_ Sesshomaru bellowed at his youkai.

He had to stop it, had to…castrate it as it had done to him all those years ago. He had to do it…for Inuyasha.

He had to establish himself as a brother, not a lover. Had to give Inuyasha the time and the space to grow and explore, to make his own choices in life. Yet such a thing would madden him, that much was certain. Even the thought of another touching Inuyasha, let alone rutting wit him, was enough to bring out his fangs.

He thought of a female curling around Inuyasha, receiving his seed. Thought of her growing heavy with Inuyasha's pups, the young Inu beaming with giddy anticipation. It brought him no joy, no pleasure as an uncle.

Yet he knew Inuyasha ached for children. It was one of the deepest dreams the young Inu had. Beyond that it was his own duty to sire heirs. Not only to inherit all that their family had but to propagate their clan. Honestly…a dozen or so pups between he and Inuyasha was to be desired. As it stood they were the last.

Shared marks aside their positions and strength of blood virtually guaranteed there would be no shortage of interested parties.

He needed to give Inuyasha space. Needed to allow him to develop instead of smothering the boy with his own interests. Inuyasha had never had a sexual experience that did not include him…which meant it would be all too easy to seduce the boy and bind them together forever.

All too easy…and utterly selfish.

But then…demons were inherently selfish creatures. It was in their makeup.

However right now his youkai was too exhausted to exert itself, leaving Sesshomaru alone in his own mind. If he could just restrain his own youkai, so that he could pursue a more brotherly relationship with Inuyasha, one question still begged to be answered.

Was it even possible?

Inuyasha was no adult, but he wasn't a child any longer. Brothers hunted together, trained together. Brothers barked and wrestled and played.

…How could they do those things? Even if they could have before…how could they now? He was only just entering adulthood himself these last hundred years, and yet he still felt too old.

Then there was the matter of his duties to his clan and lands…how could he ignore those for games? Games Inuyasha would feel childish for engaging in even if it was still his time for it.

The march of time had pushed them past innocence…so what else was there? Suddenly Sesshomaru felt the full weight of years not yet reached. He was so young himself…by all rights too young for his position even, a fact that had been the source of much of his early woe. But even while battling to keep his lands and home he had never felt the full weight of it like he did right now. He still had another two, maybe even three, hundred years before his ascension would have even been considered. But then his Father had to go and die on him, on both of them.

Which made him Lord, which all its crippling weight.

More then anything else right now he just wanted to let it go, to allow someone else to take over for a while. He just wanted to…**be**. He wanted the world to go away, to leave he and his brother alone to laugh and splash and romp and just **BE.**

Sesshomaru was jolted back from his brooding by his face touching Inuyasha's warm chest. He had nearly dozed off…just so tired…so tired of **everything**.

"I do not want to do this anymore." Sesshomaru whispered. "I want my boyhood back."

But it would never be. His innocent time had been sacrificed upon the alter of Lordship. He supposed that technically he still had perhaps another decade before his body fully entered its adult cycle. But in his mind, and in his heart, he had discarded the boy long ago, yet while he looked down upon his slumbering sibling….he wanted nothing more then to embrace it once again.

"It does not matter." Sesshomaru told himself firmly. "Boy, man, adult, child…it does not change the task set before me now."

But even as he steeled himself, he could not resist the pull to lean in and plant a soft kiss upon Inuyasha's forehead, the texture of the mark there so pleasing against his lips.

"But even as I say that…I wish for nothing more that we could go back, that we could start over. Wash away the years and meet again for the first time." Sesshomaru whispered softly.

Inuyasha was not lighter this time, but with hot tears prickling in his eyes…he managed.

One more step…one more step. He was so close…he could smell the group. Never in his life had he been so glad to catch the scent of humans. As disgusting and weak as it was…it was practically heaven right now.

He would have liked to call out, but his throat was a desert, dry and barren. His back was slick with sweat, his pants dripping with it, and the breeze against his wet flesh brought further discomfort.

He didn't like that his torso was bare, displaying his body for all to see. But Inuyasha had required covering, as much for his modesty as for Sesshomaru's own distaste for anyone else gazing upon Inuyasha in the nude.

After nearly dropping the boy some distance back he had taken another rest. During which he had tied his inner shirt and outer coat around the boy's waste. It was not much, but it would have to do.

He paused, gasping in a breath. His body was literally shaking from exertion, his arms screaming in agony, especially the returned limb. So terribly typical…he had mourned its absence more then once, so of course it simply had to plague him now.

_"One more step…one more….do not think of the weight….ignore the pain…just one more step." _He thought.

Bile climbed his throat, warning him what his cramping stomach would soon be sending up. Another indignity to suffer…

Sesshomaru lurched forwards, stumbling through the brush…and there they were. He half collapsed against a tree, Inuyasha partially slipping from his arms. He could see the two girls, both fussing over something. The kit was there with them, but a child was hardly of any use. Daigon was the furthest away, attending to someone he could not see. Alir was reclining painfully against another tree and he did not see Tren at all.

No one noticed him of course, that would be far too convenient, for aid to rush to him when needed. He supposed he could not be all that surprised. His youki was drained to the point where nothing would be sensed, but he would have thought at the very least the kit would have caught his approaching scent. Child or no, he needed to be more away.

Clearly he was going to have to call out, a feat his dry thought laugh derisively at, but what to say? Assistance was truthful, but he couldn't get much force to the word. Get your asses over here and take this living bolder out of my god damn arms was what he really wanted to say. But proper behavior aside, his throat simply wasn't up for it. So he would have to settle.

"H…Help…" He forced out as firmly as he could.

Unfortunately it was just about a whisper decibel wise, which made it just another slap in the face from the ones on high. He lowered himself to the point of flat out asking for assistance…and no one heard it. Lovely.

Fortunately the kitsune's were apparently not just for decoration, and one quirked in his direction. Fortunate for them that was. As he wouldn't remain drained and exhausted forever…an ignored Sesshomaru was one likely to beat someone on general principals. Oh the hell with it…he was going to kick Jaken anyway.

"Hey!" Cried Shippo. "It's Sesshomaru!"

Flurry of moment, and the Miko started with the noise. Why did she insisted on screeching out his sibling's name? What did she hope to accomplish? Why hadn't her parents removed her vocal cords by now?

The kit was a the his legs, the girl pawing at his slumbering sibling, which certainly wasn't helping his own weakening grip. He was so focused on simply not falling that he barely registered that someone was talking to him.

"-do to him? Why won't he wake up?" Kagome demanded, glaring at him accusingly.

That was the straw that broke the Inu's back.

Sesshomaru snarled at her, the stupid creature that was so loud and obnoxious, and…and female! He didn't know why that mattered but something in him said that it certainly did!

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha up, fully intent on forcing him into the girl's arms. It would be highly amusing to watch her fall and her ribs cave in under the weight of bolder-pup. But luckily for the Miko, Daigon chose that moment to appear.

"Lord? Is there something-"

"-Take. Him." Sesshomaru forced out, quivering as much form anger as exhaustion.

"Is…he heavy?" Daigon puzzled.

"**Extremely**."

Sesshomaru did not give the healer a choice. With one last burst of strength he slung the boy over Daigon's shoulders. The healer's eyes bulged, as his knee's quivered.

"Sweet Gods! How much…Alir…help…NOW!"

Sesshomaru never took his eyes off of the Miko was the blond guard stood painfully, limping over to Daigon to render aid upon him. Sesshomaru sagged into the tree further as the two struggled to carry Inuyasha away. As soon as he had room however he reared back and did something he had been desperately wanting to do since this entire mess had began.

He slapped the girl right in the back of the head.

As drained as he was the blow was no more then a human one, but the crack was unbelievably satisfying, as was the girl's stumbling forward.

"OW!" Kagome roared, clutching the back of her head. "You jerk! Why-gack!"

A hand across the throat…also satisfying.

Sesshomaru pulled the girl in, pushing his face into her own, baring his teeth with naked animal aggression.

"You will shut your mouth and silence that infernal, shrill voice of yours or this Sesshomaru swears that he will rip out your ovaries and shove them down your windpipe!" He snarled before shoving her away.

Gods…he was so tired, so drained, so sore…he just wanted to hurt something.

_ "I want to go home. I want to go home and I want to go to sleep." _He thought.

He wiped at his sweaty brow as he staggered forward like a drunkard, the Miko glaring hatred at him the entire time. It was less like walking and more falling in slow motion to be honest, but he managed.

Daigon and Alir had managed to get Inuyasha rested upon an untainted patch of grass, the monk was off to the side of it as well it appeared. Sesshomaru didn't really like Inuyasha being laid upon the dirty earth, but he did recognize that there was little choice in the matter so he kept his complaints behind his teeth.

He stumbled as he approached, and perhaps would have actually fallen had the slayer not pushed her shoulder into his chest. Honestly he didn't know what was more embarrassing…though he still gave her what he felt was an appropriately grateful look before straightening.

"Don't threaten Kagome." She hissed warningly. "Or we'll have a problem."

_"The only problem I'll have is how to get your bloodstains out of my clothing and hair." _Sesshomaru thought.

He resisted the urge to gouge her eyes out, thereby repaying her for her assistance only moments ago. God damn women and their flowery scents, shrill voices, and unreasonable moodiness. Nothing at all like a proper earthen spice, and heavy smoothness of tone.

Like Inuyasha.

"You're exhausted." Daigon stated as he stared up at Sesshomaru from Inuyasha's side. Sesshomaru in turn glared at the healer, snorting rudely.

Perhaps next he could be informed of the color of the sky, or maybe someone could perhaps solve that pesky riddle of whether water was truly wet.

"Water." He demanded simply.

Daigon handed him another one of the skinny, clear containers without question, which he promptly downed. His hands were shaking upon finishing, and he dropped the container to the ground rather then hand it back. It was far too troublesome to bend and retrieve it either.

"Sit down Sesshomaru." Daigon commanded gently. "You need to rest."

Rest.

That sounded so very good…but impossible. The area was unsecured. Inuyasha's safety simply could not be guaranteed. They needed to return home. "Sesshomaru-" Daigon started.

"No." Sesshomaru interrupted, shaking his head. "We need to move."

Alir grunted painfully as he started to rise once more from where he was resting, but Daigon soon halted him.

"Everyone needs time Sesshomaru. We can go nowhere."

"We must." He insisted.

Reason, logic, simple common sense…it all gave away to his instinct to protect. He had promised Inuyasha that he would watch over him while he slept, but he was too weak to do so properly. Therefore Inuyasha needed to be brought to a safe location, and this was simply not it.

The only place his weary mind knew to be safe was their home. Thus they would return to it. Inu logic…very straight forward.

"Sesshomaru…see reason. We can go nowhere. We have wounded." Daigon stated.

"I'm fine…" Came Tren's shaky voice from off to the side. Sesshomaru would have looked…if his neck wasn't so tired.

"You are not fine!" Daigon snapped.

"I can still serve!" Tren insisted.

"You have a hole driven through your damn chest!" Daigon spat. "You will stay right where this one put you!"

"A chest wound does not preclude him from walking." Sesshomaru stated tiredly. "And he has his sibling to lean on."

"You would not even give your men time to rest?" Daigon asked incredulity. "Sesshomaru you've lost all sense!"

"It is not safe here!" Sesshomaru snapped back.

Daigon crossed his arms with a huff, leveling a displeased elder's glare upon the demon Lord.

"And what of Miroku? Of Inuyasha? Neither of them will be walking anywhere!"

Sesshomaru growled, baring a fang. How dare Daigon defy him!

"I will carry Inuyasha!"

"You?" Daigon grunted. "You can **barely** stand up!"

"D-Daigon…" Alir whispered. "Perhaps you shouldn't-"

"I will not allow Inuyasha to remain here!" Sesshomaru snarled.

Stupid healer! They were to aid him! Not defy him!

Daigon nodded as if coming to a decision, then he took a step forward. One arm came out, and his palm met Sesshomaru's chest for a firm shove. Sesshomaru's whole body lurched backwards. He tried to compensate, but his drained legs could barely comply. He stumbled backwards, suddenly a mere pup again, and fell hard upon his ass.

His very sore ass.

"Daigon!" Alir cried out. But the healer paid him no need. His eyes were firmly fixed upon the seething demon on the ground.

"You expect to protect him like that? To carry him yourself? Perhaps you haven't noticed, but your little battle with that Naraku creature took us dozens of miles away. This one can not sense a hint of the former taint. Which means that its highly likely that we have traveled well over a hundred miles. Perhaps more for all we know. Its easily feasible when you take into account the massive strides Inuyasha was taking at the time and the fact that everyone was either clinging to him or the spider when not attacking or recovering. The monk nearly keeled over about a half a dozen times just from this one carrying him after all of you." Daigon lectured. "But whatever the distance…the fact remains that we are even further from the Western castle then we initially were!"

Sesshomaru glowered, all eyes upon him. He did not know what bothered him more though. Displaying such weakness for all to see. Or the fact that his body was nearly bare for the unworthy to drink in. Still…the fact that Daigon had so easily toppled him was telling. He struggled to drive back against the push for his blood, struggled for rationality and reason.

Perhaps he might have succeeded…had Inuyasha not chosen that moment to utter a soft, sad little sound.

Perhaps it was a dream, perhaps Inuyasha sensed that he was no longer near. But whatever it was it set Sesshomaru's' blood on fire. Then to make matters worse…Daigon was firmly between the two of them. An intruder between he and his sibling…between he and his mate.

In the end it didn't matter what Sesshomaru felt about it, what he thought intellectually. His blood did not care in the slightest.

Snarling, he rose slowly, readying himself to slay the creature that stood between he and his marked mate, the creature who refused to aid in taking Inuyasha to safety.

"Daigon…his neck." Alir whispered.

"This one knows." Daigon stated.

But even as he spoke Sesshomaru's was lunging forward, arm cocked back. Yet his once powerful legs had nothing left in them, nor did the arm that swung his still deadly claws. The attack was slow, clumsy, and utterly embarrassing for someone of his caliber all told. Thus it should have come as no surprise when Daigon was able to easily sidestep it.

Sesshomaru lurched past him, nearly falling once again before he could regain his balance, only to take a tumble once Daigon gave him another firm shove. He hit the ground next to Inuyasha, his exertion sending another brutal wave of exhaustion crashing over him. His eyes crossed and he swooned, nearly passing out.

"Sesshomaru…" Daigon murmured soothingly, kneeling before him. "You need to rest…you are spent, we both know this. You can not protect him as you are."

"It is not safe here." Sesshomaru protested, sounding more the petulant child then the firm Lord he wished to be. He was just so tired he could barely think. All he knew was that he had a duty to perform…and he had a failed enough for six lifetimes already.

"A small rest then." Daigon pressed. "Just enough for-"

'-Hey!" Kagome suddenly cried out. "I know where we are!"

Sesshomaru's brain ceased shutting down just long enough to inform him that additional information would be useful.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah!" Kagome chirped, smacking the heel of her fist into her open palm. "Inuyasha and me came here after we beat Yura! Which means Kaede's village is that way."

Village….Village….Sesshomaru's mind struggled to process. There had been a village of haven in Inuyasha's memories. A place they returned to often for rest and resupply. It was not far from where Inuyasha had been sealed if he remembered correctly.

"We can take Inuyasha there! Miroku too! I'm sure Kaede will know just what to do."

"How far _that way_? And just how do you expect to carry them?" Daigon wondered, sounding rather annoyed.

"He's right on that one Kagome." Sango stated. "Kirara is too weak to carry either of them right now."

Kagome huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well then you and me can go." She replied. "We can bring back a cart or something. I'm sure someone will lend us one."

"I can kinda smell people." Shippo supplied. "Can't be too far."

"A mile might as well be a hundred when it comes to carrying wounded." Daigon informed. "Which might you be reminded, three of our party are. This one doesn't care what he says either, Tren will not make it far."

Sesshomaru barely heard any of their words. All he could focus on was the village. It was not to his liking…but Inuyasha had felt safe there in the past. Well…as safe as Inuyasha ever felt anyway.

"Is it safe?" He wondered aloud, more to himself then anyone else.

"Well yeah!" Kagome huffed. "Its like the only safe place we ever go to."

Sesshomaru nodded to himself, forcing his body to rise up on unsteady feet.

"Then that is where we will go."

"Damn it…" Daigon hissed. "Sesshomaru you-"

"We **are** going." Sesshomaru stated firmly.

Rational thought was difficult, and he struggled to restrain himself from the wild's call. Inuyasha had felt safe in the place in the past, and if all was recalled correctly he actually trusted the old Miko who sat at the village head. Sesshomaru had never met this woman before, but it was the only available option it seemed.

Though if they proved a threat…he would simply slaughter them all and then take shelter.

"And just how are we to transport the wounded Sesshomaru?" Daigon asked. "Not to mention you can barely stand."

Sesshomaru managed to hold back another declaration that he would bare the burden that was Inuyasha. He had to admit, if only to himself, that it simply was not possible at this stage. The miko's suggestion of returning with help was perhaps valid however. They could always-

"Well…lookie here boys." Came a crooning voice from behind.

His body felt as if it were turning to stone as he turned himself around. Six humans stood there, all wearing various predatory smug leers. They were armed and armored, though their gear looked patched and cobbled together.

"What do you want human?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Want? You wound us sir." The one at the head, balding with a topknot purred. "We are but humble travelers."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, hardly in the mood for cat and mouse. Besides…he was Inu…and Inu got to the god damn point.

"I have not wounded you yet." He warned. "But I shall if you linger."

"Tough words from the pretty demon who is shaking so bad he can barely stand. Even the little boy toppled you." Came a taunt from the man on the left.

Sesshomaru heard Alir limping up behind him, the armor gave it away, and was inwardly grateful. On any normal day any six humans, hell any hundred, wouldn't' be worth a second glance by either him or Alir….but as it stood all he himself had left were his claws and size. His poison remained, but he lacked the youki to form his whip. He could still spray it…but that lacked range.

So like it or not…these humans did have the potential to be dangerous. Sesshomaru eyed the pelts they wore on their pitted and scarred armor. These men had seen battle, with other, albeit lesser then he, demons and emerged the victor. A cause for concern true, he was not so arrogant to dismiss everything.

"Do you know who I am?" He hissed. He still had intimidation to try. Beyond that there was his training…never…EVER let an opponent know you are weak.

"Just another pretty demon…and not the first we've found." The taunter answered, patting the pelts Sesshomaru had already seen. "Though the one on the ground looks sweet too."

Sesshomaru saw red as the human leered at the sleeping Inuyasha, his lips pulling back unconsciously.

"Now, now." Topknot soothed. "No need for all of this. We'll just be on our way now. But maybe you can find it in your hearts to gift us with a small trinket or two to bless our travels."

"I think those swords would do nicely." His second suggested, eying the blades that hung at Sesshomaru's side. "What need you three?"

Sesshomaru's hackles rose, and he silently vowed then that one way or another these men would pay for their insults. Now….how to accomplish that exactly?

Alir's weapon came out, tearing a chunk of earth as he swung it around, but Sesshomaru could hear him straining against its weight. He also caught the sound of a bowstring tightening.

"Bandits…" Kagome spat. "Get lost!"

Sesshomaru refused to take his eyes off of the threat, but he could only assume that the miko had notched an arrow. Perhaps she wasn't as useless as he had thought. But if Topknot was concerned about an aimed shot, he certainly did not show it.

"Gonna kill me little girl?" He asked cheerfully.

Sesshomaru could feel the girl hesitate even before he heard the tension relax from her bow. Or perhaps she was just as useless after all.

He resisted the urge to curse. Why was it the girl could slay scores of demons but the idea of spilling one little human's blood was too much for her? Damn hypocrite.

"You will get nothing." Sesshomaru vowed. "Save the maggots the spawn within. Be gone!"

He flexed his claws, opening up his venom glands. He wasn't about to count on the slayer, a pang of human conscience was more then he could afford. His hope was that they would rush all at once, and if they remained clustered he could spray…with any luck that would halt most them and Alir hopefully had enough to finish the stragglers. But even if he didn't Sesshomaru was determined to find a way…he would not die here…certainly not like this.

Topknot sighed, wearing the look of a patient man pushed to ugly recourse.

"Well I can't say I'm pleased to hear that. There are far too many selfish travelers on the road these days. Boys…"

Sesshomaru was about to remark on how there wasn't any road at all when one of the men behind Topknot became a blur of motion. Sesshomaru saw the knife leave his hand, and his mind reacted…but his body could not. Any other time it would have been nothing, he could have easily snatched it out of the air, or just swayed out of the way and killed the human before it even reached where he had been.

But this was no ordinary situation.

He lurched to the side, and although the blade was no longer on the path to anything vital, the meat of his shoulder would suffer. Emphasis on the would, as Daigon's hand snatched it deftly out of the air before it could make contact, and with one flick of his wrist the sharp implement found itself buried in the face of its owner.

Hands pulled Sesshomaru backwards, and Alir planted himself in the line of fire.

"Human slime!" Alir snarled. "I'm going-"

FWOOOSH!

Alir jumped back and Sesshomaru watched dumbly as the humans vanished in a cascade of flame even as the one Daigon had killed crumpled. Then the sweetest sound Sesshomaru had heard in hours reached his ears.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru tilted his head up towards the sound of his name, a small smile gracing his lips over the sight there.

"Rin…" He whispered as Daigon fussed about something.

The child's concerned face poked through two scaly necks that jostled as feet touched the grounded in front of the still burning ash.

Ah-Un.

She had brought Ah-Un.

Rin hipped off of the dragon's back and raced over to him, obviously distressed over something. She was speaking, but Sesshomaru barely heard her, he was focused solely upon the dragon. He raised on shaky hand and Ah-Un stepped forward to nuzzle it. Relief beyond telling flooded him as he drew his claws across a scaled cheek.

"I have great need of you." He whispered softly.

Ah-Un rose up, straightening with pride at the admittance. Though the haze of pain and weariness Sesshomaru became aware of hands upon his leg.

"…so worried about you! Shippo said there was trouble and you left so quickly and that man threw a knife-" Rin forced out as only a child could.

"Quiet Rin." Sesshomaru chastised gently, lacking any real venom.

"…Is Rin a good girl?" She asked gently, staring up at him with those damnable eyes.

Ah…so she feared his displeasure. As she should honestly….as he had lectured her more then once on the dangers of running off alone after the mess with Nefrume. Now…if only the others could remember that fact. But in this case…

"Yes." He affirmed gently. "Rin is a very good girl."

The child lit up like the sun, granting him the smile that could melt the heart of even the most fridge demon. He would know, he had been that demon after all.

He patted her on the head before she rushed past him, meeting the poor kitsune with a bone-crushing hug.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Ah-Un, the solution to his problem, when his vision swam and he started to tilt. Daigon was there to catch him, to steady him, a fact Sesshomaru was hardly pleased with.

Grumbling to himself Sesshomaru pushed away fro the healer, slightly annoyed that the man didn't go skidding across the ground as he should. Which settled it…as soon as he was feeling better he was going to throw Daigon as hard as he could….

He turned, sawing as he fought to keep his balance.

"Rin." He forced out firmly. The girl promptly ceased her conversation with the Miko and Kit to snap to attention. "Take Ah-Un to the nearby village and bring back a cart of some sort to carry Inuyasha."

"Yes Sir!" Rin chirped cheerfully, saluting before she snagged both the kit's and the Miko's hands. "Come on Shippo, Miss Kagome!"

Sesshomaru watched as the child drug the two to the dragon, mounting quickly and leaving without further prodding. He leaned back against a tree, eyeing the healer carefully. Who knew what Daigon might pull that was "for his own good" or the ever present "Will do what he must" lot.

"Amazing…a child is the most well behaved and obedient out of all my servants." He muttered.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Daigon huffed.

Daigon couldn't believe it. Even as Rin steered Ah-Un into position, the shorter the distance they had to move the wounded the better, he could not take his eyes off of Sesshomaru. The stubborn fool was **still** awake.

His legs were rubber, and his head lolled like a ball on a string at times…yet he still hadn't dropped. The thought of just drugging the damn fool had popped into Daigon's mind more then once so far. He had been forced to do it a number of times with Inu-Taisho, and still carried with him the vials to do the same to Sesshomaru. Problem was how to deliver it safely. The idea of Sesshomaru fighting in such a state was a joke, but getting close enough to administer anything would put him in range of Sesshomaru's claws and teeth…and no matter how drained he was Sesshomaru's venom was nothing to scoff at.

But even without such measures Sesshomaru should have fallen asleep naturally a long time ago. Yet he was still fighting it off. Foolish really…unbelievably so. If anyone should have known better it was Sesshomaru. After all he had not knocked the demon Lord over just to mock him, he had done it to try and show the fool just how bad he really was.

Had Ah-Un not incinerated those humans they could have very well killed Sesshomaru. His fingers still tingled from the contact with that knife…a blessed weapon it had been, probably taken from some traveling monk or some other such thing. A blow from that would have been a lot more troublesome then Sesshomaru would have thought.

Thought…heh…that was the problem. Sesshomaru wasn't thinking at all. He was caught up in some sort of Inu dominance thing. Which Daigon understood, but it was still his duty to look out for the health of all.

Tren couldn't fight, walking would be a struggle no matter what he said. Alir was more injured then he was letting on, his armor was actually bracing his broken bones at the moment. One good strike in the right place….

Miroku the monk was comatose, and would be for quite some time in his estimation.

Then there was Inuyasha himself…the dead weight king. His spine was still aching over trying to support him earlier. He almost wanted to check the boy's belly for lead shot or some such thing.

All in all this left them with only himself and the two human girls for their defense. The idea of moving at all had been ludicrous, though Ah-Un's appearance had changed all that. He was fine with this plan to move to the human village, but he had hoped that Sesshomaru would be drawn to sleep with his sibling long before now. Neither would be easy to move, but he personally would feel much better if the two Inu's were curled up in slumber.

He had only seen a drain like this once before, and it had not been pretty. He had no idea what happened to, or what would happen with Inuyasha but he knew that Sesshomaru was likely to be down for three or four days at the least. The sooner he got to that the better off he would be. Not to mention his singular focus would soon turn to sleep deprived dementia. Hints of which his lashing out had already proven…

Daigon looked down at his tingling fingers, rubbing them together slowly. He had surprised himself there….he had seen the knife long before it ever left the human's hand, but hadn't expected to perform as he had. He had greatly cemented himself in his role as a healer, and while the reflexes remained he had long since retrained the trigger. Or so he had thought…was it because of that woman? That Kagura? Had one act of violence undone everything he had striven for?

Or was the howling wind forever at his core no matter how many lives he saved?

He sighed….so much work to do.

Sesshomaru could have smiled over the farce in front of him. The monk had already been loaded into the cart, Daigon had managed that single handedly, but Inuyasha was proving difficult.

As it stood Daigon, Alir, Sango the slayer, and the little kit desperately pushing from below, and they were still struggling immensely. Tren had refused to seat himself with the two unconscious males, citing space concerns, and Daigon had refused to allow him to help because of it.

The red haired demon did not look nearly as amused as Sesshomaru himself felt, fussing over his straining mate as he was.

"He wasn't this hard to move before!" Alir groaned as they finally raised Inuyasha high enough to slide him in.

Sesshomaru was grateful that he possessed the foresight to secure the lip of his shirt and coat turned skirt shut to keep it from fluttering up. The last thing he wanted was for a gust of wind or an errant move to expose the boy. It was bad enough both of them were half exposed for all to see as it was. If Inuyasha's glory was unveiled they would look, the miko would look, she was wanting to look he just knew it.

She was a woman after all, that's what they did. God damn women…always looking and penis'…especially penis' of little brothers who were already claimed by their far superior big brothers!

Bitches…all of them.

Sesshomaru shook his head to dislodge his thoughts. Gods he needed sleep.

As Inuyasha settled into position pleasantly, the kit had piled his tail under him, he sniffled audibly at the air. Sesshomaru's hackles rose when Inuyasha's arms curled around the monk, pulling him in.

He forced the bile down. It was a protective gesture, and perhaps it was a good thing that Inuyasha appeared to recognize the Monk's scent as something that belonged to him. Or perhaps he was just a cuddler…personally Sesshomaru preferred the former option.

Eyes turned to him and he groaned inwardly. Time to leave…which meant he had to get up. While he had never truly seated himself upon the ground, he was being solely supported by the log under his rear. With effort beyond effort Sesshomaru managed to push himself up fully, his limp legs nearly sending him crashing down however.

His first steps were undignified and unsteady, but he managed, however slightly. He could use Ah-Un to steady himself as he walked however. The reins around his muzzle would do nicely. But then Daigon was there, taking him by the arm, and in his opinion, rudely dragging him to the dragon's side.

"Get on." Daigon ordered. "Scoot forward dear Rin."

The already mounted child obeyed, but Sesshomaru simply stared blankly at the saddle, his weary mind trying to process. Daigon wanted him to…ride Ah-Un?

Preposterous….he could stand under his own power. He was to guard Inuyasha as he slept…which he could not do seated upon his rear.

Not to mention said rear was still very sore. Damn thick-dicked little brothers….

"I believe I ca-" Sesshomaru started.

"-Get on. The fucking. Dragon." Daigon growled through clenched teeth.

The gall!

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to chastise the out of line healer, but as he started to turn he felt arms curl around his right leg. Daigon grunted as he heaved upwards, and Sesshomaru's arms flailed for support as he found himself rising. With a shoulder shove from the healer he found himself sprawled over Ah-Un' saddle, the thick leather pressing against his stomach.

Another push coupled with Rin's pulling hands and Sesshomaru found his legs over the dragon and his ass in the saddle. Said ass not appreciating the pressure, nor did his legs enjoy being opened son.

He glared down at the healer, but his vitriolic tirade was silenced before it could start by Rin's sweet voice.

"Now we can ride together Milord!"

A smug look came over Daigon's face, one that said he knew that he had already won. Sesshomaru knew that he had to concede defeat, but bringing in the Rin weaponry was hardly honorable.

'_This isn't over_' he glared to Daigon, but the healer merely waved him off.

Sesshomaru was startled slightly when Rin gave the signal and Ah-Un pressed forward. Walking would be slower then the flight the dragon was capable of, so Sesshomaru tried to settle into the saddle.

If only his ass would cooperate. Damn Inuyasha's.

Daigon watched as Sesshomaru's head drooped forward for was he counted as the sixty third time. From there he began to count the seconds before it snapped up again. The longest period of time it had remained down was around five minutes. As it was Sesshomaru was no longer fighting sleep, no…not even his will could hold back that tide any longer. No….he was continually falling asleep…only to snap back away time and time again.

What it was that was rousing the demon over and over Daigon did not know, it was something new to be sure. Even Inu-Taisho hadn't displayed behavior like this.

Daigon glanced at the sleeping Inuyasha to his right just as Sesshomaru's head snapped up with a start. Both of the boy's were showing infuriatingly original traits. Sesshomaru's was worrisome, but Inuyasha's was…terrifying.

He had no idea what had happened to the hanyou, or how it had managed to occur. But…the result was right in his face. Inuyasha was a full-blooded true Daiyoukai.

It boggled his mind….oh sure it would take a test or two to officially confirm it yes. But he did not need one…he knew what he was seeing. He even know what Inuyasha as going through right that very moment. He had seen both Inu-Taisho and Sesshomaru go through the exact same thing.

Inuyasha wasn't likely to awake for six weeks at the least. Unless of course he was prematurely roused by a sufficient threat…like being on fire. Though even that was sketchy. Daigon remembered the case of a bear youkai child who had drown in his sleep, never awakening as he had sunk deeper into a river.

Which was why a young Daiyoukai's first transformation was to be carefully monitored. Granted it would come naturally regardless, but as he understood it such an event was rather painful and to be avoided.

But even with Inuyasha showing obvious signs that he had come of age Daigon simply could not write it off as that. Inuyasha had died…he had watched the hanyou take his final breath…and not another had been taken for at least twenty minutes, perhaps more. Even for a youkai brain damage was a risk, but they wouldn't know if that was the case until later.

But how had he come back? One minute a cooling corpse and the next a writhing ball of transforming agony. There was simply no medical explanation for it…especially the emergence of Inuyasha's tail. It just did not happen.

One hundred years of growth in seconds? Impossible.

Yet…there it was.

He thought back on Inuyasha's attack all that while ago. The bone slivers he had removed from the hanyou's ruptured tailbone had been telling. Everything there had spoke that Inuyasha's body was trying to do something it simply couldn't. Yet if this was the goal it had been trying to reach…why had it failed then only to succeed now? What had enabled it? Something he had done? Something that Naraku had caused?

Daigon did not know, but he was sure that there had to be something. A catalyst of some sort.

He shook his head, dislodging the questions. He wasn't likely to gain any answers soon. Not out here anyway, and maybe not ever. He wasn't even sure what to test for, let alone how to test it.

Inuyasha's markings however were…curious. A trait none of the others in his family had shared. Sesshomaru's marks stood out, identifying his status and power. Inuyasha's did the same and yet were more…decorative in purpose. Like jewels or rings, they stood out, catching the light and eye.

Curious.

The twisting slashes curling up his ears also puzzled Daigon. If Inuyasha were a full blood then why had he kept his mutative hanyou trait? Why were they marked? There was nothing random about a Daiyoukai's marks. What you saw was always what was meant. That Inuyasha had them now could suggest that he was always supposed to, and that did not make any sense.

For the traits he was displaying were simply not of his…breed.

Inu-Taisho had been half giant and half Hachiko-Western Inu. Sesshomaru was one third giant, one third Hachiko-Western, and half Southern Leao. Thus Sesshomaru most resembled his Mother as it was her blood that held the highest concentration within him.

He had inherited her long limbed feminine form and grace instead of Inu-Taisho's raw boned thickness.

Inuyasha likewise had most resembled his Mother despite sharing facial features with his Father. He had still appeared to be human except for the Inu trait that was his ears. Take those away and not even his eyes or hair color screamed Inu. Also, other then Sesshomaru's mark upon his chest he had displayed no other.

Now he did…so…if the line of logic was followed that Inuyasha no longer had human within him, his Mother's blood nonexistent, leaving only his Father's…it begged the question.

Why did he not look like Inu-Taisho?

If all that remained in Inuyasha was what Inu-Taisho had given him it stood to reason that he would greatly resemble his Sire. But he did not.

Inu-Taisho had displayed his Father's marks with his Mother's coloring. Whereas Inuyasha did not share his Father's marks, or coloring. The placement was the same but the same, but the jagged, multi-colored display was not.

He could write it off as a recessive trait in Inu-Taisho turned dominant somehow in Inuyasha. But the eyes and ears crushed that. Fact was fact….Inuyasha was displaying traits of a mix that he shouldn't have.

While it was true that one parents traits could be stronger in a child then the other, with demonic bloodlines things were a little different. The dominant blood always pushed to the forefront, hence Sesshomaru and his Father's visual differences. With an equal mix there was equal displays, so once again Inuyasha should have resembled his Father almost perfectly.

Yet…he didn't.

As a matter of fact…if he didn't know any better….Daigon shook the thought loose. Pointless speculation would not get him anywhere.

If only Sesshomaru were in better condition, his attuned sense of smell would be rather useful right now. Besides it wasn't like he wouldn't be demanding answers soon enough anyway.

Daigon did not appreciate puzzled and he did **NOT** like mysteries of any kind. What you did not know could be used against you or prove to be a problem down the line. As a matter of fact there was no telling whether Inuyasha truly was healthy or not. For all they knew the boy was only steps from another attack of some sort.

If Sesshomaru had consented to staying still he could have started an examination while they slept. But no…he had to walk and wonder, and then be called upon for answers the very moment Sesshomaru thought to demand them.

To his side the cart-sat kitsune gently stroked at Inuyasha's hair…and Daigon got an idea.

"Ne…Shippo is it?" He asked softly. The child's eyes raised to meet his, and the boy nodded. "Don't suppose you happen to be familiar with our dear hanyou's scent?"

"Oh yeah…I could never miss dog boy here." Shippo replied jokingly.

Daigon nodded. Now that could be helpful.

"And how about now? Does he smell different to you?" Daigon asked.

"You could sure say that again." Shippo quipped. "He doesn't smell anything like he used to…not really. I mean its still Inuyasha but…different. REALLY different."

Interesting.

It told him little but it was interesting none the less. Though he could hardly fault the kit for not having the training to dissect scents the way Sesshomaru could.

Daigon looked to the demon Lord, who once again had jolted himself awake. He had to wonder if even Sesshomaru could confirm his suspicions.

How much farther could the stupid human village be? He had goaded Ah-Un into a quicker pace three times already and now the sun had nearly disappeared below the horizon.

Sesshomaru held little fear for the dark, and Ah-Un could see well enough, it was just…annoying. He wished that they could take flight, but he doubted that the ties that held the cart to the dragon could withstand the weight of Inuyasha, the monk, and gravity all at once. He wasn't willing to bet on it and the last thing he needed was for Inuyasha to end up plummeting to the earth.

So grounded they were.

The two humans had long since mounted the neko, who had been sleeping upon the slayers shoulder all the time before hand, and his own sat themselves along the wooden walls of the cart, unable or unwilling to walk any further.

No one had implored him to stop yet, which was good…as he had no intention of doing so until they either arrived at their destination or Ah-Un reached his limit.

Sesshomaru blinked his aching eyes, the dark certainly would not help him remain awake, which was an ongoing struggle as it was. He couldn't' remember exactly why he could not rest yet, he just knew that he could not. Not until…something.

But Gods he was so tired it **hurt**.

"This looks familiar milord." Rin whispered softly. "I think we're almost there."

Sesshomaru gripped the right side of the saddle just as the world tilted hard to the left, nearly sending him to the ground. Another wave of nausea washed over him and he gagged, suppressing the retch that he felt building.

"Good." He groaned, even as more bile gathered in his throat.

The dizziness wasn't getting any better either, making it all to easy to be jarred around and disorientated. Which in turn only further agitated his rebelling stomach.

So that was how it went for mile after blurry mile. Till the sun had completely set and they were all enshrouded by darkness. The grumbles of certain humans who wanted to bed down for the night went unheard by the increasingly dazed demon Lord.

No that he would have heeded if he had heard and properly processed. He was conscious yes, but hardly aware any longer. Yet although every sound was devoid of meaning it was still shrill to his nerves nonetheless.

Perhaps that was what finally roused him completely.

For just as the sun began to rise he realized that they had come to a halt for some reason, and beyond that there were murmuring voices that assaulted his ears regardless.

Blinking blurry eyes Sesshomaru raised his head form Ah-Un's necks to stare at a gathering of humans. They in turn stared back with wide eyes and suspicious voices. But that did not matter. No…what mattered was that he knew the sight before him. Knew it as Inuyasha had seen it a thousand times.

The village…they had arrived.

Sesshomaru barely had enough energy to breathe, let alone become excited. Nevertheless he did feel a great sense of relief at the sight. For now Inuyasha could be secured…and that was all that mattered.

Getting down off of Ah-Un? Now that would be a challenge.

The humans no doubt had been setting into their morning routines, and none looked pleased at the appearance of demons. But Sesshomaru paid them no heed. Instead scanning over the various wooden hovels the people actually called homes. Wondering all the while which would best house Inuyasha.

He imagined the headman or elder or whatever humans called their leaders would appear soon, and then he could go about Inuyasha's lodgings.

"By what right do you come here demon?" Some trembling man called out.

As weary as he was he could not quite suss out exactly where it came form, so he simply resorted to leveling his best glare upon the lot of them. It had the desired effect he was pleased to see. They all coward as all their inferior kind did…which was good. Though he would have expected the miko to emerge and cull the situation…but she didn't seem to be of the same mindset.

Then again he didn't exactly know if the two women had fallowed steadily. For all he knew they had fallen far behind. He would look…but it was just too much work.

Perhaps something had eaten them? Now wouldn't that be lovely?

But sure enough to his guess, soon the crowd began to part, and a hunched over, gray haired woman with an eye patch made her way forward. Her face looked familiar, inasmuch as it could through a foggy memory that was not his own.

"What business to yet have here." She asked simply.

"It is a simple matter of-" Daigon started, having come around to Ah-Un's side.

"-You will provide safe lodging for my sibling. Now." Sesshomaru stated firmly, completely bulldozing the healer.

"And why should we do that?" She asked.

"Because this Sesshomaru has ordered it." He responded matter of factly.

Honestly…what was with all the questions? These humans already owed Inuyasha a hundred times over as it was.

"And if we refuse?" She inquired cautiously.

"**Sesshomaru**." Daigon whispered forcefully.

Sesshomaru's temper flared at the question. How impertinent! Their stupid little village sat upon his lands!

"Then I will kill you all." Sesshomaru growled threateningly.

The crowd withdrew slightly with a fearful gasp, but the elderly woman did neither. Instead keeping her eye firmly fixed upon him. He might have been minutely impressed if this all wasn't so terribly agitating. What gave her confidence to stare at him so?

It was a credible wonder, and it made him ponder if she could sense how weak he truly was at this moment. Foolish woman…so one human nearly snuck in a lucky jab…he was still the Sesshomaru damn it.

He focused on her face…something was niggling at him.

"Wait now…" Daigon huffed. "This is all going places it need not."

Inuyasha knew her….Inuyasha trusted her, as much as Inuyasha trusted anyway, she was…she was….

"Ye come here demanding service and threatening death." The woman stated. "Hardly the actions of a friend."

"Yes but….well ignore him." Daigon replied. "We are friends…of friends anyway. Allow this one to explain."

Yes…she was supposed to be Inuyasha's friend…but she….then it clicked.

"You are the one who put that rosary upon Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snarled. "You are the one who shackled my sibling to that abominable bitch! That is why that miko wished us here! She wants that which is mien under her control once more!"

Now it all made sense!

Sesshomaru tore himself off of the saddle, landing not gracefully, but managing not to stumble and fall. He would kill for this, the miko and the old woman…and **anyone** else who dared to threaten his blood!

Arching his claws Sesshomaru strode forward, intent on shredding the human woman. But Daigon's hands on his chest halted him.

"Now wait!" Daigon insisted. "You are not thinking clearly here!"

Sesshomaru glared at his servant, whom had apparently forgotten that was what he was, while wondering if Daigon too was in on this.

"The miko lied! She wishes control over Inuyasha once more so she sends us to this witch! Where is she! She shall die by my hand this day!" Sesshomaru snarled.

Inuyasha had been through enough! He would not allow this! The boy had suffered enough at the hands of those who claimed to love him.

"Inuyasha?" The old woman questioned, seemingly shrugging off Sesshomaru's bluster. "Miko? Ye know Inuyasha and Kagome? And what be this about siblings? Inuyasha has only ever spoken of one sibling, and never in glowing terms to be sure."

Daigon sighed, and with one eye locked upon Sesshomaru, spoke. "It is a long story, one best told when certain parties are…settled. This one will be happy to tell it in detail…but for now here is the quick version. The creature you know as Naraku is dead, slain by both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru only yesterday. However both Inuyasha and the monk you know as Miroku are each in need of care. We have brought them here for safety. The demon slayer and this Kagome are with the neko….however they fell behind for rest some hours ago and our…**leader** here was in no shape to pay attention. Apologies."

Wait…so that was where they went? Not that he cared, but if they were far behind then he had time to rest before shoving the traitorous miko's head into her own woman hole.

And come to think of it…why did this old woman not know of any of this? Had this not been the place Rin had procured the cart from? Surely some manner of explanation had to be given before it was released into their possession.

"Miroku and Inuyasha…" The old woman began cautiously. "Ye would not mind if I take a look to confirm ye claim?"

Actually Sesshomaru did mind. He minded a great deal….as he certainly did not want the old hag anywhere near his slumbering, and thus defenseless, sibling. So as Daigon steered the old woman around him, he growled his displeasure. Only to have the healer shot him an unkind glare before continuing his actions.

"Shush you. If she tries anything you can kill her to your heart's content, and the girl." Daigon grumbled. "But right now we need them."

Hn…acceptable.

He would have followed them as they moved closer to Inuyasha but already what little strength he had regained had been spent. He couldn't afford to show weakness, not now. Intimidation was all he had left and he damn well wasn't going to give it up easily. Tren and Alir were near Inuyasha still, but that did little to ease the beast within.

However at the sight of Inuyasha the woman gasped, her lone eye widening in disbelief at the sight before her.

"My word! W-What has happened to Inuyasha? Did he partake of the jewel's power?" She asked. "And what of Miroku? His body reeks of poisons, and I can yet sense further corruption within."

Daigon gave the woman an appraising, if ever slightly approving, eye and answered.

"Tis unknown just yet what has caused Inuyasha to change thusly, and sadly we will have to wait further for such answers. This one does not think this jewel was the cause…unless the pieces that Naraku had were used upon him. As Daigon understands, this jewel only became whole when Kagome added her pieces to it."

The old woman shook her head, a grave look upon her face.

"Naraku would never use power on anyone other then himself."

"And as for Miroku….the situation is dire…but stable. The poison is ebbing slowly…without treatment he will die yes…but this one is here and he can treat it with little difficulty. As for the other…well that is to be discussed later to be sure." Daigon continued. "This one is Daigon if you have not yet realized."

The old woman looked puzzled, but nodded in comprehension.

"Kaede." She responded simply.

Sesshomaru was starting to angry…well angrier anyway. Was his order going to be followed or not? Just how stupid were these humans?

"Miroku can rest within my home." Kaede stated. "As for Inuyasha…despite his size I think there will still be room-"

"-in a nice quiet building **by himself.**" Daigon interjected, making some kind of motion Sesshomaru could not see. Again came Kaede's puzzled, questioning look. "You see…that way his **safety** is further assured and he need not **worry** of being **disturbed** by any wayward passerby."

Daigon turned his head to stare directly at Sesshomaru as the explanation was furthered, and the demon Lord had to wonder just what the healer was going on about. What other elements? What something else hunting his poor little brother? If so why had he not already been notified?

Kaede followed Daigon's stare and his hidden gesture, and infuriatingly enough…seemed to understand.

"Ah." She uttered sagely, nodding in agreement. "Yes…I do agree. It will be prepared."

Sesshomaru grumbled as the humans began to scramble about. Had he not already made it clear what was expected only minutes ago? Need they an old woman to nod to understand these days?

Humans….really…

"Get. Out. Of. The. Way." Daigon growled, only for Sesshomaru to growl back.

The threat of violence reverberating in his chest Sesshomaru drew himself up higher, looming over the smaller man. Daigon did not back down however, though the humans behind him did, instead keeping his look of frustrated annoyance. "Sesshomaru…" Daigon groaned, which only earned him another snarling growl. "Well how did you think this was going to go damn it!"

Everything that had transpired up to this point and been beneath Sesshomaru's notice. The monk had been removed without incident, and the old hag had claimed that Inuyasha's lodging had been properly prepared. For convenience Daigon had suggested moving the cart as close as they could. That itself had been fine by Sesshomaru, as he understood better then anyone the weight of bolder-pup, though the short walk had been brutal upon his legs.

The building itself was no more then a hut, hardly worthy of either of them. But it appeared sturdy enough, and didn't smell too terribly vile. Granted there were also few choices in the matter, so he was simply forced to accept it. But then the humans had tried to touch Inuyasha. **Touch him**! With their filthy human hands no less!

"Sesshomaru…the door is **right** there." Daigon pressed, pointing inside. "Just let us move him and then you can both rest."

Rest…oh Gods knew how he wanted that. But…humans….male humans…touching of the Inuyasha. Touching him with their impure…crusty hands. Disgusting…just…just plain icky hands touching his Inuyasha's sweet flesh.

No.

No that would not doe.

Again, as it always seemed to, it fell to him to complete.

But could he lift the boy one more time? He really was not sure. Inuyasha was higher up this time, and he had gathered a smidgeon of strength during the wait, even though he felt worse now then ever. But if he could not manage it…who could he rely upon?

The humans would touch him with their horrible hands, the textile sensations further fueling their impure thoughts. Thoughts that would cause their pathetic human members to thicken and they would jerk upon them in their filth like pigs. How could they not? As low of vermin as they were…and as beautiful as Inuyasha was. Could they even carrying such a short distance before their base urges overpowered them? What if they dropped Inuyasha to paw at themselves?

It could not be allowed.

Inuyasha had to be protected from their perversion.

Sesshomaru looked over their dirty, unwashed faces. Faces that held fear yes…but was that a hint of a lusty leer he could see? He moved his gaze back to the sleeping boy. So innocent…so pure…

_ "I must protect him." _Sesshomaru thought dimly.

Inuyasha rose slightly as Sesshomaru slid his arms under him. With a soft moan Inuyasha's arms clung to him, curling up around his neck, and that simple act set Sesshomaru's primal blood aflame. Yet Inuyasha had not become any lighter in the intervening period, being little more then dead lead in his exhausted arms. Bolder-pup was alive and well.

"Sesshomaru…you can't-" Daigon started.

The hell he could not….

With a heave that had his back shrieking Sesshomaru drew up Inuyasha into the air, and with a harsh grunt turned away from the would be Inu-molesters.

That right there however…was the exact moment Inuyasha's weight settled.

Sesshomaru was weaker on the side of his newborn arm, and that shoulder had grown completely unaccustomed to bearing any sort of weight. It slid from its socket with a audible crack that froze Sesshomaru, and had him whining low through clenched teeth in spite of himself.

"Heard that." Daigon muttered.

"You heard nothing." Sesshomaru ground out as he pushed into the hut.

"You sure?" Because it certainly sounded like your shoulder coming completely out of its socket." Daigon retorted.

"It was not. Your stupid ears are too stupid to hear real sounds." Sesshomaru's tired, pain filled mind supplied to his mouth.

"Sesshomaru…everyone heard-"

"-Nothing at all! I am Lord and I say what can be heard or not!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"….God **damn** you're bitchy when you're tired." Daigon groused under his breath.

With his knees buckling and vision blurring Sesshomaru staggered towards the bed. Not that one could really call it that. It was little more then a large pile of stuffed sacks and low grade furs. But for Inuyasha's size and weight it would simply have to do.

The entire mound puffed and shifted as Sesshomaru collapsed painfully to his knees, just barely landing Inuyasha where he wished instead of the floor. Beads of sweat ran down his pounding head and a sour taste after a small, unwanted burp was the only warning he received.

Sesshomaru lurched to the side, a wooden bucket luckily sitting near, as a mouthful of burning bile rushed up his throat. It splattered against the aged wood, and Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose distastefully even as his stomach began to contract. The only thing that kept him from fully vomiting was the fact that there was simply nothing in his stomach to vomit up.

He fell back on his ass, groaning pitifully at how utterly terrible he felt. Then a hand felt upon his screaming shoulder. He had about half a second to contemplate that before another curled around his forearm. None of which was enough time to comprehend what was about to happen.

The roar of pain that followed after the jerk and shove that audibly forced his shoulder back into its proper socket certainly voiced his displeasure before his angry, bloodshot eyes drug themselves up to bore holes in the smug face of a certain healer.

"What?" Said healer quipped innocently. "It's not like your shoulder was dislocated or anything. So clearly this one did not just put it back in for you. No sir…certainly not."

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more then to wring the elemental's neck, but before he could start to devise a way to get Daigon to choke himself, using his own Lordly hands of course, warm fur curled around his waist like a puffy snake.

Between that and hands that were far stronger then they had any damn right to be, Sesshomaru found himself being tugged backwards, even as he tried awkwardly to stand. Before he knew it he was on the reasonably soft furs with a rumbling Inuyasha completely curled around him, face nuzzling the top of his head as his own was buried in a naked chest.

The moment his bare fleshed touched that of Inuyasha's, and the scent of his family began to surround him it was as if someone had dropped the moon upon his body. Consciousness fled from him like a rabbit running from a wolf.

He could not have fought it if he wanted to.

_"Inuyasha…." _

"About damn time…" Daigon grumbled as he watched Sesshomaru not so much slip as plummet into slumber.

He understood just how impaired Sesshomaru had been, and just what had been driving him. But that didn't make it any less troubling.

Still…he could not help but smile softly as he watched the two Inu cuddle together, they bushy fur of their tails curling around one another for warmth. It had been so long since he had had a family that he couldn't remember what it felt like.

Pushing aside the acidic burn of the past he shifted his gaze from the two. Perhaps things would settle for them now. He certainly hoped so…he wouldn't be around to help forever after all.

Leaving the small human structure Daigon secured it shut. It would not do to have them intruded upon after all. As it was he was unsure as to how he would keep all the small children he had seen running around far away. Noise wasn't a concern, but curious to see was. In just a few short hours Sesshomaru's hair trigger would reset, then arm. Anything that came near after that would violently rouse him, and he would undoubtedly wake as little more then a moving delivery system of fangs and venom, killing anything that neared before he even knew what it was.

Daigon sighed….they certainly did not need the torn, ragged bodies of small children littering the place. He supposed after a period that he could post Tren and Alir as guard, but children had a nasty talent for thwarting any and all security somehow.

Hmm…perhaps the kitsune would be of assistance?

Daigon rubbed at his eyes as he pushed against the drain of fatigue that never truly went away. Not anymore….

He had spent three thousand years in Inu-Taisho's service, the demon's entire life, and another near thousand in Sesshomaru's own…what he wouldn't give for true rest. Yet another thing he had long since lost memory of.

But there was little point in dwelling on it, there was nothing he could do after all. Perhaps in another fifty he would go completely hollow and fade, it was hard to judge. As a matter of fact it would probably be a good idea to start prepping a successor once they had returned to the castle. He would leave behind mountains of tomes yes, but hands on training certainly wouldn't hurt.

Now if only he had an acceptable candidate…

Daigon sighed again as he noticed the old Miko staring at him expectantly from across the way. There was no point in putting if off he supposed…even if he was almost certainly going to have to explain it more then once.

The two women arrived later in the day, neither pleased at having been left behind. Fortunately Alir was able to restrain Kagome from giving Sesshomaru "a piece of her mind."

Not that any of her harsh words would have sunk in. In all actuality the only thing that would have "sunk in" would have been the demon Lord's fangs had she actually been able to gain his attention.

Daigon left it to Kaede to explain what she wished, he had has own work ahead after all. Rin and Shippo settled in easily with the other children. Rin in particular ecstatic to have others to play with.

The adults were quite wary of the demons now within their village but managed to settle into their daily lives, albeit with bouts of glaring and sharp whispering.

All any of the could do was wait however….and if they only knew…

**Three days later. **

Sesshomaru became aware of three things rather quickly as he awoke.

1. He was rather hungry.

2. He had to relieve himself. **Badly**.

3. Inuyasha was **really** god damn heavy.

Sesshomaru wheezed as Inuyasha shifted, settling back in even as Sesshomaru struggled to move. The boy was not even on the surprisingly soft bedding. No…he was entirely atop Sesshomaru's own body.

Now he could accept being used as a pillow, that was rather endearing in a way…but as a bed? He supposed he should be grateful that none of Inuyasha's contact points were grinding into him, especially with Inuyasha's legs intertwining one of his own like a damn snake. From the sheer ache he felt he had to assume that the boy had been there for quite a while now, and while it warmed his heart, his ribs had to lodge an official protest.

Grunting, Sesshomaru twisted, trying to slip out form under the boy. No luck however, Inuyasha didn't budge. He removed his arm from around Inuyasha, trying to find purchase against the boy's shoulders or chest to try and push him off. Still no budging.

"Sweet gods…" Sesshomaru grunted. "It's the attack of the terrible lead pup.."

Finally after putting his arms and back into it he was able to roll them over, dislodging the sleeping bolder from his diaphragm. For a moment all he could do was lie there and breathe, breathe sweet, un-Inuyasha impaired air, and then try to remember just where they were.

He remembered carrying Inuyasha to the others, and had a vague recollection of vulgar humans. But other then that…nothing.

His nose told him there were humans about, and his ears picked out sounds of work-days floating through the air. Nothing screamed danger, but he was disorientated nonetheless. Automatically his eyes scanned about for his blades, and resting upon a small, worn looking table he found them. Tenseiga, Bakusaiga, and even Tetsusaiga rested there together.

Just the sight of Bakusaiga's sheath-less blade gleaming in the dim light did wonders for his nerves.

Though his state of dress was deplorable the small enclosure certainly did not appear to be any sort of cell. So he had to assume that they were reasonably safe. All he had to do now was uncover the nature of their whereabouts…right after he emptied his increasingly demanding bladder.

Disentangling himself from Inuyasha was no small task however. The boy's grabby limbs thwarted him at every turn as he struggled for freedom. Apparently Inuyasha was quite the clinger, and loath to give up his Sesshomaru-based warmth.

Sesshomaru was finally forced into catching the boy's wrists and opening his arms wide before throwing himself to the floor faster then Inuyasha could clamp back down. He had to admit that he felt a little smug as Inuyasha's hands ghosted around the bed, searching for him, but that the small, needy whimper that left the boy did make him feel a tad guilty. Which in turn made him feel quite the fool. He did have a right to relieve himself! Even in his slumber Inuyasha paid practically zero attention to his needs!

Damn little brothers….

The internal ache grew more urgent as he stood, stating that it would not be ignored for much longer. But no chamber pot revealed itself to his searching eyes, and he found himself crossing his legs of all things just to hold back the pressure. The room was too small for a far off corner to become an option, the call of nature might be urgent but he had manners and decorum to think of.

The outside was available, but he was not sure he was not sure he was prepared to venture out just yet. Not without being in a better state at least.

Which left him with the cut out window to the left. Too high for a human but with his height it would do…to hell with it!

His pride shrieked at him that he was certainly not waddling his way to a window just to piss from it, but he hardly cared at this point. He wasn't about to piss himself after all. He barely got free from his pants before the dam broke but…damn it was satisfying.

He sighed contentedly…however another voice was not so pleased.

"Hey!" Came a child's cry and Sesshomaru froze.

Retreated would be difficult, if not impossible now, so he could only hope that the child was smart enough to move. Then a girl's voice chimed in, asking what all the commotion was about.

"Sesshomaru almost pissed on my head!" Came an outraged report.

The kit.

If the familiar tone didn't give it away the fact that no one else could identify him solely by scent alone did. But if the kit was there then the girl could only be…Oh Gods…he could NOT be seen like this by Rin.

Finishing quickly by pressing his muscles as hard as he dared was still a challenge, as there was quite the ample supply, but he managed…for dignity's sake at least.

Covering himself quickly he sheepishly backed away form the window, debating on what his next move should be. He couldn't very well make a dignified exist whilst half naked, but if he remained where he was then his ward could very well make an appearance and start asking questions he really did not wish to answer.

As he shuffled backwards his legs met with the soft fluff of Inuyasha's tail. At the contact it jumped as though it had a mind of its own, landing itself upon his arm. How cute…Sesshomaru smiled gently and ran his fingers through the soft fur.

Mistake.

Asleep or not Inuyasha now knew just where he was, and like a snake the appendage struck out, completely encircling his head.

"Mrrph!" Sesshomaru cried out as Inuyasha began to pull.

His back arched as Inuyasha's tail pulled his head back, certainly not the most pleasant of feelings. He tried to fight but soon he was tipping back on his heels. Blindly he flailed his arms, desperately searching for something, anything, to catch hold of.

But it was useless.

His balance upset Sesshomaru fell backwards onto the bed, never standing a chance as the Lead pup that would not give up wrapped around him tighter then a support band and close enough to share skin.

Sesshomaru growled, thrashing as best he could to free himself. All Lordly grace was lost as he kicked and grunted like a child.

"Damn it…get…Inuyasha!" He growled.

A hard shove rolled them over and brought him back to chest atop the boy. Unfortunately Inuyasha had too solid a grip for himself simply to sit up, and when Inuyasha then twisted in obvious discomfort Sesshomaru found himself pinned between Inuyasha and the wall. Which of course put Inuyasha's back to the door, the dominant, protective position that clearly belonged to him. It simply would not do. It was HIS duty to protect Inuyasha after all.

Using the wall as a base, which groaned horribly at such use, he pushed back against the younger Inu and succeeded in rolling them once more. However it then appeared that Inuyasha had had quite enough.

Sharp fangs sunk into his neck, just barely avoiding breaking the skin. Lucky for him….unluckily for him however was the fact that, that side of his neck now held a mark as well.

Sesshomaru gasped as sensation jolted through him, and mewled softly as Inuyasha growled into his skin. His muscles went lax and his cock tingled, blood stretching it slightly.

His body priming to go either way Sesshomaru found he was in fact still a bit drowsy, and as Inuyasha nuzzled against his neck, tongue lapping ever so gently, he felt a little unreasonable in spite of himself. His mate was only asking for a little peace, a little warmth and comfort, and here he was disturbing it all.

_"Inuyasha is not my mate." _He thought dimly.

But he knew that the battle was lost. Blood demanded, and he just didn't have the will or energy to fight it. He was hungry eyes, but as a wave of lethargy washed over him he felt that it could wait. A small nape wouldn't hurt after all.

Golden eyes slid close one more as a pleased Inuyasha purred at his back.

"_Pain in my ass you dolt…" _Sesshomaru groused.

On the bright side the second time Sesshomaru awoke he was not greeted by an overfilled bladder nor a bolder masquerading itself as his sibling atop him. However as he opened heavy eyes he did find an amused Daigon seated before him. He noted that the healer was just out side a threatening distance as well.

Smart.

"Do warn this one if you feel the need to unleash that hose of yours will you?" Daigon smarmed.

Unleash the…oh…**oh**.

Slightly mortified, Sesshomaru said nothing, pondering instead his next move. He could always roll over and hide in the protective barrier of Inuyasha's chest.

"Yes indeed…" Daigon mused. "After all that hoopla this one arrives here…and you're asleep again. He had to wonder if the kit had simply made the entire thing up. Then he saw the puddle…small lake really."

"There was no pot it which to use." Sesshomaru stated defensibly.

"So piss on the kid?"

"I did not know he was there. Why was he lounging under my window in any case?" Sesshomaru retorted. "And I did not hit him…did I?"

'No." Daigon snorted. "Off by two or so inches Daigon gathers."

Sesshomaru felt ridiculous about talking with the healer while horizontal on his side, but he knew better then to try and sit up. With Inu-brick the octopus still firmly stuck to him it would be another epic battle.

Well on to business.

"Where are we?"

"In a human village headed by an elderly priestess named Kaede." Daigon answered.

Oh…

"Why?" He inquired simply.

"You mean to say that you don't remember?"

'No."

"Figured on that." Daigon muttered, thumbing at his eyebrow. "Well that is less important. It is quiet and out of the way. For the moment the people are reasonably welcoming."

The scolding "And don't you change that." hung heavy in the air.

Sesshomaru pondered the game in his member…just how hard had he taxed himself?

"How long has this Sesshomaru been asleep?"

"Four days now." Daigon answered. "Three when you attempted to shower the kitsune."

"He is a brat anyway.." Sesshomaru snorted, Inuyasha's memories having informed him all too well just how much of a snot the child could be. But still…his little nap had been anything but. "I need to eat."

Daigon nodded.

"Figured on that. But when you would wake was difficult to determine. This one didn't want to try and stockpile only for it to rot."

"Is there game about?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"It seems to be reasonably plentiful." Daigon reported.

That was good. His mind no a bit clearer Sesshomaru tried to assess his internal reserves. He was not quite up to full strength yet but…

"I believe that I may yet hunt."

"Well then you should." Daigon suggested humorously." There is much to do with…him."

"Yes…you are correct."

Regardless of what had caused it, Inuyasha seemed to be a full blooded Daiyoukai now. He certainly smelled of it, and with that in mind certain….precautions needed to be taken. Still…Inuyasha's scent was strange…..he smelled similar to brother yet…not. It was confusing…there was something there…new yet not, unknown yet known. What could it be? Perhaps-

"You have to actually get up you know." Daigon chuckled.

Sesshomaru glared at him, shifting his body slightly. Of course Inuyasha then mirrored it, his arms pulling Sesshomaru back in.

"That is easier said…" Sesshomaru grumbled.

What with the arms locked, the intertwining legs, and that fact that Inuyasha had managed to pull their tails around them like a giant fluff ball all added up to an impressive challenge.

"What? You need help?" Daigon giggled.

Sesshomaru pondered that, and a wicked smile graced his face.

"As a matter of fact….yes. Now grab a limb."

Authors note: This is only half the chapter. Certain recent events have prevented me from writing as much as I'd like and its taking waaaay too long. So you get half a chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

The fresh air felt quite pleasant on his face, and Daigon's groaning was music to his ears. Sesshomaru wasn't even going to try to deny that the large, red hand print that now sat in the center of the healers face, and nearly engulfed his entire head, did not bring him a certain amount of…pleasure.

"You know…for someone who is asleep, he certainly fights well enough." Daigon groused.

That was certainly the truth…with how the boy had grabbed and flailed about, one would swear he had to be awake. Yet within slumber Inuyasha remained, and he had been even less inclined to release Sesshomaru then the last time. Daigon had caught an open hand right the face, Sesshomaru's own tail had been thoroughly yanked, and in the end he had been forced to tangle Inuyasha up in his own fluff just to get away.

Inuyasha also wasn't the least bit hesitant about playing dirty, whimpering and whining in ways that dropped guilt upon his elder brother like a anvil.

But Sesshomaru was no free, and reminded himself that he could not remain in bed for the next few weeks till Inuyasha awoke to attempt to stave off said guilt. He had needs to attend to after all, a belly to fill, and clothing to procure.

The wind shifted then, bringing with it all the scents of the forest…and with those scents was the one clearly marked to him.

Food.

It made Sesshomaru's mouth water in spite of himself, and his stomach growled angrily.

"This Sesshomaru goes to hunt." He whispered.

"Find Daigon when you return…there should be clothing ready." The healer informed.

Sesshomaru heard him, but was already on the move. His teeth ached to bury themselves into warm flesh, his claws straining forward with excitement.

The forest grew still as he entered, apex predator chiming in the inhabitants collective awareness's. A rustle whispered off to his side and he launched himself towards it.

No where to run, no where to hide….he would have his fill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The taste of crisp, clean spring water was delightful, and Sesshomaru drank greedily from the source. His belly was full, another delightful feeling in light of recent days.

With hunger and thirst abated he had to chide himself for not preserving the furs. They could have proven useful…but what had not been shredded whilst he had been gripped by the beast, had been simply swallowed with the rest. Which would prove interesting once his digestive process ran its course but for now…he was content.

The warm sun and soft breeze felt almost sinful upon his skin, and he was content to simply lie back and enjoy the simple pleasure after having endured so much. His back where Tetsusaiga had blasted the flesh from his body was still tender, but had returned to its unmarred marble white state.

All this was foolish of course, as he had many an issue awaiting for him back at the castle, and Inuyasha's own needs to attend to, but for the moment he only wished to be a simple creature.

Inuyasha was alive and well, Naraku was now so much fetid rot. All in all he felt he had earned a break.

Yet in the back of his mind there remained a niggling doubt that all was not well with Inuyasha, as he had never heard of such a transformation like the one Inuyasha had gone through occurring. If only he could have been there, to witness it with his very eyes. Perhaps then things would make more sense….but for the moment he knew what his senses were telling him.

Inuyasha was a true blooded Daiyoukai.

How and why would need to be answered of course, and Sesshomaru could not help but wonder just want Inuyasha's reaction to this new development would be. Not to mention how it might change things between them, hurling their terribly fragile balance completely off once more.

Yet it could also would in his favor. Inuyasha would need him after all, need him in the same way he had needed their Father. As a guide, and a teacher, that he would be for the boy. To train Inuyasha, to help him discover and unlock the uniqueness within his blood. Someone would have to do it after all…and logically that someone was him.

The concern that Inuyasha was not healthy despite appearance remained however. After all that had been the trend throughout all this entire mess had it not? It made sense, as much as anything could anyway.

Still…until otherwise apparent he could only treat this to be just as it seemed. His baby brother had reached his first milestone, his first cycle of power. The very thought pleased him, a strange excitement to be sure. But he was looking forward to proceeding, even if he did not quite understand why.

Sesshomaru was drawn out of his ruminations by the fingers that he did not remember dipping into the water snagging a small fish. A bit surprised at his own absentminded prowess Sesshomaru brought the struggling creature impaled upon his claws up for inspections.

Hmm…well one more treat couldn't hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru found himself chafing under human eyes as soon as he entered the so called village. He did not like being so bare to the unworthy, did not like it at all. To the point that had these people not been under Inuyasha's protection…they all would have found their lowly eyes plucked out before the day had passed..

Fortunately Daigon had been easily located, and with him came a set of clothing…or so the healer had said.

"What…is this?" Sesshomaru grumbled as he held the garment up for inspection.

"Something to cover yourself with." Daigon answered.

Well that was about all it was. The workmanship was poor, the material thick and heavy, hardly of high quality either. Then there was the design…oh the design.

It had clearly been modeled upon, and thus looked nearly exactly like, Inuyasha's fire rat robes.

Only it was purple.

Deep. Plum. Purple.

Sesshomaru looked at the monstrosity before him, then back to Daigon, displeasure clearly written upon his face. Rolling his eyes and tossing his hands up into the air Daigon exasperatingly forced out.

"It was hard enough getting someone willing to craft from scratch clothing for someone **your** size, who would also accept belated payment as none of us currently have a single coin!"

"Why…purple? This purple?"

"Because it's regal."

"It is hideous! This Sesshomaru should not resemble a giant plum!"

The healer wore a look of pure disbelief, his common roots betraying him clearly.

"It is better then nothing!" He chided.

"It is…unnecessary." Sesshomaru informed after a moments thought. "Now that this Sesshomaru has awakened we may return to the castle."

"And just how are **we** supposed to accomplish that?" Daigon inquired, crossing his arms expectantly.

"I will carry Inuyasha, while you, Rin, Tren, and Alir will ride Ah-Un." Sesshomaru stated.

"Uh huh…you're somehow going to carry that giant, clingy brick, and maintain enough concentration for your cloud? Riiight…this one would like to see that managed."

Hn…that was something of a point. Well then….Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but Daigon halted his voice with a simple upraised palm. "And don't say we will all ride that dragon…there is nowhere near enough room. Especially if that giant starts squirming. Face it _milord_…we're stuck here till he wakes."

"I could always leave you three here." Sesshomaru groused.

"Ah yes…leave your castle's most experienced healer behind while your previously poor health brother defies all known demonic biology by practically subverting nature and death itself via a transformation never before seen or documented. You simply are a bundle of wonderful ideas today as not even the most wizened tactician could ever find a flaw there." Daigon shot back.

Sesshomaru started at the healer for a long, hard moment.

"….Leave, so this Sesshomaru may dress."

Daigon offered a small bow, along with another roll of the eyes, before exiting.

"God damn healer is getting so god damn mouth all the god damn time." Sesshomaru grumbled in a most unlordly way as he tugged the clothing on, grimacing at the feel of **human** fabric against his superior skin. Who spun such a thing? What spun it? What was the thread count?

Atrocious.

So course and dull….and not a single hint of luster. Ancestors save him…he was expected to wear this near sack? If he simply killed off all the dirty humans then he could go bare and not have to sully himself like this.

He paused….it was a thought…but no, Inuyasha was fond of those people. Well…some of them anyway, and with his horrid luck as of late he would kill Inuyasha's favorite mud slapper and have to spend the next century dealing with a vengeful, rotten temper.

Plus some of the human's did have offspring, one's Rin had no doubt already drafted as playmates. Without parents they would all starve or start eating their own excrement…or each other or whatever the hell humans did, and then there would be no one left to play a rousing human game of who can fit the most rocks in their mouths or whatever else their tiny sub-intellects could devise.

Though he swore if he caught Rin with detritus of **any** sort in his mouth that did not somehow belong there….heads WOULD roll.

So he would have to wear the damn thing after all.

Well…at least it fit, small wonder at that. What probably passed as a mirror in human hovels sat to his right, and so he turned to look upon himself and…sweet gods!

It was ghastly!

Solid purple?!

What had that human been thinking?! Had none them of them ever heard of simple color matching? Of breaking up solids so now did not appear as a…a…a giant plum!?

Purple…regal…bah! A line of gold certainly wouldn't hurt…perhaps some trim….

Another indignity to be suffered…their supply seemed unending these days.

He was actually concerned about any sort of movement beyond basic at all. Could such inferior fabric handle the strength of his pure body? Or would it simple shred off of him the moment he flexed his grace?

A few tentative steps went well enough, and he wasn't about to mill about in some human hovel all day. Again came the stares as he moved out into the open, but he hardly paid them any mind. He had grown used to being the center of attention when he had been a boy, thought admittedly this was far more annoying.

He supposed it could not be helped. Such lowly life forms had likely never gazed upon a creature of his superior splendor.

Even if his clothing was ghastly.

Daigon was easy enough to spot despite the crowd. The bubbly elemental stood some distance away, chatting with some human by the look of it. Annoying, but he supposed it would be more convenient for him to have Daigon be his intermediary with the humans.

There would be time for…socializing later however. Right now they needed to gauge where Inuyasha was within his cycle, which would help determine when he would awaken, and then make the necessary arrangements.

The hunger would roil through Inuyasha, requiring more then a simple meal. Sesshomaru would need to hurt, but stockpiling simply wasn't an option just yet. The fresher the better was the proper rule of thumb and too soon before Inuyasha awoke and it would spoil. Too late and there would not be enough…and that would be a problem.

Whether Inuyasha rose with a roar or a whimper was impossible to at any point in all this however. He would be weak with hunger yes but that did not mean that he would wait to be fed. He could very well seek out what his body demanded and if that happened then everyone would be in danger. Meat was meat after all, and in a primal state of mind Inuyasha would not care.

Father had long teased him after he had apparently nearly eaten a visiting ambassador. Sesshomaru had no recollection of the event…but Inu-Taisho had certainly liked to tell that tale.

The woman whom Daigon was speaking to seemed ill at ease with his approaching presence, her eyes flicking towards him nervously, and she quickly bade a farewell as he approached. Fair enough…saved him the trouble of dismissing her. But again before he could open his mouth, the healer started in.

"The elder Kaede has requested to speak with you over our stay here. She is a friend of Inuyasha's and is concerned with his wellbeing."

Sesshomaru took a moment to absorb Daigon's words, and at the end only one thought occurred to him. This was to matter to him why?

He didn't even know why they had come here in the first place. He had a vague recollection of the Miko and an urge to beat her, but other then that….Apparently his thoughts must have been displayed within his eyes because Daigon then released a long suffering sigh and pinched at the bridge of his nose. "It would not kill you to be civil…or at the very least diplomatic. You **do** know how."

No…no it would not. But that did not change the fact that they were human, and thus barely worthy of notice most of the time. He supposed he could play nice yes, but honestly…did they expect some form of gratitude? He could simply kill them all for their disobedience after all. But that would get messy…and if he recalled correctly Inuyasha did not like the scent of spilt human blood. The air would be thick with it if he simply slaughtered the lot, which could disturb Inuyasha….so that simply would not do.

Sesshomaru began to speak once more when the slayer came barreling in suddenly.

"Daigon! It is happening again!" She croaked, clearly out of breath.

Daigon uttered a foul curse and the two of them took off towards another hut, leaving Sesshomaru standing there alone. To say that he Daiyoukai was unaccustomed to being ignored and abandoned would be a grave understatement.

Flush with irritation Sesshomaru locked his jaw to prevent himself from grinding his teeth. What could possibly be so important that it warranted such disrespect to someone of his stature?

The only thing he could think of was Inuyasha's health, which could not be the issue was they were going in the opposite direction. His irritation only grew as he stood there. He refused to follow them like some needy pup, and he certainly was not going to be seen running off after them either.

So the question was; how much time needed to pass before he could retrieve the healer? But even as he pondered such trivialities he felt the weight of staring eyes once more. If he remained where he was for a time the fools would undoubtedly wonder why he was standing here. He cared not for what they thought, fools that could not understand the simple act of not wasting undue energy via pointless movement, but there was still the matter of obsessive eyes.

A man crying out in pain caught his attention. A slight twitch of his ear was all that was needed to track and pinpoint the sound…and surprise, surprise…it came from where the two disrespectful fops has run off. The cry was no simple pain either…something approaching agony had drawn it forth…curious.

With a reason to follow and a sigh Sesshomaru began moving. Had the healer bargained his services for their stay? Annoying and unnecessary but reasonable. Though it still was not cause for such rude behavior to ones Lord.

Another cry of pain rang out as Sesshomaru forced a certain gather of humans from his path with little more then a glare, taking something along the lines of child-like amusement from doing so, before ducking into the human hut.

"…were you thinking?!" Came Daigon's angered shout.

"I told you! I was just trying to help!" Followed the Miko's voice.

"By doing something this one expressly told you NOT to do?!" Daigon snapped. "You can't purify him all at once! So it is clearly a useless gesture! But on top of that you are making things worse!"

"Please…" Came an elderly voice. "Kagome means well."

"Then she mean's well feebly!" Daigon growled. "Do you want your friend to die?"

Following the voices Sesshomaru came upon the a whole group. Daigon, the old Miko, the slayer, Tren, Alir, Inuyasha's Miko, and in the center of it all…the Monk.

The young monk thrashed and cried out in pain, lurching forward to heave into a bucket, completely oblivious to the drama occurring above him. His sweaty, naked back was exposed as he emptied his belly, and what Sesshomaru saw there drew a vicious snarl from him.

Upon the monk's back sat the growing brown scar of Naraku's spider.

In a second his claws were out, hands tingling with his surging venom. If that vile hanyou thought to survive within the monk….then friend of Inuyasha's or not the monk would simply have to die.

Eyes turned to him of course, even the fevered, unfocused eyes of the man he was about to kill. How curious that in this, he could not be ignored. He would be quick however, the man had earned an easy death through his actions. But his body would not be spared the caustic rage of Sesshomaru's poison.

"Hold him." Daigon ordered as he went for something.

Tren and Alir obeyed, though they kept one wary eye upon the approaching Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru however did not care either way, he knew very well what needed to be done. But something gave him pause, a rare event at that. More specifically; the jar that Daigon produced. Despite the casual seal within the contents he could smell various herbs, something alchemical…but the majority…blood.

**His blood**.

Now that was curious…

He did remember Daigon requesting his blood he and Inuyasha….had their tryst. But Daigon had not taken that much surely….certainly not enough for two jars. As he watched Daigon also produced a length wood enforced cloth tube with a wide mouth.

With Alir pining his body, and Tren holding his head still, the monk could not stave off Daigon from forcing his mouth open to carefully insert the tube. The monk gagged as it slid into his throat, but Tren held him firm and still. Once fully inserted Daigon did something that Sesshomaru should have expected, but surprised him nonetheless.

He poured the entire jar into the wide mouth. The crimson liquid flowed straight down into the monk's belly, and after a few moments out came the tube, and in came Daigon's clamping hand over the monk's mouth, forcing his head back at the same time the man began to wretch. Interesting…using gravity and force to keep the man from vomiting the solution back up. Well one could never accuse Daigon of not being creative with his methods if need be.

It took a moment, but soon the monk's eyes rolled back as the reaction started. For Inuyasha, a hanyou, Sesshomaru's blood had been liquid fire in his veins. But for this human Miroku, Sesshomaru could only imagine how it had to feel to have such generational distilled power seeping into his system.

The monk thrashed and kicked, much as he was able to in Alir's powerful grip. But the fact that Alir had to exert effort to restrain a human said much about the experience.

Then the screaming started.

Not quite pain but certainly not pleasure. To be honest Sesshomaru was surprised the human continued to live, withstanding the potency of his pure blood.

But then again it was not "pure" as Daigon had clearly mixed it with other unknowns, diluting it perhaps. So here was cause…now where was effect?

Sesshomaru's unasked question was soon answered as the monk shuttered violently for a moment, then went limp. Ever so slowly Alir released him, and with his back still exposed Sesshomaru watched as the spider scar slowly began to disappear, the monk's flesh visually devouring it.

So that was why…interesting.

Well barring the question of how Daigon had come up with the idea, and knew it would work, there **still **was much to account for. A fact he conveyed with one steely glare. One that seemed effective as the healer winced and ducked his head.

With patience he certainly did not feel Sesshomaru waited as Daigon checked over the now prone human, the slayer hovering and glaring at the elemental. With a simple slight jerk of his head Sesshomaru dismissed the two guards, who in turn seemed quite eager to do just that.

Perhaps sensing the tension in the air the elder miko cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Perhaps the coming discussion should take place elsewhere. Miroku requires much rest."

Sesshomaru was not keen on any delays but on the basis of less distractions being choice, allowed himself to be lead to another human hovel entirely. Daigon hung back with his patient, but vowed to quickly follow after a flashing glare from Sesshomaru.

To that point, once inside the newest human hovel, which looked no different from the last, Sesshomaru positioned himself directly in from of the entrance, eyes fixed as he awaited his prey. Everything else was ignored. The elder miko's attempts to converse, the younger's chiding of him being rude, along with her pestering about Inuyasha. All else was irrelevant.

But Daigon was an old creature, and his time within Sesshomaru's service had been anything but brief.

"You said that you wanted him saved." Daigon declared as he burst into the room, cleanly subverting Sesshomaru's prepared remarks.

Annoying little….

"He is host to Naraku's flesh." He instead growled.

"While that may be true." The old woman stated. "Neither I nor Kagome can sense any trace of Naraku's presence. His taint yes, but nothing of spirit."

"Which means he is dead Sesshomaru." Daigon pressed. "And even if he did linger, surely this monk with the power to battle him already, could purify himself."

"And yet his mark appeared." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Well…as this one came upon it, and the kit supplied later, Miroku used some sort of devouring tunnel to consume large amounts of this Naraku's flesh, presumably to keep the beast from healing himself. However there were rips and tears within it, and enough connection to Miroku's flesh that some bits managed their way into his blood. It is trying to take him over, but as you saw it can be combated."

"So…its like Naraku is an infection and Sesshomaru's blood are antibiotics?" Kagome asked.

"Yes…sure…whatever." Daigon muttered dismissively. "The point is that without treatment, while Miroku will not become this Naraku, he would become like him in the flesh."

"This Sesshomaru will not allow Naraku to return in any fashion." Sesshomaru vowed.

"But if Miroku keeps drinking the…blood…ew…well he wont!" Kagome insisted.

"Perhaps…but this Sesshomaru is not a cow to be milked." He growled.

While he felt the monk had earned a point of respect, this was asking far too much. To have a human feeding off of his power like a leech…no…no he would not be sullied as such. "Especially not for the remainder of this human's life. A quick death will be offered."

That much would show his favor…it was far more then he had ever granted for another human. One that was not named Rin that was.

"You'd just kill him so you don't have to be a blood donor?" Kagome snapped. "How cold are you?! He's our friend! He helped beat Naraku!"

Sesshomaru bristled at the audacity.

"Well this one imagines that Inuyasha's blood would work just as well." Daigon chimed in. "At least until we return to the castle and perhaps another solution can be devised."

Sesshomaru was not pleased by the sound of that either. Inuyasha was no more a potion producer then he was. But he knew if the boy decided to do so, and he could just bet that Inuyasha would, then he could not really stop his sibling from doing so. Even trying to do so would undoubtedly cause strife between them.

'This Sesshomaru knows him not." Sesshomaru began. "But would the monk prefer to live the rest of his life dependant upon demonic blood to survive?"

"It would not be permanent." Daigon informed. "The mark is actually smaller this time around. While Daigon can not give you a time frame, he can state that the potion is not simply suppressing but instead destroying."

Sesshomaru digested that tidbit. Whatever he ultimately decided would simply have to wait until Inuyasha's awoke. He and the monk were friends, perhaps the closest friend Inuyasha had ever had, and thus the former hanyou would undoubtedly have an opinion. Which meant that he was going to have to lower himself to being an alchemical blood cow…for if the monk went too far and action had to be taken…somehow he just knew that Inuyasha would hold it against him. Even if he rendered onto to monk an honorable, painless death, Inuyasha would no doubt see it as an execution until he could be made to see reason. Something that could taken months or years, even decades perhaps, to occur.

Sesshomaru growled internally, not liking being boxed in so.

"To my reckoning it has been five days since you first asked of his Sesshomaru." He started slowly. "Even if further treatment was not rendered whilst this Sesshomaru slept…that is still a frequent treatment to say the least."

He would do what he had to do to keep the peace with his sibling, but he wanted it known that he did not like the implication of being drained every few days. More then that he wanted his actions solidified within the minds of all…for selfish purposes yes…but he wanted, if for this in spite of everything else he wanted….

He wanted Inuyasha's gratitude.

But it was then, at that statement, that Daigon locked glaring eyes on the young miko.

"Well this one has been attempting to observe and record in order to establish a timeline for treatment, as it should not be an overly frequent occurrence…but **someone** keeps interfering."

"I was trying to help!" Kagome huffed, her indigence plain to see.

"You've said that over and over!" Daigon snapped. "But if it did not work the first time, or the second…why in the hell would it work the third time!?"

"I…I thought maybe I-" She began

"You **thought, maybe** this time…guesses and chance are not basis for medical care!" Daigon interrupted. " All you have managed to do was diminish the only thing staving it off! And now this one's supply of the main ingredient has been exhausted. So unless the only two high born Daiyoukai available are feeling uncharacteristically generous towards a lone human, your friend is dead where he lays!"

"Well its worth trying!" The slayer suddenly butted in. "Perhaps with both Kaede and Kagome, Miroku can be fully purified!"

"Again with the guesses!" Daigon chided. "Risking your friends life…for what?"

"It's better then pouring demonic blood down his throat!" Sango fired back. "I'm surprised **you **having killed him!"

"Properly preparation and diluted accordingly." Daigon stated. "Point. You **hope** your plan will succeed. This one **knows** his will."

"How?" Sango snarled. "How do you know?!"

Sesshomaru's head was beginning to pound again. Something told him that this was not a new argument. But at the same time he felt that the slayers question had a smidge of merit, as it was a ponderence of his own.

"Because this one has seen this sort of thing before." Daigon declared.

Was that so? Interesting.

"Explain." Sesshomaru stated.

Daigon sighed, crossing his arms as he switched his gaze to the ceiling.

"It was a rather long time ago. To be brief….during the last few years of Inu-Taisho's adolescence we came upon a plan demon who was capable of duplicating himself through the use of others. Inu-Taisho slew him, but not before the demon sprayed the young prince and his three nearest companions with some manner of spores." Daigon explained. "Within three days all had taken ill, and on the forth day two of them had begun to change. Within hours we found ourselves dealing with two of the bastard all over again. The third was worsening but still fighting it, yet Inu-Taisho was improving. On examination it was found that Inu-Taisho's purer blood was treating ass if it were any other manner of intruder. The purity and strength of his blood managed to eradicate the spores in time. On suggestion this one prepared a similar potion with Inu-Taisho's blood and within a few months the third recovered without incident."

"This is completely different!" Sango insisted. "You don't actually **know** anything!"

The healer visibly bristled at her accusation.

"This one has more knowledge to back up his technique then your **HOPEFUL** one!" He shot back.

"I think perhaps we are missing the true issue." Kaede interrupted, perhaps attempting to calm the situation. "Perhaps the ultimate decision should be left to Miroku."

"How's he supposed to do that if he passes out after each time?" Kagome wondered aloud. "He probably doesn't even know what is going on."

"This on is not drugging him if that is what you are implying." The healer spat. "The poison in his system nearly killed him. Beyond that there is damaged tissue and a weakened system. He is weak and needs rest. The treatments are simply overwhelming his human body."

Clearly they were not going to get anywhere if this continued, and Sesshomaru wasn't about to stand there and listen to any more bickering then he absolutely had to.

"Enough." He barked. "The monk will continue Daigon's treatments until such a time as he awakens and becomes mentally clear."

Despite the finality in his tone he was unsurprised as objections were, and had to honestly wonder how Inuyasha ever got anything done around these people, but he swiftly cut them down. "It will be done or this Sesshomaru **will** kill him here and now."

The old miko eyed him warily, but he was more focused on the slayer's angry glare. She looked upset enough to do something foolish…and for Inuyasha's sake Sesshomaru certainly hoped she would show some sense of self-preservation.

"But what about side effects?" Sango asked through clenched teeth. "I find it hard to believe that such a mix can be ingested without any effect."

Sesshomaru did not answer as he turned away. As far as he was concerned enough time had been wasted on this.

"You will be at my brother's location within the hour Daigon." He stated firmly.

He did not wait for a reply before he left. Daigon knew better then to argue, and the human's voices were easily ignored.

There would be effects yes…which was half of the reason Sesshomaru was not eager to offer his blood. But if Daigon felt it was needed, and that it would work, then he would do what he had to, to keep the monk alive till he could choose. After all if the monk chose death then Inuyasha could hardly blame him. Which meant he probably would anyway….but regardless it would be done if needed. He could only hope that such a choice could be made after Inuyasha had awoke, and thus could hear it himself. Perhaps that could deflect Inuyasha's rage and bitterness away from him for a change.

After a quick check up on Rin to ensure that the other human children did not have her eating rocks or some other such barbarism, and being glared at all the while by a certain kitsune Sesshomaru arrived at Inuyasha's resting place and was amused to find Daigon already there.

"Sprint here did you?" He teased.

"Hardly…" Daigon muttered. "With how easily that girl distracts you one could crawl and still arrive first."

Sesshomaru would have taken exception to that…if not for the fact that he had perhaps lingered with Rin for longer then intended. Was it his fault she behaved as if he would parish if he did not follow her to the field of flowers she had found? One that he had already known was there by the scent of the wind alone yet was still absolutely imperative that she show him the way to it?

The ways of the Rin were nearly as mysterious as the ways of the Inuyasha. Fortunately they were filled with far less screaming and pain.

"Well now that you are here, perhaps you could-"

"-Already did…" Daigon interrupted.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. He found it hard to believe that he had dallied long enough for Daigon to fully examine his brother.

"And?"

"And…he appears to be a perfectly healthy Daiyoukai in the midst of a cycle." Daigon informed.

"But he **is** what he appears?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"Can you smell any traces of human within him?" Daigon inquired.

"No." Sesshomaru stated. "But how could this have happened? Perhaps magic of some sort?"

Black magic was something Sesshomaru knew little about. He had always strove to avoid it, disliking its premise and lack of honor. Claws and blades, teeth and fists…those were weapons to be used with pride.

Daigon rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"Truthfully? This just might shape up to be the great mystery of your time." The healer confessed. "This one has never even heard of such a thing. He died Sesshomaru…right upon the ground he breathed his last and took not another for at least a quarter of an hour. If this is some sort of spell…it has never been seen before. Importantly as well…who would perform it? And why?"

Good questions all but…he had not been aware of a demise on Inuyasha's part.

"He…died?" Sesshomaru murmured. "You are certain of this?"

Daigon sighed, rubbing tired eyes.

"His heart stopped, he neither took in air nor responded to touch, no matter how sharp. Then he….just came back." Daigon explained. "He heaved in a great gasp from what had been still silence…and Daigon is sure you must have heard the screams."

That he certainly had…nearly caused his heart to burst from worry.

"What brought that on?" He inquired, and then listened as Daigon explain the claws that had burst through fingers, the tail that had torn its way out of Inuyasha's back, and on that Sesshomaru could certain sympathize. He remembered quite well how sore his backside had been all those years. But that was just that…his growth had taken years…not minutes.

As he pondered the implications he had to marvel that Inuyasha, only Inuyasha, could somehow manage one mind bending impossibility after another. The real question there of course was whether he did it solely for the cosmic purpose of stressing his poor, abused elder brother.

As silly as that sounded within his head…why not? It was just as plausible as anything else at this point.

"But he is healthy yes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well there is a limit to what this one can check for while he sleeps, and without the full range of his equipment but…he does seem so." Daigon reported.

Sesshomaru caught Daigon's tone, and his mood soured almost instantly.

"But that was the case before hand as well now wasn't it." He more told then asked.

Daigon nodded slowly, pursing his lips.

"Perhaps it will all depend on what happens when he awakens." Daigon suggested.

Sesshomaru felt his face twist into a scowl almost automatically, and Daigon gave him an apologetic look. "Daigon is not trying to sour things but he must again stress….that this is all nothing short of impossible. What has happened has never been seen, recorded, or even suggested. As such there is not model to predict upon, and any guesses at this point are simply that. "

Sesshomaru understood that…he did not like it, but he did understand it.

"Then all we can do is simply follow the course and see where it leads us." He stated flatly.

Daigon nodded in agreement but appeared pensive. Such a look only increased the threat of another headache and Sesshomaru could not help but sigh. "Is there something else?"

Daigon rocked back and forth on his heels, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Not so much cause for concern as…curiosity." Daigon informed. "This entire situation is impossible as this one said. Still…his markings are…curious."

Curious was no the word Sesshomaru would have used. Beautiful was more like it. Everything about them both caught and pleased his eye. Which was part of their biological function, so that was unsurprising.

"Something about them…troubles you?" He asked.

"Not so much troubles as…confuse." Daigon confessed. "Let's operate under the guise that understanding what he has become and why could prove critical."

Sesshomaru nodded, mentally bracing himself. Daigon's theorizing could be brutal…and time consuming. If this went as long as normal then they would need seating arrangements and meals delivered before long. Not that he would mind in this case, or had really every minded. Daigon was intelligent and generally thoughtful when he wasn't being a prank happy spaz…something Sesshomaru was rarely able to indulge in these days.

'Now…in the interests of keeping it simple we will focus on the combination of blood between parents." Daigon began. "Now before when his form was that of a hanyou he possessed an even mix of youkai and human blood. This much was confirmed by sight and scent. Now…for whatever reason his human blood has withdrawn, seemingly vanishing completely or whatever the case may be, leaving him with only demonic blood. His Father's in this case."

Sesshomaru nodded, logical so far. He could also verify the utter lack of human scent within the boy, a feat which had never occurred before. Not even when Inuyasha's youkai had rushed to the forefront, halting Sesshomaru's charge and giving him pause all that time ago.

"Now…all children show traits from both parents, perhaps leaning more one way or the other, but demon's are different then other species. They generally display traits based upon the…quantity of the blood mixture. This is why you more closely resemble your Mother, as your father, being a half breed of sorts himself, bequeathed you two equal thirds whilst she bestowed a pure half." Daigon continued. "The same applied to Inuyasha. Even though his Father's blood was undoubtedly stronger, it was his Mother's human traits that shone through more heavily."

Sesshomaru pondered that, and he had to admit it was not the first time the subject had occurred to him. It had been one of the things that had disgusted him so. The only overt trait Inuyasha had possessed had been his puppy dog ears. The golden eyes and silky silver hair would stand out among humans yes, but he did not see any reason it would scream demon. Even Inuyasha's claws could be explained away as nothing more then overly long nails…until he brought them into use of course.

"Now again keeping things simple, let us remove his Mother's blood completely from this theoretical model. Which would leave him with only Inu-Taisho's blood, half and half no longer." Daigon suggested. "Now…if **all** he had was Inu-Taisho's blood then he would be the exact same mix as his Father, and thus should display the same traits. But he does not."

"But having the same lineage as Father does not necessarily mean he would be identical." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Very true, but Daigon's point is that he is displaying traits of a mix that he should not have." The healer retorted. "The positions of his marks does match Western Inu, but the coloring and shape do not."

"The jagged shape was much the same when his demon blood surged forth as a hanyou." Sesshomaru informed.

"But what of the color? The striping?" Daigon inquired.

"That…is new." Sesshomaru confessed. _"And delicious."_ He added mentally.

"Then there is the matter of his eyes." Daigon said. "The shading over his lids and eye sockets are one mark, but the drop on the eyelid is another. That is two marks overlapping…an occurrence that his quite rare. Then there is the curling strips up his ears….this one has never seen that in such a manner."

"There are other tribes…" Sesshomaru began.

"But that is just the point!" Daigon interrupted. "He is not from any of those tribes!"

That was not the point that he was going to make but he saw what Daigon was trying to say. So there was only one question to ask.

"What do you think then?"

"He thinks he wants his books and equipment." Daigon groused, effectively dodging the question.

Sesshomaru had a feeling that Daigon recognized something that he was seeing. But he also knew that if Daigon did not want to say something then it truly was more trouble then it was worth to try and drag it out of him.

"We will simply have to wait and watch." Sesshomaru declared, wishing to end this conversation before he became frustrated. Which would happen if Daigon intended to keep certain things close to his heart.

Daigon nodded, a small bow almost indicating that he understood.

"Then this one will leave you to your business."

With that the healer left, and Sesshomaru entered the hut that housed Inuyasha, scanning the small enclosure out of habit and instinct. Everything was as he had left it, and nothing even vaguely threatening caught his attention.

Inuyasha shifted as he moved further into the room, and Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his lips. Regardless of whatever had happened it was clear that Inuyasha unconsciously recognized his presence.

Of course that also meant that he would be unable to sit himself upon the bedding. not unless he wanted to be wrapped up in the clutches of the dreaded Inu-topus.

The chair Daigon had occupied earlier that morning remained, and he slid himself into it. As he did he could swear that he heard Inuyasha let out a small huff….amusing.

Still…Sesshomaru took pleasure in simply watching over him. There wasn't much else for him to do in all honesty, and he wasn't about to get caught up in the affairs of humans. Oh it would start innocently to be sure, and Rin would undoubtedly be the messenger, but soon it would escalate. Whatever duties Inuyasha had performed they would wish of him, and while he had little problem with slaughtering any low level dirt blood who wandered in with food on the mind, he would **not** be performing manual labor.

It was simply appalling how the humans had used his brother. While the affection starved hanyou had allowed it, or forced into it by the Miko and her damned rosary, it was still disgusting.

He truly did need to see that the girl was properly punished for the transgressions she had heaped upon Inuyasha's royal form.

Death seemed perfectly reasonable…but Inuyasha would protest. Perhaps the lash would suffice? Let her feel what it was like to be at the mercy of one who did not care for her health and safety.

Shaking the thought off before he grew upset Sesshomaru focused his attention back upon the sleeping boy. He could not see Inuyasha standing aside as the girl tasted the whip. As much anger towards her that Inuyasha housed for some reason the young Inu still cared for her.

Then again…that had been when Inuyasha had been a hanyou, and possessed half of a human heart. Perhaps now things would be different…

He certainly hoped so, for them at the very least. But would this transformation bring Inuyasha to behave more favorably towards him….or less?

It was difficult to say. A fight for dominance could very well be lurking in their future. Then again, perhaps with any enormous amount of luck, Inuyasha could end up being so pleased with his new form that they could skip the alpha posturing all together.

Sesshomaru sighed, shifting in the uncomfortable human chair. So much work to do…Inuyasha would need to be trained, there was just no getting around that. Inuyasha had struggled as hanyou, he could very well be overwhelmed by his own power if they were not careful.

Just how strong would he emerge as? There was no way to tell until Inuyasha's cycle finished, but Sesshomaru could not help but feel concern. He had never been equaled before, but if there was ever one to do it…it would be a pure blooded son of his Father.

Inuyasha was now that son.

But as he took in the sight of Inuyasha's semi-nude form concern gave way to…other feelings.

He wanted to crawl into that bed, to take the boy into his arms and attend to the marks that fascinated him so. To lick and kiss and nibble, to explore this new Inuyasha and learn his body.

It was not sexual, there was no ache, no hunger in the feeling. It was sensual yes, but oddly fraternal. He did not quite understand the feelings, nor the urge, but the depths of his loneliness was only just becoming truly known to him.

It was now that he could recognize and name the strange pangs he had felt for years after he had met Inuyasha.

Pain.

But not pain as he had experienced before. Not pain of claws or force….but of loss and yearning. Pain of needed. Terrible, screaming need.

He had suffered greatly during the years they had fought, they both had, and now their blood yearned all the more. To accept the touches they had long been denied.

But not yet.

He knew that if he went into that bed Inuyasha was not likely to allow him to leave, and while he did not have anything specific to do exactly, it still would not do to lay about in bed for days upon end.

Sesshomaru sank further into the uncomfortable chair. The entire room was now filled with Inuyasha's new scent, and he drank it in. For even though he recognized it on a primal level, the fact was that Inuyasha's scent had changed dramatically, and he would need to re-memorize it.

It many ways it was still the same, the Inu part anyway. Thick, heady, a mix of both cinnamon and sweet apple. But behind that, mixing slightly as it flowed in and out like the tide, so much had changed. A small part remained from the hanyou, but there was something else…something unfamiliar that a part of him said that he should, and indeed did, know.

It took a moment, but it did kick off a memory deep within him. It was so much like a part of their Father, and indeed a part of him, but there was just so much…more. He had never consciously noticed it within their Father before, after all it had just been a part of the man he had grown to recognize. But with Inuyasha it was overwhelmingly forward, nearly smothering the other scent that he and Inuyasha shared.

But surely they had to share this as well?

It was difficult to tell. His scent was his scent. He had grown so used to it that the only thing he could discern from it, unless something was wrong, was a banner of **him****. **

Now he understood what Daigon had meant, and it puzzled him as well. What could Inuyasha share with both him and their Father but somehow possess…more? It was unknown to his mind yet rang familiar to his blood.

How odd…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome grumbled to herself as he carried the heavy water bucket, doing her best not to spill it again.

It had been over three weeks since they had returned to the village. Three weeks of being scared to death for Inuyasha. Three weeks of being kept away from Inuyasha by his nasty brute of a brother. Three weeks of putting up with that same overbearing jerk of a brother and his holier then thou attitude.

It had been frustrating and irritating beyond belief. She had honestly been on the verge of blowing her top for days now. Kaede had suggested on heading home for a while but she just couldn't. how could she leave Sango alone with Miroku like that? And what if Inuyasha woke up? She wanted to be there, not just for him…but for them.

Then again for all she knew Inuyasha had been awake for a while now, and Sesshomaru was just hiding it. After all the jerk wouldn't let anyone other then that rude green haired boy in.

She did not like how they were all suddenly being cut out of Inuyasha's life like they were. They had been friends and companions with Inuyasha for a long longer after all. Shoot, Sesshomaru had abandoned Inuyasha as a child hadn't he? So who was he to act all high and mighty, all caring, now?

Not just with Inuyasha either. Sesshomaru had taken over, or ordered his boy-healer to, Miroku's care. Then when she and Sango had tried to argue Sesshomaru had threatened to kill Miroku outright. She simply could not believe his savage gall…but what could they do?

Miroku had woken up a few times, but never for very long, and never strong enough to talk much. Usually they could give him a bit of food and water, then he would lapse back into unconsciousness.

What she had noticed, with a smidge of disgust, that they were allowed to do that and bathe him daily. The high and mighty demons certainly couldn't be bothered with things like that. No, they just bossed everyone around and acted like they knew everything about everything.

The only pleasant, helpful one out of the whole lot as far as she was concerned was the girl Rin. She and Shippo had been trying to help, running errands and such, but they were too small for the bigger things.

Which lead to what she was doing right now.

Miroku couldn't' handle much when it came to solid food. So Kaede had decided upon soup. He also needed another bath, last night had apparently been…rough.

Both of which required water…lots of it in fact.

Now normally it wasn't such a rough trek, but to make it a straight walk to the well and back you had to pass what had become Inuyasha's hut, and for the past three days High Lord Jackass had been keeping everyone far away from it.

She didn't know where he got the nerve, but when she had tried to discuss it out came the teeth and claws. Then he had practically thrown her away.

There had been a lot of fuss and bother from Sesshomaru and the boy Daigon actually, and the jerk had begun killing animals left and right for some, probably sick, reason. The place hadn't begun to stink just yet so word was eh was doing something to preserve them. But what he needed so many dead animals for was beyond her, and just thinking about it turned her stomach.

But because of all of that she had to take a long, winding trek in a big half circle just to avoid the place. Honestly…she was sick of it. Completely sick of it. Her arms were killing her from the weight of the full bucket, to say nothing of her aching back.

"Screw this." Kagome huffed.

She was taking the quick way whether Lord fancy pants liked it or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunger.

Burning, aching hunger.

Starvation.

Food….food.

Food or death.

So weak…limbs didn't want to move.

Food or death.

Birds chirping outside.

Too small. Too hard to catch.

Meat…the scent of meat everywhere.

Saliva dripped to the floor from a ravenous mouth as a starving body began to move.

Footsteps.

Slow…plodding….**weak**.

Self did not exist. Thought did not exist. There was only hunger…and hunger's claws dug in to pull itself forward.

Hunger….footsteps….**FOOD**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome harrumphed triumphantly as she made her third pass. One more bucket and she would be finished.

Stupid, pigheaded demon. There was no need for a detour, the shortest distance between two points was a straight line after all. Not that Lord Jackass would know that…500 years in the past…Kagome was surprised when anyone knew anything.

Luckily the jerk was nowhere to be found, which saved her another one of his haughty lectures. Maybe she could even sneak in and check on Inuyasha. She didn't trust all this cloak and dagger crud that was being pulled. She was willing to bet she could get Rin and Shippo to help, o rat least be a lookout.

The dry dirt crunched under her feet, and then her ears caught the sounds of wood creaking behind her. Puzzled, she turned, half expecting to find Sesshomaru standing there.

But instead all she found was a wide opened mouth, filled with wet teeth coming right at her face.

Kagome screamed in fright, tossing the water filled bucket forward. It was battered aside as a solid, heavy body slammed into her, knocking her down flat.

Claws dug into her back, puncturing the skin as easily as wet paper as she struggled. But it was no use. Too heavy, too strong…and as her last act Kagome let out one last desperate scream as the mouth came down.

As quick as lightning a clawed hand shot out, snagging the beast atop her by the hair, wrenching it off of her with a grunt of exertion. A savage roar rang out as the beast was pulled along, spun around, and then forced towards one of the many animal carcasses Sesshomaru had been gathering. The mouth met flesh, and savagely tore into it, all else seemingly forgotten.

Her heart hammering in her throat Kagome blinked through blurry, tear filled eyes at her rescuer. All she could really make out was pale skin and silver hair. Relief flooded through her adrenaline filled system, leaving her shaky.

"In-Inuyasha…" She panted in gratitude.

Of course it was Inuyasha. He had always come to save her-

"Foolish human." Sesshomaru spat, shattering her illusion. "Did this Sesshomaru not warn you away? You are nothing more then prey to him now."

Wha?

Her injured back protested as the demon pulled her to her feet roughly. She blinked, wondering what had just happened and why Inuyasha had somehow turned into Sesshomaru. A hand touched her back gingerly and she winced.

"You are wounded and in shock. Go to your elder Miko." Sesshomaru ordered. "You can no stay here."

She didn't quite understand as she was pushed away, other unknown hands reaching for, and muted voices speaking to, her. As she was led away she turned her head just in time to lock eyes with the savage glare of two crimson orbs sitting in a familiar face.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered.

"Go." Sesshomaru ordered. "And be thankful that I did not allow him to devour you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru sighed to himself as he watched two male humans lead the bleeding young Miko away. She was lucky his speed was as great as it was. Otherwise she would have been a corpse being gnawed upon. He had started to move at the sound of the first scream, and even then it had been a narrow save. Inuyasha had been mere centimeters from her soft throat.

"Stupid human child." He cursed.

Had he not warned her? Repeatedly? Informed her over and over again that she needed to keep her distance for her own safety? Rin had only needed to be told once, understanding and obeying as one should, as had the kitsune. If small children could follow the instructions then why couldn't she? What far off place had she spawned from that allowed their children to enter the world so utterly…stupid?

He was half tempted to inform her that the only reason he had saved her was because he knew how Inuyasha would react when he discovered that he had eaten his Miko. Not to mention…eating humans was so…lowly. Meat unfit for creatures of their superior breed.

Not that Inuyasha cared about any of that at the moment. All he knew was starvation and the pain it brought. Thus the boy would eat anything, or any one, he could. Which was exactly the reason he, as elder Inu, had been hunting these last few days.

Humans were unworthy yes, but easy prey nonetheless.

Still…he hadn't expected Inuyasha to awaken so soon. The boy's youkai had been rumbling inside of him, and he had opened his eyes several times the day before, but Sesshomaru had expected three more days at the least. It was most…unusual.

A frustrated whimper tore him from his thoughts, and he turned his attention to his sibling. The boy had stripped several carcasses down to the bone in impressive time to say the least, but was now struggling with another.

Inuyasha dug at the meat with weak fingers, trying to strip it away. Poor boy had exhausted himself already.

Assisting him would be tricky as any intrusion towards his food source would be unwelcome and met with hostility. But in his current state Inuyasha simply wasn't that much of a threat…to him at least. A bite here or a scratch there was nothing to fret over.

Still…it would be worth it to exercise at least a bit of caution. Even though Inuyasha did not appear to notice as he approached, that did not mean that the boy was completely unaware.

Had his little brother been in his right mind Sesshomaru would have slid behind him, cradling him sweetly. But that was just asking to have a chunk bitten out of his face right now. Instead he chose to circle around and approach from the opposite side, giving Inuyasha a chance to see him.

Crimson eyes raised as his shadow fell over Inuyasha. The snarl came as expected, a threatening baring of teeth with a warning growl. It wasn't exactly a hollow threat, but Sesshomaru was certain he could avoid any sudden lunges. The growl grew in volume as Sesshomaru laid his hands upon the body, even as the wide eyes and fully bristled tail were rather amusing to him, as were the twitching flaps of Inuyasha's ears.

"Easy pup." Sesshomaru soothed. "I am not going to steal from you."

Slowly Sesshomaru slid his claws into the meat, even as Inuyasha tried to tug the carcass away form him. With a flick of his wrist Sesshomaru snapped off a nice strip of meat, deftly avoiding Inuyasha's attempt to snatch it away.

The rumbling growl grew deeper, angrier, as Inuyasha pushed himself over the carcass. This was not a mere warning any longer, Inuyasha was preparing to attack. But it ceased with comical suddenness after Sesshomaru pressed the blood strip of meat to Inuyasha's lips. The boy blinked, clearly confused, giving Sesshomaru the perfect moment to push the meat into Inuyasha's hungry mouth.

_**"God yes…that….with us…THAT." **_Sess-youkai moaned.

Sesshomaru snorted in annoyance as he successfully removed his fingers without incident.

"_He would bite it off."_ He shot back.

Damn thing returned with a vengeance a day or so ago and no amount of chiding had forced its repentance.

Inuyasha watched him warily as he slowly chewed, the primal part of his mind clearly struggling to understand Sesshomaru's behavior. But the elder Inu paid it no mind. Instead he busied himself with slicing off a more choice bit for his hungry little brother.

He heard Inuyasha swallow, and after a moment he rose another strip up for Inuyasha to see. The boy stared at it warily, but slowly he parted his lips. Sesshomaru tensed as he eased his hand forward. He did not have the element of surprise on his side this time, and this would be the perfect moment for Inuyasha to try and claim a finger.

Inuyasha's jaw flexed as Sesshomaru slipped the morsel in, and although he felt a scrap of teeth his fingers were spared.

Another cut, another choice bit offered. But this time Inuyasha leaned forward hesitantly, his eyes flicking from Sesshomaru's face to the meat held between his fingers. Sesshomaru froze as Inuyasha drew closer and closer, until Inuyasha's mouth slid over his fingers.

The demon Lord couldn't deny the sexual thrill he felt as Inuyasha's warm mouth enveloped a part of him, or how his spine tingled as Inuyasha's wet tongue pulled the meat away. Of course it was all tempered with nervousness. There was very little he could do if Inuyasha suddenly bit down.

But no such ill fortune occurred. Inuyasha pulled away, chewing tentatively. Sesshomaru knew better then to believe that Inuyasha was being coy or even remotely seductive. For all intents and purposes he was nothing more then a skittish, hungry animal at the moment.

He would know after all…he had gone through the same thing decades ago. But that was alright…for even a wild animal could have its trust gained.

Smiling to himself, and feeling a strange warmth in his chest, he returned to slicing the meat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daigon sighed as he rubbed at his bleary eyes. The miko Kaede had been kind enough to provide him with material to keep notes upon, but he just couldn't seem to force himself to write.

It wasn't that he did not care about the human resting beside him. It was just that his concentration kept lapsing…and there was nothing terribly pertinent to jot down.

At the moment it appeared as if the monk required one dose a week, but he wasn't about to take that to heart. For one he was fairly certain the duration would increase with time, and for second…he was not entirely sure that the girl Kagome was not still interfering. He understood her reasoning, feeble as it was, but she simply did not have the power, the control, or the ability to pull off what she was trying. Perhaps with further training….

He also knew that the bulk of difficulty stemmed from attempting to purify Sesshomaru's blood as well. Perhaps she could have managed with just the taint, but they had no way of knowing how quickly it would spread unopposed. On the field those few weeks ago it had been insanely aggressive, and he simply refused to gamble with the poor man's life just to assuage two girls feelings.

If the girl failed then they would likely be no second chance, for even if the metamorphosis could be reverse, Sesshomaru was not likely to take heed of that fact. Not that Daigon could blame Sesshomaru for what he would do, but personally he would rather avoid it all together.

"Unnn…" Came a groan from his side.

Daigon flicked his eyes to the man resting beside him. He had been making more noise in the last day or so, which could be a sign of something. Whether that something was positive or negative was unknown but the monk was not feverish any longer, nor did he thrash about as if in the thrall of some night terror, so Daigon was hoping it was a sign his body had near adjusted and he would wake soon.

He had no idea what the man would chose in regards to his treatment but whichever way it went Daigon hoped it would end much of the conflict that continued to plague the scene.

"Ung…wha…." Miroku mumbled.

Oh? That was as close to an actual word Daigon had heard come from him yet. He watched as Miroku's eyes opened to mere slits, though it was not the first time the monk had come around for a short while. He would regain consciousness, but never awareness, and then fall back into slumber.

Daigon took his eyes off of Miroku just before the monk fully opened his eyes. Kaede was setting up to make some manner of broth for the man, so the healer imagined the girls would appear soon.

A throat cleared weakly, and Miroku shifted in his bed.

"Wh-Where…?"

Daigon spared him a glance, finding a drowsy, and confused face.

"Oh? Are you finally rejoining the world?"

Miroku blinked repeatedly, and looked as if he would attempt to sit up, but other then a little trembling, did not get far.

"What…?" Miroku groaned.

"You are in the village of a woman named Kaede, though it is understood that you are friends." Daigon informed.

"…Naraku?"

"Dead."

"In-Inu…" The monk whispered fearfully, to which Daigon smiled.

"Alive…though like you he is recovering."

Relief visibly flooded the human, enough that he almost lost consciousness once again. But he managed to remain awake even as he sunk into the bedding.

"I…don't…feel…right." Came a weak whisper.

Daigon sighed. No he imagined the poor man did not. But as Miroku had just awakened he did not see any reason to burden the human unduly.

"You were severely poisoned." Daigon explained. "You are still recovering." Which wasn't a lie. "Rest. If your strength begins to return we may invite your friends in. They have been worried."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha became aware of two things as he opened his eyes. One, he felt unbelievably heavy, and two, he had the most horrid taste in his mouth.

"Blech…" He gagged, dragging his tongue over his teeth.

The smell was just as horrid as the taste, a fact he discovered the moment he caught a whiff of his own breath. "Oh gods…" He gasped, jerking his head away. But he discovered another true fact that…you could run all you wanted…but you could never run away from you own mouth.

As heavy as he felt he would have thought that it would be difficult to sit up, to move at all really. But he did not have a problem doing either of those things as he rose up and swung his legs over the side of the makeshift bed. He blinked through sleep filled eyes as he fought to keep his mouth sealed shut in and breathe through his nose only in spite of the yawn he felt building.

Nothing struck him as familiar as he glanced around. Where was he? What was he doing here and how had he come to be there?

All good questions with no answers appearing to satisfy them. What was worse was even though the room itself was peaceful, the rest of the world certainly was not. All around him, assaulting his ears, came a barrage of sound. Children laughing, romping, crashing around. Men and women talking, arguing. Wood and metal clanking, birds chirping and flapping.

Noise, noise, noise!

As if the volume of the entire world had been cranked up to the extreme.

Footsteps were approaching, and before he knew it a door was thrown open, allowing accursed sunlight to seep into the room, blinding him.

"Gah..!" Inuyasha grunted as he put a hand up to block the offending light.

A large frame appeared, blocking out a portion of said light.

"You are awake." Came a deep, silky voice.

Inuyasha's free hand tried to block his ears shut, and he turned away from the audio/visual assault.

"Not so loud!" He hissed.

"Pardon?" The voice questioned, though in a more hushed tone. "Ah…I see. Your hearing much have increased as well. I should have guessed as much…you will grow used to it."

The hell he would! As far as he could tell everyone in the damn world was running around screaming. The door closed, expunging the awful light. Inuyasha buried his face in the soft bedding as footsteps approached.

"You have been asleep for weeks now, do not tell me you are returning to it."

Inuyasha grumbled and rolled over, glaring up at the sliver haired man in purple.

"….you look like a giant plum." He groused.

"Do not remind me." Came an equally grumbly reply, along with a roll of the eyes. "I have clothing for you as well."

Inuyasha focused on the folded garments in the man's arms.

"Gold?" He muttered.

"Would you prefer purple?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No."

"Then do not complain. It was the best that could be secured in such a place." He was informed.

"Well if it fits comfortably, that's all that really matters." Inuyasha stated.

A rich rolling chuckle that had him shivering lightly spilled out of the man.

"So like you…you simply must learn style."

Those words puzzled Inuyasha in a worrying way, but his train of thought was interrupted as he caught another noseful of his own putrid breath. He huffed through his nose and swallowed…as mistake as it still tasted just as foul. A raised eyebrow met his antics and he blushed sheepishly.

"Not to be a bother…but do you have anything I could clean my mouth with? It's like something has been rotting in it."

Again came that rich chuckle and the clothing was set aside.

"That is because something has." He was told. "After all you ate, only to fall back asleep with all those shreds and chunks littering your teeth."

A jar was handed over to him, with some sort of plant matter inside. He made a curious face, and likewise took a curious sniff at it. "Lemongrass." He was informed.

Oh….kay. He took a pinch and popped it into his mouth. As he chewed he had to admit that it certainly tasted better, but as the roughness of it started to scrape the congealing gunk off of his grinding teeth he discovered that the mix was ANYTHING but pleasant. He made a face, one that his companion apparently found quite humorous. A bent waist and the scooping of a cup ending with an offering of water.

"Rinse."

Draining the cup Inuyasha wished the liquid around, grimacing again at the feel of bits and chunks of heinous partials flowing around in his mouth. He was immensely gratified when he spat the whole lot out. His mouth felt so much better, but still tasted sour. "Finish the rest. More can be gathered."

Inuyasha did just that, feeling somewhat refreshed after swallowing.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said, expressing his gratitude.

"You are welcome." Came a pleased reply. "Come…you should dress."

Given that he was basically naked that was probably a good idea. Feeling a little foolish as the clothing was handed to him Inuyasha turned his back and quickly divested himself from what he supposed passed as bottoms. The new pair slid on easily, the material was thick, and a bit rough, but thankfully didn't itch. Everything went well enough till it came time to cover his exposed butt. He managed to do it yes, but the huge bulge of a certain furry appendage filling up and jutting out didn't exactly feel comfortable. Again came that rich, throaty chuckle and Inuyasha blushed.

"I uh…feel I should know how to do this."

"It is alright." He was told. "Allow me to assist."

Inuyasha shivered at the feel of fingers in his…fur….as his tail was gathered up. The whole lot went down the back of his pants, which was even more ridiculous then how he had had it. But before he could complain it was being slid through some sort of opening. No mere slit in the back either, there were folds for support and it was all rather comfortable in the end.

"The tailor became rather confused over this particular feature, and I was forced to supervise throughout."

"Oh." Inuyasha whispered as his fur brushed his skin. "Soft…"

"I took the liberty of grooming you while you slept." Came a hesitant confession.

"Oh? That was kind of you." Inuyasha stated.

"You are not upset?"

"No." He admitted. "Why would I be?"

"You are usually rather…touchy about such things."

Huh…

"Would you prefer I be?" He asked slowly.

"No. this is much more preferable."

The top was offered to him, but Inuyasha simply held his arms out, allowing himself to be dressed. It seemed to please the other man, even as it came hesitantly, as if he were expected to bite or something.

Soon it was secured to him and as the hands finished tying up, the curled inward, pulling him into an embrace against a warm, firm body. He relaxed into it, enjoying the radiating warmth.

A withheld sigh was released, ghosting across his cheek.

"I am pleased to see you so relaxed."

Inuyasha rolled his shoulders slightly, not responding. Oh there were many questions on his mind, and an edge of panic was starting to build, but at the same time there was a strange blanket of peace and security covering everything at the moment.

He didn't understand it, but was grateful nonetheless.

The embrace ended, and the hands roamed up his back, finding his neck and shoulders. The gentle massage was unexpected, but pleasant, and Inuyasha felt himself melting under the large, strong hands.

"I will not hide it. I have high hopes that we may put aside past conflict and grow close. I will help you through this Inuyasha, please do not push me away."

Inuyasha thought about that for a moment.

"Is that what you truly wish?" He asked.

"It is…I have…missed you so these last few weeks. Indeed more then that…more then I ever realized."

The confession was hesitant, with an undertone of raw need. Inuyasha nodded to himself, and pulled away to turn and face the man at his back. He stared into golden eyes, sparing a glance at the interesting crescent moon that sat upon the other's forehead.

"I guess that works. But…uh…well…one question?" He muttered nervously.

"Yes?" Came a soft reply.

Inuyasha chewed his bottom lip for a moment, pondering the problem before him. Might as well dive right in.

"….Who are you?"

To be continued.


End file.
